


Meetings In The Tower

by StarryEyedLove1



Series: Meetings In The Tower [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-14
Updated: 2017-04-24
Packaged: 2018-10-18 16:25:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 160
Words: 428,940
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10620687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarryEyedLove1/pseuds/StarryEyedLove1
Summary: **I originally published this on FanFiction.net** With the Second War looming closer, she knew she couldn't risk her secret getting out. "One day," she thought. "One day, I'll tell the world but for now there would only be these secret meetings in the tower"





	1. The Unexpected Visitors

**Author's Note:**

> Dear Reader,  
> When I originally wrote 'Meetings In the Tower' I was about 14. Quizilla was the very first place I published and I got an overwhelming sense of praise for my story. Obviously, as I grew up so did my writing style, and so did JK Rowling come out with more books which were not taken into account in the original storyline. I spend the last (almost year) revising this story, I worked very hard on each chapter. Growing up, Harry Potter was an extremely important part of my childhood, as I think most of my generation can agree on. The world that JK Rowling has created for all of us is seriously a marvel in itself. My original character Anna was made in this version to be interwoven into the original storyline. This story is very parallel to original storyline of the sixth and seventh books until after Voldemort is defeated. I did not wish to change many of the central themes of the plot, so if you did not wish to read a serious tale that very much stays true to the book this story may not be your cup of tea. Draco is Anna's love interest in the story although it isn't purely romance because I feel in conjunction the original story there are other aspects to consider. With that being said, I do hope you try to read this story, I have worked very hard on this for years and after the war ends I do plan to take off in my own direction where JK Rowling left off.  
> I thank you all for your readership, I value your comments and love hearing from my readers so please don't be afraid to leave comments, I don't bite.  
> With Love,  
> Starry**

Disclaimer: This story is based on the amazing work of J.K. Rowling who I love, clearly I'm not her so I do not own. I do own the characters and plots you do not recognize.  
A/N: This Chapter is an Excerpt from the sixth book slightly altered to suit my story

CHAPTER ONE  
The Unexpected Visitors

Narcissa had knocked on the door before Bella, cursing under her breath, had caught up. Together they stood waiting, panting slightly, and breathing in the smell of the dirty river that was carried to them on the night breeze. After a few seconds, they heard movement behind the door and it opened a crack. A sliver of a man could be seen looking out at them, a man with long black hair parted in curtains around a sallow face and black eyes.  
Narcissa threw back her hood. She was so pale that she seemed to shine in the darkness; the long blonde hair streaming down her back gave her the look of a drowned person.

"Narcissa!" said the man, opening the door a little wider, so that the light fell upon her and her sister too. "What a pleasant surprise!"

"Severus," she said in a strained whisper. "May I speak to you? It's urgent."

"But of course."

He stood back to allow her to pass him into the house. Her still-hooded sister followed without invitation.  
"Snape," she said curtly as she passed him.

"Bellatrix," he replied, his thin mouth curling into a slightly mocking smile as he closed the door with a snap behind them.  
They had stepped directly into a tiny sitting room, which had the feeling of a dark, padded cell. The walls were completely covered in books, most of them bound in old black or brown leather; a threadbare sofa, an old armchair, and a rickety table stood grouped together in a pool of dim light cast by a candle-filled lamp hung from the ceiling. The place had an air of neglect, as though it was not usually inhabited.  
Snape gestured Narcissa to the sofa. She threw off her cloak, cast it aside, and sat down, staring at her white and trembling hands clasped in her lap. Bellatrix lowered her hood more slowly. Dark as her sister was fair, with heavily lidded eyes and a strong jaw, she did not take her gaze from Snape as she moved to stand behind Narcissa.

"So, what can I do for you?" Snape asked, settling himself in the armchair opposite the two sisters.

"We... we are alone, aren't we?" Narcissa asked quietly.

"Yes, of course. Well, Wormtail's here, but we're not counting vermin, are we?"

He pointed his wand at the wall of books behind him and with a bang, a hidden door flew open, revealing a narrow staircase upon which a small man stood frozen.  
"As you have clearly realized, Wormtail, we have guests," said Snape lazily.

The man crept, hunchbacked, down the last few steps and moved into the room. He had small, watery eyes, a pointed nose, and wore an unpleasant simper. His left hand was caressing his right, which looked as though it was encased in a bright silver glove.  
"Narcissa!" he said, in a squeaky voice. "And Bellatrix! How charming-"

"Wormtail will get us drinks, if you'd like them," said Snape. "And then he will return to his bedroom." 

Wormtail winced as though Snape had thrown something at him.

"I am not your servant!" he squeaked, avoiding Snape's eye.

"Really? I was under the impression that the Dark Lord placed you here to assist me."

"To assist, yes-but not to make you drinks and-and clean your house!"

"I had no idea, Wormtail, that you were craving more dangerous assignments," said Snape silkily. "This can be easily arranged: I shall speak to the Dark Lord-"

"I can speak to him myself if I want to!"

"Of course you can," said Snape, sneering. "But in the meantime, bring us drinks. Some of the elf-made wine will do."  
Wormtail hesitated for a moment, looking as though he might argue, but then turned and headed through a second hidden door. They heard banging and a clinking of glasses. Within seconds he was back, bearing a dusty bottle and three glasses upon a tray. He dropped these on the rickety table and scurried from their presence, slamming the book-covered door behind him.

Snape poured out three glasses of blood-red wine and handed two of them to the sisters. Narcissa murmured a word of thanks, whilst Bellatrix said nothing, but continued to glower at Snape. This did not seem to discompose him; on the contrary, he looked rather amused.

"The Dark Lord," he said, raising his glass and draining it as the sisters then copied him and Snape refilled their glasses. As Narcissa took her second drink she said in a rush, "Severus, I'm sorry to come here like this, but I had to see you. I think you are the only one who can help me-"

Snape held up a hand to stop her, then pointed his wand again at the concealed staircase door. There was a loud bang and a squeal, followed by the sound of Wormtail scurrying back up the stairs. "My apologies," said Snape. "He has lately taken to listening at doors, I don't know what he means by it... you were saying, Narcissa?"

She took a great, shuddering breath and started again, "Severus, I know I ought not to be here, I have been told to say nothing to anyone, but-"

"Then you ought to hold your tongue!" snarled Bellatrix. "Particularly in present company!"

"'Present company'?" repeated Snape sardonically. "And what am I to understand by that, Bellatrix?"

"That I don't trust you, Snape, as you very well know!"

Narcissa let out a noise that might have been a dry sob and covered her face with her hands. Snape set his glass down upon the table and sat back again, his hands upon the arms of his chair, smiling into Bellatrix's glowering face.  
"Narcissa, I think we ought to hear what Bellatrix is bursting to say; it will save tedious interruptions. Well, continue, Bellatrix," said Snape. "Why is it that you do not trust me?"

"A hundred reasons!" she said loudly, striding out from behind the sofa to slam her glass upon the table. "Where to start! Where were you when the Dark Lord fell? Why did you never make any attempt to find him when he vanished? What have you been doing all these years that you've lived in Dumbledore's pocket? Why did you stop the Dark Lord procuring the Sorcerer's Stone? Why did you not return at once when the Dark Lord was reborn? Where were you a few weeks ago when we battled to retrieve the prophecy for the Dark Lord? Why haven't you killed my blood traitor niece, like Rodolphus and I did to her Mother? And why, Snape, is Harry Potter still alive, when you have had him at your mercy for five years?"  
She paused, her chest rising and falling rapidly, the color high in her cheeks. Behind her, Narcissa sat motionless, her face still hidden in her hands.

Snape smiled. "Before I answer you-oh yes, Bellatrix, I am going to answer! You can carry my words back to the others who whisper behind my back, and carry false tales of my treachery to the Dark Lord! Before I answer you, I say, let me ask a question in turn. Do you really think that the Dark Lord has not asked me each and every one of those questions? And do you really think that, had I not been able to give satisfactory answers, I would be sitting here talking to you?"

She hesitated. "I know he believes you, but..."

"You think he is mistaken? Or that I have somehow hoodwinked him? Fooled the Dark Lord, the greatest wizard, the most accomplished Legilimens the world has ever seen?"

Bellatrix said nothing, but looked, for the first time, a little discomfited. Snape did not press the point. He picked up his drink again, sipped it, and continued, "You ask where I was when the Dark Lord fell. I was where he had ordered me to be, at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, because he wished me to spy upon Albus Dumbledore. You know, I presume, that it was on the Dark Lord's orders that I took up the post?"

She nodded almost imperceptibly and then opened her mouth, but Snape forestalled her.

"You ask why I did not attempt to find him when he vanished. For the same reason that Avery, Yaxley, the Carrows, Greyback, Lucius," he inclined his head slightly to Narcissa, "and many others did not attempt to find him. I believed him finished. I am not proud of it, I was wrong, but there it is... if he had not forgiven we who lost faith at that time, he would have very few followers left."

"He'd have me!" said Bellatrix passionately. "I, who spent many years in Azkaban for him!"

"Yes, indeed, most admirable," said Snape in a bored voice. "Of course, you weren't a lot of use to him in prison, but the gesture was undoubtedly fine-"

"Gesture!" she shrieked; in her fury she looked slightly mad. "While I endured the dementors, you remained at Hogwarts, comfortably playing Dumbledore's pet!"

"Not quite," said Snape calmly. "He wouldn't give me the Defense Against the Dark Arts job, you know. Seemed to think it might, ah, bring about a relapse... tempt me into my old ways."

"This was your sacrifice for the Dark Lord, not to teach your favorite subject?" she jeered. "Why did you stay there all that time, Snape? Still spying on Dumbledore for a master you believed dead?"

"Hardly," said Snape, "although the Dark Lord is pleased that I never deserted my post: I had sixteen years of information on Dumbledore to give him when he returned, a rather more useful welcome-back present than endless reminiscences of how unpleasant Azkaban is..."

"But you stayed -"

"Yes, Bellatrix, I stayed," said Snape, betraying a hint of impatience for the first time. "I had a comfortable job that I preferred to a stint in Azkaban. They were rounding up the Death Eaters, you know. Dumbledore's protection kept me out of jail; it was most convenient and I used it. I repeat: The Dark Lord does not complain that I stayed, so I do not see why you do.

"I think you next wanted to know," he pressed on, a little more loudly, for Bellatrix showed every sign of interrupting, "why I stood between the Dark Lord and the Sorcerer's Stone. That is easily answered. He did not know whether he could trust me. He thought, like you, that I had turned from faithful Death Eater to Dumbledore's stooge. He was in a pitiable condition, very weak, sharing the body of a mediocre wizard. He did not dare reveal himself to a former ally if that ally might turn him over to Dumbledore or the Ministry. I deeply regret that he did not trust me. He would have returned to power three years sooner. As it was, I saw only greedy and unworthy Quirrell attempting to steal the stone and, I admit, I did all I could to thwart him."  
Bellatrix's mouth twisted as though she had taken an unpleasant dose of medicine.

"But you didn't return when he came back, you didn't fly back to him at once when you felt the Dark Mark burn -"

"Correct. I returned two hours later. I returned on Dumbledore's orders."

"On Dumbledore's-?" she began, in tones of outrage.

"Think!" said Snape, impatient again. "Think! By waiting two hours, just two hours, I ensured that I could remain at Hogwarts as a spy! By allowing Dumbledore to think that I was only returning to the Dark Lord's side because I was ordered to, I have been able to pass information on Dumbledore and the Order of the Phoenix ever since! Consider, Bellatrix: the Dark Mark had been growing stronger for months. I knew he must be about to return, all the Death Eaters knew! I had plenty of time to think about what I wanted to do, to plan my next move, to escape like Karkaroff, didn't I?

"The Dark Lord's initial displeasure at my lateness vanished entirely, I assure you, when I explained that I remained faithful, although Dumbledore thought I was his man. Yes, the Dark Lord thought that I had left him forever, but he was wrong."  
"But what use have you been?" sneered Bellatrix. "What useful information have we had from you?"

"My information has been conveyed directly to the Dark Lord," said Snape. "If he chooses not to share it with you -"

"He shares everything with me!" said Bellatrix, firing up at once. "He calls me his most loyal, his most faithful -"

"Does he?" said Snape, his voice delicately inflected to suggest his disbelief. "Does he still, after the fiasco at the Ministry?"

"That was not my fault!" said Bellatrix, flushing. "The Dark Lord has, in the past, entrusted me with his most precious-if Lucius hadn't -"

"Don't you dare-don't you dare blame my husband!" said Narcissa, in a low and deadly voice, looking up at her sister.

"There is no point apportioning blame," said Snape smoothly. "What is done, is done."

"But not by you!" said Bellatrix furiously. "No, you were once again absent while the rest of us ran dangers, were you not, Snape?"

"My orders were to remain behind," said Snape. "Perhaps you disagree with the Dark Lord, perhaps you think that Dumbledore would not have noticed if I had joined forces with the Death Eaters to fight the Order of the Phoenix? And-forgive me-you speak of dangers... you were facing seven teenagers, were you not?"

"They were joined, as you very well know, by half of the Order before long!" snarled Bellatrix. "And, while we are on the subject of the Order, you still claim you cannot reveal the whereabouts of their headquarters, don't you?"

"I am not the Secret-Keeper; I cannot speak the name of the place. You understand how the enchantment works, I think? The Dark Lord is satisfied with the information I have passed him on the Order. It led, as perhaps you have guessed, to the recent capture and murder of Emmeline Vance, and it certainly helped dispose of Sirius Black, though I give you full credit for finishing him off."

He inclined his head and toasted her. Her expression did not soften. "You are avoiding my last questions, Snape; Harry Potter and Anna Darcy. You could have killed them both at any point in the past five years. You have not done it. Why?"

"Have you discussed this matter with the Dark Lord?" asked Snape.

"He... lately, we... I am asking you, Snape!"

"If I had murdered Harry Potter, the Dark Lord could not have used his blood to regenerate, making him invincible -"

"You claim you foresaw his use of the boy!" she jeered.

"I do not claim it; I had no idea of his plans; I have already confessed that I thought the Dark Lord dead. I am merely trying to explain why the Dark Lord is not sorry that Potter survived, at least until a year ago..."  
"But why did you keep him alive?"

"Have you not understood me? It was only Dumbledore's protection that was keeping me out of Azkaban! Do you disagree that murdering his favorite student might have turned him against me? But there was more to it than that. I should remind you that when Potter first arrived at Hogwarts there were still many stories circulating about him, rumors that he himself was a great Dark wizard, which was how he had survived the Dark Lord's attack. Indeed, many of the Dark Lord's old followers thought Potter might be a standard around which we could all rally once more. I was curious, I admit it, and not at all inclined to murder him the moment he set foot in the castle.

"Of course, it became apparent to me very quickly that he had no extraordinary talent at all. He has fought his way out of a number of tight corners by a simple combination of sheer luck and more talented friends. He is mediocre to the last degree, though as obnoxious and self-satisfied as was his father before him. I have done my utmost to have him thrown out of Hogwarts, where I believe he scarcely belongs, but kill him, or allow him to be killed in front of me? I would have been a fool to risk it with Dumbledore close at hand."

"What of my little Anna Bella?" asked Bellatrix in a falsely sweet tone.

"I have but the same reasons for not killing her as I do with Harry Potter, Bellatrix. To kill Dumbledore's favorite students would be very suspicious indeed, do you think not?" Snape smiled. "Besides was not Anna's middle name chosen for her Godmother? The same who seeks to destroy her?"

"My husband's wonderful brother" Bellatrix spat, "Rabastian Lestrange and his darling little blood traitor wife Diana. When Rabastian had told me Diana was the granddaughter of Grindlewald I was honored to stand in her presence…then I found out just how soft she was…associating with mudbloods, half-bloods, and half breeds. I knew she had to be a half breed herself though, she resembled a Veela if I ever saw one, probably bewitched Rabastian, he was meant to serve the Dark Lord alongside us! Until she came along! I gave Diana Lestrange the honor of giving her little brat what a real pureblood is!"

"And yet, you killed her; your own sister in law, in cold blood."

"Yes, yes I did Snape" Bellatrix allowed a twisted smile to cross her face as though remembering that night. "It was a night to remember…my foolish brother-in-law thinking he could duel both Rodolphus and I…how he told Diana to take Anna and run. It did them no good, five of us against two of them; no matter how gifted my brother-in-law and his wife were they could not be matched against all of us. Although, it took seven of us to take them down, I made sure they left her to me…and I laughed as the light left Diana's eyes and relished in the cries of her orphaned daughter. I spat in her face when she begged me to spare her for Anna's sake. It is so nauseating this love they think can save them, reminds me of a certain mudblood who out of love died for her son who-"

"You seem to digress Bellatrix" Snape said curtly cutting her off. "Are you quite finished?"

"Not quite. And through all this we are supposed to believe Dumbledore has never suspected you?" asked Bellatrix. "He has no idea of your true allegiance, he trusts you implicitly still?"

"I have played my part well," said Snape. "And you overlook Dumbledore's greatest weakness: he has to believe the best of people. I spun him a tale of deepest remorse when I joined his staff, fresh from my Death Eater days, and he embraced me with open arms-though, as I say, never allowing me nearer the Dark Arts than he could help. Dumbledore has been a great wizard-oh yes, he has," (for Bellatrix had made a scathing noise), "the Dark Lord acknowledges it. I am pleased to say, however, that Dumbledore is growing old. The duel with the Dark Lord last month shook him. He has since sustained a serious injury because his reactions are slower than they once were. But through all these years, he has never stopped trusting Severus Snape, and therein lies my great value to the Dark Lord."

Bellatrix still looked unhappy, though she appeared unsure how best to attack Snape next. Taking advantage of her silence, Snape turned to her sister.

"Now... you came to ask me for help, Narcissa?"

Narcissa looked up at him, her face eloquent with despair. "Yes, Severus... think you are the only one who can help me, I have nowhere else to turn. Lucius is in jail and..." She closed her eyes and two large tears seeped from beneath her eyelids.  
"The Dark Lord has forbidden me to speak of it," Narcissa continued, her eyes still closed. "He wishes none to know of the plan. It is... very secret. But -"

"If he has forbidden it, you ought not to speak," said Snape at once. "The Dark Lord's word is law."

Narcissa gasped as though he had doused her with cold water. Bellatrix looked satisfied for the first time since she had entered the house.

"There!" she said triumphantly to her sister. "Even Snape says so: You were told not to talk, so hold your silence!"

However Snape had gotten to his feet and strode to the small window, peered through the curtains at the deserted street, then closed them again with a jerk. He turned around to face Narcissa, frowning.

"It so happens that I know of the plan," he said in a low voice. "I am one of the few the Dark Lord has told. Nevertheless, had I not been in on the secret, Narcissa, you would have been guilty of great treachery to the Dark Lord."

"I thought you must know about it!" said Narcissa, breathing more freely. "He trusts you so, Severus..."

"You know about the plan?" said Bellatrix, her fleeting expression of satisfaction replaced by a look of outrage. "You know?"

"Certainly," said Snape. "But what help do you require, Narcissa? If you are imagining I can persuade the Dark Lord to change his mind, I am afraid there is no hope, none at all."

"Severus," she whispered, tears sliding down her pale cheeks. "My son... my only son..."

"Draco should be proud," said Bellatrix indifferently. "The Dark Lord is granting him a great honor. And I will say this for Draco: he isn't shrinking away from his duty, he seems glad of a chance to prove himself, excited at the prospect -"  
Narcissa began to cry in earnest, gazing beseechingly all the while at Snape.

"That's because he is sixteen and has no idea what lies in store! Why, Severus? Why my son? It is too dangerous! This is vengeance for Lucius's mistake, I know it!" 

Snape said nothing. He looked away from the sight of her tears as though they were indecent, but he could not pretend not to hear her.

"That's why he's chosen Draco, isn't it?" she persisted. "To punish Lucius?"

"If Draco succeeds," said Snape, still looking away from her, "he will be honored above all others."

"But he won't succeed!" sobbed Narcissa. "How can he, when the Dark Lord himself- ?"

Bellatrix gasped; Narcissa seemed to lose her nerve.

"I only meant... that nobody has yet succeeded... Severus... please... you are, you have always been, Draco's favorite teacher... you are Lucius's old friend... I beg you... you are the Dark Lord's favorite, his most trusted advisor... will you speak to him, persuade him-?"

"The Dark Lord will not be persuaded, and I am not stupid enough to attempt it," said Snape flatly. "I cannot pretend that the Dark Lord is not angry with Lucius. Lucius was supposed to be in charge. He got himself captured, along with how many others, and failed to retrieve the prophecy into the bargain. Yes, the Dark Lord is angry, Narcissa, very angry indeed."

"Then I am right, he has chosen Draco in revenge!" choked Narcissa. "He does not mean him to succeed, he wants him to be killed trying!" When Snape said nothing, Narcissa seemed to lose what little self-restraint she still possessed. Standing up, she staggered to Snape and seized the front of his robes. Her face close to his, her tears falling onto his chest, she gasped, "You could do it. You could do it instead of Draco, Severus. You would succeed, of course you would, and he would reward you beyond all of us -"

Snape caught hold of her wrists and removed her clutching hands. Looking down into her tearstained face, he said slowly, "He intends me to do it in the end, I think. But he is determined that Draco should try first. You see, in the unlikely event that Draco succeeds, I shall be able to remain at Hogwarts a little longer, fulfilling my useful role as spy."

"In other words, it doesn't matter to him if Draco is killed!"

"The Dark Lord is very angry," repeated Snape quietly. "He failed to hear the prophecy. You know as well as I do, Narcissa, that he does not forgive easily."

She crumpled, falling at his feet, sobbing and moaning on the floor. "My only son... my only son..."

"You should be proud!" said Bellatrix ruthlessly. "If I had sons, I would be glad to give them up to the service of the Dark Lord!"

Narcissa gave a little scream of despair and clutched at her long blonde hair. Snape stooped, seized her by the arms, lifted her up, and steered her back onto the sofa. He then poured her more wine and forced the glass into her hand.  
"Narcissa, that's enough. Drink this. Listen to me." She quieted a little; slopping wine down herself, as she took a shaky sip.

"It might be possible... for me to help Draco."

She sat up, her face paper-white, her eyes huge. "Severus-oh, Severus-you would help him? Would you look after him, see he comes to no harm?"

"I can try."

She flung away her glass; it skidded across the table as she slid off the sofa into a kneeling position at Snape's feet, seized his hand in both of hers, and pressed her lips to it. "If you are there to protect him... Severus, will you swear it? Will you make the Unbreakable Vow?"

"The Unbreakable Vow?"

Snape's expression was blank, unreadable. Bellatrix, however, let out a cackle of triumphant laughter.

"Aren't you listening, Narcissa? Oh, he'll try, I'm sure... the usual empty words, the usual slithering out of action... oh, on the Dark Lord's orders, of course!"

Snape did not look at Bellatrix. His black eyes were fixed upon Narcissa's tear-filled blue ones as she continued to clutch his hand. "Certainly, Narcissa, I shall make the Unbreakable Vow," he said quietly. "Perhaps your sister will consent to be our Bonder."

Bellatrix's mouth fell open. Snape lowered himself so that he was kneeling opposite Narcissa. Beneath Bellatrix's astonished gaze, they grasped right hands. "You will need your wand, Bellatrix," said Snape coldly.  
She drew it, still looking astonished.

"And you will need to move a little closer," he said. She stepped forward so that she stood over them, and placed the tip of her wand on their linked hands.  
Narcissa spoke.

"Will you, Severus, watch over my son, Draco, as he attempts to fulfill the Dark Lord's wishes?"

"I will," said Snape.

A thin tongue of brilliant flame issued from the wand and wound its way around their hands like a red-hot wire.

"And will you, to the best of your ability, protect him from harm?"

"I will," said Snape.

A second tongue of flame shot from the wand and interlinked with the first, making a fine, glowing chain.

"And, should it prove necessary... if it seems Draco will fail..." whispered Narcissa (Snape's hand twitched within hers, but he did not draw away), "will you carry out the deed that the Dark Lord has ordered Draco to perform?"

There was a moment's silence. Bellatrix watched, her wand upon their clasped hands, her eyes wide.

"I will," said Snape.

Bellatrix's astounded face glowed red in the blaze of a third unique flame, which shot from the wand, twisted with the others, and bound itself thickly around their clasped hands, like a fiery snake.


	2. Her Heart's Seeker

CHAPTER TWO  
Her Heart's Seeker

Anastasia Darcy was a highly unusual girl in many ways. For one thing, she hated the summer holidays more than any other time of year. For another, she really wanted to do her homework but preferred to do it in the dead of night. And she also happened to be a witch.

It was nearly midnight, and she was lying on her stomach in bed, the blankets drawn right over her head like a tent, a flashlight in one hand and a large leather-bound book propped open against the pillow.  
Anastasia, or Anna as she liked to be called, moved the tip of her eagle-feather quill down the page, frowning as she looked for something that would help him write her essay, "The many uses of Dittany as a healing ointment"  
The quill paused at the top of a likely-looking paragraph. Anna's jade eyes scanned carefully the pages, holding the flashlight closer to the book, and read intently: 'Dittany was discovered in 1300, initially thought to poison prisoners in Azkaban , guards were shocked to discover that Dittany reversed the revenging effects of Dragon Pox until a cure was developed for it in 1639. Today Dittany is used to help delay the effects of disease.'

Anna put her quill between her teeth and reached underneath her pillow for her ink bottle and a roll of parchment. Slowly and very carefully she unscrewed the ink bottle, dipped her quill into it, and began to write, pausing every now and then to listen, because if her Aunt Phoebe caught her awake she would surely be scolded for such night owl tendencies. Aunt Phoebe was the reason that Anna preferred doing homework at night, because she was Anna's only living relative, Aunt Phoebe tended to smother her with affection and help even when Anna did not need it. She meant well, though Phoebe was known in Glenn as extremely ditzy, Anna didn't have the heart to tell her that giving her niece answers to her homework was not good parenting.  
Aunt Phoebe also never let Anna leave the house, the death of Anna's mother; Phoebe's sister was a shock that she was over-protective of her young niece in an almost over-bearing way. This was why Anna was not a big fan of summer vacation; everything was 'bad', and the world was a scary place to Phoebe. Phoebe, though a witch, was fascinated with muggle things, she and Anna lived in the muggle section of Glenn and had taken to many things that were muggle invented. Like the time she tried sending Anna a letter to Hogwarts via muggle post, the Ministry of Magic had to wipe the memories of the muggles who received it.

One thing that Anna never understood about her Aunt was how she'd bite her lip uncomfortably when she would ask about her Father. In fact, Anna's father was supposedly so dark of a wizard that when her Mother died and her Father disappeared her aunt adopted her and gave Anna her own last name, and her Mother's maiden name Darcy. For this, Anna kept her identity a secret, she loved her friends, and she didn't want their opinions to change if they knew who she really was.

Peculiarly, Aunt Phoebe had been acting strange ever since The Daily Prophet announced Bellatrix Lestrange and Sirius Black broke out of Azkaban two years ago. She seemed on edge all summer since Voldemort was slowly regaining power, snapping at the littlest of things and not allowing Anna to send out Owl Post incase Bellatrix intercepted it, this is why she prompted they invest in a telephone.

Aunt Phoebe was in an odd mood all day, especially when the phone rang, she would squeal with excitement at her new 'muggle contraption' but yet she wasn't quite sure how to master it. Earlier she was reduced to tears when a friend of Anna's called for her.  
Ron Weasley, who was one of Anna's best friends at Hogwarts, decided that he should try calling her so that they could complete their Muggle Studies assignment on advanced communications in the muggle world. This meant that while they knew plenty of things that their friends Harry Potter and Hermione Granger didn't, neither had ever used a telephone before.

Most unluckily, it had been Aunt Phoebe, fresh off of watching some muggle show called 'Dawson's Creek' who had answered the call. "Hello, Darcy residence. Phoebe speaking, how can I help you?"

Anna, who happened to be in the room at the time, froze as she heard Ron's voice answer.

"HELLO? HELLO? CAN YOU HEAR ME? I-WANT-TO-TALK-TO-ANNA-DARCY!" Ron was yelling so loudly that Phoebe jumped and held the receiver a foot away from her ear, staring at it with an expression of mingled upset and alarm.

"Please don't shout, who is calling?" she said in the direction of the mouthpiece. "WHO ARE YOU?"

"RON-WEASLEY!" Ron bellowed back, as though he and Aunt Phoebe were speaking from opposite ends of a Quidditch field. "I'M-A-FRIEND-OF-ANNA'S-FROM-SCHOOL -"

Aunt Phoebe's bright blue eyes filled with tears as she swiveled around to Anna, who was rooted to the spot. "Call back and ask nicely!" she said rather indignantly, now holding the receiver at arm's length, as though frightened it might explode. "Good day to you!" With that she threw the receiver back onto the telephone as if dropping a poisonous spider. The emotional outburst that had followed had been one of the worst ever.

"Your friend Ron shouted at me!" Aunt Phoebe huffed angrily at Anna before bursting into tears. Ron obviously realized that he'd upset Anna's Aunt, because he hadn't called again.

Anna's other best friend from Hogwarts, Hermione Granger, hadn't been in touch either. Anna suspected that Ron had warned Hermione not to call, which was a pity, because Hermione, the cleverest witch in Anna's year, had Muggle parents, knew perfectly well how to use a telephone, and would probably have had enough sense not to shout at Aunt Phoebe. Harry would have had no word either, his Muggle Aunt and Uncle didn't take to kindly to magic and at any rate, so Anna resigned to the fact that she would not see her friends til September 1st.

Anna finished writing about Dittany and paused to listen again. The silence in the dark house was broken only by the distant, mumbling of Aunt Phoebe in her sleep. It must be very late, Anna thought. Her eyes were itching with tiredness. Perhaps she'd finish this essay tomorrow night... She replaced the top of the ink bottle; pulled an old pillowcase from under her bed; put the flashlight, A History of Magic, her essay, quill, and ink inside it; got out of bed; and hid the lot under a loose floorboard under her bed. Then she stood up, stretched, and checked the time on the luminous alarm clock on her bedside table. It was one o'clock in the morning. Her stomach gave a funny jolt. She had been sixteen years old, without realizing it, for a whole hour.  
Anna walked across the dark room, past Athena's large, empty cage, to the open window. She leaned on the sill, the cool night air pleasant on her face after a long time under the blankets. Athena had been absent for two nights now. Anna wasn't worried about her: she'd been gone this long before. But she hoped she'd be back soon-she was the only living creature in this house other than Aunt Phoebe that she cared about.

Anna was very petite, standing at only four feet and ten inches with a rather athletic figure attributed for her last five years on the Ravenclaw Quidditch team as their chaser. Her long, waist length jet black hair, which usually cascaded down her back like a silken waterfall, was styled up in a neat bow on the top of her head. She had very white, even teeth and sun kissed skin due to her practicing quidditch in the back yard, which made her jade eyes stand out all the more.

She scanned the starry sky for a sign of Athena, perhaps soaring back to her with a dead mouse dangling from her beak, expecting praise. Gazing absently over the roof tops, it was a few seconds before she realized what she was seeing. Silhouetted against the golden moon, and growing larger every moment, was a large, strangely lop-sided creature, and it was flapping in Anna's direction. She stood quite still, watching it sink lower and lower. For a split second she hesitated, her hand on the window latch, wondering whether to slam it shut-but then the bizarre creature soared over one of the lamps of Diadem Drive, and Anna, realizing what it was, leapt aside. Through the window soared three owls, two of them holding up the third, which appeared to be un-conscious. They landed with a soft flump on Anna's bed, and the middle owl, which was large and gray, keeled right over and lay motionless. There was a large package tied to its legs.

Anna recognized the unconscious owl at once-his name was Errol, and he belonged to the Weasley family. Anna dashed to the bed, untied the cords around Errol's legs, took off the parcel, and then carried Errol to Athena's cage. Errol opened one bleary eye, gave a feeble hoot of thanks, and began to gulp some water. Anna turned back to the remaining owls. One of them, the large snowy female, was her own Athena. She, too, was carrying a parcel and looked extremely pleased with herself. She gave Anna an affectionate nip with her beak as she removed her burden, and then flew across the room to join Errol.

Anna didn't recognize the third owl, a handsome tawny one, but she knew at once where it had come from, because in addition to a third package, it was carrying a letter bearing the Hogwarts crest. When Anna relieved this owl of its burden, it ruffled its feathers importantly, stretched its wings, and took off through the window into the night.

Anna sat down on her bed and grabbed Errol's package, ripped off the brown paper, and discovered a present wrapped in gold, and a birthday card. Carefully she opened the envelope and began reading the letter: "Dear Anna, Happy Birthday! I picked this up in Diagon Alley for you and know you will just love it. Look, I' really sorry about that telephone call. I hope your Aunt Phoebe didn't give you a hard time. I asked Dad, and he reckons I shouldn't have shouted tell her I'm sorry if I hurt her feelings. Summertime here at home stinks without you, Harry and Hermione. Enjoy your day see you on the train! –Ron P.S. Fred and George say happy birthday too I wrapped their gift up with mine"

Anna shook her head laughing before opening her gift, it was a book she'd been dying to read- 'Ireland Though the Ages, a look at the Ireland Quidditch team'-and a package of goodies from Zonko's magical prank shop. Beneath Ron's note was another note: "Happy Birthday Anna! Look forward to hearing about you using these in school-once our business starts booming we will send you free stuff. Til then old man Zonko hooked us up!-Love, Fred and George P.S. I told George to wrap your gift but he didn't so we had to have it wrapped with Ron's-Fred. P.S.S. I told FRED to wrap your gift but he's a lazy git!-George."

Anna laughed harder despite herself at Fred and George's note before turning to another parcel. Inside this, too, there was a wrapped present, a card, and a letter, this time from Hermione. "Dear Anna, Ron wrote to me and told me about his phone call to your Aunt Phoebe. I do hope she's alright. I'm on holiday in America at the moment and I didn't know how I was going to send this to you—what if they'd opened it at customs?-but then Athena turned up! I think she wanted to make sure you got all of your gifts on time this year. I bought your present by owl-order; there was an advertisement in the Daily Prophet (I've been getting it delivered; it's so good to keep up with what's going on in the wizarding world). Ron says he's going to be in London in the last week of the holidays. Can you make it? Tell Aunt Phoebe to drop you off at you noon! I really hope you can make it. If not, I'll see you on the Hogwarts Express on September first! Love from, Hermione. P.S. I got this for Harry third year figured it was about time I treated you to it too!"

"Wow, Hermione!" Anna whispered, unzipping the case to look inside. There was a large jar of Fleetwood's High-Finish Handle Polish, a pair of gleaming silver Tall-Twig Clippers, a tiny brass compass to clip on your broom for long journeys, and a Handbook of Do-It-Yourself Broomcare. Apart from her friends, the thing that Anna missed most about Hogwarts was Quidditch matches. Anna happened to be a very good Quidditch player; she had been the youngest person in a century to be picked for one of the Hogwarts House teams, along with her friend Harry. One of Anna's most prized possessions was her Comet 360 racing broom.

No sooner had Anna finished her letter from Hermione, Harry's owl Hedwig , flew into the open window carrying a small card. Anna grinned, tore open the letter and read: "Dear Anna, I'm writing this at by moonlight at the Dursleys, I wish I had something to give you but you know how it is, please accept my wishes for a very happy birthday. Can't wait to see you and everyone! Love, Harry"

Pleased with her notes and presents , Anna sat at her desk and began penning her thank you's , no sooner had she started writing to Ron had another owl swooped into her room and landed on her bed. This owl was handsome and black with gleaming yellow eyes; he carried a parcel and a letter. Anna looked up at the owl, puzzled, the owl on the other hand hooted as if to tell her to come and get her gift.

"I wonder who you belong to," Anna smiled, and the bird stiffed initially when she stroked his feathers, but slowly came around nibbing affectionately on her finger. Carefully Anna untied the parcel and opened her gift. It was breathtaking, a silver necklace with a gleaming sapphire hanging from the chain surrounded by diamonds. Who sent this? In neat elegant script a letter sat below the present, curious Anna read it: "Dear Anna, saw this necklace and thought of you. It's beautiful but not nearly as beautiful as you. This may seem crazy, but ever since I first laid eyes on you five years ago, I fell in love with you and knew that I had to have you someday. I've toyed with myself for days on whether I should send this or not, but I could not fight my feelings anymore. So now, after I've admired you from afar for five years now, I'm wishing you a very happy birthday. Yours Forever –Your Heart's Seeker.

'Who could my heart's seeker be?' Anna wondered, she loved the gift but who did she have to thank for it? Anna smiled, feeling special, and crawled into bed the same way she had every other night, only tonight she dreamed of the mysterious man who was her heart's seeker.

..ooOOoo..

"Anna! Anna, darling!" the voice of Aunt Phoebe echoed down the hall.

"Huh? What?" Anna sat up and barely had time yawn before her Aunt came bustling in, swiftly she drew the curtains and allowed the sun to bathe the room, before swooping down on Anna and bombarding her with kisses.

"Happy Birthday Anna!" Phoebe exclaimed in her sing-song voice. At thirty-eight, Phoebe was tall and willowy with pale skin that seemed to shine in the dark and very straight even teeth. Her chin length silvery blonde seemed to emit its own glow while her bright blue eyes also seemed to have a vague expression as though daydreaming.

"Good morning Aunt Phoebe, thank you" Anna smiled as she accepted her Aunt's gift and slowly unwrapped it.

"You are almost of age, I figured-"

When Anna's gaze fell on the picture frame, she immediately understood her Aunt's explanation. Her eyes could not leave the figures in the photo, they were Anna's parents. Diana Lestrange was petite and stunning; she and Anna could have been twins except for deliberate differences. Diana's skin was pale and her hair was a waist length silvery blonde, like Aunt Phoebe's. Her eyes were also a cornflower blue and she too seemed to emit a faint glow. Beside her stood Rebastian Lestrange, a very tall, handsome man, with sun kissed skin, spikey jet black hair, and bright jade green eyes, like Anna's own. In the photo Anna's parents shared a kiss and were laughing. Clutching the photograph to her heart, Anna looked up and Aunt Phoebe and whispered the only thing that she could, "Thank You"

"You are just like her…sometimes I feel as though I have her back, sometimes it's…" Aunt Phoebe trailed off, wiping tears from her eyes.

Anna carefully placed the photograph on her bed and engulfed her Aunt into a hug and they stayed that way for a while.

The rest of the day past by in a blur and by the next morning at King's Cross Station, on September 1st Anna was glad to go back to school. Instead of Hagrid, two grim-faced, bearded Aurors in dark Muggle suits moved forward the moment the cars stopped and, flanking the party, marched them into the station without speaking.

"Quick, quick, through the barrier," said Aunt Phoebe, who seemed a little flustered by this austere efficiency. "Anna had better go first, with-" She looked inquiringly at one of the Aurors, who nodded briefly, seized Anna's upper arm, and attempted to steer her toward the barrier between platforms nine and ten.

"I have two perfectly good legs, thanks," said Anna joked, jerking her arm out of the Auror's grip. She pushed her trolley directly at the solid barrier, ignoring her silent companion, and found herself, a second later, standing on platform nine and three-quarters, where the scarlet Hogwarts Express stood belching steam over the crowd.

Aunt Phoebe joined her within seconds. Without waiting to consult her grim-faced Auror, Anna noticed Harry, Ron and Hermione cross over and motioned for them to follow her up the platform, looking for an empty compartment.

"ANNA!" someone yelled from behind Anna and she suddenly felt someone literally jump on top of her.

"Jeez I'm here two seconds and someone is already bloody attacking me!" Anna exclaimed before turning to see a beaming, rather pretty witch of average height, slim build, frizzy dirty-blonde hair and inquisitive chocolate brown eyes. Hermione Granger was easily the cleverest witch of their age and also Anna's best friend.

"I've missed you so much!" she squealed pulling Anna into a tight hug.

"Aw- I've missed you too Herms!" Anna laughed hugging her back.

"I told you not to call me Herms!" Hermione scolded slapping Anna playfully on the arm.

"Why? Herms is so much cooler than Hermione, you have to agree!" Anna replied, before turning to face her Aunt.

"Well goodbye Aunt Phoebe, I'll miss you!" Anna exclaimed, kissing her Aunt on the cheek, picking up her heavy trunk, and linking arms with Hermione while trotting off happily toward Platform Nine and Three Quarters.

"Anastasia Diana Darcy, you stay out of trouble now you hear me? If you get yourself expelled you will be in big trouble, young lady!" Aunt Phoebe said seriously.

"Oh come on Phoebs, I've been going to Hogwarts for five years now and Dumbledore hasn't expelled me yet!" Anna exclaimed.

"I'm serious Anna, if you mess up it will not be pretty back home!" Aunt Phoebe yelled. "I love you!"

"I love you too, Aunt Phoebs!" Anna called over her shoulder before turning back towards Hermione. "So Herms, ready to roll?"

Hermione just rolled her eyes at Anna before grabbing her wrist and pulling her over to the train.

"Ron and I have a Prefects meeting," she explained as she pulled Anna down the aisle to the very last compartment on the right. When she finally let go, Anna had a red handprint mark on her wrist. "Harry's just in there you can keep each other company,"

"Wow Hermione I didn't know you could be so forceful!" Anna joked showing Hermione her wrist.

She looked absolutely horrified at the sight of it, "Oh Anna I am so sorry! I'm just a little stressed out right now and a little nervous to be honest".

"Still stuck on the red head, huh?" Anna laughed, knowing that she meant she was nervous to be around Ron again.

"Yeah I guess..." she sighed before opening up the compartment door. "Well, I better collect Ron, we've got to go"

"ANNA!" Harry and Ron both yelled in unison before jumping on top of Anna much like Hermione had.

"Merlin! Do all you mental English people greet your friends by jumping on top of them? In Ireland we just hug!" she exclaimed in her famous Irish brogue. They both laughed before each giving Anna a hug and a kiss on the cheek.

Harry looked very much the same as he did last year. He was quite good looking. He was medium height, with messy black and beautiful emerald green eyes. Ron also hadn't changed much; he was still tall and skinny, with his famous Weasley fiery red hair, freckles and bright blue eyes.

"Well, we best be off, see you later mates!" Ron smiled, before following Hermione out of the compartment leaving Anna and Harry alone.

"So Harry, how was your summer?" Anna smiled brightly, before unloading her trunks.

"Interesting to say the least," Harry began, unloading his own trunks, "feel like a story?"

"You know it!" Anna replied, before pulling out her wand and shutting the compartment door with a click.

"When we were in Diagon Alley," Harry began, but Anna forestalled him with a grimace.

"Am I about to discover where you, Ron, and Hermione disappeared to while you were supposed to be in the back room of Fred and George's shop, which I might add that I am insanely jealous I did not get to go with?"

"How did you-?"

"Harry, please. You remember why I take dreamless drought before bed, do you not?"

"Er... yeah, Seer, so then you know?"

"I know only what five minutes of sleep allowed me to see before I woke up and foolishly realized I hadn't taken my potion. Therefore I only saw you leaving Fred and George's shop…so get on with it then, let's hear the worst."

"You sound like Mr. Weasley…Well, we followed Draco Malfoy. We used my Invisibility Cloak."

"Did you have any particular reason for doing so, or was it a mere whim?"

"Because I thought Malfoy was up to something," said Harry, clearly disregarding the look of mingled exasperation and amusement given by Anna. "He'd given his mother the slip and I wanted to know why."

"Interesting, he typically isn't under such a watchful eye from his Mother" said Anna, sounding intrigued. "Well? Did you find out why?"

"He went into Borgin and Burkes," said Harry, "and started bullying the bloke in there, Borgin, to help him fix something. And he said he wanted Borgin to keep something else for him. He made it sound like it was the same kind of thing that needed fixing. Like they were a pair. And..." Harry took a deep breath.

"There's something else. We saw Malfoy jump about a mile when Madam Malkin tried to touch his left arm. I think he's been branded with the Dark Mark. I think he's replaced his father as a Death Eater."

Anna looked taken aback. After a moment she said, "Harry, as much as Malfoy is a bullying toerag I doubt Voldemort's recruited him, besides-"

"Anastasia, let's be real! Does anyone really know what You-Know-Who would or wouldn't do?" asked Harry angrily.

Anna froze at the sound of her full name, blinked twice and looked out the window at the whizzing scenery go by. "Harry-" she began, looking down but Harry shook his head and cut her off.

"Anna, I'm sorry, but isn't it worth investigating? If Malfoy wants something fixing, and he needs to threaten Borgin to get it done, it's probably something Dark or dangerous, isn't it?"

"I doubt it, to be honest, Harry," said Anna slowly. "You see, Aunt Phoebe read in the paper when Lucius Malfoy was arrested, Authur Weasley raided his house. The Aurors took away everything that might have been dangerous."

"I think Ron's Dad missed something," said Harry stubbornly.

"Well, maybe," said Anna, but she could tell that Harry knew she was humoring him. "Either way, I'd best be off to get changed into my robes"

"Right," said Harry. Anna could tell he felt the slightest twinge of annoyance, so she gave his cheek a swift peck like a mother would do and smiled softly.

"If it will make you feel better I'll skip my potion tonight,"

"Yes, if you could that would be nice" Harry replied numbly, watching her sashay down the hall, her long raven hair dancing behind her, before leaving the compartment himself...  
..ooOOoo..

When Anna reached the changing rooms she stood outside the doorway waiting for whoever was in there to come out. She had almost dazed off into a daydream when a familiar voice broke in.

"Hello Anna, how are you doing?" a breathless voice asked from behind her and Anna turned to see her friend Luna Lovegood standing behind her.

Luna Lovegood had long, sandy blonde hair that now went all the way down to her hips. She had dreamy, grayish blue eyes that always seemed to be staring off into space. She wore a homemade bottle cap necklace around her neck and various clips, pins, and flowers all through her hair. Luna had always been one of Anna's favorite people at Hogwarts, because she was the only one who could rival her when it came to craziness. Plus she was one of the few Ravenclaws who really accepted her.

"Hey Luna! I'm doing pretty well, how about you?" Anna replied happily.

"Oh I'm alright, I guess" she replied dreamily. "Did you hear what they are calling me now? Loony Lovegood! I must say they're getting cleverer with their nicknames" she laughed.

Anna laughed too; she always loved how Luna referred to the rest of the school population as them. She was never specific about who them actually was, but somehow Anna always understood what she meant.

"Hey Malfoy, look it's your girlfriend!"

"Ooo!"

"Shut it Crabbe! Goyle!"

Draco Malfoy was standing in the door opening closely flanked by his ever-present gorilla-like cronies, Crabbe and Goyle. Anna looked up at him and felt her stomach do a flip-flop. He had definitely grown up over the summer. Tall as he was handsome, his long, shaggy platinum blonde hair was no longer slicked back, but left to hang free in front of his penetrating ice blue eyes. The years of Quidditch practice had definitely been good to him as she could make out the defined muscles through his expensive looking robes.

"Well, Well, if it isn't Loony Lovegood, and Anna" he hissed, his eyes lingering on Anna the longest.

"What no clever name for me Malfoy? I'm hurt, I really am." Anna said, sarcastically placing her hand over her heart.

"Gee Malfoy, Harry isn't here what could you possibly want?" Luna asked dreamily before Draco had a chance to respond to Anna's comment.

"I just wanted to see if you somehow gotten yourselves blown up over the summer." he sneered.

"Unfortunately, you don't have that good of luck, mate!" Anna chuckled.

"Shut it Darcy, I'm not in the mood to deal with psycho Ravenclaws right now." he hissed.

"When did Anna ever give you a hard time Malfoy?" Luna said, shaking her head.

"Well, Loony if you must know, Darcy gives me a hard time, quite often" Draco winked suggestively, while Crabbe and Goyle made thrusting motions with their hips.

Luna gasped and Anna placed a reassuring hand on your shoulder, "it's alright Luna, he must have me confused with Parkinson, heard she was looking for you Malfoy, maybe you should go find her. That way you actually stand a chance of getting laid this evening. Especially for someone who was just calling me 'The Psycho Ravenclaw', to make an innuendo makes you look like a dumbass. Hey, can I call you the Slytherin Asshole?" Anna asked in mock enthusiasm. She had always been quick-witted, which pissed Malfoy off to no end. He hated to be shown up.

He glared maliciously at her, but to Anna's surprise didn't respond. In fact he just turned and walked down the hall without another word.

"Well I think I've just been dubbed the psycho Ravenclaw!" Anna exclaimed, "Mwahaha!" she yelled out to some passing Slytherin third year girls who looked utterly repulsed by her. "Not too friendly Slytherins, are they?" Anna thought out loud.

"Nope, not friendly at all" Luna agreed shaking her head at the girls. "I think Malfoy's sweet on you though Anna."

"Malfoy? Sweet on me? That's nutters even for you Luna!" Anna laughed shaking her head.

"It's obvious to me you know," she stated matter of factly. "he's surrounded by heckalumps everytime he's near you"

"heckalumps?" Anna questioned with a smile.

"heckalumps are like nargles, except heckalumps heckle at people who try to cover up their feelings like Malfoy does"

She shook her head as a changing stall opened up, "Well, I'll see you around!" she called to Luna before walking into the stall.

She changed out of her knee length denim skirt, fishnet tights, black pumps and her black t-shirt that read 'Jinx' across the front in large, bold gray letters. Anna replaced these clothes with the gray pleated skirt, knee socks, black buckle shoes, white colored shirt, and blue and silver tie. She took the sapphire necklace out of her bag and put it on, figuring it gently before sighing. 'Who gave it to her?' Anna thought as she looked into the mirror and laughed at her reflection. She did look cute in the schoolgirl fashion, almost half way normal actually, but she felt so out of place in it.

She walked out of the changing stall rather briskly, holding her old clothes in a bag at her side, the constant glares from the Slytherin girls were making her a little uncomfortable, but in her haste she accidentally smacked right into someone sending her plummeting toward the ground.

"Watch where you're going Darcy!" Draco yelled rubbing his arm a little bit.

"Oh yeah- sorry about that Malfoy, just was in a little bit of a rush that's all" Anna said still on the ground trying to gather up all her clothes.

She looked up to see Draco was still standing there looking at her like she had three heads or something and Anna suddenly realized why. He had just been completely rude to her and she hadn't snapped back or come up with some witty remark, in actuality she had apologized to him. To Anna's shock he outstretched his hand to her, which she took and he helped her up off the ground. He was still staring at her as if she were mental though.

"Is there something on my face?" Anna asked.

"Oh uh- no, I was just thinking that's all" he replied sounding a little embarrassed. He turned to walk away, but then stopped. "You know you look kind of cute in that uniform, you're one of the few girls who can pull it off", he said out of nowhere.

This caught Anna completely and totally off guard. This never happened to her, Anna Darcy, had never before been left speechless. He smirked at her, seeing that she was struggling to find the right words for a response.

"Well you'd be pretty good looking yourself if you didn't wear that smirk all the time!" Anna finally responded before brushing past him though she could still feel his eyes still on her as she turned and walked into her compartment.

"Hi Anna!" called a rather good looking, round faced boy with light brown hair and hazel eyes. Neville Longbottom was walking rather hurriedly into the compartment and told her all about Slughorn's club.

Anna beamed proudly as him when he finished but quickly wondered, "What's taking Harry so long?"

"Not sure," Neville replied. "Looked like he took off to go spying on someone…say what happened to your stomach?"

Anna looked down to see she had forgotten to button the last few buttons of her blouse; enough was open to reveal the bruise that was beginning to form on her lower stomach. She quickly buttoned up her blouse hiding the bruise.

"I must have bumped into Malfoy harder than I thought" Anna said with a shrug.

"Did he hurt you?" Neville asked trying to be brave as he quickly got up from his seat.

"No, no, no! It was more I hurt him actually. I was in a bit of a rush getting out of the compartment and boom!" Anna explained clapping her hands together to show that they had bumped into each other.

"So why are you blushing?" Neville asked curiously.

"I don't know, I guess I feel uncomfortable in this get up" Anna replied while attempting to make her skirt a little longer by pulling it down.

Neville laughed at her, "You look-er-lovely, Anna, don't worry" he said.

"Thanks Nev," smiled Anna. "Which way did you see Harry go again?"

"That way," Neville replied, pointing down the corridor. "He had his invisibility cloak on so obviously he didn't want to be seen"

"I think I know where he is," Anna said before darting down the hall, careful not to be seen, she saw the bottom of a sneaker push into the last compartment following Blaise Zambini. Pulling out her wand she ducked into the deserted compartment next door and recited the spell her Aunt had taught her incase she'd ever ran into her Aunt Bellatrix again. She had fifteen minutes to find out what Harry was up to, once she was invisible, Anna waited til Draco Malfoy slid in that she creped in behind him.

Anna watched the door being seized and pushed open, hard; Zabini, still clinging on to the handle, toppled over sideways into Gregory Goyle's lap, and in the ensuing ruckus, Anna found a spot on the window sill, hugging both of her knees to her chest. She watched as Harry darted into the compartment, leapt onto Zabini's temporarily empty seat, and hoisted himself up into the luggage rack. Anna let out an inaudible gasp, grateful that Goyle and Zabini were snarling at each other, drawing all eyes onto them, for Anna saw how Harry's feet and ankles had been revealed as the cloak had flapped around them; indeed, for one horrible moment she thought she saw Malfoy's eyes follow Harry's trainer as it whipped upward out of sight. But then Goyle slammed the door shut and flung Zabini off him; Zabini collapsed into his own seat looking ruffled, Vincent Crabbe returned to his comic, and Malfoy, sniggering, lay back down across two seats with his head in Pansy Parkinson's lap.

Anna sat very still, and watched Pansy stroke the sleek blond hair off Malfoy's forehead, smirking as she did so, as though anyone would have loved to have been in her place. For a second, Anna wished she could have before shaking her head and thinking that's mental. The lanterns swinging from the carriage ceiling cast a bright light over the scene: Harry could probably read every word of Crabbe's comic directly from where she clearly knew that he was.

"So, Zabini," said Malfoy, "what did Slughorn want?"

"Just trying to make up to well-connected people," said Zabini, who was still glowering at Goyle. "Not that he managed to find many." This information did not seem to please Malfoy.

"Who else had he invited?" he demanded.

"McLaggen from Gryffindor," said Zabini.

"Oh yeah, his uncle's big in the Ministry," said Malfoy.

"-someone else called Belby, from Ravenclaw-"

"Not him, he's a prat!" said Pansy.

"-and Longbottom, Potter, and that Weasley girl," finished Zabini.

Malfoy sat up very suddenly, knocking Pansy's hand aside.

"He invited Longbottom?"

"Well, I assume so, as Longbottom was there," said Zabini indifferently.

"What's Longbottom got to interest Slughorn?"

Zabini shrugged.

"Potter, precious Potter, obviously he wanted a look at the Chosen One," sneered Malfoy, "but that Weasley girl! What's so special about her?"

"A lot of boys like her," said Pansy, watching Malfoy out of the corner of her eyes for his reaction. "Even you think she's good-looking, don't you, Blaise, and we all know how hard you are to please!"

"I wouldn't touch a filthy little blood traitor like her whatever she looked like," said Zabini coldly, and Pansy looked pleased. Malfoy sank back across her lap and allowed her to resume the stroking of his hair. "Anyway, speaking of Potter, his friend Darcy was invited but they couldn't find her to give her an invitation…I heard from Belby that she's got an interesting gift, however the only thing unique about Darcy is her looks in my opinion."

"I swear that girl is some kind of a half breed," Pansy spat jealously, watching Draco suspiciously as she spoke with an air of contempt. "Although, the company which she keeps and the fact that she's absolutely insane has got to downplay her attractiveness, at least to the pureblood men"

"Someone sounds jealous," Blaise quipped, and Draco smiled. "She's another blood traitor."

"Yes, she is!" said Pansy, her eyes locking with Draco's own. "Your quiet Draco, surely you have something to say about Darcy?"

"No he doesn't Pans, Draco's clearly had a thing for her for a while" Blaise said snidely.

Draco sat up and glared maliciously at Blaise, "I simply said she is rather good looking, that does not mean I have a thing for her"

Crabbe sniggered, "yeah, okay Malfoy, whatever you say"

"Well, I pity Slughorn's taste. Maybe he's going a bit senile. Shame, my father always said he was a good wizard in his day. My father used to be a bit of a favorite of his. Slughorn probably hasn't heard I'm on the train, or-"

"I wouldn't bank on an invitation," said Zabini. "He asked me about Nott's father when I first arrived. They used to be old friends, apparently, but when he heard he'd been caught at the Ministry he didn't look happy, and Nott didn't get an invitation, did he? I don't think Slughorn's interested in Death Eaters."

Malfoy looked angry, but forced out a singularly humorless laugh.

"Well, who cares what he's interested in? What is he, when you come down to it? Just some stupid teacher." Malfoy yawned ostentatiously. "I mean, I might not even be at Hogwarts next year, what's it matter to me if some fat old has-been likes me or not?"

"What do you mean, you might not be at Hogwarts next year?" said Pansy indignantly, ceasing grooming Malfoy at once.

"Well, you never know," said Malfoy with the ghost of a smirk. "I might have-er-moved on to bigger and better things."

Under her invisibility charm, Anna's heart began to race. Draco thought she was 'rather good looking' but something dark was brewing, something Anna didn't understand. She looked up at an invisible Harry as though he were able to see her and shuttered. What was Harry making of this? What would Ron and Hermione say about this? Crabbe and Goyle were gawping at Malfoy; apparently they had had no inkling of any plans to move on to bigger and better things. Even Zabini had allowed a look of curiosity to mar his haughty features. Pansy resumed the slow stroking of Malfoy' s hair, looking dumbfounded.

"Do you mean-Him"

Malfoy shrugged.

"Mother wants me to complete my education, but personally, I don't see it as that important these days. I mean, think about it... When the Dark Lord takes over, is he going to care how many O.W.L.s or N.E.W.T.s anyone's got? Of course he isn't... it'll be all about the kind of service he received, the level of devotion he was shown."

"And you think you'll be able to do something for him?" asked Zabini scathingly. "Sixteen years old and not even fully qualified yet?"

"I've just said, haven't I? Maybe he doesn't care if I'm qualified. Maybe the job he wants me to do isn't something that you need to be qualified for," said Malfoy quietly.

Crabbe and Goyle were both sitting with their mouths open like gargoyles. Pansy was gazing down at Malfoy as though she had never seen anything so awe-inspiring.

"I can see Hogwarts," said Malfoy, clearly relishing the effect he had created as he pointed out of the blackened window. "We'd better get our robes on."

Anna clasped both hands over her mouth as she stared at Malfoy, she figured Harry must have been too because as Goyle reached up for his trunk; he swung it down, it hit exactly where Harry had been hiding. Anna bit hard on her bottom lip, and Malfoy looked up at the luggage rack, frowning.

Anna knew Harry was not afraid of Malfoy, but she still did not much like the idea of him being discovered hiding under his Invisibility Cloak by a group of unfriendly Slytherins. Carefully she slid herself off the sill and held her wand waiting to assist Harry if need be. To her relief, Malfoy seemed to decide that he had imagined the noise; he pulled on his robes like the others, locked his trunk, and as the train slowed to a jerky crawl, fastened a thick new traveling cloak round his neck.

Anna could see the corridors filling up again and hoped that Hermione and Ron would take hers and Harry's things out onto the platform for them; they were stuck where they were until the compartment had quite emptied. At last, with a final lurch, the train came to a complete halt. Goyle threw the door open and muscled his way out into a crowd of second years, punching them aside; Crabbe and Zabini followed.

Anna could feel the invisibility charm starting to wear, in seconds she would be visible again, craftily she inched towards the door left ajar and to her relief Malfoy spoke.

"You go on," Malfoy told Pansy, who was waiting for him with her hand held out as though hoping he would hold it. "I just want to check something."

Pansy left and Anna followed her so closely that had she stopped short for any reason she'd of crashed into her. Once into the busy corridor, Anna's visibility had become nonchalant, nobody seemed to notice that she'd rather appeared out of thin air.

"Anna! There you are!" Hermione stood on the platform with Ron, each were holding an extra trunk, one clearly Anna's the other Harry's.

"Thanks Hermione," Anna smiled taking the trunk from her and offering to take Harry's as well, but Ron wouldn't let her.

"Where on Earth have you been?" Hermione reproached sternly as she matched Anna stride for stride to the carriages. "Ron and I have spent the last fifteen minutes searching for you!"

"I went after Harry, he was spying on Malfoy" Anna replied. "Figured I'd be his backup in case they discovered him"

"Good call," Ron replied, while Hermione still seemed lost in thought. "Although where is he?"

"I don't know, I thought he left with Blaise, I hope he isn't still in the compartment" Anna said scanning the last throng of students heading toward the carriages.

"He probably grabbed a carriage with Ginny" Hermione reasoned, "We ought to go before they get all filled up"

Ron and Anna nodded following her lead, Hermione or Ron didn't push the issue of what Malfoy had said, Anna figured she'd leave that to Harry it was after all his investigation.

Anna still saw no sign of Harry when she walked into the Great Hall and said her goodbyes to Hermione and Ron before heading over to the Ravenclaw table. She looked up and down the table for Luna, but she couldn't find her, so she figured her carriage hadn't arrived yet. Anna looked at the other girls in her year. As always the leader Padma Patil was sitting in the middle surrounded by her followers Abby Clarkson, Jane Whitmore, and Stacey Rowland. The boys in Anna's year were as always drooling over her and Padma, clearly jealous, hated Anna for it.

"Hey Anna, you looking lovely this term" winked Michael Corner, a tall, good-looking boy with copper brown hair and dark brown eyes,

Adam Lyndon, Michael's best friend, whistled low at Anna when she passed. Adam was around the same height as Michael with blonde hair and light blue eyes.

Finally their personal lackey Danny Cahill caught sight of Anna and smiled shyly at her. He was a short boy with spiky chestnut hair and sparkling green eyes. Anna always felt bad for the boy, he tried so hard to be accepted, but his friends still treated him like crap.

"Anna come sit with us" Adam offered, in hopes the Padma would move over.

Padma did nothing of the sort; she crossed her arms and legs, allowing her nose to stick up in the air as she did so. Crestfallen, Adam offered Anna a sad smile.

"It's alright, Adam another time" Anna finally decided not to sit with them; she knew the girls always won, and they didn't want her to anyways. She was about to just give up and sit alone when she heard someone call her name from the front of the long table.

"Anna Darcy! Anna, come sit with us!" a tall, muscular boy with long dark brown hair, tan skin, a large toothy smile and stunning dark blue eyes called. It was Roger Davies, the Quidditch god himself. He was the boy that all the girls in Anna's house and in every other house for that matter were crazy about. Anna had gone out with him to Madame Puttifoot's for Valentine's Day the year before, about a week after she tried magically adding highlights to her hair, she was blonde for their date and although they dated for two months the two decided they were better off friends.

Anna walked over to where he was sitting, receiving many jealous glares on the way.

"Stupid Halfbreed" Lauren muttered and Padma nodded in agreement.

Anna chose to ignore them as she approached Roger Davies he pushed his friend Freddie Martin, a Ravenclaw chaser also, over so there would be room for her to sit next to him. Anna sat down in the seat and smiled at him and the rest of the seventh years that were sitting there. She noticed Cho, who was sitting across from her and Roger, was glaring daggers at her.

"So how was your summer Anna?" he asked staring straight into her eyes.

"Oh it was nice, my Aunt and I went to Paris for a while! It's too bloody stuffy there in my opinion. How about you? Doing anything exciting?" she asked.

"I went to Quidditch camp most of the summer, to get ready for my last season!" he replied.

"I should have guessed" Anna laughed. "That's the only thing that's going on in you and Wood's head, Quidditch!" she exclaimed ruffling his hair a little.

"Hey watch the hair!" he joked before ruffling up her hair in revenge. "So did you do your practicing over the summer? I can't have my star chaser rusty for our first game!" he exclaimed.

"Oh so now she is the star chaser, huh? That hurts Davies, that hurts!" Freddie laughed from beside Anna.

"Aw don't worry, we can both be stars Frederick!" Anna said happily.

"Ugh- don't call me Frederick! It's Freddie, Fre- die-!" he said shaking his head at her.

"Okay then Frederick" Anna replied patting him on the head, causing him and Roger to burst out into laughter. Cho and her two best friends Marietta Edgecomb and Lauren Edwards on the other hand didn't find her too amusing.

Suddenly the Great Hall was silenced as the headmaster Professor Dumbledore stood up "let the sorting begin" he said and with that Professor McGonagall appeared with a stool under one arm and a raggedy old hat in the other.

Suddenly Anna was brought back to her first day at Hogwarts all those years ago...

_Anna was standing in between her two new friends Harry and Ron who she had met on the train ride to Hogwarts. She had never had any real friends before, Aunt Anna never allowed her to play with the muggle children who lived in her neighborhood. Anna was shaking nervously from head to toe wondering how they were going to sort her, the rumor was they gave first years a really hard test._

_"Get out of my way filth, I want to see!" a skinny boy behind Anna with slicked back blonde hair and icy blue eyes said before pushing her roughly out of the way._

_"Hey watch it Blondie!" Anna yelled at him, she hated to be pushed around by anyone. He turned to yell back at her, but stopped when his eyes met hers. He just stared at her with a weird sort of dazed expression on his face. He opened his mouth to say something, but at that moment Professor McGonagall began to call out names. Anna never did find out what he was going to say._

_Finally her name was called 'Darcy, Anna'. She walked up cautiously to the stool and placed the raggedy hat over her head; it was much too big for her and fell over her eyes. Then suddenly a foreign voice entered her mind, "Ah well aren't you an interesting one Miss Darcy. You definitely come from a long line of Slytherins. You're cunning, ambitious and definitely know how to choose your friends. Yes you'd make a fine Slytherin. But then again you are extremely intelligent and quite a creative mind, guess it must be RAVENCLAW!" it yelled the last part out loud and Anna slowly made her way over to the table..._

Anna snapped back into reality as the feast appeared at the four tables. A quick glace at the Gryffindor table made her worry, Harry was not yet there. Hermione and Ron seemed un-phased so Anna thought she must have been over reacting. Figuring him to be with Hagrid, who incidentally had not arrived either, Anna began to focus on how hungry she was. The heaps and heaps of glorious food that appeared on the previously empty plates, made her mouth water as she piled her plate with enough food to feed an entire army, but it all looked too good to pass up.

"Hungry much?" Freddie laughed looking down at her plate.

"Hey! It's all good, she needs her strength for our Quidditch match next week!" Roger said patting you on the back. Anna winked at him and continued to pack down all her food.

After Anna finished with her meal she noticed the oak doors swung open to reveal and very bruised and blood Harry Potter. She automatically stood up, as though on cue and swept across the hall to the Gryffindor table where he was, forcing his way between Ron and Hermione and ignoring the stares she received from both the staff and students. Squeezing herself next to Ron, Anna gasped as she gazed upon Harry's bloodstained face and was about to say something but Ron clearly found his voice before she and Hermione.

"Where've you-blimey, what've you done to your face?" said Ron, goggling at him along with everyone else in the vicinity.

"Why, what's wrong with it?" said Harry, grabbing a spoon and squinting at his distorted reflection.

"You're covered in blood!" said Hermione. "Come here-"

"I got it Herms -" said Anna, she gazed into his eyes and caressed his cheek. "Now hold still" she whispered. Soundlessly she raised her wand, said "Tergeo!" and siphoned off the dried blood.

"Thanks," said Harry, feeling his now clean face. "How's my nose looking?"

"Normal," said Hermoine anxiously. "Why shouldn't it? Harry, what happened? We've been terrified!"

"Really mate," Anna said quizzically. "Couldn't find you anywhere, this ought to be good"

"I'll tell you later," said Harry curtly. "Anna you should get back to your table"

Anna noticed he was very conscious that Ginny, Neville, Dean, and Seamus were listening in; even Nearly Headless Nick, the Gryffindor ghost, had come floating along the bench to eavesdrop.

"But -" said Hermione.

"Herms, leave it" said Anna cutting her off. "Harry will tell-"

"Not now, you two," said Harry, in a darkly significant voice. "Thank you Anna, but you'd better get back to your table, Dumbledore will should be making his speech soon"

Anna nodded numbly, turning to leave but Harry grabbed her arm and pulled her into a tight hug, looking into her worried eyes, he kissed her forehead gently. "I'm alright Anna,"

"You promise?" it sounded silly but it was the only thing Anna could say. Any of the many dangerous adventures she, Harry, Ron and Hermione had gotten themselves into Harry would always promise that everything would be okay.  
Harry rubbed a thumb gently across her cheek and smiled at her gesture, "I promise." He said and although Anna could tell he was lying she rubbed his arm and took her leave to her own table, head down feeling the stares upon her as she sat back down next to Roger Davies.

"What happened to Potter Anna?" Freddie asked skeptically.

"I don't know," Anna replied truthfully, wishing with all her heart she secretly did.

"Oh Hagrids waving at you, Anna" Roger said, pointing up to the staff table.

Anna looked up at the staff table and grinned at Hagrid, who having been unaware of his entrance, was indeed waving at her.

Hagrid had never quite managed to comport himself with the dignity of Professor McGonagall, Head of Gryffindor House, the top of whose head came up to somewhere between Hagrid's elbow and shoulder as they were sitting side by side, and who was looking disapprovingly at this enthusiastic greeting. Anna was surprised to see the Divination teacher, Professor Trelawney, sitting on Hagrid's other side; she rarely left her tower room, and she had never seen her at the start-of-term feast before.  
Trelawney looked as odd as ever, glittering with beads and trailing shawls, her eyes magnified to enormous size by her spectacles. Having a lot of respect for her, Anna smiled up at her, despite the fact her friends were not fans. Her great beaconlike eyes swiveled in Anna's direction and Anna waved at her. She hastily looked away toward the Slytherin table. Draco Malfoy was miming the shatterering of a nose to raucous laughter and applause. Immediately her heart sank, she noticed his gaze shift over to her direction, her eyes bore like steel daggers into his own for a split second before she faced Freddie and Roger again. Dessert was now being served but Anna didn't feel like eating, something wasn't right.

"The very best of evenings to you!" Dumbledore said, standing up from the staff table and smiling broadly, his arms opened wide as though to embrace the whole room.

"What happened to his hand?" Anna heard Cho gasp.

She was not the only one who had noticed. Dumbledore's right hand was as blackened and dead-looking. Whispers swept the room; Dumbledore, interpreting them correctly, merely smiled and shook his purple-and-gold sleeve over his injury.

"Nothing to worry about," he said airily. "Now ... to our new students, welcome, to our old students, welcome back! Another year full of magical education awaits you... "

"I wonder how long it's been like that for" Roger wondered aloud, while Freddie gaped wordlessly at it.

"His hand looks as if it's died," said Anna, with a nauseated expression. "But there are some injuries you can't cure... old curses... and there are poisons without antidotes..."

"... and Mr. Filch, our caretaker, has asked me to say that there is a blanket ban on any joke items bought at the shop called Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes.  
Anna chuckled at this; she would have fun bending the rules regardless.

"Those wishing to play for their House Quidditch teams should give their names to their Heads of House as usual. We are also looking for new Quidditch commentators, who should do likewise.

"We are pleased to welcome a new member of staff this year. Professor Slughorn." Slughorn stood up, his bald head gleaming in the candlelight, his big waistcoated belly casting the table into shadow, "is a former colleague of mine who has agreed to resume his old post of Potions master."

"Potions?"

"Potions?"

"Potions!" Anna gasped spitting out a mouthful of pumpkin juice onto her plate.

The word echoed all over the Hall as people wondered whether they had heard right.

"Potions?" said Roger and Freddie together, turning to stare Anna. "But Snape teaches -"

"Professor Snape, meanwhile," said Dumbledore, raising voice so that it carried over all the muttering, "will be taking the position of Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher."

"No!"

Anna noticed the voice of the shouter was Harry and she protested in agreement, "But sir!"

Neither seemed to care; she and Harry were staring up at the staff table, equally incensed. How could Snape be given the Defense Against the Dark Arts job after all this time? Hadn't it been widely known for years that Dumbledore did not trust him to do it?

"I thought surely Slughorn was going to be teaching Defense Against the Dark Arts!" said Anna.

"I thought he was too!" said Roger, clearly racking his brains too.

Snape, who was sitting on Dumbledore's right, did not stand up his mention of his name; he merely raised a hand in lazy acknowledgment of the applause from the Slytherin table, yet Anna was sure she could detect a look of triumph on the features she loathed so much.

"Well, there's one good thing," she said savagely. "Snape'll be gone by the end of the year."

"What do you mean?" asked Freddie.

"That job's jinxed. No ones lasted more than a year... "

"True!" said Roger, still evaluating what just happened.

"He might just go back to teaching Potions at the end of the year," said Freddie reasonably. "That Slughorn bloke might not want to stay long-term. Moody didn't."

Dumbledore cleared his throat. Anna, Roger, and Freddie were not the only ones who had been talking; the whole Hall had erupted in a buzz of conversation at the news that Snape had finally achieved his heart's desire. Seemingly oblivious to the sensational nature of the news he had just imparted, Dumbledore said nothing more about staff appointments, but waited a few seconds to ensure that the silence was absolute before continuing.

"Now, as everybody in this Hall knows, Lord Voldemort and his followers are once more at large and gaining in strength."

The silence seemed to tauten and strain as Dumbledore spoke. Anna looked at Harry and noticed him glancing at Malfoy. Malfoy was not looking at Dumbledore, but was instead studying her reaction, his eyes seemingly transfixed on her, making his fork hover in midair with his wand, as though he found the Headmaster's words unworthy of his attention.

"I cannot emphasize strongly enough how dangerous the present situation is, and how much care each of us at Hogwarts must take to ensure that we remain safe. The castle's magical fortifications have been strengthened over the summer, we are protected in new and more powerful ways, but we must still guard scrupulously against carelessness on the part of any student or member of staff. I urge you, therefore, to abide by any security restrictions that you teachers might impose upon you, however irksome you might find them-in particular, the rule that you are not to be out of bed after hours. I implore you, should you notice anything strange or suspicious within or outside the castle, to report it to a member of staff immediately. I trust you to conduct yourselves, always, with the utmost regard for your own and others' safety." Dumbledore's blue eyes swept over the students before he smiled once more.

"But now, your beds await, as warm and comfortable as you could possibly wish, and I know that your top priority is to be well-rested for your lessons tomorrow. Let us therefore say good night. Pip pip!"

With the usual deafening scraping noise, the benches moved back and the hundreds of students began to file out of the Great Hall toward their dormitories. Anna said goodbye to Freddie and Roger and took off in the direction of Harry who seemed in no hurry at all to leave with the gawping crowd. Anna avoided the throng of Slytherin students purposely to not be within range of Malfoy. No good would come of it; it would only allow him to re-tell the story of the nose-stamping.

"Harry wait!" Anna called noticing him lag behind, pretending to retie the lace on his trainer, allowing most of Gryffindors to draw ahead of him. Hermione waved at Anna one final time before she had darted ahead to fulfill her prefect's duty of shepherding the first years, but Ron remained with Harry as Anna caught up.

"Harry what's going on, was it something with Malfoy?" Anna questioned, not believing that Harry was really fine.

"Yeah, Mate. What really happened to your nose?" Ron asked, once they were at the very back of the throng pressing out of the Hall, and out of earshot of anyone else.

Harry told them. Neither she nor Ron laughed; instead Anna enveloped him into a hug.

"What a foul arse!" she whispered angrily into Harry's ear, he seemed grateful of her concern and hugged her tightly before releasing her to face Ron.

"I saw Malfoy miming something to do with a nose," he said darkly.

"Yeah, well, never mind that," said Harry bitterly. "Listen to what he was saying before he found out I was there... "

Harry had clearly expected Ron and Anna to be stunned by Malfoy's boasts. However, she and Ron were unimpressed.

"He was probably hoping to get laid tonight" Anna laughed darkly.

"Anna's right, Harry, he was probably just showing off for Parkinson... What kind of mission would You-Know-Who have given him?"

"How d'you know Voldemort doesn't need someone at Hogwarts? It wouldn't be the first -"

"I wish yeh'd stop sayin' tha name, Harry," said a reproachful voice behind them. Harry, Anna and Ron looked over their shoulders to see Hagrid shaking his head.

"Dumbledore uses that name," said Harry stubbornly.

"Yeah, we aren't afraid of him" Anna said confidently.

"Yeah, well, tha's Dumbledore, innit?" said Hagrid mysteriously. "How yer doin' Anna? So how come yeh were late, Harry? I was worried."

"I am well Hagid," Anna said smiling. "How are you?"

"Got held up on the train," said Harry. "Why were you late?"

"Not ter bad, thanks. I was with Grawp," said Hagrid happily. "Los' track o' the time. He's got a new home up in the mountains now, Dumbledore fixed it-nice big cave. He's much happier than he was in the forest. We were havin' a good chat."

"That's great Hagid" Anna chirped happily.

"Really?" said Harry, taking care not to catch either of their gazes.

"Oh yeah, he's really come on," said Hagrid proudly. "Yeh'll be amazed. I'm thinkin' o' trainin' him up as me assistant."

Anna chucked and Ron snorted loudly, but managed to pass it off as a violent sneeze. They were now standing beside the oak front doors.

"Anyway, I'll see yeh tomorrow, firs' lesson's straight after lunch. Come early an' yeh can say hello ter Buck - I mean, Witherwings!"

Raising an arm in cheery farewell, he headed out of the doors into the darkness.

Harry, Anna and Ron looked at each other. Anna could tell that Harry and Ron were experiencing the same sinking feeling as herself.

"You're not taking Care of Magical Creatures, are you?"

Anna shook her head. "You two aren't either aren't you?"

Ron shook his head. "No, are you Harry?" Harry shook his head too.

"And Hermione," said Ron, "she's not, is she?"

Anna and Harry shook their heads again. Exactly what Hagrid would say when he realized his four favorite students had given up his subject, Anna did not like to think and by the looks of it neither did Harry.

"Hello Anna!"

"Hey Luna, I'm sorry I couldn't find you" Anna apologized as she past her.

"Oh that's quite alright; I've just been catching up on my reading a bit" Luna replied.

"Uh- Luna the magazine is upside down" Anna laughed just noticing it herself.

"Mhmm" she said as if reading upside down was completely normal. Anna laughed quietly to herself before saying goodbye and telling her she'd see her later in the Common Room.

"Well I'm heading to bed," Anna announced to Harry and Ron.

"Goodnight dear," Harry said hugging her.

Ron gave her a side hug and bid her a hasty goodnight also.

"Oh-and Anna! Ravenclaw is going down this year", Harry said with a cocky smile.

"We'll see about that, Roger went to Quidditch camp this summer" Anna replied and Harry's expression then changed to disappointment. She smiled at him, "See you tomorrow" she laughed before heading off toward the double doors of the Great Hall.

"Goodnight again Anna!" he called after her.

Anna walked through the doors and out into the dimly lit hallway. She headed toward the staircase that led to where the Ravenclaw Common Room was located, but as soon as she began to walk someone grabbed her arm. With a sudden reflex Anna spun around and kicked the person hard in the shin.

"Ouch! What was that for?" Draco yelled, "First you run into me and now you're kicking me" he complained.

Anna sighed with mild frustration as she tried to ignore the butterflies in her stomach, "Well I'm not the one who's going around and breaking people's noses aren't I? I'd apologize but you deserve it."

"That was nothing," said Draco. "It was a warning, that's all-"

"It was uncalled for, and if you think that's a warning-"

"Well Saint Potter's eavesdropping isn't exactly called for either isn't it?" demanded Draco. A slight flushed look seemed to overcome him as he said it, unable to hold in his resentment.

"Touché, but maybe if you and your cronies weren't so sketchy, hanging around Borgin and-" Anna stopped realizing she'd revealed too much while Draco frowned, rounding on her.

"Following me around too, aren't you Darcy?" he suggested smugly. The intensity of his gaze made her blush.

"Hardly, but your dear old Dad hasn't had the best track record has he?" she recovered, her green eyes turning to slits.

"You have no idea what's it's like do you?" he said in a heatedly calm tone. "You, Potter, Weaslebee and Granger walking around like you own the place! Like you never did anything wrong, have you? Meanwhile you're sneaking around Diagon Alley following me around like I'm a marked man"

"I wasn't there Malfoy!" Anna spat back, "I have my sources though"

"So what Potter did was pardonable but what I did isn't to you?" he laughed darkly, his eyes lingering on her necklace which she'd worn since her secret admirer had given it to her.

"Yes!" Anna childishly retaliated but as he inched closer to her she had to bite hard on her tongue to keep a 'no' from slipping out. "I-" She began but her voice lost its venom as she stood face to face with him. To her shock, his features softened and he opened his mouth to speak but no words came out.

After what seemed like an eternity of intense gazing Draco spoke, "Of course, Potter will always have you cheering in his corner, he could cast an Unforgivable and you would never detest him as much as you do me. Besides, I think I've got my answer anyway,"  
He turned to walk away, looking strangely defeated.

"What answer?" Anna asked curiously.

"Whether or not you detested me, but clearly-" he began but stopped when she began shaking her head feverishly.

"What? Detest you? Detest is a strong word so no, I don't think I'd go that far" Anna replied a flabbergasted by his statement.

"Alright then" he said, "well goodnight".

"Wait-Do you detest me?" Anna asked, she was subconsciously just trying to keep him from leaving just yet.

"No I do not detest you" he said shortly, but Anna thought she saw him smile at her through the darkness as he turned on his heel and strode of in the direction of the dungeons.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Hello lovelies! I am posting this complete, it may take a few days though because this was originally completed 1/18/14 and it's 160 chapters long (I know it took me three years to revise the original which I began writing at age 13 and completed at age 14 to fit with the books).  
> Some notes about Chapter Two here:  
> 1) Some of you may notice that Harry (who isn't typically openly affectionate towards female friends) is rather affectionate towards Anna. Let me assure you that there is a method to my madness and it will be very important in later chapters.  
> 2) I really felt like in the Harry Potter series the only Seer that we are introduced to is Professor Trelawney, who is older and (seemingly to me) unattached emotionally to the people she has visions about. I really wanted to explore how a younger Seer would cope with her "gift" especially when she has visions concerning people that she loves and are close to.
> 
> I am still in the editing/posting phase so please bare with me as chapters and taken down and put back up, I am learning how to navigated AO3 coming from Fanfiction.net. Anyway, feel free to R&R :-) With Love, Starry**


	3. Seer Coincidence

CHAPTER THREE  
Seer Coincidence  


Anna woke up next morning feeling particularly groggy; she had a restless sleep that night. She stood up and walked over to her trunk. After taking a quick shower in the girls bathroom she dried her hair and threw on her school uniform, before making her way down the Hall for breakfast where she met Harry, Ron and Hermione in the hallway outside the Gryffindor Commons

Hoping for some support in his theory, Harry lost no time in telling Hermione what he had overheard Malfoy saying on the Hogwarts Express, unaware that Anna herself was there too.

"Oh Harry, everyone knows Malfoy's a show off" Anna replied rolling her eyes.

"Right, Anna. He was obviously showing off for Parkinson, wasn't he?" interjected Ron quickly, before Hermione could say anything.

"Well," she said uncertainly, "I don't know. It would be like Malfoy to make himself seem more important than he is ... but that's a big lie to tell... "

"Exactly," said Harry, but he could not press the point, because so many people were trying to listen in to his conversation, not to mention staring at him and whispering behind their hands.

"It's rude to point," Ron snapped at a particularly minuscule first-year boy as he joined the table. The boy, who had been muttering something about Harry behind his hand to his friend, promptly turned scarlet and bolted down the hall. Ron sniggered. "I love being a sixth year. And we're going to be getting free time this year. Whole periods when we can just sit up here and relax."

"Oh the possibilities," Anna grinned mischievously. "Once I head over to Zonko's-"

"We're going to need that time for studying, Ron!" said Hermione, as they set off down the corridor. "You too Anna"

"Oh live a little Herms," Anna replied. "Can't be all work and no play can you?"

"Yeah, but not today," said Ron. "Today's going to be a real loss, I reckon."

"Hold it!" said Hermione, throwing out an arm and halting a passing fourth year, who was attempting to push past her with a lime-green disk clutched tightly in his hand. "Fanged Frisbees banned, hand it over," she told him sternly. The scowling boy handed over the snarling Frisbee, ducked under his arm, and took off after his friends. Ron waited for him to vanish, and then tugged the Frisbee from Hermione's grip.

"Excellent, I've always wanted one of these."

"No way Weasley," Anna protested pulling it from Ron's grip. "I get dibs on it seeing as I didn't get to go to Fred and George's shop this summer"

Ron sighed and threw his hands up, "You are the Queen of Mischief, I suppose I could present this as an offering for our misdeeds" he joked.

"Sometimes I swear!" Hermione's remonstration was drowned by a loud giggle; Lavender Brown had apparently found Ron's remark highly amusing. She continued to laugh as she passed them, glancing back at Ron over her shoulder. Ron looked rather pleased with himself.

The ceiling of the Great Hall was serenely blue and streaked with frail, wispy clouds, just like the squares of sky visible through the high mullioned windows. While they tucked into porridge and eggs and bacon, Harry, Anna and Ron told Hermione about their embarrassing conversation with Hagrid the previous evening.

"I actually felt bad for the poor bloke" Anna said shaking her head.

"But he can't really think we'd continue Care of Magical Creatures!" she said, looking distressed. "I mean, when has any of us expressed... you know... any enthusiasm?"

"That's it, though, innit?" said Ron, swallowing an entire fried egg whole. "We were the ones who made the most effort in classes because we like Hagrid. But he thinks we liked the stupid subject. D'ya reckon anyone's going to go on to N.E.W.T.?"

Nor Anna, Harry or Hermione answered; there was no need. They knew perfectly well that nobody in their year would want to continue Care of Magical Creatures. They avoided Hagrid's eye and returned his cheery wave only half-heartedly when he left the staff table ten minutes later.

"Well I'd imagine I'm in nearly all your classes Anna, except for Divination. That class is a waste of time if you ask me" Hermione said.

"Aw- I like Divination, Professor Trelawney is a very interesting lady" Anna said defensively. She had always thought Professor Trelawney was kind of cool, in a bizarre way.

"More like an old fraud!" Hermione exclaimed irritably.

"Miss Darcy! When you're done eating please head back to our table!" the tiny, dwarfish Professor smiled kindly at Anna.

"Of course Professor" Anna smiled. She loved Professor Flitwick best which made it even better that he also happened to be head of her house.

"Very good, my dear" he squeaked before wobbling back to the Staff table to finish his own breakfast.

After they had eaten, Anna got up and returned to the Ravenclaw table, awaiting Professor Flitwick's descent from the staff table. The distribution of class schedules was more complicated than usual this year, for Professor Flitwick needed first to confirm that everybody had achieved the necessary O.W.L. grades to continue with their chosen N.E.W.T.s.

Anna was immediately cleared to continue with Charms, Defense Against the Dark Arts, Transfiguration, Divination, Herbology, Arithmancy, Ancient Runes, and Potions. With a sigh of relief she waved goodbye to her friends and shot off to a first period Divination without further ado. To Anna's disappointment she realized she didn't have any friends in the class with her. She walked over to a table in the corner and sat down.

"Hey, this seat taken?" a voice asked from behind Anna and she turned to see Draco standing there.

"Nope, go right ahead! That is, if you don't mind sitting with the psycho Ravenclaw." Anna answered, "Wouldn't you rather sit with those lackeys of yours anyways?"

"Hah! You mean Crabbe and Goyle? Those two dimwits wouldn't be caught dead in an advanced class", Draco laughed sitting down in the seat beside her.

"Yeah, they really don't strike me as the intelligent type... must be the unibrows." Anna said thoughtfully.

Draco laughed at this, "yeah, must be the unibrows" he agreed.

"So anyways, you take Divination? You don't strike me as the Divination type" Anna said.

"I don't know, I just always kind of liked it. Father would bloody kill me if he knew I was taking it, I don't think he'd be too happy to know I'm in advanced Defense Against the Dark Arts too" he replied.

"Yes the majority of Death Eaters don't really approve of that class, do they?" she asked sarcastically.

He looked a little uncomfortable at the mention of his father and his father's interesting occupation. He stared down at his Divination book and began to fidget with the pages.

"Sorry, I shouldn't have said that. I had no right to talk about your father. It's not like mine are saints either you know" she apologized.

"No- no really it's okay Anna. He's a Death Eater it's not like I have a choice in the matter" he said steadfastly.

"Not for him, but for yourself you always have a choice" Anna said with a smile just as Professor Trelawney walked into the room.

Her mauve robes were swept gracefully behind her as she approached the front of the classroom. Her curly blonde hair that was graying slightly was pulled back in a bright pink bandana. She smiled happily as she peered at her class from behind her coke bottle spectacles.

"Crazy that woman is" Draco mumbled in Anna's ear.

"Yeah, she's my idol!" Anna whispered back jokingly. Draco just rolled his eyes at her before taking out some parchment to take notes on.

"In class you were reading tea leaves!" Professor Trelawney said excitedly passing out teacups to everyone. "Oh hello Miss Darcy! Good to see you again my dear!" she greeted happily when she reached Anna and Draco's table.

"Good to see you too Professor!" Anna said politely taking a teacup from her.

"So what's mine say?" Draco asked curiously peering over Anna's shoulder to try and see his cup.

"Uh- well it looks like you have a rose so that means you'll fall in love!" she exclaimed reading from her book.

Draco seemed to blush a little as she said this, but Anna told herself she was imagining things.

"How about mine?" Anna asked.

"Well you have what looks like a cat I think- so you'll be trying something you never tried before!" Draco said triumphantly, "I'm getting better at this stuff!"

"That you are Mr. Malfoy" Professor Trelawney said coming up from behind her.

"So where you headed off to now?" Draco asked as Professor Trelawney dismissed the class.

"Defense Against the Dark Arts" Anna answered peering at her schedule.

"Me too! I'll walk you" Draco offered kindly.

Anna raised her eyebrow curiously at him, "you know you're kind of pleasant when you're not around Slytherins" she said to him honestly.

He just shrugged a little and they both continued down the hall in an awkward silence. Anna began to hum to herself, she had always hated silence. She walked into the Defense Against the Dark Arts classroom and saw Harry, Ron and Hermione waving for her to come sit down next to them. Anna also noticed Pansy Parkinson, a pug-faced Slytherin girl with short dark brown hair and gray eyes, waving for Draco to join her.

"Well I guess I leave you here" Anna sighed turning to Draco.

"Yup, back to the real world" Draco said sadly, "I'll see you around later alright?" he said and she nodded with a smile before they both parted way, Anna going to sit next to Harry and he to join Pansy.

"So what were you doing with Malfoy?" Harry asked suspiciously as Anna sat down.

"I was trying to get information out of him for you, he's in my Divination class" Anna replied half lying.

"Anything good?" Ron quipped cheerfully.

"Nope, but I intend on that changing soon" Anna said cockily with a grin.

"Thanks Ann," Harry beamed, clapping her on the back. "glad your finally believing me"

The classroom door opened as she spoke, and Snape stepped into the corridor, his sallow face framed as ever by two curtains of greasy black hair. Silence fell over the queue immediately.

Anna took in the new setting of the classroom. Snape had imposed his personality upon the room already; it was gloomier than usual, as curtains had been drawn over the windows, and was lit by candlelight. New pictures adorned the walls, many of them showing people who appeared to be in pain, sporting grisly injuries or strangely contorted body parts. Nobody spoke as they noticed the shadowy, gruesome pictures.

"I have not asked you to take out your books," said Snape, closing the door and moving to face the class from behind his desk; Hermione hastily dropped her copy of Confronting the Faceless back into her bag and stowed it under her chair. "I wish to speak to you, and I want your fullest attention."

His black eyes roved over their upturned faces, lingering for a fraction of a second longer on Anna and Harry's than anyone else's.

"You have had five teachers in this subject so far, I believe."

"Naturally, these teachers will all have had their own methods and priorities. Given this confusion I am surprised so many of you scraped an O.W.L. in this subject. I shall be even more surprised if all of you manage to keep up with the N.E.W.T. work, which will be more advanced."

Snape set off around the edge of the room, speaking now in a lower voice; the class craned their necks to keep him in view.

"The Dark Arts," said Snape, "are many, varied, ever-changing, and eternal. Fighting them is like fighting a many-headed monster, which, each time a neck is severed, sprouts a head even fiercer and cleverer than before. You are fighting that which is unfixed, mutating, and indestructible."

Anna stared at Snape. It was surely one thing to respect the Dark Arts as a dangerous enemy, another to speak of them, as Snape was doing, with a loving caress in his voice?

"Your defenses," said Snape, a little louder, "must therefore be as flexible and inventive as the arts you seek to undo. These pictures," he indicated a few of them as he swept past, "give a fair representation of what happens to those who suffer, for instance, the Cruciatus Curse" (he waved a hand toward a witch who was clearly shrieking in agony) "feel the Dementor's Kiss" (a wizard lying huddled and blank-eyed, slumped against a wall) "or provoke the aggression of the Inferius" (a bloody mass upon ground).

"Has an Inferius been seen, then?" said Padma Patil in a high squeaky voice. "Is it definite, is he using them?"

"The Dark Lord has used Inferi in the past," said Snape, "which means you would be well-advised to assume he might use them again. Now..."

He set off again around the other side of the classroom toward his desk, and again, they watched him as he walked, his dark robes billowing behind him.  
"... you are, I believe, complete novices in the use of non-verbal spells. What is the advantage of a non-verbal spell?"

Hermione's hand shot into the air. Snape took his time looking around at everybody else, making sure he had no choice, before saying curtly, "Very well-Miss Granger?"

"Your adversary has no warning about what kind of magic you're about to perform," said Hermione, "which gives you a split-second advantage."

"An answer copied almost word for word from The Standard Book of Spells, Grade Six," said Snape dismissively (over in the corner, Malfoy sniggered), "but correct in essentials. Yes, those who progress in using magic without shouting incantations gain an element of surprise in their spell-casting. Not all wizards can do this, of course; it is a question of concentration and mind power which some, "his gaze lingered maliciously upon Harry once more, "lack."

Anna knew Snape was thinking of him and Harry's disastrous Occlumency lessons of the previous year. Harry refused to drop his gaze, but glowered at Snape until Snape looked away.  
"You will now divide," Snape went on, "into pairs. One partner will attempt to jinx the other without speaking. The other will attempt to repel the jinx in equal silence. Carry on."

Although Snape did not know it, Harry had taught at least half the class (everyone who had been a member of the D.A.) how to perform a Shield Charm the previous year. None of them had ever cast the charm without speaking, however. A reasonable amount of cheating ensued; many people were merely whispering the incantation instead of saying it aloud.

Anna, however, after ten minutes into the lesson managed to repel Terry Boot's muttered Jelly-Legs Jinx without uttering a single word, a feat that would surely have earned her twenty points for Ravenclaw from any reasonable teacher but which Snape ignored. Hermione had also mastered the skill against Neville also. He swept between them as they practiced, looking just as much like an overgrown bat as ever, lingering to watch Harry and Ron struggling with the task.

Ron, who was supposed to be jinxing Harry, was purple in the face, his lips tightly compressed to save himself from the temptation of muttering the incantation. Harry had his wand raised, waiting on tenterhooks to repel a jinx that seemed unlikely ever to come.  
"Pathetic, Weasley," said Snape, after a while. "Here-let me show you-"

He turned his wand on Harry so fast that Harry reacted instinctively; all thought of non-verbal spells forgotten, he yelled, "Protego!"

His Shield Charm was so strong Snape was knocked off-balance and hit a desk. Anna, along with the whole class had looked around and now watched as Snape righted himself, scowling.  
"Do you remember me telling you we are practicing non-verbal spells, Potter?"

"Yes," said Harry stiffly.

"Yes, sir."

"There's no need to call me 'sir,' Professor." The words had seemed to escape him before he knew what he was saying.

Several people gasped, including Hermione. Behind Snape, however, Anna, Ron, Dean, and Seamus grinned appreciatively.  
"Detention, Saturday night, my office," said Snape. "I do not take cheek from anyone, Potter... not even the Chosen One."

"That was brilliant, Harry!" chortled Ron, once they were safely on their way to break a short while later.

"Damn, I haven't gotten detention yet!" Anna exclaimed shaking her head. "usually I have two from Snape by now"

"You really shouldn't have said it," said Hermione, frowning at Ron and Anna. "What made you?"

"He tried to jinx me, in case you didn't notice!" fumed Harry. "I had enough of that during those Occlumency lessons! Why doesn't he use another guinea pig for a change? What's Dumbledore playing at, anyway, letting him teach Defense? Did you hear him talking about the Dark Arts? He loves them! All that unfixed, indestructible stuff-

"Well," said Hermione, "I thought he sounded a bit like you."

"Like me?"

"She's got a point there mate," Anna reasoned and Hermione continued.

"Yes, when you were telling us what it's like to face Voldemort. You said it wasn't just memorizing a bunch of spells, you said it was just you and your brains and your guts-well, wasn't that what Snape was saying? That it really comes down to being brave and quick-thinking?"

Anna could tell Harry was so disarmed that she had thought his words as well worth memorizing as The Standard Book of Spells that he did not argue.

"Harry! Hey, Harry!"

Anna looked around; Jack Sloper, one of the Beaters on last year's Gryffindor Quidditch team, was hurrying toward the group holding a roll of parchment.

"For you," panted Sloper. "Listen, I heard you're the new Captain. When're you holding trials?"

"I'm not sure yet," said Harry. "I'll let you know."

"Oh, right. I was hoping it'd be this weekend-"

Anna noticed Harry's eyes focused on the thin, slanting writing on the parchment.

Leaving Sloper in mid-sentence, Harry hurried away with Ron, Anna and Hermione, unrolling the parchment as they went.  
_Dear Harry,_  
I would like to start our private lessons this Saturday. Kindly come along to my office at eight p.m. I hope you are enjoying your first day back at school.  
Yours sincerely,  
Albus Dumbledore  
_P.S. I enjoy Acid Pops._

"He enjoys Acid Pops?" said Ron, who had read the message over Harry's shoulder and was looking perplexed.

"It's the password to get past the gargoyle outside his study," said Harry in a low voice. "Ha! Snape's not going to be pleased... I won't be able to do his detention!"

"Oh well," said Anna. Who was imaging the look on Snape's face when Harry didn't show for detention. "Too bad on Snape, wonder what Dumbledore wants?"

She, Harry, Ron, and Hermione spent the whole of break speculating on what Dumbledore would teach Harry. Ron thought it most likely to be spectacular jinxes and hexes of the type the Death Eaters would not know. Hermione said such things were illegal, and thought it much more likely that Dumbledore wanted to teach Harry advanced Defensive magic. While Anna spaced off for a few seconds…

_FlashFoward_  
"Well, I have decided that it is time, now that you know what prompted Lord Voldemort to try and kill you fifteen years ago, for you to be given certain information." There was a pause.  
"You said, at the end of last term, you were going to tell me everything," said Harry. It was hard to keep a note of accusation from his voice. "Sir," he added.  
"And so I did," said Dumbledore placidly. "I told you everything I know. From this point forth, we shall be leaving the firm foundation of fact and journeying together through the murky marshes of memory into thickets of wildest guesswork. From here on in, Harry, I may be as woefully wrong as Humphrey Belcher, who believed the time was ripe for a cheese cauldron."  
"But you think you're right?" said Harry.  
"Naturally I do, but as I have already proven to you, I make mistakes like the next man. In fact, being - forgive me-rather cleverer than most men, my mistakes tend to be correspondingly huger."  
"Sir," said Harry tentatively, "does what you're going to tell me have anything to do with the prophecy? Will it help me... survive?"  
"It has a very great deal to do with the prophecy," said Dumbledore, as casually as if Harry had asked him about the next day's weather, "and I certainly hope that it will help you to survive."  
End Flashforward 

"Anna, you okay?" Harry asked placing a hand on her shoulder.

"I forgot to take my potion last night," she replied miserably.

"What did you see Anna?" Hermione responded.

"Dumbledore doesn't want to teach Harry new charms, he wants to teach him about Voldemort's past" Anna said before clasping both hands across her mouth as though she'd said too much.

"Guess we'll find out Saturday," Ron shrugged. "if Anna's right you know"

After break, she and Hermione went off to Arithmancy while Harry and Ron returned to the common room where they grudgingly started Snape's homework. Anna learned this turned out to be so complex that Harry and Ron still had not finished when Hermione joined them for their after-lunch free period (though she considerably speeded up the process). They had only just finished when the bell rang for the afternoon's double Potions and Anna joined them as they beat the familiar path down to the dungeon classroom that had, for so long, been Snape's.

When they arrived in the corridor they saw that there were only a dozen people progressing to N.E.W.T. level. Crabbe and Goyle had evidently failed to achieve the required O.W.L. grade, but four Slytherins had made it through, including Malfoy. Mandy Bocklehurst, Terry Boot, Padma Patil and Jane Whitmore were there, and one Hufflepuff, Ernie Macmillan, whom Anna liked despite his rather pompous manner.

Harry," Ernie said portentously, holding out his hand as Harry approached, "didn't get a chance to speak in Defense Against The Dark Arts this morning. Good lesson, I thought, but Shield Charms are old hat, of course, for us old D.A. lags... And how are you, Ron—Anna-Hermione?"

Before they could say more than "fine," the dungeon door opened and Slughorn's belly preceded him out of the door. As they filed into the room, his great walrus mustache curved above his beaming mouth, and he greeted Anna, Harry and Zabini with particular enthusiasm.

The dungeon was, most unusually, already full of vapors and odd smells. Harry, Anna, Ron, and Hermione sniffed interestedly as they passed large, bubbling cauldrons. The four Slytherins took a table together, as did Anna with her four fellow Ravenclaws. This left Harry, Ron, and Hermione to share a table with Ernie.

Anna could see a gold-colored cauldron that was emitting one of the most seductive scents she had ever inhaled: somehow it reminded her simultaneously of white citrus, cinnamon buns, and hot fudge sundae. She found that she was breathing very slowly and deeply and that the potion's fumes seemed to be filling her up like a drink. A great contentment stole over her; she grinned across at Ron and Harry, who grinned back lazily.

"Now then, now then, now then," said Slughorn, whose massive outline was quivering through the many shimmering vapors. "Scales out, everyone, and potion kits, and don't forget your copies of Advanced Potion-Making..."

"Sir?" said Harry, raising his hand.

"Harry, m'boy?"

"I haven't got a book or scales or anything-nor's Ron-we didn't realize we'd be able to do the N.E.W.T., you see-"

"Ah, yes, Professor McGonagall did mention... not to worry, my dear boy, not to worry at all. You can use ingredients from the store cupboard today, and I'm sure we can lend you some scales, and we've got a small stock of old books here, they'll do until you can write to Flourish and Blotts..."

_Flashforward_  
Slughorn moved slowly among the tables, peering into cauldrons. He made no comment, but occasionally gave the potions a stir or a sniff. At last he reached the table where Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Ernie were sitting. He smiled ruefully at the tarlike substance in Ron's cauldron. He passed over Ernie's navy concoction. Hermione's potion he gave an approving nod. Then he saw Harry's, and a look of incredulous delight spread over his face.  
"The clear winner!" he cried to the dungeon. "Excellent, excellent, Harry! Good lord, it's clear you've inherited your mother's talent. She was a dab hand at Potions, Lily was! Here you are, then, here you are-one bottle of Felix Felicis, as promised, and use it well!"  
Harry slipped the tiny bottle of golden liquid into his inner pocket, feeling an odd combination of delight at the furious looks on the Slytherins' faces and guilt at the disappointed expression on Hermione's. Ron looked simply dumbfounded.  
End Flashforward 

"Professor! Harry can borrow mine," Anna pulled out her personal copy of Advanced Potion-Making by Libatius Borage.

"Are you sure Miss Darcy?" Slughorn wondered and Anna nodded feverishly.

"He needs it more than I do," she replied shooting Harry and meaningful look.

Slughorn strode over, took the book out of Anna's hands and thanked her graciously, before trotting over to a corner cupboard and, after a moment's foraging, emerged with one very battered-looking copy of Advanced Potion-Making by Libatius Borage, and two scales for Harry and Ron.

Anna pulled out her second copy, albeit battered, and winked at Harry while he stared quizzically at her.

"Now then," said Slughorn, returning to the front of the class and inflating his already bulging chest so that the buttons on his waistcoat threatened to burst off, "I've prepared a few potions for you to have a look at, just out of interest, you know. These are the kind of things you ought to be able to make after completing your N.E.W.T.s. You ought to have heard of 'em, even if you haven't made 'em yet. Anyone tell me what this one is?"

He indicated the cauldron nearest the Slytherin table. Harry raised himself slighty in his seat and saw what looked like plain water boiling away inside it.  
Hermione's well-practiced hand hit the air before anybody else's; Slughorn pointed at her.

"It's Veritaserum, a colorless, odorless potion thar forces the drinker to tell the truth," said Hermione.

"Very good, very good!" said Slughorn happily. "Now," he continued, pointing at the cauldron nearest the Ravenclaw table, "this one here is pretty well known... Featured in a few Ministry leaflets lately too... Who can-?"  
Hermione's hand was fastest once more.

"lt's Polyjuice Potion, sir," she said.

Anna too had recognized the slow-bubbling, mudlike substance the second cauldron, but did not resent Hermione getting the credit for answering the question; she, after all, was the one who had succeeded in making it, back in their second year.

"Excellent, excellent! Now, this one her... yes, my dear?" said Slughorn, now looking slightly bemused, as Anna's hand now raised at the same time as Hermione's own.

"It's Amortentia"

"Very good, Anna! It is indeed. It seems almost foolish to ask," said Slughorn, who was looking mightily impressed, "but I assume you know what it does?"

"It's the most powerful love porion in the world" said Anna.

"Quite right! You recognized it, I suppose, by its distinctive mother-of-pearl sheen?"

"And the steam rising in characteristic spirals," said Anna instantaneously to Hermione's grinning bemusement, "and it's supposed to smell differently to each of according to what attracts us, for example I smell white citrus, hot cinnamon buns and-while Hermione might smell something different, right Herms?"

"Yes, I can smell freshly mown grass and new parchment and-" Hermione began in an uncharacteristic outburst. She turned slightly pink and did not complete the sentence.

"May I ask your name, my dear?" said Slughorn, ignoring Hermione's embarrassment.

"Hermione Granger, sir."

"Granger? Granger? Can you possibly be related to Hector Dagworth-Granger, who founded the Most Extraordinary Society of Potioneers?"

"No. I don't think so, sir. I'm Muggle-born, you see."

Anna saw Malfoy lean close to Nott and whisper something; both of them sniggered, but Slughorn showed no dismay; on the contrary, he beamed and looked from Hermione to Harry, who was sitting next to her.

"Oho! 'One of my best friends is Muggle-born, and she's one of the best in our year!' I'm assuming this is the very friend of whom you spoke, Harry?"

"Yes, sir," said Harry.

"Well, well, take twenty well-earned points for Gryffindor, Miss Granger," said Slughorn genially. "And twenty five for Ravenclaw, Miss Darcy, for not only answering correctly but allowing m'boy Harry borrow your book"

Malfoy looked rather as he had done the time Hermione had punched him in the face. Anna watched as Hermione turned to Harry with a radiant expression and whispered, "Did you really tell him I'm the best in the year? Oh, Harry!"

"Well, what's so impressive about that?" whispered Ron, who for some reason looked annoyed. "You are the best in the year-I'd've told him so if he'd asked me!"

Hermione smiled but made a "shushing" gesture, so that they could hear what Slughorn was saying. Ron looked slightly disgruntled.

"Amortentia doesn't really create love, of course. It is impossible to manufacture or imitate love. No, this will simply cause a powerful infatuation or obsession. It is probably the most dangerous and powerful potion in this room-oh yes," he said, nodding gravely at Malfoy and Nott, both of whom were smirking skeptically. "When you have seen as much of life as I have, you will not underestimate the power of obsessive love...  
"And now," said Slughorn, "it is time for us to start work."

"Sir, you haven't told us what's in this one," said Ernie Macmillan, pointing at a small black cauldron standing on Slughorn's desk. The potion within was splashing about merrily; it was the color of molten gold, and large drops were leaping like goldfish above the surface, though not a particle had spilled.

"Oho," said Slughorn again. Anna was sure that Slughorn had not forgotten the potion at all, but had waited to be asked for dramatic effect. "Yes. That. Well, that one, ladies and gentlemen, is a most curious little potion called Felix Felicis. I take it," he turned, smiling, to look at Hermione, who had let out an audible gasp, "that you know what Felix Felicis does, Miss Granger?"

"It's liquid luck," said Hermione excitedly. "It makes you lucky!"

The whole class seemed to sit up a little straighter. Now all Anna could see of Malfoy was the back of his sleek blond head, because he was at last giving Slughorn his full and undivided attention.

"Quite right, take another ten points for Gryffindor. Yes, it's a funny little potion, Felix Felicis," said Slughorn. "Desperately tricky to make, and disastrous to get wrong. However, if brewed correctly, as this has been, you will find that all your endeavors tend to succeed ... at least until the effects wear off."

"Why don't people drink it all the time, sir?" said Terry Boot eagerly.

"Because if taken in excess, it causes giddiness, recklessness, and dangerous overconfidence," said Slughorn. "Too much of a good thing, you know... highly toxic in large quantities. But taken sparingly, and very occasionally..."

"Have you ever taken it, sir?" asked Michael Corner with great interest.

"Twice in my life," said Slughorn. "Once when I was twenty-four, and once when I was fifty-seven. I took two tablespoonfuls taken with breakfast for two perfect days."

He gazed dreamily into the distance. Whether he was playacting or not, thought Anna, the effect was good.

"And that," said Slughorn, apparently coming back to earth, "is what I shall be offering as a prize in this lesson."

There was silence in which every bubble and gurgle of the surrounding potions seemed magnified tenfold.

"One tiny bottle of Felix Felicis," said Slughorn, taking a minuscule glass bottle with a cork in it out of his pocket and showing it to them all. "Enough for twelve hours' luck. From dawn till dusk, you will be lucky in everything you attempt."

"Now, I must give you warning that Felix Felicis is a banned substance in organized competition... sporting events, for instance, examinations, or elections. So the winner is to use it on an ordinary day only... and watch how that ordinary day becomes extraordinary!"

"So," said Slughorn, suddenly brisk, "how are you to win this fabulous prize? Well, by turning to page ten of Advanced Potion Making. We have a little over an hour left to us, which should be time for you to make a decent attempt at the Draught of Living Death. I know it is more complex than anything you have attempted before, and I do not expect a perfect potion from anybody. The person who does best, however, will win little Felix here. Off you go!"

There was a scraping as everyone drew their cauldrons toward them and some loud clunks as people began adding weights to their scales, but nobody spoke. The concentration within the room was almost tangible. Anna saw Malfoy riffling feverishly through his copy of Advanced Potion-Making. It could not have been clearer that Malfoy really wanted that lucky day. Anna watched as Harry bent swiftly over the book she had lent him, and grinned knowingly.  
Harry noticed immediately that Anna had scribbled all over the pages, so that the margins were as black as the printed portions. Bending low to decipher the ingredients (even here, Anna had made annotations and crossed things out)  
Meanwhile, Anna hurried off toward the store cupboard to find what she needed. As she dashed back to her cauldron, she saw Malfoy cutting up Valerian roots as fast as he could.  
Everyone kept glancing around at what the rest of the class was doing; this was both an advantage and a disadvantage of Potions, that it was hard to keep your work private. Within ten minutes, the whole place was full of bluish steam. Hermione, of course, seemed to have progressed furthest. Her potion already resembled the "smooth, black currant-colored liquid" mentioned as the ideal halfway stage.

Having finished chopping her roots Anna crushed them with flat side of silver dagger, releasing juice better than cutting. She looked over and watched as Harry had done the same.

"Sir, I think you knew my grandfather, Abraxas Malfoy?" Anna looked up; Slughorn was just passing the Slytherin table.

"Yes," said Slughorn, without looking at Malfoy, "I was sorry to hear he had died, although of course it wasn't unexpected, dragon pox at his age... "  
And he walked away. Anna could tell that Malfoy had expected to be treated like she, Harry or Zabini; perhaps even hoped for some preferential treatment of the type he had learned to expect from Snape. It looked as though Malfoy would have to rely on nothing but talent to win the bottle of Felix Felicis.

Anna turned to Terry.

"Can I borrow your silver knife?"

He nodded, not taking his eyes off his potion, which was still deep purple, though according to the book ought to be turning a light shade of lilac by now.

Anna instinctively crushed her bean with the flat side of the dagger. Not surprisingly, it immediately exuded so much juice that she laughed hastily scooping it all into the cauldron she noticed that the potion immediately turned exactly the shade of lilac described by the textbook. Anna stirred counterclockwise, held her breath, and stirred once clockwise. The effect was immediate. The potion turned pale pink.

"How are you doing that?" demanded Hermione, Anna looked across the room at her best friend who was redfaced and whose hair was growing bushier and bushier in the fumes from her cauldron; her potion was still resolutely purple.

"Add a clockwise stir-" She heard Harry reply

"No, no, the book says counterclockwise!" she snapped.

Anna chuckled as Harry shrugged and continued what he was doing. Seven stirs counterclockwise, one clockwise, pause... seven stirs counterclockwise, one stir clockwise...

Also across the room, Ron was cursing fluently under his breath; his potion looked like liquid licorice. Anna glanced around. As far as she could see, no one else's except Harry's potion had turned as pale as hers. She felt elated, something that had certainly never happened before in this dungeon.

"And time's... up!" called Slughorn. "Stop stirring, please!"

Slughorn moved slowly among the tables, peering into cauldrons. He made no comment, but occasionally gave the potions a stir or a sniff. At Anna's potion he beamed, "I think we have a winner! Let's see, 25 points to Ravenclaw and ah-" At last he reached the table where Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Ernie were sitting. He smiled ruefully at the tarlike substance in Ron's cauldron. He passed over Ernie's navy concoction. Hermione's potion he gave an approving nod. Then he saw Harry's, and a look of incredulous delight spread over his face.

"Why Harry and Anna!" he cried to the dungeon. "Excellent, excellent, Harry and Anna! Good lord, Harry it's clear you've inherited your mother's talent. She was a dab hand at Potions, Lily was! So was your Aunt Phoebe, Anna! Here you are, then, both of you-one bottle of Felix Felicis, as promised, and use it well!"

"Harry can have it sir," Anna said smiling, as much of the classroom gasped and whispered.

"Very well-Harry here you are!" Slughorn beamed. "Twenty-five more points to Ravenclaw for such selflessness Anna"

Harry slipped the tiny bottle of golden liquid into his inner pocket, gazing at Anna.

"How did you do that?" Ron whispered to Harry as they left the dungeon.

"Got lucky, I suppose," said Harry, because Malfoy was within earshot.

"PEEVES!" Anna yelled thankful for a change of subject as she saw the poltergeist fly in front of her.

"Miss Darcy!" Peeves exclaimed bowing down politely to her, "I have missed you Miss Darcy. The halls of Hogwarts are just not as much fun without you".

"Of course not! It must be rough having to terrorize Filch all alone", Anna said sadly.

"Yes and I'm afraid it's just you and me this year my lady, now that the Weasley twins are gone" Peeves said.

"I think we'll manage; there is a Hogsmeade trip this weekend! I'll pick up some supplies", Anna said with a wink. Peeves cackled and bowed to her once more before gliding away.

"Hey Mate," Anna called smiling before heading off with her fellow Ravenclaws for dinner. "You can keep the book for the rest of the year, already copied it into my new edition"

"Er-Thanks Anna" Harry said and Anna took off right before she saw Ginny head over to speak to Harry.

..ooOOoo..

The day seemed to drag on but after all her classes were over Anna ate a quick dinner before she stood up from the table and headed off toward the library to get started on her mountain of homework. 'Oh well that's what I get for taking all advanced classes' she thought to herself as she spread her books out on the table. Anna started first on her essay for Professor Snape in Defense Against the Dark Arts.

"Looks like you have a lot of work to do" Anna heard someone chuckle from in front of her and she looked up to see Roger sitting across from her with his typical cocky smile on his face.

"Yeah well that's what I get for taking all advanced classes" Anna mumbled feeling rather irritable.

"Yeah I know how it is, plus I've got NEWTS this year" he moaned pulling out his own books from his bag, "you mind if I join you?"

"Uh- no go ahead" Anna said not really hearing what he was saying; she was too involved with her essay. That's how she got when she was doing work; she got totally and completely concentrated and didn't hear anything going on around her. Needless to say Anna wasn't very good at multitasking.

"So there's a Hogsmeade trip this weekend, you excited?" Roger asked.

"Um- yeah sure thing" Anna replied automatically.

"So I was wondering if you maybe would like to be my date for the Hogsmeade trip this weekend?" Roger asked casually from over his Transfiguration textbook.

"Uh- yeah sure" Anna replied, still not really hearing what it was he saying.

"Great! I was hoping you'd say yes!" he exclaimed leaning over the table and kissing her happily on the cheek.

"Huh?" Anna responded, finally being snapped back into the real world when he kissed her. She had no idea what he looked so pleased about.

"I was hoping that you would say yes" he repeated, "we should go to the Quidditch supply shop first, you know me! Then we can have lunch at that little tea place, like last year, sound good?" he asked cheerfully.

Suddenly it hit Anna, she had just said yes to going to Hogsmeade with Roger. She mentally slapped herself on the forehead for not paying more attention to what he was saying. Now she was stuck going with him to Hogsmeade that weekend, it wasn't that she didn't like him, he just was someone Anna had already attempted dating and it didn't work. She thought Roger agreed, but clearly he did not.

"Uh- sounds great!" Anna said with false enthusiasm, forcing a smile.

"Awesome! Thanks Anna, I'll see you Saturday" he said putting his books in his bag. He stood up and gave her a quick kiss on the cheek before skipping out of the library and down the hall.

"Ugh" Anna exclaimed hitting her head on the edge of the table, "I'm a bloody idiot!" she muttered to herself.  
..ooOOoo..

The rest of the week went by pretty uneventfully. Anna had started up Quidditch practice again and it was obvious the new Ravenclaw team was the best it had been in years. She hoped this would be the year they took the Quidditch cup. She felt awkward at practice though, because Roger always made a point to compliment her for the most basic things. There was also the little fact that half the team hated her guts. Anna usually hung around Freddie, trying to avoid Cho's jealous glares and Roger's constant staring.  
Anna did find herself always looking forward to her Divination lessons though. She was slowly growing closer and closer to Draco with every class; she never imagined he could be such a great guy. But as soon as Divination ended the two would go their separate ways, only sharing a few secret glances at meals and in the hall, but even these glances were enough to make Anna's stomach do gymnastics. She kept her new found friendship a secret, because they both knew how the other students would react if they knew Anna and Draco were friends or possibly even more than friends, but since when did she, Anna Darcy, care what other people thought?

Roger had been hanging around Anna more than usual lately and often walked her to class with his arm around her shoulder – almost like the two were boyfriend and girlfriend. It always pained Anna to see the hurt expression on Draco's face when he saw them two together, but then again he wasn't Anna's boyfriend or anything so why should he be upset?

"So are you and Davies like- an item?" Draco asked during Anna's last class that Friday, Divination.

Anna snorted when Draco asked her this, "Me and Davies? Naw- we're just friends" she answered.

"Then why does he always have his arm around you like that? I think he's under the impression you're a little more than friends. I see the way he looks at you." Draco said coldly.

Anna just shrugged and shook her head. "He's a nice guy and everything, but he's not my type. I thought I had a thing for him last year, I tried dating him but we're as compatible as water and oil. He's a little bit of a pretty boy to be completely honest" Anna said while jotting down some notes for her essay.

"What, you don't like pretty boys?" Draco laughed.

"That's right, so I'm afraid you're out of luck, Mr. Malfoy" Anna teased.

"You think I'm pretty?" he asked with a smirk.

"Not when you smirk like that!" Anna exclaimed, "Merlin, I hate that smirk!"

"You don't like the smirk? Most girls find it irresistible" he said with a wink.

Anna rolled her eyes at him before turning back to her notes. She found her Divination notes hadn't been nearly as up to standard as her other classes, and Draco did a pretty good job in distracting Anna from her studies.

"So you excited for Hogsmeade this weekend?" Draco asked as the pair descended down the ladder from the Divination room.

"Not really to be honest, I've got a date" Anna moaned. She looked to see a jealous look on Draco's face that made her smile inwardly.

"Oh no! Not a date!" he teased throwing his hands up in the air. "That's what every girl fears!"

"Oh hush you! I didn't want to go with Roger, I said yes by accident" Anna explained.

"And how the hell did you manage that?" Draco asked trying not to laugh.

"Well he was talking and I- uh- well I wasn't listening" Anna answered causing him to burst in to laughter. "Shut up it's not funny!" she whined pushing him into the wall jokingly.

"Yeah it kind of is," he laughed. "Anyway, if Roger gets on your nerves, you could always come find me." he said with a wink.

"Hah! I don't think Pansy would be too happy if I stole her date," Anna joked, "she might be kind of scrawny, but hell I'm only four eleven, I think she could take me".

"I don't know; you're pretty tough for a midget. I think you might stand a chance" Draco said thoughtfully, putting his arm around her shoulder. Anna felt herself blush being so close to him. "Besides she's not my date".

"That's not what she told Millicent! I overheard them having some girl talk in the hallways" Anna said.

"Ugh- that girl is bloody mental I tell you. I told her a million times that I didn't want a date to Hogsmeade and for some reason to her that translates into 'oh yes Pansy, I would love to go with you!'" he said in a high pitched girly tone of voice that made her laugh.

Anna talked a little longer about Hogsmeade until she finally reached the Great Hall and walked through the double doors. "Well, see you later" she said awkwardly.

"Yeah, see you later and uh- good luck with your date tomorrow" he replied.

Anna laughed, "You need it more than me mate" she said with a wink glancing over at Pansy who was waving her arm wildly for Draco to come sit with her.

He shook his head at Anna and solemnly walked over to Pansy like he was going to a funeral. She smiled at him and then walked over to sit next to Luna at the Ravenclaw table.

"Hey Luna, how are you?" Anna asked sitting down and putting some roast chicken on her plate.

"How am I? Good I guess and you?" she replied in her usual dreamy voice.

"I'm alright. Are you excited about Hogsmeade tomorrow?" she asked.

"I suppose so, I believe I'm going with Ginny and some of her friends" she said, "I guess it will be an improvement to going alone, eh?"

"Well I have to go with Roger", Anna whispered to her.

"Oh that might be a bit risky! Be careful he doesn't snog you at that little tea spot again." Luna said.

"Hah! Don't worry if he tries anything again I'll knee him where the sun don't shine. He won't be riding a broom for weeks" she laughed.

Luna smiled; "Now that would be entertaining" she said thoughtfully making her giggle.

"Something funny?" Cho asked sitting down across from Anna and Luna.

"Something that is none of your business, yes" Anna replied callously.

"Touchy, touchy! I was just trying to make polite conversation" she said sounding affronted.

"Sorry Cho, whatever do you want?" she said in a fake polite voice.

"I heard that you're going to Hogsmeade with Roger tomorrow, well I'm going with Freddie" she said with a smug expression on her face.

"You came over to tell me that?" Anna asked confused raising an eyebrow at her.

"You have nothing to say about it?" she asked taken aback, the smug expression fading away.

"Um- no not really" Anna responded.

"But you like Freddie, don't you? I mean you two are constantly together laughing and hanging all over each other. I mean I saw you two together flirting and you always sit with each other during meals!" she said in one big breath sounding annoyed.

"Did you agree to go with Freddie to Hogsmeade to make me jealous?" Anna snorted, "sorry to disappoint you mate, but we're only friends".

"Oh shut up Darcy! You know, I don't know why Roger likes you. You're not even that pretty!" she shouted turning red with anger and embarrassment.

"Ouch!" Anna exclaimed, "that one hurt Cho! Did you hear what she said Luna? I'm not that pretty, I have never been so offended in my life!" she said sarcastically.  
She just glared at Anna maliciously before stomping away down the table.

As soon as she was out of earshot Anna and Luna both broke out into uncontrollable laughter.

"I swear these girls are getting more pathetic every second" Luna sighed.

"Hah! Freddie and me? That girl is out of her bloody mind" she exclaimed.

"Why? Freddie isn't so bad, is he?" Luna said sounding kind of offended by her statement.

"No of course not! He's a great guy, not the best taste in woman in my opinion, but a good guy all the same" she answered, "why are you sticking up for Freddie?" Anna asked suspiciously.

"I don't know, he just always seemed like a nice guy to me. He even offered, after over hearing me talking to Harry, to help me get all my stolen books back last year" Luna shrugged.

"You like Freddie!" she whispered excitedly, making sure no one could overheard her.

Luna began to blush red with embarrassment, but she did not deny she had feelings for Freddie. Then suddenly it hit her, Luna had beaten her. Anna and Luna were pretty much the only two upperclassmen girls left who hadn't gotten all googly-eyed over a boy before.

"I can't believe you found someone before me! It's not fair!" she exclaimed.

"Oh no Anna, in fact you found someone before me" Luna laughed with a superior expression on her face.

"What are you talking about?" Anna asked confused.

"It's obvious to anyone who takes the time to look, you like Draco Malfoy" she said matter-of-factly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Hello Again Lovelies! 12:53 AM here, I got a long way to go with uploading all of my work. I'm curious to how you felt this chapter came out, I had worked very hard the last two chapters in establishing the relationships between all the characters. I must admit, looking back at it, that Luna was one of my favorite characters to write, she's so fun! I think it's because she's has such an out there personality and she doesn't really stress about what people think of her. Who is your favorite character to write about? With Love, Starry**


	4. Luna's Revelation

CHAPTER FOUR  
Luna's Revelation

"Now why on earth would you ever think that?" Anna asked trying to sound innocent.

"I'm a tad more observant than the majority our classmates my friend, I see the way you look at each other when you pass in the halls" she said with an all-knowing grin.

"And you- and you don't have a problem with it?" Anna asked in disbelief that Luna was talking so calmly about this with her. She knew if she were talking to any of her other friends they would tell her that she was acting crazier than usual and try to convince her of what a horrible person Draco was.

"Why should I? Everyone has a reason for the way they are. Who am I to judge?" Luna answered.

Anna sat in silence letting her words sink in and she realized how right she actually was. Everyone had a reason for being the way they are; the woman who raised Anna had taught her to be kind and treat everyone with respect. But what if her Mother had complied with Lord Voldemort and joined them – the Mother who at this very moment was buried at Wiltshire Glenn Cemetery? Would she be different if they her Father hadn't left her as a baby? Would she be cruel and believe herself superior to others?

"You know, I think you are honestly the most brilliant person I have ever met!" Anna said in all seriousness.

"Well that's something I've never heard before! Thanks Anna" she said with a smile.

Anna smiled back at her when she felt someone plop down in the seat next to her. She turned around see an elated looking Hermione.

"What are you so happy about?" Anna asked, "Wait let me guess! Carrot top asked you to Hogsmeade!" she exclaimed excitedly.

"Well no" Hermione sighed, her expression becoming a little less excited than it had been before. "But I do have good news! Ronald and I are going to Hogsmeade together. Since you're going with Roger and Harry is got plans with Dumbledore, Ron and I are left all by our lonesome!" she said happily.

"So what are you planning on doing? An hour or so of awkward silence in the Three Broomsticks and then another hour of awkward silence at Honeydukes?" Anna asked mockingly.

"Hey! That was kind of harsh!" she exclaimed slapping her on the arm.

"No, that, my good friend, is honesty. You are both too nervous to even talk anymore. I say you make the first move Herms, or you're just going to end up miserable like usual" Anna said.

"I wish I could but it's too hard Anna, I just can't come out and say it" Hermione sighed sadly.

"Why? You know he feels the exact same way! You two are hopeless I swear" Anna said exasperatedly.

"Well anyways let's stop ripping apart my love life and move on to yours. Roger Davies, huh? Well I've got to admit he is gorgeous!" Hermione giggled.

"Ugh- first let me say this, there is no me and Roger! Mmkay?" Anna said annoyed.

"Yeah, whatever! That's why you actually said yes to him, right? You realize Roger is like a god among all the guys now; he attained the unattainable Anna Darcy for a second date!" Hermione responded sounding rather amused by the whole situation.

"You're not serious are you? Are people really actually saying that? Gah! I said yes by bloody accident" Anna said smacking her forehead.

"Oh stop complaining. Most girls would kill to be you right now" Hermione scolded.

"Well most girls are bloody idiots!" Anna yelled a little too loud, because nearly every girl at the Ravenclaw table turned to glare at her, except Luna who snorted with laughter.

"Whoops, I got to remember to use my indoor voice" she sighed causing Hermione to burst out into a fit of giggles. "Well I got to go Herms, I have Quidditch practice! Good look with fireball!" she said getting up from the table.  
..ooOOoo..  
Anna hummed as she changed into her dark blue and silver Quidditch robes before pulling her hair back in a tight bun. She slipped on hershoes and grabbed her broom, a Comet Two Sixty, it was all Aunt Phoebe could afford.

"Still riding a Comet Two Sixty Darcy? That's kind of sad" Cho sneered raising an eyebrow at her broom. The team keeper, Lauren Edwards, sniggered from behind her.

"I happen to like my Comet, we've become very close over these past few years" Anna said cheerily, "Haven't we Comet?" she said in a baby voice to her broom.

"Talking to your broom now, huh Anna? You're more of nutter than I thought" Freddie laughed walking in the room and sitting down beside her.

"Yup! You should try it sometime Frederick, it's quite entertaining!" Anna said with a bright smile.

"Um- hello there Nimbus 2000, how are you doing today? Good? Oh well that's good, I'm fine myself. You know I'd really appreciate it if you flew a bit faster today, see this psycho chick named Anna keeps out flying me and we can't have that can we?" Freddie said to his broom.

"Oh Freddie stop encouraging her!" Cho snapped getting fed up with the whole situation.

"Don't listen to her Nimbus; she's just a bitter old seeker" Freddie cooed stroking his broom.

"Arrgh!" Cho yelled in a mix of annoyance and frustration before grabbing Lauren's wrist and marching her over to the other side of the lockers.

"What did you two do this time?" Roger asked suspiciously as Cho stomped past him.

"We were just having an innocent chat with our brooms and she got all 'Arrgh!'" Anna said with a shrug.

"It's true mate!" Freddie declared.

Roger chuckled and shook his head at the pair before walking over to his locker mumbling something that sounded like "bunch of nutters" under his breath.

Happiness filled Anna as she stepped out on to the pitch between Roger and Freddie. In fact, she and Freddie were still trying to convince Roger that talking to the broom actually made it fly faster.

"I swear to you mate! That famous chaser Damien Corey, the one on the Cannons, he does it all the time! I read it in Witch's Weekly" Anna lied convincingly.

"And I remember reading something about it in Quidditch Today" Freddie added playing along.

"Did you really? I don't remember that article-" Roger began, but he stopped in mid-sentence when he saw the pitch. "Oh no bloody way! I signed Ravenclaw up for the pitch from seven to nine Friday! No bloody way!" he yelled storming out to the center of the field with Anna and the rest of the team close at his heels, looking similarly pissed.

"Potter, get your arse down here!" Anna yelled at him as he flew away from the hoops over to tell Katie something. He looked a little surprised at the sound of his name; he looked down to see Anna and the rest of Ravenclaw team standing there and quickly touched down to the ground looking confused.

"Can I help you Miss Darcy?" McLaggen asked politely flashing Anna his famous 'lady-killing' smile.

"No, but you can leave her alone McLaggen! However you can help me, by getting off the bloody pitch" Roger shouted.

"Sorry mate, but the Gryffindors happen to be practicing at the moment" Katie replied.

"Oh hell no Katie Bell! Where's Harry? We're signed up for the pitch right now and you know it. So you get your team out of the air and down on the ground and be on your way" Anna said coldly. She loved Quidditch and didn't want anyone getting in the way of her time to play.

"Hey Anna- look, I don't know what you guys are talking about; I signed up yesterday with McGonagall" Harry said looking this time genuinely confused.

"But I signed up with Hooch on Wednesday! McGonagall must not have double checked with her" Roger said angrily.

"Well looks like we're both signed up for the pitch" Harry said with a shrug, "how about a friendly scrimmage?"

"Do you really think your ego can handle getting its ass kicked so early in the season Harry?" Anna asked with a smirk.

"Oh we'll see about that Darcy" he laughed winking at her. Anna saw Roger's expression turn from anger to jealousy as she and Harry talked.

"Alright, you're on Potter" Roger said stepping in front of Anna, so she was out of Harry's sight.

"Brilliant, prepare to go down" he said in an overconfident tone before flying off into the air to fill his team in on what was happening.

"We've got to beat him" Roger said fiercely, his fists were clenched at his side shaking slightly. They were both fantastic Quidditch players who made captain of their house teams. Anna also got the impression Roger was jealous of Anna's friendship with Harry and was competing for her, but she shrugged it off. 'Well he is never going to win me' she thought to herself somewhat amused by the thought.

"We will Roger! I'll make sure of it" Cho said smiling flirtatiously at him.

"Yeah, but we might have to win by goals rather than the snitch. Harry's a brilliant seeker and he's got a bloody Firebolt" Anna said glancing sideways at the offended look on Cho's face, "So Roger and Freddie we've got work our asses of okay?"

"Anna's right!" Roger exclaimed to Cho's outrage, "Lauren keep their goal scoring to a minimum. Corner and Lyndon keep sending bludgers at their chasers alright? And maybe a few at McLaggen for laughs, and we'll take care of the rest" Roger said with a wink to Anna and Freddie.

"Anytime now, Davies!" Harry called from the sky looking a little annoyed.

With that they all kicked off from the ground and flew into the sky. The snitch and bludgers had already been released earlier and Adam Lyndon, one of her beaters, had offered to throw up the quaffle. With one swift movement the quaffle was in the air, Anna sped toward it and clutched it securely in her arms.

Anna faked to the right then swerved to the left around Vance only to find Katie hurtling toward her. She ducked down quickly and made a perfect pass to Freddie. Freddie doubled back away from Alicia and threw it over to Roger who in turn sped down the field to score the first goal of the scrimmage – the first of many goals for the Ravenclaw team.

After about twenty minutes, the score was already 140-0; the Gryffindor chasers were just no match for the Ravenclaw ones. The team worked flawlessly together making nearly all perfect passes.

Suddenly Anna saw something out of the corner of her eye; Cho and Harry were both speeding down toward the ground where she could see a glint of gold. The entire field had stopped to watch, except for Anna. She sped down the field unnoticed and over to the Gryffindor's goal posts. She flung the quaffle straight through the middle hoop before Ron even realized she was there. Just as she scored Anna saw Harry flying around pounding his fist into the air, he had caught the snitch.

All the Gryffindors began to cheer wildly and pat Harry on the back except for Ron. "Guys, guys we didn't win" he mumbled angrily.

"What? Of course we did! 140-150!" Vance exclaimed.

"Nope! Someone scored while you were all watching Harry and Cho" Anna said happily.

"She didn't-" Katie began.

"She did" Harry finished looking very crestfallen.

"Oh cheer up mopey! It's a tie, that's not too bad is it?" Anna said happily ruffling Harry's hair before touching back down to the ground.

"Quick thinking Darcy! Absolutely brilliant!" Roger exclaimed while pulling her into a tight hug and planting a kiss on her on cheek. Freddie came up behind him and also pulled Anna into a tight embrace.

"Better luck next time Cho" Anna said with a satisfied smirk before turning on her heel and walking off the pitch feeling particularly pleased...  
..ooOOoo..

When Anna woke up the next morning she still a smile still plastered on her face from being able show up both Cho and McLaggen, it had been a great day. It was while focusing on these thoughts she rolled off her bed groggily causing a large bang to echo through the dorm room. All the other girls she shared a room with bolted awake at the noise.

"Darcy! Just get out of your bed the normal way, so you don't wake us all up!" Padma yelled.

"Sorry gals, I just thought you might want to be up by now. There's only an hour before we leave for Hogsmeade and honestly Padma your hair looks like a bird's nest." Anna said civilly.

"Only an hour?" she screeched literally jumping out of her bed and sprinting over to the bathrooms with her lackeys closely following after her.

"Well that got rid of them" Anna chuckled quietly to herself.

Anna trudged over to her trunk and rummaged through it looking for something to wear. She wanted to look somewhat nice, because she was going to Hogsmeade, but at the same time she didn't want to give Roger the idea she was dressing up for him. Anna eventually decided on a pair of faded hip hugger jeans with a rip in one knee and a black belt with a rather tight black t-shirt that adorned a red dragon on the front. She brushed her hair and decided just to leave it down for once. She reached for the little make up she actually owned, but then decided against it. 'Why bother, it's only Roger' Anna thought to herself. She only really wore make-up on special occasions and only subtly, just enough to enhance her natural beauty.

"That was not funny Anna!" Jane Whitmore, a short girl with frizzy red hair snapped walking into the room. Anna laughed quietly as she realized they must have finally figured out they still had three hours.

"Sorry, my clock must be a bit off" Anna lied trying her best to sound sincere, but failing miserably. Jane just stuck her nose up at her and exited the room looking quite annoyed.

Anna sighed and then willed herself to walk down the stairs to the Ravenclaw Common Room; she was silently praying Roger wasn't up yet. To her relief when she got down there, hardly anyone was in the room. Only a few Ravenclaw first year boys trying to figure out a question Professor Snape had given them for homework.

"Look on page one hundred and forty five in your book" Anna said to them as she passed by. They smiled gratefully at her and immediately flicked to that page.

Anna departed from the Common Room and down the stairs toward the Great Hall for breakfast. For some reason she didn't really feel hungry that morning, but the Great Hall was better than the Common Room by far.  
"Anna! Anna wait up!" a voice called from behind her and she instantly knew to whom it belonged.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was a lot of fun to write, Anna is sort of the Fred and George of Ravenclaw which doesn't make her too popular. Anna is a very stunning girl but she's not Mary Sue, she goes off like a fart in church to many professors and peers but as you learn about Anna and watch her evolve on the path that I have her set on, you'll see why she's perfect for Draco. With Love, Starry*


	5. Hogsmeade

CHAPTER FIVE  
Hogsmeade

Anna froze immediately in place and turned around to see Draco jogging toward her.

"Hey there Mr. Malfoy! How are you this fine morning?" Anna asked cheerfully.

"I've been better" he said with a shrug, "I have been running from Pansy for the last hour, but I think I lost her around that last corner" Draco said peering over to see if she was approaching. Then they both saw her emerge from behind the corner, her eyes began to dart around the hallway for Draco.

"Come on" Anna hissed pulling him quickly by the wrist over to a statue of a knight. "Patronus" she whispered under her breath and the knight moved a little to the left revealing a secret passageway. Anna pulled Draco into the room and muttered "Patronus" again to close it back up.

"What is this place?" Draco asked astounded as he peered around the room. It was a large circular room with many bookshelves, a fireplace, and a small, plush couch in the middle.

"I don't really know, but I call it The Room." she answered.

"Well that's original." Draco teased.

Anna just stuck her tongue out at him and plopped down on the couch in front of the fire.

"So how did you find this place?" he asked curiously.

"Oh come on! I was Fred and George's partner in crime for two bloody years. I know every single secret passage and room in this entire castle. I bet you I know more than Dumbledore and Filch combined." Anna said with a smile.

"Well aren't you the clever little troublemaker." Draco laughed still staring around at the room.

"I haven't caused any trouble yet though, it's starting to really depress me." Anna said sighing heavily.

Draco turned and smiled affectionately at her, "Well it shouldn't be long." he laughed.

"Nope! I'm picking up some supplies today in Hogsmeade! And is that a smile I see on your face? A genuine smile, not a smirk? Wow Mr. Malfoy I must say I'm impressed!" she said grinning from ear to ear.

"Only you Anna Darcy!" he laughed, "only you can make me smile".

Anna blushed slightly as he said this and she felt her stomach do a pleasant flip-flop. "Well I wish you'd smile more, you're quite adorable when you do." she said casually.

"Quite adorable, huh?" Draco inquired, the smirk popping back on to his face.

"Gah! And the smirk is back ladies and gentleman!" Anna exclaimed as she spotted it. Draco started laughing and plopped down in the seat next to her.

"I wish we could just stay in here all day instead of going to Hogsmeade. How about it? Let's just ditch them and hang out here" Draco suggested.

"Can't do it mate, I don't want to humiliate the poor bloke. Potter would have a field day if I didn't show up for our date." Anna said that last word in disgust. "Plus we don't want to break Pansy's heart now do we?" she added.

Draco shrugged, "it's not like she really likes me, she just likes the idea of being with me." he said sounding a little dejected.

"Now why wouldn't she like you?" Anna responded.

"Well, it's really about the sex. She's easy, ya' know? I mean she might like me if she actually knew me, but none of them really know me. The other Slytherins, I mean, or anyone in Hogwarts for that matter. They just know me as the Death Eater's son who one day will grow up to be just like his dear old dad." Draco spat irritably. "No one wants to know the real Draco Malfoy, because in reality no one cares." he sighed.

"I'd like to know the real Draco Malfoy." Anna replied softly placing her hand comfortingly on his shoulder. "If it helps no one really knows me either." she whispered.

"What do you mean? You don't hide who you are for anyone! You're a complete nutcase Anna, but you embrace it. You don't try to hide behind a mask, you're just who you are..." Draco finished quietly.

"I've got my secrets too Draco. There's things in my life that I am not proud of, that no one else knows." Anna said as she looked down at her watch. Anna saw there was only about ten minutes until the carriages left for Hogsmeade, Roger no doubt was searching everywhere for her right now. Anna sighed sadly knowing she would have to leave, but her heart she wanted to stay with Draco. She was longing to know who he called the real Draco, but it would have to wait for now.

"How about I get to know you later, we've got a Hogsmeade trip to go on." Anna said desolately.

He looked up from the ground and straight into her eyes. His piercing icy grey eyes took her breath away. He nodded lightly "I'll see you later then?" he said standing up from the couch.

"You bet." Anna said sweetly and before she knew what she was doing she pulled him into a warm hug. Anna wasn't sure what made her do it, but it seemed like the right thing to do. And she had to admit she liked being so close to him.  
Without another word she left him there shocked and took off in search of Roger Davies.

"Roger! Roger, stop yelling like a madman. I'm right here!" Anna laughed jumping on his back from behind.

"Anna! Thank Merlin! I thought you were going to stand me up, the carriages leave in three minutes!" he exclaimed, looking extremely relieved to see her.

"Yeah, sorry about that mate. I lost track of time" Anna apologized flashing him her best puppy dog eyes.

"Alright, alright pouty you're forgiven!" he laughed draping his arm around her and leading her off toward the black carriages. As Anna approached she stared at the magical creatures, which pulled them, the thestrals. They always took her breath away when she saw them. It always amazed her how something so dark and associated with something as terrible as death, could at the same time still be so beautiful, one just had to look past the exterior. 'Almost like Draco...' Anna thought silently.

"You okay Anna?" Roger asked concerned noticing the wistful look in her eyes.

"Oh yeah, just admiring the thestrals" she said nodding toward the creatures.

"Can't see them" Roger said with a shrug, "but I've seen some pictures of them. They're a little creepy, aren't they?" he asked inquisitively.

"No not at all, you just have to look past the initial impression..." Anna sighed.

Roger nodded before ushering her into the carriage. Anna made to sit in the seat across from him, but he gently pulled her over to the seat next to him and once more put his arm nonchalantly around her shoulder. Anna kept the conversation going about Quidditch for the duration of the carriage ride, afraid that an awkward silence might lead to him kissing her. Finally the carriage came to a halt and they both exited.

"So, where to first, my lady?" Roger asked as he grasped Anna's hand in his.

"Well I know how eager you are to go the Quidditch supply shop." Anna laughed and as she said this, his face lit up.

"Quidditch supply shop it is!" he declared before virtually sprinting over to the store like a five year old on Christmas morning. In the shop the two went their separate ways, Roger was checking out some keeper gloves while Anna was looking at the latest broom models.

"That's a nice broom, isn't it?" Draco asked coming up behind her and catching her off guard. Anna had been gaping at a Nimbus 2001 for the last twenty minutes; she knew damn well that a Firebolt was completely out of the question, so she didn't even bother glancing at one.

"It's a great broom, I'd kill for one. I'm still riding a Comet Two Sixty and that little witch Cho likes to remind me of it every damn practice" Anna said through gritted teeth.

"Well, why don't you get one?" Draco asked.

"My Aunt doesn't have that kind of money" Anna answered running her fingers over the broom's handle one last time. Anna turned around to see Draco smiling from ear to ear. "What are you so smiley about?" she asked.

"Oh nothing!" he replied unconvincingly, "I'll see you later, I think I hear Pansy" he said before slipping out of the shop quietly to avoid being spotted by his date.

"Well I got some new gloves!" Roger exclaimed walking over to Anna with a stupid grin on his face, "ready to go now or are you still looking?"

"Nope I'm ready, let's go to Zonko's next, okay?" she asked.

"Yeah sure thing" he said taking her hand again and leading her out of the shop, then down the street toward her favorite place in Hogsmeade, Zonko's Joke Shop.

"Miss Darcy! I've been awaiting your arrival" the shopkeeper Mr. Zonko exclaimed gleefully as Anna walked through the door.

"Mr. Zonko! It's been too long" Anna said as he bounced over and shook her hand vigorously.

"I've got some new merchandise my lady, I think you'll find it very interesting" Mr. Zonko said with a secretive wink before pulling her to the corner of the store.

After purchasing some canary creams, exploding crumpets, trick wands, firecrackers, and of course some good old-fashioned dung bombs Anna and Roger left the store.

"What are you going to do with all that?" Roger asked suspiciously, "Not get a gazillion points docked from Ravenclaw I hope".

"Of course not! Me get points docked off?! That's preposterous" Anna said sarcastically.

"I'm serious Anna; it's my last year here. I'd like to leave the house cup champion." Roger said giving her a stern look. "I really had hoped you'd learn responsibility over the summer"

"Oh lighten up Davies, I'll behave!" Anna said rolling her eyes at him, "so where would you like to go next? Honestly I'm starved" she said. Her decision not to eat breakfast had really caught up to her.

"How about we go to that tea place down across the street" Roger suggested.

"Or we could go to the Three Broomsticks?" Anna added remembering what Luna had said to her. 'That's where he takes innocent girls like yourself'.

"Naw- it's always so crowded in there. Let's go here" he said with a smile. Anna forced a smile back and solemnly followed him over to the little shop.

It was rather cozy place with steamy windows and a delightful smell. Anna and Roger had come there for Valentine's Day last year. Anna had dated Davies but also wished to keep an eye on Harry and Cho but Davies lips were nearly glued to her own so we failed to succeed in bailing Harry out before Cho went psycho on him. The place hadn't changed, it had a dozen round tables adorned with doilies and pink table clothes dispersed around the room. There were only two chairs set up at each table, signaling it was a place meant for couples. Exquisite red and pink flowers, primarily roses, draped from the walls giving the place an air of elegance and sophistication.

Roger escorted Anna over to a table in front of the window. She sat across from him and then looked around the room. Her hands began to tremble nervously as she took in her surroundings. Every table held a Hogwarts couple, like Michael Corner and Padma Patil who were kissing, Hannah Abbot and Justin Flitch-Fletchy who could not keep their hands off each other, Lauren and Neville (who she clearly asked to meet her there as a joke since Cho and Marietta were exchanging glances at her when Neville wasn't looking and giggling) and even a humorous sight; Draco and Pansy were sharing a table toward the back of the room. Pansy was attempting to scoot her chair closer to Draco, but Draco kept backing away looking tremendously uncomfortable with the situation.

"What can I get you two lovebirds?" a plump woman wearing an apron asked taking out a pen and pad.

"I'll have a cup of green tea and a blueberry muffin please" Anna answered.

"I'll have what she's having" Roger said smoothly as he winked at her.

"Your orders will be out in a second, dearies!" the woman said cheerily before scurrying over to the next table. Roger smiled at Anna as she left and scooted his chair closer.

"Sooo.. Nice weather we're having, huh?" Anna exclaimed nervously as she attempted to scoot her chair away from him.

"Actually it just started raining." Roger laughed motioning toward the window.

"Oh- yeah, right" Anna replied a bit embarrassed.

"You know I'm really glad you decided to come to Hogsmeade with me today" Roger said placing his hand gently on top of hers, which Anna had foolishly left on the table.

"Oh well- you're my mate!" Anna responded, emphasizing the word 'mate'.

"Of course" Roger replied softly before leaning his face in closer toward hers. At this she completely froze up, she had no idea how to avoid Davies' sloppy kisses. Should she let him kiss her again? Or push him away? Or should she run out of the teashop screaming her bloody lungs out? At the moment the third option seemed like the best idea to her, but someone beat her to the punch.

"Oh Neville! Really you are a bloody idiot, you know that?" Lauren shrieked jumping up from her seat to reveal a large wet spot on the front of her dress. Anna's head had immediately spun around at her outburst and thankfully it had also distracted Roger for the time being. "This is a brand new dress and you spilt tea all over it!" she whined.

"I'm- I'm sorry. I- I didn't mean to" Neville stuttered out, he was beginning to turn bright red in embarrassment. It wasn't helping that the entire place had stopped to watch the little predicament either.

"Oh stop your whining Edwards, it is just a dress! And I'm sure Neville didn't mean to." Anna called out from her table.

"What would you know Darcy? It's not like you own anything nice! I mean look at the rags you are wearing now!" she hissed glaring daggers at her.

Anna was just about to reply with one of her usual witty remarks when somebody else burst into the conversation. "Why don't you shut your trap Edwards!" Draco barked standing up from his table looking very angry.

Lauren looked utterly shocked that Draco had actually addressed her or that he found any need at all to join in on the argument. "W-what do you care Malfoy?" she finally managed to blurt out through her confusion.

"Well if I were you I'd be more careful who I spoke to like that, especially in these times." Draco replied calmly before sitting back down. A horrified look spread across Lauren's face making Anna giggle a little as she looked over at Draco. He quickly glanced over at her and Anna thought she saw him wink.

"Why- why I never!" Lauren shouted before stomping out of the teashop, her long red hair flying behind her. Cho and Marietta gasped, glaring at Draco and Anna before storming out after Lauren.

There was long period of awkward silence in which everyone's eyes darted between Anna, Neville, and Draco.

"You look like you swallowed a toad Longbottom" Draco sneered, clearly trying to cover up his uncharacteristic defending of Anna.

"Well that didn't go too well..." Neville mumbled forlornly as he stood up and sauntered out of the shop.

'Poor bloke' Anna thought sadly as Neville walked out of the shop with his head hanging low. Then suddenly she saw a window of opportunity open up. "I should really go after him; he'll need a friend" Anna said quickly referring to Neville, "Thanks for everything, I had fun" she added kissing Roger swiftly on the cheek before hurrying out of the shop after Neville before Roger could react to what she said.

"Neville! Nev, wait up!" Anna called jogging down the street after him.

Neville turned around to face her, he looked very depressed. "Oh hey Anna, what are you doing here? I thought you were on a date with Roger" he said.

"Well I was, but I thought you might need someone to talk to," Anna said putting her hand on his shoulder. "Plus I kinda wanted to find out what Harry, Ron and Hermione were up too." she added with a wink.

"Hah, I almost forgot" Neville laughed weakly; "I was just going to go find them too".

"Well if you don't mind confiding in me, I say we leave them alone" Anna said.

"Yeah I think you're right" Neville agreed smiling slightly at her. "Thank you by the way for sticking up for me back there, I appreciate it".

"Of course! I'm always there for a mate in need" Anna said as the pair began to walk down the street side by side.

"I'm bloody hopeless Anna" Neville sighed shaking his head in frustration, "I mean I completely screwed up that date with Lauren" he sighed.

"Naw- you didn't do anything wrong! She was just being her usual drama queen self" Anna replied.

"Yeah, but now there is no hope of her going with me to the Halloween dance" Neville mumbled.

"Well that's a whole month away, nothing to worry about just yet!" Anna said encouragingly, "who knows she might warm up to you again by then. I don't see why you would want her to though; honestly she's a bit of an annoying prat".  
Neville chuckled as she said this, "I think you just might be right Anna".

"Of course I'm right, I am always right" Anna said in mock seriousness.

Neville smiled warmly at her before his expression became suddenly stern, "can I ask you something Anna?"

"Go for it" she replied.

"Why did Malfoy stick up for you like that back there? I thought you two hated each other" he asked sounding puzzled.

"Well hate is a strong word isn't it mate? And Malfoy isn't such a bad bloke is he? I mean there is good in everybody if you take the time to look" Anna answered.

"I highly doubt there is any good in Draco Malfoy" Neville responded. "His Aunt's the reason my parents are in St. Mungo's"

Anna's gut twisted uncomfortably at the mention of her Godmother's name, Bellatrix Lestrange, her Aunt by marriage had been Anna's Uncle, Rodolphus', wife. She and her husband had also killed Anna's Mother and dispatched of her Father when they refused to become or (in her Father's case stayed) Death Eaters.

"Well there must be some good in him, he did stick up for me right?" Anna retorted.

"Maybe he just hates Lauren and her friends even more than he hates you" Neville said with a shrug, "but you don't want to get involved with a Malfoy it's dangerous. I mean think about who his parents are and what it would do to your reputation" he said.

"Hah! Reputation? Not like I've got much of a reputation to lose now do I. What would happen? Instead of that mental Ravenclaw chick would I be demoted to that mental Ravenclaw chick whose friends with that Slytherin butthead?" Anna said sarcastically.

"Don't get sarcastic with me Darcy, I'm serious. People may think you're a little off your rocker, but they sure as hell respect you as a decent human being. Especially Harry, Ron and Hermione if they see you getting involved with a jerk like Malfoy, they'll worry about you. People'll think you're just like him" Neville said firmly.

"Alright, alright! Jeez first Roger telling me to behave, now you! When did all my friends become bloody professors on me?" Anna exclaimed.

Neville laughed and ruffled her hair playfully; "just looking out for my mate" he said pulling Anna into a side hug.

"It's nothing to do with you, Leanne!" Anna heard a voice say. Turning on her heel she and Neville saw Katie Bell and her friend, who's were being carried back to her on the wind, had become shriller and louder. Anna and Neville ran over towards them; the two girls were having an argument about something Katie was holding in her hand.

They rounded a corner in the lane, sleet coming thick and fast, just as Harry, Ron and Hermione showed up, Leanne made to grab hold of the package Katie was holding; Katie tugged it back and the package fell to the ground.

At once, Katie rose into the air, suspended comically by the ankle, but gracefully, her arms outstretched, as though she was about to fly. Yet there was something wrong, something eerie... Her hair was whipped around her by the fierce wind, but her eyes were closed and her face was quite empty of expression. Harry, Ron, Hermione, Anna, Neville and Leanne had all halted in their tracks, watching.

Then, six feet above the ground, Katie let out a terrible scream. Her eyes flew open but whatever she could see, or whatever she was feeling, was clearly causing her terrible anguish. She screamed and screamed; Leanne started to scream too and seized Katie's ankles, trying to tug her back to the ground. Harry, Ron, Anna and Hermione rushed forward to help, but even as they grabbed Katie's legs, she fell on top of them; Harry and Ron managed to catch her but she was writhing so much they could hardly hold her. Instead they lowered her to the ground where she thrashed and screamed, apparently unable to recognize any of them.

Harry and Anna looked around; the landscape seemed deserted.

"Stay there!" Harry shouted at them over the howling wind. "I'm going for help!"

"I'm coming with you" Anna announced as she and Harry began to sprint toward the school; neither had ever seen anyone behave as Katie had just behaved and could not think what had caused it; they hurtled around a bend in the lane and collided with what seemed to be an enormous bear on its hind legs.

"Hagrid!" Harry panted, disentangling himself from the hedgerow into which he had fallen.

"Hag-rid" Anna breathed as Harry helped her up from the groud and she shook the snow off her jacket

"Harry! Anna!" said Hagrid, who had sleet trapped in his eyebrows and beard, and was wearing his great, shaggy beaverskin coat. "Jus' bin visitin' Grawp, he's comin' on so well yeh wouldn' -"

"Hagrid, someone's hurt back there, or cursed, or something -"

"Wha ?" said Hagrid, bending lower to hear what Harry was saying over the raging wind.

"Someone's been cursed!" bellowed Anna.

"Cursed? Who's bin cursed-not Ron? Hermione?"

"No, it's not them, it's Katie Bell-this way..."

Together they ran back along the lane. It took them no time to find the little group of people around Katie, who was still writhing and screaming on the ground; Ron, Hermione, Neville and Leanne were all trying to quiet her.

"Get back!" shouted Hagrid. "Lemme see her!"

"Something's happened to her!" sobbed Leanne. "I don't know what -"

Hagrid stared at Katie for a second, then without a word, bent down, scooped her into his arms, and ran off toward the castle with her. Within seconds, Katie's piercing screams had died away and the only sound was the roar of the wind.  
Hermione hurried over to Katie's wailing friend and put an arm around her.

"It's Leanne, isn't it?"

The girl nodded.

"Did it just happen all of a sudden, or-?"

"It was when that package tore," sobbed Leanne, pointing at the now sodden brown-paper package on the ground, which had split open to reveal a greenish glitter. Ron bent down, his hand outstretched, but Harry seized his arm and pulled him back.  
"Don't touch it!"

Anna wordlessly crouched down. An ornate opal necklace was visible, poking out of the paper.

"It's beautiful," Anna said sounding mesmerized, unable to tear her eyes from it.

"I've seen that before," said Harry, staring at the thing. "It was on display in Borgin and Burkes ages ago. The label said it was cursed. Katie must have touched it." He looked up at Leanne, who had started to shake uncontrollably. "How did Katie get hold of this?"

"Well, that's why we were arguing. She came back from the bathroom in the Three Broomsticks holding it, said it was a surprise for somebody at Hogwarts and she had to deliver it. She looked all funny when she said it... Oh no, oh no, I bet she'd been Imperiused and I didn't realize!"

Leanne shook with renewed sobs. Hermione patted her shoulder gently.

"She didn't say who'd given it to her, Leanne?" Anna said curiously.

"No... she wouldn't tell me... and I said she was being stupid and not to take it up to school, but she just wouldn't listen and... and then I tried to grab it from her... and - and -"

Leanne let out a wail of despair.

"We'd better get up to school," said Hermione, her arm still around Leanne. "We'll be able to find out how she is. Come on..."

Anna hesitated for a moment, then pulled her scarf from around her face handing it to Harry who, ignoring Ron's gasp, carefully covered the necklace in it and picked it up.

"We'll need to show this to Madam Pomfrey," he said.

As they followed Hermione and Leanne up the road, Anna noticed Harry thinking hard.

"Malfoy knows about this necklace. It was in a case at Borgin and Burkes four years ago, I saw him having a good look at it while I was hiding from him and his dad. This is what he was buying that day when we followed him! He remembered it and he went back for it!"

"Oh not this again, Harry I-" Anna began but was immediately cut off by Harry.

"Who's side are you on Anna! Stop defending him!" he bellowed.

"I am not defending him mate," Anna spat back. "I was going to SAY I just saw him at Madame Puttifoot's he was still there with Parkinson when I left"

"Anna's right Harry" Neville said before Ron stepped in.

"I-I dunno, Harry," said Ron hesitantly. "Loads of people go to Borgin and Burke... and didn't that girl say Katie got it in the girls' bathroom?"

"She said she came back from the bathroom with it, she didn't necessarily get it in the bathroom itself-"

"McGonagall!" said Ron warningly.

Anna and Harry looked up. Sure enough, Professor McGonagall was hurrying down the stone steps through swirling sleet to meet them.

"Hagrid says you six saw what happened to Katie Bell-upstairs to my office at once, please! What's that you're holding, Potter?"

"It's the thing she touched," said Harry.

"Good Lord," said Professor McGonagall, looking alarmed as she took the necklace from Harry. "No, no, Filch, they're with me!" she added hastily, as Filch came shuffling eagerly across the entrance hall holding his Secrecy Sensor aloft. "Take this necklace to Professor Snape at once, but be sure not to touch it, keep it wrapped in the scarf!"

Anna and the others followed Professor McGonagall upstairs and into her office. The sleet-spattered windows were rattling in their frames, and the room was chilly despite the fire crackling in the grate. Professor McGonagall closed the door and swept around her desk to face Anna, Neville, Harry, Ron, Hermione, and the still sobbing Leanne.

"Well?" she said sharply. "What happened?"

Haltingly, and with many pauses while she attempted to control her crying, Leanne told Professor McGonagall how Katie had gone to the bathroom in the Three Broomsticks and returned holding the unmarked package, how Katie had seemed a little odd, and how they had argued about the advisability of agreeing to deliver unknown objects, the argument culminating in the tussle over the parcel, which tore open. At this point, Leanne was so overcome, there was no getting another word out of her.

"All right," said Professor McGonagall, not unkindly, "go up to the hospital wing, please, Leanne, and get Madam Pomfrey to give you something for shock."

When she had left the room, Professor McGonagall turned back to Anna, Harry, Ron, and Hermione.

"What happened when Katie touched the necklace?"

"She rose up in the air," said Harry, before either Ron or Hermione could speak, "and then began to scream, and collapsed. Professor, can I see Professor Dumbledore, please?"

"The Headmaster is away until Monday, Potter," said Professor McGonagall, looking surprised.

"Away?" Harry repeated angrily.

"Yes, Potter, away!" said Professor McGonagall tartly. "But anything you have to say about this horrible business can be said to me, I'm sure!"

For a split second Anna could see Harry hesitating before responding, "I think Draco Malfoy gave Katie that necklace, Professor."

On one side of him, Ron rubbed his nose in apparent embarrassment; on the other, Hermione shuffled her feet as though quite keen to put a bit of distance between herself and Harry. Anna looked utterly flabbergasted and broke the silence the three held, "Harry, what are you playing at? Haven't I already told you Malfoy was with Parkinson at Madame Puttifoots?"

"Anna are you certain? That is a very serious accusation, Potter," said Professor McGonagall, after a shocked pause, when Anna nodded she sighed. "Do you have any proof, Potter?"

"No," said Harry, "but..." and he told her about following Malfoy to Borgin and Burkes and the conversation he, Ron and Hermione had overheard between him and Mr. Borgin.

When he had finished speaking, Professor McGonagall looked slightly confused.

"Malfoy took something to Borgin and Burkes for repair?"

"No, Professor, he just wanted Borgin to tell him how to mend something, he didn't have it with him. But that's not the point, the thing is that he bought something at the same time, and I think it was that necklace -"

"You saw Malfoy leaving the shop with a similar package?"

"No, Professor, he told Borgin to keep it in the shop for him -"

"But Harry," Hermione interrupted, "Borgin asked him if he wanted to take it with him, and Malfoy said no -"

"Because he didn't want to touch it, obviously!" said Harry angrily.

"What he actually said was, 'How would I look carrying that down the street?'" said Hermione.

"Well, he would look a bit of a prat carrying a necklace," interjected Ron.

"Oh, Ron," said Hermione despairingly, "it would be all wrapped up, so he wouldn't have to touch it, and quite easy to hide inside a cloak, so nobody would see it! I think whatever he reserved at Borgin and Burkes was noisy or bulky, something he knew would draw attention to him if he carried it down the street-and in any case," she pressed on loudly, before Harry could interrupt, "I asked Borgin about the necklace, don't you remember? When I went in to try and find out what Malfoy had asked him to keep, I saw it there. And Borgin just told me the price, he didn't say it was already sold or anything -"

"Well, you were being really obvious, he realized what you were up to within about five seconds, of course he wasn't going to tell you-anyway, Malfoy could've sent off for it since -"

"See, Harry? This is ridiculous, Malfoy is not the cause of every foul-" Anna began, placing a hand on Hemione's shoulder.

"That's enough!" said Professor McGonagall, as Hermione opened her mouth to retort, looking furious. "Potter, I appreciate you telling me this, but we cannot point the finger of blame at Mr. Malfoy purely because he visited the shop where this necklace might have been purchased. The same is probably true of hundreds of people -"

"- that's what I said -" muttered Ron.

"- and in any case, we have put stringent security measures in place this year. I do not believe that necklace can possibly have entered this school without our knowledge -"

"But -"

"- and what is more," said Professor McGonagall, with an air of awful finality, "Mr. Malfoy was not in Hogsmeade for more than a half hour today."

Harry gaped at her, deflating.

"How do you know, Professor?"

"Because he was doing detention with me; I pulled him from the carriages he has now failed to complete his Transfiguration homework twice in a row. I allowed him to go only for the last hour and a half, putting him precisely where Miss. Darcy spotted him. So, thank you for telling me your suspicions, Potter," she said as she marched past them, "but I need to go up to the hospital wing now to check on Katie Bell. Good day to you all."

She held open her office door. They had no choice but to file past her without another word.

Harry was clearly angry with her, Ron and Hermione for siding with McGonagall; nevertheless, he felt compelled to join in once they started discussing what had happened.

"So who do you reckon Katie was supposed to give the necklace to?" asked Ron, as they climbed the stairs, Anna decided to walk the trio to their common room.

"Maybe it was a threat," said Anna, thinking hard. "Obviously trying to prove something, right?"

"Goodness only knows," said Hermione. "But whoever it was has had a narrow escape. No one could have opened that package without touching the necklace."

"It could've been meant for loads of people," said Harry. "Dumbledore-the Death Eaters would love to get rid of him, he must be one of their top targets. Or Slughorn - Dumbledore reckons Voldemort really wanted him and they can't be pleased that he's sided with Dumbledore. Or -"

"Or you," said Hermione, looking troubled.

"I agree, what if it was you?" Anna gasped, clasping both hands to her mouth.

"Couldn't have been," said Harry, "or Katie would've just turned around in the lane and given it to me, wouldn't she? I was behind her all the way out of the Three Broomsticks. It would have made much more sense to deliver the parcel outside Hogwarts, what with Filch searching everyone who goes in and out. I wonder why Malfoy told her to take it into the castle?"

"Harry, Malfoy was at Madame Puttifoot's!" said Hermione, actually stamping her foot in frustration.

"Yes!" agreed Anna nodding at Hermione's outbust.

"He must have used an accomplice, then," said Harry. "Crabbe or Goyle-or, come to think of it, another Death Eater, he'll have loads better cronies than Crabbe and Goyle now he's joined up -"

Anna sighed out in frustration and exchanged looks with Ron and Hermione that plainly said, "There's no point arguing with him."

"Dilligrout," said Hermione firmly as they reached the Fat Lady. "See you later Anna," she hugged Anna before heading into her Common Room; Ron and Harry followed suit.

"See you!" Anna called before swiftly turning on her heel towards the Ravenclaw Commons.  
..ooOOoo..

Up in her dorm room Anna lay sprawled out on her bed staring blankly out her window into the darkness of the night. She felt like she was searching for something in the blackness, something she just couldn't find.  
Anna was snapped back into reality as a loud tapping came from her window. She jumped up, but relaxed when she saw it was just an owl. Anna opened up the window to allow the beautiful midnight black owl with yellow eyes that looked eerily familiar to fly inside and land on her bed. It dropped a letter addressed to her before she could get a close look at it and it hurriedly flew off out the window.  
Anna curiously picked up the letter that lay before her and began to read...

_Anna, I didn't get a chance to talk to you at or after Hogsmeade. Please meet in the astronomy tower tonight at 10:30. You said you wanted to know me; well, here is your chance. I hope you come._  
Signed Yours,  
Draco 

Anna gasped as she read the letter and re-read it over again. He wanted to meet her at the astronomy tower, alone, tonight... Should she go? Or should she stand him up? Harry's thoughts once more flooded Anna's mind, but she realized she didn't care. Anna wanted to know who the real Draco Malfoy was no matter how hard she tried to deny it. His mercury eyes constantly occupied her thoughts these last few weeks. Besides no one would know about the meeting, it was past curfew so the rest of the school would be sound asleep oblivious to whatever was going on in the astronomy tower.

She stood up from her bed finally decided and walked over to her mirror. She brushed her hair and pulled it back into a red satin ribbon. She put on a long, flowing black skirt and an off-the-shoulder black shirt with spaghetti strapped black tank top under it. With one final glance in the mirror, Anna swept off to the tower.

She walked slowly up the dark stairs making sure not to trip on the way. She couldn't light her wand, because she couldn't risk getting caught out past curfew. Anna had snuck out a million times before, but tonight she felt a rush like she had never felt before. Anna walked on to the top of the tower, which was a small circular room surrounded by large, open windows.

A warm, summer night breeze swept over her blowing her hair in front of her face and causing her flowing skirt to blow elegantly in the wind.

Anna spotted Draco standing by one of the windows peering out into the darkness. His platinum blonde hair fell over his incredible, ice blue eyes that shone magnificently in the moonlight. Anna's heart skipped a beat and she bit her bottom lip nervously as she approached him. He suddenly turned to face her; his eyes stared right into hers.

"You came." he whispered.

"Well I couldn't pass up a chance to get to know you, could I?" Anna replied.

He smiled at her and wrapped his arm around her waist pulling her close to him. They faced the window and stared out into the darkness.

"I'm not who everyone thinks I am, Anna, I made a mistake but it isn't who I am." he started. This first sentence caused Anna to wonder if he had taken the Dark Mark. She didn't want him to be like her dear old aunt and uncle, the people she had been trying to run away from all her life.

From that sentence on Anna spent the next few hours standing with Draco in the darkness of the tower under the twinkling stars that filled the sky. He explained how when his mother was pregnant Voldemort showed up to recruit his father, how he threatened to kill them all if he did not join. He also grew up always being told that one day he would have to become a Death Eater and support the Dark Lord or risk death of all those he loved. He told about how he had been taught to treat muggle-borns and halfbloods as inferiors for his entire life and how his parents always used to tell him he was on a higher scale of wizards, because how rich, pureblooded and influential his family was.

"It was just so easy you know? It was like my entire life was handed to me on a silver platter. Basically it was like I didn't need to work, because I would one day be just like my father, a Death Eater. I just accepted it and got used to it, until one day when I realized it wasn't the path I wanted..." Draco trailed off.

"When was that day?" Anna asked curiously feeling intrigued to what changed his mind after all those years.

"In the Triwizard Tournament two years ago, when Potter was in the final challenge with that Diggory guy" Draco said.

"You mean in the maze?" Anna asked wincing a little; she hated to remember that day. That was the day she was forced to watch her cousin Cedric Diggory die, one of the kindest people she had ever met. It was also the day she almost had to witness the murder of her best friend, plus it landed her in the hospital wing for shock.

"Yeah. Do you remember when I walked in when you discovered his body and- uh- well- they" Draco started.

"Pronounced him dead?" Anna finished for him, remembering the scene very clearly in her mind...

FLASHBACK  
_" He's Dead!"_  
" He's DEAD!"  
" Cedric Diggory DEAD!" voices shouted around Anna.  
"Oh my God, no. my cousin, please don't take him." Anna prayed quietly.  
Lisa Turpin came running up to them, "Anna honey." She said wrapping Anna in her arms and squeezing her, "I'm sorry it's true, he's gone, I just saw the body." A wave of tears flooded from Anna's jade green eyes. She sobbed uncontrollably. After a minute or two Anna viciously broke free from Lisa's arms.  
"Anna! Where are you going?" Shrieked Hermione.  
"I CAN'T BELIEVE IT I'VE GOT TO SEE!" Anna screamed running off.  
"COME BACK ANNA! NO!" Shrieked Mandy. Anna ran faster and faster until she ran into Professor Flitwick.  
"Miss Darcy? Where are you going?" Professor Flitwick asked the distressed girl.  
"Cedric, where is he? My cousin! WHERE IS HE?" Anna cried out.  
Flitwick grasped Anna's hands, "Anna, I'm sorry but I can't allow you to see him."  
"He's alright then?" Anna asked.  
"Let's go see." Flitwick said leading Anna towards the group around the center of the pitch.  
"Miss Darcy, I'm sorry Professor Dumbledore told me not to allow you to see his body." Said Professor McGonagall acting as a barricade.  
"No, Professor! Please! You have to! That's my cousin!" Anna shrieked. "Uncle Amos! Uncle Amos!"  
"I can't Miss Darcy, I'm sorry." McGonagall said again.  
"Fine," said Anna turning her back and she began to walk away when she turned around. She ran towards McGonagall.  
"MISS DARCY!" McGonagall shouted, restraining Anna. The crowd shuffled and Anna saw Cedric's dead body lying on the ground. He was laying spread eagle with a slight look of surprise on his face.  
"NO!" Anna cried out piercing the calm night air. She fell to her knees and began to sob. She began to feel light headed, as the room spun she saw Draco in the first row of the stands, slicked hair with an unexpected look of horror on his face. For a second her bloodshot jade eyes met his icy mercury ones and then she passed out.  
END OF FLASHBACK

"It was the day that he hurt you, seeing the way he put pain in your eyes…it was something I never wanted to be associated with" he finished.

Anna looked at him in wonder; "wow Draco" was all she could manage to say.

"Well now you know the real Draco, the one who no one else does." he said, "Now, about you…" he said turning to face Anna for the first time.

She looked down at her watch and realized how late it actually was, she would have to get up in a few hours.

"That will have to wait for another night" Anna sighed "it's getting late".

Draco looked a little disappointed, but nodded in agreement. "Until we meet again Anna Darcy" he whispered pulling her into a tight hug. Anna hugged him back and walked over to the door of the tower.

"You coming?" she asked.

"No I'm going to stay up here for a while" he replied.

"Okay then" she said turning back around to leave, but she turned back

"For what it's worth Draco, I like the real you much better" Anna said with a smile.

He smiled back with a twinkle in his remarkable grey eyes and whispered, "Thanks Anna."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: An ode to the Twi-hards in my life, I gave honorable mention to Cedric. Many of you lovelies might be wondering how Anna and Cedric are related, all I can say is a new character will be introduced in a later chapter that will explain everything. Til then R&R :) With Love, Starry**


	6. We Are Who We Are

CHAPTER SIX  
We are who we are

"She just left Roger there at the teashop all alone, can you believe it? Honestly I think that girl was dropped on her head one too many times when she was a baby." Anna woke to the shrill voice of Padma telling her friends in the morning about the teashop incident.

"Well you know- my mum was a little clumsy." Anna said sardonically while rolling out of bed causing them to all jump in surprise. They didn't look to distressed that she had overheard them though.

Anna looked at the clock to see she had already slept past breakfast and lunch was in about ten minutes.

Padma just smirked at her as she walked out of the room and into the bathroom. As Anna brushed her hair back into a high ponytail she thought about her night with Draco. It had been on her mind ever since she left; so much that she got barely any sleep that night. Anna was excited to meet him again tonight, to be close to him once more. She wanted to stand with him in the darkness; she wanted to reveal what she had only revealed to two other people in her life.

Anna wasn't sure precisely why she trusted Draco so much, but after what he told her last night she felt like she could. He had shown her his soul and entrusted her with his deepest secrets. And there was something about the way he looked into her eyes last night, like he honestly cared for her. She sighed and leaned up against the wall; all she wanted was for tonight to come.

"Hey Luna" Anna greeted as she entered the Common Room and sat down beside her.

"Good morning Anna, sleep well?" she responded with a bright smile.

"Yeah I guess. What's got you in such a good mood?" Anna asked curiously, she had never seen Luna smile so much in the four years she had known her.

"Oh nothing, it's just a brilliant morning isn't it?" she sighed happily placing her book down on the coffee table and taking a deep breath.

"Alright something is definitely up," Anna laughed, "Spill!" she ordered.

Luna rolled her eyes at her, but Anna knew she was about to enlighten divulge whatever had made her so happy.

"Well, first of all, I heard what happened at Hogsmeade yesterday, the whole teashop incident." she explained, "Nearly every girl in this House hates you right about now for leaving Roger by the way."

"You think they'd be happy, I mean they all want him and now they can have him" Anna replied exasperated.

She just shrugged, "Girls are just weird, I suppose." Luna said. "Anyways I'm happy Freddie has seen Cho for who she really is." she continued.

"And that now you have a better chance of getting an invitation to the Halloween Ball from dear Frederick?" Anna laughed.

She stuck her tongue out at Anna, "- and that he is over her. At least that's what Lisa Turpin told me at breakfast, she overheard him talking to Roger and Terry last night" Luna said with a silly, girlish grin that you had never seen on her before.

"Well aren't you a smitten little kitten!" Anna teased, "You know I could always mention you to Freddie. Very discreetly of course" she said slyly with a wink.

"Oh would you Anna? Thank you so much!" Luna exclaimed giving her a hug.

"No problem! Anyways I'm going to head down to lunch, I'm famished. Want to come?" she asked.

"No thanks, I'm not really hungry at the moment. Plus I have some reading to catch up on" she said pulling a heavy book out of her bag. She held it up to her nose and Anna was amused to see it was upside down.

She head out through the portrait hole and down the hall in the direction of the Great Hall; she could hear her stomach grumbling begging to be fed.

"Anna!" a voice called from behind her when she had almost reached the double doors of the Great Hall, she cursed whoever was behind her under her breath. All she wanted to do right now was eat.

Anna spun around to see Harry walking over to her with a very smug expression on his handsome face.

"Hey mate! Can we talk inside I'm a bit famished" Anna said impatiently.

"Jeez it's nice to see you too Anna" Harry replied pretending to be hurt.

"Sorry" Anna mumbled, "how are you this morning?" she asked conversationally.

"I'm doing particularly well actually, I realized something, you failed to mention last night that you ran out on Davies yesterday. That guy doesn't get you huh?" he asked brushing a loose strand of her hair behind her ear.

"Nope, not many do" she said, although her mind kept thinking back to Draco.

"So you just ditched him? Roger Davies!" he laughed putting his arms around her waist.

"Yep, basically he tried to kiss me again and nope" Anna said pushing his arms down off her hips gently with a wink.

"Well for what it's worth he's out of your league" Harry said in a soft voice, "Later Anna" he said walking off.

"Yeah, and thanks Harry" Anna muttered before finally walking through the double doors and into the Great Hall.

As she walked in she spotted Freddie waving over to her from the end of the Ravenclaw table to come sit with him, and was relieved to see there was no Roger. Anna walked over to him happily and plopped down in the seat next to him.

"What's up mate?" Anna asked picking up two sandwiches from the platter in front of her and taking a large, hungry bite out of one that was peanut butter and jelly.

"Nothing much, really. Jeez, are you hungry?" he laughed as she devoured her two sandwiches and reached for a third.

"STARVED!" Anna exclaimed, "I missed breakfast mate, slept late. And I can't remember eating dinner last night and I never got my muffin for lunch!" she explained in between bites.

Freddie just nodded, "So have you talked to Roger yet?" he asked curiously. "You just missed him before, I think you damaged his ego"

"Nope- luckily I haven't bumped into him yet. I bumped into Harry though, said everyone's talking about it. I'll have to face him sooner or later, I hope he's not too mad" Anna sighed. "He can be a little bit of a drama queen sometimes. Speaking of drama queens have you talked to Cho yet?" she asked.

"No, I'm not really interested in her anymore. I had a talk with Terry and Roger last night and just decided she's really not right for me" he said.

"Well good for you mate! There's plenty of other fish in the Hogwarts sea, don't you worry" Anna exclaimed patting him on the back.

"Yeah I guess there are" Freddie responded looking out through the Great Hall.

"Anyone else you had in mind? You know the Halloween Ball is steadily approaching" Anna said nonchalantly, trying to find the perfect time to throw Luna out into the conversation without making it look obvious.

"Yeah, don't remind me" Freddie sighed. "I don't really know, I could always ask Padma I guess. She likes me well enough" he said thoughtfully.

"But do you like her mate?" Anna asked.

"No I guess not" he sighed running his fingers through his messy black hair.

"Well you know not all us girls in Ravenclaw are as bad as Cho" she said casually.

"I don't know, I'm a little weary of Ravenclaw girls now. I mean there's you who's bloody mental and Cho well who's Cho" he teased.

"Oh hush you! It is kind of fun when the girl is a little mental isn't it? I mean it livens things up a bit! Who wants a girl who's actually normal?" Anna said.

At this comment Freddie raised his eyebrow at her, "what are you getting at?" he asked suspiciously.

"Oh Frederick I hope you don't think I'm hinting for you to ask me!" Anna laughed figuring out what he was thinking.

"Thank Merlin, you were scaring me a little there Darcy" he joked, looking relieved. Anna knew Freddie had always only thought of her as a friend and nothing more. "So who it you were trying to hint at?" he asked.

"Think about it Freddie... a bit on the mental side, a Ravenclaw, very pretty, my good friend…" Anna began.

He looked at Anna with eyebrows furrowed in thought when a look of dawning appeared on his face. "You're hinting at Luna Lovegood!" he exclaimed.

"Yell it a little bit louder, I don't think that guy at the Gryffindor table heard you over there" she said with sarcasm.

"Sorry, I was just a little excited I guessed it" he apologized. "Luna, huh? I never really thought about her. I mean she is younger and she's a little crazy, but she is rather pretty. And we did kind of have a moment at the end of last year" Freddie said reminiscing.

"A moment, huh? What kind of moment Mr. Martin?" Anna asked excitedly.

"Well it was the last day of school and I was heading to the end of the year feast and well she was putting up a sign asking for everyone to return back her stuff that they had taken from her. I asked why they took it and I don't know, we just started talking. I felt like I could trust her" he finished.

"Aww how sweet!" she giggled. "You guys would make a very nice couple" she added with a smile.

He playfully pushed her in the shoulder making her drop her fourth sandwich. "Hey I was eating that buddy!" Anna yelled nudging him in the ribs.

"Ouch! Watch the ribs short stuff!" he teased.

"Ugh- you always got to bring up the short thing don't you?" Anna whined while laughing.

"But it's just so tempting" he answered chuckling.

"So are you going to ask her?" she inquired calming down a little bit.

"You know what- I think I just might." Freddie replied cheerfully.

..ooOOoo..

The rest of the day went by Roger free and uneventful, much to Anna's relief. That night she ascended the stairs up to the astronomy tower just like she had done the night before. Her heart was beating out of her chest as she drew closer and close to where she knew Draco was waiting for her. He was waiting for Anna to tell him the deepest, darkest secret she had.

Anna stepped out on to the top room of the tower to see Draco there waiting for her. She slowly approached him and hugged him gently.

"I missed you today" he laughed brushing a piece of her hair behind her ear. On days she didn't have Divination they rarely saw each other.

"I missed you too" Anna laughed winking at him.

He smiled and then sat down on the stone tower floor and leaned against the wall. Anna sat down directly across from him on the other side with her hands in her lap.

"Well whenever you're ready" he said signaling he was waiting for her to talk.

"So you really want to know my secret Mr. Malfoy? Well if you do you can never tell another soul, understand? Only two other people know" she said firmly.

"I would never betray your secrets Anna, plus you've got plenty of dirt on me" he laughed.

Anna chuckled a little, but her face suddenly became solemn. "Alright first let me say my name is not Anna Diana Darcy" Anna said slowly. He raised an eyebrow at her, but she just continued, "My name is Anastasia Bellatrix Lestrange".

Draco's mouth dropped as Anna uttered that last sentence, "My name is Anastasia Bellatrix Lestrange".

"C-come again?" he asked, clearly thinking he had heard her incorrectly.

"My name is Anastasia Bellatrix Lestrange." Anna repeated this time more quietly, fearing his reaction.

"B-but h-how?" was all he could manage to stutter out in his shock.

"My parents' story is bittersweet. My dad was Rebastan Lestrange, the brother of Rodolphus Lestrange, he was a Death Eater of the highest ranks until he fell in love with my Mother, she was half veela but it was overlooked due to the fact that her Grandfather was the Darkest Wizard alive, Gellert Grindlewald-" Anna began.

"Your Great Grandfather was Grindlewald?" Draco looked completely flabbergasted but urged her to continue.

"Yes, I am the Great-Granddaughter of Gellert Grindlewald. My parents, Diana and Rebastan Lestrange were when my father tried leaving Voldemort's service; I was less than a year old when my Uncle Rodolphus and Aunt Bellatrix organized it. My Mother is dead and my Father I presume is dead too but his body was never found and there have been rumored sightings of him here and there but it doesn't matter. My Aunt Phoebe was given custody to me according to my Mother's only living will, she was only just 18, fresh out of Hogwarts but she didn't want me anywhere else then with her. So she took me in as her own daughter, so I took her last name, my Mother's maiden name, and my mother's first name as my middle name. I didn't want to be linked to the Lestrange name when I went to Hogwarts, actually I didn't want to be linked to the Lestrange name at all after what Rodolphus did to his own family." After Anna finished, she sighed gaining a little more confidence.

"Wow... I had no idea" he whispered so Anna could barely hear him.

"Yeah, so I'm Death Eater's child just like you" Anna sighed. "I'm not proud of it, but it's the truth".

"How were you not put in Slytherin? Your Father was even higher up You-Know-Who's graces than my father" Draco asked.

"The hat saw I had Slytherin blood in me, but it also saw I didn't have the qualities needed to be a Slytherin. I was raised by my poor Aunt who worked two jobs to feed me and taught me the ways my parents would have wanted me to be raised, my dad was a different man then who he used to be." Anna answered.

Draco just nodded at a complete loss at what to say to her. Finally he spoke, "She's my Mother's sister, Bellatrix, and I know just how awful she could be. Wow I can't believe they killed your parents, it doesn't change anything, and I know you're not anything like your dad's family. How many people actually know about this?" he asked curiously.

"Well, Dumbledore and all the professors know naturally. And then there's Hermione. She only knows, because your father recognized me at the Department of Mysteries and she heard him call me by my real name. And Luna knows, because she overheard me explaining the whole thing to Hermione" Anna replied.

"So I'm the first person you really just came out and told, not by accident?" he asked.

"Yeah I guess you are. I just thought you would understand" she said.

He nodded and then scooted over to the seat next to her against the wall. He draped his arm around Anna's shoulder and she leaned her head comfortably on his shoulder. He then rested his head on hers and the pair sat there just being close to each other. Anna listened to the slow and steady beating of his heart and his felt his warm breath hit the top of her head. She had never felt so perfect in her entire life.

"I like being with you Draco" Anna whispered breaking the silence in the tower.

"I like being with you too Anna" he whispered back making her smile. "I want us to be together…"

"Me too, but how do you think people would react if you know- if we were together?" she asked cautiously.

"I don't really know. I know it wouldn't be good though" he answered honestly. "People would think different of you Anna and I know my entire House would hate me".

At this Anna turned around and looked him straight in the eyes. "Do you care about me Draco?" she asked bluntly.

At first it looked like she had caught him a little off guard, but then his face relaxed. "Yeah Anna, I do. I care about you more than I've ever cared for someone else I think" he answered sincerely. "There's just something about you, you're the first person I've ever really trusted and you know me for who I really am" he continued.

"So what do we do?" Anna whispered placing her hand gently on his cheek, "do we keep this a secret?" she asked.

He looked out into the darkness, his eyebrows furrowed as if in deep thought. "I think it would be for the best..." he answered dolefully and Anna nodded. It wasn't the answer she had wanted to hear, but she knew it was the only way, for the time being anyways.

"I'll see you tomorrow night then" Anna said softly before standing up and sweeping off down the stairs toward the Ravenclaw Common Room....

..ooOOoo..

Anna couldn't sleep at all that night; her mind was racing with thoughts of Draco. She and Draco were now, in a sense, more than just friends, but she was forced to keep her feelings a secret from the rest of the school. She wished she could tell the world about him and how happy she was, but she knew that she couldn't just yet. One day, one day I'll tell the world, she told herself, but for now there would only be those secret meetings in the tower away from the judging eyes of Hogwarts.

Anna awoke the next morning stiff and uncomfortable because of her tossing and turning. She got out of bed and moped into the bathroom. After a quick shower, she brushed her teeth and walked back out into the dorms. Everyone was still sound asleep. She sat down and a vanity next to Padma's bed and started brushing her long dark hair out and proceeded to French braid her hair. Anna surveyed her braided pig tails in the mirror and grinned a little at the affect, her hair was almost always styled up it was a refreshing change to have pig tail braids. Next Anna walked over to her dresser and grabbed her skirt, and a pressed blouse. Once she was dressed she threw her tie around her neck and grabbed her sweater and robe from the back of the desk chair. She then proceeded to the common room and headed toward the tea and coffee and stuff behind the Quidditch picture. She went, opened it, grabbed a Styrofoam cup, and filled it with hot water from her wand. Then after deliberating over the tea choices she chose a Lime with Ginger herbal tea. She let it steep as she pulled out a random muggle book and read for the next hour or so. Then the common room started to slowly fill up. First a fourth year boy came in; he smiled at Anna and pulled out his copy of yesterday's Daily Prophet. Anna kept reading until she felt a hand rest upon her shoulder. She jumped and turned around. There was Davies right there.

"Anna Darcy!" Davies yelled sternly and Anna moaned to herself as she reluctantly looked up from her book.

"Hello Roger" Anna greeted trying to sound cheerful, but she knew this would not be an exactly pleasant conversation between the pair.

"You embarrassed the hell out of me Anna! How could you do that? Martin has been on my case for the last week and now you're bloody avoiding me! Real nice Anna, real nice!" he shouted heatedly.

"I've been avoiding you, because I knew you'd do this! Look I'm sorry I hurt your precious little ego, but Neville needed someone after Lauren's little spaz attack back there okay?" she replied.

He sighed in frustration and just glared at her. "Our match is at 2:00, be there at 1:15, alright?" he said emotionlessly before storming away.

"Well that was fun" Anna muttered to herself before continuing her walk down the hall to her first class that day, Herbology.

Harry had been unable to tell she, Ron and Hermione about his lesson with Dumbledore over breakfast for fear of being overheard, but he filled them in as they walked across the vegetable patch toward the greenhouses. The weekend's brutal wind had died out at last; the weird mist had returned and it took them a little longer than usual to find the correct greenhouse.

"Told you that's what it was about" Anna said triumphantly, pounding her fist in the air.

"Wow, scary thought, the boy You-Know-Who," said Ron quietly, as they took their places around one of the gnarled Snargaluff stumps that formed this term's project, and began pulling on their protective gloves. "But I still don't get why Dumbledore's showing you all this. I mean, it's really interesting and everything, but what's the point?"

"Dunno," said Harry, inserting a gum shield. "But he says it's all important and it'll help me survive."

"Well of course it will," Anna stated matter-of-factly in a tone that could rival Hermione's own. "After all, keep your friends close keep your enemies closer"

"Right, Anna! I think it's fascinating," said Hermione earnestly. "It makes absolute sense to know as much about Voldemort as possible. How else will you find out his weaknesses?"

"So how was Slughorn's latest party?" Harry asked her thickly through the gum shield.

"Oh, it was quite fun, really," said Hermione, now putting on protective goggles. "I mean, he drones on about famous exploits a bit, and he absolutely fawns on McLaggen because he's so well connected, but he gave us some really nice food and he introduced us to Gwenog Jones. Where were you last night Anna? Slughorn said he couldn't find you to give you an invitation."

"Had a killer headache mate, must of passed out at seven o'clock" Anna lied smoothly.

"Gwenog Jones?" said Ron, his eyes widening under his own goggles. "The Gwenog Jones? Captain of the Holyhead Harpies?"

"That's right," said Hermione. "Personally, I thought she was a bit full of herself, but -"

"Quite enough chat over here!" said Professor Sprout briskly, bustling over and looking stern. "You're lagging behind, everybody else has started, and Neville's already got his first pod!"

They looked around; sure enough, there sat Neville with a bloody lip and several nasty scratches along the side of his face, but clutching an unpleasantly pulsating green object about the size of a grapefruit.

"Okay, Professor, we're starting now!" said Ron, adding quietly, when she had turned away again, "Should've used Muffliato, Harry."

"One Muffliato coming up," Anna grinned raising her wand but Hermione pushed her hand downward.

"No, we shouldn't!" said Hermione at once, looking, as she always did, intensely cross at the thought of the Half-Blood Prince and his spells. "Well, come on ... we'd better get going..."

She gave the other three an apprehensive look; they all took deep breaths and then dived at the gnarled stump between them.

It sprang to life at once; long, prickly, bramble-like vines flew out of the top and whipped through the air. One tangled itself in Hermione's hair, and Ron beat it back with a pair of secateurs; Harry and Anna both succeeded in trapping a couple of vines and knotting them together; a hole opened in the middle of all the tentacle-like branches; Hermione plunged her arm bravely into this hole, which closed like a trap around her elbow; Anna, Harry and Ron tugged and wrenched at the vines, forcing the hole to open again, and Hermione snatched her arm free, clutching in her fingers a pod just like Neville's. At once, the prickly vines shot back inside, and the gnarled stump sat there looking like an innocently dead lump of wood.

"And people think I'm mental," Anna chucked softly, removing her goggles and catching her breath. "This plant is nutters!"

"You know, I don't think I'll be having any of these in my garden when I've got my own place," said Ron, pushing his goggles up onto his forehead and wiping sweat from his face.

"Pass me a bowl," said Hermione, holding the pulsating pod at arm's length; Harry handed one over and she dropped the pod into it with a look of disgust on her face.

"Don't be squeamish, squeeze it out, they're best when they're fresh!" called Professor Sprout.

"Anyway," said Hermione, continuing their interrupted conversation as though a lump of wood had not just attacked them, "Slughorn's going to have a Christmas party, Harry, and there's no way you'll be able to wriggle out of this one because he actually asked me to check your free evenings, you too Anna, so he could be sure to have it on a night you can come."

Harry groaned and Anna slapped her forehead. Meanwhile, Ron, who was attempting to burst the pod in the bowl by putting both hands on it, standing up, and squashing it as hard as he could, said angrily, "And this is another party just for Slughorn's favorites, is it?"

"Just for the Slug Club, yes," said Hermione.

The pod flew out from under Ron's fingers and hit the green house glass, rebounding onto the back of Professor Sprout's head and knocking off her old, patched hat. Harry went to retrieve the pod; when he got back, Hermione was saying, "Look, I didn't make up the name 'Slug Club' -"

"'Slug Club,'" repeated Ron with a sneer Anna found worthy of Draco. "It's pathetic. Well, I hope you enjoy your party. Why don't you try hooking up with McLaggen, then Slughorn can make you King and Queen Slug -"

"We're allowed to bring guests," said Hermione, who for some reason had turned a bright, boiling scarlet, "and I was going to ask you to come, but if you think it's that stupid then I won't bother!"

"Aww! That's so precious!" Anna cooed, Harry snorted, while her comment went ignored however as the bickering escalated.

Both Anna and Harry shared a look that suddenly wished the pod had flown a little farther, so that they need not have been sitting here with the pair of them. Unnoticed by either, they seized the bowl that contained the pod and began to try and open it by the noisiest and most energetic means he could think of; unfortunately, they could still hear every word of their conversation.

"You were going to ask me?" asked Ron, in a completely different voice.

"Yes," said Hermione angrily. "But obviously if you'd rather I hooked up with McLaggen..."

There was a pause while Harry continued to pound the resilient pod with a trowel.

"No, I wouldn't," said Ron, in a very quiet voice.

Anna had had enough, at the exact moment she shouted, "Bloody hell! You both like each other!" Harry missed the pod, hit the bowl, and shattered it.

"Miss Darcy one more outburst like that and you'll earn yourself a detention," Professor Sprout said coolly, clearly peeved at Anna's outburst. "fifteen points from Ravenclaw."

"Fifteen points?!" Anna bursted, breaking the bowl which Harry had just repaired, it shattered once again as Professor Sprout's eyes widened.

"Thirty points from Ravenclaw, Miss Darcy," Professor Sprout yelled shrilly. "And detention Saturday night"

"Reparo," Harry said hastily, poking the pieces with his wand, and the bowl sprang back together again. The crash, however, appeared to have awoken Ron and Hermione to Harry's presence and Anna's ongoing battle with Sprout . Hermione looked flustered and immediately started fussing about for her copy of Flesh-Eating Trees of the World to find out the correct way to juice Snargaluff pods; Ron, on the other hand, looked sheepish but also rather pleased with himself.

"Hand that over, Harry," said Hermione hurriedly. "It says we're supposed to puncture them with something sharp..."

Anna passed her the pod in the bowl and stared intently at Harry; he and Ron both snapped their goggles back over their eyes and dived, once more, for the stump.

Anna wondered how long it would take Harry before he realized she was reading his thoughts. She frowned, thumbing through the book with Hermione pretending she couldn't hear in her own head his thoughts as he wrestled with the thorny vine intent upon throttling him. Surely he had had an inkling that this might happen sooner or later. But Anna could tell he was not sure how he felt about it... He and Cho were now too embarrassed to look at each other, let alone talk to each other; what if Ron and Hermione started going out together, then split up? Could their friendship survive it? Anna remembered the hell Harry went through for the few weeks when they had not been talking to each other in the third year; he and Anna had not enjoyed trying to bridge the distance between them. And then, what if they didn't split up? What if they became like Bill and Fleur, and it became excruciatingly embarrassing to be in their presence, so that he was shut out for good? Harry's thoughts were numbing and so consuming she put her head in her hands.

"Anna, you okay? Hermione asked putting a hand on her shoulder.

"Yeah fine, just tired" Anna lied, not wanting to tell Hermione what she heard in Harry's head.

"Gotcha!" yelled Ron, pulling a second pod from the stump just as Hermione managed to burst the first one open, so that the bowl was full of tubers wriggling like pale green worms.

The rest of the lesson passed without further mention of Slughorn's party, but also in a strained silence, everyone's thoughts screamed at her, she felt drained.

"What in bloody hell were you thinking back there Darcy?" Padma Patil yelled as she caught up with Anna and Harry in the hall.

"I couldn't concentrate, I wasn't going to let them waste the lesson arguing" Anna replied.

"That's exactly what you should have done! Sat back and sucked it up! Now we've been bumped back to third in the House Cup standings!" she cried.

"Calm down lady, it's only October!" Anna laughed, "plenty of time for you teacher's pets to make up for the lost points" she finished.

"It won't matter how many points us teacher's pets get if you keep pulling stunts like that Darcy! Just you wait until I tell Roger!" Padma hissed before walking away.

"Oooh now I'm scared!" Anna said sarcastically to herself. "Did you hear that right there? That's all I am going to be hearing for a week" she said to Harry, "but it was so worth it just to see that look on Sprout's face!"

"I don't know how you didn't get in Gryffindor" Harry laughed, "our House is usually the one with a knack for troublemaking you know".

"It said I had a creative mind that belonged in Ravenclaw" Anna said with a shrug.

"Creative, huh? Is that what they're calling mental people these days?" Harry asked prompting Anna to shoot him a fake glare and nudge him hard in the ribs.

"So are you going to the Quidditch match today? They're ending classes early for it!" she said.

"Wouldn't miss it!" he answered as the two sat down at the Gryffindor table for lunch, Anna didn't want to have to deal with her House just yet. "Slytherin vs. Ravenclaw, it should be a pretty good match" Harry commented.

"Yeah, let's just hope I live through it. Those chasers of theirs play dirty, especially Flemington. Last match I played against him he almost bloody killed me" Anna said.

"You're fast though and tricky, you'll be able to keep away from them" Harry replied encouragingly.

"Hah! Not with that crappy ass broom of mine" Anna moaned, "they're all on bloody Nimbus 2001s!"

She continued to talk until she noticed that Harry was no longer listening, he was staring up at the ceiling. Anna curiously looked up to see four owls carrying a rather long, large looking parcel. The entire Hall had stopped eating to see who would be receiving the package. To her shock the owls flew straight toward her and dropped the package on top of her half eaten peanut butter and jelly sandwich.

"What in bloody hell?" Anna exclaimed as the package landed in front of her. Her eyes traveled over the brown wrapping to see if there was a letter attached.

_Dearest Anna,_  
You deserve a broomstick that is almost as amazing as you are, I hope you like it.  
With Love,  
"Your Heart's Seeker" 

Everything suddenly clicked. Anna smiled widely as she read the note and she felt her face turning bright red. Anna knew the package had to be from Draco, because he was the Slytherin seeker. What other seeker would have sent it to her? Certainly not Harry, Cho, or Hufflepuff's Hannah Abbott. Draco must have been who also sent the necklace over the summer!

Anna glanced over to the Slytherin table to make eye contact with a smiling Draco; she smiled back at him without making it obvious. Anna knew his team would kill him if they figured out he sent her a newer, faster broom right before the first match against them.

"Well open it!" Harry demanded impatiently snapping Anna back into reality.

She slowly ripped open the brown wrapping and pulled it off to reveal a shiny new Nimbus 2001. It had a black handle with dark green designs running over the shiny wood. It was the most amazing broom she had ever seen, other than Harry's Firebolt of course.

"Wow..." Anna whispered under her breath.

"Who sent you that?" Hermione asked in amazement.

"The letter didn't say" Anna answered, "They just said I deserved a better broom". As she said this she tucked the note away in her robes pocket, Anna didn't want anyone else to read it for fear they might figure it out.

She glanced once more over at Draco and gave him a smile that told him how much she loved it. As he smiled back at her, she felt a weird sensation in her stomach like she had never felt before. Could she be falling in love with Draco Malfoy?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter it's Ravenclaw versus Slytherin, but who will win? Stay tuned! With Love, Starry*


	7. Ravenclaw Versus Slytherin

CHAPTER SEVEN  
Ravenclaw versus Slytherin

Anna strutted out on the field talking candidly with Freddie with her brand new broom resting proudly on her shoulder. She looked up at the hundreds of cheering students and professors that encircled the pitch. It looked like nearly the entire school had turned out for what would prove to be an interesting match to say the least.

"I live for this" Anna whispered to Freddie, feeling a rush she only felt on the Quidditch pitch. The crowd made some people nervous, but it gave Anna an adrenaline rush and pumped her up for the game.

"Hell yeah" Freddie replied, "We're going to kick arse today! I feel it" Freddie said confidently.

"Well if Roger's not too pissed at me. I hope it doesn't affect our teamwork" Anna mumbled.

"Don't worry Anna, it won't affect his game. He wants to win more than anything" Freddie said.

"Yeah I guess you're right, but it still doesn't help that the majority of the team hates me right now" Anna laughed.

"The majority?" Freddie laughed, "You mean everyone except me!"

"Thanks Frederick, real encouraging" Anna said sarcastically.

No one on her team was really talking to Anna at the moment after getting so many points docked off from Sprout.  
Freddie just laughed and gave Anna a side hug before taking his spot on the right side of Roger. She stood on the left side and mounted her broom ready to fly. Madame Hooch walked out to the center of the field.

"Now I want a fair game from all of you, understand?" she said sternly shooting a warning glare at Marcus Flemington who had a vicious glow in his eyes.

Both teams nodded in understanding, at this she blew the whistle loudly and threw the quaffle into the air.

Anna kicked up with amazing speed off the ground and toward the quaffle, clutching it tightly in her arms. She sped down the field toward the three hoops when out of the corner of her eye she saw a bludger barreling straight at her head. Anna quickly loosened her grip on her broom slightly and hung upside down in the air causing the bludgers to fly right over her. Anna flipped herself back up only to find Flemington heading straight at her. She dipped down and tossed the ball quickly to Freddie who had gotten open for her. The fact Anna didn't have the quaffle didn't seem to faze Flemington though, he flew straight into her side nearly knocking her off her broom.

"Bloody hell, Flemington! I don't even have the goddamn quaffle!" Anna yelled angrily as she attempted to steady herself using her now bruised right arm. Flemington just smiled maliciously at her signaling that was just the first of much more to come.

The game had only been going on twenty minutes and the score was 100-10 Ravenclaw. It had been a brutal game though, Anna was already bruised from head to toe and pretty sure she had broken her right wrist when the Slytherin beater Vincent Crabbe pretended to 'miss' the bludger and smack his bat right down on her throwing arm. Cho and Draco had been circling the field monotonously the entire game without any sign of the snitch. Draco more than once had to catch himself when he was about to yell at one of his teammates for hurting her.

"FRED I'M OPEN!" Anna screamed from in front of the left Slytherin hoop, Freddie tossed the quaffle to her perfectly and she threw the ball straight through the hoop, scoring Ravenclaw's eleventh goal of the game. "Take that Flint" Anna hissed at him as she flew by.  
He glared at her with a lust for revenge in his horrible brownish green eyes that made Anna seriously reconsider taunting him like that.

After dodging a bludger sent at her by Goyle, Anna received a pass from Roger that she caught one handed, because her right arm was now useless. Anna swerved around and began to fly toward the hoops when suddenly she felt someone grabbing the neck of her Quidditch robes. She was jerked back violently causing her to drop the quaffle to try to keep herself from plunging fifty feet to the solid ground beneath her. It didn't help though; she had been so caught off guard by the sudden attack that she lost her balance. 

Anna clutched on tightly to the stick of her broom, hanging by just one arm. She looked up to see a very satisfied looking Flemington hovering over her, but within in seconds the smirk was wiped off his face as Roger and Freddie came hurtling toward him.  
Madame Hooch's whistle was blowing shrilly as Freddie and Roger pounced on Marcus in midair, followed closely by Michael Corner who flew over and helped Anna back safely on to her broom. When Anna finally got herself sturdier on the broom she turned to see Michael and Adam trying to restrain Freddie and Roger, but to no avail. Crabbe and Goyle had resorted to swinging their bats in every direction, while Marcus looked absolutely terrified as he attempted to fly away from Roger and Freddie. Madame Hooch was on the outside of the whole brawl blowing her whistle furiously.

"Penalty against Slytherin, penalty against Ravenclaw! Another penalty for Slytherin, a third! Oh just stop it already!" she yelled in frustration.

Everyone on the field and in the stands had been wholly distracted by the fight, so no one saw as Cho and Draco began to speed down to the end of the field. Anna spotted it out of the corner of her eye and turned to watch, her fingers crossed that Cho would come through for the team.

To Anna amazement a few brief moments later she saw Cho fly into the air pounding her fist victoriously, while a crestfallen Draco flew toward the ground.

"Guys stop it!" Anna yelled grabbing Freddie's arm and trying to pull him away from Flemington, "we won you idiot!" she laughed.

"We won?" Freddie exclaimed letting go of Flemington's neck and wrapping his arms around her.

"We did win!" Roger exclaimed finally noticing Cho had the snitch in her hand.

Madame Hooch blew her whistle one last time to signal that the game was over, "RAVENCLAW IS THE WINNER" she announced before flying down to the ground and sighing with great relief the match was over.

Anna hobbled over to the Ravenclaw locker rooms being supported between Freddie and Michael. Sharp pains were shooting through her entire body and she felt that she might pass out at any moment. She laughed inwardly as she entered the locker room and looked around at her beat up teammates. Roger had a black eye, a bloody lip, and a long scratch running down his cheek to his neck. Freddie had two black eyes and a large bump on his head where he must have been hit by a bat. Michael and Adam were considerably bruised up, both with bloody lips to rival Roger's. Anna was even surprised to see her keeper Lauren, was in a pretty bad state. Cho seemed to be the only one who was left uninjured after the match.

"You look terrible" Freddie joked sitting down in the spot beside Anna.

"You should talk, you've got a bump the size of a quaffle on your forehead" she laughed, but immediately stopped as a pain shot through her ribs.

"So you should see yourself. I've never seen someone with so many bruises" he said.

Now curious to see how bad she actually looked, Anna used her still working left arm to pull a mirror out of her bag. She gasped at her own reflection. She was sporting a black eye, a bloody lip, about five large black and blue bruises on various areas of her face, and a large cut on her cheek.

"Bloody hell, I do look horrible!" Anna exclaimed making Freddie laugh. "That's nothing though, check this out" she said pulling open her robe a little and showing Freddie her bruised up stomach.

"That arse! That stupid, ugly little git!" Freddie shouted seeing her stomach.

Anna then proceeded to lift up her sleeves to show him the many other bruises adorning her body.

"He's going to get it!" Freddie said angrily. Cho and Lauren gasped as they looked at her and Roger was horrified.

"Why didn't you tell me you were so beat up?" he asked kneeling down in front of her.

"Well it's not like we have a replacement Chaser, plus I didn't realize how bad it was until I got off my broom. I think that bastard Crabbe might have broken my wrist" Anna said holding out her right arm. To her disgust the bone was sticking out at an odd angle.

"Those bastards" Roger hissed under his breath, "I'm taking you to the Hospital Wing now" he said sternly. He didn't even wait for a response as he pulled Anna up into his arms. Freddie as well as the rest of the team followed closely at Roger's heels.

"What in bloody hell were they trying to do, kill you?" he muttered more to himself than Anna.

"Yeah probably, they're not too fond of me mate" Anna laughed feebly.

Roger looked down and smiled at her sheepishly, "Next time tell me okay? I can talk to Madame Hooch" he said.

"She couldn't have stopped Flemington today anyways, he was on a mission to kill me by the end of the game, but thanks to you and Frederick back there he didn't succeed" Anna replied.

"The name is Freddie! FREDDIE!" she heard Freddie yelled from behind Roger.

"Thanks for doing that back there, even though you didn't really have to go kick the crap out of Flemington, I do appreciate it." Anna thanked him.

"I am not going to let that arse hurt my friend like that." Roger said smiling.

"Friend? So you don't hate me then?" Anna asked hopefully.

"Of course not, we'll always be mates Anna" he laughed; she smiled up at him and gave him a quick peck on the cheek.

Anna entered the Hospital Wing only to see basically the entire Slytherin Quidditch team was already there. Flemington was whining about a headache where Roger knocked him with his broom handle, while Crabbe, Goyle, Gertrude Blintz, and Geoff Rookwood were whining loudly about some bruises.

'Wusses' Anna thought to herself as Roger laid her gently down on the bed farthest away from the Slytherins.

"Oh my dear! What did they do to you?" Madame Pomfrey exclaimed as she spotted her, "and you two lay down" she ordered to Freddie and Roger who immediately obeyed; she was a small, plump woman, but not someone to be taken lightly.

Madame Pomfrey gave Anna an appalling tasting blue potion and then scurried over to take care of Roger, Freddie, Michael, Lauren, and Adam who had also shown up muttering something under her breath that sounded like 'stupid, bloody Quidditch'.  
..ooOOoo.. 

Anna lay over on the side of her body that wasn't as bruised to try and get some sleep when she noticed the boy in the bed beside her. His name was Dominic Moon; he was one of the Slytherin chasers and had got mixed up in the scuffle after trying to hold back Flemington. Few really knew him, because he was so quiet and introverted. He was perhaps the only Slytherin without the reputation of being a complete arse. He always could be found in the corner reading and it was plain to see he had no friends in his House or in the school for that matter. He was a very smart, good-looking boy though with shaggy black hair streaked with silver and amber colored eyes.

"Hey how are you feeling?" Anna asked kindly, noticing a rather large bruise on his left shoulder.

He looked taken aback that she had actually talked to him, but then replied; "Oh I'm alright, just a small bruise".

"It's not so small mate, that thing's the size of Scotland" Anna laughed.

He smiled warmly at her and then shrugged "yeah I guess it's kind of big, Crabbe got a little too excited with that bat of his" he said coldly.

"You're telling me!" Anna exclaimed holding out the wrist that Crabbe had basically destroyed.

"Ouch! Looks like you had it pretty rough out there. I don't know why Marcus targeted you like that; I mean they usually play dirty, but I've never seen them really target someone before" he commented.

"They just really don't like me" Anna responded, "plus I kicked Flemington's ass in first year" she said with a satisfied smile as she thought back on that day he had called Hermione a mudblood and she sent him flying into Filch's storage closet with her famous right hook.

"Hah! I remember that, he told everyone in the Common Room he let you hit him, so you'd get in trouble" Dominic laughed.

"Riiight" Anna said sardonically as she rolled her eyes, "he's just a big baby with bad teeth if you ask me".

Dominic laughed again, but quickly stopped and clenched his stomach painfully. He leaned back down on to his pillow and looked at Anna again, "Look I just want to apologize for my team's behavior. I just wish they'd play fair, so we could actually play a real game of Quidditch" he said the last part with a hint of annoyance.

"That's alright mate, don't worry about it. I hold nothing they did against you, you and Draco are the only bloody people on that team who didn't try and kill me" Anna replied.

He nodded before speaking again, "Anyways I also wanted to say you were brilliant with a broom out there. I've never seen anyone who has been able to dodge that many bludgers with such ease. And your passing is flawless!" he said.

"Wow, I'm loving the compliments" Anna said with a wink, "You're pretty good yourself" she added.

"Thanks, I wish I could do that move you did on Flemington though. You made it look like you were about to pass to Roger, but then flipped over and dropped it down to that other kid. Bloody brilliant!" he exclaimed.

"Well I could teach you it sometime, it's not too hard" Anna offered; now really beginning to like this kid.

"That would be awesome! You know, when you're a little more healed up of course" he added.

"Yeah that might be awhile mate" Anna said as Madame Pomfrey starting applying something to her wrist making her wince in pain.

Anna spent the rest of her time in the Hospital Wing talking with Dominic about school, Quidditch, and basically everything else under the sun. Anna wondered why she had never really talked to him before; they actually had a lot in common.

"You may go Miss Darcy, you too Mr. Moon if you wish" Madame Pomfrey said as she scurried over to Flemington who was crying out in pain.

Anna rolled her eyes mockingly at Flemington before standing up and slowly hobbling out of the Hospital wing, still feeling a little on the lightheaded side.

"Hey wait up Anna, I'll walk you" Dominic said cordially coming up and wrapping his arm around her waist to help support her. "Just tell me where the Ravenclaw Common Room is" he added, not sure where to go.

"Thanks Dominic! It's just around this corner and up the first flight of stairs" Anna answered.

He slowly helped her up the stairs and in front of the knocker on the magically sealed door guarded the entrance. "Well this is it mate, thanks for getting me up here" she said.

"You sure you don't need any more help?" he asked looking genuinely concerned.

"No I'm good, really. Plus they'd kill me if they found out I brought a Slytherin into the Common Room, no offence of course" Anna added quickly.

"None taken" he laughed. "Well I'll see you around then, feel better".

"Yeah, see you around" Anna said giving him a gentle, thank-you hug "hope that bruise heals up!" she called as he walked down the stairs.

"Nice bloke" Anna said to herself as she turned back to the door and thudding the knocker twice to be issued her riddle.

"What walks on four legs in the morning, two in the afternoon and three in the evening?"

"Man" Anna said and the door swung open allowing her access inside.

Anna slowly staggered up the stairs toward her dorm room, feeling more tired than she could ever remember. She was relieved to see the dorm was deserted; everyone else was probably celebrating the victory somewhere or fawning over Freddie and Roger in the Hospital Wing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello Lovelies! Ahhhh only 153 more chapters to go (it's 2:41 AM here so I got to stop at some point for the night)! As mentioned before, this story was originally published on Fanfiction.net beginning in 2012 and finishing in 2014 before Fanfiction deleted it. Apparently the steamy scenes were a bit too much for them to handle although in my defense it WAS rated 'mature', luckily, I always save my work on a backup USB (which I found) so my work survived the purge. I will try to end each chapter with a question aimed at you the reader...here's this chapter's questions: 1) Which Harry Potter Book 1-7 was your favorite and why? 2) Who is your favorite OC character in 'Meetings In The Tower' and why?  
> With Love,  
> Starry*


	8. Walking On A Dream

CHAPTER EIGHT  
Walking On A Dream

Anna flopped down on to her bed and slowly rested her head on her pillow when she heard a tapping noise coming from her window. She interestedly poked her head out from her bed curtains to see an indistinguishable figure hovering outside of her window. Anna's curiosity got the better of her and she limped over and opened it up letting the cool October air sweep right through her pajamas.

"Hey Anna, can I come in?" a voice whispered from the left side of the window and she looked to see Draco there floating on his broomstick.

"What are you doing here?" Anna asked in surprise.

"I wanted to see you Anna..." he whispered flying closer to the window; she stepped aside and allowed him to enter.

Draco flew gracefully into the room and touched down onto the floor. He dismounted and laid his Nimbus 2001 gently on top of her trunk before turning to face her.

"So you wanted to see me, huh?" Anna asked walking slowly over to him.

"Well I knew you wouldn't be able to come to the tower tonight with all the shit that Flemington put you through today and I didn't think I could go a whole night without seeing you" he said the last part in a whisper.

"Aww- aren't you just a sweetheart" Anna laughed giving him a gentle hug. "How did you know which window to go to?" she asked curiously.

"Oh well... I remember you dumping a bucket of water on Pansy's head last year from this window, so I figured it would be the right one" he answered and Anna laughed out loud at the memory.

"Look I want to thank you for buying me the broom Draco, you really didn't have to" she said seriously, "I feel like I owe you something".

"You don't owe me anything Anna, like I said you deserve a broom as amazing as you" he replied making her cheeks blush pink.

"I really love it" she responded, "no one has ever bought me something so nice before" she whispered. He smiled obviously happy that Anna had liked his present so much. "I like your little alias too, my heart's seeker huh?" she laughed.

"Well I thought it was clever" he replied with a little smirk.

"Very clever indeed" Anna agreed, "regardless, I still feel like I need to give you something in return, anything you've been wanting?" she asked.

"You really want to know?" he asked.

"Spill" she answered.

"The only thing I really want that I can think of right now..." he paused, "is too kiss you" he finished.

Anna's heart skipped a beat as he said this; she hadn't seen it coming at all but before she even knew what she was doing, her legs were bringing her closer and closer toward him until their faces were just inches apart.  
He wrapped his arms tenderly around Anna's waist pulling her body close to his. In turn Anna put her arms around his neck and leaned in a little so their noses were nearly touching. His warm breath hitting her skin sent pleasant shivers up her spine and as he moved in closer Anna's heart began to beat out of her chest. Then finally his lips met hers; and she couldn't have imagined a more perfect kiss. His kiss was nothing like Anna had expected it to be. It was sweet and gentle, yet passionate at the same time almost like he was putting all his emotion and everything he was feeling into the kiss. His left hand rested on her hip while the other cupped her cheek softly.

Reluctantly they both pulled away, but they did not let each other go. They stood there in the center of the room in the other's arms just staring into each other's eyes and although it was silent, Anna felt like they were both telling each other everything.

"So was it worth all the hype?" Anna chuckled lightly, still staring into his eyes.

"It was the most amazing kiss I've ever had" he said for an answer making her blush a deep shade of red that luckily couldn't be noticed in the darkness.

Then suddenly they both jumped as they heard footsteps swiftly approaching the dorm room door and the sounds of girls giggling.

"You'd better go" Anna whispered slightly panicked as the footsteps drew ever closer.

Draco nodded and grabbed his broom hastily from the trunk and mounted. In a swift movement he planted a final, parting kiss on her lips and just like that he flew off out the window into the darkness of the night leaving her in a sort of trance. She watched him disappear and wished so badly he could have stayed with her and kissed her just one last time.

The door of the dorm room swung open, but she didn't even notice. Anna was still standing in the exact same spot where Draco had left her staring dreamily out the window...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello Lovelies! So there you have it, Draco and Anna's first kiss and with that my chapter question for you: What do you remember about your first kiss with your current significant other or your first kiss in general? My first kiss with my husband was at my Mother-in-law's house while watching Anchorman when we were seventeen, it was really special because it really cemented a physical chemistry with our emotional chemistry. Anyway, onto the next chapter, I look forward to reading your responses, don't be shy...I don't bite (that hard).   
> With Love,  
> Starry*


	9. Dominic Moon

CHAPTER NINE  
Dominic Moon

"Do you reckon she has finally lost it?" Padma laughed as she waved her hand in front of her face, finally snapping Anna out of her daze.

"Watch it Patil!" Anna snapped batting her hand out of her face and catching her by surprise.

"Sorry just trying to wake you up, thought you might have fallen asleep standing up" she sneered.

"Riiight" Anna said raising an eyebrow at her before making her way over to her bed.

"You missed quite the party tonight Darcy. After Roger and everyone got out of the Hospital Wing we all celebrated in the Common Room! Roger even gave Padma a kiss on the cheek!" Stacey Rowland squealed.

"Wow a kiss on the cheek, eh? No offence mate, but Roger kisses everyone on the cheek. Hell I think I've seen him kiss Freddie!" Anna laughed.

Padma glared daggers at Anna before flicking her hair and lying down on her bed. "You're just jealous Darcy that's all! I bet you've never even kissed a boy other than Roger last year" she said smugly.

'I've kissed more then you reckon' Anna thought silently, but she didn't reply, she was in too good of a mood to let Padma get to her. Anna slowly drifted off into a peaceful sleep, replaying Draco's kiss over and over in her mind.

..ooOOoo..

"Good morning Luna!" Anna said happily as she skipped across the Common Room to sit next to her on the couch facing the fireplace.

"Well I see you're all healed up then" Luna laughed, a little surprised that Anna was in such a cheerful mood.

"Well mostly, still got some cuts and bruises here and there, but overall Madame Pomfrey's potions work wonders!" Anna replied plopping down beside her.

"I watched the match yesterday, bloody brutal!" Luna exclaimed, "I've never been so amused in my life" she added making Anna laugh.

"Brutal doesn't even begin to describe it!" Anna said showing her the bruise on her stomach. Luna's eyes widened in shock as she saw it. "Anyways enough about my battle scars, I'm more interested in your love life Miss Lovegood" she said cheerily.

"My love life? Whatever do you want to know about my love life?" Luna asked innocently.

"Hmm I don't know, there is the little fact I heard Freddie was going to ask you to the ball!" Anna exclaimed.

Luna turned the color of a Gryffindor tie as she mumbled, "he kind of did this morning" meakly.

Anna shrieked girlishly and hugged her friend, "I am so happy for you!" she squealed

"You're going with Freddie Martin to the Halloween Ball?" Cho asked Luna rudely as she walked by overhearing their conversation.

"Yeah, he asked her an hour ago, right Luna?" Anna responded quickly.

"Yeah" Luna answered shortly.

"I can't believe he would want to go with you, he's obviously lowered his standards since I ditched him" Cho said snottily.

"No, I believe it's quite the contrary Cho" Anna hissed defensively, no one was going to talk to her friend like that.

"Oh yes, because some loony with stringy blonde hair, bug eyes, a whack job father, and a mother who blew herself up is so much better than me" Cho replied sarcastically. Anger pulsed through Anna body as she said this; she had just pulled Luna's parents into the mix. How dare she bring up Luna's mother like that!

Luna's eyes had turned into slits as Cho said this, but Anna could see hurt shining in them. She stood up from where she sitting and got right in Cho's face, which was quite a task seeing as she was 5'3 and Anna was 5'1.

"Don't you ever talk like that to her or any of my friends again" Anna said in dangerous whisper.

"I'll say whatever I bloody want Darcy and there is nothing you and your little psychotic friend can do about it" Cho spat aggressively.

With this Anna lost all self-control and before she even realized what she was doing her fist had made contact with Cho's jaw and she was knocked flat on her ass.

"You- you punched me!" Cho muttered out as she clutched her jaw in pain.

"You deserved it Chang! And I suggest you heed my warning or you'll be having another lovely meeting with my fist, understand?" Anna hissed.

She didn't answer, but instead just stood up and scurried quickly away through the portrait hole.

"You didn't have to do that..." Luna sighed, "she's going to get you in trouble with Flitwick".

"No I had to do it, it's been a long time coming" Anna answered, "and don't worry about Flitwick, I don't think she'll be admitting I punched her to anyone anytime soon".

"Thanks for sticking up for me, I- I really appreciate it" Luna said quietly, her blue eyes still looking very depressed.

"She had no right to bring up your mother like that" Anna whispered pulling her into a hug.

She hugged back and a few tears rolled down her cheeks. "Anna?" she whispered.

"Yeah Luna?" Anna replied.

"Is what Cho said true? I mean why would Freddie want to date me? He could do better..." she mumbled out.

"Better than you Luna? I don't think so" Anna replied with a smile, "Freddie really likes you and I know it, because he told me alright?" she said.

She smiled at Anna and nodded weakly, "I have to get to class, I'll see you later?"

"Count on it!" Anna said giving her one last hug before she walked through the portrait hole.

After a few minutes or so Anna snatched up her book bag and headed down to the Great Hall for a quick breakfast before she had to go to Ancient Runes.

"Hey Potter, Carrot Top!" Anna greeted as she took a seat across from Harry and Ron at the Gryffindor table.

"Why do you always have to call me bloody Carrot Top?" Ron asked.

"I don't always call you Carrot Top! Some days it's Fireball or Mr. Tomato Head!" Anna laughed and he rolled his eyes at her.

"Great job in the match yesterday, Anna! I wanted to see you in the Hospital Wing, but Madame Pomfrey wouldn't let anyone inside" Harry said.

"Yeah it was packed in there! Basically the entire Slytherin and Ravenclaw team" Anna laughed, "I can't wait to see Gryffindor vs. Slytherin, now that is going to be brutal!" she exclaimed referring to the intense rivalry between the two houses.

"Yeah I'm really not looking forward to it" Harry said nervously.

"We don't have Fred and George as our beaters anymore. I mean Romilda and McLaggen are decent, but when it comes game time I don't really trust them from keeping a bludger from knocking me off my broom" Harry continued.

"I'm sure you'll be alright; Vane and McLaggen are pretty decent players. Plus you're the best seeker in the school" Anna added encouragingly.

Harry smiled broadly as she said this and Anna noticed him reach back and purposely mess up his hair a little.

"So Fireball, have you asked Herms to the Halloween Ball?" Anna asked inquisitively.

"What? Uh- I- well I d-don't know" he garbled out turning as red as his hair.

"In translation that means he hasn't gotten up the guts to ask her yet" Harry explained.

"Oh just suck it up Tomato, she'll say yes. She's got a little crush on you my man" Anna laughed.

This only succeeded in making Ron turn an even deeper shade of red and look down at his pancakes muttering something incomprehensible.

"What about you Anna, have you got a date to the ball yet?" Harry asked.

"Nope, guess not!" Anna replied. She hadn't really thought about the whole date thing yet, she had been so busy worrying about everyone else's dates.

"Well only one more week left!" Ron said.

"No way? Only a week! I don't even have a bloody costume!" Anna exclaimed.

"Don't worry there is a Hogsmeade trip this weekend, just buy one then. That's what I'm doing" Harry replied calming Anna down a great deal.

"Well that solves that issue, but as far as the date thing goes I don't know mate! I may just have to ask one of the poor third years to go with me" she joked.

"I'm sure you won't have to resort to that" Harry laughed, "I know plenty of guys who would give their right arm to go with you" he added.

Anna cocked her eyebrow at him in disbelief, but he seemed to be serious. Anna just shrugged slightly before standing up with a piece of toast in hand. "I've got to jet; Ancient Runes starts in ten minutes!" she said before bounding out of the Great Hall while nibbling on her toast.

..ooOOoo..

"Anna..." someone whispered as she hurried down the hall and suddenly Anna felt someone grasp her arm tightly and pull her into one of Mr. Filch's small supply closets.

"Woah, what do you think you're doing?" Anna exclaimed not knowing who had grabbed her.

"It's just me Anna" Draco laughed before muttering a spell causing his wand to illuminate the dark closet.

"Oh you scared the crap out of me!" Anna laughed relieved it was him. "So what did you pull me in here for?" she asked. He smirked at her and she suddenly realized why, "ah- you just wanted to snog before class, eh?" she laughed.

He shrugged, "can you blame me?" he laughed gently pushing Anna up against one of the walls. Anna's heart began to beat faster as he kissed her even more passionately than he had the night before. She willingly kissed him back running her fingers through his smooth blonde hair. She felt his tongue brush up against her lips looking for admission and she willingly obliged. Goosebumps broke out on her skin as she felt his hands tracing every curve of her body and she gasped as his hand ran up her thigh.

"You're going to make me late for class" Anna said to the top of his head as he began to kiss her neck.

"Oh come on, who needs class?" he asked looking deeply into her eyes.

"I need class" Anna said sadly, "I get in enough trouble, if I don't have good grades to make up for it they won't have a reason not to expel me" she replied.

He sighed desolately and nodded, "alright, alright! But I wanted to talk to you about something".

"The Halloween Ball, should we- should we go with different dates?" he asked.

"I guess that would be for the best" Anna said in a depressed tone clutching his hand in hers.

Draco looked saddened by her answer, but she knew he was expecting it. "That means I have to go with damn Pansy Parkinson" he whined.

"Oh you'll live" Anna laughed, "we can have some fun in the tower afterwards" she said with a wink.

He smiled widely as Anna said this, "sounds like a plan!" he exclaimed.

"Well I've got to get to class Mr. Malfoy, I'm already twenty minutes late!" she said. "I'll see you later" she whispered giving him one last teasing kiss on the lips before strutting off out the closet and toward Ancient Runes.

"Where have you been Miss Darcy?" Professor Florence asked annoyed as she walked into class.

"I'm sorry Professor Florence, I got lost" Anna lied with an innocent smile.

"You're in your sixth year Miss Darcy, you should be able to find your way around the school by now" he answered irritably.

"Well my sense of direction has been a little off since Flemington knocked me in the head yesterday" she replied shooting Flemington a nasty look.

Professor Florence just sighed, "Five points from Ravenclaw, take your seat Miss Darcy".

"Gladly!" Anna replied cheerfully sinking down into an open seat and to her surprise she saw a smiling Dominic in the seat beside her. "You're in this class?" she whispered in surprise as Professor Florence began to talk.

"Yeah, looks like I am" he laughed quietly in response to her question.

"I can't believe I never noticed, probably because I start to space out as soon as that man starts blabbering away" Anna said referring to Professor Florence.

"Yeah, he's almost as bad as Professors Binns" Dominic said.

"Almost being the key word there mate, at least I can keep myself awake in this class. Last time in Binns' class I woke up to find my desk covered in drool" Anna chuckled.

"Miss Darcy I have already had to deduct points from Ravenclaw, if you don't want me to deduct more I would suggest you stop harassing Mr. Moon!" Professor Florence snapped finally noticing her chatting.

"Harassing is a strong word Professor isn't it? Was I harassing you Dom?" Anna asked pretending to be hurt.

Dominic laughed a little before answering; "No of course not" he managed to say.

"See I told you Professor!" Anna exclaimed.

"Miss Darcy I told you to SHUT UP!" Professor Florence yelled making Anna jump a little. He was a skinny, little man who was balding with a funny mustache; he rarely ever got angry.

"Sure thing Professor!" she replied with a wink after regaining her composure. "He must have PMS this week" she muttered to Dominic as he turned back to the board.

This made Dominic snort loudly in laughter, "That's it! Both of you out of my classroom, now!" Professor Florence shouted turning beat red.

"Oh, but sir I was getting so into the lesson" Anna whined.

He put his hands on his hips and looked at her skeptically, "I won't make you leave if either of you could tell me what I was talking about" he said to her and Dominic.

"Erm- Ancient Runes?" Anna answered lamely turning to Blaise for help, who just shrugged. He sighed in frustration and just pointed toward the door with a stern look on his face. Anna picked up her books and walked out the door giving the Professor an apologetic  
smile with Dominic close at her heels.

"Well at least he didn't give us detention, eh?" Dominic said as she exited the room.

"Yeah, I've already got one of those tonight with Sprout!" Anna exclaimed.

"Oh that sucks" Dominic laughed.

"Thank you Captain Obvious!" Anna retorted sarcastically in a little bit of a sour mood after being kicked out of class.

"So anyways what do you want to do? We've got some free time before our next class starts" Dominic asked, he didn't seem too phased about getting kicked out.

"I don't know... want to sneak down into the kitchens? I'm starved, I can't run on just toast for breakfast" Anna said rubbing her grumbling tummy.

"You know how to get into the kitchens?" Dominic responded excitedly.

"Of course I do mate! I know every secret room and passageway in this entire school" she boasted. "Here I'll show you" she said linking her arm in his and pulling him down one of the side hallways.

"So are you excited about the Hogsmeade trip on Saturday?" Dominic asked nonchalantly as the two walked down the hallway.

"Yeah! I love Hogsmeade, Mr. Zonko and I are tight!" Anna laughed. "Plus I've got to get a costume for that damn dance on Sunday" she said a little bitterly. Anna wasn't really looking forward to the ball, because she knew that she wouldn't be able to go with Draco. 

He would be going with Pansy and it looked like Anna might end up going alone.

"Not so excited about the dance?" Dominic asked clearly noticing the bitter tone in her voice.

"Not really, I don't have a stupid date!" Anna complained.

"You don't have a date?" Dominic asked looking extremely surprised by what she said.

"Yeah mate, don't rub it in!" she exclaimed.

"No- I mean- I just thought that you would already have a date" he replied quickly.

"What is that supposed to mean?" Anna inquired not really understanding what he meant.

"I mean you're really- erm- you're really pretty. I just thought someone would have asked you by now" he answered turning bright red.

"Aw thanks mate! You think I'm pretty" Anna laughed batting her eyelashes jokingly. "Well I've done a pretty good job avoiding my Gryffindor mates lately so they haven't really gotten the chance to ask me and after I left Roger in Hogsmeade he isn't too keen on going to any dance with me" she explained.

"Yeah, but doesn't that guy Freddie have a thing for you?" Dominic asked.

Anna snorted as he said this, "Frederick? HELL NO! We are just mates, him and me. He is going to the ball with Luna Lovegood, I adore that girl" Anna replied.

"Oh I see" Dominic said nodding; "well you know I don't have a date either" he started nervously.

"And-" she said encouraging him to keep talking, knowing what he was going to say.

"Well if you wanted to I'd really like it if you would be my date" he mumbled out very quickly making her smile and blush considerably.

"I'd love to Mr. Moon!" Anna accepted giving him a swift kiss on the cheek. He smiled broadly at her as she pulled him around a corner and in front of a large portrait of a basket filled with an assortment of fruits.

"How do we get in?" Dominic asked curiously.

"Watch and learn!" Anna said walking up to the portrait. She reached up and tickled the pear in the portrait making it giggle and with that the portrait swung open revealing the passageway into the kitchen. "Welcome to the dark side my friend" she laughed pulling him inside.

"Wow, so this is the kitchen" Dominic said looking around the large room filled with pots, pans, and many house elves scurrying every which way.

"Hello Miss Darcy and Miss Darcy's friend!" Anna's favorite house elf Dobby greeted as she walked inside.

"Hello Dobby!" she exclaimed happily.

"It is good to see you Miss Darcy, how is Mr. Harry Potter doing?" Dobby asked. Dobby had always been extremely fond of Harry since he had gotten him freed from a life of servitude under Lucius Malfoy.

"He's great Dobby!" Anna replied.

"Good, good! I am glad to hear it!" Dobby squealed. "Can I get you anything Miss and the Miss' friend?" he added looking up at Dominic.

"I would love some apple pie" Anna answered; she had been having cravings for it for a while now. "How about you Dominic?" she asked turning to him.

"Apple pie sounds fantastic!" Dominic answered back with a bright smile.

"I will be right back Miss!" Dobby said before scurrying away to find some apple pie.

"He's a nice little guy" Dominic laughed as he disappeared behind a corner. Anna looked at him in surprise, not many Slytherins could stand house elves. She knew even Draco had a problem with treating them fairly.

"You're nice to house elves too? What kind of Slytherin are you?" she joked.

Dominic laughed lightly and rolled his eyes, "not the most popular" he replied. "I'm just not an evil person I guess, my parents weren't even purebloods" he continued.  
"Really? Then how did you end up in Slytherin?" she asked curiously.

"I desire revenge above all else, at least that's what the hat said" he answered with a shrug.

"Revenge, huh? Revenge on who exactly?" Anna asked raising her eyebrows.

"My brother" he muttered, "I don't really want to get into it, but let's just say he is the reason why my parents aren't alive anymore" Dominic finished with anger shining in his amber eyes.

"Oh I'm sorry" she said quietly, feeling bad about bringing the subject up.

"Oh don't worry about it" Dominic said with a weak smile and rubbing her back gently, "it was a long time ago". She nodded and then spotted Dobby coming back.

"Here is your pie Miss! Dobby even brought you some ice cream to go with it!" Dobby exclaimed, looking very proud of himself as he handed Anna the tray.

"Thank you Dobby! I'll see you later, alright? I'll make sure to tell Harry to come pay a visit" she added.

"Thank you Miss!" he squealed before trotting away. "Such a nice Miss" he said to himself making her smile.

Anna and Dominic headed out of the kitchen and sat down in the hallway. "Let's eat!" she declared handing Dominic one of the plates with a piece of apple pie and a scoop of ice cream on top and she took the other.

The two sat there in the hall eating their pie a la mode and just joking around with each other and having a blast for about a half hour until Anna heard the school bell ring.

"Aw- we have to go back to class!" she whined giving Dominic a pouty look.

"I don't want to mummy..." Dominic said flashing a pair of puppy dog eyes.

"But we've got to" Anna moaned, "I've already got a detention tonight". Dominic nodded sadly and stood up before reaching to help her up. They both walked down the hallway and then went their separate ways, him to Herbology and Anna to Transfiguration.

..ooOOoo..

Anna strolled into Transfiguration with one of her favorite teachers, Professor McGonagall. Although she was a tad strict and had given Anna numerous detentions over the years, she had always liked her for her tenacity and spunk as she put it.

"Hello Professor!" Anna greeted merrily as she took a seat at an empty table.

"Hello Miss Darcy, I see you're on time to my class at least" she laughed looking at her hourglass.

"Ah I see you have had a chat with Professor Florence!" she exclaimed.

"Yes, I bumped into him in the hall muttering angrily about late students" she said looking at you sternly over her spectacles she wore on the tip of her nose. "I also heard you proceeded in talking in the middle of his lecture" she added.

"Like I said I'm a bit woozy since the match yesterday, I can't be held responsible for my actions!" Anna proclaimed as the rest of the class began to file in, most of them giving her weird looks.

Professor McGonagall shook her head at her, but Anna thought she could detect a small smile breaking out on her lips.

"You got more points deducted from Ravenclaw I heard" Hermione said as she sat down in the vacant seat on Anna's right side.

"Hello to you too Herms!" Anna replied.

"Why are you always getting yourself in trouble?" she asked seriously.

"Because she is the Anna Darcy of course!" Harry said as he took the spot next to her.

"See Harry gets it!" Anna said ruffling his already messy black hair. "Anyways I'm not always getting myself into trouble!" she said defensively.

"Just more often than not!" Hermione hissed at her looked rather peeved.

"What has got you in such an unpleasant mood?" Anna asked her a little annoyed.

"Oh nothing, she just saw Ron chatting with Lavender Brown" Harry laughed, "she is in nearly all his classes Hermione they are going to have to talk to each other" Harry added.

Hermione glared maliciously at Harry before burying herself in her Transfiguration textbook.

"Jealousy can be a bitch my dear" Anna said patting her lightly on the shoulder.

"I AM NOT JEALOUS!" she snapped rather loudly causing a few of the students to jump in surprise.

"Miss Granger I am surprised at you!" Professor McGonagall scolded, "detention tonight!"

Hermione's eyes widened in complete shock as McGonagall said this, she opened her mouth to speak, but nothing came out. She just turned and glared daggers at Anna and Harry like it was their fault she had gotten detention.

"I- I have never gotten detention before in my entire life!" Hermione yelled angrily as the trio walked out of the Transfiguration classroom.

"Relax Granger, it's not the end of the world" Anna said putting her arm around her, "I've gotten plenty of detentions and I'm alright!" she laughed.

She looked at Anna in horror, "Oh god I'm going to turn into you!" she cried making Anna and Harry burst out into laughter. "Shut up you two!" she spat, obviously not amused or comforted.

"Just chill out, I'll be there with you. I've got detention tonight too remember" Anna said.

"Oh fabulous! You are probably going to get me into even more trouble!" she exclaimed.

"Hey I didn't ask you to scream in the middle of McGonagall's class!" Anna said in self-defense.

"Anna has a point there Hermione" Harry said backing her up and earning an unappreciative glare for Hermione.

"This is terrible!" she snapped before stalking away to the Great Hall.

"She's bloody insane" Anna chuckled to Harry. "Anyways what do you want to do for lunch?" you asked.

"I don't know I'm not really hungry" Harry answered with a shrug.

"Good neither am I! I went to the kitchens with Dominic earlier-" Anna began to say, but she cut herself off at the look on Harry's face.

"You went to the kitchens with whom?" Harry asked raising an eyebrow at her.

"Erm- Dominic Moon" Anna mumbled out.

"That Slytherin?" Harry asked looking a little upset about it.

"Yes that Slytherin!" she replied a little irritably. "He is a nice guy, what has he ever done to you?"

"Nothing I guess..." Harry said thoughtfully, "Well I guess if you are going to sneak off with a Slytherin he would be the best choice" he finished.

Anna shrugged, "well he is my date to the Halloween Ball too" she said quickly.

"He is?" Harry asked in shock.

"I am" Anna replied shortly. "Do you have a problem with that?" she asked sweetly.

Harry gulped and Anna knew he was trying to hold back on yelling 'YES!' at her. She smirked slightly as he forced a smile and responded "No of course not".

"Good" Anna said cheerily, "Now let's go plant some stink bombs in Filch's office before the bell rings!" Harry laughed as she took his hand and led him swiftly down the hall pulling some stink bombs that were conveniently located in the front pocket of her book bag.

"YOU LOUSY HOOLIGANS! MRS. NORRIS?" Filch's voice carried down the hallways, an unbearable stench following in its wake. "YOU TURNED MY CAT GREEN! WHEN I CATCH WHOEVER DID THIS I'LL GET 'EM"

Anna grabbed Harry's hand, ducked out of sight and hid in the closet before the final bell rung, once the throng of students began filling the halls, they filed out blending with the rest of the student population as the headed to the Great Hall for dinner.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello Lovelies! It's been a while since Anna caused some trouble so I had ended this chapter with a bang... literally! Poor Filch...said nobody ever. Anyway, here's my end of chapter question: What is the most devious prank you played? If you haven't played one, what would your ideal prank look like and who would you play it on?  
> With Love,  
> Starry*


	10. Setting Fire To The Rain

CHAPTER TEN  
Setting Fire to the Rain

After dinner, Anna walked down the hall with Hermione by her side still in a fit of uncontrollable laughter. "Did you see Filch's face? HAH! I don't think I've ever seen him so angry!" she giggled.

"Yeah, well that is probably, because of you his office now smells like rotten eggs and Mrs. Norris is neon green!" Hermione snapped not amused by her little prank.

"Oh lighten up already! That's one of my best pranks yet and you know what the greatest thing about it is?" Anna inquired.

"No, what?" Hermione hissed back.

"That I didn't get caught for it!" she replied with a bright smile. "Absolutely brilliant!"

"Oh get over yourself, you know you should put that criminal mind of yours to better uses" Hermione said.

"What better use could there be then harassing Filch?" Anna questioned. She rolled her eyes becoming more and more annoyed with Anna right before she opened up the classroom door to Professor Snape's classroom where all the detentions were being held for that night.

"Glad to see you finally showed up Miss Darcy" Snape sneered as Anna walked in.

"What? I'm not even late!" she exclaimed looking at the hourglass, "I'm actually a minute early! That's like a record, it must be, because you're my favorite professor" she said with a wink as she took her seat.

He glared at Anna evidently not amused by her sarcastic humor. She smiled at him and then looked around to see who else had landed themselves in detention that night. Anna saw three fourth years from Slytherin, Dean Thomas from Gryffindor, and a first year girl from Hufflepuff who looked almost as scared about being there as Hermione. Then suddenly the door swing open and Anna looked over to see Draco walking in.

"You are late Mr. Malfoy, please do not let it happen again" Snape said plainly.

"Of course not Professor" he replied courteously before walking over and taking the seat unoccupied seat next to Anna. Hermione stared at him awkwardly as he did.

"I thought I would land myself in detention, like I said I can't go an entire night without seeing you" he whispered sweetly into her ear so only she was able to hear him.  
Anna smiled at him, blushing a little at his words.

"Alright now that you are all here I will be assigning you your tasks. Miss Granger, Mr. Gibbons, and Mr. Carlson you will all be reporting to Professor Hagrid for your punishment, so off you go!" Snape ordered.

Hermione stood up giving Anna an anxious look before following two of the Slytherin fourth years out of the room. "Mr. Thomas, Miss Lilac, and Mr. Reynolds you will all be reporting to Professor Flitwick for detention out in the Charms classroom" Anna looked on as that the rest of the class except for she and Draco disappeared.

"Professor Sprout had business to attend to tonight, Miss. Darcy, most urgent. Therefore, you will be working here with Mr. Malfoy for me tonight" Snape said with a cruel smile to Anna and Draco.

'Oh bugger' Anna thought as he said this. No detention she ever had to serve with Professor Snape had ever been easy. "You will be grading these potions for Professor Slughorn who is preparing for the Halloween Ball with the rest of the staff, I might have let it slip you were in detention with me Darcy so he graciously gave me a task for you. Mr. Malfoy you will record the grades in this book" he said throwing Draco a large book, "and you Miss Darcy will be the guinea pig. Drink each potion in turn... if it makes you invisible it gets a check, but if it makes you throw up-" Snape said now smiling from ear to ear "it gets a zero" he finished. "Here you might need this" he added placing a bucket down in front of Anna.

She opened her mouth to protest, but for some reason no words came out which seemed to make him even more pleased. "I'll be back when it's time for you two to go" he said before sweeping out of the classroom.

"I hate him" Anna hissed under her breath still glaring at the closed door.

"Yeah he can be a real ass" Draco said, "Look let's just make up some grades and dump the potions alright?" he suggested picking up the flasks and beginning to dump them into the bucket. To Anna's surprise they just fizzed and disappeared completely. Snape had   
probably left them both alone, because he didn't think Malfoy would let her get out trying the Potions, his mistake.

"Good idea" Anna agreed, "I'm really not in the mood to be throwing up all night".

"And I'm not in the mood to watch you throw up all night" Draco laughed as they began to mark random checks and zeros in the big book Snape had given Draco; Anna made sure to give poor Neville Longbottom a check.

"So what do you want to do now that we have all this time on our hands?" Draco asked casually.

"How about we talk?" Anna suggested smiling inwardly at the deflated expression that appeared on his face, she knew he hadn't exactly planned on talking to her while they were all alone in the Potions classroom.  
He sighed but smiled, "what do you want to talk about my dear?" he asked.

"Well I should probably tell you that I have a date for the Slughorn Halloween Ball" Anna mumbled out quickly, not looking him in the eyes. She wasn't exactly sure why she felt guilty about telling him about Dominic seeing that he had a date as well and technically he wasn't even her boyfriend, but all the same Anna did feel as if she were confessing to doing something wrong.

"Oh really" Draco replied quietly, a glint of jealousy in his steely eyes. "Who is the lucky man?" he asked trying his best to force out a smile, or at least a smirk.

"Dominic Moon" Anna said shortly.

"WHAT?" Draco yelled shooting up from his chair and looking very angry. Anna jumped back and gave him a baffled look, why was he getting so upset about Dominic Moon? It wasn't like she was going with Harry or Ron; she was actually going with a Slytherin.

"What's the big deal? He asked me, I needed a date, I said yes" Anna said.

"To bloody Dominic Moon? How do you even know him? Why would you want to go with that stupid mudblood lov-" Draco began, but cut himself short at the livid expression on Anna's face. Did he just say what she thought he did? Mudblood lover? Anna thought he was trying to get past that, she thought he was trying to turn over a new leaf, but no he was still the same old prejudice, stuck up Draco Malfoy.

"I didn't mean that Anna" he blurted out quickly.

"Yes you did Draco" Anna hissed dangerously. "My best friend is a muggle born you know!" she yelled becoming angrier with every passing second. She stood up from her chair and strode over to the door.

"Anna, stop!" he called after Anna grabbing her wrist firmly, yet gently and pulling her around to face him. In the quick moment it took to stop her from leaving, Anna could have sworn she saw something on his left arm as the sleeve flew up momentarily but forced herself to look into his eyes instead. "If you really want to go with Moon you could, whatever makes you happy" he said gently stroking the pad of his thumb on her bottom lip.

"Oh nice of you to give me permission," Anna said, grabbing his left forearm with her free hand as she tried to wrench her other arm from his grasp.

Almost instinctively he hissed fiercely and jerked his arm away clutching it closely to his body. Anna stood, frozen in shock by his sharp, sudden movement. She stared at his arm and her eyebrows furrowed in disbelieving realization.

"Draco, let me see your arm" Anna said seriously, she wasn't about to let him off the hook that easy.

Draco sighed and let go of her wrist. "There's nothing to see. Look I said I was sorry, alright?" he said annoyed.

"Draco show me your arm. Now." Anna said through gritted teeth, her eyes were threatening to tear but she blinked them back.

"Draco " She swallowed the dry lump in her throat painfully.

"Anna, I'm serious." He threatened, becoming angry through his bared teeth.

"Let me see you arm." She demanded.

"Listen Anna, there is nothing to see!" He growled.

"Your language suggests otherwise, what the hell happened to you? Tell me!" She ordered.

"Who says there's anything to tell?" he asked confidently.

"Well if there isn't then why wouldn't you show me." She had him on that one. He looked into her face and just watched her silently, her minty breath hit him for a second he forget they were fighting and sought to kiss her, in another he realized these were not lips that wanted to be kissed right now.

"You really want to see?" He asked hesitantly.

"Yes." She tried to say it with conviction but she could feel her voice falter with fear. Fear for what could be lying beneath his thin sleeve. Fear of what it would mean. Of what he would be. He pulled his sleeve up slowly. Anna closed her eyes and tried to focus her thoughts before looking down at his arm. She opened her eyes and there, in the pale moonlight streaming through a window she saw it. The onyx tattoo moving on like it was alive crawling just beneath the surface of his skin. Her hand flew to her mouth in horror as her eyes shot up to his. He was watching her intently; watching her reaction.

"So it's true then you're a " She choked her voice .

"Yeah, and?" He said spat. She reached out tentatively, her hand shaking uncontrollably. When she was near to his skin, almost touching, she jerked her hand away as if it had been shocked.

"You lied to me!" she shrieked. "All this time saying how you didn't want to be one and you WERE one! You make me SICK!" she turned on her heel, but Draco grabbed her arm and swung her back towards him once more.

"You're not going anywhere," he said softly but there was a hint of malice in his voice. "You're going to hear me out right now"

"Don't take that tone with me Draco Malfoy, I'm not the one who did something wrong here" Anna retorted. "I'm not the Death Eater"

"Who the hell do you think you are Anna? My goddamn mother!" Draco yelled back.

"No, thank Merlin for that" Anna answered cruelly.

"Don't you dare go insulting my mother!" Draco spat at her; his eyes now like two slits. "You don't even bloody know my mother!"

"I know she married your asshole of a father!" she yelled.

"LEAVE MY BLOODY FAMILY OUT OF THIS!" he screamed at the top of his lungs, making Anna jump a little, but she quickly regained her composure.

"Why? It seems like they have had more of an influence on you then you like to lead on" she hissed.

"Who do you think you are Anna? You're no saint! Look who your bloody parents are!" he responded.

"They died before they resorted to becoming murderers or in my father's cause staying murderers" Anna said firmly.

"Exactly Anna, it's kill or be killed and only the strong survive, your Father was a Death Eater like it or not. You are Anna Bellatrix Lestrange... you are a Death Eater's daughter; his blood runs through your veins. That little criminal mind of yours may only be good for stupid school pranks at the moment, but who knows what the future holds huh Anna?" Draco said in a dangerous whisper.

"I would rather die then live as cowards like your family" Anna spat and glared back at him intently. Anger pulsed through her body at his words, she was not about to blink. It was like the two were locked in a staring contest to the death.

"I'm leaving, I don't give a shit what Snape thinks" Anna finally said breaking her eye contact and storming off toward the door once again.

"Fine, just get the hell out of here blood traitor!" he yelled after her. Anna halted in mid-step and spun around to face Draco again with a look on her face so enraged that Draco actually stumbled back a few steps in fear.

"What did you just say to me?" Anna asked in a calm voice making her seem all the more threatening.

"I said fine, just get the hell out of here blood traitor" he repeated firmly.

Anna walked swiftly over to him, the bottom of her robe sweeping behind her. With one quick movement that happened to fast for Draco to even react the palm of her hand slapped across his right cheek ferociously. "I thought you had changed Draco, I really did. I can't believe I actually thought ! You never did really care about me did you? You just wanted to corrupt an innocent girl and get a piece of ass, huh? What else should I have expected from a Malfoy?" she hissed.

His anger faded as he reached up and clutched his cheek, he looked at her. To Anna's surprise there was only sorrow in his eyes.

"What in the world are you two doing?" Professor Snape snapped walking into the room and staring at her and Draco with a puzzled expression.

"Nothing Professor, Draco tried some bad potion that's all" Anna lied trying to sound innocent.

He raised a suspicious eyebrow at the two, but he looked too tired to press the matter any further for the time being. "You two may go" he said coldly before snatching up his large grade book and sweeping into his office.

"Well we're free to go" Anna said she turned her back to him and crossed her arms.

"Yeah I guess we are" he whispered before walking around her and out the door. She stood there stiffly, watching the hem of his robe disappear around the corner.

That night Anna lay awake for a very long time in the darkness. She thought about the upcoming match Gryffindor versus Slytherin; not only was it Harry's first as Captain, but he was determined to beat Draco Malfoy at Quidditch, Anna longed to tell Harry everything but she couldn't. Then there was Ron, according to what Harry told her if he played as he had done in the last few practices, their chances of winning were very slim...If only there was something he could do to make Ron pull himself together... make him play at the top of his form... something that would ensure that Ron had a really good day...

And the answer came to Anna in one, sudden, glorious stroke of inspiration. Pulling out her quill and parchment she began her reply to Harry. _"Harry, make Ron think you've slipped him some Felix Felicis. Sometimes the thought of having luck gives you the luck you need-Anna"_ sending Athena off to deliever the message Anna laid down and fell into a rather restless sleep....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Hello Lovelies, I decided to call this Chapter 'Set Fire to the Rain' because it came on the radio while I was writing and editing at the time. I thought it suited both Anna and Draco's present relationship as well as the tensions building between Ron and Hermione which unfortunately will effect both Harry and Anna. Guess you'll have to wait and see what happens next chapter but there will be a lot of conflict and even a budding romance (ah how lovely!). Question of the chapter: which music tends to inspire your writing the most (if you're a writer)?   
>  R&R  
>  With Love,   
> Starry*


	11. Tensions Rising

CHAPTER ELEVEN   
Tensions Rising

_ANNA'S DREAM_

_"We are here to acknowledege the loss of a great man, Albus Dumbledore." A man said from a podeum on the Hogwarts grounds. Behind him was the body of Albus Dumbledore lying on the table. Anna's pulse quickened this couldn't be true. "A man who had nobility of spirit, he made many intellectual contributions. Albus Dumbledore also had a greatness of heart that gave so much to those around him." In the background Anna could hear a phoenix song. She watched as Centaurs shot arrows over the body. Merpeople rose out of the water to sing their songs. Anna was becoming afraid, and like most people. Fear will cause one to awaken._

_END OF DREAM_

Anna woke in a cold sweat, tears ran down her face as she tried to rid her mind of that vivid horrifying dream. Dumbledore couldn't possibly be dying, it was only a dream. Anna told herself this thoughout her morning routine of getting ready for breakfast. Determined to clear her head, she had a cup of green tea and read Witch Weekly until she was ready to begin her day. It wouldn't happen, Anna wouldn't let it.

Breakfast was the usual excitable affair; Anna met Harry and Ron in front of the Fat Lady Portrait. The Slytherins hissed and booed loudly as every member of the Gryffindor team entered the Great Hall. Anna glanced at the ceiling and saw a clear, pale blue sky and nudged Harry to look too: a good omen.

The Gryffindor table, a solid mass of red and gold, cheered as Harry and Ron approached with Anna in tow. Harry grinned and waved; Ron grimaced weakly and shook his head.

"Cheer up, Ron!" called Lavender. "I know you'll be brilliant!"

Ron ignored her.

"Hi Anna!" Lavender grinned, waving at Anna.

Anna waved back faintly, before focusing on Ron.

"You need to eat something, Ron" Anna said sitting beside them, placing a hand on his shoulder.

"Tea?" Harry asked him. "Coffee? Pumpkin juice?"

"Anything," said Ron glumly, taking a moody bite of toast.

A few minutes later Hermione, who had become so tired of Ron's recent unpleasant behavior that she had not come down to breakfast with them, paused on her way up the table.

"How are you all feeling?" she asked tentatively, her eyes on the back of Ron's head.

"Lovely!" Anna chirped convincingly. "Carrot Tops gotta cool his jets and eat something."

"Fine," answered Harry, who was concentrating on handing Ron a glass of pumpkin juice. "There you go, Ron. Drink up."

Ron had just raised the glass to his lips when Hermione spoke sharply.

"Don't drink that, Ron!"

Anna snorted, holding back a laugh while both Harry and Ron looked up at her.

"Why not?" said Ron.

Hermione was now staring at Harry as though she could not believe her eyes.

"You just put something in that drink."

"Excuse me?" said Harry.

"You heard me. I saw you. You just tipped something into Ron's drink. You've got the bottle in your hand right now! Anna put you up to this didn't she?"

"I don't know what you're talking about," said Harry, stowing the little bottle hastily in his pocket.

"Herms, I didn't put Harry up to nothing!" Anna retorted with her most convincing smile.

"Ron, I warn you, don't drink it!" Hermione said again, alarmed, but Ron picked up the glass, drained it in one gulp, and said, "Stop bossing me around, Hermione."

She looked scandalized. Bending low so that only Anna and Harry could hear her, she hissed, "You should be expelled for that. I'd never have believed it of you, Harry!"

"Look who's talking," he whispered back. "Confunded anyone lately?"

"Honestly Hermione, lighten up!" Anna called after her, shaking her head.

She stormed up the table away from them. Anna and Harry watched her go without regret. Hermione had never really understood what a serious business Quidditch was. They both looked around at Ron, who was smacking his lips.

"Nearly time," said Harry blithely.

"Good luck," Anna replied, she swooped up on her tip toes kissing them each swiftly on the cheek before she strode off to the Ravenclaw stands to find her seat.

"Hello Anna, great game" Luna smiled as Anna sat beside her and Freddie.

"Gryffindor has got it in the bag!" Freddie said conversationally.

"I hope so," Anna said her mind wondering to Ron's fright, scanning the Slytherin team for any sign of Draco but he was not there.

Anna watched as the Gryffindor team walked out onto the pitch to tumultuous roars and boos. One end of the stadium was solid red and gold; the other, a sea of green and silver. Many Hufflepuffs and Ravenclaws had taken sides too: amidst all the yelling and clapping Anna was certain Harry could distinctly hear the roar of Luna Lovegood's famous lion-topped hat.

Harry and Flemington stepped up to Madam Hooch, the referee, who was standing ready to release the balls from the crate.

The whistle sounded, both off hard from the frozen ground, and they were away.

"Well, there they go, and I think we're all surprised to see the team that Potter's put together this year. Many thought, given Ronald Weasley's patchy performance as Keeper last year, that he might be off the team, but of course, a close personal friendship with the 

Captain does help..."

These words were greeted with jeers and applause from the Slytherin end of the pitch. Anna craned around in her seat to look toward the commentator's podium. A call, skinny blond buy with an upturned nose was standing there, talking into the magical megaphone that had once been Lee Jordan's; Anna recognized Zacharias Smith, a Hufflepuff player whom she heartily disliked.

"Oh, and here comes Slytherin's first attempt on goal, it's Urquhart streaking down the pitch and -"

Anna's stomach turned over.

"- Weasley saves it, well, he's bound to get lucky sometimes, I suppose..."

"Fuck off Smith, he is," muttered Anna, grinning to herself, as she and Luna linked arms nerviously.

With half an hour of the game gone, Gryffindor was leading sixty points to zero, to Anna's delight, Ron having made some truly spectacular saves, some by the very tips of his gloves, and Ginny having scored four of Gryffindor's six goals. This effectively stopped Zacharias wondering loudly whether the two Weasleys were only there because Harry liked them, and he started on Peakes and Coote instead.

"Of course, Coote isn't really the usual build for a Beater," said Zacharias loftily, "they've generally got a bit more muscle -"

It seemed as though Gryffindor could do no wrong. Again and again they scored, and again and again, at the other end of the pitch, Ron saved goals with apparent ease. He was actually smiling now, and when the crowd greeted a particularly good save with a rousing chorus of the old favorite "Weasley Is Our King," he pretended to conduct them from on high.

"HEY HOOCH!" Anna called as Harper seemed to be colliding with Harry making snide remarks. Madam Hooch's back was turned, and though Gryffindors along with most of the Ravenclaws shouted in anger, by the time she looked around, Harper had already sped off but Harry took off after him.

"And I think Harper of Slytherin's seen the Snitch!" said Zacharias Smith through his megaphone. "Yes, he's certainly seen something Potter hasn't!"

Harper had spotted what Harry had not: the Snitch was speeding along high above them both, glinting brightly against the clear blue sky.

Anna cheered as Harry accelerated but Harper was still ahead of him, and Gryffindor was only a hundred points up; if Harper got there first Gryffindor had lost... and now Harper was feet from it, his hand outstretched but suddenly something cause Harper to do a double-take; he fumbled the Snitch, let it slip through his fingers, and shot right past it. Harry made a great swipe for the tiny, fluttering ball and caught it.

"YES!" Hairy yelled: wheeling around, he hurtled back toward the ground, the Snitch held high in his hand. As the crowd realized what had happened, a great shout went up that almost drowned the sound of the whistle that signaled the end of the game.

Anna and Luna congratulated each of the Gryffindor Quidditch players, Ron and Harry were the last two in the changing room. They were just about to leave when Hermione entered. She was twisting her Gryffindor scarf in her hands and looked upset but determined.

"I want a word with you, Anna and Harry." She took a deep breath. "You shouldn't have done it. You heard Slughorn, it's illegal."

"What are you going to do, turn us in?" demanded Ron.

Anna laughed hysterically, as Ron and Hermione watched them both quizzically.

"What are you two talking about?" asked Harry, turning away to hang up his robes so that neither of them would see him grinning.

"You know perfectly well what we're talking about!" said Hermione shrilly. "You spiked Ron's juice with lucky potion at breakfast! Felix Felicis!"

"No, I didn't," said Harry, turning back to face them both.

"Yes you did, Harry, and that's why everything went right, there were Slytherin players missing and Ron saved everything!"

"He didn't Herms, honest!" Anna defended, nudging Harry to show her the Felix Felicis.

"I didn't put it in!" said Harry, grinning broadly. He slipped his hand inside his jacket pocket and drew out the tiny bottle that Hermione had seen in his hand that morning. It was full of golden potion and the cork was still tightly sealed with wax. "Anna and I were talking last night and she came up with a brilliant plan that isn't illegal at all. I wanted Ron to think I'd done it, so I faked it when I knew you were looking." He looked at Ron. "You saved everything because you felt lucky. You did it all yourself."  
He pocketed the potion again.

"There really wasn't anything in my pumpkin juice?" Ron said, astounded. "But the weather's good... and Vaisey couldn't play... I honestly haven't been given lucky potion?"

"No mate, Order's honor!" Anna replied placing a hand on her heart.

Harry shook his head. Ron gaped at him for a moment, and then rounded on Hermione, imitating her voice.

"'You added Felix Felicis to Ron's juice this morning, that's why he saved everything!' See! I can save goals without help, Hermione!"

"I never said you couldn't - Ron, you thought you'd been given it too!" But Ron had already strode past her out of the door with his broomstick over his shoulder.

Anna shook her head at her best friend, "he never said that you said he couldn't, he wanted you to believe in him, like we did that's all"

"Er," said Harry into the sudden silence; he had not expected his plan to backfire like this, "shall... shall we go up to the party, then?"

"You two go!" said Hermione, blinking back tears. "I'm sick of Ron at the moment, I don't know what I'm supposed to have done..."

"Believed in him Herms!" Anna shouted after her.

And she stormed out of the changing room too.

Anna and Harry walked slowly back up the grounds toward the castle through the crowd, many of whom shouted congratulations at him, but she could tell that he felt a great sense of let-down; he had been sure that if Ron won the match, he and Hermione would be friends again immediately.

"You sure I'm allowed up there mate?" Anna said, conversationally.

"Of course you are allowed," Harry grinned, he looked slightly nervous as he clutched Anna's arm and brought her to the Common Room. "Captain's orders," he added with a wink.

Anna chuckled as she followed Harry inside the Common Room. Neither Harry nor Anna could see Hermione at the Gryffindor celebration party, which was in full swing when they arrived. Renewed cheers and clapping greeted Harry's appearance, and Anna was soon separated from him as he became surrounded by a mob of people congratulating him. Anna laughed as a large group of girls that encircled him, laughing at his least amusing comments and batting their eyelids, it was some time before she and Harry could try and find Ron.

At last, Anna noticed while Harry spoke with Ginny, where her missing friend was. There, in full view of the whole room, stood Ron wrapped so closely around Lavender Brown it was hard to tell whose hands were whose.  
Anna and Harry blushed uncomfortably before they turned away from Ron, who did not look like he would be surfacing soon, just as the portrait hole was closing. With a sinking feeling, Anna thought she saw a mane of bushy brown hair whipping out of sight...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello Lovelies! Question of The Chapter: Did you ever have a falling out with someone who meant the world to you? Were you able to patch things up? The road to repairing their relationship will be tough for Ron and Hermione, but who was right and who was wrong? R&R and let me know!  
> With Love,  
> Starry*


	12. All Is Fair In Love And War

CHAPTER TWELVE  
All Is Fair In Love and War

Without a second to spare Anna and Harry pushed open the portrait of the Fat Lady. The corridor outside, seemed to be deserted.

"Hermione?"

"Herms?"

They found her in the first unlocked classroom they tried. She was sitting on the teacher's desk, alone except for a small ring of twittering yellow birds circling her head, which she had clearly just conjured out of midair. Anna could not help admiring her spell-work at a time like this.

"Oh, hello, Harry, and Anna" she said in a brittle voice. "I was just practicing."

"Gorgeous lovely," Anna replied placing an arm around her and allowing Hermione to rest a head on her shoulder.

"Yeah... they're-er - really good..." said Harry.

Anna nor Harry had any idea what to say to her. She was just wondering whether there was any chance that she had not noticed Ron, or that she had merely left the room because the party was a little too rowdy, when she said, in an unnaturally high-pitched voice, "Ron seems to be enjoying the celebrations."

"Er... does he?" said Harry.

"Oh stop Herms," Anna said soothingly. "there's no such thing as a good time without you"

"Don't pretend you didn't see him," said Hermione. "He wasn't exactly hiding it, was-?"

The door behind them burst open. To Anna's horror, Ron came in, laughing, pulling Lavender by the hand.

"Oh," he said, drawing up short at the sight of Harry, Anna and Hermione.

"Oops! Darcy and Granger? Have fun Potter!" said Lavender, and she backed out of the room, giggling. The door swung shut behind her.

There was a horrible, swelling, billowing silence. Hermione was staring at Ron, who refused to look at her, but said with an odd mixture of bravado and awkwardness, "Hi, Harry! Wondered where you'd got to! You too, Anna!"

"Hermione Jane, don't" Anna warned but Hermione slid off the desk. The little flock of golden birds continued to twitter in circles around her head so that she looked like a strange, feathery model of the solar system.

"You shouldn't leave Lavender waiting outside," she said quietly. "She'll wonder where you've gone."

She walked very slowly and erectly toward the door. Anna glanced at Harry who glanced at Ron, who was looking relieved that nothing worse had happened.

"HERMIONE, NO!"

"Oppugno!" came a shriek from the doorway.

Anna and Harry spun around to see Hermione pointing her wand at Ron, her expression wild: the little flock of birds was speeding like a hail of fat golden bullets toward Ron, who yelped and covered his face with his hands, but the birds attacked, pecking and clawing at every bit of flesh they could reach.

"Gerremoffme!" he yelled, but with one last look of vindictive fury, Hermione wrenched open the door and disappeared through it. Anna thought she heard a sob before it slammed.

Anna sent both guys an apologetic look before taking off after Hermione, she darted down the hall but Hermione had disappeared. With a sigh of desperation Anna headed back to the Ravenclaw Commons unbothered.

The weeks flew by with Hermione and Ron still not speaking; until finally it was the night of the Hogwarts Halloween Ball. Anna stood in front of the full-length mirror looking herself up and down. She and Dominic had decided to go as pirates. She put some of her hair in beaded braids and let the rest fall loosely before tying a red banana around her forehead. She had a tight white color shirt on, a pair of tight brown pants that she tucked into her dark brown boots, a dark brown, patched overcoat and a fake sword hanging from her belt. She had to admit she did look rather cute as a pirate, but it didn't improve her mood any.

Anna had been a miserable mood for the entire week now, ever since she and Draco's fight that evening in Snape's detention. The whole memory played over and over again in her head every night, every time making her feel worse. She didn't want to admit it, but she missed Draco. She missed sitting with him in the tower just talking every night, she missed the way his icy blue eyes shone in the moonlight, and his smile. Oh that smile; the smile that only Anna could get him to expose. Merlin, did he have a beautiful smile!  
But was that smile just a lie? Was that smile just a ploy to get you to trust him? 'Stop thinking about it Anna, it's over' she told herself firmly. He's a Death Eater now, there's no turning back.

"Are you ready Anna?" Luna asked popping her head into Anna's dorm and snapping her out of her thoughts.

"Oh yeah, all done!" she declared walking through the door, "how do I look?" she asked striking a pose for Luna.

"You look marvelous matey!" she laughed in a pirate voice. "How about me?" she asked.

Anna smiled and looked at her as she struck her own little pose out in the hallway. Luna had decided to dress up as a phoenix for Halloween. She was wearing a long sleeved, knee length red dress adorned with golden embroidery that looked like feathers. Golden and red feathers were hanging from the sleeves and she had put her long blonde hair into two braids. In truth Anna thought she looked absolutely stunning.

"I think Freddie is a lucky man!" Anna replied making her smile from ear to ear.

"Oh I hope so!" she said nervously linking arms with her and pulling you down the stairs. Anna had told Dominic and Luna had told Freddie to meet at the statue of Oswald the Odd.

Luna literally sprinted down the hall in excitement, dragging Anna behind her. "Slow down sparky!" she begged as she began to get a stitch in her side.

"Oh hush we're here" Luna said finally slowing down. She adjusted her dress and then strode forward slowly toward the statue where the boys were waiting. Anna laughed inwardly at her friend and followed her.  
Anna was thrilled at the sight before her as she turned the corner. There was Freddie and Dominic actually talking, Anna was amazed when she heard Dominic laugh out loud. She was so happy Freddie had learned to finally accept a Slytherin.

"Hey there boys!" Anna greeted cheerfully, they both turned and smiled widely. Freddie's jaw dropped when he saw Luna come out from behind her.

"Wow... Luna you look- you look beautiful" Freddie managed to get out through his shock.

Anna smiled as Luna blushed a bright shade of pink, "th-thanks Freddie. You look good too, you're costume is great!" she replied sweetly commenting on Freddie's Dracula costume.

Anna turned and gave Dominic a hug, "you look great my fellow pirate!" she exclaimed.

He laughed and gave her a kiss on the cheek. "You look amazing Anna, I swear only you could make such an attractive pirate" he laughed.

"You know it mate" Anna joked winking seductively at him, "now let's dance".

As Anna walked into the Great Hall one Dominic's arm she gaped at the astonishing job the teachers had done decorating the place. Tables were set up in every corner of the room, each with a jack-o-lantern centerpiece. Candles floated around the room giving it a romantic glow, candy and other sweets could be found on two long tables, and orange and black decoration decked nearly every inch of the hall.

Luna and Freddie almost immediately disappeared on to the dance floor that was covered with tons of dancing students. She saw Hermione chatting with Cormac in front of Ron and Lavender who were dancing awkwardly in one of the corners, Cho was talking away to Roger who was looking rather bored, and Padma was hanging on Michael Corner. Then Anna spotted another couple that made her hands quiver angrily, there was Draco and Pansy dancing in the middle of the floor closely, too close for her comfort.  
'But that's over now' Anna told herself, 'it was just a stupid fling, you saw the real Draco for yourself'. That was what Anna had finally decided; that Draco was just a stupid one-month fling. He was probably just using her to get some action.  
But in the back of her mind and in the deepest, darkest shadows of her heart Anna knew this wasn't true. She knew the way he looked at her during those nights in the tower were more than just looks of a stupid fling; there was love in those icy grey eyes. And the way he held her in his arms, like he never wanted to let her go. And the words he said, the words he could never admit to anyone else.

'Those words were just lies' Anna thought angrily, 'all lies'. She shook her head to snap herself back into reality, she couldn't go on thinking about Draco. It was over now and for her own sanity she needed to let go.

"You want to dance?" Dominic whispered sweetly in her ear and she turned to see an amiable grin on his face.

"I'd love to" Anna replied happily taking his hand and pulling him out on to the dance floor, as far away from Pansy and Draco as possible.

She danced the night away with Dominic; the two were having a blast for themselves dancing like madmen around the floor. People stopped to watch them with amused expressions on their faces. They had practically become the party entertainment, but Anna didn't care. She was having so much fun in fact that she hadn't even stopped for a break the entire time, which after an hour really hit her.

"I- need- liquid-" Anna panted to Dominic leaning against him for support so she didn't fall over from fatigue. He just nodded, too out of breath to speak, and led her slowly over to one of the round tables.

"I'll be right back with some butterbeers" he said before ambling over to the bar.

"Having fun Anna?" Hermione asked energetically sitting in one of the seats across from her. Her cheeks were bright pink from dancing.

"A bloody blast!" Anna answered honestly as Ginny took the seat beside Hermione.

"You and Dominic are hilarious! Everyone is talking about you both, you've become quite the school couple" she laughed winking at her.

"School couple?" Anna asked, "Naw we are just friends!" she exclaimed, surprised that people thought she and Dominic were actually a couple.

"Well that's going to cheer up a lot of guys" Hermione giggled, "You should have seen their faces drop when you walked in with Dominic".

Anna rolled her eyes at Hermione; she pulled out her pocket mirror and studied her reflection, her face was paler than she remembered. Her hair was darker than she remembered. "What's wrong with me?" She whispered.

"What's that?" Hermione asked.

"Hey Herms, do I look kinda pale?" Anna asked.

"Yeah, although it is getting cold sun isn't has strong. Why?" Hermione said.

Anna fingered her locks, "Nothing, it's just I never remember looking this pale..."

"Well, Anna, you've looked like that since we met you. I mean, naturally you're a fair skinned person! Better than when we first met you! Parvati and I thought you had part veela blood!" Hermione said starting to laugh.

"What's so funny about that? They're right, so?" Anna said agitated.

"Right about what?" Hermione said sipping her drink.

"The veela blood," Anna replied.

Hermione spat her drink out and her mouth hung open, "What! You're part veela?"

"Yeah, only a quarter though, so?" Anna asked.

"That's really rare! Why aren't you blonde?" Hermione asked.

Anna fingered her locks again, "well I'm a quarter, got my dad's skin tone, eyes and hair with my mother's features."

"That explains it!" Said Hermione, "But still that's something to be proud of."

"Proud of?" Anna muttered.

_FLASHBACK  
"Anastasia, honey, I want you to know something. I don't know if you've noticed this, but you're a little different than most other girls." Phoebe said pulling a brush through her seven year old niece's hair._

_"Yes Aunt Phoebe, I've noticed. Most of the other girls make fun of me. They call me a vampire... what is that anyway?" The small girl asked sitting straight up in her chair._

_"Vampire? Well you're pale, you know... fair skin, light eyes, and lips." Phoebe said as she began to braid her niece's long dark black hair._

_The girl sat there as if she were a doll made out of porcelain, "Oh, I see... ... ... Titi Phoebe I'm not vampire am I? Seriously, I don't have much color in my skin, but my hair is very dark."_

_"No Anastasia Bella, no not at all. I think you're old enough to understand this concept. First off, you know you are a witch. There are a breed of magical witches called veela. Veela have very pale complexions and light blond hair. You are part veela, I believe only 20 percent, but that is enough to give you certain characteristics of a veela."_

_"I see." Anna said standing up with ever grace and poise._

_END OF FLASHBACK_

After this Anna realized that this would be a problem in her later years. But she quickly learned she was wrong. At Hogwarts most people were worried about their grades rather than who would be nice to ask out on a date.

"HEY! ANNA!" Hermione said snapping her fingers in front of the dazed her.

"Sorry Herms!" Anna said smiling and snapping out of her current trance.

"Here is your drink my pirate wench" Dominic laughed setting a butterbeer in front of her.

"Thank you!" Anna exclaimed joyously, grabbing up the butterbeer and taking a long refreshing swig.

"Calm down there Darcy" someone laughed behind her as she felt a hand rest upon her shoulder and Anna turned to see Roger behind her.

"The girl can't hold her butterbeer, I remember at the Quidditch party she only had two and she was more than a little tipsy" Roger laughed.

"Oh shush, there's only like one percent actual alcohol in these things!" Anna retorted.

"Yeah, imagine what would happen if we gave you a firewhisky!" Roger chuckled. Anna just mock glared and pushed her butterbeer away from her, she knew what Roger was saying was true. She never were very good with alcohol.

"Alright Moon, I think I'm about ready to dance some more!" Anna said hyperactively.

"Oh Merlin, you're going to kill me Darcy" Dominic chuckled weakly; she could tell he was worn-out. She gave him a sad, pouty look and he sighed.

"Alright you win! How can anyone resist that face?" he said pinching her cheek jokingly before pulling her back out on to the dance floor. Just as Anna got out there thought the upbeat song that was playing ended and a slower one took its place.

Dominic smiled charmingly at her and wrapped his arms tightly around her waist, Anna followed suit and wrapped her arms around his neck before resting her head on his chest comfortably. They had hardly been dancing a minute though when they were interrupted.

"Oh look Pansy, how revolting" a voice scoffed from behind she and Dominic. Anna turned to see Draco standing there with Pansy hanging on his arm sniggering with laughter. Draco looked different then she remembered him, he looked sleep deprived and sickly, his eyes so cold.

"Do you have a problem Malfoy?" Anna hissed coolly. 'Oh my god, did I just call him Malfoy?' she thought. She hadn't called him Malfoy in over a month; he had become Draco to her. But it looked like everything was slowly slipping back to normal and Anna didn't like what she'd found out he'd become.

"Yeah you and Moon are making the other guests sick Darcy" Draco spat cruelly. Dominic's stormy gray eyes narrowed into slits as he said this, she had never seen so much resentment in his eyes and Anna couldn't blame him for hating Draco at the moment. Now that she thought about it, Draco had probably been making his life miserable for years.

"No I believe it's your ugly mug that's turning them off mate." Anna snapped back.

"Yeah sod off!" Dominic burst in and she looked at him surprised. Dominic was a very quiet person, who she had never heard yell.

"Oh look, aren't they cute Pansy? A half blood and a blood traitor, two Mudblood lovers in paradise!" Draco exclaimed evilly, prompting Pansy to burst into annoying shrieks of laughter, which made Anna sick.

"I thought you were different Draco, but it turns out the saying is true; like father, like son. I suppose the apple never falls from the tree" Anna hissed so only he could hear her.

"Let's go Dom, we don't need to take this" she said grabbing his hand and storming out the Hall. Anna could sense Draco's eyes watching her as she stormed off. Little did she know though that his heart was breaking as she left. He had chased away the one person  
he ever truly loved, but there was no taking it back now.

"Thanks for tonight, I really did have a wonderful time until that arse showed up" Anna said to Dominic outside the Great Hall in front of the staircase.

"I had a great time too; don't let that jerk get you down though. He's not worth it" Dominic said kindheartedly, as he held her hand in his.

"Yeah, I know that now" Anna replied bitterly. "Goodnight Dom and thanks again" she said giving him a warm hug and a goodnight kiss on the cheek.

"Goodnight Anna! Sweet dreams" he called from behind as her strode up the stairs. She knew sweet dreams were out of the question though tonight. Anna was so fuming she couldn't even describe it.

She hadn't let anyone see the real her willingly, she hadn't even kissed a guy like she had kissed Draco. Anna had fallen hard for him and she had fallen fast. She wondered what went wrong. She wondered why he changed like that on her so quickly and gone back to the old Malfoy, the one she'd had always loathed.

His words were running through Anna's head and making her stomach burn like poison. She felt hot tears stinging her eyes and rolling down her cheeks. She couldn't believe she actually thought he had changed. He made a fool out of her and played her like a violin, all he wanted was to make out with a pretty girl in a broom closet. Anna's heart beat with anger as she swept up the stairs, but she didn't go to the Ravenclaw Common Room instead she made her way to the tower...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I, I can't believe it is Friday already! Question of the Chapter: Who are your favorite characters so far? Feedback is amazing and I love hearing from my readers so thank you!. Thanks!With Love,  
> Starry**


	13. The Unlikely Suitor

CHAPTER THIRTEEN  
The Unlikely Suitor  
Anna walked up the narrow winding staircase that led to the top of the astronomy tower. She wasn't exactly sure what prompted her to do this, but she remembered a sense of comfort she got standing in the tower alone with the stars. Everything was so quiet and so peaceful, and that's what she needed right now. Peace and quiet.

Anna stepped out into the round tower room and let the cool October breeze sweep over her body and blow her beautiful raven hair in front of her tear stained face. She didn't bother to look around the tower, who else would be there anyways at the time of night? Anna sobbed out loud as she stared up into the twinkling stars. Little did she know that she was not alone in the tower.

"Anna, is that you?" a voice asked quietly from behind her. Anna's body froze at the sound of the voice behind her. 'Who else could be here this late at night?' she thought frantically, not being able to place the voice to a face. She slowly turned trying to wipe her tears on her robes sleeve; she looked to see Harry standing there in the moonlight of the night. His emerald green eyes were sparkling as he drew closer to her looking concerned.

"W-what are you d-doing here Harry?" Anna stuttered out.

"Why are you crying Anna?" he asked ignoring her question.

"Answer my question and I'll answer yours" she responded.

"I don't know I just came up here to think I guess. I didn't go to the ball, so I thought I'd just hang up here" he answered in a somewhat depressed tone.

"You didn't go to the ball? Why not?" Anna asked curiously, it certainly couldn't be, because he couldn't find a date. She suddenly felt like a terrible friend not even asking who he was bringing.

"I just-" Harry started, but he cut himself short and looked down awkwardly at his shoes.

"Come on, you can trust me Harry" Anna said patting him on the shoulder.

He smiled at Anna, a bright genuine smile.

"Okay... I guess I just couldn't find a date" he said lamely making Anna snort in laughter. She knew that was a lie.

"Alright, alright I guess I could find a date" he laughed, "just not the one I wanted".

"Well I didn't really get the one I wanted either" Anna sighed. "So what girl was so special that no one else would do?"

"You really want to know?" he asked and Anna nodded in reply. "Well, you Anna" he answered.

Anna jaw dropped as Harry said this, she had a hunch that maybe he had always had a little crush on her, but she had no idea he cared that much about her.

"W-what?" was all she could manage to say.

"I wanted to go with you Anna, I don't know what it is, but you make me happy. I just couldn't bring myself to go with anyone else, but I knew you would never agree to go with me. And then I found out you were going with that Moon kid, I don't know... I just couldn't take seeing you dancing with him and holding him" he muttered out quickly, his cheeks turning red.

"Wow Harry, do… do you mean that?" Anna asked amazed at the beautiful things he just said.

"Every word" he whispered in response not daring to look her in the eye.

Anna leaned over and cupped his chin in her hand; she moved his head so his eyes were staring straight into hers.

"You know what, I really like this Harry. The one who doesn't keep bottling his emotions inside" she chuckled lightly.

He laughed weakly as she let go of his chin and turned back to the stars.

"So why were you crying?" he asked coming up to stand beside her.

"I was played for a fool" Anna answered, "someone pretended to be my friend and it turns out they never really were" she said sullenly.

"I'm sorry Anna" he whispered putting his arm around her shoulder and surprisingly pushing the subject no further.

"You know what, I really do like this Harry" Anna said thoughtfully turning so their faces were just mere inches apart. They were so close together that Anna could feel his quick, warm breath hitting her lips. In that moment she felt like she needed him, Anna wanted to kiss him so bad because she knew no matter what Harry would always be her very best friend. She knew he genuinely cared about her and that's all she wanted, someone who really loved her for her. She thought she had found that in Draco, but he made it obvious tonight she hadn't. Anna wasn't sure if she really loved Harry as anything more than a friend, but he loved her and that was something she needed at that point in time.

"I've dreamed about kissing you since I was thirteen" he laughed nervously.

"Well I would love to make your dream come true" Anna replied gently staring into his amazing emerald green eyes. And in that moment his lips brushed up against hers in a warm, tender kiss. The entire world seemed to stop and it was just Anna and him together in the tower underneath the stars.

She couldn't see the pair of cool grey eyes staring at her from the darkness or the single silver tear falling from them....

..ooOOoo..

From that moment on Anna and Harry were practically joined at the hip. They were the Hogwarts it couple. Soon, snow was swirling against the icy windows once more; Christmas was approaching fast. Hagrid had already singlehandedly delivered the usual twelve Christmas trees to the Great Hall; garlands of holly and tinsel had been twisted around the banisters of the stairs; everlasting candles glowed from inside the helmets of suits of armor and great bunches of mistletoe had been hung at intervals along the corridors. Anna watched with amusement as large groups of girls tended to converge underneath the mistletoe bunches every time she and Harry went past, which caused blockages in the corridors; fortunately, however, Anna and Harry's frequent nighttime wanderings had given them an unusually good knowledge of the castle's secret passageways, so that they were often, without too much difficulty, to navigate mistletoe-free routes between classes.

Ron, who might once have found the necessity of these detours excuse for jealousy rather than hilarity, simply roared with laughter about it all. Although both Anna and Harry agreed that they much preferred this new laughing, joking Ron to the moody, aggressive model he had been enduring for the last few weeks, the improved Ron came at a heavy price. Firstly, Anna and Harry had to put up with the frequent presence of Lavender Brown, who seemed to regard any moment that she was not kissing Ron as a moment wasted; and secondly, they found themselves once more the best friends of two people who seemed unlikely ever to speak to each other again. Ron, whose hands and forearms still bore scratches and cuts from Hermione's bird attack, was taking a defensive and resentful tone.

"She can't complain," he told them. "She snogged Krum. So she's found out someone wants to snog me too. Well, it's a free country. I haven't done anything wrong."

Harry did not answer, but pretended to be absorbed in the book they were supposed to have read before Charms next morning (Quintessence: A Quest).

"Well it was still insensitive to do Ron!" Anna said determined as she was to remain friends with both Ron and Hermione, she was spending a lot of time with her mouth shut tight. So far, Harry was doing a much better job than Anna.

"I never promised Hermione anything," Ron mumbled. "I mean, all right, I was going to go to Slughorn's Christmas party with her, but she never said... just as friends... I'm a free agent..."

Anna rolled her eyes and crossed her arms with utter contempt while Harry turned a page of Quintessence, aware that Ron was watching them.

"Ron I do not want to listen to you talk shit about Hermione, okay?" Anna said in an exasperated tone.

At her outburst, Ron's voice trailed away in mutters, barely audible over the loud crackling of the fire, though Anna thought she caught the words "Krum" and "Can't complain" again.

According to Harry, Hermione's schedule was so full that she only talk to him properly in the evenings, when Ron was, in any case, so tightly wrapped around Lavender that he did not notice what they was doing. This naturally made Anna grateful to be a Ravenclaw, dealing with Ron and Hermione was hard enough during classes and free periods, but had she been a Gryffindor like Harry she would have surely gone insane. Hermione refused to sit in the common room while Ron was there, so Harry and Anna generally joined her in the library, which meant that their conversations were held in whispers.

"He's at perfect liberty to kiss whomever he likes," said Hermione, while the librarian, Madam Pince, prowled the shelves behind them. "I really couldn't care less."

"Of course you do," Anna stated matter-of-factly. "That's why you're stabbing your parchment to death"

Hermione looked at Anna with a look of contempt, raised her quill and dotted an 'i' so ferociously that she punctured a hole in her parchment. Harry said nothing but glanced at Anna with a look that said 'you're right'. It was clear that Harry's strain was greater than Anna's as he shared a common room with the pair and thought his voice might soon vanish from the lack of use. Anna propped her feet up on the table, leaning back on the two legs of her chair, she watched as Harry bent a little lower over Advanced Potion-Making and continued to make notes on Everlasting Elixirs, occasionally pausing to decipher the Prince's useful additions to Libatius Borage's text basking in the silence.

"And incidentally," said Hermione, after a few moments, "you need to be careful."

"For the last time," said Harry, speaking in a slightly hoarse tone after three-quarters of an hour's silence, "I am not giving back this book. I've learned more from the Half-Blood Prince than Snape or Slughorn have taught me in-"

"I'm not talking about your stupid so-called Prince," said Hermione, giving his book a nasty look as though it had been rude to her. "I'm talking about earlier. I went into the girls' bathroom just before I came in here and there were about a dozen girls in there, including that Romilda Vane, trying to decide how to slip you a love potion. They're all hoping they're going to get you to take them to Slughorn's party, and thay all seem to have bought Fred and George's love potions, which I'm afraid to say probably work-"

"WHAT?" Anna shrieked as she fell back in her chair and earned a dirty look from Madame Pince.

"Yes" Hermione answered shortly, smiling slightly at Anna's reaction. "I thought by now girls would be too terrified because of what you'd do to them Anna." She added slightly bemused, but Harry was not.

"Why didn't you confiscate them then?" demanded Harry, it seemed extraordinary that Hermione's mania for upholding the rules could have abandoned her at this crucial juncture.

"They didn't have the potions with them in the bathroom," said Hermione scornfully, "They were just discussing tactics. As I doubt the Half-Blood Prince," she gave the book another scornful look, "could dream up an antidote for a dozen different love potions at once,  
I'd just make it clear Anna and you are exclusive, that'll stop all the others thinking they've still got a chance. It's tomorrow night, they're getting desperate."

"I thought they would have got it through their thick skulls by now," said Harry miserably, as he helped Anna back into her seat, kissing her softly on the cheek.

"I know babe, it's not like we aren't obvious!" Anna laughed heartily as Madame Pince gave a sharp 'AHEM!'. "Sorry!"

"Well, just be careful what you drink, because Romilda Vane looked like she meant business." said Hermione grimly.

She hitched up the long roll of parchment on which she was writing her Arithmancy essay and continued to scratch away with her quill. Anna pondered while Harry seemed to watch her with his mind a long way away.

"Hang on a moment," he said slowly. "I thought Filch had banned anything bought at Weasley's Wizard Wheezes?"

"Harry, dear are you really that naive?" Anna questioned, shaking her head and adjusting her skirt.

"And when has anyone ever paid attention to what Filch has banned?" asked Hermione, still concentrating on her essay.

"But I thought all the owls were being searched. So how come these girls are able to bring love potions into the school?"

"Oh babe you didn't know?" Anna began but busted out in a fresh round of giggles, earning her second 'AHEM' of the evening from Madame Pince.

"Fred and George send them disguised as perfumes and cough potions," said Hermione finishing Anna's sentence. "It's part of their Owl Order Service. Oh Anna, get a grip!"

"You know a lot about it." Harry said.

"He's right you know." Anna agreed.

Hermione gave them the kind of nasty look she had just given Harry's copy of Advanced Potion-Making.

"It was all on the back of the bottles they showed Ginny and me in the summer," she said coldly, "I don't go around putting potions in people's drinks... or pretending too either, which is just as bad..."

"Yeah, well, never mind that," said Harry quickly. "The point is, Filch is being fooled isn't he? These girls are getting stuff into the school disguised as something else! So why Malfoy couldn't have brought the necklace into the school-?"

Anna felt herself fall silent immediately as the name 'Malfoy' she sighed and said in almost a whisper, "Oh, Harry... not that again..."

"Harry, please…" Hermione pleaded.

"Come on, why not?" demanded Harry.

Anna and Hermione shared a look, before Hermione drew a deep breath…

"Look," sighed Hermione, "Secrecy Sensors detect jinxes, curses, and concealment charms, don't they? They're used to find dark magic and dark objects. They'd have picked up a powerful curse, like the one in the necklace, within seconds. But something that's just been put in the wrong bottle wouldn't register-and anyway love potions aren't dark or dangerous-"

"Easy for you to say," muttered Harry, thinking of Romilda Vane.

"Harry, please, listen to her!" Anna pleaded as Hermione rambled on…

"-so it would be down to Filch to realize it wasn't a cough potion, and he's not a very good wizard, I doubt he can tell one potion from-"

"Hell, he's a squib," Anna finished before she popped her gum loudly and Hermione stopped dead; Harry had heard it too. Somebody had moved close behind them among the dark bookshelves. They waited, and a moment later the vulture-like countenance of Madam Pince appeared around the corner, her sunken cheeks, her skin like parchment, and her long hooked nose illuminated unflatteringly by the lamp she was carrying.

"The library is now closed," she said, "Mind you return anything you have borrowed to the correct-what have you been doing to that book, you depraved boy?"

"It isn't the library's, it's mine!" said Harry hastily, snatching his copy of Advanced Potion-Making off the table as she lunged at it with a clawlike hand.

"Despoiled!" she hissed. "Desecrated, befouled!"

"It's just a book that's been written on!" said Harry, tugging it out of her grip.

She looked as though she might have a seizure, "As for you Miss. Darcy; learn how to sit in a chair!"

"Of course, tell you what Madame Pince, I'll practice ALL weekend" she said mischievously.

Hermione, who had hastily packed her things, grabbed Harry and Anna by the arms and frog marched them away.

"She'll ban you both from the library if you're not careful. Why did you have to bring that stupid book?"

"It's not my fault she's barking mad, Hermione. Or d'you think she overheard you being rude about Filch? I've always thought there might be something between them..."

"Totally, Filch and her are lovers" Anna agreed, smiling brightly.

"Oh, ha ha.."

Enjoying the fact that they could speak normally again, they made their way along the deserted lamp-lit corridors back to the common room, arguing whether or not Filch and Madam Pince were secretly in love with each other. At the end of the hall, Anna and Harry kissed goodnight and Hermione hugged her tightly.

"Goodnight Anna!" she smiled, squeezing Anna so tightly she thought she might break.

Anna went to bed comforting herself that there was only one more day of lessons to struggle through, plus Slughorn's party, after which she and Hermione would depart together for Aunt Phoebe's house. Anna had little time to think and wonder about Draco as it now seemed impossible that Ron and Hermione would make up with each other before the holidays began, but perhaps, somehow, the break would give them time to calm down, think better of their behavior...  
But her hopes were not high, Anna and Harry watched with shaking heads as Hermione and Ron sank still lower after enduring a Transfiguration lesson with them both the next day. They had just embarked upon the immensely difficult topic of human transfiguration; working in front of mirrors, they were supposed to be changing the color of their own eyebrows. Hermione laughed unkindly at Ron's disastrous first attempt, during which he somehow managed to give himself a spectacular handlebar mustache; Ron retaliated by doing a cruel but accurate impression of Hermione jumping up and down in her seat every time Professor McGonagall asked a question, which earned him a slap in the back of the head from Anna, and while Lavender and Parvati found it deeply amusing it nearly reduced Hermione to the verge of tears again. She raced out of the classroom on the bell, leaving half her things behind; Harry, deciding that her need was greater than Ron's just now, scooped up her remaining possessions and followed her, leaving Anna to deal with Ron.

"I cannot believe you did that!" Anna said sternly as she gathered her things and walked out with Ron in toe.

"S'not my fault she's bloody mental!" Ron retaliated, with a huff as they went down the stairs together. After a few seconds of ranting under his breath he looked up at Anna. "Are you coming to the Burrow with Harry and I? Fred and George really miss you"

"No, sorry Ron, but I'm hosting Hermione this year at my house" Anna replied brushing a loose piece of hair behind her ear. "I think you two need a little break from each other, plus distance makes the heart grow fonder in Harry and I's case"  
Ron said nothing but nodded, looking down at his shoes. "See whose side you're on then…forget I asked" he said flatly after a few seconds pushing ahead of her.

"Hey! Ron!" Anna called after him, pulling him back towards her, his face was blank but her's was livid. "I cannot believe you think I'm taking sides! How old are you? You two can barely stand each other anymore! Get it through your thick skull you two like each other! You won't get together with that attitude though, so cancel my subscription because I don't need your issues!"

With one final look on Ron's baffled face, Anna exasperatedly through her hands up in the air and stalked off to the Ravenclaw Common Room, strangely not hungry after the day's events. Lighting some candles she was able to take an hour and a half nap while soaking in her stress free aroma therapy bath before it was time to get ready. Anna quickly dried off, and grabbed her wand muttering a spell that made it cascade in lose wavy curls that famed her face perfectly. She put on a little bit of makeup and opened the closet doors. With so much to wear Anna finally decided on her favorite pair of blue jeans; low rise to show off her middle and a black crop top from ballet practices at home. She bunched it up with drawstrings at the bottom of the shirt and turned sideways in the mirror examining how she looked. Finally she threw on her ballet flats and headed out the door to meet Harry.

When she arrived in the Entrance Hall at eight o'clock that night Harry was already there, accompanied by an unusually large number of girls lurking there, all of whom seemed to be staring at him resentfully as he approached her. Harry grinned as he drank in her appearance; the girls behind them all looked on with jealously at Anna's flawless beauty.

"You look beautiful Anna," he said, bowing and kissing the back of her hand and the girls sighed and Anna blushed. "Shall we get going then?"

"Of course," she said happily, linking arms with him and kissing him softly on the lips. "Where is the party darling?"

"Slughorn's office," said Harry, leading her up the marble staircase away from all the staring and muttering. "Did you hear, there's supposed to be a vampire coming?"

"Rufus Scrimgeour?" asked Anna.

"I-what?" said Harry, disconcerted. "You mean the Minister of Magic?"

"Oh! Ha! Luna's dad ran an article on him," said Anna matter-of-factly. "I read it one night while doing homework…it was when Scrimgeour first took over from Cornelius Fudge, but according to Luna he was forced not to publish by somebody from the Ministry. She's so silly sometimes!"

"Nuts is more like it!" laughed Harry, as they were already approaching Slughorn's office and the sounds of laughter, music, and loud conversation were growing louder with every step they took.

Whether it had been built that way, or because he had used magical trickery to make it so, Slughorn's office was much larger than the usual teacher's study. The ceiling and walls had been draped with emerald, crimson and gold hangings, so that it looked as though they were all inside a vast tent. The room was crowded and stuffy and bathed in the red light cast by an ornate golden lamp dangling from the center of the ceiling in which real fairies were fluttering, each a brilliant speck of light. Loud singing accompanied by what sounded like mandolins issued from a distant corner; a haze of pipe smoke hung over several elderly warlocks deep in conversation, and a number of house-elves were negotiating their way squeakily through the forest of knees, obscured by the heavy silver platters of food they were bearing, so that they looked like little roving tables.

"Harry, m'boy!" boomed Slughorn, almost as soon as Harry and Anna had squeezed in through the door. "Come in, come in, so many people I'd like you to meet!"

Slughorn was wearing a tasseled velvet hat to match his smoking jacket. Gripping Harry's arm so tightly he might have been hoping to Disapparate with him, Slughorn led him purposefully into the party; Harry seized Anna's hand and dragged her along with him.

"Harry and Anna, I'd like you to meet Eldred Worple, an old student of mine, author of Blood Brothers: My Life Amongst the Vampires-and, of course, his friend Sanguini."

Worple, who was a small, stout, bespectacled man, grabbed Harry's hand and shook it enthusiastically before reaching for Anna's and doing the same; the vampire Sanguini, who was tall and emaciated with dark shadows under his eyes, merely nodded to the both of them but his eyes were fixed uncomfortably on Anna. He looked rather bored until he laid eyes on her. A gaggle of girls was standing close to him, looking curious and excited.

"Harry Potter, I am simply delighted!" said Worple, peering short-sightedly up into Harry's face. "I was saying to Professor Slughorn only the other day, Where is the biography of Harry Potter for which we have all been waiting?"

"Er," said Harry, "were you?"

"Just as modest as Horace described!" said Worple. "But seriously-" his manner changed; it became suddenly business-like, "I would be delighted to write it myself- people are craving to know more about you, dear boy, craving! If you were prepared to grant me a few interviews, say in four- or five-hour sessions, why, we could have the book finished within months. Is this your girlfriend? She's really lovely; I'd surely have to interview her too! My dear what is it like dating the famous Harry Potter? Yes we'd have that book out in months! And all with very little effort on your part, I assure you-ask Sanguini here if it isn't quite - Sanguini, stay here!" added Worple, suddenly stern, for the vampire had been edging toward Anna with a rather hungry look in his eye. "Here, have a pasty," said Worple, seizing one from a passing elf and stuffing it into Sanguini's hand before turning his attention back to Harry.

"My dear boy, the gold you could make, you could buy a home for you and lovely lady, you have no idea -"

"That's very kind of you sir, but-" Anna began but Harry squeezed her hand gently to tell her he would handle it.

"I'm definitely not interested," said Harry firmly, "and I've just seen a friend of mine, sorry."

He pulled Anna after him into the crowd; he had indeed just seen a long mane of brown hair disappear between what looked like two members of the Weird Sisters.

"Hermione! Hermione!"

"Harry! There you are, thank goodness! Hi, Anna!"

"What's happened to you?" asked Harry before Anna could speak, for Hermione looked distinctly disheveled, rather as though she had just fought her way out of a thicket of Devil's Snare.

"Oh, I've just escaped-I mean, I've just left Cormac," she said. "Under the mistletoe," she added in explanation, as both Anna and Harry continued to look questioningly at her.

"Serves you right for coming with him," he told her severely.

"Will you stop!" Anna said, slapping Harry gently on the arm. "It's not her fault!"

"No, Anna it is; I thought he'd annoy Ron most," said Hermione dispassionately. "I debated for a while about Zacharias Smith, but I thought, on the whole -"

"Oh fuck off! Your kidding me right?" Anna spat, rolling her eyes. "all this to immaturely stoop down to Carrot Top's level? Come on Herms! I thought you were better than that!"

"You considered Smith?" said Harry, revolted.

"I know Anna but I can't let him get the best of me! Yes, Harry, I did, and I'm starting to wish I'd chosen him; McLaggen makes Grawp look a gentleman. Let's go this way, we'll be able to see him coming, he's so tall..."

The three of them made their way over to the other side of the room, scooping up goblets of mead on the way, realizing too late that Professor Trelawney was standing there alone.

"Hello," said Anna politely to Professor Trelawney.

"Good evening, my dear," said Professor Trelawney, focusing upon Anna with some difficulty. She could smell cooking sherry again. "You've seemed a bit quiet in my class lately..."

"No, I've got a lot on my mind," said Anna.

"Oh, of course," said Professor Trelawney with a sympathetic, drunken titter. "That's because you have a Mars retrograde in your future, things may seem bleak but this won't always be the case, did you know…" Professor Trelawney seemed too tipsy to have  
recognized Harry. Under cover of her ideas of Anna's future, Anna cocked a head towards Harry watching from the corner of her eye as he drew closer to Hermione. Very convincingly pretending all along to nod and 'uh-huh' the professor; Anna listened as Harry said, "Let me get something straight. Are you planning to tell Ron that you interfered at Keeper tryouts?"

Hermione raised her eyebrows.

"Do you really think I'd stoop that low?"

Harry looked at her shrewdly.

"Hermione, if you can ask out McLaggen-"

"There's a difference," said Hermione with dignity. "I've got no plans to tell Ron anything about what might, or might not, have happened at Keeper tryouts."

"Good," said Harry fervently. "Because he'll just fall apart again, and we'll lose the next match "

"Quidditch!" said Hermione angrily. "Is that all boys care about? Cormac hasn't asked me one single question about myself, no, I've just been treated to A Hundred Great Saves Made by Cormac McLaggen non-stop ever since-oh no, here he comes!"

"Oh you just had to bring that up didn't you" Anna mouthed so only Harry could see her.

Hermione moved so fast it was as though she had Disapparated; one moment she was there, the next, she had squeezed between two guffawing witches and vanished.

"Seen Hermione?" asked McLaggen, forcing his way through the throng a minute later.

"Nope, mate, can't say I have" Anna smiled at McLaggen, who's jaw seemed to hit the floor.

"Wow, Darcy! You look-" he began but Harry cut him off.

"No, we haven't seen her, sorry," said Harry, and he turned quickly towards Anna.

"Harry Potter!" said Professor Trelawney in deep, vibrant tones, noticing him for the first time.

"Oh, hello," said Harry unenthusiastically.

"My dear boy!" she said in a very carrying whisper. "The rumors! The stories! The Chosen One! Of course, I have known for a very long time... the omens were never good, Harry... but why have you not returned to Divination? For you, of all people, the subject is of the utmost importance!"

"Ah, Sybill, we all think our subject's most important!" said a loud voice, and Slughorn appeared at Professor Trelawney's other side, his face very red, his velvet hat a little askew, a glass of mead in one hand and an enormous mince pie in the other. "But I don't think  
I've ever known such a natural at Potions!" said Slughorn, regarding Anna and Harry with a fond, if bloodshot, eye. "Instinctive, you know-like his mother! Anna's Father was a dab-hand at potions himself and clearly Anna excels just as well! I've only ever taught a few  
with this kind of ability, I can tell you that, Sybill-why even Severus -"

Anna gasped and to her and Harry's horror, Slughorn threw out an arm and seemed to scoop Snape out of thin air toward them.

"Stop skulking and come and join us, Severus!" hiccuped Slughorn happily. "I was just talking about Anna and Harry's exceptional potion-making! Some credit must go to you, of course, you taught them for five years!"

Trapped, with Slughorn's arm around his shoulders, Snape looked down his hooked nose at Anna and then at Harry, his black eyes narrowed.

"I do not deny Anna has a talent for potions, however she also has a talent for mischief which dare I say interferes with her grades." The former Potions Master smirked at Anna before turning toward Harry. "Funny, I never had the impression that I managed to teach Potter anything at all."

"Well, then, it's natural ability! Both of them!" shouted Slughorn. "You should have seen what they gave me, first lesson, Draught of Living Death-never had students produce finer on a first attempt, I don't think even you, Severus -"

"Really?" said Snape quietly, his eyes still boring into Harry, who felt a certain disquiet. The last thing Anna wanted was for Snape to start investigating the source of Harry's newfound brilliance at Potions.

"Remind me what other subjects you're taking, Harry?" asked Slughorn .

"Defense Against the Dark Arts, Charms, Transfiguration, Herbology..."

"All the subjects required, in short, for an Auror ," said Snape with the faintest sneer.

"Yeah, well, that's what I'd like to do," said Harry defiantly.

"And a great one you'll make too!" boomed Slughorn.

"I could see you being Head Auror actually, Harry," said Anna unexpectedly. Everybody looked at her. "You're a natural leader, you were born to lead, and in fact I see you advancing very quickly in the ranks"  
Anna noticed mid-sentence that she had lost Harry's attention, when she looked up her stomach fluttered and sunk despairingly at the sight Draco Malfoy... being dragged by the ear toward them by Argus Filch.

"Professor Slughorn," wheezed Filch, his jowls aquiver and the maniacal light of mischief-detection in his bulging eyes, "I discovered this boy lurking in an upstairs corridor. He claims to have been invited to your party and to have been delayed in setting out. Did you issue him with an invitation?"

Draco pulled himself free of Filch's grip, looking furious.

"All right, I wasn't invited!" he said angrily. "I was trying to gatecrash, happy?"

"No, I'm not!" said Filch, a statement at complete odds with the glee on his face. "You're in trouble, you are! Didn't the Headmaster say that night-time prowling is out, unless you've got permission, didn't he, eh?"

"That's all right, Argus, that's all right," said Slughorn, waving a hand. "It's Christmas, and it's not a crime to want to come to a party. Just this once, we'll forget any punishment; you may stay, Draco."

Filich's expression of outraged disappointment was perfectly predictable; but why, Anna wondered, watching him, did Draco look almost equally unhappy? And why was Snape looking at Draco as though both angry and... was it possible? ... a little afraid?  
But almost before Anna had registered what she had seen, Filch had turned and shuffled away, muttering under his breath; Draco had composed his face into a smile and was thanking Slughorn for his generosity, and Snape's face was smoothly inscrutable again.

"It's nothing, nothing," said Slughorn, waving away Draco's thanks. "I did know your grandfather, after all..."

"He always spoke very highly of you, sir," said Draco quickly. "Said you were the best potion-maker he'd ever known..."

Anna stared at Draco. It was not the sucking-up that intrigued her; she had watched Draco do that to Snape for a long time. It was the fact that he did, after all, look a little ill. This was the first time she had seen Draco close up for almost two months; she now saw, to her horror, that Draco had dark shadows under his eyes and a distinctly grayish tinge to his skin. For a second, his eyes locked with Anna's in an almost pitiful way and his mouth moved to speak, however, she did not find out what he would say that night.

"I'd like a word with you, Draco," said Snape suddenly.

"Now, Severus," said Slughorn, hiccuping again, "it's Christmas, don't be too hard-"

"I'm his Head of House, and I shall decide how hard, or otherwise, to be," said Snape curtly. "Follow me, Draco."

They left, Snape leading the way, Draco looking resentful. Anna and Harry exchanged glances stood there for a moment, irresolute, and then Harry said, "I'll be back in a bit, Anna-er-bathroom."

"All right," she said cheerfully and as soon she'd seen him disappear in the crowd she turned sympathetically to Professor Trelawney. "Professor, has Draco been showing up for Divination?" since their falling out Anna had not seen him in class.

"No, I am afraid he dropped it, such a dreadful idea…one wonders why he chose to take it in the first place" Professor Trelawney replied looking a bit resentful.

"Thank you, professor! If you'll excuse me…" Anna smiled and without another word she slipped into the crowd after Harry. So consumed in her thoughts of what could be making Draco so sick or why she even cared for that matter, she ran straight into the large belly of Professor Slughorn.

"Ah! Anna m'dear!" he chuckled. "Where are you off to in such a hurry?"

"Oh just to the buffet table, they just put out some mozzarella sticks and you know me sir, bottomless pit!" she joked so convincingly she could of even fooled Snape.

"Of course! Could you be a dear afterwards and find Severus for me? I do need to see him" Slughorn beamed and drunkenly ruffled Anna's hair before heading over to Professor Trelawney once more.

It was easy, once out of the party, to cast an invisibility charm over herself to last about ten minutes, for the corridor was quite deserted. What was more difficult was finding Snape and Malfoy. Anna ran down the corridor, the noise of her feet masked by the music and loud talk still issuing from Slughorn's office behind him. Perhaps Snape had taken Draco to his office in the dungeons ... or perhaps he was escorting him back to the Slytherin common room... Anna pressed her ear against door after door as she dashed down the corridor until, with a great jolt of excitement, she crouched down to the keyhole of the last classroom in the corridor and heard voices.

"... cannot afford mistakes, Draco, because if you are expelled -"

"I didn't have anything to do with it, all right?"

"I hope you are telling the truth, because it was both clumsy and foolish. Already you are suspected of having a hand in it."

"Who suspects me?" said Draco angrily. "For the last time, I didn't do it, okay? That Bell girl must've had an enemy no one knows about-don't look at me like that! I know what you're doing, I'm not stupid, but it won't work-I can stop you!"  
There was a pause and then Snape said quietly, "Ah... Aunt Bellatrix has been teaching you Occlumency, I see. What thoughts are you trying to conceal from your master, Draco?"

"I'm not trying to conceal anything from him, I just don't want you butting in!"

Anna gasped silently and felt a nudge beside her, casting a non-verbal homius revealius, Anna came face to face with Harry. "Harry?" she called out to presumably nobody her voice breathless as a whisp of wind.

"Anna?" Harry's voice whispered back. "What are you doing here?"

"I…I had to see if it was true" she replied her voice even fainter if possible. "Malfoy's been missing classes left and right in Trelawney's class, and you remember what Professor McGonagall said about his homework don't you?"

Harry said nothing, so instead Anna, allowed herself to slip under Harry's invisibility cloak incase her spell wore off and the pair pressed their ears still more closely against the keyhole...Anna couldn't help but wonder what had happened to make Draco speak to Snape like this-Snape, toward whom he had always shown respect, even liking?

"So that is why you have been avoiding me this term? You have feared my interference? You realize that, had anybody else failed to come to my office when I had told them repeatedly to be there, Draco-"

"So put me in detention! Report me to Dumbledore!" jeered Draco.

There was another pause. Then Snape said, "You know perfectly well that I do not wish to do either of those things."

"You'd better stop telling me to come to your office then!"

"Listen to me," said Snape, his voice so low now that Anna and Harry had to push their ear very hard against the keyhole to hear. "I am trying to help you. I swore to your mother I would protect you. I made the Unbreakable Vow, Draco-"

"Looks like you'll have to break it, then, because I don't need your protection! It's my job, he gave it to me and I'm doing it, I've got a plan and it's going to work, it's just taking a bit longer than I thought it would!"

"What is your plan?"

"It's none of your business!"

"If you tell me what you are trying to do, I can assist you ..."

"I have all the assistance I need, thanks, I'm not alone!"

"You were certainly alone tonight, which was foolish in the extreme, wandering the corridors without lookouts or backup, these are elementary mistakes-"

"I would've had Crabbe and Goyle with me if you hadn't put them in detention!"

"Keep your voice down!" spat Snape, for Malfoy's voice had risen excitedly. "If your friends Crabbe and Goyle intend to pass their Defense Against the Dark Arts O.W.L. this time around, they will need to work a little harder than they are doing at pres-"

"What does it matter?" said Draco. "Defense Against the Dark Arts-it's all just a joke, isn't it, an act? Like any of us need protecting against the Dark Arts-"

"It is an act that is crucial to success, Draco!" said Snape. "Where do you think I would have been all these years, if I had not known how to act? Now listen to me! You are being incautious, wandering around at night, getting yourself caught, and if you are placing your reliance in assistants like Crabbe and Goyle-"

"They're not the only ones, I've got other people on my side, better people!"

"Then why not confide in me, and I can-"

"I know what you're up to! You want to steal my glory!"

There was another pause, and then Snape said coldly, "You are speaking like a child. I quite understand that your father's capture and imprisonment has upset you, but-"

Anna saw it coming and pulled Harry hard against the wall their backs rigid against it and their hearts beating wildly. They stood there listening as Anna heard Draco's footsteps on the other side of the door and watched as it just as it burst open. Draco was striding away down the corridor, past the open door of Slughorn's office, around the distant corner, and out of sight.

Hardly daring to breathe, Anna and Harry crouched down as Snape emerged slowly from the classroom. His expression unfathomable, he returned to the party. Anna remained with Harry; she sank to the floor with unexplained sorrow just before her spell wore out, hidden beneath the Cloak, she locked sad eyes with Harry, his mind also clearly racing...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: This chapter was definitely fun to rewrite; I realized in my original Oliver Wood was Anna's 'Unlikely Suitor' but Wood was already long graduated by the time the sixth book takes place so I decided to replace him with Harry instead. There is a reason why I picked him though, you will learn a lot about why they were drawn to each other in the coming chapters. Pay attention to Anna's emotions during the chapter and reaction at the end of this chapter it will be a reoccurring theme in the next few chapters to follow. That's all I'm at liberty to tell! R&R! With Love, Starry**


	14. Christmas In Glenn

CHAPTER FOURTEEN  
Christmas In Glenn

"So Snape was offering to help him? He was definitely offering to help him?"

"Yea, Herms," said Anna, "I've told you already -"

"I'm only checking!" said Hermione. They were standing alone in Anna's house at the kitchen sink, peeling a mountain of sprouts for Aunt Phoebe. Snow was drifting past the window in front of them.

"Yes, Snape was offering to help him!" said Anna. "He said he'd promised Malfoy's mother to protect him, that he'd made an Unbreakable Oath or something-"

"An Unbreakable Vow?" said Hermione, looking stunned. "No, he can't have... Are you sure?"

"Yes, I'm sure," said Anna. "They're pretty serious"

"Well obviously, you can't break an Unbreakable Vow..."

"I can't believe someone like Snape would be willing to die for Malfoy, what could possibly be so important?"

"I'm not sure," said Hermione simply.

"AHEM" in throat clearing worthy of Umbridge, Anna and Hermione turned to find a rather bemused Aunt Phoebe facing them hands on her hips. "So ladies what are we gossiping about?"

"Just wondering what the boys are up to" Anna lied smoothly, smirking at Hermione who promptly elbowed her slightly in the arm.

Thankful for Aunt Phoebe's oblivious nature, Anna exhaled with relief as she clearly bought the lie. Aunt Phoebe thanked the girls for peeling the sprouts, examined them, and hummed as she threw them into a pot of boiling stew. "I think it's wonderful that you and Harry are dating, Anna" she said conversationally.

"Oh yes, so do we" Hermione said cheerily, with a smirk that could rival her own. "They are quite lovely together really!"

"So when are you bringing him home to meet me?" Aunt Phoebe asked as Anna, who had been busy summoning bowls and spoons to set the table with since Harry was brought up. The honest question caused Anna to break concentration and one of the bowls smashed onto the floor. "Oh dear! Was that necessary?"

Anna smiled apologetically and waved her wand over the broken bowl, and instantly it sprung up back together, finding its place on the table. "Sorry, umm whenever you'd like Aunt Phoebs" she smiled.

"I'd like to very soon," Aunt Phoebe responded. "Shame I had to find out from Professor Dumbledore! It's dinner time"

"You spoke with Dumbledore?" Anna said incrediously.

"Oh briefly-you know!" Aunt Phoebe fumbled nervously on her words as the three took their seats.

Anna made a move to open her mouth and question her Aunt further but Hermione waved it off with her hand, "Who'd like to say Grace?"

"Grace? Oh dear, poor Grace McKinnon died in the first war, terrible really! Her and I were friends you see" Aunt Phoebe rambled completely oblivious, until she looked up to see Anna smack her own forehead with the palm of her hand while Hermione politely stifled a giggle.

"Aunt Phoebs! She means prayer!" Anna laughed as she shook her head at Hermione who beamed wildly. Aunt Phoebe was such a riot sometimes.

"Oh yes! Merlin's beard, of course!" Aunt Phoebe laughed despite herself and gestured to Hermione. "My dear, since you are a guest in Anna and I's home, we would be honored if you said grace" she smiled.

"Way to speak for me Aunt Phoebs!" Anna joked before she turned to Hermione and folded her hands.

"I'd love to," Hermione smiled enthusiastically before leading Anna and her Aunt in the sign of the cross, bowing her head and praying. Everyone followed suit as Hermione lead the prayer: "Thank You thy Lord for the gifts we are about to receive through the bounty of your grace. Amen."

"Amen" the table echoed.

Christmas Eve dinner went by uneventfully, and by eleven o'clock at night Hermione and Anna were in their nightgowns and ready for bed.

"Hey Herms," Anna said as she tied off the end of her braid.

Hermione looked up from Anna's vanity, "Yeah?" Hermione responded.

"I just realized something." Anna said turning off her light.

Hermione lay down on the inflatable mattress Anna pulled out for her, "What?"

"Can you believe that some of the people we grew up with and gone to school with, could be the people who kill us? I mean, we always knew this war was coming, wasn't it?" Anna said. "But I'm sometimes I wish things were different"

"By different you mean," Hermione began waiting for Anna to answer.

"Hermione I had a dream a few weeks ago, back at school" Anna began voice trembling. "I think it's a vision. Dumbledore's going to die, I saw the funeral."

Hermione grimaced in the dark, "It could just be a dream….I mean it wasn't exactly a vision, was it?"

"Herms, you don't understand." Anna answered sadly turning in her bed and looking out her window at the full moon. "I don't have a choice when I get them, they just happen. I just wish I could change them…"

"Maybe we can," Hermione said skeptically. "How much time do we have?"

"Well the weather seems warm, so I'm guessing in May?" Anna said wishing she knew the answer to her own question.

"We have time, but right now we need rest," Hermione said softly closing her eyes and snuggling under her red fleece blanket. "Did you take your potion?"

"No." Anna said shortly and at this Hermione sat up and stared at her in the dark.

"Anna you'll never have peace of mind if you don't take it" Hermione scolded gently.

"Yeah, and I'll never have peace of mind if I do!" Anna retorted. "Sorry Hermione, what I mean is if one of our friends die I would never forgive myself if I continue to take that potion, cause if I could see something that could prevent or stop someone from hurting or dying then maybe this gift wouldn't seem more like a curse."

"Anna you can't save the world," Hermione whispered, allowing herself to resettle on her pillow and blanket. "You remember second year? You had a vision of Harry getting attacked by a bludger and breaking his arm? We tried to intervene but it ended up being Dobby"

"Yes," said Anna, "how could I forget?"

"It still happened, didn't it?" Hermione yawned rather loudly.

"Yes." Anna repeated. Hermione was right these things still happened. But couldn't she make a difference? "I could try to make a difference though"

"That never hurts" Hermione replied groggily, "well goodnight Anna."

"Good night Hermione."

..ooOOoo..

The next morning, Anna jumped out of bed, placed on her dressing robe, and smirked wildly as she watched Hermione still fast asleep.

"It's CHRISTMAS! WAKE UP!" Anna said jumping on Hermione.

"Fine!" Hermione grumbled as she rolled out of bed and placed her dressing robe on.

"THERE YOU GO!" Anna sang in a loud, obnoxious sing-song voice.

Hermione glared at her, "Shut up!"

Anna smirked, "Merry Christmas, Herms!"

Hermione shook her head and couldn't help but smiled back at her, "Merry Christmas, Anna!"

"Let's go." Anna said smiling at her friend. They went down the stairs and found Phoebe in her long red satin dressing gown.

"Morning, my dears!" Phoebe said.

"Morning Aunt Phoebs!" Anna chirped as she engulfed her Aunt in a big hug.

"You ladies ready for gifts?" Phoebe smiled benevolently, pointing to two small stacks of gifts.

"Yeah!" Hermione and Anna said.

As Hermione began tearing through her gifts, Phoebe called Anna over to her and picked up a small box, "I was going to wait til your last year at Hogwarts but… here Anastasia."

Anna picked up the box out of her Aunt's hand and began to unwrap it, inside lay a small jewelry box, "Aunt Phoebe, you didn't!" Anna said as she opened the box to see a small silver chain and at the end a petite ring with a sapphire in it.

"You know all about that huh?" Phoebe asked smiling at her niece.

Anna gasped, "Yeah, it was my Mother's engagement ring."

"When your Mother died she had written in her living will that when you came of age to give it to you. With the times getting darker I think maybe you should have it, in case he ever finds me, and- " Phoebe trailed off clearly thinking of what horrifying fate would await her if Voldemort or his Death Eaters found her. She shook her head as though to rid herself of her own morbid thoughts and smiled sadly, "So that Anastasia knows her mother is above and protecting her." Phoebe said all misty eyed.

"And I know she's smiling down on both of us from heaven." Anna said as she placed the necklace on her neck.

Once the gifts were open Phoebe and Hermione decided to move into the living room, which Anna had decorated so lavishly that it was rather like sitting in a paper-chain explosion.

"Like it?" Anna smirked nursing a cup of hot coco in her hands, handing summoning two more cups non verbally for her friend and Aunt.

They were all supposed to be listening to a Christmas broadcast by Aunt Phoebe's favorite singer, Celestina Warbeck, whose voice was warbling out of the large wooden wireless set. Anna, who seemed to find Celestina very dull, was talking quietly to Hermione. Under cover of a particularly jazzy number called "A Cauldron Full of Hot, Strong Love," the girls continued their discussion about what happened after Slughorn's party.

_Oh, come and stir my cauldron,_  
And if you do it right,   
I'll boil you up some hot strong love   
To keep you warm tonight. 

"I had my first kiss while this song was playing!" said Aunt Phoebe stirring her hot coca .

With an effort, she sat up a little straighter and looked around at Anna, who was sitting next to her.

"Sorry about this," she said, jerking her head toward the wireless as Celestina broke into the chorus. "Be over soon."

"No problem," said Anna, grinning. "Has it been busy at the Ministry?"

"Very," said Aunt Phoebe. "I wouldn't mind if we were getting anywhere, but of the three arrests we've made in the last couple of months, I doubt that one of them is a genuine Death Eater — only don't repeat that, Anna," she added quickly, looking much more awake all of a sudden. "Arthur Weasley is so upset that they're still holding Shunpike"

"They're not still holding Stan Shunpike, are they?" asked Hermione, flabbergasted.

"I'm afraid so," said Aunt Phoebe. "That's why I spoke to Dumbledore before you girls got home. You see, Dumbledore's tried appealing directly to Scrimgeour about Stan. ... I mean, anybody who has actually interviewed him agrees that he's about as much a Death Eater as this satsuma . . . but the top levels want to look as though they're making some progress, and 'three arrests' sounds better than 'three mistaken arrests and releases'. . . but again, this is all top secret. . . ."

"Oh we'd never utter a word Phoebe!" Hermione exclaimed and Anna nodded feverishly.

"We won't say anything," said Anna. She hesitated for a moment, wondering how best to embark on what she wanted to say; as she marshaled her thoughts, Celestina Warbeck began a ballad called "You Charmed the Heart Right out of Me."

"Harry thinks Malfoy's up to no good" Hermione stated matter of factly.

"I spoke to Arthur," said Phoebe at once. "He went and searched the Malfoys' house. There was nothing, either broken or whole, that shouldn't have been there. So that is impossible I'm afraid"

"Yeah, I know, I saw in the Prophet that he'd looked . . . but this is something different. . . . Well, something more ..." Hermione began. "Anna said she'd heard Malfoy talking of it"

"Hermione, really it was nothing-" Anna began but Aunt Phoebe wasn't so oblivious to her brush off comment, especially when she saw the incredulous look on Hermione's face.

"Anna is there something I should know?" she asked trying to sound stern but failing miserably.

Anna took a breath before she told her Aunt everything she and Harry had overheard between Malfoy and Snape, As Anna spoke, she could hear Hermione's quill feverishly writing a letter to her parents. When she had finished, there was silence, except for Celestina's crooning.

_Oh, my poor heart, where has it gone? It's left me for a spell..._

"Well dear, that is serious but maybe," said Aunt Phoebe, "that Snape was suspicious of young Malfoy's disregard for his school work — ?"

"Pretending to offer help, so that he could find out what Malfoy's up to?" said Hermione quickly. "Yeah, I thought you'd say that. But how do we know?"

"It isn't our business to know," said Phoebe unexpectedly. Anna sighed had turned her back turned towards her Aunt and Hermione as she watched the flames dance around the yule log. "It's Dumbledore's business. Dumbledore trusts Snape, doesn't he? That fact alone ought to be good enough for all of us."

"But what you heard was serious," said Hermione, "just say — just say Dumbledore's wrong about Snape —"

"Hermione I don't know about you but I trust Dumbledore's judgment." Anna said frustrated and wishing she could change the topic.

"Anna's right," Phoebe smiled resolutely and Hermione followed suit, her eyes slightly teary as Anna turned to face them. "I'm going to leave you girls to chat while I check the chocolate cream pie" with a wink, she rose from her seat and disappeared into the kitchen.

Hermione and Anna were dead locked in a stare down for what seemed like an eternity, before Hermione put her face in her hands, escaping one muffled sob amongst the soft crackling of the fire.

"Herms?" Anna got up, walked over to Hermione's chair, and knelt in front of it, "What's eating you, mate?

"Oh Anna, I'm so sorry!" Hermione sobbed and flung herself onto the floor and into her best friend's embrace, her tears soaking Anna's dressing gown. "It's just with Voldemort gaining power, my parents all alone tonight! Ron being such a self-righteous prat! I'm so on edge!"

"I know Herms, It'll be all right trust me," Anna said soothingly, but Hermione continued to sob.

After a few moments Hermione looked up her eyes shining with tears, "Why is he doing this to me? Everytime I try, it backfires I guess I just fail at love"

"Okay first off Hermione, you are not a failure at love" Anna said gently, with a small gentle smile. "Last I checked this wasn't the first time Carrot Top made you cry"

"I wish I could go back to when life was that simple," Hermione said with a small watery smile, allowing herself a little chuckle. "I still can't believe how close we were to getting crushed by a 12 foot troll"

"Yeah, I'm pretty sure I saw my life flash before my eyes at least two times that year!" Anna reminisced fondly, remembering the day as though it were yesterday…

_Flashback_

_On Halloween morning Anna woke to the delicious smell of baking pumpkin wafting through the corridors. Even better, her Head of House, Professor Flitwick announced in Charms that he thought they were ready to start making objects fly, something they had all been dying to try since they'd seen him make Neville's toad zoom around the classroom._

_Professor Flitwick put the class into pairs to practice. Anna looked around the room, the nice boy she met on the train, Harry Potter was partnered with Seamus Finnigan . Anna was shocked he didn't pair off with the rude, insensitive redhead called Ron.  
To Anna's dismay she had been paired with her dormitory mate, Padma Patil (who in Anna's opinion was quite snobby and full of herself). Although, someone had it worse than her, Anna realized when Flitwick announced Hermione was to be working with Ron Weasley, Harry's obnoxious friend she felt worse for her new friend then she had for herself. It was hard to tell whether Ron or Hermione was angrier about this. She and Anna hadn't spoken to either of them since the day Harry Potter's broomstick had arrived._

_"It's the levitation spell," Padma said knowingly, she flipped her long hair and held herself up in a way that suggested she was either too advanced for the class or bored. "I learned that when I was in nine."  
Padma put severe emphasis on "That" and "Nine", she spoke in such a way that clearly made her sound superior to the other students, although she'd taken to following Anna around and bragging about her accomplishments._

_"That's nice Padma," Anna said forcing a smile, "My Aunt Phoebe taught me this spell when I was six, of course I had to use HER wand because it isn't like we own our own wands at that age."_

_Padma smirked and opened her mouth to retort, but Anna's attention stayed on Hermione and Ron, until Professor Flitwick kindly asked that they quiet down for directions._

_"Now, don't forget that nice wrist movement we've been practicing!" squeaked Professor Flitwick, perched on top of his pile of books as usual. "Swish and flick, remember, swish and flick. And saying the magic words properly is very important, too - never forget Wizard Baruffio, who said 's' instead of 'f' and found himself on the floor with a buffalo on his chest."_

_Anna watched as Harry and Seamus swished and flicked, but the feather they were supposed to be sending skyward just lay on the desktop. Seamus got so impatient that he prodded it with his wand and set fire to it._

_Padma was having a hard time proving that she knew the spell as well as she bragged so Anna allowed her eyes to shift across the room again. Taking out her wand, Anna rolled up her sleeve. Unaware of the fact that her wand was not on the feather, she was instead watching in amusement as Harry put the fire out with his hat,"Wingardium Leviosa!" she said eyes still on Harry's shocked and Seamus' agitated faces. What would happen in the next five seconds would change how Padma felt about Anna for the rest of their school days._

_The ink that Professor Flitwick had just dipped his quill in to write down their grades rose in to the air, and landed straight on Padma. Ink ran down her hair, face and even the necklace she had gotten from India (Padma bragged the Indian Princess had owned it previously-though given her track record Anna highly doubted this was true)._

_Padma shrieked, what part of her face wasn't covered in black ink was beat red, the class was roaring with laughter and she did not take kindly to it. Professor Flitwick immediately muttered an 'Oh dear," as he came down from his stack of books over to where they were standing. Effortlessly with a wave of his wand he cleaned Padma up. However, no amount of magic could get the ink stains out of Padma's prized necklace._

_"Padma, I'm so-"Anna began, she felt awful she hadn't paid attention, but Padma crossed her arms in defiance._

_"Save it Darcy," Padma spat cutting her off, seething with anger. "Your nothing but a stupid little halfbreed away-can't believe I even considered calling you a friend."_

_Anna thought Padma was being a little over dramatic but Professor Flitwick pardoned them for the rest of the lesson so she watched how everyone else was doing instead._

_Ron, at the next table, wasn't having much more luck._

_"Wingardium Leviosa!" he shouted, waving his long arms like a windmill._

_"You're saying it wrong," Anna heard Hermione snap. "It's Wing-gar-dium Levi-o-sa, make the 'gar' nice and long."_

_"You do it, then, if you're so clever," Ron snarled._

_Hermione rolled up the sleeves of her gown, flicked her wand, and said, "Wingardium Leviosa!"_

_Their feather rose off the desk and hovered about four feet above their heads._

_"Oh, well done!" cried Professor Flitwick, clapping. "Everyone see here, Miss Granger's done it!"_

_Anna couldn't help but notice that Ron was in a very bad mood by the end of the class._

_"It's no wonder no one can stand her," Anna overheard him saying to Harry as they pushed their way into the crowded corridor, "she's a nightmare, honestly. "_

_Anna watched bushy dirty blonde hair bump into Harry Potter as they hurried past the group. It was Hermione._

_Anna caught a glimpse of her face - and was startled to see that she was in tears. She instantly felt rage swell up inside her, as she charged up to Harry and his friend._

_"You know, that was a really awful thing to say about such a nice girl" she said glaring heavily at him, before pushing him hard as she walked away. When she turned her head both boys looked shocked, but Anna smirked, "Oh and Weasley? She does have a friend, me!"_

_Anna spent the rest of the afternoon in search of Hermione, although she didn't know her new friend well yet it seemed uncharacteristic of her to not turn up for the next class and not seen all afternoon. Finally, Anna decided to skip the Halloween feast and check the girl's bathroom, and it was there curled up against the wall Hermione Granger sobbed._

_"Hermione?" Anna asked attentively, walking over to her and gently tapping her shoulder._

_"Go away." she mumbled miserably, still not looking up._

_"Not going to happen I'm afraid." Anna answered with a smirk. Hermione looked up as Anna sat beside her. "Especially when you could really use a friend right now"_

_"Oh I don't need anyone's pity," Hermione said tearing up again. "Ron's right, everyone thinks I'm this know-it-all terror and I haven't any friends."_

_"Well listen up, Herms." Anna said seriously. "If you're going to build a friendship with someone you shouldn't be telling bold face lies. Cause you do have a friend and you're looking at her."_

_"You?" Hermione asked incredulously. "You want to be my friend?"_

_"I've been your friend since the train," Anna said, "and I told that Ron character to take a hike, cause I'm pretty good at first impressions and you know something if he can't see you got a heart of gold he's missing out on someone special."_

_Hermione smiled her first genuine smile of the evening as Anna wrapped her arms around her new friend and hugged her in a maternal way. When they separated Anna noticed Hermione's eyes get wide, she pointed behind Anna and when she turned, she came face to face with a troll._

_Anna and Hermione were shrinking against the wall opposite, feeling as if they were about to faint. The troll was advancing on them, knocking the sinks off the walls as it went._

_"Confuse it!" Anna heard a voice shout and she turned to see the voice belonged to Harry who was telling Ron what to do. Ron wasted no time; he seized a tap, and threw it as hard as he could against the wall._

_The troll stopped a few feet from Anna and Hermione, who clung to each other in fear as it lumbered around, blinking stupidly, to see what had made the noise. Its mean little eyes saw Harry. It hesitated, and then made for him instead, lifting its club as it went._

_"Oy, pea-brain!" yelled Ron from the other side of the chamber, and he threw a metal pipe at it. The troll didn't even seem to notice the pipe hitting its shoulder, but it heard the yell and paused again, turning its ugly snout toward Ron instead, giving Harry time to run around it._

_"Come on, run, run!" Harry yelled at Anna and Hermione, trying to pull them toward the door, Anna's mind screamed run but her legs stayed rooted to one spot. Hermione couldn't move either; she was still flat against the wall next to Anna, her mouth open with terror._

_The shouting and the echoes seemed to be driving the troll berserk. It roared again and started toward Ron, who was nearest and had no way to escape._

_Anna then watched as Harry then did something that was both very brave and very stupid: He took a great running jump and managed to fasten his arms around the troll's neck from behind. It was evident that the troll couldn't feel Harry hanging there, but even a troll will notice if you stick a long bit of wood up its nose, and Harry's wand had still been in his hand when he'd jumped - it had gone straight up one of the troll's nostrils._

_"Oh my stars" Anna said breathlessly, her life seemed to flash before her eyes, as she watched howling with pain, the troll twisted and flailed its club, with Harry clinging on for dear life; any second, the troll was going to rip him off or catch him a terrible blow with the club._

_Anna and Hermione had sunk to the floor in fright; suddenly and idea hit her, "Ron! Wingardium Leviosa! You can do it!" Anna shouted._

_Ron pulled out his own wand - not knowing what he was going to do, "I believe in you!" Anna shouted unable to hide the fear which gripped her as she and Hermione continued to cling to each other._

_Ron steadied his wand hand (who shook profusely) and Anna heard him cry the first spell that she thought of: "Wingardium Leviosa!"_

_Anna and Hermione looked up in amazement as the club flew suddenly out of the troll's hand, rose high, high up into the air, turned slowly over - and dropped, with a sickening crack, onto its owner's head. The troll swayed on the spot and then fell flat on its face, with a thud that made the whole room tremble._

_Anna and Hermione hugged each other tightly this time glad for their lives, and watch as Harry got to his feet. They were all shaking and out of breath. Ron was standing there with his wand still raised, staring at what he had done._

_It was Hermione who spoke first._

_"Is it - dead."_

_"I don't think so," said Harry, I think it's just been knocked out."_

_He bent down and pulled his wand out of the troll's nose. It was covered in what looked like lumpy gray glue._

_"Urgh - troll boogers." He wiped it on the troll's trousers._

_A sudden slamming and loud footsteps made the four of them look up._

_They hadn't realized what a racket they had been making, but of course, someone downstairs must have heard the crashes and the troll's roars. A moment later, Professor McGonagall had come bursting into the room, closely followed by Snape, with Quirrell bringing up the rear. Quirrell took one look at the troll, let out a faint whimper, and sat quickly down on a toilet, clutching his heart. Snape bent over the troll. Professor McGonagall was looking at Ron and Harry. Anna had never seen her look so angry. Her lips were white._

_"What on earth were you thinking of." said Professor McGonagall, with cold fury in her voice. Anna bit her bottom lip and still shaking looked at Harry, who looked at Ron, who was still standing with his wand in the air. "You're lucky you weren't killed. Why aren't you in your dormitory?"_

_Snape gave Harry and Anna a swift, piercing look. Anna breath was still coming out raggedly but she shook her head feverishly trying to explain, before she could find her own voice a small voice came from beside._

_"Please, Professor McGonagall - they were looking for me."_

_"Miss Granger!" Hermione had managed to get to her feet at last._

_"I went looking for the troll because I - I thought I could deal with it on my own - you know, because I've read all about them. Anna came to try to talk me out of it but I didn't heed her warning, needless to say, I should have but by that time the troll had shown up"_

_Anna watched her in utter shock as Hermione Granger, told a downright lie to a teacher. "If they hadn't found me, Anna and I'd be dead now. Harry stuck his wand up its nose and Ron knocked it out with its own club. They didn't have time to come and fetch anyone. It was about to finish me and Anna off when they arrived."_

_Anna nodded while Harry and Ron tried to look as though this story wasn't new to them._

_"Well - in that case..." said Professor McGonagall, staring at the three of them, "Miss Granger, you foolish girl, how could you think of tackling a mountain troll on your own. As far as putting your friend Miss. Darcy in danger goes that was very reckless indeed."_

_Hermione hung her head. Everyone was speechless. Hermione was the last person to do anything against the rules, and here she was, pretending she had, to get them out of trouble. It was as if Snape had started handing out sweets._

_"Miss Granger, five points will be taken from Gryffindor for this," said Professor McGonagall. "I'm very disappointed in you. If you're not hurt at all, you'd better get off to Gryffindor tower. Miss Darcy I will walk you back to Ravenclaw, Professor Flitwick will be pleased to know your safe. Students are finishing the feast in their houses." Hermione left._

_Professor McGonagall turned to Anna, Harry and Ron._

_"It's not necessary to walk me professor," Anna said quietly._

_"Well, I still say you were lucky, but not many first years could have taken on a full-grown mountain troll and lived to tell the tale. Mr. Potter, Mr. Weasley, you each win Gryffindor five points. Miss Darcy, you win five points to Ravenclaw. Professor Dumbledore will be informed of this. You may go." They hurried out of the chamber and didn't speak at all until they had climbed two floors up. It was a relief to be away from the smell of the troll, quite apart from anything else._

_By the time Anna had walked Ron and Harry to the Gryffindor Common Room entrance, Hermione stood alone by the door, waiting for them. There was a very embarrassed pause. Then, none of them looking at each other, they all said "Thanks,"_

_"Do you want us to walk you back?" Harry asked Anna as Hermione and Ron nodded._

_"No, we've got in enough trouble" Anna answered._

_With that Harry Ron and Hermione slipped back into their common room and Anna began the long walk back to hers. But from that moment on, Anna Darcy, Ron Weasley, Harry Potter and Hermione Granger became best friends. There are some things you can't share without ending up liking each other, and knocking out a twelve-foot mountain troll is one of them._

_End Flashback_

Anna smiled, "I still can't believe we took on a full grown mountain troll."

_. . . and now you've torn it quite apart I'll thank you to give back my heart!_

Celestina ended her song on a very long, high-pitched note and loud applause issued out of the wireless, which Phoebe joined in with enthusiastically from the kitchen.

Hermione laughed lightly, "You'd think we'd be able to manage life better after that enriching experience."

"Cheer up Herms," Anna smiled. "Carrot top will come around; I'd steak my sanity on it."

"You? Sane?" joked Hermione laughing loudly now. "That's news to me!"

"Why I never!" Anna joked placing a hand to her heart in mock insult.

"You walked right into that one!" Hermione exclaimed.

Anna stuck her tongue out at her before racing her to the kitchen where the three ate Phoebe's famous chocolate cream pie.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I really spent this chapter focusing on Hermione and Anna's friendship, I figured we do not really see Hermione interacting alone with a close female friend so I wanted to explore that. Here's my question of that day: Which holiday treat do you enjoy most of all? Why?   
> Please R&R and drop your answer in the comments.  
> With Love,  
>  Starry**


	15. A Matter of Perception

CHAPTER FIFTEEN  
A Matter of Perception

_Flash-forward_  
Rain drove downward through the darkness in vast, angry torrents on the island of Allgemeines Gute. The island itself made of black rock looked forbidding against the stormy sea which surged amongst it but what looked most eerie was the towering building which rose from the rock and stood alone. It was a fortress so grim, jet black and forbidding that the thought of anyone visiting on their free will seemed unlikely.  


_The place, on first impression, looked to have been abandoned, if not for a single dim light which shone from the top of the ominous tower like a dim beacon to non-existent travelers. Inside the tower within the dimly lit room sat a skeletal wizard who looked as though he had once been very handsome once but years of imprisonment had changed him. He wore a toothless grin, the ghost of merriment as he gazed out the window almost knowingly at his fate._

_The man they now call the Darkest Wizard was coming from him; he wanted to process a wand…his wand specifically. Although, Voldemort didn't know that he had long ago lost possession of it.  
In fact, he had lost possession of everything he loved and held most dear, high in his tower. He'd lost his family. He'd heard the guards speaking in the night years earlier that his Granddaughter died at the hands of this Voldemort guy who pushed limits he himself never dared to. The man had hope though; he looked toward the picture on the wall of two young women and a baby. Phoebe and Diana, his granddaughters had never forgot about him, and sent pictures to hang on the wall. Most of the time, while he slept, the guards came in and took them from him but this picture was special, he slept with it under his pillow._

_With a heavy heart he gazed at the photo of Phoebe and Diana. Diana was dead but her child lived, he'd read about it in the last letter he'd received from Phoebe that wasn't confiscated by the guards._

_Smiling, he took another photo from his pillowcase this one was about five years old, in it was a girl no older then eleven, in a blue Quidditch uniform. The man's eyes glazed with unshed tears and pride as he looked at the picture. It showed the girl triumphantly throwing the Quaffle through a ringed hoop and grinning in a fashion that resembled his own. His Great-Granddaughter reminded him of her Mother. Yes, Diana's daughter had survived and from what he could tell she'd made the kind of a friend that this new dark wizard wouldn't approve of and that was why he must never know where the Elder Wand was or where he might possess it._

_If Voldemort thought he could come here and the man would tell him where it was he was mistaken. Although he was once the most feared wizard in all of Europe none of that mattered to him anymore. He'd already lost his Granddaughter and Daughter to that monster; Voldemort would not have the pleasure to kill his remaining family members with his former wand; he must lie to keep them safe._

_"Anna" he whispered with a smile as he stroked the cheek of the young girl in the photo. "He will not harm you little one"_

_A sudden crash broke the man's concentration as he turned to see a tall man with snake-like features and bright red eyes, "Good Evening Grindlewald," he said with a twisted smile._

_"Ah Mr. Riddle," said Grindlewald mockingly. "To what do I owe the pleasure? My guards do not customarily allow me to entertain company"_

_End Flash-Forward_

"Anna!" Aunt Phoebe's voice anchored Anna back from her dream, or was it? Anna certainly remembered falling asleep and seeing a man with a picture of her, and learning that he was Grindlewald.

"Huh?" Anna mumbled trying to register her new surroundings.

"You've slept all morning dear," Phoebe explained. "Hermione left for Hogwarts a little while ago, she said she tried waking you up but you were in some sort of a trance, she came and got me before she left. I must have shouted your name for five whole minutes."

"I see," said Anna biting her lower lip, looking at her neatly packed trunks. "I should get ready…"

Aunt Phoebe locked eyes with Anna as though she wanted to share something but couldn't bring herself to say, "If there's ever anything you want to talk about please do not hesitate."

"I won't," said Anna shortly, before wrapping her arms around her Aunt. "I love you Aunt Phoebs"

"I love you too Anastasia"

For the entire afternoon Anna could not get her mind off Grindlewald. Voldemort surely would not spare the man who sought to protect her. The man she had in fact never met, who said her name with such affection and pride that made her wish she had known her Great Grandfather. His days were numbered it seemed but was there anything Anna could do about? Late in the afternoon as she lined up beside the pallor fireplace to return to Hogwarts she knew the one person she must seek out for answers. The only man who knew was the one who defeated her Great-Grandfather himself and that was Albus Dumbledore.

The Ministry had arranged this one-off connection to the Floo Network to return students quickly and safely to the school. So Anna summoned all her trunks and smiled convincingly at her Aunt. Aunt Phoebe had taken the day off from work to see Anna off and dissolved into tears at the moment of parting. Admittedly, it took very little to set her off lately; she had been crying on and off ever since she'd given Anna her Mother's engagement ring.

Aunt Phoebe sobbed harder than ever as she enfolded Anna in her arms one last time.

"Promise me you'll look after yourself... Stay out of trouble. ..."

"Me? Trouble?" said Anna. "I have no clue what you're talking about."

She gave a watery chuckle and stood back. "Be good, then, I love you. ..."

"I love you too" Anna whispered as she stepped into the emerald fire and shouted "Hogwarts!"

She had one last fleeting view of her pallor and Aunt Phoebe's tearful face before the flames engulfed her; spinning very fast, she caught blurred glimpses of other Wizarding rooms, which were whipped out of sight before she could get a proper look; then she was slowing down, finally stopping squarely in the fireplace in Professor Flitwick's office. He looked up from his work and beamed benevolently at Anna.

"Good Afternoon Miss Darcy," he squeaked. "How was your holiday?"

"Lovely, Thank you" Anna replied smiling. "How was yours Professor?"

"It was very good indeed Miss Darcy!" Flitwick responded. "Thanks for asking! Well then off you go to unpack!"

"Of course, Professor" Anna said as she straightened her hair and carried her trunk out of Professor's Flitwick's office and up to Ravenclaw tower. She glanced out the corridor windows as she passed; the sun was already sinking over the grounds carpeted in deeper snow then had lain in her own gardens. When she reached the bronze eagle knocker she heard the familiar cool female voice, "I can be found where anything cannot; dead men eat me all the time, but if a living man eats me, he'll die. What am I?"

"Anna!"

Anna turned to see Luna was hurrying toward her, very pink-faced and wearing a cloak, hat, and gloves.

"I got back a couple of hours ago, I've just been down to visit Hagrid and Witherwings with Hermione," she said breathlessly. "How was your Christmas?"

"I'll tell you inside" Anna replied noticing a large group of first years coming up behind them. "Oh, hang on — password. You are nothing."

"Well done," said the bronze knocker, and swung open the door.

"Clever thinking Anna" smiled Luna. "I have something for you…it's from Professor Dumbledore"

"Thanks Luna," said Anna, as she led the way into the packed common room. "Anyways you got a note for me you said?"

"Yes, I do" Luna said as she rummaged in her pocket for a moment, and then pulled out a scroll of parchment with Dumbledore's writing on it.

"Great," said Anna, unrolling it at once to discover that Dumbledore wished to speak to her that evening at nine o'clock so she'd had time to settle in. Pulling her wand out Anna pointed it at her trunks issuing a nonverbal Exuo. Instantly her trucks rose and headed up the stairs where they would unpack themselves. Luna watched breathlessly in admiration of Anna's charm before she turned to her and grinned. "I've got loads to tell him — and you. Let's sit down —"

Anna led Luna over to the spare table.

"So how was your Christmas?"

"Oh, fine," she shrugged. "Father and I went Harcum watching, fascinating creatures Harcums are…they are attracted to liars, which wasn't much of an issue since Rufus Scrimgeour has been lying about being a vampire since he took over for Fudge."

"Sounds like fun," said Anna. "My holiday was pretty good; Aunt Phoebe was a train wreck towards the ended of it, although —"

"Gosh! Poor Aunt Phoebe! Anna I am curious what the important news you want to tell me is?"

Anna took a deep breath and recounted all that she had overheard between Malfoy and Snape. When she had finished, Luna sat in thought for a moment and then said, "Don't you think — ?"

"— Feebles were disguised as Professor Snape so they could trick Malfoy into telling them what he's doing?"

"Exactly," said Luna smiling.

"No Luna," Anna said bemusedly shaking her head. "But this definitely proves Malfoy's planning something, isn't it?."

"Of course, Feebles are nothing to joke about Anna" she answered slowly. "That boy has a lot surrounding him!"

"Luna I'm worried he's acting on Voldemort's orders, just like I said!"

"Hmm…Feebles don't serve anyone that I know of, did either of them actually mention Voldemort's name?"

Anna frowned, trying to remember. "I'm not sure ... Snape definitely said 'your master,' and who else would that be?"

"I don't know," said Luna, biting her lip. "Not sure, perhaps his Dad?"

She stared across the room, apparently lost in thought. "How's Hermione?"

"Not great," said Anna, and she told her all about Hermione's breakdown on Christmas Eve. "Ron's being such a prat it isn't even funny!"

"Yes, I don't know what she sees in him…" said Luna, absentmindedly. "He can be awfully insensitive"

"Tell me about it ..." Anna mumbled knowing full well what awaited her when classes began the next day.

"You look rather distracted today," said Luna. "Is what you heard Malfoy and Snape discussing what you want to tell Dumbledore tonight?"

Anna gaped at her. "No! But it proves Malfoy's a Death Eater and Harry was right, as much as I hate to admit it how else could he be in contact with Greyback and telling him what to do?"

"It is pretty suspicious," breathed Luna. "Unless . . ."

"Oh, come on," said Anna in exasperation, "Feebles aren't doing this to Draco, Voldemort is! Harry's annoying assumption actually was as terrible as it sounds; we have Death Eaters in our school and walking the halls among us!"

"Well . . . there is the possibility it was an empty threat, you know" Luna said still sounding oblivious to the actual threat of what they were up against. "Death Eaters always like to seem capable of more menace then they can attain"

"I suppose," said Anna, shaking her head. "We'll see just have to see, I guess. So tell me more about this Vampire Investigation you were telling me your Dad ran on Rufus Scrimgeour . . . ."

"Well it all began last fall really…" Luna began, chirping happily as she discussed her Father's article in the Quibbler.

And for the rest of the evening Luna told Anna of the Rotfang Conspiracy and how the Ministry covered it up. Finally when eight thirty struck the Common Room began to become less crowded and Luna announced she was ready for bed.

"Let me know how your talk with Dumbledore goes," Luna smiled, giving Anna a friendly embrace before heading up the stairs to her dormitory.

"I will!" Anna called back just as Luna's feet disappeared from the final step visible.

Without a second to spare Anna summoned her Ireland Quidditch hoodie and departed quickly from the Common Room with Dumbledore's note in hand. She sprinted until she reached the gargoyle and placed her hands on her thighs as she caught her breath.

"Acid Pops!" she said breathlessly gaining her entrance to the headmaster's office.

The lamps in Dumbledore's office were lit, the portraits of previous headmasters were snoring gently in their frames, and Dumbledore, who sat behind his desk, gestured for Anna to sit. He clasped his hands, the right one as blackened and burnt-looking as ever, and waited for her to sit. It did not seem to have healed at all and Anna wondered as she sat, for perhaps the hundredth time, what sort of curse that caused that distinctive injury, but did not ask. But before Anna could say anything about her dream, Dumbledore spoke.

"I hear that you and Mr. Potter left Professor Slughorn's party early?"

"Yes," said Anna. "Harry, had a hunch and I wanted to see it for myself ."

"I see," sighed Dumbledore. "What kind of a hunch does Mr. Potter have?"

Anna grinned. "It's about Malfoy and Snape."

"Professor Snape, Anna."

Dumbledore listened to Anna's story with an impassive face. When Anna had finished he did not speak for a few moments, then said, "Thank you for telling me this, Anna, but you were correct in your initial assumptions. I suggest that you tell Harry to put it out of his mind. I do not think that it is of great importance."

"Are you sure Sir?" repeated Anna incredulously. "Professor, I — ?"

"Yes," said Dumbledore, a little sharply. "Anna I will not tell Harry that we spoke of this matter. I am glad that you have con-lidded in me, but let me reassure you that you have not told me anything that causes me disquiet."

Anna smiled at Dumbledore, "You see, sir," she said, in what she hoped was a polite, calm voice, "I trust your judgment Sir, unquestioningly but I just feel as though Harry does not understand why you trust Professor Snape because once he gets an idea in his head he's —"

"Very difficult to persuade, I know. I have been tolerant enough to answer him that question already," said Dumbledore, but he did not sound very tolerant anymore. "You need to convince Harry that he needs to accept this truth like you have. My answer has not changed."

"Boyfriend problems girl?" said a snide voice; Phineas Nigellus was evidently only pretending to be asleep. Dumbledore and Anna both ignored him.

"And now, Anna, I must insist that we press on. I have more important things to discuss with you this evening."

Anna sat there feeling mutinous. How could she sit there and spill her guts about Harry's feelings in regards to Malfoy and why Dumbledore trusted Snape? As though he had read Anna's mind, Dumbledore shook his head.

"Ah, Anna, I am glad you've told me this. I think it would be best if I told him not to worry, but only if he brings it up. The confliction of feeling, particularly those involving Professor Snape, does not make you a bad girlfriend I'm afraid. Your trust in this matter means a lot to me!"

"Thank you, sir," said Anna replied solemnly.

"Now, on to why I've called you here this evening" said Dumbledore briskly. "I have heard that you have been having visions and not taking your potion at night. Is there anything you wish to tell me?"

With a deep breath Anna explained her reasoning behind not taking her potion and also about the visions in which she'd had. Dumbledore once again was quiet the entire time she spoke accept for the smallest of smiles when she explained how she'd helped Harry receive the luck potion. She noticed he seemed rather undaunted when she spoke of his funeral and twitched ever so slightly when she explained her final dream. When Anna finished, Dumbledore remained quiet and massaged his temples with his fingers slowly for a few minutes.

"They say he showed remorse in his later years, which is not to say he was justified in his wrong doings" Dumbledore said finally breaking the silence. "That was precisely what I wanted to…ah how do I put this? Tip you off about."

"Sir?" Anna replied struggling to fine her voice as her eyes stayed locked with Dumbledore's bright blue pair.

"So, Anna," said Dumbledore, in a businesslike voice. "You have been wondering, I am sure, about what your Great Grandfather may have that Voldemort wants."

"Yes, sir. I know it's a wand but-"

"Yes it is a wand, one you should be rather familiar with. I have decided that it is time now that you know what may prompt Lord Voldemort to try and kill your Great Grandfather, for you to be given certain information." There was a pause.

"What sort of information?" said Anna. It was hard to keep a note of defense from her voice. "Sir," she added.

"Information that will help you at the end of the year," said Dumbledore placidly. "Anna, as a Seer with your gift you know it is not wise to meddle with your visions because if I remember correctly by trying to convince your cousin not to partake in the final event of the Tri Wizard Tournament you made him only wish to prove you wrong and succeed. Need I say the result was still the same was it not? Therefore in the case of my death, so it will be, you must not meddle and try to save me. I am a man who is very old and lived well so there is no shame in dying especially since to the well trained mind death is the next great adventure. That is way I have called you hear tonight. There will come a time when Harry, Ron and Hermione will take part in a journey to destroy Voldemort, it is important you do not go with them-"

"I don't understand what you're asking me to do, Sir" Anna said shaking her head and crossing her arms defensively. "I cannot just abandon my friends in their time of-"

"Anna, you misunderstand me. I have not asked you to abandon your friends but I have asked you to go on a separate journey that may save your Great Grandfather-"

"Wait, Sir, I thought you told me not to meddle with my visions?" Anna interrupted, her eyes fixed with the headmaster's.

"I have asked you not to meddle with the one concerning me, Anna. However, the reason I am asking you to depart on your own is because it is crucial what is supposed to happen during the course of next year with Harry, Ron and Hermione happens. That you are not around them to be tempted to share any visions you may have regarding them. I am asking you to do a very difficult thing, I know. However, I trust you will put your faith in my judgment."

Anna's mind spun and her whole head pounded painfully, "Will doing this save them?" she said weakly.

"Doing this is their only chance for survival" Dumbledore said in matter-of-fact tone of finality.

Finding it hard to swallow, she finally nodded mutely, clasping her hands in her lap and staring hard at them.

"You have done a very wise thing to help your friends. From this point forth, we shall be leaving the firm foundation of fact and journeying together through the murky marshes of folklore. From here on in, Anna, I may be as woefully wrong as Humphrey Belcher, who believed the time was ripe for a cheese cauldron."

"But you're right, aren't you?" said Anna.

"Naturally I believe so, but I make mistakes like the next man. In fact, being — forgive me — rather cleverer than most men, my mistakes tend to be correspondingly huger."

"Sir," said Anna tentatively, "does what you're going to tell me have anything to do with my vision about my Great Grandfather? Will it help me . . . help him?"

"It has a very great deal to do with your vision or rather what information it lacked," said Dumbledore, as casually as if Anna had asked him about the next days weather, "and I certainly hope that it will help you to save him if that is what you truly wish to do."

Dumbledore got to his feet and walked around the desk, past Anna, who turned eagerly in her seat to watch Dumbledore bending over the cabinet beside the door. When Dumbledore straightened up, he was holding a familiar old and rather beat up copy of The Tales of the Beedle and the Bard. He placed the book on the desk in front of Anna.

"You look as though you've been robbed of a million Galleons."

Anna had indeed been eyeing the book with some surprise. What did a simple children's book Aunt Phoebe had read to her many nights before bed have to do with her Great Grandfather? But Dumbledore was smiling.

"I believe I am correct in assuming that you are familiar with the Tale of Three Brothers?" he asked.

"Yes," said Anna breathlessly. "It was my favorite story when I was little…Aunt Phoebe would read it to me every night. I remember I used to wish it was real…"she trailed off.

"Ah well as the muggles say, be careful what you wish for," Dumbledore said his eyes shining, still smiling. "I hope I'm not asking too much of you to read The Tale of Three Brothers again in addition to your studies."

"Of course, Sir, but I can recite this story verbatim; I do not see how it has anything to do with my Great Grandfather." Anna responded rather confounded.

"Ah! Anna, you have recited that story as a young girl from a young girl's point of view…I feel you may find that in rereading the story you will not see it as you once did. A child's point of view is innocent and pure yet to an adult there is always something more sinister beyond the surface. I do not think you will be disappointed and you will find it has a lot more to do with your Great Grandfather then you think."

Anna stood up and took the book from the desk; she hesitated in saying what she wanted to. Dumbledore was smiling.

"Sir, how exactly — ?"

"Too late, Anna! You may come back same time next week, I trust you will have had the book read by then but until then there is nothing else to tell. Good night."

"Thank you and Good night, sir."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Hello my lovelies! This chapter is very important especially what Dumbledore reveals to Anna about meddling in a person's destiny. There is an element of foreshadowing that she WILL try to meddle in someone she cares for's destiny. Stay tuned to find out who that person is! There is a method to my madness, I promise! Now for my end of chapter question: do you believe we make our own destiny or our paths are already predetermined? Is Anna ultimately right or wrong for trying to meddle? Let me know below!  
> With Love,  
> Starry**


	16. Overwhelmed, Outdone, and Stuck In The Middle

CHAPTER SIXTEEN  
Overwhelmed, Outdone, and Stuck in The Middle

The next day Anna met up with Harry, Ron and Hermione on the way to class. She found it almost traitorous to keep secret the task that Dumbledore had set her, and though she and Harry met with Ron separately because Hermione still refused to remain in his presence longer than it took to give him a contemptuous look, she could not stop thinking about her Great Grandfather and how she would save him.

Harry discussed his own task which Dumbledore set for him; Anna assumed it was the task that she would not be allowed to partake in, although she listened without making many comments. Harry needed to get a true memory from Slughorn which Ron thought that  
Harry was unlikely to have any trouble with at all.

"He loves you," he said over breakfast, waving an airy forkful of fried egg. "Won't refuse you anything, will he? Not his little Potions Prince. Just hang back after class this afternoon and ask him."

"I'm not sure, he'll take a liking to being cornered like that" Anna replied rather realistically as she cleared her plate.

Hermione, however, took a gloomier view.

"Anna is right Harry. He must be determined to hide what really happened if Dumbledore couldn't get it out of him,' she said in a low voice, as they stood in the deserted, snowy courtyard at break. 'Horcruxes ... Horcruxes ... I've never even heard of them ...'

"You haven't?" Harry said. He was clearly disappointed and had hoped that Hermione might have been able to give him a clue as to what Horcruxes were.

"They must be really advanced Dark magic, or why would Voldemort have wanted to know about them?" Hermione questioned out loud and Anna shook her head.

"Anna you're awfully quiet, are you okay?" Harry said his voice filled to the brim with concern.

"Yeah, fine…just a stomach ache, ate to fast." Anna lied as she forced herself to smile. "Of course Aunt Phoebe once told me it's Dark, horrid magic that Voldemort achieved immortality by doing. I'm not sure the process, I'm not even sure Aunt Phoebe knows the process but its terrible thing. As for Slughorn, I think it's going to be difficult to get the information, babe, you'll have to be very careful about how you approach him, think out a strategy ..." she said.

"Got any ideas?" Harry asked hopefully but Anna shook her head and shrugged helplessly. "Ron reckons I should just hang back after Potions this afternoon ..."

'Uh oh' Anna thought as she watched Hermione begin seething with anger, and braced herself for her wrath upon Harry.

"Oh, well, if Won-Won thinks that, you'd better do it," Hermione said, flaring up at once. "After all, when has Won-Won's judgement ever been faulty?"

'Hermione, can't you —'

'No!' she said angrily, and stormed away, leaving Harry and Anna ankle-deep in snow.

"So," said Harry, studying Anna's quiet demeanor with one eyebrow raised. "What time did you get back to the castle yesterday?"

"Late afternoon, was feeling under the weather so I crashed early." Anna replied shortly as they trudged back towards the castle for potions.

"Look Anna, I know that something is bothering you so why don't you just say it?" Harry said refusing to beat around the bush any longer.

"My visions have been nonstop lately, there are so physically and mentally draining, but I cannot take that potion again Harry I'd rather see then not" Anna explained stopping to watch a single snow flake fall from the sky between them. She felt overwhelmed, on the  
brink of tears and Harry seemed to understand better than anyone the feeling of the weight of the world that felt like it was sitting on her shoulders. Anna loved that most about Harry, and as she stared at him she knew that their mutual tragedy is what bounded them together as anything more than friends. With his arms outstretched to comfort, Anna moved forward towards his long awaited embrace.

Without another word Harry took Anna into his arms and she instantly sobbed like she hadn't in a long time. Even as her body racked with tremors, Harry always knew how to soothe her and relate to her like nobody else could. As orphans who grew up being cared for by their Mothers' only living sister they bonded in ways of not having a completely whole family.

After a few minutes Anna pulled away and Harry gently wiped all the tears from her eyes and smiled.

"What's so funny?" Anna said.

"I see you like my earrings I got you for Christmas" Harry grinned.

"Oh, yes! I love them" she answered. She felt instantly feeling guilty that she hadn't opened her friends' gifts til the day before she came back to school. Her Aunt's gift was so special and overwhelming that nothing else mattered that day. Harry had gotten her a pair of sterling silver Quaffle earrings which Anna adored and she bought him a new pair of goggles charmed specifically to give him 20/20 vision for Quidditch.

"I know what will cheer you up," He grinned mysteriously, as he held out a bag to her.

"Uh oh Mr. Potter-should I be-?" Anna began but her words caught in her breath when she realized Harry must had sneaked off to Zonko's and bought her a bag of tricks for a prank. "Harry! Thank You! When?"

"Dobby did it actually, he wanted to thank you for reminding me to visit him in the kitchens" Harry laughed delighted at the excitement etched in Anna's face.

"I must plan!" Anna squealed excitedly, as she clutched the bag close to her chest and hugged it.

"That's the Anna I know!" Harry chuckled, kissing her softly on the lips as they walked happily hand in hand to potions class.

Potions lessons were uncomfortable enough these days, seeing as Harry, Anna, Ron and Hermione had to share a desk. Today, Hermione moved her cauldron around the table so that she was close to Anna, and ignored both Harry and Ron.

"Are you still angry at Harry?' Anna muttered to Hermione, who looked rather haughty at her comment.

But before Hermione could answer, Slughorn was calling for silence from the front of the room.

"Settle down, settle down, please! Quickly, now, lots of work to get through this afternoon! Golpalott's Third Law ... who can tell me -? But Miss Granger can, of course!"

Hermione recited at top speed: "Golpalott's Third-Law states that the antidote for a blended poison will be equal to more than the sum of the antidotes for each of the separale components."

'Precisely!' beamed Slughorn. Ten points for Gryffindor! Now, if we accept Golpalott's Third Law as true ..."

Anna took Slughorn's word for it that Golpalott's Third Law was true, because she was spacing out. Nobody apart from Hermione seemed to be following what Slughorn said next, either.

'... which means, of course, that assuming we have achieved correct identification of the potion's ingredients by Scarpin's Revelaspell, our primary aim is not the relatively simple one of selecting antidotes to those ingredients in a of themselves, but to find that added component which will, by an almost alchemical process, transform these disparate elements -'

Anna stifled as chuckle as Ron was sitting beside Harry with his mouth half-open, doodling absently on his new copy of Advanced Potion-Making. Ron kept forgetting that he could no longer rely on Hermione to help him out of trouble when he failed to grasp what was going on.

"... and so," finished Slughorn, "I want each of you to come and take one of these phials from my desk. You are to create an antidote for the poison within it before the end of the lesson. Good luck, and don't forget your protective gloves!"

"I'll get you yours Anna," Hermione beamed as she left her stool and was halfway towards Siughorn's desk before the rest of the class had realized it was time to move, and by the time Harry, Ron and Ernie returned to the table, she and Anna had already tipped the contents of their phial into their separate cauldrons and were kindling a fire underneath it.

Anna couldn't help but notice that Hermione looked awful smug with herself as she turned to speak to Harry, "it's a shame that the Prince won't be able to help you much with this, Harry," she said brightly as she straightened up. "You have to understand the principals involved this time. No short cuts or cheats!"

Annoyed, Anna chose to ignore her bickering friends and carry on with her own antidote. When Hermione looked to her for backup Anna gave her look that plainly said 'you're on your own'.

"You sure the Prince hasn't got any tips?" Anna heard Ron mutter to Harry.

Anna shook her head as Harry pulled out his trusty copy of Advanced Potion-Making and turned through the pages, he looked rather disappointed.

"Nothing," said Harry gloomily.

Hermione was now waving her wand enthusiastically over her cauldron and Anna followed suit although at a much slower rate. Anna muttered the spell non-verbally like Hermione while the boys looked rather lost.

She'd been tempted to go over and help them but Slughorn started making his rounds. He had peered hopefully into Harry's cauldron on his first circuit of the dungeon, preparing to exclaim in delight as he usually did, and instead had with-drawn his head hastily, coughing, as the smell of bad eggs overwhelmed him. Anna elbowed Hermione hard in the arm when she'd seen her expression which for the record could not have been any smugger; she clearly had loathed being out performed in every Potions class.  
Anna, however, matched her move for move as she was now decanting the mysteriously separated ingredients of her poison into ten different crystal phials.

After what seemed like forever Slughorn called, "Two minutes left, everyone!"

Anna and Hermione feverishly worked to finish their antidote, Hermione beamed at Anna, "I'd like to see the boys get themselves out of this lesson successful."

Anna said nothing but Hermione clapped her on the back, "Your antidote looks good, at least I've rubbed off on one of you"

Before Anna could reply how ridiculous Hermione was acting, Slughorn took the front of the room.

'Time's ... UP!' he called genially. 'Well, let's see how you've done! Blaise ... what have you got for me?'

Slowly, Slughorn moved around the room, examining the various antidotes. Nobody had finished the task, although Anna and Hermione were trying to cram a few more ingredients into their bottles before Slughorn reached them. Ron had given up completely, and was merely trying to avoid breathing in the putrid fumes issuing from his cauldron. Harry stood there waiting, something clutched in a slightly sweaty hand.  
Slughorn reached their table last. He sniffed Ernie's potion and passed on to Ron's with a grimace. He did not linger over Ron's cauldron, but backed away swiftly, retching slightly.

"Anna, let me see your work…"

Anna offered him her potion and he gave it a quick examination and sniff. He beamed wildly as he held her potion up to the class, "Look class! Miss Darcy's done it!"

Hermione managed a small encouraging smile although minor disappointment was evidently etched in her features as well. Slughorn beamed with pride before moving onto Harry to see his work.  
"And you, Harry," he said. "What have you got to show me?"

Harry held out his hand, some bezoar sitting on his palm.

Anna was finding it harder to stifle a giggle as Slughorn looked down at it for a full ten seconds. Harry had done it, she realized just as Slughorn did because he threw back his head and roared with laughter.

"You've got a nerve, boy!" he boomed, taking the bezoar and holding it up so that the class could see it. "Oh, you're like your mother ... well, I can't fault you ... a bezoar would certainly act as an antidote to all these potions!"

Anna noticed to her horror that Hermione, who was sweaty-faced and had soot on her nose, looked livid. Her half-finished antidote, comprising fifty-two ingredients including a chunk of her own hair, bubbled sluggishly behind Slughorn, who had eyes for nobody but Harry.

'And you thought of a bezoar all by yourself, did you, Harry?' she asked through gritted teeth.

"Hermione! Leave it!" Anna scolded, as she turned to her own nearly finished product.

"Easy for you to say Miss. Spot on!" she retorted.

Anna was finding it hard to keep her cool, "This immature jealousy needs to stop."

Hermione open her mouth to speak again when Slughorn spoke again, "That's the individual spirit a real potion-maker needs!" said he happily. "Just like his mother, she had the same intuitive grasp of potion-making, it's undoubtedly from Lily he gets it ... yes, Harry, yes, if you've got a bezoar to hand, of course that would do the trick ... although as they don't work on everything, and are pretty rare, it's still worth knowing how to mix antidotes ..."

The only person in the room looking angrier than Hermione was Draco, who, Anna couldn't help but notice, had spilled something that looked like cat sick over himself. Before either of them could express their fury that Harry had come top of the class by not doing any work, however, the bell rang.

"Time to pack up!" said Slughorn. "And an extra ten points to Gryffindor for sheer cheek!"

Still chuckling, he waddled back to his desk at the front of the dungeon.

Anna picked up her bag, pecked Harry affectionately on the cheek, and wished him luck before she trotted out of the room behind Hermione. Neither she nor Ron wished him luck as they left; both looked rather annoyed while Anna remained un-phased.

"How'd you finish that before me?" Hermione barked as soon they were a short distance away from the class.

"Aunt Phoebe was a Healer before she became a curse breaker, she taught me over the summer!" Anna replied equally defensive.

"Oh," Hermione said softly, backing down. "Well I've got to go study" she said before she hurried off.

"You know, Hermione, just because someone out preforms you doesn't mean your intelligence is under minded by anyone!" Anna called after her, but Hermione clearly needed some time to cool down and Anna shook her head as she watched her disappear.

"Well I suppose I could read this while I wait for Luna," she mumbled as she pulled The Tale of The Beedle and The Bard out of her book bag.

Anna turned on her heel and headed towards the library, unaware that someone was watching her as she flew down the corridor, her hair trailing behind her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Anna is seriously getting frustrated with her friends and boyfriend arguing; I definitely needed this chapter to set the stage for the next chapter which will be much more exciting I promise. Which brings me to my chapter question: have you ever been stuck in the middle of two bickering friends? What did you do? I love reading your responses and getting to know all of my readers individually.  
> With Love,  
> Starry**


	17. Conflicted

CHAPTER SEVENTEEN  
Conflicted  
Anna sighed and let her head fall on Dumbledore's book. She had been rereading The Tale of Three Brothers and racking her brain for answers. The book suggested that her Great Grandfather had obtained the Elder Wand but how could that be if it was only a fictional tale? Could there be a wand similar to the Elder Wand in existence or does the real one exist?

"Even if it did exist I doubt my Great Grandfather would have been able to find it." She mumbled to herself as she lifted her head up. With another sigh she threw a glance to the large, ancient clock in the library. 'I need to go soon before Madam Pince throws me out.' 

Anna thought remembering how angry the librarian still was about the chair incident before break. She had already missed dinner and soon the library would be closing. She glanced back down at the book in front of her and flipped through it bored.  
She suddenly looked up when a shadow fell across the table.

"I know Madam Pince, I've broken my record for time spent here I'll be out of here soon." She answered without actually looking up at the person.

"I'll take that as an insult. You think I'm the crazy old librarian?" Draco made a scoffing noise and Anna laughed quietly at herself before her smile drained away and she slowly looked up at him. He shifted slightly under her gaze. The two hadn't seen each other since the brief encounter at Slughorn's party when he had been caught gate crashing. He looked awful, sicker even, like he hadn't slept in weeks but Anna was still angry and she wasn't about to let the twinge of pity she felt for him change that.

"You've got some set Malfoy" She said quietly after a moment of silence. He said nothing but sighed and ran a hand through his hair, which she mentally noted was a nervous habit. He put his hands on the table to lean but quickly shifted and stood up again as Anna's intense gaze never faltered. "Coming over here and talking to me when you called me…let's see…a blood traitor."

"Anna, I didn't mean that. I don't really know how to say this…" He started awkwardly.

"How could you say that you don't mean it? How could you say that if it could slip so easily out of your mouth when you're jealous?" She spat.

"Jealous of Moon or Potter or any of the other pretty boys you hang around with…no chance" He sat in the chair next to her and turned sideways to face her and she looked at him fuming silently. He took a breath before speaking. "Look. I'm not going to act like what I did was right. But it is partly true. I am a Death Eater. But I didn't lie to you because I didn't ask for this life or chose it for myself I had—"

"—You always had a choice Draco don't peg this on anyone else—" She mumbled bitterly.

"—I didn't, he was going to kill my family and you! Aunt Bella used Occumency on me this summer and found out about how I felt about you all along and told him, she told him Anna! This fall when we were talking we are doing something that could get us both killed. That is sort of why I freaked out on you. Because while I am getting stronger at defending my mind against intruders if I'm ever taken off guard under his Occumency and he sees this you're in imminent danger and I wouldn't want you to die on my account." He said, turning from her rather quickly. Anna's anger drained from her body like water from a sink and she watched for a moment.

"Draco?" she asked softly rising from her chair he did not budge, with his back still towards her we wiped his eyes on his sleeve and stood completely still. "Draco please don't turn your back on me…"

Draco turned, his eyes looked bloodshot, but he allowed her to step up to him and place a hand on his cheek. Drained of anger her eyes shone with concern as a bore into his," Oh Draco, what are we going to do then?" She asked quietly.

"I don't know..." He answered softly as she let a sad smile come to her face. "Be careful?" He offered and she looked up at him suddenly. He still wants to see me?

"What about Harry?" She asked hesitantly. He shrugged and she smiled sweetly at him. "I can't be sneaking around the castle with you and be dating someone else…I wish you apologized after the dance."

"I tried to," Draco replied shortly. "But Potter was there and when he was holding you and kissing you, I got so angry Anna. You were supposed to be mine." he growled through gritted teeth as he remembered that night clearly.

"I am not anyone's property," she said turning her back towards him and sitting back down in her chair.

"I know that, Anna. Do you even love him?" He asked suddenly, taking her off guard. Draco watched her tuck a loose piece of hair behind her ear as she pondered his question. Her mind screamed yes but what about her heart?

"Of course I love him," Anna replied trying her best to be convincing, as she played with the corner pages of her book. "He's my best friend…he understands me."

"So then why does it sound like you're trying to convince yourself that you love him?" Draco pressed further. "Come on Anna, whens the last time you pulled a prank on Filch? Or any prank for that matter? You can't be in love, you can't even be happy-"

"How dare you presume I'm not happy-" Anna began rather heated but Draco cut her off politely.

"I'm going to stop you right there Anna because here's the thing: if you were so happy and in love you'd be spending this time with Saint Potter not pouring over this book like Granger." He said carefully regarding the book in her hand, "So, what's the children's book for?" He asked nodded towards the book.

"Just failed research," She sighed and threw the book in her book bag, before rising from her seat. She pressed the tip of her tongue to the bottom of her front teeth thinking hard about what the Elder Wand had to do with her Great Grandfather. "It can't really exist"  
She began as she sat back down and placed her head in her hands. Draco watched her with amusement as he sat back arrogantly.

"What's so funny?" She said looking up at him.

"You. You're getting upset over a children's book." He answered with a smirk. She pulled her notes of questions to ask Dumbledore regarding what she read off the desk but it slipped out of her hands and onto the floor. Sighing, she bent over to picked it up. His smirk widened as he checked her out. As she reached to put the notes into her book bag Anna accidentally slid her finger along the parchment.

"Ow! Muggle Fucker!" Anna cursed, her finger stinging fiercely. She held her index finger to her mouth hoping to stop the pain.

"What happened?" Draco asked curiously.

"Paper cut." She mumbled looking down at the cut on her finger, as it turned crimson with blood.

"Let me see?" He asked holding his hand out for hers. She eyed him hesitantly before holding out her injured hand. He took it with his two rough hands and ran a thumb over her cut. Anna sharply sucked in a breath and flinched.

"Sorry, I know my hands are rough. Years of playing Quidditch, although I forgot how soft your hands are for a Chaser." He explained as he continued to touch her hand. His fingers left gentle tingles wherever he touched. She mentally scolded herself as she imagined her whole body tingling with his touch.

"Draco..." She managed to say. Feeling dumb, she quickly added to her statement. "I have a boyfriend. I should go" She heard Draco make an amused sound and looked up into Anna's soft green eyes. She looked away from him, around the room.

"I can fix it...really it's no big deal," She said trying to pull her hand from his grasp but Draco just chuckled and held it more firmly.

"Yeah... I forgot how good of a healer you are..." He didn't take his eyes off her as she looked down at her hand clasped in his.

"That's right." She said swallowing the lump in her throat as she glanced at Draco who was watching her calmly. Her mouth went dry and she could feel the blood pounding in her ears.

"I should go, Harry will be-" she began but fell silent under his gentle and amused gaze.

"Potter will be fine without you for five more minutes," he answered as she licked her lips and saw his eyes dart to her mouth. He licked his own lips and looked back into her eyes.

Letting go of her hand, he reached out to her face, holding her chin gently with his index finger. Anna's mind screamed at her to run and leave as Draco moved his face towards her but her feet were rooted to their spot. She took a deep breath, closed her eyes and prayed he wouldn't but found her mind go blissfully numb he did kiss her gently.

He pulled away, leaving the kiss chaste. She opened her eyes and saw that he had barely moved away from her. She could feel his warm breath on her face, his eyes searching her for any sign of protest. Anna looked dazed and shocked but stayed still as he leaned in and kissed her again. Draco reached around and held the back of her neck. Confidently, he slid his tongue along her lower lip, making her pull away in surprise.

"I...oh my God what have I done…" She mumbled, her eyes wide.

"Relax, it's okay." He whispered leaning to kiss her again.

"No! It's not okay, I have a boyfriend who I just cheated on!"

"Relax, there's nobody here but us."

"My conscience is here..." She answered shakily as she backed away even though she had enjoyed the sensation it was mutiny. Mutiny was something Anna had felt very much in the last few days since returning from break.

"Please," he whispered. "You're all I have to hold on to, I never stopped loving you Anna and when I see you with Potter it cuts like the Cruciatus Curse…I'm not good at this emotional stuff but I need you." He closed his eyes as he finished speaking and kissed her gently. He kissed her again, licking her lower lip slightly. She opened her mouth a little bit on impulse as Draco expertly slid his tongue into her mouth. Slowly she opened her mouth a little bit more as his tongue gently touched hers. She shivered under the familiar feeling and Draco smirked. He held the back of her neck to keep her from pulling away suddenly. He parted for a moment.

"Please Anna, stay here with me." He mumbled and she nodded numbly before kissing her again. This time her mouth was already open and he just slipped his tongue in. He began to kiss her with such passion and she could hardly control her willingness to reciprocate. He grabbed her shoulders gently and followed them down to her arms and down to her wrists. He lifted her wrists and placed them on his shoulders and she instinctively wrapped her arms around his neck. Their kiss was deepened further before a soft cough made Anna pull away sharply.

"Madame Pince! I was just giving Draco some CPR…it's muggle you know, Hermione took me to instruction classes for it over break and who would of thought I would need it! Draco totally almost choked on this." She pulled her cherry flavored hard candy out of a tissue in her pocket from when she entered the library. She glanced at Draco out of the corner of her eye and saw him smirking widely. The librarian looked disdainfully between the two teenagers.

"The library is closed Miss. Darcy, I won't tell the headmaster this time, but if I catch this happening again, I am sure it will be detention for both of you."

"Thanks Madame P." Anna said blushing deep shades of red.

"You can leave now."

"Don't got to tell me twice." Anna stood up and grabbed her school bag. Draco stood and raised his eyebrows a few times at the librarian before giving her a wink, making the old librarian purse her lips in a way that could challenge McGonagall. Draco let out a laugh and followed Anna out of the library.

"Fuck!"

"I've been caught doing worse." He shrugged.

"Yeah hopefully she doesn't mention it in front of Hermione…"

"She won't, so can you honestly say you love Potter?" He asked as they walked around slowly.

"Are you seriously asking me this again?"

"Are you seriously denying this again?" He mimicked before continuing. "Look I realize I screwed up in a big way, but if you could look me in the eyes and tell me you love him I'll never try to kiss you again" He said seriously as she blushed under his gaze.

"Draco, I do love him" she answered sincerely, unable to meet his gaze. "I just don't know in which way anymore…"

Before he could respond or react she turned swiftly on her heel and stormed up to the Ravenclaw Towers, she could hear him calling to her before she rounded the corner, her heart breaking but she didn't stop running until she reached the Common Room entrance. 'What have I done? What have I done?' she kept thinking over and over until the cool voice broke her concentration.

"What is once in a minute, twice in a moment, and never in a thousand years?" the cool voice asked.

"The letter M," Anna said clearly as the door swung open.

"Very well then," replied the cool voice but Anna barely heard it as she sped up her dormitory staircase and into her bed without even changing into her pajamas. She was so conflicted she laid awake tossing and turning until finally she fell asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Wow how about that for a shocker! I figured I would redeem Draco a bit in this chapter, I realize in my original I kind of skipped the rest of 6th year after the tower scene but I feel that this year is pivotal. Anna is going to really sort through her feelings in the next couple chapters with the aid of her 'lessons' from Dumbledore regarding her great grandfather. Chapter Question: Was Anna right or wrong for allowing Draco to kiss her? Why? Any way leave your thoughts and comments below and please stay tuned!  
> With Love,  
> Starry**


	18. Blissful Ignorance

CHAPTER EIGHTEEN  
Blissful Ignorance

Infuriated by her own actions in the library, Anna did her best to put it out of her mind and brooded for the next few days over where this Elder Wand could be? She decided that, for the time being, she would reread the story until something clicked, there had to be a clue in which she couldn't see. As much as she tried to ignore how she felt conflicted since Draco apologized she couldn't bring herself to speak to anyone about it (not even Luna). Anna saw the mystery of her Great Grandfather's life and rise to power as her escape from the hectic events which kept popping up into her life. Anna knew she couldn't return to Dumbledore for more answers due to the start of Apparition lessons which were scheduled to begin that weekend. The headmaster was absent quite a bit and Anna wondered if he forgot about her in his mission to prepare Harry for information that could destroy Voldemort; or perhaps he knew she needed more time to find more answers then questions.

Whatever the case, Anna had not seen Dumbledore in two weeks as the snow melted around the school as February arrived. The heavy snow was replaced by cold, dreary wetness. Purplish-grey clouds hung low over the castle and a constant fall of chilly rain made the lawns slippery and muddy. The upshot of this was that the sixth-years' first Apparition lesson, which was scheduled for a Saturday morning so that no normal lessons would be missed, took place in the Great Hall instead of in the grounds.

When Anna met up with Harry and Hermione and they arrived in the Hall (Ron had come down with Lavender) they found that the tables had disappeared. Rain lashed against the high windows and the enchanted ceiling swirled darkly above them as they assembled in front of Professors McGonagall, Snape, Flitwick and Sprout - the Heads of House - and a small wizard whom Anna took to be the Apparition Instructor from the Ministry. He was oddly colorless, with transparent eyelashes, wispy hair and an insubstantial air, as though a single gust of wind might blow him away. Anna wondered whether constant disappearances and reappearances had somehow diminished his substance, or whether this frail build was ideal for anyone wishing to vanish.

"Good morning," said the Ministry wizard, when all the students had arrived and the Heads of House had called for quiet. "My name is Wilkie Twycross and I shall be your Ministry-Apparition Instructor for the next twelve weeks. I hope to be able to prepare you for your Apparition test in this time –"

"Malfoy, be quiet and pay attention!" barked Professor McGonagall.

Anna and everybody looked round. Malfoy had flushed a dull pink; he looked furious as he stepped away from Crabbe, with whom he appeared to have been having a whispered argument. His eyes softened as they fell on her and Anna looked away quickly towards Harry, who glanced quickly at Snape, who also looked annoyed, though Anna strongly suspected that this was less because of Malfoy's rudeness than the fact that McGonagall had reprimanded one of his house.

"- by which time, many of you may be ready to take your test," Twycross continued, as though there had been no interruption.

"As you may know, it is usually impossible to Apparate or Disapparate within Hogwarts. The Headmaster has lifted this enchantment, purely within the Great Hall, for one hour, so as to enable you to practice. May I emphasize that you will not be able to Apparate outside the walls of this Hall, and that you would be unwise to try. I would like each of you to place yourselves now so that you have a clear five feet of space in front of you."

There was a great scrambling and jostling as people separated, banged into each other, and ordered others out of their space. The Heads of House moved among the students, marshaling them into position and breaking up arguments.

"Anna, Harry, where are two you going?" demanded Hermione.

But Anna nor Harry did answer; Harry was moving quickly through the crowd and Anna struggled to keep up with him, past the place where Professor Flitwick was making squeaky attempts to position a few fellow Ravenclaws, all of whom wanted to be near the front, past Professor Sprout, who was chivvying the Hufflepuffs into line, until, by dodging around Ernie Macmillan, they managed to position themselves right at the back of the crowd, directly behind Draco, who was taking advantage of the general upheaval to continue his argument with Crabbe, standing five feet away and looking mutinous.

"I don't know how much longer, all right?" Draco shot at him, oblivious to Anna and Harry standing right behind him. "It's taking longer than I thought it would."

Crabbe opened his mouth, but Draco appeared to second-guess what he was going to say.

"Look, it's none of your business what I'm doing, Crabbe, you and Goyle just do as you're told and keep a lookout!"

"I would tell my friends what I'm up to, if I wanted them to keep a lookout for me," Harry said, just loud enough for Draco to hear him.

"Harry no!" Anna shrieked pulling him backward by his arm and shooting him a warning glare.

Draco spun round on the spot, his hand flying to his wand, but instead looked at Anna's horrified face and pocketed it. "You're lucky Anna was here Potter; now stop sticking your nose where it doesn't belong."

Anna thought Harry was going to retaliate but at that precise moment the four Heads of House shouted, "Quiet!" and silence fell again. Draco winked at Anna and turned slowly to face the front.

"Thank you," said Twycross. "Now then ..."

He waved his wand. Old-fashioned wooden hoops instantly appeared on the floor in from of every student.

"The important things to remember when Apparating are the three Ds!" said Twycross. "Destination, Determination, Deliberation!"

"Step one: fix your mind firmly upon the desired destination," said Twycross. "In this case, the interior of your hoop. Kindly concentrate upon that destination now."

Everybody looked around furtively, to check that everyone else was staring into their hoop, and then hastily did as they were told. Anna gazed at the circular patch of dusty floor enclosed by her hoop and tried hard to think of nothing else. This proved impossible; as she couldn't stop thinking about how Draco stopped himself from cursing Harry.

"Step two," said Twycross, "focus your determination to occupy the visualized space! Let your yearning to enter it flood from your mind to every particle of your body!"

Anna stared rather dreamily at her hoop, unaware of the others around her. She closed her eyes and vaguely smelt Draco's cologne from a few feet in front of her. Smiling to herself, she couldn't help but remember how it felt as he lifted her wrists and put them around his shoulder while he kissed her so passionately she thought she would melt…'No' she thought. 'I can't do anything til I break up with Harry? But then what if I destroy our friendship?' Anna decided her strong feelings for Draco needed to be pushed aside till she could find a way to break up with Harry without hurting him. But how?

"Step three," called Twycross, "and only when I give the command ... think of landing on the spot, feeling your way into nothingness, moving with deliberation. On my command, now ... one- "

Anna could think of nothing but smelling that cologne once more and gazing into his steely eyes. There was a deliberation in her thoughts that every time she sought to banish them they returned rather determinedly.

" - THREE!'

Anna felt a everything go black, she was pressed very hard from all directions; she could not breathe and everything felt pressing in until...She smelt Draco's cologne as clearly as he were in front of her, her eyes still closed she only opened them at the sound of the entire room gasping.

"Merlin's beard! That girl's done!" said Twycross with amazement; he did not seem to have expected anything good. "My dear! What is your name?"

Anna realized she stood directly in front of Draco, and everyone seemed to be watching her as she faced Twycross, "Anna Darcy, sir." She responded politely.

"Ah you must be Phoebe Darcy's niece then!" he grinned happily as Anna nodded.

Draco smirked, winking discretely at her as she stepped out of his hoop and walked back over to her own hoop. She'd managed to get into her own hoop the second and third time, much to the delight of Twycross and Flitwick, who beamed with such pride for his student. Padma and Jane kept glaring daggers at her in between practices and nobody else seemed to be achieving anything other than Anna until the Fourth try. There was a horrible screech of pain and everybody looked around, terrified, to see Susan Bones of Hufflepuff wobbling in her hoop with her left leg still standing five feet away where she had started.

The Heads of House converged on her; there was a great bang and a puff of purple smoke, which cleared to reveal Susan sobbing, reunited with her leg but looking horrified.

"Splinching, or the separation of random body parts,' said Wilkie Twycross dispassionately, "occurs when the mind is insufficiently determined. You must concentrate continually upon your destination, and move, without haste, but with deliberation ... thus."  
Twycross stepped forwards, turned gracefully on the spot with his arms outstretched and vanished in a swirl of robes, reappearing at the back of the Hall. "Remember the three Ds"' he said, "and try again ... one -two - three –"

But an hour later, the constant praise Anna receive for they ability to disapparate and apparate along with Susan's Splinching was still the most interesting thing that had happened. Twycross did not seem discouraged. Fastening his cloak at his neck, he merely said, "Until next Saturday, everybody, and do not forget: Destination. Determination. Deliberation."

With that, he waved his wand, vanishing the hoops, and walked out of the Hall accompanied by Professor McGonagall. Talk broke out at once as people began moving towards the Entrance Hall.

"How did you do that Anna?" asked Ron, hurrying towards Anna. "and to apparate to Malfoy none the less how embarrassing! I think I felt something the last time I tried - a kind of tingling in my feet."

"Couldn't exactly help it, he wears such over bearing cologne." Anna lied convincingly and Ron chuckled loudly.

"I bet you did feel something, I expect your trainers are too small, Won-Won," said a voice behind them, and Hermione stalked past, smirking.

"I didn't feel anything," said Harry, catching up to Anna and Ron. "But I don't care about that now-"

"What d'you mean, you don't care ... don't you want to leam to Apparate?" said Ron incredulously.

"I'm not fussed, really. I prefer flying," said Harry, glancing over his shoulder to see where Draco was, and speeding up as they came into the Entrance Hall. "Look, hurry up, will you, there's something I want to do ...Anna we'll catch you later babe?"

"Of course, I've got to find Luna anyways she's been studying for her OWLS," Anna winked mischievously, as she kissed Harry softly on the lips before hurrying out of the Great Hall.

Having been unsuccessful in finding Luna and a free period at hand, Anna decided on a way to cheer herself up. With her pockets full of dung bombs and word crackers Anna charmed the word crackers to poke Filch every time he said the words 'Mrs. Norris' in his office. Making herself invisible she worked quietly for the next ten minutes so that the second he uttered 'hooligans' the dung bombs would activate.

Finally as her invisibility charm wore off she slipped into the crowded corridor just in time to see Filch and Mrs. Norris walking into his office. It didn't take long for the word crackers to begin working. "OWWW!" Filch screamed running into the packed corridor. "SOMEONE'S JINXED MY OFFICE!"

"MRS. NORRIS ARE YOU ALRIGHT? OWWW!"

"THESE ROTTEN HOOLIGANS!"

The dung bombs exploded in every which way littering the corridors with horrendous smell, leaving the students, some horrified and some amused to scatter. Anna saw Luna and Freddie, who looked to be giggling at Anna's prank rather cozily, and greeted them with a wink and a mischievous smile as she flew down the corridor before she could be spotted by Filch.  
________________________________________

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Hello Lovelies! The next chapter there will be more Luna, Dominic and Freddie (they aren't dead I promise!) it is set to take place on Ron's Birthday (While Harry is dealing with Ron's love potion problem). Chapter Question: Who is your favorite of Anna's friends? Why? Leave some love below and as always thank you for reading!  
> With Love,   
> Starry**


	19. Return To The Shrieking Shack

CHAPTER NINETEEN  
Return to the Shrieking Shack

Anna did her best to sidetrack Harry in his determination to catch Draco out by spending her free time discussing his lessons with Dumbledore over the next couple of weeks. Luna and Freddie had officially gotten together so her free time from studying for her OWLS went to him. Because Harry consulted the map as often as he could, she avoided Draco at all costs. Dominic Moon was also embarking on a relationship with Astoria Greengrass, the younger sister of a Slytherin girl in his year. While Anna missed her friends, she understood they would eventually come around once they were settled in their relationships but it explained why she hadn't seen them much since their return from break.

Admittedly, this left her alone with Harry who showed her when he spotted Crabbe and Goyle moving around the castle on their own more often than usual on the Marauder's Map, sometimes remaining stationary in deserted corridors, but at these times Draco was not only nowhere near them, but impossible to locate on the map at all. This was most mysterious. Harry explained the possibility to Anna that Draco was actually leaving the school grounds, but Anna could not see how he could be doing it, given the very high level of security now operating within the castle. She only suggested that Harry was missing Malfoy amongst the hundreds of tiny black dots upon the map. As for the fact that Draco, Crabbe and Goyle appeared to be going their different ways when they were usually inseparable, these things happened as people got older - Ron and Hermione, Harry reflected sadly, were living proof. Anna promised Harry that Hermione would come around soon that she would not stay mad at Ron for long. Maybe for Ron's birthday they could all sneak out to Hogsmeade and grab a butterbeer to celebrate? Perhaps even Dominic and Luna could pry themselves away from their new beaus to come. Harry, while he loved Anna's idea, doubted it would ever happen.

As February moved towards March with no change in the weather except that it became windy as well as wet. To general indignation, a sign went up on all common-room noticeboards that the next trip into Hogsmeade had been cancelled. Ron was furious and expressed it vocally to Harry, Luna, Dominic and Anna that evening as they finally had free time to meet up by the lake.

"It was on my birthday!" he said, "I was looking forward to that!"

"We can still organize something for you Ron," Luna said airily. "Perhaps we could hold it in the Room of Requirement?"

"Brilliant Luna, we could always ask Dobby to smuggle us back some Butterbeer too." Anna replied.

"Anna's right, Tori could make a cake for us too, she's quite the baker." Dominic said blushing.

"Aww Dom is smitten as a little kitten!" Anna teased, hitting him playfully in the arm. "I swear I thought you died when I came back, I haven't seen you except for class."

"I know, I'm sorry mate, I still love you though!" Dominic replied smiling, genuinely at her.

"Not a big surprise, though, is it?" said Harry. "Not after what happened to Katie."

Katie Bell had still not returned from St Mungo's. What was more, further disappearances had been reported in the Daily Prophet, including several relatives of students at Hogwarts.

"But now all I've got to look forward to is stupid Apparition!" said Ron grumpily. "Big birthday treat ..."

"Aw! Cheer up Carrot Top at least you'll be able to test for your license in it soon!" Anna said cheerfully as Luna, Dominic and Harry laughed.

Three lessons on, Apparition was proving difficult for everyone but Anna, though a few more people had managed to Splinch themselves. Frustration was running high and there was a certain amount of ill-feeling towards Wilkie Twycross and his three Ds, which had inspired Dominic and Anna to think up a number of nicknames for him, the politest of which were Dog-breath and Dung-head. Aside from her school work she invested her time in researching the Elder Wand but most information she found on the topic was more shrouded in mystery than anything else.

When Anna woke up on the first of March and rolled out of bed in her usual fashion waking up every girl in the dorm she felt truly refreshed and determined to get Ron and Hermione on speaking terms for Ron's birthday.

"Keep it down Half-breed I'm trying to sleep!" Padma yelled annoyed from her bed.

"You should be thankful for me Patil, I'm like your own personal alarm clock!" Anna exclaimed cheerfully. "Plus we got apparition lessons and I figured you might want to cake enough makeup on to hide the bags under your eyes from being out so late with Michael Corner!"

"At least I have late night date with a guy and not some ratty old book!"

"Light night dates, huh?" said Anna in mock thought with her hand on her chin. "Is that what they are calling whoring one's self these days?"

"BITCH!" screeched Padma.

"I'd rather be a bitch then a cum cauldron" Anna replied amusedly.

"Shut up Darcy, I am trying to sleep!" Jane whined throwing a pair of dirty socks at her.

"ATTACK OF THE DIRTY SOCKS!" Anna exclaimed diving out of the way. "Phew- that was a close one" she sighed.

"God you are so bloody annoying, I don't know what Potter see's in you" Stacey muttered giving up on getting anymore sleep with Anna awake and getting up from her bed.

Anna laughed quietly and walked over to her trunk. She changed into her low rise jeans, navy blue tank top, denim jacket and black ballet flats. She smiled at herself in the mirror, brushed her hair and decided to leave it down before finally heading down the stairs to breakfast.

Luna and Freddie were waiting for her in the Common Room, so the three friends departed for the Great Hall.

"So what did you two get Carrot Top for his birthday?" Anna asked conversationally, as she piled a breakfast burrito, some breakfast fries and bacon on her plate.

"Nothing yet," Luna said sincerely as she filled her plate with blueberry pancakes, eggs and sausage.

"We were hoping to get some ideas from you," Freddie answered truthfully as he began to tuck into his own buttermilk pancakes and eggs.

"I think I feel an undercover Hogsmeade trip coming on" Anna winked, before finishing her entire meals within ten minutes.

"Damn girl! Hungry much?" said a voice from behind her and Anna turned to see Dominic with a pretty brunette on his arm.

"Dominic!" Anna screamed and pulled him into a bear hug; Dominic laughed and hugged her just as tightly before they broke apart.

"Anna this is Astoria, Tori this is my partner in crime Anna," he introduced the shy, blushing, but smiling brunette to Anna.

Anna shook Astoria's hand, "Nice to meet you" the young girl said demurely.

"Pleasure is all mine mate, so you're the lass that's been keeping my mate busy the last three months, huh? Well that's alright in my book!" Anna exclaimed.  
Astoria laughed and Dominic put a protective arm about her shoulders, smiling down on her.

"You didn't happen to get Ron's birthday present, did you?" Anna asked Dominic on a serious note.

"Oh, fuck! That's today isn't it?" Dominic exclaimed running a stressed hand through his hair.

"Yep, I figured we should sneak off to Hogsmeade to get something for him." Anna said thinking for ways they could sneak back unseen. Then an idea clicked. "I got it! Harry left me his invisibility cloak so I could tail Crabbe and Goyle if I got a free moment, we could use it to go to Hogsmeade!" she said in an excited whisper.

"Brilliant!" said Dominic and an awed Astoria.

"Brilliant!" echoed Luna and Freddie.

After breakfast the four friends and Astoria hurried back up to Ravenclaw Tower, Anna ran hastily up the stairs to her dorm and pulled out Harry's ordinate invisibility cloak. Throwing it on she ran back down the stairs and out the Common Room door where Luna, Freddie, Dominic and Astoria all sat chattering away obliviously.

"Boo!" Anna bellowed and they all jumped upon seeing her laughing, "All aboard the Hogsmeade express" she smiled as she, Freddie, Dominic, and Luna all crammed under Harry's invisibility cloak. Astoria had chosen to stay behind so that it didn't draw too much suspicion.

"Ready?" Anna whispered from the front of the cluster.

"Ready" they all whispered in reply.

"Ouch! Watch it Dominic that is my toe" Anna hissed.

"Sorry about that Anna" he apologized.

"Hush up you two!" Luna scolded nervously; she rarely ever got in trouble. This sneaking out was actually quite uncharacteristic of her.

The four friends with Anna leading the way, Dominic behind her, then Luna, and finally Freddie bringing up the rear slowly snuck down to the Whomping Willow secret passageway that she had only been down once before. Anna threw a rock accurately on to the knot that froze the tree and the four friends proceeded through and down into the underground passage.

"Why did we come this way anyways?" Dominic asked as they all walked through the dark, creepy tunnel.

"The other passageway is too small for the four of us to all fit" Anna explained.

"Right, good thinking mate" Dominic replied as Anna tripped over a rock and went crashing to the ground causing him to topple too since he was following so closely.

"Bloody hell!" Anna exclaimed as she sat up from her fall.

"Watch it you klutz" Dominic laughed brushing himself off and pulling her up off the ground.

"Sorry, but whoever made this tunnel shouldn't have put a damn rock in the middle of the ground!" Anna said making everyone laugh. "What? I am serious dammit!"

"Shut up Darcy" Freddie laughed, "Look there's a door!"

"We're here!" Anna exclaimed as they all walked into the Shrieking Shack. It was a tattered, dirty place that had been uninhabited for many years due to the rumor that it was haunted.

"This is a nice little place isn't it?" she said thoughtfully.

"Lovely, really!" Luna gasped. "This place is infested with Nargles I bet!"

"We should fix it up someday" Anna commented.

"Yeah it's not like anyone else is using it" Freddie agreed, "I thought this place was haunted…it doesn't look so bad"

"No mate. Everyone thinks it is haunted, because of Professor Lupin. He came here when he had to transform into a Werewolf." Anna said seriously.

"Well we can fix it up later, but let's go get some shopping done. My candy supply has diminished and I need to fill it back up again" Dominic said grabbing Anna's hand and pulling her out of the shack.

"What if someone sees us?" Luna asked apprehensively.

"Who is going to see us? All the teachers are at Hogwarts and if we do see someone I've got the cloak at ready, they'll just think they're seeing things" Anna replied.

"Alright, but still let's go quick okay?" Luna said her eyes darting around fearfully.

"Stop being so paranoid Loony! We'll be just fine" she laughed as they walked into Honeydukes.

Anna and Dominic headed over to the chocolate section of the store, while Luna and Freddie were picking out some other types of candy like Fizzing Whizbees and Bernie Bott's Every Flavor Beans. After purchasing at least a pound of chocolate, Anna waved her wand, conjuring a basket out of thin air and filled it with the extra candy for Ron. Luna picked up the leaf that blew into her hair while they were standing in front of the candy store and transfigured it into a card which they all signed with a quill that was transfigured from a rock.

Once Ron's card and gift was picked, Anna stored the basket in her book bag (which had an extendable charm on it) and they all walked out and headed down the street toward the other stores. After about another hour of shopping they all filed into Zonko's joke shop.

"Mr. Zonko!" Anna exclaimed in greeting to her good friend and owner of the joke shop.

"Ah! My best customer how are you my dear!" he said happily bouncing over to her. "I recall Hogwarts cancelling their trip this weekend…" he said eying her suspiciously.

"Well we erm- planned our own little trip" Anna laughed winking at him.

He smiled and nodded, "you remind me of myself as a lad!" he laughed. "Come now, I got in some new stuff from America yesterday! Those Americans... I'm not sure if they are brilliant or out of their minds!" he chuckled.

A little while later Anna left the shop with a bag full of new surprises for Filch.

"Can we go back now, we are starting to push our luck" Luna said.

"Okay we can head back" Anna said, "I am all set! Thanks for coming with me guys" she said hugging them each in turn.

"Anytime Anna, mates together partners in crime forever." Freddie said smiling at her.

"Exactly, I mean with Apparition every Saturday now we couldn't go the whole year without Hogsmeade, could we? We'll come back again some other time" Dominic said.

"Sounds like a plan" Anna said with a smile as they all snuck back into the Shrieking Shack.

"We really should fix this place up..." Dominic sighed as he looked around at his surroundings.

"Well what's stopping us?" Anna asked with a mischievous glint in her eye.

Once the four made it back to the castle without being seen, Dominic left to find Astoria and Freddie went to the library to go finish an essay for Snape he'd been procrastinating on. This left Anna and Luna to walk up to the Ravenclaw Commons alone. The girls chatted excitedly about their day until they reached the entrance to find Hermione and Ginny pacing nervously in front of the door.

Ginny turned at the sound of there footsteps, both girls looked visibly shaken, "Anna! Luna! Thank God! You need to come with us, now Ron's been poisoned!"

Hermione flung herself into Anna's arms and sobbed uncontrollably on her shoulder, "Oh Anna he could have died tonight! And I've been so cold-on his birthday too nonetheless!" she said between great shuttering breaths.

Anna held her best friend in her arms while Luna comforted Ginny, and as she whispered reassuringly to her that everything would be alright a traitorous thought popped into her head wondering what she would do if something like this had happened to Draco without him knowing that she loved him too...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Poor Hermione! Next Chapter, 'Ron's Worst Birthday' will focus on Anna's friendship with Ron. Which brings me to my end of chapter question: Are you a fan of Ron Weasley in the series or not? I personally have mixed feelings regarding Ron, which is why I set it up so that Anna's always the one to give him the swift kick in the ass that he needs. Well, until next chapter my lovelies!  
> With Love,  
> Starry**


	20. Ron's Worst Birthday

CHAPTER TWENTY   
Ron's Worst Birthday

"So, all in all, not one of Ron's better birthdays?" said Fred.

It was evening; the hospital wing was quiet, the windows curtained, the lamps lit. Ron's was the only occupied bed. Harry, Hermione, Anna, Luna and Ginny were sitting around him; Hermione and Ginny had spent all day waiting outside the double doors leaving only to seek out Anna and Luna, the four friends were trying to see inside whenever somebody went in or out. Madam Pomfrey had only let them enter at eight o'clock. Fred and George had arrived at ten past.

"This isn't how we imagined handing over our present," said George grimly, putting down a large wrapped gift on Ron's bedside cabinet and sitting beside Ginny.

Anna smiled sadly, hugging Fred and George briefly before pulling out her and Luna's basket of candy with a card and placed it next to their gift.

"Yeah, when we pictured the scene, he was conscious," said Fred as Anna sat next to him draping a comforting arm around his shoulder.

"Yeah, same here, mate." She replied solemnly.

"There we were in Hogsmeade, waiting to surprise him —" said George.

"You were in Hogsmeade?" asked Ginny, looking up.

"We were thinking of buying Zonko's," said Fred gloomily. "Mr. Zonko told us we just missed you Anna, we figure a Hogsmeade branch, you know, but a fat lot of good it'll do us if you lot aren't allowed out at weekends to buy our stuff anymore ... But never mind that now."

He drew up a chair beside Harry and looked at Ron's pale face.

"Anna you were in Hogsmeade?" Ginny questioned, with a sad smile.

"Yeah, kind of forgot to get Mr. Tomato Head his gift." Anna said innocently as she managed to get the room to issue a small chuckle. "How exactly did it happen, Harry?"

Harry retold the story that he told to Anna, Hermione, Luna and Ginny to Fred and George.

". . . and then I got the bezoar down his throat and his breathing eased up a bit, Slughorn ran for help, McGonagall and Madam Pomfrey turned up, and they brought Ron up here. They reckon he'll be all right. Madam Pomfrey says he'll have to stay here a week or so ... keep taking essence of rue . . ."

"I still can't believe it," Anna said placing her hand on Harry's. "You've saved his life…"

"Yeah," said Luna softly, her eyes locked on Ron's bed.

"Blimey, it was lucky you thought of a bezoar," said George in a low voice.

"Lucky there was one in the room," said Harry.

Hermione gave an almost inaudible sniff. Having hurtled herself out of Anna's arms, white-faced, up to Harry when they arrived hospital wing where he waited for them she demanded to know what had happened. She had taken almost no part in Harry, Luna, Anna and Ginny's obsessive discussion about how Ron had been poisoned, but merely stood beside them, clench-jawed and frightened-looking, until at last they had been allowed in to see him.

"Do Mum and Dad know?" Fred asked Ginny.

"They've already seen him, they arrived an hour ago — they're in Dumbledore's office now, but they'll be back soon. . . ." she answered.

There was a pause while they all watched Ron mumble a little in his sleep.

"So the poison was in the drink?" said Fred quietly.

"Yes," said Harry at once; he could think of nothing else and was glad for the opportunity to start discussing it again. "Slughorn poured it out —"

"Would he have been able to slip something into Ron's glass without you seeing?"

"Probably," said Harry, "but why would Slughorn want to poison Ron?"

"No idea," said Fred, frowning. "You don't think he could have mixed up the glasses by mistake? Meaning to get you?"

"Why would Slughorn want to poison Harry?" asked Anna and Ginny agreed feverishly.

"I dunno," said Fred, "but there must be loads of people who'd like to poison Harry, mustn't there? 'The Chosen One' and all that?"

"So you think Slughorn's a Death Eater?" said Ginny.

"Anything's possible," said Fred darkly.

"He could be under the Imperius Curse," said George.

"Or he could be innocent," said Ginny. "The poison could have been in the bottle, in which case it was probably meant for Slughorn himself."

"This is ridiculous!" Anna said softly running both hands through her disheveled hair.

"Yeah, who'd want to kill Slughorn?" asked Fred.

"Dumbledore reckons Voldemort wanted Slughorn on his side," said Harry. "Slughorn was in hiding for a year before he came to Hogwarts. And . . ." He thought of the memory Dumbledore had not yet been able to extract from Slughorn. "And maybe Voldemort wants him out of the way, maybe he thinks he could be valuable to Dumbledore."

"But you said Slughorn had been planning to give the bottle to Dumbledore for Christmas," Anna reminded him. "So the poisoner could just as easily have been after Dumbledore."

"Anna's right," Ginny said. "The poisoner probably wanted Slughorn to re-gift it to Dumbledore."

"Then the poisoner didn't know Slughorn very well," said Hermione, speaking for the first time in hours and sounding as though she had a bad head cold. "Anyone who knew Slughorn would have I known there was a good chance he'd keep something that tasty for himself."

"Er-my-nee," croaked Ron unexpectedly from between them.

Anna and Luna's eyes teared up when they heard this and they all fell silent, watching him anxiously, but after muttering incomprehensibly for a moment he merely started snoring.

The dormitory doors flew open, making them all jump: Hagrid came striding toward them, his hair rain-flecked, his bearskin coat flapping behind him, a crossbow in his hand, leaving a trail of muddy dolphin-sized footprints all over the floor.

"Bin in the forest all day!" he panted. "Aragog's worse, I bin readin' to him — didn' get up ter dinner till jus' now an' then Professor Sprout told me abou' Ron! How is he?"

"Not bad," said Harry. "They say he'll be okay."

"No more than eight visitors at a time!" said Madam Pomfrey, hurrying out of her office.

"It's alright, Madam Pomfrey," Anna said softly, wiping her eyes in her sleeve.

"Hagrid makes eight," George pointed out.

"Oh . . . yes. .." said Madam Pomfrey, who seemed to have been counting Hagrid as several people due to his vastness. To cover her confusion, she hurried off to clear up his muddy foot prints with her wand.

"I don' believe this," said Hagrid hoarsely, shaking his great shaggy head as he stared down at Ron. "Jus' don' believe it... Look at him lyin' there. . . . Who'd want ter hurt him, eh?"

"That's just what we were discussing," said Harry. "We don't know."

"Someone couldn' have a grudge against the Gryfinndor Quidditch team, could they?" said Hagrid anxiously. "Firs' Katie, now Ron . . ."

"I can't see anyone trying to bump off a Quidditch team," said Anna.

"I 'm not so sure; Wood might've done the Slytherins if he could've got away with it," said Fred fairly.

Well, I don't think it's Quidditch, but I think there's a connection between the attacks," said Hermione quietly

"How d'you work that out?" asked Fred.

"Well, for one thing, they both ought to have been fatal and weren't, although that was pure luck. And for another, neither the poison nor the necklace seems to have reached the person who was supposed to be killed. Of course," she added broodingly, "that makes the person behind this even more dangerous in a way, because they don't seem to care how many people they finish off In lore they actually reach their victim."

Before anybody could respond to this ominous pronouncement, the dormitory doors opened again and Mr. and Mrs. Weasley hurried up the ward. They had done no more than satisfy themselves that Ron would make a full recovery on their last visit to the ward; now Anna watched as Mrs. Weasley seized hold of Harry and hugged him very tightly. "Dumbledore's told us how you saved him with the bezoar," she sobbed. "Oh, Harry, what can we say? You saved Ginny . . . you saved Arthur . . . now you've saved Ron

"Don't be ... I didn't. . ." muttered Harry awkwardly.

"Half our family does seem to owe you their lives, now I stop and think about it," Mr. Weasley said in a constricted voice. "Well, all I can say is that it was a lucky day for the Weasleys when Ron decided to sit in your compartment on the Hogwarts Express, Harry."

Anna could see that Harry was at a loss for words when Madam Pomfrey reminded them that there were only supposed to be six visitors around Ron's bed; she, Harry, Luna and Hermione rose at once to leave and Hagrid decided to go with them, leaving Ron with his family.

"It's terrible," growled Hagrid into his beard, as the four of them walked back along the corridor to the marble staircase. "What wit this new security, an kids are still gettin' hurt. . . . Dumbledore's worried sick. . . . He don say much, but I can tell. . . ."

"That's interesting Hagrid," Luna said breezily.

"Hasn't he got any ideas, Hagrid?" asked Hermione desperately.

"Yeah, I mean these aren't just coincidences anymore." Anna said sadly.

"I spect he's got hundreds of ideas, brain like his," said Hagrid. "But he doesn' know who sent that necklace nor put poison in that wine, or they'dve bin caught, wouldn they? Wha' worries me," said Hagrid, lowering his voice and glancing over his shoulder (Harry, for good measure, checked the ceiling for Peeves), "is how long Hogwarts can stay open if kids are bein' attacked. Chamber o' Secrets all over again, isn' it? There'll be panic, more parents takin their kids outta school, an nex' thing yeh know the board o' governors ..."

Hagrid stopped talking as the ghost of a long-haired woman drifted serenely past, then resumed in a hoarse whisper, ". . . the board o' governors'll be talkin about shuttin' us up fer good."

"They can't do that!" Anna said her voice rising with angry towards the Board of Governors.

"The board of governors are all werewolves" Luna began in a matter of fact tone. "Father ran a-" she fell silent when she realized nobody was listening.

"Surely not?" said Hermione, looking worried.

"Gotta see it from their point o' view," said Hagrid heavily. "I mean, it's always bin a bit of a risk sendin a kid ter Hogwarts, hasn' it? Yer expect accidents, don' yeh, with hundreds of underage wizards all locked up tergether, but attempted murder, tha's diff'rent. 'S'no wonder Dumbledore's angry with Sn —"

Hagrid stopped in his tracks, a familiar, guilty expression on what was visible of his face above his tangled black beard.

"What?" said Harry quickly. "Dumbledore's angry with Snape?"

"I never said tha'," said Hagrid, though his look of panic could not have been a bigger giveaway. "Look at the time, it's gettin' on fer midnight, I need ter —"

"Hagrid, why is Dumbledore angry with Snape?" Harry asked loudly.

"Shhhh!" said Hagrid, looking both nervous and angry. "Don' shout stuff like that, Harry, d'yeh wan' me ter lose me job? Mind, I don' suppose yeh'd care, would yeh, not now yeh've given up Care of Mag—"

"Don't try and make me feel guilty, it wont work!" said Harry forcefully. "What's Snape done?"

"I dunno, Harry, I shouldn'ta heard it at all! I — well, I was comin' outta the forest the other evenin' an' I overheard 'em talking— well, arguin'. Didn't like ter draw attention to myself, so I sorta skulked an tried not ter listen, but it was a — well, a heated discussion an' it wasn' easy ter block it out."

"Well?" Harry urged him, as Hagrid shuffled his enormous feet uneasily.

"Well — I jus' heard Snape sayin' Dumbledore took too much fer granted an maybe he — Snape — didn' wan' ter do it any more —"

"Do what?"

"I dunno, Harry, it sounded like Snape was feelin' a bit overworked, tha's all — anyway, Dumbledore told him flat out he'd agreed ter do it an' that was all there was to it. Pretty firm with him. An' then he said summat abou' Snape makin' investigations in his House, in Slytherin. Well, there's nothin' strange abou' that!" Hagrid added hastily, as Harry, Anna, Luna, and Hermione exchanged looks full of meaning. "All the Heads o' Houses were asked ter look inter that necklace business —"

"Yeah, but Dumbledore's not having rows with the rest of them, is he?" said Harry.

"Look," Hagrid twisted his crossbow uncomfortably in his hands; there was a loud splintering sound and it snapped in two. "I know what yeh're like abou' Snape, Harry, an' I don' want yeh ter go readin' more inter this than there is."

"Look out," said Hermione tersely.

"Hermione, that's no way to greet my best friend!" Anna said in mock excitement as they turned just in time to see the shadow of Argus Filch looming over the wall behind them before the man himself turned the corner, hunchbacked, his jowls aquiver. "Hey buddy!" she said sweetly to him.

"Oho!" he wheezed. "Out of bed so late, this'll mean detention!"

"No it won', Filch," said Hagrid shortly. "They're with me, aren' they?"

"And what difference does that make?" asked Filch obnoxiously.

"I'm a ruddy teacher, aren' I, yeh sneakin' Squib!" said Hagrid, firing up at once.

There was a nasty hissing noise as Filch swelled with fury; Mrs. Norris had arrived, unseen, and was twisting herself sinuously around Filch's skinny ankles.

"Get goin," said Hagrid out of the corner of his mouth.

Anna did not need telling twice; she, Luna, Harry and Hermione all hurried off; Hagrid's and Filch's raised voices echoed behind them as they ran. They passed Peeves near the turning into Gryffindor Tower, but he was streaking happily toward the source of the yelling, cackling and calling," When there's strife and when there's trouble Call on Peevsie, he'll make double!"

Anna and Luna bid Harry and Hermione a goodnight before they headed off to the Ravenclaw Tower. Once they'd reached the top the bronze knocker issued the cool female voice.

"I am taken from a mine, and shut up in a wooden case, from which I am never released, and yet I am used by almost everybody. Who am I?"

"Pencil Led!" Luna spoke clearly and the Common Room door swung open for both girls to enter.

Luna bade her good night and set off for her dormitory. Anna, however, remained behind; taking a seat beside the statue of Ravenclaw and pulling her book out the Dumbledore had given her. Her mind reeled over the day's events though.

So Dumbledore had argued with Snape. In spite of all he and Anna had done to persuade Harry there was nothing to worry about, in spite of his insistence that he trusted Snape completely, he had lost his temper with him. . . . Anna could not imagine Dumbledore truly losing his temper with someone, especially a teacher. Although Harry probably thought it was because he did not think that Snape had tried hard enough to investigate the Slytherins ...but Anna wondered, a pit sinking in her stomach, if it was something to do with Draco.

Was it because Dumbledore did not want Anna to do anything foolish, to tell Harry and allow him take matters into his own hands, that he had pretended there was nothing in Harry's suspicions? That seemed likely. It might even be that Dumbledore did not want anything to distract Anna or Harry from their seperate lessons, or from Anna to get distracted from her assignment from him. Perhaps Dumbledore did not think it right to confide suspicions about his staff to two sixteen-year-olds. ...

_Anna's Dream_

_An elderly man burst into the room at the end of the passage and his lantern illuminated what looked like a workshop. The wood shavings and gold gleamed in the swinging pool of light, and there on the window ledge sat perched, like a giant bird, a young man with golden hair and cornflower blue eyes._

_In the split second that the lantern's light illuminated him, there was a look of sheer delight upon his handsome face, and then he shot a Stunning Spell from his wand and at the man. "Zu späthe Gregorvitch" he whispered and jumped neatly backward out of the window with a crow of laughter.  
End of Anna's Dream _

"What are you playing at Darcy?"

Anna jumped to her feet in shock, her wand at the ready. She had been quite convinced that the common room was empty; she had not been at all prepared for a tiny figure to rise suddenly out of a distant chair. A closer look showed her that it was Cho Chang.

"What do you mean Chang?" Anna said, heart still racing from being startled out of sleep. "I was sleeping and you nearly scared me half to death!"

"You were shouting something in German in your sleep" Cho said, her face was clearly too spooked to shout. "I tried yelling your name five times!"

"Oh, I'm sorry Cho, it was just a dream I guess" Anna said dismissively even though she knew it wasn't just a dream.

Cho shook her head and mumbled something about Anna being crazy before looking directly into her eyes, "I was worried about you Darcy, you looked possessed, what does 'Zu spathe' mean anyway?"

Anna shook her head and closed her eyes for a moment before she whispered loud enough for Cho to hear, "I don't know…"

Cho gave Anna one last fleeting look before turning on her heel and head up the stairs to her dorm but before her feet disappeared from sight Anna could of swore she heard her say, "Goodnight Darcy."

As Anna sat back down in her chair she put her head in her hands, it would be much more simple if she knew even a lick of German, for some reason the thief looked familiar but who was he speaking to? What was he speaking of?

Anna got up from the chair and with weary feet trudged up the stairs to her dormitory; her roommates soft snores were the only sound in the dark room besides the sound of her trudging in her trunk. With a loud yawn, she swiftly threw on her pajamas and crawled into bed. Tired as she was her mind would not grant her body mercy and let her sleep though, not tonight. It was too late now but she knew tomorrow evening a visit to Dumbledore was in order, maybe he would be able to guide her in figuring out what her dream meant? Anna hoped he could.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Poor Ron, looking back on it, I still really like how this chapter turned out though. As for Anna's dream, the next chapter will focus on her trying to piece together it's meaning along with other surprises! Oh and for those of you curious, I suppose there's no harm in telling you lovelies that 'Zu spathe Grigorvitch' literally translates to 'Too Late Grigorvitch'. Which brings me to my end of chapter question: are you bilingual? If not is there a language you wish you knew? Join the conversation below and I'll reveal my answers also!  
> With Love,  
>  Starry**


	21. Quidditch Disaster

CHAPTER TWENTY-ONE  
Quidditch Disaster

The news that Ron had been poisoned spread quickly next day, but it did not cause the sensation that Katie's attack had done. People seemed to think that it might have been an accident, given that he had been in the Potions master's room at the time, and that as he had been given an antidote immediately there was no real harm done. In fact, the Ravenclaws were generally much more interested in the upcoming Quidditch match Gryffindor against Hufflepuff, for many of them wanted to see Zacharias Smith, who played Chaser on the Hufflepuff team, punished soundly for his commentary during the Ravenclaw's match against Slytherin.

Anna, however, had never been less interested in Quidditch; she was rapidly becoming obsessed with her dream she'd had the night of Ron's Birthday. Keeping it bottled up didn't help either especially when any amount of free time she received with Harry he was still checking the Marauder's Map whenever he got a chance. Anna felt Harry was more obsessed with Draco then she was with her dream at times. Anna was certain when she retired to her homework at night Harry was taking detours to follow him. Unfortunately, this meant she couldn't see Draco for risk of being caught on the map, having to explain why she was with Draco to Harry seemed a little dodgier then telling him they were better off just friends. The thought of a ruined friendship influenced her decision to wait out dumping him. She'd seen what Ron and Hermione's fight had done to the group, would that also happen to her and Harry? While Ron's poisoning made her aware of her feelings Anna had bigger problems at the moment.

She did not get a lot of time to consider her dream though, what with Quidditch practice, homework, and the fact that she was now being dogged wherever she went by Roger Davies and Lavender Brown. She could not decide which of them was more annoying. Davies kept up a constant stream of hints that he noticed she wasn't spending as much time with Harry, and if everything was alright between them. Cho had told him she looked upset, which prompted him to seek her out and speak to her. Anna wondered miserably why that bloke never seemed to give up; he was also keen to remind her that if she needed a "friend" to speak to that he'd be there. Anna politely thanked him and reminded him that she had Luna and Freddie if she really needed someone, but appreciated his offer.

Meanwhile, Lavender kept sidling up to Anna and Harry every time they had a free minute alone together to discuss Ron, which Anna found almost more wearing than Davies' Relationship 101 lectures. At first, Lavender had been very annoyed that nobody had thought to tell her that Ron was in the hospital wing-"I mean, I am his girlfriend!"-but unfortunately she had now decided to forgive Harry (and ultimately Anna too!) this lapse of memory and was keen to have lots of in-depth chats with them about Ron's feelings, a most uncomfortable experience that Anna would have happily forgone.

"Look, why don't you talk to Ron about all this?" Harry asked, after a particularly long interrogation from Lavender that took in everything from precisely what Ron had said about her new dress robes to whether or not Anna and Harry thought that Ron considered his relationship with Lavender to be "serious."

"What do you think Anna?" she said pressing on for Anna's opinion on the matter, she looked at her with hopeful eyes.

"Honestly mate, I'm with Harry…the only way you'll get answers is if you speak to Ron directly" Anna said thoughtfully as she took a bite out of her ham sandwich. "I mean, we're his mates, not his mind readers."

Harry choked on his own sandwich with laughter, "shut up!" she said punching him playfully in the arm but Lavender missed the joke and didn't look too amused.

"Well, I would, but he's always asleep when I go and see him!" said Lavender fretfully.

"Is he?" said Harry sounding surprise.

"What?" Anna added incredulously for she and Harry had found Ron perfectly alert every time they had been up to the hospital wing, both highly interested in the news of Dumbledore and Snape's row and keen to abuse his replacer McLaggen as much as possible.

"Is Hermione Granger still visiting him?" Lavender demanded suddenly.

"Of course she is!" Anna said feeling a little defensive of Lavender's invasive questioning.

"Yeah, I think so. Well, they're friends, aren't they?" Harry added, by the sounds of it quite uncomfortably.

"Friends, don't make me laugh," said Lavender scornfully. "She didn't talk to him for weeks after he started going out with me! But I suppose she wants to make up with him now he's all interesting..."

"Or maybe it made her realize that life is too short, she just thought she'd rather be on speaking terms with him then not!" With that Anna got up and stormed out leaving Harry to deal with Lavender.

On the morning of the Quidditch match against Hufflepuff, Anna accompanied Harry to the hospital wing before he headed down to the pitch. Ron was very agitated; Madam Pomfrey would not let him go down to watch the match, feeling it would overexcite him.

"So how's McLaggen shaping up?" he asked Harry nervously, apparently forgetting that he had already asked the same question twice.

"I've told you," said Harry patiently, "he could be world-class and I wouldn't want to keep him. He keeps trying to tell everyone what to do, he thinks he could play every position better than the rest of us. I can't wait to be shot of him. And speaking of getting shot of people," Harry added, getting to his feet and picking up his Firebolt while Anna fluffed Ron's pillow for him, "will you stop pretending to be asleep when Lavender comes to see you? She's driving Anna and I mad as well."

"Oh," said Ron, looking sheepish. "Yeah. All right."

"Yeah mate, stringing her along isn't the answer." Anna said seriously.

"If you don't want to go out with her anymore, just tell her," said Harry.

"Yeah... well... it's not that easy, is it?" said Ron. He paused. "Hermione going to look in before the match?" he added casually.

"No, she's already gone down to the pitch with Ginny." Anna said softly.

"Oh," said Ron, looking rather glum. "Right. Well, good luck, Harry. Hope you hammer McLag-I mean Smith."

"I'll try," said Harry, shouldering his broom. "See you after the match."

Anna sat down in the chair next to Ron and watched him look up at her quizzically. "I figured I'd hang around and keep you company since you can't go to the match I won't either." She explained and a smile stretched across his face.

"You didn't have to do that," he smiled, pausing for a moment. "But thanks, I'm glad you did."

"Don't mention it," Anna said smiling, as she got up and walked across the room to the window.

"Anna what are you-"

"Pomfrey said you couldn't watch the match, right?" Anna replied mischievously, as she opened the window.

"Well yeah" Ron said raising an eyebrow but Anna said nothing. She pointed her wand out the window and muttered something that suddenly amplified the outdoor sound.

"So, she didn't say anything about listening; did she?" Anna replied with a smirk that could certainly rival Draco's own.

"Brilliant!" Ron whispered eyes wide with excitement. "That's bloody brilliant!"

Anna and Ron spent the match listening to Luna's commentary. Anna hated to admit it but she started to regret staying with Ron because Luna didn't seem too interested in the game itself and would only comment on what she felt was necessary to comment.

"Do you think she misses me at all?" Ron said suddenly, Anna raised an eyebrow, and he continued, "Hermione..."

"Yeah, but I really think you need to sort out your feelings with Lavender before anything could happen." Anna replied. "Look, we're none of us perfect but you'll end up losing her if you don't get up the balls to break up with Lavender. The girl's not gonna wait around forever..."

"I see, hey Anna?" Ron asked again, only this time when Anna looked up into his blue eyes her heart broke for him because he looked so vulnerable. "I'd wait for her...forever, I reckon, I think sometime between Third Year and now I fell in love with that girl. I dunno how, but something-everything about her makes my heart beat so fast, and I'm nervous and excited all at once-have you? Did you ever feel that?"

"Yes, I have" Anna answered smiling as she and Ron hugged tightly. "That my mate, means your in love with Miss Granger!"

"Shuddup Shorty!" Ron teased punching her playfully in her arm.

"Carrot Top and Herms sitting in Hogsmeade, k-i-s-s-i-n-g!" Anna said in her singy song voice, pausing only to hear Luna's voice echoing from the window.

"We got some really lovely nimbus clouds overhead, I wonder if that's how they thought of the name for the Nimbus 2000…I'd imagine so."

"She's bloody nuts!" Ron laughed so hard he was clutching his sides.

"Hey that's my best friend you're talking about Mr. Tomato Head!" Anna retorted between fits of her own laughter.

"... but now that big Hufflepuff player's got the Quaffle from her, I can't remember his name, it's something like Bibble-no, Buggins -"

"It's Cadwallader!" said Professor McGonagall's voice echoed loudly. The crowd laughed.

"And Harry Potter's now having an argument with his Keeper," said Luna serenely. "I don't think that'll help him find the Snitch, but maybe it's a clever ruse..."

Luna kept attempting to draw the crowd's attention to such things as interestingly shaped clouds and the possibility that Zacharias Smith, who had apparently so far failed to maintain possession of the Quaffle for longer than a minute, was suffering from something called "Loser's Lurgy."

"Loser's Lurgy! Ha! Ha! That's rich!" Ron barked doubled over in laughter. "You got to tell Luna she has my vote to commentate every match!"

"Seventy-forty to Hufflepuff!" barked Professor McGonagall into Luna's megaphone.

"Ha! Ha! Ha! McGonagall sounds pissed." Anna giggled.

"Is it, already?" said Luna vaguely. "Oh, look! The Gryffindor Keeper's got hold of one of the Beater's bats."

All of a sudden the crowd collectively gasped, and then there was silence, followed by some booing and cheering mixed. Anna could not see the pitch she could only crane her next out the window and hope Luna commentated soon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: This chapter took place while Harry was playing Quidditch, I wanted to focus on a bit on Anna and Ron's friendship, it is very important that Ron follows Anna's advice when it comes to Hermione. She is the only one who truly knows (from both Hermione and Ron's prospective) how much they care for one another but also how nervous they are. Anna will play a crucial part in Ron and Hermione getting together in the future. That and I wanted to build suspense for the next chapter when Anna meets with Dumbledore once more. Question of the Chapter: What is your favorite series canon paring? Mine is L/N (Lucius/Narcissa) and J/L (James and Lily) for sure!
> 
> With Love,   
> Starry**


	22. Dumbledore's Tale

CHAPTER TWENTY-TWO  
Dumbledore's Tale

"What do you reckon they're all booing for?" Ron said thoughtfully and Anna shook her head.

"It seems Harry Potter's been injured by his own Keeper" Luna said. "I think he's just jealous of his captain…although that isn't right."

Anna and Ron exchanged a look of horror; she grabbed her things and raced for the door but it busted open to reveal a frazzled looking Hermione, and Madame Hooch who carried a limp and very bloody Harry Potter.

"Madame! Come quick!" Anna shouted, as tears began pouring down her face. Hermione ran to her and hugged her tightly.

Madame Pomfrey came in and gasped with horror; she had Madame Hooch place him on the bed next to Ron and immediately began fussing over him.

"Oh dear, he's got a cracked skull I'm afraid!" she said after a few moment to Ron, Anna and Hermione. "He'll be alright though" she added before she swept out of the room to get medicine.

When she returned Anna, Ron and Hermione watched as she gave him some medicine, staying with him for the rest of the afternoon until finally at seven thirty Hermione and Anna were told to leave. Anna kissed Harry on the forehead, gave Ron a hug and let him know that she would be back in the morning, Hermione announced she would also.

Anna wasted no time in bidding Hermione goodnight and departing from the hospital wing to head to off to the Headmaster's office. The gargoyle leapt aside at the mention of toffee éclairs, and Anna took the spiral staircase two steps at a time, knocking on the door just as a clock within chimed eight.

"Enter," called Dumbledore and Anna opened the door to see the headmaster smiling at her behind half-moon spectacles.

"Please close the door and sit down, Anna," said Dumbledore, sounding rather tired but cheery just the same.

Anna obeyed, noticing as she took her usual seat in front of Dumbledore's desk that another much newer copy of the 'Tales of The Beetle and The Bard' lay between them once more.

"Are you alright sir?" Anna asked.

"Quite fine," said Dumbledore, "Thank you. I do appreciate your concern for me."

Anna smiled encouragingly but Dumbledore heaved a deep sigh, then said, "But never mind how I am. We have much more important matters to discuss. Firstly-have you managed the task I set you at the end of our previous lesson?"

"Yes," said Anna, rather shortly. Although she still did not quite understand how the Elder Wand could exist if it was indeed folklore. "But I don't understand sir, how could my Great Grandfather get a hold of something that's mere folklore?"

There was a little silence.

"I see," said Dumbledore eventually, peering at Anna over the top of his half-moon spectacles and giving Anna the usual sensation that she was being X-rayed. "And you feel still even after reading the tale as a young adult that it is simply fiction, do you? That you have exercised all of your considerable rationality that the Elder Wand could exist? That you see it no differently than the little girl whom your Aunt Phoebe read to?"

"Well," Anna stalled, at a loss for what to say next. Her single attempt at seeing the story as more than a fable was thwarted by Draco kissing her in the library. "Well...sir I had no idea where the wand could be if it had existed until I had this dream-"

"What dream?" asked Dumbledore.

Silence fell between them again, the most uncomfortable silence Anna had ever experienced with Dumbledore; it seemed to go on and on, punctuated only by the little grunting snores of the portrait of Armando Dippet over Dumbledore's head. Anna felt strangely diminished, as though she had shrunk a little since she had entered the room.

When she could stand it no longer she said, "Professor Dumbledore, I think the wand truly does exist, as do all the Hallows."

"Ah and what made you change your mind, Anna?" said Dumbledore quietly. "Did your dream have anything to do with what we spoke of last?"

"Yes, sir, it does," she said earnestly.

"Would you mind telling me what you saw in your dream?" asked Dumbledore more kindly, "Do you remember where that was?"

"Yes, sir," said Anna quickly as she relayed her dream to Dumbledore about the man and the blond haired thief who looked so very familiar. "He said something in German to, something about ''Zu spathe Gregorvitch', I haven't a clue what he said though." she  
mumbled shamefacedly.

"Very good," said Dumbledore brightening up considerably. "Now, you will remember, I hope, that I told you at the very outset of these meetings of ours that we would be entering the realms of guesswork and speculation?"

"Yes, sir".

"Thus far, as I hope you agree I have shown you a reasonably firm source that the Deathly Hallows were possessed to make three wizard brothers more powerful?"

Anna nodded.

"But now I ask you, Anna," said Dumbledore, "If a wizard were to possess all three Hallows, would he think himself more powerful than others? The Elder Wand is said to be unbeatable won only when a duel is lost and yet it aligned with your Great Grandfather.  
However, I must tell you the truth." Dumbledore said sadly. "I shall then be glad of your opinion as to whether the conclusions I have drawn from them seem likely."

The idea that Dumbledore valued her opinion this highly made Anna feel even more deeply important, she smiled softly as Dumbledore raised the first of the two bottles to the light and examined it.

"It seems after all these years I never know where to start. I ask that you do not judge me too critically, Anna, I am but an old man who's made some grave mistakes," he said.

"What are you talking about?" asked Anna, startled by Dumbledore's tone, by the sudden tears in his eyes.

"The Hallows, the Hallows," murmured Dumbledore. "A desperate man's dream!"

"Oh my God, they are real, aren't they?" Anna softly, as the dawn of realization hit her like a Quaffle.

"Real, and dangerous, and a lure for fools," said Dumbledore. "And I was such a fool. But you know, don't you? I have no secrets from you anymore. You know."

"What do I know?"

Dumbledore turned his whole body to face Anna, and tears still sparkled in the brilliantly blue eyes.

"Master of death, Anna, master of Death! I was friends with your Great Grandfather, we sought the Deathly Hallows, a tale which ultimately made me no better than Voldemort."

"Of course you were," said Anna. "Of course, how can you even say that? You never killed if you could avoid it!"

"True, true," said Dumbledore, and he was like a child seeking reassurance. "Yet I too sought a way to conquer death, Anna, and so did your Great Grandfather."

"But Sir," said Anna defending Dumbledore from himself. "Hallows, Harry's told me about Horcruxes, they sound horrible! But they are one's Voldemort used! You and my Great Grandfather never did that!"

"Hallows," murmured Dumbledore, "not Horcruxes. I suppose Mr. Potter is having trouble obtaining Slughorn's memory from me?"

There was a pause and Anna nodded meekly.

"My Great Grandfather was looking for them too, wasn't he?" she asked. "That's why you've asked me to read this isn't it?"

Dumbledore closed his eyes for a moment and nodded.

"It was the thing, above all, that drew us together," he said quietly. "We were two clever and arrogant boys who had a shared obsession. He wanted to come to Godric's Hollow because the grave of Ignotus Peverell was located there. He wanted to explore the place the third brother had died."

"So it's true?" asked Anna. "All of it? The Peverell brothers, that surname has been extinct for hundreds of years."

"They were the three brothers of the tale," said Dumbledore, nodding. "Oh yes, I think so. Whether they met Death on a lonely road... I think it more likely that the Peverell brothers were simply gifted, dangerous wizards who succeeded in creating those powerful objects. The story of them being Death's own Hallows seems to me the sort of legend that might have sprung up around such creations."

"The Cloak, as you know now, traveled down through the ages, father to son, mother to daughter, right down to Ignotus's last living descendant, who was born, as Ignotus was, in the village of Godric's Hollow." Dumbledore smiled at Anna.

"Harry?"

"Harry. You have guessed. Although remember Anna, you've made a promise to reveal none of this to Harry, Ron and Hermione. You see, the Cloak was in my possession on the night Harry's parents died. James had showed it to me just a few days previously. It explained much of his undetected wrongdoing at school! I could hardly believe what I was seeing. I asked to borrow it, to examine it. I had long since given up my dream of uniting the Hallows, but I could not resist, could not help taking a closer look... It was a Cloak the likes of which I had never seen, immensely old, perfect in every respect... and then Harry's father died, and I had two Hallows at last, all to myself!" His tone was unbearably bitter.

"The Cloak wouldn't have helped them survive, though," Anna said quickly. "Especially if Voldemort already knew where Harry's parents were. The Cloak couldn't have made them curse-proof."

"True," sighed Dumbledore. "True."

Anna waited, but Dumbledore did not speak, so she prompted him.

"So you'd given up looking for the Hallows when you saw the Cloak?"

"Oh yes," said Dumbledore faintly. It seemed that he forced himself to meet Anna's eyes. "You must know now what happened next. You cannot despise me more than I despise myself."

"But I don't despise you, what did you do that was so terrible?"

"Your terribly kind Anna," said Dumbledore. He drew a deep breath. "My story is a very tragic one indeed, you see, my sister Ariana had ill health; a group of muggles attacked her, she became afraid to use magic. It turned inward on her and she lost control, she did things she didn't mean but she needed to be watched, because without realizing she could hurt someone. My poor father sought revenge on the muggle boys who'd done that to her, and paid the price, he died in Azkaban. So my Mother, did what any mother would do, and gave up her own life to care for Ariana."

"I resented it, Anna." Dumbledore stated it baldly, coldly. He was looking now over the top of Anna's head, into the distance. "I was gifted, I was brilliant. I wanted to escape. I wanted to shine. I wanted glory."

"Do not misunderstand me," he said, and pain crossed the face so that he looked ancient again. "I loved them, I loved my parents, I loved my brother and my sister, but I was selfish, Anna, more selfish than you, who are a remarkably selfless person, could possibly imagine."

"One day there was an accident, my mother died, and I was left the responsibility of a damaged sister and a wayward brother, so I returned to my village in anger and bitterness. Trapped and wasted, I thought! And then of course, he came..."  
Dumbledore looked directly into Anna's eyes again.

"Your Great Grandfather, Gellert Grindlewald. You cannot imagine how his ideas caught me, Anna, inflamed me. Muggles forced into subservience. We wizards triumphant. Grindelwald and I, the glorious young leaders of the revolution."

"I'm not sure you know this but your Great Grandfather was kicked out of Durmstrang after his parents passed away in a Dragon accident. He was a brilliant young man, your age at the time when he moved in with his Great Aunt Bathilda, he behaved very much like you too; friendly, charismatic, mischievous and very curious about the very book I handed you last week to read."

"Was he?" Anna began but couldn't bring herself to say it, Dumbledore only smiled sadly at her.

"Was he Dark then? I believe so; I hear it is most difficult to get kicked out of Durmstrang. I had a feeling but assuaged my conscience with empty words. It would all be for the greater good, and any harm done would be repaid a hundredfold in benefits for wizards. Did I know, in my heart of hearts, what Gellert Grindelwald was? I think I did, but I closed my eyes. If the plans we were making came to fruition, all my dreams would come true."

"And at the heart of our schemes, the Deathly Hallows! How they fascinated him, how they fascinated both of us! The unbeatable wand, the weapon that would lead us to power! The Resurrection Stone to him, though I pretended not to know it, it meant an army of Inferi! To me, I confess, it meant the return of my parents, and the lifting of all responsibility from my shoulders."

"And the Cloak... somehow, we never discussed the Cloak much, Anna. Both of us, much like you can, could conceal ourselves well enough without the Cloak, the true magic of which, of course, is that it can be used to protect and shield others as well as its owner. I thought that, if we ever found it, it might be useful in hiding Ariana, but our interest in the Cloak was mainly that it completed the trio, for the legend said that the man who had united all three objects would then be truly master of death, which we took to mean 'invincible.'"

"Invincible masters of death, Grindelwald and Dumbledore! Two months of insanity, of cruel dreams, and neglect of the only two members of my family left to me."

"And then... you know what happened. Reality returned in the form of my rough, unlettered, and infinitely more admirable brother. I did not want to hear the truths he shouted at me. I did not want to hear that I could not set forth and seek Hallows with a fragile and unstable sister in tow."

"The argument became a fight. Grindelwald lost control. That which I had always sensed in him, though I pretended not to, now sprang into terrible being. And Ariana... after all my mother's care and caution... lay dead upon the floor."  
Dumbledore gave a little gasp and began to cry in earnest. Anna reached out and rubbed his injured hand in hers soothingly and Dumbledore gradually regained control. "There are times when I cannot understand how someone as wonderfully caring as you came from the man I defeated fifty-four years ago, than there are times when I see him so clearly in you, I see him in your smile and knack for mischief." he paused to offer Anna a sad smile before continuing. "After Ariana died, your Great Grandfather fled, as anyone but I could have predicted. He vanished, with his plans for seizing power, and his schemes for Muggle torture, and his dreams of the Deathly Hallows, dreams in which I had encouraged him and helped him. He ran, while I was left to bury my sister, and learn to live with my guilt and my terrible grief, the price of my shame."

"Professor I'm-" she began but Dumbledore waved her would-be apology off.

"Years passed. There were rumors about him. They said he had procured a wand of immense power. I, meanwhile, was offered the post of Minister of Magic, not once, but several times. Naturally, I refused. I had learned that I was not to be trusted with power."

"He got the Elder Wand! But why didn't you take it, the job?" burst out Anna.

"Why didn't I take it?" asked Dumbledore heavily. "You're far more modest than one can possibly imagine. Anna, as a very young man, who befriended your Great Grandfather I proved that power was my weakness and my temptation. If you learn nothing at all from these lessons remember this that perhaps those who are best suited to power are those who have never sought it. Those who, like Harry, have leadership thrust upon them, and take up the mantle because they must, and find to their own surprise that they wear it well."

Anna watched Dumbledore's hands lock together the normal one with blackened and dead-looking one.

"Where?" said Anna at once, looking up into Dumbledore's face. "Where did he find the Elder Wand? What does 'Zu spathe Gregorvitch' mean?"

"I have ideas," said Dumbledore, "but no more than that."

"What ideas, sir?"

"I shall tell you, Anna, when you've done your research" said Dumbledore. "I think the best place to start is the beginning of your dear cousin Cedric's long march towards Death's door, everything will, I hope, be clear ... to both of us."

Anna was still burning with curiosity and even though Dumbledore had walked to the door and was holding it open for her, she did not move at once.

"What does Cedric have to do with our Great Grandfather obtaining the Elder Wand, sir? He didn't say..."

"Before your cousin died, he met someone that your Great Grandfather sought out," said Dumbledore. "He didn't know it at the time. That's why you must search your memories for anything Cedric might have 'tipped you off on' about the tournament."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I really enjoyed this chapter I think it explains a lot but Dumbledore's feelings there will be more things Anna see's in dreams that will help her understand the bigger picture. Anna is also one of Dumbledore's favorite students and he turns a blind eye to her pranks because he's reminded of his own unrequited love he had in her Great-Grandfather. Unlike Snape, who loved Lily and loathed Harry's likeness to his Father, James, Dumbledore welcomes and cherishes the parts of Anna that are similar to the man he loved. I wanted to showcase that in this chapter and hope they did. I also loved Rob Pattinson as Cedric too but my question of the chapter is: how do you think will he will 'tip her off'? Write your guesses below and find out if you're right next chapter ;-)  
> With Love,  
> Starry**


	23. Putting The Pieces Together

CHAPTER TWENTY-THREE  
Putting The Pieces Together

Anna was happy to hear from Hermione that Harry and Ron left the hospital wing first thing on Monday morning restored to full health by the ministrations of Madam Pomfrey. Thankfully, a big benefit was that Hermione was friends with Ron again. Hermione, Ron and Harry waited that morning in front of the Ravenclaw Tower entrance and when Anna bounded down the stairs it was the four of them instead of three walking to breakfast, Hermione bringing news that Ginny had argued with Dean. Harry seemed strangely interested much like she had when he brought up Draco in front of Anna.

"What did they row about?" he asked, trying to sound casual as they turned onto a seventh-floor corridor that was deserted but for a very small girl who had been examining a tapestry of trolls in tutus. She looked terrified at the sight of the approaching sixth years and dropped the heavy brass scales she was carrying.

"It's all right!" said Hermione kindly, hurrying forward to help her. "Here ..."

She tapped the broken scales with her wand and said, "Reparo." The girl did not say thank you, but remained rooted to the spot as they passed and watched them out of sight; Ron glanced back at her.

"I swear they're getting smaller," he said. "even smaller then you Darcy!"

"Oh you're a regular comedian Weasley," Anna teased. "Ever think of opening your own joke store?"

"Never mind her," said Harry, a little impatiently. "What did Ginny and Dean row about, Hermione?"

"Oh, Dean was laughing about McLaggen hitting that Bludger at you," said Hermione.

"As she should," Anna said rather indignantly crossing her arms and sticking her nose in the air.

"It must've looked funny," said Ron reasonably.

"It didn't look funny at all!" said Hermione hotly. "It looked terrible and if Coote and Peakes hadn't caught Harry he could have been very badly hurt!"

"Yeah, well, there was no need for Ginny and Dean to split up over it," said Harry, still trying to sound casual. "Or are they still together?"

"Yes, they are-but why are you so interested?" asked Hermione, she and Anna gave Harry a sharp look.

"I just don't want my Quidditch team messed up again!" he said hastily, but Anna and Hermione continued to look suspicious, and she was almost relieved that Harry clearly was developing or had feelings for Ginny. Yes, Anna knew she had to end the relationship soon, Hermione looked to her also wondering why she wasn't upset about her boyfriend's curiosity over another women much less phased by it. Anna was glad when a voice behind them called,

"Harry!" and turned out of curiosity.

"Oh, hi, Luna."

"Loony Toons! I waited for fifteen minutes for you this morning!" Anna said happily hugging her best friend.

"I went to the hospital wing to find you," said Luna, rummaging in her bag. "All of you, but they said you'd left..."

Anna chuckled as Luna thrust what appeared to be a green onion, a large spotted toadstool, and a considerable amount of what looked like cat litter into Ron's hands, finally pulling out a rather grubby scroll of parchment that she handed to Harry.  
"... I've been told to give you this."

It was a small roll of parchment, which Anna recognized at once as another invitation to a lesson with Dumbledore.

"Tonight," he told Anna, Ron and Hermione, once he had unrolled it.

"Nice commentary last match!" said Ron to Luna as she took back the green onion, the toadstool, and the cat litter. Luna smiled vaguely.

"You're making fun of me, aren't you?" she said. "Everyone says I was dreadful."

"They are all nutters!" Anna said smiling serenely.

"No, I'm serious!" said Ron earnestly. "I can't remember enjoying commentary more! What is this, by the way?" he added, holding the onionlike object up to eye level.

"Oh, it's a Gurdyroot," she said, stuffing the cat litter and the toadstool back into her bag. "You can keep it if you like, I've got a few of them. They're really excellent for warding off Gulping Plimpies. I've got to run, see you later Anna!"  
And she walked away, leaving Ron chortling, still clutching the Gurdyroot.

Anna whacked him in the back of the head playfully and rolled her eyes as she walked ahead of them.

"What? She's grown on me, Luna," he said, as they set off again for the Great Hall. "I know she's insane, but it's in a good -"

He stopped talking very suddenly. Lavender Brown was standing at the foot of the marble staircase looking thunderous. "Hi," said Ron nervously.

"See ya!" Anna exclaimed to Ron as she, Harry and Hermione sped past, though not before they had heard Lavender say, "Why didn't you tell me you were getting out today? And why was she with you?"

Ron looked both sulky and annoyed when he appeared at breakfast half an hour later, and though he sat with Lavender, Anna did not see them exchange a word all the time they were together. Hermione was acting as though she was quite oblivious to all of this, but once or twice Anna saw an inexplicable smirk cross her face. All that day she seemed to be in a particularly good mood, and that evening as she headed off to her Common Room she gave Anna a tighter hug than usual.

"Goodnight, Herms," said Anna, holding her at arm's length as she broke their hug. "Listen, I've got to run...but I really think you and Carrot Top got a shot for real, just give him more time."

"Me too! Goodnight Anna!" she called happily behind her as Anna sped down the hall to Ravenclaw Tower.

..ooOOoo..

Anna wracked her brains over the next week as to what Cedric had said that had to do with someone her Great Grandfather met, but nothing in the nature of a brain wave occurred and she was reduced to doing what she did increasingly these days when at a loss: poring over her 'Tales of the Beadle and The Bard' book, hoping that the author would have scribbled something useful in a margin. The positive side of the week had been the trio was once more the four of them but Ron still had yet to break up with Lavender so Anna kept her distance because she grew tired of listening to him complain.

"You won't find anything in there," said Luna vaguely, late on Sunday evening.

"Don't start, Luna," said Anna. "If it hadn't been for this book my dreams wouldn't have made a lick of sense."

"But Dumbledore said it was in your memories," said Luna dismissively.

Anna sighed and surreptitiously folded down the corner of the page that began the Tale of the Three Brothers. They were sitting beside the fire in the common room; the only other people awake were fellow sixth-years. There had been a certain amount of excitement earlier when they had come back from dinner to find a new sign on the notice board that announced the date for their Apparition Test. Those who would be seventeen on or before the first test date, the twenty-first of April, had the option of signing up for additional practice sessions, which would take place (heavily supervised) in Hogsmeade.

Anna remembered how Ron had panicked on reading this notice; he had still not managed to Apparate and feared he would not be ready for the test. Hermione, who had now achieved Apparition twice, was a little more confident, but Anna and Dominic, who would not be seventeen for another five months, could not take the test whether ready or not.

"At least you can Apparate, though!" said Luna smiling. "You'll have no trouble come August!"

"I've only done it a few times" Anna reminded her; she was the first to master the skill in her year.

Having wasted a lot of time worrying out loud about Apparition, the only sound to be heard was Padma scribbling in the corner a viciously difficult essay for Snape that Anna had already completed. Anna fully expected to receive low marks on hers, because she had disagreed with Snape on the best way to tackle Dementors, but she did not care: Her own memory was the most important thing to her now.

"Perhaps you should take a nap!" said Luna, more vaguely. "That how I do things-"

"Yeah, thanks Luna," said Anna, looking up from her book to smile when he eye caught a very familiar looking necklace. It was a curious triangle, with a line down the middle and a circle in the center. "What necklace is that?" She asked out of the blue.

"Oh it's the mark of the Deathly Hallows," Luna said smiling serenely. "Father has one he bought it for me over Christmas; of course everyone thinks it's bad because it was Grindlewald's sign it's really not though."

"Does your Dad believe they exist, Luna?" Anna quizzed her further and biting her lower lip.

"Yes, he claims the Elder Wand was only found a few decades ago," Luna said yawning as she rose from her spot on the couch. "Some German Wand maker had it stolen, when my Grandfather was just a boy…"

"What was the wandmaker's name, Luna?" Anna said as suddenly things began to make sense.

"I'm not sure Anna," Luna replied shrugging her shoulders. "I can write my father, see if he could help you."

"That'd be great!" Anna said breathlessly getting up and hugging Luna tight. "Thank you so much!"

"Your very welcome Anna." Luna said as she started to climb up to her dorm. In the distance Anna heard Luna shut her dorm door. She got up and pulled the picture back. Deciding on a hot chocolate, Anna poured some hot water from her wand and she took a hot chocolate. She opened it and mixed well. She took it over and sat down and began to read 'The Tale of Three Brother's' again. Quickly she fell asleep.

_DREAM FLASHBACK_

_"They weighed our wands today, funny though Ollivander didn't know too much about Krum's wand though" Anna smiled serenely at her cousin Cedric as he told her all about what had happened that afternoon. They sat side by side at the edge of the Black Lake, it was a beautiful night but Anna didn't feel so right. The guilt of her vision from the night before sat like acid in the pit of her stomach._

_"That's weird Ceddy" Anna said watching the moonlight flicker on the lake._

_"Anna something is bothering you..." Cedric started to say as Anna heard someone called his name._

_"CEDRIC!" The speaker was Cho stood out in the distance halfway between the castle and the lake._

_"We should head back" He smiled sadly. Once a week he and Anna sat out on the lake's edge to talk about everything and anything. "Promise you'll talk to me about this next week, Annabelle?"_

_Anna nodded and Cedric kissed her on the forehead as a brother would affectionately, "Good, now, race you back to the castle?"_

_"You're on!" Anna screamed with laughter as the two ran back, even paced and side by side. "So if Ollivander doesn't make wands for the Baltics, than who does?" she said conversationally as they ran down the hill._

_"I met him once, over the summer before the Quidditch world cup!" Cedric called back between laughs as Cho and the castle grew closer. "Odd bloke, kept telling me how I reminded him of someone, Dad says he's nutters but a genius at what he does…goes by the name of Igor Gregorvitch"  
END OF DREAM FLASHBACK _

"IGOR GREGORVITCH!" Anna screamed sitting straight up and then she fell out of the sofa. _WHAM!_ She hit the ground with a hard thud. "Ouch!"

"You alright Darcy?" Cho asked helping the elated looking Anna.

"Yeah." Anna said breathlessly. "Just fine! Hey Chang, did Cedric ever mention an Igor Gregorvitch?"

"Yeah Darcy, he's the German Wand Maker, apparently more nutters then you!" Cho said. "What's it to you anyway?"

Anna looked up at Cho with a deathly glare, "You know for someone who was so in love with my cousin, you think you'd treat me and my friends a little better!" Anna cried getting up and running towards the portrait door.

"Darcy! Where are you going? You can't be out this late!" Cho scolded.

Anna said, "I'll take my chances!" She looked down at her jeans and hoodie, gratefully she still looked presentable. "Accio brush!" she called as she brush flew down the staircase and into her hands within two minutes she placed her brush down on the end table and ran out of the common room. Anna made herself invisible as she practically sprinted to Dumbledore's office.

"Chocolate... Chocolate.. Quills." Anna panted out as the gargoyle began to turn. Quickly she reached the top of the stairs. She began to knock screaming, "PROFESSOR! I REMEMBER! I REMEMBER!"

The door opened and Dumbledore said, "Ah Anna to what do I owe the pleasure, it is awful late"

"I had a dream last night. I was sitting with Cedric by the lake, I know how my Great Grandfather got the wand."

"Please, tell me more, Anna." Dumbledore said sitting down and folding his hands.

_Anna's Flashback_

_"They weighed our wands today, funny though Ollivander didn't know too much about Krum's wand though" Anna smiled serenely at her cousin Cedric as he told her all about what had happened that afternoon. They sat side by side at the edge of the Black Lake, it was a beautiful night but Anna didn't feel so right. The guilt of her vision from the night before sat like acid in the pit of her stomach._

_"That's weird Ceddy" Anna said watching the moonlight flicker on the lake._

_"Anna something is bothering you..." Cedric started to say as Anna heard someone called his name._

_"CEDRIC!" The speaker was Cho stood out in the distance halfway between the castle and the lake._

_"We should head back" He smiled sadly. Once a week he and Anna sat out on the lake's edge to talk about everything and anything. "Promise you'll talk to be about this next week, Annabelle?"_

_Anna nodded and Cedric kissed her on the forehead as a brother would affectionately, "Good, now, race you back to the castle?"_

_"You're on!" Anna screamed with laughter as the two ran back, even paced and side by side. "So if Ollivander doesn't make wands for the Baltics, than who does?" she said conversationally as they ran down the hill._

_"I met him once, over the summer before the Quidditch world cup!" Cedric called back between laughs as Cho and the castle grew closer. "Odd bloke, kept telling me how I reminded him of someone, Dad says he's nutters but a genius at what he does…goes by the name of Igor Gregorvitch"_

_"Why did he think you looked familiar?" Anna replied as they rounded the bend between laughs._

_"Don't know!" Cedric called back as Anna pulled ahead in their race. "Grandma always told me her Dad stole a wand from him, maybe he thinks I look like our Great Grandpa?"_

_"I WIN!" called Anna cheerfully, Cho glared at her and while Cedric caught his breath looking at the moon Anna flipped her a rather obscene gesture. Cedric looked down at the two most important women in his life, they both were smiling false cheery at one another._

_Anna got up on her tip toes kissing Cedric goodnight on the cheek and sashayed into the castle without uttering a word to Cho Chang._

_End of Flashback_

Anna finished as Dumbledore still sat down behind his desk, deep in thought. Anna sat too and waited for Dumbledore to speak. "I have been hoping for this piece of evidence for a very long time," said Dumbledore at last. "It confirms the theory on which I have been working, it tells me that I am right, and also how very far there is still to go..."

Anna suddenly noticed that every single one of the old headmasters and headmistresses in the portraits around the walls was awake and listening in on their conversation. A corpulent, red nosed wizard had actually taken out an ear trumpet.

"Well, Anna," said Dumbledore, "I am sure you understood the significance of what you remembered."

"Cedric met the precise man that my Great Grandfather stole the Elder Wand from?"

"Yes Anna, you see, after your Great Grandfather left that night he sought out the unbeatable Elder Wand and found it in the shop of Igor Gregorvitch meanwhile I busied myself with the training of young wizards here at Hogwarts"

"You were and still are the very best, Sir"

"Anna you are far to kind, but while I was here your Great Grandfather was raising an army. They say he feared me, and perhaps he did, but less, I think, than I feared him."

"Oh, not death," said Dumbledore, in answer to Anna's questioning look. "Not what he could do to me magically. I knew that we were evenly matched, perhaps that I was a shade more skillful. It was the truth I feared. You see, I never knew which of us, in that last, horrific fight, had actually cast the curse that killed my sister. You may call me cowardly: You would be right, Anna. I dreaded beyond all things the knowledge that it had been I who brought about her death, not merely through my arrogance and stupidity, but that I actually struck the blow that snuffed out her life."

"I think your Great Grandfather knew it, I think he knew what frightened me. I delayed meeting him until finally, it would have been too shameful to resist any longer. People were dying and he seemed unstoppable, and I had to do what I could."

"Well, you know what happened next. I won the duel. I won the wand." Another silence. Anna did not ask whether Dumbledore had ever found out who struck Ariana dead. She did not want to know, and even less did she want Dumbledore to have to tell her. At last she knew what Dumbledore would have seen when he looked in the mirror of Erised, and why Dumbledore had been so understanding of the fascination it had exercised over She and Harry their First Year.

They sat in silence for a long time, and Anna struggled to find the words to say sorry for all the pain her Great Grandfather caused, she felt tears forming behind her eyes. Dumbledore shook his head and smiled sadly, "Anna it is not your fault, but I appreciate your remorse for your Great Grandfather's wrong doings. If it is any consolation you are more like your Great Grandmother then you realize..."

"Sir, I do not understand..." Anna said shaking her head sadly.

"Anna, do you think Professor Trelawney was the first Seer in her family? No, Sybil's Great Grandmother was a Seer and so was yours" Dumbledore explained.

"My Great Grandmother?" Anna was so flabbergasted that she could not wrap her head around the idea that she was not the only one in her family with the gift that seemed so much more like a curse.

"Yes, Athena Wirth Grindlewald was a very talented Seer, she saw things in her dreams but what I remember most about her was how compassionate she was. According to the prisoners I interview that were rescued from Nurmengard she would sneak in at night while your Great Grandfather battled and would give them left over food and read them stories. They called her the blue lady, because she often wore blue, her favorite color. She would often try to meddle with the future she saw with devastating consequences. She was so unlike your Great Grandfather, who was blinded with power and arrogance. They were an odd couple, but with the beauty of her Veela heritage and the gift she too saw as a curse she often put her life on the line to save others from dangerous fates. They say she was the only woman that he loved, I found this interesting considering her blood status, but love is blinding. So therefore I have reason to believe theirs was indeed a love match."

"After I defeated Grindlewald, Athena came to me many times with visions of him dying at the hands of another tyrant. She begged me time after time to show mercy, however, I politely refused her requests, I could not let my former friend walk free as much as I longed to. She was gracious for me hearing her out, I wished I could of helped her Anna, she was so lost and lonely. I knew despite this she was fond of me and respected me as a former friend of her husband's so she never questioned my decision. I never saw or heard of her again until your Aunt Rosalie entered school, with a heavy heart her Second Year, Professor Merrythought brought her to me and she was so distraught because her Grandmother was dead."

" I felt so guilty like it was my fault, Anna. You see, I came to believe Athena died alone tormented by her visions of a broken heart. Your mother and Grandmother were the last to see her alive, she was dead six months before they discovered her body in a bath tub. The Healers say she overdosed on dreamless drought while bathing and passed out which caused her to drown. Her death was ruled accidental."

"I know how she feels sometimes..."Anna said thinking out loud, her hands shook like leafs in her lap and she stared at them processing all the information she was gaining.

After a moment or two of silence she said, "Sir, do you think the vision my Great Grandmother kept having, about my Great Grandfather dying was the same as mine?" Dumbledore nodded, looking down at his lap, tears glittering on the crooked nose.

"They say there was a piece of parchment next to the bathtub she died in and it is curious that she wrote 'Anna' on the paper although nothing else was written afterward. As for your Great Grandfather, they say he was devastated when he learned of Athena's death. It is said he shows remorse now in his later years, alone in his cell at Nurmengard. I hope that is true. I would like to think that he does feel the horror and shame of what he had done. Perhaps in lying to Voldemort he will attempt to make amends... to prevent Voldemort from taking the Hallow..."

"...but Sir if you hold the wand, why would Voldemort go after Grindlewald?" asked Anna and Dumbledore dabbed his eyes.

"Anna, I am afraid, as your vision suggests death is coming for me as sure as the sun will rise in the morning and set in the evening. I did something foolish even in my old age," he paused and looked at his dead blackened hand before continuing. "When I'm dead the wand will be buried with me but that will not stop Voldemort in his arrogance to pursue it's location. I believe that is what you saw that night over Christmas break..."

After another short pause Anna said, "Sir? Was that how you hurt your hand? You tried to use the Resurrection Stone?"

Dumbledore nodded. "When I discovered it, after all those years, buried in the abandoned home of the Gaunts the Hallow I had craved most of all, though in my youth I had wanted it for very different reasons. I lost my head, and for that moment I was the same arrogant boy your Great Grandfather called his best friend, Anna. To say the least, I quite forgot that I was not a Horcrux, that the ring was sure to carry a curse. I picked it up, and I put it on, and for a second I imagined that I was about to see Ariana, and my mother, and my father, and your Great Grandmother to tell them how very, very sorry, I was..."

"I was such a fool, Anna. After all those years I had learned nothing. I was unworthy to unite the Deathly Hallows, I had proved it time and again, and here was final proof."

"Why?" said Anna. "It was natural! You wanted to see them again. What's wrong with that?"

"Maybe a man in a million could unite the Hallows, Anna. I was fit only to possess the meanest of them, the least extraordinary. I was fit to own the Elder Wand, and not boast of it, and not to kill with it. I was permitted to tame and use it, because I took it, not for gain, but to save others from it."

Dumbledore patted Anna's hand, and Anna looked up at the old man and smiled; she could not help herself. How could she fault Dumbledore now?

"That is why you don't want me meddling with your death or telling Harry what you've said?"

Dumbledore's smile was tremulous. "Yes Anna, this curse you see in my hand is slowly killing me, my death is unavoidable. I know your nature and how much like Athena you are which is why I chose to share with you my darkest secret in hopes that you may use it to try to save your Great Grandfather. You see, I learned through your Great Grandmother's death that she died of a broken heart being unable to change what she saw. Don't let this be your downfall too Anna. You must not see death as the end, because a true master of death accepts that he or she must die, and understands that there are far, far worse things in the living world than dying."

"Does Voldemort know about the Hallows, as we speak?"

"I do not think so, because he did not recognize the Resurrection Stone he turned into a Horcrux. But even if he does know about them, Anna. I doubt that he would be interested in any except the first. He will not think that he needs the Cloak, and as for the stone, whom would he want to bring back from the dead? He fears the dead. He does not love."

"But do you expect him to go after the wand, and seek my Great Grandfather indefinitely?" Anna asked

"I have been sure that he would try, ever since Harry's wand beat Voldemort's in the graveyard of Little Hangleton the night your cousin died. At first, he was afraid that he had conquered him by superior skill. With Ollivander kidnapped, I believe he has the recipe now to set your vision into happening. I believe he has discovered the existence of the twin cores in he and Harry's wands. He thinks that explains everything. It is in his own weakness, ironically, that Voldemort believes that the Elder Wand will remember his last weakness and make him truly invincible. Poor Gellert..."

"If I can't interfere with someone's destiny, then how can I save him from death?"

"Ah Anna, you do not see the bigger picture" said Dumbledore, "Your vision will happen, as it did with Cedric, but that doesn't mean you cannot save an old man from his own tortured soul and redeem the good that lies within him."

"How?" said Anna. "How will I get into Nurmengard?"

"You will find that out when the time comes, I have no doubt there will come a time when your Great Grandfather's guards are more concerned with Voldemort's terror spreading to the Balkans. "

The realization of what she must do settled gradually over Anna in the long minutes, like softly falling snow. "I've got to see him, haven't I?"

"That is up to you."

"I've got a choice?"

"Oh yes," Dumbledore smiled at her. "As I've heard you tell your wayward peers you always have a choice."

"I've wondered what became of him, ever since I found out I was related to him and now I don't know what I would say to him..."

"Whatever is on your mind is always best" said Dumbledore simply.

Silence again.

"What happens if Voldemort figures it out and gets the Elder Wand?"

"That is why you must focus on your task and let your friends worry about that."

"Do you think he'll recognize me?"

"I think," said Dumbledore, "that if you choose to go, you will give his soul peace and strength to face death. I do not see how he could not recognize you, Grindlewald did terrible things, yes, but he loved his family, that in itself makes him better Voldemort because he did love! But I know this, Anna, if the remorse he feels is sincere he has less to fear from dying then Voldemort does."

She understood at last what Dumbledore had been trying to tell her. There are many ways to save someone from death and while she could not change her vision she could knew she needed to go to Nurmengard when the time came. She owed it to her Great Grandfather, Great Grandmother and the rest of her family, but mostly she owed it to herself and that's what mattered most.  
________________________________________

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I decided to introduce Anna's great grandmother a bit and touch upon her relationship with her cousin. I promise Draco will pop back up in the next chapter it's just this chapter is very crucial to Anna's role in the second war. So I really hope you lovelies enjoy this chapter as much as I enjoyed writing it. Which brings me to my end of chapter question: did any of you know, prior to J.K. Rowling stating it, that Dumbledore was gay? I kind of always had a hunch but it felt good to have it validated.  
>  With Love,  
>  Starry**


	24. Feelings Best Left Unfought

CHAPTER TWENTY-FOUR  
Feelings Best Left Unfought

Patches of bright blue sky were beginning to appear over the castle turrets, but these signs of approaching summer did not lift Anna's mood. Harry had been impossible to deal with claiming how he had been thwarted, both in his attempts to find out what Malfoy was doing, and in his efforts to start a conversation with Slughorn that might lead. Anna tried to be supportive but it was getting harder and harder to pretend she cared for Harry as anything more than a friend. Anna had a feeling that Harry felt the same way about Ginny that she felt about Draco. She found herself trying to get Harry alone but couldn't due to his preoccupation with Slughorn.

"For the last time, just forget about Malfoy," Hermione told Harry firmly.

"Yeah, you've spent weeks and come up with nothing." Anna expressed with vocal anguish.

They were sitting with Ron and Hermione in a sunny corner of the courtyard after lunch. Hermione and Ron were both clutching a Ministry of Magic leaflet: Common Apparition Mistakes and How to Avoid Them, for they were taking their tests that very afternoon, but by and large the leaflets had not proved soothing to the nerves. Ron gave a start and tried to hide behind Hermione as a girl came around the corner.

"It isn't Lavender," said Hermione wearily.

"Oh, good," said Ron, relaxing.

"Oh fuck, take your skirt off and dump her already!" Anna said shaking her head.

The girl cleared her throat and smiled at them.

"Harry Potter?" said the girl. "I was asked to give you this."

"Thanks..."

Harry's heart sank as he took the small scroll of parchment. Once the girl was out of earshot he said, "Dumbledore said we wouldn't be having any more lessons until I got the memory!"

"Maybe he wants to check on how you're doing?" suggested Hermione, as Harry unrolled the parchment; but rather than finding Dumbledore's long, narrow, slanted writing he saw an untidy sprawl, very difficult to read due to the presence of large blotches on the parchment where the ink had run.

_Dear Harry, Ron, Anna and Hermione,_  
Aragog died last night. Harry and Ron, you met him and you know how special he was. Hermione and Anna, I know you'd have liked him. It would mean a lot to me if you'd nip down for the burial later this evening. I'm planning on doing it round dusk, that was his favorite time of day. I know you're not supposed to be out that late, but you can use the cloak. Wouldn't ask, but I can't face it alone.  
Hagrid 

"Look at this," said Harry, handing the note to Hermione and Anna.

"He can't be serious!" Anna exclaimed in utter shock.

"Oh, for heaven's sake," Hermione said, scanning it quickly and passing it to Ron, who read it through looking increasingly incredulous.

"He's mental" he said furiously. "That thing told its mates to eat Harry and me! Told them to help themselves! And now Hagrid expects us to go down there and cry over its horrible hairy body!"

"Aragog, thank you for the heart attack which you gave Harry and I in the Forbidden Forest. I will always remember you telling your children to feast over us-" Anna began in a mock solemn eulogy but was cut off by Hermione.

"It's not just that," said Hermione. "He's asking us to leave the castle at night and he knows security's a million times tighter and how much trouble we'd be in if we were caught."

"We've been down to see him by night before," said Harry.

"I think it's a little ridiculous for a dead flesh eating spider," Anna answered seriously.

"Exactly Anna, and for something like this?" said Hermione. "We've risked a lot to help Hagrid out, but after all-Aragog's dead. If it were a question of saving him -"

"- I'd want to go even less," said Ron firmly. "You didn't meet him, Hermione. Anna you couldn't be more dead on in your 'eulogy' believe me, being dead will have improved him a lot."

Harry took the note back and stared down at all the inky blotches all over it. Tears had clearly fallen thick and fast upon the parchment...

"Harry, you can't be thinking of going," said Hermione. "It's such a pointless thing to get detention for."

"Yeah, I mean Ron's right, the thing did try to eat you!" Anna reasoned shaking her head. "Hagrid probably wouldn't blame you if he knew"

Harry sighed.

"Yeah, I know," he said. "I s'pose Hagrid'll have to bury Aragog without us."

"Yes, he will," said Hermione, looking relieved. "Look, Potions will be almost empty this afternoon, with us all off doing our tests... try and soften Slughorn up a bit then!"

"Couldn't hurt, mate" Anna said smiling at him.

"Fifty-seventh time lucky, you think?" said Harry bitterly.

"Lucky," said Ron suddenly. "Harry, that's it-get lucky!"

"What d'you mean?"

"Use your lucky potion!"

"Wow-Ron, brilliant idea mate!" Anna said completely awed.

"Ron, that's-that's it!" said Hermione, sounding stunned. "Of course! Why didn't I think of it?"

Harry stared at them each in turn. "Felix Felicis?" he said. "I dunno... I was sort of saving it..."

"What for?" demanded Ron incredulously.

"What on earth is more important than this memory, Harry?" asked Hermione.

Harry did not answer, clearly deep in thought as Anna waved a hand in front of his face. She smiled at him knowingly instead.

"Harry? Are you still with us?" asked Hermione.

"Wha-?... Yeah, of course," he said, pulling himself together. "Well... okay. If I can't get Slughorn to talk this afternoon, I'll take some Felix and have another go this evening."

"That's decided, then," said Hermione briskly, getting to her feet and performing a graceful pirouette. "Destination... determination... deliberation..." she murmured.

"Oh, stop that," Ron begged her, "I feel sick enough as it is-quick, hide me!"

"It isn't Lavender!" said Hermione impatiently, as another couple of girls appeared in the courtyard and Ron dived behind her.

"Cool," said Ron, peering over Hermione's shoulder to check. "Blimey, they don't look happy, do they?"

"Ron, please do the world a favor and just dump the girl!" Anna scolded. "Of course they don't you probably scared the life out of them the way you jumped out of your skin!" she added.

"They're the Montgomery sisters and of course they don't look happy, didn't you hear what happened to their little brother?" said Hermione.

"Oh no, what happened Herms?" Anna questioned her eyes staying locked with the back of the girls' heads.

"I'm losing track of what's happening to everyone's relatives, to be honest," said Ron.

"Well, their brother was attacked by a werewolf. The rumor is that their mother refused to help the Death Eaters. Anyway, the boy was only five and he died in St. Mungo's, they couldn't save him."

"He died?" repeated Harry, shocked. "But surely werewolves don't kill, they just turn you into one of them?"

"They sometimes kill," said Ron, who looked unusually grave now. "I've heard of it happening when the werewolf gets carried away."

"That's disgusting, utterly disgusting!" Anna gasped horrified. "Who could have done something that terrible? To a five year old boy nonetheless!"

"What was the werewolf's name?" said Harry quickly.

"Well, the rumor is that it was that Fenrir Greyback," said Hermione.

"I knew it-the maniac who likes attacking kids, the one Lupin told me about!" said Harry angrily.

Hermione looked at them all bleakly.

"Harry, you've got to get that memory," she said. "It's all about stopping Voldemort, isn't it? These dreadful things that are happening are all down to him..."

"It's true," Anna said smiling sadly. "You can do it, Harry, I know you can."

The bell rang overhead in the castle and both Hermione and Ron jumped to their feet, looking terrified.

"You'll do fine," Anna and Harry told them both, as they headed toward the entrance hall to meet the rest of the people taking their Apparition Test. "Good luck."

"And you too!" said Hermione with a significant look, as Harry and Anna headed off to the dungeons.

Anna took a deep breath it was now or never as she looked at Harry, he was walking straight ahead determined to his task.

"Hey Harry?" Anna said breaking the silence. "Can we talk?"

"Er-sure Anna, what about?" Harry questioned as they stopped in front of an empty corridor.

"Listen I'm not sure how to say this, but I don't think this relationship is working out for either of us. I know you have feelings for Ginny, and it's okay, because to be honest, we're better off just friends. That's all I see you as and I'm so very sorry that I didn't tell you sooner, it makes me no better then Ron I'm afraid, but I just can't pretend anymore...I hope we can still be best mates but if not I understand..." she trailed off looking at her shoes.

Harry was silent for a few minutes but when Anna looked up she was relieved to see he was grinning broadly, "Oh thank God!" he sighed clearly relieved also. "I feel the same exact way, Anna! I guess that makes us both no better then Ron, I didn't want to hurt you but yeah of course-we'll always be best mates!" he laughed.

"So just best mates from now on?" Anna said holding out her right hand for Harry to shake.

"Just best mates! " Harry agreed, shaking her hand firmly.

The two sealed the deal with a perfectly platonic hug, and from that point forward their friendship resumed like the relationship never happened. Anna smiled feeling light as a feather with a spring in her step. She was glad Harry had felt the same, she found herself happily teasing him as they walked the rest of the way to potions about Ginny and how long Harry had felt that way about her. In turn, Anna promised to keep her ears open on any news that Ginny and Dean had split up.

There were only five of them in Potions that afternoon: Anna, Harry, Ernie, Dominic and Draco Malfoy.

"Dom!" Anna squealed hugging him tightly.

"Anna! Harry! How's my favorite couple?" he said grinning.

"Oh, well we kind of broke up" Anna explained, smiling broadly.

"Yeah, Anna and I are best off as just mates!" Harry grinned equally happy with the announcement.

"That's good! Tori and I just made five months!" Dominic said proudly.

"That's wonderful!" Anna said clapping him on the back.

"Yeah, congratulations mate!" Harry exclaimed.

"Thanks, Uh-here comes Slughorn, I'm going to take my seat now, catch you two later!" Dominic said taking his seat next to Draco.

"All too young to Apparate just yet?" said Slughorh genially, "Not turned seventeen yet?"

They shook their heads.

"Ah well," said Slughorn cheerily, "as we're so few, we'll do something fun. I want you all to brew me up something amusing!"

"Sweet!" Anna squealed with apparent delight as she opened her textbook.

Harry shook his head and laughed at her mumbling something about her being off her rocker.

"That sounds good, sir," said Ernie sycophantically, rubbing his hands together. Dominic seemed to be already leafing through his book to find a potion while Draco, on the other hand, did not crack a smile.

"What do you mean, 'something amusing'?" he said irritably.

"Oh, surprise me," said Slughorn airily.

Anna watched as Draco opened his copy of Advanced Potion-Making with a thoughtful expression. It could not have been plainer that he thought the best part of this lesson was seeing Anna, he couldn't take his eyes off of her. Undoubtedly, Anna thought, watching him over the top of her own book, he stared at her with mingled curiosity and detectable happiness since she and Harry walked into class not holding hands and speaking about none other then Ginny Weasley.

Was it Anna's imagination, or did Malfoy look thinner? Certainly he looked paler; his skin still had that grayish tinge, probably because he so rarely saw daylight these days. But there was no air of smugness, excitement, or superiority; none of the swagger that he had had on the Hogwarts Express, when he had boasted openly of the mission he had been given by Voldemort... there could be only one conclusion, in Anna's opinion: the mission, whatever it was, was going badly. Saddened by this thought, Anna skimmed through her copy of Advanced Potion-Making and found an Elixir of Laughter to create.

"Well, now, this looks absolutely wonderful," said Slughorn an hour and a half later, clapping his hands together as he stared down into the sunshine yellow contents of Harry's cauldron. "Euphoria, I take it? And what's that I smell? Mmmm... you've added just a sprig of peppermint, haven't you? Unorthodox, but what a stroke of inspiration, Harry, of course, that would tend to counterbalance the occasional side effects of excessive singing and nose-tweaking... I really don't know where you get these brain waves, my boy... unless -"  
Anna shook her head with amusement as Harry pushed the Half-Blood Prince's book deeper into his bag with his foot.  
"- it's just your mother's genes coming out in you!"

"Oh... yeah, maybe," said Harry, relieved.

"Anna-my dear! Great work!" he praised as he stared down at her bubble gum pick contents in Anna's cauldron. "Laughter, doesn't that fit your personality perfectly! Smells of cotton candy, bubble gum and toffee! Wonderful!" he boomed before heading over to Ernie.

Ernie was looking rather grumpy; determined to outshine Anna and Harry for once, he had most rashly invented his own potion, which had curdled and formed a kind of purple dumpling at the bottom of his cauldron. Malfoy was already packing up; Slughorn had pronounced his Hiccuping Solution merely "passable." Dominic also got full marks for his romanic ideas potion, which Anna thought was fitting with it being he and Astoria's anniversary.

The bell rang and Anna left with Dominic, Draco and Ernie in tow, "Good Luck Mate," she winked at Harry before darting out of the classroom.

Dominic walked Anna to the end of the corridor and gave her a swift hug goodbye, "Got to go wait for Astoria, charmed her some roses!" he said holding out a small bouquet.  
Anna smiled, "Good luck mate, have fun on your Anniversary date!"

Anna made her way to Ravenclaw Tower slowly, thinking about the day's events with a clearer mind. Although she couldn't help but wonder what Draco could be doing that was so important, she risked a lot in speaking to him including getting caught by Harry, who even though was just her friend now, would not take kindly to her seeking out his enemy. She paused to gaze out the window and felt herself slowly spacing out...  
 _Anna's Flash-forward_  
Anna saw against the ramparts of the Astronomy Tower, where very white in the face, Dumbledore stood although showed no sign of panic or distress. He merely looked across at his disarmer and said, "Good evening, Draco."  
Draco stepped forwards, glancing around quickly to check that he and Dumbledore were alone. His eyes fell upon the second broom.

_"Who else is here?"_

_"A question I might ask you. Or are you acting alone?"_

_Anna was not sure who else was present, she only saw Draco's pale eyes shift back to Dumbledore in the greenish glare of the Mark._

_"No," he said. "I've got back-up. There are Death Eaters here in your school tonight."_

_"Well, well," said Dumbledore, as though Malfoy was showing him an ambitious homework project. "Very good indeed. You found a way to let them in, did you?"_

_"Yeah," said Malfoy, who was panting. "Right under your nose and you never realized!"_

_"Ingenious," said Dumbledore. "Yet ... forgive me ... where are they now? You seem unsupported."_

_"They met some of your guard. They're having a fight down below. They won't be long ... I came on ahead. I-I've got a job to do."_

_"Well, then, you must get on and do it, my dear boy," said Dumbledore softly._

_There was Malfoy did nothing but stare at Albus Dumbledore who, incredibly, smiled. "Draco, Draco, you are not a killer."_

_End Flash Forward_

"Oh my God! No!" Anna whispered shaking from her vision she began to freak out in the hall and had to lean against a wall so she wouldn't fall over. She tried to take deep breaths and calm down but she couldn't. Tears welled in her soft green eyes as she slid to the floor. _'No, not him!'_ she thought over and over unable to believe what she had seen.

"Why is this happening to me?" She asked wailing to no one in particular.

"Why is what happening to you?" A voice asked to her left, making her jump is surprise. She sharply looked and sighed.

"I'm beginning to think you are stalking me. Always showing up and the such." Draco laughed quietly.

"What's wrong?" He asked standing and looking down at her.

"Nothing" Anna lied shaking her head. " I'm just tired."

"Going to sleep in the hallway, then? Not the safest place. Some handsomely charming man could come and take advantage of your virginal being."

"Luckily, there aren't any handsomely charming men in Hogwarts." She teased as she wiped her eyes and managed to giggle as he made a mock hurt face.

"That hurts. Right here." He put his hand over his heart.

"Maybe it's stomach ulcers. You should have Madam Pomfrey check it out sometime." She replied trying to steady her shaking body.

"See. That's the Anna I know. Why are you crying?" He said softly.

Anna said nothing but shook her head as Draco sat down next to her.

"Is it cause you and Potter had a fight?"

"We actually broke up..."

"I'm sorry to hear that."

"It's actually alright Draco, it was a mutual thing and that's not why I'm crying." She corrected him.

"True, well if you need anyone to release some sexual tension with I'm here for you. I've heard I'm pretty mind blowing between the sheets." He teased making her roll her eyes and blush.

"You would make an innuendo about sex. Just because all the slutty girls you slept with said you were good, doesn't mean you are. To them it's just a shag. Anything is good, they'd have sex with a skrewt and think it was amazing simply because something had sex with them." Anna said teasing him back.

"You can always make your own opinion. Take me for a test drive, see if the rumors are true." he said.

"Knowing you, you probably started the rumors yourself." she retorted, still smiling.

"Actually no. I didn't need to, Pansy got them going herself. And Lavender." He said casually. Anna looked at him disgusted.

"Ugh gross. You shagged Lavender? And now Ron is snogging her? Oh, if he only knew. Maybe I should tell him." She said with a victorious laugh.

"Why don't you like them together?" Draco asked curiously. Anna just shrugged.

"I don't know. It's just weird and they snog all the time. Plus Hermione's had a thing for him forever and as her best friend I hate seeing her in pain."

"You think Granger is jealous of her?"

"No, I think what's most frustrating to Hermione was to be pushed aside."

"Can't believe I never saw it, Granger and Weasley what an odd couple they'd make," He said brightly. She laughed and rolled her eyes.

"What makes you think they are so odd together?" She said playfully.

"Well if it makes Granger sleep better at night, you can tell her you heard it though the grapevine that Lavender's not that great." He admitted.

"Really?"

"Yeah. She just sort of lies there and makes the guy do all the work. Too much effort on my part."

"That's real nice." She said sarcastically but laughed all the same. "I don't understand you." She said shaking her head and looking at him.

"What don't you understand?"

"How you can just sleep around like sex means nothing?" She questioned and Draco shrugged in response.

"It's just physical for me. I've never been good with verbal affection in case you haven't noticed. Sex is my way of connecting with people. Not to mention it's an awesome rush. You'll have to try it sometime." he answered.

"Not anytime soon."

"Why not?"

"Cause I want it to mean something. I want it to be special and with someone I love and care about. I want it to be significant and loving and great. I know you probably think I'm some lame for wanting that but I do." She shrugged and Draco just watched her.

"It makes sense. And there is a difference between casual sex and loving sex. I guess we all want that night of loving passion where it's with someone important and means something more than a one night escape from life." Anna just watched him as he spoke.

"That was deep" She said solemnly.

"Thanks… I think." He said laughing.

"I've missed this" She said softly.

"So have I, but more importantly, I've missed you." He replied. There was a comfortable silence where neither of them spoke.

"I can't believe it sometimes..." She said shaking her head.

"What can't you believe?"

"That I've somehow fallen for you in the last year. I mean, last year what would you have thought the chances of us talking civilly would be? Slim to none."

"Well, it was kind of hard not to fall for you, you saw good in me even when I didn't see it myself. Plus, you know what they say about war. When death is in the near future, people tend to spill their true feelings in an effort to fulfill their lives before they die." He said thoughtfully.

"That sounded like a lame excuse to get me in bed." She said with a chuckle.

"A man can try."

"Right. A man can try. A boy cannot." She said playfully.

"Oh, I can assure you, I am a man." he said puffing out his chest slightly.

"Uh-huh." She said airily.

"You want proof?" He asked with a smirk.

"Not tonight babe" She said slapping his arm lightly.

"Not tonight, babe?" He mimicked with raised eyebrows.

"I'm going to bed." She said standing up.

"Happy dreams about me." He said arrogantly, standing up as well.

"You're more likely to dream about me than the other way around."

"I only dream it until I live it."

"You'll be dreaming for a while then."

"And I won't complain." He replied with a smirk and raised eyebrows.

"Of course. You wouldn't, would you?"

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"I think you know what it means." She said with a smirk that challenged his own.

"You're such a tease." He teased as she scoffed. "Just remember, babe, feelings are best left unfought"

"Right. You go ahead that think that— if you can fit it in your head with all those gutter-brained thoughts in there."

"Hey, you weren't exactly opposed to those thoughts a few weeks ago."

"Good night Draco." She said firmly and walked away rolling her eyes but smiling for the first time in weeks.  
________________________________________

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I had to do it, the Anna/Harry ship had totally wore out it's welcome but they are still good friends. Which brings me to my end of chapter question: What did you all think of how I did it? Leave your comments below I really hope you all enjoyed it!   
> With Love,   
> Starry**


	25. The Secret Note

CHAPTER TWENTY-FIVE  
The Secret Note

Exhausted but delighted with the night's work, Anna listened as Harry told she, Dominic, Ron and Hermione everything that had happened during his lessons with Dumbledore during the next morning's Charms lesson (having first cast the Muffliato spell upon those nearest them). They were all satisfyingly impressed by the way he had wheedled the memory out of Slughorn and positively awed when he told them about Voldemort's Horcruxes and Dumbledore's promise to take Harry along, should he find another one.

"Wow," said Ron, when Harry had finally finished telling them everything; Ron was waving his wand very vaguely in the direction of the ceiling without paying the slightest bit of attention to what he was doing. "Wow. You're actually going to go with Dumbledore... and try and destroy... wow."

"Ron, you're making it snow," said Hermione patiently, grabbing his wrist and redirecting his wand away from the ceiling from which, sure enough, large white flakes had started to fall. Lavender Brown, Anna noticed, glared at Hermione from a neighboring table through very red eyes, and Hermione immediately let go of Ron's arm.

"Oh yeah," said Ron, looking down at his shoulders in vague surprise. "Sorry... looks like we've all got horrible dandruff now..."

He brushed some of the fake snow off Hermione's shoulder Lavender burst into tears. Ron looked immensely guilty and turned his back on her.

"What's her problem?" Anna said raising an eyebrow. She had been glad that Harry explained to Ron and Hermione that she and him were no longer together. Ron and Hermione seemed completely okay with this much to both Anna and Harry's relief things had gone pleasantly back to normal.

"We split up," he told Anna and Harry out of the corner of his mouth, "Last night. When she saw me coming out of the dormitory with Hermione. Obviously she couldn't see Harry, so she thought it had just been the two of us."

"About time mate!" Anna whispered rather loudly, making Hermione blush.

"Ah," said Harry. "Well-you don't mind it's over, do you?"

"No," Ron admitted. "It was pretty bad while she was yelling, but at least I didn't have to finish it."

"Coward," said Hermione, though she looked amused. "Well, it was a bad night for romance all around. Ginny and Dean split up too, Harry."

Anna grinned and nudged Harry playfully a couple of times. While she bemusedly thought there was a rather knowing look in Hermione's eye as she told them that, Harry looked glad. "How come?"

"How come? Are you serious Harry? They argued like cats and dogs" Dominic laughed cutting into the conversation.

"Oh, something really silly... she said he was always trying to help her through the portrait hole, like she couldn't climb in herself... but they've been a bit rocky for ages."

Anna and her friends glanced over at Dean on the other side of the classroom. He certainly looked unhappy.

"Of course, this puts you in a bit of a dilemma, doesn't it?" said Hermione.

"What d'you mean?" said Harry quickly.

"The Quidditch team," said Hermione. "If Ginny and Dean aren't speaking..."

"Oh-oh yeah," said Harry.

"It will be fine!" Anna answered. "All the more at the advantage of the Ravenclaw team" she added playfully with a wink.

Harry looked about to retort to Anna's comment when Ron cut in.

"Flitwick," said Ron in a warning tone. The tiny little Charms master was bobbing his way toward them, and Anna, Dominic and Hermione luckily managed to turn vinegar into wine; their glasses flask was full of deep crimson liquid, whereas the contents of Harry's and Ron's were still murky brown.

"Lovely Miss. Darcy, Miss. Granger and Mr. Moon! " he squealed with delight before turning to Harry and Ron's concoction.

"Now, now, boys," squeaked Professor Flitwick reproachfully. "A little less talk, a little more action... Let me see you try..."

Together they raised their wands, concentrating with all their might, and pointed them at their flasks. Harry's vinegar turned to ice; Ron's flask exploded.

"Yes ... for homework," said Professor Flitwick, reemerging from under the table and pulling shards of glass out of the top of his hat, "practice."

They had one of their rare joint free periods after Charms and decided to sit in the courtyard. Ron seemed to be positively lighthearted about the end of his relationship with Lavender, and Hermione seemed cheery too, though when asked what she was grinning about she simply said, "It's a nice day."

"How much longer until Transfiguration?" Hermione asked aloud.

"Ten more minutes" Anna said miserably, as she looked at the watch Hermione had bought her for Christmas, "I'm just lucky it's not Defense Against the Dark Arts."

"Aw- poor Anna" Hermione laughed patting her on the head sympathetically,

"Don't worry you'll be okay, we've all got that class too".

"And me too my dear!" Dominic exclaimed pulling her into a side hug.

"Oh goody" Anna laughed, "Well when we go back we all should be prepared for some first rate entertainment!"

"Back to your old tricks, Anna?" Hermione said sarcastically rolling her eyes at her. "She landed herself in detention at least what- like three zillion times last year?" Hermione said sharply.

"Close to that!" Anna agreed, "probably more like two zillion" she said thoughtfully. "I swear I spent more time with that man than anyone else! You'd think he would rather not have to deal with me, but no! I will see you after class Miss Darcy" she snapped imitating Snape making Dominic and Hermione both laugh, Dominic a little harder than Hermione.

"I think I am actually looking forward to class today" Dominic said in between laughs.

"Well that makes one of us" Harry moaned before turning back to Dominic, "so why in the hell are you looking forward to Potions?" Harry asked.

"Because we've got Anna in our class and I hear the two make a hilarious couple" Dominic answered.

"Yes bickering is how we express our true burning passion for one another" Anna said jokingly placing her hand over her heart for effect. Everyone snorted with laughter except for Hermione who looked appalled by her words.

"Come on relax Granger, I was just kidding" Anna said with a wink "or was I?" she added in a whisper to Dominic who broke out into uncontrollable laughter.

"What is so funny?" Hermione asked suspiciously narrowing her eyes at Anna.

"Oh nothing!" Anna lied. "Well we'd better be getting off kiddies, onward!" she declared grabbing Dominic's hand and pulling him toward the double doors. The trio following after them.

Anna and Dominic were still giggling and making jokes about Snape, they were laughing so hard that Anna wasn't paying attention to where she was going and accidentally bumped right into someone.

"Ouch!" Anna exclaimed as she fell to floor painfully and landed right on her butt dropping all her books to the ground in the process.

"You alright Anna?" Dominic asked helping her up off the ground, "watch where you are going Malfoy" he snapped looking away from her. Anna looked to see Draco kneeling down and picking up his books in front of her.

"What happened here?" Harry asked suspiciously, his eyes flashing dangerously at the sight of Draco.

"Nothing, nothing! I was being my ordinary klutzy self and bumped into Draco here that's all" Anna answered not wanting this to turn into an all out battle.

"Yeah Potter I wasn't trying to kill her or anything" Draco sneered as he began to pick up her books for her.

"Don't bother Malfoy" Harry said coldly taking the books of his arms rudely, "Anna doesn't need help from the likes of you" he hissed.

"Harry, just relax" Anna pleaded putting her hand gently on his arm.

"Yeah listen to the girl Harry, you wouldn't want to do something you'd regret" Draco said with a twisted smirk.

Anna shot Draco a warning glare, why the hell was he provoking Harry like this? He knew she couldn't take it.

"Look we have to get to class" Anna said pushing Harry in front of her down the hall with Dominic following closely.

"Oh Anna you forgot your quills" Draco called behind her waving her box of quills in his hand.

"I'll get them" Dominic said beginning to walk over to him, but she stopped him.

"Don't be stupid Dom, I am capable of getting my own quills" Anna said walking over to Draco herself.

"What was all that about?" Anna hissed so only he could hear what she was saying.

"I just enjoy provoking Scarhead I guess" he said with a smirk, "here's your quills, my lady, and there's a little surprise inside" he added handing Anna the box and winking secretly at her before striding down the corridor.

Anna watched him disappear around the bend and looked down at her quill box. She wondered what he had put in it, but she decided it was best to wait until later to check.

"Are you coming Anna?" Dominic called from behind her snapping her out of her trance.

"Uh- yeah! Sorry about that, I spaced out" Anna laughed walking over to them.

They both laughed and shook their heads at her before making their way off to Transfiguration.

Anna and Dominic were back to joking that barely noticed the small group of seventh-years clustered together in the corridor, until Hermione cried, "Katie! You're back! Are you okay?"

Anna, Dominic and Harry stared: it was indeed Katie Bell, looking completely healthy and surrounded by her jubilant friends.

"I'm really well!" she said happily. "They let me out of St. Mungo's on Monday, I had a couple of days at home with Mum and Dad and then came back here this morning. Leanne was just telling me about McLaggen and the last match, Harry..."

"Yeah," said Harry, "well, now you're back and Ron's fit, we'll have a decent chance of thrashing Ravenclaw, which means we could still be in the running for the Cup. Listen, Katie..."

Dominic and Anna followed Harry, Ron and Hermione over to Katie. Harry dropped his voice as Katie's friends started gathering up their things; apparently they were late for Transfiguration. "... that necklace... can you remember who gave it to you now?"

"No," said Katie, shaking her head ruefully. "Everyone's been asking me, but I haven't got a clue. The last thing I remember was walking into the ladies' in the Three Broomsticks."

"You definitely went into the bathroom, then?" said Hermione.

"Did you see anyone, or anything at all?" Anna asked her with concern.

"Well, I know I pushed open the door," said Katie, "so I suppose whoever Imperiused me was standing just behind it. After that, my memory's a blank until about two weeks ago in St. Mungo's. Listen, I'd better go, I wouldn't put it past McGonagall to give me lines even if it is my first day back..."

She caught up her bag and books and hurried after her friends, leaving Anna, Dominic, Harry, Ron, and Hermione to stand in the corridor and ponder what she had told them.

"So it must have been a girl or a woman who gave Katie the necklace," said Hermione, "to be in the ladies' bathroom."

"Or perhaps a woman Imperiused by someone," Anna said shrugging.

"Or someone who looked like a girl or a woman," said Harry. "Don't forget, there was a cauldron full of Polyjuice Potion at Hogwarts. We know some of it got stolen..."

Anna listened as Harry explained how he watched a parade of Crabbes and Goyles prance past, all transformed into girls.

"I think I'm going to take another swig of Felix," said Harry, "and have a go at the Room of Requirement again."

"No, Harry!" Anna said scolding him like a mother would a child. "You've got to leave it be"

"Anna's right, Harry. That would be a complete waste of potion," said Hermione flatly, putting down the copy of Spellman's Syllabary she had just taken out of her bag. "Luck can only get you so far, Harry. The situation with Slughorn was different; you always had the ability to persuade him, you just needed to tweak the circumstances a bit. Luck isn't enough to get you through a powerful enchantment, though. Don't go wasting the rest of that potion! You'll need all the luck you can get if Dumbledore takes you along with him ..."   
She dropped her voice to a whisper.

"Couldn't we make some more?" Ron asked Anna and Harry, ignoring Hermione. "It'd be great to have a stock of it... have a look in the book... "

Harry pulled his copy of Advanced Potion-Making out of his bap, and looked up Felix Felicis.

"Blimey, it's seriously complicated," he said, running an eye down the list of ingredients. "And it takes six months... you've got to let it stew..."

"And this shocks you?" Anna asked with a chuckle.

"Typical," said Ron.

According to Roger Davies, the only person who was not particularly pleased to see Katie Bell back at school was Dean Thomas, because he would no longer be required to fill her place as Chaser. Davies said he took the blow stoically enough that he had eavesdropped on Harry telling him. Dean merely grunted as Harry walked away that Dean and Seamus were muttering mutinously behind his back. This was good for the Ravenclaw team to take advantage of, especially with their match coming up.  
When Anna had seen Ginny in the corridors she did not seem at all upset about the breakup with Dean; on the contrary, she seemed very happy greeting Anna enthusiastically every time she'd seen her.  
Anna's interest laid in the Gryffindor-Ravenclaw game, which was running extremely high throughout the school, for the match would decide the Championship, which was still wide open. If Gryffindor beat Ravenclaw by a margin of three hundred points (a tall order, and yet Anna had never known Harry's team to fly better) then they would win the Championship. If they won by less than three hundred points, they would come second to Ravenclaw; if they lost by a hundred points they would be third behind Hufflepuff and if they lost by more than a hundred, they would be in fourth place and nobody, Anna thought, would ever, ever let Harry forget that it had been he who had captained Gryffindor to their first bottom-of-the-table defeat in two centuries.  
The run-up to this crucial match had all the usual features: members of rival Houses attempting to intimidate opposing teams in the corridors; unpleasant chants about individual players being rehearsed loudly as they passed; the team members themselves either swaggering around enjoying all the attention or else dashing into bathrooms between classes to throw up.

Somehow, Anna smiled rather bemusedly over how the game had become inextricably linked in Harry's mind with success or failure in his plans for Ginny. He explained to her that he could not help feeling that if they won by more than three hundred points, the scenes of euphoria and a nice loud after-match party might be just as good as a hearty swig of Felix Felicis. Anna told him that he should ask her out anyway, even if they did lose to her team.

A few days before the match against Gryffindor, Anna found herself walking down to dinner alone from the common room, Freddie having rushed off into a nearby bathroom to throw up yet again, and Luna having dashed off to see find any Nargles in the bushes by the lake. More out of habit than anything, Anna made her usual detour along the seventh-floor corridor, checking to make sure the coast was clear, she dipped into the girls' bathroom located there.

Anna sat down against one of the walls and opened up her bag. She began rummaging around for her quill case until someone startled her.

"What are you doing here?" a gloomy voice asked from above Anna and she looked up to see the ghost Moaning Myrtle floating at the top of her stall. She was a young girl with sad eyes, thick-rimmed glasses, and pigtails.

"Oh hello there Myrtle! How are you doing this year?" Anna said in a friendly tone.

"Lovely really..." she sighed sounding much more happier as she normally did. "How is your relationship with Harry?"

"We broke up," Anna exclaimed pulling out book, and notes, the quill case clearly made it to the bottom of her bag.

"Jee what a shame," said Myrtle, picking moodily at a spot on her chin. "Well I've got to go head to the boys' bathroom now...I'm waiting for someone" she said sticking her nose in the air.

"You've got a little boyfriend, huh Myrtle?" Anna said pausing to look up at her and offer a friendly smile.

"Well, he did say he'd come back and see me, but then Harry said he'd pop in and visit me too..." she gave Anna a reproachful look "... and I haven't seen him for months and months. I've learned not to expect too much from boys. Who's he looking to date now?"

"Uh yes- yes he has" Anna answered distractedly while still searching for her quill case.

"Whatever are you looking for Anna?" she asked curiously peering into your bag.

"This!" Anna declared pulling out her quill case. She placed it on her lap and slowly undid the clasp. On the top of her quills was a small piece of parchment with her name written on the front. She pulled the parchment out and began to read...

_Dearest Anna,_  
I have not been able to stop thinking about you at all since last night. I never realized how much I truly missed talking and just being near you. I guess I just tried to block you out when you started dating Harry, but now that you are single again I am afraid I no longer can ignore how much I adore you. Please meet me in our usual spot under the stars tonight; I am counting the moments until I can be with you once again.  
Always Yours,  
Draco 

Anna blushed wildly and a silly grin made its way on to her face as she finished reading the letter. She could already feel the excitement building up in her for being alone with him in the tower that night. She longed to see his blue eyes shining in the dim moonlight and that sweet smile of his that he only showed her. Anna longed so badly to feel his soft lips brush up against hers; even though it had been a few weeks she could still remember just the way he tasted.

"Is that a note from your boyfriend?" Myrtle asked nosily, "You won't stop smiling".

"Oh um- no, just a friend" Anna said with a shrug.

"Oh I think he is your boyfriend… I never did have a boyfriend" she sighed sadly, "But I thought he liked me," she said plaintively. "The boy in the boys' bathroom, maybe if I head over there he'll come back again. We had lots in common. I'm sure he felt it."

"I didn't know any male ghosts haunted the bathroom, who's the lucky man?" Anna asked eyebrow raised smiling at Myrtle.

"He's not DEAD," said Myrtle defiantly, her voice echoing loudly around the old tiled bathroom. "I mean he's sensitive, people bully him too, and he feels lonely and hasn't got anybody to talk to, and he's not afraid to show his feelings and cry!"

Anna was just about to respond to her statement when she noticed something else located in the quill case. It was gleaming beautifully even in the gloomy darkness of the empty bathroom. She slowly pulled the item out of the case and read the small note attached to it...

_Your finger was looking a little bare; I thought you might like this. It was my old ring, but it is charmed to fit the wearer's finger, no matter what size..._

Anna blushed again as she twirled the spectacular silver ring in her fingers. She admired it for a few minutes; it had intricate designs that looked like serpent snakes intertwining around the surface. Each of the snakes had magnificent ruby diamond eyes that glittered brilliantly even in the dimness. She slowly slipped it on to her finger and held out her hand in front of her face to observe how the ring looked on her finger.

"He bought you a ring, oh how sweet" Myrtle said sarcastically, "Just because you are kind of pretty! Well I'm off to meet him!" she whined as she floated away back into her stall.

"Yeah- yeah that's great Myrtle" Anna replied without really hearing what she was saying. She stood up still staring down at the ring and exited the bathroom subconsciously making her way toward the Great Hall, a smile fixed on her face but something stopped her, the sound of muffled sobs.

Anna tip toed back towards the bathrooms, the sobbing was coming from the boys' bathroom, quietly she pressed her ear to the door but she couldn't hear anythings but muffled sounds. Anna wished that she could of walked into the boys' bathroom and was about to turn around when she heard a loud crash. Harry hadn't noticed her as he dashed towards the bathroom, finally taking notice that Anna was there he pressed a finger to his lips as he very quietly pushed the door open. Anna's mind told her to stay where she was but her feet followed noiselessly behind Harry and what she saw next devastated her...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi Lovelies,   
> I hope you enjoyed reading this chapter as much as I had writing it! Which brings be to my end of chapter question: Do you feel J.K. Rowling rushed the whole Harry/Ginny ship with minimal development? I felt like it was random especially since they spent more time developing his crush on Cho Chang books three through five then they did on his whole feelings for Ginny. That's just my two cents (more ranting on that later)! Please share yours in a comment below, I'd love to hear from you!  
> With Love,  
> Starry**


	26. Harry's Big Mistake

CHAPTER TWENTY-SIX  
Harry's Big Mistake

Anna saw from behind Harry, Draco Malfoy. He was standing with his back to the door, his hands clutching either side of the sink, his white-blond head bowed.

"Don't," crooned Moaning Myrtle's voice from one of the cubicles. "Don't... tell me what's wrong ... I can help you..."

"No one can help me," said Draco. His whole body was shaking. "I can't do it... I can't... It won't work... and unless I do it soon ... he says he'll kill me...he'll kill everyone I love, including her..."

"Who is she?" Myrtle said soothingly. "The girl you used to meet in the astronomy tower? Is she pretty?"

"Gorgeous, I would never want anything to happen to her she's my everything" Draco explained.

"What has she got that I haven't?" Myrtle said in a slightly defensive tone.

It was then Anna realized, with a shock so huge it seemed to root her and Harry to the spot, that Malfoy was crying-actually crying-tears streaming down his pale face into the grimy basin. Draco gasped and gulped, clearly about to answer Myrtle when, with a great shudder, looked up into flu-cracked mirror and saw only Harry staring at him over his shoulder.

Draco wheeled around, drawing his wand. Instinctively, Harry pushed Anna back against the wall and pulled out his own wand. Draco's hex missed Harry by inches, shattering the lamp on the wall beside him; Harry threw himself sideways and flicked his wand, but Draco blocked the jinx and raised his wand for another -

"No! No! Stop it!" squealed Moaning Myrtle, her voice echoing loudly around the tiled room. "Stop! STOP!"

Anna didn't care anymore she entered the boys' bathroom in time to see the bin behind Harry explode. Both the guys seemed oblivious to Anna and Myrtle's screams; curses flew everywhere off the wall behind Malfoy's ear and smashed the cistern beneath Moaning Myrtle, who screamed loudly.

"ANNA GET OUT OF HERE!" Harry bellowed as water poured everywhere and he slipped. Draco looked up her, and immediately his angry face softened, "ANNA RUN!"

Anna could feel her feet hydroplaning towards Draco as he glared at Harry, wand raised and cried, "Cruci -"

"NOOO! PLEASE!" Anna felt tears pouring down her cheeks, the last thing she saw was Draco lowering his wand as she slipped and hit the floor with a soft thud. Draco began to help her up off the ground as Anna heard a strange spell she'd never forget as long she lived...

"HANDS OFF OF HER MALFOY! SECTUMSEMPRA!" bellowed Harry from the floor, waving his wand wildly.

Looking up into Draco's face she saw a brief look of horror flicker before the spell hit him. Blood spurted from his face and chest as though he had been slashed with an invisible sword. He staggered backward and collapsed onto the waterlogged floor beside Anna with a great splash, his wand falling from his limp right hand.

Slipping and staggering, Harry got to his feet and plunged towards Anna and Draco, whose face was now shining scarlet, his white hands scrabbling at his blood-soaked chest.

"Harry, how could you..." Anna gasped as she began to run her hands through Malfoy's blood caked platinum hair.

"No-I didn't -"

Anna shook her head as Harry stumbled on his words; he fell to his knees beside Draco, who was shaking uncontrollably in a pool of his own blood, grasping Anna's hand tight. Moaning Myrtle let out a deafening scream:  
"MURDER! MURDER IN THE BATHROOM! MURDER!"

The door banged open behind Harry and Anna and she looked up, terrified: Snape had burst into the room, his face livid.

Pushing Harry roughly aside, he allowed Anna to continue stroking Draco's hand as he knelt over him, drew his wand, and traced it over the deep wounds Harry's curse had made, muttering an incantation that sounded almost like song. The flow of blood seemed to ease; Anna gently wiped the residue from Draco's face, whispering shaken words of comfort while Snape repeated his spell. To her immense relief the wounds seemed to be knitting.

Anna locked eyes with Harry who was still watching, clearly horrified by what he had done. He was barely aware that he too was soaked in blood and water. Moaning Myrtle was still sobbing and wailing overhead. When Snape had performed his counter-curse for the third time, he half-lifted Malfoy into a standing position.

"You need the hospital wing. There may be a certain amount of scarring, but if you take dittany immediately we might avoid even that ... come..."

He supported Malfoy across the bathroom, turning at the door to say in a voice of cold fury, "And Anna you and Potter...wait here for me."

It did not occur to either Anna or Harry for a second to disobey. Harry helped Anna stand up slowly. They were both shaking, and looked down at the wet floor. There were bloodstains floating like crimson flowers across its surface. Neither of them could not even find it in themselves to tell Moaning Myrtle to be quiet, as she continued to wail and sob with increasingly evident enjoyment.

As Anna took in her surroundings, she felt the room begin to spin, the next thing she knew she was collapsed on the ground. She began to sob so hard she vomited, Harry held her hair while she wretched, her hands shaking uncontrollably . She was still on the ground when Snape returned ten minutes later, closing the door behind him.

"Go," he said to Myrtle, and she swooped back into her toilet at once, leaving a ringing silence behind her.

"Darcy if you think you can manage walking to the hospital wing Madame Pomfrey can give you something...for shock."

Anna nodded mutely, her legs shaking but as she tried to stand she felt the room spinning and once more she collapsed, "I..c-can't Sir."

"I didn't mean it to happen," said Harry at once. His voice echoed in the cold, watery space. "I didn't know what that spell did."

Anna listened as Snape ignored his statement, instead he walked out the door for two minutes and returned with Roger Davies, "Mr. Davies, how lucky to find you in this corridor we are...it seems Miss. Darcy witnessed an...attack and needs to be treated for shock. Please escort her immediately to the hospital wing." he said softly. "Miss. Darcy when you are treated, Mr. Malfoy was…asking for you...I can't imagine why."

Without saying a word, Roger scooped Anna up and carried her out of the bathroom, closing the door behind them.

"Anna, what the hell happened back there?" Roger asked stunned at her blood soaked appearance.

Anna tried to speak but couldn't, she shook her head softly, swallowing the lump in her throat, with a great shuttering breath the room began to spin once more before everything went black...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: It was a short chapter, I know, but it served it's purpose. With writing I find I struggle with finding the best time to end a chapter and begin another so some are shorter and some are longer. Like I mentioned before, the hardest part of uploading an already completed story is the re-editing process, I posted a lot of my chapters on Fanfiction.net at 2-2:30 in the morning and DocX wouldn't catch some typos as a result of overtired writer's brain. So basically I'm reposting a story that took me two years to write in one shot, so I'm re-reading 160 chapters worth of writing easily over 447,500 words...how's that for a long story? Which brings me to my end of chapter questions: 1) What is the hardest thing you struggled with as a writer and how do you overcome it? 2) Did any of you come from Fanfiction.net too, and why did/or didn't you leave? Leave a comment below as always I love hearing from each and every one of you!  
> With Love,  
> Starry**


	27. Strange Magic

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fun Fact: The name of this chapter comes from the ELO (Electric Lights Orchestra) song 'Strange Magic', if any of you haven't listened to it I suggest you do it's an oldie but goodie :-)

CHAPTER TWENTY-SEVEN  
Strange Magic

Anna slowly forced her heavy eyelids open, but quickly closed them as the sun coming in through the window stung her sensitive eyes that had become accustomed to the darkness. She turned over on to her other side and once more attempted to open her eyes this time shielding her eyes from the intense sunlight. As Anna's eyes grew slowly but surely more and more used to the brightness she observed her surroundings. She laid in the hospital wing and to her left Draco laid in the bed next to her. There was a chair beside her bed with a blood drenched cloak embellished with the Slytherin emblem on the front draped over it.

"What happened to me?" Anna asked out loud. She racked her mind for any idea of why she was there. She looked back down at the cloak draped over the chair and suddenly the memories of that night came flooding back to her. Draco and Harry fighting in the boys' bathroom, Anna pleading for them to stop, Draco getting hit with a violent spell, the fresh memory of hot sticky blood brought tears to her eyes. She remembered Davies picking her up off the bathroom floor and asking her what was wrong, so what had happened? How in the world did she end up here?

A noise came from the bed on other side of her and Anna watched as Draco sat up in the bed with the slightest of winces. He was the sickliest she had ever seen him before and there were large, dark gray circles under his blue eyes. His hair was messy like he had run his hands through it too many times and his eyes seemed glazed over and distant. Anna noticed he had picked an apple up off his end table, not yet noticing she was awake. He brought the apple up to his mouth, but then hastily put it back down and sunk back down into the; he looked very ill.

"Are you okay Draco?" Anna whispered; her voice sounding strained and hoarse.

He dropped his apple and nearly jumped out of his skin at the sound of her voice.

"Your awake!" he exclaimed hoarsely, he reached out a shaking hand and held hers. "I have been so worried about you Anna" he whispered.

"What time is it?" Anna asked propping herself up on her elbows to get a better look around.

"9 O'clock" he answered sadly, "You went into pretty bad shock".

"How long have I been out?" Anna questioned.

"Three days, I was going crazy...I couldn't wait for you to wake up and be okay" he replied his voice cracking slightly with emotion.

"Aww fuck I missed the Quidditch game" Anna groan. "What happened after I blacked out? I'm really sorry Harry did that to you…" she inquired.

"It's not your fault" Draco answered, "I don't know, Roger laid you down on the bed here and Madam Pomfrey said you were in shock and dehydrated" he finished.

"You- are you okay though?" Anna asked asked.

"Yeah I've been better though" Draco answered.

"Me too" Anna mumbled, "I feel like I was hit by the Knight Bus"

"What did you say?" Draco asked, overhearing her mumbles slightly.

"Uh-nothing" Anna responded. "Is uh- Harry-" she started, but she could not bring herself to finish the question.

"Suspended from playing Quidditch" Draco whispered, "Ravenclaw lost though 450-140".

Anna gulped trying to fight back tears, even though she had been expecting that answer. "Um- that's -" she started, but she once more could not finish the question in fear of the answer she knew she would receive.

"That sucks, I know how hard your worked to win." Draco replied sadly grasping her hand in his, "I am so sorry Anna".

Draco winced as he stretched to move close towards her, revealing a deep purple gash on his stomach. It was such an uncomfortable truth that her best friend and the man she loved were not only enemies in school but enemies out for blood. Clasping her hand to her mouth, Anna couldn't help it; tears began to pour down from her eyes at the sight of his wounds.

"Shh... I am here now Anna, everything will be okay" he whispered as he mustered every ounce of strength he had to sit on the edge of the bed. Anna made a noise to protest and scold him for getting up from his bed, but he shook his head and rocked her gently back and forth in his strong, comforting arms. He kissed her forehead lightly and stroked her wavy, dark brown locks.

"I-I can't believe this war is really coming...people are gonna die Draco, I see it in my dreams..." Anna sobbed.

"I know Anna, its bloody sickening it is. What do you mean that you see it in your dreams though?" he said with concern.

"Draco there's something you absolutely need to know about me," Anna said softly, "I'm a-a" she cried unable to continue.

"Oh my God, Anna" Draco exclaimed in realization, before a pained look came to his face as he embraced her once more. "How long have you been now?"

"My whole life, but mostly since I was three." Anna replied. "I saw Cedric die before he died!" she exclaimed bursting into the fresh round of tears and burying her head in his chest. "I'm such a freak! I can't even save the people I love with it! And you're-you're assigned to kill Dumbledore." she whispered with a shuttering breath.

The silence was deafening, and Anna felt his arms release her after a few moments of silence. She looked down at the bedspread unable to believe she had told him what she saw. "That's why I was crying in the hallway that night you found me..." she exclaimed bitterly.

After a few more moments, Anna looked up into Draco's eyes to see they were glossed over with tears. She suddenly felt an overwhelming amount of pity for him; he had to spend his whole life watching the people who he was supposed to care about the most killing innocent people like it was nothing. She thought about what he had said a few months ago to her in the library, how much trouble he'd be in if they knew he was here comforting her. But he was still here, still strong, still breathing. He still managed to get high grades at school, be captain of the Slytherin Quidditch team, and to be loving towards her. He had gotten through the trauma and Anna wondered if she could have been so strong and if she could be as strong now when she needed to be, she had never respected or admired someone so much than she did Draco at that moment.

"I thought maybe if I stopped taking the dreamless drought at night it would make a difference. But it doesn't, it never bloody does!" Anna said angrily punching her bed in fury.

The hospital room was very quiet, because it hurt too much to sit up anymore, Anna convinced Draco to lay back down and sleep. She was just resting silently on her hospital bed reading one of the books that Harry, Hermione, and the rest of the gang had brought to keep her busy until they could visit. Hermione, Luna, Ron and Dominic had been told the details of what happened by Harry but were warned by Dumbledore not to press her for any further information and she was thankful he did; she was nowhere near ready to reveal to them what she had seen in that bathroom, her vision regarding Dumbledore's death or about Draco. She actually had never realized how much she was keeping from them before, she wondered how they would take it when they did find everything out and she knew that time was steadily approaching when she'd have to reveal to her friends who didn't know that her Father was a Death Eater, and that his brother and his wife, Anna's Uncle and Aunt, were still Death Eaters. They did know that Draco was mixed up in the situation though, since he was staying in the bed beside hers. While they all looked pretty suspicious when they saw him, they did not press her too much about that either. She was amazed how supportive and compassionate they could be though. It probably came from having to deal with this stuff so many times before.

Suddenly Anna heard the door swing open and she looked up and saw Roger Davies walk in. His dark brown hair was disheveled and he looked a little paler than before, but his eyes still shone the same beautiful bright blue color when he saw her awake.

"Hey there Anna, I've been worried sick, how are you?" he asked plopping down in the chair next to her bed.

"Honestly..." Anna began with an unsure look on her face, "Loads better!" she finished happily dropping her book and leaning over to hug him.

"Good, when I carried you out of that bathroom you were covered in blood and shaking head to toe. I was bloody worried about you girl" he said after releasing her from a long, tight hug.

"I am feeling alright, I should be out of here in a couple of hours. They are just making sure I'm sane enough to handle the stress of all my classes" she replied. "How is everyone? How did the game go?" she asked curiously.

"Yeah, everyone is good, very worried about you...even Padma cried because there was a rumor going around that you'd died...can't imagine why though, bloody idiot she is. We lost though, it was a total slaughter house, so we missed you lots Darcy" he said with a bright smile. And for the first time she noticed how tired he looked, he large bags under his eyes and they were somewhat bloodshot.

"You alright mate, you look really tired?" she asked feeling a little concerned.

"Oh yeah I am fine! Might of cried just a little after we lost that game!" he chucked jokingly. "I am tired though; I have been busy as hell lately. I have been applying for a jobs at the Ministry, trying to get through the last month of school, and don't let this get out but..." he started looking over his shoulder to make sure no one else could hear him "...I joined the Order" he finished in a whisper.

"You did?" Anna asked in surprise.

"Yup" he replied proudly.

"So you know everything... about my thing? Draco's mission? And why my parents are dead?" Anna asked tentatively.

"Yeah I do- why didn't you ever tell me about it Anna? You could have trusted me you know" he said looking hurt.

"I'm sorry, I know I could have, Roger, and I do trust you, I just- I never really told anyone. I didn't even want to accept it myself and I didn't want people knowing I was really a Death Eater's Seer daughter" Anna sighed.

"Don't worry about it Anna, I understand" he said gently ruffling her hair like he always did.

"So when did you sign up for- you know?" she questioned curiously.

"Oh, I signed up a few days ago, when I turned 17" he responded to her inquiry.

"That's awesome, Roger." Anna grinned, as Roger checked his watch and winced.

"Aw! Fuck, I'm late for Head Boy meeting...I'll check in on you later, okay?" He said hurriedly.

"I'll be here." Anna smiled as he stood up, kissed her on the forehead, and bolted out the door just as Draco began to stir.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Hello Lovelies! I figured I'd give Anna the chance to confide in someone she didn't think she could and also tell Draco she was a Seer. Although I imagine it will take some time for Draco to truly process what this means. Which brings me to my end of chapter question: Did you ever feel nervous to share something about yourself with somebody only to find yourself relieved that they were particularly understanding? Leave a comment and join the conversation below, once all these chapters are posted I'll look forward to reading all of your comments and answers each day, so please don't be shy and share your thoughts and feelings on either the chapter, the question, or even both. I absolutely love interacting with all of you on here and look forward to chatting with you all each day.   
> With Love,   
> Starry**


	28. Of Blood, Sweat And Tears

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Hello Lovelies! Just a brief warning the dream Anna has is very graphic and disturbing it might not sit well with certain audiences. If you'd like to skip over Anna's dream you may but if not I'm just giving a fair warning cause it can cause some triggers.  
> With Love,  
> Starry**

CHAPTER TWENTY-EIGHT  
Of Blood, Sweat, and Tears

Anna woke to a smiling Luna at her bedside, not only was Freddie planning a romantic dinner in Hogsmeade for her, but when she went to pick up the invisibility cloak from Harry she learned was going out with Ginny Weasley. The news of course gave Anna mixed feelings, while she certainly found herself happy for him and Ginny, she was still upset with him. After all, prior to four days ago Anna never would of pegged Harry to know such a horrible spell, she was rather concerned with how he'd learned it .  
Luna stayed and gossiped with her for majority of the morning while Draco lay sleeping in the bed beside her. Madame Pomfrey had been diving him large quantities of Dittany to prevent scarring, however, side effects of taking it included drowsiness. Although if awake, Draco would often feign sleep when Anna's friends frequently stopped by as to not get anyone suspicious.  
After Luna left, Anna looked smiling on Draco, before deciding not to wake him. Sighing, she picked up the book from her bedside and read until her eyes began to feel heavy and slowly close...

_Anna's Dream_  
Anna was standing in a forest, beside a great oak tree. The rolling hills and trees seemed different and unfamiliar. She extended her hands forward and looked at the gleaming silver diadem in her hands with a sapphire set in the middle.  
Her hands were different too—slightly paler than usual with long, graceful fingers and adorned with a billowing, dark blue sleeve. She turned and surveyed her surroundings, before inching towards the nook in the tree. Anna sensed somehow that this object didn't belong to her, that she had stolen it, and that it must be done away with.  
For a second she paused as she caught sight of her face in the lake's reflection. It was white and smooth, with dazzling blue eyes. A sheet of jet black hair (identical to her own) cascaded down her back in loose, silky waves. Suddenly she heard a twig snap behind her, and she stood taller and more alert. 

_"Who's there?," she called a feminine voice that, like the body, was not her own._

_A man stepped forward. He had black hair and pale skin as well, though his eyes were cold and black. The robes he was wearing looked exquisitely expensive, and were deep green, trimmed delicately with silver._

_"Helena—" He began. Anna turned haughtily towards the tree, placing the diadem inside the nock of the trunk, allowing her hands to rest on the tree._

_"Helena, please," he said, irritated. "Your Mother is dying and her wish is to see you before—"_

_"My self righteous Mother sent you didn't she? ," she said sharply, not looking at him. "Decided to forgive her traitorous daughter for stealing her precious diadem! Well I will not go! Go back Baron, you've wasted your time!"_

_The man slipped next to her from behind, wrapping one hand slowly around her waist, and running his other hand seductively across her neck. She gasped._

_"You will go my dear," he said silkily. "I promised your mother that I would retrieve you, and offer you her forgiveness. I also promised her that I would not return without you, I trust you won't make my job too difficult." One of her lily white hands closed on his._

_"I can't go back…" she began in a soft voice, turning her head to meet his eyes._

_"Helena enough!" he spat, his voice rising in pitch. "You will pick up that diadem and accept your Mother's forgiveness or I will apparate you back with it myself!"_

_Something flashed in her eyes, and she snapped her head back out towards the lake. "Go back," she said icily. "You waste your time as well as your breath…your only sucking up to my Mother to gain her blessing and ultimately my hand in marriage"_

_"What do you mean by that?" he snapped._

_"You—you don't know what it's like to be the daughter of the most clever witch in history, do you? You don't love me," she said, her voice shaking slightly. "You just want a piece of the fame, the family name which is why I am here, to destroy this CURSE…"_

_"Lies Helena! I love you truly! Now come, you Mother hasn't much time left" he said fiercely._

_"You…I…Baron—I—" she looked desperately around the forest. "I'm staying here in Albania."_

_The silence seemed to fill the entire forrest even the owls stopped hooting and the nighttime insects stopped buzzing. "You're what?" he hissed._

_"You heard what I said," she said viciously. "I will not go back and be patronized or suffocated by her and her legacy."_

_"You selfish-Whore!" He bellowed as he pushed her roughly away, stepping back, away from her as if she were infected. "You—Will not speak ill of your mother—You-Will-Come with me immediately!" he yelled._

_"You cannot tell me what to do!" she screamed back, matching his volume. "You may be my mother's little errand boy but you are NOTHING to me!"_

_"Helena you will be mine and come home!" he hollered._

_"Get out! Go back!" She pointed furiously at the darkness between two trees._

_"You will learn your place, Helena," he said, his voice dropping to a low growl. "Just remember you left me no choice"_

_She fumed at him. Anna could feel the blood screaming in her ears. "Leave you no choice?" Her voice trembled as Baron pulled out his sword and pointed it at her. "You wouldn't—Baron—are you seriously going to kill me—?" The anger drained from her voice somewhat, and she simply looked frightened._

_"Come back with me now Helena, I don't want to have to make you." Baron's dark eyes blazed madly, a very ugly look crossing his features. "Your mother fears for your safety."_

_Anna swallowed the bile rising in her throat. "GET OUT!" she screamed. She grabbed a pinecone and threw it at him. "YOU WILL NEVER SPEAK TO ME AGAIN! GET OUT OF MY SIGHT!"_

_"Well? What are you waiting for?," Anna said as she pulled out her wand to seal the nock in the tree. Then all of a sudden Baron grabbed her wrist and whipped her around slamming her into the tree. "BARON!" Anna screamed. A hand flung across her mouth._

_"You will learn not to defy your suitor," Baron said maliciously. He pulled out his wand and whispered a charm. "That's better, about time we broke you of your insolent spirit, Helena." He said smiling._

_Anna went to say something and all that came out was air. She couldn't talk! Baron placed another charm on Anna and carried her down by the lake, he was kissing her roughly and allowing his hands to roam the course of her body. The moonlight fell through the trees illuminating the lake and Baron. Baron flung Anna onto the ground and took out his sword and held to her throat, slowly he allowed the cool metal trail softly down her neck to her bosom, where he began violently cutting her dress off._

_"Don't you wish you listened?" Baron said bending over Anna's heaving chest. He looked up at her with a pure rabid look upon his face._

_"GET OFF OF ME BARON!" Anna tried to scream, but the silencing charm he placed upon her prevailed. She began to thrash her body everywhere to prevent him from stealing her body. Baron pinned her arms above her head and knelt on her knees. He drew his wand out and Anna felt her hand being held down by an invisible force. She thrashed her legs everywhere trying to prevent Baron from gaining control of her body._

_"Oh, give it up Helena! You're coming back with me but first I want you to make my journey worth it!" Baron whined almost sickeningly. He pinned her legs with the same spell. He then proceeded to part Anna's legs. Then in one moment he stole her innocence. Anna cried out in a silenced pain. Tears poured down her face and through her tears she saw his malicious crystal blue eyes stare into her tear filled blue ones. As he stared into his eyes she felt the sharp cool metal of his sword cutting into her stomach. She felt the scene begin to spin as Baron continued to defile her, but nothing compared to that hot searing pain she felt as her warm sticky blood._

_End of Anna's Dream_

"NOOOOO!" Anna screamed sitting up in her bed, she sobbed into her hands. "Somebody needs to help her!" She gasped.

"Anna, what happened?" a soft voice asked. Anna looked up to find Harry, Ron, Hermione and Ginny at her beside.

"Bad dream," Anna mumbled, rubbing the back of her head nervously. She looked to her left to see that Draco's bed was empty. "Where'd Draco go?"

"Malfoy's taking a shower, Madame Pomfrey said when you woke up you were free to go, we figured we'd walk you back." Hermione said smiling.

"Sounds good," Anna replied, as she took the pile of clothes Ginny held out to her. "Meet you in the hall."

Anna closed the privacy curtains while her friends spoke, she listened as she dressed, her body still trembling from the nightmare she'd had. Whoever Helena was, she was going to die unless she could be helped. Anna shakily put on her faded jeans and blue tank top, grabbing her shoes, she shook her head trying to rid her mind of Helena and the pain of the cool steel knife in her side. Anna gagged silently, feeling bile rise in her throat but she swallowed it and took a deep breath before drawing the curtain.

"You'd think people had better things to gossip about," said Ginny, as Anna walked out, she sat on the hospital room floor, leaning against Harry's legs and reading the Daily Prophet. "Three Dementor attacks in a week, and all Romilda Vane does is ask me if it's true you've got a Hippogriff tattooed across your chest."

Ron and Hermione both roared with laughter. Anna and Harry ignored them.

"What did you tell her?"

"I told her it's a Hungarian Horntail," said Ginny, turning a page of the newspaper idly. "Much more macho."

"Thanks," said Harry, grinning. "And what did you tell her Ron's got?"

"A Pygmy Puff, but I didn't say where."

Ron scowled as Hermione rolled around laughing.

"Watch it," he said, pointing wamingly at Harry and Ginny. "Just because I've given my permission doesn't mean I can't withdraw it-"

"Oh quit your belly aching Mr. Tomato Head!" Anna said with a smirk and she plopped down onto the bed to tie her shoes.

"'Your permission' ", scoffed Ginny. "Since when did you give me permission to do anything? Anyway, you said yourself you'd rather it was Harry than Michael or Dean."

"Yeah, I would," said Ron grudgingly. "And just as long as you don't start snogging each other in public-"

"You filthy hypocrite! What about you and Lavender, thrashing around like a pair of eels all over the place?" demanded Ginny.

"She's right you know!" Anna said in defense, as the group rose and exited the Hospital Wing.

"What happened in your dream Anna?" Hermione quizzed, but Anna shook her head, she didn't feel comfortable talking about what it was that she saw so the subject was dropped.

Ron huffed the whole way back to the Ravenclaw Common Room, shooting dirty looks at Anna, but Ron's tolerance was not to be tested much as they moved into June, for Harry and Ginny's time together was becoming increasingly restricted. Ginny's O.W.L.s were approaching and she was therefore forced to revise for hours into the night so that left Harry bored and hanging around Anna as often as possible. In fact Anna was rarely let out of Harry, Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Dominic, Freddie, Roger and Luna's sight. After the accident that occurred in the boys' bathroom they treated her as though she were fragile and could beak at any moment.

Three weeks went by with only subtle flirtatious smiles and secret winks from both Anna and Draco but every time she caught him watching her with a longing look in his eye, she blushed uncontrollably. It wasn't until right before Slughorn came in, Anna found an origami note waiting for her on her desk. She was careful to read it under her desk while the class focused on Professor Slughorn's directions, Draco wanted her to meet him in the tower tonight, it was important.

The rest of the day went by in an utter daze, Anna smiled and walked over to the fireplace at the end of the Common Room that evening and threw the note inside the flame. She watched as the parchment burnt to ashes. When she was sure it had been completely disintegrated Anna walked up the stairs to her dormitory to get ready for the night ahead of her in the tower. For the first time, Anna actually wasn't looking forward to seeing Draco. She pulled on a long, flowing green skirt and a white halter top before tucking herself in to bed. She laid down in her bed restlessly as the other girls slowly filed in and one by one fell asleep. Finally the hour struck 10:30 she got up and threw on a black sweatshirt so she would be harder to spot, as she headed down the stairs mentally preparing herself for what would probably turn out to be a long night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Hello Lovelies, as stated in the past chapters there's a method to my madness with the twists, turns and WTFs. Those who have read the 7th Harry Potter book will understand why the dream about Helena needed to take place. I enjoy writing and exploring all the character's situations. Too often I feel minor character's stories are overlooked because we only hear things through Harry's perspective though through Anna's gift we are to grasp the past and see the future more (including other character's feelings and experiences more clearly). Anyway, I really hope I did not disappoint! Which brings me to my end of chapter question: What was the worst dream you ever had? What do you think triggered it? Don't be a hit and run reader, leave your response and join the conversation in the comments section. If you don't see your comment posted right away it's because I monitor them, I'm a no B.S. type person so if someone doesn't have anything nice or constructive to say it's better they say nothing at all.  
> With Love,  
> Starry**


	29. The Parting Of Ways

CHAPTER TWENTY-NINE  
The Parting of Ways

As Anna began her usual walk to the Astronomy Tower something definitely felt off about tonight. She couldn't help but notice as she walked the feeling as though she was about to vomit...

_Flashfoward_

_Harry pulled his Cloak out of his pocket and threw it over himself before mounting his broom; Madam Rosmerta was already tottering back towards her pub as Harry and Dumbledore kicked off from the ground and rose up into the air. As they sped towards the castle, Harry glanced sideways at Dumbledore, ready to grab him should he fall, but the sight of the Dark Mark seemed to have acted upon Dumbledore like a stimulant: he was bent low over his broom, his eyes fixed upon the Mark, his long silver hair and beard flying behind him in the night air. And Harry, too, looked ahead at the skull, and fear swelled inside him like a venomous bubble, compressing his lungs, driving all other discomfort from his mind ..._

_End Flashfoward_

"Anna?" a voice called pulling her from her vision and back into the present. Anna turned startled to see Harry right behind her, looking hurried and anxious.

"Harry! Are you alright? What are you doing here?" She quizzed on instinct but he waved off her questions with a small weary smile.

"I'm fine," said Harry shortly, racing past her. Curiousity getting the better of her, and having a hunch Draco would still be there waiting for her, Anna followed Harry as he dashed up the stairs and into his Common Room. Standing outside, Anna paced and paced until Harry exited with his invisibility cloak, they sped back down the stairs and a stunned looking Anna realized what was going to happen. This was the night. She knew it.

"I haven't got much time," Harry panted, "Dumbledore thinks I'm only getting my Invisibility Cloak. Listen ..."

Quickly he told Anna where he was going, and why. He did not pause either for her gasps of horror and hasty questions.

"... so you see what this means?" Harry finished at a gallop. "Dumbledore won't be here tonight, so Malfoy's going to have another clear shot at whatever he's up to. No, listen to me!" he hissed angrily, as Anna showed every sign of interrupting. "I know it was Malfoy celebrating in the Room of Requirement. Here-" He shoved a coin into Anna's hand. "I've got Hermione to watch him and Snape, too. Use this to rustle up anyone from the DA. Anna, Dumbledore says he's put extra protection in the school, but if Snape's involved, he'll know what Dumbledore's protection is, and how to avoid it-but he won't be expecting you lot to be on the watch, will he?"

"Harry, Dumbledore is going to-" began Anna, her eyes brimming with tears.

"I haven't got time to argue," said Harry curtly.

"Find Ron and the rest of the lot, he's got the Felix Felicis. Share it between yourselves and Ginny too. Say goodbye to her from me. I'd better go, Dumbledore's waiting-"

"No!" said Anna. "Please Dumbledore is going to-"

"I'll be fine, Anna, I'll be with Dumbledore," said Harry. "I want to know you lot are okay ... don't look like that, Anna, I'll see you later"

And he was off, hurrying back down the stairs towards the Entrance Hall.

By the time Anna reached the Astronomy Tower, Draco was standing at the edge staring out in the stars and blackness of the night. There was something different about his eyes, they looked sad or troubled, yes troubled was the word. Like something was weighing down on his mind. 'It's tonight...' she thought sadly, of course he knew, why wouldn't he? But it still hadn't stopped Anna from having a secret hope that maybe Dumbledore wouldn't die.

She opened her mouth to speak, but her heart was caught up in her throat and no sound came from her lips. Anna stood there for nearly ten minutes hoping he would just turn around and see her, but his eyes never left the darkness.

"Hey Draco..." Anna finally greeted quietly mustering up all the courage she had to walk over and stand beside him.

"Hi Anna" his voice came, but it was so low it was almost inaudible.

"Draco what were doing that night in the boys bathroom." she said as more of a statement rather than a question.

"Trying to mentally prepare myself for what I have to do tonight" Draco replied, his eyes never meeting hers as he spoke. "They are coming Anna, I fixed the vanishing cabinet, they're all coming to watch me kill the old man" he sighed running his fingers through his shaggy blonde hair uneasily.

"The vanishing cabinet in the Room of Requirement? How? Where's the other cabinet" Anna answered back placing her hand on his shoulder gently. He looked down at her hand and she half expected him to pull away or shrug it off, but he did neither. 

Instead, Draco took her hand in his, lacing his fingers with hers and sighed heavily. "Anna, never mind that, please honor me one request. When they come, I want you to run, go Hagrid's Hut and wait there until they've gone. Remember what I told you in the library that day-I can't let him hurt you"

She nodded numbly and, "Draco-You really love me, don't you?" rolled mindlessly off her tongue as she cautiously looked down at their intertwined hands.

"Of course I do Anna" he whispered looking surprised by her words, "Why would I ever want to leave you?"

"I don't know... I just thought- that I was kind of like your rebellion against your parents. I never realized how deep your love is that your love truly was until this moment...it's in your eyes and I love you too" Anna said looking away from him.

He cupped Anna's cheek in his hand and shivers ran down her spine at his touch, "I could care less about what is supposed to happen or what others want to happen, or even that your a Seer, all I know is that I love you more than I have ever loved anyone before...I love you enough to die here tonight for you Anna." he whispered.

She smiled at his words and kissed him gently on the lips, so thankful for his reassurance.

"So are you okay?" Anna asked.

"I don't know, I really don't know" he answered shaking his head, "How am I supposed to just end that crackpot old fool's life, huh?" Draco said angrily.

"You aren't a murderer Draco, and murder isn't natural so you're right in feeling so disgusted by this." Anna said reassuringly.

"I don't know Anna, it just seems like I am destined to turn out a terrible person. Look at my family... I just- I hate the fact that I am related to these horrible people. It makes me feel- it makes me feel guilty" he finished.

"I know what you mean, mate. Sometimes I can't even face Harry I feel so guilty, my bloody Godmother killed his Godfather... the only family he had left" she said softly, "Sometimes I almost feel like it is my fault you know?"

He nodded, "Almost like you feel responsible for all the innocent lives they took... not that we had anything to do with them- it just-" he started.

"Hurts." Anna finished for him.

He nodded again and stood behind her wrapping his arms around her waist and resting his chin on her shoulder. Anna placed her hands on top of his and sighed.

"You are not destined to be like them." Anna finally spoke as she replayed Draco's words in her mind.

"What?" he asked snapping back into reality at her words.

"You said it seemed like you were destined to turn out like them, but you are not" she said turning around so the they were face to face, his arms still wrapped around her waist. "You are destined to defy them, to stand up to them and in the end put an end to their madness. I may be a Seer but one things my visions have shown me is we are in charge of our own fate and destiny..not others" Anna explained.

Draco's eyes shone with a flicker of hope, he gazed into her eyes like he'd never see them again, "I've never felt in charge of my destiny ever, until fate gave me you. I always want to remember this moment right now, incase I won't see tomorrow..."

"Draco-" Anna began to protest his statement but instead he hushed her by grabbing her shoulders gently and pulling her in for a kiss. She tried to resist to assure him everything will be okay but he simply broke the kiss and made a response that stayed with her for a while.

"What if this war takes us from one another? We aren't guaranteed tomorrow in this war, babe, we're only guaranteed tonight. If I do die, tonight, tomorrow, next year, know that even in spirit I will always be right beside you. So for what it's worth I want to make every moment count ." And with that he pulled her back into the kiss and she gave in.

Wrapping her arms around his neck she forcefully slipped her tongue into Draco's mouth to caress his. His expert hands roamed her defined curves, his fingers wrapping themselves around her rear. He gently lifted her up and her legs instinctively wrapped around his waist. Pinning her against the wall, Draco began kissing her neck. With suave subtlety he pressed his groin between her legs and sucked the tender skin of her collarbone. She felt his hot breath on her ear and heard his husky voice whisper. "I can make us forget it all…" He bit her earlobe gently.

Draco slowly put her down into a standing position and tightly pressed his body against hers in an effort to create friction and pressure on his bulging pants. Anna realized what he was doing but didn't stop him. She had never felt anything like what he was making her feel then and there. She loved him, fully and completely. She wanted to give herself to him and forget everything, if just for a while. For once she didn't want to be the one that always worries; that always has to worry about vision and who's going to be safe all of the time. She wanted something for herself—Draco saw that in her and knew it was what she needed. And for that reason, she didn't stop him.

Anna leaned her head against the cold, stone wall and breathed in ragged gasps as Draco ground his body against hers. His hands slithered down her neck and found her heaving chest. Though he couldn't find the words to admit it vocally, he was pleasantly surprised by how well she fit into his hands. She wasn't too small, and wasn't too big. She felt… perfect. His wet tongue licked her neck in a primal way and he blew air gently on the same spot. She shuddered at the strange concoction of hot and cold, wet and dry. His mouth found her ear again as he pressed himself hard against her crotch and ground upwards on her.

"Do you really want to stop all this?" He mumbled as he fondled her sensitive breasts. She couldn't find her voice. Her eyes were closed, body splayed against the Astronomy Tower wall. Her body was alive, dancing with fire. Somehow, she managed to find his lips with her own and initiated the most intense kiss of her life up to that point. Her hands slid down his chest towards his pants. It was a moment before he realized that she was trying to unbuckle his belt. It was another moment before he could stop her.

"We can't do this." A look of hurt crossed her innocent features. He moved removed his hands form her chest to re buckle his pants.

"All right…" She said with a shaky voice. She felt like a idiot. He looked up from his pants and caught the look in her watery eyes.

"Anna…"

"What?" She looked away, seeming interested in the sparkling stars that shone so bright. She bit her lip to keep it from quivering. He gave her an apologetic look.

"What?" She asked again shrugging.

"It's not you. If that's what you are thinking." He said watching her honestly. She watched him out of the corner of her eye.

"Whatever, it's not a big deal."

"It is if you think you did something wrong. Trust me, you didn't." Anna managed to force her eyes to look at him. They were close, both breathing loudly. He looked away as he carefully formed his words into a sentence, licking his lips before speaking.

"I had to stop… because if I didn't stop there, I wouldn't have be able to stop at all. And I know that you don't want it to happen that way. Here. Now. Like this. I'm not good at the whole stopping thing. But they are coming soon, you need to head down to Hagrid's Hut while you still can" She watched him silently. He gasped in pain as he clutched his dark mark. "They're calling me-ah fuck!"

Anna held him as he sucked in another painful breath, and watched him silently. Alert, he suddenly stood up and listened, "They are here, waiting..." he said miserably.

"Draco I'm staying right here with you, I don't-" Anna began but Draco silenced her with an urgent kiss.

"Go now! Run! Be safe my love! I love you." Anna nodded in agreement but neither moved. Draco pulled her into an affectionately reassuring hug and gently kissed the top of her head before letting her go.

Anna smiled sadly, "I'm not leaving your side, I'll be right beside you, you just won't be able to see me" she said cryptically before she vanished right before Draco's awestruck eyes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I hope you liked this chapter, I wanted to focus on the intensity of Anna and Draco's relationship right before he's almost made to kill Dumbledore. Next chapter will be sad, however, I wanted to set the tone and make clear their emotions before we focus on transitioning to Anna's role in what would have been the 7th book, during the second war. Hope that made sense to you lovelies! Which brings me to my end of chapter question: Which character death did you cry the most for out of all 7 books? For me it was definitely Sirius and Dumbledore! Anyway join the conversation below, I love to hear from you!  
>  With Love,   
> Starry**


	30. The Dark Mark Ascent

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Hello lovelies, just a brief disclaimer in case I wasn't clear in the beginning this chapter is a slightly altered version of Chapter 27 in the Half Blood Prince which is all J.K. Rowling's creative genius. I am no billionaire mastermind of the HP Universe or franchise, just a really big fan. I only own what you do not recognize so without further ado I give you Chapter 30! This would be a good time to have a box of tissues on hand...*virtually hands you a box*

CHAPTER THIRTY  
The Dark Mark Ascent

Anna watched in agony as Draco collected himself to cast the Dark Mark. She shuttered as she looked up at the skull, and fear swelled inside her like a venomous bubble, compressing her lungs, driving all other discomfort from her mind ...  
Suddenly she gasped as she saw Dumbledore flying over the dark, twisting lane getting closer and closer to the tower which she stood invisibly. Draco saw also, he slunk back into the shadows to startle him it seemed. Anna's heart left into her chest as she heard Dumbledore's broom shudder for a moment when they flew over the boundary wall into the grounds: he was clearly undoing the enchantments he himself had set around the castle, so that he could enter at speed. The Dark Mark was glittering directly above the Astronomy Tower, the highest of the castle. Was Harry still with him? Had one of her friends been killed downstairs?

Dumbledore had already crossed the crenellated ramparts and was dismounting; aside from Anna, ramparts were deserted. The door to the spiral staircase that led back into the castle was closed. Suddenly a voice spoke from a few feet of her, one that made her sigh with relief to at least one of her mental questions.

"What does it mean?" Harry asked Dumbledore, looking up at the green skull with its serpent's tongue glinting evilly above them. "Is it the real Mark? Has someone definitely been-Professor?"

"Harry there is something I wish to tell you," he pulled out a small vile and trust it into his hands. "You need to bring these to Miss. Darcy, should anything happen to me this evening. It is the last piece of knowledge she needs, let her know to take this up to my office and view it immediately. It will help her succeed. But you must hide it and not show it to anyone." Anna watched as Dumbledore's gaze fell right on where she standing, he smiled knowingly for a second, nodded and turned back to Harry, who's hands clutched the vile and eyes transfixed on the mark.

In the dim green glow from the Mark Anna watched as Dumbledore clutching at his chest with his blackened hand.

"Go and wake Severus," said Dumbledore faintly but clearly. "Tell him what has happened and bring him to me. Do nothing else, speak to nobody else and do not remove your Cloak. I shall wait here."

"But-"

"You swore to obey me, Harry-go!"

Harry hurried over to the door leading to the spiral staircase, but his hand had only just closed upon the iron ring of the door when he heard running footsteps on the other side. He looked round at Dumbledore, who gestured to him to retreat. Harry backed away, drawing his wand as he did so.

The door burst open and somebody erupted through it and shouted: "Expelliarmus!"

Anna felt herself invisibly being propelled back and under the cloak beside Harry. They gazed wordlessly beneath the cloak at one another as their bodies became instantly rigid and immobile, and she felt herself fall back against the Tower wall with Harry beside her, propped like an unsteady statues, unable to move or speak. She could not understand how it had happened-Expelliarmus was not a Freezing Charm-how did she get propelled under the cloak where Harry was hidden. Unless Dumbledore wanted her hidden too.

Then, by the light of the Mark, Anna watched with horror as Dumbledore's wand flying in an arc over the edge of the ramparts and understood ... Dumbledore had wordlessly immobilized Harry and herself, and the second he had taken to perform the spell had cost him the chance of defending himself.

Standing against the ramparts, very white in the face, Dumbledore still showed no sign of panic or distress. He merely looked across at his disarmer and said, "Good evening, Draco."

Anna held back a sob as Draco stepped forwards, glancing around quickly to check that he and Dumbledore were alone. His eyes fell upon the second broom. "Who else is here?"

"A question I might ask you. Or are you acting alone?"

Anna and Harry watched as Draco's pale eyes shift back to Dumbledore in the greenish glare of the Mark.

"No," he said. "I've got back-up. There are Death Eaters here in your school tonight."

"Well, well," said Dumbledore, as though Draco was showing him an ambitious homework project. "Very good indeed. You found a way to let them in, did you?"

"Yeah," said Draco, who was panting. "Right under your nose and you never realized!"

"Ingenious," said Dumbledore. "Yet ... forgive me ... where are they now? You seem unsupported."

"They met some of your guard. They're having a fight down below. They won't be long ... I came on ahead. I-I've got a job to do."

"Well, then, you must get on and do it, my dear boy," said Dumbledore softly.

There was silence. Anna stood imprisoned within her own invisible, paralyzed body beside Harry, staring at the two of them, her ears straining to hear sounds of the Death Eaters' distant fight, and in front of them, Draco Malfoy did nothing but stare at Albus Dumbledore who, incredibly, smiled.

"Draco, Draco, you are not a killer."

"'How do you know?" said Draco at once. He seemed to realize how childish the words had sounded; Anna saw him flush in the Mark's greenish light.

"You don't know what I'm capable of," said Draco more forcefully, "you don't know what I've done!"

"Oh, yes, I do," said Dumbledore mildly. "You almost killed Katie Bell and Ronald Weasley. You have been trying, with increasing desperation, to kill me all year. Forgive me, Draco, but they have been feeble attempts ... so feeble, to be honest, that I wonder whether your heart has been really in it..."

"It has been in it!" said Draco vehemently. "I've been working on it all year, and tonight-"

Somewhere in the depths of the castle below Anna and Harry's eyes briefly locked as they heard a muffled yell. Draco stiffened and glanced over his shoulder.

"Somebody is putting up a good fight," said Dumbledore conversationally. "But you were saying ... yes, you have managed to introduce Death Eaters into my school which, I admit, I thought impossible ... how did you do it?"

But Draco said nothing: he was still listening to whatever was happening below and seemed almost as paralyzed as Anna and Harry were.

"Perhaps you ought to get on with the job alone," suggested Dumbledore. "What if your back-up has been thwarted by my guard? As you have perhaps realised, there are members of the Order of the Phoenix here tonight, too. And after all, you don't really need help ... I have no wand at the moment ... I cannot defend myself."

Draco merely stared at him.

"I see," said Dumbledore kindly, when Draco neither moved nor spoke. "You are afraid to act until they join you."

"I'm not afraid!" snarled Draco, though he still made no move to hurt Dumbledore. "Its you who should be scared!"

"But why? I don't think you will kill me, Draco. Killing is not nearly as easy as the innocent believe ... so tell me, while we wait for your friends ... how did you smuggle them in here? It seems to have taken you a long time to work out how to do it."

Draco looked as though he was fighting down the urge to shout, or to vomit. He gulped and took several deep breaths, glaring at Dumbledore, his wand pointing directly at the latter's heart. Then, as though he could not help himself, he said, "I had to mend that broken Vanishing Cabinet that no one's used for years. The one Montague got lost in last year."

"Aaaah." Dumbledore's sigh was half a groan. He closed his eyes for a moment. "That was clever ... there is a pair, I take it?"

"The other's in Borgin and Burkes," said Draco, "and they make a kind of passage between them. Montague told me that when he was stuck in the Hogwarts one, he was trapped in limbo but sometimes he could hear what was going on at school, and sometimes what was going on in the shop, as if the Cabinet was travelling between them, but he couldn't make anyone hear him ... in the end he managed to Apparate out, even though he'd never passed his test. He nearly died doing it. Everyone thought it was a really good story, but I was the only one who realized what it meant-even Borgin didn't know. I was the one who realized there could be a way into Hogwarts through the Cabinets if I fixed the broken one."

"Very good," murmured Dumbledore. "So the Death Eaters were able to pass from Borgin and Burkes into the school to help you ... a clever plan, a very clever plan ... and, as you say, right under my nose ..."

"Yeah," said Draco who, bizarrely, seemed to draw courage and comfort from Dumbledore's praise. "Yeah, it was!"

"But there were times," Dumbledore went on, "weren't there, when you were not sure you would succeed in mending the Cabinet? And you resorted to crude and badly judged measures such as sending me a cursed necklace that was bound to reach the wrong hands ... poisoning mead there was only the slightest chance I might drink ..."

"Yeah, well, you still didn't realize who was behind that stuff, did you?" sneered Draco, as Dumbledore slid a little down the ramparts, the strength in his legs apparently fading, as Anna and Harry struggled fruitlessly, mutely, against the enchantment binding them.

"As a matter of fact, I did," said Dumbledore. "I was sure it was you."

"Why didn't you stop me, then?" Draco demanded.

"I tried, Draco. Professor Snape has been keeping watch over you on my orders-"

"He hasn't been doing your orders, he promised my mother-"

"Of course that is what he would tell you, Draco, but-"

"He's a double-agent, you stupid old man, he isn't working for you, you just think he is!"

"We must agree to differ on that, Draco. It so happens that I trust Professor Snape-"

"Well, you're losing your grip, then!" sneered Draco. "He's been offering me plenty of help-wanting all the glory for himself-wanting a bit of the action-'What are you doing? Did you do the necklace, that was stupid, it could have blown everything-' But I haven't told him what I've been doing in the Room of Requirement, he's going to wake up tomorrow and it'll all be over and he won't be the Dark Lord's favorite any more, he'll be nothing compared to me, nothing!"

"Very gratifying," said Dumbledore mildly. "We all like appreciation for our own hard work, of course ... but you must have had an accomplice, all the same ... someone in Hogsmeade, someone who was able to slip Katie the-the-aaaah..." Dumbledore closed his eyes again and nodded, as though he was about to fall asleep.

"... of course ... Rosmerta. How long has she been under the Imperius Curse?"

"Got there at last, have you?" Draco taunted.

There was another yell from below, rather louder than the last. Draco looked nervously over his shoulder again, then back at Dumbledore, who went on, "So poor Rosmerta was forced to lurk in her own bathroom and pass that necklace to any Hogwarts student who entered the room unaccompanied? And the poisoned mead ... well, naturally, Rosmerta was able to poison it for you before she sent the bottle to Slughorn, believing that it was to be my Christmas present ... yes, very neat ... very neat ... poor Mr. Filch would not, of course, think to check a bottle of Rosmerta's ... tell me, how have you been communicating with Rosmerta? I thought we had all methods of communication in and out of the school monitored."

"Enchanted coins," said Draco, as though he was compelled to keep talking, though his wand hand was shaking badly. "I had one and she had the other and I could send her messages-"

"Isn't that the secret method of communication the group that called themselves Dumbledore's Army used last year?" asked Dumbledore. His voice was light and conversational, but Anna and Harry saw him slip an inch lower down the wall as he said it.

"Yeah, I got the idea from them," said Draco, with a twisted smile. "I got the idea of poisoning the mead from the Mudblood Granger, as well, I heard her talking in the library about Filch not recognizing potions ..."

"Please do not use that offensive word in front of me," said Dumbledore.

Draco gave a harsh laugh.

"You care about me saying "Mudblood" when I'm about to kill you?"

"Yes, I do," said Dumbledore, and Anna saw his feet slide a little on the floor as he struggled to remain upright. "But as for being about to kill me, Draco, you have had several long minutes now. We are quite alone. I am more defenseless than you can have dreamed of finding me, and still you have not acted ..."

Draco's mouth contorted involuntarily, as though he had tasted something very bitter.

"Now, about tonight," Dumbledore went on, "I am a little puzzled about how it happened ... you knew that I had left the school? But of course," he answered his own question, "Rosmerta saw me leaving, she tipped you off using your ingenious coins, I'm sure ..."

"That's right," said Draco. "But she said you were just going for a drink, you'd be back ..."

"Well, I certainly did have a drink ... and I came back ... after a fashion," mumbled Dumbledore. "So you decided to spring a trap for me?"

"We decided to put the Dark Mark over the Tower and get you to hurry up here, to see who'd been killed," said Draco. "And it worked!"

"Well ... yes and no ..." said Dumbledore. "But am I to take it, then, that nobody has been murdered?"

"Someone's dead," said Draco and his voice seemed to go up an octave as he said it. "One of your people ... I don't know who, it was dark ... I stepped over the body ... I was supposed to be waiting up here when you got back, only your Phoenix lot got in the way ..."

"Yes, they do that," said Dumbledore.

There was a bang and shouts from below, louder than ever; it sounded as though people were fighting on the actual spiral staircase that led to where Dumbledore, Draco, Anna and Harry stood, and Anna's heart thundered unheard in her invisible chest ... someone was dead ...Draco had stepped over the body ... but who was it?

"There is little time, one way or another," said Dumbledore. "So let us discuss your options, Draco."

"My options!" said Draco loudly. "I'm standing here with a wand-I'm about to kill you-"

"My dear boy, let us have no more pretense about that. If you were going to kill me, you would have done it when you first Disarmed me, you would not have stopped for this pleasant chat about ways and means."

"I haven't got any options!" said Draco, and he was suddenly as white as Dumbledore. "I've got to do it! He'll kill me! He'll kill my whole family! He'll...he'll kill her..." he said trailing off.

"I appreciate the difficulty of your position," said Dumbledore. "Why else do you think I have not confronted you before now? Because I knew that you would have been murdered if Lord Voldemort realized that I suspected you."

Draco winced at the sound of the name.

"I did not dare speak to you of the mission with which I knew you had been entrusted, in case he used Legilimency against you," continued Dumbledore. "But now at last we can speak plainly to each other ... no harm has been done, you have hurt nobody, though you are very lucky that your unintentional victims survived ... I can help you, Draco."

"No, you can't," said Draco, his wand hand shaking very badly indeed. "Nobody can. He told me to do it or he'll kill her...he'd let me watch him kill her and than he'd kill me. I've got no choice."

"I am lead to believe this girl you speak of is very important to you," Dumbledore said.

"You know nothing of her, old man!" Draco sneered but his eyes looked wide and frightened.

"I trust you are doing all this to ensure Lord Voldemort doesn't try to hunt her down, I am also aware of your secret meetings here in the Astronomy Tower. Reminds me of another love story, one that didn't end too well..."

"What are you talking about 'another love story'?" jeered Draco.

"That matters not right now, what does is your choice. If you love Anna Darcy, truly love her than your way forward is clear. Come over to the right side, Draco, and we can hide you more completely than you can possibly imagine. What is more, I can send members of the Order to your mother tonight to hide her likewise. Your father is safe at the moment in Azkaban ... when the time comes we can protect him too ... come over to the right side, Draco ... you are not a killer ..."

Draco stared at Dumbledore.

"But I got this far, didn't I?" he said slowly. "They thought I'd die in the attempt, but I'm here ...I can't let them kill her... and you're in my power ... I'm the one with the wand ... you're at my mercy ..."

"No, Draco," said Dumbledore quietly. "It is my mercy, and not yours, that matters now."

Draco did not speak. His mouth was open, his wand hand still trembling. Anna thought she saw it drop by a fraction-

But suddenly footsteps were thundering up the stairs and a second later Draco was buffeted out of the way as four people in black robes burst through the door on to the ramparts. Still paralysed, his eyes staring unblinkingly, Anna gazed in terror upon four strangers: it seemed the Death Eaters had won the fight below.

A lumpy-looking man with an odd lopsided leer gave a wheezy giggle.

"Dumbledore cornered!" he said, and he turned to a stocky little woman who looked as though she could be his sister and who was grinning eagerly. "Dumbledore wand-less, Dumbledore alone! Well done, Draco, well done!"

"Good evening, Amycus," said Dumbledore calmly, as though welcoming the man to a tea party. "And you've brought Alecto too ... charming ..."

The woman gave an angry little titter.

"Think your little jokes'll help you on your death bed, then?" she jeered.

"Jokes? No, no, these are manners," replied Dumbledore.

"Do it," said the stranger standing nearest to Harry, a big, rangy man with matted grey hair and whiskers, whose black Death Eater's robes looked uncomfortably tight. He had a voice like none that Anna had ever heard: a rasping bark of a voice. She could smell a powerful mixture of dirt, sweat and, unmistakably, of blood coming from him. His filthy hands had long yellowish nails.

"Is that you, Fenrir?" asked Dumbledore.

"That's right," rasped the other. "Pleased to see me, Dumbledore?"

"No, I cannot say that I am ..."

Fenrir Greyback grinned, showing pointed teeth. Blood trickled down his chin and he licked his lips slowly, obscenely.

"But you know how much I like kids, Dumbledore."

"Am I to take it that you are attacking even without the full moon now? This is most unusual ... you have developed a taste for human flesh that cannot be satisfied once a month?"

"That's right," said Greyback. "Shocks you, that, does it, Dumbledore? Frightens you?"

"Well, I cannot pretend it does not disgust me a little," said Dumbledore. "And, yes, I am a little shocked that Draco here invited you, of all people, into the school where his friends live..."

"I didn't," breathed Draco. He was not looking at Greyback; he did not seem to want to even glance at him. "I didn't know he was going to come-"

"I wouldn't want to miss a trip to Hogwarts, Dumbledore," rasped Greyback. "Not when there are throats to be ripped out ... delicious, delicious ..." And he raised a yellow fingernail and picked at his front teeth, leering at Dumbledore.  
"I could do you for afters, Dumbledore ..."

"No," said the fourth Death Eater sharply. He had a heavy, brutal-looking face. "We've got orders. Draco's got to do it. Now, Draco, and quickly."

Draco was showing less resolution than ever. He looked terrified as he stared into Dumbledore's face, which was even paler, and rather lower than usual, as he had slid so far down the rampart wall.

"He's not long for this world anyway, if you ask me!" said the lopsided man, to the accompaniment of his sister's wheezing giggles. "Look at him-what's happened to you, then, Dumby?"

"Oh, weaker resistance, slower reflexes, Amycus," said Dumbledore. "Old age, in short ... one day, perhaps, it will happen to you ... if you are lucky ..."

"What's that mean, then, what's that mean?" yelled the Death Eater, suddenly violent. "Always the same, weren't yeh, Dumby, talking and doing nothing, nothing, I don't even know why the Dark Lord's bothering to kill yeh! Come on, Draco, do it!"

But at that moment, there were renewed sounds of scuffling from below and a voice shouted, "They've blocked the stairs-Reducto! REDUCTO!"

Anna's heart leapt: so these four had not eliminated all opposition, but merely broken through the fight to the top of the Tower, and, by the sound of it, created a barrier behind them-

"Now, Draco, quickly!" said the brutal-faced man angrily but Draco's hand was shaking so badly that he could barely aim.

"I'll do it," snarled Greyback, moving towards Dumbledore with his hands outstretched, his teeth bared.

Anna felt hot tears stinging her cheeks as she watched, she knew now why Dumbledore had immobilized her, despite their talk he wanted to make sure Anna did not interfere with his death. In short, he didn't want her to try to stop it regardless.

"I said no!" shouted the brutal-faced man; there was a flash of light and the werewolf was blasted out of the way; he hit the ramparts and staggered, looking furious. Anna's heart was hammering so hard it seemed impossible that nobody could hear her and Harry standing there, imprisoned by Dumbledore's spell-if he could only Harry could move, she knew he would be aiming a curse from under the Cloak-

"Draco, do it, or stand aside so one of us-" screeched the woman, but at that precise moment the door to the ramparts burst open once more and there stood Snape, his wand clutched in his hand as his black eyes swept the scene, from Dumbledore slumped against the wall, to the four Death Eaters, including the enraged werewolf, and Draco.

"We've got a problem, Snape," said the lumpy Amycus, whose eyes and wand were fixed alike upon Dumbledore, "the boy doesn't seem able-"

But somebody else had spoken Snape's name, quite softly.

"Severus ..."

The sound frightened Anna beyond anything she had experienced in her life. Tears flowed from her eyes as for the first time, Dumbledore was pleading. Snape said nothing, but walked forwards and pushed Draco roughly out of the way. The three Death Eaters fell back without a word. Even the werewolf seemed cowed. Snape gazed for a moment at Dumbledore, and there was revulsion and hatred etched in the harsh lines of his face.

"Severus ... please ..."

This was it. Anna drew a deep breath as Snape raised his wand and pointed it directly at Dumbledore.  
"Avada Kedavra!"

A jet of green light shot from the end of Snape's wand and hit Dumbledore squarely in the chest. Anna and Harry's screams of horror never left them; silent and unmoving, they were forced to watch as Dumbledore was blasted into the air: for a split second he seemed to hang suspended beneath the shining skull, and then he fell slowly backwards, like a great rag doll, over the battlements and out of sight. Anna felt the tears falling fast down her stunned unmoving face, her vision had happened, but once again she felt trapped within the gift she'd been given unable to help.  
________________________________________

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I definitely cried re-writing this, if I could have gotten away with sparing Dumbledore I definitely would have but alas I cannot. I was always curious to know if Rowling actually did cry when she wrote the lightning struck tower. Which brings me to my end of chapter questions: 1) What did you all think? 2) If you were J.K. Rowling which character would you have spared that she killed off? For me it easily would of been Sirius or Fred. I know this is one of my longer chapters but it felt way too climatic to break apart so I apologize. I wanted to really express Anna's agony that she felt trapped by her gift in a similar fashion that her great grandmother had too. Anyway, as always, drop me a line down below and join the conversation.  
> With Love,  
> Starry**


	31. Running On Empty

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 31 Fun Fact: The title of this chapter was inspired by none other then Jackson Browne's song 'Running On Empty', if you haven't listened to it you definitely should, it's a great song which suits the chapter very well! :-)

CHAPTER THIRTY-ONE  
Running on Empty

Anna felt as though he too were hurtling through space; it had not happened... it could not have happened...but it did and it seemed the more Anna thought of it Dumbledore knew it too. The curse in his hand was obviously slowly killing him, Snape had actually done Dumbledore a favor, although Anna felt it equally hard to swallow that he was now dead.

"Out of here, quickly," said Snape.

He seized Malfoy by the scruff of the neck and forced him through the door ahead of the rest; Greyback and the squat brother and sister followed, the latter both panting excitedly. As they vanished through the door, both Anna and Harry realized they could move again. What was now holding them paralyzed against the wall was not magic, but horror and shock. Anna withdrew her wand immediately as Harry threw the Invisibility Cloak aside and the brutal-faced Death Eater, last to leave the tower top, was disappearing through the door.

"Petrificus Totalus!"

The Death Eater buckled as though hit in the back with something solid and fell to the ground, rigid as a waxwork, but he had barely hit the floor when Harry was clambering over him and running down the darkened staircase, Anna chasing close behind him.  
Terror tore at Anna's heart... she had to get to Dumbledore but she knew Harry needed her, he was clearly on a mission to catch Snape... somehow the two things were linked... Anna felt that he thought he could reverse what had happened if he had them both together... Dumbledore could not have died...Anna on the other hand was blessed Dumbledore told her death was imminent for him. She wished with all her heart this knowledge would make his death less painful, but it didn't. Anna could barely see with tears pouring down her face, blurred in vision she ran blindly trying to keep up with Harry.

She leapt the last ten steps of the spiral staircase and stopped where Harry landed, her wand raised. The dimly lit corridor was full of dust; half the ceiling seemed to have fallen in; and a battle was raging before them, but even as she and Harry attempted to make out who were fighting whom, she heard the unmistakable voice shout, "It's over, time to go!" and saw Snape disappearing around the corner at the far end of the corridor; he and Malfoy seemed to have forced their way through the fight unscathed.  
As Harry plunged after them, one of the fighters detached themselves from the fray and flew at Anna and Harry: it was the werewolf, Fenrir. He was on top of them both before Anna could raise her wand: Anna fell backward, with filthy matted hair in her face, the stench of sweat and blood filling his nose and mouth, hot greedy breath at his throat-"I knew I smelt the blood of a delicate little veela"

"Petrificus Totalus!"

Anna felt Greyback collapse against her; with a stupendous effort on she and Harry's part they pushed the werewolf off and onto the floor as a jet of green light came flying toward them; she and Harry ducked and ran, headfirst, into the fight. Her feet met something squashy and slippery on the floor and she stumbled, Harry did too: there were two bodies lying there, lying facedown in a pool of blood, but there was no time to investigate.

Anna now saw red hair flying like flames in front of him: Ginny was locked in combat with the lumpy Death Eater, Amycus, who was throwing hex after hex at her while she dodged them: Amycus was giggling, enjoying the sport: "Crucio-Crucio-you can't dance forever, pretty-"

"Impedimenta!" yelled Harry.

"Nice one mate," Anna said as Harry's jinx hit Amycus in the chest: he gave a piglike squeal of pain, was lifted off his feet and slammed into the opposite wall, slid down it, and fell out of sight behind Ron, Professor McGonagall, and Lupin, each of whom was battling a separate Death Eater. Beyond them, Harry saw Tonks fighting an enormous blond wizard who was sending curses flying in all directions, so that they ricocheted off the walls around them, cracking stone, shattering the nearest window-

"Harry, Anna, where did you two come from?" Ginny cried, but there was no time to answer her. They put their heads down and sprinted forward, narrowly avoiding a blast that erupted over their heads, showering them all in bits of wall. Snape must not escape, they must catch up with Snape -

"Take that!" shouted Professor McGonagall, and Anna and Harry glimpsed the female Death Eater, Alecto, sprinting away down the corridor with her arms over her head, her brother right behind her. They launched themselves after them but Harry's foot caught on something, and next moment he was lying across someone's legs. Looking around, Anna saw Harry landed next to Neville, who's pale, round face lay flat against the floor.

"Neville, are you-?"

"'M'all right," muttered Neville, who was clutching his stomach, "Harry...Anna... Snape 'n' Malfoy... ran past..."

"I know, I'm on it!" said Harry, aiming a hex from the floor at the enormous blond Death Eater who was causing most of the chaos. The man gave a howl of pain as the spell hit him in the face: he wheeled around, staggered, and then pounded away after the brother and sister. Harry scrambled up from the floor and began to sprint along the corridor and Anna followed him sprint for sprint both of them ignoring the bangs issuing from behind them, the yells of the others to come back, and the mute call of the figures on the ground whose fate neither she nor Harry knew yet...all Anna knew was right now no friend had a greater need for her right now as Harry did. They shared a bond that seldom understood, they also knew too well what it was like to be an orphan.

Anna skidded around the corner, her shoes slippery with blood; Snape had an immense head start, Harry would be lucky to catch them. Anna wondered if it possible that he had already entered the cabinet in the Room of Requirement, or had the Order made steps to secure it, to prevent the Death Eaters retreating that way? Anna could hear nothing but she and Harry's pounding feet, her own hammering heart as she sprinted behind him along the next empty corridor, but then spotted a bloody footprint that showed at least one of the fleeing Death Eaters was heading toward the front doors-perhaps the Room of Requirement was indeed blocked-

Anna skidded around another corner and a curse flew past them; she felt Harry's hand clasp her wrist as they dived behind a suit of armor that exploded. Anna saw the brother and sister running down the marble staircase ahead and she and Harry aimed jinxes at them, but merely hit several bewigged witches in a portrait on the landing, who ran screeching into neighboring paintings. As they leapt the wreckage of armor, Anna heard more shouts and screams; other people within the castle seemed to have awoken...

"Anna go back!" Harry called, his breath slightly ragged from the running.

"No! I'm coming with you, I'll follow you anyway" She breathed and they pelted toward a shortcut, hoping to overtake the brother and sister and close in on Snape and Draco, who must surely have reached the grounds by now. Remembering to leap the vanishing step   
halfway down the concealed staircase, they burst through a tapestry at the bottom and out into a corridor where a number of bewildered and pajama-clad Hufflepuffs stood.

"Harry! Anna! We heard a noise, and someone said something about the Dark Mark-" began Ernie Macmillan.

"Yes Ernie! No time to explain!" Anna called.

"Out of the way!" yelled Harry, knocking two boys aside, Anna apologized as they sprinted toward the landing and down the remainder of the marble staircase. The oak front doors had been blasted open, there were smears of blood on the flagstones, and several terrified students stood huddled against the walls, one or two still cowering with their arms over their faces. The giant Gryffindor hourglass had been hit by a curse, and the rubies within were still falling, with a loud rattle, onto the flagstones below.

Harry and Anna flew across the entrance hall and out into the dark grounds: she could just make out three figures racing across the lawn, heading for the gates beyond which they could Disapparate-by the looks of them, the huge blond Death Eater and, some way ahead of him, Snape and Draco...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Hello Lovelies! What did you think? I figured it would only be right that Anna's right beside Harry as he has his showdown with Snape. which brings me to my questions: 1) What did you all think of Snape as a character? I kind of wanted to model his personal tragedy in losing Lily because of his obsession with Dark Arts with Draco and Anna's relationship. I think you'll all find it interesting how Draco and Snape are alike in respect that they would go to great lengths to honor the women they love but how ultimately Dumbledore's parting words to Draco (do they ring a bell and sound familiar? 7th book anyone?) really impact his choice in the end. Hopefully his tale ends better than the Prince's because of this last piece of advice by Dumbledore ;-) I like to draw uncanny similarities between the two. I already know how this story is going to end and if you read it since it's completion in 2014 don't give it away to new readers but it'll take quite a few more twists, turns and plots to get there. You will see the gang's relationships develop in a sequel I'm working on. I absolutely hated that the epilogue gave us no background to how certain characters ended up together and I'd like to expand on that. What did you think? What are your thoughts and ideas? Feedback makes my day! Sorry for the long author's note...  
> With Love,   
> Starry**


	32. To Catch A Prince

CHAPTER THIRTY-TWO  
To Catch A Prince

The cold night air ripped at Anna's lungs as she tore after Harry; she saw a flash of light in the distance that momentarily silhouetted Harry's quarry. She did not know what it was but continued to run after Harry, who not yet near enough to get a good aim with a curse-Another flash, shouts, retaliatory jets of light, and Anna understood: Hagrid had emerged from his cabin and was trying to stop the Death Eaters escaping, and though every breath seemed to shred her lungs and the stitch in her chest was like fire, Anna and Harry both sped up as an unbidden voice in her head said: Please not Hagrid... not Hagrid too...

Something caught stunned Anna knocking her roughly to the ground before hitting Harry hard in the small of the back and he fell forward, his face smacking the ground, blood pouring out of both nostrils: both Anna and he knew, even as they rolled over and scared look, wands ready, that the brother and sister they had overtaken using their shortcut were closing in behind them...

"Impedimenta!" they both yelled as they rolled over again, crouching close to the dark ground, and miraculously his jinx hit one of the brother and Anna's hit the sister, who stumbled and fell, tripping up the other; she and Harry leapt to their feet once more and sprinted on after Snape.

And now she saw the vast outline of Hagrid, illuminated by the light of the crescent moon revealed suddenly behind clouds; the blond Death Eater was aiming curse after curse at the gamekeeper; but Hagrid's immense strength and the toughened skin he had inherited from his giantess mother seemed to be protecting him. Snape and Draco, however, were still running; they would soon be beyond the gates, able to Disapparate-  
Anna, figured Harry needed her more than Hagrid, she tore past him and his opponent, and finally placing her hands on her thighs leaned over to catch her breath, looking up just in time to see Harry take aim at Snape's back, and yelled, "Stupefy!"  
He missed; the jet of red light soared past Snape's head; Snape shouted, "Run, Draco!" and turned. Twenty yards apart, he and Harry looked at each other before raising their wands simultaneously.

"Cruc-"

But Snape parried the curse, knocking Harry backward off his feet before he could complete it; Anna helped Harry scramble back up again as the huge Death Eater behind him yelled, "Incendio!" she heard an explosive bang and a dancing orange light spilled over all of them: Hagrid's house was on fire.

"NOOOOO!" Anna screamed as she darted towards the blond Death Eater who'd done it.

"ANNA!" Harry yelled, realizing instantly what she was doing, but she didn't look back.

"HARRY WORRY ABOUT SNAPE!" she screamed the Death Eater and Hagrid were locked in fierce combat. Fang was in there, and she needed to get him out.

"Fang's in there, yer evil-!" Hagrid bellowed. "Anna NO!"

Anna darted past the Death Eater and ran into the burning house, she was unaware of the anguished cry that came from the distance that bellowed 'No, Anna!' she could only hear the crackling of the fire and feel the smoke filling her already exhausted, bruised lungs but she heard Fang's frightened yelps and urged her beaten body forward.

"FANG!" Anna called blindly, trying to cover her mouth with her sleeve. "FANG!" she bellowed.

Fang lumbered over to Anna, "I'm weak buddy," she whispered. "Get us out of here."

Anna felt her vision going fuzzy as they head for the open door, she was about to hit the floor before a pair of strong hands caught her and she was suddenly able to breathe, her state of partial conscienceless rendered her unable to open her eyes but she felt very safe in the gentle arms which carried her into the cool night.

Anna was placed down on the cool, wet grass, she had the feeling someone was watching her but she was in so much pain she could not yet open her eyes as she felt a strangely gentle hand lift her right hand and gently caress her Mother's ring.

"Poor kid..." the voice was rugged but soft at the same time, suddenly Anna could hear a breath of shock get drawn from her mystery savior. "This ring is so familiar to me..." he trailed off when a crack was heard in the distance and her hand was dropped instantly. Anna tried to open her eyes but all she could hear were the sound of footsteps retreating from her and she knew no more...

"Anna," muttered Harry's voice, Anna was still dazed, looking around. "HAGRID WHERE'S ANNA?"

"She wasn' in there Harry," Hagrid cried. "I looked all over fer her, she must'a gotten outta there."

Anna didn't know how long she passed out for, but she had an amazing dream that someone had saved her, and spoke to her in an almost Fatherly way. Impossible though, her parents were dead, perhaps her sub conscience needed to hear the voice of a father she never knew? Taking a deep breath from her battered lungs, Anna looked up and found herself emerged from the flames on the grass close to the Forbidden Forrest, Hagrid came out the front door carrying Fang on his back. Fang immediately barked, and darted towards Anna, who laid struggling to breathe on the ground.

"ANNA!" Hagrid and Harry bellowed as they rushed towards her. With a cry of thankfulness, Harry sank to his knees and held a dazed Anna in his arms; he was shaking in every limb, her body ached all over, and her breath came in painful stabs.  
"Yeh all righ', Anna? Yeh all righ'? Speak ter me, Anna..."

"You..saved...me" Anna breathed painfully. "Is Harry and Fang okay?"

Hagrid's huge, hairy face was swimming above Harry's, blocking out the stars. Anna could smell burnt wood and dog hair; she put out a hand and felt Fang's reassuringly warm and alive body quivering beside her.

"I'm all right," panted Harry. "Are you?"

"Never-better," she joked trying to laugh but it hurt so much to breathe Anna coughed.

"Yer crazy fer doin' that ya are" Hagrid said, smiling with relief. " Coulda gotten yerself killed! But I thank ya all tha' same"

"I went-in-to save Fang," Anna struggled deeply her vision was coming in and out she felt herself fading into back into the nothing. "I was about to pass-out-you saved me."

"No, I'm afraid you saved yerself, Anna" Hagrid said sadly. "By the time I got rid o' tha bloke, you weren' in there."

"But-somebody saved me." Anna insisted," I pushed Fang towards the door and passed out in someone's arms."

"There was nobody around here besides Hagrid, Snape and I" said Harry solemnly.

"Maybe it was my guardian angel..." Anna said trailing off the pain so unbearable. "You okay Hagrid?"

"Course I am... take more'n that ter finish me."

Hagrid put his hands under Harry's arms and raised him up with such force that Harry's feet momentarily left the ground before Hagrid set him upright again. Anna gazed up at both of them and could see blood trickling down Hagrid's cheek from a deep cut under one eye, which was swelling rapidly.

"We should put out your house," said Harry, "the charm's Aguamenti ..."

"Knew it was summat like that," mumbled Hagrid, and he raised a smoldering pink, flowery umbrella and said, "Aguamenti!"

Anna watched as a jet of water flew out of the umbrella tip. Harry raised his wand arm, which felt like lead, and murmured "Aguamenti" too: together, he and Hagrid poured water on the house until the last flame was extinguished. Anna sat up, dizzily and allowed Harry to help her to her feet. Hagrid conjured her up a glass of water which she drank in seconds.

"'S not too bad," said Hagrid hopefully a few minutes later, looking at the smoking wreck. "Nothin' Dumbledore won' be able to put right..."

Anna felt a searing pain in her stomach at the sound of the name. In the silence and the stillness, horror rose inside her. Harry stood beside her, holding her up but equally as silent as Anna was.

"Hagrid ..." Harry spoke and Anna felt her eyes filling up with tears.

"I was bindin' up a couple o' Bowtruckle legs when I heard 'em coming," said Hagrid sadly, still staring at his wrecked cabin. "They'll bin burnt ter twigs, poor little things..."

"Hagrid..."

"But what happened, Harry? I jus' saw them Death Eaters runnin' down from the castle, but what the ruddy hell was Snape doin' with 'em? Where's he gone-was he chasin' them?"

"He..." Harry cleared his throat. "Hagrid, he killed..."

"Killed?" said Hagrid loudly, staring down at Harry. "Snape killed? What're yeh on abou', Harry?"

"Dumbledore," said Anna finally. "Snape killed ... Dumbledore."

Hagrid simply looked at them, the little of his face that could be seen completely blank, uncomprehending.

"Dumbledore what, Anna?"

"He's dead. Snape killed him..." she bawled loudly, burying her head in Harry's chest.

"Don' say that," said Hagrid roughly. "Snape kill Dumbledore-don' be stupid, Anna. Wha's made yeh say tha'?"

"I saw it happen." Harry said. "We both did."

"Yeh couldn' have."

"We saw it, Hagrid."

Hagrid shook his head; his expression was disbelieving but sympathetic, and Harry knew that Hagrid thought he had sustained a blow to the head, that he was confused, perhaps by the after-effects of a jinx...

"What musta happened was, Dumbledore musta told Snape ter go with them Death Eaters," Hagrid said confidently. "I suppose he's gotta keep his cover. Look, let's get yeh back up ter the school. Come on, Anna and Harry..."

Anna did not attempt to argue or explain. She and Harry were still shaking uncontrollably, holding each other as they walked to keep the other from falling down. Hagrid would find out soon enough, too soon... as they directed their steps back toward the castle, Anna saw that many of its windows were lit now. She could imagine, clearly, the scenes inside as people moved from room to room, telling each other that Death Eaters had got in, that the Mark was shining over Hogwarts, that somebody must have been killed...  
The oak front doors stood open ahead of them, light flooding out onto the drive and the lawn. Slowly, uncertainly, dressing-gowned people were creeping down the steps, looking around nervously for some sign of the Death Eaters who had fled into the night. Anna's eyes, however, were fixed upon the ground at the foot of the tallest tower. She imagined that he could see a black, huddled mass lying in the grass there, though she was really too far away to see anything of the sort. Even as she stared wordlessly at the place where she thought Dumbledore's body must lie, however, she and Harry saw people beginning to move toward it.

"What're they all lookin' at?" said Hagrid, as he, Anna and Harry approached the castle front, Fang keeping as close as he could to their ankles. "Wha's that lyin' on the grass?" Hagrid added sharply, heading now toward the foot of the Astronomy Tower, where a small crowd was congregating. "See it, Harry, Anna? Right at the foot of the tower? Under where the Mark... blimey... yeh don' think someone got thrown-?"

Hagrid fell silent, the thought apparently too horrible to express aloud. Harry rubbed Anna's back a she renewed her sobs again and walked alongside him, feeling the aches and pains in her face and legs where the various hexes of the last half hour had hit her, though in an oddly detached way, as though somebody near her was suffering them. What was real and inescapable was the awful pressing feeling in her chest...

She, Harry and Hagrid moved, dreamlike, through the murmuring crowd to the very front, where the dumbstruck students and teachers had left a gap.

Anna heard Hagrid's moan of pain and shock, but she did not stop; she walked slowly forward Harry until they reached the place where Dumbledore lay and crouched down beside him.  
Anna had known there was no hope from the moment that the full Body-Bind Curse Dumbledore had placed upon she and Harry lifted, known that it could have happened only because its caster was dead, but there was still no preparation for seeing him here, spread-eagled, broken: the greatest wizard Anna or Harry had ever, or would ever, meet.

Dumbledore's eyes were closed; but for the strange angle of his arms and legs, he might have been sleeping. Anna sobbed heartily into Dumbledore's chest, allowing his soft velvet robes to soak up all her tears. When she finally looked up, she watched as Harry reached out, straightened the half-moon spectacles upon the crooked nose, and wiped a trickle of blood from the mouth with his own sleeve. Then he helped Anna up, and with a brotherly arm around her they gazed down at the wise old face and tried to absorb the enormous and incomprehensible truth: that never again would Dumbledore speak to them, never again could he help...

The crowd murmured behind Harry and Anna. After what seemed like a long time, she and Harry became aware that they were kneeling upon something hard and looked down.

Anna watched Harry pick up a locket that had fallen out of Dumbledore's pocket. It had opened, perhaps due to the force with which it hit the ground.

She watched as Harry turned the locket over in his hands there was nothing inside but for a scrap of folded parchment wedged tightly into the place where a portrait should have been.

Automatically, without really thinking about what she was doing, she leaned her head against Harry's shoulder as pulled out the fragment of parchment, opened it, and read it with him by the light of the many wands that had now been lit behind him:

_To the Dark Lord_  
_We know we will be dead long before you read this but we want you to know that it was we, together, who discovered your secret. We have stolen the real Horcrux and intend to destroy it as soon as we can._  
_We face death in the hope that when you meet your match you will be mortal once more._  
_R.A.B. & R.C.L_. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Hello Lovelies! I really hope you enjoyed this chapter as much as I enjoyed writing it. Given the course of this story, here are my end of chapter questions: 1) who do you think saved Anna? and more importantly who is R.C.L.? Leave your comments and answers below and I'll start getting back to you once the entire story is reposted.  
> As a spoiler alert: The identity of this person will be added to things Anna needs to find out on her journey to Nurmengard. Poor girls got her hands full!  
> As always R&R!  
> With Love,  
> Starry**


	33. When Phoenixes Cry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 33 Fun Fact: The title of the chapter When Phoenixes Cry is a play on words of the Prince classic "When Dove's Cry" kudos to those of you in the past who've picked up on it.

CHAPTER THIRTY-THREE  
When Phoenixes Cry

"C'mere Anna an' Harry"

"No." Harry said he and Anna's eyes still fixed on Dumbledore.

"I don't want to leave him here, not on this cold ground..." Anna said taking off her black sweatshirt and laying it over Dumbledore's body like a make shift blanket.

"Yeh can' stay here, Anna, you too Harry... come on, now...Anna pick up yer jacket it's freezin' out."

"No, I can't" she sobbed.

She did not want to leave Dumbledore's side, neither did Harry, they did not want to move anywhere. Hagrid's hand on each of their shoulders was trembling. Then another voice, so soft almost like a whisper said, "Anastasia, come now. There's nothing you can do for him love..."

A much smaller and warmer hand had enclosed her's and was pulling her upward away from Harry, Ginny who was coaxing him away from Dumbledore also, and Hagrid. She obeyed its pressure without really thinking about it. Only as she walked blindly back through the crowd did she realize, from the gawking stares of all the boys who they passed, that it was Aunt Rosalie who was leading her back into the castle. Incomprehensible voices battered her, sobs and shouts and wails stabbed the night, but Anna and Aunt Rosalie walked on, back up the steps into the entrance hall. Faces swam on the edges of Anna's vision, people were peering at her, whispering, wondering, and Gryffindor rubies glistened on the floor like drops of blood as they made their way toward the marble staircase.

"Amos! I've got her!" Aunt Rosalie called.

"Oh Anastasia! Thank God!" Uncle Amos, ruddy-faced with a scrubby brown beard, exclaimed. Grateful to see him, smiling, he looked as though he'd aged greatly since Cedric was murdered, and tears of joy swam in his eyes that his niece was not also dead.  
Anna went limp in her Aunt and Uncle's arms as they held her tightly, murmuring how lucky they felt that she was safe and that they loved her.

"How did you know what happened?" Anna said gazing up at them in awe.

"Funny little thing, I found this picture under Cedric's bed when I was cleaning, and I figured I'd come up and surprise you with it." Aunt Rosalie said, holding out a picture for Anna to take.

She gazed at the picture, it was her first year, she had just been accepted onto the Ravenclaw Quidditch team. The first game against her cousin resulted in her scoring Ravenclaw's winning goal, breaking the tie. Cedric, despite being disappointed that he lost, landed his broom and ran towards his little cousin with pride, enveloping her into his arms and kissing her on the cheek. The picture showed them both running away from their teams and towards each other, smiling and excited.

"You remember that day, huh?" Uncle Amos smiled sadly, looking from over Anna's shoulder at the picture she clutched in her hands like a life preserver.

"That's not the best part!" Aunt Rosalie said smiling as tears glistened in her eyes. "Turn it over, honey."

Anna turned over the picture with shaky hands and saw a note written in Cedric's handwriting:  
_Annabella,_  
I'm sorry that my being in this tournament has caused you so many anxieties. The other night, while I didn't say anything, I was disturbed by your vision of me dying, but have decided to follow my destiny and continue on. We all have a destiny, Annabella, you cannot allow your gift to dictate yours. See, destiny is like a snitch, you gotta follow it and you never to know to what ends of the pitch it may take you, you just got to trust that when you feel it's tiny wings beating in your palm it was all worth while. Life is like a Quidditch match again Slytherin, you may get beat up along the way but when you win it's so beautiful. Stasia, if I do die during the final task, I want you to keep this picture tucked in your robes for whenever your sad and lonely to remind you I will always be with you. Please reach out to Cho if this happens, I love her with all my heart and I trust you will look out for her out of love and respect for me. Know if your upset or hurting no matter what you do I will always see you like I did on this day, with such pride that you are my cousin and love. Remember me, and all those we may see in our lifetimes die like this, happy and proud.  
All My Love,  
Ceddy

Reading that note brought Anna to tears again, sobbing with her Aunt and Uncle. "I wish he were here," Anna cried and Uncle Amos shook his head.

"Oh Anna but he is here! Don't you see?" he quizzed.

"I know he's here, I had this nagging feeling to bring it, and there was an attack as I arrived...I alerted Uncle Amos immediately and spent most of the night trying to find you! Thank God though!" Aunt Rosalie said with immense relief.

"With that being said, Cedric is here, and he knew you needed us right than and there. We've cleaned his room many times and find nothing...it was too strange to ignore." Uncle Amos rebutted. "Now, off to the hospital wing we go, I'm sure it won't be long before the Ministry is alerted and Phoebe comes tearing the whole castle apart looking for you."

Anna chucked, she knew Aunt Phoebe would probably lock her up out of love and protection after she finds out what happened. She could see Phoebe Darcy running up and down every single staircase with a picture of Anna in her hand shrieking 'Where's my niece?' and she loved her for it. Aunt Phoebe definitely played the Mom role very well and it became of her character, although she was over the top about it at times.

Anna wondered listlessly as her Aunt and Uncle lead her up the stairs, if perhaps the voice of the man she'd heard had been just a dream and that it was Cedric who carried her out of that burning hut. Regardless, Anna knew for sure that Cedric would be right beside her on her journey to find their Great Grandfather, every step of the way.

When they had reached the hospital wing. Pushing open the doors, Anna saw Neville lying, apparently asleep, in a bed near the door. Harry, Ginny, Ron, Hermione, Luna, Tonks, and Lupin were gathered around another bed near the far end of the ward. At the sound of the doors opening, they all looked up. Hermione and Luna ran to Anna and hugged her; Tonks moved forward too, looking anxious.

"Wotcher Anna?"

"I'm fine... what happened?"

Nobody answered. Anna and the Diggorys looked over Hermione's shoulder and saw an unrecognizable face lying on a pillow, so badly slashed and ripped that he looked grotesque. Aunt Rosalie and Uncle Amos, went to wait for Aunt Phoebe, they each hugged and kissed Anna telling them they would see her very soon.

Anna nodded mutely as she watched Madam Pomfrey dabbing at his wounds with some harsh-smelling green ointment. Anna remembered how Snape had mended Malfoy's Sectumsempra wounds so easily with his wand.

"Bill's gotten attacked by Greyback," Ginny answered finally, moving forward to hug Anna as well.

"Oh poor Bill," Anna said solemnly letting go of Ginny and unable to take her eyes off Bill.

"Can't you fix them with a charm or something?" Harry asked the matron.

"No charm will work on these," said Madam Pomfrey. "I've tried everything I know, but there is no cure for werewolf bites."

"But he wasn't bitten at the full moon," said Ron, who was gazing down into his brother's face as though he could somehow force him to mend just by staring. "Greyback hadn't transformed, so surely Bill won't be a-a real-?"  
He, Harry, Anna and Hermione looked uncertainly at Lupin.

"No, I don't think that Bill will be a true werewolf," said Lupin, "but that does not mean that there won't be some contamination. Those are cursed wounds. They are unlikely ever to heal fully, and-and Bill might have some wolfish characteristics from now on."

"Dumbledore might know something that'd work, though," Ron said. "Where is he? Bill fought those maniacs on Dumbledore's orders, Dumbledore owes him, he can't leave him in this state-"

"Ron-Dumbledore's dead," said Ginny.

"No!" Lupin looked wildly from Ginny to Anna and finally to Harry, as though hoping the latter might contradict her, but when neither Anna nor Harry did, Lupin collapsed into a chair beside Bill's bed, his hands over his face. Anna had never seen Lupin lose control before; she felt as though she was intruding upon something private, indecent. She turned away and caught Ron's eye instead, exchanging in silence a look that confirmed what Ginny had said.

"How did he die?" whispered Tonks. "How did it happen?"

"Snape killed him," said Harry. "I was there, I saw it, so was Anna. We arrived back on the Astronomy Tower because that's where the Mark was...Anna had been up there because I suppose she had a vision," Anna nodded to support Harry's theory before he continued. " Dumbledore was ill, he was weak, but I think he realized it was a trap when we heard footsteps running up the stairs. He immobilized me and Anna, we couldn't do anything, we were under the Invisibility Cloak-and then Malfoy came through the door and disarmed him-"

Hermione clapped her hands to her mouth and Ron groaned. Luna's mouth trembled.

"-more Death Eaters arrived-and then Snape-and Snape did it. The Avada Kedavra." Harry couldn't go on.

Anna and Madam Pomfrey burst into tears. Nobody paid the latter any attention except Ginny, who whispered, "Shh! Listen!"

Gulping, Madam Pomfrey pressed her fingers to her mouth, her eyes wide and finally Anna heard it too. So soothing, somewhere out in the darkness, a phoenix was singing in a way Anna had never heard before: a stricken lament of terrible beauty. And Anna felt, as she had felt about phoenix song before, that the music was inside her, not without: it was she and everyone in the room's own grief that turned magically to song that echoed across the grounds and through the castle windows.

How long they all stood there, listening, she did not know, nor why it seemed to ease their pain a little to listen to the sound of their mourning, but it felt like a long time later that the hospital door opened again and Professor McGonagall entered the ward.  
Like all the rest, she bore marks of the recent battle: there were grazes on her face and her robes were ripped.

"Molly and Arthur are on their way, so is Phoebe Darcy," she said, and the spell of the music was broken: everyone roused themselves as though coming out of trances, turning again to look at Bill, or else to rub their own eyes, shake their heads. "Harry, Anna, what happened? According to Hagrid you two were with Professor Dumbledore when he-when it happened. He says Professor Snape was involved in some-"

Anna felt her body wreck with fresh sobs as she nodded, trying to explain, "We-were-up-in-the-tower and...and-" Anna broke off into incoherent babbling before she buried her head in Luna's shoulder.  
"Snape killed Dumbledore," said Harry.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Hello Lovelies! I really felt that it was a good time to introduce Cedric's parents as another support system in Anna's life. Which brings me to my end of chapter question: Who is someone other then a parent or spouse you look to for guidance and reassurance? Join the conversation in the comments below, I can't wait to read all your comments and reviews!  
> With Love,  
> Starry**


	34. Meetings of The Heads Of Houses

CHAPTER THIRTY-FOUR  
Meetings with the Heads of House

She stared at them for a moment, then swayed alarmingly; Madam Pomfrey, who seemed to have pulled herself together, ran forward, conjuring a chair from thin air, which she pushed under McGonagall.

"Snape," repeated McGonagall faintly, falling into the chair. "We all wondered... but he trusted... always... Snape... I can't believe it..."

"Snape was a highly accomplished Occlumens," said Lupin, his voice uncharacteristically harsh. "We always knew that."

"But Dumbledore swore he was on our side!" whispered Tonks. "I always thought Dumbledore must know something about Snape that we didn't..." .

"Well he wasn't clearly" Anna spat, thinking of the way Snape looked when he pulled his wand on Dumbledore, everyone turned to look at her. "How could he do that? Look him right in the face and send him to his death sentence? Professor Dumbledore trusted him..." she trailed off shaking her head.

"He always hinted that he had an ironclad reason for trusting Snape," muttered Professor McGonagall, now dabbing at the corners of her leaking eyes with a tartan-edged handkerchief. "I mean... with Snape's history ... of course people were bound to wonder... but Dumbledore told me explicitly that Snape's repentance was absolutely genuine... wouldn't hear a word against him!"

"I'd love to know what Snape told him to convince him," said Tonks.

"I know," said Harry, and they all turned to look at him. "Snape passed Voldemort the information that made Voldemort hunt down my mum and dad. Then Snape told Dumbledore he hadn't realized what he was doing, he was really sorry he'd done it, sorry that they were dead."

They all stared at him.

"And Dumbledore believed that?" said Lupin incredulously. "Dumbledore believed Snape was sorry James was dead? Snape hated James..."

"And he didn't think my mother was worth a damn either," said Harry, "because she was Muggle-born... 'Mudblood,' he called her..."

"That's terrible!" Anna breathed in shock and sadness.

She nor anybody else asked how Harry knew this. All of them seemed to be lost in horrified shock, trying to digest the monstrous truth of what had happened.

"This is all my fault," said Professor McGonagall suddenly. She looked disoriented, twisting her wet handkerchief in her hands. "My fault. I sent Filius to fetch Snape tonight, I actually sent for him to come and help us! If I hadn't alerted Snape to what was going on, he might never have joined forces with the Death Eaters. I don't think he knew they were there before Filius told him, I don't think he knew they were coming."

"It isn't your fault, Minerva," said Lupin firmly. "We all wanted more help, we were glad to think Snape was on his way..."

"Who was to know?" Anna said shrugging her shoulders and dabbing her own eyes. "Not even I saw that coming..." she whispered.

"So when he arrived at the fight, he joined in on the Death Eaters' side?" asked Harry, Anna looked around the room to see who would answer him. She wanted every detail of Snape's duplicity and infamy, feverishly collecting more reasons to hate him, to swear vengeance.

"I don't know exactly how it happened," said Professor McGonagall distractedly. "It's all so confusing... Dumbledore had told us that he would be leaving the school for a few hours and that we were to patrol the corridors just in case... Remus, Bill, and Nymphadora were to join us ... and so we patrolled. All seemed quiet. Every secret passageway out of the school was covered. We knew nobody could fly in. There were powerful enchantments on every entrance into the castle. I still don't know how the Death Eaters can possibly have entered..."

"I do," said Harry, and he explained, briefly, about the pair of Vanishing Cabinets and the magical pathway they formed. "So they got in through the Room of Requirement."

"It's true..." Anna said softly, backing up Harry's claim. "All of it."

Almost against their will Anna and Harry glanced from Ron to Hermione, both of whom looked devastated.

"I messed up, Harry," said Ron bleakly. "We did like you told us: we checked the Marauder's Map and we couldn't see Malfoy on it, so we thought he must be in the Room of Requirement, so me, Ginny, and Neville went to keep watch on it... but Malfoy got past us."

"He came out of the Room about an hour after we started keeping watch," said Ginny. "He was on his own, clutching that awful shriveled arm-"

"His Hand of Glory," said Ron. "Gives light only to the holder, remember?"

"Anyway," Ginny went on, "he must have been checking whether the coast was clear to let the Death Eaters out, because the moment he saw us he threw something into the air and it all went pitch-black-"  
"-Peruvian Instant Darkness Powder," said Ron bitterly. "Fred and George's. I'm going to be having a word with them about who they let buy their products."

"We tried everything, Lumos, Incendio," said Ginny. "Nothing would penetrate the darkness; all we could do was grope our way out of the corridor again, and meanwhile we could hear people rushing past us. Obviously Malfoy could see because of that hand thing and was guiding them, but we didn't dare use any curses or anything in case we hit each other, and by the time we'd reached a corridor that was light, they'd gone."

"Luckily," said Lupin hoarsely, "Ron, Ginny, and Neville ran into us almost immediately and told us what had happened. We found the Death Eaters minutes later, heading in the direction of the Astronomy Tower. Malfoy obviously hadn't expected more people to be on the watch; he seemed to have exhausted his supply of Darkness Powder, at any rate. A fight broke out, they scattered and we gave chase. One of them, Gibbon, broke away and headed up the tower stairs-"

"To set off the Mark?" asked Harry.

"He must have done, yes, they must have arranged that before they left the Room of Requirement," said Lupin. "But I don't think Gibbon liked the idea of waiting up there alone for Dumbledore, because he came running back downstairs to rejoin the fight and was hit by a Killing Curse that just missed me."

Anna sat silently and corrected none of them that it was indeed Draco who set off the mark, and who set off early to the Astronomy Tower to find her, not Dumbledore. She felt like a traitor sitting amongst her friends knowing what Draco's true motives for following Voldemort's orders were but unable to be up front with them.

"So if Ron was watching the Room of Requirement with Ginny and Neville," said Harry, turning to Hermione, "were you-?"

"Outside Snape's office, yes," whispered Hermione, her eyes sparkling with tears, "with Luna. We hung around for ages outside it and nothing happened... we didn't know what was going on upstairs, Ron had taken the map ... it was nearly midnight when Professor Flitwick came sprinting down into the dungeons. He was shouting about Death Eaters in the castle, I don't think he really registered that Luna and I were there at all, he just burst his way into Snape's office and we heard him saying that Snape had to go back with him and help and then we heard a loud thump and Snape came hurtling out of his room and he saw us and-and-"

"What?" Harry urged her.

"I was so stupid, Harry!" said Hermione in a high-pitched whisper. "He said Professor Flitwick had collapsed and that we should go and take care of him while he-while he went to help fight the Death Eaters-" She covered her face in shame and continued to talk into her fingers, so that her voice was muffled. "We went into his office to see if we could help Professor Flitwick and found him unconscious on the floor... and oh, it's so obvious now, Snape must have Stupefied Flitwick, but we didn't realize, Harry, we didn't realize, we just let Snape go!"

"It's not your fault," said Lupin firmly. "Hermione, had you not obeyed Snape and got out of the way, he probably would have killed you and Luna."

"So then he came upstairs," said Harry, as Anna watched Snape running up the marble staircase in her mind's eye, his black robes billowing behind him as ever, pulling his wand from under his cloak as he ascended, "and he found the place where you were all fighting..."

"We were in trouble, we were losing," said Tonks in a low voice. "Gibbon was down, but the rest of the Death Eaters seemed ready to fight to the death. Neville had been hurt, Bill had been savaged by Greyback... it was all dark... curses flying everywhere... the Malfoy boy had vanished, he must have slipped past, up the stairs... then more of them ran after him, but one of them blocked the stairs behind them with some kind of curse... Neville ran at it and got thrown up into the air-"

"None of us could break through," said Ron, "and that massive Death Eater was still firing off jinxes all over the place, they were bouncing off the walls and barely missing us..."

"And then Snape was there," said Tonks, "and then he wasn't-"

"I saw him running toward us, but that huge Death Eater's jinx just missed me right afterward and I ducked and lost track of things," said Ginny.

"I saw him run straight through the cursed barrier as though it wasn't there," said Lupin. "I tried to follow him, but was thrown back just like Neville..."

"He must have known a spell we didn't," whispered McGonagall. "After all-he was the Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher... I just assumed that he was in a hurry to chase after the Death Eaters who'd escaped up to the tower..."

"He was," said Harry savagely, "but to help them, not to stop the... and I'll bet you had to have a Dark Mark to get through that barrier-so what happened when he came back down?"

"Well, the big Death Eater had just fired off a hex that caused half the ceiling to fall in, and also broke the curse blocking the stairs," said Lupin. "We all ran forward-those of us who were still standing anyway-and then Snape and the boy emerged out of the dust-obviously, none of us attacked them-"

"We just let them pass," said Tonks in a hollow voice. "We thought they were being chased by the Death Eaters-and next thing, the other Death Eaters and Greyback were back and we were fighting again-I thought I heard Snape shout something, but I don't know what-"

"He shouted, 'It's over,'" said Harry. "He'd done what he'd meant to do."

They all fell silent. Anna began to cry hysterically and everyone looked to her.

"Oh it's all my fault!" she cried, "Harry you gave me the coin, and I never called anyone, I went chasing Draco up to the Astronomy Tower to see what he was up to and-and-it completely slipped my mind to call!"

"Anna it's not your fault, you did very well trying to get information of him this year. Dumbledore said it to me himself, if you hadn't met with Draco at night in the tower he probably wouldn't have spilled his secrets. It is peculiar that he said Malfoy loved you though..." Harry said patting her on the back.

Everyone fell silent and looked at her with sympathy and shock. Fawkes's lament was still echoing over the dark grounds outside. As the music reverberated upon the air, unbidden, unwelcome thoughts slunk into Anna's mind... had they taken Dumbledore's body from the foot of the tower yet? What would happen to it next? Where would it rest? She folded her hands neatly in her lap. She could feel them nervously sweating as she tried to collect herself. Everyone thought she was a hero, but if only they knew she had fallen in love with Draco too and had purposely withheld information to protect him.

The doors of the hospital wing burst open, making them all jump: Mr. and Mrs. Weasley were striding up the ward, with Aunt Phoebe and Fleur just behind them, their beautiful faces terrified.

"Molly-Arthur-" said Professor McGonagall, jumping up and hurrying to greet them. "I am so sorry-"

"Bill," whispered Mrs. Weasley, darting past Professor McGonagall as she caught sight of Bill's mangled face. "Oh, Bill!"

"Oh dear!" said Aunt Phoebe as her eyes fell on what Mrs. Weasley had seen.

She paused for a moment, and scanned the room until her eyes fell on Anna, immediately she burst into tears and threw herself into her niece's arms. Anna comforted her Aunt, reassuring her that she was okay. "My Anastasia! Oh thank God your alright! My baby niece!"

"It's alright Aunt Phoebe," Anna chuckled sadly, "take more than that to take me out..."

"Oh Anastasia, you are so brave!" Aunt Phoebe cried, gracing her face with a flurry of kisses as she hugged her tightly. "I don't know what I'd do if anything ever happened to you...I love you"

"I love you too Aunt Phoebs," Anna smiled, under her Aunt's arm as she watched the next scene unfold.

Lupin and Tonks had got up hastily and retreated so that Mr. and Mrs. Weasley could get nearer to the bed. Mrs. Weasley bent over her son and pressed her lips to his bloody forehead.

"You said Greyback attacked him?" Mr. Weasley asked Professor McGonagall distractedly. "But he hadn't transformed? So what does that mean? What will happen to Bill?"

"We don't yet know," said Professor McGonagall, looking helplessly at Lupin.

"There will probably be some contamination, Arthur," said Lupin. "It is an odd case, possibly unique... we don't know what his behavior might be like when he awakens..."

Mrs. Weasley took the nasty-smelling ointment from Madam Pomfrey and began dabbing at Bill's wounds.

"And Dumbledore ..." said Mr. Weasley. "Minerva, is it true ... is he really...?"

As Professor McGonagall nodded, Anna's eyes were fixed upon Fleur, who was gazing down at Bill with a frozen expression on her face.

"Dumbledore gone," whispered Mr. Weasley, but Mrs. Weasley had eyes only for her eldest son; she began to sob, tears falling onto Bill's mutilated face.

"Of course, it doesn't matter how he looks... it's not r-really important... but he was a very handsome little b-boy... always very handsome... and he was g-going to be married!"

"And what do you mean by zat?" said Fleur suddenly and loudly. "What do you mean, 'he _was_ going to be married?'"

Mrs. Weasley raised her tear-stained face, looking startled. "Well-only that-"

"You theenk Bill will not wish to marry me anymore?" demanded Fleur. "You theenk, because of these bites, he will not love me?"

"No, that's not what I-"

"Because 'e will!" said Fleur, drawing herself up to her full height and throwing back her long mane of silver hair. "It would take more zan a werewolf to stop Bill loving me!"

"Well, yes, I'm sure," said Mrs. Weasley, "but I thought perhaps-given how-how he-"

"You thought I would not weesh to marry him? Or per'aps, you hoped?" said Fleur, her nostrils flaring. "What do I care how he looks? I am good-looking enough for both of us, I theenk! All these scars show is zat my husband is brave! And I shall do zat!" she added fiercely, pushing Mrs. Weasley aside and snatching the ointment from her.

Mrs. Weasley fell back against her husband and watched Fleur mopping up Bill's wounds with a most curious expression upon her face. Nobody said anything; Anna did not dare move. Like everybody else, she was waiting for the explosion.

"Our Great-Auntie Muriel," said Mrs. Weasley after a long pause, "has a very beautiful tiara-goblin-made-which I am sure I could persuade her to lend you for the wedding. She is very fond of Bill, you know, and it would look lovely with your hair."

"Thank you," said Fleur stiffly. "I am sure zat will be lovely."

And then, Anna did not quite see how it happened, both women were crying and hugging each other. Completely bewildered, wondering whether the world had gone mad, she turned around: Ron and Harry looked as stunned as she felt, and she, Ginny and Hermione were exchanging startled looks.

"That's the most beautiful thing I've ever seen," Anna said smiling and dabbing her eyes.

"You see!" said a strained voice. Tonks was glaring at Lupin. "She still wants to marry him, even though he's been bitten! She doesn't care!"

"It's different," said Lupin, barely moving his lips and looking suddenly tense. "Bill will not be a full werewolf. The cases are completely-"

"But I don't care either, I don't care!" said Tonks, seizing the front of Lupin's robes and shaking them. "I've told you a million times..."

And the meaning of Tonks's Patronus and her mouse-colored hair, and the reason she had come running to find Dumbledore when she had heard a rumor someone had been attacked by Greyback, all suddenly became clear to everyone; it had not been Sirius that Tonks had fallen in love with after all.

"And I've told you a million times," said Lupin, refusing to meet her eyes, staring at the floor, "that I am too old for you, too poor... too dangerous..."

"Your speaking crazy!" Aunt Phoebe said wagging her finger at him in a condescending tone.

"I've said all along you're taking a ridiculous line on this, Remus," said Mrs. Weasley over Fleur's shoulder as she patted her on the back.

"I am not being ridiculous," said Lupin steadily. "Tonks deserves somebody young and whole."

"But she wants you," said Mr. Weasley, with a small smile. "And after all, Remus, young and whole men do not necessarily remain so." He gestured sadly at his son, lying between them.

"This is... not the moment to discuss it," said Lupin, avoiding everybody's eyes as he looked around distractedly. "Dumbledore is dead. ..."

"Dumbledore would have been happier than anybody to think that there was a little more love in the world," said Professor McGonagall curtly, just as the hospital doors opened again and Hagrid walked in.

The little of his face that was not obscured by hair or beard was soaking and swollen; he was shaking with tears, a vast, spotted handkerchief in his hand. "I've... I've done it, Professor," he choked. "M-moved him. Professor Sprout's got the kids back in bed. Professor Flitwick's lyin down, but he says he'll be all righ' in a jiffy, an' Professor Slughorn says the Ministry's bin informed."

"Thank you, Hagrid," said Professor McGonagall, standing up at once and turning to look at the group around Bill's bed. "I shall have to see the Ministry when they get here. Hagrid, please tell the Heads of Houses-Slughorn can represent Slytherin- that I want to see them in my office forthwith. I would like you to join us too."

As Hagrid nodded, turned, and shuffled out of the room again, she looked down at Harry and Anna. "Before I meet them I would like a quick word with you two. If you'll come with me..."  
________________________________________

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Hello Lovelies! Here's chapter 34, I'm really psyched to get into the 7th book with Anna's personal journey. You'll see a lot of new characters introduced in the coming chapters that I'm super excited to bring to life. But foremost I'd like to thank you all from the bottom of my heart for following this story so loyally so far. Your comments seriously make my day so much brighter. Which leaves me to my question of the day: Was Mrs. Weasley out or line for assuming that Fleur only loved/wanted to marry Bill because of his looks? Join the conversation below, I love hearing from you all! 
> 
> With Love,   
> Starry**


	35. Where Do We Go From Here?

CHAPTER THIRTY-FIVE  
Where Do We Go From Here?

Anna and Harry stood up, murmured "See you in a bit" to Luna, Ron, Hermione, and Ginny, and followed Professor McGonagall back down the ward. The corridors outside were deserted and the only sound was the distant phoenix song. It was several minutes before Anna became aware that they were not heading for Professor McGonagall's office, but for Dumbledore's, and another few seconds before she realized that of course, she had been Deputy Headmistress... apparently she was now Headmistress ... so the room behind the gargoyle was now hers.

In silence they ascended the moving spiral staircase and entered the circular office. Anna did not know what she had expected: that the room would be draped in black, perhaps, or even that Dumbledore's body might be lying there. In fact, it looked almost exactly as it had done when she had visited Dumbledore last: the silver instruments whirring and puffing on their spindle legged tables, Gryffindor's sword in its glass case gleaming in the moonlight, the Sorting Hat on a shelf behind the desk, Fawkes's perch stood empty, he was still crying his lament to the grounds. And a new portrait had joined the ranks of the dead headmasters and headmistresses of Hogwarts: Dumbledore was slumbering in a golden frame over the desk, his half-moon spectacle perched upon his crooked nose, looking peaceful and untroubled.

After glancing once at this portrait, Professor McGonagall made an odd movement as though steeling herself, then rounded the desk to look at Anna and Harry, her face taut and lined.

"I'll begin with Harry," she said, "I would like to know what you and Professor Dumbledore were doing this evening when you left the school."

"I can't tell you that, Professor," said Harry.

"Harry, it might be important," said Professor McGonagall.

"It is," said Harry, "very, but he didn't want me to tell anyone."

Professor McGonagall glared at him. "Potter"-Anna registered the renewed use of Harry's surname-"in the light of Professor Dumbledore's death, I think you must see that the situation has changed somewhat-"

"I don't think so," said Harry, shrugging. "Professor Dumbledore never told me to stop following his orders if he died."

"But-"

"There's one thing you should know before the Ministry gets here, though. Madam Rosmerta's under the Imperius Curse, she was helping Malfoy and the Death Eaters, that's how the necklace and the poisoned mead-"

"What? No that can't be!" Anna said in a slightly defensive tone.

"Rosmerta?" said Professor McGonagall incredulously, but before she could go on, there was a knock on the door behind them and Professors Sprout, Flitwick, and Slughorn traipsed into the room, followed by Hagrid, who was still weeping copiously, his huge frame trembling with grief.

"Snape!" ejaculated Slughorn, who looked the most shaken, pale and sweating. "Snape! I taught him! I thought I knew him!"

But before any of them could respond to this, a sharp voice spoke from high on the wall: a sallow-faced wizard with a short black fringe had just walked back into his empty canvas. "Minerva, the Minister will be here within seconds, he has just Disapparated from the Ministry."

"Thank you, Everard," said Professor McGonagall, and she turned quickly to her teachers.

"I want to talk about what happens to Hogwarts before he gets here," she said quickly. "Personally, I am not convinced that the school should reopen next year. The death of the Headmaster at the hands of one of our colleagues is a terrible stain upon Hogwarts' history. It is horrible."

"I am sure Dumbledore would have wanted the school to remain open," said Professor Sprout. "I feel that if a single pupil wants to come, then the school ought to remain open for that pupil."

"But will we have a single pupil after this?" said Slughorn, now dabbing his sweating brow with a silken handkerchief. "Parents will want to keep their children at home and I can't say I blame them. Personally, I don't think we're in more danger at Hogwarts than we are anywhere else, but you can't expect mothers to think like that. They'll want to keep their families together, it's only natural."

"I agree," said Professor McGonagall. "And in any case, it is not true to say that Dumbledore never envisaged a situation in which Hogwarts might close. When the Chamber of Secrets reopened he considered the closure of the school-and I must say that Professor Dumbledore's murder is more disturbing to me than the idea of Slytherin's monster living undetected in the bowels of the castle..."

"We must consult the governors," said Professor Flitwick in his squeaky little voice; he had a large bruise on his forehead but seemed otherwise unscathed by his collapse in Snape's office. "We must follow the established procedures. A decision should not be made hastily."

"Hagrid, you haven't said anything," said Professor McGonagall. "What are your views, ought Hogwarts to remain open?"

Hagrid, who had been weeping silently into his large, spotted handkerchief throughout this conversation, now raised puffy red eyes and croaked, "I dunno, Professor... that's fer the Heads of House an' the Headmistress ter decide ..."

"Professor Dumbledore always valued your views," said Professor McGonagall kindly, "and so do I."

"Well, I'm stayin," said Hagrid, fat tears still leaking out of the corners of his eyes and trickling down into his tangled beard. "It's me home, it's bin me home since I was thirteen. An' if there's kids who wan' me ter teach 'em, I'll do it. But... I dunno ... Hogwarts without Dumbledore ..." He gulped and disappeared behind his handkerchief once more, and there was silence.

"Very well," said Professor McGonagall, glancing out of the window at the grounds, checking to see whether the Minister was yet approaching, "then I must agree with Filius that the right thing to do is to consult the governors, who will make the final decision.

"Now, as to getting students home... there is an argument for doing it sooner rather than later. We could arrange for the Hogwarts Express to come tomorrow if necessary-"

"What about Dumbledore's funeral?" said Harry, speaking at last.

"Surely, we get to say goodbye?" asked Anna rather demurely.

"Well..." said Professor McGonagall, losing a little of her briskness as her voice shook. "I-I know that it was Dumbledore's wish to be laid to rest here, at Hogwarts-"

"Then that's what'll happen, isn't it?" said Harry fiercely.

"We've got to respect his wishes" Anna defended.

"If the Ministry thinks it appropriate," said Professor McGonagall. "No other headmaster or headmistress has ever been-"

"No other headmaster or headmistress ever gave more to this school," growled Hagrid.

"Hogwarts should be Dumbledore's final resting place," said Professor Flitwick.

"Absolutely," said Professor Sprout.

"And in that case," said Harry, "you shouldn't send the students home until the funeral's over. They'll want to say-" 

The last word caught in his throat, but Professor Sprout completed the sentence for him. "Goodbye."

"Well said," squeaked Professor Flitwick. "Well said indeed! Our students should pay tribute, it is fitting. We can arrange transport home afterward."

"Seconded," barked Professor Sprout.

"I suppose ... yes ..." said Slughorn in a rather agitated voice, while Hagrid let out a strangled sob of assent.

"He's coming," said Professor McGonagall suddenly, gazing down into the grounds. "The Minister ... and by the looks of it. He's brought a delegation..."

"Can Anna and I leave, Professor?" said Harry at once.

Anna knew Harry had no desire at all to see, or be interrogated by, Rufus Scrimgeour tonight, neither did Anna.

"You may," said Professor McGonagall. "And quickly."

She strode toward the door and held it open for them. They sped down the spiral staircase and off along the deserted corridor; Anna knew Harry had left his Invisibility Cloak at the top of the Astronomy Tower, but it did not matter; there was nobody in the corridors to see them pass, not even Filch, Mrs. Norris, or Peeves. Anna said goodbye to Harry and head off to Ravenclaw towers, she was certain Aunt Phoebe was at the meeting with the Minister and the staff she did not meet another soul until she turned onto the stairs leading to the Ravenclaw common room.

"Is it true?" whispered the Gray Lady as she approached her. "It is really true? Dumbledore-dead?"

"Yes," said Anna.

She let out a sigh of dignified sorrow and, flew through the door, the brass knocker issued its riddle but Anna didn't really hear it, a third year gave the answer and Anna snuck in with her.

As Anna had suspected it would be, the common room was jam-packed. The room fell silent as she walked through the door. She saw Mandy Bucklehurst and Lisa Turpin sitting in a group nearby: this meant that the dormitory must be empty, or nearly so. Without speaking to anybody, without making eye contact at all, Anna walked straight across the room and through the door to the girl' dormitories.

As she had hoped, Luna was waiting for her, still fully dressed, sitting on the bed. Anna sat down on her four-poster bed next to Luna and for a moment, they simply stared at each other.

"They're talking about closing the school," said Anna.

"Tonks seems to think they would send us home without saying goodbye," said Luna.

There was a pause.

"So..." said Luna in a very low voice, as though she thought the furniture might be listening in. "What happened?"

Anna shook her head. All that had taken place in the Astronomy Tower seemed like an old nightmare now; had it really happened, and only hours ago?

"Did you get to speak to Draco?" said Luna, looking crestfallen. "Did Snape say anything before he killed him?"

"No," said Anna." he just looked at him with such disdain and did it like it was no big deal ."

"Are you serious-?"

Wordlessly, Anna pulled the necklace Draco gave her from her pocket and caressed it in her hands. The full story could wait... it did not matter tonight... nothing mattered except the end, now all she had left of Draco was a necklace he'd given her, and the memories of the meetings in the tower, which ironically marked the place that ended Dumbledore's life...

"I'm sorry Anna," whispered Luna, "Oh..my God, you love him too, don't you?"

"More than anything or anyone," said Anna, lying back on her bed fully clothed and staring blankly upwards. She felt she deserved no sympathy at all about Draco: she knew what she was getting into when she'd agreed to meet with him in the tower, what she didn't expect was to fall as hard as she did for him and Luna knew it. As she lay there, she became aware suddenly that the grounds were silent. Fawkes had stopped singing.  
And she knew, without knowing how she knew it, that the phoenix had gone, had left Hogwarts for good, just as Dumbledore had left the school, had left the world... had left Anna and Harry and all those who were close to him. He would not die in vain, Anna thought clenching the locket tightly in her hand, she would give her last breath to ensure that Dumbledore's death was not in vain.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Hello Lovelies! Next chapter Anna and the gang say farewell to Dumbledore! Which brings me to my end of chapter question: which real-life death (in your personal life) affected you the most? Drop me a line down below and I'll share my responses with you also.  
> With Love,   
> Starry**


	36. Hermione's Discovery

CHAPTER THIRTY-SIX  
Hermione's Discovery

All lessons were suspended, all examinations postponed. Some students were hurried away from Hogwarts by their parents over the next couple of days-the Patil twins were gone before breakfast on the morning following Dumbledore's death and Zacharias Smith was escorted from the castle by his haughty-looking father. Terry Boot, on the other hand, refused point-blank to accompany his mother home; they had a shouting match in the Entrance Hall which was resolved when she agreed that he could remain behind for the funeral. She had difficulty in finding a bed in Hogsmeade, Terry told Anna and Luna, for wizards and witches were pouring into the village, preparing to pay their last respects to Dumbledore.

Some excitement was caused among the younger students, who had never seen it before, when a powder-blue carriage the size of a house, pulled by a dozen giant winged palominos, came soaring out of the sky in the late afternoon before the funeral and landed on the edge of the Forest. Anna, Luna and Freddie watched from a window as a gigantic and handsome olive-skinned, black-haired woman descended the carriage steps and threw herself into the waiting Hagrid's arms. Meanwhile a delegation of Ministry officials, including Aunt Phoebe and the Minister for Magic himself, were being accommodated within the castle. Anna was helping Harry diligently avoid contact with any of them; she was sure that, sooner or later, he would be asked again to account for Dumbledore's last excursion from Hogwarts.

That night, Luna, Freddie, Dominic and Anna visited with Harry, Ron, Hermione and Ginny. The beautiful weather seemed to mock them; Anna could imagine how it would have been if Dumbledore had not died, and they had had this time together at the very end of the year, Ginny's examinations finished, the pressure of homework lifted ... and hour by hour, she put off saying the thing that she knew she must say, doing what she knew it was right to do, because it was too hard to forgo her best source of comfort.  
They visited the hospital wing twice a day: Neville had been discharged, but Bill remained under Madam Pomfrey's care. His scars were as bad as ever; in truth, he now bore a distinct resemblance to Mad-Eye Moody, though thankfully with both eyes and legs, but in personality he seemed just the same as ever. All that appeared to have changed was that he now had a great liking for very rare steaks.

"... so eet ees lucky 'e is marrying me," said Fleur happily, plumping up Bill's pillows, "because ze British overcook their meat, I 'ave always said this."

"I suppose I'm just going to have to accept that he really is going to marry her," sighed Ginny later that evening, as she, Harry, Ron and Hermione smuggled Luna and Anna into the Gryffindor Common Room by way of Harry's invisibility cloak.

"She loves him though," Anna said in Fleur's defense and Luna nodded in agreement. Ginny smiled reluctantly and sighed looking to her boyfriend for support.

"She's not that bad," said Harry. "Ugly, though," he added hastily, as Ginny raised her eyebrows, and she let out a reluctant giggle.

"Well, I suppose if Mum can stand it, I can."

"Anyone else we know died?" Ron asked Hermione, who was perusing the Evening Prophet.

Hermione winced at the forced toughness in his voice.

"No," she said reprovingly, folding up the newspaper. "They're still looking for Snape, but no sign ..."

"Of course there isn't," said Harry, who became angry every time this subject cropped up. "They won't find Snape till they find Voldemort, and seeing as they've never managed to do that in all this time ..."

"I'm going to go to bed," yawned Ginny. "I haven't been sleeping that well since ... well ... I could do with some sleep."

"Goodnight Gin!" chirped Anna and Luna as Ginny kissed Harry (Ron looked away pointedly), waved at the other four and departed for the girls' dormitories. The moment the door had closed behind her, Hermione leaned forwards towards Harry with a most Hermione-ish look on her face.

"Harry, I found something out this morning, in the library ..."

"R.A.B.?" said Harry, sitting up straight.

"Or R.C.L?" Anna added hopefully.

She did not feel the way she had so often felt before, excited, curious, burning to get to the bottom of a mystery; she simply knew that the task of discovering the truth about the real Horcrux had to be completed for Harry before he could move a little further along the dark and winding path stretching ahead of him, the path that he and Dumbledore had set out upon together, and which she now knew he would have to journey alone. Anna still hadn't told her friends that Dumbledore had laid out her own journey, surely Hermione and Ron would accompany Harry on his, at least she had hoped.

Harry explained to Anna that there might still be as many as four Horcruxes out there somewhere and each would need to be found and eliminated before there was even a possibility that Voldemort could be killed. He kept reciting their names to her, as though by listing them he could bring them within reach: "the locket ... the cup ... the snake ... something of Gryffindor's or Ravenclaw's ... the locket ... the cup ... the snake ... something of Gryffindor's or Ravenclaw's ..."  
Anna had convinced Harry to show Hermione the note inside the locket the morning after Dumbledore's death, and although she had not immediately recognised the initials as belonging to some obscure wizard about whom she had been reading, she had since been rushing off to the library a little more often than was strictly necessary for somebody who had no homework to do.

"No," she said sadly, "I've been trying, Harry, but I haven't found anything ... there are a couple of reasonably well-known wizards with those initials-Rosalind Antigone Bungs ... Rupert "Axebanger" Brookstanton ...Ronald Constance Loson...Rita Condolizza Leppert... but they don't seem to fit at all. Judging by that note, the people who stole the Horcrux knew Voldemort, and I can't find a shred of evidence that Bungs or Axebanger and Loson and Leppert ever had anything to do with him ... no, actually, it's about ... well, Snape."  
She looked nervous even saying the name again.

"Interesting" said Luna, who'd been silent prior to that moment.

"I see." said Anna stiffly crossing her arms in silent contempt.

"What about him?" asked Harry heavily, slumping back in his chair.

"Well, it's just that I was sort of right about the Half-Blood Prince business," she said tentatively.

"Hermione please-" Anna began exasperatedly running her hand through her hair.

"D'you have to rub it in, Hermione? How do you think I feel about that now?"

"No-no-Harry, I didn't mean that!" she said hastily, looking around to check that they were not being overheard. "It's just that I was right about Eileen Prince once owning the book. You see ... she was Snape's mother!"

"What?" gasped Anna and Luna together, looking from Hermione to Harry and back to Hermione.

"I thought she wasn't much of a looker," said Ron. Hermione ignored him.

"I was going through the rest of the old Prophets and there was a tiny announcement about Eileen Prince marrying a man called Tobias Snape, and then later an announcement saying that she'd given birth to a-"

"-murderer," spat Harry.

"Well ... yes," said Hermione. "So ... I was sort of right. Snape must have been proud of being "half a Prince", you see? Tobias Snape was a Muggle from what it said in the Prophet."

"Yeah, that fits," said Harry. "He'd play up the pure-blood side so he could get in with Lucius Malfoy and the rest of them ... he's just like Voldemort. Pure-blood mother, Muggie father ... ashamed of his parentage, trying to make himself feared using the Dark Arts, gave himself an impressive new name-Lord Voldemort-the Half-Blood Prince-how could Dumbledore have missed-?"

Anna didn't get involved, she found herself looking out of the window. She could not stop herself dwelling upon Dumbledore's inexcusable trust in Snape.

"I still don't get why he didn't turn you in for using that book," said Ron. "He must've known where you were getting it all from."

"He knew," said Harry bitterly. "He knew when I used Sectumsempra. He didn't really need Legilimency ... he might even have known before then, with Slughom talking about how brilliant I was at Potions ... shouldn't have left his old book in the bottom of that cupboard, should he?"

"But why didn't he turn you in?"

"I don't think he wanted to associate himself with that book," said Hermione. "I don't think Dumbledore would have liked it very much if he'd known. And even if Snape pretended it hadn't been his, Slughom would have recognised his writing at once. Anyway, the book was left in Snape's old classroom, and I'll bet Dumbledore knew his mother was called 'Prince'."

"I should've shown the book to Dumbledore," said Harry. "All that time he was showing me how Voldemort was evil even when he was at school, and I had proof Snape was, too-"

"'Evil' is a strong word," said Hermione quietly.

"You were the one who kept telling me the book was dangerous!"

"Stop it!" Anna bellowed, causing Luna to jump and the rest of them to stare. "Please just drop it..."

"Anna please, let me finish...I'm trying to say, Harry, that you're pulling too much blame on yourself. I thought the Prince seemed to have a nasty sense of humor, but I would never have guessed he was a potential killer ..."

"None of us could've guessed Snape would ... you know," said Ron.

Silence fell between them, each of them lost in their own thoughts, but Anna was sure that they, like her, were thinking about the following morning, when Dumbledore's body would be laid to rest. The last funeral Anna attended was her cousin Cedric's but that was a family member, not a headmaster. She did not know what to expect and was a little worried about what she might see, about how she would feel. She wondered whether Dumbledore's death would be more real to her once the funeral was over. Though she had moments when the horrible fact of it threatened to overwhelm her, there were blank stretches of numbness where, despite the fact that nobody was talking about anything else in the whole castle, she still found it difficult to believe that Dumbledore had really gone. Admittedly she had not, as she had with Cedric, looked desperately for some kind of loophole, some way that Dumbledore would come back ... she felt in her pocket for the necklace Draco had given to her, which she now carried with her everywhere.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: End of Chapter Question: How would you best describe your feelings on Severus Snape? Leave a comment and review below, please and thank you kindly!  
> With Love,  
> Starry**


	37. Goodbye To The Greatest

CHAPTER THIRTY-SEVEN  
Goodbye to the Greatest

Anna rose early to pack the next day; the Hogwarts Express would be leaving an hour after the funeral. Downstairs she found the mood in the Great Hall subdued. Everybody was wearing their dress robes and no one seemed very hungry. Professor McGonagall had left the thronelike chair in the middle of the staff table empty. Hagrid's chair was deserted too: Anna thought that perhaps he had not been able to face breakfast; but Snape's place had been unceremoniously filled by Rufus Scrimgeour. Anna avoided his yellowish eyes as they scanned the Hall; Anna had the uncomfortable feeling that Scrimgeour was looking for she and Harry. Among Scrimgeour's entourage Anna spotted the red hair and horn-rimmed glasses of Percy Weasley. Across the Hall at the Gryffindor table, Ron gave no sign that he was aware of Percy, apart from stabbing pieces of kipper with venom.

Over at the Slytherin table Crabbe and Goyle were muttering together. Hulking boys though they were, they looked oddly lonely without the tall, pale figure of Draco between them, bossing them around. Anna saw the two boys look up for a brief moment and smirk at her before going back to their whispers. She could not shake the fear in Draco's voice on that Tower top, nor the fact that he had lowered his wand before the other Death Eaters arrived. Anna did not believe that Draco would have killed Dumbledore. Where, Anna wondered helplessly, was Draco now, and what was Voldemort making him do under threat of killing her and his parents? Anna's thoughts were interrupted by a nudge in the ribs from Luna. Professor McGonagall had risen to her feet and the mournful hum in the Hall died away at once.

"It is nearly time," she said. "Please follow your Heads of House out into the grounds. Gryffindors, after me."

They filed out from behind their benches in near silence. Anna glimpsed Slughorn at the head of the Slytherin column, wearing magnificent long emerald-green robes embroidered with silver. Professor Flitwick, dressed in a black handsome black robes and lead the Ravenclaws out next. She had never seen Professor Sprout, Head of the Hufflepuffs, looking so clean; there was not a single patch on her hat, and when they reached the Entrance Hall, they found Madam Pince standing beside Filch, she in a thick black veil that fell to her knees, he in an ancient black suit and tie reeking of mothballs.

They were heading, as Anna saw when she stepped out on to the stone steps from the front doors, towards the lake. The warmth of the sun caressed her face as they followed Professor Flitwick in silence to the place where hundreds of chairs had been set out in rows. An aisle ran down the centre of them: there was a marble table standing at the front, all chairs facing it. It was the most beautiful summer's day.

An extraordinary assortment of people had already settled into half of the chairs: shabby and smart, old and young. Most Anna did not recognise, but there were a few that she did, including members of the Order of the Phoenix: Kingsley Shacklebolt, Mad-Eye Moody, Aunt Phoebe and Aunt Rosalie, who were huddled together crying and being comforted by Uncle Amos, Tonks, her hair miraculously returned to vividest pink, Remus Lupin, with whom she seemed to be holding hands, Mr and Mrs Weasley, Bill supported by Fleur and followed by Fred and George, who were wearing jackets of black dragonskin. Then there was Madame Maxime, who took up two-and-a-half chairs on her own, Tom, the landlord of the Leaky Cauldron, Arabella Figg, Harry's Squib neighbour, the hairy bass player from the wizarding group the Weird bisters, Ernie Prang, driver of the Knight Bus, Madam Malkin, of the robe shop in Diagon Alley, and some people whom Anna merely knew by sight, such as the barman of the Hog's Head and the witch who pushed the trolley on the Hogwarts Express. The castle ghosts were there too, barely visible in the bright sunlight, discernible only when they moved, shimmering insubstantially in the gleaming air.

McGonagall waved Anna over to front, she felt everyone's eyes on her as she went to join Harry, Ron, Hermione and Ginny. They filed into seats at the end of a row beside the lake. People were whispering to each other; it sounded like a breeze in the grass, but the birdsong was louder by far. The crowd continued to swell; with a great rush of affection for both of them, Anna saw Neville being helped into a seat by Luna.

Cornelius Fudge walked past them towards the front rows, his expression miserable, twirling his green bowler hat as usual; Anna next recognised Rita Skeeter, who, she was infuriated to see, had a notebook clutched in her red-taloned hand; and then, with a worse jolt of fury, Dolores Umbridge, an unconvincing expression of grief upon her toadlike face, a black velvet bow set atop her iron-coloured curls. At the sight of the centaur Firenze, who was standing like a sentinel near the water's edge, she gave a start and scurried hastily into a seat a good distance away.

The staff were seated at last. Anna could see Scrimgeour looking grave and dignified in the front row with Professor McGonagall. She wondered whether Scrimgeour or any of these important people were really sorry that Dumbledore was dead. But then she heard music, strange otherworldly music and she forgot her dislike of the Ministry in looking around for the source of it. She was not the only one: many heads were turning, searching, a little alarmed.

"In there," whispered Anna in Ginny's ear and she turned to whisper it in Harry's.

She saw them in the clear green sunlit water, inches below the surface, a chorus of merpeople singing in a strange language she did not understand, their pallid faces rippling, their purplish hair flowing all around them. The music made the hair on Anna's neck stand up and yet it was not unpleasant. It spoke very clearly of loss and of despair. As she looked down into the wild faces of the singers she had the feeling that they, at least, were sorry for Dumbledore's passing. Then Hermione nudged her and she looked round.  
Hagrid was walking slowly up the aisle between the chairs. He was crying quite silently, his face gleaming with tears, and in his arms, wrapped in purple velvet spangled with golden stars, was what Anna knew to be Dumbledore's body. A sharp pain rose in Anna's throat at this sight: for a moment, the strange music and the knowledge that Dumbledore's body was so close seemed to take all warmth from the day. Ron looked white and shocked. In the next moment tears were falling thick and fast into Anna, Ginny and Hermione's laps.

They could not see clearly what was happening at the front. Hagrid seemed to have placed the body carefully upon the table. Now he retreated down the aisle, blowing his nose with loud trumpeting noises that drew scandalised looks from some, including, Anna saw, Dolores Umbridge ... but Anna knew that Dumbledore would not have cared. She and Harry shared a look and tried to make a friendly gesture to Hagrid as he passed, but Hagrid's eyes were so swollen it was a wonder he could see where he was going. Anna glanced at the back row to which Hagrid was heading and realised what was guiding him, for there, dressed in a jacket and trousers each the size of a small marquee, was the giant Grawp, his great ugly boulder-like head bowed, docile, almost human. Hagrid sat down next to his half-brother and Grawp patted Hagrid hard on the head, so that his chair legs sank into the ground. Anna, and from the brief look of it Harry had a wonderful momentary urge to laugh. But then the music stopped and she turned to face the front again.

A little tufty-haired man in plain black robes had got to his feet and stood now in front of Dumbledore's body. Anna could not hear what he was saying. Odd words floated back to them over the hundreds of beads. "Nobility of spirit" ... "intellectual contribution" ... "greatness of heart" ... it did not mean very much. It had little to do with Dumbledore as Anna had known him. She suddenly remembered Dumbledore's idea of a few words: "nitwit", "oddment", "blubber" and "tweak", and again, had to suppress a grin ... what was the matter with her?

There was a soft splashing noise to her left and she saw that the merpeople had broken the surface to listen, too. She remembered Dumbledore crouching at the water's edge two years ago, very close to where Anna now sat, and conversing in Mermish with the Merchieftainess. Anna wondered where Dumbledore had learned Mermish. There was so much she had never asked him, so much she should have said ...And then, without warning, it swept over her, the dreadful truth, more completely and undeniably than it had until now. Dumbledore was dead, gone ... she clutched the necklace Draco had given so tightly that it hurt, and as she finally fastened it back on her neck she could not prevent hot tears from once again spilling from her eyes: instead she stared out over the lake, towards the Forest, as the little man in black droned on ... there was movement among the trees. The centaurs had come to pay their respects, too. They did not move into the open but Anna saw them standing quite still, half-hidden in shadow, watching the wizards, their bows hanging at their sides. And Anna remembered she and Harry's first nightmarish trip into the Forest, the first time she had ever encountered the thing that was then Voldemort, and how Harry had faced him.

The little man in black had stopped speaking at last and resumed his seat. Anna waited for somebody else to get to their feet; she expected speeches, probably from the Minister, but nobody moved.

Then several people screamed. Bright, white flames had erupted around Dumbledore's body and the table upon which it lay: higher and higher they rose, obscuring the body. White smoke spiralled into the air and made strange shapes: Anna thought, for one heart-stopping moment, that she saw a phoenix fly joyfully into the blue, but next second the fire had vanished. In its place was a white marble tomb, encasing Dumbledore's body and the table on which he had rested.  
There were a few more cries of shock as a shower of arrows soared through the air, but they fell far short of the crowd. It was, Anna knew, the centaurs' tribute: she saw them turn tail and disappear back into the cool trees. Likewise the merpeople sank slowly back into the green water and were lost from view.

Anna looked at Harry, Ginny, Ron and Hermione: Ron's face was screwed up as though the sunlight was blinding him. Hermione's face was glazed with tears, but Ginny was no longer crying. A hand on her shoulder guided her away as she began to cry once more, she looked up to see the blurred figured of Uncle Amos smiling down at her sadly.

"Your Aunts are looking for you, Anastasia." he said and Anna allowed herself to be lead from her friends by his gentle guidance.

Anna felt her Aunts huddle around her, she did not look up she simply allowed herself to be held and comforted by them. They stood there for what felt like an eternity sobbing from the loss of the greatest wizard they'd ever known. She was vaguely aware her Uncle was speaking to someone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I found Dumbledore's funeral was the saddest part of the 6th book, although I feel we only see Harry's emotions so I wanted to try to branch out and show the different reactions. Which brings me to my end of chapter question: Who do you think was more sinister Umbridge or Greyback? Join the conversation below and I'll share my thoughts also. Next chapter you'll find out whom Uncle Amos is speaking to and what they want from Anna. ;-)  
> With Love,  
> Starry**


	38. The Last Moment of Peace

CHAPTER THIRTY-EIGHT  
The Last Moment of Peace

"Ah Anastasia Darcy!"

She looked up from Aunts Phoebe and Rosalie's shoulders. Rufus Scrimgeour was limping rapidly away from Uncle Amos towards her, leaning on his walking stick.

"I've been hoping to have a word ... do you mind if I walk a little way with you?"

"G-go on Anna," urged Aunt Phoebe nudging her off towards the Minister. "Must not keep him waiting" she whispered rejoining her sister to cry some more.

"No," said Anna indifferently, and set off to face him.

"Anna, this was a dreadful tragedy," said Scrimgeour quietly, "I cannot tell you how appalled I was to hear of it. Regardless of what your friend Harry has said about me, Dumbledore was a very great wizard. We had our disagreements, as I'm sure he's told you, but no one knows better than I-"

"What do you want?" asked Anna flatly.

Scrimgeour looked annoyed but, as before, hastily modified his expression to one of sorrowful understanding.

"You are, of course, devastated," he said. "I know that you were very close to Dumbledore. I think you and Harry may have been his favorite ever the bond between the three of you-"

"What the _hell_ do you want?" Anna repeated, coming to a halt. "Flattery will get you nothing out of me."

Scrimgeour stopped too, leaned on his stick and stared at Anna, his expression shrewd now. "Well your nothing like your dear Aunt Phoebe, aren't you? I'll get to the point. The word is that Harry was with Dumbledore when he left the school the night that he died and that you were in the tower when it happened"

"Whose word?" said Anna.

"Somebody Stupefied a Death Eater on top of the Tower after Dumbledore died. There were also two broomsticks and a barrette that seems to belong to you up there. The Ministry can add two and two, Anna."

"Glad to hear it," said Anna. "Well, where Harry went with Dumbledore and what they did is their business. I was there, but for personal reasons I do not wish to discuss."

"Such loyalty is admirable, of course," said Scrimgeour, who seemed to be restraining his irritation with difficulty," but Dumbledore is gone, Anastasia. He's gone. I also know you are a Seer, I've caught Phoebe taking Dreamless Drought from the Potions department...did you have a vision?"

"A Seer is a rather obscene accusation, perhaps my Aunt is stressed with her workload that, no doubt you are responsible for, and found it necessary to sleep well for a change. As for Dumbledore, he will only be gone from the school when none here are loyal to him," said Anna smartly smiling in spite of herself.

"My dear lady... even Dumbledore cannot return from the-"

"I am not saying he can. You wouldn't understand. But I've got nothing to tell you."

Scrimgeour hesitated, then said, in what was evidently supposed to be a tone of delicacy, "The Ministry can offer you and Aunt Phoebe all sorts of protection, you know, Anna. I would be delighted to place a couple of my Aurors at your service-"

_Anna's Flash-forward_

_"Well, Yaxley?" Voldemort called down the table, the firelight glinting strangely in his red eyes. "Will the Ministry have fallen by next Saturday?"_

_Once again, all heads turned. Yaxley squared his shoulders._

_"My Lord, I have good news on that score. I have with difficulty, and after great effort succeeded in placing an Imperius Curse upon Pius Thicknesse."_

_Many of those sitting around Yaxley looked impressed; his neighbor, Dolohov, a man with a long, twisted face, clapped him on the back._

_"It is a start," said Voldemort. "But Thicknesse is only one man. Scrimgeour must be surrounded by our people before I act. One failed attempt on the Minister's life will set me back a long way."_

_"Yes my Lord, that is true but you know, as Head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement, Thicknesse has regular contact not only with the Minister himself, but also with the Heads of all the other Ministry departments. It will, I think, be easy now that we have such a high-ranking official under our control, to subjugate the others, and then they can all work together to bring Scrimgeour down."_

_"As long as our friend Thicknesse is not discovered before he has converted the rest," said Voldemort. "At any rate, it remains unlikely that the Ministry will be mine before next Saturday. If we cannot touch the boy at his destination, then it must be done while he travels."  
End of Anna's flash-forward_

"Anastasia, have you heard a word I've said?" Scrimgeour questioned.

Anna laughed darkly,"Sir, with all do respect the Ministry has bigger things to worry about, like not getting infiltrated by those in your services under the Imperius Curse. So thanks for the offer, but no thanks."

"So," said Scrimgeour, his voice cold now, "what makes you so sure the Ministry will be infiltrated-"

"Isn't that what happened during the first War? Haven't you ever heard of history having an uncanny way of repeating its -"

"-itself, yes I have, but I assure you Miss. Darcy, the Ministry is safe!" snapped Scrimgeour, Anna noting that first name pleasantries were gone.

Anna considered him for a moment."I'd keep an eye on Pius Thicknesse if I were you..."

Scrimgeour turned a nasty purple colour highly reminiscent of Harry's Uncle Vernon when they kidnapped Harry their second year from the Dursley's home. "I see you are Dumbledore's lady through and through"

"That's right, and you'd do well to remember that before you come looking to me to spill my secrets" Anna spat back.

Scrimgeour glared at her for another moment, then turned and limped away without another word. Anna could see Percy and the rest of the Ministry delegation waiting for him, casting nervous glances at the sobbing Hagrid and Grawp, who were still in their seats. Ron and Hermione were hurrying towards Anna, passing Scrimgeour who was going towards Harry the opposite direction; Anna turned and walked slowly on, waiting for them to catch up, which they finally did in the shade of a beech tree under which they had sat in happier times.

"What did Scrimgeour want?" Hermione whispered.

"Wanted me to spill all of Harry and Dumbledore's secrets," said Anna. "Wanted me to give him inside information on them to benefit the Ministry"

Harry's conversation with the Minister was just as brief as Anna's as soon as they saw Scrimgeour stalk away from Harry, they joined them.

"What did he want from you?" Anna asked with a knowing smile.

"Same as he wanted at Christmas," shrugged Harry. "Wanted me to give him inside information on Dumbledore and be the Ministry's new poster boy."

Ron seemed to struggle with himself for a moment, then he said loudly to Hermione, "Look, let me go back and hit Percy!"

"No," she said firmly, grabbing his arm.

"It'll make me feel better!"

Anna laughed. Even Hermione grinned a little, though her smile faded as she looked up at the castle.

"I can't bear the idea that we might never come back." she said softly. "How can Hogwarts close?"

"Maybe it won't," said Ron. "We're not in any more danger here than we are at home, are we? Everywhere's the same now. I'd even say Hogwarts is safer, there are more wizards inside to defend the place. What d'you reckon, Harry?"

"I'm not coming back even if it does reopen," said Harry.

"Me either," said Anna softly, her voice struggling to remain steady.

Ron gaped at them, but Hermione said sadly,"I knew you two were going to say that. But then what will you do?"

"I'm going back to the Dursleys' once more, because Dumbledore wanted me to," said Harry."But it'll be a short visit, and then I'll be gone for good."

"But where will you go if you don't come back to school?"

"I thought I might go back to Godric's Hollow," Harry muttered. He had had the idea in his head ever since the night of Dumbledore's death. "For me, it started there, all of it. I've just got a feeling I need to go there. And I can visit my parents' graves, I'd like that."

"And then what?" said Ron.

"Then I've got to track down the rest of the Horcruxes, haven't I?" said Harry, his eyes upon Dumbledore's white tomb, reflected in the water on the other side of the lake. "That's what he wanted me to do, that's why he told me all about them. If Dumbledore was right-and I'm sure he was-there are still four of them out there. I've got to find them and destroy them and then I've got to go after the seventh bit of Voldemort's soul, the bit that's still in his body, and I'm the one who's going to kill him. And if I meet Severus Snape along the way," he added, "so much the better for me, so much the worse for him."

There was a long silence. The crowd had almost dispersed now, the stragglers giving the monumental figure of Grawp a wide berth as he cuddled Hagrid, whose howls of grief were still echoing across the water.

"We'll be there, Harry," said Ron.

"What?"

"At your aunt and uncle's house," said Ron. "And then we'll go with you, wherever you're going."

"No-" said Harry quickly; he had not counted on this, Anna could tell he had meant them to understand that he was undertaking this most dangerous journey alone.

"You said to us once before," said Hermione quietly, "that there was time to turn back if we wanted to. We've had time, haven't we?"

"We're with you whatever happens," said Ron. "But, mate, you're going to have to come round my mum and dad's house before we do anything else, even Godric's Hollow."

"Why?"

"Bill and Fleur's wedding, remember?"

Anna and Harry looked at him, startled; the idea that anything as normal as a wedding could still exist seemed incredible and yet wonderful.

"Yeah, we shouldn't miss that," he said finally.

"Anna, what about you?" Hermione said smiling sadly at her. "You haven't said anything this whole time."

"I know," Anna said softly, she fought back tears, as Hermione placed a comforting arm around her.

"Anna what's wrong?" Harry asked, studying her visibly upset appearance.

"Harry, your coming to a point in your journey that I can't follow...the things you need to experience, they need to happen and if I have a vision I can't promise myself that I wouldn't tell you...I need to-"

"Anna please-" Harry pleaded but Anna shook her head softly, tears began to fall from her eyes once more but she had to be strong at this moment.

"I can't go though, Dumbledore asked me to do something alone before he died...I should honor that shouldn't I?"

"I understand," smiled Harry sympathetically, pulling Anna into a tight hug, he whispered so only Anna could hear, "I know why you were there in the tower, how hard it must of been to do nothing...your braver than I could ever be. Dumbledore also explained that it was important to support you in your mission..in the cave that night. Thank you..."

Anna was so choked up all she could do was nod, Hermione and Ron also joined in the group hug before breaking apart and staring at each other silently.

"But what about the wedding?" said Ron finally with some shock.

"I'll be there" Anna said.

Her hand closed automatically around the sapphire necklace Draco gave her which hung gracefully from her neck, but in spite of everything, in spite of the dark and twisting path she saw stretching ahead for herself, in spite of the final meeting with her Great Grandfather she was anxious to see, and when the next time she would ever see Draco again whether in a month, in a year, or in ten, she felt her heart lift at the thought that there was still one last golden day of peace left to enjoy with Harry, Ron and Hermione.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I really loved the final chapter of the 6th book, I felt it tied up loose ends but also gave a sense of foreshadowing to what was to come. I think you lovelies will really love the next coming chapters with Bill and Fleur's Wedding and Anna taking leave on her own. Which brings me to my end of chapter question: Why did you think of Rufus Scrimgeour as Minister of Magic? I always got weird vibes from him. Anyway leave a comment below and stay tuned! :-)  
> With Love,  
> Starry**


	39. Drought of the Living Dead

CHAPTER THIRTY-NINE  
Drought of the Living Dead

_Anna's Dream_  
_Draco Malfoy gasped, choking as he struggled to draw each agonizing breath. He whipped his head around, his gaze sweeping furiously over the darkened landscape around him. His clothes were ripped and he was filthier than he had ever been in his sheltered life. Blood trickled out of the gash on his forehead, flowing down the side of his face in a delicate stream and soaking into his shirt collar. His dark mark burned like a searing hot fire poker going into his forarm, it stabbed and stabbed...he was calling. He wanted to know if he'd done it..._  
_His pale skin reflected the faint light of the waning moon, creating a bright contrast against his black robes. His school robes. Hogwarts. Dumbledore. It had only been a few days, but it seemed so long ago now. Another lifetime where he stood with Anna atop the Astronomy Tower. Her silky dark brown tresses blowing in the breeze, her mischievious grin, but more importantly those emerald green eyes with flecks of blue that shone whenever he held her in his arms. Those same eyes that he wished could hold his gaze once more to tell him it would be alright, his eyes threatened to spill tears as he ran as fast as he could. He had Apparated here, deep within the woods, he wasn't far from his home where he knew no doubt the Dark Lord would be waiting._  
_"Malfoy!" growled a distant voice. He tripped over a tree root as he whirled around and raced off in the opposite direction. He fell hard, his palms scraping into the dirt. He scrambled to his feet, cursing wildly. "Quickly, we mustn't keep the Dark Lord waiting!"_  
_"Draco," snarled a cold voice. Draco recognized the voice of his former Professor immediately, his stomach clenching in fear. "We must hurry!" Draco ignored the cold command. He continued running. Each breath felt like fire in his lungs._  
_End of Anna's Dream_

Anna awoke with a start. She was obviously having a dream, though she couldn't properly remember what it was about. The glowing red face of her alarm clock burned the numbers 6:31 into the darkness. She looked down at the black-currant colored potion and realized it was nearly ready. As she began to stir the potion she'd worked on for three whole nights counter-clockwise, Anna sat with her back against the wall.

The decision she had to make was difficult, but truthfully there was no decision; it had to be done.

Downstairs, her Aunt Phoebe was getting ready for work. She had no clue about Anna's vision of the Ministry being taken over by Death Eaters, as she busied herself preparing for another day. The Ministry was safe; Aunt Phoebe liked to believe but Anna was sure it would only be a matter of time before the Death Eaters came looking for her and there was only one way to ensure that Aunt Phoebe would be safe. The potion began to turn the lilac color it was supposed to and than finally clear. It was ready.

Anna exhaled a shaky breath and walked over to her dresser. A photo album was perched precariously on the edge. She opened the leather binder and began to flip through the pictures, searching for a few in particular. The first one she found was of her, Hermione, Ron, and Harry after a Quidditch match last year. She and Hermione had their arms slung over both boys' shoulders and the four were laughing merrily and waving to the camera. Anna set aside that picture and resumed her perusal.  
The second picture she found was of the DA during their fifth year. The Room of Requirement was decked out in Christmas decorations and twenty or so people were crammed around a large tree. Anna was strongly reminded of the Order picture Moody had showed them before their fifth year and she wondered how many people in this photograph were going to die.

Wiping another wave of tears off of her face, Anna pulled the last photograph from the album. Her Aunt Phoebe sat in their den, flanking a hysterical, three year old Anna, who'd just fallen off of her Comet 260 Jr. and held her so tight. Anna in the photo began to brighten up in the picture as her Aunt began to sing a song that would remain 'their song' in the years to follow. Finally she reached into her robes and pulled out Cedric's picture and message, with shaky hands she watched soundly the familiar scene she'd been looking to ever since Aunt Rosalie and Uncle Amos had given it to her. Anna placed the four photos in an envelope and dropped them into her beaded bag. Surveying her room one last time, she picked up her bag, retrieved her coat off her bed, and walked into the hallway.

She crept down the stairs and paused at the landing, listening to her Aunt. She was flooing with Pius Thicknesse about a possible Death Eater sighting. Anna knew that her Aunt would never run a report on that, nor would Thicknesse seek to destroy the Death Eaters he was speaking about. She took another deep breath, placed her coat and bag by the front door, and went into the kitchen. Anna summoned the Drought while her Aunt spoke in hushed hurried tones with the Head of the Auror Department, added the contents to her favorite cup and waited.

"Hello, Anastasia!" Phoebe said as she entered the kitchen and took her usual spot at the kitchen table. "I've just found one of my old records today. Its lovely. I remember when your Mother passed away, you cried for days, I couldn't get you to sleep until I sang this song to you." Anna smiled at her Aunt and sat in the chair next to her. Aunt Phoebe sipped her tea happily, and flicked her wand at the record player. Sure enough, the music coming out of the record player was familiar and melodious. After a few moments, she was able to place it: Celeste Warbeck's "To Make You Feel My Love"

"Yes, I remember it." she said, near tears. She had three minutes until the Drought took effect so she decided to distract her Aunt the best she could.

"Aunt Phoebe, could you sing it to me?" Her Aunt turned to her, looking worried. It was not like her niece to make an odd request.

"What's wrong sweetheart?" Aunt Phoebe asked.

"A lot, I suppose..." Anna began quietly. "But I want you to know how grateful I am that you took such good care for me, and that I love you..."

"It has been my greatest accomplishment in life and I love you too, Anastasia, with all my heart. Tell me what's wrong dear, please?" she asked with a sad smile as she drained the remainder of her tea.

"Just sing to me?" Anna begged hopefully, she wanted her last memories of her Aunt awake and alert to be of her singing to Anna like she used to when she was scared awake from a nightmare.

"When the evening shadows and the stars appear," Phoebe sang in her most soothing voice. "And there is no one there to dry your tears. I could hold you for a million years to make you feel my love...I know you haven't made your mind up yet but I would never do you wrong...I've known it from the moment that we met no doubt in my mind where you belong..." Anna watched as Phoebe slumped in her chair and her favorite cup shattered into a million little pieces on the ground.

Knowing she had only seconds before her Aunt would hear no more, Anna whispered, "I love you...I'm so sorry" and placed her face down on the kitchen floor.

Anna then began to tear apart their home destroying furniture and taking out lights. With a heavy heart, she ransacking books and pictures so that it looked like there had been a struggle. Grabbing a piece of parchment, Anna penned a rather brief, staged letter to her Aunt:  
_"Dear Aunt Phoebe, I know you've been worried as to why I haven't returned home, but I can assure you that I am okay. There are some things I first need to do before I come home. Be safe! I love you always! Your Loving Niece, Anna"_

Anna stared into her Aunt's dead looking face, as she began to sing to her the final verse to their song, "I'd go hungry, I'd go back and blue, I'd go crawling down the avenue, know there's nothing that I wouldn't do...to make you feel my love" with that she placed the note in her Aunt's cold death-like grip and when she was finally satisfied stood up and started backing out of the room. The sobs that she had been holding back, broke free and she was gasping loudly. It was only when she reached the foyer and was no longer able to see her Aunt's deathlike slumbered form, that she was able to gain control of herself.

She picked up her bag and coat and opened the front door. She placed her forehead on the door jamb, breathed in one last whiff of home, she could hear Celeste belting out the last verse of the song

_The storms are raging on the rolling sea_  
And on the highway of regret.  
Though winds of change are blowing wild and free,  
You ain't seen nothing like me yet. 

Anna looked around one final time, this was it, now or never, the sun would be completely risen soon and the neighbors would wake and be abuzzed.

_I could make you happy, make your dreams come true._  
Nothing that I wouldn't do.  
Go to the ends of the Earth for you,  
To make you feel my love  
To make you feel my love 

With Celeste's final note Anna took a deep breath and walked out into the rapidly brightening street. As she made her way to a nearby alley so she could apparate, Anna kept hearing the song from her Aunt's record echo in her head. Never have those words been truer. There was nothing that Anna wouldn't do, she'd go to the ends of the Earth for her Aunt, to make her feel her love. She hoped that her Aunt's love would be enough to sustain her until she could finally be able to brew her an antidote. She supposed that it was going to have to be enough.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Hello Lovelies! I was listening to this song at 2 AM when I wrote this at the time and this idea sort of just came to me. I really wanted to showcase the Anna/Phoebe fluff in this chapter because I think it's important that Phoebe raised Anna as her own and really they relied greatly on one another. Which brings me to my end of chapter question: do you and your parent/guardian have a special song that is significant to you? Join in the conversation below and I'll get back to you as soon as possible!  
> With Love,  
> Starry**


	40. On 4 Privet Drive

CHAPTER FORTY  
On 4 Privet Drive

There was absolutely no shade on Privet Drive when Anna apparated from behind a rather large oak tree. The other trees present were sparse and undeveloped, and the yellowed, dying grass was clinging faintly to the edges of the burning pavement. Row after row of disturbingly similar little houses were arranged in perfect symmetry up and down the lane. The sun was beating down rather oppressively on the homes, as Anna surveyed the scene behind an oversized pair of black sunglasses, ripped jeans, a hot pink tank top and a pair of black and white kicks.

She stopped abruptly in front of one of the houses—small, unassuming, and pretty much exactly like every other house on the block. The house looked a bit like Anna's, only her house was nearly twice its size. Anna looked at the tiny, pale blue mailbox, which was surrounded by wilting petunias. The bronzed letter "4" shone dully on the side of its wooden support pole.

Anna paused in the front of the house, and checked her D.A. coin on the sidewalk. She stared up at the house, and back at the coin which had a message from Hermione: "Moving Harry tonight...come to 4 Private Drive this afternoon". Anna knew instantly Hermione had rigged her coin to only send the message to her, as no other member was present it seemed.

Anna headed up the walk away and gave a swift knock on the door in case the Dursley's hadn't left yet, instead, a beaming Hermione opened the door and lunged herself at Anna nearly knocking her over. "You came!" she whispered excitedly.

"Of course I did," Anna smiled back before entering the home in which Harry had spent sixteen years of his life.

"Come, we've been waiting for you" Hermione replied taking Anna's hand gently. She could hear voices echoing from the kitchen as Hermione led her passed the cupboard under the stairs and through a small hallway before walking through a wide doorway and into a rather spotless kitchen.

Anna took in the scene of the kitchen where, laughing and chattering, her friends settled on chairs, sat themselves upon Harry's Aunt Petunia's gleaming work surfaces, or leaned up against her spotless appliances; Ron, long and lanky; Fred and George, grinning identically; Bill, badly scarred and longhaired; Mr. Weasley, kind-faced, balding, his spectacles a little awry; Mad-Eye, battle-worn, one-legged, his bright blue magical eye whizzing in its socket; Tonks, whose short hair was her favorite shade of bright pink; Lupin, grayer, more lined; Fleur, slender and beautiful, with her long silvery blonde hair; Kingsley, bald and broad-shouldered; Hagrid, with his wild hair and beard, standing hunchbacked to avoid hitting his head on the ceiling; Mundungus Fletcher, small, dirty, and hangdog, with his droopy beady hound's eyes and matted hair and finally Harry himsef. Anna's heart seemed to expand and glow at the sight: She felt incredibly fond of all of them, who she was proud to know.

"Harry!" she squealed throwing herself into Harry's arms, he hugged her tightly , beaming at her before he did so before the two parted and stared long and hard at each other.

"I'm glad your here," he said quietly before turning to Kingsley."Kingsley, I thought you were looking after the Muggle Prime Minister?" he called across the room.

"He can get along without me for one night," said Kingsley, "You're more important."

"Harry, Anna, guess what?" said Tonks from her perch on top of the washing machine, and she wiggled her left hand at her; a ring glistened there.

"Oh my God! You didn't! Tonks! When?" Anna shrieked with happiness, hugging her bubble gum haired friend tightly.

"I'm sorry you couldn't be there, Anna, it was very quiet." she smiled sadly. "It happened about a month ago..."

"That's brilliant, congratulations! "

"All right, all right, we'll have time for a cozy catch-up later," roared Moody over the hubbub, and silence fell in the kitchen. Moody dropped his sacks at his feet and turned to Harry the rest of them listened quietly. "As Dedalus probably told you, we had to abandon Plan A. Pius Thicknesse has gone over, which gives us a big problem. He's made it an imprisonable offense to connect this house to the Floo Network, place a Portkey here, or Apparate in or out. All done in the name of your protection, to prevent You-Know-Who getting in at you. Absolutely pointless, seeing as your mother's charm does that already. What he's really done is to stop you getting out of here safely."

"I knew it!" Anna said in a loud whisper causing Moody to stop and stare at her, "I mean...as you were"

"Second problem: You're underage, which means you've still got the Trace on you."

"I don't -"

"The Trace, the Trace!" said Mad-Eye impatiently. "The charm that detects magical activity around under-seventeens, the way the Ministry finds out about underage magic! If you, or anyone around you, casts a spell to get you out of here, Thicknesse is going to know about it, and so will the Death Eaters."

"Sir, when did Thicknesse go over?" Anna asked meekly.

"About two days ago, the last contact he had was with your Aunt Phoebe, Now STOP INTERRUPTING Darcy! " Moody barked and Anna swallowed hard, and fell silent. It had to have been the Imperius Curse her vision had warned her about. Performed no doubt by Yaxley, the Death Eater she'd seen talking to Voldemort.

"We can't wait for the Trace to break, because the moment you turn seventeen you'll lose all the protection your mother gave you. In short, Pius Thicknesse thinks he's got you cornered good and proper." Anna could not help but agree with Thicknesse that he had.

"So what are we going to do?"

"We're going to use the only means of transport left to us, the only ones the Trace can't detect, because we don't need to cast spells to use them: brooms, thestrals, and Hagrid's motorbike."

Anna exchanged a look with Harry, they could see flaws in this plan; however, he and Anna held their tongues to give Mad-Eye the chance to address them.

"Now, your mother's charm will only break under two conditions: when you come of age, or" Moody gestured around the pristine kitchen. "you no longer call this place home. You and your aunt and uncle are going your separate ways tonight, in the full understanding that you're never going to live together again, correct?"

Harry nodded and Anna laid a supportive hand on his shoulder.

"So this time, when you leave, there'll be no going back, and the charm will break the moment you get outside its range. We're choosing to break it early, because the alternative is waiting for You-Know-Who to come and seize you the moment you turn seventeen."

"The one thing we've got on our side is that You-Know-Who doesn't know we're moving you tonight. We've leaked a fake trail to the Ministry: They think you're not leaving until the thirtieth. However, this is You-Know-Who we're dealing with, so we can't rely on him getting the date wrong; he's bound to have a couple of Death Eaters patrolling the skies in this general area, just in case. So, we've given a dozen different houses every protection we can throw at them. They all look like they could be the place we're going to hide you, they've all got some connection with the Order: my house, Kingsley's place, Molly's Auntie Muriel's you get the idea."

"Yeah," said Harry.

"You'll be going to Tonks's parents. Once you're within the boundaries of the protective enchantments we've put on their house you'll be able to use a Portkey to the Burrow. Any questions?"

"Er yes," said Harry. "Maybe they won't know which of the twelve secure houses I'm heading for at first, but won't it be sort of obvious once" he performed a quick headcount "fourteen of us fly off toward Tonks's parents?"

"Ah," said Moody, "I forgot to mention the key point. Fourteen of us won't be flying to Tonks's parents. There will be seven Harry Potters moving through the skies tonight, each of them with a companion, each pair heading for a different safe house."

"Sweet," Anna whispered in awe as from inside his cloak Moody now withdrew a flask of what looked like mud. There was no need for him to say another word; the dawning of realization was etched in Harry's face and Anna too understood the rest of the plan immediately.

"No!" Harry said loudly, his voice ringing through the kitchen. "No way!"

"Harry," Anna began in a more serious tone. "please, it's alright! We WANT to help you...please let us."

"I told them you'd take it like this," said Hermione with a hint of complacency.

"If you think I'm going to let seven people risk their lives!"

"because it's the first time for all of us," said Ron.

"Well said mate!" Anna, clapping Ron on the back in approval.

"This is different, pretending to be me" Harry bit back at them.

"Well, none of us really fancy it, Harry," said Fred earnestly. "Imagine if something went wrong and we were stuck as specky, scrawny gits forever."

Anna fell into fits of laughter, leave it to Fred to lighten up any situation. Harry, however, did not smile.

"You can't do it if I don't cooperate, you need me to give you some hair."

"Well, that's the plan scuppered," said George. "Obviously there's no chance at all of us getting a bit of your hair unless you cooperate."

"Yeah, fourteen of us against one bloke who's not allowed to use magic; we've got no chance," said Fred.

"They've got a point there mate, I think we could take you if we had to!" Anna chuckled mischievously.

"Funny," said Harry, "really amusing."

"If it has to come to force, then it will," growled Moody, his magical eye now quivering a little in its socket as he glared at Harry. "Everyone here's overage except Anna, and I tricked the trace to be lifted with some complex magic to make it them think her birthday was today. Potter, they're all prepared to take the risk."

Mundungus shrugged and grimaced; the magical eye swerved sideways to glance at him out of the side of Moody's head.

"Let's have no more arguments. Time's wearing on. I want a few of your hairs, boy, now."

"But this is mad, there's no need "

"No need!" snarled Moody. "With You-Know-Who out there and half the Ministry on his side? Potter, if we're lucky he'll have swallowed the fake bait and he'll be planning to ambush you on the thirtieth, but he'd be mad not to have a Death Eater or two keeping an eye out, it's what I'd do. They might not be able to get at you or this house while your mother's charm holds, but it's about to break and they know the rough position of the place. Our only chance is to use decoys. Even You-Know-Who can't split himself into seven."

"Harry stop being a bloody bitch and do it!" Anna shouted rather uncharacteristically, as everyone stared with mixed looks of amusement and horror at her.

Anna and Hermione caught Harry's eye and he looked away at once.

"So, Potter some of your hair, if you please."

Harry glanced at Ron, Anna stepped hard on his foot causing him to grimace at her just-do-it look.

"Now!" barked Moody.

With all of their eyes upon him, Harry reached up to the top of his head, grabbed a hank of hair, and pulled.

"Good," said Moody, limping forward as he pulled the stopper out of the flask of potion. "Straight in here, if you please."

Anna watched curiously as Harry dropped the hair into the mudlike liquid. The moment it made contact with its surface, the potion began to froth and smoke, then, all at once, it turned a clear, bright gold.

"Ooh, you look much tastier than Crabbe and Goyle, Harry," said Hermione, before catching sight of Ron's raised eyebrows, blushing slightly, and saying, "Oh, you know what I mean Goyle's potion tasted like bogies."

"Pansy didn't taste like a bed of roses either," Anna defended, grimacing at the memory of transforming into Pansy Parkinson her second year.

"Right then, fake Potters line up over here, please," said Moody.

Anna joined Ron, Hermione, Fred, George, and Fleur lined up in front of Harry's Aunt Petunia's gleaming sink.

"We're one short," said Lupin.

"Here," said Hagrid gruffly, and he lifted Mundungus by the scruff of the neck and dropped him down beside Fleur, who wrinkled her nose pointedly and moved along to stand between Fred and George instead.

"I'm a soldier, I'd sooner be a protector," said Mundungus.

"Shut it," growled Moody. "As I've already told you, you spineless worm, any Death Eaters we run into will be aiming to capture Potter, not kill him. Dumbledore always said You-Know-Who would want to finish Potter in person. It'll be the protectors who have got the most to worry about, the Death Eaters'll want to kill them."

Mundungus did not look particularly reassured, but Moody was already pulling half a dozen eggcup-sized glasses from inside his cloak, which he handed out, before pouring a little Polyjuice Potion into each one.

"Altogether, then ..."

"Cheers!" Anna said as she, Ron, Hermione, Fred, George, Fleur, and Mundungus drank. She gasped and grimaced as the potion hit her throat; At once, she and everyone around her's features began to bubble and distort like hot wax. Anna could feel herself shooting upward as were Hermione and Mundungus; while Ron, Fred, and George were shrinking; their hair was darkening, she, Hermione's and Fleur's appeared to shoot backward into their skulls. She watched as her waist length hair disappeared in milliseconds.  
Moody, quite unconcerned, was now loosening the ties of the large sacks he had brought with him. When he straightened up again, there were seven Harry Potters gasping and panting in front of him.

Fred and George turned to each other and said together, "Wow we're identical!"

"I dunno, though, I think I'm still better-looking," said Fred, examining his reflection in the kettle.

"Bah," said Fleur, checking herself in the microwave door, "Bill, don't look at me I'm 'ideous."

"Those whose clothes are a bit roomy, I've got smaller here," said Moody, indicating the first sack, "and vice versa. Don't forget the glasses, there's seven pairs in the side pocket. And when you're dressed, there's luggage in the other sack."

Anna watched Harry's shocked expression and thought that this might just be the most bizarre thing he had ever seen, and together they had all seen some extremely odd things.

Shaking her head, Anna chuckled as she rummaged in the sacks, pulling out a set of clothes, putting on glasses, stuffing her own things away. She felt much more at ease stripping in Harry's body than she would of in her own although Harry looked rather uncomfortable watching them all change.

"I knew Ginny was lying about that tattoo," said Ron, looking down at his bare chest.

"Ron!" Anna laughed rather hysterically leaning on Fred and George for support.

"Harry, your eyesight really is awful," said Hermione, as she put on glasses.

Once dressed, the fake Harrys took rucksacks and owl cages, each containing a stuffed snowy owl, from the second sack.

"Hello Hedwig!" Anna crooned to her stuffed snowy owl. "Your a good little girlie aren't you!"

"First brooms and now stuffed animals, you really are nutters aren't you Anna?" called a familiar voice. Anna looked up to see Roger Davies, arms crossed and shaking his head with amusement.

"Your late Davies," Moody growled at him, wiping the smile right off Davies' face.

"Sorry Sir," Roger apologized polietly, as Anna hugged him. The two stiffled their laughs before turning serious once more.

"Good," said Moody, as at last seven dressed, bespectacled, and luggage-laden Harrys faced him. "The pairs will be as follows: Mundungus will be traveling with me, by broom "

"Why'm I with you?" grunted the Harry nearest the back door.

"Because you're the one that needs watching," growled Moody, and sure enough, his magical eye did not waver from Mundungus as he continued, "Arthur and Fred "

"I'm George," said the twin at whom Moody was pointing. "Can't you even tell us apart when we're Harry?"

"Sorry, George "

"I'm only yanking your wand, I'm Fred really"

Anna once more stifled laughter but Moody apparently was not amused by she, Fred and George's comedy hour.

"Enough messing around!" snarled Moody. "The other one George or Fred or whoever you are you're with Remus. Miss Delacour..."

"I'm taking Fleur on a thestral," said Bill. "She's not that fond of brooms."

Fleur walked over to stand beside him, giving him a soppy, slavish look that Anna hoped with all her heart would never appear on Harry's face again and by the look on the real Harry's face he silently agreed with her.

"Miss Granger with Kingsley, again by thestral "

Hermione looked reassured as she answered Kingsley's smile; Anna knew that Hermione too lacked confidence on a broomstick.

"Miss Darcy and Mr. Davies, by brookstick as well"

Anna and Roger smiled and gave each other a brief high five behind their backs so that Moody didn't see.

Which leaves you and me, Ron!" said Tonks brightly, knocking over a mug tree as she waved at him.

Ron did not look quite as pleased as Hermione.

"An' you're with me, Harry. That all righ'?" said Hagrid, looking a little anxious. "We'll be on the bike, brooms an' thestrals can't take me weight, see. Not a lot o' room on the seat with me on it, though, so you'll be in the sidecar."

"That's great," said Harry, though Anna noted his tone suggested otherwise.

"We think the Death Eaters will expect you to be on a broom," said Moody, who seemed to guess how Harry was feeling. "Snape's had plenty of time to tell them everything about you he's never mentioned before, so if we do run into any Death Eaters, we're betting they'll choose one of the Potters who looks at home on a broomstick. All right then," he went on, tying up the sack with the fake Potters' clothes in it and leading the way back to the door, "I make it three minutes until we're supposed to leave. No point locking the back door, it won't keep the Death Eaters out when they come looking. Come on ..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> End of Chapter Question: Which of the movie adaptations of Harry Potter was your favorite? Mine was definitely a toss-up between Half-Blood Prince and Chamber of Secrets. Tell me your thoughts in the comments below!  
> With Love,  
> Starry*


	41. Seige of The Several Potters

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 41 Fun Fact: The original name of this chapter was 'Seeing Seven' I changed it when I uploaded it on here because with the addition of Anna there were eight Potters not seven, you're welcome.

CHAPTER FORTY-ONE  
SEIGE OF THE SEVERAL POTTERS

Anna hurried to gather her rucksack and follow group to the dark back garden.  
On every side broomsticks were leaping into hands; Hermione had already been helped up onto a great black thestral by Kingsley, Fleur onto the other by Bill. Roger was standing ready besides a rather familiar looking broom, Nimbus 2004, the same model as Cedric's old racing boom.

"Is this? Is this Cedric's broom?"

"The very same," said Roger, beaming down at Anna. "I ran into your Uncle Amos and he gave it to me to use, said it'll be like Cedric keeping you safe."

Anna could not help but feel a little overcome with emotion as she got onto the broom in front of Davies.

"You comfortable enough Anna?," said Roger getting on in front of her, allowing Anna to wrap her arms around his waist.

"Just peachy," Anna grinned, hoping she didn't look as nervous as she felt.

"Please be careful, Hagrid." Anna heard Mr. Weasley say to Hagrid and Harry who looked to be just settling into the motorcycle. "I'm still not sure that was advisable and it's certainly only to be used in emergencies."

"All right, then." said Moody. "Everyone ready, please. I want us all to leave at exactly the same time or the whole point of the diversion's lost."

Everybody motioned their heads. "Hold tight now, Ron," said Tonks, and Anna saw Ron throw a forcing, guilty look at Lupin before placing his hands on each side of her waist. Hagrid kicked the motorbike into life: It roared like a dragon, and the sidecar began to vibrate.

"Good luck, everyone," shouted Moody. "See you all in about an hour at the Burrow. On the count of three. One ... two . THREE."

There was a great roar from the motorbike, as Roger kicked off on Cedric's broom into the air. They were rising through the air fast, Anna could feel her eyes watering slightly, as her hair whipped back off her face. Around her brooms were soaring upward too; the long black tail of a thestral flicked past and Hagrid on Sirius' motorbike.

"Nothing like a little high risk twilight broom ride," Roger joked and Anna couldn't help but chuckle nerviously. She hoped everyone would get to where they needed to safe and sound but she couldn't shake a feeling of sincere dread in her stomach. With one free hand she clutched her necklace from Draco, whispering his name like a prayer against the stone, she wished he was safe wherever he was.

And then, out of nowhere, out of nothing, they were surrounded. At least thirty hooded figures, suspended in midair, formed a vast circle in the middle of which the Order members had risen, oblivious screams, a blaze of green light on every side: Roger dodged the spells with superior skill, one such jet of green light missing him by inches. Anna lost any sense of where they were. Streetlights above her, yells around her, she was clinging to the broom for dear life.

"It's alright Annabella, I got you!" Roger called.

Anna, who would have typically scolded him for using Cedic's exclusive nickname for her, was strangely comforted and strengthened.

"Stupify!" she bellowed pointing her wand at various hooded figures that surrounded them.

The brookstick zoomed forward; Anna glimpsed hooded Death Eaters scattering as Hagrid blasted through their circle, and Roger tailed him closely.

Suddenly a brilliant idea came to Anna to create a diversion.

"Roger, let me take over!"

"Anna, this is no time to fuck around!" Roger bellowed back, firing curses as he went.

"Do you trust me?" Anna asked sincerely. "Bungee manuver, code two."

Roger sighed and Anna nodded as a cue before she quite suddenly jumped off the broom, as if reading her mind Roger sped underneath her so that she landed on the broom in front of him. Clutching her waist, Roger yelled, "So what's the plan?"

"Well for one, there's only two people at Hogwarts known to be show offs on broomsticks, me and Potter...and being that I look like Harry at the moment it wouldn't be out of character for me to be a hero..." began Anna grinning.

"Okay, I'm following..." replied Roger, firing curses every which way.

"What's the number one rule in Defense Against the Dark Arts, Rog?" Anna said as if the answer were so obvious.

"I don't know, survive?" Roger bellowed as another jet of green light missed them by inches.

"Well obviously!" she yelled rolling her eyes. "Most important is to outwit your opponent and to keep moving always!"

"Brilliant!" cried Roger, as Anna flew the broom as high as she could zig zagging the curses.

"Remember the match against Hufflepuff, my cousin's last match?" Anna shouted, but as two jets of green light flew past her left ear: Three Death Eaters had broken away from the circle and were pursuing them, aiming for Roger's back. Anna kept flying in the zig zag pattern, but the Death Eaters were keeping up with the broomstick; more curses shot after them, as Anna and Roger had to had practically lay down on the broomstick to avoid them. Wriggling around she cried, "Stupefy!" and a red bolt of light shot from her wand, cleaving a gap between the three pursuing Death Eaters as they scattered to avoid it.

"Yeah, what about it?"called back Roger, as he matched the Death Eaters spell for spell.

"Remember Bloody Baron's last stand?" Anna said mischieveiously and Roger's eyes lit up as he grinned.

"Will it work?" he called, gripping her waist tighter.

"We're about to find out! Hold on!" roared Anna, as she soared up higher and higher, until finally with a poise unique to only her, she dove the broom downwards in a fast, skilled maneuver as if to appear she were crashing, at that precise moment Roger was throwing out body binding curses at the Death Eaters who swerved and avoided it, but the third was not so lucky; He vanished from view and then dropped like a boulder from behind it, his broomstick broken into pieces. One of his fellows slowed up to save him, but they were soon swallowed up by darkness.

More Killing Curses flew past Anna's head from the one remaining Death Eaters' wand; they were aiming for Roger who quickly did the bungee manuver, switching once more with Anna, and narrowly avoiding a killing curse, to confuse them. Anna responded with further Stunning Spells: Red and green collided in midair in a shower of multicolored sparks, and Anna thought wildly of fireworks, and the Muggles below who would have no idea what was happening.

"Here we go again, Anna, hold on!" yelled Roger, as he copied her signature move flying up higher and higher. This time as the broomstick dove, the Death Eaters were ready for it. Not only did they keep up with them, but the companion who had slowed to save their unconscious friend had caught up. He bloomed suddenly out of the darkness and now two were pursuing the Nimbus 2004, all shooting curses after it.

"This'll do it, Annabella, hold on tight!" yelled Roger, and Anna saw him send a non verbal jet of flames white and blue at them. Anna saw the Death Eaters swerve out of sight to avoid the deadly trail of flame.

"These two are quite resilient!" bellowed Anna, sending another jet of flames at the pair of Death Eaters.

"MuggleFuck!"

The broomstick was hit by the curse, and rocked violently but at least was still airborne. She had but a split second's relief, however, as more curses streaked past them: The two Death Eaters were closing in.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: hello lovelies! I know your probably wondering when Anna's solo journey will begin, the answer is after Bill and Fleur's wedding, but as far as the details go guess you'll have to find out. I'm really excited getting into the events of the 7th book because I've got so many more brilliant tricks up my sleeve. End of the chapter question: If you could travel to any place in the Wizarding World where would you visit? Leave a comment below and let me know! :-)  
> With Love,  
> Starry**


	42. Fright and Flight

CHAPTER FORTY-TWO  
Fright and Flight  
"Anna look out!" Roger yelled from out of the darkness, but Anna could feel their broomsticks brushing against her shoe: Crouching as low as she could, she pointed at the middle of the oncoming figures and yelled, "Impedimenta!"

The jinx hit the middle Death Eater in the chest; For a moment the man was absurdly spread-eagled in midair as though he had hit an invisible barrier: One of his fellows almost collided with him. Then Roger dove and the the broom began to fall in earnest, and the remaining Death Eater shot a curse so close to Anna that she had to wrap her arms and legs around it and roll underneath the broom to miss it. She felt her grip slipping, as she stared determinedly at the handle she noticed her Mother's engagement ring and Draco's serpent ring gleaming in the rising moon. She forgot to take them off!

"Almost there,Anna, hold on'!"

Just as Anna's sweaty hands almost lost grip, a gentle hand seized her ring hand, and hoisted her upward onto the broom; Anna knew Roger was busy diving curses she situated herself onto the broom behind him once more. Who saved her? She wondered as they soared upward, away from the two remaining Death Eaters, Anna, pointed her wand at the one who seemed to be inching closer and closer to her, and yelled, "Confringo!"

She watched as the broom exploded from underneath; the Death Eater nearest to them fell from sight; his companion fell back and vanished.

"Anna, I'm so sorry, " moaned Roger, "I should've pulled you up quicker, "

"It's not a problem, just keep flying!" Anna shouted back, as two more Death Eaters emerged out of the darkness, drawing closer.

As the curses came shooting across the intervening space again, Roger swerved and zigzagged: Anna knew that Roger did not dare try Bloody Baron's last stand, with Anna seated so insecurely. Anna sent Stunning Spell after Stunning Spell back at their pursuers, barely holding them off. She shot another blocking jinx at them: The closest Death Eater swerved to avoid it and his hood slipped, and by the red light of his next Stunning Spell, Anna saw the strangely blank face of Pius Thicknesse.

"Expelliarmus!" Anna yelled.

"That's not him, it's not him, it's the girl! Look at her rings!"

The hooded Death Eater's shout reached Anna as clear as if he were right next to Roger: Next moment, both pursuers had fallen back and disappeared from view.

"Anna, what's happened?" bellowed Roger. "Where've they gone?"

"I don't know!"

But Anna was afraid: The hooded Death Eater had shouted, "It's the girl!"; how had he known? She gazed around at the apparently empty darkness and felt its menace. Where were they?  
She clambered around on the seat to face forward and seized hold of the back of Roger's jacket.

"Roger, do the Bloody Baron's last stand again, let's get out of here!"

"Hold on tight, then, Annabella!"

As Roger climbed in altitude Anna felt herself slipping backwards off what little of the broomstick she had. As the spiraled downward tail end first, Roger flung backward upon her, barely maintaining his grip on the handle. "I think we've lost 'em Anna, brilliant work!" yelled Roger proudly.

But Anna was not convinced; Fear lapped at her as she looked left and right for pursuers she was sure would come... Why had they fallen back? One of them had still had a wand... It's her... it's the girl... They had said it right after she had tried to Disarm Thicknesse...

"We're so close, Anna, we've nearly made it!" shouted Roger.

Anna felt the broom drop a little, though the lights down on the ground still seemed remote as stars.

Then suddenly a Death Eater appeared on either side of the broom, two Killing Curses missed Anna by millimeters, cast from behind. And then Anna saw her. Bellatrix Lestrange, her manic-once beautiful face glowing eerily out of the blackness, laughing wildly as she tailed them so closely Anna could probably reach out and touch her.

"Aww widdle Anna Bella such a big girl on a broom!" crooned Bellatrix in a mock baby voice.

"Drop dead Lestrange!" bellowed Anna, shooting a boils jinx that missed her insane Aunt by inches.

"Now! Now! Is that any way to speak to your favorite Auntie Bella?" she teased, as a killing curse missed her by seconds. "Mommy will have to teach you some manners! No matter, you'll see her soon" she smiled, her yellow teeth gleaming in the moonlight.

"You know, tonights really not a good night for me, perhaps we can reschedule?" Anna asked sarcastically, she felt anger rise in her as she dodged yet another killing curse.

In her arrogance, Bella took a split second to laugh mechanically as Anna sent a non verbal Cruciatus Curse that hit her square in the her gloating chest. Anna thought of her Mother, who laid down her life for daughter. She thought of the way Bellatrix killed her mercilessly ignoring her pleads. Anna could tell her curse was very powerful, Bellatrix screamed as she withered in pain and fell off her broom. The one Death Eater dove after Bellatrix while the other dulled Roger, as Anna caught her breath.

Roger let out a bellow of profanity and steered the broom into a vertical dive. Clinging on for dear life, Anna sent Stunning Spells flying at random into the whirling night. She saw a body fly past her and knew she had hit one of them, but then she heard a bang and saw sparks from the tail of the broom, as it spiraled downward as if jinxed and clearly out of control.

Green jets of light shot past them again. Anna had no idea which way was up, which down: Her head was throbbing; she expected to die at any second. A hooded figure on a broomstick was feet from her, she saw it raise its arm...

"NO!"

With a shout of fury Roger launched himself off the bike at the Death Eater; to her horror, Anna saw both Roger and the Death Eater, fall off the broom and fall out of sight.

Barely gripping the plummeting broom with her knees, Anna heard Bellatrix scream, "Leave the insolent brat to me!"

It was over: She could not see or hear where Bellatrix was; she glimpsed another Death Eater swooping out of the way and heard, "Avada-"

As the pain from Anna's head forced her eyes shut, her wand acted of its own accord. She felt it drag her hand around like some great magnet, saw a spurt of golden fire through her half-closed eyelids, heard a crack and a scream of fury. The remaining Death Eater yelled; Bellatrix screamed, "NO!"

Somehow, Anna found the strength to keep flying despite her head feeling as though is was splitting open . She lunged forward onto the handle with her wand-free hand and the tail end of the broom began to shot flames into the air, hurtling straight toward the ground.

"Roger!" Anna called, holding on to Cedric's broom for dear life. "Roger Accio Roger!"

The broom sped up, and began to smolder as it was sucked towards the earth. Face level with the front of the stick, Anna could see nothing but distant lights growing nearer and nearer: She was going to crash and there was nothing she could do about it. Behind her came another scream, "Your wand, Goyle, give me your wand!"

She felt Bellatrix before she saw her. Looking sideways, she stared into the black eyes and was sure they would be the last thing she ever saw: Bellatrix preparing to curse her once more.

And then Bellatrix vanished. Anna looked down and saw Roger spread-eagled on the ground below her. She pulled hard upward at the broom handle to avoid hitting him, groped for the ground with her feet, but with an earsplitting, ground trembling crash, she smashed into a corn field.

"Roger?"

Anna struggled to raise herself out of the debris of burning wood and smoke that surrounded her; her hands grasped large stallks of corn as she tried to stand. She could not understand where Bellatrix had gone and expected her to swoop out of the darkness at any moment. Something hot and wet was trickling down her chin and from her forehead. She crawled out of the corn field and stumbled toward the tall, lean, dark figure on the ground that was Roger.

"Rog? Roger please say something to me! "

But the dark figure did not stir.

"Who's there? Is it you Stasia? Are you Anastasia Diana Darcy?"

Anna recognized the man's voice as Uncle Amos. Then Aunt Rosalie shouted. "They've crashed. Amos! Crashed in the cornfield!"  
Anna's head was swimming.

"Roger," she repeated stupidly, and her knees buckled.

The next thing she knew, she was lying on her back on what felt like a nice warm bed, with a burning sensation in her shoulder and right arm. Her head was still throbbing.

"Roger?"

She opened her eyes and saw that she was lying on a Cedric's old bed in his old room. Her rucksack lay on the floor a short distance away, tattered. Uncle Amos was watching Anna anxiously.

"Roger's fine, my sweet," said Uncle Amos, "Aunt Rosie's seeing to him now. How are you feeling? Anything else broken? I've fixed your shoulder, a nasty gash on on your head, split open a bit, and your arm."  
Anna sat up too quickly. Lights popped in front of her eyes and she felt sick and giddy.

"Bellatrix" Anna whispered. "She attacked me..."

"Merlin's Beard!" Uncle Amos whispered wide eyed as he left the room to go find his wife, as his niece lay resting comfortably and most importantly safe.

"Your Aunt will be right down, you can tell us both the story than before we send you and Roger back to the burrow..thank God your alright," said Uncle Amos, kissing Anna's forehead softly and easing her back down. "That was a nasty crash you just had. What happened, anyway? Something go wrong with the broom?"

"No," said Anna, as her entire head pulsed like an open wound. "Death Eaters, loads of them we were chased "

"Death Eaters?" said Uncle Amos sharply. "What d'you mean, Death Eaters? I thought they didn't know Harry was being moved tonight, I thought-"

"They knew," said Anna.

Uncle Amos looked up at the ceiling as though he could see through it to the sky above.

"Well, we know our protective charms hold, then, don't we? They shouldn't be able to get within a hundred yards of the place in any direction."

Now Anna understood why Bellatrix had vanished; it had been at the point when the broom crossed the barrier of the Order's charms. She only hoped they would continue to work: She imagined Bellatrix, a hundred yards above them as they spoke, looking for a way to penetrate what Anna visualized as a great transparent bubble.

She swung her legs off Cedric's bed; she needed to see with her own eyes before she would believe that Roger was alive. She had barely stood up, however, when a door opened and Roger ran through it, his face covered in dirt and blood, limping a little but miraculously alive.

"Anna!"

He covered the floor between them in two strides and pulled Anna into a hug that nearly cracked her ribs. "We did it, Anna! I am so proud of you!"

"Yeah, me too. I can't believe"

Anna broke off. She had just noticed her Aunt Rosalie who had entered the room behind Roger.

"Hey Aunt Rosie!" she smiled.

"Oh before I forget! You wand's here, sweetie," said Uncle Amos, tapping it on Anna's arm. "It fell right beside you, I picked it up."

"Oh, thanks Uncle Amos."

As she moved forward into the room, Aunt Rosalie looked as though she'd seen a dementor.

"What happened to our niece?" she asked. "Roger said you two were ambushed by Bellatrix?"

"Yeah, she came out of nowhere, she nearly killed me but I'm alright" said Anna. "I don't know what happened to anyone else though and that's what's killing me."

She and Uncle Amos exchanged looks. A mixture of fear and sadness gripped Anna at the sight of their expressions, if any of the others had died, she's not quite sure how she'd be able to emotionally handle that...

"The Portkey," she said, remembering all of a sudden. "We've got to get back to the Burrow and find out then we'll be able to send you word that everything is okay "

"Okay," said Uncle Amos."Let us know when you arrive. The Portkey's through here," he added to Anna. "It's supposed to leave in three minutes, if you want to take it."

"Yeah, we do," said Anna. She seized her rucksack, swung it onto her shoulders. "I love you both"

"We love you too, sweetheart," Aunt Rosalie smiled sadly. Anna stared hard at her Aunt wanting to apologize for the state of fear in which she left her in, but no words occurred to her that did not seem hollow and insincere.

"I'll tell you everything, when I come home I promise...I just don't want them to ever attack you for information about me. Thanks for taking care of us, thanks for everything Aunt Rosie, I-"

"It's alright Anastasia, be safe!"

She was glad to leave the room and follow her Uncle along a short hallway and into the guest bedroom. Roger came after them, clearly bothered also by the lack of answers.  
________________________________________

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Hey lovelies! End of the chapter question: What did you think of the chapter and who is your favorite character so far?  
> With Love,  
> Starry**


	43. Back to The Burrow

CHAPTER FORTY-THREE  
Back to the Burrow

"There you go, Anastasia. That's the Portkey."

Uncle Amos was pointing to a small, snitch keychain lying on the dressing table.

"Thanks," said Anna, reaching out to place a finger on it, ready to leave.

"Wait a moment," said Roger, looking around. "Anna, what happened to Cedric's broom?"

"It... got hit by one of Bellatrix's curses," said Anna.

The realization crashed over her: She felt ashamed of herself as the tears stung her eyes. That broom had been her cousin's most prized possession, her one great link with him when she had to return home on the train alone the summer he died. She'd kept it safe for two whole years but it was no match for Bellatrix's hex.

Roger reached out and pulled her into the most comforting hug ever as Anna sobbed earnestly into his shoulder.

"He's always with you, Anna." he said softly, "Never mind the broom. The spirit of Cedric lives inside you. "

"Roger quickly!" said Uncle Amos warningly, as the snitch keychain glowed bright blue, and Roger only just got his forefinger to it in time.

With a jerk behind the navel as though an invisible hook and line had dragged her forward, Anna was pulled into nothingness, spinning uncontrollably, her finger glued to the Portkey as she and Roger hurtled away from Uncle Amos. Seconds later, Amma's feet slammed onto hard ground and she fell onto her hands and knees in the yard of the Burrow. She heard screams. Throwing aside the no longer glowing snitch keychain, Anna stood up, swaying slightly, and saw Mrs. Weasley and Ginny running down the steps by the back door as Roger, who had also collapsed on landing, clambered anxiously to his feet.

"Anna? You are the real Anna? What happened? Where are the others?" cried Mrs. Weasley.

"What d'you mean? Isn't anyone else back?" Anna panted.

The answer was clearly etched in Mrs. Weasley's pale face.

"The Death Eaters were waiting for us," Anna told her, "We were surrounded the moment we took off they knew it was tonight. I don't know what happened to anyone else, two of them chased us, it was all we could do to get away, and then Bellatrix caught up with us."

She could hear the self-justifying note in her voice, the plea for her to understand why she did not know what had happened to her sons.

"Thank goodness you're all right," she said, pulling Anna into a hug.

"Has Harry arrived back yet?" asked Roger a little shakily, "Anyone at all?"

Mrs. Weasley and Ginny exchanged looks, before Ginny shook her head, Anna felt her heart sink into her navel. What if they'd gotten him?

"Ron and Tonks should have been back first, but they missed their Portkey, it came back without them," she said, pointing at a rusty oil can lying on the ground nearby. "And that one," she pointed at an ancient sneaker, "should have been Dad and Fred's, they were supposed to be second. You and Roger were third and," she checked her watch, "if they made it, Harry and Hagrid any second and finally George and Lupin aught to be back in about a minute."

"Look!" Anna whisper pointing to a blue light glowing larger and brighter, and Harry and Hagrid appeared right in front of them.

Throwing aside the no longer glowing hairbrush, Anna watched as Harry stood up, swaying slightly, as she, Mrs. Weasley and Ginny ran down the steps by the back door as Hagrid, who had also collapsed on landing, clambered laboriously to his feet.

"Harry? You are the real Harry? What happened? Where are the others?" cried Mrs. Weasley.

"What d'you mean? Isn't anyone else back?" Harry panted.

The answer was still clearly etched in Mrs. Weasley's pale face.

"Oh Harry..." Anna whispered trailing off as she stared into his eyes with enormous relief.

"Thank goodness you're all right," Mrs. Weasley said, pulling him into a hug.

When Mrs. Weasley released him from her tremendous grip, Anna enveloped him into a equally powerful embrace. She buried her head in his chest weeping in relief as he patted her back rather soothingly.

"Haven't go' any brandy, have yeh, Molly?" asked Hagrid a little shakily, "Fer medicinal purposes?"

She could have summoned it by magic, but as she hurried back toward the crooked house, Anna knew that she wanted to hide her face. Anna smiled at Ginny, breaking she and Harry's embrace,allowing her to answer Harry's unspoken plea for information at once.  
Instead she went and sat down beside Roger, grateful they'd both made it, with a heavy sigh she rested her head on his shoulder, looking up at Scorpio, shining bright and hoping wherever Draco was he'd made it too.

"Ceddy always said when Scorpio shined the brightest it's to remind us even the seemingly invincible aren't and we must be humble for everyday we receive for tomorrow might be the end."

"Pretty good belief," Roger said thoughtfully. "I forgot how corny Diggory was" he added causing Anna to make an odd sound halfway between a sob and a giggle.

Roger stroked Anna's hand as they watched as Mrs. Weasley reappear carrying a bottle of brandy, which she handed to Hagrid. He uncorked it and drank it straight down in one.

"Mum!" shouted Ginny pointing to a spot several feet away.

Anna and Roger looked up as a blue light, not unlike Hagrid and Harry's, had appeared once more in the darkness: It grew larger and brighter, and Lupin and George appeared, spinning and then falling. Anna knew immediately that there was something wrong: Lupin was supporting George, who was unconscious and whose face was covered in blood.

Roger and Harry ran forward and seized George's legs. Together, them and Lupin carried George into the house and through the kitchen with Anna in tow to the living room, where they laid him on the sofa. As the lamplight fell across George's head, Anna winced painfully while Ginny gasped and Harry looked oddly like he was about to vomit: One of George's ears was missing. The side of his head and neck were drenched in wet, shockingly scarlet blood.

No sooner had Mrs. Weasley bent over her son that Lupin grabbed Anna and Harry both by the upper arm and dragged them, none too gently, back into the kitchen, where Roger was helping Hagrid who was still attempting to ease his bulk through the back door.

"Oi!" said Hagrid indignantly, "Le' go of 'em! Le' go of Harry an' Anna!"

"Honestly Professor, that's Anna," said Roger rather defensively.

Lupin ignored them.

"What creature sat in the corner the first time that Harry Potter visited my office at Hogwarts?" he said, giving Harry a small shake. "Answer me!"

"a grindylow in a tank, wasn't it?"

Lupin released Harry, before rounding on Anna.

"What gift did Anna Darcy give me before I left my teaching post at Hogwarts?"

"It was an almond blossom in a fish bowl filled with water that turned into a fish" Anna answered. Lupin released her also and fell back against a kitchen cupboard.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Hello Lovelies! End of chapter question: What is your favorite spell in the Potter books, why? Join the conversation below.  
>  By the way I promise it will get real interesting soon, and Anna will get some interesting surprises at Bill and Fleur's wedding.   
> Stay tuned!   
> With Love, Starry**


	44. Among The Missing

CHAPTER FORTY-FOUR  
Among The Missing  
"Wha' was tha' about?" roared Hagrid.

"I'm sorry, Anna and Harry, but I had to check," said Lupin tersely. "We've been betrayed. Harry, Voldemort knew that you were being moved tonight and the only people who could have told him were directly involved in the plan. You or Anna might have been an impostor."

"So why aren' you checkin' me?" panted Hagrid, still struggling with the door.

"You're half-giant," said Lupin, looking up at Hagrid. "The Polyjuice Potion is designed for human use only."

"None of the Order would have told Voldemort we were moving tonight," said Harry. The idea was dreadful to him, he could not believe it of any of them. "Voldemort only caught up with me toward the end, he didn't know which one I was in the beginning. If he'd been in on the plan he'd have known from the start I was the one with Hagrid."

"You saw him?" Anna asked incredulously.

"Voldemort caught up with you?" said Lupin sharply. "What happened? How did you escape?"

Anna listened to Harry as he explained to she and Lupin how the Death Eaters pursuing them had seemed to recognize him as the true Harry, how they had abandoned the chase, how they must have summoned Voldemort, who had appeared just before he and Hagrid had reached the sanctuary of Tonks's parents.

"They recognized you? But how? What had you done?"

"I..." Harry sounded like he tried to remember. "I saw Stan Shunpike... You know, the bloke who was the conductor on the Knight Bus? And I tried to Disarm him instead of well, he doesn't know what he's doing, does he? He must be Imperiused!"

"I saw Bellatrix too, that must of been where she went," Anna answered rather sickly.

"Bellatrix came after you, Anna?" Lupin asked in shock.

Anna explained to Harry and Lupin about the Death Eaters pursuing she and Roger and how they recognized her as Anna and not Harry, how they summoned Bellatrix and how she appeared just before they reached her Aunt and Uncle's safe house.

"Just like Harry saw Shunpike...I" Anna began shaking her head as if to clean her mind. "I saw Pius Thickneese, you know head of magical law enforcement, And I tried disarming him too but he's clearly Imperiused also!"

Lupin looked aghast at both of them.

"Harry, Anna, the time for Disarming is past! These people are trying to capture and kill you! At least Stun if you aren't prepared to kill!"

"We were hundreds of feet up! Stan's not himself, and if I Stunned him and he'd fallen, he'd have died the same as if I'd used Avada Kedavra! Expelliarmus saved me from Voldemort two years ago," Harry added defiantly.

"I agree with Harry," Anna whispered softly. "It's not like they signed up of it."

"Yes, Anna, but in Harry's case" said Lupin with painful restraint, "and a great number of Death Eaters witnessed that happening! Forgive me, but it was a very unusual move then, under the imminent threat of death. Repeating it tonight in front of Death Eaters who either witnessed or heard about the first occasion was close to suicidal!"

"So you think I should have killed Stan Shunpike?" said Harry angrily.

"No Harry, I think what he's trying to say-" Anna began but Lupin politely cut her off.

"Of course not," said Lupin, "but the Death Eaters frankly, most people would have expected you to attack back! Expelliarmus is a useful spell, Harry, but the Death Eaters seem to think it is your signature move, and I urge you not to let it become so!"

"Yeah mate, I used an unforgivable on the woman who killed my Mum , and I felt like a horse's ass, but I had to." Anna said rather thoughtfully.

"Exactly!" Lupin said exasperatedly. "Anna you were perfectly justified in doing so!"

"I won't blast people out of my way just because they're there," said Harry, "That's Voldemort's job."

Lupin's retort was lost: Finally succeeding in squeezing through the door, Hagrid staggered to a chair and sat down; it collapsed beneath him. Ignoring his mingled oaths and apologies, Anna looked from Harry to Lupin uneasily until Harry finally spoke.

"Will George be okay?"

All Lupin's frustration with Harry seemed to drain away at the question.

"I think so, although there's no chance of replacing his ear, not when it's been cursed off ."

"It was cursed off?" Anna gasped, with tears welling in her eyes. "By who? Who did this to him?" she demanded.

Lupin looked as though he were about to answer he when there was a scuffling from outside. He dived for the back door; Anna and Harry leapt over Hagrid's legs and sprinted into the yard.

Two figures had appeared in the yard, and as Anna and Harry ran toward them she realized they were Hermione, now returning to her normal appearance, and Kingsley, both clutching a bent coat hanger, Hermione flung herself into Harry's arms, and finally into Anna's arms. The two girls held each other sobbing while Kingsley looked on showing no pleasure at the sight of any of them. Over Hermione's shoulder Anna saw him raise his wand and point it at Lupin's chest.

"The last words Albus Dumbledore spoke to the pair of us!"

"'Harry is the best hope we have. Trust him,'" said Lupin calmly.

Kingsley turned his wand on Harry and than Anna, but Lupin said, "It's them, I've checked!"

"All right, all right!" said Kingsley, stowing his wand back beneath his cloak, "But somebody betrayed us! They knew, they knew it was tonight!"

"So it seems," replied Lupin, "but apparently they did not realize that there would be seven Harrys."

"Small comfort!" snarled Kingsley. "Who else is back?"

"Only Anna, Roger, Harry, Hagrid, George, and me."

Hermione stifled a little moan behind her hand.

"What happened to you?" Lupin asked Kingsley.

"Followed by five, injured two, might've killed one," Kingsley reeled off, "and we saw You-Know-Who as well, he joined the chase halfway through but vanished pretty quickly. Remus, he can- "

"Fly," supplied Harry. "I saw him too, he came after Hagrid and me."

"So that's why he left, to follow you!" said Kingsley, "I couldn't understand why he'd vanished. But what made him change targets?"

"Harry behaved a little too kindly to Stan Shunpike," said Lupin. "As Anna did with Pius Thickneese."

"Stan?" repeated Hermione. "But I thought he was in Azkaban?"

Kingsley let out a mirthless laugh, "Pius Thickneese indeed. Hermione, there's obviously been a mass breakout which the Ministry has hushed up. Travers's hood fell off when I cursed him, he's supposed to be inside too. But what happened to you, Remus? Where's   
George?"

"He lost an ear," said Lupin.

"lost an ear?" repeated Hermione in a high voice. "How?"

"I'm not sure," Anna said softly brushing a loose strand of her hair out of her face.

"Snape's work," said Lupin.

"Snape?" shouted Harry. "You didn't say-"

"Harry please let him finish!" Anna said rather hotly as she stared imploringly at Lupin.

"He lost his hood during the chase. Sectumsempra was always a specialty of Snape's. I wish I could say I'd paid him back in kind, but it was all I could do to keep George on the broom after he was injured, he was losing so much blood."

Silence fell between the five of them as they looked up at the sky. There was no sign of movement; the stars stared back, unblinking, indifferent, unobscured by flying friends. Where was Ron? Where were Fred and Mr. Weasley? Where were Bill, Fleur, Tonks, Mad-Eye, and Mundungus? More importantly where was Draco? Had he been out there amongst the Death Eaters? Was he injured or worse?

"Harry, give us a hand!" called Hagrid hoarsely from the door, in which he was stuck again. Glad of something to do, Harry pulled him free, the headed into the house.

"Are you alright, Anna?" Hermione questioned gently. Her eyes were filled with genuine concern for Anna as her gaze stayed locked on Scorpio.

"Yeah, Herms, I'm fine, go see George...I'll be in soon..." Anna said rather distractedly.

"I can't do that, Anna, I'm worried about you! You've been acting so strange ever since Harry mentioned that Malfoy was in love with you!" Hermione retorted, and Anna's gaze shifted instantaneously to meet her own.

"Herms it has nothing to with that," Anna replied. "I administered Aunt Phoebe with the drought of the living dead. I'm worried about what would happen if I were to die in this war. Without saying goodbye..."

"I know how you feel," Hermione whispered as she explained to Anna how she wiped her parents' memories.

Anna hugged her best friend tightly while she cried soothing her. When she finally pulled away she wiped Hermione's tears with the pad of her thumbs and offered a sad smile, "Plus, Malfoy being in love with me was probably a ploy," Anna lied rather convincingly though her heart broke as she did.

"Luna doesn't seem to think so!" Hermione joked, slinging an arm around Anna, with a slightly teasing note to her voice.

Anna laughed shaking her head, even though she knew in her heart of hearts Luna was right. The girls walked in together though the kitchen and back into the sitting room, where Mrs. Weasley and Ginny were still tending to George. Roger, stood behind them handing them potions, and bandages while they worked. He smiled up at Anna when she walked into the room, as Mrs. Weasley had staunched his bleeding now, and by the lamplight Anna and Hermione stood behind Harry to see a clean gaping hole where George's ear had been.

"How is he?" Anna whispered softly.

Mrs. Weasley looked around and said, "I can't make it grow back, not when it's been removed by Dark Magic. But it could've been so much worse... He's alive."

"Yeah," said Harry. "Thank God."

"Poor George," Anna cried. "I can't believe Snape did that to him!"

"I know," whispered Hermione. "me either."

"Did I hear someone else in the yard?" Ginny asked.

"Yes," said Anna gesturing to Hermione beside her. "Hermione and Kingsley, I went out to greet them."

"Thank goodness," Ginny whispered as she and Harry shared a hard blazing look, Anna was about to tell them to get a room when there was a great crash from the kitchen.

"I'm going to go look out for Ron," Hermione said rather distractedly as she left the room hurriedly.

"I'll prove who I am, Kingsley, after I've seen my son, now back off if you know what's good for you!"

Anna had never heard Mr. Weasley shout like that before. He burst into the living room, his bald patch gleaming with sweat, his spectacles askew, Fred right behind him, both pale but uninjured.

"Arthur!" sobbed Mrs. Weasley. "Oh thank goodness!"

"How is he?"

Mr. Weasley dropped to his knees beside George. For the first time since Anna had known him, Fred seemed to be lost for words. He gaped over the back of the sofa at his twin's wound as if he could not believe what he was seeing.  
Perhaps roused by the sound of Fred and their father's arrival, George stirred.

"How do you feel, Georgie?" whispered Mrs. Weasley.

George's fingers groped for the side of his head.

"Saintlike," he murmured.

"What's wrong with him?" croaked Fred, looking terrified. "Is his mind affected?"

"Saintlike," repeated George, opening his eyes and looking up at his brother. "You see... I'm holy. Holey, Fred, geddit?"

"Brilliant!" Anna told George barely able to contain her laughter as

Mrs. Weasley sobbed harder than ever. Color flooded Fred's pale face.

"Pathetic," he told George. "Pathetic! With the whole wide world of ear-related humor before you, you go for holey?"

"Ah well," said George, grinning at his tear-soaked mother. "You'll be able to tell us apart now, anyway, Mum."

He looked around.

"Hi Anna, Harry, you are Harry, right?"

"Yeah, I am," said Harry, moving closer to the sofa.

"Hey George," Anna smiled giving his hand a gentle squeeze.

"Well, at least we got you two back okay," said George. "Why aren't Ron and Bill huddled round my sickbed?"

"They're not back yet, George," said Mrs. Weasley. George's grin faded. Harry glanced at Ginny and motioned to her to accompany him back outside.

"Ron and Tonks should be back by now though..." Anna said to no one in particular.

Nobody spoke at her statement. She had been trying to keep fear at bay ever since reaching the Burrow, but now it enveloped her, seeming to crawl over her skin, throbbing in her chest, clogging her throat. As she sat beside George, stroking his hand it was evident everyone was fearful.

She could see Hagrid, Hermione, and Lupin standing shoulder to shoulder though the doorway. gazing upward in silence. None of them looked around when Anna, Roger, Harry and Ginny joined their silent vigil.

The minutes stretched into what might as well have been years. The slightest breath of wind made them all jump and turn toward the whispering bush or tree in the hope that one of the missing Order members might leap unscathed from its leaves.  
And then a broom materialized directly above them and streaked toward the ground.

"It's them!" screamed Hermione.

"Thank God!" Anna shrieked with joy.

Tonks landed in a long skid that sent earth and pebbles everywhere.

"Remus!" Tonks cried as she staggered off the broom into Lupin's arms. His face was set and white: He seemed unable to speak, Ron tripped dazedly toward Anna, Roger, Harry and Hermione.

"You're all okay," he mumbled, before Hermione flew at him and hugged him tightly.

"I thought...I thought-"

"'M all right," said Ron, patting her on the back. "'M fine."

"Ron was great," said Tonks warmly, relinquishing her hold on Lupin. "Wonderful. Stunned one of the Death Eaters, straight to the head, and when you're aiming at a moving target from a flying broom. "

"You did?" said Hermione, gazing up at Ron with her arms still around his neck.

"Always the tone of surprise," he said a little grumpily, breaking free. "Are we the last back?"

"No," said Ginny, "we're still waiting for Bill and Fleur and Mad-Eye and Mundungus. I'm going to tell Mum and Dad you're okay, Ron. "

She ran back inside and Ron hugged Anna rather warmly before letting her go and turning back to Hermione.

"So what kept you? What happened?" Lupin sounded almost angry at Tonks.

"Bellatrix," said Tonks. "She wants me quite as much as she wants Anna, Remus, She tried very hard to kill me. I just wish I'd got her, I owe Bellatrix. But we definitely injured Rodolphus... Then we got to Ron's Auntie Muriel's and we missed our Portkey and she was fussing over us."

A muscle was jumping in Lupin's jaw. He nodded, but seemed unable to say anything else.

"So what happened to you lot?" Tonks asked, turning to Anna, Roger, Harry, Hermione, and Kingsley.

They recounted the stories of their own journeys, but all the time the continued absence of Bill, Fleur, Mad-Eye, and Mundungus seemed to lie upon them like a frost, its icy bite harder and harder to ignore.

"I'm going to have to get back to Downing Street, I should have been there an hour ago," said Kingsley finally, after a last sweeping gaze at the sky. "Let me know when they're back."

Lupin nodded. With a wave to the others, Kingsley walked away into the darkness toward the gate. Anna thought she heard the faintest pop as Kingsley Disapparated just beyond the Burrow's boundaries.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> End of Chapter Question: If you were apart of the broom chase to get Harry to the Burrow who would you want to be flying with? You know the drill! R&R and I'll be happy to chat with you!  
> With Love,  
> Starry**


	45. Its Compromise That Moves Us Along

CHAPTER FORTY-FIVE  
Its Compromise That Moves Us Along

Mr. And Mrs. Weasley came racing down the back steps, Ginny behind them. Both parents hugged Ron before turning to Lupin and Tonks.

"Thank you," said Mrs. Weasley, "for our sons."

"Don't be silly, Molly," said Tonks at once.

"How's George?" asked Lupin.

"What's wrong with him?" piped up Ron.

"He's lost- "

But the end of Mrs. Weasley's sentence was drowned in a general outcry. A thestral had just soared into sight and landed a few feet from them. Bill and Fleur slid from its back, windswept but unhurt.  
"Bill! Thank God, thank God! "

Mrs. Weasley ran forward, but the hug Bill bestowed upon her was perfunctory. Looking directly at his father, he said, "Mad-Eye's dead."

Nobody spoke, nobody moved. Anna felt as though something inside her was falling, falling through the earth, leaving her forever.

"We saw it," said Bill; Fleur nodded, tear tracks glittering on her cheeks in the light from the kitchen window. "It happened just after we broke out of the circle: Mad-Eye and Dung were close by us, they were heading north too. Voldemort he can fly went straight for them. Dung panicked, I heard him cry out, Mad-Eye tried to stop him, but he Disapparated. Voldemort's curse hit Mad-Eye full in the face, he fell backward off his broom and there was nothing we could do, nothing, we had half a dozen of them on our own tail... "  
Bill's voice broke.

"Of course you couldn't have done anything," said Lupin.

They all stood looking at each other. Anna could not quite comprehend it. Mad-Eye dead; it could not be... Mad-Eye, so tough, so brave, the consummate survivor...

At last it seemed to dawn on everyone, though nobody said it, that there was no point of waiting in the yard anymore, and in silence they followed Mr. And Mrs. Weasley back into the Burrow, and into the living room, where Fred and George were laughing together.

"What's wrong?" said Fred, scanning their faces as they entered, "What's happened? Who's-"

"Mad-Eye," said Mr. Weasley, "Dead."

The twins' grins turned to grimaces of shock. Nobody seemed to know what to do. Tonks was crying silently into a handkerchief: She had been close to Mad-Eye, Anna knew, his favorite and his protege at the Ministry of Magic. Hagrid, who had sat down on the floor in the corner where he had most space, was dabbing at his eyes with his tablecloth-sized handkerchief.

Bill walked over to the sideboard and pulled out a bottle of fire-whisky and some glasses.

"Here," he said, and with a wave of his wand, he sent thirteen full glasses soaring through the room to each of them, holding the fourteenth aloft. "Mad-Eye."

"Mad-Eye," they all said, and drank.

"Mad-Eye," echoed Hagrid, a little late, with a hiccup. The firewhisky seared Anna's throat. It seemed to burn feeling back into her, dispelling the numbness and sense of unreality firing her with something that was like courage.

"So Mundungus disappeared?" said Lupin, who had drained his own glass in one.

The atmosphere changed at once. Everybody looked tense, watching Lupin, although she wanted him to go on, Anna felt slightly afraid of what she might hear.

"I know what you're thinking," said Bill, "and I wondered that too, on the way back here, because they seemed to be expecting us, didn't they? But Mundungus can't have betrayed us. They didn't know there would be several Harrys, that confused them the moment we appeared, and in case you've forgotten, it was Mundungus who suggested that little bit of skullduggery. Why wouldn't he have told them the essential point? I think Dung panicked, it's as simple as that. He didn't want to come in the first place, but Mad-Eye made him, and You-Know-Who went straight for them. It was enough to make anyone panic."

"You-Know-Who acted exactly as Mad-Eye expected him to," sniffed Tonks. "Mad-Eye said he'd expect the real Harry to be with the toughest, most skilled Aurors. He chased Mad-Eye first, and when Mundungus gave them away he switched to Kingsley... "

"Yes, and zat eez all very good," snapped Fleur, "but still eet does not explain 'ow zey know we were moving 'Arry tonight, does eet? Somebody must 'ave been careless. Somebody let slip ze date to an outsider. It is ze only explanation for zem knowing ze date but not ze 'ole plan."

She glared around at them all, tear tracks still etched on her beautiful face, silently daring any of them to contradict her. Nobody did. The only sound to break the silence was that of Hagrid hiccupping from behind his handkerchief. Anna glanced at Roger, who had just risked his own life to save Anna, Roger, whom she loved, whom she trusted, than she looked to Hagrid whom she loved and trusted, realizing it was he who had once been tricked into giving Voldemort crucial information in exchange for a dragon's egg...

"No," Harry said aloud, Anna jumped and with the rest of the room they all looked at him, surprised: The firewhisky seemed to have amplified his voice. "I mean... if somebody made a mistake," Harry went on, "and let something slip, I know they didn't mean to do it. It's not their fault," he repeated, again a little louder than he would usually have spoken. "We've got to trust each other. I trust all of you, I don't think anyone in this room would ever sell me to Voldemort."

More silence followed his words. Anna watched him in awe, he sounded very much like Dumbledore right than and there. She picked up the Firewhiskey and drank, as she did so she thought of Mad-Eye. Mad-Eye had always been scathing about Dumbledore's willingness to trust people.

"Well said, Harry," said Fred unexpectedly.

"Yeah, 'ear, 'ear," said George, with half a glance at Fred, the corner of whose mouth twitched.

Lupin was wearing an odd expression as he looked from Anna and Harry. It was close to pitying.

"No, of course nobody did it" Anna said softly.

"You think I'm a fool?" demanded Harry.

"No, I think you're like James," said Lupin, "who would have regarded it as the height of dishonor to mistrust his friends...and Anna you are more like Lily than you realize."

Anna moved to speak but Lupin had turned away from them, set down his glass upon a side table, and addressed Bill, "There's work to do. I can ask Kingsley whether-"

"No," said Bill at once, "I'll do it, I'll come."

"Where are you going?" said Tonks and Fleur together.

"Mad-Eye's body," said Lupin. "We need to recover it."

"Can't it-?" began Mrs. Weasley with an appealing look at Bill.

"Wait?" said Bill, "Not unless you'd rather the Death Eaters took it?"

Nobody spoke. Lupin and Bill said good bye and left.

The rest of them now dropped into chairs, Anna quite literally sank into hers, all except for Harry, who remained standing. The suddenness and completeness of death was with them like a presence.

"I've got to go too," said Harry.

Ten pairs of startled eyes looked at him.

"Don't be silly, Harry," said Mrs. Weasley, "What are you talking about?"

"I can't stay here."

"Harry please sit down," Anna reasoned as he rubbed his forehead; she could it was prickling again, she tried to remember the last time he hurt like this, it was more than a year ago.

"You're all in danger while I'm here. I don't want- "

"But don't be so silly!" said Mrs. Weasley. "The whole point of tonight was to get you here safely, and thank goodness it worked. And Fleur's agreed to get married here rather than in France, we've arranged everything so that we can all stay together and look after you."

She did not understand; she was making him feel worse, not better.

"If Voldemort finds out I'm here-"

"But why should he?" asked Mrs. Weasley.

"There are a dozen places you might be now, Harry," said Mr. Weasley. "He's got no way of knowing which safe house you're in."

"It's not me I'm worried for!" said Harry.

"Harry please!" Anna begged quite close to tears at this point, as Ginny rubbed her shoulders in comfort.

"We know that," said Mr. Weasley quietly, "but it would make our efforts tonight seem rather pointless if you left."

"Yer not goin' anywhere," growled Hagrid. "Blimey, Harry, after all we wen' through ter get you here?"

"Yeah, what about my bleeding ear?" said George, hoisting himself up on his cushions.

"I know that- " began Fred.

"Mad-Eye wouldn't want- " finished George.

"I KNOW!" Harry bellowed.

There was a long and awkward silence in which all that could be heard was Anna's own muffled sobs, and which was broken at last by Mrs. Weasley.

"Where's Hedwig, Harry?" she said coaxingly. "We can put her up with Pidwidgeon and give her something to eat."

Harry's eyes got dark and Anna clasped her hands to her mouth in horror, "Oh Harry...I'm so sorry!" He ignored her and instead drank the last of his firewhisky to avoid answering.

"Wait till it gets out yeh did it again, Harry," said Hagrid. "Escaped him, fought him off when he was right on top of yeh!"

"It wasn't me," said Harry flatly. "It was my wand. My wand acted of its own accord."

"Mine did too!" Anna said, as everyone stared quizically at her.

"Anna I don't know how that happened," said Roger after what seemed like hours of silence.

After a few moments, Hermione said gently, "But that's impossible, Harry and Anna. You mean that you did magic without meaning to; you reacted instinctively."

"No," said Harry. "The bike was falling, I couldn't have told you where Voldemort was, but my wand spun in my hand and found him and shot a spell at him, and it wasn't even a spell I recognized. I've never made gold flames appear before."

"That's what happened when the broom was crashing too" Anna said sincerely, "I believe you."

"Often," said Mr. Weasley, "when you're in a pressured situation you can produce magic you never dreamed of. Small children often find, before they're trained- "

"It wasn't like that," said Harry through gritted teeth.

"Harry calm down, I believe you." Anna said.

No one else said anything. Anna knew that they did not believe them. Now that she came to think of it, she had never heard of a wand performing magic on its own before.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> End of Chapter Question: What do you think your patronus would be? Let me know below and I'll tell you what mine would be!  
> With Love,  
> Starry**


	46. Visions and Vengeance

CHAPTER FORTY-SIX  
Visions and Vengeance 

Muttering about fresh air, Harry set down his glass and left the room. Anna quite gingerly placed her own glass down, wiped tears from her beautiful face, and followed suit.

"HARRY! Wait up!"

As she crossed the yard, the great skeletal thestral looked up rustled its enormous batlike wings, then resumed its grazing. Anna stopped at the gate into the garden beside Harry, he was staring out at its overgrown plants, rubbing his forehead as she rubbed his shoulders comfortingly.

"Dumbledore would've believed us Anna." he said softly.

Dumbledore would have believed them, she knew it. Dumbledore would have known how and why Harry and Anna's wand had acted independently, because Dumbledore always had the answers; he had known about wands, had explained to Harry the strange connection that existed between his wand and Voldemort's... But Dumbledore, like Mad-Eye, like Sirius, like her parents, like Harry's parents, and like his poor owl, all were gone where she nor Harry could ever talk to them again. she felt a burning in her throat that had nothing to do with firewhisky...  
 _Anna's Flashfoward  
Draco strode purposefully into the Malfoy drawing room, his stomach writhing uncomfortably. Snape had brought him here hours before, and he was not looking forward to what was to come._

_The Dark Lord sat lazily at the head of the table the front of the room, watching Draco approach in a manner that was eerily similar to the way a hungry cat watches a mouse. There was a slightly amused smile playing on his lips._

_Draco bowed low before him. It was not his inclination as Malfoy to bow, but he had little choice in the matter. That was just the way things worked. The Malfoy Manor was full of Death Eaters, masks off, except for one, spread against the walls and surrounding Draco in a wide circle. Rodolphus Lestrange was leering at him from a standing position near the back wall, holding up the Death Eater with the mask on by his forearm. Snape stood elevated next to his master, his sallow face inscrutable and his gaze fixed on his former pupil. In the back of the room near the door, his mother stood next to her sister in a dark blue traveling cloak, her face white, her hands trembling._

_"My Lord?" Draco inquired quietly._

_"Draco," said the Dark Lord in a cool, silky voice. "Can you tell me what task I charged you with one year ago, in this very room?"_

_Draco felt like the walls were closing in on him. "Kill Albus Dumbledore," he said, his voice barely above a murmur. A few of the Death Eaters laughed darkly at this prospect. Draco felt his pale face flush with anger._

_"And were you successful in this task?" Long, spindly white fingers drummed idly on the granite arm of his chair._

_Draco swallowed hard, trying to suppress the bile building in his throat. "No, my Lord."_

_For a moment, the Dark Lord did not move. He stared at Draco, a kind of casual merriment dancing in his snake-like red eyes, his chin resting indolently on his curled hand. Then quite suddenly, Draco was rolling on his back, screaming and writhing in agony that he had never dreamed possible._

_His mother cried out from the back of the room, only to be shushed impatiently by Bellatrix. "He needs to be taught the price of failing his Master," she cooed, in the most obvious, comforting tones she could manage. They both sounded very far away.  
Then the pain ended just as suddenly as it had began. He struggled to his feet, sweating and shaking._

_"Draco, I understand that you did try your very best," said the Dark Lord, his voice dripping with sarcasm and condescension. "And thanks to Severus, you utterly abysmal failure ended as quite a monumental success." Snape did not even blink.  
"But I find," he stroked a ling white finger against his wand, "that your obvious weakness—got in the way…my faithful comrades ..." He smiled darkly. "Draco fell in love with Harry Potter's best friend." Draco paled, lost for words._

_Near the far back of the room, Fenrir Greyback was crouched on a bench, licking something that looked suspiciously like blood off of his fingers like a greedy child. He stood suddenly, and advanced towards Draco, caressing the air with his filthy hands.  
"Perhaps, my Lord," said Fenrir, smiling. "Young Mister Malfoy would like to be a halfbreed like his beloved" he teased, as the room roared with laughter. "I have a place for him amongst my brethren. Or at the very least…" His unnaturally yellow eyes glittered with a feral hunger. "We will be very hungry come the next Moonrise."_

_Draco backed away from him in revulsion, horrified. Were they really going to feed him to the werewolf? Or worse…_

_"I will consider it, Greyback," said the Dark Lord lazily. Fenrir retreated to his former spot, and grinned like a faithful dog that had just been tossed a table scrap. His mother gave a dry sob from the back of the room._

_"We will deliberate your fate, young Master Malfoy," he said, almost chidingly. "Wait outside. Mr. Ollivander, step forward..." The assembled crowd laughed in amusement. Draco turned and left the room without looking at his sobbing mother, furious at being treated with such disdain. How dare they make a fool of him?_

_End of Anna's Flashback_

"NOOOOOO!" Anna shrieked, tears filled her eyes and she collapsed to the ground.

"Anna? Harry?"

It was over as quickly as it had come: Anna stood withering on the ground in the darkness, clutching the gate into the garden beside Harry, her heart racing, her breaths coming out ragged. It was several moments before she realized that Ron, Roger and Hermione were at their side also.

"Stasia, are you alright?" Roger said soothingly, lifting her fragile frame into his arms. Anna clung to him with all her might, and sobbed loudly into his shoulder.

"Anna what did you see?" Ron asked gently but Anna could hear Roger shush them both.

"Harry, come back in the house," Hermione whispered, "You aren't still thinking of leaving?"

"Yeah, you've got to stay, mate," said Ron, thumping Harry on the back.

"Are you all right?" Hermione asked, close enough now to look into Harry's face. "You look awful!"

"Well," said Harry shakily, "I probably look better than Ollivander..."

Anna sat up in Roger's arms at the sound of Ollivander's name, tears streaked down her cheeks as she listened to Harry tell them what he'd seen. When he had finished telling them, Ron and Roger looked appalled, Hermione downright terrified, but Anna looked completely un-phased .

"That was my vision, they were torturing someone else and called him forward," Anna said shakily, but not telling them what she herself had seen.

"You saw Ollivander too?" Harry quizzed her, and Anna nodded silently before her sobs were renewed again.

"But it was supposed to have stopped! Your scar it wasn't supposed to do this anymore! You mustn't let that connection open up again Dumbledore wanted you to close your mind!"

When Harry did not reply, Hermione gripped his arm.

"Harry, he's taking over the Ministry and the newspapers and half the Wizarding world! Don't let him inside your head too!"

Anna's sobs renewed again as she thought of the torture Draco just went though, she was afraid for him and Ollivander too. All she could do was look up at the constellation Scorpio and hope that when the time came Voldemort wasn't as invincible as he claimed.

"Come on,"said Roger gently. "You've been through so much, let's get you to bed."

"Good call Roger," Hermione said softly rubbing Anna's back.

Anna nodded mutely and without another word, Roger carried her upstairs into the Burrow. He laid Anna on Ginny's bed, kissing her on the forehead in the most brotherly fashion, before he turned out the lights and bid her goodnight.  
Anna tossed and turned before she drifted off into what would be a very uneasy sleep, as it seemed her visions were far from over.

_Anna's Flash Forward_

_The door slammed shut behind him. Draco sat alone in a chair in the room outside, his body still aching fiercely from the Cruciatus curse. He could hear more laughing from inside the pallor. He glared at the ground, fuming.  
How dare they insult Anna like that?_

_He looked hard at his watch, it was studded with diamonds and sapphires very similar to Anna's necklace, he wished she could be here with him. He wished he could run to her wherever she was but most importantly he hoped she was safe. When she'd nearly fallen off the broom his heart almost stopped completely, he'd known it was her because of the rings he'd seen. He gave her just enough boost to get back up, he shuttered to think of what would of happened if he hadn't passed through._

_"Draco..." called a voice in a mock baby tone. "Come back inside..."_

_He walked into the room behind his Aunt Bellatrix, cackles of barely muted laughter echoed around the cavernous stone walls around him. He faced the Dark Lord again, his face pale face tinged with embarrassment, but also hard with resolve. The Dark Lord smirked at him._

_"Draco, after much—deliberation—I have decided—"_

_His face contorted suddenly, his red eyes hardened in disgust. "You think that love can save you…?" He stared hard into Draco's eyes._

_"Change of plans, Master Malfoy," he hissed. Eyes wide, Draco pulled out his own wand. A hush fell over the room for a moment, and then suddenly, there was chaos._

_"Obliviate!" snarled the Dark Lord._

_"Prote—AHH!" Draco attempted to defend himself, but a curse from his left side send blood splattering from his arm. He flew sideways from the force of the curse, the memory charm hitting him at an odd angle. The room erupted, curses flying towards Draco. He flung himself out of the way, and returned the favor ardently, but far too many curses hit their mark accurately._

_A stunning spell hit him square in the chest and his body became rigid as stone, the Dark Lord got up and stood over Draco, "Mister Malfoy believes in love conquering all, but it cannot conquer death. Narcissa, you will do well to make sure your son remains here at the Manor, and you-" he paused to look at the only Death Eater with their mask still on. "Rodolphus' cousin, Franco is it? You will bring me the girl so that Mister Malfoy can see just how powerful love is when it's up against Death" he said 'death' with such a loving caress that made Draco sick to his stomach._

_The spell lifted and Draco sprinted towards him and fell to his knees before the Dark Lord. "Please, please don't hurt her!" he thought urgently. "I'll do anything!"_

_The Dark Lord smiled a twisted smile as he looked into Draco's pleading eyes, "Anything, you say? Is 'anything' worth her life?"_

_"Yes, anything at all." Draco said sincerely, he could hear the fellow Death Eaters laughter ring into the air._

_"I will consider it, the Dark Lord is merciful, after all..."_

_End of Anna's Flash-Forward_

The shock of losing Mad-Eye hung over the house in the days that followed; Anna kept expecting to see him stumping in through the back door like the other Order members, who passed in and out to relay news. Anna listened to Harry's feeling that nothing but action would assuage his feelings of guilt and grief and that he ought to set out on his mission to find and destroy Horcruxes as soon as possible. She too was eager for to start her own mission, because nothing but the end of the war would guarantee Draco's safety and the safety of her friends and family.

"Well, you can't do anything about the" Ron mouthed the word Horcruxes. "till you're seventeen. You've still got the Trace on you. And we can plan here as well as anywhere, can't we? Or," he dropped his voice to a whisper, "d'you reckon you already know where the You-Know-Whats are?"

"No," Harry admitted.

"Please be careful, all three of you." Anna said softly.

"Thanks Ann, I think Hermione's been doing a bit of research," said Ron. "She said she was saving it for when you got here."

They were sitting at the breakfast table; Mr. Weasley and Bill had just left for work. Mrs. Weasley had gone upstairs to wake Hermione and Ginny, while Fleur had drifted off to take a bath.

"The Trace'll break on the thirty-first," said Harry. "That means I only need to stay here four days. Then I can- "

"Five days," Ron corrected him firmly. "We've got to stay for the wedding. They'll kill us if we miss it."

"Luckily for me Moody tricked the system before he died to think I was already seventeen" Anna smiled. "Of course we'll stay for the wedding though..."

Anna understood "they" to mean Fleur and Mrs. Weasley.

"It's one extra day," said Ron, Anna sighed with resign while Harry looked mutinous.

"Don't they realize how important?"

"'Course they don't," said Ron. "They haven't got a clue. And now you mention it, I wanted to talk to you about that."

Ron glanced toward the door into the hall to check that Mrs. Weasley was not returning yet, then leaned in closer to Anna and Harry.

"Mum's been trying to get it out of Hermione and me. What we're off to do. She'll try you two next, so brace yourself. Dad and Lupin've both asked as well, but when we said Dumbledore told you not to tell anyone except us, they dropped it. Not Mum, though. She's determined."

Ron's prediction came true within hours. Shortly before lunch, Mrs. Weasley detached Harry from the others by asking them to help identify a lone man's sock that she thought might have come out of his rucksack. After lunch she had taken advantage of Anna's offer to help clean up by telling everyone else they could go. Once she had Anna alone cornered in the tiny scullery off the kitchen, she started.

"Ron and Hermione seem to think that the four of you are dropping out of Hogwarts," she began in a light, casual tone.

"Oh," said Anna. "Well, yeah. We are."

The mangle turned of its own accord in a corner, wringing out what looked like one of Mr. Weasley's vests.

"Yes Harry, mentioned it. May I ask why you are abandoning your education?" said Mrs. Weasley.

"Well, Dumbledore left me... stuff to do," mumbled Anna. "Harry, Ron and Hermione have stuff to do too, so I'm not going with them."

"What sort of 'stuff'?"

"I'm sorry, I can't"

"Well, frankly, I think Arthur and I have a right to know, and I'm sure your Aunt Phoebe, and Mr. And Mrs. Granger would agree!" said Mrs. Weasley. Anna had been afraid of the "concerned parent" attack. She forced herself to look directly into her eyes.

"Dumbledore didn't want anyone else to know, Mrs. Weasley. I'm sorry, but not even your son knows my mission, Harry may but that's it, I'm a risk with my-my gift anyway."

"You're going alone!" she snapped, dropping all pretense now. " Anna you are more at risk going out there without anyone. You're barely of age, any of you! It's utter nonsense, if Dumbledore needed work doing, he had the whole Order at his command! Anna you and Harry, you must have misunderstood him. Probably he was telling you something he wanted done, and you took it to mean that he wanted you-"

"I didn't misunderstand," said Anna flatly. "It's something I need to do, Mrs. Weasley and I'm doing it with or without your blessing. Although, your blessing would be most welcome."  
She finished the dishes and walked towards the doorway.

"Thank you for dinner it was delicious."

"Oh, thank you dear," said Mrs. Weasley with a sudden and rather unnerving return to her casual tone. "I appreciate you helping me clean up . Well, Anna, while we've still got you here, you won't mind helping with the preparations for Bill and Fleur's wedding, will you? There's still so much to do."

"No-I'd be honored too," said Anna, disconcerted by this sudden change of subject.

"Sweet of you," she replied, and she smiled as she left the room.

From that moment on, Mrs. Weasley kept Anna, Harry, Ron and Hermione so busy with preparations for the wedding that they hardly had any time to think. The kindest explanation of this behavior would have been that Mrs. Weasley wanted to distract them all from thoughts of Mad-Eye and the terrors of their recent journey. After two days of nonstop cutlery cleaning, of color-matching favors, ribbons, and flowers, of de-gnoming the garden and helping Mrs. Weasley cook vast batches of canapés, however, Anna and Harry started to suspect her of a different motive. All the jobs she handed out seemed to keep she, Harry, Ron, and Hermione away from one another; she had not had a chance to speak to the three of them alone since the first night, when she had the two visions about Draco and Harry had seen Voldemort torturing Ollivander.

"I think Mum thinks that if she can stop the four of us getting together and planning, she'll be able to delay us leaving," Ron told Anna in an undertone, as they cleaned the windows before dinner.

"She knows I'm not going with you, but she doesn't know why. Although I can't imagine what she thinks is going to happen..." Anna muttered. "Does she honestly think someone else might kill Voldemort without him getting a hold of Gregorvitch and ultimately the Elder Wand?"

She had spoken without thinking, and saw Ron's face whiten.

"So it's true?" he said. "That's what you're trying to do? Find the unbeatable wand?"

"No way, Mate, I was totally joking," said Anna evasively.

They stared at each other, and there was something about Ron's expression that told her he hadn't believed she was lying. Suddenly Hermione came up and smiled, "Dinner time!" she called. Anna and Ron joined Hermione and opened the door to the kitchen, as Mr. Weasley, Roger, Kingsley, and Bill walked in.

They were often joined by other Order members for dinner now, because the Burrow had replaced number twelve, Grimmauld Place as the headquarters. Mr. Weasley had explained that after the death of Dumbledore, their Secret-Keeper, each of the people to whom Dumbledore had confided Grimmauld Place's location had become a Secret-Keeper in turn.

"And as there are around twenty of us, that greatly dilutes the power of the Fidelius Charm. Twenty times as many opportunities for the Death Eaters to get the secret out of somebody. We can't expect it to hold much longer."

"But surely Snape will have told the Death Eaters the address by now?" asked Harry.

"Well, Mad-Eye set up a couple of curses against Snape in case he turns up there again. We hope they'll be strong enough both to keep him out and to bind his tongue if he tries to talk about the place, but we can't be sure. It would have been insane to keep using the place as headquarters now that its protection has become so shaky."

The kitchen was so crowded that evening it was difficult to maneuver knives and forks. Anna found herself crammed beside Roger and Ron; the things that had just been slipped them made her wish they had been separated by a few more people.  
________________________________________

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Poor Anna's visions have come back with a vengeance, hope you enjoyed this chapter as much as I did writing it! Question of The Chapter: which ability would you rather have being a seer or an animagus? Let me know in the comments section below!  
>  With Love,   
> Starry**


	47. All These Things That I've Done

CHAPTER FORTY-SEVEN  
All These Things That I've Done

"No news about Mad-Eye?" Harry asked Bill.

"Nothing," replied Bill.

They had not been able to hold a funeral for Moody, because Bill and Lupin had failed to recover his body. It had been difficult to know where he might have fallen, given the darkness and the confusion of the battle.

"The Daily Prophet hasn't said a word about him dying or about finding the body," Bill went on. "But that doesn't mean much. It's keeping a lot quiet these days."

"And they still haven't called a hearing about all the underage magic I used escaping the Death Eaters?" Harry called across the table to Mr. Weasley, who shook his head.

"Because they know I had no choice or because they don't want me to tell the world Voldemort attacked me?"

"The latter, I think. Scrimgeour doesn't want to admit that You-Know-Who is as powerful as he is, nor that Azkaban's seen a mass breakout."

"Yeah, why tell the public the truth?" said Harry, clenching his knife so tightly that the faint scars on the back of his right hand stood out, white against his skin: I must not tell lies.

"Isn't anyone at the Ministry prepared to stand up to him?" asked Ron angrily.

"Of course, Ron, but people are terrified," Mr. Weasley replied, "terrified that they will be next to disappear, their children the next to be attacked! There are nasty rumors going around; I for one don't believe the Muggle Studies professor at Hogwarts resigned. She hasn't been seen for weeks now. Meanwhile Scrimgeour remains shut up in his office all day; I just hope he's working on a plan."

"She was murdered, I'm willing to steak my life on it." Anna said simply, the entire table turned to look at her. "I didn't have a vision about it I swear, just a hunch..."

There was a pause in which Mrs. Weasley magicked the empty plates onto the work surface and served apple tart.

"We must decide 'ow you will be disguised, 'Arry," said Fleur, once everyone had pudding. "For ze wedding," she added, when he looked confused. "Of course, none of our guests are Death Eaters, but we cannot guarantee zat zey will not let something slip after zey 'ave 'ad champagne."

From this, Anna and Harry shared a look that gathered that she still suspected Hagrid.

"Yes, good point," said Mrs. Weasley from the top of the table where she sat, spectacles perched on the end of her nose, scanning an immense list of jobs that she had scribbled on a very long piece of parchment. "Now, Ron, have you cleaned out your room yet?"

"Why?" exclaimed Ron, slamming his spoon down and glaring at his mother. "Why does my room have to be cleaned out? Harry and I are fine with it the way it is!"

"We are holding your brother's wedding here in a few days' time, young man. "

"And are they getting married in my bedroom?" asked Ron furiously. "No! So why in the name of Merlin's saggy left-"

"Don't talk to your mother like that," said Mr. Weasley firmly. "And do as you're told."

Ron scowled at both his parents, then picked up his spoon and attacked the last few mouthfuls of his apple tart.

"I can help, some of it's my mess." Harry told Ron, but Mrs. Weasley cut across him.

"No, Harry, dear, I'd much rather you helped Arthur much out the chickens, and Hermione, I'd be ever so grateful if you and Anna'd change the sheets for Monsieur and Madame Delacour; you know they're arriving at eleven tomorrow morning."

Anna and Hermione changed the sheets in all the bedrooms that were expecting guests. It was after changing the sheets in Percy's room that Hermione finally spoke.

"Ron tells me your missions pretty top secret," she said rather off handedly.

"Hermione I really can't-" Anna began but Hermione shook her head.

"Why not?" she snapped. "After all these years you don't trust me?"

Anna shook her head, "I trust you Herms, I just wouldn't want to jeopardize your-"

"Anna please, tell me! You can't bottle this!" Hermione pleaded, her chocolate brown eyes filled with concern. "I promise I won't breathe a word to Ron, just please tell me."

Anna took a deep breath before relaying her mission to Hermione, it was a mark of their friendship that when she finished explaining everything, she hugged her and told her she supported her decision wholeheartedly.

"Wow your going to see your Great Grandfather, are you nervous?" she asked.

"No, anxious more than anything," Anna whispered back softly.

"Hey Ann, one more thing...please don't get upset but I think you're hiding something else from me..." Hermione said gently.

"Herms, you know all my secrets now," Anna said seriously.

"No I don't think so..." Hermione replied. "I think you've fallen in love with the enemy..."

"Hermione Jane! That is utterly-" Anna had been about to say 'ridiculous' but Hermione cut her off.

"Utterly plausible, especially considering when I went up to check on you the other night I heard you...begging Voldemort not to hurt him."

Anna's mouth suddenly went dry, she licked her lips in thought, had she spoken in her sleep?

"Hermione I was probably having a dream about my Dad dying," she said finally, she felt the blood rushing in her ears.

"Unless your Dad's named Draco, I don't think so." Hermione said with a slight edge to her tone. "Draco Malfoy? Come on, Anastasia! Come clean!"

"Come clean about what? You think I wish death upon a classmate of ours regardless of what a little weasel he'd been!" Anna said rather heatedly.

"No," said Hermione shortly, her voice suddenly small. "I'm sorry, I just got worried you fell into his trap..."

"Did you ever think maybe it wasn't a trap?" Anna quizzed her rather cryptically before walking out her long raven hair sweeping behind her.

When they returned downstairs, Mrs. Weasley was nowhere to be seen, so Anna and Hermione headed back upstairs to Ron's attic bedroom.

"Hey Anna, Hermione!" Ron greeted, his room looking just as messy as it had been a week.

"Ron, do you follow directions at all?" Hermione cried as Anna flopped into a folding chair while Hermione sat in the far corner, her fluffy ginger cat, Crookshanks, at her feet, and began sorting books, some of which Anna recognized as Harry's, into two enormous piles.

"Yeah Carrot Top, your lucky you got Herms to do all your organizing, otherwise you and Harry'd be screwed." Anna chuckled.

"Yeah cause heaven knows Darcy couldn't organize anything!" he retorted.

"Hey it's called creative chaos and I enjoy it immensely." Anna grinned wildly.

"So you think Mad-Eye's really dead?" Ron asked them.

"Of course I do!" said Hermione indignantly.

"Nope, I totally had a vision that he went into hiding by joining the muggle circus and is a side show attraction with his amazing whizzing eye" said Anna sarcastically.

"Wow that's a brilliant theory Anna!" Ron said sounding truly amazed.

"Of course I think he's dead!" she said rolling her eyes.

"Oh haha Anna Darcy that was so funny that I forgot-"

"Oh will you two just-" Hermione began but stopped short as she heard footsteps coming up the attic stairs.

"I'm doing it, I'm doing Oh, it's you," said Ron darting up from bed but sighing in relief, as Harry entered the room. Ron lay back down on the bed, which he had just vacated.

"Hi, Harry," Hermione said, as he sat down on his camp bed.

"Good Afternoon Mate!" chirped Anna cheerily.

"And how did you two manage to get away?"

"Oh, Ron's mum forgot that she asked Anna and me to change the sheets yesterday," said Hermione. She threw Numerology and Grammatica onto one pile and The Rise and Fall of the Dark Arts onto the other.

"We were just talking about Mad-Eye," Ron told Harry. "I reckon he might have survived."

"But Bill saw him hit by the Killing Curse," said Harry.

"Yeah, but Bill was under attack too," said Ron. "How can he be sure what he saw?"

"Even if the Killing Curse missed, Mad-Eye still fell about a thousand feet," said Hermione, now weight Quidditch Teams of Britain and Ireland in her hand.

"Exactly!" Anna agreed, as she pet Crookshanks happily.

"He could have used a Shield Charm, " Ron argued.

"Fleur said his wand was blasted out of his hand," said Harry.

"Well, all right, if you want him to be dead," said Ron grumpily, punching his pillow into a more comfortable shape.

"Of course we don't want him to be dead!" said Hermione, looking shocked. "It's dreadful that he's dead! But we're being realistic!"

"Yeah mate, it's perfectly normal to feel a sense of denial when someone passed on...I remember when Cedric died...it took a bit to let that sink in and that was family." Anna explained. For the first time, she imagined Mad-Eye's body, broken as Dumbledore's had been, yet with that one eye still whizzing in its socket. She felt a stab of revulsion mixed with a bizarre desire to laugh.

"The Death Eaters probably tidied up after themselves, that's why no one's found him," said Ron wisely.

"Yeah," said Harry. "Like Barty Crouch, turned into a bone and buried in Hagrid's front garden. They probably transfigured Moody and stuffed him. "

"Don't!" squealed Hermione. Startled, Anna and Harry looked over just in time to see her burst into tears over her copy of Spellman's Syllabary.

"Oh no," said Harry, struggling to get up from the old camp bed. "Hermione, I wasn't trying to upset"

But with a great creaking of rusty bedsprings, Ron bounded off the bed and got there first. He and Anna each had one arm around Hermione, Anna shushed her soothingly while Ron fished in his jeans pocket and withdrew a revolting-looking handkerchief that he had used to clean out the oven earlier. Hastily pulling out his wand, he pointed it at the rag and said, "Tergeo."

The wand siphoned off most of the grease. Looking rather pleased with himself, Ron handed the slightly smoking handkerchief to Hermione.

"Oh... thanks, Ron... I'm sorry..." She blew her nose and hiccupped. "It's just so awf-ful, isn't it? R-right after Dumbledore... I j-just n-never imagined Mad-Eye dying, somehow, he seemed so tough!"

"It's a tragedy," said Anna getting teary eyed as she reflected on the fond memories that Moody had been apart of.

"Yeah, I know," said Ron, giving her a squeeze. "But you know what he'd say to us if he was here?"

"'C-constant vigilance,'" said Hermione, mopping her eyes.

"That's right," said Ron, nodding. "He'd tell us to learn from what happened to him. And what I've learned is not to trust that cowardly little squit, Mundungus."

Hermione gave a shaky laugh and leaned forward to pick up two more books. Anna returned to her spot on Harry's camp bed beside him, confident Ron had the comforting thing down. A second later, Ron had snatched his arm back from around Hermione's shoulders; she had dropped The Monster of Monsters on his foot. The book had broken free from its restraining belt and snapped viciously at Ron's ankle.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry!" Hermione cried as Harry wrenched the book from Ron's leg and retied it shut.

"It's alright Herms," Anna soothed gently as she placed the tied up book into one of Hermione's piles.

"What are you doing with all those books anyway?" Ron asked, limping back to his bed.

"Just trying to decide which ones to take with us," said Hermione, "When we're looking for the Horcruxes."

"Oh, of course," said Ron, clapping a hand to his forehead. "I forgot we'll be hunting down Voldemort in a mobile library."

"Smartass," Anna said, rolling her eyes with evident amusement.

"Ha ha," said Hermione, looking down at Spellman's Syllabary. "I wonder... will we need to translate runes? It's possible... I think we'd better take it, to be safe."

She dropped the syllabary onto the larger of the two piles and picked up Hogwarts, A History.

"Listen," said Harry. He had sat up straight. Anna, Ron and Hermione looked at him with similar mixtures of resignation and defiance.

"I know you said after Dumbledore's funeral that you wanted to come with me," Harry began.

"Here he goes," Ron said to Hermione, rolling his eyes.

"As we knew he would," he sighed, turning back to the books. "You know, I think I will take Hogwarts, A History. Even if we're not going back there, I don't think I'd feel right if I didn't have it with"

"Listen!" said Harry again.

"No, Harry, you listen," said Hermione. "We're coming with you. That was decided months ago years, really."

"But-"

"Shut up," Ron advised him.

"are you sure you've thought this through?" Harry persisted.

"Are you seriously asking them that?" Anna exploded as she, Ron and Hermione stared fiercely at him.

"Let's see," said Hermione, slamming Travels with Trolls onto the discarded pile with a rather fierce look. "I've been packing for days, so we're ready to leave at a moment's notice, which for your information has included doing some pretty difficult magic, not to mention smuggling Mad-Eye's whole stock of Polyjuice Potion right under Ron's mum's nose."

"I've also modified my parents' memories so that they're convinced they're really called Wendell and Monica Wilkins, and that their life's ambition is to move to Australia, which they have now done. That's to make it more difficult for Voldemort to track them down and interrogate them about me or you, because unfortunately, I've told them quite a bit about you."

"Assuming I survive our hunt for the Horcruxes, I'll find Mum and Dad and lift the enchantment. If I don't well, I think I've cast a good enough charm to keep them safe and happy. Wendell and Monica Wilkins don't know that they've got a daughter, you see."  
Hermione's eyes were swimming with tears again. "Oh Hermione!" Anna said sadly wrapping her arms around her best friend. Ron got back off the bed too, put his arm around her once more, and frowned at Harry as though reproaching him for lack of tact.

"Hermione, I'm sorry, I didn't-"

"Didn't realize that Ron and Hermione know perfectly well what might happen if they came with you? Well, they do. And if Dumbledore didn't give me my own mission I'd of done the same. Hell I've already done the same-"

"Anna?" Ron said cutting her off, his expression most curious.

"Yes, before I came to Harry's Aunt and Uncle's, I heard Aunt Phoebe flooing Pius Thicknesse. It was the morning before they got to him...the Death Eaters...I knew my Aunt wouldn't have been able to handle the effects of the Cruciatus Curse...or an Imperius Curse if they tried that...I also didn't want Voldemort or any of them to come find her and torture her also so I spent three nights brewing the Drought of the Living Dead...I put it in her morning tea, my Aunt lays in a very deep death like sleep on the kitchen floor of our home. I ransacked the house and forged a note like there'd been an attack already..." Anna explained, as Harry, Ron and Hermione stared at her in awe.

Anna felt tears running down her face as Ron and Hermione each put a comforting arm around her, "So you see , we are very well aware of what could happen, that this isn't a game...it's life mate, but we all need something to believe in...someone to believe in us, like we believe in you..."

Harry seemed at a loss of words, for a second there was only silence, until Hermione spoke: "Ron, show Harry what you've done."

"Nah, he's just eaten," said Ron.

"Go on, he needs to know!"

"Oh, all right. Harry, come here."

For the second time Ron withdrew his arm from around Hermione and stumped over to the door.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Hello Lovelies! After the next chapter I want to speed up to the wedding and tie up all loose ends between Harry, Ron, Hermione and Anna. This is because moving forward from there Anna will not see the trio until the final battle. I repeat, from the wedding forward her mission will be what she was focused on prior to the events of Dumbledore's death. I just figured as one of Harry's best friends Anna would be there to take part in getting Harry back to the burrow, she will depart the evening of the wedding also, so please stay tuned! As always, you all are so amazing!   
> With Love,   
> Starry**


	48. A Goulish Discovery

CHAPTER FORTY-EIGHT  
A Goulish Discovery

"C'mon."

"Why?" Harry asked, as he and Anna followed Ron out of the room onto the tiny landing.

"Descendo," muttered Ron, pointing his wand at the low ceiling. A hatch opened right over their heads and a ladder slid down to their feet. A horrible, half-sucking, half-moaning sound came out of the square hole, along with an unpleasant smell like open drains.

"That's your ghoul, isn't it?" asked Harry, who had never actually met the creature that sometimes disrupted the nightly silence.

"Yeah, it is," said Ron, climbing the ladder. "Come and have a look at him."

Anna and Harry followed Ron up the few short steps into the tiny attic space. Her head and shoulders were in the room before she caught sight of the creature curled up a few feet from them, fast asleep in the gloom with its large mouth wide open.

"But it... it looks... do ghouls normally wear pajamas?"

"No," said Ron. "Nor have they usually got red hair or that number of pustules."

Anna contemplated the thing, slightly revolted. It was human in shape and size, and was wearing what, now that Anna's eyes became used to the darkness, was clearly an old pair of Ron's pajamas. She was also sure that ghouls were generally rather slimy and bald, rather than distinctly hairy and covered in angry purple blisters.

"He's me, see?" said Ron.

"Brilliant!" said Anna in complete awe.

"No," said Harry. "I don't get it."

"I'll explain it back in my room, the smell's getting to me," said Ron. They climbed back down the ladder, which Ron returned to the ceiling, and rejoined Hermione, who was still sorting books.

"Once we've left, the ghoul's going to come and live down here in my room," said Ron. "I think he's really looking forward to it well, it's hard to tell, because all he can do is moan and drool but he nods a lot when you mention it. Anyway, he's going to be me with spattergroit. Good, eh?"

"Ron that's so brilliant!" smiled Anna. She couldn't believe he'd thought of something so ingenious. Ron smiled sheepishly at her while Harry merely looked confused.

"It is! Anna get's it!" said Ron, clearly frustrated that Harry had not grasped the brilliance of the plan. "Look, when we four don't turn up at Hogwarts again, everyone's going to think Hermione, Anna and I must be with you, right? Even though Anna is going on her own they will assume for sure she'd be with us. Which means the Death Eaters will go straight for our families to see if they've got information on where you are."

"But hopefully it'll look like I've gone away with Mum and Dad; a lot of Muggle-borns are talking about going into hiding at the moment," said Hermione.

"We can't hide my whole family, it'll look too fishy and they can't all leave their jobs," said Ron. "So we're going to put out the story that I'm seriously ill with spattergroit, which is why I can't go back to school. If anyone comes calling to investigate, Mum or Dad can show them the ghoul in my bed, covered in pustules. Spattergroit's really contagious, so they're not going to want to go near him. It won't matter that he can't say anything, either, because apparently you can't once the fungus has spread to your uvula."

"And your mum and dad are in on this plan?" asked Harry.

"Dad is. He helped Fred and George transform the ghoul. Mum... well, you've seen what she's like. She won't accept we're going till we're gone."

There was silence in the room, broken only by gentle thuds as Hermione and Anna continued to throw books onto one pile or the other. Ron sat watching them, and Harry looked from one to the other, unable to say anything.

Through the silence came the muffled sounds of Mrs. Weasley shouting from four floors below.

"Ginny's probably left a speck of dust on a poxy napkin ring," said Ron. "I dunno why the Delacours have got to come two days before the wedding."

"Fleur's sister's a bridesmaid, she needs to be here for the rehearsal, and she's too young to come on her own," said Hermione, as she pored indecisively over Break with a Banshee.

"I wonder what Fleur's going to wear?" Anna pondered happily aloud.

"Well, guests aren't going to help Mum's stress levels," said Ron.

"Anna up here?" called a familiar voice, the four turned to see Roger Davies standing in the doorway.

"Hey Rog," Anna grinned. "What's up?"

"Mind accompanying me for a walk in the gardens?" he said seriously, offering out an arm.

"Sure"

"Lovely day isn't it? " he said smiling. The two had rounded the gardens twice in silence and Anna knew something was bothering Roger. She was just about to ask him when he spoke quite suddenly,"You know, Cedric and I loved days like these...Quidditch and lemonade days."

Anna nodded smiling sadly.

"He used to kick my ass flying-" Roger began, laughing nervously, but Anna cut him off.

Alright Rog, what did you really want to speak to me about? Please, cut to the chase."

"Alright, fine!" he relented. "I'm not letting you hunt down the Elder Wand alone, rumors are all around about there being snatchers, ordinary looking people doing Voldemort's bidding by capturing undesirables...Anna your #2 on their list. I can't have you out there fighting alone..."

"'Roger, I appreciate your gesture, but I am fine..the Order needs you.'" Anna said softly.

"The Oder is fine, Ann, I'm going with you...whether you like it or not" said Roger firmly.

"Roger absolutely-" Interposed Anna.

"Not?" said Roger. "Damn right, you are absolutely not leaving here without me!"

"Sweet of you, but Dumbledore said I needed to do this alone" said Anna, "to find out whether or not it's destroyed."

"I think he meant you needed to find out some things about your journey on your own" said Roger. "Going alone? In these times, Anna? That's just plain suicide!"

"Well," said Anna, "Not when you know where your going and what your doing."

"Oh yeah?" asked Roger. "Than how do you expect to get past the Inferi that guard the shores of Nurmengrad?"

"There aren't," said Anna, who flushed with annoyance. "Dumbledore removed them all, but he - he didn't destroy them."

Roger sat up straight, wide-eyed.

"How in the name of Merlin's briefs do you know?"

"Because, I had a vision!" said Anna, looking at Roger with a kind of desperation. "He knows I exist, Grindlewald, he wants to protect me and what's left of the family from Voldemort. Anyway, the water surrounding the prison is stronger than a typhoon but it has no Inferi... "

"So where did they go? They can't just vanish if they aren't destroyed" said Roger.

"Well...that's a no brainer isn't it?" said Anna in a small voice. "The Inferi don't have loyalties to the guards of Numengrad, so I suppose they've gone where the Dementors of Azkaban went...to Voldemort."

"Brilliant. But when did you have this vision?" Roger asked, studying Anna with a mixture of admiration and incredulity.

"Over the holidays, the night before we came back to school," said Anna in an even smaller voice. "Right after I went to sleep...it was so much more vivid than any vision I'd ever had it..."

She swallowed and then said imploringly, "I can't believe Dumbledore hasn't a clue of where to find the wand, it was last in the possession of my Great Grandfather when he stole it from Gregorvitch but anything could of happened to it between than and the final battle in 1945. "

"Unless Dumbledore took it?" said Roger. "What about the 1996 revised version of History of Magic, did it say anything about the wand?"

Anna pulled out her small purse, rummaged for a moment and then extracted from the pile a large volume, bound in new looking brown leather. She looked a little nauseated and held it as gingerly as if it were something recently dead.

"This is the one that gives explicit recollections to the final showdown between my Great Grandfather and Dumbledore. His wand was destroyed after the battle...HIS wand...Birch Wood 13 1/2 inches Dragon Heart Strings. It says nothing about the Elder Wand, it's like it didn't even exist and who knows, anything could of happened to it before the final battle. Perhaps my Great Grandfather hid it before his battle with Dumbledore? After all why would he want his former best friend to find it?All I know is, if Dumbledore had it wouldn't he have just given it to me? He wouldn't be sending me on a wild goose chase to find it."

"Well either way, I'm with you Anna, til the very end. I made a promise to Cedric my second year that I would always look out for you, and I'm a man of my word." said Roger seriously, and Anna knew just as Harry had been unable to talk Ron and Hermione out of coming she was not going to be talking Roger out of going either.

She couldn't verbalize 'thank you' but as she hugged him tightly in a silence, she hoped he felt it. It was a matter of seconds though before that silence was shattered as the back door flew open with a wall-shaking crash. Anna shrieked, jumped away from Roger and dropped An Updated History of Magic; Roger instinctively reached for his wand but pocketed it when he and Anna found themselves looking up at Mrs. Weasley, whose hair was disheveled and whose face was contorted with rage.

"I'm so sorry to break up this cozy little gathering," she said, her voice trembling. "I've already broken up Harry, Ron and Hermione's...they can probably use a hand there are wedding presents stacked in my room that need sorting out and I was under the impression that you all had agreed to help."

"Oh yes," said Anna, looking terrified as she grabbed her book off the ground and bit hard on her bottom lip. "I'll be in there right away... we're sorry..."

Throwing the most anguished look she could muster at Roger, Anna hurried out of the gardens after Mrs. Weasley.

Anna listened as Roger started to laugh amusedly at her swiftly tearing down the hall but at the sight of the enormous pile of wedding presents waiting for them in Mrs. Weasley's room, he stopped quite abruptly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: So there you have it lovelies, Anna is not leaving alone. I thought it only appropriate that Roger accompany her since Cedric was dead. These last few chapters weren't too boring I hope but stay tuned because there's so much more to come.  
> With Love, Starry**


	49. The Delacours

CHAPTER FORTY-NINE  
The Delacours

The Delacours arrived the following morning at eleven o' clock. Anna, Roger, Harry, Ron, Hermione and Ginny were feeling quite resentful toward Fleur's family by this time; and it was with ill grace that Ron stumped back upstairs to put on matching socks, Anna put on her silken light blue robes and allowed Fleur to give her a 'French Makeover' which included light fundation, eye showdow, thick liner with magically enhanced eyelashes and bright pink rouge. While Harry attempted to flatten his hair. Once they had all been deemed smart enough, they trooped out into the sunny backyard to await the visitors.

Anna had never seen the place looking so tidy. The rusty cauldrons and old Wellington boots that usually littered the steps by the back door were gone, replaced by two new Flutterby bushes standing either side of the door in large pots; though there was no breeze, the leaves waved lazily, giving an attractive rippling effect. The chickens had been shut away, the yard had been swept, and the nearby garden had been pruned, plucked, and generally spruced up, although Anna, who liked it in its overgrown state, thought that it looked rather forlorn without its usual contingent of capering gnomes.

She had lost track of how many security enchantments had been placed upon the Burrow by both the Order and the Ministry; all she knew was that it was no longer possible for anybody to travel by magic directly into the place. Mr. Weasley had therefore gone to meet the Delacours on top of a nearby hill, where they were to arrive by Portkey.

The first sound of their approach was an unusually high-pitched laugh, which turned out to be coming from Mr. Weasley, who appeared at the gate moments later, laden with luggage and leading a beautiful blonde woman in long, leaf green robes, who could only be Fleur's mother.

"Maman!" cried Fleur, rushing forward to embrace her. "Papa!"

Monsieur Delacour was nowhere near as attractive as his wife; he was a head shorter and extremely plumb, with a little, pointed black beard. However, he looked good-natured. Bouncing towards Mrs. Weasley on high-heeled boots, he kissed her twice on each cheek, leaving her flustered.

"You 'ave been so much trouble," he said in a deep voice. "Fleur tells us you 'ave been working very 'ard."

"Oh, it's been nothing, nothing!" trilled Mrs. Weasley. "No trouble at all!"

Ron relieved his feelings by aiming a kick at a gnome who was peering out from behind one of the new Flutterby bushes and Anna stifled a giggle for the expression on his face.

"Dear lady!" said Monsieur Delacour, still holding Mrs. Weasley's hand between his own two plump ones and beaming. "We are most honored at the approaching union of our two families! Let me present my wife, Apolline."

Madame Delacour glided forward and stooped to kiss Mrs. Weasley too.

"Enchante," she said. "Your 'usband 'as been telling us such amusing stories!"

Mr. Weasley gave a maniacal laugh; Mrs. Weasley threw him a look, upon which he became immediately silent and assumed an expression appropriate to the sickbed of a close friend.

"And, of course, you 'ave met my leetle daughter, Gabrielle!" said Monsieur Delacour. Gabrielle was Fleur in miniature; eleven years old, with waist-length hair of pure, silvery blonde, she gave Mrs. Weasley a dazzling smile and hugged her, Anna did manage a chuckle when Gabrielle threw Harry a glowing look, batting her eyelashes and Ginny cleared her throat loudly.

"Well, come in, do!" said Mrs. Weasley brightly, and she ushered the Delacours into the house, with many "No, please!"s and "After you!'s and "Not at all!'s.

The Delacours, it soon transpired, were helpful, pleasant guests. They were pleased with everything and keen to assist with the preparations for the wedding. Monsieur Delacour pronounced that everything from the seating plan to the bridesmaids' shoes was "Charmant!".  
Madame Delacour was most accomplished at household spells and had the oven properly cleaned in a trice; Gabrielle followed her elder sister around, trying to assist in any way she could and jabbering away in rapid French.  
On the downside, the Burrow was not built to accommodate so many people. Mr. and Mrs. Weasley were now sleeping in the sitting room, having shouted down Monsieur and Madame Delacour's protests and insisted they take their bedroom. Gabrielle was sleeping with Fleur in Percy's old room, and Bill would be sharing with Charlie, his best man, once Charlie arrived from Romania. Opportunities to make plans together became virtually nonexistent, and it was in desperation that Anna, Harry, Ron and Hermione took to volunteering to feed the chickens just to escape the overcrowded house.

"But she still won't leave us alone!" snarled Ron, and their second attempt at a meeting in the yard was foiled by the appearance of Mrs. Weasley carrying a large basket of laundry in her arms.

"Oh, good, you've fed the chickens," she called as she approached them. "We'd better shut them away again before the men arrive tomorrow... to put up the tent for the wedding," she explained, pausing to lean against the henhouse. She looked exhausted. "Millamant's Magic Marquees... they're very good. Bill's escorting them... You'd better stay inside while they're here, Harry, Anna you could keep him company if you'd like. I must say it does complicate organizing a wedding, having all these security spells around the place."

"I'm sorry," said Harry humbly.

"Oh, don't be silly, dear!" said Mrs. Weasley at once. "I didn't mean well, your safety's much more important! Actually, I've been wanting to ask you how you want to celebrate your birthday, Harry. Seventeen, after all, it's an important day..."

"I don't want a fuss," said Harry quickly, just as Anna knew he would. "Really, Mrs. Weasley, just a normal dinner would be fine... It's the day before the wedding..."

"Oh, well, if you're sure, dear. I'll invite Roger, Remus and Tonks, shall I? And how about Hagrid?"

"That'd be great," said Harry. "But please, don't go to loads of trouble."

"Not at all, not at all... It's no trouble..."

Anna watched as Mrs. Weasley looked at him, a long, searching look, then smiled a little sadly, straightened up, and walked away. She waved her wand near the washing line, and the damp clothes rose into the air to hang themselves up, and suddenly Anna felt a great wave of remorse for the inconvenience and the pain they were giving her.

..ooOOoo..

The days that followed were were much of the same until July 31st rolled around. As Harry's birthday dinner would have stretched the Burrow's kitchen to breaking point even before the arrival of Charlie, Lupin, Tonks, and Hagrid, several tables were placed end to end in the garden.

Anna, Fred and George bewitched a number of purple lanterns all emblazoned with a large number 17, to hang in midair over the guests. Thanks to Mrs. Weasley's ministrations, George's wound was neat and clean, but Anna was not yet used to the dark hole in the side of his head, despite the twins' many jokes about it.

Hermione made purple and gold streamers erupt from the end of her wand and drape themselves artistically over the trees and bushes.

"Nice," said Ron, as with one final flourish of her wand, Hermione turned the leaves on the crabapple tree to gold. "You've really got an eye for that sort of thing."

"Thank you, Ron!" said Hermione, looking both pleased and a little confused. Anna and Harry turned away, sharing a knowing smile.

"Out of the way, out of the way!" sang Mrs. Weasley, coming through the gate with what appeared to be a giant, beach-ball-sized Snitch floating in front of her. Seconds later Anna realized that it was Harry's birthday cake, which Mrs. Weasley was suspending with her wand, rather than risk carrying it over the uneven ground. When the cake had finally landed in the middle of the table, Harry said, "That looks amazing, Mrs. Weasley."

"Oh, it's nothing, dear," she said fondly. Over her shoulder, Anna laughed out loud as Ron gave Harry the thumbs-up and mouthed, Good one.

By seven o'clock all the guests had arrived, led into the house by Anna, Fred and George, who had waited for them at the end of the lane. Hagrid had honored the occasion by wearing his best, and horrible, hairy brown suit. Although Lupin smiled as he shook Harry's hand and kissed Anna on the cheek, Anna thought he looked rather unhappy. It was all very odd; Tonks, beside him, looked simply radiant.

"Happy birthday, Harry," she said, hugging him tightly before turning to Anna and hugging her too. "Wotcher Anna!" she smiled.

"Seventeen, eh!" said Hagrid as he accepted a bucket-sized glass of wine from Fred. "Six years ter the day since we met, Harry, d'yeh remember it?"

"Vaguely," said Harry, grinning up at him. "Didn't you smash down the front door, give Dudley a pig's tail, and tell me I was a wizard?"

"I forge' the details," Hagrid chortled. "All righ', Ron, Anna, Hermione?"

"We're fine," said Hermione. "How are you?"

"Ar, not bad. Bin busy, we got some newborn unicorns. I'll show yeh when yeh get back" Harry avoided she, Ron, and Hermione's gazes as Hagrid rummaged in his pocket. "Here. Harry couldn't think what ter get teh, but then I remembered this." He pulled out a small, slightly furry drawstring pouch with a long string, evidently intended to be worn around the neck. "Mokeskin. Hide anythin' in there an' no one but the owner can get it out. They're rare, them."

"Hagrid, thanks!"

"'S'nothin'," said Hagrid with a wave of a dustbin-lid-sized hand. "An' there's Charlie! Always liked him hey! Charlie!"

Charlie approached, running his hand slightly ruefully over his new, brutally short haircut. He was shorter than Ron, thickset, with a number of burns and scratches up his muscled arms.

"Hi, Hagrid, how's it going?"

"Bin meanin' ter write fer ages. How's Norbert doin'?"

"Norbert?" Charlie laughed. "The Norwegian Ridgeback? We call her Norberta now."

"Wha Norbert's a girl?"

"Oh yeah," said Charlie.

"How can you tell?" asked Hermione.

"They're a lot more vicious," said Charlie. He looked over his shoulder and dropped his voice. "Wish Dad would hurry up and get here. Mum's getting edgy."

They all looked over at Mrs. Weasley. She was trying to talk to Madame Delacour while glancing repeatedly at the gate.

"I think we'd better start without Arthur," she called to the garden at large after a moment or two. "He must have been held up at-oh!"

They all saw it at the same time: a streak of light that came flying across the yard and onto the table, where it resolved itself into a bright silver weasel, which stood on its hind legs and spoke with Mr. Weasley's voice.  
"Minister of Magic coming with me."

The Patronus dissolved into thin air, leaving Fleur's family peering in astonishment at the place where it had vanished.

"We shouldn't be here," said Lupin at once. "Harry -I'm sorry, I'll explain some other time..."

"Dora, what's-"Anna began but Tonks smiled reassuring and gave her shoulder's a squeeze before Lupin seized her wrist and pulled her away; they reached the fence, climbed over it, and vanished from sight. Mrs. Weasley looked bewildered.

"The Minister-but why? I don't understand."

But there was no time to discuss the matter; a second later, Mr. Weasley had appeared out of thin air at the gate, accompanied by Rufus Scrimgeour, instantly recognizable by his mane of grizzled hair.  
The two newcomers marched across the yard toward the garden and the lantern-lit table, where everybody sat in silence, watching them draw closer. As Scrimgeour came within range of the lantern light. Anna saw that he looked much older than the last time that they had met, scraggy and grim.

"Sorry to intrude," said Scrimgeour, as he limped to a halt before the table. "Especially as I can see that I am gate-crashing a party."  
His eyes lingered for a moment on the giant Snitch cake.

"Many happy returns."

"Thanks," said Harry.

"I require a private word with you," Scrimgeour went on. "Also with Mr. Ronald Weasley, Miss. Anastasia Darcy, and Miss Hermione Granger."

"Us?" said Ron, sounding surprised. "Why us?"

"I shall tell you that when we are somewhere more private," said Scrimgeour. "Is there such a place?" he demanded of Mr. Weasley.

"Yes, of course," said Mr. Weasley, who looked nervous. "The, er, sitting room, why don't you use that?"

"You can lead the way," Scrimgeour said to Ron. "There will be no need for you to accompany us, Arthur."

Anna saw Mr. Weasley exchange a worried look with Mrs. Weasley as she, Harry, Ron, and Hermione stood up. As they led the way back to the house in silence, Anna knew that the other three were thinking the same as she was; Scrimgeour must, somehow, had learned that the four of them were planning to drop out of Hogwarts.

Scrimgeour did not speak as they all passed through the messed kitchen and into the Burrow's sitting room. Although the garden had been full of soft golden evening light, it was already dark in here; Harry flicked his wand at the oil lamps as they entered and they illuminated the shabby but cozy room. Scrimgeour sat himself in the sagging armchair that Mr. Weasley normally occupied, leaving Anna, Harry, Ron, and Hermione to squeeze side by side onto the sofa. Once they had done so, Scrimgeour spoke.

"I have some questions for the four of you, and I think it will be best if we do it individually. If you three" he pointed at Anna, Harry and Hermione."can wait upstairs, I will start with Ronald."

"We're not going anywhere," said Harry, while Anna and Hermione nodded vigorously. "You can speak to us together, or not at all."

Anna watched with the slightest amusement as Scrimgeour gave Harry a cold, appraising look. Anna had the impression that the Minister was wondering whether it was worthwhile opening hostilities this early.

"Very well then, together," he said, shrugging. He cleared his throat. "I am here, as I'm sure you know, because of Albus Dumbledore's will."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: What did Dumbledore leave Anna? Find out next chapter!   
> With Love, Starry**


	50. Dumbledore's Will

CHAPTER FIFTY  
Dumbledore's Will

Anna, Harry, Ron, and Hermione looked at one another.

"A surprise, apparently! You were not aware then that Dumbledore had left you anything?" said Scrimgeour.

"A-all of us?" said Ron, "Me, Anna, and Hermione too?"

"Yes, all of -"

But Harry interrupted. "Dumbledore died over a month ago. Why has it taken this long to give us what he left us?"

"Isn't it obvious?" said Hermione, before Scrimgeour could answer. "They wanted to examine whatever he's left us. You had no right to do that!" she said, and her voice trembled slightly.

"I had every right," said Scrimgeour dismissively. "The Decree for Justifiable Confiscation gives the Ministry the power the confiscate the contents of a will-"

"That law was created to stop wizards passing on Dark artifacts," said Anna defensively before Hermione could retort, "and the Ministry is supposed to have powerful evidence that the deceased's possessions are illegal before seizing them! Are you telling me that you thought Dumbledore was trying to pass us something cursed?"

"Are you planning to follow a career in Magical Law, Miss Darcy?" asked Scrimgeour.

"You know, perhaps I should," spat Anna. "seeing how muggle fucking corrupt the 'Ministry of Magic' truly is!"

Ron laughed but Anna was fuming. Scrimgeour's eyes were locked with her's in a death stare, before Harry spoke and his eyes flickered to her friend.

"So why have you decided to let us have our things now? Can't think of a pretext to keep them?"

"No, it'll be because thirty-one days are up," said Hermione at once. "They can't keep the objects longer than that unless they can prove they're dangerous. Right?"

"Would you say you were close to Dumbledore, Ronald?" asked Scrimgeour, ignoring Hermione. Ron looked startled.

"Me? Not not really... It was always Anna and Harry who..."

Ron looked around at Anna, Harry and Hermione, to see Hermione giving him a 'stop-talking-now!' sort of look, but the damage was done; Scrimgeour looked as though he had heard exactly what he had expected, and wanted, to hear. He swooped like a bird of prey upon Ron's answer.  
"If you were not very close to Dumbledore, how do you account for the fact that he remembered you in his will? He made exceptionally few personal bequests. The vast majority of his possessions his private library, his magical instruments, and other personal effects were left to Hogwarts. Why do you think you were singled out?"

"I...dunno," said Ron. "I...when I say we weren't close...I mean, I think he liked me..."

"You're being modest, Ron," said Hermione. "Dumbledore was very fond of you."

This was stretching the truth to breaking point; as far as Anna knew, Ron and Dumbledore had never been alone together, and direct contact between them had been negligible. However, Scrimgeour did not seem to be listening. He put his hand inside his cloak and drew out a drawstring pouch a scroll of parchment which he unrolled and read aloud.

"'The Last Will and Testament of Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore'... Yes, here we are... 'To Ronald Bilius Weasley, I leave my Deluminator, in the hope that he will remember me when he uses it.'"

Scrimgeour took from the bag an object that Anna had seen before: It looked something like a silver cigarette lighter, but it had, she knew, the power to suck all light from a place, and restore it, with a simple click. Scrimgeour leaned forward and passed the Deluminator to Ron, who took it and turned it over in the fingers looking stunned.

"That is a valuable object," said Scrimgeour, watching Ron. "It may even be unique. Certainly it is of Dumbledore's own design. Why would he have left you and item so rare?"  
Ron shook his head, looking bewildered.

"Dumbledore must have taught thousands of students," Scrimgeour persevered. "Yet the only ones he remembered in his will are you four. Why is that? To what use did he think you would put to the Deluminator, Mr. Weasley?"

"Put out lights, I s'pose," mumbled Ron. "What else could I do with it?"

Evidently Scrimgeour had no suggestions. After squinting at Ron for a moment or two, he turned back to Dumbledore's will.

"'To Miss Hermione Jean Granger, I leave my copy of The Tales of Beedle the Bard, in the hope that she will find it entertaining and instructive.'"

Scrimgeour now pulled out of the bag a small book that looked as ancient as the copy of Secrets of the Darkest Art upstairs. Its binding was stained and peeling in places. Hermione took it from Scrimgeour without a word. She held the book in her lap and gazed at it. Anna saw that the title was in runes; she smiled knowingly but allowed it to fade as she looked, a tear from Hermione's eye splashed onto the embossed symbols.

"Why do you think Dumbledore left you that book, Miss Granger?" asked Scrimgeour.

"He... he knew I liked books," said Hermione in a thick voice, mopping her eyes with her sleeve.

"But why that particular book?"

"I don't know. He must have thought I'd enjoy it."

"Did you ever discuss codes, or any means of passing secret messages, with Dumbledore?"

"Do you have to keep quizzing us? What does it matter why he left it to us?" Anna snapped.

"Miss Darcy, please hold your tongue...I am merely...curious to why Dumbledore left you all these things...now if you don't mind, Miss. Granger, can you answer the question?"

"No, I didn't," said Hermione, still wiping her eyes on her sleeve. "And if the Ministry hasn't found any hidden codes in this book in thirty-one days, I doubt that I will."

Anna stuck her nose up in the air as she and Hermione suppressed a sob. They were wedged together so tightly that both Ron and Harry had difficulty extracting their arms to put around Anna and Hermione's shoulders. Scrimgeour turned back to the will.

"To Anastasia Diana Darcy," he read with a mocking smile as he read Anna's first name, "I leave two ordinary maps, as a reminder that while you think you may know exactly what roads to take in your journeys, there are always more to know, learn, and grow from."  
Scrimegour pulled out some old, tattered looking pieces of parchment. He opened them across the table and frowned at them. As Anna and her friends leaned over it, there was nothing to be seen.

"I've had three curse breakers try to get the map to reveal itself but they were unsuccessful..." Scrimegour said rather defensively. "Anastasia, why would Dumbledore leave you some blank maps?"

"Well I don't know RUFUS maybe because it's a metaphor," Anna answered snidely.

"I wasn't aware that your Aunt gave you permission to call me by my first name," Scrimgeour bit back.

"I wasn't aware I gave you permission to call me by mine!" Anna retorted cooly.

"Very well, Miss. Darcy, what type of metaphor could Dumbledore have meant?" he said.

"Perhaps he meant that life is like a blank map, you need not follow the path of others but rather create your own in order to live life to the fullest?" Hermione interjected meekly.

Scrimgeour's eyes narrowed in annoyance at Hermione, "Touching, Miss. Granger, but I was referring that question to Miss. Darcy."

"Touching indeed, Mr. Minister, but Hermione put it into words much better than I ever could..." Anna answered putting an arm around Hermione.

"I see, Miss. Darcy, did Dumbledore and you ever discuss maps before?" Scrimgeour quizzed. "Perhaps your Great Grandfather's whereabouts? I must say I was shocked he favored you based on whom you are related to-"

"You are not who you're related to! Mr. Minister to compare Anna to her Great Grandfather is sinful!" Hermione said heatedly.

Anna felt anger pulsing through her veins but she managed to compose herself in a way that masked the fire that raged inside of her.

"It's alright, Hermione." Anna said calmly to her before focusing on Scrimgeour. " Mr. Minister, what Professor Dumbledore and I discussed were none of your Slytherin damned business. Now if your done with your questions-"

"Not quite, you speak so highly of Dumbledore perhaps you wouldn't mind if I bequest this to you..." Scrimgeour threw a book onto Anna's maps, waved his wand and before she could retort the parchment rolled up with the book into a thin neat roll and flew into Anna's hands.

"I do not-" Anna began, about to tell him that she had no interest in reading a book that would make her think any different of her beloved Headmaster and mentor, but Scrimgeour picked up the Will and began to read it once more.

"'To Harry James Potter,'" he read, "'I leave the Snitch he caught in his first Quidditch match at Hogwarts, as a reminder of the rewards of perseverance and skill.'"  
As Scrimgeour pulled out the tiny, walnut-sized golden ball, its silver wings fluttered rather feebly, and Harry took it from him looking mildly disappointed.

"Why did Dumbledore leave you this Snitch?" asked Scrimgeour.

"No idea," said Harry. "For the reasons you just read out, I suppose... to remind me what you can get if you... persevere and whatever it was."

"You think this a mere symbolic keepsake, then?"

"I suppose so," said Harry. "What else could it be?"

"I'm asking the questions," said Scrimgeour, shifting his chair a little closer to the sofa. Dusk was really falling outside now; the marquee beyond the windows towered ghostly white over the hedge.

"I notice that your birthday cake is in the shape of a Snitch," Scrimgeour said to Harry. "Why is that?"

Hermione and Anna both laughed derisively.

"Oh, it can't be a reference to the fact Harry's a great Seeker, that's way too obvious," she said. "There must be a secret message from Dumbledore hidden in the icing!"

"Yeah, maybe he's giving us a sign that all the Ministry is made up of are a bunch of arseholes who wouldn't know their wand from a stick in the mud!" Anna said rather defensively.

"I don't think there's anything hidden in the icing," said Scrimgeour, "but a Snitch would be a very good hiding place for a small object. You know why, I'm sure?"

Anna and Harry exchanged a look and shrugged, Hermione, however, answered: Anna thought that answering questions correctly was such a deeply ingrained habit she could not suppress the urge.  
"Because Snitches have flesh memories," she said.

"What?" said Anna, Harry and Ron together; the three had for so long considered Hermione's Quidditch knowledge negligible.

"Correct," said Scrimgeour. "A Snitch is not touched by bare skin before it is released, not even by the maker, who wears gloves. It carries an enchantment by which it can identify the first human to lay hands upon it, in case of a disputed capture. This Snitch" he held up the tiny golden ball. "will remember your touch, Potter."

Anna snorted but Scrimgeour continued, "It occurs to me that Dumbledore, who had prodigious magical skill, whatever his other faults, might have enchanted this Snitch so that it will open only for you."

Anna's heart was beating rather fast. She was sure that Scrimgeour was right. How could Harry now avoid taking the Snitch with his bare hand in front of the Minister?

"You don't say anything," said Scrimgeour. "Perhaps you already know what the Snitch contains?"

"No," said Harry. Anna sighed, if only Harry knew Legilimency, really knew it, and could read either she or Hermione's mind; and they could tell him.

"Take it," said Scrimgeour quietly.

Harry met the Minister's yellow eyes and knew he had no option but to obey. He held out his hand, and Scrimgeour leaned forward again and place the Snitch, slowly and deliberately, into Harry's palm.  
Nothing happened. As Harry's fingers closed around the Snitch, its tired wings fluttered and were still. Scrimgeour, Ron, Anna and Hermione continued to gaze avidly at the now partially concealed ball, as if still hoping it might transform in some way.

"That was dramatic," said Harry coolly. Anna, Ron and Hermione laughed.

"That's all, then, is it?" asked Hermione, making to raise herself off the sofa.

"Yes, incase you haven't seen, we do have a wedding to prepare for!" Anna said rather urgently, making to rise as quickly as Hermione.

"Not quite," said Scrimgeour, who looked bad tempered now. "Dumbledore left you a second bequest, Potter."

"What is it?" asked Harry.

Scrimgeour did not bother to read from the will this time.

"The sword of Godric Gryffindor," he said. Anna felt herself along with Hermione and Ron stiffen. The four friends looked around for a sign of the ruby-encrusted hilt, but Scrimgeour did not pull the sword from the leather pouch, which in any case looked much too small to contain it.

"So where is it?" Harry asked suspiciously.

"Unfortunately," said Scrimgeour, "that sword was not Dumbledore's to give away. The sword of Godric Gryffindor is an important historical artifact, and as such, belongs-"

"It belongs to Harry!" said Hermione hotly. "It chose him, he was the one who found it, it came to him out of the Sorting Hat-"

"Well played, Herms, however I wouldn't put it past our dear Minister to confiscate it!" Anna said heatedly.

"As much as you lack faith in your Ministry, that is not the case. According to reliable historical sources, the sword may present itself to any worthy Gryffindor," said Scrimgeour. "That does not make it the exclusive property of Mr. Potter, whatever Dumbledore may have decided." Scrimgeour scratched his badly shaven cheek, scrutinizing Harry. "Why do you think?"

"Dumbledore wanted to give me the sword?" said Harry, struggling to keep his temper. "Maybe he thought it would look nice on my wall."

"This is not a joke, Potter!" growled Scrimgeour. "Was it because Dumbledore believed that only the sword of Godric Gryffindor could defeat the Heir of Slytherin? Did he wish to give you that sword, Potter, because he believed, as do many, that you are the one destined to destroy He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named?"

"Interesting theory," said Harry. "Has anyone ever tried sticking a sword in Voldemort? Maybe the Ministry should put some people onto that, instead of wasting their time stripping down Deluminators or covering up breakouts from Azkaban. So this is what you've been doing, Minister, shut up in your office, trying to break open a Snitch? People are dying I was nearly one of them Voldemort chased me across three countries, he killed Mad-Eye Moody, but there's no word about any of that from the Ministry, has there? And you still expect us to cooperate with you!"

"You go too far!" shouted Scrimgeour, standing up: Harry jumped to his feet too. Scrimgeour limped toward Harry and jabbed him hard in the chest with the point of his wand; It singed a hole in Harry's T-shirt like a lit cigarette.

"No Scrimgeour, YOU GO TOO FAR!" Anna bellowed pulling out own wand and Ron, jumped up behind her and raised his own wand but Harry stopped them.

"No! D'you want to give him an excuse to arrest us?" he said seriously.

"Remembered you're not at school, have you?" said Scrimgeour breathing hard into Harry's face. "Remembered that I am not Dumbledore, who forgave your insolence and insubordination? You may wear that scar like a crown, Potter, and Darcy you may think your untouchable since your Aunt works in the Ministry but it is not up to two seventeen-year-old children to tell me how to do my job! It's time you both learned some respect!"

"It's time you earned it." said Harry.

"Yes, you cannot receive respect that you do not give," said Anna. "We just lost our Headmaster, our mentor and our friend! He was like a Grandfather to me! YOU go too far questioning us as to why he left us what he did. That is disrespect, Mr. Minister." Anna added politely.

The floor trembled; there was a sound of running footsteps, then the door to the sitting room burst open and Mr. and Mrs. Weasley ran in.

"We-we thought we heard," began Mr. Weasley, looking thoroughly alarmed at the sight of Anna with a hand on Harry's shoulder as he and the Minister were virtually nose to nose.

"-raised voices," panted Mrs. Weasley.

Scrimgeour took a couple of steps back from Harry, glancing at the hole he had made in Harry's T-shirt. He seemed to regret his loss of temper.

"It -it was nothing," he growled. "I ... regret your attitude," he said, looking Anna and Harry full in the face once more. "You seem to think that the Ministry does not desire what you both -what Dumbledore desired. We ought to work together."

"I don't like your methods, Minister," said Harry. "Remember?"

For the second time, Harry raised his right fist and displayed to Scrimgeour the scar that still showed white on the back of it, spelling I must not tell lies . Anna felt her stomach churn sickeningly as Scrimgeour's expression hardened. He turned away without another word and limped from the room. Mrs. Weasley hurried after him; Anna heard her stop at the back door. After a minute or so she called, "He's gone!"

"What did he want?" Mr. Weasley asked, looking around at she, Harry, Ron, and Hermione as Mrs. Weasley came hurrying back to them.

"To give us what Dumbledore left us," said Harry. "They've only just released the content of his will."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Hi Lovelies! Next Chapter leads up to the Wedding, and Anna taking her leave. For those of you loyally reading thank you so much for following this. It means the world to me!-With Love, Starry**


	51. The Eve of Departure

CHAPTER FIFTY-ONE  
The Eve of The Departure

Outside in the garden, over the dinner tables, the four objects Scrimgeour had given them were passed from hand to hand. Everyone exclaimed over the Deluminator, the blank maps and The Tales of Beedle the Bard and lamented the fact that Scrimgeour had refused to pass on the sword, but none of them could offer any suggestion as to why Dumbledore would have left Harry an old Snitch. As Mr. Weasley examined the Deluminator for the third of fourth time, Anna heard Mrs. Weasley say tentatively within earshot, "Harry, dear, everyone's awfully hungry we didn't like to start without you... Shall I serve dinner now?"

They all ate rather hurriedly and then after a hasty chorus of "Happy Birthday" and much gulping of cake, the party broke up. Roger left, promising to return in the morning for the wedding, he wanted to say goodbye to his parents and get his affairs in order. 

Meanwhile, Hagrid who was far too bulky to sleep in the overstretched Burrow, began to set up a tent for himself in a neighboring field.

"Meet us upstairs," Harry whispered to Anna and Hermione, while they helped Mrs. Weasley restore the garden to its normal state. "After everyone's gone to bed."

Up in Ginny's room, Anna and Hermione changed into their pajamas wordlessly. Anna threw on a white silk nightgown trimmed with lace that fell to just above her knees and a light-weight robe of the same material. She waved her wand around her hair and it immediately braided into a long fishtail braid down her back.

Hermione sat on the bed with the Tales of Beedle and the Bard flipping through the pages absentmindedly. She wore a simple pink tank top and black pajama pants.

Anna studied her map to the sound of flipping pages, she bit her lip in frustration as she pointed her wand at the blank parchment. " Aparecium!" she said over and over but nothing revealed itself. Touching her necklace she thought of Draco, she wondered sickeningly what Voldemort was making him do at the threat of killing her.

"That's a beautiful necklace," Hermione said softly looking up from her book.

"Thank you." Anna answered softly, moving from Ginny's vanity to the open window. She allowed the breeze to flutter in her face, as she gazed down at the gardens. "Draco...please be safe." she whispered to softly, almost like a prayer that only she could hear.

Anna was about to turn away from the window, when a she heard a soft rustle in the gardens below. Peering down she noticed her gaze was met by a pair of bright gray eyes and what looked like a white fox's tail poking up from the flowers. A fox. 'Fuck the chickens' coupe' Anna thought as she turned from the window and flew wordlessly down the stairs. She could hear Hermione's urgent footsteps behind her as she reached the kitchen, pulled out her wand and whispered, 'lumos!'.

Anna ran out into the gardens to find nothing; with a charge she bolted for the chickens coupe, pulled open the door and was clucked at by all twenty-three chickens which she'd disturbed from sleeping trying to count. Hermione joined her out of breath and laying a hand on her shoulder.

"What was that about?" Hermione panted. "I thought you'd seen a ghost!"

"No, I thought I saw a fox trying to get into the coupe." Anna answered with a small laugh.

"Good call," Hermione said, surveying the gardens and looking inside the coupe. "You probably scared it off...come on we need to head upstairs before the boys worry" she added.

Anna bit her bottom lip in thought before allowing Hermione to lead her back into the house, the whole time feeling as though they were being watched.

"Muffiato," Hermione whispered, waving her wand in the direction of the stairs as she and Anna entered Ron's room.

"Thought you didn't approve of that spell?" said Ron.

"Times change," said Hermione. "Now, show us that Deluminator."

Ron obliged at once. Holding I up in front of him, he clicked it. The solitary lamp they had lit went out at once.

"The thing is," whispered Hermione through the dark, "we could have achieved that with Peruvian Instant Darkness Powder."

There was a small click, and the ball of light from the lamp flew back to the ceiling and illuminated them all once more.

"Still, it's cool," said Ron, a little defensively. "And from what they said, Dumbledore invented it himself!"

"I know but, surely he wouldn't have singled you out in his will just to help us turn out the lights!"

"Damn, Herms, way to deflate Carrot Top's ego!" Anna chucked but Harry looked much more serious.

"D'you think he knew the Ministry would confiscate his will and examine everything he'd left us?" asked Harry.

"Definitely," said Hermione. "He couldn't tell us in the will why he was leaving us these things, but that will doesn't explain..."

"... why he couldn't have given us a hint when he was alive?" asked Ron.

"Fair point, I mean I got a map with nothing in it, but a flipping book by Rita Skeezer that incriminates Dumbledore."

"Well, exactly," said Hermione, now flicking through The Tales of Beedle the Bard. "If these things are important enough to pass on right under the nose of the Ministry, you'd think he'd have left us know why... unless he thought it was obvious?"

"Thought wrong, then, didn't he?" said Ron. "I always said he was mental. Brilliant and everything, but cracked. Leaving Harry an old Snitch and like Anna said, leaving her some blank maps, what the hell was that about?"

"I've no idea," said Hermione. "When Scrimgeour made you take it, Harry, I was so sure that something was going to happen!"

"Think we all were mate," Anna said as she studied the Deluminator in her hand.

Yeah, well," said Harry as he raised the Snitch in his fingers. "I wasn't going to try too hard in front of Scrimgeour was I?"

"What do you mean?" asked Hermione.

"The Snitch I caught in my first ever Quidditch match?" said Harry. "Don't you remember?"

Hermione looked simply bemused. Anna clearly remembered that Harry nearly swallowed the Snitch. She began to laugh hysterically unable to catch her breath. Ron, however, gasped, pointing frantically from Harry to the Snitch and back again until he found his  
voice.

"That was the one you nearly swallowed!"

"Well-Done-Carrot-" Anna panted between laughs as another series of laughter erupted from her making her unable to complete what she was saying. Well done Carrot Top indeed! Leave it to Ron to point out the obvious and Hermione to act oblivious.

"Exactly," said Harry, and Anna's laughs began to subside as he pressed his mouth to the Snitch.

While it did not open, writing in the golden ball began to appear. Anna and Ron gasped, Harry looked bitterly disappointed but Hermione's voice prevailed,"Writing! There's writing on it, quick, look!"

Anna smirked as Harry nearly dropped the Snitch in surprise and evident excitement. Engraved upon the smooth golden surface, where seconds before there had been nothing, were five words written in the thin, slanted handwriting that Anna recognized as  
Dumbledore's:  
_I open at the close._

They all barely read the words before they vanished again.

"I open at the close... What's that supposed to mean?"

Anna shrugged while Hermione and Ron shook their heads, looking blank.

"I open at the close... at the close... I open at the close..."

But no matter how often they repeated the words, with many different inflections, they were unable to wring any more meaning from them.

"And the sword," said Ron finally, when they had at last abandoned their attempts to divine meaning in the Snitch's inscription.

"Why did he want Harry to have the sword?"

"If we knew mate, we wouldn't be pondering," Anna said as she bit down on her bottom lip in deep thought.

"And why couldn't he just have told me?" Harry said quietly. "I was there, it was right there on the wall of his office during all our talks last year! If he wanted me to have it, why didn't he just give it to me then?"

Anna felt as though they were sitting in an examination with a question she or Harry ought to have been able to answer in front of them, their brain slow and unresponsive. Was there something she had missed in the long talks with Dumbledore last year? Ought she to know what it all meant? Had Dumbledore expected her as a Seer to have a vision of it and therefore understand? If she knew would he want her to tell them? After all Anna had her own mission with that being one of the main reasons.

"And as for this book." Said Hermione, "The Tales of Beedle the Bard ... I've never even heard of them!"

"I've read them, in fact I've got Dumbledore's extra copy, he must have given you his personal one" Anna said with wonder.

"You've never heard of The Tales of Beedle the Bard?" said Ron incredulously. "You're kidding, right?"

"No, I'm not," said Hermione in surprise. "Do you know them then?"

"Well, of course I do!"

Anna and Harry looked up, diverted. The circumstance of Ron having read a book that Hermione had not was unprecedented. Ron, however, looked bemused by their surprise.

"Oh come on! All the old kids' stories are supposed to be Beedle's aren't they? 'The Fountain of Fair Fortune' ... 'The Wizard and the Hopping Pot'..."

A personal favorite of mine!" Anna chirped. 'Babbitty Rabbitty and her Cackling Stump'..." she finished for Ron with a grin.

"Excuse me?" said Hermione giggling. "What was the last one?"

"Come off it!" said Ron, as he and Anna looked in disbelief from Harry to Hermione. "You must've heard of Babbitty Rabbitty "

"Ron, you know full well Harry and I were brought up by Muggles!" said Hermione. "We didn't hear stories like that when we were little, we heard 'Snow White and the Seven Dwarves' and 'Cinderella' "

"What's that, an illness?" asked Ron.

Anna snorted with laughter as she high-fived a bemused Ron. Hermione and Harry looked more confused than anything she'd ever seen before.

"So these are children's stories?" asked Hermione, bending against over the runes.

"Yeah." Said Ron uncertainly. "I mean, just what you hear, you know, that all these old stories came from Beedle. I dunno what they're like in the original versions."

"They're a bit different..not by much," Anna answered timidly.

"You read this book, Anna, I wonder why Dumbledore thought I should read them?"

Anna was about to tell Hermione that she shouldn't dwell on the answers to everything, but rather do as she was told when something cracked downstairs.

"Probably just Charlie, now Mum's asleep, sneaking off to regrow his hair," said Ron nervously.

"All the same, we should get to bed," whispered Hermione. "It wouldn't do to oversleep tomorrow."

"Yes!" smiled Anna cheerfully. "We, my dears, have a wedding tomorrow!"

"We do," agreed Ron. "And I must say a brutal triple murder by the bridegroom's mother might put a bit of damper on the wedding. I'll get the light."

And he clicked the Deluminator once more as Anna and Hermione left the room and tip toed back into Ginny's room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello Lovelies! Hope you enjoyed the chapter as much as I did writing it! Please leave your thoughts on the chapter below, I love hearing your feedback!  
> With Love,  
> Starry**


	52. The Wedding

CHAPTER FIFTY-TWO  
The Wedding

Three O'Clock in the afternoon found Anna in front of Ginny's full length mirror staring at her reflection. She was wearing a strapless, periwinkle-colored dress with a tight A-line bodice and a floaty knee-length skirt. She had matching high heels; while her dark hair fell in loose wavy curls. Her makeup consisted light powdered foundation, a touch of blush, periwinkle eyeshadow, black eye liner and mascara to make her eyes pop.

Uncomfortably, Anna bit her bottom lip, and headed toward her purse turned suitcase. She desperately wished she could wear her favorite pair of ripped jeans, a tank top and some kicks to Bill and Fleur's wedding instead of this. The only person she wanted to dress up for was not going to be there, she sighed thinking of Draco as she hurriedly finished packing the very last of her things so she'd be ready to leave immediately following the reception.

Anna charmed her purse to match her dress, just in case something were to happen and she'd need to leave instantly. She picked up the would be heavy purse that was also charmed to look and feel light and gave herself one final glance over. Suddenly she heard a soft knock on the door she knew had to be Hermione.

"I'm not coming out!" Anna called teasingly.

"Oh come on Anna! Guests are starting to arrive!"

"Fine. Just a second," Anna hurriedly replied.

"Oh come on, Ann! You said that ten minutes ago! I'm sure you look gorgeous." Hermione's voice reasoned through the door. "Anastasia Diana Darcy come out this instant!"

Hermione didn't have to ask twice, Anna opened the door and smiled a her best friend as she began to tear up. Hermione looked so beautiful; she was wearing a floaty, lilac-colored dress with matching high heels while her hair was so sleek and shiny. She too had light foundation and a touch of blush. In addition to this Hermione wore lilac eyeshadow, black liner and mascara which made her eyes too pop all the more.

"Oh Anna!" Hermione whispered. "You look stunning!"

"Thank you." Anna said smiling, smoothing out the creases of her dress. "You look stunning too Herms!"

"Oh this old thing!" Hermione laughed, whispering in Anna's ear. "I almost wore it to Yule Ball!"

"Seriously?" Anna replied amazed, as Hermione linked arms with her and they headed down the stairs.

"Seriously!" she laughed as they headed down the stairs and into the kitchen, as guests whizzed around them in and out.

Hermione and Anna found themselves reminiscing about the Yule Ball as they crossed the gardens to where the entrance to the marquee revealed rows and rows of fragile golden chairs set on either side of a long purple carpet. The supporting poles were entwined with white and gold flowers. Fred and George had fastened an enormous bunch of golden balloons over the exact point where Bill and Fleur would shortly become husband and wife. Outside, butterflies and bees were hovering lazily over the grass and hedgerow as the girls got closer.

'Poor Harry,' Anna thought as she saw him and Ron standing together chatting. He looked rather uncomfortable, after he'd taken a large amount of Polyjuice Potion to resemble a Muggle boy with red hair to be passed of as a cousin, his appearance was slightly fatter than usual. His dress robes looked awful tight in the full glare of a summer's day.

As Hermione and Anna approached the conversation between their two friends could be heard more clearer...

"... like they care, they're going to end up richer than anyone in the family, rate they're going... Wow," said Ron, blinking rather rapidly as Hermione came hurrying toward them with Anna in tow. "You look great! You too Anna!"

"Aww! Thanks Mr. Tomato Head!" Anna said grinning from ear to ear.

"Always the tone of surprise," said Hermione, though she smiled. "Your Great-Aunt Muriel doesn't agree, I just met her upstairs while she was giving Fleur the tiara. She said, 'Oh dear, is this the Muggle-born?' and then, 'Bad posture and skinny ankles.'"

"Ew! When was this?" Anna asked incredulously.

"Before I came to get you," Hermione responded, waving it off like it was no big deal. Anna felt bad this treatment was something Hermione was accustomed to, being called muggle-born was something she hated seeing her friend called or judged by.

"Don't take it personally, she's rude to everyone," said Ron.

"Talking about Muriel?" inquired George, emerging from the marquee with Fred. "Yeah, she's just told me my ears are lopsided. Old bat. I wish old Uncle Bilius was still with us, though; he was a right laugh at weddings."

"Wasn't he the one who saw a Grim and died twenty-four hours later?" asked Hermione.

"Well, yeah, he went a bit odd toward the end," conceded George.

"But before he went loopy he was the life and soul of the party," said Fred. "He used to down an entire bottle of firewhisky, then run onto the dance floor, hoist up his robes, and start pulling bunches of flowers out of his - "

"Yes, he sounds a real charmer," said Hermione cutting him off, while Anna and Harry roared with laughter.

"Never married, for some reason," said Ron.

"You amaze me," said Hermione.

They were all laughing so much that none of them noticed the latecomer, a dark-haired young man with a large, curved nose and thick black eyebrows, until he held out his invitation to Ron and said, with his eyes on Hermione, "You look vunderful."

"Viktor!" she shrieked, and dropped her small beaded bag, which made a loud thump quite disproportionate to its size. As she scrambled, blushing, to pick it up, she said "I didn't know you were-goodness- it's lovely to see-how are you?"

Ron's ears had turned bright red again. After glancing at Krum's invitation as if he did not believe a word of it, he said, much too loudly, "how come you're here?"

"Fleur invited me," said Krum, eyebrows raised.

Anna smiled serenely at Krum, and offered her hand which he took and kissed lightly, "Ah Ana'Stacy-A! You look vunderful too! I vas so sorry that Ced-Rick died, 'Ow vis your Aunt and Uncle?" he asked.

"Thank you Viktor, please pardon Ron, I believe he is shocked to see you! We're all so thrilled you could make it!" She added shooting a 'calm down' look at Ron before turning smiling back to Viktor. "My Aunt and Uncle are well, I thank you! Eh, Cousin Barney, would mind kindly escorting Viktor to his seat?"

Harry, who had no grudge against Krum, shook hands; and walked off with him towards the seats

"My lady?" said Fred offering out his arm, which Anna took gratefully as they followed behind Harry and Krum, who's appearance was causing a stir, particularly amongst the veela cousins.

Anna laughed at this because, after all, he was a famous Quidditch player. While people were still craning their necks to get a good look at him; Ron escorted Hermione behind Anna and Fred, and George came hurrying down the aisle last.

"Time to sit down," Anna heard Fred say to Harry, "or we're going to get run over by the bride."

Anna, Harry, Ron and Hermione took their seats in the second row behind Fred and George. Hermione looked rather pink and Ron's ears were still scarlet. After a few moments though Anna heard him muttered to Harry, "Did you see he's grown a stupid little beard?"  
Harry gave a noncommittal grunt while Anna chuckled lightly.

"What do you find so funny?" Ron asked rather defensively.

"You," Anna answered smiling. "Your more jealous than a green tomato!"

Ron looked ready to reply but sense of jittery anticipation had filled the warm tent, rendering him speechless. The general murmuring broken by occasional spurts of excited laughter. Mr. and Mrs. Weasley strolled up the aisle, smiling and waving at relatives; Mrs. Weasley was wearing a brand-new set of amethyst colored robes with a matching hat.

A moment later Bill and Charlie stood up at the front of the marquee, both wearing dress robes, with larger white roses in their buttonholes; Fred wolf-whistled and there was an outbreak of giggling from the veela cousins. Then the crowd fell silent as music swelled from what seemed to be the golden balloons.

"Ooooh!" said Hermione, swiveling around in her seat to look at the entrance.

A great collective sigh issued from the assembled witches and wizards as Monsieur Delacour and Fleur came walking up the aisle, Fleur gliding, Monsieur Delacour bouncing and beaming. Fleur was wearing a very simple white dress and seemed to be emitting a strong, silvery glow. While her radiance usually dimmed everyone else by comparison, today it beautified everybody it fell upon. Ginny and Gabrielle, both wearing golden dresses, looked even prettier than usual and once Fleur had reached for him, Bill did not look as though he had ever met Fenrir Greyback.

"Ladies and gentlemen," said a slightly singsong voice, and with a slight shock, Anna saw the same small, tufty-hired wizard who had presided at Dumbledore's funeral, now standing in front of Bill and Fleur. "We are gathered here today to celebrate the union of two faithful souls..."

"Yes, my tiara set off the whole thing nicely," said Auntie Muriel in a rather carrying whisper. "But I must say, Ginevra's dress is far too low cut."

Anna cracked a smile as Ginny glanced around, grinning, winked at Harry, then quickly faced the front again. In seeing this gesture Anna's mind wandered a long way from the marquee, back to the evenings spent alone with Draco in the Astronomy Tower. They seemed so long ago; they had always seemed too good to be true, as though she had been stealing shining hours from a normal person's life...a person who wasn't a Seer that was in love with a Death Eater.

"Do you, William Arthur, take Fleur Isabelle...?"

In the front row, Mrs. Weasley and Madame Delacour were both sobbing quietly into scraps of lace. Trumpetlike sounds from the back of the marquee told everyone that Hagrid had taken out one of his own tablecloth-sized handkerchiefs. Anna and Hermione turned around and beamed at Harry; while Anna could feel the tears filling her eyes she was relieved to see that Hermione's too were swimming with tears.  
"...then I declare you bonded for life."

The tufty-haired wizard waved his hand high over the heads of Bill and Fleur and a shower of silver stars fell upon them, spiraling around their now entwined figures. As Fred and George led a round of applause, the golden balloons overhead burst. Birds of paradise and tiny golden bells flew and floated out of them, adding their songs and chimes to the din.

"Ladies and gentlemen!" called the tufty-haired wizard. "If you would please stand up!"

They all did so, Auntie Muriel grumbling audibly; he waved his wand again. The scars on which they had been sitting rose gracefully into the air as the canvas walls of the marquee vanished, so that they stood beneath a canopy supported by golden poles, with a glorious view of the sunlit orchard and surrounding countryside. Next, a pool of molten gold spread from the center of the tent to form a gleaming dance floor; the hovering chairs grouped themselves around small, white-clothed tables, which all floated gracefully back to earth round it, and the golden-jacketed hand trooped toward a podium.

"Smooth," said Ron approvingly as the waiters popped up on all sides, some hearing silver trays of pumpkin juice, butterbeer, and firewhisky, others tottering piles of tarts and sandwiches.

"We should go and congratulate them!" said Hermione, standing on tiptoe to see the place where Bill and Fleur had vanished amid a crowd of well-wishers.

"We'll have time later," shrugged Ron, snatching four butterbeers from a passing tray and handing one to Anna and the other to Harry. "Hermione, cop hold, let's grab a table... Not there! Nowhere near Muriel"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Hello Lovelies! I think you'll really enjoy the next chapter it's very climatic, but that is all I'm at liberty to say!


	53. The Vexing of Vikor Krum

CHAPTER FIFTY-THREE  
The Vexing of Viktor Krum

Ron led the way across the empty dance floor, glancing left and right as he went; Anna and Harry shared a knowing smile that felt similar sureness that he was keeping an eye out for Krum. By the time they had reached the other side of the marquee, most of the tables were occupied: The emptiest was the one where Luna and Roger Davies sat alone.

"Looney! Roger!" Anna bellowed running towards the remainder of her best friends. Luna looked stunning; she wore bright yellow robes, which she had accessorized with a large sunflower in her hair. While Roger looked extremely debonair in sleek black dress robes with a white bow tie and his hair jelled back rather sleekly.

"Nutters!" Luna shrieked equally as excited, embracing Anna tightly. "I've miss you!"

"I missed you too!" Anna smile holding her at arms length. "You look lovely dear!" she smiled.

"Not as lovely as you!" Luna smiled back and Roger placed a hand on both of their shoulders beaming brightly.

"Anna you look breathtaking!" Roger exclaimed hugging her tightly, before turning to Hermione. "Wow Hermione, you look rather ravishing yourself" he said with a wink.

"Thank you!" Hermione said smiling while Ron was visibly turning red beside her.

"Anna and Hermione do look lovely," smiled Luna serenely agreeing with Roger.

"All right if we join you?" asked Ron, pointedly to Luna refusing to look at Roger after that comment.

"Oh yes," she said happily. "Daddy's just gone to give Bill and Fleur our present."

"What is it, a lifetime's supply of Gurdyroots?" asked Ron.

Anna heard Hermione kick who she thought was Ron but actually ended up being Harry, she fought the urge to laugh as his eyes watered in pain because of the mistake.

The band had begun to play, Bill and Fleur took to the dance floor first, to great applause; after a while, Mr. Weasley led Madame Delacour onto the floor, followed by Mrs. Weasley and Fleur's father.

"I like this song," said Luna, swaying in time to the waltzlike tune, and a few seconds later she stood up and glided onto the dance floor, where she revolved on the spot, quite alone, eyes closed and waving her arms.

"She's great isn't she?" said Ron admiringly. "Always good value."

"Yeah, that's my Looney," Anna said proudly pretending to wipe a tear from her eye.

But the smile vanished from his face at once: Viktor Krum had dropped into Luna's vacant seat. Hermione looked pleasurably flustered but this time Krum had not come to compliment her. With a scowl on his face he said, "Who is that man in the yellow?"

"That's Xenophilius Lovegood, he's the father of a friend of ours," said Ron. His pugnacious tone indicated that they were not about to laugh at Xenophilius, despite the clear provocation. "Come and dance," he added abruptly to Hermione.

" Anna, may I have this dance?" Roger asked bowing in a gentlemanly like manner.

"I'd be delighted!" she squealed, leaving Harry and Krum alone and taking Roger's hand they vanished together into the growing throng on the dance floor.

Once on the dance floor, Anna seemed to be the life of the party. She danced with everyone, although for most of the night she and Roger were content discussing their mission which laid beyond the glitz and glam of Fleur and Bill's Wedding. While she felt like it was lovely seeing everyone, she wished desperately that she could contact Draco, if only just to see that he was alright. Anna rested a head on Roger's shoulder, just half a minute after a new dance started.

"Fashionably late, eh Rog?" Anna commented as Roger whirled her away from him.

"More like right on time," Roger chuckled. "My parents decided to go into hiding till the wars over, I finished helping them pack."

"That was sweet of you, did you tell them where you were going with me?"

"Did you tell your Aunt where you going?" he countered, raising an amused eyebrow.

"No, I did not. How could I? I wouldn't even know what to say!" Anna answered, shaking her head softly.

"You could say your mind was elsewhere," he answered, gazing at her much like Dumbledore used to. "Or rather, on someone else..."

Anna laughed, "What makes you so sure of that?"

Roger exhaled rather loudly, "Anna anyone with eyes could see you're in love someone...who's the lucky bloke? Is he here?"

"Roger please..." Anna pleaded not wanting to discuss her love life at the moment.

"I suppose not, because if he were I doubt he'd take to kindly to me dancing with his woman" Roger said laughing, while Anna simply smiled and shook her head. " you don't realize how utterly, heartbreakingly beautiful you are...and that's what kills me."

"Fleur is heartbreakingly beautiful," Anna said with a laugh. "Not me, and to say otherwise would make you very biased, you know."

He sighed and then paused and turned Anna around to face the ceiling of the marquee. The ceiling of glass reflected the party back like a long mirror. Roger pointed to the people in the mirror directly above them.

"Biased, am I?"

Anna caught just a glimpse of Roger's reflection—a perfect duplicate of his face—with a raven-haired beauty at his side.

Before Anna could blink though, Roger suddenly stiffened and turned automatically in the other direction, as if someone had called his name.

"Oh!" he said. His brow furrowed for an instant and then smoothed out just as quickly.  
Suddenly, he was smiling a brilliant smile.

"What is it?" Anna asked.

"I think I figured out who the lucky man is, damn! How did I not see it before?."

"Huh?"

He didn't answer; he just started dancing again, spinning Anna the opposite way they'd been headed before. He didn't pause until they reached the edge of the dance floor.

"Your into him," Roger said. "That Malfoy kid."

"Vat a shame," a husky familiar voice answered from behind Anna before she could comment on Roger's statement.

"Vould you mind if I cut in?"

"Not at all," Roger said winking as Anna stumbled toward the sound of Krum's voice. He made no effort to dance; he rather looked like he needed to vent.

"You, Ana-stacy-a, you know this man Lovegood well?"

"Well no, I've never been properly introduced, but his daughter is one of my closest friends. Why?"

Krum glowered over Anna's shoulder, watching Xenophilius, who was chatting to several warlocks on the other side of the dance floor.

"Because," said Krum, "If he vus not a guest of Fleur's I vould dud him, here and now, for veering that filthy sign upon his chest."

"Sign?" said Anna, looking over at Xenophilius too. The strange triangular eye was gleaming on his chest. "Why? What's wrong with it?"

"You and vat Barney character are two vands of the same core. Vat, Anastasia, is the sign of Grindelvald. Grindelvald vas a terrible man-."

"Grindelwald... the Dark wizard Dumbledore defeated?" Anna said trying to contain her excitement and act semi dumb in hopes that maybe Krum knew something that could help her.

"Exactly."

Krum's jaw muscles worked as if he were chewing, then he said, "Grindelvald killed many people, my grandfather, for instance. Of course, he vos never powerful in this country, they said he feared Dumbledore and rightly, seeing how he vos finished. But this-" he pointed a finger at Xenophilius."-this is his symbol, I recognized it at vunce: Grindelvald carved it into a vall at Durmstrang ver he vos a pupil there. Some idiots copied it onto their books and clothes thinking to shock, make themselves impressive until those of us who had lost family members to Grindelvald taught them better."

"Viktor, I am so sorry..." Anna said softly feeling shame that her Great Grandfather had caused so much pain to his family. Krum nodded stiffly and cracked his knuckles menacingly as he continued to glowe at Xenophilius. Anna felt perplexed. It seemed incredibly unlikely that Luna's father was a supporter of the Dark Arts, and nobody else in the tent seemed to have recognized the triangular, finlike shape.

"Viktor again, I am sorry for the pain Grindlewald has caused you," she said sincerely. "But, my friend, are you quite sure it's Grindelwald's -?"

"I am not mistaken," said Krum coldly. "I walked past that sign for several years, I know it vell."

"Well, the Lovegood's are quite unique in their own way," said Anna, " I can assure you that Xenophilius doesn't actually know what the symbol means. He could have easily picked it up somewhere and think it's a cross section of the head of a Crumple-Horned Snorkack or something."

"The cross section of a vot?"

"Crumple-Horned Snorkack...they are rather elusive mythological creatures like Lock Ness Monster is to Muggles. You see, Luna and he Dad go hunting for them although-"  
Krum's puzzled expression made Anna feel like she was doing a bad job explaining Luna and her father.

"That's Luna," she said, pointing at Luna, who was still dancing with Ginny, waving her arms around her head like someone attempting to beat off midges.

"Vy does she dance like vat?" asked Krum.

"Why to get rid of a Wrackspurt, 10 Galleons says she's trying to teach Ginny how to do it too" said Anna, who recognized the symptoms.

Krum did not seem to know whether or not Anna was making fun of him. He drew his hand from hers and into his robes. Anna gulped as she could see from inside his robe he tapped his wand menacingly on his thighs; sparks flying out of the end.

"Gregorovitch!" said Anna loudly, and Krum stared, but Anna was too excited to care; the memory had come back to her about what she and Cedric had discussed at the sight of Krum's wand: Cedric explaining how Ollivander took it and examined it carefully before the Triwizard Tournament.

"Vot about him?" asked Krum with slight amusement.

"He's a wandmaker!"

"I know that, my dear," said Krum.

"He made your wand! That's why I thought-You see "

Krum was looking more and more amused.

"Apparently, everyone seems to know who made my vand! Did you read it in a Quidditch magazine too?"

"Oh no of course not!" Anna said truthfully, wishing she hadn't made such an outburst.

"Well than, how do you know Gregorovitch made my wand, dear?"

"Cedric had a hobby for wand study," said Anna. "He told me about all the champions' wands for the Triwizard Tournament," she improvised wildly and Krum looked impressed.

"I had not realized Cedric vas into such vand studies," he said.

"So... er... where is Gregorowitch these days?"

Krum laughed, as he looked at Anna's pleading expression but continued nonetheless.

"He retired several years ago. I was one of the last to purchase a Gregorovitch vand. They are the best...although I know, of course, that your Britons set much store by Ollivander."

Anna did not answer. She pretended be slightly flirty with Krum to get what she needed, but she was thinking hard. So Voldemort was looking for a celebrated wandmaker that Anna's GreatGrandfather had stolen from. It was surely because of what Harry told Anna his wand had done on the night that Voldemort pursued him across the skies. The holly and phoenix feather wand had conquered the borrowed wand, some thing that Ollivander clearly had not anticipated or understood. Would Gregorovitch know better? Was he truly more skilled than Ollivander, did he know secrets of wands that Ollivander did not?

"There's a lore is there not?" Anna said pushing her luck. "About a wand that was stolen from Gregorovitch?"

"Vell, you sure do know your history," Krum said. "Vy yes, it vas rumored that on a clear night, much like tonight; A handsome, blue eyed, blond haired thief came and stole from Gregorovitch vhat vas rumored to an unbeatable vand. They say the thief vas Grindlevald and the vand was the Elder Vand but it is of course just a folklore. I do not know vhat vand killed my Grandparents I only know I vould snap it, like I vould that man's neck for wearing that disgrace..."

"Yeah," said Anna, suddenly irritated that he could speak so vulgarly of Luna's family, "Well thank you for that lovely dance, Viktor...but I must go."

Krum grunted as Anna turned on her heel and walked off the dance floor.

"Vot," he said, looking at Anna's retreating form, "is the point of being an international Quidditch player if all the good-looking girls are taken?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Hey lovlies! I know I've been saying it for the last three chapters but next chapter will be the chapter Anna finally takes her leave. Hope you enjoyed the chapter though! With Love, Starry**


	54. The Ministry Has Fallen

CHAPTER FIFTY-FOUR  
The Ministry Has Fallen

Anna watched as she approached the table, as Harry stared ahead of him, barely noticing what was going on around him, and did not realize that Hermione had appeared out of the crowd until she drew up a chair beside him. Anna drew up a chair on the other side of Harry and plopped herself down.

"Having fun with Carrot Top, Herms?" Anna chuckled, kicking off her high heels and digging in her purse for her kicks.

"I simply can't dance anymore," Hermione panted, slipping off one of her shoes and rubbing the sole of her foot. "Ron's gone looking to find more butterbeers. It's a bit odd. I've just seen Viktor storming away from Luna's father, it looked like they'd been arguing -" 

She dropped her voice, staring at them both. "Harry, Anna, are you okay?"

It seemed neither Harry or Anna knew where to begin, but it did not matter, at that moment, something large and silver came falling through the canopy over the dance floor. Graceful and gleaming, the lynx landed lightly in the middle of the astonished dancers. Heads turned, as those nearest it froze absurdly in mid-dance. Then the Patronus's mouth opened wide and it spoke in the loud, deep, slow voice of Kingsley Shacklebolt.

"The Ministry has fallen. Scrimgeour is dead. They are coming."

Everything seemed fuzzy, slow. Anna, Harry and Hermione jumped to their feet and drew their wands. Many people were only just realizing that something strange had happened; heads were still turning toward the silver cat as it vanished. Silence spread outward in cold ripples from the place where the Patronus had landed. Then somebody screamed.

Anna, Harry and Hermione threw themselves into the panicking crowd. Guests were sprinting in all directions; many were Disapparating; the protective enchantments around the Burrow had broken.

"Ron!" Hermione cried. "Ron, where are you?"

As they pushed their way across the dance floor, Anna saw cloaked and masked figures appearing in the crowd; then he saw Lupin and Tonks, their wands raised, and heard both of them shout, "Protego!", a cry that was echoed on all sides.

"Ron! Ron!" Hermione called, half sobbing as she, Anna and Harry were buffered by terrified guests: Harry seized she and Anna's hand to make sure they weren't separated as a streak of light whizzed over their heads, whether a protective charm or something more sinister she did not know.

And then Ron was there. He caught hold of Anna's free arm, and Anna felt tears prickling her eyes as she let go of Hermione's arm and silently urged Ron to hold onto it; Hermione gave Anna a pleading look but she shook her head as she yelled to them above the chaos.

"Go! Now! Please be safe!" she said.

"What about you?" Ron said seriously, amazed by Anna's bravery.

"Someone's gotta save Davies' arse." She answered, as all three of her friends chuckled and gave her one last brief hug.

"Take this Anna," Hermione said, pulling from her beaded bag a long maroon clock. Anna gratefully threw it on, and threw the hood up over her head. "Promise me you'll leave as soon as possible?"

"I Will," Anna replied before she breathed a sigh of relief once she heard a faint pop and saw Harry, Ron and Hermione no more.

"Anna! Anna!" Turning, she heard Roger's voice. "Come over here, please!"

Anna, still panicky, ran over to where she could see Roger Davies and the rest of the Order standing. "What can I do?" she asked in a small voice once she had arrived.

"Just stay by us and things will be fine. We'll look after you," answered Roger, putting a comforting hand on his friend's shoulder.

At that moment, Anna felt her pride almost get the best of her. She opened her mouth, ready to snap "I can take care of myself," but closed it again, thinking better of saying those words. Here they were, in the middle of a war, and the Ministry of Magic had just been taken over by Voldemort.

As she looked through the crowd, she tried to catch a glimpse of Luna and Ginny. But she couldn't find them anywhere, and even more terror gripped at her.

"Anna, none of them are here," said Roger soothingly. "I think they've made their getaway."

Anna felt tears spring to her eyes, but angrily blinked them back. She had to be the strong, psycho Ravenclaw she was known for; she couldn't break down now, not at a time like this. Even though the love of her life, plus best friend, were missing, she still had to remain strong.

Mr. and Mrs. Weasley came running over, both looking stricken. Molly, being one to break down often, was already in tears. "My son is gone!" she wailed. "Ron is gone! Fred and George Disapparated back to their shop, but Ron is nowhere to be seen, along with ..." she lowered her voice, "Harry and Hermione."

"They Disapparated," Anna answered as steadily as she could. "I made sure of that."

"They'll be all right, Mum," said Bill reassuringly coming up from behind her. "We all know they have some sort of mission Dumbledore sent them on."

"Oh Anna, thank God for you!" sobbed Mrs. Weasley while Anna kept a stony face.

Moments later, more pops of Apparition sounded all around, and a horde of even more hooded, masked figures arrived on the scene. Anna, Roger and the Weasleys, plus some other Order members including Kingsley Shacklebolt and Nymphadora Tonks, all whipped out their wands, and a fierce battle ensued.

Anna was in her element as she shot spell after spell at Death Eater after Death Eater. She succeeded in getting a few of them down, but every time she got rid of one, they seemed to multiply. It was getting frustrating, and Anna grew tired as she ducked and dodged Cruciatus Curses, Impediment Jinxes, and Leg-Locker Curses.

"You can't fight forever, Anastasia Lestrange!" one of them mocked, and Anna felt a fierce anger erupt in her, how dare they call her that?

She backed away quickly from a Cruciatus Curse, aiming several spells at speaker, but none hit their mark.

"Feisty little girl," they hissed at her, and Anna could hear whoever it was perfectly even through the din of the battle. "No matter, I'll cruciate you until you're begging for death."

Anna vaguely wondered how the Death Eater knew she was a girl because she had the hood of Hermione's long maroon cloak pulled up to immerse her face in shadows. Her long, ebony hair was poking out a bit at the ends, she supposed. This Death Eater continued to back her up away from the marquee and towards the burrow, secluded from the main battle. They raised their wand and aimed.

"Crucio!"

Anna dodged, the Unforgivable curse barely missing her. She took this as her cue to leave, and sprinted away, Roger's warning ringing in her ears. The unknown Death Eater ran along behind her, laughing unpleasantly. "Crucio! Crucio!" they shouted, and she managed to dart away from those curses as well.

Anna began to breathe heavily. She was relatively fit from her years of Quidditch, but it was nearly impossible to sprint at full speed for this long. "Stupefy!" she sent the spell over her shoulder, but she could still hear their footsteps behind her.

"Nice try, Lestrange!" The Death Eater yelled at her, now laughing maniacally. Anna thought the sounds they were now making were the only thing that had truly scared her this entire night.

Anna skidded to a halt, the end of the garden suddenly appearing before her. She turned around to face him, trapped. Her hood had fallen off. There was no protecting her identity any more.

"Stupefy!" a familiar voice shouted as the Death Eater that chased her fell to the ground at once like a domino.

"Anna! Take my arm!" Roger shouted sprinting up from behind her; she caught hold of Roger's free arm, and Anna felt him turn on the spot; sight and sound were extinguished as darkness pressed in upon her; all she could feel was Roger's hand as she was squeezed through space and time, away from the Burrow, away from the assulting Death Eaters, away, perhaps, from Voldemort himself...

"Here we are," said Roger's voice.

Anna opened her eyes. For a moment she thought they had not left the wedding after all; They still seemed to be surrounded by people.

"Downtown London," panted Roger. "We'll need somewhere to change so we can blend in with the Muggles."

Anna did as she was asked. They half walked, half ran up the wide dark street thronged with late-night revelers and lined with closed shops, stars twinkling above them. A double-decker bus rumbled by and a group of merry pub-goers ogled them as they passed; Roger was still wearing dress robes.

"Anna, we do have a change of clothes, right?" Roger asked her, as a young woman burst into raucous giggles at the sight of him.

"Yes, I've got clothes for both of us," said Anna, "Just try and act naturally until-yes this will do."

She led him down a side street, then into the shelter of a shadowy alleyway.

"When you say you've got the clothes..." said Roger, frowning at Anna, who was carrying nothing except her small handbag, in which she was now rummaging.

"Yes, they're here," said Anna, and Roger's utter astonishment, she pulled out a pair of jeans, a t-shirt and some shoes.

"How in Merlin's name-?"

"Undetectable Extension Charm," said Anna. "Hermione taught me how to do it Fourth Year, complex spell but I think I've done it okay; anyway, I managed to fit everything we need in here." She gave the fragile-looking bag a little shake and it echoed like a cargo hold as a number of heavy objects rolled around inside it. "Oh, damn, that'll be the history books," she said, peering into it, "and I had Hermione stack them all by the year they were released... Oh well... Roger, hurry up and change..."

"When did you do all this?" Roger asked as he stripped off his robes.

"I told you most of it at my house, I've had the essentials packed for weeks, you know, in case we needed to make a quick getaway. I packed your rucksack this morning, Roger, after you changed, and put it in here... I just had a feeling and told Hermione to do the same...luckily she did."

"Well now I see how your a Ravenclaw," said Roger, handing her his bundled-up robes.

"Hey pranks are my specialty but I'm quite resourceful," said Anna, smiling as she pushed the robes into the bag.

"I hope the others are alright..."

"Me too," whispered Anna. "It's Harry they're after, Roger, plus we were the last to see them leave. We'd just put everyone in even more danger by going back, I'm sure they are alright."

"Your right," said Roger. "Most of the Order was there, they'll look after everyone."

Anna nodded and said, "Yeah." But as she thought of Draco, and wondered if he was amongst the Death Eaters present being forced to harm her friends under the fear that Voldemort would kill her and his family, fear bubbled like acid in her stomach.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Hey Lovelies! Hope you liked this chapter! I also hope you enjoyed small insight to a bit of the battle after Harry, Ron and Hermione left.  
> With Love,  
> Starry**


	55. At A Crossroads

CHAPTER FIFTY-FIVE  
At A Crossroads

"Come on, I think we ought to keep moving," said Anna.

They moved back up the side street and onto the main road again, where a group of men on the opposite side was singing and weaving across the pavement.

"Just as a matter of interest, why London?" Anna asked Roger.

"I've no idea, it just popped into my head, Dad used to take Mum and I to see Muggle films. I guess the thought of death finding me has me reminiscing-either way I'm certain we're safer out in the Muggle world, it's not where they'll expect us to be."

"True," said Anna, looking around, "I feel like this place is familiar...I can't explain it."

"It's London, surely you've been here" Roger laughed, clapping her on the back.

"Aunt Phoebe was never one for the Muggle World...she found them to be fascinating creatures but they also terrified her deeply" said Anna, shuddering as the men on the other side of the road started wolf-whistling at her. "I'm trying to think of a place we could stay...I mean we certainly can't book rooms at the Leaky Cauldron, especially when we're wanted, right? And Grimmauld Place is out because Snape can get in no problem... I suppose we could try my house, though I think there's a chance they might check there... Oh, SOD OFF!" she yelled at the men bravely.

"All right, darling?" the drunkest of the men on the other pavement was yelling. "Fancy a drink? Ditch the punk and come and have a pint!"

"Get lost you bloody gits!" Anna shouted as Roger opened his mouth to shout back across the road. "Look let's sit in here and figure out a game plan!" she added

It was a small and shabby all-night café. A light layer of grease lay on all the Formica-topped tables, but it was at least empty. Roger slipped into a booth first and Anna followed suite only opposite him, she had her back to the entrance and did not like it: She glanced over her shoulder so frequently she felt like she surely had a twitch.

After a minute or two, Roger said, "You know, we're not far from the Leaky Cauldron here, it's only in Charing Cross- "

"Roger, no!" said Anna at once. "Going to the Leaky Cauldron would be like turning ourselves in,"

"Than where do we go?" Roger asked her raising an eyebrow and resting an arm lazily atop the booth.

"Isn't it obvious?" Anna asked him casually. "We need to get as much family background information as we can from my Aunt Rosalie..."

They relapsed into a prickly silence. The gum-chewing waitress shuffled over and Anna ordered two things called ice frappe-chino she had tried the weekend she stayed at Hermione's house: As just as pair of burly workmen entered the café and squeezed into the next booth. Anna dropped her voice to a whisper.

"I say we Disapparate to Aunt Rosalie and Uncle Amos'-." Anna cut herself off, smiling as the waitress returned with their ice frappe-chinos. "Thank you, lovely!"

The waitress nodded and smiled back at Anna, before shuffling away and popping her gum rather loudly as she did so.

" God, that's revolting," Roger added after one sip of the foamy, grayish coffee. The waitress had heard; she shot Roger a nasty look as she shuffled off to take the new customers' orders. The larger of the two workmen, who was dark and quite huge, now that Anna came to look at him, waved her away. She stared, affronted.

"Let's get going, then, I don't want to drink this muck," said Roger. "Did Hermione give you any Muggle money to pay for this?"

"Yes, she took out all of her savings before she came to the Burrow, luckily she spared some for me I see. That Hermione is incredible!," laughed Anna, pulling out a bunch reaching for her bag.

The two workmen made identical movements, and Roger mirrored them without conscious thought: All three of them drew their wands. Roger, lunged across the table, pushing Anna sideways onto her bench. The force of the Death Eaters' spells shattered the tiled wall where Roger's head had just been, as Anna, yelled, "Stupefy!"

The great dark Death Eater was hit in the face by a jet of red light: He slumped sideways, unconscious. His companion, unable to see who had cast the spell, fired another at Roger: Shining black ropes flew from his wand-tip and bound Roger head to foot the waitress screamed and ran for the door Anna sent another Stunning Spell at the Death Eater with the dense looking face who had tied up Roger, but the spell missed, rebounded on the window, and hit the waitress, who collapsed in front of the door.

"Expulso!" bellowed the Death Eater, and the table behind which Anna was hiding under blew up: The force of the explosion slammed her into the wall and she gripped her wand tight, adrenaline moving her past the pain.

"Petrificus Totalus!" screamed Anna and the Death Eater fell forward like a statue to land with a crunching thud on the mess of broken china, table, and coffee. Anna crawled out from underneath the bench, shaking bits of glass ashtray out of her hair and trembling all over.

"D-diffindo," she said, pointing her wand at Roger, who roared in pain as she slashed open the knee of his jeans, leaving a deep cut. "Oh, I'm so sorry, Roger, my hand's shaking! Diffindo!"

The severed ropes fell away. Roger got to his feet, shaking his arms to regain feeling in them. He picked up his wand and climbed over all the debris to where the large dark Death Eater was sprawled across the bench.

"I should've recognized him, think that's Allen Nott, that Slytherin prat's Dad, they look awfully alike..." Roger began.

"Your right, he was there the night Dumbledore died," Anna said as Roger turned over the Death Eater who had the dense looking face with his foot; the man's eyes moved rapidly between Ron and Anna.

"That's Avery," said Roger. "I recognize him from the old wanted posters. I think the big one's definately Allen Nott."

"Fuck what they're called!" said Anna a little hysterically. "How did they find us? What are we going to do?"

Somehow her panic seemed to clear Roger's head as he made a motion with his hands for her to lower her volume.

"Lock the door," he told her, "and I'll, turn out the lights."

Anna looked down at the paralyzed Avery, thinking fast as shot a spell that caused the door to lock with a click as Roger aimed one the burned out all the light bulbs in the place. Anna could hear the men who had jeered at her earlier, yelling at another girl in the distance.

"What are we going to do with them?" Roger whispered to Anna through the dark; then, even more quietly, "Kill them? They'd kill us. They had a good shot at it just now."  
Anna shuddered and took a step backward before shaking her head.

"We just need to wipe their memories," said Anna. "It's better like that, it'll throw them off the scent. If we killed them it'd be obvious we were here."

"You're the boss," said Roger, sounding profoundly relieved. "But I've never down a Memory Charm."

"Nor have I," said Anna. "but I know the theory."

She took a deep, calming breath, then pointed her wand at Avery's forehead and said, "Obliviate."

At once, Avery's eyes became unfocused and dreamy.

"Brilliant!" said Roger, clapping her on the back. "Take care of the other one and the waitress while I clear up."

"Clear up?" said Anna, looking around at the partly destroyed cafe. "Roger we won't have time to-"

"We need to Anna! Don't you think they might wonder what's happened if they wake up and find themselves in a place that looks like it's just been bombed?"

"Of course, good thinking..."

Roger struggled for a moment before managing to extract his wand from his pocket.

"It's no wonder I can't get it out, Anna, you packed my old jeans, they're tight."

"Oh, I'm so sorry," hissed Anna, as she dragged the waitress out of sight of the windows and into the kitchens. "why don't you shove it up your ass" she muttered under her breath. "we almost die and all that bloke could think about is his pants being too tight!"

"Who-are you?" the waitress said unable to hide the sense of wonder from her voice.

"I'm a witch," Anna said lazily as she sat herself down on the countertop in the kitchen. She surveyed the stunned waitress and cook's faces before continuing with a smile. "What you just witnessed was some bad wizards who tried to kill my friend and I...but you won't remember this-"

"What do you-" the cook began but Anna cut him off, pointing her wand at him she said. "Obliviate!"

The Waitress was about to scream but Anna was too quick for her, "Obliviate!"

As both eyes went dreamy and unfocused, Anna cast a sleeping spell on both Muggles and pocketed her wand.

"Let's hope that's strong enough to not remember a damn thing I just said." she chuckled to herself, walking out of the kitchens and back into the main cafe.

Luckily, the cafe was restored to its previous condition, as Roger heaved the Death Eaters back into their booth and propped them up facing each other. "But how did they find us?" Anna asked, looking from one inert man to the other. "How did they know where we were?"

Roger looked at Anna in deep thought.

"Unless, you've still got your Trace on you, do you, Anna?"

"I can't have it," said Anna. "The Trace breaks at seventeen, Moody manipulated it to say my birthday was the day before Harry's and unless I read incorrectly it's Wizarding law, you can't put it on an adult."

"As far as you know," said Roger. "What if the Death Eaters have found a way to put it on a seventeen-year-old?"

"But I haven't been near a Death Eater in the last twenty-four hours. Who's supposed to have put a Trace back on ?" Anna wondered aloud as she felt so contaminated, tainted: Was that really how the Death Eaters had found them?

"If I can't use magic, and you can't use magic near me, without us giving away our position-" Anna began.

"We're not splitting up!" said Roger firmly.

"We need a safe place to hide,"said Anna. "Give us time to think things through...I obviously think Uncle Amos and Aunt Rosalie's house is out of the question" she said as she rummaged through her bag, Dumbledore's map flew out and landed at her feet.

"Of course! The map!" Roger said excitedly.

"Roger the map doesn't exactly work, watch!" Anna said pulling out her wand and saying simply: "revealio!"

Quite suddenly, in neat elegantly script words appeared, 'I reveal to the touch of blood' next to those words appeared the strange triangular eye that Xenophilius Lovegood wore at the wedding. Odd.

"I'll do it," Roger volunteered pulling out his wand and whispering an incantation to slice his thumb open. He allowed the blood to fall onto the map but it only got absorbed and faded as though nothing were there.

The other two gaped at it as the map still fell blank.

"I wonder" said Anna, remembering Viktor's words from earlier...

_Flashback_  
"Because," said Krum, "If he vus not a guest of Fleur's I vould dud him, here and now, for veering that filthy sign upon his chest."  
"Sign?" said Anna, looking over at Xenophilius too. The strange triangular eye was gleaming on his chest. "Why? What's wrong with it?"  
"You and vat Barney character are two vands of the same core. Vat, Anastasia, is the sign of Grindelvald. Grindelvald vas a terrible man-."  
"Grindelwald... the Dark wizard Dumbledore defeated?" Anna said trying to contain her excitement and act semi dumb in hopes that maybe Krum knew something that could help her.  
"Exactly."  
Krum's jaw muscles worked as if he were chewing, then he said, "Grindelvald killed many people, my grandfather, for instance. Of course, he vos never powerful in this country, they said he feared Dumbledore and rightly, seeing how he vos finished. But this-" he pointed a finger at Xenophilius."-this is his symbol, I recognized it at vunce: Grindelvald carved it into a vall at Durmstrang ver he vos a pupil there. Some idiots copied it onto their books and clothes thinking to shock, make themselves impressive until those of us who had lost family members to Grindelvald taught them better."  
"Viktor, I am so sorry..." Anna said softly feeling shame that her Great Grandfather had caused so much pain to his family. Krum nodded stiffly and cracked his knuckles menacingly as he continued to glowe at Xenophilius. Anna felt perplexed. It seemed incredibly unlikely that Luna's father was a supporter of the Dark Arts, and nobody else in the tent seemed to have recognized the triangular, finlike shape.  
End of Flashback 

"Perhaps it doesn't want literal blood," she pressed on as Roger's eyes still seemed to hold a million questions he would not speak.

"But- "

"Roger, what do you think of when you hear blood? This the best chance we've got because I know Dumbledore left it to me for a reason. Perhaps blood could mean of relation- that sign is the mark of my Great Grandfather, maybe just maybe..." she fell silent and held out a shaky pointer finger, whispering the incantation to slice her own finger open, she winced in pain as blood oozed from her finger and onto the paper. Almost hypnotically in her own blood she drew the symbol of her Great Grandfather the way she'd seen it written when the words appeared.

Roger gasped as the blood seeped in and disappeared, the familiar handwriting appeared saying: _'The Answers You Seek Are On 19 Princelet Street_

"How did you think to do that?" Roger exclaimed rather proudly.

Anna could not speak, though she looked as if she would have liked to. While she unlocked the cafe door, Roger pulled out his wand and repaired the cafe's light. Then, on Roger's count of three, they reversed the spells upon their three victims, and before either of the Death Eaters could do more than stir sleepily, Roger and Anna had turned on the spot and vanished into the compressing darkness once more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Hey lovelies! Next chapter you will find out what awaits Anna and Roger at 19 Princelet Street. I really loved writing this chapter because I feel like it totally sets the stage for where Anna and Roger are going.  
> I also had the map serve as sort of a Tom Riddle's Diary meets the Marauder's Map; what did you think and who did you think created it?  
> All comments and questions can be sent to me in reviews. Especially ones stating what you liked most about the chapter or chapters so far they are always welcome (& they make this Author's day!).  
> Hope you enjoyed!   
> With Love,   
> Starry**


	56. 19 Princelet Street

CHAPTER FIFTY-SIX  
19 Princelet Street

Anna and Roger apparated on a patch of well kept grass in the middle of a small square. Roger was already surveying the houses lining the street in deep thought. Shivering, Anna also looked around. The polished fronts of the surrounding houses were ritzy and welcoming; some of them had many, large, glass windows, which Anna could see what the Muggles in each house were doing. The brass numbers were glimmering brightly in the light from the streetlamps, and the cars parked along the roads were quite extravagant. Whoever lived on 19 Princelet clearly had a lot of money, and answers according to Anna's map.

Anna pulled out her map and touched it with same finger she'd pricked earlier, as though this were proof the map had memorized her blood and fingerprint, the map formed an arrow pointing to the real lavish homes further down the square.

"Where is it?" asked Roger but Anna said quietly, "hold on!" she handed him the map so she could find what she needed.

Anna was rummaging in her bag, her hands clumsy with cold. Suddenly the map flew out of Roger's hands.

"Got it," he muttered, as Anna snatched the map up off the ground. Roger raised his wand as he flicked his wrist and the nearest streetlamp went out with a pop. He flicked his wrist again; the next lamp went out; he kept flicking his wrist until every lamp in the square was extinguished and the only remaining light came from curtained windows and the sickle moon overhead.

"Brilliant spell your cousin taught me, it makes everything dark in a similar fashion to a power outage for a half hour...Muggles won't suspect and if they' said Roger, pocketing his wand. "Not to mention, it'll also take care of any Muggles looking out of the window, see? Now come on, quick...let's follow the map" he said as he gently took the map out of Anna's hand and watched as the arrow appeared again. "Com'on I think this thing knows were we are going!" he added.

Roger took Anna by the hand and led her from the patch of grass, across the road and on to the pavement; as Anna carried her purse with apparent ease, wand out, taking in the appearance of the place.

The muffled pounding of a stereo was coming from an upper window in the nearest house. A pungent smell of caviar came from an open window.

"It says it's here," Roger muttered, handing the map towards Anna's Disillusioned hand and holding his lit wand close to it, so as to illuminate the writing. "It says to read it quickly and memorize...like at the headquarters"

Anna looked down at the piece of paper. The narrow handwriting was vaguely familiar. It said:  
_The Ancient Most Noble House of Lestrange may be found at number 19 Princelet Street._

"What's this got to do with - ?" Anna began.

"Shh!"' snarled Roger. "At least wait till we're inside!"

He pulled Anna's wand hand toward the map and Anna gasped as with the touch of her wand tip the message disappeared. Anna and Roger looked around at the houses again. They were standing outside number eighteen; she looked to the left and saw number seventeen; to the right, however, was number twenty.

"Aha!" Anna said smartly.

"Yes! Yes! Now, think about what you've just memorized," said Roger quietly.

Anna thought, and no sooner had she reached the part about number nineteen, Princelet Street, than a ordinate glass door emerged out of nowhere between numbers seventeen and twenty, followed swiftly by shining marble walls and pristine glass bay windows. It was as though an extra house had inflated, pushing those on either side out of its way. Anna gaped at it. The stereo in number eighteen thudded on. Apparently the Muggles inside hadn't felt anything.

"Come on, let's get in before it wears off," said Anna, prodding an in awed Roger in the back.

Anna led the way as they walked up the shiny marble steps, staring at the newly materialized door. Its ordinate marble frame and glass design was breathtaking, within the glass serpents were entwined. It was sparkling as though it were new and unscratched. The silver door knocker was also in the form of a twisted serpent. Although the glass was clean and shiny, Anna could not see through to the inside of the house through it, there was no letterbox either, just a ordinate doorbell with a script 'L' on it...  
Roger, pulled out his wand and tapped the door once before the glass serpents hissed and a cool voice was heard through the spot where the doorbell was seen, "Who wishes to enter the Most Noble House of Lestrange?" it said softly.

"Roger Davies and Anna Darcy, Ma'am" Roger said respectfully.

"Access Denied. Have a pleasant day!" the cool female voice responded as suddenly the house began to slowly dematerialize.

"No!" Anna said urgently and tapped the door with her own wand, there was only one last trick she had up her sleeve before she hadn't a clue. This time the snakes rattled in a trace like fashion as the cool voice returned, "Who wishes to enter the Most Noble House of Lestrange?" it said softly.

Anna took a shaky breath before uttering the name she had only uttered five times in her life, "Mademoiselle Anastasia Bellatrix Lestrange, ma'am" she said in the most haughty voice imaginable.

"Access Granted. Welcome home Miss. Lestrange!" the cool voice chirped and suddenly Anna heard many loud, metallic clicks and what sounded like the clatter o' a chain. The door creaked open.

"Get in quick, Roger," Anna whispered, "but don't go far inside and don't touch anything...we don't exactly know this place."

Anna and Roger linked arms as they stepped over the threshold into the almost total darkness of the hall. She could smell the clean, newness smell of the home along with the smell of burning jasmine incense; the place had the feeling of a historic building everything was preserved and in beautiful shape. She looked over her shoulder and saw the door shut behind them on its own so that the darkness in the hall became complete.

"Fuck -"

She rapped Roger hard over the head with her wand and knew instantly that the Disillusionment Charm must have lifted.

"Now stay still, while I give us a bit of light in here," Anna whispered.

"Even if I wanted to I couldn't see what was going on" Roger answered.

His hushed voice was giving Anna an odd feeling of foreboding; it was as though they had just entered the house of a dying person. She raised her wand, 'Lumos!' she thought before she heard a soft hissing noise and then old-fashioned gleaming crystal chandeliers sputtered into life all along the walls, casting a flickering bright while light over the shiny white marble walls and the white glass tiled floor, in the bright hallway, where a majestic chandelier glimmered overhead the pristine kept age-defying portraits hung perfectly on the walls.

Anna heard something scuttling behind the skirting board. Both the chandelier and the candelabra on a black marble table nearby were shaped like serpents.

"I think somebody's been in here," Anna whispered, pointing toward it.

"That couldn't of happened unless they knew about this place," Roger murmured back.

Gingerly Anna took another step forward. Something shifted in the shadows at the end of the hall, and before any of them could say another word, a figure had risen up out of the marble floor, tall, smoke-colored, and terrible; Anna screamed; the white/gray figure was gliding toward them, faster and faster, its waist-length dark hair hair and beard streaming behind it, its face full yet fleshless, with empty eye sockets: Horribly formed and dreadfully altered, it raised a wasted arm, pointing at Roger.

"No!" Anna shouted, and though she had raised her wand no spell occurred to her. "No! This is my friend! Leave us in peace."

On the word kill, the figure exploded in a great cloud of smoke: Coughing, her eyes watering, Anna looked around to see Roger, who was shaking from head to foot, patting her clumsily on the shoulder and saying, "It's all r-right... It's g-gone..."

Smoke swirled around Anna like mist, catching the blue light, voices from the portraits muttering to one another what sounded like, 'she's returned!' it was than the cool familiar female voice spoke from one of the frames .

"I wish to look upon the face of my Granddaughter" it said haughtily.

Black-velvet curtains Anna vaguely remembered passing earlier had flown apart, but there was no door behind them. For a split second, Anna thought she was looking through a window, a window behind which an older woman who looked in her sixties wearing a black cap was beaming brightly at her - then she realized it was simply a life-size portrait, but the most realistic, and the most pleasant, she had ever seen in her life.

The old woman was smiling, her similar green eyes watching Anna amusedly, her tan complexion flawless with the exception for a small amount of wrinkles on the sides of her eyes like crows feet; all along the hall behind them, the other portraits, all with similar startling green eyes awoke and began to watch her adoringly, too, so that Anna actually became overwhelmed with emotion she never thought she'd feel towards her father's family, a sense of welcome.

The old woman reached out as though trying to caress Anna's cheeks, "Welcome home, Anastasia, we have waited many moons for you return home to the house of you Father..."

Anna took a shaky step forward and placed her hand gently on the portrait of the old woman's hands. "Do not be afraid, my dear, come closer and let me see you dear."

"Alright," Anna whispered as she gazed softly at the woman. "who?-"

she had meant to ask who the woman was but the words caught in her throat as they stared at one another for a very long time before the woman spoke again, "You look every bit as stunning as your Mother...but you have your-"

"Father's eyes, yes I am aware..." Anna said, feeling slightly jealous and defensive at the mention of her parents that this woman had known them while she had not.

Angora's portrait laughed heartily, "Yes you have the Lestrange temper also I see! Not to mention the dark complexion and hair too...Yes, my dear, you look quite like your mother but quite like my son also..."

"Your son?" Anna gasped in shock as she stumbled backwards from the bemused portrait, clutching the hand which was on it moments ago to her chest. She could feel her heart pumping very fast and her eyes darted up and down the hall at all the portraits with indenticle eyes to her stared at her and chuckled.  
"  
Girl's clearly about a bright as her dingbat, half bred Mother!" called an old man in the portrait a few feet down, with a long white beard and squared spectacles.

"Nonsense, Alfred!" the old woman boomed. "Is that any way to speak your Great Granddaughter? Her blood is a pure as any of ours after all..."

"Anna I think these are all of your relatives..." Roger said scratching his head.

"Oh we've got a real genius on our hands!" Alfred's portrait taunted again, chuckling as he did so the other portraits chuckled too.

"SHUT UP!" shrieked the old woman's portrait at Alfred's protrait causing it to fall silent. Her eyes fell back on Anna's ever shocked face, she smiled demurely as she spoke, "I am afraid your friend is right, my dear, allow me to introduced myself...I am Angora Lestrange. My youngest son, Rabastan, is your Father which makes me your Paternal Grandmother."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Hello Lovelies! What do you think of the Lestrange House? I decided to make it the anti-Grimmauld Place and make Angora the anti-Mrs. Black. Anna will find plenty of answers that will help her on her journey in this house and you definitely will not see that last of it by any means as Anna will grow to be quite fond of it. That's all I'm at liberty to say right now! So please tune in to find out what happens. With Love, Starry**


	57. The Strange Tapestry of Madame Lestrange

CHAPTER FIFTY-SEVEN  
The Strange Tapestry of Madame Lestrange

"Gramma," whispered Anna, and she felt her eyes begin to mist as Angora nodded, "I've always wondered what you looked like I-" she stopped suddenly feeling very silly that she was poring her heart out to a portrait of her Grandmother, a mere fingerprint of her Father's mother but not her actual flesh and blood Grandmother. "I'm sorry..."

Angora shook her head with a smile, "Quite alright darling, it is the weak afterall that mask their emotions...it takes great strength and courage to express how you feel...now go, explore the house as you wish!"

"Thank you," said Roger kindly to Angora's portrait, as he lead a stunned silent Anna down the hall, past her family's portraits eyes which were still fixed on her as they murmured . "You hungry?" Roger asked gently.

"I just entered the childhood home of my Father, spoke to my deceased Gramma's portrait, and am praying to God that my murderous Uncle doesn't decide to drop in to pay his Mum's portrait a visit!" said Anna rather crossly, before her stern face broke into a grin. "I'm starved mate!"

"Your nutters," said Roger chuckling, while glancing back at the floor down the hall from which smokey corpse had risen from.

"Best place to head is upstairs, the map had to have brought us here for a reason" said Anna with a determined look at the same spot, before she led the way up the spiral marble staircase to an equally pristine drawing room on the first floor.

"Wow, your Gramma sure kept a clean place..." Roger said in awe as Anna waved her wand to ignite the chandeliers, then, shivering slightly in the drafty room, she flung herself onto the white dragon hide sofa, her arms wrapped tightly around her. She watched as Roger crossed to the great bey window and moved the heavy black velvet curtains aside an inch. "No murderous Uncles or anyone else for that matter, your the only psycho here" he grinned ruffling her hair playfully.

Anna meant to reply but instead had given a cry of pain as a vision flashed across her eyes mind like a bright light on water.

_Anna's Flashforward_  
Anna saw Lord Voldemort standing before a large shadow, his terrible red eyes gleaming maliciously as she felt a fury that was not her own pound through her body, violent and brief as an electric shock. 'The boy is seeing this, good let him see, and feel the fury that he, the Dark Lord, had. Let him see, if only he knew where he was...'  
End of Anna's Flash Forward 

"What did you see?" Roger asked, advancing on Anna. "Did you see anybody we know?"

"No, I just saw Voldemort... Harry's letting him into his mind again and he's really angry..." Anna shuttered wishing she could tell Harry to close his mind.

"I don't think he has a choice, Anna" said Roger loudly. "I mean can you control what you see?"

"No.." said Anna, she looked down at her feet feeling ashamed of herself for mentally scolding Harry.

"What else? Didn't you see anything? Was he cursing someone?" Roger quizzed, putting his hands on Anna's shoulders and staring deep into her eyes as though trying to probe the depths of her mind.

"No, I just saw him and felt his anger...I knew he knew Harry was turned in to what he was doing but...but I couldn't tell what pissed him off" answered Anna feeling badgered and confused.

Roger did not catch on to this though as he continued his rant, "You should really start your potion again, Anna!"

"No," muttered Anna; her eyes watered and her head began to ache from the anger she felt during her vision, which made it hard to concentrate. "I've never had a vision about him before...I've only seen his victims...dead before they-" she gasped in pain clutching  
where the bridge of her nose met her forehead. "die...but he's lost control, he's painful to have visions...of "

"Than you need to start taking your potion again!" said Roger seriously. "Anna, Dumbledore didn't want you to use your visions to prevent things from happening, he wanted you to let the chips fall where they may...there's nothing you can do, but you don't want to  
suffer if your having visions regarding him "

"Yeah, I remember, thanks," said Anna biting on her bottom lip; she did not need Roger to preach to her that she should be taking her potion. She suddenly wished that she had not told him what she had seen and felt; it made Voldemort more threatening, as though he had sent death eaters to press against the window of the room, and still her tension headache was building to a migraine and she fought it: It was like resisting the urge to be sick.

She turned her back to Roger and walked across the room to where a small pond with a softly falling enchanted waterfall poured from a wall which caught her eye. Upon closer inspection, their were words etched into the white marble walls, which sprawled behind the waterfall and pond like a memorial plaque. A plaque that ran across the length of the wall. Anna could hear Roger's footsteps as he came up behind her.

The wall looked beautiful; it was written in elegant onyx script each name of every Lestrange that had ever lived. The engraved golden threads with which glinted brightly linking the names of these relative, their marriages and offspring born into the family were like elegant vines on sprawling majestic family tree.

As far as Anna could tell every Lestrange since the Middle Ages was listed. Confirming her suspicions etched in the white marble with black onyx were large words at the very top of the wall read:

_The Noble and Most Ancient House of Lestrange_  
_"La Mort Avant Le Déshonneur. Honorer notre pureté."_

"Look Anna! You're here!" said Roger, as Anna looked up from Merlin Lestrange to see him scanning the bottom of the tree closely.

A double line of gold embroidery linked Rabastian Lestrange with Diana Darcy and a single vertical gold line from their names led to the name Anastasia Bellatrix.

Anna felt her breath hitch in her throat as she looked at the dates beside her Mother's name: August 1st 1961 - November 2nd 1981

Today had been her Mother's birthday, Anna had scarcely given it any thought until that moment when her name stared her in the face. Head still pounding Anna wished desperately she had a Mother to hold and wish happy birthday to. She wished Aunt Phoebe were here right now, as ditzy as she may be at times she always knew what to say. For a moment Anna forgot Roger was right beside her so that when he spoke she jumped in surprise.

"That's strange..nobody except your parent's deaths are listed together," he said. "your Father's birthdate is listed but he hasn't got a death date..."

Anna looked up at her Father's name, hoping Roger was just seeing things but felt her stomach drop at sight of a single date beside his name: July 19th 1961-

"Do you think, maybe-" Roger began as he coughed to clear his throat. Anna's eyes darted across the wall which listed the births and deaths of all of her relatives. All except for Rabastan Lestrange. Her Father couldn't possibly be alive, could he? Anna could not believe she was even entertaining the thought. Her Father was most likely dead, that much was certain, he died defending his family. Although, she imagined her Gramma, Angora, simply refused to except her twenty one year old son was murdered by his own brother.  
No, he's dead...I'm sure of it...Bellatrix kindly offered to snuff me off the same way she did him..." Anna said sadly remembering the day she came face to face with her dear old Aunt.  
_Anna's Flashback_

_Anna stood in between Neville and Harry as black shapes were emerging out of thin air all around them, blocking their way left and right; eyes glinted through slits in hoods, a dozen lit wand tips were pointing directly at their hearts; behind her, Anna heard Ginny gave a gasp of horror._

_"To me, Potter," the drawling voice of Lucius Malfoy said as he held out his hand, palm up._

_Anna's eyes met Harry's desperately, she could feel her insides plummet sickeningly. They were trapped, and outnumbered four to one._

_"To me," said Malfoy yet again._

_'Where's Sirius?' Harry said._

_"How did you find us?" Anna asked bravely, although she felt rather dumb once the words issued from her mouth. They had a trace on them, so therefore they were easy to find._

_Several of the Death Eaters apparently thought so too, they laughed before a harsh female voice from the midst of the shadowy figures to Anna's right said triumphantly, "The Dark Lord always knows!"'_

_"Always," echoed Malfoy softly. "Now, give me the prophecy, Potter."_

_"I want to know where Sirius is!" Harry bellowed and Anna nodded and clutched his wrist as a silent way to show she was right beside him._

_"I want to know where Sirius is!" mimicked the woman to his left. "Well, well, look who do we have here?"_

_She and her fellow Death Eaters had closed in so that they were mere feet away from Anna and the others, the light from their wands dazzling Anna's eyes._

_"You've got him," said Harry, while Anna's eyes darted around the room in effort to ignore the rising panic in her chest, the dread she had been fighting since they had first entered the ninety-seventh row. "He's here. I know he is."_

_"The little baby woke up fwightened and fort what it dweamed was twoo," said the woman in a horrible, mock baby voice. Anna felt Neville stir beside her. Something about this woman simply was familiar and un-right, it wasn't just because she stood before Anna and her friends as a Death Eater. What was it about this woman that really put her off?_

_"Don't do anything," Anna heard Harry mutter. "Not yet - "_

_The woman who put Anna off by mimicking Harry let out a raucous scream of laughter._

_"You hear him? You hear him? Giving instructions to the other children as though he thinks of fighting us!"_

_"Oh, you don't know Potter as I do, Bellatrix," said Malfoy softly. "He has a great weakness for heroics; the Dark Lord understands this about him. Now give me the prophecy, Potter."_

_At the sound of the woman's name Anna felt as if her stomach dropped to her knees. She had only heard that name once before, Bellatrix was the name of the woman her Father's brother had married. She was also the woman who assisted in the murder of her parents. Hate seared through Anna's veins as she watched the woman, Bellatrix, continue to mock them. Anna suddenly had the urge to wipe that smile right off of her face..._

_"I know Sirius is here," said Harry, as Anna , pulled from her loathing thoughts, shot him a pleading look as this suddenly felt like a set up. She felt the panic causing her chest to constrict and she felt as though she could not breathe properly. "I know you've got him!"  
More of the Death Eaters laughed, though the woman laughed loudest of all._

_"Harry...I don't think Sirius is here, don't you see what they've done?" Anna said shakily. "They've tricked us..."_

_"I'm afraid Darcy is right, Potter, it's time you learned the difference between life and dreams" said Malfoy. "Now give me the prophecy, or we start using wands."_

_At the mention of her surname the female Death Eater, Bellatrix's, interest perked up, she studied Anna as though she were under a microscope. A small twisted smile visible beneath her hood._

_"Go on, then," said Harry, raising his own wand to chest height. As he did so, the six wands of she, Ron, Hermione, Neville, Ginny and Luna rose on either side of him. Although Anna's eyes bore defiantly Bellatrix's, her stomach tightened in betrayal of her apparent nerve._

_But the Death Eaters did not strike._

_"Hand over the prophecy and no one need get hurt," said Malfoy coolly._

_Harry began to laugh, "Yeah, right!" he said. "I give you this - prophecy, is it? And you'll just let us skip off home, will you?"_

_The words were hardly out of his mouth when the female Death Eater shrieked: "Accio proph-_

_Anna, who been watching her still, was just ready for her: she shouted_

_"Protego" before she had finished her spell, and though the glass sphere slipped to the tips of Harry's fingers, Anna sighed with relief as he managed to cling on to it._

_"Oh, my niece sure knows how to play, little bitty Anna Bella,' she said, her mad eyes staring through the slits in her hood. "Very well, then deary, I'll finish you off like I did your dear old Mum and Dad and that will - "_

_"I TOLD YOU, NO!" Lucius Malfoy roared at the woman. "If you smash it - !"_

_Anna's mind was racing, she just wanted Harry to give them the Prophecy so they can all get out of this alive ._

_"Oh sure, Lucius, you could reason with boy...but there are other ways to go about doing it..." said the woman as she stepped forward, away from her fellows, and pulled off her hood. Azkaban had hollowed Bellatrix Lestrange's face, making it gaunt and skull-like, but it was alive with a feverish, fanatical glow. She stepped close to Anna and smiled sickly at her, "Look at my widdle baby niece, all grown up...you look like your Mother, you know, although you do have Rabastan's features" she whispered so that only Anna could hear._

_"How dare you speak their name!" Anna bellowed glaring hard at Bellatrix, who laughed mechanically._

_"Is that anyway to speak to your Auntie Bella?" she taunted. "Your only Godmother"_

_"Godmother?" Anna spat disgustingly in utter disbelief._

_"Yes, and I think it's time you showed me so respect!" said retorted,grabbing Anna roughly by the arm, she addressed her fellows. "You need more persuasion?" she said, her chest rising and falling rapidly. "Very well - take Anastasia," she ordered the Death Eaters beside her. "Let him watch while we torture the little girl. I'll do it...I'll show you just how I did it to Mum and Dad"_

_Anna felt the others close in around her; Harry, however, stepped sideways so that he was right in front of her, the prophecy held up to his chest.  
End Flashback_

" Rodolphus and Bellatrix were the one's that murdered my parents...it's not an accident that my Father's death date isn't listed...I'm sure it was quite a lovely family scandal..." Anna said aloud. "Could you imagine if your eldest son killed your youngest son? Sounds like something the Quibbler made up..." she added and Roger nodded his head in agreement.

The names were seared into Anna's memory; giving her an odd, creeping sensation in the pit of her stomach that almost distracted her from her splitting headache.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Hello Lovelies! I hoped you enjoyed reading this chapter as much as I have writing it. The next few chapters Anna's going to learn a lot about the circumstances surrounding her parents' death that will aid her in finding her Great Grandfather. Sometimes Anna refers to her Father as vanished without a trace and other times she says he's dead, This is because she's heard and seen things from several different people's perspectives she's very unsure of what is true and it depends on her mood also. I think Anna chooses sometimes to believe him dead because it's easier to reconcile then the thought of him betraying his family and abandoning them (which you'll find out the truth in later chapters) Expect a lot of twists turns and more of Draco in visions Anna has. That's all I'm at liberty to say!  
> As always thank you so much all of you who are taking time out of your lives to read my story. I adore each and every one of you!  
> With Love,  
> Starry**


	58. The Heartache That Doesn't Go Away

CHAPTER FIFTY-EIGHT  
The Heartache That Doesn't Go Away

"Sounds like some serious family feuding" Roger said.

"They were in Azkaban," said Anna shortly.

Roger looked at her curiously.

"Bellatrix and Rodolphus were caught not long after my parents died," said Anna, in the same brusque voice. "Aunt Phoebe heard a rumor that a man claiming to be my Father was with them, too. She was disgusted to say the least...probably some Imperiused sap used so my Gramma didn't find out for a while..."

"You never said she was your - "

"Does it matter if she's my Godmother?" snapped Anna, but softening when she saw a flicker of hurt in Roger's eyes. "I'm sorry Roger, but as far as I'm concerned, she's not even my Aunt. She's certainly not family to me. I haven't seen her since I was a little over a year old, unless you count a glimpse of her gate crashing with Lucius Malfoy at the attack on the Department of Mysteries. D'you think I'm proud to say I'm related by marriage to a psycho like her?"

"Sorry," said Roger quickly, "I didn't mean - I was just surprised, that's all - "

"It isn't your fault, don't apologize," Anna mumbled. She turned away from the wall, her hands still resting on her throbbing head . "It's just," she said, staring across the drawing room."that bitch is the reason I don't have parents."  
Roger nodded and reached out to wrap an arm around her shoulder as if he understood completely, "S'alright 'Stasia " he mumbled.

Anna sucked in a deep breath, the migraine was reaching a peak, pounding as it had when she had her vision. Faintly she said, "I don't want to be on my own. Could we use the sleeping bags I've brought and camp in here tonight?"  
Instantly she heard Roger agree, but she could not fight the pain much longer. She had to succumb.

"Bathroom," she muttered, and she left the room as fast as she could without running. "Bathroom, point me!" she instructed her wand and it lead her out of the drawing room and into the hall.

She barely made it: Locking the door behind her with trembling hands, she grasped her pounding head and fell to the floor, then a scene flashed before her eyes...  
_Anna's Flash Forward_  
Voldemort stood in a long room lit only by firelight, as a giant blond Death Eater lay on the floor, screaming and writhing. A slighter figure standing over him, wand outstretched, while the Dark Lord's high, cold, merciless voice finally spoke.  
"More, Rowle, or shall we end it and feed you to Nagini? Lord Voldemort is not sure that he will forgive this time... You called me back for this, to tell me that Harry Potter has escaped again? Draco, give Rowle another taste of our displeasure... Do it, or when I find your precious Anastasia I'll show you how it's done on her!"  
A log fell in the fire: Flames reared, there light darting across Draco's terrified face...  
End Anna's Flash Forward

She sobbed though heaving breaths as she closed her eyes tightly.

She was kneeling on the cold black marble floor, her arms wrapped around her torso, bent so low that her nose inches from one of the silver serpent tails that supported the large bathtub. She sat up with shaky hands. Her headache was gone but Draco's petrified face seemed burned on the inside of her tear filled eyes. Anna felt sickened by what she had seen, about the way that Voldemort was manipulating Draco using her.

There was a sharp rap on the door, and Anna stood up shakily as Roger's voice rang out.

"Anna, do you want your toothbrush? I've got it here."

"Yeah, great, thanks," she said, fighting to keep her voice casual as she stood up to let him in.

By the time Anna had changed into her pajamas, brushed her teeth and washed her face, she could hear the soft snoring of Roger from his sleeping bag on the floor. Unable to suppress the smallest of smiles, Anna covered her sleeping friend with a blanket, and ruffled his hair affectionately when she noticed he had set her own sleeping bag up on the dragon hide couch.

"Goodnight Roger," she whispered softly, as she clambered into her sleeping bag rather clumsily, dropping her bag off the edge of the couch with a loud thud.

Luckily, Roger slept on undisturbed before Anna too laid down and feel into a very deep sleep...

_Anna's Dream_  
"Get me the new boy" Voldemort demanded suddenly, causing Rowle to jump slightly. He nodded obediently after regaining his composure and walked into the other room where many of the Death Eaters were gathered.  
He came back moments later with a young boy of only eighteen trailing behind him. His head was hung over with fear and his hands were shaking uncontrollably at his side. His mind was racing with ideas of what he could've done to anger his master. 

_"What is your name again boy?" Voldemort spat when the young man stood in front of him._

_"Frederick Martin" he answered, trying to keep his voice from faltering in fear._

_"You were a friend of Anna Darcy's during school am I correct?" Voldemort asked._

_"I knew her yes, we were in the same house" Freddie answered not looking him in the eye._

_"You are a Ravenclaw? What is a Ravenclaw doing as a Death Eater?" Bellatrix said as she entered the room. "Rowle said you were in here Master," she smiled._

_"Hush Bella" Voldemort ordered holding his hand up to her before turning back to Freddie._

_"How much can you tell us about Darcy?" he asked and suddenly Freddie realized what was going on and why he had been brought here. He had recently, much to his shock, found out that Anna Darcy was at the top of Voldemort's most wanted list right below Harry Potter. He knew there had recently been a failed attempt to kill both her and Davies, so of course they would be planning a second strike soon. Why hadn't he figured they would call him in to help? It was common knowledge that he had been a friend of Anna Darcy and now they wanted him to betray her._

_"What do you want to know?" Freddie asked trying to sound confident._

_"Everything" Voldemort replied, "I want to know her likes, dislikes, friends, enemies, what type of food she eats, what she does for fun, what subjects she excels in... everything" he repeated again._

_'Everything...' the word echoed through Freddie's head. He thought back at all the good times he had spent with Anna. Like the times when they used to put canary creams in Cho's soup or the time they switched her shampoo with orange hair dye. He remembered the time when they put Filch's entire office under water or when the convinced Roger that talking to your broom actually did make it fly faster. He had to fight back a smile as he remembered these times; she had always been so kind, so much fun. Now it was the moment of truth, his time to play his part for the dark side, but could really betray his old best friend to her death?_

_End Anna's Dream_

Anna woke early next morning, she vaguely remembered waking up in the middle of the night and having a dream that Freddie had been captured by Voldemort and he used him to find her. Freddie had gone into hiding before Anna left home, so her dream was probably just that, a dream.

She was wrapped her a sleeping bag on the dragon hide couch. A chink of sky was visible between the heavy curtains. It was the cool, clear blue of watered ink, somewhere between night and dawn, and everything was quiet except for Roger's slow, soft snores. Anna glanced over at the dark shape he made on the floor below her. Roger had had a fit of gallantry and set Anna's sleeping bag on the couch, so that her silhouette was raised above his.

She looked up at the shiny ceiling, the spotless chandelier. Less than twenty-four house ago, she had been standing in front of Ginny's mirror at the Burrow, getting ready for the wedding. It seemed a lifetime away. What was going to happen now? She lay on the floor and she thought of her Great Grandfather, of the daunting complex mission Dumbledore had left her... Dumbledore...

The grief that had possessed Anna since Dumbledore's death felt different now. The story Dumbledore had told her about Ariana and even the way he knew that he must die at the hands of Snape, was infecting her memories of the wizard she had idolized. How could Dumbledore have let her Great Grandfather go so far and kill so many people like Krum's Grandparents? Had he been like Dudley, content to watch neglect and abuse as long as it did not affect him? How did he live with the fact that he turned his back on a sister who was being imprisoned and hidden?

Anna thought of Albania, where her Great Grandmother's body lay, the grave Dumbledore had mentioned being there; she thought of mysterious objects left without explanation in Dumbledore's will, and resentment swelled in the darkness. Why hadn't Dumbledore told her how to get to Nurmengard? Why hadn't he explained this strange map? Had Dumbledore actually cared about she and Harry at all? Of course he did, Anna thought logically, Dumbledore had of course confided in her.

Anna could not stand lying there with nothing but bitter thoughts for company. Desperate for something to do, for distraction, she fell out of her sleeping bad, with a thud in her customary fashion, Roger stirred for a moment but within seconds droned on again. Carefully Anna picked up her wand, and crept out of the room. On the landing she whispered, "Lumos," and started to climb the stairs by wandlight.

On the second landing was a bedroom in which she glanced into, it was pink marble, walls and floors . The wardrobe doors stood open and the bedclothes had been absent. Somebody had searched the house since before she and Roger arrived. Anna's gaze wandered to a picture frame on the wardrobe, in it was a picture of what looked like a youthful Angora Lestrange with handsome man on her arm, she was wearing a long dress and a veil while the man wore a tux. On the frame engraved in script read Angora Dewitt and Bartholomew Lestrange. Her Grandparents smiling cheerful faces gave nothing of the dreaded reputation the Lestranges had garnished in recent years. The rest of the room was empty, showing nothing but a stretch of sunlight from the window.

Anna continued up the stairs until she reached the topmost landing where there were only two doors. The one facing her bore a nameplate reading Rabastan. Anna had never entered her Father's bedroom so her stomach jumped as though someone had thrown pop rocks and soda pop in them.

She pushed open the door, holding her wand high to cast light as widely as possible. The room was spacious and handsome. There was a large bed with a carved wooden headboard, a tall window obscured by long velvet curtains and a chandelier with candle scrubs still resting in its sockets, solid wax banging in frostlike drips.  
A line of pictures covered the walls and the bed's headboard; as Anna moved further into a room she noticed a couple of marble tiles loose on the floor.

Her teenage Father had plastered the walls with so many posters and pictures that little of the wall's silvery-gray marble was visible. He seemed to have long gone out of his way to please his parents. For starters there were several large Slytherin banners, faded silver and green just to underline his similarities with his equally Slytherin family. There were many pictures of famous Quidditch players for Ireland, and many posters supporting them. Anna could tell he was an avid Ireland fan, much like herself, them made her smile sadly. This was in contrast the picture of four Hogwarts students standing arm in arm, laughing at the camera.

With a leap of pleasure, Anna recognized her father, his similar jet black hair was short and spiked in this picture, and he too had Anna's startling green eyes. He was carelessly handsome in a way similar to Sirius Black, his smile was the same as Anna's too when she was up to no good. To her father's left, an equally handsome man with lighter brown hair and hazel eyes was smirking arrogantly, yet had the ghost of the same smile as Anna's father. Anna assumed do to the similarities in skin tone and facial structures this lighter haired man had been Rodolphus. To Rodolphus' right stood , what looked like a young Bellatrix Black, stunning with long dark hair and tantalizing dark eyes.

Anna studied her carefully, everything about the young woman in this picture was beautiful except something turned her off, her laugh seemed dark and foreshadowing to the laugh she had while she tried to murder Anna the night she assisted the Order in getting Harry to the Burrow. On Rabastan's left to Anna's surprise was Snape, even then a little greasy-looking, but he had the same air of gloom but he cracked a similar smirk, probably at finding himself liked and included; that was how she saw these things in the picture. She tried to take it from the wall; it was hers now, after all, he was her Father and her parents had left her everything they had to her knowledge, but it would not budge. Her Father had taken no chances in preventing his parents from redecorating his room.

Anna looked around at the floor. The sky outside was growing brightest. A shaft of light revealed bits of paper, books, and small objects scattered over the carpet. Evidently her Father's bedroom had been reached too, although its contents seemed to have been judged mostly, if not entirely, worthless. A few of the books had been shaken roughly enough to part company with the covers and sundry pages littered the floor.

Anna bent down, picked up a few of the pieces of paper, and examined them. She recognized one as a part of an old edition of A History of Magic, by her Great Great Aunt, Bathilda Bagshot, and another as belonging to a paged out of Britain's Most Deadliest Curses. The third was handwritten and crumpled. She smoothed it out...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Who's the note from? Find out next chapter!  
> With Love,  
> Starry**


	59. The Strange Letter of Diana Lestrange

CHAPTER FIFTY-EIGHT  
The Strange Letter of Diana Lestrange

 _Dear Roddy and Bella,  
Thank you ever so much, for Anastasia's birthday present! It was her favorite by far. One year old and already wanting to do those exploding snaps, she looked so pleased with herself. I'm enclosing a picture so you can see. You know it snaps so loud she scared, her Godfather, Severus half to death (quite funny seeing as Sev never struck me as one to get frightened!). Little Anastasia came up behind Rabastan while he was getting him at the door and 'POP!'. Sev jumped out of his skin but ,of course, your brother thought it was so funny, says she's going to be a great prankster but we've had to pack away all the ornaments and make sure we don't take our eyes off her when she gets going snapping them around the tree and Libby (our wonderful house elf your Mother gifted us that we'd be simply lost without)!  
We had a very quiet birthday cake, just us and my Great Aunt Bathilda who has always been like a Grandmother to my sisters and I, not to mention she simply dotes on Anastasia. We were so sorry you and Bella couldn't come, but we understand that your busy with work, and Anastasia's not old enough to know it's her birthday anyway!   
Rabastan looks very nervous these last few days, he tries not to show it but I can tell, also Regulus has come by quite a bit and they've been locking themselves away in Rabastan's study nearly the whole time. I can't understand what they can be possibly discussing that is so top secret. If you could visit, it would cheer him up so much. Speaking of Severus, he was here last weekend. I thought he seemed down, but that was probably because of the Potters; he, Lily and I were such terrific friends in school that I cried all evening when I heard. Goes to show you none of us are safe anymore but I think I'm just blissfully out of the loop. Your brother limits what he says to me about your work because he knows it will surely upset me, are any of us really safe anymore? I'm not so sure there's anyone that could answer us that.  
Aunt Bathilda drops in most days, she's such a fascinating old thing with the most amazing stories about my Grandfather. The things she said about him from when he lived with her are quite odd. Do remember in The Tales of The Beetle and The Bard the tale of three brothers? I don't know how much to believe, actually because it seems incredible that Dumbledore and my Grandfather actually-_

Anna's extremities seemed to have gone numb. She stood quite still, holding the miraculous paper in her nerveless fingers while inside her a kind of quiet eruptions sent joy and grief thundering its equal measure through her veins. Lurching to the bed, she sat down.  
She read the letter again, but could not take in any more meaning than she had done the first time, and was reduced to staring at the handwriting itself. She had made her "y"s the same way Anna did. She searched through the letter for every one of them, and each felt like a friendly little wave glimpsed from behind a veil. The letter was an incredible treasure, proof that Diana Lestrange had lived, really lived, that her warm hand had once moved across this parchment, tracing ink into these letters, these words, words about her, Anastasia, her daughter.

Impatiently brushing away the tears running down her cheeks from her eyes, Anna reread the letter, this time concentrating on the meaning. It was like listening to a half-remembered voice.

They had a elf... perhaps it had perished, like her parents at her home or else was taken by one of her parents murderers... Rodolphus had bought Anna her very first joke kit...her parents had seen her Aunt Bathilda often; she scared the daylights out of Snape? Snape was her Godfather? There was something funny there...

Anna paused, pondering her mother's words. Why hadn't Aunt Phoebe told her that her Godfather was none other than Severus Snape? Anna pressed on mentally...Sev was there...Snape, the traitor, had seemed "down" had he? Was he aware that Voldemort had murdered the Potters? Why would he care? They were friends? And finally Aunt Bathilda again, who told amazing stories about her Great Grandfather. It seems incredible that Dumbledore and my Grandfather actually-That actually what? But there were any number of things that would seem incredible about Dumbledore but not her Great-Grandfather; that they had once fought the greatest battle of the Wizarding World...

Anna got to her feet and scanned the floor: Perhaps the rest of the letter was here somewhere. She seized papers, treating them in her eagerness, with as little consideration as the original searcher, she pulled open drawers, shook out books, stood on a chair to run her hand over the top of the wardrobe, and crawled under the bed and armchair. At last, lying facedown on the floor, she spotted what looked like a torn piece of paper under the chest of drawers. When she pulled it out, it proved to be most of the photograph that Diana had described in her letter. A raven-haired baby was running up and down the hall dropping something, roaring with laughter, and a pair of legs that must have belonged to Rabastan was chasing after her. Anna felt a tear trickle down her cheek as she tucked the photograph into her pocket with Diana's letter and continued to look for the second sheet.

After another quarter of an hour, however she was forced to conclude that the rest of her mother's letter was gone. Had it simply been lost in the sixteen years that had elapsed since it had been written, or had it been taken by whoever had searched the room? Anna read the first sheet again, this time looking for clues as to what might have made the second sheet valuable. Her 'snaps' could hardly be considered interesting to the Death Eaters... The only potentially useful thing she could see her was possible information on Dumbledore or Grindlewald. It seems incredible that Dumbledore and my Grandfather what?

"Ann? Anna? ANASTASIA!"

"Right here!" she called, "What's happened?"

There was a clatter of footsteps outside the door, and Roger burst inside, looking rather stern.

"You scared the bloody bludger out of me, that's what's happened! I woke up and didn't know where you were!" he said agitatedly."Thank God and Merlin! I've found you!"

"I'm sorry Roger," Anna smiled sadly, before trailing off and allowing her eyes to fall on the picture of her Dad and his friends.

"Anna don't just disappear, please, you got me terrified! Why did you come up here anyway?" He gazed around the ransacked room. "What have you been doing?"

"Look what I've just found"

She held out her mother's letter. Roger raised a suspicious eyebrow before he took it out and read it while Anna watched her. When he reached the end of the page he looked up at her.

"Wow Anna this is..."

"And there's this too"

She handed Roger the torn photograph, and he smiled at the baby dropping the snaps and laughing heartily.

"I've been looking for the rest of the letter," Anna said, "but it's not here."

Roger glanced around, taking in the appearance of the room in question.

"Did you make all this mess, or was some of it done when you got here?"

"Someone had searched before me," said Anna.

"I thought so. Every room I looked into on the way up had been disturbed. What were they after, do you think?"

"Information on something that could aid Voldemort in winning the war, since only a Lestrange could enter this house, I imagine my dear Auntie Bells came up here to look for something..." Anna said saying 'dear Auntie Bells' with a dripping sarcastic tone.

"But you'd think she'd already have all she needed. I mean she's basically second in command to Voldemort, right?"

"All the more reason to come here," said Anna, keen to discuss her theory, "what about information on Dumbledore? It's a bit strange that my Mum mentions my Dad seeing a lot of Bell's cousin Regulus...perhaps that's why they wanted to do my parents in,   
associating with a traitor...I remember fifth year Sirius told Harry his brother died at the hands of Voldemort himself, he must of done something terrible. Perhaps Voldemort was afraid my Dad would bounce too so he wanted to snuff both of my parents to make sure that didn't happen. All I know is it's strange that second page of the letter, is gone for instance. You know this Great Aunt Bathilda my mum mentions, you know who she is?"

"Author of A History of Magic, isn't she?" said Roger, looking interested. "So your related to her? She was an incredible magic historian."

"And she's still alive," said Anna, "and she lives in Godric's Hollow. Roger, my Great Grandfather went to stay with her after he got kicked out of Durmstrang! She knew Dumbledore's family too! Bet she'd know about how to get into Nurmengard, wouldn't she?" There   
was a little too much understanding in the smile Roger gave her for Anna's liking. She took back the letter and the photograph and tucked them inside her enchanted purse, so as not to have to look at him and give herself away.

"I understand why you'd love to talk to her about your mum and dad, and your Great Grandfather too," said Roger. "But I doubt she visited him much, it would look really bad against her reputation to do so, wouldn't it?" Anna did not answer, and he rushed on, "Stasia, I know you really want to go to Godric's Hollow, but I'm scared. I'm scared at how easily those Death Eaters found us yesterday. It just makes me feel more than ever that we ought to avoid the place where your Great Aunt lives, I'm sure they'd be expecting you to visit it."

"It's not just that," Anna said, still avoiding looking at him, "Krum said stuff about my Great Grandfather at the wedding...in regards to Gregorvitch and I want to know the truth..."

She told Roger everything that Krum had told her. When she had finished, Roger said, "Of course, I can see why that's upset you, Anna "

"I'm not upset," she lied, "I'd just like to know whether or not it's true or even why the Death Eaters turned on my family "

"Anna do you really think you'll get the truth from a malicious, self centered Quidditch player who took to many bludgers to the head like Krum? You might as well ask Rita Skeeter to dig up some dirt for you! How can you believe him? Dumbledore was honest with you!"

"I thought he was," she muttered.

"But you know how much truth there was in everything Krum had said, how easily manipulated he was! I'm right and you know it! How can you let these people tarnish your memories of Dumbledore and your family?"

She looked away, trying not to betray the resentment she felt. There it was again: Choose what to believe. She wanted the truth. Why was everybody so determined that she should not get it?

"Let's eat" Roger suggested after a little pause. "I don't know about you but I'm starved"

Anna took in her Dad's room one last time, her eyes lingering on the door..

 _Do Not Enter Without the Express Permission of Rebastan Cadmus Lestrange_...how had she not seen his full name on the door before?

Excitement trickled through Anna, but she was not immediately sure why. She read the sign again. Roger was already a flight of stairs below her.

"Roger," she said, and she was surprised that her voice was so calm. "Come back up here."

"What's the matter?"

"R.C.L. with the R.A.B. in Harry's note! I think I've found them...it makes sense now"

There was a cough, and then Roger ran back up the stairs.

"In your mum's letter? Regulus and your Father were shut up in your Dad's study a lot how could I not see-"

Anna nodded her head, pointing at Rabastian's sign. She read it, then clutched Roger's arm so tightly that she could hear him wince.

"Your Dad helped Sirius's brother, you think?" he whispered.

"Seems like it, Regulus seemed to join the Death Eaters for the same reason as my Dad," said Anna. "Sirius told me and Harry about his brother years ago, he joined up when he was really young and then got cold feet and tried to leave so they killed him."

"That fits!" gasped Roger. "If he was a Death Eater he had access to Voldemort, and if he and your Dad became disenchanted, then they would have wanted to work together to bring Voldemort down!"

He released Anna, leaned over the banister, and screamed, "Anna! Get over here, quick!"

Anna raced over to see Roger pointing to a picture that she hadn't noticed before: a Hogwarts Quidditch team was smiling and waving out of the frame. She moved closer and saw the snakes emblazoned on their chests: Slytherins. Rabastan was easily recognizable, he had his arm slung around laughing with the boy in the middle of the front row. It couldn't be? Could it? Anna hadn't a doubt that the boy in the picture her Dad had his arm around in a brotherly fashion was Regulus Black. He was instantly recognizable also because he had the same dark hair and slightly haughty look of his brother, Sirius, though he was smaller, slighter, and rather less handsome than Sirius had been.

"He played Seeker and my Daddy played Chaser," said Anna.

"What?" said Roger vaguely; he was still immersed in Voldemort's press clippings.

"He's sitting in the middle of the front row, that's where the Seeker ... Never mind," said Anna, realizing that Roger wasn't listening.

She got on her hands and knees, and started searching under the wardrobe, this time for any evidence that her Father had aided Regulus Black. Anna looked around the room for likely hiding places and approached the desk. Yet again, somebody had searched before them. The drawers' contents had been turned over recently, the dust disturbed, but there was nothing of value there: old quills, out-of-date textbooks that bore evidence of being roughly handled, a recently smashed ink bottle, its sticky residue covering the contents of the drawer.

"There's an easier way," said Roger, as Anna wiped her inky fingers on her jeans. He raised his wand and said, "Accio Letters from Regulus!"

Nothing happened. Anna, who had been searching the folds of the faded curtains, looked at the disappointed look on Roger's face.

"Is that it, then? It's not here?" Roger asked out loud.

"Oh, it could still be here, but under counter-enchantments," said Anna. "Charms to prevent it from being summoned magically, you know."

"Right," said Roger, as Anna shook her head at him. Where could they go from here?


	60. Caper's Tale

CHAPTER SIXTY  
Caper's Tale

"We search manually," said Anna.

That's a good idea," said Roger, rolling his eyes, and he resumed Anna's examination of the curtains.

They combed every inch of the room for more than an hour, but were forced, finally, to conclude that the locket was not there.  
The sun had risen now; its light dazzled them even through the shiny landing windows.

"It could be somewhere else in the house, though," said Anna in a rallying tone as they walked back downstairs. As Roger had become more discouraged, she seemed to have become more determined. "Whether he'd manage to destroy it or not, he'd want to keep it hidden from Voldemort, wouldn't he? My Dad and Regulus had to be very careful, it could be at Grimmauld Place for all we know."

Roger looked at her as she stood with one foot in midair, with the dumbstruck look of one who had just been Obliviated: her eyes had even drifted out of focus as she thought of Grimmauld Place. Had Harry, Ron and Hermione had better luck?

"... at the time," she finished in a whisper.

"Something wrong?" asked Roger.

"There was a locket."

"What?" said Roger flabbergasted.

"In the cabinet in the drawing room. Nobody could open it. And we ... we ..."

Anna felt as though a brick had slid down through her chest into her stomach. She remembered. She had even handled the thing as they passed it around, each trying in turn to pry it open. It had been tossed into a sack of rubbish, along with the snuffbox of Wartcap powder and the music box that had made everyone sleepy ...

"Kreacher nicked loads of things back from us," said Anna remembering her visit to Sirius' family home. It was the only chance, the only slender hope left to them, and she was going to cling to it until forced to let go. "He had a whole stash of stuff in his cupboard in the kitchen. Hopefully Harry finds it..."

"What are you?" Roger began shaking his head but Anna took off down the stairs in a flash.

She ran down the stairs taking two steps at a time, Roger's thundering along in her wake. They made so much noise that they woke the portrait of Anna's Grandmother as they passed through the hall.

There was a loud crack and suddenly a house elf had appeared out of nowhere in front of the cold and empty fireplace. The tiny, half human-sized, elf had pale skin, and white hair sprouting copiously from it's batlike ears. It was wearing a filthy rag and with a curious look it bent upon Anna.

"So it's true, what my Mistress' portrait has said... Master Rabastan's daughter has returned," croaked the elf in a raspy voice, and it bowed low again; muttering to it's knees, "I am Caper, I have served the house of Lestrange for over a century"

"Pleased to meet you" said Anna, taken off guard. She found Caper, with his snoutlike nose and bloodshot eyes, a distinctively lovable looking elf.

"As I is pleased to see you, Miss!" Caper said sincerely, bowing again.

"Can I ask you something Caper?" said Anna, her heart beating rather fast as she looked down at the elf, "And you must answer me honestly, alright?"

"Yes, Miss," said Caper, bowing low again, her eyes watering. "Anything for Master Rabastan's daughter! Caper has been alone for nearly fifteen years! I was thinking you died with your Mother...I-am sorry Miss, ask Caper your question..."

"Fifteen years ago," said Anna, her heart now hammering against her ribs, "My Father and Regulus Black had worked together, hadn't they?"

There was a moment's silence, during which Caper straightened up to look Anna full in the face. Then he said, "Yes."

"It was a locket wasn't it?" asked Anna jubilantly as Roger looked gleeful.

Caper closed his eyes as though he could not bear to see their reactions to his next word.

"Yes Miss, but it is gone."

"Gone?" echoed Anna, elation floating out of him, "What do you mean, it's gone?"

The elf shivered. He swayed.

"Kreacher," said Caper meekly, "Mister Regulus' Elf he took it to Grimmauld Place...Caper seen him he did, Kreacher was very sad indeed that it was stolen... "

"Stolen?" asked Anna incredulously. Roger's eyes gave Caper a hard, stern look.

"Caper," he said. "It's important you tell Miss Anna and I who took it and how long ago Kreacher told you it was stolen"

"Caper can only answer to a Lestrange," the elf retorted, but Anna dropped to her knees in desperation, placing both of her hands on his shoulders.

"Caper, if you know anything at all...please tell us!" Anna begged and the elf smiled affectionately at her before turning serious again.

"Mundungus Fletcher," croaked the elf, his eyes still tight shut. "Mundungus Fletcher stole it all Kreacher said including the-the-the- "

Caper was gulping for air: His hollow chest was rising and falling rapidly, then his eyes flew open and he uttered a bloodcurdling scream.  
" and the locket, Master Rebastan's locket. Caper did wrong in allowing Kreacher to keep our Masters' most valuable possession! Kreacher failed in his orders!"

Roger reacted instinctively: As Caper lunged for the poker standing in the grate, he launched himself upon the elf, flattening him. Anna's scream mingled with Caper's as bellowed louder than him: "Caper, I order you to stay still!"  
She saw the elf freeze as Roger released him. Caper lay flat on the cold stone floor, tears gushing from his sagging eyes.

"Roger, let him up!" Anna whispered.

"So he can beat himself up with the poker?" snorted Roger, kneeling beside the elf. "I don't think so. Right. Caper, Miss Anna wants the truth: How do you know Mundungus Fletcher stole the locket?"

"Kreacher told Caper he saw him!" gasped the elf as tears poured over his snout and into his mouth full of graying teeth. "Kreacher says to Caper he saw him coming out of Kreacher's cupboard with his hands full of Kreacher's treasures. Kreacher told the sneak thief to stop, but Mundungus Fletcher laughed and r-ran ..."

"You called the locket both you and Kreacher's Masters' locket,'" said Anna. "Why? Where did it come from? What did my Father have to do with it? Caper, please sit up and tell me everything you know about that locket, and everything my Dad and Regulus had to do with it!"

The elf sat up, curled into a ball, placed his wet face between his knees, and began to rock backward and forward. When he spoke, his voice was muffled but quite distinct in the silent, echoing kitchen.

"Master Rodolphus ran away to join the Dark Lord and broke my Mistress's heart with his lawless ways. He influenced Master Rabastan who was in proper order; he told Master Rabastan what was due to the name of Lestrange and the dignity of their pure blood. For years he talked to his brother of the Dark Lord, who was going to bring the wizards out of hiding to rule the Muggles and the Muggle-borns ... and when he was seventeen years old, Master Rabastan ran away with Rodolphus and joined the Dark Lord. His friend Regulus Black joined also that night so they worked together. They was so proud, so proud, so happy to serve ...Mistress was very sad though, she didn't want her sons to have blood on they hands, she didn't...when Master Rodolphus married Miss Bellatrix Black, my Mistress took ill to her bed and did not leave there for some time...her heart was breaking that her baby did follow in the footsteps of his lawless brother...she was happy though when he met Miss. Diana Darcy, they was so in love Miss. Diana and Master Rabastan, they loved Caper so..."

"They eloped and was married, they had you Miss Anna, very young. After you was born... one day, a year after he joined, Master Rabastan came down to the kitchen with Master Regulus to see Caper. Mister Regulus always liked Caper too. And Master Rabastan said ... he said ..."

The old elf rocked faster than ever.

"... he said that the Dark Lord required an elf."

"Voldemort needed an elf?" Anna repeated, looking around at Roger, who looked just as puzzled as she did.

"Oh yes," moaned Caper. "And Mister Regulus had volunteered Kreacher... It was an honor, said Mister Regulus, an honor for him and for Kreacher, who must be sure to do whatever the Dark Lord ordered him to do ... and then to c-come home. Master Rabastan said to Caper I must come too, incase Kreacher failed..."

Caper rocked still faster, his breath coming in sobs.

"So Caper went with Kreacher to the Dark Lord. The Dark Lord did not tell Kreacher what they were to do, but took Kreacher with him to a cave beside the sea. And beyond the cave was a cavern, and in the cavern was a great black lake ..."  
The hairs on the back of Anna's neck stood up. Caper's croaking voice seemed to come to her from across dark water. She saw what had happened in her mind as clearly as though she had been present.

"... There was a boat ..."

Of course there had been a boat; Anna imagined the boat, ghostly green and tiny, bewitched so as to carry one wizard and one victim toward the island in the center. This, then, was how Voldemort had tested the defenses surrounding the Horcrux, by borrowing a disposable creatures, a house-elves...

"There was a b-basin full of potion on the island. The D-Dark Lord made Caper watch Kreacher drink it ..."

The elf quaked from head to foot.

"Caper saw Kreacher drink, and as he drank he said terrible things ... Kreacher screamed that his insides burned ... Kreacher cried for Master Regulus to save him, he cried for his Mistress Black, but the Dark Lord only laughed ... He ordered Caper not to speak to Kreacher, he made Kreacher drink all the potion ... He dropped a locket into the empty basin ... He filled it with more potion."

"And then the Dark Lord sailed away, leaving Caper and Kreacher on the island ..."

Anna could see it happening. She watched Voldemort's white, snakelike face vanishing into darkness, those red eyes fixed pitilessly on the thrashing elf whose death would occur within minutes, whenever he succumbed to the desperate thirst that the burning poison caused its victim ... But here, Anna's imagination could go no further, for she could not see how Kreacher and Caper had escaped.

"Kreacher needed water, Caper helped him crawl to the island's edge and Kreacher drank from the black lake ... and hands, dead hands, came out of the water and dragged Kreacher under the surface ...Caper tried to save him, Mistress always told Caper to be kind, but they grabbed Caper too..."

"How did you get away?" Anna asked, and she was not surprised to hear herself whispering.

Caper raised his head and looked at Anna with his great, bloodshot eyes.

"Mister Regulus and Master Rabastan told Kreacher and Caper to come back," he said.

"I know, but how did you escape the Inferi?"

Caper did not seem to understand.

"Mister Regulus and Master Rabastan told Kreacher and Caper to come back," he repeated.

"I know, but- "

"Well, it's obvious, isn't it, Anna?" said Roger. "He Disapparated!"

"But ... you couldn't Apparate in and out of that cave," said Anna, "Harry said so! Otherwise Dumbledore-"

"Elf magic isn't like wizard's magic, is it?" said Roger, "I mean, they can Apparate and Disapparate in and out of Hogwarts when we can't."

There was a silence as Anna digested this. How could Voldemort have made such a mistake? But even as she thought this out loud, her voice was icy.

"Of course, Voldemort would have considered the ways of house-elves far beneath his notice ... It would never have occurred to him that they might have magic that he didn't."

"The house-elf's highest law is his Master's bidding," intoned Caper. "Kreacher and Caper was told to come home, so Kreacher and Caper came home ..."

"Well, then, you did what you were told, didn't you?" said Anna kindly. "You didn't disobey orders at all!"

Caper shook his head, rocking as fast as ever.

"So what happened when you got back?" she asked. "What did Regulus or my Dad say when you and Kreacher told them what happened?"

"They was very worried, very worried," croaked Caper. "Mister Regulus told Kreacher to stay hidden and not to leave the house...Master Rabastan told Caper the same, he bemoaned to Mister Regulus that my Mistress had been right that he oughtn't of joined! And  
then ... it was a little while later ... Master Rabastan came to find Caper in his cupboard one night, and Master Rabastan was strange, not as he usually was, disturbed in his mind, Caper could tell ... and he asked Caper for him and Kreacher to take him and Mister Regulus to the cave, the cave where Caper and Kreacher had gone with the Dark Lord ..."

And so they had set off. Anna could visualize them quite clearly, the frightened old elfs, her father and the thin, dark Seeker who had so resembled Sirius ...Caper and Kreacher knew how to open the concealed entrance to the underground cavern, knew how to raise the tiny boat: this time it was their beloved Rabastan and Regulus who sailed with them to the island with its basin of poison ...

"And they made you or Kreacher drink the poison?" said Roger, disgusted.

But Caper shook his head and wept. Anna's hands leapt to her mouth: Either her Dad or Regulus drank it.

"M-Mister Regulus took from his pocket a locket like the one the Dark Lord had," said Caper, tears pouring down either side of his snoutlike nose. "And he told Kreacher to take it and, when the basin was empty, to switch the lockets...Master Rabastan ordered me to  
make sure Kreacher did what his master asked him, he gave Caper a third locket, another one that looked the same, he said that Kreacher would be taking the real locket and Caper was to hide this second fake locket and never tell the Dark Lord it was fake..."  
Caper's sobs came in great rasps now; Anna had to concentrate hard to understand him.

"And he and Mister Regulus order Kreacher and Caper to leave without them. And they told Kreacher and Caper to go home and never to tell our Mistresses or Missus Diana what they had done but to help Kreacher to destroy the first locket. And they took turns, Master Rabastan and Mister Regulus and drank all the potion and Caper watched Kreacher swapped the lockets and watched ... as Master Rabastan and Mister Regulus ... was dragged beneath the water ... and ..."

"Oh, Caper!" wailed Anna, who was crying. She dropped to her knees beside the elf and to hug him.

The elf lay stiffly in Anna's arms, panting and shivering, his eyes swollen and bloodshot and swimming in tears. She had never seen anything so pitiful.

"So you brought the locket home," Roger said relentlessly, Anna was glad for she was determined to know the full story. "And you tried to destroy it?"

"Nothing Kreacher did made any mark upon it," moaned the elf. "Kreacher tried everything, everything he knew, Caper tried too but nothing, nothing would work ... So many powerful spells upon the casing, Kreacher and Caper was sure the way to destroy it was to get inside it, but it would not open ... Caper and Kreacher punished themmselves, they tried again, they punished themself, they tried again. Kreacher and Caper failed to obey orders, Kreacher or Caper could not destroy the locket! And his mistress and missus Diana was mad with grief, because Master Rabastan had disappeared and Caper could not tell them what had happened, no, because Master Rabastan had f-f-forbidden him to tell any of the f-f-family what happened in the c-cave ..."  
Caper began to sob so hard that there were no more coherent words. Tears flowed down Anna's cheeks as she watched Caper, she held him tight. Even Roger looked troubled. Anna let go, sat back on her heels and shook her head, trying to clear it.

"Caper," said Anna after a while, "when you feel up to it, I'd like you to please sit up."

It was several minutes before Caper hiccupped himself into silence. Then he pushed himself into a sitting position again, rubbing his knuckles into his eyes like a small child.

"Caper, I am going to ask you to something," said Anna. "Caper, did my father die in that cave?"  
________________________________________

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Yay I re-posted chapter 60 only 100 more to go! I'd like to thank you, my loyal readers, for your lovely reviews and dedication to reading my story. Another cliffhanger I'm afraid, it's nearly 1 am here and I'm exhausted lovelies! Stay tuned! With Love, Starry**


	61. The Ministry Under Siege

CHAPTER SIXTY-ONE  
Ministry Under Siege

"No Miss, your Father came back two days later, Missus Diana was thrilled to see him and so was My Mistress...but he was wrecked with worry...they took you and fled the house...My Mistress wanted to know what had grieved him but we never saw them again..." the elf explained.

Anna's mind was spinning as as Caper got to his feet, with his back turned to her as her wiped his eyes, she had a sudden inspiration. She pulled out her purse and took out her wand and her mother's letter, she non-verbally copied the letter and smiled fondly, it. Pocketing the original again, she tapped Caper on the back, and smiled warmly at him through her tears.

"Caper, I know you loved my parents, and I'm sure they loved you too so...I'd really like you to have this," she said, pressing the copied letter into the elf's hand. "This belonged to Mother, she wrote about Daddy in it and I'm sure he'd want you to have it as a token of gratitude for what you-"

"Oh here we go again," said Roger as the elf took one look at the letter, let out a howl of shock and misery, and threw himself back onto the ground.

"Caper, when your ready, I'd like you to go find Uncle Amos and Aunt Rosalie Diggory and other members of the Order, be sure to quiz them so your sure it's them and tell them Roger and I are alright, okay?"

Caper nodded through his emotional outburst that he understood and while Anna knew it was risky she continued. "Also go to 12 Grimmauld Place, find Harry, Ron, Hermione and Kreacher...tell them I think the locket is a horocrux...they must find where Kreacher put the real one and destroy it immediately. Understand?"

Caper nodded again that he understood as tears continued to flow down his cheeks, it took them nearly half an hour to calm him down. Caper was so overcome to be presented with a Lestrange family artifact for his very own that he was too weak at the knees to stand properly. When finally he was able to totter a few steps Anna and Roger accompanied him to his cupboard, watched him tuck up the locket safely in his dirty blankets, and assured him that they would make its protection their first priority. He then made two low bows to Anna, and even gave a funny little spasm in Roger's direction that might have been an attempt at a respectful salute, before Disapparating with the usual loud crack.

If Caper could escape a lake full of Inferi, Anna was confident that the finding of their family and Order members to tell them they were safe would take a few hours at most, and she prowled the house all morning in a state of high anticipation.  
However, Caper did not return that morning or even that afternoon. By nightfall, Anna felt discouraged and anxious, and a supper composed largely of moldy bread, upon which Roger had tried a variety of unsuccessful Transfigurations, did nothing to help.  
Caper did not return the following day, nor the day after that. However, two cloaked men had appeared in the square outside number nineteen, and they remained there into the night, gazing in the direction of the house that they could not see.

"Death Eaters, for sure," said Roger, as he, and Anna watched from the drawing room windows. "Think someone found Caper and they know we're in here?"

"I don't think so," said Anna, though she felt frightened inside, "or they'd have sent my Uncle in after us, wouldn't they?"

"D'you think he's been in here?" asked Roger.  
"Yes," said Anna, "otherwise he'd have been able to tell that lot how to get in, wouldn't he? But they're probably watching to see whether we turn up. They know that technically I am the heir of the Lestrange home therefore Uncle Rodolphus and I by blood own the house, after all."

"How do they-?" began Roger.

"Wizarding wills are examined by the Ministry, remember? They'll know Granmum left me the place."

The presence of the Death Eaters outside increased the ominous mood inside number nineteen. They had not heard a word form anyone beyond Princelet Street since their escape from Bill and Fleur's wedding, and the strain was starting to tell. Restless and irritable, Roger had developed an annoying habit of playing with the map in his pocket; This caused Anna to shake her head, as she whiled away the wait for Caper by studying The Tales of Beedle the Bard.

On the third night of Caper's absence, Anna slipped out of the drawing room unnoticed by a sleeping Roger. She headed downstairs toward the kitchen, which she kept visiting because she was sure that was where Caper was most likely to reappear. Halfway down the flight of stairs into the hall, however, she heard a tap on the front door, then metallic clicks and the grinding of the chain.

Every nerve in her body seemed to tauten: She pulled out her wand, moved into the shadows beside the portraits, and waited. The door opened: She saw a glimpse of the lamplit square outside, and a cloaked figure edged into the hall and closed the door behind it. The intruder took a step forward, and the figure had risen up out of the marble floor, tall, smoke-colored, and terrible; the white/gray figure was gliding toward them, faster and faster, its waist-length dark hair hair and beard streaming behind it, its face full yet fleshless, with empty eye sockets: Horribly formed and dreadfully altered, it raised a wasted arm, pointing at intruder.

"I mean the house and it's inhabitants no harm," said a quiet voice.

The jinx broke: The dust-figure exploded again, and it was impossible to make out the newcomer through the dense gray cloud it left behind.  
Anna pointed the wand into the middle of it.

"Don't move!"

She had forgotten the portrait of her Grandmother: At the sound of her yell, the curtains hiding her flew open and she began to scream, "Who dares to enter the home of my Fathers? "

Roger came crashing down the stairs behind Anna, wand pointing, like hers, at the unknown man now standing with his arms raised in the hall below.

"Hold your fire, it's me, Amos!"

Roger breathed a sigh of relief and lowered his wand, but Anna did not.

"Show yourself!" she called back.

Uncle Amos moved forward into the chandelier light, hands still held high in a gesture of surrender.

"I am Amos Orion Diggory, known to you as Uncle Amos, I took you and Cedric, my son, to the Quidditch World Cup and Ireland won. I am married to Rosalie Halia Darcy Diggory, known to you as Aunt Rosie. You called Cedric 'Ceddy Bear' and he called you 'Stacia' or 'Annabella' and I taught you how to produce a Patronus, Anastasia, which takes the form of a tiger."

"Oh, thank goodness!" said Anna, lowering her wand, "Sorry Uncle Amos I had to check, didn't I?"

"Anastasia, worry not, I quite agree that you had to check. Roger, as an Order Member, you shouldn't be so quick to lower your defenses."

They ran down the stairs towards him. Wrapped in a thick blue traveling cloak, he looked exhausted, but pleased to see them. Anna sobbed in earnest as she held her Uncle tightly, he patted her on the back soothingly before she broke their hug and he turned serious.

"No sign of, Bellatrix or Rodolphus then?" he asked.

"No," said Anna. "What's going on? Is everyone okay?"

"Yes," said Uncle Amos, "but we're all being watched. There are a couple of Death Eaters in the square outside... "

"We saw"

"I had to Apparate very precisely onto the top step outside the front door to be sure that they would not see me. They can't know you're in here or I'm sure they'd have more people out there; they're staking out everywhere that's got any connection with you and Harry. Let's go downstairs, there's a lot to tell you, and I want to know what happened after you left the Burrow..."

They descended into the kitchen, where Anna pointed her wand at the grate. A fire sprang up instantly: It gave the illusion of coziness to the stark stone walls and glistened off the long wooden table. Uncle Amos pulled a few butterbeers from beneath his traveling cloak and they sat down.

"I'd have been here three days ago but I needed to shake off the Death Eater tailing me," said Uncle Amos. "So, you came straight here after the wedding?"

"No," said Roger, "only after we ran into a couple of Death Eaters in a cafe in London."

Uncle Amos slopped most of his butterbeer down his front.

"What?"

They explained what had happened; when they had finished, Uncle Amos looked aghast.

"But how did they find you so quickly? It's impossible to track anyone who Apparates, unless you grab hold of them as they disappear."

"And it doesn't seem likely they were just strolling in Downtown London at the time, does it?" said Roger.

"We wondered," said Anna tentatively, "whether despite what Moody claims he did before he died, if I could still have the Trace on me?"

"Impossible," said Uncle Amos. Roger looked smug, and Anna felt hugely relieved. "Apart from anything else, they'd know for sure Anna was here if she still had the Trace on her, wouldn't they? But I can't see how they could have tracked you to Downtown London, that's worrying, really worrying"

He looked disturbed, but as far as Anna was concerned, that question could wait.

"Tell us what happened after we left, we haven't heard a thing since we left."

"Well, Kingsley saved us," said Uncle Amos. "Thanks to his warning most of the wedding guests were able to Disapparate before they arrived."

"Were they Death Eaters or Ministry people?" interjected Anna.

"A mixture; but to all intents and purposes they're the same thing now," said Amos. "There were about a dozen of them, but they didn't know Harry there, so they were mostly seeking to find you. Arthur and Lupin heard a rumor that they tried to torture you and Harry's whereabouts out of Scrimgeour before they killed him; if it's true, he didn't give you two away."

Anna looked at Roger; their expressions reflected the mingled shock and gratitude she felt. She and Harry had never liked Scrimgeour much, but if what Uncle Amos said was true, the man's final act had been to try to protect she and Harry.

"The Death Eaters searched the Burrow from top to bottom," Amos went on. "They found the ghoul, but didn't want to get too close and then they interrogated those of us who remained for hours. They were trying to get information on you, Harry, as well as Ron and Hermione but of course nobody apart from the Order knew that you had been there."

"At the same time that they were smashing up the wedding, more Death Eaters were forcing their way into every Order-connected house in the country. No deaths," he added quickly, forestalling the question, "but they were rough. They burned down Dedalus Diggle's house, but as you know he wasn't there, and they used the Cruciarus Curse on Tonks' family as well as your Aunt and I. Again, trying to find out where Harry and you went after you two visited us. We're all right shaken, obviously, but otherwise okay."

"The Death Eaters got through all those protective charms?" Anna asked, remembering how effective these had been on the night she had crashed in their cornfield.

"What you've got to realize, Anna, is that the Death Eaters have got the full might of the Ministry on their side now," said Amos. "They've got the power to perform brutal spells without fear of identification or arrest. They managed to penetrate every defensive spell we'd cast against them, and once inside, they were completely open about why they'd come."

"And are they bothering to give an excuse for torturing Harry and I's whereabouts out of people?" asked Anna, an edge to her voice.

"Well," Uncle Amos said. He hesitated, then pulled out a folded copy of the Daily Prophet.

"Here," he said, pushing it across the table to Anna, "you'll know sooner or later anyway. That's their pretext for going after you and him."

Anna smoothed out the paper. A huge photograph of she and Harry's faces were the front page. She read the headline over it:

_WANTED FOR QUESTIONING ABOUT THE DEATH OF ALBUS DUMBLEDORE_

Roger and gave a roar of outrage, but Anna said nothing. She pushed the newspaper away; she did not want to read anymore: She knew what lies it would say. Nobody but those who had been on top of the tower when Dumbledore died knew who had really killed him and, as Anna had read Rita Skeeter had already told the Wizarding world, Harry had been seen running from the place moments after Dumbledore had fallen and Anna had been an accomplice harboring him as a fugitive.

"I'm sure nobody with any lick of sense believes them," Uncle Amos said.

"So Death Eaters have taken over the Daily Prophet too?" asked Roger furiously.

Uncle Amos nodded.

"But surely people realize what's going on?"

"The coup has been smooth and virtually silent," said Amos.

"The official version of Scrimgeour's murder is that he resigned; he has been replaced by Pius Thicknesse, who is under the Imperius Curse."

"I'm shocked Voldemort didn't declare himself Minister of Magic" snorted Roger.

Uncle Amos laughed.

"He doesn't need to, Roger. Effectively, he is the Minister, but why should he sit behind a desk at the Ministry? His puppet, Thicknesse, is taking care of everyday business, leaving Voldemort free to extend his power beyond the Ministry."

"Naturally many people have deduced what has happened: There has been such a dramatic change in Ministry policy in the last few days, and many are whispering that Voldemort must be behind it. However, that is the point: They whisper. They daren't confide in each other, not knowing whom to trust; they are scared to speak out, in case their suspicions are true and their families are targeted. Yes, Voldemort is playing a very clever game. Declaring himself might have provoked open rebellion: Remaining masked has created confusion, uncertainty, and fear."

"And this dramatic change in Ministry policy," said Anna, "involves warning the Wizarding world against me and Harry instead of Voldemort?"

"That's certainly a part of it," said Uncle Amos, "and it is a masterstroke. Now that Dumbledore is dead, 'the Boy Who Lived' was sure to be the symbol and rallying point for any resistance to Voldemort. But by suggesting that he had a hand in the old hat's death, and that you his very best friend assisted him in doing so. Voldemort has not only set a price upon Harry's head, he is hoping in finding you that he'll be able to find where Harry is and use your gift...but even more scary is Voldemort has sown doubt and fear amongst many who would have defended you and Harry."

"Meanwhile, the Ministry has started moving against Muggle-borns."

Amos pointed at the Daily Prophet.

"Look at page two."

Roger turned the pages with much the same expression of distaste he had when he lost a Quidditch match against Gryffindor.

"Muggle-born Register!" he read aloud. "'The Ministry of Magic is undertaking a survey of so-called "Muggle-borns" the better to understand how they came to possess magical secrets.

"'Recent research undertaken by the Department of Mysteries reveals that magic can only be passed from person to person when Wizards reproduce. Where no proven Wizarding ancestry exists, therefore, the so-called Muggle-born is likely to have obtained magical power by theft or force."

"'The Ministry is determined to root out such usurpers of magical power, and to this end has issued an invitation to every so-called Muggle-born to present themselves for interview by the newly appointed Muggle-born Registration Commission.'"

"People won't let this happen," said Roger.

"It is happening, Roger," said Amos. "Muggle-borns are being rounded up as we speak."

"But my Dad's muggle-born, how is he or anyone else supposed to have 'stolen' magic?" said Roger. "Those twisted Muggle Fuckers! If you could steal magic there wouldn't be any Squibs, would there?"

"I know," said Amos. "Nevertheless, unless you can prove that you have at least one close Wizarding relative, you are now deemed to have obtained your magical power illegally and must suffer the punishment."  
Anna glanced at Roger, then said, "They're alright, I'm sure of it"

She patted Roger's hand gingerly and squeezed it, "It's alright, 'Stasia, they've gone to America until the wars over, remember? Pops figured they've be looking to give him grief about his bloodline so he and Mum left the country.'

"What's Voldemort planning for Hogwarts?" she asked Amos.

"Attendance is now compulsory for every young witch and wizard," he replied. "That was announced yesterday. It's a change, because it was never obligatory before. Of course, nearly every witch and wizard in Britain has been educated at Hogwarts, but their parents had the right to teach them at home or send them abroad if they preferred. This way, Voldemort will have the whole Wizarding population under his eye from a young age. And it's also another way of weeding out Muggle-borns, because students must be given Blood Status meaning that they have proven to the Ministry that they are of Wizard descent before they are allowed to attend."

Anna felt so sickened and angry: At this moment, excited eleven-year-olds would be poring over stacks of newly purchased spell-books, unaware that they would never see Hogwarts, perhaps never see their families again either.


	62. While Visions Danced In Her Head

CHAPTER SIXTY-TWO  
While Visions Danced In Her Head

"It's... it's..." she muttered, struggling to find words that did justice to the horror of her thoughts, but Amos said quietly, "I know."  
Uncle Amos hesitated.

"I'll understand if you can't confirm this, Anastasia, but Remus Lupin and the Order is under the impression that Dumbledore left you a different mission than Harry, Ron and Hermione."

"He did," Anna replied, "and Rogers in on it and he's coming with me."

"Can you confide in me what the mission is?"

Anna looked into Uncle Amos' concerned face, his graying hair, and wished that she could return a different answer.

"I can't, Uncle Amos, I'm sorry. If Dumbledore didn't tell you I don't think I can."

"I thought you'd say that," said Uncle Amos, looking disappointed. "But I might still be of some use to you...I could come with you to provide protection. There would be no need to tell me exactly what you were up to."  
Anna hesitated. It was a very tempting offer, though how they would be able to keep their mission secret from Uncle Amos if he were with them all the time she could not imagine.

"Uncle Amos," said Anna tentatively, "Everything is all right... you know... Roger will take care of me, I'll come back safe and sound. Your place is with Aunt Rosalie"

"I knew you'd say that," Uncle Amos smiled sadly, grabbed his cloak and threw it on. He held Anna at an arms length, looked into her eyes fondly. "Just promise you'll take good care for yourselves, I-I already lost one child, I'd hate to lose the niece I see as my other child."

Anna and Uncle Amos' eyes both misted with tears as they hugged each other tightly. After a few moments, Amos Diggory let go of his niece and shook hands with Roger, "Take care of her, she's all her Aunt and I have left...and her Aunt Phoebe..I-I should go."

"I love you and Aunt Rosalie, Uncle Amos, please kiss her for me..." she sobbed as she felt herself leaning against and sliding down the kitchen wall and on to the floor in her grief, she glimpsed the tail of Uncle Amos's cloak disappearing around the door.

"We love you too my Anna Bella," he replied, called back, his apparent grief evident in his voice. "Chin up Princess, we're so proud of you!"

"Be safe, Mr. Diggory, thank you!" cried, but Amos did not hear him. A moment later they heard a muffled sob and the front door shut.  
In that moment, for the first time in three days Anna had forgotten all about Caper. Her immediate thought was that Uncle Amos had burst back into the room, it was than bowing low to Anna, she heard him croak, "Caper has completed the mission..."

"Caper apologizes for the delay in coming back, Mistress," croaked the elf. "Caper knows how to avoid capture, has many hidey-holes and accomplices...Miss Hermione, Mr. Ron and Mr. Harry Potter know you and Mister Roger are safe and so does the Order."

"You've done brilliantly," said Anna, and the elf bowed low before he disappeared with a crack.

_Anna's Flash Forward_

_Draco Malfoy was standing in the parlor of Malfoy Manor, he could feel the Dark Lord watching him and the sobs of the seven year old Muggle boy growing louder as Bellatrix tortured him and laughter drowned out his cries. It was all Draco could do to stare intently at the wall, the shrieks building with curse._

_"Gramma!" the little boy screamed. "Where's my Gramma?"_

_"Your Grandmother is dead filth!" Bellatrix laughed hysterically, and Draco felt his mind drift to when his grandmother prepared cookies..._  
Draco's Flashback  
He was only six, he was still rather short and could barely see her from underneath the expansive edge of the marble countertop. 

_Dobby prepared most of the food for the Malfoy family, but when his Grandmother came to visit, she would create elaborate cakes and cookies with her wand. She seemed to enjoy it, though Draco did not understand why. He didn't care either. He liked those cookies. They were much better than his mother's cookies._

_"Draco?" asked his Grandmother in her rasping, wheezy voice. A few strands of frazzled, white hair had fallen out of her bun, and they billowed as she spoke. "What are you doing inside? Why aren't you outside on your broomstick?"_

_"I lost my Quaffle," said Draco, shrugging and eyeing the cookies hungrily. "Father will get me a new one tomorrow."_

_"And now you came in just in time to get fresh cookies?" asked his Grandmother, smiling knowingly. "What a fine coincidence."_

_"Yes," said Draco, still rather focused on the cookies. "Can I have one?" He held out his hand expectantly. His grandmother lifted up a plate of cookies and placed them on the table. Draco clambered up into one of the chairs and began munching on them._

_"You know what your Grandfather, Abraxas, used to say to me before he got Dragon Pox?" said his Grandmother wistfully. "'There is no coincidence, Evangeline. There is only magic. It protects us and guides us. That is where our power comes from, why we are so much greater than all other creatures who walk the Earth.' " She loving stroked Draco's silvery blond head. "You see Draco," she said, pointing to the breast of his shirt, over his heart. "Magic is in your blood, inside of you."_

_Draco mostly ignored her, still happily eating the cookies. He was fairly sure that magic came from wands, but he didn't think it would be wise to correct the old woman, especially since it was far simpler to keep his mouth shut and full of chocolate chip cookies.  
His Grandmother smiled. "Magic has a way of guiding you, even when you yourself do not know the way. There are no coincidences, Draco. Everything happens for a reason."_

_"Bella, must you always have all the fun?" the Dark Lord laughed darkly. "Why not let Draco do the honors in killing this filthy Muggle?"_

_Bellatrix gave her master a look of shock for an instant before her features arranged themselves into a smile while Draco tried to steady his shaking wand hand stepped forward towards the cowering child..._

_"Go on Draco, I'd hate to remind you all you stand to lose if you do not prove yourself" the Dark Lord said, a twistedly amused smile playing on his face, red eyes a glow with malice._

_End Anna's Flash Forward_

"NOOOOO!" Anna sobbed, soaked in sweat, she could hear Roger drop what he was holding to the ground faintly, his footsteps falling urgently into the room. Anna felt him grab her hand as she whimpered, "Don't make him do it!" she could feel Roger's arms wrap around her. Anna felt so trapped in her body for what it had traitorously let her see...

"Anna," she could hear Roger's voice zoning in and out as though she were trapped in a current, of going under water and than resurfacing.

"Oh God, what a monster." Anna said breathlessly as Roger helped her to stand; arms still supporting her. Anna looked up into the old fashioned looking mirror she hadn't noticed until that moment. Her normally cheerful bright face was now pale as parchment. Her bright green eyes looked like small colorless blobs of dead grass floating in an abyss of black seas. Her hair was sticking up in all directions, in such a way that would put Harry's hair to shame.

"Anna! What's wrong, what did you see?" Roger said easing her down into the nearest kitchen chair and running his fingers, in a brotherly fashion, through her dark chocolatey limp tendrils.

"I'm not feeling great, I'm going to go lay down and then maybe I'll be up to talking about it when I feel better..." Anna said in a raspy voice. Though she did feel awful saying it, especially since she had no plans to tell him.

Anna made a motion to stand on shaky legs but flopped back down into her chair, her hands massaging her temples. Visions particularly ones that explored the thoughts of whoever she saw were very draining, this vision was no different.

"Shh...it's alright, I understand, let's get you to bed...you need rest" Roger whispered and Anna made no sound of protest as he stood up, and picked her up into his arms.

Caper appeared again with Minestrone soup but immediately summoned the bowls to the table and squealed in horror when he looked at Anna. "Is my new mistress alright?" the elf asked and Roger nodded solemnly.

"Caper, lead the way to Master Rabastan's room," Roger said and Caper bowed low as he led Roger up the stairs and into Anna Dad's old room, Caper opened the door for Roger and pulled back the sheets on neatly made bed.

Roger placed her down on it and covered her up, "Roger, Caper, thank you..." she whispered before she drifted off into a very sound sleep...

_Anna's Fash-Forward_

_"Do you know why you're here, girl?"_

_Bellatrix stood in front of a girl in a chair with long light blonde hair, she had her head tipped at an angle that Anna could not see who she was. Bellatrix, however, looked more crazed than usual her heavy lidded eyes sparkling with madness, and her hair wild, with black curls flying every which way._

_"Not really, no. Unless-"_

_"Unless what?" the woman demanded._

_"Unless you are looking for Harry Potter, or Anna, oh or Ron and Hermione perhaps you think I know where they are. Because they've outwitted you, and-"_

_The sound of the slap across her cheek cracked through the dank air._

_"Insolent chit! I'll teach you to mind your mouth!"_

_She hoisted the girl up by her hair, and whoever it was did not utter a single sound, instead, staring up at the woman, studying her._

_The woman growled in warning. "Up the stairs."  
End Anna's Flash-Forward_

Anna woke in a sweat, the old charmed clock on her Father's wall read 3:40 AM, she desperately wished she could sleep without having a vision. Her head still felt fuzzy from her last one, all she knew was that Bellatrix was going to capture someone who knew but her and Harry the question was who?

After an hour of tossing and turning Anna jumped at the sudden 'crack!' and sight of another elf, that was not Caper and certainly more regal looking in demeanor. The house-elf who now came hurrying toward Anna, was dressed in a snowy-white towel, his ear hair as clean and fluffy as cotton wool, and what looked like Regulus and her Father's locket bouncing on his thin chest.

"Miss Darcy, Kreacher comes here with something Master Harry forgot to give to you..." the elf croaked, as he stared at her with an air of acceptance that had never been shown to her before.

"Kreacher!" Anna whispered breathlessly, reaching out to touch the locket. "Where'd you get that?"

"Master Harry gave Kreacher this locket that was Master Regulus'," croaked Kreacher, he offered Anna a small vile and note. "Miss Lestran-Miss Darcy must open this and view this immediately.

Anna shakily took the vile and note, smiling down at Kreacher, "Thank you, Kreacher," she whispered. "But what is-"

"Farewell, Miss Lestrange!" Kreacher cackled and bowed low before apparating with an equally loud 'crack!'

With a note and a small vile of what looked like memories for a Pensieve, Anna found herself, sitting indian style on the floor not sure of what this was and where she would find a Pensieve in this house...


	63. Grindlewald's Last Request

CHAPTER SIXTY-THREE  
Grindlewald's Last Request

Anna unrolled the note carefully and read in Harry's familiar handwriting:

_Anna, your elf sent word that you and Roger made it out of the wedding okay. We are all glad to hear it. I cannot write too much about our whereabouts incase this not is intercepted but Ron, Hermione and I are great. We miss you. -Harry P.S. I trust Kreacher gave you Phoenix's vile._

Phoenix's vile? Anna pondered before it suddenly hit her Phoenix, Dumbledore, this must be what Dumbledore had wanted him to give to her. Anna's heart beat fast in her chest and she held up the vile and studied it.

"Ah Mistress Anna is awake!" a voice squealed and Anna jumped at the sound of the voice as she sat up to find Caper smiling down at her. "Caper was thinking he hears Kreacher up here..."

"You did," Anna whispered, she stood up and held the vile in the palm of her hand. "Is there a place I can access a Pensive?"

Caper wrung his hands, "Yes, but it is in a room Caper has not cast eyes on in so long...you must follow me quickly Miss and speak a word of it to no one!"

"Of course," said Anna breathlessly, before she followed the Elf out of her Father's bedroom and into an ever expanding hall she had never ventured down until now.

She listened upstairs was completely empty; Roger's faint snores could be heard down the stairs and Anna figured must have fallen asleep down stairs in the drawing room.

Caper picked up pace, looking over his shoulder ever so often to see that she was keeping up with him. Anna ran without stopping, clutching the crystal flask of Dumbledore's last thoughts, and she did not slow down until she reached the white marble door and a silver plate that read _'Bartholomew Lestrange's Study'_ .

"Password?" croaked the door nob the very second she touched it. The voice was startling and stern and she jumped in shock.

"Death Before Dishonor!" said Anna without thinking, because it was the only thing she could think of when she came face to face with the study of Bartholomew Lestrange, and to her intense surprise the marble door slid aside revealing a spiral staircase behind it.  
Anna hurried up the stairs behind Caper and burst into a circular office similar to Dumbledore's Headmaster office. The portraits that hung all around the walls all had the same bright green eyes fixed upon her. Not a single Lestrange patriarch said a word to her they simply stared; and than it seemed after a long staring contest they retreated out of their frames leaving her alone.

Anna's eyes fell on and gazed hopelessly at her Grandfather, Bartholomew's deserted frame, which hung directly behind the chair and huge desk in the study, then turned her back on it.

Than she saw it and felt a burst of relief trickle through her body, the stone Pensieve lay on top of the desk and Caper squealed with delight. Anna watched as Caper cleaned it instantly and finally when dust resided on it no more; Anna poured Dumbledore's memories into the wide basin with its runic markings around the edge. To escape into someone else's head would be a blessed relief... Nothing that Dumbledore had left her could be worse than her own visions as of lately.

The memories swirled, silver white and strange, and without hesitating, with a feeling of reckless abandonment, as though this would assuage her torturing grief of what she had seen, Anna dived.

_Rain drove downward through the darkness in vast, angry torrents on the island of Allgemeines Gute. The island itself made of black rock looked forbidding against the stormy sea which surged amongst it but what looked most eerie was the towering building which rose from the rock and stood alone. It was a fortress so grim, jet black and forbidding that the thought of anyone visiting on their free will seemed unlikely._

_A lone figure drew closer to the fortress, his long violet cloak flapping in the relentless wind as he strode down the grim path._

_The door burst open as soon as he reached it. An older man, presumedly a guard, stood framed in the doorway of the fortress, the flicker of torch light illuminating his aged face. He stared at the purple clad figure outside in indulgent concern._

_"Albus," he cried in a thick baltic accent, almost scoldingly. "Merlin's Beard, what brings you to this hell?"_

_"I have come to see my old friend, dear Ivan," he responded, smiling._

_"But of course," he said, waving his hand frantically and ushering him inside. He thanked him politely and swiftly entered. The old guard took his cloak, which was miraculously dry despite the abysmal weather. So was the rest of him._

_"I trust Gellert is expecting me?" said Dumbledore quickly._

_"No, I daresay it will be a shock for him to see you again" he replied._

_"Ah," said Dumbledore. "Forgive my brusqueness, but there is an urgent matter he and I must all discuss."_

_"I trust you know the way than," said the Guard and Dumbledore thanked him again, before Anna followed him up the desolate circular stairway._

_The circular walls which enveloped them were marked with occasional scratches—Anna thought these must be desperate attempts by prisoners to delay, if only for a moment, the fate that awaited them in this gloomy fortress. Old and long dried blood spattered on the stair steps, ageless grime and the occasional spider webs adorning the stones. Torches on the walls flicker, enchanted with Gubraithian Fire; their undying flames create an eerie atmosphere as Anna followed close like a ghost unseen or heard behind Dumbledore._

_" Ah, Gellert Grindelwald you always had a penchant for theatrical settings." Dumbledore muttered to himself loudly as he climbed the stairs quickly, clearly trying not to let his thoughts dwell on the nightmare that is the fortress of Nurmengard._  
Anna could not argue with Dumbledore, for it is precisely that, a nightmare which she saw as she followed him—a castle of horrors filled with the worst torments her Great Grandfather's warped mind could conceive.  
Anna could almost hear the screams from the dungeons still echoing through Dumbledore's memory in this haunted place, hollow like the foundations of the so-called "better world" her Great Grandfather tried to build.  
Anna was pulled from her musings as she followed Dumbledore into the room at the top of the tallest tower in Nurmengard. Although Anna realized quickly this wasn't a room it was the cell. 

_The years had not been kind to Anna's Great Grandfather. He was stooped, while Albus Dumbledore stood tall, and his white hair almost completely gone, as were most of his teeth. His face, wrinkled and jowly as a bulldog's, was twisted into a wry smile, as his bright blue eyes showed mischief- the eyes that even a half-century in prison could not touch._

_Her Great Grandfather gestured towards the uncomfortable looking spring mattress in front of Dumbledore, a gesture Dumbledore was all too glad to comply with. As each poured himself a glass of ice water from their own pitcher, both clearly contemplated the other, it was evident in their eyes, remembering the old days. The good times. The bad times. Regrets._

_Anna sat down beside her former Headmaster, as Grindlewald broke the silence with his deep, strong, Baltic-accented voice. "I have not seen you in many a year, Albus. Not since the Potter boy entered the Chamber of Secrets and you brought me a diary with questions about Dark magic- a diary that led to my telling you about Horcruxes. You had your theory then on how Riddle survived that night- now I hear that he walks amongst the living once more."_

_"How did you hear that, Gellert?"_

_"I am an old convict who has had his magic bound for decades and receives no visitors save you, Albus. My Granddaughter, Phoebe, she writes me and sends me pictures while Anastasia is at school. She sends me papers and keep them under my pillow to keep up on current events. And before you ask, no, I am not an Animagus like your friend Black. I never saw the point in pursuing that line of magic. I was always more adept in Charms than Transfiguration, as you may recall."_

_"True, true. It has been far too long, but, the price of authority, you know..."_

_Gellert Grindlewald's wry smile returned to his face as he replied, "All too well, Albus. All too well. So, how are you keeping yourself, old friend?"_

_In response, Dumbledore raised his withered hand._

_Emitting a low whistle between his teeth, Gellert studied the ruined wreck of a hand. "The Leper's Curse, if I'm not mistaken. Ancient, obscure, and with no known cure. It will work its way up your arm, killing the arm as it goes, until it gets to the torso. It will then start killing you internal organs, eventually finding one you cannot live without. Even cutting off the afflicted arm will not help- the curse is upon you, and will likely kill you within a year. I must say, Albus, I never expected to outlive you. What could have possessed you to wear an object that must have reeked of dark magic?"_

_Anna listened closely as Dumbledore spoke, "The ring the curse was attached to was an old family ring of the Gaunts, direct descendants of Cadmus Peverell."_

_Gellert's eyes widened at this. "The Stone of Resurrection? After all these years, you found the Second Hallow? What then, of the Cloak of Invisibility?"_

_"It belongs to the last living descendant of Ignotus Peverell, having been passed down through the family for centuries: Harry Potter currently possesses the Third Hallow, though he knows not its true power or significance."_

_Gellert sat back, his eyes closed as he smiled. " The Deathly Hallows. In our youth, they were the dream of two foolish young men. Now that we are older and wiser, you find that you are as tempted as ever by their allure. Was the Ring significant in any other ways?"_

_"Voldemort had made it into one of his Horcruxes."_

_Gellert chuckled quietly at that. "Arrogant young fool. He held an artifact that, used properly, could anchor him to this world more firmly than his silly little soul jars, and never bothered to learn its true power, I'd wager."_

_"Indeed."_

_"So, this meeting was about the Hallow? Or was there more to it than that?"_

_"I find myself facing my own mortality like never before, old friend. I know that my demise is imminent, but much still needs to be done, if Voldemort is to be defeated once and for all. He must face justice."_

_"Nay, Albus. For his crimes, he must face death. His victims will never recover the traumas he and his Death Eaters caused so long as their specter looms over them."_

_"I did not end your life, or the Knights of Walpurgis-"_

_"Something I still curse you for, Albus. I am not Riddle, and he is not me. I had the best of intentions, but you know the old saying about the road to Hell. I allowed the ends to justify the means, to allow the means to become in a way more important than the ends. My Knights were out of control. I could not turn on them or walk away- they would simply kill and replace me and continue on unchecked. I needed to lose, badly, to the Leader of the Light. To demoralize them so they could be gathered up."_

_Dumbledore sat bolt upright in his chair. "You wanted to lose that battle?"_

_Gellert chuckled. "Why else would I refrain from using the Elder Wand in our duel Albus? You were always more powerful, more skilled than I. Only with the Elder Wand would I have been able to defeat you. And yet, I used my old wand. My school wand. I wanted to lose to you because I thought I could count on you to do what I could not- stop my Knights for good."_

_Here, Gellert fixed Dumbledore with a hard glare. "You failed in that Albus, as you undoubtedly have many times since. You succumbed to weakness, claiming the Elder Wand as your own instead of breaking it, ending its swath of destruction throughout history. You were far too forgiving of my Knights- tell me, how many of my Knights flocked to Voldemort's banner during his first rise? How many of their children took his Dark Mark? How many of those children flocked to his side when he returned to power?"_

_Dumbledore tugged at his collar and began, "It is important to forgive one's enemies-"_

_Gellert cut across Dumbledore's speech with a sharp "Bull."_

_Once Dumbledore's startled blue eyes looked again into Grindelwald's, the old Dark Lord continued, "Redemption can only work if the person wants to be redeemed, Albus. If they walk away scot-free for their crimes, they have no incentive to change. They must experience the consequences of their actions, or they will believe there are no consequences, and that only fools allow themselves to be restricted by morality. Abraxas Malfoy was one of my most powerful lieutenants- the one I believed most likely to assassinate me and take over, in fact. He was one of Voldemort's first Death Eaters. His son Lucius became one of Voldemort's top lieutenants. What of Lucius's son- Draco, I believe he was named? Has he been allowed to run rampant because you were too weak-willed to rein him in as a Headmaster should? Will he also follow down the Dark Path as his father and grandfather did before him? How many innocents have to die before you accept that you cannot save everyone, that you cannot turn a dragon into a rabbit by simply hoping for the best?"_

_Both men were on their feet glaring at each other by now, their voices rising. Dumbledore growled, "And is this for the Greater Good, Gellert? Kill them without trying to redeem them?"_

_"No, Albus, this is about you sacrificing innocent people who look to you for leadership while you allow your guilt over Ariana to stay your hand! Her death was tragic, senseless, and completely avoidable, yes, but very few people bear her pure soul, Albus! You constantly allow the good people who follow you to die, while their murderers walk free of punishment, never deviating from their dark paths! You need to realize that not everyone can be saved! As a leader, it is your duty to protect the people who look to you! Those who would prey upon them for their own sick amusement deserve no mercy, for they have none themselves!"_

_"And become the monster everyone fears?"_

_"No, become the noble knight who slays those monsters in defense of the innocent!"_

_Both men glared at each other. It was an old argument,this was clear to Anna, one they had had many times over the century-plus they had known each other. It was also evident to Anna that Dumbledore thought Gellert too agressive, Gellert thought Dumbledore too passive. Neither could make the other budge._

_Clearly they never had or would._

_Gellert sighed,"You say there is much yet to be done, Albus. Do you have someone you can trust to carry on when you are gone?"_

_Dumbledore heaved a sigh and answered, "Young Harry Potter has shown courage and leadership in the face of Voldemort's forces. You will be proud to know that your Great Granddaughter, Anastasia, has your mischievous ruthless spirit, she has assisted him. I also feel as though the Malfoy boy you speak of can be saved by her due to a very old powerful magic Voldemort does not understand."_

_Gellert nodded. "Love? I should hope so...is she?" he shook his head as though afraid to say it and Dumbledore nodded solemnly._

_"Yes Gellert, I fear she has Athena's gift." Dumbledore answered, massaging his temples. "I fear it is a burden so heavy sometimes for a girl so young, I trust it won't be long before she foresees my death, poor poor girl."_

_"Just as you think often of Ariana, I think often of my Anastasia. Albus, I know you had no children and I kept my child a secret from you in my foolishness but could you imagine what it must be like to never lay eyes on your child outside of a photograph? To have grandchildren that can not visit me in fear of being shunned by society? I did not get a chance to hold my Great Granddaughter's hand and tell her how much I love her and her aunts...Albus, please take what time you have to prepare them. Talk to her and Harry straight, none of your foolish riddles or tests. You haven't the time left for that. There is much you will need to teach them before you are gone."_

_"To the well-organized mind, death is but the next great adventure."_

_"Powerful wizards like us never die, Albus. We either fade away quietly or are defeated in a blaze of glory. Do the world a favor, though, Albus, and destroy the Elder Wand. Its destructive path through history is already far too long. If it continues, it will only end up back in the arms of darkness, and cause pain and suffering once more."_

_"I shall think on it, my friend. I have much to do."_

_Gellert placed his hand out for Dumbledore to shake. "You cannot let it kill anymore of my family, Cedric should not of died!"_

_"I was very sorry to see Cedric die too," answered Dumbledore. "Mr. Diggory knew the dangers of entering the tournament-"_

_"HE WAS LEAD TO BE SLAUGHTERD! A DEATH EATER WORKING IN DISGUISE!" Gellert bellowed before placing his head in his hands._

_"I am sorry, Gellert, truly" said Dumbledore and Anna could see he felt uncomfortable under his former friend's intense gaze._

_"Then I believe this is goodbye, Albus. I do not suspect you will have time to visit again in this world, but we shall see each other once again in the next."_

_Dumbledore clasped Gellert's firmly and shook it. "Goodbye, old friend. We have never truly seen eye to eye, but you were, in a sense, my truest friend all these years."_

_"Oh and Albus," said Gellert. "If the Elder Wand is not destroyed, he will surely come looking for me, this Voldemort, please send Anastasia to see me before I am killed. I am an old man with many regrets but my one last wish is to see my legacy for the first and only time..."_

_"You have my word, old friend," Dumbledore said as he wiped what looked to be a smile trace of a tear from his eye. "I always treated Anna as though she were my own Great Granddaughter, as Headmasters we aren't to have favorites but I never forgot your friendship and in my ways I may have shown Anna favoritism..."_

_Gellert's wry smile returned. "She every bit as brilliant as her Great Poppy?"_

_"Indeed." Albus's smile now matched Gellert's._

_The old men stood in silence for a few moments, then Anna was forced to follow as Albus turned and walked out without another word. Her eyes never left Gellert's who's own eyes never left Dumbledores' until he was gone._

Anna rose up out of the Pensieve, and moments later she lay on the wooden floor of Bartholomew's floor, tears filling her eyes. Her vision made sense; Dumbledore did not heed her Great Grandfather's warning and destroy the Elder Wand. It was tucked safely in the tomb of her former Headmaster. Anna let out a manic laugh that Voldemort had no idea clearly that it was buried with his foe. 'He would find out though, Voldemort, than what?' a traitorous voice in Anna's head taunted. The answers she sought were answered and the way forward was clear Gellert Grindlewald's days were numbered, if Anna hoped to see him she must leave. She must ask him all of the Elder Wand's secrets so that Harry can defeat Voldemort once and for all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Hello lovelies! I am in hopes that you aren't disappointed with this chapter! I really wanted to focus on Grindlewald's remorse, he does love his family and I believe he was sorry for what he did. So what are your thoughts? Love it? Hate it? Reviews are always appreciated and welcomed by this author!  
> With Love,  
> Starry**


	64. Stir Crazy

CHAPTER SIXTY-FOUR  
Stir Crazy

As August wore on, the square of well kept grass in the middle of Princelet Street shriveled in the sun until it was brittle and brown. The inhabitants of number nineteen were never seen by anyone in the surrounding houses, and nor was number nineteen itself. The muggles who lived on Princelet Street had long since accepted the amusing mistake in the numbering that had caused number eighteen to sit beside number twenty.

And yet the square was now attracting a trickle of visitors who seemed to find the anomaly most intriguing. Barely a day passed without one or two people arriving on Princelet Street with no other purpose, or so it seemed, than to lean against the railings facing numbers eleven and thirteen, watching the join between the two houses. The lurkers were never the same two days running, although they all seemed to share a dislike for normal clothing. Most of the Londoners who passed them were used to eccentric dressers and took little notice, though occasionally one of them might glance back, wondering why anyone would wear cloaks in this heat.

The watchers seemed to be gleaning little satisfaction from their vigil. Occasionally one of them started forward excitedly, as if they had seen something interesting at last, only to fall back looking disappointed.  
On Anna's birthday, she found herself sitting in the bay window, clasping her last year's birthday present from Draco, it had been a few weeks since her last vision. She found herself thinking fondly of him and in her nighty musings she noticed a white fox pacing up and down the precise spot that the steps should appear. Studying it, it looked familiar, it also prowled as though it knew something should be there that it couldn't see. However, when Roger called her into the kitchen so he and Caper could sing to her, when she returned the fox was gone.

On the first day of September there were more people lurking in the square than ever before. Half a dozen men in long cloaks stood silent and watchful, gazing as ever at houses eighteen and twenty, but the thing for which they were waiting still appeared elusive. As evening drew in, bringing with it an unexpected gust of chilly rain for the first time in weeks, there occurred one of those inexplicable moments when they appeared to have seen something interesting.

The man with the round face pointed and his closest companion, a skinny, towering man, started forward, but a moment later they had relaxed into their previous state of inactivity, looking frustrated and disappointed.

Meanwhile, inside number nineteen, Anna had just entered the hall. She had nearly lost her balance as she Apparated onto the top step just outside the front door, and thought that the Death Eaters might have caught a glimpse of her momentarily exposed sneaker as her invisibility spell began to wear off. Shutting the front door carefully behind her, she pocketed her wand, draped the cloak Hermione gave her over her arm, and hurried along the shiny hallway toward the marble door that led to the basement, a stolen copy of the Daily Prophet clutched in her hand.

She waited until was halfway down the stairs to the kitchen, out of earshot of Angora, who was shouting about putting her cloak on or she'd get a cold and clear of the dust cloud, before calling, "Nicked a paper, check out the front page article, trust me it SUCKS!"  
The kitchen smelt delicious, the wooden tabletop gleamed; the goblets and plates already laid for dinner glinted in the light from a merrily blazing fire, on which a cauldron was simmering.

"Shoes off, if you please, Mistress Anna, and hands washed before dinner," squeaked Caper, seizing her cloak and slouching off to hang it on a hook on the wall, beside a number of old-fashioned robes that had been freshly laundered.

"What's happened?" Roger asked apprehensively. He had been pouring over a sheaf of scribbled notes and hand drawn maps that littered the end of the long kitchen table, but now he watched Anna as she strode toward him and threw down the newspaper on top of his scattered parchment.

A large picture of a familiar, hook-nosed, black-haired man stared up at them all, beneath a headline that read:  
_SEVERUS SNAPE CONFIRMED  
AS HOGWARTS HEADMASTER_

"Quaffle Fuck!" said Roger loudly.

Anna smirked darkly as she snatched up the newspaper and began to read the accompanying story out loud:

_"Severus Snape, long-standing Potions master at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and wizardry, was today appointed headmaster in the most important of several staffing changes at the ancient school. Following the resignation of the previous Muggle Studies teacher, Alecto Carrow will take over the post while her brother, Amycus, fills the position of Defense Against the Dark Arts professor."_

_" 'I welcome the opportunity to uphold our finest Wizarding traditions and values ¨_ Like committing murder and cutting off people's ears, I suppose! Snape, headmaster! Snape in Dumbledore's study Muggle Fuck!" she shrieked, making Roger jump.

"'Muggle Fuck'?" repeated Roger, looking amused. "angry much?" He teased as pulled the newspaper toward him and perused the article about Snape.

"The other teachers won't stand for this, McGonagall and Flitwick and Sprout all know the truth, they know how Dumbledore died. They won't accept Snape as headmaster. And who are these Carrows?"

"Death Eaters," said Anna. "There are pictures of them inside. Harry and I had the sincere misfortune of seeing them...you see, they were at the top of the tower when Snape killed Dumbledore, so it's all friends together. And," Anna went on in a knowing tone, drawing  
up a chair, "I can't see that the other teachers have got any choice but to stay. If the Ministry and Voldemort are behind Snape, it'll be a choice between staying and teaching, or a nice few years in Azkaban and that's if they're lucky. I reckon they'll stay to try and protect the students."

Caper came bustling to the table with a large curcen in his hands, and ladled out soup into pristine bowls, whistling between his teeth as he did so.

"Thanks, Caper," said Anna, flipping over the Prophet so as not to have to look at Snape's face. "Well, at least we know exactly where Snape is now."

She began to spoon soup into her mouth. The quality of Caper's cooking was gourmet it seemed: Today's French onion was as good as Anna had ever tasted.

"There are still a load of Death Eaters watching this house," Anna told Roger as she ate, "more than usual. It's like they're hoping we'll march out carrying our school trunks and head off for the Hogwarts Express."

Roger glanced at his watch.

"I've been thinking about that all day. It left nearly six hours ago. Is it weird for you, not being on it?"

In her mind's eye Anna seemed to see the scarlet steam engine as she, Harry and Ron together in Mr. Weasley's Ford had once followed it by air, shimmering between fields and hills, a rippling scarlet caterpillar. She was sure Ginny, Neville, and Luna were sitting together at this moment, perhaps wondering where she, Harry, Ron, and Hermione were, or debating how best to undermine Snape's new regime.

"They nearly caught me coming back in just now," Anna said, "I landed badly on the top step, and my invisibility charm was wearing off."

"I do that every time," Roger said, craning around in his seat to watch Anna, get up for second helpings of soup, which Caper sat her down again and assisted her with immediately.

"Thank you, Caper" smiled Anna, pulling her second bowl soup toward her and tucking in.

"So, Anna, what else happened today?" Roger asked rather curiously, as he nodded towards Caper that he did indeed want seconds. "Thank you!" he said smelling his soup.

"Nothing," said Anna. "Found records to where Dumbledore was buried and stood vigil for seven hours. No sign of Voldemort or any disturbances. Needed the records from the Ministry and saw some people from your year. They look fine."

Roger nodded his appreciation of this news. They had agreed that it was far too dangerous to try and communicate with anyone outside of their sanctuary, however, it was nice to know that some of the newly graduated Hogwarts students, especially ones from their house were safe.

"I think we should head for Nurmengard tomorrow," said Anna.

Roger choked a little over his soup.

"Tomorrow?" repeated Roger. "You aren't serious, Anna?"

"I am," said Anna. "I don't think we're going to be much better prepared than we are now even if we skulk around Dumbledore's grave for another month. The longer we put it off, the closer Voldemort could be to figuring out that it is there. There's already a good chance Voldemort has chucked the idea away anyhow; everyone but my Great Grandfather and Dumbledore think it is locked up away with him...Grindlewald...Voldemort doesn't know it's with Dumbledore yet, only me, cause it makes sense right? If Dumbledore hinted at not destroying it during our lessons it's got to be buried with him not lying around for any ol' shmoe at Hogwarts to find...right?"

"Unless," said Roger, "he knows it's there but needs Grindlewald to confirm it."

"Wouldn't make any difference to him, he'd kill my Great Grandfather anyway, regardless he's toast" Anna shrugged. "There's got to be a loophole to the wand's power though..."  
Anna was biting her lip, deep in thought.

"We know everything important," she went on, addressing Roger. "We've got a map, an idea of what's going on and we will be alright"

"Allgemeines Gute is located on the North Baltic Sea," Roger recited immediately.

"Exactly," said Anna. "And we know you get in using a boat tied to an old lamp post that's marked with the sign that Gindlewald, and that there may be some protective charms we have to bust, and a guard named Ivan to get past because I saw that in Dumbledore's memories. "

"But we haven't got any certain way to get in!"

"If the plan works, we will have," Anna continued calmly.

"I don't know, Anna, I don't know ... There are an awful lot of things that could go wrong, so much relies on chance, there are snatchers out there one false move and-"

"Think I don't realize that? That'll be true even if we spend another three months preparing," said Anna. "It's time to act. We're going to hunt down Aunt Bathilda she must know how to get into Nurmengard. I'm going stir crazy just sitting here without going to make  
my peace."

She could tell from Roger's face that he was nervous; she was not particularly confident herself, and yet she was sure they time had come to put their plan into operation. They had spent the previous four weeks taking it in turns to don an Invisibility Charm and spy on Dumbledore's grave. They had tailed Death Eaters on their way back and forth, to learn what Voldemort was focused on, eavesdropped on their conversations, and learned by careful observation which of them could be relied upon to appear, alone, at the same time every day. Occasionally there had been a chance to sneak a Daily Prophet out of somebody's briefcase. Slowly they had built up the sketchy maps and notes now stacked in front of Roger.

"All right," said Roger slowly, "let's do it!"

"Fine!" said Anna. "It's settled than we leave for Allgemeines Gute tomorrow."

"Fine, Caper," said Roger turning to the elf. "Have breakfast ready for 5 AM tomorrow?"

"Of course! Would mistress and mister prefer the french toast, or else the chocolate chip pancakes to which Mistress is so partial?"

"Thanks, Caper, surprise us... I'll be back in a minute, I need to use the bathroom." Anna said as a jolt of dread shot through her stomach making her feel almost nauseous.

Aware that Roger was watching her suspiciously, Anna hurried up the stairs to the hall and then to the first landing, where she dashed into the bathroom and bolted the door again. Grunting with discomfort, she slumped over the black basin with its taps in the form of open-mouthed serpents and closed her eyes ...

_Anna's Flash Forward_

_Voldemort was gliding along a twilit street. The buildings on either side of him had high, timbered gables; they looked like gingerbread houses. He approached one of them, then saw the whiteness of his own long-fingered hand against the door. He knocked. Anna actually felt the mounting excitement he felt ...  
The door opened: A laughing woman stood there. Her face fell as she looked into Voldemort's snakelike face: humor gone, terror replacing it ..._

_"Gregorovitch?" said a high, cold voice._

_She shook her head: She was trying to close the door. A white hand held it steady, prevented her shutting him out ..._

_"I want Gregorovitch."_

_"Er wohnt hier nicht mehr!" she cried, shaking her head. "He no live here! He no live here! I know him not!"_

_Abandoning the attempt to close the door, she began to back away down the dark hall, and Voldemort followed, gliding toward her, and his long-fingered hand had drawn his wand._

_"Where is he?"_

_"Das wei ich nicht! He move! I know not, I know not!"_

_Voldemort raised his hand and the woman screamed a blood curdling scream. Two young children came running into the hall. She tried to shield them with her arms. There was a flash of green light..._

_End of Anna's Flash Forward_

"Anna! ANNA!"

She opened her eyes; she had sunk to the floor. Roger was pounding on the door again.

"Anna, open up!"

She had shouted out, she knew it. She got up and unbolted the door; Roger toppled inside at once, looking unnerved as he pointed his wand into the corners of the chilly bathroom.

"What were you doing?" asked Roger.

"What d'you think I was doing?" asked Anna with feeble bravado.

"You were yelling your head off!" said Roger.

"Oh yeah ... I must of dazed out" said Anna trying to seem unphased.

"Anna, please don't insult my intelligence," said Roger. "I know you've just had a vision, and you're white as a sheet."

Anna sat down on the edge of the bath.

"Fine. I've just seen Voldemort murdering a woman. By now he's probably killed her whole family. And he didn't need to. It was Cedric all over again, they were just there ..."

"Anna, you aren't supposed to let this happen anymore!" Roger said heatedly, his voice echoing through the bathroom. "Dumbledore wanted you to take your potion! HE thought you shouldn't know the future because the events that take place must take place, Anna! What good is it to watch him kill and torture, how can it help?"

"Because it means I know what he's doing," said Anna. "And that means Harry's probably does too!"

"So you're not even going to try to take your medicine?"

"Roger, I can't, it's who I am."

"You never really tried!" he said hotly. "I don't get it, Anna do you like having this gift or whatever "

She faltered under the look he gave her as she stood up.

"Like it?" she said quietly. "Would you like it?"

"I'm sorry, Anna. I didn't mean-I'm just stir crazy like you I guess... "

"I hate it, I hate the fact that I can see when someone's going to die, that I have to have these visions over and over but I'm going to use it."

"Dumbledore-"

"Forget Dumbledore. This is my choice, nobody else's. He's on to Gregorovitch which means it won't be long before he goes after my Great Grandfather."

"Who?"

"He's a foreign wandmaker," said Anna. "He made Krum's wand and Krum reckons he's brilliant."

"But according to you," said Roger, "Voldemort's got Ollivander locked up somewhere. If he's already got a wandmaker, what does he need another one for?"

"Maybe he agrees with Krum, maybe he thinks Gregorovitch is better ... or else he thinks Gregorovitch will be able to explain what Harry's wand did when he was chasing him, because Ollivander didn't know."  
Anna glanced into the mirror and saw Roger giving her a skeptical look behind her back.

"Drop it," he said. "It's up to you but if we're leaving tomorrow, don't you reckon we should go over the plan?"

Reluctantly, Anna nodded as Roger helped her up off the floor and down the stairs as this vision made her feel drained. They returned to the basement kitchen, where Caper served them all tea with milk and honey.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here are the end of chapter translations from German to English:  
> Das wei ich nicht - I do not know  
> Er wohnt hier nicht mehr- He does not live here anymore  
>  In case you were wondering what the woman Voldemort was questioning was saying.  
> With Love,  
> Starry**


	65. Time Is Of The Essence

CHAPTER SIXTY-FIVE  
Time Is Of The Essence 

They did not get to bed until late that night, after spending hours going over and over their plan until they could recite it, word perfect, to each other. Anna, who was now sleeping in Father's room, lay in bed with her wandlight trained on the old photograph of her father, Regulus, and the Slytherin Quidditch team, and muttered the plan to herself for another ten minutes. As she extinguished her wand, however, she was thinking not of Dumbledore, or her Great Grandfather or the long agonizing journey that lay ahead of them; she thought of Gregorovitch the wandmaker, and how long he could hope to remain hidden while Voldemort sought him so determinedly. The timeline of how long he had was crucial to Anna because the longer Gregorovitch had to hide the more time she had to reach her Great Grandfather...

Dawn seemed to follow midnight with indecent haste.

"You look awful," was Roger's teasing greeting as he entered the room to wake Anna.

"Ah shove it, mate!" said Anna, yawning as she rolled out of bed in her customary fashion with a loud thud.

They found themselves downstairs and ready to go in the kitchen within ten minutes. Anna was pleased to be served french vanilla coffee and hot cinnamon rolls by Caper and Roger ruffled his own hair wearing the slightly manic expression that Anna associated with exam review.

"Dark robes to blend in," he said under his breath, acknowledging her presence with a nervous nod and continuing to poke around in Anna's beaded bag, "Polyjuice Potion ... books...the map...Decoy Detonators ...You should each take a couple just in case ... Puking Pastilles, Nosebleed Norgat, Extendable Ears ..."

They gulped down their breakfast, then set off upstairs, Caper bowing them out and promising to have a chicken-pot-pie for them when they returned.

"Caper, it is very important that if Miss. Bellatrix or Uncle Rodolphus shows up that you do not tell them Roger or I were here, understand?" Anna said seriously.

"Of course, Miss!" Caper said. "you and mister Roger was never here!"

"Bless him," said Roger fondly, "what a wonderful elf, pity he can't come with us and cook."

They made their way onto the front step with immense caution. They could see a couple of puffy-eyed Death Eaters watching the house from across the misty square.

Roger Disapparated with Anna at his side.

After the usual brief spell of darkness and near suffocation, Anna found herself in a tiny alley way where the first phase of their plan was scheduled to take place. It was as yet deserted, except for a couple of large bins; the first Ministry workers did not usually appear here until at least eight o'clock.

"Right then," said Anna, checking her watch. "she ought to be here in about five minutes, for her meeting with Umbridge about the book. When I've Stunned her... "

"Anna, I know," said Roger sternly. "And I thought we were supposed to open the door before she got here?"

Anna swore loudly.

"Muggle Fucker! I almost forgot! Stand back "

She pointed her wand at the padlocked and heavily graffitied fire door beside them, which burst open with a crash. The dark corridor behind it led, as they knew from their careful scouting trips, into an empty dressing room a little ways before the theater. Anna pulled the dressing room door back toward her, to make it look as thought it was still closed.

"And now," she said, turning, back to face Roger in the alleyway, "I'll put the Invisibility charm on both of us, it last just long enough for us to impersonate our victims and-"

" -and we wait," Roger finished, Anna non-verbally cast an invisibility charm on her and Roger.

Little more than a minute later, there was a tiny pop and the familiar witch with characteristic blonde hair set in elaborate and curls that constrast oddly with her heavy-jawed face appeared. She adjusted her jeweled spectacles studded with rhinestones, and her thick fingers ending in two-inch nails, painted crimson that likened to claws or talons clasped her crocodile bag dearly. The sun had just come out from behind a cloud but Rita Skeeter barely had time to enjoy the unexpected warmth, however, before Anna's silent Stunning Spell hit her in the chest and she toppled over.

"Nicely done, Anna," Anna heard the invisible Roger praise from beside her. Together they carried the journalist into the dark passageway that led into the dressing room. Anna plucked a few hairs from the Rita's head and added them to a flask of muddy Polyjuice Potion she had taken from the beaded bag. Roger was rummaging through the Rita's handbag.

"Yep, eight fifteen meeting with Dolores Umbridge" he said, reading a small card that identified where Umbridge's office was. "You'd better take this, Anna, and look, she's got a Prophet Pass just for the occasion."

He passed her a badge which he had taken from Rita's purse.

Anna drank the Polyjuice Potion, which was now a pleasant heliotrope color, and within seconds, once the painful transformation was complete, she stood before Roger the double of Rita Skeeter. As she removed Rita's bejeweled spectacles and put them on, Roger spoke.

"We're running late, Mr. Department of Mysteries will be here any second."

They hurried to close the door on the real Rita Skeeter; Roger was still invisible but Anna remained in view, waiting. Seconds later there was another pop, and a small, squat looking wizard appeared before them.

"Ah, hello, Rita!"

"Hello!" said Anna in her most convincing Rita voice, "How are you today darling?"

"Not so good, actually," replied the little wizard, who looked thoroughly downcast.

As Anna and the wizard headed for the main road, she could hear Roger creeping behind her.

"Quite unfortunate indeed," said Anna, talking firmly over the little wizard and he tried to expound upon his problems; it was essential to stop him from reaching the street. "darling, you clearly forgot to cast a brushing charm have some gum!" she tucked the pastille into a piece of gum in Rita's suit pocket

"Eh? Oh, no thanks- "

"I insist!" said Anna aggressively, and looking rather alarmed, the little wizard took one.

The effect was instantaneous. The moment the gum disguised pastille touched his tongue, the little wizard started vomiting so hard that he did not even notice as Anna yanked a handful of hairs from the top of his head.

"Oh dear!" she said, as he splattered the alley with sick. "Perhaps you'd better take the day off!"

"I can't!" He choked and retched, trying to continue on his way despite being unable to walk straight. "I must-today-must go! "

"But that's just silly!" said Anna, alarmed. "You can't go to work in this state I think you ought to go to St. Mungo's and get them to sort you out."

The wizard had collapsed, heaving, onto all fours, still trying to crawl toward the main street.

"You simply can't go to work like this!" cried Anna. "I'll have to write about the unsanitary situation this is!"

At last he seemed to accept the truth of her words. Using a reposed Anna to claw his way back into a standing position, he turned on the spot and vanished, leaving nothing behind but the bag Roger had snatched from his hand as he went and some flying chunks of vomit.

"Urgh," said Anna, holding up the green skirt of her robe to avoid the puddles of sick. "It would have made much less mess to Stun him too."

"Yeah," said Roger, emerging from under the cloak holding the wizard's bag, "but I still think a whole pile of unconscious bodies would have drawn more attention. Keen on his job, though, isn't he? Chuck me the hair and the potion, then."  
Within two minutes, Roger stood before her, as small and squat as the sick wizard, and wearing the dark robes that had been folded in his bag.

"Weird he wasn't wearing them today, wasn't it, seeing how much he wanted to go? Anyway, I'm Cadmus Rookwood, according to the label in the back."

"You look lovely darling!" said Anna, looking up at Roger with approval.

"Save Rita's Daily Prophet pass, take one of Cadmus's tokens," Roger told Anna, "and let's go, it's nearly nine."

They stepped out of the alleyway together. Fifty yards along the crowded pavement there were spiked black railings flanking two flights of stairs, one labeled GENTLEMEN, the other LADIES.

"See you in a moment, then," said Anna, and she tottered off down the steps to LADIES joining a number of oddly dressed women descending into what appeared to be an ordinary underground public toilet, tiled in grimy black and white.

"Morning, Rita! Loved your article on the Dumbledores!" called another witch in green robes as she let herself into a cubicle by inserting her golden token into a slot in the door. "Such rotten luck, this is, isn't it? Forcing us all to get to work this way! Who are they expecting to turn up, Hermione Granger and Anna Darcy?"

The witch roared with laughter at her own wit, as Anna gave a forced hearty chuckle.

"Yeah," she said, "know anything about where she could be?" she added convincingly with a smile.

The witch was gone though and Anna let herself into adjoining cubicles.

To her left and right came the sound of flushing. She crouched down and peered through the gap at the bottom of the cubicle, just in time to see a pair of stiletto heeled shoes climbing into the toilet next door. She looked left and saw a young brunette witch watching her amusedly.

"We have to flush ourselves in Miss. Skeeter!" she whispered.

"So it seems, it's not like I haven't done it before" Anna whispered back; her voice came out soft and harsh.

Feeling exceptionally foolish, Anna clambered into the toilet.

She knew at once that she had done the right thing; thought she appeared to be standing in water, her heels, feet, and robes remained quite dry. She reached up, pulled the chain, and next moment had zoomed down a short chute, emerging out of a fireplace into the Ministry of Magic.

She got up clumsily; there was a lot more of her body than she was accustomed to. The great Atrium seemed darker than Anna remembered it. Previously a golden fountain had filled the center of the hall, casting shimmering spots of light over the polished wooden floor and walls. Now a gigantic statue of black stone dominated the scene. It was rather frightening, this vast sculpture of a witch and a wizard sitting on ornately carved thrones, looking down at the Ministry workers toppling out of fireplaces below them. Engraved in foot-high letters at the base of the statue were the words MAGIC IS MIGHT.

Anna received a heavy blow on the back of the legs. Another witch had just flown out of the fireplace behind him.

"Out of the way, can't you-clutzy! oh, sorry, Miss. Skeeter."

Clearly frightened, the graying witch hurried away. Apparently Rita Skeeter was strangely respected in the Ministry.

"Psst!" said a voice, and she looked around to see the stout wizard from Department of Mysteries gesturing to her from over beside the statue. Anna hastened to join him.

"You got in all right, then?" Roger whispered to Anna.

"No, I got clogged in the toilet," said Anna.

"Oh, very funny ... It's disgusting, isn't it?" he said to Anna, who was staring up at the statue. "Have you seen what they're sitting on?"

Anna looked more closely and realized that what she had thought were decoratively carved thrones were actually mounds of carved humans: hundreds and hundreds of naked bodies, men, women, and children, all with rather stupid, ugly faces, twisted and pressed together to support the weight of the handsomely robed wizards.

"Muggles," whispered Roger, "In their rightful place. Come on, let's get going."

They joined the stream of witches and wizards moving toward the golden gates at the end of the hall, looking around as surreptitiously as possible, but there was no sign of the distinctive figure of Dolores Umbridge. They passed through the gates and into a smaller hall, where queues were forming in front of twenty golden grilles housing as many lifts. They had barely joined the nearest one when a voice said, "Rookwood!"

They looked around: Anna's stomach turned over. One of the Death Eaters who had witnessed Dumbledore's death was striding toward them. The Ministry workers beside them fell silent, their eyes downcast; Anna could feel fear rippling through them.  
The man's scowling, slightly brutish face was somehow at odds with his magnificent, sweeping robes, which were embroidered with much gold thread. Someone in the crowd around the lifts called sycophantically, "Morning, Yaxley!" Yaxley ignored them.  
"Augustus requests your presence. I have things that need to be filed in your department, Rookwood."

Roger looked around as though hoping somebody else would intervene, but nobody spoke.

"Filing...my department? Mysteries, is it?"

Roger tugged at his collar uncomfortably. Yaxley's eyes widened.

"You think it's funny, Rookwood, do you?"

A pair of witches broke away from the queue for the lift and bustled off.

"No," said Roger, "no, of course "

"You realize that your brother being what he is is the only reason you've got this job, don't you Rookwood? In fact, I'm quite certain you should of been here an hour ago. Already given up as a bad job, have you? Probably wise. Be sure to watch your step and be on time next time."

Anna had let out muffled angry huff. Yaxley looked at her. She recovered instantly as smiled sneakily, pulling out Rita's famous pen and quill muttering under her breath pretending to be whispering the scandalous happenings .

"Now see here!" said Roger.

"No matter," said Yaxley, " If my brother were head of the department of Mysteries I would make it my priority to do my job properly, Rookwood. Do you understand me?"

"Crystal clear," whispered Roger.

"Then attend to it, Rookwood, and if my files are not completely filed when I get back from Mrs. Cattermole's hearing, your job status will be in even greater doubt than it is now...give Augustus my best"

The golden grille before them clattered open. With a wink and unpleasant smile to Anna, who was evidently expected to appreciate this treatment of Rookwood, as Yaxley swept away toward another lift he called back, "Good day, Ms. Skeeter, I did rather enjoy your piece on that crackpot Dumbledore" with a forced flirtatious smile and wave off with her hand Anna gave Yaxley the impression that she were smitten by his obvious fandom. With one last wink, he departed leaving Roger, and Anna entered their lift, but nobody followed them: It was as if they were infectious. The grilles shut with a clang and the lift began to move upward.

"I hate that bloke!" Roger fumed punching the lift in rage. "What an Arsehole! What am I supposed to do again?" Roger asked Anna once he calmed down; he looked stricken. "If I don't turn up, my brother ... I mean, Rookwood's brother will fire him "

"I'll come with you" began Anna, but Roger shook his head feverishly.

"No, we haven't got much time. You find Umbridge, I'll go grab the files on Nurmengard, why would they be in the department of mysteries again?"

"Because the Ministry has been taken over, they are changing the history, any files of things that really did happened that isn't propaganda that Voldemort made up end up down there" said Anna at once, "once you get down there, file Yaxley's files and while your in there grab files on Nurmengard than meet me back in this elevator"

"Right, I'm on it " said Roger, searching his pockets desperately for a quill, but at that moment the lift juddered to a halt.

A disembodied female voice said, "Level four, Department for the Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures, incorporating Beast, Being, and Spirit Divisions, Goblin Liaison Office, and Pest Advisory Bureau," and the grilles slid open again, admitting a couple of wizards and several pale violet paper airplanes that fluttered around the lamp in the ceiling of the lift.

"Morning, Ms. Skeeter, back to see the trials?" said a bushily whiskered man, smiling at Anna. She glanced over at Roger as the lift creaked upward once more; the wizard leaned toward Anna, leering, and muttering "Always reckoned Dumbledore was a tosspot! With Grindlewald none the less! Fancy that! "

He winked. Anna smiled back, hoping that this would suffice. The lift stopped; the grilles opened once more.

"Level two, Department of Magical Law Enforcement, including the Improper Use of Magic Office, Auror Headquarters, and Wizengamot Administration Services," said the disembodied witch's voice.  
"Level one, Minister of Magic and Support Staff."

The golden grilles slid apart again and Anna gasped. Four people stood before her, two of them deep in conversation: a long-haired wizard wearing magnificent robes of black and gold, and a squat, toadlike witch wearing a velvet bow in her short hair and clutching a clipboard to her chest.

Anna gave Roger a secret wink and he hurried out of the lift, followed by the other wizards, leaving Anna with the other four. The moment the golden door had closed Anna sighed, very fast, "muggle fuck!" she breathed very softly under her breath. Roger had gotten off at the wrong level, Anna just hope she as Rita could distract these people enough.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Anna as Rita Skeeter, I'm not sure how this idea came to me but I'm quite certain it came from my curiosity of how dark witches and wizards viewed the gossiping journalist. I think they would definitely respect her ability to turn people against Harry, Anna and Dumbledore. What do you think?  
> Next chapter, things really start to heat up at the Ministry but who will Anna see and will she and Roger get out okay? Stay tuned!  
> With Love,  
> Starry**


	66. Raiding The Ministry

CHAPTER SIXTY-SIX  
Raiding The Ministry

"Ah, Rita!" said Umbridge, looking at Anna. "I had an appointment with you, early, didn't I?"

"Of course," said Anna smoothly. "Forget about me, Madame Undersecretary?"

"It's Senior Undersecretary to the Minister and Head of Muggle-born Registration now." Umbridge spoke with her obnoxious girlish sounding voice that made Anna want to punch her. "If you head up to my office, I'll be there in an hour we shall be able to start straightaway." She consulted her clipboard. "I have ten people today to question and one of them the wife of a Ministry employee! Tut, tut...even here, in the heart of the Ministry!" She stepped into the lift besides Anna, as did the two wizards who had been listening to Umbridge's conversation with the Minister. "We'll discuss matters concerning your book once my questioning for the day is done...your book is on my desk."

"Looking forward to it," said Anna in Rita's voice.

A tall wizard on either side of her, Umbridge's velvet hair-bow level with his shoulder smiled at Anna before stepping out of the lift.

His long black hair and beard were streaked with silver and a great overhanging forehead shadowed his glinting eyes, putting Anna in the mind of a crab looking out from beneath a rock. Pius Thicknesse, under the Imperius Curse was quite a sad sight to be seen, she'd never seen him look so evil and menacing.

"Good day, Miss Skeeter." Thicknesse said exiting the lift.

"Good day, Minster," Anna replied as she watched him walk out and be replaced by another wizard. This one Anna realized with a leap of her gut was someone she knew...

"Ah Lucius!" Umbridge smiled in her false sweet voice. "What brings you here?"

Lucius Malfoy looked as sick as his son did at school if not sicker. His long white blond hair kept neatly in a pony tail was matted and messy. Aside from his handsome dark robes, Draco's father looked like he hadn't slept in months and that the time he spent in Azkaban had taken enough of a toll on him to make him appear gaunter. However his pride was not broken, he smirked at Umbridge and spoke in the infamous drawl of Malfoy men, "I should think you know very well, what brings me here, I was sent to make sure everything is running smoothly Dolores."

"Well than," said Umbridge said with a girlish giggle. "carry on...I must take my leave" and with that she strode out of the lift with a sense of purpose, hurrying to catch up to Thicknesse. When the gates closed again it was only Anna and Lucius Malfoy, she struggled on whether or not to break the silence, luckily for her he spoke first.

"Ah, Rita Skeeter" Lucius smirked. "what brings you here?"

"I should say the same for you, Lucius Malfoy," Anna smiled. "business, I trust?"

"Strictly," answered Lucius curtly. "yourself?"

"Likewise," Anna answered shortly.

Silence filled the lift and Anna knew she ought to not speak but she felt herself ask the question before she could stop herself, "How's your son Draco?"

Lucius' steely grey eyes bore into Anna's with an expression that Anna thought could nearly give away her identity, "Fourth year, he gave me quite the interviews about the truth behind Harry Potter, quite a pleasant lad." she recovered.

Lucius nodded stiffly and seemed to deem this response plausible, "that's quite right, he is doing, quite fine. I'll tell him you asked?"

"Please do. Although off the record there's a rather nasty rumor going around concerning your family playing host to him...do you wish to comment on that?" questioned Anna, looking into his eyes.

"On what?" Lucius asked, he looked slightly amused.

"On your family playing host to the Dark Lord?" Anna challenged.

"You are most perceptive for a journalist, indeed," spoke Lucius coldly, his eyes instantly hardened. "Perhaps too perceptive for someone like yourself, although I'll pretend I didn't hear you speak with such insolence, not polite to society. You'd do well to mind your own eye of newt these are not the times to question someone, one might jeopardize society's outlook on you. "

"You'd also do well to remember your duties as a Father," Anna spat. "Your putting your family at great risk by doing this Lucius."

"Good day, Miss. Skeeter," Lucius said without waiting for a response and exited the lift with the slightest air indignation.

_Anna's Flash Forward_

_"You aren't trying hard enough, boy!" screeched an enraged Bellatrix Lestrange, her yew wand pointed at a prone figure on the floor. "You're too soft."_

_Turning the body over with the toe of her boot, Bellatrix looked into the face of her nephew, Draco Malfoy. There was a steady trickle of blood running from his nose and his pupils were strangely dilated. However, Bellatrix felt no remorse, it was about time the boy knew how it felt to be hit by Unforgivable Curses and it just so happened that the Cruciatus curse was one of her specialities._

_"Get up," snarled Bellatrix, turning her back on him."Your beloved bloodtraitor can't save you,"_

_Draco Malfoy struggled to his feet, his legs almost buckling beneath him. His eyes focused on his aunt...how DARE she insult Anna...while her back was turned, he had a chance!  
"Cruci-,"_

_"Protego!"_

_The curse that Draco had aimed at his aunt came speeding back towards him; lunging out of the way Draco only just managed to avoid it._

_"You think I didn't expect that?" questioned Bellatrix, striding towards him. "You think the Order and Potter won't expect that?! You think she'd actually show you mercy, if you were under the wand of the man she had left you for!"_

_"You leave Anna out of this, Aunt Bella," replied Draco breathlessly, his legs still shaking. "This is between you and me."_

_Bellatrix merely looked at her nephew with disdain and disappointment," oh your right about that..." she whispered under her breath._

_"Come," she said loudly, gesturing to Draco with her wand. "I believe it is time we see how much of my teaching you have actually remembered."_

_Draco looked at her with equal distain before placing that hideous mask over his handsome face and pulling his hood up enveloping the platinum hair that lay beneath._

_"Where are we going?" asked Draco, a slight hint of uncertainty edging his voice._

_"Oh don't worry," smiled Bellatrix. "You'll see soon enough."_

_End of Anna's Vision_

Panic pulsed in the pit of Anna's stomach, she got up off the lift floor and got out at the next opening. She'd wondered how long she'd blacked out for she was grateful when she pulled out Rita's pocket mirror it was still Rita's reflection that she saw. As she passed gleaming wooden door after gleaming wooden door, each bearing a small plaque with the owner's name and occupation upon it, the might of the Ministry, its complexity, its impenetrability, seemed to force itself upon her so that the plan she had been carefully concocting with Roger over the past four weeks seemed laughably childish. They had concentrated all their efforts on getting inside without being detected: They had not given a moment's thought to what they would do if they were forced to separate. Now Roger was stuck in filing, which would undoubtedly last hours and she, Anna, was wandering around on the top floor when she knew perfectly well that her quarry had just gone down in the lift.  
She stopped walking, curiosity getting the best of her, leaned against a wall, and tried to decide what to do. The silence pressed upon her: There was no bustling or talk or swift footsteps here the purple-carpeted corridors were as hushed as though the Muffliato charm had been cast over the place.

Her office must be up here, Anna thought.

It seemed most unlikely that Umbridge would keep her leisure reading in her office, but on the other hand it seemed foolish not to search it to make sure. She therefore set off along the corridor again, passing nobody but a frowning wizard who was murmuring instructions to a quill that floated in front of him, scribbling on a trail of parchment.

Now paying attention to the names on the doors, Anna turned a corner. Halfway along the next corridor she emerged into a wide, open space where a dozen witches and wizards sat in rows at small desks not unlike school desks, though much more highly polished and free from graffiti. Anna paused to watch them, for the effect was quite mesmerizing. They were all waving and twiddling their wands in unison, and squares of colored paper were flying in every direction like little pink kites. After a few seconds, Anna realized that there was a rhythm to the proceedings, that the papers all formed the same pattern and after a few more seconds she realized what she was watching was the creation of pamphlets that the paper squares were pages, which, when assembled, folded and magicked into place, fell into neat stacks beside each witch or wizard.

Anna crept closer, although the workers were so intent on what they were doing that she doubted they would notice a carpet-muffled footstep, and she slid a completed pamphlet from the pile beside a young witch. She examined it behind Rita's bejeweled glasses . Its pink cover was emblazoned with a golden title:

_**Mudbloods and the Dangers They Pose to a Peaceful Pure-Blood Society** _

Beneath the title was a picture of a red rose with a simpering face in the middle of its petals, being strangled by a green weed with fangs and a scowl. There was no author's name upon the pamphlet, but again, Anna seemed to see Umbridge at her desk drafting it so carefully that how could it not have been her? Then the young witch beside her confirmed her suspicion as she said, still waving and twirling her wand, "Will the old hag be back any second now? She's been gone a while interrogating Mudbloods."

"Careful," said the wizard beside her, glancing around nervously; one of his pages slipped and fell to the floor.

"Say, where'd the eye on the door go?"

The witch glanced toward the shining mahogany door facing the space full of pamphlet-makers to a door.

"Same place whatever prankster set up decoys" said the wizard. "Get back to work, maybe she won't notice."

For a split second Anna forgot where she was and what she was doing there: She even forgot that she wasn't invisible.

"Excuse me, Miss?" Anna said to the witch who'd spoken first.

"Not now, Mel, we gotta get back to-" as the witch looked up and saw Rita Skeeter's appearance and her cool demeanor changed dramatically. "Miss. Skeeter what brings you here?"

"I have an appointment with my dear friend Dolores, she said to make myself comfortable..." Anna said smiling.

"Of course!" said the wizard who scolded the witch. "Go right in!" before getting back to work.

"Miss Skeeter! I'd love an autograph!" the witch called.

"Martina!" said the wizard sternly. "Back to work!"

Anna strode straight over to the door to examine the plaque which read:

_**Dolores Umbridge  
Senior Undersecretary to the Minister** _

Below that a slightly shinier new plaque read:

_**Head of the Muggle-Born Registration Commission** _

Anna grinned as she turned the doorknob, stepped into Umbridge's office, and closed the door behind her.

She felt she had stepped back in time. The room was exactly like Umbridge's office at Hogwarts: Lace draperies, doilies and dried flowers covered every surface. The walls bore the same ornamental plates, each featuring a highly colored, beribboned kitten, gamboling and frisking with sickening cuteness. The desk was covered with a flouncy, flowered cloth. Anna turned to face the room again, raised her wand, and murmured, "Accio my book."

Nothing happened, but she had not expected it to; no doubt Umbridge knew all about protective charms and spells. She therefore hurried behind her desk and began pulling out all the books from the shelves. She saw quills and notebooks and Spellotape; enchanted paper clips that coiled snakelike from their drawer and had be beaten back; a fussy little lace box full of spare hair bows and clips; but no sign of Rita's book.  
There was a filing cabinet behind the desk: Anna felt curiosity to search it. Like Filch's filing cabinet at Hogwarts, it was full of folders, each labeled with a name. It was not until Anna reached the topmost drawer that she saw something to distract her from the search: Aunt Phoebe's file.

She pulled it out and opened it.

****_Phoebe Darcy_  
Blood Status:   
Pureblood, but with unacceptable pro-Muggle leanings. Rumored to be 25% Veela.   
Family:   
Rosalie Diggory (sister), Amos Diggory (brother in law), Nephew Cedric (diseased in an accident regarding the Twi-wizard Tournament). Adopted niece, Anastasia Bellatrix Lestrange, known by friends and family as Anna Diana Darcy. Young Miss. Darcy is entering her seventh year in Ravenclaw house. She is Undesirable No. 2 due to her impeccably close bond with Undesirable No. 1. NB: Phoebe was found dead in her home last month. Her niece, Anna, never returned home from Hogwarts. Presumed to be traveling with Undesirable No. 1.  
Security Status:   
TRACKED. All home visitors are being tracked and monitored. Strong likelihood Undesirable No. 2 will come back to see her Aunt has died (lived with her previously)   
"Undesirable Number One," Anna muttered under her breath as she replaced Aunt Phoebe's folder and shut the drawer. She had an idea she knew who that was, and sure enough, as she straightened up and glanced around the office for fresh hiding places she saw a poster of her best friend, Harry Potter on the wall, with the words UNDESIRABLE NO. 1 emblazoned across his chest. A little pink note was stuck to it with a picture of a kitten in the corner. Anna moved across to read it and saw that Umbridge had written, "To be punished." 

Angrier than ever, she proceeded to smash in the bottoms of the vases and baskets of dried flowers, but was not at all surprised that the book was not there. She gave the office one last sweeping look, and her heart skipped a beat. Dumbledore was staring at her from a small rectangular mirror, propped up on a bookcase nearly hidden behind some overturned things beside the desk.

"The book!" Anna inhaled she crossed the room at a run and snatched it up, thanking God as she realized that the moment she touched it that it was what she had come for at last in her possession. Dumbledore was smiling wistfully out of the front cover of a glossy book. Anna had not immediately noticed the curly green writing across his hat ¨The Life and Lies of Albus Dumbledore ¨ nor the slightly smaller writing across his chest: "by Rita Skeeter, bestselling author of Armando Dippet: Master or Moron?"

Anna opened the book at random and saw a full-page photograph of two teenage boys, both laughing immoderately with their arms around each other's shoulders. Dumbledore, now with elbow-length hair, had grown a tiny wispy beard that recalled the one on Krum's chin that had so annoyed Ron. The boy who roared in silent amusement beside Dumbledore had a gleeful, wild look about him. His golden hair fell in curls to his shoulders, his blue eyes gleaming and smile strangely familiar in it's mischievous nature. Anna read the caption below:

_**Albus Dumbledore with Gellert Grindlewald; circa: unknown** _

Very slowly, hardly daring to breathe, Anna charmed the book to fit in her beaded purse. She copied the book, autographed it, and told Umbridge she needed to make another signing and they'd catch up another time. All before she backed out of the office and back into the open area beyond.

The pamphlet-makers were still busy working as Anna hurried off up the corridor as the young witch said, "I bet if I sneak into the old hags office she'll write me an autograph, she seemed a lot nicer today, who'da thought it I met Rita Fucking Skeeter?"

"WILL YOU SHUT UP AND GET BACK TO WORK!"

Speeding back toward the lifts, Anna reviewed her options. With glee that she'd pulled it off Anna's priority now had to be to leave the Ministry before she and Roger were exposed. The first thing to do was to find Roger, and then they could work out a way to leave unsuspiciously.

The lift was empty when it arrived. Anna jumped in and as it started its ascent. To her enormous relief, when it rattled to a halt at level nine, a stressed out and wild-eyed Roger got in.

"Good Morning Ma'am," he said smoothly to Anna as the lift set off again.

"Roger, it's me, Anna! Remember?"

"Anna! Fuck mate, I forgot what you looked like, Augustus Rookwoods one brutal bloke, did you manage to get the book?"

"Yes, it turned out much better than I thought, got it no problem; did you-"

But before Anna could finish the lift had stopped again. The doors opened and a wizard walked inside, talking to a young witch whose brown hair was curled into tight ringlets. The word 'Sneak' still slightly visible on her face, Anna immediately recognized the witch as Cho Chang's best friend who was clearly an intern.

"... I quite understand what you're saying, Marietta, but I'm afraid I cannot be party to-" the wizard broke off; he had noticed she and Roger. It was very strange to have so many people glare at them with that much dislike. The lift doors closed and the four of them trundled downward once more.

"Level eight," said the witch's cool voice, "Atrium."

Anna knew at once that they were in trouble, with The Atrium was full of people moving from fireplace to fireplace, sealing them off. Once Marietta and her mentor were gone, Anna felt right enough to speak up.

"Fuck!" said Anna. "What are we going to-?"

"STOP!" Roger thundered, and the powerful voice of Rookwood echoed through the Atrium: The wizards sealing the fireplaces froze. "Follow me," he whispered to Anna as they headed towards the fireplace.

"What's up, Cadmus?" said a balding wizard who had followed Roger out of the fireplace earlier. He looked nervous.

"This lot need to leave before you seal the exits," said Roger with all the authority he could muster.

The group of wizards in front of him looked at one another.

"We've been told to seal all exits and not let anyone, we'd been infiltrated! "

"Are you contradicting me?" Roger blustered. "Miss Skeeter gets quite toilet sick and she's late for a signing, would you want me to call up Albert and have him examine your tree?"

"Sorry!" gasped the balding wizard, backing away. "I didn't mean nothing, Cadmus, but I thought... I thought she had a meeting with Dolores..."

"Change of plans," said Roger, and his deep voice echoed impressively through the hall. "Miss. Skeeters life does not revolve around Madame Umbridge's schedule" he boomed. The Ministry wizards hung back, some looking confused, others scared and fearful. When suddenly:

"THERE THEY ARE! OUR IMPOSTURES!"

Anna and Roger looked over their shoulder. The real Cadmus Rookwood, no longer vomiting but pale and wan, had just come running out of a lift, with, to Anna's dismay a still stunned half out of it Rita Skeeter who he held by the upper arm.  
The balding wizard gaped, his head turning ludicrously from one pair of Cadmus and Rita to the other.

"Hey what's going on? What is this?"

"Seal the exit! SEAL IT!"

Thicknesse had burst out of another lift and was running toward the group beside the fireplaces, into which they had not yet vanished. As the balding wizard lifted his wand, Anna watched as Roger raised an enormous fist and punched him, sending him flying through the air.

"I've got a book signing in Paris, Minister !" Anna shouted.

The balding wizard's colleagues set up and uproar, undercover of which Roger grabbed Anna, pulled her towards the still-open fireplace, it was in that second Anna saw the minister's head turn, saw an inkling of truth dawn his face.

"Come on!" Roger shouted at Anna; he seized her hand and they jumped into the fireplace together as Thicknesse's curse sailed over Anna's head. They spun for a few seconds before shooting up out of a toilet into a cubicle.  
There was a noise in the cubicle behind them; Anna looked around; Thicknesse had just appeared.

"LET'S GO!" Roger yelled. He seized Anna by the hand and turned on the stop.

Darkness engulfed them, along with the sensation of compressing hands, but something was wrong... Roger's hand seemed to be sliding out of his grip...

She wondered whether she was going to suffocate; she could not breathe or see and the only solid things in the world were Roger's fingers, which were slowly slipping away...

And then he saw the door to number nineteen, Princelet Street, with its unique door knocker, but before she could draw breath, she screamed and a flash of purple light: Roger's hand was suddenly vicelike upon her and everything went dark again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: So what did you lovelies think? Hope you all are having an enjoyable week! Next chapter, Anna and Roger seek out Aunt Bathilda. That's all I'm at liberty to discuss! With Love, Starry**


	67. Into The Woods

CHAPTER SIXTY-SEVEN  
Into The Woods

Anna opened her eyes and was dazzled by gold and green; she had no idea what had happened, she only knew that she was lying on what seemed to be leaves and twigs. Struggling to draw breath into lungs that felt flattened, she blinked and realized that the gaudy glare was sunlight streaming through a canopy of leaves far above her. Then an object twitched close to her face. She pushed herself onto her hands and knees, ready to face some small, fierce creature, but saw that the object was Roger's foot. Looking around, Anna saw that they were lying on a forest floor, apparently alone.

With a file in his hand, Roger was pouring over the information inside it and only than was Anna able to sigh with relief.

"According to this, Allgemeines Gute is an unplottable island in the northern Baltic Sea...if we leave tonight-"

"How can we leave tonight? I mean-my Aunt Bathilda is probably the only one who knows for sure, why should we trust the Ministry without getting a second opinion? We should speak to her...plus I'd really like to see her" Anna said as she shook her head, trying to clear it, to make sense of whatever had just taken place. "where are we anyways? I thought we were going back to Princelet Street?"

Roger took a deep breath. He looked flustered.

"'Stasia, I don't think we're going to be able to go back there."

"What on Earth do you-?"

"As we Disapparated, Thicknesse caught hold of me and I couldn't get rid of him, he was too strong, and he was still holding on when we arrived at Princelet Street, and then well, I think he must have seen the door, and thought we were stopping there, so he slackened his grip and I managed to sake him off and I brought us here instead!"

"But then, where's he? Hang on... You don't mean he's at Princelet Street? He can't get in there?"

He nodded.

"Anna, I think he can. I forced him to let go with a Revulsion Jinx, but I'd already taken him inside the Fidelius Charm's protection. He may not be able to get in yet, but he could call your Aunt and Uncle who the house is obligated to let in"

There was no pretending; Anna was sure he was right. It was a serious blow. If, with her Uncle's assistance, Death Eaters could now get inside the house there was no way that they could return. Even now, he could be bringing other Death Eaters in there by Apparition. Although the house was new to Anna, it had been their one safe refuge; even, now that Caper had shown himself, a kind of home. With a twinge of regret that had nothing to do with food, Anna imagined the house-elf busying himself over the dinner she and Roger would never eat.

"Anna, I'm so sorry..."

"Don't be silly, Rog, it wasn't your fault! We need to cut our losses and move forward..."

"We shouldn't," said Roger suddenly. "We should stay here the night, I doubt one day will do us much loss...they'll be looking for us...we should lay low."

"Fair point," Anna said, unable to think of a reason why they couldn't stay. "where are we anyway?"

"In the woods not far from Godric's Hallow," said Roger. "I wanted somewhere close to where we needed to be to see your Great-Great-Great-Great Aunt and- "

"this is the first place you thought of," Anna finished for him, glancing around at the apparently deserted glade. With a jolt of nerves in the pit of her stomach she could not help remembering what had happened the last time they had Apparated to the first place Roger had thought of how Death Eaters had found them within minutes. Had it been Legilimency? Did Voldemort or his henchmen know, even now, where Roger had taken them?

"D'you trust this place, Anna?" Roger asked her, and guiltily she could tell by the look on Roger's face that he had nearly read her mind.

"I'm not sure..."

Roger still looked tired and sweaty. He had made no attempt to sit up and it looked as though he was too weak to do so. The prospect of moving him was daunting.

"Let's stay here for now," Anna said.

Looking relieved, Roger nodded, as Anna sprang to her feet.

"Where are you going?" asked Roger.

"If we're staying, we should put some protective enchantments around the place," she replied, and raising her wand, she began to walk in a wide circle around Roger, murmuring incantations as she went. Anna was pleased when she saw little disturbances in the surrounding air: It was as if she had cast a heat haze upon their clearing.

"Salvio Hexia... Protego Totalum... Repello Muggletum... Muffliato... You could get out the tent, Roger..."

"Tent?"

"In the bag!"

"In the... of course," said Roger.

Anna felt amused that Roger did not bother to grope inside it this time, but used another Summoning Charm. The tent emerged in a lumpy mass of canvas, ropes, and poles.

"I thought this belonged to your Uncle Amos?" he asked, starting to disentangle the pent pegs.

"Apparently he didn't want it back, reminded him too much of our last summer with Cedric," said Anna, now performing complicated figure-of-eight movements with her wand. "so he said I could borrow it. Erecto!" she added, pointing her wand at the misshapen canvas, which in one fluid motion rose into the air and settled, fully constructed, onto the ground before Roger, out of whose startled hands a tent peg soared, to land with a final thud at the end of a guy rope.

"Cave Inimicum," Anna finished with a skyward flourish. "That's as much as I can do. At the very least, we should know they're coming; I can't guarantee it will keep Him out"

Roger and Anna leaned on one another for support through the entrance of the tent. The interior was exactly as Anna remembered it; a small flat, complete with bathroom and tiny kitchen.

"I'll make some tea," said Anna breathlessly, pulling kettle and mugs from the depths of her bag and heading toward the kitchen.

Once that task was complete Anna found the hot drink as welcome as the firewhisky had been on the night that Mad-Eye had died; it seemed to burn away a little of the fear fluttering in her chest and the pit of her stomach. After a minute or two, Anna broke the silence.

"So, have you got it?" she asked Roger, as if to break him from his fixed gaze to remind him that she was there.

"Got what?" he said with a little start.

"What did we just went through all that for? All the history files on Grindlewald!"

"Course I did, we were running for our lives from the Death Eaters, weren't we?" said Roger. "Here."

And he pulled the files out of the pocket of her robes and handed it to Anna.

It was as rather old tattered file. In ordinate script 1945 was written, the ink glinted dully in the diffused light shining through the tent's canvas roof.

"There isn't any chance someone's changed the information?" asked Anna carefully. "I mean, are we sure?"

"I don't think so," said Roger, as he took it back from her and looking at it closely. "There'd be some sign of jinxing if it had been magically tampered...I performed a test jinx spell on it before I left the department of mysteries"

He passed it back to Anna, who opened it up and poured over the information. The thing looked perfectly old. She remembered a jinxed and tampered file her Aunt once brought home, and how bottoms of the pages looked wavy like they'd been soaked in water or rained on. These pages were perfectly straight.

"I think we should take it in turns to keep watch outside the tent," he added to Anna, standing up and stretching. "And we'll need to think about some food as well. You stay there," he added sharply as Anna moved to get up.

With the Sneakoscope Fred and George had given Anna for her birthday set carefully upon the table in the tent, Roger and Anna spent the rest of the day sharing the role of lookout. However, the Sneakoscope remained silent and still upon its point all day, and whether because of the protective enchantments and Muggle-repelling charms Anna had spread around them, or because people rarely ventured this way, their patch of wood remained deserted, apart from occasional birds and squirrels. Evening brought no change; Anna lit her wand as she swapped places with Roger at ten o'clock, and looked out upon a deserted scene, noting the bats fluttering high above her across the single patch of starry sky visible from their protected clearing.

She felt very hungry now, and a little light-headed. Regretfully, she had not packed any food in her magical bag, as she had assumed that they would be returning to Princelet Street that night, so they had had nothing to eat except some wild berries that she had collected from amongst the nearest bushes. After their make shift meal their hunger only dimmed but didn't diminish.

The surrounding silence was broken by odd rustlings and what sounded like crackings of twigs: Anna thought that they were caused by animals rather than people, yet she kept her wand held tight at the ready. Her insides, already uncomfortable due to their inadequate helping of tart berries, tingled with unease.

She had though that she would feel elated if they managed to steal back the top secret files and Rita Skeeter's book, but somehow she did not; all she felt as she sat looking out at the darkness, of which her wand lit only a tiny part, was worry about what would happen next. It was as though she had been hurtling toward this point for weeks, months, maybe even years, but now she had come to an abrupt halt, run out of road.

Her Great Grandfather was out there, but she did not have the faintest idea of how to get onto the constant storm raged island. She did not even know how long it would be before Voldemort would start hunting him down. Meanwhile she was at a loss to know how close he was to finding Gregorovitch, and the Elder Wand that Anna believed currently lay in the cold dead hands of Albus Dumbledore which must not end up in the hands of Voldemort...  
Her vision was starting to blur again. She was afraid that she was making it happen by having these thoughts, and tried to direct them into another channel. She thought of poor Caper, who had expected them home and had received Thicknesse instead. Would the elf keep silent or would he tell the Minister everything he knew?

Anna wanted to believe that Caper would be loyal to her but he just met her, who knew what would happen if Bellatrix or Rodolphus demanded information? What if the Death Eaters tortured the elf? Sick images swarmed into Anna's head and she tried to push these away too, for there was nothing she could do for Caper: She and Roger had already decided against trying to summon him; what if someone from the Ministry came too? They could not count on elfish Apparition being free from the same flaw that had taken Thicknesse to Princelet Street on the hem of Roger's sleeve.

Anna's stomach churned sickeningly. She thought that there was so much they did not know: Uncle Amos had been right about magic they had never encountered or imagined. Why hadn't Dumbledore explained more? Had she thought that there would be time; that he would live for years, for centuries perhaps, like his friend Nicolas Flamel? If so, she had been wrong... Snape had seen to that... Snape, her own Godfather, who had struck at the top of the tower...

_Anna's Vision_

_"Do it boy!" snarled Bellatrix, her wand pointed at her nephew's throat, threatening green sparks scorching his skin._

_Draco felt his eyes dart between his Aunt Bella's masked face and the pleading face of the young muggle-born girl in front of him. He could see her prone form shaking, goosebumps erupting across her bare arms. Her eyes spoke more than words ever could... she was afraid and so she should be. Around her lay the dead bodies of her parents, their faces frozen in shock, their lifeless eyes blank and staring._

_Draco could feel her deep brown eyes pleading with him, begging for him to spare her life. However, the subconscious need to protect Anna caused Draco to bring his wand hand from his side, the tip of his dragon-heart string wand level with her heart. He swallowed back down the rising tide of vomit as his eyes finally met with hers._

_"Yes, that's it!" screeched Bellatrix, her lips curling into a sadistic smile. "Make her suffer!"_

_He knew this was not only his punishment, but his father's and mother's also... they had all failed the Dark Lord and he, Draco, was the only one now who could sate Lord Voldemort's wrath._

_"Crucio," spoke Draco... but nothing happened, only weak red sparks spluttered from the end of his wand._

_"You've got to mean it boy," snarled Bellatrix, her wand now digging against his jugular. "How about we go over this lesson one more time, hmm?" Removing her wand tip from Draco's neck, she pointed it squarely at the girl. "CRUCIO!"_

_The girl screamed out in horrific pain, her body convulsing violently on the floor, but no matter how much she screamed, Bellatrix's maniacal laughter managed to drown it out. A look of sheer insanity contorted Bellatrix Lestrange's features as she forced more pain on the girl. Blood began to seep from the girl's ears, her nails raking at her skin as she tried to vainly fight against the curse. Draco watched in horror as the girl slashed jagged rivets into her flesh with her own nails, his heart freezing in his chest._

_"Stop," he whispered his voice weak and quiet._

_"What was that nephew?" smiled Bellatrix, her eyes never leaving the child withering on the floor. "You think I'm being too soft perhaps? Very well..."_

_Bellatrix invoked the spell once again, but with such ferocity that the girl flew backwards against the doorframe, her head hitting the oak with a sickening crunch. Still though, her bleeding lips emitted surreal, unnerving shrieks of dire agony, her mind turning in on itself, succumbing to the realm of paradox._

_"You know what this reminds me of?" Bellatrix laughed amidst the shrieks of the little girl. "How I killed Anna's Mum," she added with a cruel smile._

_"STOP IT!" roared Draco, pointing his wand at his aunt._

_"Aw, does wittle baby Dwaco not want to play this game anymore? Wittle baby Dwaco doesn't want Auntie Bella talking bad about his blood trading girlfriend so he's gonna be a tough boy" jeered Bellatrix, her childish voice chilling him to the core. "You want to end her suffering? Then END it, or I will end your Anna quicker than you can blink! I will find her and I will make this girl's death look peaceful compared to what I'll do to her, and I'll make you watch before I end you too!"_

_Draco knew that his aunt was not lying – he knew she had the courage of her convictions unlike him. He had never killed a human being in his life, wizard or muggle; even in the direst of situations his naivety engulfed him, staying his hand. Her screams were becoming unbearable; her face was a bloody mess of flesh and fatty tissue, surely killing her would be the right thing to do... a mercy killing as it were. Swallowing down the threat of vomit once again, Draco pointed his wand back at the supine figure of the girl.  
He knelt down beside her, wand still pointing at her and whispered so only she could hear, "I promise you won't feel a thing, I want you to close your eyes and imagine it's Christmas and that bloke Santa's come and your opening presents with your Mum and Dad, okay? she nodded weakly as Draco mentally prepared himself for what he needed to do._

_"What are you waiting for?!" asked Bellatrix, her voice grating and harsh._

_Closing his eyes, he imagined the girl dead, her face frozen, her body rigid and allowed the two words to silence the room as a small, nearly unnoticeable smile played on the young girl's bleeding lips._

_"Avada Kedavra!"_

_End of Anna's Vision_

Anna opened her eyes, sobbing harder than ever, panting, her forehead throbbing. She had passed out against the side of the tent, had slid sideways down the canvas, and was sprawled on the ground. She looked up at Roger, whose concerned face blocked the tiny patch of sky visible through the dark branches high above them.

"Dream," she said, sitting up quickly and attempting to meet Roger's glower with a look of innocence. "Must have been brought on by our near death experience, sorry."

"I know it was a vision! I can tell by the look on your face! You saw something Anastasia!"

"Don't call me that!" she whined in retaliation.

"Fine," retorted Roger, "Anna, then!"

"I didn't mean it to happen!" Anna said. "It was a dream! Can you control what you dream about, Roger?"

"If you just took your potion! "

But Anna was not interested in being told off; she wanted to a shoulder to cry on for what she had just seen.

"I saw Bellatrix torturing a little Muggle girl, Roger, and I think the kid's dead now, but- "

"I think I'd better take over the watch if you're so tired you're falling sleep," said Roger moodily.

"I can finish the watch!"

"No, you're obviously exhausted. Go and lie down."

He dropped down in the mouth of the tent, looking stubborn. Angry, but wishing to avoid a row, Anna ducked back inside.

Sniffling; Anna climbed into the top bunk, lay down, and cried as she looked up at the dark canvas ceiling. After several moments, Roger spoke in a voice so low in the huddle in the entrance that Anna wasn't sure if he was speaking to her or himself.  
"What did she do to the kid?"

Silence filled the room for a few moments before Roger climbed up to her bunk and stroked her hair in a brotherly fashion, "I'm sorry, Anna, please tell me?"  
Anna screwed up her eyes in the effort to remember every detail, then whispered into the darkness. "She and Draco were at this house. She was torturing the little girl and she-she made Draco kill her!."

"How'd Draco get the honor of killing the poor kid when Bellatrix done all the work?"

"Manipulation...and me"

Anna closed her eyes, thinking of all that she had seen and heard. The more she recalled, the more sick to her stomach she felt...

"She told him she knew where I was and she'd kill me if he didn't kill her," Anna said, eyes still closed tight. "He asked her to stop, but Bellatrix taunted him said she'd make him watch while she killed me...he was so compassionate to the kid...told her to close her eyes and imagine Christmas... and then... then..."

She remembered how, Draco, sought to end the girl's suffering...

"he killed her..."

The noises of the surrounding woods were muffled inside the tent; all Anna could hear was Roger's breathing. After a while, Roger whispered, "Anna I'm going to ask you a serious question, if I ask can you be honest with me?"

"I-." Anna began before her voice faltered.

"Anna?"

The wooden slats of Roger's bunk creaked as he lowered himself onto his bed.

"Anna, I feel like you've been hiding something from all of us for the last year now, forgive me if I sound to blunt...but I think your in love with someone..."

"What," said Anna slowly. "Makes you think that?"

"You've changed...I feel like your body is here but your mind and heart are with him..."

"Who?" said Anna raising an eyebrow giving Roger an amused look. "Harry? Com'on Roger, he' my best mate, I tried the whole dating him thing but I see him as a older brother rather than a-"

"Oh no, it's not Potter," said Roger knowingly. "I can tell by your mannerisms he's just a friend to you."

"Good," said Anna settling back down, her eyes fixed on the ceiling of the tent.

"Forgive me for being rather blunt again but I think your in love with Draco Malfoy" Roger said, as his statement seemed to echo throughout the tent or perhaps it only in Anna's mind.

With a shuttering breath, Anna swallowed hard before whispering just loud enough for Roger to hear, "you've caught me..."

With her secret out, it was almost freeing not to keep this bottled up, and it was on Draco that Anna's thoughts dwelled, although no sooner had Roger posed the question and Anna answered it Roger's snores began to rumble from the lower bunk and with a chuckle,   
she realized that Roger had fallen asleep after posing a question he did not remain awake long enough to hear an answer from, Anna herself drifted slowly into peaceful sleep once more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Hello Lovelies! I really loved writing this chapter! How do you think Roger will react to Anna's news will he be understanding or upset? The next couple chapters will deal with Aunt Bathilda and Roger coming to terms with Anna's confession but that's all I'm at liberty to discuss! Stay tuned! With Love, Starry**


	68. The Prodigal Ron

CHAPTER SIXTY-EIGHT  
The Prodigal Ron

Early next morning, Roger and Anna woke feeling that it was best not to stay anywhere too long, and they agreed, with the sole proviso that their next move took them within reach of a steak and egg sandwich. Anna therefore removed the enchantments she had placed around the clearing, while Roger obliterated all the marks and impressions on the ground that might show they had camped there. Then they Disapparated to the outskirts of a small market town five minutes from Godric's Hallow.  
Once they had pitched the tent in the shelter of a small copse of trees and surrounded it with freshly cast defensive enchantments Anna ventured out under completely invisible to find sustenance.

This, however, did not go as planned. She had barely entered the town when an unnatural chill, a descending mist, and a sudden darkening of the skies made her freeze where she stood.

"But didn't Harry teach you how to make a Patronus?!" protested Roger, when Anna arrived back at the tent empty handed, out of breath, and mouthing the single word, dementors.

"I couldn't... make one." she panted, clutching her wand tightly at her side. "Wouldn't...work."

He had been rather cool all morning towards her since her confession last night which she hoped sincerely he'd hadn't heard it that was until she heard him muttering in his sleep 'Fucking Draco'.  
Now his expression of consternation and disappointment made Anna feel ashamed. It had been a nightmarish experience, seeing the dementors gliding out of the must in the distance and realizing, as the paralyzing cold choked her lungs and a distant screaming filled her ears, that she was not going to be able to protect herself. It had taken all Anna's willpower to uproot herself from the spot and run, leaving the eyeless dementors to glide amongst the Muggles who might not be able to see them, but would assuredly feel the despair they cast wherever they went.

"So we still haven't got any food." Roger said in a round about way.

"No Roger," snapped Anna. "I don't know, what happened!"

She sat low in Uncle Amos' old armchair, feeling more humiliated by the moment. She was afraid that something had gone wrong inside her. Two months ago even seemed a long time ago: Today she might have been thirteen years old again, cowered against the compartment of the train cradling in her lap, Harry, who collapsed on the Hogwarts Express.

Roger kicked a chair leg.

"What?" he whined to Anna. "I'm sorry I'm the only one who feels the need to eat!"

"Well than, big man why don't you go and fight your way through the dementors, if you're so tough," said Anna, stung.

"I would, but you took it upon yourself to leave without me, totally alone to do it yourself!"

"Oh here we go again-."

"And what's that supposed to?"

"Please!" screamed Roger, startling Anna into silence. "Anna, arguing isn't going to fix this! Come on," he said impatiently, clicking his fingers at her when she did not react, "it will be alright..."

"Fine, but we'll go somewhere else to find it," said Anna with half a glance at him. "There's no point staying where we know dementors are swooping around."

In the end they settled down for the night in a far flung field belonging to a lonely farm, from which they had managed to obtain eggs and bread.

"Delicious, is it?" asked Anna in a soft voice, as they devoured scrambled eggs on toast. "feel better?"

Roger nodded enthusiastically and said, with his cheeks bulging, "So fucking good!"

And, indeed, it was much easier to feel happy when they were comfortably well fed. The argument about the dementors was forgotten in laughter that night, and Anna felt cheerful, even hopeful, as she took the first of the two night watches. Grateful Roger didn't press her on her relationship with Draco.

This was their first encounter with the fact that a full stomach meant good spirits, an empty one, bickering and gloom. Anna bore up reasonably well on those nights when they managed to scavenge nothing but berries or stale biscuits, her temper perhaps a little shorter than usual and her silences dour. Roger, however, had always been used to three delicious meals a day, courtesy of his mother or of the Hogwarts house-elves, and hunger made him both unreasonable and irascible. Whenever lack of food coincided with Roger's watch he was rather unpleasant.

"So where next?" was his constant refrain. He did not seem to have any ideas himself, but expected Anna to come up with plans while he sat and brooded over the low food supplies. Accordingly Anna spent fruitless hours trying to decide where they would head to next, Aunt Bathilda's house in Godric's Hallow or Gregorovitch's wand shop , their conversations becoming increasingly repetitive as they got no new information.

As Dumbledore had told Anna that he believed there would come a time during the war that the guards would leave their post, they kept reciting, in a sort of dreary litany, reasons they might abandon their posts.

"Yeah, let's go to the wand shop. Shouldn't take more than an afternoon to search the whole shop and find dick," said Roger sarcastically.

"There can't be anything there. He'd already gotten killed, and Dumbledore was certain that Gregorovitch didn't even know the thief's name," said Anna. "We know that Dumbledore won ownership of the wand during the duel "

"What more is there to figure out?"

"Roger! Your attitude is not helping! What in the bloody hell crawled up your ass and died?"

Roger looked at her his eyes hardening as he spoke one word that summed up how he felt, "You really want to know, Anna? Malfoy!"

"I figured." said Anna, who had mentally made this point many times before, that Roger's attitude changed after she finally admitted to him that she loved Draco. "But I can't help what I feel, Roger, you think with me being friends with who I am I'd chose to fall in love with Draco Malfoy? No! But it happened!"

Roger stared at her pointedly. Repressing a strong urge to throw something at him, Anna plowed on, "He does have a good heart...I'll be the first to admit I understand the way you feel...but he loves me too and respects me."  
Anna sighed.

"How could a fucking Death Eater respect you though, Anna?!"

Anna repeated the argument she kept bringing out in favor of her point of view.

"Dumbledore said to my Great Grandfather in the memories he left me that I'm destined to be the redeemer...his love for me will keep his soul pure and safe from the heinous acts which Voldemort's making him do!"

"Malfoy pure, that's the best fucking joke you pulled Anastasia Darcy!"

"DON'T YOU DARE CALL ME THAT! IT'S ANNA!" Anna shouted, goaded past endurance. "You think this is a joke? What I feel?!"

"I knew it, you know, before you finally fessed up" scoffed Roger. "Think your little midnight meetings in the astronomy tower were a clever little secret?"

"You knew?! So why didn't you rat me out to Flitwick than? "

"Because I thought it was a phase" said Roger. "I thought maybe you two had some twisted friendship due to the war scrambling your brains...that was until the night of the dance..."

"Oh my God you followed me..." Anna breathed.

"That's right," said Roger.

"You knew I didn't go back to the Common Room after the dance so you followed me up to the tower and saw me with-wait that was Harry! Not Draco! So how-?"

"You and Potter weren't alone in that tower," said Roger. "I found Harry's invisibility cloak and went up the stairs...and saw him, Draco, watching you and Harry kiss...I saw his face and I knew...he was madly in love with you Anna, and that scared the shit out of me...I was jealous but I was so glad when you were kissing Harry at the same time because you were safe with Harry...Draco being what he is there was a risk factor I felt..."

"You loved me too, didn't you?" said Anna sadly. "Roger, I'm so sorry I never felt the same, truly, but I have faith you'll find someone just lovely and-"

"I know, I buried that skeleton after you and Harry got together," said Roger, defeated. "Forget I mentioned it, Please?"

Without any other leads, they traveled into Berlin and, hidden beneath Anna's Invisibility Charm, set out searching for the home where the Grindlewald's lived before her Great Great Grandparents died. Anna stole into the German Ministry of Magic's library and discovered from their records that the place had been demolished many years before. They visited its site and found a new wizarding bank similar looking to Gringotts.

"We could try digging in to foundation?" Roger suggested halfheartedly.

"There are no artifacts here," Anna said. She had known it all along. Her Great Grandfather was clearly living with Aunt Bathilda at the time he stole the wand; he would never have hidden any information regarding the Deathly Hallows at his childhood home.

Even without any new idea, they continued to move back closer and closer to Godric's Hallow, pitching the tent in a different place each night for security. Every morning they made sure that they had removed all clues to their presence, then set off to find another lonely and secluded spot, traveling by Apparition to more woods, to the shadowy crevices of cliffs, to purple moors, gorse-covered mountainsides, and once a sheltered and pebbly cove.

Anna kept feeling dizzy. It happened most often, she noticed, when they found themselves getting closer and closer to her Great Great Aunt's home. Sometimes she could not stop herself reacting to the dizziness by vomiting profusely.

"Are you alright, Anna? What did you see?" demanded Roger, whenever he noticed Anna wretch.

"My Great Grandfather," muttered Anna, every time. "We need to enter Godric's Hallow as soon as we can...and find out how to get up to his tower...we haven't much time..." And Roger would turn away, making no effort to hide his disappointment. Anna knew that Roger was hoping to bear news of Harry, Ron and Hermione, his family or the rest of the Order of the Phoenix, but after all, she, Anna, was not a television aerial; she could only see what her mind's eye decided to show her, not tune in to whatever took her fancy. Apparently Voldemort was dwelling endlessly on Grindlewald with the gleeful face, Anna felt relieved to know, Voldemort knew nothing about.

As Anna felt waves of nausea seize her body and her merry, blond-haired Great Grandfather swam tantalizingly in her memory, she learned to suppress any sign of sickness or discomfort, for Roger showed nothing but impatience at the mention of her Great Grandfather. She could not entirely blame him, they could not just waltz into Godric's Hallow demanding answers from a very old woman without there surely being Death Eaters patrolling and waiting for them and Harry. As the days stretched into weeks, autumn rolled over the countryside as they moved through it. They were now pitching the tent on mulches of fallen leaves. Natural mists joined those cast by the dementors; wind and rain added to their troubles. The fact that Anna was getting better at identifying edible fungi could not altogether compensate for their continuing isolation, the lack of other people's company, or their total ignorance of what was going on in the war against Voldemort.

_Anna's Flash Forward  
A lone figure stood in the corner of the room, and with a little jolt, Anna recognized them to be Luna and Snape, who recognized who the prisoner was._

_"Professor! Professor!" Luna cried._

_A deep chuckle pervaded the air, and the chatter ceased. Luna looked to the source of the laughter. Voldemort stepped towards her, his slitted red eyes penetrating her own, his snake like nostrils dilating with excitement._

_"How…entertaining this will be. One of my servants deserves a reward for their undying devotion to me…you do understand me, don't you, girl?"_

_Luna stared into his eyes, the blood red slants entrancing her as the Death Eaters began to talk amongst themselves._

_"We shall see now if your father continues to defy me!" You-Know-Who grabbed a stack of papers from the nearby table and waved it in her face. It was the Quibbler. His long, bony fingers curled around the magazine, and he ripped it into little pieces and threw it in her face._

_"Now, my dear, I need you alive, so only one of my loyal followers can reap the benefits of my reward. Hmmm…how about someone you trusted?"_

_Luna's breathing became erratic as she realized what her fate would be._

_"Severus!" the snake-like man hissed._

_Luna stared at Professor Snape, whose face remained devoid of emotion as he stepped forward silently._

_"Take this girl down to the cellar. I want to see if this one screams."_

_Luna shivered, but raised her face to gaze at Professor Snape, imploring him with her eyes…_

_But it seemed not to phase him as he steered her towards the cellar once more, his hand surprisingly gentle upon her skin._

_The snake-like man followed them downstairs, and with a wave of his wand, the chains that were attached to the wall snaked toward her and bound her hands so that they were raised above her head._

_"Severus. I must away; there is certain…business I have to take care of. I will make sure that you are not disturbed."_

_He seemed to almost float up the staircase, and even though he was so terrible, Luna was in awe at his grace. The door shut behind him, and Luna turned her head to look at Professor Snape again. His dark eyes smoldered with unspoken sympathy, and she shivered as she saw Professor Snape crouching down on the floor and edging closer towards her, as if to whisper something to her and yet everything seemed so distant…where was Anna? wherever she was Luna prayed she was safe..._

_End of Anna's vision_

"ANNA! ANNA!" Roger shook her until his worried face came into focus. "What did you see?"

"I saw...him and he took her! Roger he took her!" Anna bellowed tearfully. "We have to find-warn the Lovegoods-they're going to take her!"

_Crack!_

"Shhh, Anna, be quiet, I can hear someone!"

Anna and Roger were listening hard, Roger's hands still raised, warning her not to talk. Then, over the rush and gush of the dark river beside them, she heard a voice again. She looked around at the Sneakoscope. It was not moving.

"You cast the Muffliato charm over us, right?" Roger whispered beside her.

"I did everything," she whispered back, "Muffliato, Muggle-Repelling and Disillusionment Charms, all of it. They shouldn't be able to hear of see us, whoever they are...wait!"

Heavy scuffing and scraping noises, plus the sound of dislodged stones and twigs, told her that a rather clumsy person clambering down the steep, wooded slope that descended to the narrow bank where they had pitched the tent. They drew their wands, waiting. The enchantments they had cast around themselves ought to be sufficient, in the near total darkness, to shield them from the notice of Muggles and normal witches and wizards. If these were Death Eaters, then perhaps their defenses were about to be tested by Dark Magic for the first time.

The voice became louder but no more intelligible as man reached the bank. Anna estimated that it's owner was fewer than twenty feet away, but the cascading river made it impossible to tell for sure. Anna snatched up her bag and started to rummage; after a moment she drew out three Extendible Ears and threw one to Roger, who hastily inserted the ends of the flesh-colored strings into his ears and fed the other ends out of the tent entrance.  
Within seconds Anna heard a very familiar male voice.

"Time of my fucking life..." he muttered and at once just mere feet outside the enchantments stood a rather ragged and stone face looking Ron Weasley.

Anna watched as Ron stumbled forward, finding himself inches in front of her tent and dumbfounded for a second, he looked stressed and unsure of why he was here and his clothes were soaked, as he looked up in the cloudy sky carrying only a rucksack on his back.  
Anna lifted her wand to lift the enchantments, Roger however, stopped her.

"Are you mad?" he whispered sharply. "what if that's a Death Eater in disguise, huh?"

"It's not..." Anna whispered not entirely sure how she knew this broken looking young man was her best friend not an imposture.

"I'm quizzing him," Roger warned and Anna nodded in acceptance of this.

Roger lifted the enchantments and silently bound Ron, stepping forward in their own wand light Anna and Roger stared at a petrified looking Ron.

"Bloody hell!" he called indignantly.

"Shut up!" yelled Roger pointing his wand at Ron's throat. "Anna, ask him something..."

"What's your middle name?"

"Bilius" he answered.

"When Sirius Black transformed into a dog, second year what did you say to Harry and I?"

"Not a dog. Harry, Anna-it's a trap"

"When you were five what did Fred and George almost make you do?"

"An Unbreakable vow"

Anna waved her wand and Ron's ropes fell to the ground, wearily he stood and smiled sadly at her, "Anna?"

"Ron!" Anna grinned running towards him and wrapping her arms around his neck. He smelt of woods, fear and sweat. Anna wondered why this was so, had something happened to Harry and Hermione that Anna did not foresee or was there something more complicated as to why Ron stood before her, clinging to her in a hug like she was his life force.

"I'll-er-go get something ready for dinner..." Roger said leaving them alone and disappearing into the tent.

"What are you doing here?" she said, after a few moments, pulling him out at arm's length. "How'd you find me? Where're the others, Harry and Hermione?"

Ron didn't say anything and catching sight of his rucksack, Anna's face fell.

"Let's get you inside," she said quietly and looking back at the tent she yelled. "Roger, come out and help!"

Anna put an arm around her pale best friend cautiously, just as Roger appeared out of the tent and put another arm around him, helping him inside.

"Anna, redo those enchantments..." Roger said sternly. "I'm going to bring him in and let him lie down for a bit..."

Anna nodded curtly before she recast all the enchantments that had been lifted upon Ron's entrance. Once satisfied, she pocketed her wand and exhaled raggedly.

_Anna's Vision  
Anna saw Harry, Ron and Hermione in a tent, where they were was anyone's guess. Harry was pacing though, he looked on to something..._

_"Yeah, you're right!" said Harry. "So, would he have hidden the sword well away from Hogsmeade, then? What d'you reckon, Ron? Ron?"_

_Harry looked around at Ron was lying in the shadow of a bunk, looking stony._

_"Oh, remembered me, have you?" Ron said._

_"What?"_

_Ron snorted as he stared up at the underside of the upper bunk._

_"You two carry on. Don't let me spoil your fun."_

_Harry looked perplexed as he watched Hermione clearly expecting help, but she shook her head, apparently as nonplussed as he was._

_"What's the problem?" asked Harry._

_"Problem? There's no problem," said Ron, still refusing to look at Harry. "Not according to you, anyways."_

_There were several plunks on the canvas over their heads. It had assumedly started to rain._

_"Well, you've obviously got a problem," said Harry. "Spit it out, will you?"_

_Ron swung his long legs off the bed and sat up. He looked mean, unlike himself._

_"All right, I'll spit it out. Don't expect me to skip up and down the tent because there's some other damn thing we've got to find. Just add it to the list of stuff you don't know."_

_"I don't know?" repeated Harry. "I don't know?"_

_Plunk, plunk, plunk. The rain was falling harder and heavier; it pattered on the leaf-strewn bank all around them and into the river chattering through the dark. Dread doused Harry's face evidently; it seemed Ron was saying exactly what he had suspected and feared him to be thinking._

_"It's not like I'm not having the time of my life here," said Ron, "you know, with my arm mangled and nothing to eat and freezing my backside off every night. I just hoped, you know, after we'd been running round a few weeks, we'd have achieved something."_

_"Ron," Hermione said, but in such a quiet voice that Ron could pretend not to have heard it over the loud tattoo the rain was beating on the tent._

_"I thought you knew what you'd signed up for." said Harry._

_"Yeah, I thought I did too."_

_"So what part of it isn't living up to your expectations?" asked Harry. Anger was clearly pulsing through him. "Did you think we'd be staying in five-star hotels? Finding a Horocrux every other day? Did you think you'd be back to Mummy by Christmas?"_

_"We thought you knew what you were doing!" shouted Ron, standing up, and his words Harry Anna felt were as scalding knives. "We thought Dumbledore had told you what to do, we thought you had a real plan!"_

_"Ron!" said Hermione, this time clearly audible over the rain thundering on the tent roof, but again, he ignored her._

_"Well, sorry to let you down," said Harry, his voice quite calm. "I've been straight with you from the start. I told you everything Dumbledore told me. And in the case you haven't noticed, we've found one Horocrux."_

_"Yeah, and we're about as near getting rid of it as we are to finding the rest of them nowhere effing near in other words."_

_"Take off the locket, Ron," Hermione said, her voice unusually high. "Please take it off. You wouldn't be talking like this if you hadn't been wearing it all day."_

_"Yeah, he would," said Harry. "D'you think I haven't noticed the two of you whispering behind my back? D'you think I didn't guess you were thinking this stuff?"_

_"Harry, we weren't- "_

_"Don't lie!" Ron hurled at her. "You said it too, you said you were disappointed, you said you'd thought he had a bit more to go on than- "_

_"I didn't say it like that-Harry, I didn't!" she cried._

_The rain was pounding the tent, tears were pouring down Hermione's face, and the excitement of a few minutes before had vanished as if it had never been, a short-lived firework that had flared and died, leaving everything dark, wet, and cold. The sword of Gryffindor was hidden they knew not where, and their were three teenagers in a tent whose only achievement was not, yet, to be dead._

_"So why are you still here?" Harry asked Ron._

_"Search me," said Ron._

_"Go home then," said Harry._

_"Yeah, maybe I will!" shouted Ron, and he took several steps toward Harry, who did not back away. "Didn't you hear what they said about my sister? But you don't give a rat's fart, do you, it's only the Forbidden Forest, Harry I've-Faced-Worse Potter doesn't care what happened to her in there- well, I do, all right, giant spiders and mental stuff-"_

_"I was only saying she was with the others, they were with Hagrid-"_

_"Yeah, I get it, you don't care! And what about the rest of my family, 'the Weasleys don't need another kid injured,' did you hear that?"_

_"Yeah, I-"_

_"Not bothered what it meant, though?"_

_"Ron!" said Hermione, forcing her way between them. "I don't think it means anything new has happened, anything we don't know about; think, Ron, Bill's already scared, plenty of people must have seen that George has lost an ear by now, and you're supposed to be on your deathbed with spattergroit, I'm sure that's all he meant-"_

_"Oh, you're sure, are you? Right then, well, I won't bother myself about them. It's all right for you, isn't it, with your parents safely out of the way-"_

_"My parents are dead!" Harry bellowed._

_"And mine could be going the same way!" yelled Ron._

_"Ron please..." Hermione was pleading now._

_"Great lot of friends you've been, not even wondering where Anna's been or if she's even dead in a ditch somewhere!" Ron bellowed. "Just you and Harry, huh, Hermione?"_

_"Ron...Anna had her own mission-" Hermione began in the same pleading tone but Ron held up his hand to silence her._

_"She kept all of us lot together you know...she broke up every effin fight we've ever had, I think Anna's the reason I haven't skipped out on you both ages a-"_

_"Then GO!" roared Harry. "Go back to your family, pretend you're got over your spattergroit and Mummy'll be able to feed you up and- "_

_Ron made a sudden movement: Harry reacted, but before either wand was clear of its owner's pocket, Hermione had raised her own._

_"Prestego!" she cried, and an invisible shield expanded between her and Harry on the one side and Ron on the other; all of them were forced backward a few steps by the strength of the spell, and Harry and Ron glared from either side of the transparent barrier as though they were seeing each other clearly for the first time. Corrosive hatred toward Ron was etched on Harry's face: Something had broken between them._

_"Leave the Horcrux," Harry said._

_Ron wrenched the chain from over his head and cast the locket into a nearby chair. He turned to Hermione._

_"What are you doing?"_

_"What do you mean?"_

_"Are you staying, or what?"_

_"I..." She looked anguished. "Yes- yes, I'm staying. Ron, we said we'd go with Harry, we said we'd help- "_

_"I get it. You choose him."_

_"Ron, no please! Come back, come back!"_

_She was impeded by her own Shield Charm; by the time she had removed it he had already stormed into the night. Harry stood quite still and silent, listening to her sobbing and calling Ron's name amongst the trees._

_End Of Anna's Vision_

Anna, instead of feeling angered at Ron, understood he felt threatened by Harry due to his feelings for Hermione. What he did and how he left still wasn't right though, and Anna was sure he felt that way. Harry was the hero, Hermione was the brains, she was the Seer and he...well Ron just sort of went along with whatever the three of them had been doing, this clearly took a grand toll on him.

"Anna coming in?" Roger called from the tent, breaking Anna from her guilty thoughts.

She nodded, wiped the grass off of her jeans and walked silently into the tent. Ron seemed to need her guidance more than ever, she prayed silently that her words could make him feel some sense of ease.

She walked up behind Ron and gripped around his shoulders tightly.

"So what happened?" Roger said sitting across from him and surveying his expression with concern.

"I think we'll find that out later, Rog," she said, her voice sympathetic. "Let's just get him some dinner…he's all dirty and looks half starved."

Anna slipped Ron's rune-sack off and pulled it over her own shoulder as the two of them lead him to an area of the tent where a wooden table stood. Anna watched as Roger helped Ron into a chair at the wooden table. She had disappeared into the make shift kitchen and returned with a plate and cutlery, that suddenly started filling itself with seafood before him.

Ron watched as Anna, came to sit down opposite him, her face anxious as she deliberated how to approach her best friend's sudden appearance.

"Ron," she said quietly, leaning forwards. "Is there something you want to talk about?"

But he said nothing, Anna felt he couldn't, almost like he felt numb inside.

Anna stared at him for a second, before turning to Roger who was standing at the head of the table.

"I think he's in shock Roger," she said, her expression deeply troubled. "H-he's not speaking…at all."

"Or eating," he added, frowning slightly at the untouched food.

Anna could tell that Ron felt strange: she knew he could hear absolutely everything they were saying and knew somehow that he wanted to reply, but that he just couldn't speak.

"What shall we do, Anna?" Roger pondered out loud, glancing at his still form.

"I haven't a clue," she whispered faintly. "He is troubled though..that's for sure. I think we should just transfigure a rock into a bunk for him and let him rest."

"You don't suppose he's under the Imperius Curse, do you?"

"No," said Anna determinedly, her eyes falling to Ron's bloodied fingers. "He would be saying things if he was, plus he's got all of his things here, obviously something's happened and he's left Harry and Hermione. I think he's Apparated here…I mean, look at his nails."

Roger nodded as though satisfied by Anna's explanation, although Anna knew what had happened that night in Ron's own tent he shared with Harry and Hermione she chose to give him a break from being scolded.  
As soon as Anna mentioned their names, she could see Ron fighting back hot tears which were threatening to spill from his eyes.

"I'll get him into bed," said Anna standing up. "He looks exhausted. We'll try asking him tomorrow morning when he's recovered a bit. Come on mate, it's all going to be alright..."

Anna helped ease Ron up and then lead him towards the newly transfigured bunk, which with some difficulty, Anna helped Ron into and even took off his muddied shoes and wet jacket, before conjuring up some sheets and a blanket, which she pulled over him.

"You can sleep here tonight," she said, leaning against the tent wall. "Alright? Just try and get some sleep, I'll spare you the questions for today. But I know what happened and don't think you won't have some explaining to do tomorrow; you better have a good explanation for why you exploded on them."

Ron nodded, the first time he'd really responded to her and closed his eyes. Anna heard him sigh as though relieved she had known and he didn't have to tell her what happened. Anna knew all he wanted to do was be left alone.  
So she gave him one more concerned look and stopped at the side of his bunk before she left his side.

"I'll leave you," she murmured, placing a hand on Ron's cheek warily. "If you need anything, Roger's bunk is right above yours and mine's right above his. Sleep tight mate...I'm glad your safe..."

And with that, she departed to stand watch with Roger, to which as soon as she left the tent she heard Ron, clearly unable to hold it in anymore, burst into tears.

"Oh god," he sobbed, Anna peered without being noticed into the tent to see Ron bawling into the sheets. "O-Oh, god."

Anna felt like Ron could say it over and over again. And he did, until the whole of the fabric beneath his face was dampened by his own tears, his breathe broken by shudders and giving up, it took every muscle in Anna's body to keep her still and not run over to her friend and comfort him. He needed this time to himself to let out his emotions, she reasoned and found her only relief of pity come fifteen minutes later when he fell asleep finally.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I know I have gotten a couple of complaints in the past on FanFiction.net wondering where Draco has been, he'll appear in a vision next chapter, I promise. One reviewer wondered how this is a DM love story when Draco hasn't been present physically these last few chapters but Draco has a lot on his plate. He's also much more power a wizard than people give him credit for, he actually HAS shown up physically in a few chapters although not in the way many of you expected. Ah, can't wait for that 'AH HA!' moment you will have in later chapters when you realize who or rather what Draco appeared as. Don't worry Anna doesn't know yet either, only me I'm afraid.  
> These chapters are crucial to character development though, Anna and Draco are growing in their time apart but they are more connected than you think! *wink* Next chapter, Anna's going to talk some sense to Ron and you will all meet Aunt Bathilda very soon like within the next two chapters, so what are your thoughts? Reviews are always welcome! With Love, Starry**


	69. The Reason

CHAPTER SIXTY-NINE  
The Reason

The next morning Anna sat, with a cup of she conjured up, tea Indian style as she waited for Ron to wake up. Squinting, Anna watched as steady as a statue as he moved out of the glare of the sun and lay there on his back, taking a few moments to come to terms with where he was.

Sitting up, he seemed to feel very light as if he were in a dream but the only thing that Anna noticed bought him down to earth was the fact that he was dressed in the same soiled clothes that he'd arrived in and was immediately plunged into his depression again.  
Watching him as he slumped back down on the mattress, Anna could tell he remembered what she had said to him the night before, '…don't think you won't have some explaining to do tomorrow; you better have a good reason for why you exploded on them,' and groaned, it was going to take effort to get Ron out of bed today.

Suddenly, Anna cleared her throat in a way that would make Umbridge proud, and she watched as he took in her appearance sitting in her dressing gown, her long dark hair unkempt.

"Good morning Carrot top," she said quietly, "I came to see how you were feeling."

Ron pulled himself into an upright position. "I'm alright," he croaked.

Anna smiled. "That is good. Would you like some breakfast?"

"Ah yeah," he said. "That'd be good. Really good."

"Perfect," she replied. "Well I will see you soon then. You are welcome to use the little bathroom, behind the bunks. There's a bit of soap and shampoo, I took from my house and you can conjure up some water...I know it's not a hot shower but...you must want to get cleaned up. I have washed the clothes in your bag and left them outside the curtain."

"Thanks," said Ron, as he disappeared behind the curtain only to come out a half hour later, dressed and a little less troubled, more pensive.

Anna caught him studying his reflection in the mirror, tracing his dampened red hair which was long and tangled, the auburn stubble which crept up the side of his jaw, the hollowness in his freckled cheeks and the way the blue in his eyes had seemed to fade a little.  
He had gotten older and not a year or so, but at least five. Within twelve months Anna noticed he'd aged so much that she was, to some extent, unable to recognize him. In the end Anna had to admit, it was the price of war that they all were paying.

When she entered the kitchen portion of the tent Anna found Roger had finally returned with sorts of food from an abandoned Muggle village and laid them out on the table; toast, bacon, kippers, eggs and sausages on the table, the smells immediately making her stomach grumble. Ron joined them five minutes later, occupying the same chair he had the night before.

"Morning Ron," said Roger, flashing him a smile, as he placed a jug of pumpkin juice down. "Have a good sleep?"

Ron stared at him for a second, before responding,"Er…yeah, I slept well."

"Great, well I hope you're hungry."

"I hope so too."

Picking up a utensil, he hesitated before helping himself to eggs and sausages which Anna noticed and frowned at with worry.

The three of them ate in silence, the sound of the morning birds chirping deafening, it was so quiet. When they'd finished, Ron offered to help clean up because he clearly wanted to delay his confrontation with Anna that little longer, but was looked irritated when Roger said he had it under control.

"No Ron, I've got this, you and Anna go ahead and catch up," he said waving his wand as the plates rose and floated towards the small sink.

"Let's go for a walk," Anna grinned reassuringly, placing a gentle hand on Ron's shoulder. "shall we?" she offered and Ron nodded as they exited the tent.

"Yeah, sure" said Ron distractedly.

"You alright Red?" asked Anna, looking at his hand on his chest. "You look like you're in pain."

"Ah yeah," he replied, immediately dropping Anna's arm off his shoulder. "Just got some heart burn…ate too fast, I think."

Anna laughed at this. "Well you always did have an appetite." Her face then turned serious. "Should we go then, have our chat?"

Ron followed Anna to where she'd conjured up some cushions, a few feet away from the tent.

"Sit," said Anna, gesturing to sofa cushion opposite her and Ron sat, she felt like she was Dumbledore being able to see right through Ron.

"Firstly, I know why your here..." she said, placing her hands on her hip in a way that would make Mrs. Weasley proud. "Why did you leave Harry and Hermione? How did you get here?"

Anna could hear Ron's heart pulsing.

"It's a long story," he said, hanging his head. "And it's complicated."

"I've got time," said Anna. "Plenty of it. You had a fight about the Horocruxes! How did it escalate?"

"how much of it did you see?" Ron asked miserably, his face burying into his hands.

Anna took a breath and told him what she had seen after he arrived, the more details of their conversation she revealed the paler and more sick looking Ron got.

When Anna finished, Ron ran a hand through his hair and looked away.

"Everything you said was right on," he said and then paused. "And I left them."

He stared at her, almost in a way that suggested he had been expecting her to look at him in disgust, but instead Anna allowed her expression to remain vacant.

"Of course it is," she said quietly. "I always know...and what you said about me...how could you accuse them of not caring? I did not hold us together, we always just stuck together no matter what because that's what true friends truly do...so…are you going to tell me why?"

He sighed. "Like I said, it's a long story and hard to understan-"

"Cut the bullshit Weasley."

It was evident Ron hated how she was testing him like this, she felt a self satisfaction as she watched him licking his parched lips, and continue.

"Fine, well before we left to go on the quest, we found out that Voldemort had broken his soul into little pieces, their called-"

"Horcruxes," she said. "I know what they are and what they do."

"Right," Ron said his voice quavering slightly. "Thanks for the heads up. So…the three of us are searching for these Horcruxes and there's seven of them apparently, which gives Voldemort the advantage, because he can resurrect himself through them. Two of them have already been destroyed, including that diary Ginny had, so that left us with five to hunt down.

"The thing is, over the past months we've managed to find the third Horcrux, a locket…one of the Ministry heads had it, but we managed to get it."

"What?" said Anna incredulously. "You penetrated Ministry security too? Brilliant!"

Ron shrugged,"Amazing what some Poly juice potion and Puking Pastels can do."

"Ain't that the truth," said Anna, chuckling before turning serious again. "Don't ask, just keep going."

"Anyway, so we've got this locket and we couldn't even destroy it, because there's only certain ways you can and that made all of us angry because we were so close to killing it. But the thing that really ate at us was that we didn't have any idea where the other ones were. It was like we were going around in circles, there was no progress. We were relying on clues that Dumbledore left Harry. So we started to doubt the whole point of the quest, well Hermione and I…," he stopped, "maybe just me, started doubting Harry in the end too."

Anna closed her eyes. "So that's how what I saw escalated and why you left them? Because you gave up and said everything was pointless?"

Ron opened his mouth to protest and then closed it.

"Not so much," he said. "Well, I did do something like that."

Anna frowned, "But it was because I was wearing the Horcrux!" he defended.

"What's that got to do with it?" Anna said sternly.

"It got loads," Ron said continuing to defend himself. "We took it in turns to wear it for safe keeping and when it came to me…the Horcrux had this effect on me, like it was messing around with my head. It affected the others too, made them grumpy and lousy to be around, but with me it was ten times worse. I remember I used to get really paranoid and would complain about everything. It was like it controlled everything I felt and knew everything I was thinking. It would manipulate me."  
He buried face in his hands, while Anna stared at him waiting for his response.

"What are you saying exactly?"

Ron breathed. "The night of the fight, I was wearing the locket."

"Oh muggle fuck! You idgit!"

"It made every feeling I had worse. And that night in particular… I was thinking about how we weren't getting anywhere and how they were leaving me out of all their plans," he looked helplessly at Anna, "I couldn't keep it in! So…I ended up giving them a piece of my mind."

"Fuck…" Anna said as inappropriate as it was it was the only word she could think of.

"Than it happened, everything you saw! My saying the whole quest was pointless and then blamed Harry-I didn't know what I was thinking-then I grabbed my stuff, took the locket off and walked out. Hermione was calling after me, telling me to come back, but I was so just angry and just Disapparated."

Anna shook her head, wearily. "Yeah I saw that, so…where did you go afterward, how'd you find me?"

"Wound up in some town, it was late in the night and then all my anger was gone because the locket had started to wear off. I remember feeling really guilty and bad about what happened so I tried to Disapparate back but I got caught up when some Snatchers found me."

"Snatchers!?" Anna shrieked.

"Yeah…tried to take me away but I managed to get away when they started a fight and were distracted. So I ran for it and Disapparated back to our camp, it took two attempts at first. When I got there, I couldn't find them. They'd left," he said. "I felt like such a prat for doing what I did, so I stayed there for the whole day waiting for them to come back. I wanted to apologise and hope they'd take me back, but they didn't come, so I figured-"

"You thought of me," sighed Anna, sitting back on her cushion. "And it brought you to these woods."

He nodded and hung his head. "I'm such an idiot," he murmured into his hands, "such an idiot for leaving and even coming here. I'm sorry."

He refused to look at Anna because he looked so ashamed.

"Well," said Anna breaking the silence. "I can't say I'm impressed or even that I'm angry. What you did was stupid and I would have expected more of you…but then again you weren't yourself were you?"  
Ron looked up at her and nodded, clearly grateful she hadn't yelled at him.

"Your thinking of Hermione, aren't you?" Anna smiled knowingly. "You know, I've been best friends with you a very long time, you two getting together...actually having a relationship, has been a long time coming...but it takes work. You two always seemed so close to it but you'd always bought it down, because, forgive me for saying this, but Ron your like ten steps behind in the emotions department. And now having left her, she's no doubt distraught..."

"Yeah," Ron said sadly. "I've probably wrecked my shot, haven't I?"

"No," said Anna shaking her head with fierce defiance of his statement. "How dense could you be, Mr. Tomato Head? Herms is IN LOVE WITH YOU!"

"She's?" Ron began but his breath seemed cached in his throat.

"Yes! She is! Ron you may get down on yourself, for not being the hero Harry is, or the brains that Hermione is or even the Seer that I am but you are what binds us together! Your the funny and carefree one!" Anna said exasperatedly.

"I am?" said Ron dumbly, studying her face.

"Yes! Without you we'd be a bunch of talented assholes with our heads too far up our own asses!" Anna said indignantly. "You represent what is relatable to anyone...we love you Ron...but Hermione...she's head over heels for you! I mean the 'can't eat, can't sleep, reach for the star in outerspace, Quidditch World Cup' kinda thing."

"So what should I do?"

Anna shrugged. "It depends…what do you want to do?"

Ron breathed and looked her straight in the eye. "I want to go back to Harry and Hermione…I want to apologise and help them."

"Of course you do," she murmured. "And do you know where they are?"

Ron shook his head. "I don't even have an idea how I can get in contact either. I was thinking…you might have some idea?"

"Me?" said Anna, frowning. "Afraid not, we are just as out of touch with society"

He shrugged. "True.."

Anna sighed and folded her arms, frowning. "Well Ron… I don't think there's away, not from my experiences that for sure. You can't use an owl; because you have no address…maybe you could try a Patronus charm! You know, where you send a message?"

Ron sat up, suddenly excited. "That could work…but I've haven't done it before."

"Probably not smart," said Roger cutting into their conversation. "you saw Snatchers right? They could intercept and find us that way..."

"Fair point, Rog, hey there, don't give up," said Anna, noticing Ron's stricken face. "Something could happen…they could get in contact with you."

"I doubt that."

There was silence and then Anna got to her feet and brushed off the front of her pants.

"Well," she said with a pause. "You're welcome to stay with us as long as you need. We're heading into Godric's Hallow tomorrow to see my Aunt Bathilda..."

Anna and Roger spend the next hour and half explaining the details of their journey to Ron, who made for a lovely audience, as it seemed to get his mind off his own problems. Finally when they finished Ron looked up at them both with sincere gratitude.

"Count me in," he said spiritedly rising from cushion, he announced that he needed a nap and disappeared into the tent.

"Sure your ready to head into Godric's Hallow? It could still be so dangerous..." Roger said taking Ron's seat.

"I know," Anna answered sharply. "but we're not doing ourselves any good just staying here, there 'll never be a right time, who knows if they will try to find her to get information about her nephew? The more we sit like ducks on a pond the longer we risk not getting the information we need!"

Roger said nothing, he nodded and got up, leaving her alone with her thoughts. Anna stared dreamily out into the forest. She touched her necklace Draco had given her without fully realizing it, she felt her thoughts focus on every remembered detail of his face. She wished she could hold him in her arms...in that way she understood how Ron felt...when you love someone so much and are no longer near them it is physically painful.

A rustling sound caught Anna's attention and it was than she noticed the familiar white fox which stood looking at their invisible enchantments like it could sense something was there it could not see. It's bright grey eyes reminded her of Draco's a great deal and it was with a dawn of realization she knew why she'd looked forward to seeing this, Anna supposed, particular breed of foxes. For surely the same white fox with grey eyes could not be following her at the precise moment she thought of Draco? Anna laughed darkly feeling as though she was finally losing her mind. Coincidence. That's all it was. Unable to stare into the vigil white fox's eyes anymore, Anna felt the pain in her chest, her heartache crippling. She stood with her back to the fox, pulled off her necklace and pocketed it. Taking a deep breath, she turned and noticed the fox was gone...

"Yep, Darcy," she muttered to herself. "I think you finally have another screw loose!"

"Anna?" Roger called popping his head out of the tent. "Come have lunch!"

Anna mustered up as much of a smile as she could and nodded before heading towards the tent once more, but not without a backward glance at the dense, scarcely lit forrest beyond their enchantments.


	70. Into Godric's Hallow

CHAPTER SEVENTY  
Into Godric's Hallow

Anna woke Roger and Ron up very early the next morning and was about to go return to the place she still had family linked to her Great Grandfather. It was in Godric's Hollow that, she would see her Great Aunt for the first time since she was a baby. After Roger and Ron had gone to bed that night, Anna quietly extracted her rucksack from her bag, and from inside it, the photograph album Aunt Rosalie had given her so long ago. For the first time in months, she perused the old pictures of her parents, smiling and waving up at her from the images, and an elderly woman (Anna assumed was Bathilda) cooing to her and holding her tight. These photos were all she had left now.

Anna was sure set to head to Godric's Hollow the following day, but Roger had other ideas. Convinced as he was that Voldemort would expect Anna to go there to find Harry who'd most certainly wish to return to the scene of his parents' deaths, he was determined that they would set off only after they had ensured that they had the best disguises possible. It was therefore a full week later once they had surreptitiously obtained hairs from innocent Muggles who were shopping, and had practiced Apparating and Disapparating while underneath Anna's Invisibility spell together Roger agreed to make the journey.

They were to Apparate to the village under cover of darkness, so it was late afternoon when they finally swallowed Polyjuice Potion, Roger and Ron transformed into a balding, middle-aged Muggle men, Anna into a small and rather frail looking middle aged woman. Anna's bag containing all of their possessions was tucked into an inside pocket of Anna's buttoned-up coat. She wordlessly cast the invisibility spell over all of them, as they turned into the suffocating darkness once again.  
Heart beating in her throat, Anna opened her eyes. They were standing hand in hand in a winding lane under a dark blue sky, in which the night's first stars were already glimmering feebly. Cottages stood on either side of the narrow road, early Christmas decorations twinkling in their windows. A short way ahead of them, a glow of golden streetlights indicated the center of the village.

"How quaint!" Anna whispered. "such a cozy looking place to live..."

"Let's take off the Charm," said Ron suddenly, and when he was met with silence said, "Oh, come on, we don't look like us and there's no one around."

Anna lifted the charm and stowed her wand in her jacket, Roger said nothing but shook his head as they made their way forward unhampered, the icy air stinging their faces as they passed more cottages.

Any one of them might have been the one in which Harry's parents had once lived or where Bathilda lived now.

Anna gazed at the front doors, their leaf-burdened roofs, and their front porches, wondering whether she remembered her, knowing deep inside that it was impossible, that she had been little more than a year old when she had seen her Great Aunt. She was not even sure whether she would be able to recognize the cottage at all; afterall Aunts Phoebe and Rosalie thought she suffered quite a few nervous breakdowns and was therefore unsafe to be around. From what Anna grew up understanding, Old Bathilda thought Phoebe too young to take on the responsibility of her infant niece, offering to raise Anna herself, while Aunt Rosalie sought to prove to the ministry that it was Bathilda who'd be an unfit caregiver. As the tale goes, the Ministry sided with Aunt Rosalie because her Great Grandfather had grown up with her and turned out the way he did. Nobody spoke to her since, Anna never even received a card for her. Word was old Bathilda wrote from home but was mentally ill and afraid to leave her cottage.  
Lost in thought, Anna almost walked off the path of the little lane along which they were walking. It curved to the left and the heart of the village, a small square, was revealed to them.

Strung all around with colored lights, there was what looked like a war memorial in the middle, partly obscured by a windblown Christmas tree. There were several shops, a post office, a pub, and a little church whose stained-glass windows were glowing jewel-bright across the square.  
Villagers were crisscrossing in front of them, their figures briefly illuminated by streetlamps. They heard a snatch of laughter and pop music as the pub door opened and closed; then they heard a hymn start up inside the little church.

"We're about two weeks from Christmas" Roger said.

She had lost track of the date; they had not seen a newspaper for weeks.

"Think this place is older than dirt?" Roger said.

"I'm sure it is," said Anna, her eyes upon the church. "They... they'll be in there, won't they, Ron? Harry's mum and dad? I can see the graveyard behind it."

Anna could sense Ron felt a thrill of something that was akin to shame. She could see why, afterall, now that he was so near to the bodies of his best friend's parents who he abandoned why he felt that way, Anna wondered whether he wanted to see after all.  
Anna knew how he was feeling, so she reached for his hand and Roger's as she took the lead for the first time, pulling them forward. Halfway across the square, however, she stopped dead.

"Rog, Ron, look!"

She was pointing at the war memorial. As they had passed it, it had transformed. Instead of an obelisk covered in names, there was a statue of three people: a man with untidy hair and glasses, a woman with long hair and a kind, pretty face, and a baby boy sitting in his mother's arms.

Ron and Anna huddled together against to cold wind as they drew closer, gazing up into Harry's parents' faces. She had never imagined that there would be a statue... How strange it was to see Harry represented in stone, a happy baby without a scar on his forehead...tears stung her eyes at the sight of it.

"C'mon," said Ron, when they had looked their fill, and they turned again toward the church. As they crossed the road, Anna glanced over her shoulder; the statue had turned back into the war memorial.

The singing grew louder as they approached the church. It made Anna's throat constrict, it reminded her so forcefully of Hogwarts, of Peeves bellowing rude versions of carols from inside suits of armor, of the Great Hall's twelve Christmas trees, of Dumbledore wearing a bonnet he had won in a cracker, of all of them in a hand-knitted Mrs. Weasley sweater...the town was ready for Christmas, Anna was not, for what was Christmas without Aunt Phoebe's pudding? Anna sobbed silently unable to believe Christmas time in Glenn was two weeks from being a year ago.

There was a kissing gate at the entrance to the graveyard. Roger pushed it open as quietly as possible and they edged through it. On either side of the slippery path to the church doors, the snow lay deep and untouched. They moved off through the snow, carving deep trenches behind them as they walked around the building, keeping to the shadows beneath the brilliant windows.

Behind the church, row upon row of snowy tombstones protruded from a blanket of pale blue that was flecked with dazzling red, gold, and green wherever the reflections from the stained glass hit the marble path. Keeping her hand closed tightly on the wand in her jacket pocket, Anna and Ron moved toward the nearest grave.

"Look at this, it's an Abbott, could be some long-lost relation of Hannah's!"

"Keep your voice down," Anna begged him.

They wandered deeper and deeper into the graveyard, stooping to peer at the words on old headstones, every now and then squinting into the surrounding darkness to make absolutely sure that they were unaccompanied.

"Anna come here!"

Roger was two rows of tombstones away; she had to walk back to him, her heart racing in her chest.

"Is it-?"

"No, not Harry's parents, but look!"

He pointed to the dark stone. Anna stooped down and saw, upon the frozen, lichen-spotted granite, the words Kendra Dumbledore and, a short way down her dates of birth and death, and Her Daughter Ariana. There was also a quotation:  
Where your treasure is, there will your heart be also.

So Rita Skeeter and Muriel had got some of their facts right. The Dumbledore family had indeed lived here, and part of it had died here.

"Look, Anna! Harry's parents!" Ron called from two rows behind when she stood. Anna went, promising herself she'd return to view the curiously clear and bright stone next to Kendra and Ariana.

The headstone was only two rows behind Kendra and Ariana's. It was made of white marble, just like Dumbledore's tomb, and this made it easy to read, as it seemed to shine in the dark. Ann did not need to kneel or even approach very close to it to make out the words engraved upon it.  
 **JAMES POTTER LILY POTTER**  
BORN 27 MARCH 1960 BORN 30 JANUARY 1960   
DIED 31 OCTOBER 1981 DIED 31 OCTOBER 1981   
The last enemy that shall be destroyed is death.

Anna read the words slowly, as though she would have only one chance to take in their meaning, and she read the last of them aloud.

"Merry Early Christmas...Mr. and Mrs. Potter" she pulled out her wand and waved it so that single rose lay on their headstone. "I know we didn't work out as anything more than friends but I love your son...like a brother. And I will always protect him..."  
Anna felt an arm sling around her shoulder, Ron was there, his eyes shining with unshed tears as he whispered, "well said Anna..."

"HOLY FUCK ANNA! GET OVER HERE!" Roger's excited tone told Anna he'd found something or rather someone of interest to her.

Quickly she and Ron left Harry's parents' graves and headed back beside Kendra and Ariana's stone, where there was the grey marble headstone, Anna intended on going back to view, which read so clearly Anna felt her heart drop to her stomach...

**ATHENA WIRTH-GRINDLEWALD**  
BORN 1 MAY 1892   
DIED 5 NOVEMBER 1971  
An Extraordinary Seer, and Beloved Mother and Grandmother  
"You should open these doors with care and caution-but, first, you must know how to close them. And above all, you must know which doors should be left unopened..." 

Seeing the grave was worse than hearing about it. Anna could not help thinking that she and Dumbledore both had deep roots in this graveyard, and that Dumbledore ought to have told her Athena rested here also, yet he had never thought to share the connection. They could have visited the place together; for a moment Anna imagined coming here with Harry and Dumbledore, of what a bond that would have been, of how much it would have meant to both of them. But it seemed that to Dumbledore, the fact that their families lay side by side in the same graveyard had been an unimportant coincidence, irrelevant, perhaps, to the job he wanted Anna and Harry to carry out differently.

"Who is this?" Ron asked curiously.

"My Great Grandmother..." Anna whispered eyes not leaving the words on the grave.

Ron read the last part aloud "...You should open these doors with care and caution-but, first, you must know how to close them. And above all, you must know which doors should be left unopened.." he stared at Anna, who was still deeply immersed in the elegant script where her Great Grandmother laid. "What do you think it means?"

"Good Question," Roger replied scratching his head and biting his lip in thought. "maybe something with opportunity?"

"She was a Sheer, like me, Ron," said Anna, her voice gentle. "It means...knowing when to meddle with someone's future and when not to is extremely important."

But she did not exercise this way of life, thought Anna. She died unable to change the outcome of her husband's fate. The empty words could not disguise the fact that her Great Grandmother's moldering remains lay beneath cold frost bitten ground and stone, indifferent, unknowing. And tears came before she could stop them, boiling hot then instantly freezing on her face, and what was the point in wiping them off or pretending? She let them fall, her lips pressed hard together, looking down at the thick frost bitten grass that was hiding from her eyes the place where the last of Athena, the woman who raised her Grandmother alone, selling out her visions which she too saw as a curse for money to provide for the only living soul she had linked to her husband; lay, bones now, surely, or dust, not knowing or caring that her living Great Granddaughter stood so near, her heart still beating so fast, alive and living with the same 'gifts' she had.

Both Roger and Ron had taken each of her hands and was gripping them tightly. She could not look at them, but returned the pressure, now taking deep, sharp gulps of the night air, trying to steady herself, trying to regain control. Letting go of Roger's hand, Anna reached into her pocket and raised her wand, moved it in a circle through the air, and a huge wreath of Christmas roses blossomed before them. Roger and Ron caught it and laid it on her Great Grandmother's grave.

As soon as she stood up she wanted to leave: She did not think she could stand another moment there. Roger and Ron put their arms around Anna's shoulders, and she put one hers around each of their waists, and they turned in silence and walked away through the snow, past Dumbledore's mother and sister, back toward the dark church and the out-of-sight kissing gate.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: What did you all think of Anna's seeing her Great Grandmother's final resting place? Next chapter is a very key one in Anna's quest to get to her Great Grandfather, she will meet and talk to Aunt Bathilda, who's such a batty character I had a blast writing her for sure! She will also find out some more mysterious information regarding her parents' death. With Love, Starry**


	71. Bathilda

CHAPTER SEVENTY-ONE  
Bathilda

Anna, stop." Ron said suddenly.

"What's wrong?"

They had only just reached the grave of the unknown Abbott.

"There's someone there. Someone watching us. I can tell. There, over by the bushes." Roger said making note of what Ron was looking at.

They stood quite still, holding on to each other, gazing at the dense black boundary of the graveyard. Anna, however, could not see anything.

"Are you sure?" she sid.

"I saw something move. I could have sworn I did...Roger you saw it too? Right?" Ron said.

"You bet, mate" Roger answered.

They broke hold on one another to free their wand arms.

"We look like Muggles," Ron pointed out.

"Muggles who've just been laying flowers on my Great Grandmother and Harry's parents' grave?!" Anna answered, alarm setting in as she now saw a rustling in bushes.

Anna thought of A History of Magic; the graveyard was supposed to be haunted; what if? But then she heard a rustle and saw a little bush to which Roger had pointed. Ghosts could not move branches, they went through them.

"It's a cat," said Anna, after a second or two, "or a bird. If it was a Death Eater we'd be dead by now. But let's get out of here, and we can put the charm back on."

They glanced back repeatedly as they made their way out of the graveyard. Anna, who did not feel as sanguine as she had pretended when reassuring Roger and Ron, was glad to reach the gate and the slippery pavement. They cast the Invisibility Charm back over themselves. The pub was fuller than before. Many voices inside it were now singing the carol that they had heard as they approached the church. For a moment, Anna considered suggesting they take refuge inside it, but before she could say anything Ron murmured, "Let's go this way," and lead she and Roger down the dark street leading out of the village in the opposite direction from which they had entered. Anna could easily make out the point where the cottages ended and the lane turned into open country again. They walked as quickly as they dared, past more windows sparkling with multicolored lights, the outlines of Christmas trees dark through the curtains.

"How are we going to find Aunt Bathilda's house?" asked Anna, who was shivering a little and kept glancing back over her shoulder. "Ron? What do you think? Roger?"

She tugged at their arms, but neither was not paying attention. They were both looking toward the dark mass that stood at the very end of this row of houses. Next moment Ron sped up, dragging Anna and Roger along with him, she slipped a little on the ice.  
"Carrot top!"

"Look... Look at it, Anna..."

"I don't... oh!"

She could see it; the Fidelius Charm must have died with Harry's parents. The hedge had grown wild in the sixteen years since Hagrid had taken her best friend from the rubble that lay scattered amongst the waist-high grass. Anna took note that most of the cottage was still standing, though entirely covered in the dark ivy, but the right side of the top floor had been blown apart; that, Anna was sure, was where the curse had backfired. She, Ron and Roger stood at the gate, gazing up at the wreck of what must once have been a cottage just like those that flanked it, the place Harry would of grown up...

"I wonder why nobody's ever rebuilt it?" whispered Roger.

"Maybe you can't rebuild it?" Anna replied. "Maybe it's like the injuries from Dark Magic and you can't repair the damage?"

Anna watched as Ron slipped a hand out and grasped thickly rusted gate.

Anna took off the Invisibility Charm, feeling they were alone, as Ron tried to push it open.

"You're not going to go inside? It looks unsafe, it might-oh, fuck, look!"

Ron's touch on the gate seemed to have done it. A sign had risen out of the ground in front of them, up thorough the tangles of nettles and weeds, like some bizarre, fast-growing flower, and in golden letters upon the wood it said:  
_On this spot, on this night of 31 October 1981, Lily and James Potter lost their lives. Their son, Harry, remains the only wizard ever to have survived the Killing Curse. This house, invisible to Muggles, has been left in its ruined state as a monument to the Potters and as a reminder of the violence that tore apart their family._

And all around these neatly lettered words, scribbles had been added by other witches and wizards who had come to see the place where the Boy Who Lived had escaped. Some had merely signed their names in Everlasting Ink; others had carved their initials into the wood, still others had left messages. The most recent of these, shining brightly over sixteen years' worth of magical graffiti, all said similar things.

_Good luck, Harry, wherever you are._

_If you read this, Harry, we're all behind you!_

_Long live Harry Potter._

"They shouldn't have written on the sign!" said Roger, indignant.

But Anna and Ron beamed at him.

"It's brilliant. Harry would love it. He..."

Anna broke off. A heavily muffled figure was hobbling up the lane toward them, silhouetted by the bright lights in the distant square. Anna thought, though it was hard to judge, that the figure was a woman. She was moving slowly, possibly frightened of slipping on the snowy ground. Her stoop, her stoutness, her shuffling gait all gave an impression of extreme age. They watched in silence as she drew nearer. Anna was waiting to see whether she would turn into any of the cottages she was passing, but she knew instinctively that she would not. At last she came to a halt a few yards from them and simply stood there in the middle of the frozen road, as if lost.

She did not need Roger and Ron's arms to pinch. There was next to no chance that this woman was a Muggle: She was standing there gazing at a house that ought to have been completely invisible to her, if she was not a witch. Even assuming that she was a witch, however, it was odd behavior to come out on a this cold blustery night, simply to look at an old ruin. Anna had forgotten she'd taken off the invisibility charm. Nevertheless, she had the strangest feeling that women knew that they were there, and deep down who they were. Just as she had reached this uneasy conclusion, she raised a gloved hand and beckoned.  
Anna moved closer to them under the Cloak, her arms pressed against theirs.

"How does she know?"  
She shook her head. The woman beckoned again, more vigorously. Anna could think of many reasons not to obey the summons, and yet her suspicions about her identity were growing stronger every moment that they stood facing each other in the deserted street.  
Was it possible that she had been waiting for them all these long months? That Dumbledore had told her to wait, and that Anna would come in the end? Was it not likely that it was she who had moved in the shadows in the graveyard and had followed them to this spot? Even her ability to sense them suggested some Dumbledore-ish power that she had never encountered before.  
Finally Roger spoke, causing Anna to gasp and jump.

"Do you need help?"

The muffled figure nodded and called out in a rather indignant voice, "Yes, I'm looking for the store for my crumpets!"

Anna, Roger and Ron looked at each other. The guys raised their eyebrows; while Anna gave a tiny, nod.

"I'm sorry, ma'am I think the grocer is closed" Anna said as they stepped toward the woman and, at once, she turned and hobbled off back the way they had come.

"Well ain't that a shitty show, homius revealius ...that my dears is how I saw you earlier! Clearly your refugees...come out of the cold, you'll catch your death!" the old woman spoke and they exchanged glances before, following her. Leading them past several houses, she turned in at a gate. They followed her up the front path through a garden nearly as overgrown as the one they had just left.

"Excuse me, do you know where Bathilda Bagshot lives?" Anna asked although not totally sure why, she could see Roger and Ron gaping at her, unsure as to why she'd ask.

"Why, my dear, sweet lady" She said as fumbled for a moment with a key at the front door, then opened it and stepped back to let them pass, "I am Batty Bagshot! Although I am afraid I cannot do anymore interviews about the Dumbledores, not after that horrible woman came...land shark she is"

Roger and Ron snorted with laughed as Anna elbowed them and entered the home of her Great Aunt.

The house smelled of moth balls, or perhaps it was neglect; Anna wrinkled her nose as they sidled past her. Now that they were beside her, she realized how tiny Bathilda was; bowed down with age, she came barely level with Roger's chest and even Anna had a two inches on her.

"I got to come out at night, you see, the men in black have been staking me out for days...and the people who live in my grass they bite you see" She pointed to her thorn scraped ankles as she closed the door behind them, her knuckles blue and mottled against the peeling paint, then turned and peered into Anna's face. Her eyes were thick with cataracts and sunken into folds of transparent skin, and her whole face was dotted with broken veins and liver spots. Anna wondered whether she could make her out at all; even if she could, it was the mousy Muggle woman whose identity she had stolen that she would see.

Bathilda ushered the three of them onto the nearby sofa, "tea?" she asked.

"Uh yes Aunt-yes Mrs. Bagshot,"

"Do sit down" Bathilda whispered as she went into the kitchen while Roger, Ron and Anna took in her home, the odor of burnt food was overwhelming, but the elderly woman tittered around either un-phased or un-noticing to it. Her scant white hair which a scalp showed clearly bobbed about the kitchen as she hummed to herself rather serenely.

Bathilda's house was rather unorganized with notes, books and crumpled up pieces of paper. Thick dust lay on her tables and desks as though nobody had visited her in years. With a pang in her heart, Anna wondered when the last time anyone had been in Aunt Bathilda's house to check on her and see how she was coping. She seemed much more senile that her Aunts had said. There were candle stubs that stood on saucers which were haphazardly perched on stacks of books all around the room and she would of been tempted to light them if a fireplace hadn't been roaring issuing light.

On the last surface on which Anna spotted a candle was a bow-fronted chest of drawers on which there stood a large number of photographs. As the flame of the fireplace danced shadows on that wall, its reflection wavered on their dusty glass and silver. She saw a few tiny movements from the pictures. As Bathilda busied herself within the kitchen, Anna muttered "Tergeo": Roger and Ron watched on with awe as the dust immediately vanished from the photographs, she pointed around at the dust on tables saying the spell over and over until the sitting room they were in was dust free. Upon closer inspection and filled with rage Anna noticed that a half dozen photographs were missing from the largest and most ordinate frames. Anna curiously wondered if after the fight with her Aunts, whether Bathilda or perhaps someone else removed them. Then sight of the sight of a photograph near the back of the collection caught her eye, and she snatched it up.

It was her Great Grandfather, golden-haired and merry-faced, smiling lazily up at Anna out of the silver frame. And than it came to Anna with great disgust the her poor senile Great-Great-Great-Great Aunt's missing photos were most likely in Rita Skeeter's book. Anna made a mental note as to when the war was over finding Rita and getting back those photos she stole to return to Aunt Bathilda and perhaps make copies of first.

"Is that him?" said Roger noticing the photo Anna was gazing at.

"He reminds me of you in a way...that smile when your up to no good," Ron chuckled and Anna couldn't argue with him. He was clearly related to her.

"Where are you dears traveling from?" Bathilda called, as she flipped on the lights with a swish of her wand within the home. "Tea will be ready in five," she announced sitting down and smiling. "Well? Which one of you would like to start?"

"Thank you very much," Anna smiled warmly. "We haven't traveled far but we are running...from, well You-Know-Who"

"No, I can't say I do know who," Bathilda said pursed in thought. "But I suppose that's none of my business..what is my business is making sure you were out of that blasted cold."

"Mrs. Bagshot," Roger said calmly. "We've been looking for you for quite some time now..."

"Jee" laughed Bathilda darkly. "That's not something I'm not very used to hearing! My own bloody family has their heads so far up their own-"

"Yes, erm-" interjected Ron, patting Anna's arm in a comforting matter. "We need to speak to you about your Great Nephew..." he trailed off obviously trying to think of a good reason why.

"...because we need to go to Nurmengrad to learn how the mind of a dark wizard operates because..." Roger bit his lip in frustration as he tried to finish his own thought.

"Because it could be our only hope to aid Harry Potter in defeating Volde-the new Dark Lord, we're with the Ministry, you see!" Anna finished brilliantly flashing a Ministry token that was left over from when they infiltrated the Ministry of Magic.

"Harry Potter!" Bathilda squealed. "Why I haven't heard that name in sixteen years..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Next chapter Anna will find out about other strange occurrences involving her parents' death. With Love, Starry**


	72. The Life and Lies of Gellert Grindlewald

CHAPTER SEVENTY-TWO  
The Life and Lies of Gellert Grindlewald

"But Harry Potter's the most famous wizard! Ron blurted out indignantly. "How haven't you heard that name in sixteen years?"

"I know who he is! Nobody around here has spoken of the Potters in sixteen years though!" Bathilda retaliated. "Lovely Lily..." she smiled sadly. "What a pity! Anywho...what did you dearies want to know?"

"Anything you can tell us about Gellert Grindlewald..how we could get to Nurmengrad?" Roger said.

"Please," Anna begged clasping Bathilda cold hands. "We need to know everything!"

"Ah yes, well if it's to help Harry Potter I suppose I could tell you...but I need to start at the beginning, you see...my mind isn't what it used to be...picking up details and sorts" the old woman said fidgeting her moth eaten shawl about her shoulders. "My niece Nadia and her husband were very prestigious and well-known dragon researchers...my sister hated it but what could she do? Gellert stayed with her while Nadia and Gustav were away... until she caught Dragon Pox and died. Anyway, one night there was a horrible accident, my Nadia and her husband died...leaving fourteen year old Gellert to live with my brother in law. He was abusive...he beat my sister for her 'insolence' ...living with Josef must not have been a picnic because within two years his grades dropped and he was near failing out of Durmstrang. Anyway my great nephew became misguided and wayward...it wasn't long until he was expelled..you see one night over holiday I guess ol' Josef was hitting the bottle too hard and thought he'd wail on Gellert...the next day authorities in Germany found my brother in law dead..."

"Did he-?" Anna gasped and couldn't think of even saying it, Roger and Ron looked equally stunned as Bathilda summoned the tea with her wand, and continued.

"Did he kill him?" Bathilda quizzed. "I think so" she answered rather grimly. "after being tried for murder a couple of kids came forward saying he performed unforgivables on them...he was expelled and so he came to live with me..."

"And he met Dumbledore than?" Anna breathed, her heart thumping wildly in her chest.

"Yes, I can still see him now...poor Albus, all alone with Ariana all day, grew truly lonesome sometimes. The poor girl wasn't much company in those years, being attacked by those boys. Muggles or no, they deserved what they got. Kendra alluded to some sexual abuse that caused her to turn her magic inward. Albus was a sweet boy, but neglected as all children are when their siblings are ill. He'd never gotten much attention from his mother when she was alive, you see. I think he resented Ariana for it, not just that she got the attention but had she not lost her mind, she may have been a prodigy like him. He didn't just lose a sister, he lost what could have later been a fellow intellectual. Not that he didn't love her; he just was dying for attention from his own mother and someone to talk to. It's why he reached out through his correspondence with the high profile minds of the time. You see, I believe that ignoring a child may be worse than if you beat them. Not saying you should beat children either, though that's how you did it in my day. Aberforth got even less attention from their lone parent, which may explain why he felt Albus got most of the limelight...Anyways Gellert was just adjusting to Godric Hallow so-"

"You introduced them?" Roger interrupted as Anna stepped on his toes rather discreetly for cutting the old woman off, who was clearly having a good day.

"Of course, I did! Perhaps he was a bit arrogant, but then again aren't most seventeen year old boys? He was young- no longer a boy but still not quite a man."  
"Albus immediately felt he could relate to my Great Nephew...he put Gellert on a pedestal. Here came this charming young lad, who hung on his every word, was just as brilliant, and just as quick witted, if lacking in the English vocabulary a bit at first. Albus later confessed he felt selfish and blind. What boy wouldn't be? To find genuine affection displayed so openly and praised for his genius by someone he admired and idolized, anyone would have done the same. Often I would hear an owl at Gellert's window late at night and I knew it was Albus with another idea that couldn't wait until morning. It was sweet watching them, though Gellert's influence concerned me sometimes when I overheard snippets of conversation..."

"What did they talk about?" Anna inquired and Bathilda swallowed hard and shook her head as if trying to forget.

"Why the Deathly Hallows, of course, and a world where Muggles were subservient to Wizards...they had this slogan...oh shit how'd it go?"

"For The Greater Good..." Anna said in an audible whisper which gave her internal shivers.

"Yes! My dear lady, that was it! For the Greater Good! Anyway, all was well until...well...I'd say till the night Ariana died, Gellert stormed into the house, almost in tears. I have never in his sixteen years of existence seen his so close to crying, and never would again. He was shaking, another thing Gellert just does not do. I knew something was wrong as he went on a rant in German about how everything was ruined. I didn't understand at all what he was talking about, but he began to pack in such fury and despair he didn't even use magic. Just threw things in his trunks like a mad man."

She took a deep shuttering breath before she continued.

"I ran over to Albus' house to ask him to show Gellert reason. But what I found was even more heart wrenching then the scene in my own home. Albus was sobbing over his sister's body, while Aberforth lay in the corner, unconscious. Albus was babbling about how it couldn't have been his spell. I summoned doctors from the wizarding hospital and they attended to Aberforth and managed to take Ariana's body away. Aberforth was in and out of consciousness but they said he didn't need medical attention and he would be fine in a day or so. Albus didn't leave his side for most of that time. The only time Albus did was to shower and nap and only because I pushed him to do so, which was when Aberforth regained consciousness."

Bathilda paused as though trying to remember, " Well I believe he...let's see, he rushed to the room to find his brother sobbing and yelling how is brother had betrayed the family and had brought a murdering bigot into their midst. Albus, of course, being the soft hearted boy he is, took it straight to heart. I know Albus blames himself. He shouldn't have trusted Gellert, he shouldn't have even thought of moving Ariana, he should have been less selfish, he should have been more compassionate. The brawl at the funeral is what really killed the brothers' relationship. Aberforth just snapped, and Gellert wasn't around to punch."

"So what happened next?" Ron said softly as silence filled the room for a full two minutes.

"So," Bathilda carried on. "It didn't help Albus figured it was his fault. True is it was an accident, one that would come to define Albus. Before that night Albus' Patronus had been the family Eagle. Contrary to popular belief, Aberforth had been the only exception to the rule until then. It became a Phoenix, though we didn't learn that until years later. For the first year he couldn't even cast a Patronus, let alone give it a form. I think it was to remind him that from the ashes, new life emerges."

"So what happened to Grindlewald?" Roger asked and Anna nodded in agreement although she was at a loss for words.

"Gellert was the one who killed Ariana, I believe. I somehow know he regrets it. Albus was like the brother Gellert never had... he was just as angry at him just as Albus was angry at Gellert. I don't think they ever truly hated the other, but neither tried to contact each other either. I think Gellert had something to prove; that the plan had been there before he'd ever met his intellectual 'brother' and that he could accomplish all they had been working for on his own. Gellert's triumphs just left him empty. I don't think Gellert understood the nature of love very well...until of course, he met Athena... I think that's what drives all wizards to the dark arts; some kind of glitch in their human programming. Athena saved Gellert from going as far as You-Know-Who did..." Bathilda explained, as Anna listened to her words in a trace.

"I imagine he found her captivating, since she was a Veel-" Anna began but Bathilda shook a crooked arthritis ridden finger at her.

"She was rumored to be a Veela but she was not!" Bathilda said with conviction. "Athena was as stunning as any Veela...even more than some full veelas I knew but her beauty was far less superficial, she did not turn ugly when angered as Veelas do...that is because Athena was a Gypsy..."

"A-what?" Anna gasped. She was horrified in thinking all these years she had been told she was 1/8th Veela on her Mother's side, when indeed she was not.

"A gypsy!" Bathilda said with more force. "Yes…after he left my home, Gellert was what you would call a womanizer. He was a traveling criminal and he usually had a woman waiting in every European and Germanic port for him. He lived this scandalous lifestyle until he went to Ireland to spread his ideals. He met Athena at a festival to celebrate the importance of Gypsy Magic. She captivated him with her talent and beauty, so they eloped...I think I was the only one to know about Athena until her Granddaughter went to Hogwarts" she said, watching Anna, Roger and Ron take in every word she uttered.

"So Athena was not a halfbreed?"

"No, of course not! That rumor was born because Athena had not just a stunning exterior but a gorgeous personality also! The Knights wanted to turn Gellert against her because she was his weakness. You see, Gypsy is a lifestyle: a practical, natural magic that is how one chooses to live. The Gypsy magic is very different from the magic wizards and witches are used to. It uses the elements of the earth and the universe. Athena and Gellert decided to raise their secret daughter, Nadina, as a witch instead of as half a Gypsy, because there was and still is a lot of discrimination against the Gypsy lifestyle in both magical and muggle worlds." Bathilda explained knowingly.

"How awful…I knew about Gypsy magic, but I never knew that it was something to discriminate against," Roger said thoughtfully.

"You've heard of it?" Anna asked flabbergasted that she herself had not.

"Well maybe if you stayed awake past the first three minutes of Binn's class you would too!" Roger retorted, Anna stuck her tongue out at him but stayed silent.

"Yes, well…it's the same thing with the Pureblood, Muggle-born bigotry that existed for so long." Ron explained, Anna and Roger looked at him in shock, he turned pink and muttered, "Er-my-er wife mentioned it..." Anna smiled knowing Ron's 'wife' was referring to Hermione.

"So, do you think Gellert considered her a pureblood?" Anna asked, unable to resist the question that filled her heart.

"Depends on if you see Gypsy magic as true magic, Gellert did and so did Athena, so yes," Bathilda said, looking her straight in the eye.

"Anyway, I assume you all know what happened, Gellert rose to power and Albus could no longer ignore his horrible atrocities that they dueled and it was a great duel. It lasted hours until of course, Athena came with Nadina, her eyes so pleading and he lost the battle, some say it was for her I think it was for her and an escape from his tyrannical lifestyle. Albus got possession of the Elder Wand and Gellert went to Nurmengrad..."

"Athena was a Seer though wasn't she?" Anna asked skeptically.

"Yes, and a very talented one," Bathilda said. "Supported herself and Nadina on just that alone...her visions were torturous though...the things she saw, she lived with me when she died...my Great Great Niece, her daughter and I were the ones that found her dead in this very bath tub...she took dreamless drought and fell asleep after a particularly draining vision...she downed in her sleep."

"Oh my God," Anna gasped as chills ran up and down her spine. "Gellert was meant to die when her own great granddaughter turned seventeen...curious the last thing she wrote..." Bathilda got up with great effort and rummaged through several draws before pulling out a wrinkled old looking piece of parchment and handing it to Anna, who gasped, written in elegant script was her name...

_'Anna'_

Anna reluctantly handed Bathilda back the paper and breathed deeply trying to soak in all the new information which came about.

"Well Nadina grew up and married a lovely wizard by the name of Christian Darcy, what a gentleman, swept me off my feet the first time I met them...I became a Great Great Great Aunt in the years to follow, I was very close with the girls...Gellert's granddaughters...let's see, there was Rosalie, than Darling Diana and than Phoebe...gorgeous girls, vivacious, you know?" Bathilda remembered fondly.

"Nadina and Christian died at the hands of You-Know-Who, when Diana became involved with a Death Eater by the name of Rabastan Lestrange, it was sort of a threat to leave him be but they were in love, he was such a troubled young man, he only joined to please his parents before he had Diana who loved and accepted him for who he truly was. They had a daughter named Anna, they lived here in Godric Hallow, next door to the Potters, Anna played with Harry as a baby went to each others birthday parties...they were soul friends, kindred spirits...in the nights before Lily and James were murdered about eleven pm every night baby Anna woke up screaming uncontrollably..." Bathilda said sadly, tears forming in her eyes.

Anna, Ron and Roger sat stiller than a streetlamp as they waited with baited breath for what Anna knew was her first vision, "Lily and James died at eleven pm...Halloween night...the first night Anna slept through the night...I knew than it was no coincidence, that Anna was destined to be a Seer like Athena."

"Bathilda..." Anna's breath was labored now. "What really happened to Diana and Rabastan, do you know?"

"Many people think Diana and Rabastan died because of them being close with the Potters, Lily and Diana worked together as Librarians here in Godric's Hallow, Diana was like the sister she didn't have in Petunia…but that was not the case at all..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Next chapter the reason Anna's parents were killed gets revealed. With Love, Starry**


	73. The Lestrange Cottage Mystery

CHAPTER SEVENTY-THREE  
The Lestrange Cottage Mystery

Anna could hardly believe her luck, she had clearly caught the senile old woman on a very good day, "Bathilda...do you remember why Diana and Rabastan died here in Godric's Hallow...sixteen years ago?"

"No," Bathilda, looking truly sorry at Anna's crestfallen face. "but I feel like I can trust you," she said pointing at Anna. "I don't know why...I've never seen you before in my life...but would you come with me?"

"Of course," Anna said, Roger and Ron made moves to rise too but Bathilda's milky eyes flashed with indignity.

"I said I'd show the lady! Now you two old blokes take a seat!" Bathilda said sharply, Anna found it amusing that both her friends threw up their hands and sat back down in a similarly dejected way.

She seemed to sense something familiar in Anna's amused face despite her disguised appearance, because she stared at her as she shuffled around her toward the door, like she truly recognized her in some way, 'yep' Anna thought. 'I've lost my mind'. Anna glanced back at Roger and Ron with a reassuring smile, but she was not sure they had seen it; they stood and flocked to the photographs which Anna had cleaned and began looking at them. As Anna walked out of the room, unseen by both Roger, Ron and Bathilda, she wordlessly copied the silver-framed photograph of her Great Grandfather, hugged it to herself, and stowed it away inside her jacket.

The stairs were steep and narrow; Anna was half tempted to place her hands on stout Bathilda's back to ensure that she did not topple over backward on top of her, which seemed only too likely. Slowly, wheezing a little, she climbed to the upper landing, turned immediately right, and led her into a low-ceilinged bedroom.

It was well lit and smelled of dirty clothes: Anna saw what looked to be a pensieve in the corner of the room beside the window.

"Here, all of these are mine...you see what you'd like but please put them back," she said referring to wall of flasks which contained the silvery substance Anna recognized as memories. Anna was so touched, each had a date. "I know what they say about me..."

Anna looked away from the wall and back at the ancient face of her Great-Great-Great-Great Aunt. She looked ashamed, on the verge of tears even, that Anna had to hold back on hugging her. "When healers told me I had this muggle disease...I wanted to preserve my memories...I haven't got anything else haven't I? I have good days, like today, yet I'll wake up tomorrow and I won't remember who you are, what you saw or why you were here...I know they say Old Batty's lost it, and on days like today I agree with them, but please, what you see...don't exploit me, I am an old woman who's seen so much and deserves that respect..." she picked up Rita Skeeter's book and stared at it. "I don't remember seeing her, what I said, I just..."

"Shh," Anna soothed her like she'd soothe a child, rubbing her back. "I could never do that to you..."

Bathilda seemed slightly comforted by Anna's words because she gripped her hands, smiled and without another word turned and stood in the open door, "If anyone asks, I took you on a tour of the house and went to go check on the tea..." she winked as left and shut the door behind her. Once Anna heard her clambering back down the stairs she moved to the hovering self which rested beside Bathilda's bed against the wall. With shaking hands, Anna scanned the dates on each of them until she got November 2nd 1981, clumsily she picked it up and walked over to the dusty pensieve.

Than she saw it and felt a burst of relief trickle through her body, the stone Pensieve lay beside the window. Anna, cleaned it instantly and finally when dust resided on it no more; she poured Bathilda's memories into the wide basin with its runic markings around the edge. To escape into someone else's head would be a blessed relief...she prepared herself for what she would see.

The memories swirled, silver white and strange, and without hesitating, with a feeling of resolution, Anna dived.

_A knock came at Bathilda's door, Anna looked and saw the clock had just struck midnight. She watched as Bathilda clambered down the stairs in her dressing gown and opened the door to reveal a muggle. She lived next door, but had never actually spoken to Bathilda. Somehow muggles always had their ways of avoiding wizards. "Ma'm."_

_"Call me Bathilda please" she replied, and let the woman inside._

_"I don't wish to enter, but I wanted to let you know that the neighbors up the street, their house was being robbed! I was coming home from a business dinner and it looked like some blokes all in black with hoods broke in." The woman was frantic now, and Bathilda somehow knew what house it was, but she didn't want to. "Come see for yourself." the woman beckoned leading her out of the house. Bathilda stared at the Rabastan and Diana's house tears in her eyes. What was once the home of her niece, her husband and their child was now dark and desolate; the gate broken. There was no way though that it was a robbery. It was Death Eaters and the door that was left ajar was a grim suggestion murder had occurred..._

_"Thank you for informing me, that's my Great Niece's house, I'll head over to make sure their alright" Bathilda said, holding tears back. She nearly slammed her door in the woman's face, but truly didn't care. She had to get a letter to Albus Dumbledore immediately._

_The scene changed..._

_Anna looked around in the house she appeared, it was modeled much like Bathilda's but neater. It had slightly higher ceilings, moving photographs lined the hallway walls, and rather small guest bedroom filled with bookshelves full of extremely heavy looking leather bound books. Anna could see Bathilda hobbling up the stairs with concern in her old face._

_"DIANA! RABASTAN! ANASTASIA!" She shrieked with voice wrecked with worry._

_"where am I?" Anna said out loud, it was anyone's guess. It was then suddenly she was startled by a loud noise from the next room. It was the sound of a baby crying; Bathilda ran towards the room and stepped inside._

_There was a beautiful green crib in the center of a dark mint green room, Bathilda stopped in front of it to see it held a small baby inside that could not have been more than a year old. Anna looked over the edge of the crib to get a better look at the baby, there were tears pouring down its pudgy little cheeks._

_"The poor little love, she's all alone..." Bathilda whispered looking at the baby sympathetically, "It's alright, beautiful Aunt Batty's here now..."_

_"Oh my God!" Anna said suddenly, she gasped when she saw the color of the small child's eyes; they were a beautiful jade green color identical to her own._

_"Oh my god... that's me!" she exclaimed upon seeing the child's eyes. "This- this is my old house" she said looking around once more._

_Suddenly another noise entered the room; both Bathilda and Anna spun around to see Severus Snape standing in the frame of the door. He looked much younger, probably only twenty-one. He had long, greasy black hair, cold dark eyes, and a hooked nose. A nervous look was plastered on his face as he swept inside the room and over to the crib. He lifted up baby Anna, out of Bathilda's arms and into his own arms as began to speak._

_"Severus, what happened?_

_"Hello little Anna Bella, hello beautiful" he said, ignoring Bathilda, speaking to Anna in his usual tone, but perhaps a shade warmer. "Don't cry little one" he whispered hugging the child close to him, "Diana and Rabastan are dead, their bodies are in the master bedroom, you need to take her and leave, somewhere safe... they are coming back for her" he whispered rocking her gently in his arms. Then suddenly his head snapped up and he quickly rested Anna back down in her crib before grabbing Bathilda and running to hide in one of the room's two walk in closets._

_Anna looked up again to see two people entering the room; she knew instantly that they were her Aunt and Uncle, Bellatrix and Rudolphus. Bellatrix at this point looked much like she had in the photograph she'd seen in her Father's old room, stunning still, but there was something about her that turned Anna off. Perhaps it was the evil scowl plastered permanently on to her face or the blood that lingered on her robes. The man behind her, Anna's Uncle Rudolphus, who she had never seen except for a black and white mug shot in the Daily Prophet and more recently in the same photograph on her Father's old bedroom wall, looked nauseated. His trademark Lestrange green eyes looked filled with sorrow and regret, he did not look near as intimidating as Bellatrix._

_"Bella dear... must we do this? Diana is dead and my brother- we could raise little Anna ourselves, must we resort to murdering her too?" Rodolphus asked. There was an aggrieved look on his young face._

_"Yes Rudolphus, we must. It was our orders from the Dark Lord before that Potter brat destroyed him and we must obey them! This damn girl needs to die with her parents, or we'll get sent to Azkaban, you don't want that do you?" Bellatrix snapped back irritably as she pulled out her wand from her cloak and stepped closer to the crib._

_"He's gone, Bella! Why must you still always do as he says?" Rudolphus snapped back in reply._

_"Because he is my master and yours as well, you know this!" Bellatrix replied without making eye contact with him._

_"I suppose you are right dear..." he replied quietly his eyes flashing with anger._

_"A quick Avada Kavadra then?" Bellatrix asked and her husband nodded slowly; all the while Bathilda and Snape were watching intently though the small crack between the closet doors._

_Bellatrix raised her wand to her niece in the crib without a hint of emotion or regret on her face. She cared only for the Dark Lord, revenge and what he would of wanted; Anna could see it in her eyes. But then Anna looked over to her Uncle; a distressed look still adorned his tired face. He looked as if he was about to cry at any moment, he actually looked like he regretted having to do this to her. And suddenly Anna understood why... He must have been in love with Bellatrix to marry her, but she loved no one but the Dark Lord and no husband ever wants to play second string to another man._

_Anna saw out the corner Snape mouth to Bathilda, "Stay" before he slowly opened the closet door._

_"AVADA-"_

_"Put the wand down Lestrange!" Snape snarled as he leapt out from his hiding place in the closet out into the open._

_"What are you doing here Severus?" Bellatrix asked in a bored tone. "We really must be getting this over with you know" she commented._

_"Yes, what are you doing her Snivellus?" Rudolphus asked with a smirk, "I thought I told you to pick up my new robes at Madame Malkin's"._

_"I am not your lapdog Lestrange" Snape snapped back, "You cannot harm a hair on that child's body, do you understand me?" he hissed._

_"Well Severus, I wouldn't expect YOU to understand pruning the family tree, stand aside so it shall be done" Bellatrix replied coolly; not seeming to really take him seriously._

_"Oh I understand it, all too well!" Snape said coolly, "I actually came to warn you some Muggle neighbors reported what they saw to their law enforcement, naturally the squib down the road who's working undercover in the muggle police force informed the Ministry, there shall be Aurors coming to question you for the Longbottoms torture and if they see you here with blood on your robes I doubt you'll receive a trial !"_

_At Severus' statement shocked looks appeared on Anna's Aunt and Uncle's faces. "I will take the child and dispose of her myself, you two need to leave before they hunt you down like...cat and mouse...but before I let you go..." he finished whipping his wand into the  
air before either of them could recover their composure. He cast an nonverbal spell that suddenly caused ropes to slither around both their bodies like snakes binding them together. Their wands slipped out from their hands and they fell to the floor paralyzed._

_"What in bloody hell is the meaning of this Severus? The Dark Lord will kill you when he returns! And you know! He will punish you for your disloyalty!" Bellatrix shrieked._

_"I'm doing you a favor Bellatrix, but I need one in return" Snape smirked back at her before he walked over to the crib and sweeping Anna up into his arms. "I want to see what you did..." Snape said with a smirk._

_"You slimy snake!" Rudolphus hissed from his spot on the floor. "We'll never tell you anything!" he said with malice as he spit on the floor close to Snape's feet._

_"You've got plenty to hide don't you, Lestrange! Tell me was it as easy to snuff out your own brother and his wife as it was to turn a wand on your only niece?" Snape sneered.  
And as he said this the closet door flew open and Bathilda came stumbling out, with a look of discontent on her face._

_"Oh Severus, thank you!" she smiled sadly through her tears, not paying any mind to the two tied up on the floor just yet._

_"Bathilda Bagshot!" Bellatrix screamed from the ground, "You old bitch! I should have known that you'd come running after 'darling Diana' got killed! You can run but I will hunt you down like a GODDAMN SNITCH!" she hissed. "The Dark Lord will rise again! and I will find you and when I do..."she laughed mechanically like a lunitic. "you'll be begging for Death, you hear ME!" ___

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Hey lovelies, Damn Bella's a crazy bitch, huh? Next chapter is a very emotional one for Anna she's going to deal with feelings she never truly got to deal with and perhaps maybe even get some solstice in the form of an object she finds. It's also a chapter very personal to me as I give you a glimpse into Bathilda. I wrote Bathilda partly inspired my my Grammy, she was a kind woman, funny, and witty. She encouraged me to use my imagination and write, she also encouraged me to post the original on Quizilla years ago. Even in her death nearly six years ago she continues to inspire me. I hope you it touches your heart the way she's touched mine through the years. Thank you all of your for your kind words and thoughts on each chapter. I adore you all! With Love, Starry**


	74. Of Home and Heart

CHAPTER SEVENTY-FOUR  
Of Home and Heart

_Bathilda's eyes widened with horror when she saw them on the floor; she had obviously not wanted to believe that her niece's own sister-in-law murdered her._

_"Where's Diana, Bellatrix?" Bathilda bellowed at her. "What did you do to her?"_

_"Aww widdle old Bathilda misses-"Bellatrix taunted._

_"Shut your trap you hussy and tell me what you did to her!" Bathilda shrieked._

_"Legilimens!" Snape mouthed wordlessly as Bellatrix made to retort to Bathilda, a psychedelic transparent wave came out of his wand and linked them._

_Anna watched Bathilda watch Snape, he looked utterly horrified by what he had seen._

_After what seemed like an eternity he looked down at Bellatrix, "you disgust me, every drop of magical blood spilt is a waste Bellatrix!"_

_"Blood traitors are more useful six feet under!" She spat._

_"Is-Diana?" Bathilda gaped horrified._

_"Yes, she's dead." Snape said coolly as he turned his wand on Rodolphus._

_Anna had no choice but to follow as Bathilda rushed out of Anna's room and into the master bedroom, where laid the lifeless body of Diana Lestrange, tears not yet dried on her face and their house elf who Bathilda could not remember the name. Beside his wife, Rabastan Lestrange lay dead as well, unable to bear the sight no more Bathilda ran back into Anna's room..._

_"Why shouldn't I?" Snape challenged._

_"Please..." Rodolphus replied and the conversation stopped when Bathilda returned._

_"Bathilda, please take Anna and go somewhere outside the country" Snape said composed. "I'll wait until no doubt Dumbledore arrives..."_

_Bellatrix laughed mechanically again, "You haven't seen the last of me Bathilda! Even in Death I will give you no rest!"_

_Bathilda scooped Anna up into her arms, and clambered down the stairs as carefully as she could, with Severus' help. Once at the door, he conjured up some warm blankets and wrapped baby Anna up in them, "Take her to Rosalie's house...tonight and leave your home for about two weeks...keep your wands on you at all times!"_

_Nodding, Bathilda hurried down the road as fast as her arthritis ridden body could carry her, she raised her wand and disapparated with a crack._

Anna suddenly felt herself being pulled back from the scene she'd viewed. She once more back in Bathilda's bedroom with Bathilda standing by the door once more.

"November 2nd 1981...sometimes I think I can remember that day, the man left to notify Dumbledore...and the sister and brother in law had escaped..." said Bathilda from behind her; Anna could feel her breath hitting the back of her neck she was so close.

"I-I don't understand..." was all Anna could manage to stutter out.

"Gone! And so was Diana's husband's body, they never found it..." she explained; Anna could tell her dementia was kicking in, the names Bathilda recited no problem earlier she had trouble remembering. Anna gulped, but she could not speak...the thief of memories had come as the sun made it's slight peak through the window it seemed that she had lost her voice. "I took the baby...I left the baby somewhere safe, and I never saw her again...I wouldn't know her if I tripped over her that Annabeth Strange...that sweet baby...I loved her" said Bathilda again this time even more confused.

Anna heard Roger and Ron come up the stairs as Bathilda sat down on her bed, she stared at the floor for a few silent moments and began to nod off, they exchanged worried glances with each other, all of them seemed like a complete lack for words.

"Um...Mrs. Bagshot?" Roger finally asked in an almost inaudible mumble, while avoiding eye contact with her.

"The gnomes are back..." she muttered under her breath. "I can feel them but I won't give those bitches the satisfaction of me looking at them! BACK OFF!" she shrieked, eyes still closed, mouth still muttering incoherently. Anna had never seen something like this before, she stood clutching Ron and staring at Bathilda with concern.

"A-Aunt Bathilda?" Anna said softly, Bathilda eyes still closed kept shaking her head fiercely.

"Mrs. Bagshot please speak to us!" Roger said loudly and Bathilda twitched slightly.

Anna watched as Roger stood in front of she and Ron; Bathilda's eyes blinked blankly for a moment, than lit up as she took in all their faces. For a second she looked as though she was going to cry and than her face contorted with rage, "Who the hell are you?! What are you doing here! Thieves! Death Eaters! All of you get the hell out of my house!" she yelled suddenly catching them both completely off guard. When neither one of them moved she yelled again, "GET OUT! I SAID GET OUT!" and this time Anna, Roger and Ron hastily obeyed and darted out of the room.

Bathilda was mad with rage, she clambered after them, throwing the nearest objects she could find and Anna found her Quidditch skills came in handy when dodging things.

They ran until they were out of the door and halfway down the dark street. Anna, Ron and Roger both bent over clutching stitches in their sides and desperately trying to catch her breath. "She- she turned scary" Anna said to Ron and Roger when she had finally regained her breath.

"Well- Auntie Muriel did say she had quite a few screws loose" Ron stated with a guilty look on his face.

"A few?" Ron snorted amusedly but Anna just stood there in shock.

"She told me I could view her memories and than it's like a switch flipped! But I guess you are right..." she sighed collapsing against the nearest wooden gate. "Snape and Bathilda, found me after my parents died...he saved me from my Aunt and Uncle…gave me to  
Bathilda and told her to take me to Aunt Rosalie" she said after awhile of silence between she, Roger and Ron; "He- he loved me...I was his Goddaughter, he wanted me to live" she whispered more to herself than anyone else at this point. "He-he could of taken out Bathilda easy even than..."

Roger and Ron sunk down into the spots on either side of Anna and placed their arms around her shoulders.

"I'm sorry Anna..." Roger whispered gently in her ear. But Anna didn't hear him; in her mind she was replaying what she had seen and what Bathilda told her about her Father's body...over and over again. She thought about every word that was said and then suddenly something struck her like a bolt of lightning; Anna wondered why she had never thought of it before.

"Come with me" she said, suddenly jumping up from the ground to her feet.

"Where are we going?" Roger asked with concern; he and Ron standing up as well.

"I need to get the truth" Anna said simply, "Hurry it's almost dawn!" she called over her shoulder as she bolted down the street and around the corner relying only of Bathilda's memory toward the Cottage when she had spent the first year of her life. The whole way she prayed that it was there and she'd find answers.

She could see it now...the still broken gate...she could hear Roger and Ron calling after her...and than she stopped. She drew level with the dark hedge and steered over it...

The house still stood but it had new occupants in Anna's sixteen year absence. The new couple looked to be in their early twenties, and had not drawn the curtains; she saw them quite clearly sitting in their little sitting room, fallen asleep on their couch..with dark circles under their eyes like they hadn't slept in days. The woman was holding in her arms a newborn baby in a pink blanket and her husband had his arm lazily around her. Anna wasn't sure why, but she silently pushed open the gate and stood just a few feet from the door; looking in at the sleeping baby and parents though sleep deprived, they were together, peaceful and happy . It was then heartbreakingly, Anna noticed the name embroidered on the baby's blanket, 'Anna', and felt sobs wrecking her body again as she ran towards the gate and collapsed against the inside of it.

Anna clutched the necklace Draco had given to her, and gave in to sixteen years of pain she didn't even truly remember. She cried for her Mother, with her soft gentle voice and infectious smile she could almost remember...who she was told she resembled. She cried for her Father, who had her hair, her eyes, her personality and whose body was stolen and probably dumped somewhere like Moody's had been. She cried for herself, that she was not the baby Anna that got to grow up in this very cottage with loving parents. Anna felt orphaned for the first time in her life and it sucked.

As she wiped her eyes, she suddenly saw it, out the corner of her eye. The white fox was back with its grey eyes watching her with a sympathy. It came up to the corner of the cottage and circled around it like it was digging for something. Curiously, Anna approached it, she nearly got within a foot of it before it ran towards the woods.

Looking down in the fading moon Anna noticed something shiny where the fox was digging. She looked over at it, it was watching her at the edge of the woods and with a shaky hand she unearthed what looked to be an old brass door knocker...Anna pulled out her wand and cleaned it without a sound. She felt a lump form in her throat as she made out what it said:

**14 Gryffindor Drive**  
The Lestranges  
Est. 1979 

"Anna!" Roger yelled coming to a stop in front of her old cottage as she exited the gate, he and Ron were both out of breath from chasing her.

"B-bloody hell," Ron gasped. "You run fast Anna!"

"What were you playing at?" Roger scolded once he caught his breath, Anna said nothing, but held out the brass knocker in the palm of her hand for Roger and Ron to study.

"Bloody hell! Bellatrix lived here?!" Ron said looking disgusted.

"Why were you digging around people's yards anyway?" Roger said trying to sound stern but failing because he sounded truly concerned.

"I didn't, there was a fox and it was digging so I saw something gleaming in the moonlight and I just had to see..." Anna said.

"I don't get it..." Ron said. "What's so special about this dump?"

"No you don't Ron!" said Anna shaking her head as a sad smile crept to her lips. "This was where I spent the first year of my life! This was my home! This knocker is proof my parents had lived here! That I had a home..."

"Anna I'm sorry..." Ron said placing a comforting arm around her shoulder. "but you do have a home...with your Aunts Phoebe and Rosalie...and your Uncle Amos...with Roger, Harry, Hermione, Fred, George and Ginny, need I go on?"

Anna wiped her eyes, and smiled at Ron, "Yes, you forgot yourself"

"Darcy, don't you know that goes without saying?" Ron chuckled.

"Ready to go?" Roger asked as he offered out his other arm for her to take, she did so gladly.

She looked out at the woods and noticed the fox had gone, with a slightly lighter heart than she had in weeks, she smiled, "Yes, let's get out of here..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: This chapter was rather bittersweet and personal for me to write, Bathilda (bless her) has Alzheimer's although wizards don't know what it's called. She was great to write because we never really saw Bathilda before Nagini occupied her body. I wanted to give you my reader’s insight to what my family dealt with at the end of my Grandmother's life. I also wanted to touch upon Anna's emotions related to death and seeing her family home. It was kind of a symbol of life going on and the sobering fact of what she was robbed of, what Bellatrix and Rodolphus rather robbed her of. Hope you enjoyed reading as much as I have writing! With Love, Starry**


	75. Misty Water Colored Memories Of the Way We Were

CHAPTER SEVENTY-FIVE  
Misty Water Colored Memories Of the Way We Were

_Flashback_

_"Miserable old bat," said Ron bitterly as they joined the crowds descending the staircases back to the Great Hall and dinner. "That'll take all weekend, that will..."_

_"Lots of homework?" said Hermione brightly, catching up with them. "Professor Vector didn't give us any at all!"_

_"Well, bully for Professor Vector," said Ron moodily._

_"Hey I happen to love Trelawney!" Anna announced. "She thinks I am her greatest prodigy!"_

_"That's because you sit there and think of every type of misfortune imaginable! Hermione said rolling her eyes._

_"Easiest assignment ever Herms!" Anna replied rather proudly. "Than of course there was the week I ran Padma's weekly horoscope chart based off of every prank I planned to play on her, Trelawney was amazed that I predicted she would have pink hair on Thursday and Padma actually walked in with pink hair!"_

_Ron and Harry laughed while Hermione did not find the conversation too amusing, When they reached the entrance hall, it was packed with people queuing for dinner. They had just joined the end of the line, when a loud voice rang out behind them._

_"Weasley! Hey, Weasley!"_

_Anna, Harry, Ron, and Hermione turned. Malfoy, Crabbe, and Goyle were standing there, each looking thoroughly pleased about something._

_"What?" said Ron shortly._

_"Your dad's in the paper, Weasley!" said Malfoy, brandishing a copy of the Daily Prophet and speaking very loudly, so that everyone in the packed entrance hall could hear. "Listen to this!_

**_FURTHER MISTAKES AT THE MINISTRY OF MAGIC_ **

_It seems as though the Ministry of Magic's troubles are not yet at an end, writes Rita Skeeter, Special Correspondent. Recently under fire for its poor crowd control at the Quidditch World Cup, and still unable to account for the disappearance of one of its witches, the Ministry was plunged into fresh embarrassment yesterday by the antics of Arnold Weasley, of the Misuse of Muggle Artifacts Office."  
Malfoy looked up._

_"Imagine them not even getting his name right, Weasley. It's almost as though he's a complete nonentity, isn't it?" he crowed._

_Everyone in the entrance hall was listening now. Malfoy straightened the paper with a flourish and read on:_

_"Arnold Weasley, who was charged with possession of a flying car two years ago, was yesterday involved in a tussle with several Muggle law-keepers ("policemen") over a number of highly aggressive dustbins. Mr. Weasley appears to have rushed to the aid of "Mad-Eye" Moody, the aged ex-Auror who retired from the Ministry when no longer able to tell the difference between a handshake and attempted murder. Unsurprisingly, Mr. Weasley found, upon arrival at Mr. Moody's heavily guarded house, that Mr. Moody had once again raised a false alarm. Mr. Weasley was forced to modify several memories before he could escape from the policemen, but refused to answer Daily Prophet questions about why he had involved the Ministry in such an undignified and potentially embarrassing scene."_

_"And there's a picture, Weasley!" said Malfoy, flipping the paper over and holding it up. "A picture of your parents outside their house - if you can call it a house! Your mother could do with losing a bit of weight, couldn't she?"_

_Ron was shaking with fury. Everyone was staring at him._

_"Get stuffed, Malfoy," said Harry. "C'mon, Ron..."_

_"Seriously Malfoy, bugger off you prat!" Anna said her eyes blazing with irritation._

_"My my Darcy, you look quite ravishing when your angry!" Malfoy grinned, looking her up and down. "Although I'd adjust my attitude if I wanted a date to Yule Ball!"_

_"That's great advice, Malfoy, what a shame any female outside of Slytherin would rather take the Giant Squid to the Yule Ball than you!_

_For a second, Anna thought a flicker of disappointment and hurt crossed Draco's features before he rounded on Harry, "Oh yeah, you were staying with them this summer, weren't you, Potter?" sneered Malfoy. "So tell me, is his mother really that porky, or is it just the picture?"_

_"You Bullying Toerag!" Anna shrieked to Malfoy's amusement._

_"You know your mother, Malfoy?" said Harry - both Anna, he and Hermione had grabbed the back of Ron's robes to stop him from launching himself at Malfoy - "that expression she's got, like she's got dung under her nose? Has she always looked like that, or was it just because you were with her?"_

_Malfoy's pale face went slightly pink._

_"Don't you dare insult my mother, Potter."_

_"Keep your fat mouth shut, then," said Harry, turning away._

_**BANG!** _

_Several people screamed - Anna saw something graze the side of Harry's face - she and Harry plunged their hands into their robes for their wands, but before they'd even touched it, she heard a second loud BANG, and a roar that echoed through the entrance hall._

_"OH NO YOU DON'T, LADDIE!"_

_Anna and Harry spun around. Professor Moody was limping down the marble staircase. His wand was out and it was pointing right at a pure white ferret, which was shivering on the stone-flagged floor, exactly where Malfoy had been standing.  
There was a terrified silence in the entrance hall. Nobody but Moody was moving a muscle. Moody turned to look at Anna and Harry - at least, his normal eye was looking at them; the other one was pointing into the back of his head._

_"Did he get you?" Moody growled. His voice was low and gravelly._

_"No," said Harry, "missed."_

_"Thank goodness!" Anna said softly_

_"LEAVE IT!" Moody shouted._

_"Leave - what?" Harry said, bewildered._

_"Not you - him!" Moody growled, jerking his thumb over his shoulder at Crabbe, who had just frozen, about to pick up the white ferret. It seemed that Moody's rolling eye was magical and could see out of the back of his head._

_Moody started to limp toward Crabbe, Goyle, and the ferret, which gave a terrified squeak and took off, streaking toward the dungeons._

_"I don't think so!" roared Moody, pointing his wand at the ferret again - it flew ten feet into the air, fell with a smack to the floor, and then bounced upward once more._

_"I don't like people who attack when their opponent's back's turned," growled Moody as the ferret bounced higher and higher, squealing in pain. "Stinking, cowardly, scummy thing to do..."_

_The ferret flew through the air, its legs and tail flailing helplessly._

_"Never - do - that - again -" said Moody, speaking each word as the ferret hit the stone floor and bounced upward again._

_"Professor Moody!" said a shocked voice._

_Professor McGonagall was coming down the marble staircase with her arms full of books._

_"Hello, Professor McGonagall," said Moody calmly, bouncing the ferret still higher._

_"What - what are you doing?" said Professor McGonagall, her eyes following the bouncing ferret's progress through the air._

_"Teaching," said Moody._

_"Teach - Moody, is that a student?" shrieked Professor McGonagall, the books spilling out of her arms._

_"Yep," said Moody._

_"No!" cried Professor McGonagall, running down the stairs and pulling out her wand; a moment later, with a loud snapping noise, Draco Malfoy had reappeared, lying in a heap on the floor with his sleek blond hair all over his now brilliantly pink face. He got to his feet, wincing._

_"Moody, we never use Transfiguration as a punishment!" said Professor McGonagall wealdy. "Surely Professor Dumbledore told you that?"_

_"He might've mentioned it, yeah," said Moody, scratching his chin unconcernedly, "but I thought a good sharp shock -"_

_"We give detentions, Moody! Or speak to the offender's Head of House!"_

_"I'll do that, then," said Moody, staring at Malfoy with great dislike._

_Malfoy, whose pale eyes were still watering with pain and humiliation, looked malevolently up at Moody and muttered something in which the words "my father" were distinguishable._

_"Oh yeah?" said Moody quietly, limping forward a few steps, the dull clunk of his wooden leg echoing around the hall. "Well, I know your father of old, boy...You tell him Moody's keeping a close eye on his son...you tell him that from me...Now, your Head of House'll be Snape, will it?"_

_"Yes," said Malfoy resentfully._

_"Another old friend," growled Moody. "I've been looking forward to a chat with old Snape...Come on, you..."_

_And he seized Malfoy's upper arm and marched him off toward the dungeons._

_Professor McGonagall stared anxiously after them for a few moments, then waved her wand at her fallen books, causing them to soar up into the air and back into her arms._

_"Don't talk to me," Ron said quietly to Anna, Harry and Hermione as she joined them at the Gryffindor table a few minutes later, surrounded by excited talk on all sides about what had just happened._

_"Why not?" said Hermione in surprise._

_"Because I want to fix that in my memory forever," said Ron, his eyes closed and an uplifted expression on his face. "Draco Malfoy, the amazing bouncing ferret."_

_Anna, Harry and Hermione all laughed, and Hermione began doling beef casserole onto each of their plates._

_End of Anna's flashback_

The sun was coming up: The pure, colorless vastness of the sky stretched over Anna, indifferent to her and her suffering. The polyjuice potion had completely wore off as she sat down in the tent entrance and took a deep breath of clean air, thinking fondly upon her recently recollected memory. Things were so simple back than, and looking back on it Anna found it very easy to see that Draco had cared for her even than. Today, three years later, she would of never imagined herself in love with him let alone missing him terribly. She was simply grateful to be alive to watch the sun rise over the sparkling snowy hillside ought to have been the greatest treasure on earth.

She wondered how Draco was, it concerned her that she how no visions concerning him and as beautiful as the scenery was she could not appreciate it: Her senses had been spiked by the calamity of uncertainty and unknown. She looked out over a valley blanketed in the first snow, distant church bells chiming through the glittering silence.

She pulled the brass knocker out of her pocket, without looking at it, and tucked it away in her bag. Anna's hand brushed the old map and for a moment she had to fight the temptation to pull it out and throw it away. Impenetrable, unhelpful, useless, like everything else Dumbledore had left behind for her. It lead her to nothing but her father's childhood home. And her fury at Dumbledore broke over her now like lava, scorching her inside, wiping out every other feeling. Out of sheer desperation they had talked themselves into believing that Godric's Hollow held answers on how to enter Nurmengard, convinced themselves that they were supposed to go back, that it was all part of some secret path laid out for them by Dumbledore: but there was no plan. Dumbledore had left them to grope in the darkness, to wrestle with unknown and undreamed-of terrors, alone and unaided: Nothing was explained, nothing was given freely, they had no idea how to reach unplottable Nurmengard and no idea how to get in. She felt the urge to cry coming on...  
Suppose Voldemort had all the information now...how would she get to her Great Grandfather in time?

"Anna?"

Roger read her concerned look as he crouched down beside her, two cups of tea in his hands and something bulky under his arm.

"Thanks," he said, taking one of the cups.

"Do you mind if I talk to you?"

"Not at all," she said because she did not want to hurt his feelings.

"Anna, I've made a copy of Rita Skeeter's book and a map I found at Bathilda's while you two were upstairs"

Proudly, he pushed it onto his lap, a pristine copy of The Life and Lies of Albus Dumbledore.

"Where-how?"

"It was in Bathilda's sitting room, just lying there... This note was sticking out of the top of it." Roger said

Anna read the few lines of spiky, acid-green writing aloud.

_"'Dear Batty, Thanks for your help. Here's a copy of the book, hope you like it. You said everything, even if you don't remember it. Rita.'_

"I think it must have arrived while the real Bathilda was alive, but perhaps she wasn't in any fit state to read it?" Roger questioned out loud.

"No, she probably wasn't." Anna answered.

Anna looked down upon Dumbledore's face wondering if any truth lie behind those pages.

"Where's Ron?" asked Anna; as she looked up to see nothing.

"I think," he said quietly. "he finally decided to take your advice, he was playing with that old putter-outer that Dumbledore left him...after you fell asleep...he said he thinks he knows where they are going and if he was gone in the morning not to worry..."  
She tried to return his smile, then turned her attention to the book. Its spine was stiff; it had clearly never been opened before. He riffled through the pages, looking for photographs. He came across the one he sought almost at once, the young Dumbledore and her Great Grandfather, roaring with laughter at some long-forgotten joke. Anna dropped her eyes to the caption.

_Albus Dumbledore, shortly after his mother's death, With his friend Gellert Grindelwald._

Ignoring the remainder of the photographs, Anna searched the pages around them for a recurrence of that fatal name. She soon discovered it and read greedily, but became lost: It was necessary to go farther back to make sense of it all, and eventually she found herself at the start of a chapter entitled "The Greater Good." Together, she and Roger started to read...


	76. Of What Greater Good Is Left?

CHAPTER SEVENTY-SIX

Of What Greater Good Is Left?

Although skeptic of Rita Skeeter's book as far as truth was concerned, Anna found it was worth a try. If anyone could pry out where the storm ridden isle her Great Grandfather was being held was located, it was surely the nosey-won't- take-no-for-an-answer Rita Skeeter.

"You really think this will give us some answers?" Roger said to her.

"We haven't much of a choice, but to hope that the 1/4th truth in this book is where Nurmengard might be..." Anna replied as they read on:

_Now approaching his eighteenth birthday, Dumbledore left Hogwarts in a blaze of glory, Head Boy, Prefect, Winner of the Barnabus Finkley Prize for Exceptional Spell-Casting, British Youth Representative to the Wizengamot, Gold Medal-Winner for Ground-Breaking Contribution to the International Alchemical Conference in Cairo. Dumbledore intended, next, to take a Grand Tour with Elphias "Dogbreath" Doge, the dim-witted but devoted sidekick he had picked up at school._

_The two young men were staying at the Leaky Cauldron in London, preparing to depart for Greece the following morning, when an owl arrived bearing news of Dumbledore's mother's death. "Dogbreath" Doge, who refused to be interviewed for this book, has given the public his own sentimental version of what happened next. He represents Kendra's death as a tragic blow, and Dumbledore's decision to give up his expedition as an act of noble self-sacrifice._

_Certainly Dumbledore returned to Godric's Hollow at once, supposedly to "care" for his younger brother and sister. But how much care did he actually give them?_

_"He were a head case, that Aberforth," said Enid Smeek, whose family lived on the outskirts of Godric's Hollow at that time. "Ran wild. 'Course, with his mum and dad gone you'd have felt sorry for him, only he kept chucking goat dung at my head. I don't think Albus was fussed about him. I never saw them together, anyway."_

_So what was Albus doing, if not comforting his wild young brother? The answer, it seems, is ensuring the continued imprisonment of his sister. For though her first jailer had died, there was no change in the pitiful condition of Ariana Dumbledore. Her very existence continued to be known only to those few outsiders who, like "Dogbreath" Doge, could be counted upon to believe in the story of her "ill health."_

_Another such easily satisfied friend of the family was Bathilda Bagshot, the celebrated magical historian who has lived in Godric's Hollow for many years. Kendra, of course, had rebuffed Bathilda when she first attempted to welcome the family to the village. Several years later, however, the author sent an owl to Albus at Hogwarts, having been favorably impressed by his paper on trans-species transformation in Transfiguration Today. This initial contract led to acquaintance with the entire Dumbledore family. At the time of Kendra's death, Bathilda was the only person in Godric's Hollow who was on speaking terms with Dumbledore's mother._

_Unfortunately, the brilliance that Bathilda exhibited earlier in her life has now dimmed. "The fire's lit, but the cauldron's empty," as Ivor Dillonsby put it to me, or, in Enid Smeek's slightly earthier phrase, "She's nutty as squirrel poo." Nevertheless, a combination of tried-and-tested reporting techniques enabled me to extract enough nuggets of hard fact to string together the whole scandalous story._

_Like the rest of the Wizarding world, Bathilda puts Kendra's premature death down to a backfiring charm, a story repeated by Albus and Aberforth in later years. Bathilda also parrots the family line on Ariana, calling her "frail" and "delicate." On one subject, however, Bathilda is well worth the effort I put into procuring Veritaserum, for she, and she alone, knows the full story of the best-kept secret of Albus Dumbledore's life. Now revealed for the first time, it calls into question everything that his admirers believed of Dumbledore: his supposed hatred of the Dark Arts, his opposition into the oppression of Muggles, even his devotion to his own family._

"That bitch used Veritaserum on her!" Anna said enraged as she and Roger read on...

_The very same summer that Dumbledore went home to Godric's Hollow, now an orphan and head of the family, Bathilda Bagshot agreed to accept into her home her great-nephew, Gellert Grindelwald.  
The name of Grindelwald is justly famous: In a list of Most Dangerous Dark Wizards of All Time, he would miss out on the top spot only because You- Know-Who arrived, a generation later, to steal his crown. As Grindelwald never extended his campaign of terror to Britain, however, the details of his rise to power are not widely known here._

_Educated at Durmstrang, a school famous even then for its unfortunate tolerance of the Dark Arts, Grindelwald showed himself quite as precociously brilliant as Dumbledore. Rather than channel his abilities into the attainment of awards and prizes, however, Gellert Grindelwald devoted himself to other pursuits. At sixteen years old, even Durmstrang felt it could no longer turn a blind eye to the twisted experiments of Gellert Grindelwald, and he was expelled._

_Hitherto, all that has been known of Grindelwald's next movements is that he "traveled around for some months." It can now be revealed that Grindelwald chose to visit his great-aunt in Godric's Hollow, and that there, intensely shocking though it will be for many to hear it, he struck up a close friendship with none other than Albus Dumbledore._

_"He seemed a charming boy to me," babbles Bathilda, "whatever he became later. Naturally I introduced him to poor Albus, who was missing the company of lads his own age. The boys took to each other at once."  
They certainly did. Bathilda shows me a letter, kept by her that Albus Dumbledore sent Gellert Grindelwald in the dead of night._

_"Yes, even after they'd spent all day in discussion both such brilliant young boys, they got on like a cauldron on fire I'd sometimes hear an owl tapping at Gellert's bedroom window, delivering a letter from Albus! An idea would have struck him and he had to let Gellert know immediately!"_

_And what ideas they were. Profoundly shocking though Albus Dumbledore's fans will find it, here are the thoughts of their seventeen-year-old hero, as relayed to his new best friend. (A copy of the original letter may be seen on page 463.)_

_Gellert,_

_Your point about Wizard dominance being FOR THE MUGGLES' OWN GOOD this, I think, is the crucial point. Yes, we have been given power and yes, that power gives us the right to rule, but it also gives us responsibilities over the ruled. We must stress this point, it will be the foundation stone upon which we build. Where we are opposed, as we surely will be, this must be the basis of all our counterarguments. We seize control FOR THE GREATER GOOD. And from this it follows that where we meet resistance, we must use only the force that is necessary and no more. (This was your mistake at Durmstrang! But I do not complain, because if you had not been expelled, we would never have met.)  
Albus_

_Astonished and appalled though his many admirers will be, this letter constitutes the Statute of Secrecy and establishing Wizard rule over Muggles. What a blow for those who have always portrayed Dumbledore as the Muggle-borns' greatest champion! How hollow those speeches promoting Muggle rights seem in the light of this damning new evidence! How despicable does Albus Dumbledore appear, busy plotting his rise to power when he should have been mourning his mother and caring for his sister!_  
No doubt those determined to keep Dumbledore on his crumbling pedestal will bleat that he did not, after all, put his plans into action, that he must have suffered a change of heart, that he came to his senses. However, the truth seems altogether more shocking.  
Barely two months into their great new friendship, Dumbledore and Grindelwald parted, never to see each other again until they met for their legendary duel (for more, see chapter 22). What caused this abrupt rupture? Had Dumbledore come to his senses? Had he told Grindelwald he wanted no more part in his plans? Alas, no. 

_"It was poor little Ariana dying, I think, that did it," says Bathilda. "It came as an awful shock. Gellert was there in the house when it happened, and he came back to my house all of a dither, told me he wanted to go home the next day. Terribly distressed, you know. So I arranged a Portkey and that was the last I saw of him."_

_"Albus was beside himself at Ariana's death. It was so dreadful for those two brothers. They had lost everybody except for each other. No wonder tempers ran a little high. Aberforth blamed Albus, you know, as people will under these dreadful circumstances. But Aberforth always talked a little madly, poor boy. All the same, breaking Albus's nose at the funeral was not decent. It would have destroyed Kendra to see her sons fighting like that, across her daughter's body. A shame Gellert could not have stayed for the funeral... He would have been a comfort to Albus, at least..._

_This dreadful coffin-side brawl, known only to those few who attended Ariana Dumbledore's funeral, raises several questions. Why exactly did Aberforth Dumbledore blame Albus for his sister's death? Was it, as "Batty" pretends, a mere effusion of grief? Or could there have been some more concrete reason for his fury? Grindelwald, expelled from Durmstrang for the near-fatal attacks upon fellow students, fled the country hours after the girl's death, and Albus (out of shame or fear?) never saw him again, not until forced to do so by the pleas of the Wizarding world._

_Neither Dumbledore nor Grindelwald ever seems to have referred to this brief boyhood friendship in later life. However, there can be no doubt that Dumbledore delayed, for some five years of turmoil, fatalities, and disappearances, his attack upon Gellert Grindelwald. Was it lingering affection for the man or fear of exposure as his once best friend that caused Dumbledore to hesitate? Was it only reluctantly that Dumbledore set out to capture the man he was once so delighted he had met?  
And how did the mysterious Ariana die? Was she the inadvertent victim of some Dark rite? Did she stumble across something she ought not to have done, as the two young men sat practicing for their attempt at glory and domination? Is it possible that Ariana Dumbledore was the first person to die "for the greater good"?_

Anna let out a sigh of deep seeded frustration wondering, "of what greater good is left?"

Roger had pulled out the map Dumbledore left Anna, she opened it for him as she flipped through Rita's book and looked the the pictures that were no doubt stolen from Bathilda. As she gazed into her Great Grandfather's merry face, Anna felt a twinge of excitement that she would see him before he died. That he would look at Anna all grown up and see how well she picked up their family name from the ground. Smiling to herself, Anna pulled out the old brass knocker from her former home, and wondered what her Mother and Father would say to her? If they were proud of her at all? Anna hoped so, and deep in her heart she knew they were...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Hello Lovelies! Ah Rita Skeeter, what did you lovelies think of her in the series? Personally I found her as irritating as Umbridge but I gotta hand it to her she's rather clever in getting the scoop (even if it is all fluff!). Next chapter Anna will begin focusing on how she'll get to Nurmengard. She will make it there by Christmas but that's all I'm inclined to spoil right now! Seriously now I know how J.K. Rowling felt when she had to keep plot spoilers to herself. I am bursting with excitement to get to the Nurmengard chapter and share it with all of you, my wonder 'fan friends'! With Love, Starry**


	77. What's There To Lose?

CHAPTER SEVENTY-SEVEN  
What's There To Lose?

_Anna's Flash-Forward_

_The cellar was dark; too dark to see anything except the light emerging from under the door at the top of the staircase. All that could be heard were the labored breaths of Ollivander, the injured wandmaker who was cowering in a damp corner of the room, and Luna Lovegood's gentle humming as she lulled herself to sleep._

_Anna's Best Friend, despite being tortured remained loyal and unbroken. As quietly as he could, Draco tiptoed down the slippery stairs, carrying a silver tray filled to the brim with luxurious house-elf made foods, various medicines, and glasses of ice-cold water.  
Reluctantly, he tapped on Luna's shoulder, and she slowly turned her tear-stained face to meet his own._

_"I-I brought this for you… I know that you've basically been living off bread crusts so I thought it might be helpful…"_

_"Thank you, Draco…" she whispered, and as he turned to leave she spoke again, "You miss her, don't you Draco? I sense there are some heavy sorrows on your conscience… Or maybe that's the nargles in the air…"_

_"The former…" he mumbled almost inaudibly after a long, tense pause, "this definitely cannot be blamed on nargles…"_

_"I supposed so… Nargles tend to stay clear of underground structures, so it's be very unlike them to visit a cellar as dark and dingy as this one…"_

_"What were you looking at? Before I can down here?" he asked curiously, ignoring her comment about the imaginary creatures she believed in._

_"Scorpio," Luna answered simply, wiping her eyes. "Father always used to say that when Scorpio would shine brightly on you that all obstacles would vanish...things that couldn't be done before could be done...I was hoping I'd be free to see him...my Father..."_

_"I am certain you will get out of here unharmed... one day soon, I'll make sure of it. No matter what Him or Father or Aunt Bella are keeping you here for, I won't let them kill another person she cares about...I won't keep you trapped forever." Draco said sincerely, and he looked touched by her confession._

_Slowly Luna nodded, and took his hand cautiously, staring at the watch of emerald and sapphire, on his wrist, "That's a very nice watch," she commented airily. "Reminds me of that necklace Anna wears..."_

_"Yes," Draco said coughing rather uncomfortably at the mention of her name._

_"You love her more than anything, don't you, Draco?" Luna said suddenly._

_Draco looked taken aback by her brass statement, the girl had no filter, and he had to reluctantly admire that._

_"More than anything" he answered, with only the slightest of hesitation. It was foreign to speak openly about his emotions, and yet he felt un-judged by Anna's best friend and it felt comforting._

_"Don't worry, Draco, I'm sure Anna's okay, Scorpio is shining on her," Luna said dreamily. "And you too," she added catching him looking up at the constellation in the sky._

_At his silence, Luna rambled on, "My Father said if I had been born a boy they'd of named me Scorpius after Scorpio..."_

_"Yeah?" said Draco not exactly sure why she was telling him this._

_"Yes, he and Mom had to go in hiding with their families during the first war, they didn't get to see each other til after Harry's parents died," Luna smiled sadly. "Everyday they worried that they'd never see each other again or when...Dad was just starting Quibbler than...but Scorpius shined on them the night before Harry survived so they knew they'd be together soon...you and Anna will see each other sooner than you think, Scorpio is very bright tonight."_

_"I hope so," he said shortly and without another word, she dropped his wrist, lay down on the floor and closed her eyes, Draco had barely made it to the stairs when he could hear Luna sleeping peacefully.  
"Scorpius, would really be a lovely name for a little boy..." she muttered in her sleep unaware that as Draco left the cellar, he had heard her and whispered one last thing; "Scorpius Malfoy."_

_It certainly rolled off the tongue._

_End Anna's Flashforward_

Anna felt a wave of relief wash over her, her heart felt light and unworried. Luna was safe as she could be, Draco was taking care of her. In an effort to not dwell on what she had just seen or make Roger suspicious, Anna flipped greedily to the chapter about Nurmengard and poured over Rita's words though it pained her to do so. She looked up at Roger, for good measure, and saw him still transfixed with the map to notice or even care so she continued reading...

_...It was in Nurmengard, the wizarding prison though unplottable many believe to be possibly near Germany or Bulgaria that Dumbledore would visit next. After defeating his former best friend the duel (last chapter) he had a choice to make. In terms of magical defences, the specific protective enchantments of the fortress remain unknown, but Doge believe it to have "anti-Apparition wards (similar to Hogwarts). Non-magical defences include high walls for the fortress, and it may have had a guard population," which is similar to Dementors who guard Azkaban (though was implied to have since become disused and automated without the need for a human presence). Dora Godson believes there to have been live sharks in the cold stormy waters, "I saw Nurmengard once, got lost on a hiking trip and seen shark fins in the waters! Always storming there it's a horrible place and you can faintly hear Grindlewald madly laughing over the teaming rain and wind" (for more with Dora turn to page 362.)_  
The prison was built on the orders of the Dark Wizard Gellert Grindelwald at the height of his power, in order to hold his opponents. Grindelwald's slogan "For the Greater Good" (ironically found in Dumbledore's letter) is carved over the prison's entrance. "I think he certainly valued Albus' friendship," Bathilda babbled when asked about the coincidences in this. "Albus was the only true friend Gellert had afterall. Sometimes I can't believe the way he turned out, he was a charming boy with so much to offer!"  
After a number of years terrorizing Europe, Grindelwald was confronted and defeated by his former best friend, Albus Dumbledore, who had collared him to the top-most cell inside his own prison. "He rather would see him with life in prison, rather than kill him, after his defeat. Even than wasn't in Dumbledore's nature!" Rudolph Shiz commented. "the horrors committed behind those walls seemed only fitting as Grindlewald's punishment, at least in Dumbledore's eyes".It is unknown if there were any other prisoners ever held at Nurmengard but around the time of Grindelwald's death, it is highly likely that he was the only prisoner present; all other past inmates having been incarcerated at the ex-Dark Lord's behest...(for more on Grindlewald's terror and Dumbledore's delay in meeting him see page 285). 

The question is what would the former Dark Lord say to Dumbledore about his final years? Is he remorsefully and nostalgic? What good might Dumbledore and Grindlewald done if they had worked 'For The Greater Good' or rather what evil?  
The chapter, though short seemed to have ended there and Anna looked up. Roger had the map out in front of them, and tugged the book out of Anna's hands. Looking a little alarmed by his expression, she closed it without looking at it, as though hiding something indecent.

"Anna"

But she shook her head. Some inner certainty had crashed down inside her; it was exactly as she had felt after she left Draco in the tower, the night Dumbledore died, watching him watch her vanish before his eyes. She had trusted Dumbledore, believed him the embodiment of goodness and wisdom. All was ashes: How much more could she lose? Draco, Dumbledore, the location of Nurmengrad...

"Anna." He seemed to have heard her thoughts. "Listen to me. It it doesn't make a very nice reading-"

"Yeah, you could say that-"

"Doubt Rita spoke to anyone who knows where it is, Anna, this is Rita Skeeter writing...this map is our best bet"

"It's not just that, Rog, you did read that letter to Great Grandfather, didn't you?"

"Yes, I did." He hesitated, looking disappointed, hoisting the map up in his cold hands. "I think that's the worst bit. I know Bathilda thought it was all just talk, but 'For the Greater Good' became Grindelwald's slogan, his justification for all the atrocities he committed later. And... from that... it looks like Dumbledore gave him the idea. They say 'For the Greater Good' was even carved over the entrance to Nurmengard."

"But where IS Nurmengard, how are we suppose to get there?"

"Well we know it's the prison Grindelwald had built to hold his opponents. He ended up in there himself, once Dumbledore had caught him. Question is, who would know where it is since it's unplottable? While, it's an awful thought that Dumbledore's ideas helped Grindelwald rise to power. Even Rita can't pretend that they knew each other for more than a few months one summer when were young so the only one who would know would be Dumbledore-"

_Flashback_  
.  
..Inside the tower within the dimly lit room sat a skeletal wizard who looked as though he had once been very handsome once but years of imprisonment had changed him. He wore a toothless grin, the ghost of merriment as he gazed out the window almost knowingly at his fate. 

_The man they now call the Darkest Wizard was coming from him; he wanted to process a wand…his wand specifically. Although, Voldemort didn't know that he had long ago lost possession of it._

_In fact, he had lost possession of everything he loved and held most dear, high in his tower. He'd lost his family. He'd heard the guards speaking in the night years earlier that his Granddaughter died at the hands of this Voldemort guy who pushed limits he himself never dared to. The man had hope though; he looked toward the picture on the wall of two young women and a baby. Phoebe and Diana, his granddaughters had never forgot about him, and sent pictures to hang on the wall. Most of the time, while he slept, the guards came in and took them from him but this picture was special, he slept with it under his pillow._

_With a heavy heart he gazed at the photo of Phoebe and Diana. Diana was dead but her child lived, he'd read about it in the last letter he'd received from Phoebe that wasn't confiscated by the guards..._

_End Flashback_

"and my Aunt Rosalie!" said Anna. She did not want to let her excitement spill out at her, but it was hard to keep her voice steady. She felt this was just the breakthrough she needed in her quest. "In my vision he had photographs of me from Aunt Phoebe and Aunt Rosalie! So in order to message him they had to know the address to Nurmengard!"

Her excitement at this breakthrough would not remain in check much longer: She stood up and began pacing, trying to work some of it off.

"Who knows how long ago that was or that she guaranteed still has it," said Roger. "I say we stick to the map, try playing around a bit and see if it will tell you were it is and-"

"See if it will tell me where it is? Roger, we tried that, my Great Grandfather clearly knew where Nurmengard was he didn't need it on the map...but Aunt Rosalie-"

"Might have gone into hiding by now with the way things are going at the Ministry for your Uncle Amos," said Roger. He stood up too. "What if what you saw was not a vision and just a dream? You said you had it while you were sleeping, we can't afford to look into a dream we are losing time with each day!"

"Exactly! We are losing time with each day we're relying on this Goddamn map which lead us only to my Father's family home!" Anna shouted, her mood changing from excited to anger quickly. Why was Roger so adamant her vision was a dream? A mere wishful thinking that her Great Grandfather was out there alone in his cell, just waiting for her to find him. So he could tell her the secrets of the Elder Wand what made it tick and how Harry could win it in the event Voldemort found it? Why was he raining on her parade? She thought as her voice echoed with sincere conviction across the empty hilltop, causing several blackbirds to rise into the air, squawking and spiraling against the pearly sky.

"Dumbledore was the one who stopped Grindelwald, the one who always voted for Muggle protection and Muggle born rights, who fought You-Know-Who from the start, and who died trying to bring him down! He left you this map and you've barely given it a second thought, Anna!"

Rita's book lay on the ground between them, so that the face of Albus Dumbledore smiled dolefully at both.

"'Stacia, I'm sorry, but I think the real reason you're all defensive at my suggestion is you think the map shouldn't even be needed...that Dumbledore should have told you where Nurmengard was."

"Maybe I just want to see my Great Grandfather before he dies!" Anna bellowed, and she flung her arms up in the air, hardly knowing whether she was trying to hold in her newfound anger or protect herself from the weight of her own disappointment. "I didn't grow up like you! With a Mum, Dad and house elf! I had Aunt Phoebe and we were poor as dirt but we were happy! I wore Cedric's hand me down robes til I went to Hogwarts! And now I don't even have my Aunt with me anymore, and I pray Roger, I pray I live to see the end of this war and brew the antidote for her! I never had a relationship with any of my Grandparents let alone a Great Grandparent! The thought that there's someone out there who's blood runs through my veins no matter what kind of wizard he was is not something I can trust to an old defective map! There's an old man, who yes did horrible and unforgivable things but from what I gather loved his family, he's out there and his dying wish is to see ME! So his tortured soul could die in peace!"  
Her voice cracked with emotion, and they stood looking at each other in the whiteness and emptiness, and Anna felt tears rolling down her cheeks feeling as they were as insignificant as insects beneath that wide sky.

"Let's go," Roger whispered. "What do we got to lose?"

Anna dropped her arms.

"I don't really ask for much, Roger, I just ask that you have a little faith in me...for the one time this curse I have can benefit us."

Anna picked up her wand, which she had dropped in the snow, and sat back down in the entrance of the tent.

"Thanks for the tea. I'll finish the watch. You get back in the warm." Roger looked as though he might protest, but thought better of it as he recognized the dismissal. He picked up the book and then walked back past her into the tent, but as he did so, he brushed the top of her forehead lightly with his lips in a brotherly fashion. She closed her eyes at the touch of his lips, and hated herself for wishing that what he said was true: What did they have to lose at this point?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Hey lovelies, what did you think of Anna's vision and Luna planting the 'Scorpius' name in Draco's head? Next chapter Anna will find out how to get to Nurmengard and begin setting out for it. Minor spoiler alert, she will meet someone on this journey that will join her and Roger (In a later chapter). A rather mysterious stranger who will play a significant role in one, you're welcome to guess but that all the hints I'm giving you! With Love, Starry**


	78. Rosalie's Reluctance

CHAPTER SEVENTY-EIGHT  
Rosalie's Reluctance

Anna trudged through the dense forest, Roger following closely behind her, snapping twigs and rustling dead leaves as she went.

"How much further till we get there?" he asked.

"Not much longer," said Anna flatly.

"I hope your right about this..." said Roger.

"We'll find out," she said rather quickly. "Oh look! We're here!"

Aunt Rosalie and Uncle Amos' second woods house was rather tiny, simple and untraceable to anyone outside of the family. They approached the door, unconsciously moving into a straight line formation as they went, with Anna in the front and her companion behind her. Roger reached forward and knocked on the door. Anna dearly hoped they were hiding out here, and they hadn't come out all this way in vain.

A smile curled onto her lips as the door opened and she found herself staring into the eyes of her Uncle. Amos Diggory stared back at them from the doorway. His clothes were as not magically pressed as she was accustomed to seeing, but rather wrinkled, and his face was worried, but ultimately he looked happier than the last time she had seen him on Princelet Street. He looked pleased to see them, but also somewhat concerned.

"Roger?" asked Uncle Amos in bewilderment. "Anna? What are you doing here? Are you all right?" His eyes fell on her, and she smiled sadly at him.

"We're fine Mr. Diggory," said Roger reassuringly. "Anna just wanted to talk to her Aunt, if she's here..."

"Oh," said Uncle Amos, relaxing slightly. "Well then, please come in." He stepped sideways and extended a welcoming hand. "We were just—"

There was a loud vacuuming sound from the back of the house, cleaning charms and enchantments was a rather specialty of Aunt Rosalie's especially if she were bored. "Rosie!" Uncle Amos called over the noise. "Anastasia is here!"

It was immediately accompanied by a ceasing of noise and an anxious female voice.

"Anastasia?! Is she alright?!" she yelled.

"—cleaning, you know your Aunt if she can't do her shopping she's got to keep busy with something" finished Amos, wincing.

They shuffled out of the foyer and into the kitchen. Roger and Anna felt perfectly at home.

"Are you thirsty?" asked Uncle Amos. He walked over to one of the cabinets. "I'm sorry, I haven't been…here…very much lately, but I do have some—" he began searching around"—tea." He pulled a box out of the cabinet.

"Tea would be lovely, Uncle Amos" said Anna warmly as Uncle Amos merely smiled pleasantly and conjured some water.

In a few moments, there were four steaming cups of chamomile tea sitting on the table before her.

"Anna—" he began.

"It's all right, Uncle Amos," said Anna. "Nothing bad..."

"We are alight," she said, smiling cheerfully. At that moment, Aunt Rosalie came bounding into the kitchen looking extra concerned.

"Amos, you said Anastasia was here, is she al—"

Aunt Rosalie stopped dead when she saw them, her eyes filling tears. She squealed, giving Anna a bone crushing hug and a flurry of kisses on the top of her head.

"Anastasia…" she said excitedly. "I am so glad to see you!"

"Not as glad as I am to see you," Anna said. She was pretty sure Hermione Granger's parents' job of pulling Muggle's teeth would be easier than getting the address out Aunt Rosalie. God and Merlin. This was going to be quite a night.

"Would you like something to drink, Rosie?" offered Amos, casually.

"Sounds divine darling," she said, talking a seat next to her husband. "Please don't forget the honey this time dear," she added stubbornly, though she said it in an almost endearing tone. Anna sighed fondly, her Aunt and Uncle's relationship always warmed her heart.  
Amos conjured a tea cup and poured some hot water into it.

"Well," said Amos bracingly, with a small smile. "What did you two want to talk about?"

"Gellert Grindlewald," said Roger.

"Do you remember anything about him?" asked Anna, the name catching her Aunt a little off guard.

"Is this about what Rita Skeeter wrote?" said Aunt Rosalie, distastefully. "Well, she wouldn't know truth if it bit her in the arse! I went to school with her, I never really talked to her. Your Mother hated her though. I suppose it was because of her incessant nosiness. Although our friend, Christine hexed her whenever she got the chance."

"No, not about Rita Skeeter, about Grindlewald! What was he?" asked Anna.

"He was a very Dark Wizard,Anna," said Aunt Rosalie. "But he was very kind and warm Grandfather to my sisters and I. He was particularly involved in our lives, writing—I believe he loved us a great deal. He even kept tabs on you through Phoebe and I, he thought you were the most beautiful baby he'd ever seen."

"And—he's alive in Nurmengard—"

"Yes, he is most definitely alive in Nurmengard. I am sure of it, at least."

"Aunt Rosalie," said Anna. "This—might sound like a bit of an odd question, but-do you know where Nurmengard is?"

"Where it is?" Aunt Rosalie bit her bottom lip thoughtfully. "I believe…I have the address somewhere but I haven't looked at where I put it in ages! Could be anywhere but why would you like to know where Nurmengard is? It's a horrible place! Almost as awful as I hear Azkaban is-"

"What if I told you, Dumbledore wanted me to go there, so that Great Grandfather could die in peace?"

"Die in peace? Is he ill?" Rosalie asked concerned but Anna shook her head.

"Uncle Amos, you may want to put on some more tea, this may take a bit" Anna replied, taking a deep breath before beginning her tale.

After an hour and a half of spilling their guts to Aunt Rosalie and Uncle Amos, Anna felt confident her Aunt would tell her where Nurmengard was. They seemed at a loss for words as they sipped their tea and stared at Roger and Anna in silence, processing the information.

"You should leave him be, I'm sure he knows your in good hands and that we love him" said Aunt Rosalie after what seemed like an eternity in thought. "Going there is awful dangerous"

"Aunt Rosie.." Anna said her voice and eyes pleading, "I'd really like to see him and tell him that...as horrible as the things he did were, he deserves to know that his family loves him...and I'm going with or without your help but with it would be easier..."  
Aunt Rosalie and Anna's eyes stayed locked, both women were clearly hoping that the other would give in and relent. Anna did her best to give Aunt Rosalie the most determined stare that she could. Anna hoped with all her heart Aunt Rosalie would understand how badly she needed to go see her Great Grandfather.

With a sigh, Aunt Rosalie rose from her seat and walked out of the room. Anna stood up, but Roger stopped her.

"You just packed a lot of information into her brain," Roger said gently. "Let her gather her thoughts, would you?"

"She'll be back," said Uncle Amos knowingly, patting Anna gently on the shoulder.

After what seemed like an eternity of uncomfortable silence, Aunt Rosalie returned with two things: an ordinate red velvet cloak and a mahogany box. Ignoring the curious stares of the three occupants of the table, Rosalie hung the cloak on the chair she'd been sitting down in and sat back down with the box.

"Sweetheart, are you sure?" Uncle Amos asked curiously as Aunt Rosalie clutched the sides of the box with shaky hands and nodded.

"Amos, there's no sense in not telling her," she answered solemnly. "If she's going to go I want to make sure she comes back alive...it's the only way...my Grandmother knew this day would come."

Aunt Rosalie pushed the mahogany box to Anna without a word. Anna took a shaky breath and opened the box, in it were papers that looked years and years old. She shifted through them and saw they were letters to Aunt Rosalie from her Great Grandfather, most of which were signed affectionately 'Poppy'. Unwilling to violate Aunt Rosalie's privacy, Anna did not read them. Instead she reached for the envelope and with great excitement saw what she was looking for:

_Nurmengard_  
The Island of Allgemeines Gute  
Camino Crescent Lake  
Bulgaria 

Anna pulled out her wand, wordlessly copied the address, and put the paper in her purse before placing the original back, closing the box and passing it back to her Aunt.

"Aunt Rosalie, I-" Anna began but Aunt Rosalie held up a hand to silence her.

"I know you must be on your way very soon," she said standing and pulling the red cloak off of her chair and into her arms. "but I wanted you to have this..."

"What is it?" asked Roger curiously as Anna took it in her hands and felt the intricate fabric and ordinate swirls in the velvet, although it looked heavy it was lighter than a feather.

"A disillusionment cloak, they are extremely rare..." Rosalie answered. "when you wear it, you can trick anyone to think you are whoever you want, you will look like them as long as you can imagine their face clear enough to whoever isn't wearing the cloak"

"But-how?" Anna gasped amazed.

"My Grandmother, your Great Grandmother, was a gypsy," Rosalie explained. "gypsy magic is very complex, clever and beautiful...she charmed this cloak...it's element resistant also..."

"We should go..." Roger said softly as Anna still gawked at the cape.

"Let me show you," Rosalie said, taking the cloak from Anna and putting it on, she closed her eyes and quite suddenly, a carbon copy of Anna herself stood before her in the red cloak. "See?" she added in a voice identical to Anna's own. "There are horrid things in the Camino Crescent Forrest, you must apparate on the outskirts of there because Nurmengard is unplottable...this cloak was bequeathed to you by my Grandmother, it's yours Anna."

"M-mine?" Anna said in disbelief as Aunt Rosalie, reappeared, took off the cloak and handed it to Anna.

"Yours" she answered seriously, as she embraced her niece and held her tightly. "I love you Anastasia...please be safe..."

"I love you too, both of you" Anna added smiling at her Uncle Amos also, who rose from his chair and hugged them both also. Anna flung on the cloak and fastened it on herself, it felt so comfortable to her, so cozy.

After a few moments, she and Roger were back at the front door. Aunt Rosalie was holding her at arms length, "Sure you want to do this? It's not to late you could stay with us until this war-"

"No Aunt Rosalie, I must do this," Anna answered and Roger nodded beside her. "than I must go to Hogwarts and assist my friends in any way I can...it's the only way"

"I knew you'd say that," Rosalie smiled, hugging her niece tightly and sobbing into her shoulder. "You come back safe and sound to me, do you hear me?"

"Thank you, Aunt Rosalie," Anna said sincerely. "And thanks for the tea, but we really must be on our way."

"Of course," said Uncle Amos.

"I hope I've been of some help," Aunt Rosalie smiled. "Though I really haven't any idea why you're doing this…it seems silly...but good luck" They looked at each other nervously. Anna opened her mouth, but Aunt Rosalie held up her hand for silence. "Anna—whatever your task is—its fulfillment has been designated specifically to you by—" Aunt Rosalie swallowed. "Dumbledore. And that task should be carried out."

Roger and Anna nodded blankly. Anna could see the pain in Aunt Rosalie's eyes when she mentioned Dumbledore's name. The Headmaster had meant a great deal to many people-Rosalie Diggory was no exception.

"We love you," said Uncle Amos, a comforting arm around his wife, as Anna and Roger walked out into the night.

"I love you too!" she called over her shoulder, with a smile.

Anna was rather enjoying her new gift that had once been Athena Grindlewald's and she had only had it ten minutes. She felt safe in it most certainly, which was refreshing.

"Where to now?" asked Roger, as they trudged away from the Diggory's house. Uncle Amos and Aunt Rosalie waved goodbye wanly from the doorway behind them.

"Unfortunately…" said Anna wincing. "We have to go to that horrid forest…"

"Bloody hell," grumbled Roger. "Theres no other way?"

"Aunt Rosalie said that's the only way…" said Anna, shrugging apologetically. “I know we can handle whatever lies in that forest though..." She said, striding ahead of him.

‘And miles to go before I sleep…’finished Anna's brain automatically, though she wasn't quite sure why.


	79. The Huntsman

CHAPTER SEVENTY-NINE  
The Huntsman

Anna shivered.

The worst thing about the woods at night is what you can't see. A werewolf, a manticore, a lethifold—an actual creature, no matter how terrifying, can be dealt with. It's that rustling on the side of the path, the snapping of a twig, and the infinity of horrible things that could be watching you as you walk, that are truly chilling. And, Anna thought miserably as she trudged along beside her friend, the more of a prankster you are, the more ridiculously overactive your imagination is.  
The woods seemed to be closing in on all sides, and nothing but the dim light of the waxing moon guided them, casting ominous, misshapen shadows on the narrow dirt path they were traveling on. They had been walking for quite awhile since they had apparated and ended up in this strangely desolate area. They followed signs written in Bulgarian for Camino Cresent Lake, long since leaving what could pass for civilization. They collectively shivered as a blast of unseasonably cool air whirled across them, igniting a rattling hiss from the pale, flickering leaves around them. The noise strongly reminded Anna of a Dementor.

Her eyes were drawn to a golden shimmer off in the distance. Anna's heart leapt. Finally—a place to rest. She sped up slightly. None of them spoke until they reached the entrance of the building. It was small and square, with tiny, grubby windows so small Anna wondered if they were intended to let in any light at all. There was a swinging sign creaking above the door. It bore the legend, "The Bloodlust Pub." They all stared at it.

"Cheery sort of place, isn't it?" remarked Roger dryly as he looked around at the darkness surround them. "It's either here—or we keep walking and try our luck farther—"

Anna sighed. "Fuck that, let's head in. We ought to be able to have a nice glass of firewhiskey to warm us up, at least."

As they walked through the creaking wooden door, Anna was immediately assaulted by the similarities between the place and the Hog's Head. Both were full of odd sorts of people, and both seemed to have fallen into a grubby state of disrepair many years ago. Many sets of eyes flew to them as they entered. For a moment, they stood frozen in the doorway, pausing awkwardly as they were carefully scrutinized by the pub's inhabitants.

The pub was about half full, and many of the clientele looked rather pale and gaunt—but that could easily be attributed to the cold, dark, weather of the far north. Anna had never been to Bulgaria before, and from what she had seen so far, she would not be disappointed in the least if she never returned. Most people wore dark, heavy cloaks, and dark, menacing expressions.

Roger took Anna by the arm and lead over to a deserted table and sat down. The people in the pub seemed to lost interest in them, and resumed their precious activities of drinking and talking in low voices.

"We should get two firewhiskeys and a shot dragon's breath, that ought to warm us up" said Anna slowly, looking around at the dark atmosphere. "Than perhaps we'll an innkeeper and see if they've got a room or know of inns in the area." Unpleasant as that notion was, they still had a fair distance to travel and they weren't really positively sure how to get where they were going without any lights to see the wooden signs. From what Anna had deduced from the map so far, Camino Crescent Lake was hidden twenty-five miles up the road and if it weren't light out you might miss it. Or it was the woods—it was all rather unclear.

"I'll go," volunteered Roger. He departed from the table and headed towards the bar, where a man behind the counter was idly stacking glasses.

_Anna's Vision_

_Bellatrix had lost her chance. So many years she had outwitted and outsmarted her, but now Anna was untraceable. Bellatrix wondered why she had been so slippery in her ploys to kill her husband's dear sweet niece. Her nephew, it seemed, was constantly thinking of her and it was making him grow softer by the day. The Dark Lord could see it on days Draco's guard was not up; Her lips of bright pink, flawless sun-kissed skin and hair of obsidian, and he told Bellatrix because she was his most loyal. Her natural beauty both inside and out consumed Draco's thoughts and heart, she remembered holding her wand up at the baby that would become this menace. She should have killed her when she had the chance, if Rodolphus had not opened his fucking mouth. But now it was too late.  
The was a faint knock. The door opened, and Rodolphus peered inside, "Bella, dear?" Bellatrix did not respond she only turned on him in seething rage and swirled around to attack, her wand pointed at his throat._

_"You should of let me murder them all in one Goddamn shot!" she shrieked, each word filled with resentment. "Do you now understand why I wanted this girl dead as an infant? She will be our master's downfall and my sister's soft son's undoing!"  
Bellatrix could barely breathe. She felt the walls of her sister's spare bedroom closing in on her. She would be stuck feeling like this forever, as long as her husband's niece was alive._

_"I told you," Rodolphus spoke quietly, as if nothing were amiss, cupping her hands in his own, which Bellatrix quickly rebuffed. "She was not seen since she left the family house. Caper won't speak to me, she probably could be dead for all we know. The woods are not safe."_

_Bellatrix shook her head. It was Rodolphus' fault-her own husband-(she cringed at the word)-! He had put her in this awful predicament. There was clearly more loyalty to blood than to wife. This girl so weak, young and foolish, kept managing to get away by the skin of her teeth._

_He had let her go. He wanted his brother's only child to help destroy the one thing she, Bella, had adored, knowing this would spite her for not loving him. 'I knew it', Bellatrix thought, her grip tightening around his forearms. Somewhere inside of him he loves his  
blood trading family, and orphaned Anna was no exception._

_"She's no good to me, out there alive and aiding bity baby Potter!" she growled. "I don't know where they are and our Master's visions are hazy at best! I want that bitch's heart on a silver Goddamn platter!"_

_"Bella-" Rodolphus began but she went to him to hit him again, only this time he grabbed her hand. "Have I not done anything for you?" he asked. His green eyes staring at her, as if to remind her of all the orders he'd carried out in the past-the witches and wizards of all ages and races he'd assisted her in murdering to create a body count that would greatly please the Dark Lord._

_Bellatrix let go of his forearm as though it were on fire. "Have I not do anything for you? Have I not given you my body? What you craved most about me from the very start?" she hissed. "Have I not laid there and let you fuck me when I haven't found you appealing since before we were sent to Azkaban?"_

_They stared at one another for what seemed like an eternity, glaring at each other, until she reached out and touched his cheek. He placed his hand over her's, "I won't fail you again," he whispered. "The Dark Lord has all the snatchers report to me, I've brought a prisoner who claims to have seen Anna and the Davies boy in Godric's Hollow a few days ago...a man who thinks he knows where they are going, who can hunt her down, should she still be alive."_

_Bellatrix laughed cruelly as she looked at Rodolphus smirking. "Good, Rodolphus." she smiled. "Nice to see you do something right, now bring him to me..."_

_Rodolphus brought forth a tall, rather lean man with with hazel eyes and greasy dirty blond hair. Bellatrix strode purposely towards him, scrunching her nose as she caught a whiff of his sweaty shirt._

_"My husband tells me, upon your capture that you had information valuable to the Dark Lord that warranted you an excuse not to be sent down to the dungeons with the prisoners." she gestured at Rodolphus. "Anastasia Darcy, the Boy Who Lived's best friend, is my niece and you saw her?"_

_The man shook his head, "I did not, I heard only from my captors that they were rumored to not be traveling with Harry Potter, and heading north towards Bulgaria..."_

_"Bulgaria?" Bellatrix asked, a sick and twisted look adorning her face._

_The man crossed his arms over his chest, trying to steady himself. The room seemed like it was moving. "If that's where she was heading, the woods will surely kill her, it's dangerous out there," he said._

_"Rodolphus said you know the woods of Bulgaria well also," she challenged. "that your a widower, a drunk and you know the woods like the back of your hand."_

_"I've gone through the woods of Bulgaria enough times to know I'm not going back," he replied._

_"The Dark Lord will reward you quite handsomely," she purred._

_The man laughed. As if it did not matter. "Galleon's no good to me if I'm lying dead with crows picking out my eyes."_

_Bellatrix raised her wand and bellowed, "Crucio!" the the man dropped instantly to the floor withering in silent pain. "You will do this for me, Huntsman." she hissed allowing the spell to linger on him._

_Finally, after a long few moments in pain, Bellatrix relented the curse, walked up to him and kicked him hard in the stomach, "Have I made myself clear? This is an order not a request, I've got Mudbloods to kill and hunt down like mice! You will bring the girl to me!"_

_"And if I refuse?" he asked._

_Bellatrix pointed her wand at the crow resting in one of the branches, on a tree near the slightly opened window, "AVADA KEDEVARA!" she bellowed and the green light enveloped the crow and it fell off the tree as if it were a stuffed animal knocked over._

_"Do me the favor," he scoffed, holding out his arms and closing his eyes. "I beg you," he added._

_"Your wife's sister and her Mudblood husband's secret keeper outted them to us, he was captured, tortured and murdered. They have a child, no? Your niece? If you do this for me...I'll spare them death and torture Yaxley did to your wife, while you were away working with your Grandfather..."_

_"My family is none of your concern!" he growled._

_"They are when their lives depend on you coopportating," she bit back._

_Slowly and surely the man met Bellatrix's gaze and nodded._

_End of Anna's Vision_

After her vision Anna looked up at the clock, frowning. Roger still wasn't back yet. "Where's—"

She caught sight of him. He was heading away from the counter, but not towards her. Anna followed her gaze. Near the far corner of the pub, there was a young girl sitting alone at a table. Above her were two people, a man and a woman. They seemed to be taunting her—or hurting her—it wasn't too clear. The man had a grip on her forearm and was attempting to pull her from her chair. The woman was speaking to her in a low hiss, her words inaudible. The girl, who couldn't have been older that 16 or 17, looked confused and frightened.

Anna groaned inwardly. Roger was barely a few feet from them now, a look of righteous indignation on his face. She pushed away from the table and hurried towards them, but she was too late—Roger got there first, and immediately began telling them off.  
"—should leave her alone," finished Roger, glaring up at the two people in a threatening manner. The girl gave him the same look of wide-eyed curiosity she had grown accustomed to seeing from Luna. Only she looked like she was ready to burst into tears.  
The two people Roger was attempting to threaten stared at her incredulously. They did not look intimidated, and they certainly didn't look amused. They searched him with, shining, catlike eyes. Their faces were pale—practically white, they both had black hair, and bright, intense gold eyes. After a pause, the woman smiled, revealing a row of pearly white teeth, complimented nicely by a set of pointed canines that caused the color to drain from Anna's face. Vampires. Oh bloody hell.

"You have no business here, child," said the woman in a cool, silky voice. "Leave."

"I'm not going anywhere until you promise to leave her alone," said Roger defiantly, pointing at the girl. Anna couldn't tell if she was frightened, or simply confused.

"Roger—" she began in an urgent whisper. Why did he always have to get involved?

The man laughed, his voice a gruff purr. "Leave," he repeated, his voice suddenly dangerous.

"No," said Roger stubbornly. "Not until—" The man suddenly lunged forwards. His movements were so quick and graceful, Anna hadn't even noticed the change until Roger was staggering backwards, lip bleeding, from where the man had backhanded him across the face. Roger pulled out his wand and aimed it at them, furious.

The couple laughed at him. Anna grabbed Roger's arm. Vampires were powerfully magical creatures. It would take several wizards to properly subdue one with a wand alone.

"Roger—" she whispered. "Those are vampires."

"That explains it," said Roger evenly. He continued to glare at the vampires, not breaking eye contact. The man idly licked the traces of blood off his hand.

"You're not going to take down two vampires with just one wand—" she hissed in a low voice. In an unfamiliar situation, she reverted to her default behavior—she'd throw a dungbomb and run but no dungbombs were available at the moment. She tried to remember what she had learned about or rather what Hermione had quoted to her out of their textbooks on nights Anna didn't feel like reading. "There are several ways to kill a vampire, the most common being a stake of wood through the heart. Equally effective is the use of—"

Roger reached under his cloak and withdrew pocket knife. "Pure silver," finished Roger, stowing his wand back in his pocket and leveling the sword at the vampires. "I watch who I was messing with if I were you," he pointed out, smiling grimly. The vampires stared at the blade, the laughter quickly dying from their faces.

"Then you'll watch out who your messing with because vampires are pack creatures and rarely travel—" Anna stopped. There was a soft rustling sound, as over half the inhabitants of the pub rose soundlessly from their chairs and fixed the knife holding boy with piercing, jewel-bright gazes. Anna hadn't noticed how deadly silent the pub had become until exactly that second. "—alone," she finished, looking around at the gathered crowd.

"It's time they learned their manners," Roger scoffed, inching towards them with the knife. "Go, go on! Leave the kid alone..."

"Umm…Roger" said Anna as they were both being quickly backed into a corner while half the inhabitants of the pub advanced on them in an alarmingly menacing fashion.

"I know, Anastasia," he said nervously, leveling the small stake sized knife in front of them.

"Luma Solem!" shouted a voice. Someone screamed, and Anna looked over as the sandy haired man from her vision entered the pub.

"Back up!" he said wildly wielding a sword, wearing deep purple robes and carrying a bag of sorts.

"Oh look a right ol' hero," said Roger, with a sort of grim cheerfulness.

"Do not move!" said the sandy-haired stranger. "What were you two thinking?"

"Hey, I know. We could not die horribly in a pub in the middle of nowhere before we make it to Nurmengard!" said Anna, throwing up her hands in frustration. "That's the only viable plan I've been able to come up with so far!"

The man approached them, furrowed his brow in frustration, looking around the room. "Well…" he said slowly. "Considering you almost had your throat ripped open, I'd say you've come to the bright conclusion these are vampires."  
Roger nodded numbly, "And I actually do remember learning that vampires are highly immune to magic, plus they're already dead for most extents and purposes—so—er—"

"Good job genius," the stranger said snidely. "you graduate top in your class?"

"I have a silver knife," offered Roger. "I think that's what set them off in the first place."

"Yeah, that tends to piss them off," the stranger said rolling his eyes.

Anna had met a vampire before, at Slughorn's party. She had even chatted a little bit with him about Mr. Worple's book. The vampire, whose name was Sanguini, had merely nodded and muttered vaguely, all the while staring at her.  
Sanguini was downright friendly compared to this lot, who were avidly attempting to kill her and her friend.

"Luma Solem!" screamed Anna, performing the only charm that seemed to do any good. The vampire in front of her hissed in fury, a patch of angry red boils springing up on her perfect, pale cheek. Anna pocketed her wand in her bag and threw it down on the ground as she lunged at her.

Roger didn't seem to be having better luck. Roger had managed to stab one of them, but immediately looked horrified. The vampires seemed to take that as a sign of weakness, because he was now, pinned to one of the tables, a pair of white hands wrapped around his throat.

The stranger, however pulled knives out from his satchel grabbed a handful and flicked his wrist, throwing one into the back through the heart of the one attacking Anna and the other two at Roger's captives. They collapsed, Roger's captives grabbing the table for support.

A cool blast of air accompanied the soft creak of the opening door. A man stepped in—at least it looked like a man. He had a human form—but he moved with such liquid grace he seemed almost to be floating. He had a crop of jet black, slicked back hair and tawny, yellowish eyes that flickered like candle flames in the dim light of the pub. He was dressed entirely in black, with a ruby red jewel clasping his long cloak together around his pale neck.

This new stranger had such an air of fascination about him. Anna stared at him for quite a few moments before realizing the pub had fallen absolutely, deadly silent. The fighting had ceased, and everyone was staring at the man, perfectly still.

"What is this?" he asked softly, his voice a low purr. He searched the assembled crowd critically. The sandy hair stranger kicked the body off of Anna as the vampires were gathering together, looking distinctly terrified. She clambered to her feet and scampered to the side of the sandy haired man and Roger, who looked confused but relieved. The sandy haired man was looking warily at the stranger who had just entered, and seemed to be on guard to fight at seconds notice.

"Emmeline?" asked the mysterious vampire, singling out one of the blond, female vampires. She trembled slightly. Anna watched in awe as the younger, dark haired girl Roger had been protecting earlier raced over to the stranger and buried her face in his cloak. The girl began speaking in frightened whispers, her voice inaudible. His gaze turned to the three young wizards in the pub. He walked towards them, the girl still hanging on his cloak.

"Nora-Rose, tells me you were protecting her," said the vampire in his silky voice. Roger nodded, looking uncertain. This man was obviously a vampire. "Nora-Rose is…new," he offered. He smiled, without showing his teeth. "I fear many of my brood do not welcome someone of her age."

"Welcome…?" asked Roger, bewildered. The girl smiled at him, revealing a row of perfect white teeth, and razor sharp incisors. Anna saw Roger's jaw drop. "You—she's—what?"

"I am Rasputen," said the vampire. His voice was soft and controlled, but had an air of danger to it. "Forgive me for the lack of hospitability from my brethren." He glanced at the crowd of vampires in the corner, all of whom looked terrified. "It will not happen again." Anna was quite inclined to believe him.

"I must have a word with them, excuse me…Nora-Rose— " he addressed the young vampire. "Perhaps you would like to thank your rescuers and show them what you can do." He turned away towards the crowd, cloak fluttering behind him. While in response they shrank away in terror as he approached.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: So here's the mysterious stranger, who do you think he (is based on what you've seen so far)? I rather liked writing the action portion in this chapter as well as the vampires because well I had to axe poor Professor Hallows from my original so naturally I needed to give the vamps some lovin' too. Yes, I did think of Rasputen's name because of the movie Anastasia! Next chapter Snatchers will show up and our mysterious stranger must choice! That's all I'm at liberty to divulge! With Love, Starry**


	80. Choices Which Define Us

CHAPTER EIGHTY  
Choices Which Define Us

Nora-Rose smiled at them. She looked slightly off, Anna noticed, as though she were not entirely sane.

"Hello, Nora is it?" asked Roger tentatively, obviously wondering if they had actually managed to escape being eaten.

Nora looked quizzically at the ground behind Roger. "Friends?" she asked in bewilderment. Anna followed her gaze, and gasped. The sandy haired stranger was drinking heavily the smell of Vodka from his flask was pungent.

"Ahh…" moaned the stranger, rubbing his head. "don't flatter me kid!" he said taking another hefty swig.

"What?" said Anna, confused. "Flatter you?"

"Friends are for the weak," he groaned.

"Oh, stop whining," scolded Anna. "You could smile, we didn't die today." The man just scowled at her.

"So—er—" The vampire Nora was observing Roger curiously, peering directly into his eyes. "What—uh—tell us about yourself, Nora?" Roger asked nervously.

"My mother gave me gold when I was twelve…" she replied in a singsong voice. "She's gone now. So is everyone else. They were very thirsty…and…I can see…" added Nora, pointing to one of her glittering blue eyes.

"Lovely…" said Anna, now quite horrified at the implications of the girl's words.

"You can see too..." Nora chirped. "He's watching you...keeping you safe...love can not be broken"

Anna meant to ask what Nora meant when the tall vampire returned. The rest of the vampires had fled the pub, obviously intimidated. Nora dashed over a table and hid behind his cloak.

"It would now seem that I owe you a debt of gratitude," said Rasputin .

"Oh—" said Roger, quite flustered. His attempt to be noble was rapidly spiraling into a moral grey area. "It was just—"

Rasputin shook his head. "No. I will repay you. What is it you seek, in the northern lands?"

"We could use a place to stay for the night," offered Roger, staring warily at the vampire's mouth.

"There will be suitable lodgings for you here," he replied. "But it is not enough."

He reached under his shirt and drew out a sickle sized silver pendant on a delicate chain. He handed it to Roger.

"This is my insignia," he said softly. "Wear it as a sign of my debt to you. As long as you are here, you are under my protection. No one would dare harm you in your travels through my lands."

"Er—thanks," said Roger weakly.

"Yes, thank you so very much!" Anna smiled.

"It is nothing, you are the loveliest witch I have ever laid my eyes on...if you ever wish to become one of us...just say the word." Rasputin smiled in satisfaction, revealing his fangs for the first time. "Good luck on your quest, my young friends." He moved to the door with the same sort of casual elegance. "Come, Nora-Rose," he called. The young vampire scampered to his side, pausing for a moment in the doorway.

"What does he taste like?" she asked, staring at Anna. Anna gawked at her, startled.

"Nora-Rose," he repeated. She smiled secretively, then disappeared, leaving all three of them confused and alone in the empty pub.

Alone in the pub, Anna thought she saw the stranger fiddling with the coin as he took another sip of his flask, "So," he spoke lazily leaning back in his chair. "You guys seem to be in a bit of a hurry, where are you running or rather whom are you running from?"

Anna suddenly knew what was going on, the stranger was hoping she'd revel reveal her identity but she did not.

"I'd love to stay and chat but we need to be going," Anna expressed fringing sympathy and grabbing Roger hard on the wrist before dragging him towards the door.

"Anna Darcy! What's gotten into you?" he shouted as she pulled him out the door.

"That man you wanted us to get chummy with, has been sent to capture us by my Aunt and Uncle!" She said in a panicked whisper.

"How,did you-?" asked Roger putting two and two together as they ran further down the road they came. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"I didn't get a chance to, he saw us when the fight broke out," she bit back with urgency. "Oh fuck!" she shrieked as she looked back to see the sandy haired stranger give chase, letting his robes get torn as he tore after them. They moved quickly through the thick fog, trying not to plant their feet anywhere for too long, scared that the moss and vines would twist themselves around their ankles. Their predator was about twenty feet back. Anna grasped Roger's wrist so hard she thought he was bleeding as they moved through the dense wood, weaving in and out of trees, until she looked back through the fog to see their follower had not seen them. She could his footsteps slowing down, searching the misty terrain. She dove into some deep bushes with Roger but in one swift motion, she felt someone reaching in to bushes, and clasping one of her legs. It didn't take much strength to be dragged out, but she fought him anyway, writhing under his grip like the tiny thing she was.

Roger jumped out, and raised his wand but with a lazy wave of the stranger's wand he was bound, gagged, and helpless.

"Who are you?! Let us go!" Anna screamed. She turned over and stared at him.

He stepped back for a moment, taken aback by her up close, instead he helped her up, keeping his right hand around her arm. She struggled back, sinking her heels into the mud. When he didn't let go, she bit into his hand, drawing blood.

"Enough!" he pulled her back into the clearing, trying to bring her somewhere. "By order of Voldemort and the Death Eaters, you are coming with me.

Anna struggled against him, landing a hard blow into his neck. "Who sent you?" she screamed. Tears of pain stung her eyes. "Did Bellatrix send you?"

He seemed to take in her sincerity in her face because he nodded, "She's your Aunt? How did you know?"

"She a fucking murderer who works for Him!" Anna said, her legs giving out beneath her. She dropped to the ground, turning to dead weight. "I am a Seer, she's wanted me dead since I was a baby, she killed my parents! Please-you have to believe me," straining against his grasp. "My boyfriend, is being threatened by Voldemort to do heinous things, to save me."

The man looked down at her, but in that light he looked no more than two years older than her. She was shaking. Tears rolled down her cheeks because she would never get to see her great grandfather. She was devastated.  
"I wanted to see my Great Grandfather, before he got murdered like I saw in my vision," she said.

Anna's eyes grew wide as she heard the apparation cracks as snatchers approached.

The grimy, greasy wizards with missing teeth, smiled up at the man.

"Great work!" one of them yelled. He pulled down his collar and wiped something from his eyes.

The stranger was studying him, and Anna took advantage of the moment as she knelt beside Roger trying to untie him with her free hand. The snatchers closed in on them, "Yeah, that's Bella's niece, little Anna Bella, com' on princess...Auntie Bella is waiting for you" he wheezed.

"What does Bellatrix intend on doing with her?" the stranger asked, stepping forward to slow him down.

The snatcher's top lip curled in displeasure. "What do you care, Huntsman?" He turned to the three fellow men that were with him, signaling for them to move in. The stranger called 'Huntsman' tightened his grip on Anna's arm, sweat beads dripped down on his forehead. "I'll keep my word when Bellatrix keeps hers," he said. He loosened his grip on her arm, stepping back and freeing Roger with a wave of his wand.

The snatcher wiped his greasy hair out of his eyes. "Your family is dead mate! We turned them in long before you were captured and brought to her in Malfoy Manor," he laughed. "Mrs. Lestrange is right; you are a drunk and a fool!"

The second snatcher wrapped him on the head, "You dumb ol' bloke, Mrs. Leastrange said we wasn't suppose to tell him!"

The stranger winced, and Anna felt tremendous pity for the man before her, who's youth was more apparent now. "But she told me..." he said closing his eyes.

Roger took Anna up into his arms in one sweeping motion, Anna clutched the necklace in which Draco had given her wishing desperately that she could see him right now. That way if she died here, in the middle of foreign woods, she'd die at least happy.  
Reliving the anguish, the stranger cried out, "How dare you! Lying thieving bastards!" It was a cry of pure pain. He turned to Roger and yelled, "Run the two of you, I got a score to settle!"

He pushed Roger back with her farther and farther, trying to get them away from the snatchers. As soon as they were out of reach, they ran into the trees, not bothering to look back. The stranger, wordlessly waved his wand to disarm his opponents. Pocketing his wand, he pulled a knife from his waist. He flicked his wrist, throwing it into the one who berated him's chest, right beside his heart. The snatchers fell to the side grabbing the tree for support. Than Anna watched from the distance as the stranger drew two hatchets he carried from his robes and wielded them in the air-one in each hand.

The last snatchers standing stalked forward. He held his wand at an odd angle, waiting to get close enough to the stranger's neck. Two more snatchers appeared and rushed in first, but the stranger was too quick for them, pulling out his wand and disarming them also. The stranger, again pocketed his wand, and knocked one of the snatchers in the head with the blunt end of one of the hatchets. The snatchers stumbled back, momentarily stunned. He touched a hand to his brown hair, where a wound had opened. The stranger swiped at the other, but the Snatcher lunged to the side. He pulled out his wand and dueled the last snatcher, blocking each spell as it came. But then, out of the corner of her eye, Anna saw the snatcher raise his wand...

"CRUC-" he began and before she could react, the familiar white fox charged past her and at the Snatcher. It lunged, teeth bared, growling and attacked him, while the Stranger, turned running as fast as he could after Roger and Anna.

"No, the fox, what if they kill it! We need to go back!" Anna cried feeling the need to protect the animal that saved her and the stranger.

"The fox will be fine," the Stranger growled. "Come on! No time to waste!"

Anna's eyes never left the disappearing figures of the fox and the snatcher, "how do you know?" she cried, unable to suppress the wall of emotion that was like a river over running a dam. "What if it dies?! I feel like fox is protecting me!"

"Relax darlin'," the Stranger smiled pulling out six spare wands that had clearly belonged to snatchers. "Rule #1 in a duel, anyways disarm your opponent; Rule #1 in a woods duel, muggle weapons can be very useful..."

Satisfied with the Stranger's response, Anna followed his request and darted through the woods, he and Roger running in a V formation behind her. She kept her eyes on the ground, jumping over fallen trees and winding around stray thorn bushes, careful not to run into them. Prickly bushes cut her legs. A branch whipped her arm, raising a hard, pink welt. Still she kept moving at the Stranger's request to she and Roger, too scared to even look back mind fixed on that last image of the fox battling with the snatchers that tried bringing her back to her Aunt and Uncle.

She cut through a field of poinsettias. The dirt squelched beneath her feet, threatening to pull her into the mud forever. She kept going, yanking one foot out, then the other, until she was across. She started down a hilly incline to where a dirty, mist covered stream opened up beyond the thickening mist surrounding them.

So the snatchers had found her here. they had come to Bulgaria, risking death in this shady place to retrieve her. And they'd brought this stranger, this boy, who's clothes were stained with sweat and grog. He would of had a handsome face if he wasn't so cross looking. Who was he? And why had he agreed to go to the Vampire Pub for Bellatrix and Rodolphus?

She would understand why the Snatchers would follow her. Voldemort controlled them, telling them what to do, what to say how to be. The spineless snatchers, at fear of death, did whatever was asked. The choice was never theirs to make, they just did what they were told.

The Huntsman-that's what they called him, sounded like a fairytale villain from Hermione's Muggle tales. They'd mentioned something about his family-that much Anna remembered. His face had gone pale when the Snatcher said they were dead.  
Anna continued down the steep incline. the thin vines that clung to the side of the hill slithered forward and wrapped around her ankles, tethering her to the earth. She ripped them off as she moved closer to the black stream. When she'd almost reached it, Roger at her side, a surprisingly heavy hand came down on her shoulder. Another covered her mouth, preventing her from screaming. The reeking Huntsman pulled her to him, one finger over his lips to signal quiet. when he didn't hear anything after a moment, he released her, his face breaking into a relieved smile that made him look youthful again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Next chapter the identity of the stranger will be revealed! Who do you think it is?  
> With Love,  
> Starry**


	81. Camino Crescent

EIGHTY-ONE  
Camino Crescent  
Anna was filled with a strange mixture of loathing and gratitude. He tried to give her and Roger to Snatchers and yet he saved her life. Who was he? Why the change? And why was he still following she and Roger? The uncertainty filled her with rage.

She reached up, wheeled her fist back and then punched him as hard as she could in the mouth. He stumbled backward. As she pushed past him, he put his fingers to his mouth feeling blood on his lips. Roger, who hadn't spoken since he'd been untied, looked horrified at Anna's action.

"Anna the bloke saved us and this is how you thank him?" Roger said appalled.

"he almost killed us also incase you haven't noticed!" she said hands on her hips and in the most undignified tone she could muster.

"Run," he barked before she was a few feet down the muddy bank. "You won't make it a hundred yards, but the warning has been made so my conscience is clear." He shrugged.

"She'll come around," Anna heard Roger say to the stranger. This stranger was profoundly mysterious not to mention irritating. She paused anyway, though looking closely at the stream. It was filled with eels. Their dark bodies twisted beneath the surface. There were so many, they'd turned the dirty water black. She swallowed hard, feeling maybe-just maybe-he had a point.

She stared into the water, afraid to go any further. They were all quiet for a moment.

The Huntsman looked amused and impressed at the same time, "She's got a nice left hook, is she always this crazy?"

"Yep, everyday," Roger replied offering out a hand to the Stranger. "Roger Davies, thanks mate."

"Nice to meet you, Mate," the Huntsman replied. "So..." he said taking a swig from his flask. "What have you done to piss off You-Know-Who so bad that your Aunt's driven even more insane than she already seems to kill you?"

Anna turned, realizing he was speaking to her, and noticed for the first time his bright hazel eyes. He had thick, muscular arms and a broad chest for someone his age. His straw-dirty blond hair came down to his shoulders. She looked at his side realizing he'd been wounded in the duel. Blood stained him, spreading below his dark purple robes.

"You're bleeding," she stated obviously, watching him press his hand to his side. He nodded, still waiting for her to reply. Anna looked at the ground. "I am Anna Darcy, guess you can say You-Know-Who isn't too fond of the company I keep..."

"You've done a great job keeping yourself hidden up to this point," the Huntsman said. "Took me quite awhile to track you down here...why are you here anyway? The war is in Britain..."

Anna scanned the dark, ominous forest, making sure no figures were lurking in the mist. "I am a Seer, I am also the Great Granddaughter of Gellert Grindlewald, he possessed a wand...the Elder Wand...I need to get to Nurmengard to find out the secrets it possesses to help Harry win the final battle...I also saw him...You-Know-Who coming here to kill him, and I wanted to say goodbye."

"How are you related to Bellatrix than?" he whispered in vexation. Anna could feel his eyes scanning her ripped clothes and tangled hair again.

She wiped the sweat from her forehead, realizing now, how cold it was not to mention how she must look. Her shirt was worn and threadbare on her sleeves and her jeans were torn in random places also.

"How are you related to Bellatrix than?" he asked again, louder this time.

She glanced around, Roger was further up the bank, making attempts to build a fire in the middle of the Camino Crescent woods. She had no idea which trail lead back to the pub, or whether she could find it. High above, the trees moved, their branches bending unnaturally low, as if they were reaching for her. The man-the Huntsman-was her only hope to get to Nurmengard. He seemed to know where they were and what to do. "I'm the daughter of Rabastan Lestrange, Rodolphus' deceased brother and his wife Diana Darcy Lestrange; I was raised by my Mother's sister Phoebe so hence the last name confusion." she finally said.

The Huntsman shook his head. He looked unconvinced. "Rabastan Lestrange, eh? He's been sighted since his supposed 'death', you do know that, don't you?"

She stared at him, defiant, daring him to question her again. He pressed his fingers to his chin and circled her. "My Father, died a hero's death defending my Mother, Bellatrix told me herself!" she snapped. "They took his body and used polyjuice potion on an imposture so my aging Gran didn't find out her eldest son murdered her youngest!"

"I don't believe it," he muttered under his breath. He peered closer at her, Anna stood up straight and let him notice her unique green eyes she had shared with her Father and his brother.

He stopped in front of her, his head down. He gently took her hand an lifted it, turning her arm over to look at the scrapes and bruises marring her skin. She held her breath, unsure how to react. He must of been holding his breath too, for he suddenly exhaled.  
Then he firmly gripped her arm and started off, yelling to Roger to follow, dragging her along as he trudged beside the muddy stream.

"Where are we going?" she yelled, dismayed by his abrupt violence.

"It's not safe here anymore," he said. "Especially for Rabastan Lestrange's daughter. Your Aunt's not going to let you go easily. More snatchers will come, they might just be stupid enough to follow us deeper into the forest."  
She couldn't argue with that. But she shook her arm out of his grasp and held onto Roger's instead, trudging along with him rather than this Stranger who still hadn't told her his name.

They walked for what seemed like ages. Anna and Roger listened to his steady footsteps as the forest got darker and darker without the pale moon being able to shine through. The darkness between the trees seemed even more menacing now, as shadows darted through the bushes beside them. Anna tried to ignore them clutching Roger's arm tightly as she moved faster over rocks and fallen trees, but she could hear the wild animals breathing in the dark.  
While they moved, the Huntsman spoke, "I'd like to start over, I'm sorry if I frightened you..."

"It's alright," Anna replied. "Thank you for saving my life...I wish I knew your name" she added.

"Rolf" said the Huntsman, offering out his hand. "Rolf Scamander...your Aunt chose me to go after you because I am the Grandson of Newt Scamander, like my Grandfather, I am a naturalist and in my own right an exotic breeds poucher hunter, the wizards who try killing endangered species deal with me...I also do some work in Muggle towns..hence the axe. I've been through these woods and many throughout the continent at least twice."

"What did she manipulate you with?" Roger asked curiously.

"Doesn't matter, regardless, she lied," Rolf answered, as he turned away and trudged up ahead out of earshot.

"Why fight like a Muggle back there, you have a wand," Anna asked simply, following him and Rolf laughed at this.

"Experience has shown me if you fight in a way that would surprise your opponent you have a better change of winning," he answered though Anna found his response both intriguing and strange. "And I did use my wand to disarm them, I just don't believe in having the unfair advantage magically, so I simply kicked their ass."

Roger and Anna exchanged looks, as they followed the stream for another hour and than started the incline, where the forest opened up to a small clearing. The dirt was mostly free of vines and plants, making it seem like one of the safer places to rest. Anna and Roger were relieved to sit on a rotted log. Rolf lowered himself down beside her. Undid his robes slightly to view the wound he had sustain and pulled out his wand, "sano!" he said and immediately it disappeared.

"Want me to get rid of those cuts, scrapes and bruises for you?" he asked holding up his wand.

"No, thank you" Anna replied pulling out her wand and whispering the same spell used by Rolf on herself non-verbally. Similarly the cuts and scrapes were gone with the wave of her wand.

Since Roger struggled with healing spells, Anna pulled out her wand, cleaned and than healed him, "Thanks Anna" he whispered.

"Anytime Rog," Anna replied as she cleared space on the ground and sat down. She looked at Rolf much gentler face with this slightly Luna-esque air about him because of how unique he was.

"We'll stay here tonight," Rolf announced.

Roger and Rolf set up the tent, while Anna set up the protective charms necessary to keep them from being seen. When all was set for the night, Rolf summoned some fire wood while Roger pointed his wand over the logs and ignited a fire.

They sat around the fire; Roger and Rolf on a log and Anna as close as possible to the flame; trying to steel herself against the cold. "Rolf, have you even been to Nurmengard?"

Rolf and Roger leaned forward. The tree roots around them glowed with an eerie phosphorescent light that blended with firelight, giving them a great amount light. Rolf grabbed a stick from the ground and drew a box, a few triangles, and a giant circle. he pointed to the box. "Here's the woods we're in," he said. Then he moved the stick, pointing to the triangles and the circle beside it. "The mountains and the Camino Crescent Lake. Here in the center of Lake-there's an island."  
Anna shook her head with amusement and took the stick from him, writing the words in the dirt: Allgemeines Gute. She underlined it twice. "The island is called Allgemeines Gute...that's where we are going."

"Yes," said Roger softly. "We've been trying to figure out how to get there for months, we don't even know what date it is."

Rolf stood and jokingly bowed low to her, "Well than m'lady, Rolf Scamander, at your service!"

Anna smiled but it faded quickly when she realized what was happening next...

_Anna's Vision_

_The familiar cellar remained dark; except the light emerging from under the door at the top of the staircase. All that could be heard were the labored breaths of Ollivander, still cowering in a damp corner of the room, and Luna Lovegood's gentle humming as she lulled herself to sleep again._

_For the fourth time, as quietly as he could, Draco tiptoed down the slippery stairs, carrying a silver tray filled to the brim with luxurious house-elf made foods, various medicines, and glasses of ice-cold water.  
He tapped on Luna's shoulder, and she slowly turned her tear-stained face to meet his own, he frowned she was crying again._

_"Lovegood?" Draco asked concerned. "Are you all right?"_

_"Oh yes Draco…" she whispered, and as he turned to leave she spoke again, "Thank you for dinner…"_

_"Luna please…" he mumbled almost inaudibly after a long, tense pause, "don't cry…"_

_Luna looked at him quizzically before responding,"I try not to…"_

_"Well, you got to try harder" he said smiling grimly, "because here's the thing: Anna would want us to be as strong as we can right now, I'm trying, can you try too?_

_"Yes," Luna answered simply, wiping her eyes. "your hurt Draco..." she said noticing the bleeding cuts and bruises on the visible parts of his body._

_"I am. But I'll be alright" Draco said sincerely, and he looked touched by her confession._

_Slowly Luna nodded, and looked a the gaping bleeding wound on his thigh, staring at it, "Who did this to you?" she asked airily. "Lepresaws?"_

_"Lepresaws?" Draco asked allowing a dark chuckled to escape from his cracked, dry lips._

_"Yes, leprechauns and Weesaws high breed, they gnaw the flesh," Luna answered softly._

_"Er-Sure," Draco lied coughing rather uncomfortably at the mention of Luna's make believe creatures._

_"They aren't poisonous" Luna said suddenly._

_Draco looked taken aback by her brass statement, the girl had no filter, and he had to reluctantly admire that._

_"That's good" he answered, with only the slightest of hesitation._

_"Goodnight Draco,"_

_"Goodnight Luna," he said shortly and without another word, Draco had barely made it to the stairs when he could hear Luna call back, "It is a good night!"_

_"Why's that?" he called back at the top of the stairs._

_"You acknowledged me...almost like a friend," She called back._

_"Your Anna's friend, therefore, you are an ally," Draco answered, although not quite ready to call Luna a friend. He felt the cellar feeling a bit lighter than before..._

_End Anna's Vision_

"Anna?!"

Anna sat up to Roger's concerned face, "You alright, what did you see?"

"Luna," Anna smiled. "She's okay, Draco's watching over her!"

"Luna? Draco?" Rolf asked, clearly missing something.

"Friends of ours" mumbled Roger, conjuring up some water for Anna to drink. She gulped it down quickly, grateful.

"We should get some rest if we plan to reach Nurmengard tomorrow night," Rolf announcing rising from his spot.

"It's a deal than," said Roger, he seemed a bit lost since Rolf arrived as the self assured leader. "We leave in the morning."

Anna pulled out her wand and put out the fire swiftly, heading into the tent. She, was followed by Roger and Rolf, who laid down on their perspective bunks. Anna laid down in her own bunk, and stared at the ceiling above. Tomorrow they would set out towards Nurmengard, and she would finally see her Great Grandfather.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Poor Roger's having a mini identity crisis! I know he hasn't said too much but hey the guys in shock; he came close to death twice in one night! Plus I really wanted to develop Rolf's character from nameless Huntsman to a relatable character. Next chapter Anna finally reaches Nurmengard, so how did you feel about Rolf Scamander being 'The Huntsman'? How do you feel about his character in general? Love it or hate it? I personally enjoyed writing these last few chapters, I hope you did too!   
> With Love,   
> Starry**


	82. Getting to Allgemeines Gute

CHAPTER EIGHT-TWO  
Getting to Allgemeines Gute

They packed the tent up early, and left before the sun made it over the horizon. The air was bitter cold, and far dryer than wintertime back home in Britain, as attested to by the dying crunch of the leaves and broken branches below their feet. The Camino Crescent forest was as thick as it was deep, and Anna stared down into its shadows. In her mind's eye she could almost see a small, insubstantial white shadow trailing like mist across the shadowy forest floor, pitiless red eyes gleaming in the darkness… however cold the weather was supposed to be, Anna felt a bone chilling chill and wrapped her cloak more tightly around herself.

She wrapped her arms almost protectively around her bag, though it was nearing morning and she, Roger, and Rolf were alone in the forest. Though gradual, the path they were traveling on became slanted up the side of a mountain. 'All that Apperating can really get you out of shape.' Anna thought, as her legs were beginning to burn from walking.

Quite suddenly, the woods ended, and the trees parted away as though a stage curtain were being drawn open before them. Before them lay another layer of rising mountain, a seamless rocky wall, taller than she could see. Exhaling deeply, she pulled out the map and double checked Rolf's descriptions of what they would encounter. This involved enlisting the aid of Rolf, but she tried to appear supremely unconcerned by that. She glanced quickly at him, but he wasn't looking at her. His eyes were squeezed shut, and his hand pressing against his forehead.

"Are you alright?" she asked him.

He glared at her. "I have a hangover," he moaned, massaging his temples. He muttered a few curses under his breath, succinctly expressing just how horrid his hangover was at the moment.

She scanned the map in front of her, it was then, with a jolt in her stomach, the map was filled much like a Marauder's Map with a complete lay out of the area. Anna could see Camino Crescent Lake just beyond this rock, and clutching it absently she wondered, 'why now?' was this map proving to be such a treasure to her. Had Roger seen it all along? Finally, she snapped the map shut, placed it in her bag, and stared at the rock face. She smiled in satisfaction of this turn of events.

"Just beyond this rock," she announced.

"What is?" asked Roger in bewilderment.

"Camino Crescent Lake." Anna gestured broadly at the stone wall. "which holds the island of Allgemeines Gute...it's just through this rock."

"Anna," said Rolf in a barely audible tone. "That would help but there's no door there…we'll have to go over it and that could take days to climb over..."

"We could make a door," offered Roger. He pulled out his wand. "Re—" Anna shrieked and raced forward to clap her hand over Roger's mouth.

"Are you mad?" she hissed, her heart hammering. "You'll bring down the whole mountain on us!"

"Stop shouting!" complained Rolf. "Ugh, I think my head is going to explode."

"Then how the bloody hell are we supposed to get in?" demanded Roger, irritated.

"We don't, I've always gone over the mountain...certainly not through it" said Rolf, swiveling his head around to see the surrounding landscape, and rolling his eyes at their apparent in-expertise.

"No," said Anna. Staring resolutely at the wall, she propped open the map in her bag and began reading, tracing her gaze along the page with her index finger.  
She nodded to herself, and then began reciting.

"Elder Wand, Resurrection Stone, Cloak of Invisibility, these make up the Deathly Hallows. Cave of wonders from around the globe, tell your stories of what you hold, For the Greater Good these items told, open if you feel so bold " she recited, articulating clearly. It was an interesting incantation, more of a poem really. And it had just appeared in the map and disappeared. It seemed to have a rhythm all its own as she spoke it.

"You do realize you're talking to a wall don't you?" Roger pointed out dryly. She glared at him. Rolf seemed too afflicted with head pain to care what they were doing. The rock remained as it was, smooth and immobile. Hmm…

"Maybe it needs blood," offered Anna, thoughtfully staring at the wall.

"Blood?" said Roger incredulously. "Eww."

Regardless, she knew she had precious little time to waste, after all. She wanted to solve the mystery now.

"Yes, I know, that's not it," she said quickly. She began running her hands over the cool, rough surface of the stone. Few gold, red, yellow and brown, leafy tendrils curled around the edges, almost framing the center of the rock. She pushed a few of them aside like a leafy curtain, smiling in triumph as she found what she was looking for.

"What's that?" asked Roger, peering over her shoulder. There was a small, circular design carved into the rock. Across the surface of the rock, one in each of four corners, were similar designs.

"Of course! In Rita's book last night she said Dumbledore and my Great Grandfather were clever alchemists...Dumbledore would later work with Nicholas Flamel...therefore it would Alchemical circles," she said, tearing the vines away in attempt to free the other symbols. "Ancient alchemists believed there were four elements that made up the world—Earth, Air, Fire, and Water." Another vine gave way with a snap, flopping away and hanging limply on the wall.

"Oh," said Roger sarcastically. "Well, that explains it."

"Could you shut up Mate?" said Rolf aggravatedly. "Your whiny voice isn't helping my bloody migraine."

"Why don't you shut up?" countered Roger, his comebacks as astonishingly clever as ever. Anna looked back and forth between the two of them.

"Why don't you both shut up?" suggested Anna diplomatically, then, seeing the miffed look on Roger's face, looked at Rolf and added, "Nobody told you to drink enough to kill a small hippogriff."  
With that she turned from them and focused on gaining entrance to the cave. It was definitely here, she just had to figure out how to get in. She tapped the center of the wall with her wand.

"Magus, Terra, Aer, Ignis, Aqua," she whispered. The symbols began to glow. Yes! Another round design appeared in the center of the wall. The fifth and final element of the universe—magic. Still, this was proving to be a bit more difficult than she anticipated. She thought back to the Deathly Hallows and drew the symbol with her wand into the wall.

"Bingo! Elder Wand, Resurrection Stone, Cloak of Invisibility, these make up the Deathly Hallows. Cave of wonders from around the globe, tell your stories of what you hold, For the Greater Good these items told, open if you feel so bold!"

As if to answer her request, there was a rumbling from somewhere deep within the cave. A thin line of light suddenly appeared on the smooth surface of the stone, tracing itself in a wide arc as if someone were cutting a door with an invisible knife. She backed away. Her traveling companions fell silent and watched. The light faded, and the stone began to warp and twist, until all that was left was a gaping hole in the rock. It was an entrance to a cave that looked perfectly natural, like it had always been there.

They stared silently at the entrance for a few moments. It looked like a cavernous mouth, slack jawed and gaping at them, and within it lay an long tunnel of seemingly endless darkness.

"So…" said Roger casually. "Who wants to go in first?" They all looked around at each other. Going in first wasn't the most exciting prospect.

Rolf spoke next, "I'll go!" and Roger didn't speak a word of protest. He looked at the entrance, gripped his wand tightly, and strode into the cave before Anna had a chance to react. They all hurried in behind him.

The further they moved into the cave, the darker it seemed to get. Anna squinted her eyes and peered into the darkness. Her thoughts drifted to the map.

The entrance to the cave is a riddle in itself—but it requires relatively basic knowledge of alchemy if the proper resources are attained.

Anna wondered how many times Dumbledore responded to this if he had gone to seek his old friend. It certainly would have been an interesting adventure to have Dumbledore with them, not to mention easier. Did his ideas help create what security measures her Great Grandfather would use? Would that bother him deep down? It was interesting that the prejudice that her Great Grandfather had immediately hoisted onto his old friend was probably the same prejudice that had made it so easy for the entire wizarding community to damn him and send him off to Nurmengard without a second thought.

'Fuck me!' She thought, horrified that she was sounding like Hermione which she did not like one bit at all.

"Allumia," she cried, pointing her wand into the seemingly endless expanse of the tunnel. There was a rushing sound, as though the cave was gasping for air. Suddenly, previously unnoticed torches on the walls of the cave burst to life with dazzling blue flames. There were dozens of them, stretching far into the vast tunnel.

"Nice one, Anna," said Roger, impressed. Anna winked. It was always nice to be appreciated.

"I really don't think I would have had much luck of this quest on my own, without remembering shit Hermione ranted about" she said meaningfully.

They walked until the cave tapered off into a doorway sized opening. They stared at it curiously, but eventually decided just to walk right through it. It didn't exactly look threatening. Anna felt a tingling in the back of her neck as they passed through the doorway. Enchanted—but that was to be expected. The problem was figuring out exactly what the enchantment did. The cave emptied into a large stone cavern.

At the far end of the cave was another door-like opening in the rock. They dutifully strode through it, and Anna felt a similar chill. This time they passed into another room. This one seemed different, however. It was smaller than the previous cavern, and it was more purposefully hewn out of the rock of the cave. It was circular, with a lower ceiling and at least a dozen doors spread out on the walls.

"Er—right," said Roger looking around uncertainly. "Which one?" He looked expectantly at Anna.

"I'm not sure," said Anna, clasping her hands together.

"I've never take this way before" said Rolf. "so don't ask me…"

Anna ignored him, she looked around thoughtfully, her bottom lip bit in concentration. "I think…" She strode through one of the doors and came back behind her friend "I thought so…" she sighed in a strained voice. She tallied up the amount of doors to find there were fourteen of them in total.

"They're all connected," she explained. "They take you back to where you were. It's sort of like a maze."

"I'm really not a huge fan of mazes," said Roger.

"What do you mean?" asked Rolf. He went forward through one of the doors, only to reemerge from a different door. "Holy hell."

Roger followed his example. For Merlin's sake, what was so fascinating? They already knew how it worked, Anna shook her head in silent amusement.

"This is insane!" cried Roger. He raced in and out of the doors, emerging randomly at different points in the room. "What's the point of this?"

"No clue," said Anna patiently as he around like a frenzied three year old. She followed his example of moving in and out of the doors, but she moved slowly and more purposefully. "My Great Grandfather was very mischievous though..."

"Yes mischievous, how more of a wanker can you be!" said Roger, now sounding hysterical. "let's enchant the Goddamn halls!"

"It was to stop prisoners from escaping if they made it this far," Anna breathed out loud, she understood. She strode back and forth across the room, muttering to herself and looking down at her hands. She was still holding the map, when words appeared than disappeared: "North door thrice, South-southeast door twice, East door once, Northwest door four times, across the South door once, West door once, Southwest door once, and finally the West door, one time only," Anna them recited from the map as they came and vanished.

"I think that's the most I've see you pour over any amount of literature!" Roger said sounding pleased.

"Hey, I read! Just not for fun...this is Hermione's forte, not mine…" she muttered to herself, as she passed through the North door. She reappeared by the East door and continued walking. "We should be right about through…"

Once they had successfully bypassed the intricate maze of doorways, they found themselves walking through another long, dark tunnel, conveniently lit by the same blue torches. Anna looked around at the roughly carved stone walls, and shivered slightly. Dumbledore's map was a buzz with appearing and disappearing ink that had written about the ancient magic in this place, but she wasn't entirely sure he had felt what she was feeling now. He couldn't have—or he would probably have mentioned it.  
It was more than a magical place—there was magic in the air of the Headmaster's office—but this was so thick it was almost tangible. It was as though something powerful and alive were coursing through the walls of the cave like a heady current. Ancient magic.  
She felt connected to it in a way she couldn't explain.

_Flashback_

_On the arm of George Weasley; Anna watched as a group of Slytherins came up the steps from their dungeon common room. Malfoy was in front; he was wearing dress robes of black velvet with a high collar, which in Anna's opinion made him look half decent. Pansy Parkinson in very frilly robes of pale pink was clutching Malfoy's arm. Crabbe and Goyle were both wearing green; they resembled moss-colored boulders, and neither of them, Anna was pleased to see, had managed to find a partner._

_The oak front doors opened, and everyone turned to stare and murmur as she and Fred walked in. Over their heads she could see that an area of lawn right in front of the castle had been transformed into a sort of grotto full of fairy lights - meaning hundreds of actual living fairies were sitting in the rosebushes that had been conjured there, and fluttering over the statues of what seemed to be Father Christmas and his reindeer._

_Then Professor McGonagall's voice called, "Champions over here, please!"_

_Anna and Fred sat down with the other students; she took in Fleur Delacour and Roger Davies, who stationed themselves nearest the doors; Davies (for once looked unaware of Anna's presence) and looked so stunned by his good fortune in having Fleur for a partner that he could hardly take his eyes off her. Cedric and Cho came through, Cedric swooped down and kissed Anna's forehead and lead Cho away who glared once he set his eyes on Harry and Parvati; Anna chuckled as Harry looked away from them so he wouldn't have to talk to them. Her eyes fell instead on the girl next to Krum, Hermione, and she smiled at her knowingly._  
Hermione dashed over and the two girls, shrieked and hugged, "Anna you look breathtaking!" Hermione breathed.  
"Me? Look at you!" Anna gaped. Hermione had done something with her hair; it was no longer bushy but sleek and shiny, and twisted up into an elegant knot at the back of her head. She was wearing robes made of a floaty, periwinkle-blue material, and she was holding herself differently, somehow - or maybe it was merely the absence of the twenty or so books she usually had slung over her back. She was also smiling - rather nervously, it was true - but the reduction in the size of her front teeth was more noticeable than ever. 

_"Hi, Harry!" Hermione called and Anna waved. "Hi, Parvati!"_

_Parvati was gazing at she and Hermione in unflattering disbelief. She wasn't the only one either; when the doors to the Great Hall opened, Krum's fan club from the library stalked past, throwing Anna and Hermione looks of deepest loathing.  
Pansy Parkinson gaped at them as she walked by with Malfoy, and even he didn't seem to be able to find an insult to throw at Hermione, but his gaze seemed to sweep over Anna in an almost longing way. Ron, however to Anna's amusement, walked right past Hermione without looking at her. _

_End of Anna's Flashback_

Anna was so wrapped up in her own thoughts she didn't notice everyone else had stopped moving until she crashed right into Roger's back. She hastily apologized, but no one seemed to notice. They were staring riveted at a pair of large, ornate doors set in the stone wall in front of them. They walked for what seemed like ages. The torches were much sparser in this stretch of cave, making it even darker and more unsettling than the rest of the tomb. Anna looked at her watch. They had been traveling since early in the morning.

"Do you want to stop for awhile and rest?" she asked them, feeling rather like a mother hen. Roger and Rolf were embroiled in a debate about Grindlewald and Dumbledore's infamous final battle.

Rolf looked thoughtful. "Well…I suppose it wouldn't be a bad idea," he said.

"Do you think it's safe?" asked Roger uncertainly. He gazed around at the walls of the cave, as if expecting acromantulas to start pouring out of every crevice in the rock. "We could take turns taking watch or something," he offered.

"I don't think that's necessary," said Anna, shaking her head. "Nothing in here is…free roaming. Locations are specific. We should be fine."

"Alright," shrugged Roger. They all conjured pillows and settled down. She, Rolf, and Roger slept on one side of the narrow strip of passage through the cave.

Anna felt odd sleeping inside a cave, let alone a cave that was also an elaborate mental torture device to keep people in or out of Camino Crescent Lake, but she was rather exhausted and decided it didn't matter. She felt safe with Roger and their new friend by her side. She curled up against her pillow and closed her eyes. She could almost hear the cave whispering to her as she drifted off to sleep.

_Anna's Vision Flashback_

_Anna was in a strange kitchen her wand pointing straight at Great Grandfather, and shouted, "Petrificus Totalus!" in a voice that wasn't her own._

_She wasn't the only one to send a curse at that moment. It all happened at once, very fast. This, boy by the looks of it's, jinx met with a flash of yellow from Professor Dumbledore and a red bolt from her Great Grandfather somewhere in between the three of them.  
Whatever they had been (both Dumbledore's and her Great Grandfather had been non-verbal and so Anna couldn't tell), they didn't react quite like other spells when mixed. Instead of exploding or disappearing as was what usually happened, they multiplied, shooting off in different directions. _

_Anna was just able to stop a strand of her own silvery spell from hitting her. She turned to find a young girl and she sought to shield her from whatever might have come her way, but at the very moment that her eyes found her, she was blasted backwards, soaring through the air until she crashed into the wall behind her._

_The girl seemed to be suspended, stuck against it for a couple horrific seconds before her drooping body finally slid down the the ground. As the last of the spells flying around began to fade, She, Dumbledore, and her Great Grandfather all stared, mouthes open in shock, at the girl's lifeless body._

_The walls around them could have been caving in and, Anna saw in a cracked mirror, three dumbstruck boys that wouldn't have been able to move._

_Anna felt she was the first to break the silence. With something between a choke and a muffled cry, she bolted across the room to the young girl and knelt beside her, lifting her shoulders off the ground and putting a hand to her neck in a final, desperate hope, though somehow she knew she would find no pulse. Dumbledore was sitting beside her now, his hands clapped across his mouth, his eyes dripping down his nose and onto the sleeve of Ariana's dress. There was such a crushing feeling in her chest...of pain, regret, and than...  
End of Anna's Vision Flashback_

Anna woke up gasping, and for the life of her—couldn't get back to sleep. She looked at Roger and Rolf, snoring softly, peacefully. She stared wide eyed at the ceiling, unable to forgive the image of the dead girl that stood like a snapshot in her mind...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Some of you may be confused, but the reason for this memory triggering cave was out of spite. When Grindlewald knew Dumbledore was coming for him, he created a booby-trap type maze to trap the liberated ex prisoners. You can go in on the side of Allgemeines Gute but you cannot get out, or in from the other side. I wanted to share that slice of information with you so you can truly understand how crafty, even in loss, Grindlewald lead many to believe. Hope you enjoyed! Next chapter will she make it? I know I'm such a tease! I'm sorry!   
> With Love,   
> Starry**


	83. Fear of the Unknown

CHAPTER EIGHT-THREE  
Fear of the Unknown

"The next passageway is the manifestation of fears," explained the instructions map had written."Best bet is not to worry."

Anna could only try not to worry, but cursed the map for being vague. It seemed it could be nearly as brash as Dumbledore when it wanted to.

They were walking again in the long and seemingly endless tunnel. Anna was haunted by her dream last night. Usually she rarely remembered dreams that weren't visions—they faded like smoke as soon as she opened her eyes. This one was different however. She remembered each sight, each sensation quite vividly. It didn't seem like a dream at all—more like…a memory. Only it definitely wasn't her own.

"How long you think this goes on for?" Roger asked Rolf.

"Fuck if I know," said Rolf darkly. Roger didn't speak for a moment.

"So..." said Roger. "Where are you from?" Rolf rolled his eyes.

"I've lived all over...particularly north of here. I went to Durmstrang," he said shortly.

"So you've seen the mark of the Deathly Hallows Krum spoke of?" said Roger seriously.

Rolf grinned. "You could say that."

Anna bit her bottom lip. The passageway spilled out into a lofty, vaulted chamber. There didn't seem to be anything particularly interesting about the chamber, except for the stone effigy of a snake perched atop the entranceway as if it were slithering out of the rock. 

Anna eyed it warily.

Rolf and Roger were laughing behind her. Then, Rolf suddenly stopped.

"What's wrong, mate?" asked Roger.

"This is the hall of lost souls," Rolf said in complete awe and wonder. He tried walking forward but an invisible force field held him back.

"How do we get through?" Asked Roger perplexed.

"There's only one thing I can think of," she said, sighing. She strode out into the passage, into the cavern, and leveled her wand at the effigy. "REDUCTO!" she screamed. The light that burst from her wand was deflected by a shield charm. ricocheted The curse ricocheted off the walls, tearing an extremely large hole in the ceiling above her as she scampered back to her friends.

"The only plan Anna can come up with involves violence?" said Roger, sarcastically. "I'd say were doom."

Rolf paled slightly. "It's not coming off, is it?" Anna shook her head, her lips drawn.

"You all have to go on without me," he said heavily.

"Rolf-" said Anna.

"No way, mate," said Roger, shaking his head. "We're in this together, remember?"

"We're not in this at all if you don't find a way out of this cave," said Rolf resolutely. "I'll go back alone."

"No you won't," protested Roger. "We'll all go together."

Anna bit her lip, trying to be pragmatic. They had come this far. Someone had to go ahead, or everything they had done so far would be useless.

"I'm going back," said Rolf firmly. "The rest of you have to go ahead without me."

"If you're going back I'm going with you," said Roger.

Rolf sighed. "Roger-"

"This is not open to debate," he replied. "You can't go back alone."

"But then..." Roger looked at Anna and Rolf.

Anna looked at him and smiled, trying to be strong. "I can probably take one of you, but no more, according to this you come and go in pairs... that's why it wouldn't let us though alone...it was to stop single escaped prisoners from gaining freedom" she said.

"So you can't go alone either," said Roger, looking even more alarmed.

"No, I'm not planning on going it alone either..." said Anna, looking at Rolf.

"Oh, no," said Roger. "NO...we just met him! How can you trust him?"

"Because he knows this area better than us, let's face it, he could of killed us before but like you said he didn't" she said, shrugging helplessly. Rolf was leaning against the wall again, his face impassive, when Roger suddenly grabbed him and dragged him farther down the passage, out of earshot of her...

_Anna's Flashback_

_"Honestly Anna, you need to be careful when you take from Snape's cabinet-" Hermione began, as they sat in the stands to watch the Gryffindors practice._

_"Flint!" Wood bellowed at the Slytherin Captain, Flint who was leading the Slytherin team onto the field. "This is our practice time! We got up specially! You can clear off now!"_

_Marcus Flint was even larger than Wood. He had a look of trollish cunning on his face as he replied, "Plenty of room for all of us, Wood."_

_Angelina, Alicia, and Katie had come over, too. There were no girls on the Slytherin team, who stood shoulder to shoulder, facing the Gryffindors, leering to a man._

_"But I booked the field!" said Wood, positively spitting with rage. "I booked it!"_

_"Bloody Hell!" Ron shouted nudging both of them, Anna looked to see the Gryffindor and Slytherin teams glaring at one another._

_"Oh snap!" said Anna shaking her head, "It's escalating!"_

_"Let's go!" said Ron as he and Hermione practically sprinted down the stands with Anna in toe._

_"Oh, look," said Flint. "A field invasion."_

_"Sod off, Flint, you great ugly troll!" Anna spat with her hands on her hips._

_"Ravenclaw Quidditch practice is tomorrow Darcy, so unless you got a signed permission sheet than bugger off!" Flint retorted._

_"I do what I want with my free time and that's none of your concern," Anna bit back, coolly._

_"What's happening?" Ron asked Harry as Anna stormed over to them. "Why aren't you playing? And what's he doing here?"_

_Anna noticed Ron was looking at Malfoy, taking in his Slytherin Quidditch robes. She could hardly believe it! Malfoy play Quidditch?_

_"I'm the new Slytherin Seeker, Weasley," said Malfoy, smugly. "Everyone's just been admiring the brooms my father's bought our team."_

_Anna glared as she moved up next to, Ron, who stood gaped, open-mouthed, at the seven superb broomsticks in front of them._

_"Good, aren't they?" said Malfoy smoothly. "But perhaps the Gryffindor team will be able to raise some gold and get new brooms, too. You could raffle off those Cleansweep Fives; I expect a museum would bid for them."_

_The Slytherin team howled with laughter as Anna stormed up to Malfoy and bellowed, "LEAVE THEM ALONE! YOU BULLYING PIECE OF DRAGON DUNG!"_

_Malfoy stepped up closer to Anna, leaving the space between them mere inches, "You know Darcy, you look quite lovely when your angry...to bad it's time you've pissed off and minded your own business"_

_Anna was seething with anger and about to retort when she felt a gentle hand, pulled her back. Hermione stood by her side now and spoke before she could..._

_"No, Anna, the laugh is on them, at least no one on the Gryffindor team had to buy their way in," said Hermione sharply. "They got in on pure talent."_

_Anna chuckled with amusement at Hermione's insult which wiped the smug look on Malfoy's face off very quickly._

_"No one asked your opinion, you filthy little Mudblood," he spat._

_Anna felt her blood boiling around the instant uproar at Malfoy's words. She charged at him like a bull heading towards a china shop; Flint had to dive in front of him to stop she, Fred and George jumping on him, as Anna punched every part of Flint she could reach she could hear as Alicia shrieked, "How dare you!" and out the corner of her eye she saw it... Ron plunged his hand into his robes, pulled out his wand, yelling, "You'll pay for that one, Malfoy!" and pointed it furiously under Flint's opposite arm that wasn't being attacked by Anna and right at Malfoys face._

_A loud bang echoed around the stadium and a jet of green light shot out of the wrong end of Ron's wand, hitting him in the stomach and sending him reeling backward onto the grass._

_"Ron! Ron! Are you all right?" squealed Hermione._

_"Oh no!" Anna cried, abandoning her target and racing to Ron's side. "Ron say something! Please?"_

_Ron opened his mouth to speak, but no words came out. Instead he gave an almighty belch and several slugs dribbled out of his mouth onto his lap._

_The Slytherin team were paralyzed with laughter. Flint was doubled up, hanging onto his new broomstick for support. Malfoy was on all fours, banging the ground with his fist. The Gryffindors were gathered around Ron, who kept belching large, glistening slugs. Nobody seemed to want to touch him._

_"We'd better get him to Hagrid's, it's nearest," said Harry to Anna and Hermione, who nodded bravely, and Anna watched as the pair of them pulled Ron up by the arms. The Sytherin's roaring laughter was driving her crazy...she would wipe those smiles right off their faces._

_"Anna! NOOO!" Hermione shrieked wide-eyed as Anna went charging at Malfoy the smile not quite leaving his face as she tackled him onto his back, punching every part of his body she could reach before Wood and Flint pulled her off of him.  
Malfoy watched her in shock and amusement, Anna noticed he did not hit her back, but why?_

_"Come on! Hit back you little coward!" Anna bellowed as Fred and George held her tiny body back with all their might. "Stand by your words like a big boy, butt wipe!"_

_The Slytherins were no longer laughing, they were helping a bleeding Malfoy up off the ground, pleased with herself, Anna noticed she'd given him a fat lip and a bruised cheek bone...  
End Anna's Flashback_

Anna blinked back tears as she hugged her friend goodbye.

"We won't be long," she promised.

"Come back safe," Roger squeezed her so hard she was having difficulty breathing. "We couldn't do this without you, you know."

She smiled. "I know."

"Let's go," said Rolf seriously. "This cave is quite depressing..."

She chuckled, letting go of Roger and awkwardly taking Rolf's hand . "I'm ready."

She handed Roger the crest that the vampire had given them. "Be safe," she said. "I'll see you on the other side."

They turned and walked away.

"If you get into trouble, just turn around," called Roger over his shoulder. "I'll find another way."

In her heart, Anna knew there was no other way. She would either get the Nurmengard, or be stuck in this cave forever. Dumbledore was gone, there was no one else to save them.

"You can use Rolf as a human shield if you need to," he added, trying to clearly lighten the mood.

"Bite me, Davies," retorted Rolf with a chuckle.

She waited as Roger walked away down the tunnel, refusing to continue on until he finally faded away into darkness.

"Well," she said briskly, covertly wiping a tear from her face. "Shall we?"

Rolf nodded. "Of course."

Anna's hand twitched nervously in Rolf's as they moved uncertainly forward. Rolf smiled, his grin reassuring.

"You know the way. Go ahead," he said casually. "I'll follow you, wherever you think we need to go."

Nodding weakly, Anna handed him the map and set off into the darkness, Rolf,once through the force field, close behind her...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Within the next two chapters Anna and company will find their way out of the cave, and to Nurmengard...I've got a couple tricks up my sleeve before I do that though. This is supposed to be one of the most climactic parts of the story and I don't want you all to underestimate Grindlewald as a one-time villain and the magic he has on the lands he once controlled. Hope you enjoyed!   
> With love,   
> Starry**


	84. Hurt

CHAPTER EIGHTY-FOUR  
Hurt

Anna wasn't sure if the silence between her and Rolf was terribly awkward or just a natural byproduct of the short history of misplace between them. In either event, it was quite oppressive. She caught him staring at her more often then she liked, and she couldn't help wondering...what was he thinking? Was he thinking about her? About Voldemort? About Bellatrix? About the future? The whole thing was driving her a little crazy. Anna remembered the first time she seen what her Uncle's wife had done to their victims...she wondered if they had done the same to their parents before putting them out of their misery...

_Anna's Flashback_

_Anna looked around this particular ward at St. Mungo's. It bore unmistakeable signs of being a permanent home to its residents. They had many more personal effects around their beds than in Mr. Weasley's ward; the wall around Gilderoy's headboard, for instance, was papered with pictures of himself, all beaming toothily and waving at the new arrivals. He had autographed many of them to himself in disjointed, childish writing. The moment he had been deposited in his chair by the Healer, Gilderoy pulled a fresh stack of photographs towards him, seized a quill and started signing them all feverishly._

_"'You can put them in envelopes," he said to Anna and Ginny, throwing the signed pictures into their laps one by one as he finished them. "I am not forgotten, you know, no, I still receive a very great deal of fan mail ... Gladys Gudgeon writes weekly ... I just wish I knew why ..." He paused, looking faintly puzzled, then beamed again and returned to his signing with renewed vigor. "I suspect it is simply my good looks ..."_

_A sallow-skinned, mournful-looking wizard lay in the bed opposite staring at the ceiling; he was mumbling to himself and seemed quite unaware of anything around him. Two beds along was a woman whose entire head was covered in fur; Anna remembered something similar happening to Hermione during their second year, although fortunately the damage, in her case, had not been permanent. At the far end of the ward flowery curtains had been drawn around two beds to give the occupants and their visitors some privacy._

_"Here you are, Agnes," said the Healer brightly to the furry-faced woman, handing her a small pile of Christmas presents. "See, not forgotten, are you? And your son's sent an owl to say he's visiting tonight, so that's nice, isn't it?"  
Agnes gave several loud barks._

_"And look, Broderick, you've been sent a pot plant and a lovely calendar with a different fancy hippogriff for each month; they'll brighten things up, won't they?" said the Healer, bustling along to the mumbling man, setting a rather ugly plant with long, swaying tentacles on the bedside cabinet and fixing the calendar to the wall with her wand. "And-oh, Mrs. Longbottom, are you leaving already?"_

_Anna's head span round. The curtains had been drawn back from the two beds at the end of the ward and two visitors were walking back down the aisle between the beds: a formidable-looking old witch wearing a long green dress, a moth-eaten fox fur and a pointed hat decorated with what was unmistakably a stuffed vulture and, trailing behind her looking thoroughly depressed-Neville._

_With a sudden rush of understanding, Anna realised who the people in the end beds must be. She and Harry shared a knowing look and cast around wildly for some means of distracting the others so that Neville could leave the ward unnoticed and unquestioned, but Ron had also looked up at the sound of the name 'Longbottom', and before either he or Anna could stop him had called out, "Neville!"_

_Neville jumped and cowered as though a bullet had narrowly missed him._

_"It's us, Neville!" said Ron brightly, getting to his feet. "Have you seen-? Lockhart's here! Who've you been visiting?"_

_"Friends of yours, Neville, dear?" said Neville's grandmother graciously, bearing down upon them all._

_Neville looked as though he would rather be anywhere in the world but here. A dull purple flush was creeping up his plump face and he was not making eye contact with any of them._

_"Ah, yes," said his grandmother, looking closely at Harry and sticking out a shrivelled, clawlike hand for him to shake. "Yes, yes, I know who you are, of course. Neville speaks most highly of you."_

_"Er-thanks," said Harry, shaking hands. Neville did not look at any of them, but surveyed his own feet, the color deepening in his face all the while._

_"And you two are clearly Weasleys," Mrs. Longbottom continued, proffering her hand regally to Ron and Ginny in turn. "Yes, I know your parents-not well, of course-but fine people, fine people ... and you two must be Anna Darcy and Hermione Granger?"  
Anna was rather startled that Mrs. Longbottom knew her name, but she and Hermione shook hands all the same._

_"Yes, Neville's told me all about you. Helped him out of a few sticky spots, haven't you? He's a good boy," she said, casting a sternly appraising look down her rather bony nose at Neville, "but be hasn't got his father's talent, I'm afraid to say." And she jerked her head in the direction of the two beds at the end of the ward, so that the stuffed vulture on her hat trembled alarmingly._

_"What?" said Ron, looking amazed. (Anna wanted to stamp on Ron's foot, but that sort of thing is much harder to bring off unnoticed when you're wearing jeans rather than robes.) 'Is that your dad down the end, Neville?'_

_"What's this?" said Mrs. Longbottom sharply. "Haven't you told your friends about your parents, Neville?"_

_Neville took a deep breath, looked up at the ceiling and shook his head. Anna felt like crying, and could not remember ever feeling sorrier for anyone, but she could not think of any way of helping Neville out of the situation._

_"Well, it's nothing to be ashamed of!" said Mrs. Longbottom angrily. "You should be proud, Neville, proud! They didn't give their health and their sanity so their only son would be ashamed of them, you know!"_

_"I'm not ashamed," said Neville, very faintly, still looking anywhere but at Anna and the others. Ron was now standing on tiptoe to look over at the inhabitants of the two beds._

_"Well, you've got a funny way of showing it!" said Mrs. Longbottom. "My son and his wife," she said, turning haughtily to Anna, Harry, Ron, Hermione and Ginny, "were tortured into insanity by You-Know-Who's followers."_

_Hermione and Ginny both clapped their hands over their mouths. Anna bit her bottom lip knowing the same woman that murdered her Mother, her own Aunt, was the reason for Neville's parents' condition. She was relieved to see Ron stopped craning his neck to catch a glimpse of Neville's parents and looked mortified._

_"They were Aurors, you know, and very well respected within the wizarding community," Mrs Longbottom went on. "Highly gifted, the pair of them. I-yes, Alice dear, what is it?"_

_Neville's mother had come edging down the ward in her nightdress. She no longer had the plump, happy-looking face Anna had seen in Moody's old photograph of the original Order of the Phoenix. Her face was thin and worn now, her eyes seemed overlarge and her hair, which had turned white, was wispy and dead-looking. She did not seem to want to speak, or perhaps she was not able to, but she made timid motions towards Neville, holding something in her outstretched hand._

_'Again?' said Mrs. Longbottom, sounding slightly weary. 'Very well, Alice dear, very well- Neville, take it, whatever it is.'_

_But Neville had already stretched out his hand, into which his mother dropped an empty Drooble's Best Blowing Gum wrapper._

_'Very nice, dear,' said Neville's grandmother in a falsely cheery voice, patting his mother on the shoulder._

_But Neville said quietly, 'Thanks, Mum.'_

_His mother tottered away, back up the ward, humming to herself. Neville looked around at the others, his expression defiant, as though daring them to laugh, but Anna felt tears filling her eyes too. She knew and understood his feelings towards her Father's brother's wife. She did not think she'd ever found anything less funny in her life._

_'Well, we'd better get back,' sighed Mrs. Longbottom, drawing on long green gloves. 'Very nice to have met you all. Neville, put that wrapper in the bin, she must have given you enough of them to paper your bedroom by now.'  
But as they left, Anna felt her throat constrict with emotion as she saw Neville slip the sweet wrapper into his pocket._

_The door closed behind them._

_'I never knew,' said Hermione, who looked equally tearful._

_'Nor did I,' said Ron rather hoarsely._

_'Nor me,' whispered Ginny._

_They all looked at Anna and Harry._

_'I did,' he said glumly. 'Dumbledore told me but I promised I wouldn't tell anyone ... that's what Bellatrix Lestrange got sent to Azkaban for, using the Cruciatus Curse on Neville's parents until they lost their minds.'_

_'Bellatrix Lestrange did that?' whispered Hermione, horrified. 'That woman Kreacher's got a photo of in his den?'_

_'Yes, the same woman that killed my parents...' Anna mumbled miserably, glad they had eaten before they came._

_There was a long silence, broken by Lockhart's angry voice._

_'Look, I didn't learn joined-up writing for nothing, you know!'_

_End of Anna's Flashback_

The only noise that accompanied them as they walked was the dull scrape of their footsteps on the stone and the steady, echoing drip of water somewhere in the distance. Anna threw another quick look at Rolf. He was staring at her again, looking slightly aggrevated.

"Yes?" she asked, looking at him quizically. Maybe he was going to snap and run hysterically out of the cave. "Do you have something you'd like to say?"

Rolf jumped about a foot in the air, staring at her as she were a ghost. "Nope" he said.

"OK..." she said slowly. He must have been more afraid than she realized. "If you're uncertain of going ahead, there's-"

"I'm not uncertain!" he retorted indignantly.

"Well, alright then..." she turned away and continued walking. He lagged a few feet behind her.

"You're a Seer," he told her, looking a little irritated.

"Yes, and?" she said, bewildered.

"You're a Seer!" he repeated. "How come you haven't seen a way out of this?"

"Well-I-I can't just see what I chose it doesn't work that way!" she replied haughtily. To her surprise, an odd look crossed Rolf's face.

"Do you?" he asked. He looked almost...hurt.

"What?" she said, now deeply confused.

He looked away. "Nevermind..."

What the hell was his problem now? She had many theories, each one as unlikely as the other, and some of them so...horrifying that she was afraid to fully indulge them. They walked in silence for a little while longer.

"Do you...know what's coming next?" he asked, clearing his throat.

"A trial of fire," she said. She had already read through the next few pages of the map, and at least looked over the remaining sections.

"Fire?" asked Rolf. "Actual fire?"

"I don't think so," she said thoughtfully. "It's more like-emotional 'fire.' Something emotionally strenous to prove you can put logic over fear."

"Wow, that sounds like fun," he said sarcastically. He moved a few steps ahead of her, walking directly in her path.

"What are you doing?" she asked, now quite exasperated with having to ceaselessy question his motives.

"It could be dangerous," he said expressly.

"And...?"

"Well-I-said I would protect you," he said, as if it were obvious. "I swore an oath to Roger-"

"I don't need you to protect me," she said superciliously, hardly believing the words as they came out of her mouth. She never in a million years would have imagined she would have to say something like that to a man she barely knew and almost turned her in of all people.

He smirked. "No," he said softly. "You really don't, do you?"

She sped past him and continued on down the hall, wishing she could shake the memory of his words out of her head.

_'do you know what's coming next?'_

Nope, but God she wished like hell that she did!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Anna's flashbacks are coming from the walls of the cave; Grindlewald charmed them so the freed inmates would have to relive heartbreaking or significant memories to get past. I figured Anna had to be thinking of Neville during that flashback as she got closer to meeting the only family member she hadn't known and was anxious to see. It all relates to her feelings of shame of being related by marriage to Bellatrix so that’s why I chose it. The cave is what's making her thoughts and memories very sporadic and its part of the deviousness of it. As always, hope you enjoyed!   
> With Love,   
> Starry**


	85. Of Fear and Logic

CHAPTER EIGHTY-FIVE  
Of Fear and Logic

The tunnel emptied into another cavern. Anna looked around-it seemed to be empty. That should have made her feel better, but instead she felt quite a bit worse. Rolf looked just as wary as she did. She moved a little closer to him.  
Once they got close enough to see the other end of the cave, Anna could see the exit. No doors, no fire, no traps-it seemed it was just an open passageway in the cave wall. Somehow, she felt even worse. They were both moving very cautiously now.

"Here...read the map, what does it say?" she said, trying to hide the nervousness in her voice as she handed him the map.

"Well..." replied Rolf slowly studying it. "When Dumbledore journeyed through the cave he was able to freeze the cave's defenses put into place by Grindlewald. The map is also saying the magic of the cave wasn't too pleased with having Dumbledore freeze it's security so the prisoners could get out without being trapped and tested. So it-I suppose you could say it upped the security a little bit."

"What does that mean?"

There was a rustling noise behind them. "I think we're about to find out," he said in an alarmed voice.

They both turned around. The cave, once empty, was now swarming with tiny creatures. They were all identical, about the size of a fist. They seemed to be made of condensed black smoke, which shifted slighty as they floated along the floor and walls, swarming like insects. Anna saw hundreds of minuscule eyes glaring at her, glowing an angry red in the darkness.

"What are those?" he whispered.

"I'm not sure..." she said, staring at them critically. She thought for a moment. The creatures were getting closer. "Oh!" she said suddenly, her eyes lighting up. "Those-I think they're boggarts."

"Boggarts?" said Rolf skeptically. "But I thought-"

"No one knows what they look like in their true form!" she said excitedly. "This is actually rather-"

"Bad ass?" snapped Rolf. He had obviously chosen the correct word, because she fell silent and looked at him, tearing her eyes away from the ever increasing swarm of doom that was assembling on all sides of them. "No, Anna. Not bad ass. Dangerous and terrifying would probably be more apt descriptors, if you're looking."

"But-Hermione would be so jealous right now!" she argued. "No one has ever seen a Boggart in their true from-"

"Oh really?" he said contemptuously. "Did it perhaps occur to you, Anna, that no one knows what a Boggart truly looks like because no one who has seen it in their true form has lived to tell the tale?" Anna's mouth snapped shut and she swallowed hard. This seemed to do the trick of getting her to realize this wasn't just triumphantly proving something not even Hermione understood but there were some serious implications of being stuck in a cave with thousands of Boggarts. Impending doom. Not bad ass!  
A cluster of black smoke and glittering red eyes was pushing closer to them.

"Riddiculus!" she boomed confidently, firing a spell into the cloud. The spell soared through their insubstantial bodies and bounced harmlessly off the floor. "Muggle fuck..." she murmured, her eyes wide. Her initial instinct was to run away screaming, but she suppressed it. Aside from there being nowhere to go-Anna did not object as Rolf stepped in front of her just as the darkness pressed in from all sides. She didn't protest. She wasn't even sure Rolf noticed how petrified she was now that the only spell she could think of was no good, Hermione would be so disappointed. They were only a few feet from Rolf now...

Anna screamed as tiny black creatures were swarming up around her in a cucoon-like cloud. The creatures seemed to fill the very air they were breathing with darkness. The entire cave was now pitch black aside from the thousands of glittering red eyes. Panicked, Anna could feel Rolf grab her hand. The darkness was quickly concealing him from sight. She screamed again as the ebb and flow of the inky blackness yanked her out of Rolf's grasp and she could feel herself being swept up towards the ceiling. She stared at Rolf with wide, fearful eyes, her hand still outstretched downwards towards him. Then she saw nothing as she disappeared into the darkness.

_Anna woke up in a very strange setting. The room she was in was very small and dank, the fabric of the bed and drapes was a stained, tattered white, and the thin mattress she was lying on creaked in protest when she sat up. A beam of moonlight filtered into through the broken windows, illuminating the swirling clouds of dust she was inhaling._

_"Where...?" She furrowed her brow. She was having trouble remembering how exactly she had gotten here._

_"Anastasia are you awake?" asked a strangely familiar voice. She looked up from her bed in the war torn Ravenclaw dorm. A tired, but relieved looking man with an olive complexion, dark brown hair and Anna's identical green eyes stared down quizically down at her. "How are you feeling, princess?"_

_"I-I-'' stammered Anna. She looked in the cracked mirror to see her rather haggard looking appearance. "Father?" she whispered in disbelief._

_"Well, yes," said the man. There was expression on his face that looked like it was trying to give a bemused smile, but couldn't quite make it. "Aunt Bella nearly took you out...and I remembered-" he trailed off._

_"But..." said Anna weakly."how?"_

_"Uncle Rodolphus...will explain" he said shortly. Across the very small room was another set of bunk beds. Across was a stretch. Anna had closets at home that were bigger that this room. This could not be her dorm...where was she?_

_"What happened to this place?" asked Anna. She felt sore and hungry. She looked at clothes and realized they were torn and filthy. "I'm not...where are Draco, Hermione, Harry and Ron?" She felt her tattered pocket and pulled out her wand._

_Her father, opened his mouth to explain but a loud voice boomed and echoed throughout the room, it seared through Anna's mind it made her ears hurt..._

_"Harry Potter is dead. He was killed as he ran away, trying to save himself while you lay down your lives for him. We bring you his body as proof that your hero is gone."_

_"No..." Anna whispered looking up at her Father in disbelief. "No...I need to see my friends-I need-" she stopped mid-thought as it seared again._

_"The battle is won. You have lost half of your fighters. My Death Eaters outnumber you, and the Boy Who Lived is finished. There must be no more war. Anyone who continues to resist, man, woman or child, will be slaughtered, as will every member of their family. Come out of the castle now, kneel before me, and you shall be spared. Your parents and children, your brothers and sisters will live and be forgiven, and you will join me in the new world we shall build together."_

_Anna felt her Father gently pull her up from her bed, "come," he said softly. "he's willing to forgive you dear, your gift could be of great use to him..."_

_"NOOO!" Anna shrieked horrified, as her Father helped her walk out of the room, and down the staircase of the Ravenclaw tower._

_There was silence in the grounds and from the castle all around her, her classmates stood before their dead friends, watching her in disbelief as she was lead past them by her Father in Death Eater attire. She was exposed as a Death Eater's daughter and although she was thrilled to be reunited with him she felt shame. Voldemort was so close to the castle now, Anna was pulled out just in time to see Hagrid carrying an unmistakably dead Harry Potter._

_"NOOO!" Anna shrieked falling to her knees overcome with grief as she felt as she felt her Father's gentle arms pull her from the ground. "DON'T TOUCH ME!" she bellowed._

_"Come," said Voldemort, and Anna saw him through tear filled eyes move ahead, and Hagrid was forced to follow. Sickeningly Anna saw Voldemort striding in front them, wearing the great snake Nagini around his shoulders, now free of her enchanted cage. The Death Eaters, who marched on the either side of them through the slowly lightening darkness..._

_"Harry," sobbed Hagrid. "Oh, Harry... Harry..."_

_Anna could hear the gleeful voices of the Death Eaters and their tramping footsteps, signs of life from those within._

_"Stop."_

_The Death Eaters came to a halt; Anna could see the school fanning out beside her..._

_"NO!"_

_The scream was the more terrible because she had never expected or dreamed that Professor McGonagall could make such a sound. She saw another women laughing nearby, and noticed that Bellatrix gloried in McGonagall's despair. She watched the open doorway filling with more people, as more the survivors of the battle came out onto the front steps to face their vanquishers and see the truth of Harry's death for themselves. She saw Voldemort standing a little in front of Harry, stroking Nagini's head with a single white finger. Anna sobbed again._

_"NOO! HARRY!"_

_Anna ran instinctively to her friends. Ron's, Hermione's, and Ginny's voices which were worse than McGonagall's. Anna stood beside them, holding one another, as the rest of the crowd of survivors took up the cause, screaming and yelling abuse at the Death Eathers, until - "SILENCE!" cried Voldemort, and there was a bang and a flash of bright light, and silence was forced upon them all. "It is over! Set him down, Hagrid, at my feet, where he belongs!"  
Anna watched as Hagrid lowered Harry onto the grass._

_"You see?" said Voldemort, and Anna watched him striding backward and forward right beside the place where Harry lay. "Harry Potter is dead! Do you understand now, deluded ones? He was nothing, ever, but a boy who relied on others to sacrifice themselves for him!"_

_"He beat you!" yelled Ron, and the charm broke, and the defenders of Hogwarts were shouting and screaming again until a second, more powerful bang extinguished their voices once more._

_"He was killed while trying to sneak out of the castle grounds," said Voldemort, and there was a relish in his voice for the lie. "killed while trying to save himself- "_

_"YOU POWER HUNGRY MOTHER FUCKER! HOW DARE YOU SPEAK HIS NAME!" Anna bellowed as Neville ran past her towards Voldemort._

_There a a bang and he fell back..._

_"And who is this?" he said in his soft snake's hiss. "Who has volunteered to demonstrate what happens to those who continue to fight when the battle is lost?"_

_Bellatrix gave a delighted laugh._

_"It is Neville Longbottom, my Lord! The boy who has been giving the Carrows so much trouble! The son of the Aurors, remember?"_

_"Ah, yes, I remember," said Voldemort, looking down at Neville, who was struggling back to his feet, unarmed and unprotected, standing in the no-man's-land between the survivors and the Death Eaters. "But you are a pureblood, aren't you, my brave boy?" Voldemort asked Neville, who stood facing him, his empty hands curled in fists._

_"So what if I am?" said Neville loudly._

_"You show spirit and bravery, and you come of noble stock. You will make a very valuable Death Eater. We need your kind, Neville Longbottom."_

_"I'll join you when hell freezes over," said Neville. "Dumbledore's Army!" he shouted, and there was an answering cheer from the crowd, whom Voldemort's Silencing Charms seemed unable to hold._

_Anna suddenly felt a warming feeling overcome her, she stood a little taller, her Father was dead, Draco had not been beside her like she knew he would be..." "Riddiculus!" she bellowed, pointing her wand where Harry laid to see he was no longer laying dead on the floor...it was a scarecrow instead._

_Empowered, Anna pointed her wand at the Death Eaters, "Riddiculus!" she screamed and they suddenly became balloons rising up and popping in the sun._

_"NOOOO!" yelled her Father, and she pointed her wand at him too, "Riddiculus!" she said and suddenly her Father running turned into Draco, with a familiar smirk on his face._

_"Come, Darcy," he sneered. "take the mark and he'll spare you"_

_"HOW CAN YOU DO THIS?" she screamed at Draco, her eyes screwed shut. "Draco! I Love you!"_

_"This is who I am, Anastasia," he said harshly. "You can't see that? Join me, my love we'll have power beyond your wildest imagination"_

_"NO!" She stood up. "THIS ISN'T REAL! IT'S ALL WRONG!"_

_"Is it?" he hissed. "You tried, you failed. This is reality."_

_"IT'S NOT! IT'S NOT!" She was screaming like a toddler in the bout of a furious tantrum. She stopped suddenly, reaching a moment of sudden clarity. "It's not."_

_"This is the real world, love," he said softly, as the nightmare around her began to resemble._

_"No," she said. Tears poured down her face, but her voice was strong. "No, it's not."_

_"Why not?" he sneered._

_"Because I won't let it," she said quietly. "I won't let the world be this way."_

_"Too late," he growled._

_"It's not," she met his eyes unflinchingly. "Never." He stormed forward, pointing his wand between her eyes. He glared at her, an ugly look on his face._

_"Is this real enough for you?" he hissed menacingly._

_"No." She smiled sadly. "This isn't you. You can't fool me."_

_"WHY NOT?" he screamed, frustrated._

_"Because I have no choice." Tears were leaking down her face. "This isn't real." She stood a little taller._

_"I believe in a better world. And I always will. I have to."_

_There was a blinding flash of light, and Anna was once again engulfed in darkness..._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Well played Grindlewald...well played indeed. I really love writing this cave it shows vulnerability in Anna and Rolf.   
> They'll get out soon, I promise!   
> With Love,   
> Starry**


	86. Freedom Comes From Within

CHAPTER EIGHTY-SIX  
Freedom Comes From Within

Anna awoke in darkness, but it had a hardness to it, a firm reality that she never notice is missing in dreams until she wakes up again. She coughed, as coldness seeped out of her lungs and was replaced with the moist air of the cave. She stood up slowly, dizzy and disoriented. Darkness was all around her, in blackened clouds that ebbed and flowed at her feet like liquid. She was sitting on the cave floor, but the ache in her limbs told her she had probably landed there after falling from somewhere quite a bit higher up.  
She looked around, her stomach sick with sudden alarm. Where was Rolf? Had he been…well, actually-she had no idea what the boggarts would do to him. According to popular theory, a single boggart that has properly subdued a victim moves on to feed on their fear until the victim is completely drained of energy and feeling. Cases like that were extremely rare, but it did beg the question as to what thousands of boggarts would do, and if she had to guess-she decided it would probably be quite fatal.

"Rolf?" she called. She took a tentative step forward. She marveled as the cloud parted, allowing her to pass through along an empty stone floor. She couldn't see him, everything was obscured by dark clouds and glittering eyes. "Rolf, can you hear me? Where are you?"

No answer. Her voice echoed uselessly around the cave. She cursed silently. What now? She had no idea what spells to use. In fact, her instinct told her it would probably be best to get out of this cave as soon as possible. She continued to wade around in the heavy, dark fog.

Finally, her eyes settled on a flash of blue in the corner. There was a cluster of the wretched little creatures, pulsing and piling on top of each other. She lit her wand and moved closer. In the silent rustle of dark, cloudy bodies, she heard someone gasping. She whipped out her wand.

"Perfringo!" she cried. The cloud shook and separated for the most fleeting of seconds, but it was long enough for Anna to catch sight of Rolf's pale, terrified face. His eyes were screwed shut and he was flailing around in the darkness in terrified spasms, a terrified expression on his face. The darkness seeped back into its former place, concealing him from view.

Anna frowned. Remembering the one option Hermione had told her about in their third year, it struck her. It was not a pleasant one. She shivered as she remembered the nightmare she had just broken free of, and she did not relish another. But she gripped her wand in her outstretched hand and uttered the spell anyway.

"Librum Memoria!" she cried, aiming at the spot she knew Rolf to be. She was rushing though a dark, whirling tunnel. She realized she had no one to guide her through it.

"Rolf!" she screamed. "Can you hear me? Where are you?"

_Her feet slammed on solid ground. Or at least-what could be called solid in the strange, ethereal world of thoughts and memories. She looked around. She was in Diagon Alley-though, like in her vision, everything was dead and deserted. The streets were littered with the bodies of the fallen. Even the air seemed thick with fire and destruction._

_A dark figure in a cloak turned towards a young woman with blonde hair and clear blue eyes. Emotionlessly, he raised his wand-and killed her. She fell to the ground. Anna gasped in horror._

_The young woman rushed forward. The hooded figure raised their wand. She fell to the ground again. And again. And again. Anna watched the scene repeat itself over and over again in an unbreakable, recursive loop. One moment of perfect agony. Anna turned around and saw something she hadn't noticed before. There was another figure huddled on the ground, watching the scene play over and over and shaking with terror. Anna raced over to him._

_"Rolf," she said gently. He wasn't looking at her. He was staring fixedly at the scene in front of him with wide, terrified eyes. "Rolf, look at me," she pleaded. She knelt down beside him and grasped his hand. "Please...we need to get out of here..."_

_"No..." he finally tore his eyes away from the scene and looked at her. "I'm always here...they killed her and I couldn't protect her...I couldn't take you to be killed and I couldn't protect her family either"_

_"This isn't real," she said insistently. "You have to get out."_

_"It is real," he whispered._

_"It's not," she countered. "Please believe me...it's an illusion. It's just your fear. It's not real."_

_"No..." He looked at the hooded figure. "You don't understand. It's real...it's real, I can't leave...because I'll always be here...it's me...I'm a doormat."_

_Anna wasn't sure what he was talking about, but she was sure she didn't care. They had to get out of here. Now. She raised her wand._

_"Occludo Mentis!" Nothing happened. Anna looked back at Rolf. He was still gazing fixedly at the figure, muttering in terror._

_"Rolf, look at me," she said, more harshly this time. "Please..." Her features softened. "Please, I can't do this by myself." She gazed seriously into his eyes. "You have to help me. You have to want to leave." He finally looked at her, but didn't speak._

_"Do you want to leave?" He nodded slowly. "Take my hand." He extended his hand and she grasped it gently, repeating the spell._

She felt a sudden jolt, and she was suddenly back in the boggart infested cave.

Anna was standing, and Rolf was on the ground next to her. She was still holding his hand, which she quickly let go of, feeling uncertain and seeing the potential for more awkwardness. He didn't seem to notice. She looked at him. He was still huddled on the ground. Anna felt a pang.

God, she thought, he looked so-broken. The lengths he had gone for to protect the unnamed woman in his vision reminded her eerily of Draco. All the tough guy front she was used to seeing from him seemed like they had come from a different person now. Anna felt true pity for him…

"Scamander," she began. "Rolf..." He looked at her with tear stained eyes, and then quickly looked away, facing the wall.

"Are you happy now? You are, aren't you? I'm not as strong, or tough, or brave as I seem, they killed her and I had not clue…I found her dead went looking for them and Bellatrix sent me to kill you, Anna," he said in a strangled voice, burying his face in his hands. He was doing something to his arm that she couldn't see...

Anna felt her throat constrict. She was in a freezing cave, now trying to work through an extremely traumatizing boggart attack, and trying to find a piece of the soul of the most broken wizard she'd ever see. She felt pity and remorse for thinking he was so indestructable. "No, I am not happy," she said curtly.

"I'm...I'm a coward..." he replied, gritting his teeth. He sounded distant. "She said it was perfect. She lied….everyone lied to me all along… 'you let her die because your job was more important, carrying on the family name'."

"No you're not a coward, stop being so dramatic..." she protested softly. She knelt down next to him. Oh, Lord—he's gone completely crackers, hasn't he? I suppose it had to happen sometime…

"I am," he said. "I tried to deny it, I tried, I got lost, I don't even know what I want...I thought I could have it both ways but I can't...it's blood, it runs in your blood my career as a naturalist was more important than staying home and protecting my new wife...she was a half blood" He ran his hands through his hair, gripping handfuls of sandy blond as he went.

"Destiny?" she said dismissively. "What is it with wizards and destiny? We are the makers of our destiny," she argued. Her practical protests sounded strangely out of place, given the situation.

Rolf shrugged. No protests, no attitude, no snarky remarks. He just sat there, looking empty and lost. He was...a mess.

"Stop it, Rolf, you didn't know." Anna said more forcefully.

He hung his head again. "I think—I think I'm going mad...I mean—" He clenched his hands in to fists and put them over his face. "For awhile, all I had was building my career as a Naturalist, Newt Scamander's grandson and I thought I could live with that. Because it was easy, and simple, and familiar, and…oh, bloody hell... And now—fuck—I'm terrified all the time. I feel like I'm going to die every second of every day, and then—and then—it changed when I—she offered me freedom and I just stood there—she offered HER FAMILY'S freedom, and I—I... Maybe I'm dead, already, I just haven't noticed yet... Big damn difference there is…"

He wiped off his face with the corner of his sleeve and swore quietly. She had never seen him genuinely in pain before—not really. It seemed he was really, truly miserable, and it was etched all over his face. At that moment, Anna realized, he didn't really look like a fearless huntsman anymore. To her, he was suddenly more… human. If he was this messed up in the head…then—he hid it surprisingly well. How could someone be this torn apart inside and still walk around like everything was normal?

"Come on," she said, pulling him up to a standing position. She was feeling quite uncomfortable from his outpouring of emotion."We should keep moving."

He nodded numbly and followed her as she walked. The boggart swarms parted like the Red Seas as she passed through them, Rolf in her wake. The farther they got from the cave, the more like his old self he seemed to become. He looked a lot calmer, perhaps even a bit more confident. At least he had stopped shaking. Had her words actually helped him? Did he actually care about what she had to say?

"Rolf..." she bit her lip. Curiosity was gnawing at her. "Who was that hooded figure?"

He laughed bitterly but didn't speak.

"It was an illusion, you know that," she said gently. He looked away, shoving his hands into his pockets. She sighed. "You don't think so, do you?"

He looked frustrated. "How can I?" he demanded venomously. "I just...I've worked my whole life for..." He looked at his mangled forearm. "-my career and image. And now I have it, and..." He clenched his fist, causing more blood to ooze from his arm. "She's not even alive to enjoy it with. And it's my fault really so... it's real. I don't like being this way. Nothing makes sense anymore. And I'm...trapped."

"You're not," she said, shaking her head. "You always have a choice."

"That's easy for you to say," he said with bitterness in his voice. They passed out of the cave and paused within the next passage.

"Don't get hostile," she said smoothly. "It's a poor defense. And..." She wasn't exactly sure what was wrong, but she had an idea. "Look, Rolf-I know that you don't know this but my Dad was a Death Eater and I didn't become that way-you don't always have to turn into your parents or Grandparents... I mean it's not your fault she died, there was nothing you could of done-" She held up the diary. "Look at Dumbledore and my Great Grandfather..." She grasped his hands. "Maybe...you have a different path ahead of you. I think so…"

He laughed hollowly. "You and your goddamn destiny."

"That's right" she responded. "And I believe in people. It's never, ever too late to change."

"You really believe that?" he asked, frowning, but there was a hint of wanting in his eyes. "You think that people can actually change? How?" The look on his face stunned her, but she hid it. Was he looking to her for reassurance, for... a way out?

"They change because they want to," she said emphatically. She looked squarely into his blue eyes. "You have to make a choice." Rolf stared at her seriously, no longer moving forward, looking pensive. She turned and continued slowly on without him, giving him some time alone with his thoughts.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: They have passed the last test of Grindlewald's cave, next chapter they will go head to Nurmengard. I know many of you are probably tired of the suspense and want the reunion already but patience is a virtue. She'll get there!  
> With Love,  
> Starry**


	87. A Clear Path

CHAPTER EIGHTY-SEVEN  
A Clear Path  


He caught up to her. "Thank you for that..." he said in a hoarse voice. "Back there. I guess...I owe you one again." He narrowed his eyes. "But-don't think I'm telling you about what you saw," he added in a quick, harsh tone.

"You think I would?" she asked incredulously, raising an eyebrow. "I'm not that nosey..."

"Nope," he said immediately, cursing inwardly. She sighed exasperatedly. "And don't think I'll ever tell!"

"Hmm..." she said in an extremely unconcerned voice. She was unconvinced.

"Well, you don't have to owe me anything," she said dismissively. "I did it because...it was the right thing to do."

Anna watched as he shrugged. "Well-I won't tell you-but I did say I'd protect you." He shoved his hands in his pockets again. "Fine ruddy job, I did of that one, too..." he grumbled.

Anna rolled her eyes. "I told you before-I don't need you to protect me-"

"Yeah, I know, Anna," he said, his mouth twisting into a small grin that looked suspiciously like a little bit of his usual personality showing through the melancholy air surrounding him. "You only need me to save your arse some of the time."

"I'll have you know I had that situation completely under control," she countered playfully, raising her chin in mock defiance.

"Oh, right," he said skeptically, smiling at her, but without malice. He seemed to actually be enjoying himself a little bit. This felt more normal. For the first time in the past few hellish hours, Anna started to feel more comfortable with him. "Were you going to win that fight before or after you got flattened by several tons of stone wall?"

"I was going to wait 'till I was flattened, lie in wait for a few hours, then spring up and finish him off," she explained in mock sincerity. "The element of surprise is everything." she said mocking his earlier comments.

"Well you did learn from the best," he said innocently. "Cause I'd sure hate to see you croak before you introduced me to some of your cute single girlfriends...you know if you have any."

She glared at him, looking slightly outraged for a moment, but quickly cooling off. "Oh I do," she replied, a small smile playing on her lips. "But you'd need an attitude adjustment before I did any of that."

He smiled in a self-satisfied way. Oh, yes, definitely back to normal. But what was normal for them, anyway? Her slapping him across the face? Him saying deliberately hurtful things to her? Rolf reminded her of Draco in a way before they had their meetings in the tower and Lord did she miss him!

"Maybe if you ask nicely," was his smooth reply.

Anna inhaled slowly as the reached the end of the tunnel, stopping in front of the entranceway before them. This is it, she thought to herself, trying to calm her frazzled nerves.

"Is this the end?" asked Rolf, looking around in confusion. Anna could understand his puzzlement, they were standing in front of a solid wall. It was covered with an arch-like pattern of strange symbols and designs, but nevertheless-it was completely solid.

"Yes," she said, inching closer to the wall, but still to uneasy to touch it.

"Um...right then," he said, crossing his arms. "How do you propose we get through it?"

Anna glanced at the wall apprehensively. "We-eh-jump," she offered.

"I see," he said, looking at the wall with a raised eyebrow. "And what's the point of this lovely little task?"

"The point? Well...According to the map, it's the final door...it's supposed to take us right to the Lake . I believe it's meant to be a sort of a test of will-you have to believe you can go through, or you'll crash right into it."

"That doesn't sound too horrible," he said, seeming pleasantly surprised.

"It's not..." she said. It was fairly easy. How many times had she passed through the barrier to Platform 9 and 3/4's? "I suppose it's meant to assure that anyone who comes here, even Muggles, would have at least a cursory familiarity-or understanding of magic. I suppose my Great Grandfather didn't want just anyone wandering in here, no matter how clever they were..." she said, thinking aloud.

She threw a sideways glance at Rolf, who was laughing. "Don't say it," she warned him.

"I didn't say anything," he protested, a grin still adorning his features.

"No, but you were going to," she assured him, turning away. He was still grinning.

"OK..." she backed away from the wall and faced it squarely, balling her hands into fists. "Ready..." she said under her breath. "One...Two..." Rolf stepped up next to her, grabbing her arm gently just above the elbow.

"Three," he finished. They both ran at the wall and jumped. Anna felt a slight pressure on her skin as they passed through, then she felt herself tumbling onto a cold stone floor.

They were in a beautiful room with a high, vaulted ceiling. Though the room wasn't huge, Anna had to crane her neck to see all the way up to the top. There was a cluster of softly glowing spheres of light, bobbing gently in the air where the ceiling reached it's highest, conical point, which filled the entire room with a warm, white light. The floor was marble and as reflective as glass-it looked like the serene surface of lake in the winter, icy, deep, and black as midnight. Anna could see her own face staring back at her from the opposite angle, bright eyes glaring out determinedly from an uncharacteristically pale face.

Her eyes fell on the monument in the center of the room. It was a large triangle with a circle in the center of it and a line that went through it. The Deathly Hallows symbol! Anna climbed to her feet and approached it slowly. It was constructed out of the same smoothly shining material as the floor, though the edges were decorated with stone words, beautifully carved, 'For the Greater Good' that shimmered opalescently in the soft light.

In front of it was a ledge, elevated like a pedestal, and sitting on the ledge-Anna's breath caught in her throat-was a bronze key, inlaid with smooth blue stones.

"Is that it?" asked Rolf lin amazement.

"Yes," said Anna, barely able to contain her excitement. The key to the top most tower in Nurmengard. A fascinating object, tainted or not. The key had been around for over forty-five years. Grindlewald's interest in alchemy had led him to research in the Deathly Hallows. The key was the fruit of a lifetime of labor. So that only he could access the prison and only he could grant freedom. Anna wondered it if was Dumbledore that left this key here, it was interesting to say the least.

"Can we just, you know," he said shrugging. "Go get it?"

"Yes," said Anna again. "We should be able to simply pick it up and leave, no more obstacles."

"About bloody time," said Rolf. He strode boldly forward, extending his arm toward the chalice, but he stopped suddenly, his face confused. "Ahh..." he muttered, gripping his head.

"What is it?" asked Anna, rushing forward in alarm.

"Nothing," said Rolf, his brow furrowed. "It's just-ow..." He cursed under his breath, Anna could tell his head was pounding. "I just got the worst headache all of a sudden..." He shook his head. He extended his hand forward again, apparently deciding to ignore the pain.

Anna gasped as Rolf inhaled sharply and dropped to the floor clutching his head.

"What the hell-" he began, but he didn't have time to finish. The monument emitted a sudden, sphere-like aura of light. There was a cracking sound, and Rolf was hurled backwards through the wall of the tomb, disappearing through the wall with a yelp.  
There was a faint rumbling from within the room Anna was standing in. The monument glowed again. Determined, Anna lunged forwards and snatched the cup into her hands. The rumbling stopped. Another apparition appeared, floating above the tomb. It was a woman, pale and transparent, as though made out of colored smoke. She was wearing a deep blue dress, and had bright blue eyes and flowing, pale blonde hair.

"Muggle Fucker," exclaimed Anna under her breath, startled.

The woman turned her gaze down towards her, cocking her head and looking perplexed. "Now," she said regally. "Is that the way to greet your Great Grandmother?"

"You're-not a ghost-" said Anna slowly, staring at the apparition.

"No, I'm not," said the woman. "Not really. Neither soul nor spirit, but enough of Gellert's memory, feeling and magic to watch for all eternity." She stared at Anna through kind eyes. "and you are my Anna" she said.

"I am," she said, trying to appear calm.

"Have you come to visit your Great Grandfather? Is that why you've taken the key?" She pointed accusingly at the key in Anna's hands.

"Yes!" said Anna quickly. "I need to, he's going to die soon..."

"Is that so?" she asked, looking stunned. "Just as my vision entailed?"

"Yes..." said Anna. "I actually do not have much time-" She sucked in a breath. "I'm here to take it and go to Nurmengard."

"Then good luck, my dear sweet Anna," said Athena. "Go. The way is open for you." She pointed to the door.

With another final backwards glance, Anna closed her eyes and leapt through the wall.

She flew through the wall in front of Rolf, knocking him to the ground. They tumbled a few feet across the dirt floor of the cave, a tangle of limbs and hysterical shouts. Rolf struggled free and leapt to his feet.

"ANNA!" he yelled. "FUCK, woman!"

Anna laughed at him, rolling over so she could climb back onto her feet. Rolf gave her a hand.

"I found a way out," he said importantly.

"How very clever of you," she said in a saccharine voice. "Look what I found." She held up the key. Rolf smiled.

Anna walked towards the newly formed stairs. "Let's get out of here, shall we?"

Rolf nodded and followed her as she headed into the promise of pattering rain.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: Whew! They made it out! I kept messing around with this chapter to make it super climactic, I didn't want them to be able to access Nurmengard that easy I mean, what fun is that? Although was never quite the way I wanted it. I think I got it pretty close to how I wanted it, Anna was able to see a bit of Draco in Rolf's situation, so all's well. Next chapter Nurmengard! :-) Hope you all liked it!  
> With Love,  
> Starry**


	88. Nurmengard

CHAPTER EIGHTY-EIGHT  
Nurmengard

It was just a key. She stared at it as she ascended the stony steps out of the cave. Shiny, symmetrical—sort of pleasant in a purely aesthetic sense. Still, Anna carried it with her cloak sleeve, afraid to have her skin in contact with the metal for an extended period of time. After all, however innocuous it may seem, it did contain within it the magic of her Great Grandfather, who was once the darkest wizard of all.

She leaned her head back and closed her eyes, smiling as the walls of the tunnel receded and light rain bathed her face for the first time in days.

_THUMP._

Anna squeaked in surprise as she was all but tackled by a tall figure and wrapped in and bear-like hug.

"You're alright! Did you get it? Did Rolf do anything? Should I kill him?" Roger said in one big breath.

"No," she managed to gasp as the air finally went whooshing back into her lungs."No death. Here."

She held the key aloft and Roger stopped gibbering and stared at it.

"Anna, you're amazing," said Roger sincerely. She slapped him playfully, and handed the key to it. He accepted it slowly, and turning it gingerly in his hands examining the dull sheen of its surface.

"Wow," breathed Roger, staring at it with wide eyes. "Shit. I can't believe that's…what that actually is. Shit." Anna nodded in agreement.

"Look!" said Roger, pointing down to the large ominous black tower in distance. "We're nearly there!" Anna swelled with pride as she nodded in agreement.

Rolf, meanwhile, had climbed out of the cave directly behind her and begun dusting himself off. He stood a little behind them, mostly ignoring what they were doing. They were all rather smudged with dirt, and it was particularly noticeable on Rolf's complexion. He looked irritated and began performing cleaning charms on himself, waving his wand rather vindictively at the accumulated filth, as if it had insulted him on a very personal level.

"Oy, Scamander!" called Roger, turning his gaze from Nurmengard. "If you're done preening like a little girl, we should probably get going."

"Fuck you Davies," replied Rolf. "My family might not mind getting dirty…but we love to be clean afterward."

Roger opened his mouth to say something but Anna held up a hand to stop them.

"Oh, stop," said Anna, exasperatedly. Just what they needed—another sniping bicker-fest. Besides, Roger would probably lose.

They began walking, hoping to at least reach the lake before heavier rains came. If they could get their bearings, they would have more of a chance of getting across the angry lake to the island. Going to a strange place was one thing, but getting onto an island, which sat on a lake that was charmed to be storming all the time was quite another—if one didn't the proper precautions.

A little over half an hour later, they were standing before Camino Crescent Lake, staring at the island of Allgemeines Gute. Great. The rain was falling steadier and there was no boat. Just charming.

"How do we get in?" asked Roger. He did not look too excited at the prospect of 'getting in' to Nurmengard.

"Easy," said Rolf, while Roger stared at him quizzically.

"Are you mad? We can't swim, the waves are six feet high and there's no boat!" Roger said irritated.

"Roger! Shut up! Look!" Anna gasped as immediately a thick coppery green chain appeared out of thin air, extending from the depths of the water into Rolf's clenched hand. Rolf tapped the chain, which began to slide through his fist like a snake, coiling itself on the ground with a clinking sound that echoed noisily off the mountain walls which surrounded the lake, pulling something from the depths of the black water. Anna was amazed as the ghostly prow of a tiny boat broke the surface, glowing as green as the chain, and floated, with barely a ripple, toward the place on the bank where she, Roger and Rolf stood.

"How did you know that was there?" Anna asked in astonishment.

"Like I said, I've been here before just not through the cave...plus Professor Ivanoff," he looked at Anna and Roger's confused faces. "Dark Arts Professor at Durmstrang, he always said magic always leaves traces," said Rolf, as the boat hit the bank with a gentle bump, "sometimes very distinctive traces. If your Great Grandfather was second only to You-Know-Who, than this has his style written all over it."

"Is ... is this boat safe?" Roger quizzed, draping a protective arm around Anna's shoulders

"Oh yes, I think so. If what Professor Ivanoff taught us was true, Grindlewald needed to create a means to cross the lake without attracting the wrath of those creatures he had placed within it in case he ever wanted to visit or torture his prisoners."

"So the things in the water won't do anything to us if we cross in my Great Grandfather's boat?" Anna asked.

"I think we must resign ourselves to the fact that they will, at some point, realize we are not your Great Grandfather. Our only hope is that they sense the blood that runs through your veins is partly his and let us cross. At the moment, however, we have done well. They have allowed us to raise the boat."

"But why have they let us?" asked Anna, who could not shake off the vision of tentacles rising out of the dark water the moment they were out of sight of the bank.

"Don't you read your family history, Darcy? Your Great Grandfather would have been reasonably confident that none but a very great wizard would have been able to find the boat," said Rolf knowingly. "I think he would have been prepared to risk what was, to his mind, the most unlikely possibility that somebody else would find it, knowing that he had set other obstacles ahead that only he would be able to penetrate. We shall see whether he was right."

Anna looked down into the boat. It really was very small.

"It doesn't look like it was built for three people. Will it hold all of us? Will we be too heavy together?" Roger asked concerned.

Rolf chuckled.

"Grindlewald will not have cared about the weight, but about the amount of magical power that crossed his lake. I rather think an enchantment will have been placed upon this boat so that only three wizards at a time will be able to sail in it."

"But then-?"

"Three, Anna, think! How many Deathly Hallows are there? Your Great Grandfather had a minor obsession with the number three."

"So if we hadn't met you-?" Anna began and Rolf nodded solemnly.

"If you hadn't met me you wouldn't be able to cross," he beamed.

These words did nothing to raise Anna's morale; perhaps Rolf knew it, for he added, "Dumbledore, if he did come probably had to call ahead where two guards would be waiting for him to sail across with him, there doesn't seem to be any now, strange... now, you get in first, and whatever you do...do not touch the water."

Rolf stood aside and Anna climbed carefully into the boat, Roger close behind her. Rolf stepped in too, coiling the chain onto the floor. They were crammed in together; Anna could not comfortably sit, but crouched, her knees jutting over the edge of the boat, which began to move at once. There was no sound other than the silken rustle of the boat's prow cleaving the water; it moved without their help, against the angry waves as though an invisible rope was pulling it onward toward the island in the center. Soon they could no longer see the walls of the surrounding mountains; they might have been at sea.

Anna looked down and saw the reflected gold of her wand-light sparkling and glittering on the angry black water as they passed. The boat was carving deep ripples upon the choppy surface...  
And then Anna saw it, marble white, floating inches below the surface.

"R-Rolf!" she said, and her startled voice echoed softly over the noisy water.

"Yes?"

"I think I saw a hand in the water-a human hand!"

"Of course you did," said Rolf calmly.

Anna stared down into the water, looking for the vanished hand, and a sick feeling rose in her throat.

"So that thing that jumped out of the water-?" But Anna had her answer before Rolf could reply; the wandlight had slid over a fresh wave of water that slammed into the boat and showed her, this time, a dead man lying faceup inches beneath the surface, his open eyes misted as though with cobwebs, his hair and his robes swirling around him like smoke.

"There are bodies in here!" said Anna, and her voice sounded frightful.

"Fuck, the waves are throwing dead bodies into the boat!" Roger said sounding equally unnerved.

"Yes," said Rolf placidly, "but we do not need to worry about them at the moment."

"What?" asked Roger in disbelief.

"At the moment?" Anna repeated, tearing her gaze from the water to look at Rolf.

"They won't do anything to us," said Rolf. "trust me."

Anna and Roger said nothing; they did not want to argue, but Anna, personally, found the idea that there were bodies floating around them and beneath them horrible and, what was more, she did not believe that they were not dangerous.

"But one of them jumped," she said, trying to make her voice as level and calm as Rolf's. "The closer we get to Numengard, the more bodies I see leap out of the lake."

"Yes," said Rolf. "I am sure that once we leave Nurmengard, we shall find them hostile. However, as Ivanoff once said, many creatures that dwell in cold and darkness, often fear light and warmth,"

"So we'll have to use fire, Roger," Anna said with a forced smile, in response to Roger's bewildered expression.

"Oh... right..." said Roger quickly. She turned her head to look at the greenish glow on the island toward which the boat was still inexorably sailing. She could not pretend now that she was not scared. The great angry black lake, teeming with the dead ... it seemed hours and hours ago that she had met Rolf, and he had saved them from snatchers... she suddenly wished she had said a better goodbye to her friends... and Draco...she thought of the white fox, hoping it was still alive and wondering why it kept following her. She thought of it, how it reminded her of Draco, and how it's protected her. She thought of her parents...dead and hopefully watching proudly over her...she thought of the Boggarts who portrayed her Father alive...but why? Was she really afraid that he could be alive? Or was it proof that the scene they had chosen to frighten her with was not real?

"Nearly there," said Rolf in an accomplished tone.

The island itself made of black rock looked forbidding against the stormy sea which surged amongst it but what looked most eerie was the towering building which rose from the rock and stood alone. It was a fortress so grim, jet black and forbidding that the thought of anyone visiting on their free will seemed unlikely.

Anna noticed a dim candlelight in the top most window of the tower and a dark shadow within that seemed to be looking out.

Sure enough, the greenish light seemed to be growing larger at last, and within minutes, the boat had come to a halt, bumping gently into something that Anna could not see at first, but when she raised her illuminated wand she saw that they had reached the island made entirely of smooth rock in the center of the lake.

"Do not to touch the water," said Rolf again as Anna climbed out of the boat.

The island was no larger than Dumbledore's office at Hogwarts, and the fortress took up most of the land. Nurmengard stood before her at long last, and her eyes were fixed on it so intently she did not hear Roger and Rolf exit the boat. She jumped when she noticed them appear at either side of her.

Anna, Roger and Rolf drew closer to the fortress, Anna's long red cloak flapping in the relentless wind as she strode with her friends down the grim path.

The door burst open as soon as she pulled out her wand and pointed at it, the flicker of torchlight fell upon her face as she ushered her friends inside behind her. They thanked her politely and swiftly entered. Anna took off her cloak, which was miraculously dry despite the abysmal weather. So was the rest of her and her friends.

"You two will stand guard for me?" said Anna quickly.

"Of course," Rolf replied, mock saluting her.

"Here's the key," Roger handing it to her, smiling. "Sure you don't want me to come?"

"Thank you," said Anna. "And no...forgive me, but this is something I must do alone."

"I knew you'd say that," said Roger and Rolf wished her good luck before Anna thanked them again, and headed desolate circular stairway.

The circular walls which enveloped them were marked with occasional scratches—Anna thought these must be desperate attempts by prisoners to delay, if only for a moment, the fate that awaited them in this gloomy fortress. Old and long dried blood spattered on the stair steps, ageless grime and the occasional spider webs adorning the stones. Torches on the walls flicker, enchanted with Gubraithian Fire; their undying flames create an eerie atmosphere as Anna followed them much like she had in the pensieve.  
"  
Let's see." Anna muttered to herself loudly as she climbed the stairs quickly, clearly trying not to let her thoughts dwell on the nightmare that is the fortress of Nurmengard. Seeing first hand a castle of horrors filled with the worst torments her Great Grandfather's warped mind could conceive.

Anna could almost hear the screams from the dungeons still echoing through Dumbledore's memory in this haunted place, hollow like the foundations of the so-called "better world" her Great Grandfather tried to build.

Anna was pulled from her musings as she reached the door at the top of the tallest tower in Nurmengard. Although she realized quickly this wasn't a room it was the cell.

"Who is there?" called a deep, strong, Baltic-accented voice from the other side of the door.

"Great Poppy" Anna said her breath catching in her throat. "It's Anastasia..."

After a moment of silence, Anna pulled out the key and unlocked the door...it swung open slowly to reveal a stooped, elderly man who's white hair almost completely gone, as were most of his teeth. His face, wrinkled and jowly as a bulldog's, was twisted into a wry smile, as his bright blue eyes showed mischief- the eyes that even a half-century in prison could not touch.

"My Anastasia," he whispered his eyes watering as he took in her appearance. "you came...just as Athena said you would."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Hey Lovelies! Yayyy! She made it! I used Voldemort's cave as the inspiration for Camino Crescent Lake with the Inferi and such. Ahhh hope you enjoyed it, I tried to make this moment as climatic as possible. Next chapter will focus on Anna and Grindlewald's post reunion conversation; what did you think? As always reviews and messages are always welcome!   
> With Love, Starry**


	89. Gellert's Grief

CHAPTER EIGHTY-NINE  
Gellert's Grief

"Of course I came," Anna whispered her eyes filling with tears as she rushed forward and embraced him. For a second the elderly man stiffened under her gesture of affection, he had not been hugged for over forty years, but than Anna felt his arms wrap around her as a sigh of relief escape from his lips.

"Anastasia Bella." He spread his arms wide, and held her at an arms length to gaze at her. "You clever girl! You brave, brave woman. You are every bit as lovely as your Mother was but every bit as compassionate as Great Gram to come here and see an old remorseful tyrant."

The pride and love radiated in his smile for his Great Granddaughter, Gellert Grindlewald rose and Anna followed him as he strode out of the cell to the landing of the tower where they looked out on the churning seas from the window, Anna had not noticed upon entering. Gellert sat down on one of the hard rock benches, and Anna fell into the other, unable to stop herself from staring at her Great Grandfather's face: Everything was as she had it in her visions. And yet...

"I'm a Seer, like Great Gram..." said Anna.

"Why yes, you are" said Gellert matter-of-factly.

"Then...you know that he thinks you have the Elder Wand and that he's going to come and kill you?"

"Ah," said Gellert, smiling still more broadly. "It's inevitable, isn't it? On the whole, dear girl, I think so but it is he who has more to fear than I."

They looked at each other, the old man still beaming.

"He does?" repeated Anna.

"Quite," said Gellert. "As powerful as this so called Voldemort may be, he is weaker beyond your imagination."

"I don't understand..." Anna responded. "He should know that you don't have it! He should leave you alone!"

"He should," said Gellert, "but, I think, his error in his arrogance will make all the difference."

Happiness seemed to radiate from Gellert like light; like fire in the darkness: Anna had never seen a man so utterly, so palpably content, except for Dumbledore.

"Great Poppy, please, explain," said Anna.

"But you already know," said Gellert. He twiddled his thumbs together. "You are clever, most certainly my Great Granddaughter!"

"You let Dumbledore defeat you making him the true master of the Elder Wand," said Anna. "Didn't you?"

"Very good," said Gellert, nodding. "Go on!"

"The night when Dumbledore died..I was in the tower...Draco...he disarmed him..."

Gellert nodded still more enthusiastically, urging Anna onward, the ghost of the mischievous smile of on his face.

"...so it won't work for him?"

"Precisely!" said Gellert. "Voldemort will realize after he's killed me, in his foolishness, that Albus was true master of the Elder Wand, and he will certainly try to defile his final resting place, but he will overlook his own servant as the true master."

"But then...if Voldemort doesn't know Draco is the true master," Anna started again, "than if Harry could disarm him?"

"I think you will know soon where the chess pieces fall," said Gellert. "If your friend Harry is made aware that your friend-Draco, is it?-is the master-."

Anna thought. She let her gaze drift out the window. Then the answer rose to her lips easily, without effort.

"The wand never will work well for Voldemort, all Harry needs to do is disarm Draco and the wand is his!" said Anna in awe.

"Precisely!" said Gellert. "And an old man's intuition says you may not even have to tell them, some things are destiny and happen on their own accord!"

"But... what if Voldemort disarms Draco?"

"He won't." said Gellert soundly.

"Then explain... more," said Anna, and Gellert smiled.

"Well I think you know more about it, than I do...why don't you tell me what you remember about the night my old friend died..."

Anna took a deep breath and explained everything to her Great Grandfather, sparing no details. Gellert made for a good audience, he sat passive occasionally closing his eyes as though trying to imagine Anna's story himself. When she finished he grinned, triumphant looking.

"It thrills me to know his knowledge remains so woefully incomplete, Anastasia! If old Albus was correct that which Voldemort does not value, he takes no trouble to comprehend. Of house-elves and children's tales, of love, loyalty, and innocence, Voldemort knows and understands nothing. Nothing. That they all have a power beyond his own, a power beyond the reach of any magic, is a truth my old friend believes has never grasped and I cannot disprove it."

"He will probably attack Albus' spy Severus before he even thinks of Draco because, Draco's innocence in not murdering Albus spared him from being found out." Gellert smiled at Anna, and Anna stared at him.

"And how did you know all this? How could you have known all along?"

"Albus came to see me after the curse befell upon his hand, when he told me the wand would be buried with him so it would not harm anyone, I was against that so, I merely guessed what might happen. But my guesses have usually been good," said Gellert confidently, and they sat in silence for what seemed like a long time, while the sound of waves crashed against the island.

"There's more," said Anna. "There's more to it. How can I be sure that Draco will be disarmed by Harry? Suppose another Death Eater disarms him out of spite?"

"As to that, I cannot be sure."

"Have a guess, then," said Anna, and Gellert laughed.

"The way Albus explained it to me, that you must understand, Anastasia, is that your friend Harry and Lord Voldemort have journeyed together into realms of magic hitherto unknown and untested...not even I have gone that far. But here is what I think will happen, and it is unprecedented, and no wandmaker could, I think, ever have predicted or explained it to Voldemort."

"Without meaning to, there's a very old dark magic that Lord Voldemort unknowingly enacted to double the bond between Harry and he when he returned to a human form. The night he tried to kill your friend, I believe a part of his soul became attached to his, and, thinking to strengthen himself, he took a part of Harry's mother's sacrifice into himself. If he could only have understood the precise and terrible power of that sacrifice, he would not, perhaps, have dared to touch the boy's blood... But then, if he had been able to understand, he would not have succeeded me as the Darkest Wizard of all time, and perhaps might never have murdered at all."

"Having ensured this two-fold connection, having wrapped their destinies together more securely than ever two wizards were joined in history, Voldemort proceeded to attack your friend with a wand that shared a core with his. And now something very strange happened, as we know. The cores reacted in a way that Lord Voldemort, who never knew that Harry's wand was a twin of his, had ever expected."

"He was more afraid than your friend was that night, Anastasia. Harry had accepted, even embraced, the possibility of death, something Voldemort has never been able to do. His courage won, his wand overpowered his. And in doing so, something happened between those wands, something that echoed the relationship between their masters."

"I believe his search for a wand more powerful for the cores their wands shared began that night...when he realized."

"But if Dumbledore's wand was so powerful, how come Draco was able to disarm it?" asked Anna.

"My dear girl, its remarkable effects and abnormal power only come when it's loyalties are won, that is by disarming "Gellert finished kindly.

Anna sat in thought for a long time, or perhaps seconds. It was very hard to be sure of things like time, here.

"But what if someone else disarms Draco?"

"Nobody will disarm Draco, except perhaps Harry," Gellert corrected Anna. "Because when Albus was disarmed by Draco, Severus the Spy killed Albus himself, that is all Voldemort knows. Therefore he will think ultimately in killing Albus' spy Snape that he is in fact the master, because he did not know Draco had disarmed Albus in the first place Voldemort may possess the wand but it will not work right for him. Which is why Harry must disarm the master...it's the only way. Although," he added, as if fearing he had been discourteous, "I do not minimize your long journey, which I am sure was not easy to get to me."

"It was worth it, though," said Anna, looking down at her hands. "Is this Bulgaria?"

"Well, yes and no," said Gellert, looking around. "Initially you were in Bulgaria my cave is very long and despite how it looks it runs underground for thousands of miles...beginning in the north most of the Bulgarian country it travels through Romania...winds through the tip of Hungry to Slovakia..down into Austria and finally into the southern most tip of Germany"

Until her Great Grandfather had answered, Anna had not known for sure but assumed it was Bulgaria, no wonder that cave seemed so long! Now, however, she found that she had an answer ready to give.

"It looks," she said slowly, "like Azkaban except no Dementors."

"Azkaban!" Gellert was chuckling immoderately. "Good gracious, really?"

"Well, what did you think I've been to a bunch of prisons?" asked Anna, a little defensively.

"My dear girl, I did not say that. I just thought, this place was unique in it's structure."

Anna had no idea what this meant; her Great Grandfather was reminding her of Dumbledore enough at the moment to be considered infuriating. She stared at him, then remembered a much more pressing question than that of their current location.

"The Deathly Hallows," she said, and she was glad to see that the words wiped the smile from her Great Grandfather's face.

"Ah, yes," he said. He even looked a little grieved.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Those of you wondering when Dumbledore and Grindlewald saw each other post battle, Anna had an earlier pensieve vision of them meeting sometime after Dumbledore's hand got cursed. Well...next chapter.  
> With Love,  
> Starry**


	90. A Marked Man's Wish

CHAPTER NINETY 

A Marked Man's Wish

"Well?"

For the first time since Anna had laid eyes on her Great Grandfather, he looked less than an old man, much less. He looked fleetingly like a small boy caught in wrongdoing.

"Can you forgive me?" he said. "Can you forgive me for not being able to be there you growing up? For not writing to you? Anastasia, I only feared that you would be shunned as I had been shunned. I only dreaded that your school mates would not except you out of relation to me. I crave your pardon, dear child. I have known, for some time now, that your deepest nature is Athena."

"What are you talking about?" asked Anna, startled by Gellert's tone, by the sudden tears in his eyes.

"The Hallows, the Hallows," murmured Gellert. "A desperate man's quest for infinate power!"

"But they're real!"

Gellert sat back, his eyes closed as he smiled. "The Deathly Hallows. In our youth, Albus and I, chased them...the dream of two foolish young men. Now that we were older and wiser I never would of those Albus would be so allured still...the second Horocrux, the ring was cursed."

"Voldemort had made it into one of his Horcruxes." Anna explained, remembering Dumbledore's tale.

Gellert chuckled quietly at that. "Arrogant young fool that Voldemort is. He held an artifact that, used properly, could anchor him to this world more firmly than his silly little soul jars, and never bothered to learn its true power, I'd wager."

"I suppose..."

"I still curse Albus for not ending mine or my Knights' lives. Yes, I am not Riddle, and he is not me. I had the best of intentions, but you know the old saying about the road to Hell. I allowed the ends to justify the means, to allow the means to become in a way more important than the ends. My Knights were out of control. I could not turn on them or walk away- they would simply kill and replace me and continue on unchecked. I needed to lose, badly, to the Leader of the Light. To demoralize them so they could be gathered up."  
Anna sat bolt upright in his chair. "So it is true? You let Dumbledore beat you?"

Gellert chuckled. "Why else would I refrain from using the Elder Wand in our duel Anastasia? Albus was always more powerful, more skilled than I. Only with the Elder Wand would I have been able to defeat him. And yet, I used my old wand. My school wand. I wanted to lose to Albus because I thought I could count on him to do what I could not- stop my Knights for good and give my Athena and you Grandmother a better life I was not giving them."

Here, Gellert fixed the floor with a hard glare, as tears reflected in his eyes. "Albus failed in that he succumbed to weakness, claiming the Elder Wand as his own instead of breaking it, ending its swath of destruction throughout history. He was far too forgiving of my Knights-many's descendants became Death Eaters...and my wife and daughter went through life alone, poor and just getting by, Albus turned his back on them, and she pleaded with him mercilessly for years and years..."

Anna tugged at her necklace Draco had given her and began, "He felt awful in doing that to her he believed in the redemption of others and -"

Gellert cut across Anna's speech with a sharp "Bull." Once Anna's startled green eyes looked again into Gellert's blue, the old Dark Lord continued, "Redemption can only work if the person wants to be redeemed, Anastasia, never try too hard to redeem one who does not wish for it. If they walk away scot-free for their crimes, they have no incentive to change. They must experience the consequences of their actions, or they will believe there are no consequences, and that only fools allow themselves to be restricted by morality. Abraxas Malfoy was one of my most powerful lieutenants- the one I believed most likely to assassinate me and take over, in fact. He was one of Voldemort's first Death Eaters. His son Lucius became one of Voldemort's top lieutenants. What of Lucius's son- your Draco, you speak of I presume? Does he wish for redemption was it thrust upon him by you?"

Anna smiled sadly, "He sought redemption it is the Dark path that was thrust upon him" without realizing it, she felt a tear slip down her cheek and her Great Grandfather embraced her comfortingly.

"I was such a fool, Anastasia. Many a man in a million could unite the Hallows. Albus and I were fit only at one point in our lives to possess the meanest of them, the least extraordinary. We were fit to own the Elder Wand, and Albus did not boast of it, or not to kill with it as I did. Albus was permitted to tame and use it, because he took it from me, not for gain, but to save others from the horrors it committed while I had it."

"Your friend Harry is the worthy possessor of the Hallows."

Gellert patted Anna's hand, and Anna looked up at the old man and smiled; she felt blessed to have this moment to sit with him.

"If you could do it over, what would you do differently?"

Gellert's smile was tremulous.

"I would have been a husband, a father, a grandfather and most importantly a great grandfather, you or your Aunts would have never walked alone. But this moment is more than I deserve in my shame and horror for all I've done...speaking of Aunts how are my Phoebe and Rosalie?"

"Safe and in hiding," Anna whispered. "I brewed Drought of the Living Dead so that they couldn't find Aunt Phoebe...I-"

"I am so very proud of you!" Gellert grinned. "My brilliant little pet! How clever!" he laughed and Anna smiled.

"What made Voldemort think of the wand! Did he ever hear about the Hallows?" Anna wondered.

"Not until recently, because he did not recognize the Resurrection Stone he turned into a Horcrux. But even if he had known about them, Anastasia. I doubt that he would have been interested in any except the first. He would not think that he needed the Cloak, and as for the stone, whom would he want to bring back from the dead? He fears the dead. He does not love."

"But you think he really will come the wand, like my vision? Could I be wrong?"

"I doubt it, dear, my time is drawing near...I don't need to be a Seer to feel it." Gellert smiled sadly.

Anna understood, "So ever since Harry's wand beat Voldemort's in the graveyard of Little Hangleton. At first, he was afraid that he had conquered him by superior skill. However, somewhere along the line he discovered the existence of the twin cores. He thought that explained everything. That explains Ollivander in my vision at the Malfoy Manor! For Voldemort, the Elder Wand has become an obsession to rival his obsession with . He believes that the Elder Wand removes his last weakness and makes him truly invincible. Poor Snape..."

_Anna's Vision_  
Anna's eyes, still teary, took a moment to acclimatize, then she saw Nurmengard across the lake. She experienced the tiniest trickle of relief. The worst had not happened yet he was not here but perhaps close by. He was most definitely close by, Anna knew, for she was fighting to resist the vision? How long would it take for Voldemort to get to this place, how long did she and her friends have to leave?  
End Anna's Vision 

"He's near...I saw it." She sobbed despite herself, and Gellert patted her hands once more.

"Fascinating, your visions...Athena's quite amazed me" said Gellert, "I believe if he is coming, you should not stick around, should you?"

"No," said Anna. "But I do not what to leave you here...alone with a death sentence."

"Anastasia, death to the well trained mind is just-" Gellert began but Anna cut him off.

"-the next great adventure, Dumbledore said that too," she smiled fondly, wiping tears from her eyes.

"Well yes," chuckled Gellert. "but that wasn't what I was going to say, you see death to the well trained mind is a lot like flying, some people, will always fear it but those who get on their broom and go for it despite their nerves are the most successful of Quidditch players. Death and Flying go hand in hand if fear keeps you from doing it you'll never be able to embrace the sense of wonder and freedom when you do..."

Anna and her Great Grandfather sat without talking for the longest time yet. The realization of what would happen next settled gradually over Harry in the long minutes, like softly falling snow.

"I've got leave now, haven't I?"

"Yes, your Draco needs you now."

"How do you know?"

"Because," Gellert smiled at her. "Just as your Great Grandmother drove me forward in my hour of weakness...you will drive him forward in his...it is in your blood. Your deepest nature is your Great Grandmother...never forget that Anastasia. Now it would be rude of me to make her wait for her husband any longer than she has, as it would be rude of you to not be Draco's beacon of hope in the stormiest of seas. Athena and I will always be watching over you..."

"Promise?"

"Promise," said Gellert simply.

Silence again.

"I love you, Great Poppy."

"As I love you, Anastasia Bella."

"But you want me to go straight back to Hogwarts?"

"I think," said Gellert, "that if you choose to return to Hogwarts, there is a chance you will boost the morale of those apart of your resistance against this Voldemort. But I know this, Anna, your Great Gram and Mother are extremely proud of you...especially for coming to see me during these dangerous times."

Anna glanced again at the window looking out, shivering at the prospect that within an hour's time Voldemort would be there.

"In the words of Albus, do not pity the dead, Anastasia. Pity the living, and above all, those who live without love...we say goodbye now, but only for the present, we have time to catch up in a world beyond this prison...where everyone we cared for will be beside us for an eternity."

Anna nodded, wiped her eyes of tears and embraced him one last time, leaving a kiss on his cheek. Leaving this place would not be nearly as hard as getting through that cave and dodging snatchers had been, but it was comforting and peaceful here, and she knew that she was heading back to pain and the fear of more loss. She stood up, and did the same, and they looked for a long moment into each other's faces.

"Ariana...that fight in the kitchen I saw in the cave...who killed her that night?" Anna asked sadly.

"I believe, it was me, although I regret it deeply" he answered.

"Tell me one last thing," said Anna, "Dumbledore...he never knew about Great Gram till much later...why?"

Gellert beamed at her, "Out of respect for our friendship, I fear Albus, may have cared for me in a way I could not care for him...I had manipulated him based off those feelings...something I am gravely sorry for, I did not wish to add..ahh...insult to injury you see."

Anna smiled sadly, her eyes filling with tears, as she stood standing at her Great Grandfather's prison cell door, key in hand.

Gellert kissed her on the forehead with a quiet tenderness, and walked back into his cell, his eyes never leaving Anna as she shut the door behind him, and locked it.

Fighting to contain her sobs, she turned and swiftly headed down the circular stairs to which she'd come up, finding solstice that her friends were at the entrance waiting for her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Kind of wanted to give Grindlewald a Dumbledore vibe and address acknowledgment of his feelings for him unreciprocated. Hope you all loved it! With Love, Starry**


	91. Vision Assault

CHAPTER NINETY-ONE  
Vision Assault

Anna could smell salt and hear rushing waves; a light, chilly breeze ruffled her hair as she looked out at stormy moonlit sea and star-strewn sky. Roger and Rolf never questioned her as she came down the stairs in tears. They simply lead her out of Nurmengard upon a high outcrop of dark rock, water foaming and churning below her feet. She wiped her eyes and glanced out the way they'd come over her shoulder. Beyond the towering Nurmengard, was a sheer drop, black and faceless. A few large chunks of rock, such as the one upon which Anna, Rolf and Roger were standing, looked as though they had broken away from the island face at some point in the past. It was a bleak, harsh view, the sea and the rock unrelieved by any tree or sweep of grass or sand.

Rolf wordlessly, gestured to Anna and Roger to come to his side and led them back to the boat.

Anna, who was stoic as a statue with her eyes fixed in front of her , thought for a moment, after Roger got in that Rolf might not be able to climb into the boat; he staggered with clear drunkenness a little as he attempted it; all his efforts seemed strenuous. Roger and Anna seized him and helped him back to his seat. Once they were all safely jammed inside again, the boat began to move back across the black water, away from the island, away from Nurmengard, and it seemed that the Inferi swarming below them were fooled enough to not surface.

They reached the bank with a little bump as Roger and Rolf leapt out, then turned quickly to help Anna out. She watched the little boat sink into the water once more; clanking and tinkling, its chain slithered back into the lake too. She gave a great sigh and leaned against a nearby tree.

"I am weak..." she said.

"Don't worry, Anna," said Roger at once, his tone anxious. "Don't worry, I'll get us back... lean on me, com'on..."

And pulling Anna's arm around his shoulders, Roger guided her back towards the direction of cave, bearing most of her weight.

"He's coming...You-Know-Who... we need to leave," said Anna faintly. "I'm so glad you came when I told you not to...I-"

"Don't talk now," said Roger, while Anna vaguely could hear Rolf comment on how slurred Anna's voice had become, and how much her feet dragged.

"Save your energy, kid..." Rolf said loudly. "we'll soon be out of here..."

Anna, nodded wanting to believe him as she felt her eyes close and her body go limp before she knew no more...

_Anna's Vision_

_It had been days, perhaps even weeks, since Luna had been captured. She was taken to Malfoy Manor- where she was locked in a damp, ancient-looking prison. Draco had come down to sneak her some food here and there but other than that nobody would come.  
The stone bricks formed a pattern that could not truly be admired through the sliver of light entering the room from a crevice where the ceiling, and wall did not quite meet. Luna, though, had tried._

_She was not chained, though her company, several skeletons which were likely very old, was. There restraints jingled in a sad melody that only one so unique as Luna could fully appreciate. Had she been any other, Luna would have been horrified of their ghastly appearance. As herself, however, she was only troubled that her companions had suffered from the fate which was assured to meet her also._

_Where the floor was uneven, what could most politely be termed soup gathered in stinking puddles. It was raining outside. Drops of fresh water found their way in through the small crevice to collect with the decay._

_Currently, Luna was lying on the floor, her protuberant eyes misted over with exhaustion. Tangled in her hair was a wreath of dandelions; the same she wore before being abducted. The blossoms were long withered, but the knowledge of their existence did help to keep Luna from giving up just yet. Her lips parted in an otherworldly smile, as if she was seeing something beyond her dark prison._

_The door opened, but Luna did not seem to notice. A tall, thin figure walked into the room to stare down at the small girl. At her visitor's arrival, Luna's lips began moving at a feverish pace, whispering long forgotten words._

_"Are you enjoying your stay?" a female said in a mock baby voice that Luna knew had come from the tall figure-Bellatrix- asked. The question was sarcastic- biting-, but Luna didn't seem to notice._

_Without changing expression, a whisper escaped past her lips. "It is certainly very damp; I would that I were something more of a fish."_

_Bellatrix was taken aback by this response. Anger she understood, despair she had seen, but this- the girl sounded as if she were unperturbed. "Do you know why the Dark Lord wanted us to bring you here?" It was a simple question, one that even this odd creature could not mistake._

_"I expect it's because Anna's my best friend," Luna replied politely. She frowned somewhat. "Though I can't quite understand why you think I know where she is."_

_"I grow weary of your nonsense, widdle bitty Wuna, you WILL tell me where Anna is" Bellatrix said. A smirk playing on her wrinkled lips. How could a person be so naïve? She drew a wand from within her robes. She pointed the wand at Luna, and roared "Crucio."_

_End of Anna's Vision_

"NOOOO! LUNA!" she shrieked bolting up in an instant.

"Anna?" Roger said softly, as Anna's vision blurred back in she saw both Roger and Rolf hovering over her concerned looks adorning both of their faces. They were away from Nurmengard and from the lake. They were now back in the familiar tent which Anna had come to call home for the last few months, in her bunk.

This did not comfort her when she remembered what she'd seen; she panicked and sobbed relentlessly into Rolf's shoulder as she recounted to both men what happened.

"Anna," Roger said shushing her gently. "I'm sure Luna is fine..."

"Roger, we need to go to Malfoy Manor" she pleaded, her eyes wild with madness. "We need to save Luna, or Bellatrix is going to kill her! Draco's not there and-" she gasped a shuttering breath. "Please Roger, please!"

"Are you mad? Bellatrix will surely kill ya!" Rolf spat, releasing her quickly as though cursed.

"ROGER!" she shrieked her voice cracking with emotion, before falling just below a whisper, "please..."

"Alright, but I suggest going to her house to investigate, it was a vision so we have time...maybe she wasn't even captured yet...get washed up and ready...we'll leave and start heading there tomorrow morning" Roger said finally, earning a look of disgust from Rolf and a bear hug from Anna.

"Thank you!" Anna whispered, this time tears of joy springing from her bloodshot eyes.

"Don't thank me," Roger smiled sadly. "Your the boss, I'm just along for the ride..."

Anna smiled before whispering, "I'm so glad your here..."

_Anna's Vision_

_Where did you hide the diadem, Helena?" The boy spoke melodically, watching the ghost lady's eyes blink a few times before holding his steady gaze. She was flustered; the boy looked pleased._

_"A-a forest, in Albania. In the hollow of a tree. I knew him a too pride-filled man to look in such a dismal place." But the rest of her words seemed like background noise to his expectant ears. He clearly knew. He knew where the lost diadem of Rowena Ravenclaw was located. Nothing else in the world mattered. Not only could he successfully make a Horcrux out of the crown…but he would be the first to touch the long lost artifact of Hogwarts history and return it to Hogwarts. That was all the knowledge he needed bestowed upon him._

_Helena was watching the handsome, dark haired youth, obviously wondering if she had spoken too much. He leaned back slightly, and raised a hand to trace the back of his hand against her chillingly freezing cheek. Her opaque cheeks grew white as snow. "You didn't deserve to die the way you did, Helena. I can tell you that." She smiled radiantly once more. He leaned back all the way, and took her hand back. He had no more reason to be with her, but he clearly couldn't seem flippant about departing._

_End of Anna's vision_

It was snowing by the time Anna took over the watch at midnight. Her dreams were confused and disturbing: Helena and the diadem wove in and out of them, first through a poinsettia plant another beyond her Christmas tree. She woke repeatedly, panicky, convinced that somebody had called out to her in the distance, imagining that the wind whipping around the tent was footsteps or voices.

Finally she got up in the darkness and joined Roger, who was huddled in the entrance to the tent reading A History of Magic by the light of her wand. The snow was falling thickly, and he greeted with relief her suggestion of packing up early and heading to the Lovegood home.

"We'll move somewhere more sheltered," he agreed, handing her his sweatshirt which shivering, she pulled on and over her pajamas. "I kept thinking I could hear people moving outside. I even though I saw somebody one or twice."

Roger paused in the act of pulling on a jumper and glanced at the silent, motionless Sneakoscope on the table.

"I'm sure I imagined it," said Roger, looking nervous. "The snow the dark, it plays tricks on your eyes... But perhaps we ought to Disapparate under your Invisibility Charm, just in case?"

Half an hour later, with the tent packed, Roger, Rolf and Anna clutching the beaded bag, they Disapparated. The usual tightness engulfed them; Anna's feet parted company with the snowy ground, then slammed hard onto what felt like frozen earth covered in leaves.

"Where are we?" she asked, peering around at the fresh mass of trees as Roger and Rolf opened the beaded bag and began tugging out the tent poles.

"The Forest of Friggle," he said, "Though those trees is the Lovegood home."

"How'd you-?" Anna quizzed seriously but Roger grinned cutting her off.

"Memory, I overhead Luna and you talking about how she hunted-er- Nargles in these woods." Roger said looking at his shoes.

"Davies you sly devil!" Anna grinned. "Fucking brilliant!"

Here too snow lay on the trees all around and it was bitterly cold, but they were at least protected from the wind. They spent most of the day inside the tent, huddled for warmth around the useful bright blue flames that Anna was adept at producing, and which could be scooped up and carried in a jar. She felt as though she was recuperating from some brief but severe, an impression reinforced by Roger's solicitousness and Rolf's silent treatment towards both of them, particularly Roger who he saw as an enabler . That afternoon fresh flakes drifted down upon them, so that even their sheltered clearing had a fresh dusting of powdery snow.

After two nights of little sleep, Anna's senses seemed more alert than usual. Their escape from Nurmengard had been so narrow that Voldemort seemed somehow closer than before, more threatening. As darkness drove in again Anna refused Rolf's offer to keep watch and told him to go to bed.

Anna moved an old cushion into the tent mouth and sat down, wearing all the sweaters she owned but even so, still shivery. The darkness deepened with the passing hours until it was virtually impenetrable. She caressing Draco's necklace wishing he were here, before she remembered that it was the Christmas holidays and that he would be back at the Manor.

Every tiny movement seemed magnified in the vastness of the forest. Anna knew that it must be full of living creatures, but she wished they would all remain still and silent so that she could separate their innocent scurryings and prowlings from noises that might proclaim other, sinister movements. She remembered the sound of a cloak slithering over dead leaves in a vision many years ago, and at once thought she heard it again before mentally shaking herself. Their protective enchantments had worked for months; why should they break now? And yet she could not throw off the feeling that something was different tonight and someone was watching her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Next chapter Anna will find out if her suspicions are correct. Stay Tuned! With Love, Starry**


	92. Saved

CHAPTER NINETY-TWO  
Saved

Several times she jerked upright, her neck aching because she had fallen asleep, slumped at an awkward angle against the side of the tent. The night reached such a depth of velvety blackness that she might have been suspended in limbo between Disapparation and Apparation. She had just held a hand in front of her face to see whether she could make out her fingers when it happened.

A bright silver light appeared right ahead of her, moving through the trees. Whatever the source, it was moving soundlessly. The light seemed simply to drift toward her.

She jumped to her feet, her voice frozen in her throat, and raised her wand. She screwed up her eyes as the light became blinding, the trees in front of it pitch black in silhouette, and still the thing came closer...  
And then the source of the light stepped out from behind an oak. It was a silver white owl, moon-bright and dazzling, flew his way over the ground, still silent, and leaving no motion between the trees. He flew toward her, his handsome head held high.

Anna stared at the creature, filled with wonder, not at his beauty, but his inexplicable familiarity. She felt that she had been waiting for him to come, but that she had forgotten, until this moment, that they had arranged to meet. Her impulse to shout for Roger and  
Rolf, which had been so strong a moment ago, had gone. She knew, she would have staked her life on it, that he had come for her, and her alone.

They gazed at each other for several long moments and then he turned and flew away.

"No," she said, and her voice was cracked with lack of use. "Come back!"

He continued to fly deliberately through the trees, and soon his brightness was striped by their thick black trunks. For one trembling second Anna hesitated. Caution murmured it could be a trick, a lure, a trap. But instinct, overwhelming instinct, told her that this was not Dark Magic. She set off in pursuit.

Snow crunched beneath her feet, but the owl made no noise as he passed through the trees, for he was nothing but light. Deeper and deeper into the forest he led her, and Anna walked quickly, sure that when she stopped, she would allow him to approach her properly. And then he would speak and the voice would tell her what she needed to know.

At last she came to a halt. He turned his handsome head toward her once more, and she broke into a run, a question burning in her, but as she parted her lips to ask it, he vanished.  
Though the darkness had swallowed her whole, his burnished image was still imprinted on her retinas; it obscured her vision, brightening when she lowered her eyelids, disorienting her. Now fear came: His presence had meant safety.

"Lumos!" she whispered, and the wand-tip ignited.

The imprint of the owl faded away with every blink of her eyes as she stood there, listening to the sounds of the forest, to distant crackles of twigs, soft swishes of snow. Was she about to be attacked? Had he enticed her into an ambush? Was she imagining that somebody stood beyond the reach of the wandlight, watching her?

She held the wand higher. Nobody ran out at her, no flash of green light burst from behind a tree. Why, then, had he led her to this spot?  
Something gleamed in the light of the wand, and Anna spun about, but all that was there was a small, frozen pool, its black, cracked surface glittering as she raised her wand higher to examine it.

She moved forward rather cautiously and looked down. The ice reflected her distorted shadow and the beam of wandlight, but deep below the thick, misty gray carapace, something else glinted. The bottle-caps...  
Her heart skipped into her mouth: She dropped to her knees at the pool's edge and angled the wand so as to flood the bottom of the pool with as much light as possible. Bottle-caps indeed...all strung onto a thin silver chain which looked broken at the clasp...Luna's quirky bottle-cap necklace was lying at the bottom of the forest pool.

Barely breathing, she stared down at it. How was this possible? How could it have come to be lying in a forest pool, this close to the place where they were camping? Had some unknown magic drawn Xenophilius Lovegood to this spot, or was the fox, which she had taken to be a Patronus, some kind of guardian of the pool? Or had the necklace been put into the pool after the Death Eaters arrived, precisely because they were here? In which case, where was the person who wanted to pass it to Anna? Again she directed the wand at the surrounding trees and bushes, searching for a human outline, for the glint of an eye, but she could not see anyone there. All the same, a little more fear leavened her exhilaration as she returned her attention to the necklace reposing upon the bottom of the frozen pool.

She pointed the wand at the silvery shape and murmured, "Accio Necklace."

It did not stir. She had not expected it to. If it had been that easy the necklace would have lain on the ground for her to pick up, not in the depths of a frozen pool. She set off around the circle of ice, thinking hard about how to retrieve it.

"How?" she murmured, but the necklace remained upon the pool bottom, as unperturbed as it's owner , motionless.

Anna stopped walking and let out a long sigh, her smoky breath dispersing rapidly upon the frozen air. She knew what she had to do. If she was honest with herself, she had thought it might come to this from the moment she had spotted the necklace through the ice.

She glanced around at the surrounding trees again, but was convinced now that nobody was going to attack her. They had had their chance as she walked alone through the forest, had had plenty of opportunity as she examined the pool. The only reason to delay at this point was because the immediate prospect was so deeply uninviting.

With fumbling fingers Anna started to remove her many layers of clothing. What the purpose of this, she thought ruefully, she was not entirely sure, unless it counted as evidence some clue to what happened to Luna.  
An owl hooted somewhere as she stripped off, and she thought of Athena hoping she was safe. She was shivering now, her teeth chattering horribly, and yet she continued to strip off until at last she stood there in her boy-shorts styled black panties and black bra, barefooted in the snow. She placed her bag containing the map, her mother's letter, their books, and her photographs on top of her clothes, then she pointed her wand at the ice.

"Diffindo."

It cracked with a sound like a bullet in the silence. The surface of the pool broke and chunks of dark ice rocked on the ruffled water. As far as Anna could judge, it was not deep, but to retrieve the sword she would have to submerge herself completely.  
Contemplating the task ahead would not make it easier or the water warmer. She stepped to the pool's edge and placed her wand on the ground still lit. Then, trying not to imagine how much colder she was about to become or how violently she would soon be shivering, she jumped.

Every pore of her body screamed in protest. The very air in her lungs seemed to freeze solid as she was submerged to her shoulders in the frozen water. She could hardly breathe: trembling so violently the water lapped over the edges of the pool, she felt for the necklace with her numb feet. She only wanted to dive once.

Anna put off the moment of total submersion from second to second, gasping and shaking, until she told herself that it must be done, gathered all her courage, and dived.  
The cold was agony: It attacked her like fire. Her brain itself seemed to have frozen as she pushed through the dark water to the bottom and reached out, groping for the necklace. Her fingers closed around it; she pulled it upward.

Then something closed tight around her wrist. She thought of water weeds, though nothing had brushed her as she dived, and raised her other hand to free herself. It was not weed: The chain of the necklace had tightened and was slowly constricting her wrist.  
Anna kicked out wildly, trying to even let go of the necklace and push herself back to the surface, but merely propelled herself into the rocky side of the pool. Thrashing, suffocating, she scrabbled at the chain that held her wrist down with her free hand, her frozen fingers unable to loosen it, and now little lights were popping inside her head, and she was going to drown, there was nothing left, nothing she could do, and the arms that closed around her chest were surely Death's...  
Choking and retching, soaking and colder than she had ever been in her life, she came to facedown in the snow. Somewhere, close by, another person was panting and coughing and staggering around, with those deep coughs, and heavy weight of the footsteps...

Anna had no strength to lift her head and see her savior's identity. All she could do was raise her shaking free hand to her left wrist and feel the place where the necklace had cut tightly into her flesh. It was gone. Someone had cut her free. She could feel herself blacking out the last things she heard was a panting familiar voice, similar to the one in Hagrid's hut, which spoke from over her head...

"You seem so familiar to me..why?" the rugged but soft questioned out loud, suddenly Anna could hear a breath of frustration get drawn from her mystery savior. She could hear his footsteps pacing before ceasing to her left. "Oh my God..." he trailed off and Anna could hear the stranger going through her bag. She knew this should terrify her but she felt strangely safe with this man.

Anna tried to open her eyes but all she could hear as she fought for consciousness was the man's broken with emotion voice speaking in a faint whisper, "They said you died...I thought-" before she felt herself being lifted from the ground and knew no more...  
Still unable to open her eyes, she felt the familiar arms place her down on the ground and felt whoever it was touch the necklace Draco had given her before apparating with a loud crack. She felt as though she were being watched and consciousness was drifting in and out like a bad radio station. She could hear something or someone pacing around her. She did not know how long she laid there, weak, lethargic and hypothermic.

"Draco..." she whispered, smiling in her state of delusion, as she heard faint steps grow louder.

She felt something furry and warm lay over her in a way that wasn't crushing her but shielding her from the cold. She head what sounded like howling and yelping. Where was she? She could not move she could hear voices drowning in and out.

"What was that?! Rolf go check on Anna!"

"Oh My God, Roger it is Anna!"

"What?!"

"COME QUICK!"

"What the fuck!?"

"Hey! Get your wand that fox is back!"

"Scram!"

Anna felt the warm fuzzy body leave with quick retreating steps echoing. Nothing but the shock of hearing those voices could have given Anna the strength to get up. Shivering violently, she staggered to her feet. The fox, Roger had mentioned, was gone, the owl was gone and so was the man who saved her. There before her stood Rolf, fully dressed in layers, her beaded bag in one hand and Luna's broken necklace dangling from its broken chain in the other. Roger came back out of the woods, looking defeated, "it's gone..."

"What's gone?" Anna asked, wondering if she'd imagined she'd heard their previous conversation.

"The fox...it was guarding you till we came out but never mind that!" Roger answered briskly. "What the fuck were you doing and thinking?"

Anna explained what had happened to them and as the story of the silvery owl and Luna's necklace in the pool unfolded, Roger and Rolf frowned form one another to Anna.

"But it must have been a Patronus!" Roger said. "Couldn't you see who was casting it? Didn't you see anyone? And it led you to the necklace! I can't believe this! Then what happened?"

Anna explained how she jumped into the pool, and nearly drowned because the necklace acted cursed, but someone dove in, and saved Anna, and the necklace. She got as far as the cryptic thing he said, then hesitated, and Rolf cut in.  
"and you don't know who saved you?" said Rolf.

"No..." she whispered.

"Well, we heard footsteps," said Roger with half a glance at Rolf. "You were laying here...and there was a fox laying next to you..."

"It was howling and yelping like it was trapped so we ran out scared it off and here we are..." finished Rolf.

He threw the necklace into her lap; gingerly she picked it up and examined it.

Deciding that it was at last safe to do so, Roger and Rolf helped her into the tent.

"My clothes-" she whispered, pointing to the heap behind where she laid.

"What?" said Roger, who had been watching Anna's chest, looked up at her quite red in the face. "Oh-oh yeah."

He waved his wand and the clothes and bag rose from behind them and followed. "Here, Rolf take Anna in so I can re do the protective enchantments..."

"Alright," said Rolf, holding out his hand.

"Ready?" he said, and at that moment Anna leaned on him as they entered to the tent, and Anna noticed how he looked apprehensive again.

Anna put Luna's necklace into the beaded bag, conjured up some warm pajamas, and a heated blanket before she climbed into her bed and settled down without another word.

She could hear Roger and Rolf talking quietly together.

"Think that fox is an animagus, I think," murmured Rolf.

"Yeah," said Roger. "Perhaps...question is who is it? It keeps popping up..."

"Goodnight guys," Anna said loudly from beneath her blankets, before drifting off to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: What did you think? Who's Anna's mysterious savior and who is the fox? Next chapter Anna will be visiting Xenophilius Lovegood and than she'll be off to rescue Luna and perhaps run into someone very special... ;-)...that's all I'm at liberty to say right now so, stay tuned! As always thank you for your reviews I love them and each and every one of you!  
> With Love, Starry**


	93. Lucid Mr. Lovegood

CHAPTER NINETY-THREE  
Lucid Mr. Lovegood

They Disapparated the next morning out of the words a few miles farther north of where Anna knew Luna's house to be.

"There!" shouted Anna, as the wind whipped their hair and clothes. She was pointing upward, toward the top of the hill on which they had appeared, where a most strange-looking house rose vertically against the sky, a great black cylinder with a ghostly moon hanging behind it in the afternoon sky. "This is it!"

"Strange," said Roger, frowning at the tower.

"Brilliant!" said Rolf. "Let's go!"

Roger's legs were the longest and he reached the top of the hill first. When Rolf and Anna caught up with him, panting and clutching stitches in their sides, they found him grinning broadly.

"Well done Anna," said Roger. "Look."

Three hand-painted signs had been tacked to a broke-down gate:

**THE QUIBBLER. EDITOR, X. LOVEGOOD**

**PICK YOUR OWN MISTLETOE**

**KEEP OFF THE DIRIGIBLE PLUMS**

The gate creaked as they opened it. The zigzagging path leading to the front door was overgrown with a variety of odd plants, including a bush covered in orange radishlike fruit Luna sometimes wore as earrings. Anna thought she recognized a Snargaluff and gave the wizened stump a wide berth. Two aged crab apple trees, bent with the wind, stripped of leaves but still heavy with berry-sized red fruits and bushy crowns of white beaded mistletoe, stood sentinel on either side of the front door. A little owl with a slightly flattened hawklike head peered down at them from one of the branches.

"You'd better take off the Invisibility Charm off us," said Rolf. "It's you Mr. Lovegood wants to help, not us."

She did as he suggested, placing her wand to stow back in the beaded bag. She then rapped three times on the thick black door, which was studded with iron nails and bore a knocker shaped like an eagle.

Barely ten seconds passed, then the door was flung open and there stood Xenophilius Lovegood, barefoot and wearing what appeared to be a stained nightshirt. His long white candyfloss hair was dirty and unkempt. Xenophilius had been positively dapper at Bill and Fleur's wedding by comparison.

"What? What is it? Who are you? What do you want?" he cried in a high-pitched, querulous voice, looking first at Rolf, then at Roger, and finally at Anna, upon which his mouth fell open in a perfect, comical O.

"Hello, Mr. Lovegood," said Anna, holding out her hand, "It's Anna Darcy, remember? Luna's best friend..."

Xenophilius took Anna's hand and forced a sad smile, although the eye that was not pointing inward at his nose slid straight to wrist which Anna wore a bracelet Luna had given her Christmas of her second year.

"Ah, Anna," he said stiffly. "What brings you here?"

"Would it be okay if we came in?" asked Anna. "There's something we'd like to ask you...about Luna"

"I... I'm not sure that's advisable," whispered Xenophilius, He swallowed and cast a quick look around the garden. "Rather a shock... My word... I... I'm afraid I don't really think I ought to-"

"It wont take long" said Anna, slightly suspicious by this less-than-warm welcome.

"I -oh, fine Anna. All right then. Come in, quickly, Quickly!"

They were barely over the threshold when Xenophilius slammed the door shut behind them, They were standing in the familiar yet nonetheless peculiar kitchen. The room was perfectly circular, so that Anna felt like being inside a giant pepper pot. Everything was curved to fit the walls the stove, the sink, and the cupboards and all of it had been painted with flowers, insects, and birds in bright primary colors. Anna smiled sadly as she recognized Luna's styles. The effect in such and enclosed space, was slightly overwhelming.

In the middle of the floor, a wrought-iron spiral staircase led to the upper levels. There was a great deal of clattering and banging coming from overhead: Anna hoped Luna was the source of that noise.

"You'd better come up." said Xenophilius, still looking extremely uncomfortable, and he led the way.

The room above seemed to be a combination of living room and workplace, and as such, was even more cluttered than the kitchen. Though much smaller and entirely round, the room somewhat resembled the Room of Requirement on the unforgettable occasion that it had transformed itself into a gigantic labyrinth comprised of centuries of hidden objects. There were piles upon piles of books and papers on every surface. Delicately made models of creatures Anna recognized from previous visits, all flapping wings or snapping jaws, hanging from the ceiling.

Anna's heart sank because Luna was clearly not there: The thing that was making such a racket was a wooden object covered in magically turning cogs and wheels, It looked like the bizarre offspring of a workbench and a set of shelves, Anna knew it was an old-fashioned printing press, due to the fact that it was churning out Quibblers.

"Excuse me," said Xenophilius, and he strode over to the machine, seized grubbily tablecloth from beneath an immense number of books and papers, which all tumbled onto the floor, and threw it over the press, somewhat muffling the loud bangs and clatters. He then faced Anna. "Why have you come here?" Before Anna could speak, however, Rolf let out a gasp of shock.

"Mr. Lovegood is that an Erumpent Horn?"

He was pointing at an enormous, gray spiral horn, not unlike that of a unicorn, which had been mounted on the wall, protruding several feet into the room.

"No stranger, It is the horn of a Crumple-Horned Snorkack," said Xenophilius.

"No it isn't!" said Rolf.

"Rolf," muttered Anna, embarrassed, "now's not the moment- "

"Anna I've done work with my grandfather on this, it's an Erumpent horn! It's a Class B Tradeable Material and it's an extraordinary dangerous thing to have in a house!"

"How'd you know it's an Erumpent horn?" asked Roger, edging away from the horn as fast as he could, given the extreme clutter of the room.

"There's a description in Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them! Mr. Lovegood, you need to get rid of it straightaway, don't you know it can explode at the slightest touch?"

"The Crumple Horned Snorkack" said Xenophilius very clearly, a mulish look upon his face, "is a shy and highly magical creature, and it's horn I assure you Sir- "

"Mr. Lovegood. I recognize the grooved markings around the base, that's an Erumpent horn and it's incredibly dangerous I don't know where you got it-"

"I bought it," said Xenophilius dogmatically. "Two weeks ago, from a delightful young wizard who knew my interest in the exquisite Snorkack. A Christmas surprise for my Luna. Now," he said, turning to Anna, "why exactly have you come here, Miss. Darcy?"

"We need some help," said Anna, stepping hard on Rolf's foot before he could start again could start again.

"Ah," said Xenophilius, "Help, Hmm."

His good eye moved again to Anna bracelet. He seemed simultaneously terrified and touched by Anna wearing it.

"Yes. The thing is... helping Anna Darcy... rather dangerous...because Anna Darcy is best friend with Harry Potter"

"Aren't you the one who keeps telling everyone it's their first duty to help Harry?" said Roger. "In that magazine of yours?" Xenophilius glanced behind him at the concealed printing press, still banging and clattering beneath the tablecloth.

"Er-yes, I have expressed that view. however-"

"That's for everyone else to do, not you personally?" said Roger.

Xenophilius did not answer. He kept swallowing, his eyes darting between the three of them. Anna had the impression that he was undergoing some painful internal struggle.

"Mr. Lovegood, when was the last time you saw Luna?" asked Anna. "Did someone take her because of me?"

Xenophilius gulped. He seemed to be steeling himself. Finally he said in a shaky voice difficult to hear over the noise of the printing press, "I know not what your talking about Anna! Luna is down at the stream, fishing for Freshwater Plimpies. She...she will like to see you. I'll go and call her and then yes, very well. We shall listen to what you have to say than..."

He disappeared down the spiral staircase and they heard the front open and close. They looked at each other.

"What a Coward," said Roger. "Luna's got ten times his guts."

"He's probably worried about what'll happen to them if the Death Eaters find out I was here" said Anna. "I just hope that she just lost the necklace and my visions weren't true..."

"Well, I agree with Roger," said Rolf, "Filthy hypocrite, telling everyone else to help Harry and trying to worm out of helping his own daughter's best friend. And for fuck's sake keep away from that horn!"

Anna crossed to the window on the far side of the room. She could see a stream, a thin, glittering ribbon lying far below them at the base of the hill. They were very high up; with a heavy heart Anna realized anyone she came into contact with was in danger, Xenophilius's attitude proved that. She turned away from the windows and her gaze fell upon another peculiar object standing upon the cluttered, curved slide board; a stone statue of a beautiful but austere-looking witch wearing a most bizarre-looking headdress. Two objects that resembled golden ear trumpets curved out from the sides. A tiny pair of glittering blue wings were stuck to a leather strap that ran over the top of her head, while one of the orange radishes had been stuck to a second strap around her forehead.

"Look at this," said Anna.

"Fetching," said Roger. "Surprised he didn't wear that to the wedding."

They heard the front door close, and a moment later Xenophilius climbed back up the spiral staircase into the room, his thin legs now encase in Wellington boots, bearing a tray of ill-assorted teacups and a steaming teapot.

"Ah, you have spotted my pet invention," he said, shoving the tray into Rolf's arms and joining Anna at the statue's side.

"Modeled, fittingly enough, upon the head of the beautiful Rowens Ravenclaw, 'Wit beyond measure is a man's greatest treasure!'"

He indicated the objects like ear trumpets.

"These are the Wrackpurt siphons to remove all sources of distraction from the thinker's immediate area. Here," he pointed out the tiny wings, "a billywig propeller, to induce an elevated frame of mind. Finally," he pointed to the orange radish, "the dirigible Plum, so as to enhance the ability to accept the extraordinary."

Xenophilius strode back to the tea tray, which Rolf had managed to balance precariously on one of the cluttered side tables.

"May I offer you all an infusion of Gurdyroots?" said Xenophilius. "We make it ourselves." As he started to pour out the drink, which was as deeply purple as beetroot juice, he added, "Luna is down beyond Bottom Bridge, she is most excited that you are here She ought not to be too long, she has caught nearly enough Plumpies to make soup for all of us. Do sit down and help yourselves to sugar."

"Now," he remove a tottering pile of papers from an armchair and sat down, his Wellingtoned legs crossed, "how may I help you, Miss. Darcy?"

"Well," said Anna, glancing at Rolf and Roger, who both nodded encouragingly, "it's about a vision I had...I don't know if Luna ever told you Sir, but I'm a Seer."

Xenophilius raised his eyebrows.

"Are you referring to the ability to see the future?"


	94. Xenophilis' Despair

CHAPTER NINETY-FOUR  
Xenophilis' Despair

"Yes," Anna whispered softly.

"Luna has told me all about you, young lady," said Xenophilius. "You are, I gather, more mischievous rather than...ah studious...a fortune teller who is very open minded. So what do I need to know about Luna?"

"Shouldn't we wait for her?" asked Roger skeptically.

"Luna isn't here, is she Mr. Lovegood?" Anna said softly placing an awkward but comforting hand on his shoulder.

"What?" laughed Xenophilius rather forcedly. "Of course she is here! Down by the-"

"We know you-" began Rolf rolling his eyes but Anna cut him off abruptly.

"Please-Mr. Lovegood, if Death Eaters took Luna could you share with me-us-what you know happened that night so we can get her back?"

"Well some Seer you are if you don't know what happened!" said Xenophilius rather airily.

"Sir, I don't know if it happened as I saw it or it will happen soon, but my visions always happen. I need to know who took her so we can get her back..."

"Nobody took her!" he said briskly, with another glance at the window he got to his feet, picked up the tray, and headed for the spiral staircase.

"Sir-please!" Anna began as Xenophilius stood up abruptly.

"You will stay for dinner?" he called, as he vanished downstairs again. "Everybody always requests our recipe for Freshwater Plimply soup."

"Probably to show the Poisoning Department at St. Mungo's," said Roger under his breath.

Anna waited until they could hear Xenophilius moving about in the kitchen downstairs before speaking.

"What do you think?" Rolf asked Anna.

"Oh, Rolf," she said wearily, "it's a pile of utter rubbish. There's no way Luna would spend this long out by the creek if she knew we were here. What a waste of time!"

"I s'pose this is the man who brought us Crumple-Horned Snorkacks," said Rolf.

"You didn't believe it either?" Anna asked him.

"This place definitely looks off, to think of it," Rolf added, "like he's trying to cover up that she's gone."

"What are you talking about?"

Rolf pointed to a set of spiral stairs, as Anna moved to them, she raised her eyes absently to the next level and was distracted at once. She'd never been in Luna's room, she'd only come to get her and stood in the circular room with Aunt Phoebe while she waited for her. Her own face was looking back at her from the ceiling of the room above. After a moment's bewilderment, she realized that it was not a mirror, but a painting. Curious, she began to climb the stairs.

"Anna, what are you doing? I don't think you should look around when he's not here!" Roger called but Anna had already reached the next level. Luna had decorated her bedroom ceiling with six beautifully painted faces: Anna, Harry, Ron, Hermione, Ginny, and Neville. They were not moving as the portraits at Hogwarts moved, but there was a certain magic about them all the same. Anna thought they breathed. What appeared to be a fine golden chains wove around the pictures linking them together, but after examining them for a minute or so, Anna realized that the chains were actually one work repeated a thousand times in golden ink: friends... friends... friends...

Anna felt a great rush of affection for Luna. She looked around the room. There was a large photograph beside the bed, of a young Luna and the woman who looked very much like her that Anna remembered as Luna's Mother. They were hugging. Luna looked rather better-groomed in this picture than Anna had ever seen her in life. The picture was dusty. This struck Anna as slightly odd. She swallowed hard and stared around. Something was wrong. The pale blue carpet was also thick with dust. There were no clothes in the wardrobe, whose doors stood ajar. The bed had a cold, unfriendly look, as though it had not been slept in for weeks. A single cobweb stretched over the nearest window across the blood red sky.

"What's wrong?" Roger asked as Anna descended the staircase, but before she could respond, Xenophilius reached the top of the stairs from the kitchen, now holding a tray laden with bowls.

"Mr. Lovegood," said Anna. "Who took Luna? Did you hear their names?"

"Excuse me?"

"When did they take Luna?"

Xenophilius halted on the top step.

"I-I've already told you...no one did! She is down at the Botions Bridge fishing for Plimpies."

"So why have you only laid that tray for four?"

Xenophilius tried to speak, but no sound came out. The only noise was the continued chugging of the printing press, and a slight rattle from the tray as Xenophilius's hands shook.

"Luna hasn't been here for weeks." said Anna. "Her clothes are gone, her bed hasn't been slept in. Where is she? and why do you keep looking out of the window?"

Xenophilius dropped the tray. The bowls bounced and smashed Anna, Roger, and Rolf drew their wands. Xenophilius froze his hand about to enter his pocket. At that moment the printing press have a huge bank and numerous Quibblers came streaming across the floor from underneath the tablecloth, the press fell silent at last. Roger stooped down and picked up one of the magazines, his wand still pointing at Mr. Lovegood.

"Anna, look at this" She strode over to him as quickly as she could through all the clutter.

The front of the Quibbler carried Anna and Harry's picture, emblazoned with the words "Undesirable Number One and Two" and captioned beneath each of them respectfully with the reward money.

"The Quibbler's going for a new angle, then?" Anna asked coldly, her mind working very fast. "Is that what you were doing when you went into the garden, Mr. Lovegood? Sending an owl to the Ministry?"

Xenophilius licked his lips "They took my Luna," he whispered, "Because of what I've been writing. They took my Luna and I don't know where she is, what they've done to her. But they might give her back to me if I-If I-"

"Hand over Anna for information about about Harry?" Roger finished for him.

"No deal." said Rolf flatly. "Get out of the way, we're leaving."

Xenophilius looked ghastly, a century old, his lips drawn back into a dreadful leer.

"They will be here any moment. I must save Luna. I cannot lose Luna. You must not leave."

He spread his arms in front of the staircase.

"Don't make us hurt you," Roger said. "Get out of the way, Mr. Lovegood."

"ROGER!" Anna screamed.

Figures on broomsticks were flying past the windows. As the three of them looked away from him. Xenophilius drew his wand. Anna realized their mistake just in time. She launched herself sideways, shoving Roger and Rolf out of harm's way as Xenophilius's Stunning Spell soared across the room and missed the Erumpent horn by inches.

She quickly got her bearings and cast her invisibility charm on she and her friends, as Xenophilius' eyes widened as she disappeared before his eyes.

"NOOOO! GET BACK HERE DARCY! THEY'LL KILL HER! THEY'LL KILL MY LUNA! YOUR BEST FRIEND!"

Anna felt terrible but quietly dragged Rolf and Roger into Luna's closet, the spell was good for 15 minutes and she hoped that was all they needed. Breathing heavy, she tried to slow her frantic breaths and listen...

"Look Travers, the crazy bloke is talking to himself," said a rough voice. "What's all the shouting ?" There was a bang and a scream of pain from Xenophilius.

"No...no...upstairs...Anna Darcy!"

"I told you last week Lovegood, we weren't coming back for anything less than some solid information! Remember last week?" _Bang!_ "When you thought we'd give her back if you offered us proof there are Cumple" Bang "Headed" _bang_ "Snorkacks?"

"No-no I beg of you!" sobbed Xenophilius. "It really is Anna, Really!"

"And now it turns out you only called us here to waste our precious fucking time! AGAIN!" roared the Death Eater, and there was a volley of bangs interspersed with squeals of agony from Xenophilius.

Rolf coughed loudly on a dust cloud that enveloped him when he picked up Luna's scrapbook. Fuck. Anna watched the book invisibly drop back to where it was found. the thud echoing like a pin drop in the dead silence.

"I thought I heard a cough, Selwyn," said a cool second voice, echoing up the mangled staircase. "Upstairs, could be worth checking out."

"You better hope someone is up there Lovegood." shouted the wizard named Selwyn.

"Anna is up there! Under an Invisibility charm! She has accomplices!"

"You have never seen Darcy in your life, have you? Thought you'd lure us here to negotiate with us, with your weird shit, did you? And you think you'll get your girl back like this?"

"I swear...I swear...Anna's Luna's best friend, I know the girl well, she's upstairs!"

"Homenum revelio." said the voice at the foot of the stairs. Anna gasped, and she felt Roger and Rolf reach for and finally grip each of her arms. She had the odd sensation something was swooping low over her, immersing her body in its shadow.

"There's someone up there all right, Selwyn," said the second man sharply.

"It's Anna, I tell you, it's Anna!" sobbed Xenophilius. "Please...please...give me Luna, just let me have Luna..."

"You can have your little girl, Lovegood," said Selwyn, "if you get up those stairs and bring me down Anna Darcy. But if this is a plot, if it's a trick, if you've got an accomplice waiting up there to ambush us, we'll cast and imperius curse on you and make you kill her!"  
Xenophilius gave a wail of fear and despair. There were scurryings and scrapings.

Xenophilius was knocking his clutter over trying to get to the stairs.

"Come on," Anna whispered, "we've got to get out of here."

She pulled them behind her out of Luna's closet, Xenophilius' footsteps on the staircase growing closer. While Xenophilius drew nearer and nearer, Anna managed to extend the life of her Invisibility charm on Roger and Rolf.

"All right." breathed Anna, as Xenophilius was feet away from them.

"Do you trust me Roger?"

She felt a squeeze on her hand that told her he did.

"Okay then." Anna whispered. "Rolf, you're going to stay put Invisible...I extended the life on the charm I cast on you"

"Me? But-"

"Please, Rolf! Roger, hold on tight to my hand, Rolf grab my shoulder."

Roger and Anna allowed their charm to wear off, while Rolf remained vanished but his hand on her shoulder told Anna he was ready. The printing press was spewing out Qibblers in all directions as Xenophilius was trying to shift them out of his way using a Hover Charm. Roger looked at Anna with urgency, as though unsure of what she was waiting for.

"Hold tight" she whispered. "Hold tight...any second..."

Xenophilius's paper-white face appeared over the top of the sideboard.

"Obliviate!" cried Anna, pointing her wand into his face. "You want to offer them Rowena Ravenclaw's headdress for Luna's safe return...you did not see us...You will remember none of this."

Xenophilius nodded and still looked dazed but Anna wasted no time, she pointed her wand next at the floor in Luna's closet "Deprimo!" she shouted.

She had blasted a hole in Luna's closet floor, as they dove back into it and fell like boulders. Roger still clutching onto her hand so tightly as though for dear life, there was a scream from below, and she glimpsed two men trying to get out of the way as vast quantities of Luna's closet contents rained all around them from the gaping ceiling. Anna twisted in midair and thundering footstep's of Travers and Selwyn rang in her ears as she Rolf and Roger once more into darkness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Hello lovelies! Okay so this is approximately a week before Harry, Ron and Hermione come. Anna's quite clever with Charms and Potions, she's a bit lousy at Herbology and Transfiguration though. Draco returns in the next couple chapters, but these events are all necessary in leading up to it. Your patience is valued! I'm alive though! Wooo!   
> With Love,   
> Starry**


	95. Determination and Motivation

CHAPTER NINTY-FIVE

Determination and Motivation

Anna fell, panting, onto grass and scrambled up at once. They seemed to have landed in the corner of a field at dusk; while her friends got their wits about them, Anna frantically began running in a circle around them, waving her wand.

"Protego Totalum...Salvio Hexia..."

"That treacherous old bleeder." Rolf panted, emerging from beneath the Invisibility Charm and shaking some debris from his sandy hair. "Anna you're a genius, a total genius. I can't believe we got out of that."

"Cave Inimicum...he did what any Father would do!"

"Well said, Ann," said Roger, examining his torn jeans and the cuts to his legs, "What'd you reckon they'll do to him?"

"Oh I hope they don't kill him!" groaned Anna, "That's why I wanted the Death Eaters to get a glimpse of me before we left, so they knew Xenophilius hadn't been lying!"

"Why hide me though?" asked Rolf.

"You're supposed to have attempted to murder me on my dear Aunt Bella's orders, Rolf! They've kidnapped Luna because her father supported Harry...and me! What would happen to your family if they knew you're with him?"

"My family's dead by their hands...what of yours?"

"I gave my Aunt drought of the living dead," said Anna, "They think she's dead. They don't know otherwise."

"You're a genius," Rolf repeated, looking awed.

"Yeah, you are, Anna," agreed Roger fervently. "I don't know what we'd do without you."

She beamed, but became solemn at once.

"What about Luna?"

"Well, if they're telling the truth and she's still alive-" began Roger.

"Don't say that, don't say it!" squealed Anna. "She must be alive, she must!"

"Then she'll be in Azkaban, I expect," said Roger. "Whether she survives the place, though...Loads don't..."

"She will," said Anna. She could not bear to contemplate the alternative. "She's tough, Luna, much tougher than you'd think. She's probably teaching all the inmates about Wrackspurts and Nargles."

"I hope you're right," said Roger. He passed a hand over his eyes. "I'd feel so sorry for Xenophilius if-"

"-f he hadn't just tried to sell us to the Death Eaters, yeah," said Rolf.

They put up the tent and retreated inside it, where Rolf made them tea. After their narrow escape, the chilly, musty old place felt like home: safe, familiar, and friendly.

"Oh, why did we go there?" groaned Anna after a few minutes' silence. "Roger, you were right, it was Godric's Hollow all over again, a complete waste of time! The Deathly Hallows...such rubbish...although actually," a sudden thought struck her, "he might have made it all up, mightn't he? He probably knew Luna was gone and wanted to keep us talking!"

"I don't think so," said Roger. "It's a damn sight harder making stuff up when you're under stress than you'd think. Old Lovegood was under loads of pressure, trying to make sure we stayed put. I reckon he told us the truth, or what he thinks is the truth, just to keep us talking."

"Well, I don't suppose it matters," sighed Anna. "poor Luna." she bemoaned.

"Hang on, though," said Roger. "You said you had vision ?"

"But that was weeks ago, Roger!"

"You keep saying that, but where was Luna?" said Roger. "Who had her?"

"She was in a cell," said Anna firmly. "I saw my Aunt and Draco"

"No dementors?" said Roger, running his hands through his hair stressfully.

"I couldn't see much, Roger!"

"You said she wasn't alone, didn't you?"

"Nope, the wand maker and another Hogwarts students was there" Her voice sounding tired and strained. "I don't think it was Azkaban!"

"That's absurd...all of the Prisoners of War are going there..."

"But they weren't there!" said Anna. "They were in a cellar it was dark...and Draco brought them food..."

"Malfoy brought them food? That sounds a bit out of character...don't you think?"

She saw concern and something less easily definable in Roger's expression. Then, as he glanced at Rolf, Anna realized that it was fear: She had scared him with her talk of Luna being held in Azkaban or somewhere like Azkaban.

"So how do you suppose we get back into Hogwarts under Snape's nose?" he said hastily, as though trying to sound robustly sane, "you know all secret passages, I'm sure?"

"Of course," she replied, looking relieved at the change of subject. "If we head in through one of the tunnels in Hogsmeade we should be able to get in without being detected," she explained as Rolf raised his eyebrows. "It's Roger and I's school, Rolf, and whatever we do we cannot be seen. Apparently Snape has some sketchy Mugglefuckers teaching there..."

"That shocks you?" repeated Roger.

"No," said Anna, "Expected it actually..."

"Well let's get some shut eye, eh?" said Rolf. "We'll discuss it in the morning..."

Anna changed into her pajamas but could not fall asleep. It was nearly dawn and all she could think of was Luna, alone in a cell in Azkaban, surrounded by dementors, and she suddenly felt ashamed of herself. She had turned a blind eye to her own visions about her in her feverish contemplation of finding her Great Grandfather. If only they could rescue her, but dementors in those numbers would be virtually unassailable. Now she came to think about it, it did not seem like Azkaban where Luna was...

It was dark but in the pale moonlight Luna looked out at from a slice of window...Anna swore she saw peacocks. White ones. Pacing in the moonlight arrogantly. And than desire to reach Hogwarts swallowed her once more...

They packed up the tent next morning and moved on through a dreary shower of rain. The downpour pursued them to the coast, where they pitched the tent that night, and persisted through the whole week, through sodden landscapes that Anna found bleak and depressing. She could think only of getting back to Hogwarts, boosting the morale of her peers and of course finding Draco. It was as though a flame had been lit inside her that nothing, not Roger's flat disbelief that there was a single passage unguarded by Snape nor Rolf's persistent doubts, could extinguish. And yet the fiercer the longing for reuniting with Draco burned inside her, the less joyful it made her. She blamed Roger and Rolf: Their determined indifference was as bad as the relentless rain for dampening her spirits, but neither could erode her need and love for him, which remained absolute. Anna's belief in and longing for Draco consumed her so much that she felt isolated from the other two and their obsession with telling Harry about the wand.

"Obsession?" said Roger in a low fierce voice, when Anna was careless enough to use the word one evening, after Roger had told her off for her lack of interest in locating Harry to tell him about the Elder Wand. "We're not the one with an obsession, Anna! We're the ones trying to do what Dumbledore wanted us and ultimately you to accomplish!"

But she was impervious to the veiled criticism. She did what he asked her to do...and in order to get to Harry they must get to Hogwarts. Morale boosting in a bleak looking war was everything...Why didn't Roger and Rolf understand that?

"Anna, I overheard you and Roger talking'" Rolf said calmly. "I think I may know where your friend is..."

"Yes Azkaban!" Roger retorted, and Anna elbowed him hard for being so rude.

"Where Rolf?" Anna asked, though interested her tired tone may of suggested she was merely humoring him.

"Fuck it," said Rolf, he shook his head, and walked away without further discussion.

Even the mystery of the white blonde fox, which the other two insisted on discussing, seemed less important to Anna now, a vaguely interesting sideshow. The only other thing that mattered to her was that her visions about Luna had begun to again, although she did all she could to hide this fact from the other two. She sought solitude whenever it happened, but was disappointed by what she saw.

The visions she had about Luna had changed in quality; they had become blurred, shifting as though they were moving in and out of focus. Anna was just able to make out the indistinct features of an object that looked like a mouse skull, and something like the moonlight vigilant peacocks that was more shadow than substance. Used to images sharp as reality, Anna was disconcerted by the change. She was worried her ability to see had been damaged, a gift that she both feared and, whatever she had told Roger, prized. Somehow Anna connected these unsatisfying, vague images with the cursed necklace of Luna, as if it was the quirky necklace's fault that she could no longer see what was happening to Luna as well as before.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Rolf is definitely coming out of his shell in showing Anna and company why he belongs with them. He's such an effective character and leader I'm really loving how I've developed him. The climax leading up to Anna's reuniting with Draco is coming next chapter, until than thanks to those of you who reviewed!  
> With Love, Starry**


	96. Caught

CHAPTER NINETY-SIX  
Caught  
As the week crept on, Anna could not help but notice, even through her new self-absorption that Rolf seemed to be taking charge. Perhaps because he was determined to make up for his pessimistic views, perhaps because Anna's descent into self pity and sorrow galvanized his dormant leadership qualities, Rolf was the one now encouraging and exhorting the other two into action.

"We're on the right track," he kept saying. "We need a plan of action, come on! Where would they have a lookout? Let's go through it again. The Shrieking Shack..."

Leaky Cauldron, Hogsmeade, the main gate, the Astronomy Tower, the Quidditch pitch, every place that they knew she and Harry had ever visited, stayed at or enjoyed, Rolf and Roger raked over them again, Anna joining in only to stop Roger pestering her. She would have been happy to sit alone in silence, trying to clear her mind of anything but what her visions may be wanting to tell her, to find out more about what was happening to Luna, or even Draco, but Rolf insisted on journeying to ever more unlikely places simply, Anna was aware, to keep them moving.

"You never know," was Rolf's constant refrain. "Wouldn't hurt to look into the Wizarding village of Cadmus Cove, they've got free Daily Prophets there...at least that's what me Dad always told me."  
These frequent forays into Wizarding territory brought them within occasional sight of Snatchers.

"Some of them are supposed to be as bad as Death Eaters," said Roger. "The lot that got me were a bit pathetic, my parents recons some of them are really dangerous. They said on Potterwatch-"

"On what?" said Rolf and Anna in unison.

"Potterwatch, didn't I tell you that's what it was called? The program I keep trying to get on the radio, the only one that tells the truth about what's going on! Nearly all of the programs are following You-Know-Who's line, all except Potterwatch, I really want you to hear it, but it's tricky tuning in..."

Roger spent evening after evening using his wand to beat out various rhythms on top of the wireless while the dials whirled. Occasionally they would catch snatches of advice on how to treat dragonpox, and once a few bars of "A Cauldron Full of Hot, Strong Love." 

While he taped, Roger continued to try to hit on the correct password, muttering strings of random words under his breath.

"They're normally something to do with the Order," he told them. "Dad had a real knack for guessing them. I'm bound to get one in the end..."

But not until March did luck favor Roger at last. Anna was sitting in the tent entrance, on guard duty, staring idly at a clump of grape hyacinths that had forced their way through the chilly ground, when Roger shouted excitedly from inside the tent. "I've got it, I've got it! Password was 'Albus'! Get in here, Anna."

Roused for the first time in days from her contemplation of returning to Hogwarts to see her friends and Draco, Anna hurried back inside the tent to find Roger and Rolf kneeling on the floor beside the little radio. Rolf, who had been polishing his axes just for something to do, was sitting open-mouthed, staring at the tiny speaker, from which a most familiar voice was issuing.

"...apologize for our temporary absence from the airwaves, which was due to a number of house calls in our area by those charming Death Eaters."

"But that's Lee Jordan!" said Anna.

"I know!" beamed Roger. "Cool, eh?"

"...now found ourselves another secure location," Lee was saying, "and I'm pleased to tell you that two of our regular contributors have joined me here this evening. Evening boys!"

"Hi."

"Evening, River."

"'River' that's Lee," Roger explained. "They've all got code names, but you can usually tell-"

"Shush your pumpkin juice hole!" said Anna, a sly smile gracing her lips.

"But before we hear from Royal and Romulus," Lee went on, "let's take a moment to report those deaths that the Wizarding Wireless Network News and Daily Prophet don't think important enough to mention. It is with great regret that we inform our listeners of the murders of Ted Tonks and Dirk Cresswell."

Anna felt a sick, swooping in his belly. She, Roger, and Rolf gazed at one another in horror.

"A goblin by the name of Gornuk was also killed. It is believed that Muggle-born Dean Thomas and a second goblin, both believed to have been traveling with Tonks, Cresswell, and Gornuk, may have escaped. If Dean is listening, or if anyone has any knowledge of his whereabouts, his parents and sisters are desperate for news."

"Meanwhile, in Gaddley, a Muggle family of five has been found dead in their home. Muggle authorities are attributing their deaths to a gas leak, but members of the Order of the Phoenix inform me that it was the Killing Curse more evidence, as if it were needed, of the fact that Muggle slaughter is becoming little more than a recreational sport under the new regime."

"Finally, we regret to inform our listeners that the remains of Bathilda Bagshot have been discovered in Godric's Hollow. The evidence is that she died several months ago. The Order of the Phoenix informs us that her body showed unmistakable signs of injuries inflicted by Dark Magic."

Anna's heart dropped, they got to her probably just after she'd left Godric's Hallow...her mind felt numb though her body recognized the comforting hand of Roger on her shoulder...

"I'm so sorry Anna..." he said, though he seemed so far away to her as silent tears slid down her face in shock and horror that perhaps only hours after they left Aunt Bathilda was murdered and infected with Dark Magic. What had they made her do? Anna didn't want to know...

"Listeners, I'd like to invite you now to join us in a minute's silence in memory of Ted Tonks, Dirk Cresswell, Bathilda Bagshot, Gornuk, and the unnamed, but no less regretted, Muggles murdered by the Death Eaters."

Silence fell, and Anna, Roger, and Rolf did not speak. Half of Anna yearned to hear more, half of her was afraid of what might come next. It was the first time she had felt fully connected to the outside world for a long time.

"Thank you," said Lee's voice. "And now we can return to regular contributor Royal, for an update on how the new Wizarding order is affecting the Muggle world."

"Thanks, River," said an unmistakable voice, deep, measured, reassuring.

"Kingsley!" burst out Roger.

"We know!" said Anna, hushing him.

"Muggles remain ignorant of the source of their suffering as they continue to sustain heavy casualties," said Kingsley. "However, we continue to hear truly inspirational stories of wizards and witches risking their own safety to protect Muggle friends and neighbors, often without the Muggles' knowledge. I'd like to appeal to all our listeners to emulate their example, perhaps by casting a protective charm over any Muggle dwellings in your street. Many lives could be saved if such simple measures are taken."

"And what would you say, Royal, to those listeners who reply that in these dangerous times, it should be 'Wizards first'?" asked Lee.

"I'd say that it's one short step from 'Wizards first' to 'Purebloods first,' and then to 'Death Eaters,'" replied Kingsley. "We're all human, aren't we? Every human life is worth the same, and worth saving."

"Excellently put, Royal, and you've got my vote for Minister of Magic if we ever get out of this mess," said Lee. "And now, over to Romulus for our popular feature 'Pals of Potter.'"

"Thanks, River," said another very familiar voice. Roger started to speak, but Anna forestalled him in a whisper.

"We know it's Lupin!"

"Romulus, do you maintain, as you have every time you've appeared on our program, that Harry Potter is still alive?"

"I do," said Lupin firmly. "There is no doubt at all in my mind that his death would be proclaimed as widely as possible by the Death Eaters if it had happened, because it would strike a deadly blow at the morale of those resisting the new regime. 'The Boy Who Lived' remains a symbol of everything for which we are fighting: the triumph of good, the power of innocence, the need to keep resisting."

Anna felt relieved deeply.

"What of his partner in crime, Anastasia Darcy? Is she alive and with the trio?"

"She too is very much alive and biding her time to aid Harry and her friends, we do know she escaped near capture somewhere near Nurmengard but I am confident that, she too, although not with Harry is aiding him in her own way."

"And what would you say to Anna and Harry if you knew either one was listening, Romulus?"

"I'd tell them we're all with them in spirit," said Lupin, then hesitated slightly, "And I'd tell Harry to follow his instincts, and Anna to trust her visions which are good and nearly always right."

Anna felt her eyes were filling with tears, "Nearly always right," she repeated.

"Oh, didn't I tell you?" said Roger in surprise. "Ron said when he turned up after you'd fallen asleep that Bill told him Lupin's living with Tonks! And apparently she's getting pretty big too..."

"...and our usual update on those friends of Harry Potter's who are suffering for their allegiance?" Lee was saying.

"Well, as regular listeners will know, several of the more outspoken supporters of Harry Potter have now been imprisoned, including Xenophilius Lovegood, erstwhile editor of The Quibbler," said Lupin.

"At least he's still alive!" muttered Roger.

"We have also heard within the last few hours that Rubeus Hagrid" Roger and Anna gasped, and so nearly missed the rest of the sentence. "well-known gamekeeper at Hogwarts School, has narrowly escaped arrest within the grounds of Hogwarts, where he is rumored to have hosted a 'Support Harry Potter' party in his house. However, Hagrid was not taken into custody, and is, we believe, on the run."

"I suppose it helps, when escaping from Death Eaters, if you've got a sixteen-foot-high half brother?" asked Lee.

"It would tend to give you an edge," agreed Lupin gravely. "May I just add that while we here at Potterwatch applaud Hagrid's spirit, we would urge even the most devoted of Harry's supporters against following Hagrid's lead. 'Support Harry Potter' parties are unwise in the present climate."

"Indeed they are, Romulus," said Lee, "so we suggest that you continue to show your devotion to the man with the lightning scar by listening to Potterwatch! And now let's move to news concerning the wizard who is proving just as elusive as Harry Potter. We like to refer to him as the Chief Death Eater, and here to give his views on some of the more insane rumors circulating about him, I'd like to introduce a new correspondent. Rodent?"

"'Rodent'?" said yet another familiar voice, and Roger and Anna cried out together:

"Fred!"

"No-is it George?"

"It's Fred, I think," said Roger, leaning in closer, as whichever twin it was said, "I'm not being 'Rodent,' no way, I told you I wanted to be 'Rapier'!"

"Oh, all right then, 'Rapier,' could you please give us your take on the various stories we've been hearing about the Chief Death Eater?"

"Yes, River, I can," said Fred. "As our listeners will know, unless they've taken refuge at the bottom of a garden pond or somewhere similar, You-Know-Who's strategy of remaining in the shadows is creating a nice little climate of panic. Mind you, if all the alleged sightings of him are genuine, we must have a good nineteen You-Know-Whos running around the place."

"Which suits him, of course," said Kingsley. "The air of mystery is creating more terror than actually showing himself."

"Agreed," said Fred. "So, people, let's try and calm down a bit. Things are bad enough without inventing stuff as well. For instance, this new idea that You-Know-Who can kill people with a single glance from his eyes. That's a basilisk, listeners. One simple test: Check whether the thing that's glaring at you has got legs. If it has, it's safe to look into its eyes, although if it really is You-Know-Who, that's still likely to be the last thing you ever do."

For the first time in weeks and weeks, Anna was laughing: She could feel the weight of tension leaving her.

"And the rumors that he keeps being sighted abroad?" asked Lee.

"Well, who wouldn't want a nice little holiday after all the hard work he's been putting in?" asked Fred. "Point is, people, don't get lulled into a false sense of security, thinking he's out of the country. Maybe he is, maybe he isn't, but the fact remains he can move faster than Severus Snape confronted with shampoo when he wants to, so don't count on him being a long way away if you're planning to take any risks. I never thought I'd hear myself say it, but safety first!"

"Thank you very much for those wise words, Rapier," said Lee. "Listeners, that brings us to the end of another Potterwatch. We don't know when it will be possible to broadcast again, but you can be sure we shall be back. Keep twiddling those dials: The next password will be 'Mad-Eye.' Keep each other safe: Keep faith. Good night."

The radio's dial twirled and the lights behind the tuning panel went out. Rolf thought the idea was brilliant, while Roger, and Anna were still beaming. Hearing familiar, friendly voices was an extraordinary tonic; Anna had become so used to their isolation she had nearly forgotten that other people were resisting Voldemort. It was like waking from a long sleep.

"Good, eh?" said Roger happily.

"Fucking most amazing idea ever," said Rolf.

"It's so brave of them," sighed Anna admiringly. "If they were found ..."

"Well, they keep on the move, don't they?" said Roger. "Like us."

"But did you hear what Fred said?" asked Anna excitedly; now the broadcast was over, her thoughts turned around towards her Grandfather's words. "He's abroad! Great Poppy never told him Dumbledore won it! So he's still looking for the Wand, I knew it!"

"Anna- "

"Come on, Roger, why are you so determined not to admit it? Vol-"

"ANASTASIA, NO!"

"-demort's after the Elder Wand!"

"The name's Taboo!" Roger bellowed, leaping to his feet as a loud crack sounded outside the tent. "I told you, Anna, I told you, we can't say it anymore! Now we've got to put the protection back around us quickly it's how they find- "

But Roger stopped talking, and Anna knew why. The Sneakoscope on the table had lit up and begun to spin; they could hear voices coming nearer and nearer: rough, excited voices. Rolf pulled out his wand and waved it so their lamps went out.

"Come out of there with your hands up!" came a rasping voice through the darkness. "We know you're in there! You've got half a dozen wands pointing at you and we don't care who we curse!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Next chapter Draco finally returns (albeit briefly) and Anna and company be reunited with some old friends. That's all I'm at liberty to discuss, I always try to make the next chapter better than the last! Stay tuned! With Love, Starry**


	97. Arrival At Malfoy Manor

CHAPTER NINETY-SEVEN  
Arrival at Malfoy Manor

Anna looked around at the other two, now mere outlines in the darkness. She pointed her wand at Roger and Rolf whispering non verbally a spell Hermione had taught her to disfigure someone, put on her red cloak set toward the outside, there was a bang, a burst of white light, and Anna watched as they buckled, clearly unable to see. She could could see their faces swelling rapidly under their hands as heavy footfalls surrounded them. She put her hood up and imagined the first Ravenclaw she'd thought of, Cho Chang. Under the glare of the mirror Anna was amazed to see Cho Chang's reflection staring back at her.

"Get up, vermin."

Unknown hands dragged Anna roughly away from gaping at her reflection, before she could stop them, someone had rummaged through her pockets and removed her wand which amazingly resembled Cho's own even though it was Anna's wand. She looked on with pity as Roger and Rolf clutched at their faces, which felt unrecognizable beneath their fingers, tight, swollen, and puffy as though he had suffered some violent allergic reaction. Their eyes had been reduced to slits through which they looked as though they could barely see; Anna could not take her eyes off of them as four or five people wrestled them outside too.

"Get-off -her!" Roger shouted. There was the unmistakable sound of knuckles hitting flesh: Roger grunted in pain and Anna screamed, "No! Leave us alone and fuck off!"

"Your boyfriend's going to have worse than that done to him if he's on my list," said the horribly familiar, rasping voice. "Delicious girl... what a treat... I do enjoy the softness of the skin..."

Anna's stomach turned over. She knew who this was, Fenrir Greyback, the werewolf who was permitted to wear Death Eater robes in return for his hired savagery.

"Search the tent!" said another voice.

Anna was thrown face down onto the ground. A thud told her that Roger had been cast down beside her. They could hear footsteps and crashes; the men were pushing over chairs inside the tent as they searched.

"Now, let's see who we've got," said Greyback's gloating voice from overhead, and Anna was rolled over onto her back. A beam of wand light fell onto her face and Greyback laughed.

"You'd make a lovely little Asian werewolf. Don't ya think?"

Anna did not answer immediately.

"I said," repeated Greyback, and Anna received a hand around her throat which constricted her breathing. "Don't ya think you'd make a lovely Asian werewolf?"

"Racist Fuck." Anna muttered. "Dick off Douchebag."

"Ooh she's a firey one, ain't she?." said a second voice.

Greyback glared at her before kicking over Roger and laughing hard.

He did not answer immediately either.

"I said," repeated Greyback, and Anna watched as Roger received a blow to the diaphragm that made him double over in pain. "what happened to you?"

"Stung." Roger muttered. "Been Stung."

"What's your name?" snarled Greyback.

"Corner." said Roger.

"And your first name?"

"I-Michael. Michael Corner."

"Check the list, Scabior." said Greyback, and Anna saw him move sideways to look down at Rolf, instead. "And what about you, blondie?"

"Nigel Sinclair." said Rolf.

"A Sinclair?" rasped Greyback. "So you're related to blood traitors even if you're not a Mudblood. And lastly, your fiesty little friend..." The relish in his voice made Anna's flesh crawl.

"Easy, Greyback." said Scabior over the jeering of the others.

"Oh, I'm not going to bite just yet. We'll see if she's as quick at remembering her name as Nigel. Who are you, girly?"

"Cho Chang." said Anna. Her own voice sounded terrified, but convincing.

"What's your blood status?"

"Half-Blood." said Anna.

"Easy enough to check," said Scabior. "But the 'ole lot of 'em look like they could still be 'ogwarts age-"

"We'b lebt," said Rolf.

"Left, 'ave you, blondie?" said Scabior. "And you decided to go camping? And you thought, just for a laugh, you'd use the Dark Lords name?"

"Nod a laugh," said Rolf. "Aggiden."

"Accident?" There was more jeering laughter.

"You know who used to like using the Dark Lord's name, Sinclair?" growled Greyback, "The Order of the Phoenix. Mean anything to you?"

"Doh."

"Well, they don't show the Dark Lord proper respect, so the name's been Tabooed. A few Order members have been tracked that way. We'll see. Bind them up with the other two prisoners!"

Someone yanked Anna up by the hair, dragged her a short way, pushed her down into a sitting position, then started binding her back-to-back with Roger and Rolf. When at last the man tying them had walked away, She whispered to them.

"Anyone still got a wand?"

"No." Said Roger and Rolf from either side of her.

"This is all my fault. I said the name. I'm sorry- "

"Cho?"

It took Anna a second to realize whoever it was that was addressing her. A new, but familiar voice. and it came from directly behind her, from the person tied to Roger's left.

"Edwar-er-Lauren?"

"It is you! They're Snatchers, they're only looking for truants to sell for gold! Why did you leave school?!"

"Er-" Anna began but her voice fell short when Greyback's voice returned.

"Not a bad little haul for one night." Greyback was saying, as a pair of hobnailed boots marched close by Harry and they heard more crashes from inside the tent. "two Halfbloods, two Mudbloods, and these truants. You checked their names on the list yet, Scabior?" he roared.

"Yeah. There's no Michael Corner on our wanted list un 'ere, Greyback."

"Interesting," said Greyback. "That's interesting."

He crouched down beside Anna in front of Roger, who saw, a face covered in matted gray hair and whiskers, with pointed brown teeth and sores in the corners of his mouth. Greyback smelled as he had done at the top of the tower where Dumbledore had died: of dirt, sweat, and blood.

"So you aren't wanted, then, Michael? Or are you on that list under a different name? What house were you in at Hogwarts?"

"Ravenclaw," said Roger automatically.

"Is that so?" leered Scabior out of the shadows.

"Yes." said Roger clearly.

There was a short pause.

"Checks out." said Scabior. "Good for you, Michael. Who's your father?"

"He works at the Ministry," Anna interjected lying. She knew that the whole story would collapse with the smallest investigation, but on the other hand, she only had until Roger and Rolf's face regained its usual appearance before the game was up in any case. "Department of Magical Accidents and Catastrophes."

"You know what, Greyback," said Scabior. "I think there is a Corner in there."

Anna could barely breathe: Could luck, sheer luck, get them safely out of this?

"Well, well." said Greyback, and Anna could hear the tiniest note of trepidation in that callous voice, and knew that Greyback was wondering whether he had just indeed just attacked and bound the son of a Ministry Official. Anna's heart was pounding against the ropes around her ribs; she would not have been surprised to know that Greyback could see it. "If you're telling the truth, ugly, you've got nothing to fear from a trip to the Ministry. I expect your father'll reward us just for picking you up."

"I-er" began Roger but trailed off.

"But," said Anna, her mouth bone dry, "if you just let us-"

"Hey!" came a shout from inside the tent. "Look at this. Greyback!"

A dark figure came bustling toward them, and Anna saw the light of their wands fall on Anna's beaded purse..

"Ve-e-ery nice," said Greyback appreciatively, taking it from his companion. "Oh, very nice indeed. Looks elf-made, that. Where did you get something like this?"

"It's my Mother's," Anna lied, hoping against hope that it was too dark for Greyback to see her name etched in the metal clasp. "She brought it back from Hong Kong when she went... "

"'ang on a minute, Greyback! Look at this, in the Prophet!"

As Scabior said it, Anna felt her stomach churn uncomfortably. More clearly than she could make out anything around her, she saw Draco standing before the Muggle family that had been murdered putting them out of their misery...disgust etched in his handsome face: her visions had suddenly become Razor-Sharp again; she was Draco she felt his fear of losing her...his self disgust.  
How could he? Their screams were deafening... With a huge effort of will Anna closed her mind to Draco's thoughts in her vision, pulling herself back to where she sat, tied to Roger, Rolf, and Lauren, in the darkness, listening to Greyback and Scabior.

"'Roger Davies," Scabior was saying, "the Halfblood who is known to be traveling with Ann'a Darcy."

Anna's stomach churned in the silence, but she made a supreme effort to keep herself present, nor to slip into her vision. She heard the creak of Greyback's boots as he crouched down, in front of Roger again.

"you know what, little boy'o? This picture looks a hell of a lot like you."

"Are you fucking with me? Course that ain't me!"

Roger's defensive bark was as good as a confession as the hex Anna cast on him began to wear off.

"... known to be traveling with Anna Darcy," repeated Greyback quietly.

A stillness had settled over the scene.

"Well, this changed things, doesn't it?" whispered Greyback. Nobody spoke: Anna watched the gang of Snatchers watching, frozen, and felt Roger's arm twitch against hers. Greyback got up and took a couple of steps to where Anna sat, crouching down again to stare closely at her disguised figure.

"So my dear, if you're Cho Chang, what's some empty bottles of known Polyjuice Potion ingredients doing in a bag labeled Anastasia Diana Darcy?" he asked softly, his breath foul in Anna's nostrils as he pressed a filthy finger to the base of her throat.

"Maybe I nicked it!" Anna yelled; she could not stop herself, she thought she might be sick as she clung to her false identity.

"So then where'd you find it?" breathed Greyback.

"It's her alright!" yelped one of the Snatchers skulking in the background. "There was a use of a knocky out charmy from a very weeks ago this wand 'ooks like one 'hey had in the paper tha' belonged to her."

And seconds later Anna's wand had been transformed into her own, it no longer looked like Cho's wand. The Snatchers were closing in now, peering at her.

"It Is!" rasped Greyback. "I've seen it before! We've caught Darcy!"

They all took several steps backward, stunned by what they had done. Anna, could think of nothing to say.

Anna herd them discussing her fate in low voices, Lauren looked at her in disbelief.

"Is it really you Darcy?"

"Yes," she replied quite defeated.

"... To the Ministry?"

"To hell with the Ministry." growled Greyback. "They'll take the credit, and we won't get a look in. I say we take her straight to You-Know-Who."

"Will you summon 'im? 'ere?" said Scabior, sounding awed, terrified.

"No," snarled Greyback, "I haven't got- they say he's using the Malfoy's place as a base. We'll take the girl there."

Anna thought she knew why Greyback was not calling Voldemort. The werewolf might be allowed to wear Death Eater robes when they wanted to use him, but only Voldemort's inner circle were branded with the Dark Mark: Greyback had not been granted this highest honor.

"... completely sure it's him? 'Cause if it ain't, Greyback, we're dead."

"Who's in charge here?" roared Greyback, covering his moment of inadequacy. "I say that's Darcy, and her plus her wand, that's one hundred thousand Galleons right there! But if you're too gutless to come along, any of you, it's all for me, and with any luck, I'll get her companions thrown in!"

"All right!" said Scabior. "All right, we're in! And what about the rest of 'em, Greyback, what'll we do with 'em?"

"Might as well take the lot. We've got two Mudbloods, that's another ten Galleons. Two Halfbloods, that's five Galleons. Give me the beaded bag as well. If they're rare, that's another small fortune right there."

The prisoners were dragged to their feet. Anna's breathing became, fast and terrified.

"Grab hold and make it tight. I'll do Darcy!" said Greyback, seizing her arm; Anna could feel his long yellow nails scratching his forearm. "On three! One...two...three!"

They Disapparated, pulling the prisoners with them. Anna struggled, trying to throw off Greyback's hand, but it was hopeless: Roger and Rolf were squeezed tightly against her on either side; she could not separate from the group, and as the breath was squeezed out of her she felt her stomach lurch pleasantly at the sight of seeing Draco again.

The prisoners lurched into one another as they landed in a country lane. Anna saw a pair of wrought-iron gates at the foot of what looked like a long drive as one of the Snatchers strode to them and shook them.

"How do we get in? They're locked, Greyback, I can't- blimey!"

He whipped his hands away in fright. The iron was contorting, twisting itself out of the abstract furls and coils into a frightening face, which spoke in a clanging, echoing voice. "State your purpose!"

"We've got Darcy!" Greyback roared triumphantly. "We've captured Anna Darcy!"

The gates swung open.

"Come on!" said Greyback to his men, and the prisoners were shunted through the gates and up the drive, between high hedges that muffled their footsteps. Anna saw a ghostly white shape above her, and realized it was an albino peacock. She stumbled and was dragged onto her feet by Greyback; now she was staggering along sideways, tied back-to-back to the four other prisoners.

As they came up the gravel and towards an ordinate door, which opened swiftly light spilled out over all of them.

"What is this?" said a woman's cold voice.

"We're here to see He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named!" rasped Greyback.

"Who are you?"

"You know me!" There was resentment in the werewolf's voice. "Fenrir Greyback! We've caught Anna Darcy!"

Greyback seized Anna and dragged her around to face the light, forcing the other prisoners to shuffle around too.

"She's used the Polyjuice Potion, ma'am, but it's 'er!" piped up Scabior. "This is 'er wand and bag. And this 'ere, see the boy? The Halfblood Davies who's been traveling around with 'im, ma'am. There's no doubt it's 'im, and we've got 'is wand as well! 'Ere, ma'am "

Anna looked up and saw Narcissa Malfoy scrutinizing Roger and Rolf's swollen faces. Scabior thrust their three wands at her. She raised her eyebrows.

"Bring them in," she said.

Anna and the others were shoved and kicked up broad stone steps into a hallway lined with portraits.

"Follow me," said Narcissa, leading the way across the hall. "My son, Draco, is home for his Easter holidays. If that is Anna Darcy, my husband can brew up an antidote for Polyjuice Potion so he could identify her."


	98. Into The Cellars

CHAPTER NINETY-EIGHT   
Into the Cellars

The drawing room dazzled after the darkness outside; Anna found herself gazing with appreciation the wide proportions of the room. A crystal chandelier hung from the ceiling, more portraits against the dark purple walls. Two figures rose from chairs in front of an ornate marble fireplace as the prisoners were forced into the room by the Snatchers.

"What is this?"

The dreadfully familiar, drawling voice of Lucius Malfoy fell on Anna's ears. She was panicking now. She could see no way out, and it was easier, as her fear mounted, to block out her visions, though his stomach was still churning.

"They say they've got Darcy," said Narcissa's cold voice. "Draco, come here."

Anna looked directly at Draco, his tall figure rising from an armchair, his eyes fixed on the stars outside the window and reluctantly fell upon Anna's face...then necklace..the precise one he'd given her .

Greyback forced the prisoners to turn again so as to place Anna directly beneath the chandelier.

"Well, boy? Recognize anything about her" rasped the werewolf.

Anna was facing a mirror over the fireplace, a great gilded thing in an intricately scrolled frame. It was than she saw herself once more, draped in the red cloak.

Although her face was still Cho's, she resolved not to speak, for her voice was sure to give her away; yet she still stared deeply into Draco's eyes as he approached.

"Well, Draco?" said Lucius Malfoy. He sounded avid. "Could this be Darcy in disguise?"

"No," said Draco. He was keeping his distance from Greyback, and his eyes remained fixed on Anna's necklace, down to her rings.

"But look at her things here carefully, look! Come closer!"

Anna had never heard Lucius Malfoy so excited.

"Draco, if we are the ones who hand Darcy over to the Dark Lord, everything will be forgiv-"

"Now, we won't be forgetting who actually caught her, I hope Mr. Malfoy?" said Greyback menacingly.

"Of course not, of course not!" said Lucius impatiently. He approached Anna himself, came so close that Anna could see Draco's older carbon copy,in sharp detail.

"Why does she look like this?" Lucius asked Greyback. "How did she get into this state?"

"Polyjuice Potion."

"Looks more like Metamorphism to me," said Lucius. "Are you sure this isn't rebel wanting to play a sick joke on us?

His gray eyes raked Anna's appearance.

"There's something there," he whispered pointing to her rings. "the jewelry are identical ..."

"Draco, come here, look properly! What do you think?"

Anna smelt Draco's cologne as she saw face up close now, right beside his father's. They were extraordinarily alike, except that while his father looked beside himself with excitement, Draco's expression was full of reluctance, even fear.

"It's not her," he said, and he walked away toward the fireplace where his mother stood watching. Anna longed more than anything to hold him, he looked so tortured within his own skin.

"We had better be certain, Lucius," Narcissa called to her husband in her cold, clear voice. "Completely sure that it is Darcy, before we summon the Dark Lord... They say this is hers" she was looking closely at her wand "It does resemble Ollivander's description... but if..if there's even the slightest chance we are mistaken, if we call the Dark Lord here for nothing... Remember what he did to Rowle and Dolohov?"

"What about the Halfblood, then?" growled Greyback. Anna was nearly thrown off her feet as the Snatchers forced the prisoners to swivel around again, so that the light fell on Roger instead.

"Wait," said Narcissa sharply. "Yes - yes, he was in the Quidditch shop in Diagon Alley with Darcy! I saw his picture in the Prophet! Look, Draco, isn't it the Davies boy?"

"It's hard to tell Mother, the boy looks like he was hit by the Knight Bus twice."

"But then, that's the Davies boy!" shouted Lucius, striding around the bound prisoners to face Roger. "It's them, Potter's friends-Draco, look at him, isn't it Chip Davies' son, what's his name-?"

"Yeah," said Draco again, his back to the prisoners. "It could be."

The drawing room door opened behind Anna. A woman spoke, and the sound of the voice wound Anna's fear to an even higher pitch.

"What is this? What's happened, Cissy?"

"Fuck," Anna whispered under her breath.

Bellatrix Lestrange walked slowly around the prisoners, and stopped on Anna's right, staring at Roger through her heavily lidded eyes, "But surely," she said quietly, "this is the boy who cheated me out of killing my dear niece? This is Davis?"

"Yes, yes, it's DAVIES!" cried Lucius, "And beside him, we think, Darcy under polyjuice potion! Potter's greatest sidekick, caught at last!"

"Darcy?" shrieked Bellatrix, and she backed away, the better to take in Anna.

"Polyjuice Potion?" she bellowed with cruel laughter as a sly smile played on her lips and her eyes fell on the cloak. "Oh that's Darcy, and no antidote will be needed...I know this illusion."

Draco turned quickly from where he stood as Bellatrix approached Anna swiftly, "Found Mummy's little disguise cloak, Anna Bella, very clever!" she teased in a mock baby voice, as she reached for the ordinate clasp.

"Stop!" Yelled Draco and all eyes in the room fell on him. "That's Cho Chang, she's in Anna's house but she's no more Anna than Mother is...the cloak is custom of her culture also, Zambini dated her friend Lauren."

"Cho Chang!" Shrieked Bellatrix outraged, she did not buy this explanation for anything. "You listen here boy-"she began but Narcissa cut her off cooly and sharply.

"Are you calling my son a liar, Bella?" she said.

"It's Darcy! That cloak is enchanted!" Bellatrix bellowed wildly, her crazed eyes darting from Anna to Draco to her sister. "You didn't know Diana Darcy like I did!

"You say this IS in fact Cho, Draco?" Narcissa said softly placing her hand on her son's shoulder comfortingly. "Than how-?"

"I don't know, but there are many questions I'd like to ask her...if I-" Draco began and Lucius nodded approvingly at his son's suggestion. Anna immediately felt relieved.

"Wonderful idea, Draco!" Bellatrix boomed a sick smile splaying on her lips as she moved forward.

"No!" shouted Draco more forcefully. "I shall do it myself, alone...you deal with Davies" he said coldly, Anna could not help but decipher the evident jealousy in his voice. "If it is him you must notify him immediately."

"I think this is worth calling him for," She whispered as she dragged back her left sleeve: Anna saw the Dark Mark burned into the flesh of her arm, and knew that she was about to touch it, to summon her beloved master.

"I was about to call him!" said Lucius, and his hand actually closed upon Bellatrix's wrist, preventing her from touching the Mark. "I shall summon him, Bella. Davies and possible information about Darcy has been brought to my house, and it is therefore upon my authority."

"Your authority!" she sneered, attempting to wrench her hand from his grasp. "You lost your authority when you lost your wand, Lucius! How dare you! Take your hands off me!"

"This is nothing to do with you, you did not capture the boy-"

"Begging your pardon, Mr. Malfoy," interjected Greyback, "but it's us that caught Darcy, and it's us that'll be claiming the gold- "

"Gold!" laughed Bellatrix, still attempting to throw off her brother-in-law, her free hand groping in her pocket for her wand. "Take your gold, filthy scavenger, what do I want with gold? I seek only the honor of his..."

She stopped struggling, her dark eyes fixed upon something Anna could not see. Jubilant at her capitulation, Lucius threw her hand from him and ripped up his own sleeve-

"STOP!" shrieked Bellatrix, "Do not touch it, no...no...no...we shall all perish if the Dark Lord comes now!"

Lucius froze, his index finger hovering over his own Mark. Bellatrix strode out of Anna's position to see her.

"What is that?" he heard her say.

"A bag," grunted an out-of-sight Snatcher.

"Give it to me."

"It's not yours, missus, it's mine, I reckon I found it."

There was a bang and a flash of red light; Anna knew that the Snatcher had been Stunned. There was a roar of anger from his fellows: Scabior drew his wand.

"What d'you think you're playing at, woman?"

"Stupefy!" she screamed, "Stupefy!"

They were no match for her, even thought there were four of them against one of her: She was a witch, as Anna knew too well, with prodigious skill and no conscience. They fell where they stood, all except Greyback, who had been forced into a kneeling position, his arms outstretched. Out of the corners of her eye Anna saw Bellatrix bearing down upon the werewolf, the bag gripped tightly in her hand, her face waxen.

"Where did you get this bag?" she whispered to Greyback as she pulled his wand out of his unresisting grip.

"How dare you?" he snarled, his mouth the only thing that could move as he was forced to gaze up at her. He bared his pointed teeth. "Release me, woman!"

"Where did you find this bag?" she repeated, brandishing it in his face, "It is that little-BITCH DARCY'S GODDAMN BAG!"

"It was in their tent," rasped Greyback. "Release me, I say!"

She waved her wand, and the werewolf sprang to his feet, but appeared too wary to approach her. He prowled behind an armchair, his filthy curved nails clutching its back.

"Draco, move this scum outside," said Bellatrix, indicating the unconscious men. "If you haven't got the guts to finish them, then leave them in the courtyard for me."

"Don't you dare speak to Draco like-" said Narcissa furiously, but Bellatrix screamed.

"Be quiet! The situation is graver than you can possibly imagine, Cissy! We have a very serious problem!"

She stood, panting slightly, looking down at the bag, examining its inscription. Then she turned to look at the silent prisoners.

"If it is indeed Davies and Darcy, they must not be harmed," she muttered, more to herself than to the others. "The Dark Lord wishes to dispose of this special friend of Potter himself... But if he lets me... I must... I must be the one to kill her..."  
She turned back to her sister again.

"The prisoners must be placed in the cellar, while I think what to do!"

"This is my house, Bella, you don't give orders in my-"

"Do it! You have no idea of the danger we're in!" shrieked Bellatrix. She looked frightening, mad; a thin stream of fire issued from her wand and burned a hole in the carpet.

Narcissa hesitated for a moment, then addressed the werewolf.

"Take these prisoners down to the cellar, Greyback. "All except the Davis boy"

Greyback gave a grunt of pleasure.

"No!" shouted Rolf."It's not him you want, I've been traveling with him for a long time, he hasn't been in contact with the girl you seek!"

Bellatrix hit him across the face: the blow echoed around the room.

"If he dies under questioning, I'll take you next," she said. "Blood traitor is next to Halfblood in my book. Take them downstairs, Greyback, and make sure they are secure, but do nothing more to them...yet."

She threw Greyback's wand back to him, then took a short silver knife from under her robes. She cut Roger free from the other prisoners, then dragged him by the hair into the middle of the room, while Greyback forced the rest of them to shuffle across to another door, into a dark passageway, his wand held out in front of him, projecting an invisible and irresistible force.

"Reckon she'll let me have a bit of the boy when she's finished with him?" Greyback crooned as he forced them along the corridor. "I'd say I'll get a bite or two, wouldn't you, Asian?"

Anna could feel Rolf shaking with anger. They were forced down a steep flight of stairs, still tied back-to-back and in danger of slipping and breaking their necks at any moment. At the bottom was a heavy door. Greyback unlocked it with a tap of his wand, then forced them into a dank and musty room and left them in total darkness. The echoing bang of the slammed cellar door had not died away before there was a terrible, drawn out gasp of pain from directly above them.  
"We've got to stop her, she'll kill him!" Rolf grunted heroically, and he started to writhe and struggle against the ropes tying them together, so that Anna staggered. "ROGER HANG ON BUDDY WE'RE COMING!"

"Be quiet!" Anna said. "Shut up. Rolf, we need to work out a way-"

"ROGER! DO YOU HEAR ME?!"

"We need a plan, stop yelling we need to get these ropes off..."

"Anna?" came a whisper through the darkness. "Is that you?"

Rolf stopped shouting. There was a sound of movement close by them, then Anna saw a shadow moving closer.

"Anna? Anna Darcy?"

"Luna?"

"Yes, it's me! Oh no, I didn't want you to be caught!"

"Luna, can you help us get these ropes off?" said Anna.

"Oh yes, I expect so... There's an old nail we use if we need to break anything... Just a moment..."

Roger groaned again from overhead, and they could hear Bellatrix screaming too, but her words were inaudible, for Rolf shouted again, "HEARTLESS BITCH!"

"Mr. Ollivander?" Anna could hear Luna saying. "Mr. Ollivander, have you got the nail? If you just move over a little bit... I think it was beside the water jug."  
She was back within seconds.

"You'll need to stay still," she said.

Anna could feel her digging at the rope's tough fibers to work the knots free. From upstairs they heard Bellatrix's voice.

"I'm going to ask you again! Is that Anna Darcy in disguise in the cellar?"

"No, Anna left alone without me, after we escaped from the Muggle's house on Harry's Birthday" Roger grunted in pain again; Rolf struggled harder than ever, and the rusty nail slipped onto Anna's wrist.

"Excuse me, please stay still!" Luna whispered. "I can't see what I'm doing- "

"My pocket!" said Rolf, "In my pocket, there's a muggle contraption called a flashlight, and it's full of light!"

A few seconds later, there was a click, and the luminescent sphere of a bulky looking Deluminator flew on shedding light on the cellar: Anna saw Luna, all eyes in her white face, and the motionless figure of Ollivander the wandmaker, curled up on the floor in the corner. Craning around, she caught sight of their fellow prisoner: Lauren Edwards, who seemed barely conscious.

"Oh, that's much easier, thanks, kind Sir," said Luna, and she began hacking at their bindings again. "Hello, Lauren!"

From above came Bellatrix's voice.

"You're lying, filthy halfblood, and I know it! You have been with Darcy this whole time! Is she here?! Tell the truth, tell the truth!"

A terrible shriek that seemed unnatural coming from a man could be heard from Roger.

"Roger!"

"Where is she? What else are you hiding from me? Tell me the truth or, I swear, I shall run you through with this knife!"

"There!"

Anna felt the ropes fall away and turned, rubbing her wrists, to see Rolf running around the cellar, looking up at the low ceiling, searching for a trapdoor. Lauren, her face bruised and bloody, said "Thanks" to Luna and stood there, shivering, and disorientated.  
Rolf was now trying to Disapparate without a wand.

"There's no way out, Sir," said Luna, watching his fruitless efforts. "The cellar is completely escape-proof. I tried, at first. Mr. Ollivander has been here for a long time, he's tried everything."

Roger was screaming again: The sound went through Anna like physical pain. Barely conscious of being reunited with her best friend, she too started to run around the cellar, feeling the walls for she hardly knew what, knowing in her heart that it was useless.

"Who gave her that cloak, who? ANSWER ME! CRUCIO!"

Roger's screams echoed off the walls upstairs, Anna was half sobbing as she pounded the walls with her fists, and Rolf in utter desperation seized his satchel from around his neck and groped inside it: He pulled out his axe and hit the iron bars over and over, as if hoping they were ancient enough to break but nothing happened. Anna pulled out of her pocket the map Dumbledore left her, relieved. It was then she saw the most brilliant blue gazing at her.  
Dumbledore's eye was gazing at her out of the map in a way Anna didn't think possible.

"Help us!" she yelled at it in mad desperation. "We're in the cellar of Malfoy Manor, help us!"

The eye blinked and was gone.

Anna was not even sure that it had really been there. He tilted the map this way and that, and saw nothing reflected there but the walls and ceiling of their prison, and upstairs Roger was screaming worse than ever, and next to her Rolf was shouting, "BURN IN HELL! PSYCHO BITCH!"

"Where is Anna Darcy?" they heard Bellatrix scream. "Where is she?"

It killed Anna that all she could do wait while Roger was being tortured but there was nothing she could do at the moment and she never felt more helpless as a result of it....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Hope everyone loved the chapter, what a stand-up guy Draco is protecting his woman. After the war ends, there will be a shift in the story that it focuses solely on Anna and Draco's relationship. They spent a lot of necessary time apart that was crucial to character development. This chapter is dedicated to Moony08 over on fanfiction.net, who gave me tons of reviews. Next chapter, you will get a little treat ;-) that's all I can say though! With Love, Starry**


	99. In Love and War

CHAPTER NINETY-NINE  
In Love and War

"I don't know!" Roger bellowed. "I haven't seen her!"

"Haven't seen her?" screeched Bellatrix. "Oh, a likely story!"

"But we can find out easily!" came Lucius's voice. "Draco, fetch me that cloak and the girl, separately!"

"I-" Draco's voice caught in his throat.

"I said NOW boy, if she's who you claim she is then she has nothing to fear!"

"Don't you DARE speak to my son that way!"

"Either HE gets the girl or I do!" Bellatrix belted back.

Anna dashed across the cellar and embraced Luna tightly.

"Luna," she whispered into her best friend's ear, "If I don't come back, I'm so proud of you" she felt tears prickling her eyes. "You've been so strong...so brave, I-"

"Anna, you'll be alright, Draco is way too sweet on you to let that happen, you know? Luna replied smiling as serenely as she could. "Must be the Wackspurt!"

Anna chuckled, and hugged Rolf tightly, letting go immediately as she could hear someone scuttling own the cellar steps; next moment, Draco's shaking voice spoke from behind the door.

"I need the girl." he drawled lazily.

"Leave her the fuck alone!" Rolf shouted at Draco, and Lauren made a noise that half sounded like a cough and sob. "Take me instead ya coward!"

"Rolf..."Anna began softly but Draco cut her off sharply. He eyes gleamed through the darkness as he glared at spirited blonde, and said in the most deathly calm voice.

"I'm not sure you realize the error in your sharp tongue. Stand back. Line up against the back wall. Don't try anything, any of you or I'll kill you!"

They did as they were bidden; as the lock turned, Rolf clicked the flashlight off, restoring the cellar's darkness. The door flew open; Draco marched inside, wand held out in front of him, pale and determined. He seized Anna, surprisingly gentle by the upper arm and pulled her out of the cell. Up the stairs, she blindly climbed only vaguely aware of the door that slammed shut and at the same moment a loud crack echoed inside the cellar behind her.

Anna felt Draco's grip on her arm slacken, the lights in the hall were just dim enough that she caught Draco's eyes and he made a subtle motion to follow him. She tried to look casual as she followed him from a distance, awkwardly forcing her way through the rows of paintings of Malfoy Ancestors.

"What?" He asked curious of her awe-stuck face. Anna stopped, carefully unclasped her cloak, and took it off, as she did so she could see through the reflection on the glass marble walls of this hallway that Cho's reflection vanished and became her own, her hair lengthening and lightened from black to dark brown as she stepped close to him handing it to him. Draco drank in her appearance for what seemed like forever before sucking in a deep breath, clearly unable to believe that there she stood finally before him. Real.

"Your family's down that way…" She said finally tearing her eyes away from him to look at the interior. Very similar to the Lestrange family house, the walls were a glassy marble, are structure of it prestigious. He had stood opposite her and raised an eyebrow at her statement.

"Your point?" he asked shoving the cloak back into her arms.

"We're heading in the opposite direction, won't that cause her to wonder what's taking you so long?" she said hugging it close to her.

"Yeah cause I'm really going to let my sadistic Aunt realize the woman I love is here so she could kill her in front of me—" She noticed his disbelieving face at her statement and decided to change the topic.

"How did you know it was me?"

"You traveled with Davies it's a known fact babe."

"That's it?"

"Your cute little mannerisms show through," he added with a smirk.

"What part of the Manor is this?

"It's a surprise."

"But I want to know."

"Too bad."

"It's breathtaking." she whispered staring at the intricate snakes carved and intwined in the molding.

"I've been hearing that for years, you think that will sway me now?" He answered with a wink.

"I was talking about this hall-" she stopped and grinned deviously as an idea came to her. She moved over to him, straddling his legs delicately. He smiled cheekily up at her.

"Missed me that much?" He asked innocently.

"Missed me that much?" She responded biting her lip gently. She ran her hands over his shoulders and down his chest. His hands rested on her hips as she leaned in to his ear. Her moist breath tickled his ear as she spoke.

"Interesting story how I came about that cloak…Aunt Rosalie gave it to me...and it goes with just about everything...but had it not," she stifled a giggle at how Padma worthy sexual she was sounding. "I was tempted to bring none at all! Hm. Imagine that… no clothes in the cold cellar. But just how would I have stayed warm if I were completely naked the whole time?" She innocently whispered. She felt his grip tighten on her hips and she sucked his ear lobe.

"I could keep you warm." He smirked as she moved away from his ear.

"Tsk. Too bad… I brought a little of everything...in that purse Bellatrix is currently keeping under close watch..." She said with a smile. He pouted.

"I could burn it all you know"

"Nope." She giggled leaning in for a kiss. He returned it, manipulating it into a deeper kiss than she expected and she found herself giggling as his tongue slipped into her mouth. Reunited with her love she forgot the immediate danger she and her friends were in, she allowed him to make her forget all the night she laid awake thinking of him, wondering if he was safe. He broke the kiss but barely moved his mouth from hers.

"What?" He whispered with a sexy smile, his eyes pleasantly searching hers for the root of her giggling.

"Nothing." She said brushing it off.

"What?" He asked stronger, smile still intact, and squeezed her rear slightly for emphasis.

"You're just the most handsome thing ever." She said kissing the tip of his nose. He scoffed playfully.

"Don't you mean 'the sexiest thing ever'?" He asked with a smirk.

"If that's what you want to tell yourself. I guess that's what 'some' people would say." She playfully responded, stressing 'some'.

"And you don't?" He asked in mock awe.

"I'm immune to your sexual charm."

"If that's what you want to tell yourself." He mimicked, kissing her neck gently. Anna sighed loudly.

"What?" He asked rolling his eyes at her obvious hint to ask her what was wrong.

"I wish He was dead and we could be open with our relationship." Anna felt Draco's entire body tense at her statement.

"What? Do you not?" She inquired with a raised eyebrow. Apparently he had hoped she hadn't felt that, it was etched into his face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Next chapter emotions continue to run high between Draco and Anna. I am also giving you lovelies a heads up that JK Rowling never gave us, grab your Kleenex because next chapter there WILL be a character death but it is necessary to spare another character's life who I decided SHOULD be allowed to live and get to know Anna and Draco. It will be sad, you WILL cry, so be prepared, you also won't know who it is until end of the chapter. It was probably the hardest thing I had to write, I cried hysterically so this character was not an easy choice. With Love, Starry**


	100. I'll Stand By You

CHAPTER ONE HUNDRED  
I'll Stand By You

"No it's not that." He smoothly responded.

"You tensed. Obviously you feel otherwise."

"No it's not that—"

"Then what is it? Are you ashamed to be in love me?" She demanded eyes ablaze.

"No! I'm so lucky to have fallen in love with you! You're beautiful and intelligent—" He defended.

"And a bloodtraitor." Anna spat bitterly.

"Don't say that." Draco commanded firmly.

"You did." She retorted, crossing her arms across her chest.

"I was trying maintain an image...plus I apologized for that..." He pointed out, trying to keep his calm.

"I know but-" Anna began but he cut her off mid sentence.

"But what? Anna calm down. I never saw you as a Bloodtraitor, and you know that! You want to feel upset because you know our time is borrowed till He dies...but know this even if it ever seemed that way... I never looked down on you, I always saw you as an equal."

"But you believed it at one point in time. As recent as a short year ago Draco. I believe you changed but to unlearn your entire life what you've been brought up to believe in, in just a few short years' time is unrealistic...I mean...look at me! Those tortured screams are one of my best friends, he's at the mercy of a psychopath because of me.." She countered with a hardened, defensive face.

"Anna I-" Draco began but the words died on his lips and he looked pensive.

"Draco I'm-" Anna began but he placed a gentle finger to her lips.

"Anna, baby, let me finish. That first night in the Astronomy Tower, when you really got to know me, I will treasure that always. You're blowing this out of proportion. Yes, I would love to be with you in the open but the reality that it probably isn't going to happen till this war is over. I would die if anything ever happened to you, okay?! You are my happy thought in this dismal space! But if you died because of me...I couldn't live with that Anna. It would be dangerous for both of us—" He tried to sooth but Anna felt worked up.

"I've been saying that for over a year and you wouldn't believe me when I said it—" She said as her Ravenclaw wit reared its head.

"What makes you think that I didn't believe it? That I didn't KNOW it. Of course I know that it's dangerous. Hell, look at my family. We're all Death Eaters, except for Mother. You act like I am not constantly aware that since they found out about my feelings for you that they want to hunt you down, torture and kill you. I know this. I blame myself for that, there's a bigger bounty on your head because of me." He breathed deeply from his rant.

She sat silently in his lap, eyes rimmed slightly with sparkling tears. His expression softened and Anna realized he hadn't meant to speak harshly with her but it just came out.

"Look. If you don't want to be part of this, then get out now. I understand if you don't want to be with me but this is how it has to be if you want to. It has to be a secret. You can't let them know I'm your weakness...for your own safety, I couldn't let you make yourself so vulnerable to people who pray on things like that. So it just has to be like this. So… Do you want out?" He asked holding his breath for her answer.

Anna bit her lip as she thought. She could not believe after all she'd risked showing him how much she loved him. How could he assume she'd leave him?

"Well?" He asked trying to get to break her unsettling silence.

"I'm not going anywhere, I've fallen so deeply in love you...it scares the shit out of me sometimes. You don't have to be a Death Eater though, Draco, you can be a spy for the Order. There are people I know who have..." She accidentally blurted, instantly regretting it as she saw it peak his interest.

"Really… Like who?" He tried to ask nonchalantly.

"Umm… I can't give names. Sorry but I just can't—"

"I understand." He said calmly and smiled. "So your madly in love with me too huh?" changing the subject.

"broom over quaffle my dear!" Anna grinned blushing in the slightest.

"Well, who wouldn't?" he teased. "What man wouldn't want such a stunning woman, such as yourself, to fall madly in love with them!"

"You aren't scared?" Anna teased back. "Suppose I age horribly?"

"Impossible, you'll always be beautiful to me," He quipped smirking. "And not just on the outside, but on the inside as well..."

"Always?" Anna asked almost childlike.

"I love you so irreversibly and deeply, that even if you had wanted out I would have always loved you forever and always..."

"Who'd of thought, Draco Lucius Malfoy, the sentimental" she teased playfully nudging his arm.

"Yeah well, it doesn't happen often so snatch it while he can," he teased back.

Anna's heart melted when she saw him smile, the wheels clearly turning in his mind but decided not to push it to avoid another argument. She simply smiled back.

Draco stood up and held out his hand for her to take, which she did so gladly and continued to talk for the long walk down the hall until they came to a door.

"We're here." Draco said moving to open.

"And where is here?" Anna asked following him. He held out a hand to help her up the steep marble step which she gladly took.

"An untraceable fireplace, apparate or Floo wherever you'd like to...your free to go my love." He said motioning towards a stunning set of french door and an empty fireplace. Her body went rigid.

"Wait. What? What about Roger and Rolf?" She asked trying to sound more confused than scared.

"Look, it would be a bit suspicious if I lost track of three prisoners, but if you want, I'll get you Roger..." he said softly running the pad of this thumb against her lower lip.

"Could you?" Anna whispered softly and Draco nodded curtly.

"For you," he drawled. "Anything..."

"Let's say a unique opportunity to snatch them both up happens..."

"Than you will have it, love" he said. "Now, wait here and if anyone comes throw that cloak on!"

"Of course!" whispered Anna as she kissed him softly. "Oh Draco..thank you so much!"

Draco peered down at her face smiling, "Think nothing of it, love...I love you!"

"I love you too," Anna whispered and with a final kiss, Draco took off running towards the direction they had come, leaving her alone. She stood there for what seemed like an eternity but was probably only minutes until...

"Anna!" a bruised, bloodied, battered but relieved look Roger came down the mysterious secluded hallway.

"Roger!" Anna cried, as the two friends lurched into each other's arms for a hug.

How many moments they clung to one another, Anna wasn't sure but they immediately parted at the sound of an amused throat being cleared.

"Damn no love for me?" Anna and Roger turned to see an equally battered Rolf, adorning a wise ass smirk on his face.

"Rolf!" they screamed and the three friends embraced again, holding each other, crying and smiling.

"How?" Anna said in awe as she pulled away from them both, her eyes searching Rolf's for answers .

"When Bellatrix finished questioning Roger, she came for me, nearly killed me but that blond bloke insisted on doing the honors...said he already killed the Asian chick, that her story checked out...so he took me down to the cellars into this hallway and told me you and Roger would be waiting for me...to body bind him and he said he'd say we...Roger and I...overpowered him." said Rolf.

"Really?" Anna gasped gratitude filling her heart for Draco.

"That's not the best part," said Roger, his voice hoarse and weak sounding. He pulled from his robes her beaded bag, with all it's contents, their wands and their belongings from the tent. "He snuck us back our things!" he exclaimed, coughing from excitement but as he did so coughed up what seemed to be blood.

Anna's smile faded, "Roger are you-?"

"For just getting my ass kicked by a chick, I'll be fine..." Roger said. "I got tortured but she's off your trail mate..."

"Thank You" Anna said smiling despite the tears that were forming in her eyes, as she lead her friends into the room with the fireplace.

"Let's go! Before they find us.." said Rolf, grabbing Roger and Anna's hand.

As they turned into darkness she caught one last view of ordinate hallway before disapparating to the place where she was vanishing...

Uncle Amos and Aunt Rosalie's... Woods Cottage...Uncle Amos and Aunt Rosalie's...

She had disappeared into the unknown; all she could do was repeat the name of the destination and hope that it would suffice to take her there...

And then they hit solid earth and piney air. Anna fell to her knees, relinquished Roger and Rolf's hand, and attempted to catch her own breath.

"Are you all right?" Rolf said as Roger stirred and merely nodded.

Anna squinted around through the darkness. There seemed to be a cottage a short way away under the wide starry sky, and she thought she saw movement outside it.

"Roger, is this Woods Cottage?" she whispered, clutching her's and Rolf's wands, ready to fight if she needed to. "Have we come to the right place? Roger?"

She looked around. Roger stood feet from her.

"ROGER!"

Roger swayed slightly, stars reflected in his glassy eyes. Together, Rolf and Anna helped him support himself as he vomited up what looked like blood.

"Roger, what?" than Anna saw it, a gash that sliced through Roger's stomach, which soaked this shirt in blood. Roger was dying, and Draco had shown him one last act of mercy by letting him go.

"Roger! -no -HELP! PLEASE GOD! HELP US!" Anna bellowed toward the cottage, toward the people moving there. "HELP! HE'S DYING!"

She did not know or care whether they were wizards or Muggles, friends or foes; all she cared about was that a dark stain was spreading across Roger's front, Rolf looked frantically though their bags for anything to heal the deep inflicting wound and that he had, while Roger stretched out his own arms to Anna with a look of accomplishment. Anna caught him with difficulty and laid him sideways on the cool grass.

"Do... you... r-remember Y-Y-Yule Ball?" Roger said off handishly. "When I asked you to dance?"

"I remember you being enamored with Fleur," she said smiling sadly at the memory, clasping his hand as she tried a series of non-verbal healing spells.

"No," Roger coughed again. "The last...the last...dance..."

_Flashback_

_The Weird Sisters now trooped back onto the stage to wildly enthusiastic applause; they were all extremely hairy and dressed in black robes that had been artfully ripped and torn. They picked up their instruments, and Anna, who had been so interested in waiting for Fred to return (he had left to confront Katie Bell's Ex Boyfriend who stood her up ) that she had almost forgotten what was coming, suddenly realized that the lanterns on all the other tables had gone out, and that the other champions and their partners were standing up._

_"May I have this dance?" a voice whispered and Anna turned to see Roger Davies offering out his arm._

_"No!" She said exasperated, stomping her left foot._

_"Come on!" Roger insisted, smiling. "Just as friends..."_

_"Promise?" Anna quizzed with a sigh._

_"Duh, have you seen my date?" he asked cockily. "Got to get the second prettiest girl in this room to one dance though"_

_Anna smiled as she stood up and took. The Weird Sisters struck up a slow, mournful tune; 'Oh, why you look so sad?The tears are in your eyes...Come on and come to me now' Anna walked onto the brightly lit dance floor, carefully avoiding catching anyone's eye (she  
could see Freddie and Michael waving at them and sniggering), and next moment, Roger had placed one hand around her waist, and the other was holding the other tightly in hers._

_It wasn't as bad as it could have been. Anna thought, revolving slowly on the spot (Roger was steering).'When you're standing at the crossroads And don't know which path to choose..Let me come along..Cause even if you're wrong..I'll stand by you..I'll stand by you..won't let nobody hurt you.'_

_She kept her eyes fixed on Davies as their dance began to fall insync and almost natural...'Take me in into your darkest hour And I'll never desert you I'll stand by you'_

_End Flashback_

"How'd that song go again?" he whispered faintly.

"I don't-Roger, please!" she cried. "Hang on..."

"...Nothing you confess, could make me love you less...I'll stand by you," he sang as tears began streaming down her face. "I'll stand by you, and I'll never desert you..." he trailed off.

"I'm sorry, Anna I think we've done all we could..." said Rolf sadly, tears welling in his own eyes.

"Davies! Roger! No, don't die, don't die, PLEASE! I need you!"

Roger's eyes never left hers and his lips trembled with the effort to form words.

"No...You...Need...Malfoy...He...Needs...You...I'll..Be...Here" he lifted his hand and touched Anna's heart.

And then with a little shudder Roger became quite still, and his eyes were nothing more than glassy blue orbs, sprinkled with light from the stars they could not see.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Ugh that sucked, but I had to do it. Sixty more chapters to go before this story is complete, the fact that I was able to re-upload so much so quickly is brilliant. I'm not sure how JK Rowling just kills characters off like that, but I definitely need ice cream and retail therapy after writing the end of this chapter. So what did you think? Love it? Hate it? Would love to hear from you all!  
> With Love,  
> Starry**


	101. Remembering Roger

CHAPTER ONE HUNDRED ONE  
Remembering Roger

It was like sinking into an old nightmare; for an instant Anna knelt again beside Dumbledore's body at the foot of the tallest tower at Hogwarts, but in reality she was staring at Roger Davies' body splayed upon the grass, stabbed so deeply by Bellatrix's silver knife the blood still oozed from him. Anna's voice was still saying, "Roger...Roger...Come back..." even though she knew that her friend and traveling companion had gone where she could not call him back.

After a minute or so she realized that they had, after all, come to the right place, for here stood Uncle Amos, behind her looking on as she knelt over the former Quidditch Captain. "Rolf," she said suddenly. "Where is he?"

"Aunt Rosie's taken him inside," said Uncle Amos. "He'll be all right." Anna looked back down at Roger. She reached for her wand and conjured up some gauze and tape and stopped the blood from seeping out then pointed it at his soiled shirt, wordlessly cleaning it and crying as she did so.

An owl was hooting in one of the forrest trees somewhere nearby; Anna listened to it on the small porch, alone, while the others talked inside, discussing matters she could hear through the open windows but could take no interest in. Uncle Amos peered out at her a couple of times not really knowing what to say. Anna just sat there, stone-like, as she gazed down at his body. She never remembered not having Roger, he played so many roles in her life. Quidditch Captain, Ex-Boyfriend, Older Brother Figure, and Friend. She felt lost...

"I want to do it properly," were the first words Rolf said to Anna that she was fully conscious of hearing. "Not by magic. Have you got a spade?" And shortly afterward he had set to work, alone while Anna watched, digging the grave in the place that Uncle Amos had shown him at the end of the clearing, between two large pine trees. Anna watched in a trace like state as he dug with a kind of fury, almost relishing the manual work, glorying in the non-magic of it, for every drop of his sweat and every blister she watched him produce felt like a gift to the friend who aided them so diligently on their journey.

Her stomach churned, but she was master of the nausea, she felt it, yet was apart from it. She had learned control at last, learned to shut her mind to visions, the very thing that Roger encouraged and Dumbledore had wanted her to learn. Just as she had not been able to see as she was consumed with grief for Cedric, so her gift could not penetrate Anna's conscious mind now while she mourned Roger. Grief, it seemed, drove visions out until sleep when her subconscious could revel it to her...though Dumbledore, of course, would have said that just proved she was human.

On Anna watched, tears streaming down her face and Rolf dug, deeper and deeper into the hard, cold earth, subsuming her grief in silent vigil, denying the nausea in her stomach. In the darkness, with nothing but the sound of her and Rolf's own breath and the owls hooting to keep her company, the things that had happened at the Malfoys' returned to her, the things she had heard came back to her, and understanding blossomed in the darkness...

The steady rhythm of her breathing fell in sync with her thoughts. Hogwarts...Hogsmeade...Hog's Head...yet no longer burned with that weird, obsessive longing. Loss and fear had snuffed it out. She felt as though she had been slapped awake again.  
Deeper and deeper Anna watched as Rolf sank into the grave, she wondered where Roger's parents were hiding tonight, and unaware of their son's brutal, unnecessary death that was caused by Anna's reckless use of Voldemort's name...  
And she looked down on him, dead because of one small unconscious impulse of rebellion...She, who had foreseen so many deaths had not foreseen Roger dying...Was she losing her gift?

Anna lost track of time. She knew only that the darkness had lightened a few degrees when she was rejoined by Uncle Amos. "Did you tell them?"

"Yes," said Amos. "Aunt Rosie's flooed Margarita Davies..." Anna had her retort ready for when they asked her why she and Rolf had not simply created a perfect grave with their wands, but she did not need it. Uncle Amos jumped down into the hole Rolf had made   
with a spade of his own and Anna watched on, as together they worked in silence until the hole seemed deep enough.

Anna placed a soft kiss on Roger's forehead, tears falling from her eyes onto his face as she did so. Rolf sat on the edge of the grave, taking a last swig of his flask, before staring at it and throwing it into the woods. Uncle Amos produced Roger wand, which Anna placed carefully in his hands. "We should close his eyes."

Anna had not looked at Aunt Rosalie coming through the darkness with two people she did not recognize. A man, who looked extraordinarily like Roger, dressed a traveling cloak, Aunt Rosalie donned a large white apron, from the pocket of which protruded a bottle of what Anna recognized to be Dreamless Drought. She had her arms wrapped around a pretty, middle aged woman with the same eyes as Roger, she was distressed, pale and unsteady on her feet; the man put an arm around her, after shaking Uncle Amos' hand, when she reached him.

Anna, who was only half aware that Aunt Rosalie had produced one of her cloaks and wrapped it around her, crouched down and placed her fingers tenderly upon each of the Roger's eyelids, sliding them over his glassy stare. "Oh Roger," she said softly. "Why'd you have to come with me? I'm so sorry..."

Aunt Rosalie and the woman Anna guessed was Roger's mother, pulled her up away from his body. They each had a comforting around her, as Uncle Amos, Rolf and the man who she assumed was Roger's Father placed him into the grave, then climbed out and gazed for the last time upon him.

Aunt Rosalie wrapped her arms tightly around Anna's body, "the Davies' are here, why don't you get some rest, so we can see him off properly this evening..."

Anna didn't argue, she took a swig of the Dreamless Drought offered to her by her Aunt and immediately felt her senses relax. She did not complain as Uncle Amos picked her up and carried her upstairs to Cedric's Woods Cottage bedroom and in fact was fast asleep before she'd even seen him reach the landing...

"Anastasia.." called her Aunt through the doorway, for a split second as Anna stretched in Cedric's bed, she felt completely rested, like it was a nightmare and she she was awake. "Why don't you get up and get ready, so the Davies' can be on their way back to New Zealand..."

Dread and grief set back in at those words, she'd hoped it was a nightmare, but her view from the window of Roger's body hovering just above the dug in ground was proof that it wasn't.

About fifteen minutes later, Anna found herself in front of Cedric's mirror staring at her reflection. She had charmed her long dark hair to tussle softly upon her back and applied light makeup to enhance her eyes and lips. She decided on a black skirt that went to her knees and a baby blue blouse, with black ballet flats.

"Anastasia, you look stunning!" her Aunt exclaimed as she came down the stairs to greet everyone. "This is Margarita Davies, Roger's Mum..."

"My God, Roger was right..." Margarita smiled sadly pulling Anna into a tight hug. "You are breathtaking, my dear!"

"Thank you Mrs. Davies," Anna replied, as Mrs. Davies clung to her for dear life. It was a second before Anna realized she was sobbing in earnest. "I'm sorry...I really am..." she whispered in her ear, unsure of what else to say.

"My child, do not be sorry," Mrs. Davies said after a moment, wiping her eyes which still shone with tears. "He wanted nothing more than to go with you, and keep you safe...and he did-" She broke off and sobbed into Anna's shoulder once more.

"Your Roger died a hero, Mrs. Davies," Anna said as tears fell softly down her own cheeks.

"Our Roger," Margarita Davies corrected with a small sad smile, squeezing Anna's hands tightly. "he loved you so much..."

At arms length, Anna noticed Aunt Rosalie wore a long black skirt and a emerald green blouse. She had her blonde hair pinned back and a bit of makeup. Margarita Davies wore a black skirt and top and her black hair in a neat elegant bun.  
All the men had cleaned up also, they practically wore the same thing except their ties were different colors. Black slacks and a white collared t-shirt. Rolf had a blue tie on, Uncle Amos a green tie, and Chip Davies a red tie on.

As they filed outside to where Roger's body lay, Anna felt as though she were experiencing an outer body experience, she was physically there...but mentally and emotionally she was not. She had been hoping that this had been a horrible nightmare, one that she desperately wished to wake up from and be comforted by Roger, just as she had during their journey when she'd had a vision, but it wasn't.

As Rolf and Anna approached a make-shift wooden casket that Roger laid in, Anna felt tears fill into her eyes once more. Roger looked so peaceful and yet she was so sad. Roger did not deserve to die by Bellatrix's hand, he deserved so much more out of life that to have it snuffed out by a psychopath. Roger's body shouldn't be awaiting to enter the ground, his body should have his soul inside and he should be beside her going back to Hogwarts to be reunited with their friends.

Rolf, who'd been holding Anna's hand had let go and instead awkwardly wrapped his arm around her waist and she knew it was his way of being protective of her…and in a way it was soothing…a promise to Roger that he would take care of Anna...she had seen him throw the flask as if he'd finally chosen to be sober...but of course she couldn't say anything at the moment.

There he was, her…her… Then it occurred to Anna, he wasn't anything to her anymore. All Roger was, was dead and he was never coming back. He died warning her not to use Voldemort's name out loud, he died protecting her from Bellatrix's wrath, and she'd never the time to thank him or apologize. She'd never get the opportunity to say to Roger that she was truly sorry that she could rely on him for so much and yet she loved only Draco the way he craved for her to love him. Despite years of friendship she could never love Roger like she did Draco and for that she was sorry he never got to move on and meet a girl he deserved...Roger was dead because of her and that hurt...

"Wake up!" Anna cried softly, Rolf held her close trying to sooth her but she pushed him away. Desperately needing to be alone.

"Wake up!" She sobbed a little louder and even with the distance that Rolf had backed up, she could still feel his presence behind her waiting to swoop in and comfort her at any moment.

"Wake up!" She sobbed hitting the made-shift casket as Rolf tried to get her away but she pushed him really hard this time. "Leave me alone Scamander!" She screamed causing her Aunt to shout a rather indignant 'Anastasia Diana!' .

"WAKE UP! WAKE UP!" She wailed and she could hear Mrs. Davies sobbing and muttering to her husband that this wasn't fair to Anna. "DAMN IT! COME BACK! DAVIES COME BACK TO ME!" She was hugging his limp body in the casket and Rolf wouldn't go now, he had to get her out of there, Anna figured, because she was causing a scene. "No Scamander!" She growled, "Leave me here! I won't let my best friend leave me! WAKE UP ROGER, DAMN IT COME BACK TO ME!"

By now, Aunt Rosalie crying and looking on with sympathy at her.

Uncle Amos had come to Rolf's aid to get Anna out as she screamed and kicked, calling Rolf some of the ugliest names in the book.

The funeral had turned out to be a beautiful ceremony in which both Mr. and Mrs. Davies spoke in addition their family priest said a few words and Anna cried almost through out the entire thing. Of course Anna's tears had been joined by the others, Aunt Rosalie and Margarita Davies. Anna was going to ask her Aunt where Roger's Aunts and Uncles were, but in the ceremony it was said that both Margarita and Chip's parents and siblings were murdered by Voldemort during the first war. Anna was stunned, Roger had never told her any of this.

And as Anna looked over to Rolf before the ceremony was over, she was shocked to see silent tears streaming slowly down his face. Anna hadn't expected Rolf to grieve as she did, but she figured he'd never grieve again in front of her or in public.  
At the conclusion, Anna was ushered inside the cottage and given a calming drought, brewed by her Aunt, which made her quiet for the final stages of Roger's burial. She was so calmed in fact that she could barely feel the tears falling down her cheeks as they said the final words, Mr. Davies and Uncle Amos raising their wands, cause the dirt on to his casket.

"He's suffocating," Anna sobbed into Rolf's shoulder. "Their throwing the dirt into his face!" She cried harder and only Rolf it seemed could hear her cries as he than walked her towards the cottage so she could get some more rest...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Poor Anna, next chapter she'll regroup with Harry, Ron and Hermione to accompany them on their final journey to face Voldemort.


	102. Journey To Shell Cottage

CHAPTER ONE HUNRED TWO  
Journey to Shell Cottage

_Anna's Vision  
Harry placed Dobby into the grave, arranged his tiny limbs so that he might have been resting, then climbed out and gazed for the last time upon the little body. He forced himself not to break down as he remembered Dumbledore's funeral, and the rows and rows of golden chairs, and the Minister of Magic in the front row, the recitation of Dumbledore's achievements, the stateliness of the white marble tomb. He felt that Dobby deserved just as grand a funeral, and yet here the elf lay between bushes in a roughly dug hole. "I think we ought to say something," piped up Luna. "I'll go first, shall I?"_

_And as everybody looked at her, she addressed the dead elf at the bottom of the grave. "Thank you so much Dobby for rescuing me from that cellar. It's so unfair that you had to die when you were so good and brave. I'll always remember what you did for us. I hope you're happy now."_

_She turned and looked expectingly at Ron, who cleared his throat and said in a thick voice, "yeah...thanks Dobby."_

_"Thanks," muttered Dean. Harry swallowed. "Good bye Dobby," he said It was all he could manage, but Luna had said it all for him. Bill raised his wand, and the pile of earth beside the grave rose up into the air and fell neatly upon it, a small, reddish mound. "D'ya mind if I stay here a moment?" He asked the others._

_They murmured words that Harry clearly did not catch; giving gentle pats upon his back, and then they all traipsed back toward the cottage, leaving Harry alone beside the elf._

_End Anna's Vision_

Anna woke with a start, Dobby was to die, and Luna...she felt felt tears of relief pour down her face as she stood up and began jamming things into her beaded bag. Harry, Ron and Hermione were to arrive at Shell Cottage, Bill and Fleur's home, according to her vision by sometime that night. She needed to leave today if she wanted to get there before them...but how? Perhaps a visit to the Weasley patriarch was in order but surely Arthur and Molly were in hiding by now...regardless Anna's thought's were broken by a delightful shriek.

"Anastasia! Come down and hear the delightful news!" her Aunt's voice carried up the stairs.

"Be down in a minute!" she called back as she threw on a pair of dark blue jeans, a Weird Sisters t-shirt, and a pair of sneakers as quickly as she could.

"Anastasia do hurry! This is so exciting!" her Uncle called, as she flew down the stairs and stood slightly winded in the the kitchen doorway.

It was than Remus Lupin stood before her; He was white-faced, wrapped in a traveling cloak, his graying hair windswept. He straightened up, looked around the room, making sure of who was there, then cried aloud, "It's a boy! We've named him Ted, after Dora's father!"

Anna shrieked.

"Wha-Tonks-Tonks has had the baby?"

"Yes, yes, she's had the baby!" shouted Lupin. All around the table came cries of delight, sighs of relief: Anna and Aunt Rosalie both squealed, "Congratulations!" and Rolf said, "Blimey, a baby!" as if he had never heard of such a thing before.

"Yes-yes-a boy," said Lupin again, who seemed dazed by his own happiness. He strode around the table and hugged Anna.

"You'll be godmother?" he said as he released Anna.

"M-me?" stammered Anna.

"You, yes, of course,Dora quite agrees, no one better and Harry will be named Godfather"

"I'd be honored"

Anna felt overwhelmed, astonished, delighted; now Uncle Amos was hurrying to fetch wine, and Aunt Rosalie was persuading Lupin to join them for a drink.

"I can't stay long, I must get back," said Lupin, beaming around at them all: He looked years younger than Anna had ever seen him. "I've got to head over to tell everyone else! Thank you, thank you, Amos"  
Uncle Amos had soon filled all of their goblets, they stood and raised them high in a toast.

"To Teddy Remus Lupin," said Lupin, "my pride and joy!"

"Who does he look like?" Aunt Rosalie inquired.

"I think he looks like Dora, but she thinks he is like me. Not much hair. It looked black when he was born, but I swear it's turned ginger in the hour since. Probably blond by the time I get back. Andromeda says Tonks's hair started changing color the day that she was born." He drained his goblet. "Oh, go on then, just one more," he added, beaming, as Uncle Amos made to fill it again.

The wind buffeted the little cottage and the fire leapt and crackled, and Uncle Amos was soon opening another bottle of wine. Lupin's news seemed to have taken them out of themselves, removed them for a while from their state of siege: Tidings of new life were exhilarating.

"No... no... I really must get back," said Lupin at last, declining yet another goblet of wine. He got to his feet and pulled his traveling cloak back around himself.

"Good-bye, good-bye-I'll try and bring some pictures in a few day's time-they'll all be so glad to know that I've seen you-"

"Remus-wait!" Anna called and Lupin paused, studying her with the look of urgency that was evident. She placed the empty goblet down and darted after him. "A word...in private? Rolf you come too..."  
Aunt Rosalie and Uncle Amos looked at their niece strangely, but cleared out of the room all the same.

"Well," said Lupin bracingly when they were alone, with a small smile. "Godmother Anna, what all did you want to talk about?"

"I need to get to shell cottage," said Anna. "I had a vision..."

"What vision?" asked Rolf, sounding a lot like Roger.

Anna relayed her vision to Rolf and Lupin, who waited patiently until she finished. At her conclusion they both fell silent...

"So you need to get to Shell Cottage?" said Lupin, leaning back thoughtfully against the wall. "Well, I'm heading there if you'd like to join..."

"Could I?" asked Anna.

"Of course," said Lupin. "are you ready to go?"

"Yes—I'm all packed and—"

"Good, I'll tell Rosalie and Amos that I'm taking you to meet your Godson...they'd probably be more keen to let you go knowing you were traveling with me...be ready in five minutes."

"Thank you," Anna grinned, darting up the stairs with Rolf at her feet. Anna looked back at him following her without question, but he was in danger, saved by Draco for her he couldn't follow her much longer.

"Rolf, I'm going alone with Remus," she announced trying to keep her voice from wavering but failing. "You are in terrible danger, known to be traveling with me now...I cannot allow you to give your life for me also."

"Anna, I made a promise to-" he began but Anna cut him off. Hands on her hips she surveyed him through tired eyes. Eyes which were tired of grief, suffering and crying.

"-And look where that promise got the last person who sought to protect me!" she yelled pleadingly. "Please just let me go..."

"I can't Anna-" Rolf began but she shook her head and allowed her eyes to plead with him.

"Rolf I can't mentally handle another death of a friend, can you please honor my request and stay here, where I know you'll be safe?" she said softly. "I appreciate everything you've done for me, but I must find Harry, Ron and Hermione and we must do this alone..."

Rolf looked as though he may argue with her but he did not, instead he nodded and gave her a tight brotherly hug, "I promise you will not lose me..." he choked out.

"Promise me you'll stay here and take care of my Aunt and Uncle?"

"I promise," he whispered and Anna smiled. She gave him a soft kiss on the forehead before dashing up the stairs to Cedric's room, grabbing her things and dashing back down them again.

In the kitchen again,Remus and Anna fastened their cloaks and made farewells, he hugging Aunt Rosalie and grasping hands with Rolf and Uncle Amos, while Anna gave hugs to all. Then Anna followed a still beaming Lupin, and departed from the Wood's Cottage into the night.

"Goodbye, Godmother, Anna!" said Rolf as he waved them off with Uncle Amos and Aunt Rosalie.

"Goodbye sweetheart!" Aunt Rosalie called. "We love you!"

"I love you too!" Anna called back and gave them the most convincing smile and wave that she could...incase she never came home.

Lupin offered her his arm, which Anna gratefully took, "Ready to go than?" he said.

Anna nodded and within seconds she felt the familiar effects of apparition hit her all at once and than dissapate.

They appeared a few feet from the cottage, which stood alone on a cliff overlooking the sea, its walls embedded with shells and whitewashed. It struck Anna as a lonely and beautiful place. Anna stayed close to Lupin as he rapped on the door, scurrying of footsteps   
were heard and silence.

"It is I, Remus John Lupin!" called Lupin over the howling wind."I am a werewolf, married to Nymphadora Tonks, and you, the Secret-Keeper of Shell Cottage, told me the address and bade me come in an emergency I bring with me Anna Darcy!"

"I, Anastasia Diana Darcy..." Anna called also. "Am a Seer, I live with my Aunt Phoebe Louise Darcy in Glenn. I gave Draco Malfoy a fat lip once because he called my best friend friend, Hermione Jane Granger, an 'M' word...I met Fleur when she accompanied Roger Davies to Yule Ball and Bill when he came with Charlie to bring the dragons for the third task..."

"If you are really Anna Darcy," came Bill's voice. "What was the first words you spoke to Charlie?"

" 'So what do you do if one of those suckers get pissed at you?' " Anna recited.

"Anna and Lupin," muttered Bill, as he wrenched it open.

Anna and Lupin fell over the threshold. She stood behind him, as he seemed to be looking around the room, making sure of who was there, then cried aloud, "It's a boy! We've named him Ted, after Dora's father!"  
Anna heard Hermione shrieked.

"Wha-Tonks-Tonks has had the baby?"

"Yes, yes, she's had the baby!" shouted Lupin. All around the table came cries of delight, sighs of relief: Hermione and Fleur both squealed, "Congratulations!" and Ron said, "Blimey, a baby!" as if he had never heard of such a thing before.

"Yes-yes -a boy," said Lupin again, who seemed dazed by his own happiness. He strode around the table and hugged Harry.

"You'll be godfather?" he said as he released Harry.

"M-me?" stammered Harry.

"You, yes, of course-Dora quite agrees, no one better-I've got the Godmother right here!"

"I-yeah-blimey! Anna?!"

The room now seemed to be aware of Anna's presence as she moved from behind Lupin to see them all, Hermione, Fleur and Luna lunged at her envelping her in each of their arms as they hugged her. Ron hugged her too, followed by Bill. Anna was delighted to find herself in Harry's tight embrace; they congratulated one another, Anna both sobbing and laughing in his embrace. Bill was hurrying to fetch wine, and Fleur was persuading Lupin to join them for a drink.

"I can't stay long, I must get back," said Lupin, beaming around at them all. "Thank you, thank you, Bill"

Bill had soon filled all of their goblets, they stood and raised them high in a toast.

"To Teddy Remus Lupin," said Lupin, "a great wizard in the making!"

"'Oo does 'e look like?" Fleur inquired.

"I think he looks like Dora, but she thinks he is like me. Not much hair. It looked black when he was born, but I swear it's turned ginger in the hour since. Probably blond by the time I get back. Andromeda says Tonks's hair started changing color the day that she was born." He drained his goblet. "Oh, go on then, just one more," he added, beaming, as Bill made to fill it again.

The wind buffeted the little cottage and the fire leapt and crackled, and Bill was soon opening another bottle of wine. Lupin's news seemed to have sparken excitement at Shell Cottage as well. Only the goblin seemed untouched by the suddenly festive atmosphere, and after a while he slunk back to the bedroom he now occupied alone. Anna thought she was the only one who had noticed this, until she saw both Harry and Bill's eyes following the goblin up the stairs.

"No... no... I really must get back," said Lupin at last, declining yet another goblet of wine. He got to his feet and pulled his traveling cloak back around himself.

"Good-bye, good-bye I'll try and bring some pictures in a few day's time they'll all be so glad to know that I've seen you "

He fastened his cloak, winking at Anna, and made his farewells, hugging the women and grasping hands with the men, then, still beaming, returned into the wild night.

"Godparents, Harry and Anna!" said Bill as they walked into the kitchen together, helping clear the table. "A real honor! Congratulations!"

"Come on!" said Ron dragging Anna by the arm into the modest living room. "Let's celebrate Godmother!"

Anna did not object, as her friends pulled her into the warm chatty atmosphere, and continued, in Lupin's absence, to celebrate the birth of Teddy Lupin, Anna and Harry's Godchild. It seemed so very unreal that in face of her own Godmother murdering one of her best friends, Anna became a Godmother herself. As she drained her fifth goblet of the night, she vowed to the moon which shone above in the crystal clear windows to be a better Godmother than Bellatrix was to her, which seemed so easy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Hello Lovelies! Hope you enjoyed the chapter! Anna will accompany her friends to Gringotts than off to Hogwarts to kick Voldemort in the ass. This chapter was much more uplifting than the last two, well what do you think? The more feedback I get the quicker updates I will post! With Love, Starry**


	103. The Quest For Diagon Alley

CHAPTER ONE HUNDRED-THREE  
The Quest for Diagon Alley

It was as if Anna had never left in the few short hours she returned and got filled in on their journey. After Anna had filled them in on her own, they explained how a similar thing that happened to Roger also happened to Dobby. Now there was a matter of breaking into Bellatrix's vault, Anna was so happy just to be sitting beside them again she didn't care as long as she was going. So plans were made, their preparations complete; in the smallest bedroom a single long, coarse black hair (plucked from the sweater Hermione had been wearing at Malfoy Manor) lay curled in a small glass phial on the mantelpiece.

"And you'll be using her actual wand," said Harry, nodding toward the walnut wand, "so I reckon you'll be pretty convincing."

"Load convincing," said Anna. "but you've got to be fowl...there's more to Bellatrix than looks and a wand..."

Hermione looked frightened that the wand might sting or bit her as she picked it up.

"I hate that thing," she said in a low voice. "I really hate it. It feels all wrong, it doesn't work properly for me... It's like a bit of her."

"It'll probably help you get in character, though," said Ron. "think what that wand's done!"

"But that's my point!" said Hermione. "This is the wand that tortured Neville's mum and dad, and who knows how many other people? This is the wand that killed Sirius! Or your Mum and Dad, Anna"

Anna had not thought of that: She looked down at the wand and was visited by a brutal urge to snap it, to slice it in half with Gryffindor's sword, which was propped against the wall beside Harry.

"I miss my wand," Hermione said miserably. "I wish Mr. Ollivander could have made me another one too."

With glee, Anna watched as Mr. Ollivander had sent Luna a new wand that morning. She was out on the back lawn at that moment, testing its capabilities in the late afternoon sun. Dean, who apparently had lost his wand to the Snatchers, was watching rather gloomily.  
Something familiar, caught Anna's eye, she looked down at the hawthorn wand that had once belonged to Draco Malfoy. In Harry's hand now, she had been surprised, but pleased to hear that it worked for Harry at least as well as Hermione's had done.  
The door of the bedroom opened and Griphook entered. Anna watch as Harry reached stupidly for the hilt of the sword and drew it close to him. An action that did not go unnoticed by the goblin.

Seeking to gloss over the sticky moment, Harry said, "We've just been checking the last-minute stuff, Griphook. We've told Bill and Fleur we're leaving tomorrow, and we've told them not to get up to see us off."

They had been firm on this point, because Hermione would need to transform in Bellatrix before they left, and the less that Bill and Fleur knew or suspected about what they were about to do, the better. They had also explained that they would not be returning. As they had lost Perkin's old tent on the night that the Snatcher's caught them and Anna had also lost Amos', Bill had lent them another one. It was now packed inside Hermione's beaded bag (rather than Anna's), which, Anna was impressed to learn, Hermione had protected from the Snatchers by the simple expedient of stuffing it down her sock. Feeling rather dunced by her inability to think as quickly as Hermione could, Anna smiled to show her amazement.

Though they would miss Bill, Fleur, Luna, and Dean, not to mention the home comforts they had enjoyed over the last few days, Anna was looking forward to escaping the confinement of Shell Cottage. She was tired of aiding Harry in trying to make sure that they were not overheard, tired of being shut in the tiny, dark bedroom. Most of all, she longed to be rid of Griphook, who she did not trust Harry's bargain with.

It seemed, to Anna's dismay, precisely how and when they were to part from the goblin without handing over Gryffindor's sword remained a question to which Harry had no answer for her. It had been impossible to decide how they were going to do it, because the goblin rarely left Harry, Ron, Anna and Hermione alone together for more than five minutes at a time: "He could give my mother lessons," growled Ron, as the goblin's long fingers kept appearing around the edges of doors. With Bill's warning mentioned to her by Harry, Anna could not help suspecting that Griphook was on the watch for possible skullduggery.

Hermione disapproved so heartily of the planned double-cross that Harry seemed to have given up attempting to pick her brains on how best to do it: Ron, on the rare occasions that they had been able to snatch a few Griphook-free moments, had come up with nothing better than "We'll just have to wing it, mate."

"We'll get it done," Anna assured her friends, though even she the master prankster wasn't sure how.

Anna slept badly that night. Lying away in the early hours, she thought back to the way she had felt the night before they had infiltrated the Ministry of Magic and remembered a determination, almost an excitement. Now she was experiencing jolts of anxiety nagging doubts: She could not shake off the fear that it was all going to go wrong. She kept telling herself that their plan was good, that Griphook knew what they were facing, that they were well-prepared for all the difficulties they were likely to encounter, yet still she felt uneasy. Once or twice she heard Hermione stir and was sure that she too was awake, but they were sharing the sitting room with Luna, who Anna did not want to cause worry to, so she did not speak.

It was a relief when six o-clock arrived and they could slip out of their sleeping bags, dress in the semidarkness, then creep out into the garden, where they were to meet Ron, Harry and Griphook. The dawn was chilly, but there was little wind now that it was May. Anna looked up at the stars still glimmering palely in the dark sky and listened to the sea washing backward and forward against the cliff: She was going to miss the sound.

She saw Dobby's grave in the distance, and thought how weathered it looked already, that in a year's time the mound would be covered in flowers. The white stone that bore the elf's name had already acquired a weathered look too. She realized that they could hardly have laid Dobby to rest in a more beautiful place, but Anna ached with sadness to think she wasn't there when the elf met his end to say goodbye, but he saved her friends. Looking down on the grave, she wondered how the elf had known where to come to rescue them. Her fingers moved absentmindedly to her own beaded bag. Then finally out came Hermione, but it wasn't Hermione by looks at all, it was Bellatrix.

"So how do I look?" Hermione smiled nervously which looked out of place on Bellatrix.

"Like a serial killer, Herms!" Anna exclaimed smiling broadly.

Than they were off, Anna and Hermione were striding across the lawn toward Harry and Ron, accompanied by Griphook.

As Hermione walked, she was tucking her small, beaded bag into the inside pocket of another set of the old robes they had taken from Grimmauld Place. While Anna had tucked her's in her own sock. Though Anna knew perfectly well that it was really Hermione, she could not suppress a shiver of loathing she felt to be walking beside her Aunt. She was taller than even Harry was, (which made Anna feel like a very small child) her long black hair rippling down her back, her heavily lidded eyes disdainful as they rested upon him; but then she spoke, and they heard Hermione through Bellatrix's low voice.

"She tasted disgusting, worse than Gurdyroots! Okay, Ron, come here so I can do you..."

"Right, but remember, I don't like the beard too long"

"Oh, for heaven's sake, this isn't about looking handsome"

"It's not that, it gets in the way! But I liked my nose a bit shorter, try and do it the way you did last time."

"Oh quit your complaining and let the woman get with it, Mr. Tomato Head!" Anna barked causing him to fall silent.

Hermione sighed and set to work, muttering under her breath as she transformed various aspects of Ron's appearance. He was to be given a completely fake identity, and they were trusting to the malevolent aura cast by Bellatrix to protect him. Meanwhile Anna, Harry and Griphook were to be concealed under the Invisibility Cloak.

"There," said Hermione, "how does he look, Anna, Harry?"

It was just not possible to discern Ron under his disguise, but only, Anna thought because she knew him so well. Ron's hair was now long and wavy; he had a thick brown beard and mustache, no freckles, a short, broad nose, and heavy eyebrows.

"Well, he's not my type, but he'll do," said Harry.

"Now Harry that's not nice, I'd do him," Anna announced and Ron looked brightened by the prospect. "but only with a bag on his head!" she added and he scowled at her. Hermione laughed loudly before Harry cleared his throat..

"Shall we go, then?" he said.

All four of them glanced back at Shell Cottage, lying dark and silent under the fading stars, then turned and began to walk toward the point, just beyond the boundary wall, where the Fidelius Chard stopped working and they would be able to Disapparate. Once past the gate, Griphook spoke.

"I should climb up now, Harry Potter, I think?"

Harry bent down and the goblin clambered onto his back, his hands linked on front of Harry's throat. Anna linked arms with him, giving Hermione a nod as she pulled the Invisibility Cloak out of the beaded bag and threw it over the three of them.

"Perfect," she said, bending down to check Anna and Harry's feet. "I can't see a thing. Let's go."

Anna and Harry turned on the spot, with Griphook on Harry's shoulders, concentrating with all her might on the Leaky Cauldron, the inn that was the entrance to Diagon Alley. Anna shivered as they moved into the compressing darkness, and seconds later her feet found pavement and she opened her eyes, still linked with Harry, on Charing Cross Road. Muggles bustled past wearing the hangdog expressions of early morning, quite unconscious of the little inn's existence.

The bar of the Leaky Cauldron was nearly deserted. Tom, the stooped and toothless landlord, was polishing glasses behind the bar counter; a couple of warlocks having a muttered conversation in the far corner glanced at Hermione and drew back into the shadows.  
"Madam Lestrange," murmured Tom, and as Hermione paused he inclined his head subserviently.

"Good morning," said Hermione, and as Anna and Harry crept past, Harry still carrying Griphook piggyback under the Cloak, saw Tom look surprised.

"Too polite," Harry whispered in Hermione's ear as they passed out of the Inn into the tiny backyard. "You need to treat people like they're scum!"

"Yeah you got to be a bitch!" Anna whispered in response to Harry's comment.

"Okay, okay!"

Hermione drew out Bellatrix's wand and rapped a brick in the nondescript wall in front of them. At once the bricks began to whirl and spin: A hole appeared in the middle of them, which grew wider and wider, finally forming an archway onto the narrow cobbled street that was Diagon Alley.

It was quiet, barely time for the shops to open, and there were hardly and shoppers abroad. The crooked, cobbled street was much altered now from the bustling place Anna had visited with Aunt Phoebe before her first year at Hogwarts so many years before. More shops than ever were boarded up, though several new establishments dedicated to the Dark Arts had been created since her last visit. She and Harry's own face glared down at them from posters plastered over many windows, always captioned with the words UNDESIRABLE NUMBER ONE and UNDESIRABLE NUMBER TWO.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Onward we go, I really happen to love this chapter in the original where Hermione is Bellatrix. I could just picture her saying, "Good Morning!" all cheerful to the bartender Tom and him being like "WTF?!" haha. The next chapters will follow the storyline until Hogwarts of course when Anna and Draco find each other again. Can't wait to bring you guys to that point...but I before I reveal too much, I must take my leave. With Love, Starry**


	104. Suspicious Senses

CHAPTER ONE HUNDRED-FOUR  
Suspicious Senses

A number of ragged people sat huddled in doorways. They heard them moaning to the few passersby, pleading for gold, insisting that they were really wizards. One man had a bloody bandage over his eye.  
As they set off along the street, the beggars glimpsed Hermione. They seemed to melt away before her, drawing hoods over their faces and fleeing as fast as they could. Hermione looked after them curiously, until the man with the bloodied bandage came staggering right across her path.

"My children," he bellowed, pointing at her. His voice was cracked, high-pitched, he sounded distraught. "Where are my children? What has he done with them? You know, you know!"

"I-I really-" stammered Hermione.

The man lunged at her, reaching for her throat. Then, with a bang and a burst of red light he was thrown backward onto the ground, unconscious. Ron stood there, his wand still outstretched and a look of shock visible behind his beard. Faces appeared at the windows on either side of the street, while a little knot of prosperous-looking passerby gathered their robes about them and broke into gentle trots, keen to vacate the scene. Their entrance into Diagon Alley could hardly have been more conspicuous; for a moment Anna wondered whether it might not be better to leave now and try to think of a different plan. Before they could move or consult one another, however, they heard a cry from behind them.

"Why, Madam Lestrange!"

Anna and Harry whirled around while Griphook tightened his hold around Harry's neck: A tall, think wizard with a crown of bushy gray hair and a long, sharp nose was striding toward them.

"It's Travers," Anna heard the goblin hiss into Harry's ear, but at that moment neither Anna nor Harry could not think who Travers was. Hermione had drawn herself up to full height and said with as much contempt as she could muster:

"And what do you want?"

Travers stopped in his tracks, clearly affronted.

"He's another Death Eater!" breathed Griphook, and listened intently as Harry sidled sideways to repeat the information into Hermione's ear.

"I merely sought to greet you," said Travers coolly, "but if my presence is not welcome..."

Anna recognized his voice now: Travers was one of the Death Eaters who had been summoned to Xenophilius's house.

"No, no, not at all, Travers," said Hermione quickly, trying to cover up her mistake. "How are you?"

"Well, I confess I am surprised to see you out and about, Bellatrix."

"Really? Why?" asked Hermione.

"Well," Travers coughed, "I heard that the Inhabitants of Malfoy Manor were confined to the house, after the... ah... escape."

Anna's heart broke as she thought of Draco confided within the walls of his own home, but willed Hermione to keep in character. If this was true, and Bellatrix was not supposed to be out in public she must think quickly,"The Dark Lord forgives those who have served him most faithfully in the past," said Hermione in a magnificent imitation of Bellatrix's most contemptuous manner. "Perhaps your credit is not as good with him as mine is, Travers."

Though the Death Eater looked offended, he also seemed less suspicious. He glanced down at the man Ron had just stunned.

"How did it offend you?"

"It does not matter, it will not do so again," said Hermione coolly.

"Some of these wandless can be troublesome," said Travers. "While they do nothing but beg I have no objection, but one of them actually asked me to plead her case in the Ministry last week. 'I'm a witch, sir, I'm a witch, let me prove it to you!" he said in a squeaky impersonation. "As if I was going to give her my wand-but whose wand," said Travers curiously, "are you using at the moment, Bellatrix? I heard that your own was-"

"I have my wand here," said Hermione coldly, holding up Bellatrix's wand. "I don't know what rumors you have been listening to, Travers, but you seem sadly misinformed."

Travers seemed a little taken aback at that, and he turned instead to Ron.

"Who is your friend? I do not recognize him."

"This is Dragomir Despard," said Hermione; they had decided that a fictional foreigner was the safest cover for Ron to assume. "He speaks very little English, but he is in sympathy with the Dark Lord's aims. He has traveled here from Transylvania to see our new regime."

"Indeed? How do you do, Dragomir?"

"'Ow you?" said Ron, holding out his hand.

Travers extended two fingers and shook Ron's hand as though frightened of dirtying himself.

"So what brings you and your sympathetic friend to Diagon Alley this early?" asked Travers.

"I need to visit Gringotts," said Hermione.

"Alas, I also," said Travers. "Gold, filthy gold! We cannot live without it, yet I confess I deplore the necessity of consorting with our long-fingered friends."

Anna watched Griphook's clasped hands tighten momentarily around Harry's neck.

"Shall we?" said Travers, gesturing Hermione forward.

Hermione had no choice but to fall into step beside him and head along the crooked, cobbled street toward the place where the snowy-white Gringotts stood towering over the other little shops. Ron sloped along beside them, and Anna, Harry and Griphook followed.  
A watchful Death Eater was the very last thing they needed, and the worst of it was, with Travers matching at what he believed to be Bellatrix's side, there was no means for her or Harry to communicate with Hermione or Ron. All too soon they arrived at the foot of the marble steps leading up to the great bronze doors. As Griphook had already warned them, the liveried goblins who usually flanked the entrance had been replaced by two wizards, both of whom were clutching long thin golden rods.

"Ah, Probity Probes," signed Travers theatrically, "so crude but so effective!"

And he set off up the steps, nodding left and right to the wizards, who raised the golden rods and passed them up and down his body. The Probes, Anna knew, detected spells of concealment and hidden magical objects. Knowing that they had only seconds, Anna pointed her wand while Harry pointed Draco's wand at each of the guards in turn and murmured, "Confundo" once each. Unnoticed by Travers, who was looking through the bronze doors at the inner hall, each of the guards gave a little start as the spells hit them.  
Hermione's long black hair rippled behind her as she climbed the steps.

"One moment, madam," said the guard, raising his Probe.

"But you've just done that!" said Hermione in Bellatrix's commanding, arrogant voice. Travers looked around, eyebrows raised. The guard was confused. He stared down at the thin golden Probe and then at his companion, who said in a slightly dazed voice, "Yeah, you've just checked them, Marius."

Hermione swept forward. Ron by her side, Anna, Harry and Griphook trotting invisibly behind them. Anna glanced back as they crossed the threshold. The wizards were both scratching their heads.

Two goblins stood before the inner doors, which were made of silver and which carried the poem warning of dire retribution to potential thieves. Anna looked up at it, and all of a sudden a knife-sharp memory came to her: standing on this very spot on the day that she had turned eleven, the most wonderful birthday of her life, and Aunt Phoebe standing beside her saying, "Oh Anna, our money is always safe here you'd be a bit mad to rob this place." Gringotts had seemed a place of wonder that day, the enchanted repository of a trove of gold she had never known she possessed, and never for an instant could she have dreamed that she would return to steal... But within seconds they were standing in the vast marble hall of the bank.

The long counter was manned by goblins sitting on high stools serving the first customers of the day. Hermione, Ron, and Travers headed toward an old goblin who was examining a thick gold coin through an eyeglass. Hermione allowed Travers to step ahead of her on the pretext of explaining features of the hall to Ron.

The goblin tossed the coin he was holding aside, said to nobody in particular, "Leprechaun," and then greeted Travers, who passed over a tiny golden key, which was examined and given back to him.  
Hermione stepped forward.

"Madam Lestrange!" said the goblin, evidently startled. "Dear me! How may I help you today?"

"I wish to enter my vault," said Hermione.

The old goblin seemed to recoil a little. Anna and Harry both glanced around. Not only was Travers hanging back, watching, but several other goblins had looked up from their work to stare at Hermione.

"You have... identification?" asked the goblin.

"Identification? I have never been asked for identification before!" said Hermione.

"They know!" whispered Griphook in both Anna and Harry's ear, "They must have been warned there might be an imposter!"

"Your wand will do, madam," said the goblin. He held out a slightly trembling hand, and in a dreadful blast of realization Anna knew that the goblins of Gringotts were aware that Bellatrix's wand had been stolen.

"Act now, act now," Anna heard Griphook whisper in Harry's ear, "the Imperious Curse!"

Anna swallowed hard and nodded, as Harry raised the hawthorn wand beneath the cloak, pointed it at the old goblin, and whispered, for the first time in his life, "Imperio!"

The goblin took Bellatrix's wand, examined it closely, and then said, "Ah, you have had a new wand made, Madam Lestrange!"

"What?" said Hermione, "No, no, that's mine"

"A new wand?" said Travers, approaching the counter again; still the goblins all around were watching. "But how could you have done, which wandmaker did you use?"

Anna acted without thinking. Pointing her wand at Travers, she muttered, "Imperio!" for the first time in her own life. A curious sensation shot down Anna's arm, a feeling of tingling, warmth that seemed to flow from her mind, down the sinews and veins connecting her to her wand and the curse it had just cast.

"Well done, Anna," Harry whispered clapping her softly on the back, to which Anna smiled her thanks.

"Oh yes, I see," said Travers, looking down at Bellatrix's wand, "yes, very handsome. And is it working well? I always think wands require a little breaking in, don't you?"

Hermione looked utterly bewildered, but to Anna's enormous relief she accepted the bizarre turn of events without comment.

The old goblin behind the counter clapped his hands and a younger goblin approached.

"I shall need the Clankers," he told the goblin, who dashed away and returned a moment later with a leather bag that seemed to be full of jangling metal, which he handed to his senior. "Good, good! If you will follow me, Madam Lestrange," said the old goblin, hopping down off his stool and vanishing from sight. "I shall take you to your vault."

He appeared around the end of the counter, jogging happily toward them, the contents of the leather bag still jingling. Travers was now standing quite still with his mouth hanging wide open. Ron was drawing attention to this odd phenomenon by regarding Travers with confusion.

"Wait Bogrod!"

Another goblin came scurrying around the counter.

"We have instructions," he said with a bow to Hermione. "Forgive me, Madam, but there have been special orders regarding the vault of Lestrange."

He whispered urgently in Bogrod's ear, but the Imperiused goblin shook him off.

"I am aware of the instructions, Madam Lestrange wishes to visit her vault ... Very old family ... old clients ... This way, please ..."

And, still clanking, he hurried toward one of the many doors leading off the hall. Anna looked back at Travers, who was still rooted to the spot looking abnormally vacant, and made her decision. With a flick of her wand she made Travers come with them, walking meekly in their wake as they reached the door and passed into the rough stone passageway beyond, which was lit with flaming torches.

"We're in trouble; they suspect," said Harry as the door slammed behind them and he pulled off the Invisibility Cloak. Anna watched as Griphook jumped down from his shoulders: noticing neither Travers nor Bogrod showed the slightest surprise at the sudden appearance of Harry Potter and Anna Darcy in their midst.

"They're Imperiused," Anna said, in response to Hermione and Ron's confused queries about Travers and Bogrod, who were both now standing there looking blank. "I don't think we did it strongly enough, I don't know ..."

And another memory darted through her mind, of the real Bellatrix Lestrange shrieking at her when she had first tried to use an Unforgivable Curse on her crazed Aunt to avenge the Mother she never got to know:"You need to mean them, Anna Bella!"

"What do we do?" asked Ron. "Shall we get out now, while we can?"

"If we can," said Hermione, looking back toward the door into the main hall, beyond which who knew what was happening.

"Oh come on, where the fuck is your Gryffindor courage?" Anna said sharply.

"Bloody hell..." said Ron."Think we should of let Anna be Bellatrix..."

"Ron!" Hermione scolded and Anna rolled her eyes at him.

"Anna's right, we've got this far, I say we go on," said Harry.

"Good job coach," said Anna sarcastically. "Nice pep talk..."

"Good!" said Griphook. "So, we need Bogrod to control the cart; I no long have the authority. But there will not be room for the wizard."  
Anna pointed her wand at Travers.

"Imperio!"

The wizard turned and set off along the dark track at a smart pace.

"What are you making him do?"

"Hide," said Anna as Harry pointed his own wand at Bogrod, who whistled to summon a little cart that came trundling along the tracks toward them out of the darkness. Anna was sure she could hear shouting behind them in the main hall as they all clambered into it, Bogrod in front of Griphook, Anna on Harry's lap, Ron, and Hermione crammed together in the back.

With a jerk the cart moved off, gathering speed: They hurried past Travers, who was wriggling into a crack in the wall, then the cart began twisting and turning through the labyrinthine passages, sloping downward all the time. Anna could not hear anything over the rattling of the cart on the tracks: Her hair whipped around her as they swerved between stalactites, flying ever deeper into the earth, but she kept glancing back. They might as well have left enormous footprints behind them; the more she thought about it, the more foolish it seemed for Anna to have disguised Hermione as Bellatrix, to have brought along Bellatrix's wand, when the Death Eaters knew who had stolen it...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Tavers always seemed a bit full of himself to me, I hated the way he bullied Luna's Dad but I really wanted to keep with the book. Next chapter Anna and friends pull off the perfect crime...or do they? Stay tuned! With Love, Starry**


	105. Of Vaults and Value

CHAPTER ONE HUNDRED-FIVE  
Of Vaults and Value

There were a deeper than Anna had ever penetrated within Gringotts; they took a hairpin bend at speed and saw ahead of them, with seconds to spare, a waterfall pounding over the track. Anna heard Griphook shout, "No!" but there was no braking. They zoomed through it. Water filled Anna's eyes and mouth: She could not see or breathe: Then, with an awful lurch, the cart flipped over and they were all thrown out of it. Anna heard the cart smash into pieces against the passage wall, heard Hermione shriek something, and felt himself glide back toward the ground as though weightless, landing painlessly on the rocky passage floor.

"C-Cushioning Charm," Hermione spluttered, as Ron pulled her and than Anna to their feet, but to Anna's horror she saw that she was no longer Bellatrix; instead she stood there in overlarge robes, sopping wet and completely herself; Ron was red-haired and beardless again. They were realizing it as they looked at each other, feeling their own faces.

"The Thief's Downfall!" said Griphook, clambering to his feet and looking back the deluge onto the tracks, which, Anna knew now, had been more than water. "It washes away all enchantment, all magical concealment! They know there are imposers in Gringotts, they have set off defenses against us!"

Anna saw Hermione checking that she still had the beaded bag, and Harry hurriedly thrust his hand under his jacket to make sure he had not lost the Invisibility Cloak. Then Anna nudged him and pointed to Bogrod who was shaking his head in bewilderment: The   
Thief's Downfall seemed to have lifted his Imperius Curse.

"We need him," said Griphook, "we cannot enter the vault without a Gringott's goblin. And we need the clankers!"

"Imperio!" Harry said again; his voice echoed through the stone passage. To Anna's relief Bogrod submitted once more to his will, his befuddled expression changing to one of polite indifference, as Ron hurried to pick up the leather bag of metal tools.

"Harry, I think I can hear people coming!" said Hermione, and she pointed Bellatrix's wand at the waterfall and cried, "Protego!" They saw the Shield Charm break the flow of enchanted water as it flew up the passageway.

"Well done," praised Anna breathlessly.

"Good thinking," said Harry. "Lead the way, Griphook!"

"How are we going to get out again?" Ron asked as they hurried on foot into the darkness after the goblin, Bogrod panting in their wake like an old dog.

"Let's worry about that when we have to," said Harry.

Anna was trying to listen: She thought she could hear something clanking and moving around nearby. "Griphook, how much farther do we have?"

"Not far, Anna Darcy, not far ..."

And they turned a corner Anna saw the thing for which Harry had warned them would be there, but which still brought all of them to a halt.

A gigantic dragon was tethered to the ground in front of them, barring access to four or five of the deepest vaults in the place. The beast's scales had turned pale and flaky during its long incarceration under the ground, its eyes were milkily pink; both rear legs bore heavy cuffs from which chains led to enormous pegs driven deep into the rocky floor. Its great spiked wings, folded close to its body, would have filled the chamber if it spread them, and when it turned its ugly head toward them, it roared with a noise that made the rock tremble, opened its mouth, and spat a jet of fire that sent them running back up the passageway.

"It is partially blind," panted Griphook, "but even more savage for that. However, we have the means to control it. It has learned what to expect when the Clankers come. Give them to me."

Ron passed the bag to Griphook, and the goblin pulled out a number of small metal instruments that when shaken made a long ringing noise like miniature hammers on anvils. Griphook handed them out: Bogrod accepted his meekly.

"You know what to do," Griphook told Anna, Harry, Ron, and Hermione. "It will expect pain when it hears the noise. It will retreat, and Bogrod must place his palm upon the door of the vault."

They advanced around the corner again, shaking the Clankers, and the noise echoed off the rocky walls, grossly magnified, so that the inside of Anna's skull seemed to vibrate with the den. The dragon let out another hoarse roar, then retreated. Anna, with her natural sympathy towards magical creatures, felt her eyes tear up as she could see it trembling, and as they drew nearer she saw horrified the scars made by vicious slashes across its face. Anna guess that it had been taught to fear hot swords when it heard the sound of the Clankers.

"I never knew Goblins practiced Magical Creature Cruelty," Anna spat, her eyes narrowing at Bogrod and Griphook.

"Anna now's not the time to get all Creature Rights Activist-" began Ron but Anna slapped him hard across the face before he could finish.

She than shook her Clankers inches from his face before slapping him hard again, "Would you like it if someone conditioned you to be a killing machine out of fear of being abused?!"

"H-Hermione," Ron stuttered but Hermione pretended not to hear him even though Anna thought she could see a look of approval cross her features. Ron had always been insensitive to S.P.E.W. which hit a nerve with her.

"Insensitive Git," Anna said as she shoved her Clankers into Ron's hand and rushed ahead to catch up to Harry and Griphook.

"Make him press his hand to the door!" Griphook urged Harry, who turned his wand again upon Bogrod.

The old goblin obeyed, pressing his palm to the wood, and the door of the vault melted away to reveal a cavelike opening crammed from floor to ceiling with golden coins and goblets, silver armor, the skins of strange creatures some with long spines, other with drooping wings, potions in jeweled flasks, and a skull still wearing a crown.

"Search, fast!" Anna heard Harry instruct as they all hurried inside the vault. He had described Hufflepuff's cup to she, Ron and Hermione, but Anna barely had time to glance around, however, before there was a muffled clunk from behind them: The door had reappeared, sealing them inside the vault, and they were plunged into total darkness.

"No matter, Bogrod will be able to release us!" said Griphook as Ron gave a shout of surprise. "Light your wands, can't you? And hurry, we have little time!"

"Lumos!" Anna shone her lit wand around the vault: Its beam fell upon glittering jewels; she saw the fake sword of Gryffindor lying on a high shelf amongst a jumble of chains. Harry, Ron and Hermione had lit their wands too, and were now examining the piles of objects surrounding them.

"Harry, could this be-Aargh!"

Hermione screamed in pain, and Anna rushed over to her side while Harry turned his wand on them just in time to see a jeweled goblet tumbling from her grip. But as it fell, it split, became a shower of goblets, so that a second later, with a great clatter, the floor was covered in identical cups rolling in every direction, the original impossible to discern amongst them.

"It burned me!" moaned Hermione, sucking her blistered fingers.

"Hold still Herms," Anna said waving her wand over Hermione's blistered fingers and watching them disappear.

"Brilliant Anna," said Hermione appreciatively examining Anna's handiwork. "Thank you..."

"No problem," Anna replied nonchalantly.

"They have added Germino and Flagrante Curses!" said Griphook. "Everything you touch will burn and multiply, but the copies are worthless and if you continue to handle the treasure, you will eventually be crushed to death by the weight of expanding gold!"

"Okay, don't touch anything!" said Harry desperately, but even as he said it, Anna watched shaking her head as Ron accidentally nudged one of the fallen goblets with his foot, and twenty more exploded into being while Ron hopped on the spot, part of his shoe burned away by contact with the hot metal.

"You DoDo bird!" Anna said rolling her eyes, before waving her wand over Ron's foot and healing that as well.

"Thanks Ann-" Ron began but was cut off sharply by Hermione.

"Stand still, don't move!" said Hermione, clutching at Ron.

"Just look around!" said Harry. "Remember, the cup's small and gold, it's got a badger engraved on it, two handles otherwise see if you can spot Ravenclaw's symbol anywhere, the eagle-"

"Really?" said Anna sarcastically. Ron's dragon comment put her in a rather bitchy mood. "I thought it was a puppy!"

Harry and Ron both laughed at her but Hermione wasn't amused and huffed loudly.

"We need to finish searching!" she said with authority.

They directed their wands into every nook and crevice, turning cautiously on the spot. It was impossible not to brush up against anything; Anna and Harry sent a great cascade of fake Galleons onto the ground where they joined the goblets, and now there was scarcely room to place their feet, and the glowing gold blazed with heat, so that the vault felt like a furnace. Both Anna and Harry's wand light passed over shields and goblin-made helmets set on shelves rising to the ceiling; higher and higher she raised the beam, until suddenly it found an object that made her heart skip and her hand tremble.

"Harry! Look!" she called pointing to the cup.

"It's there, it's up there!" Harry replied amazed. "Great work, Anna!"

Ron and Hermione pointed there wands at it too, so that the little golden cup sparkled in a four-way spotlight: the cup that had belonged to Helga Hufflepuff, which had passed into the possession of Hepzibah Smith, from whom it had been stolen by Tom Riddle.

"And how the hell are we going to get up there without touching anything?" asked Ron.

"Accio Cup!" cried Hermione, who had evidently forgotten in her desperation what Griphook had told them during their planning sessions.

"No use, no use!" snarled the goblin.

"Then what do we do?" said Harry, glaring at the goblin. "If you want the sword, Griphook, then you'll have to help us more than-"

"Wait! Harry the sword! Use the sword, Hermione, give it to him!" Anna said loudly as Hermione fumbled insider her robes, drew out a beaded bag, rummaged for a few seconds, and then removed the shining sword. Anna watched in awe as Harry seized it by its rubied hilt and touched the tip of the blade to a silver flagon nearby, which did not multiply.

"If I can just poke the sword through a handle but how am I going to get up there?"

The shelf on which the cup reposed was out of reach for any of them, even Ron, who was tallest. The heat from the enchanted treasure rose in waves, and Anna watched as sweat ran down Harry's face and back as she struggled to think of a way he could make it up to the cup; and then she heard the dragon roar on the other side of the vault door, and the sound of clanking growing louder and louder.

They were truly trapped now: There was no way out except through the door, and a horde of goblins seemed to be approaching on the other side. Anna looked at Harry, Ron and Hermione and saw terror in their faces.  
"Anna, Hermione," said Harry, as the clanking grew louder, "I've got to get up there, we've got to get rid of it-"

She and Hermione raised their wands, pointed them at Harry, and whispered, "Levicorpus."

Hoisted into the air by both of his ankles, Harry hit a suit of armor and replicas burst out of it like white-hot bodies, filling the cramped space. With screams of pain, Anna, Ron, Hermione, and the two goblins were knocked aside into other objects, which also began to replicate. Half buried in a rising tide of red-hot treasure, they struggled and yelled as Anna sought to keep her head up just in time to see Harry thrust the sword through the handle of Hufflepuff's cup, hooking it onto the blade.

"Impervius!" screeched Hermione and Anna in an attempt to protect themselves, Ron, and the goblins from the burning metal.

Pain like no other enveloped her, on either side she, Ron and Hermione let out a terrible scream that made Harry look down at them: She, Ron and Hermione were waist deep in treasure, struggling to keep Bogrod from slipping beneath the rising tide, but Griphook had sunk out of sight; and nothing but the tips of a few long fingers were left in view.

"Harry, help him!" Anna shrieked and watched as Harry seized Griphook's fingers and pulled. The blistered goblin emerged by degrees, howling.

"Liberatocorpus!" yelled Harry, and with a crash he and Griphook landed on the surface of the swelling treasure, and the sword flew out of Harry's hand.

"Get it!" Harry yelled, but Anna was too busy fighting the pain of the hot metal on her skin to notice as Griphook clambered onto his shoulders again, determined to avoid the swelling mass of red-hot objects. "Where's the sword? It had the cup on it!"  
The clanking on the other side of the door was growing deafening it was too late...

"There!"

It was Griphook who had seen it and Griphook who lunged, "Fucking little bastard!" Anna bellowed and in that instant Anna knew that the goblin had never expected them to keep their word.

Anna watched helplessly as with one hand holding tightly to a fistful of Harry's hair, to make sure he did not fall into the heaving sea of burning gold, Griphook seized the hilt of the sword and swung it high out of Harry's reach. The tiny golden cup, skewered by the handle on the sword's blade was flung into the air. The goblin astride him, Anna watched mesmerized as Harry dived and caught it, and although she could feel the multiples scalding her flesh she did not relinquish it, even while countless Hufflepuff cups burst from Harry's fist, raining down upon him as the entrance of the vault opened up again and Anna found both herself and Harry sliding uncontrollably on an expanding avalanche of fiery gold and silver that bore them, Ron, Hermione into the outer chamber.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I love Anna's arguments with Ron, she doesn't put up with his shit which I absolutely adore in her personality. Next chapter Anna will heal the abused dragon they use to escape because she's just a big ol' softy. Until than stay tuned! With Love, Starry**


	106. A Final Place to Hide

CHAPTER ONE HUNDRED-SIX  
A Final Place to Hide

Hardly aware of the pain from the burns covering her body, and still borne along the swell of replicating treasure, Anna shrieked, "Store it Harry, there's too many of them!" a trickle of relief she watched as Harry shoved the cup into his pocket and reached up to retrieve the sword, but Griphook was gone. Sliding from Harry's shoulders the moment he could, he had sprinted for cover amongst the surrounding goblins, brandishing the sword and crying, "Thieves! Thieves! Help! Thieves!" He vanished into the midst of the advancing crowd, all of whom were holding daggers and who accepted him without question.

"Turncoat Muggle-fucker!" Anna bellowed, slipping on the hot metal, she tried to help Harry get to his feet and knew that the only way out was through.

"Stupefy!" she bellowed, as Harry, Ron and Hermione joined in: Jets of red light flew into the crowd of goblins, and some toppled over, but others advanced, and Anna saw several wizard guards running around the corner.

The tethered dragon let out a roar, and a gush of flame flew over the goblins; the wizards fled, doubled-up, back the way they had come, and inspiration, or madness, came to Anna and she and Harry shared a knowing look. Pointing their wands at the thick cuffs chaining the beast to the floor, they yelled together, "Relashio!"

The cuffs broken open with loud bangs.

"This way!" Harry yelled, and still shooting Stunning Spells at the advancing goblins, he sprinted toward the blind dragon.

"Hurry!" Anna called back close on Harry's heels.

"Harry-Anna-what are you doing?" cried Hermione.

"Saving our sorry arses!" Anna cried back in reply.

"Get up, climb up, come on-" Harry yelled

The dragon had not realized that it was free and Harry was now upon its back: Anna's foot found the crook of its hind leg and Harry pulled her up onto its back also. The scales were hard as steel; it did not even seem to feel him. He stretched out an arm; Hermione hoisted herself up; Ron climbed on behind them, and a second later the dragon became aware that it was untethered.

Anna pulled out her wand and began healing it of all the scars and injuries she could see from where she sat as it roared and reared: Anna and Harry dug in their knees, clutching as tightly as they could to the jagged scales as the wings opened, knocking the shrieking goblins aside like skittles, and it soared into the air. Anna, Harry, Ron, and Hermione, flat on its back, scraped against the ceiling as it dived toward the passage opening, while the pursuing goblins hurled daggers that glanced off its flanks.

"We'll never get out, it's too big!" Hermione screamed, but the dragon opened its mouth and belched flame again, blasting the tunnel, whose floors and ceiling cracked and crumbled. By sheer force, the dragon clawed and fought its way through. Anna's eyes were shut tight against the heat and dust: Deafened by the crash of rock and the dragon's roars, she could only cling to its back, expecting to be shaken off at any moment; then she heard Hermione yelling, "Defodio!"

She was helping the dragon enlarge the passageway, carving out the ceiling as it struggled upward toward the fresher air, away from the shrieking and clanking goblins: Anna, Harry and Ron copied her, blasting the ceiling apart with more gouging spells. They passed the underground lake, and the great crawling, snarling beast seemed to sense freedom and space ahead of it, and behind them the passage was full of the dragon's thrashing, spiked tail, of great lumps of rock, gigantic fractured stalactites, and the clanking of the goblins seemed to be growing more muffled, while ahead, the dragon's fire kept their progress clear.

And then at last, by the combined force of their spells and the dragon's brute strength, they had blasted their way out of the passage into the marble hallway. "I'm Queen of the World, Bitches!" Anna bellowed as the Goblins and wizards shrieked and ran for cover, and finally the dragon had room to stretch its wings: Turning its horned head toward the cool outside air it could smell beyond the entrance, it took off, and with Anna, Harry, Ron, and Hermione still clinging to its back, it forced its way through the metal doors, leaving them buckled and hanging from their hinges, as it staggered into Diagon Alley and launched itself into the sky.

There was no means of steering; the dragon could not see where it was going, and Anna knew that if it turned sharply or rolled in midair they would find it impossible to cling onto its broad back. Nevertheless, as they climbed higher and higher, London unfurling below them like a gray-and-green map, Anna's overwhelming feeling was of gratitude for an escape that had seemed impossible. Crouching low over the beast's neck, she clung tight to the metallic scales, casting more healing spells upon it until it was healed. Anna noticed its vision completely improved after a final complex, non verbal healing spell and relished in the cool breeze was soothing on her burned and blistered skin, the dragon's wings beating the air like the sails of a windmill. Behind her and Harry, whether from delight or fear she could not tell. Ron kept swearing at the top of his voice, and Hermione seemed to be sobbing.

After five minutes or so, Anna convinced Harry to lose his immediate dread that the dragon was going to throw them off, explaining it's vision healed. Anna sensed that it seemed intent on nothing but getting as far away from its underground prison as possible; but the question of how and when they were to dismount remained rather frightening. She had no idea how long dragons could fly without landing, nor how this particular dragon, which just got its eyesight restored, would locate a good place to put down. She glanced around constantly, imagining that she could feel his seat prickling.

How long would it be before Voldemort knew that they had broken into the Lestranges' vault? How soon would the goblins of Gringotts notify Bellatrix? How quickly would they realize what had been taken? And then, when they discovered that the golden cup was missing? Voldemort would know, at last, that Anna joined Harry in his hunting Horcruxes.

The dragon seemed to crave cooler and fresher air. It climbed steadily until they were flying through wisps of chilly cloud, and Anna could no longer make out the little colored dots which were cars pouring in and out of the capital. On and on they flew, over countryside parceled out in patches of green and brown, over roads and rivers winding through the landscape like strips of matte and glossy ribbon.

"What do you reckon it's looking for?" Ron yelled as they flew farther and farther north.

"No idea," Harry bellowed back. Anna's own hands were numb with cold but she did not dare attempt to shift his grip. She had been wondering for some time what they would do if they saw the coast sail beneath them, if the dragon headed for open sea she was cold and numb, not to mention desperately hungry and thirsty. When, Anna wondered, had the the poor creature itself last eaten? Surely it would need sustenance before long? And what if, at that point, it realized it had four highly edible humans sitting on its back?  
The sun slipped lower in the sky, which was turning indigo; and still the dragon flew, cities and towns gliding out of sight beneath them, its enormous shadow sliding over the earth like a giant dark cloud. Every part of Anna ached with the effort of holding on to the dragon's back.

"Is it my imagination," shouted Ron after a considerable stretch of silence, "or are we losing height?"

Anna and Harry looked down and saw deep green mountains and lakes, coppery in the sunset. the landscape seemed to grow larger and more detailed as she squinted over the side of the dragon, and she wondered whether it had divined the presence of fresh water by the flashes of reflected sunlight.

Lower and lower the dragon flew, in great spiraling circles, honing in, it seemed, upon one of the smaller lakes.

"I say we jump when it gets low enough!" Harry called back to the others. "Straight into the water before it realizes we're here!"

"I second that!" Anna shouted and the rest of them agreed, Hermione a little faintly, and now Harry and Anna could see the dragon's wide yellow underbelly rippling in the surface of the water.  
"NOW!"

Anna slithered over the side of the dragon and plummeted feetfirst toward the surface of the lake; the drop was greater than Harry had estimated to her and she hit the water hard, plunging like a stone into a freezing, green, reed-filled world. She kicked toward the surface and emerged, panting, to see enormous ripples emanating in circles from the places where Harry, Ron and Hermione had fallen. The dragon did not seem to have noticed anything; it was already fifty feet away, swooping low over the lake to scoop up water in its newly healed snout. As Ron and Hermione emerged, spluttering and gasping, from the depths of the lake, the dragon flew on, its wings beating hard, and landed at last on a distant bank.  
Anna, Harry, Ron and Hermione struck out for the opposite shore. The lake did not seem to be deep. Soon it was more a question of fighting their way through reeds and mud than swimming, and at last they flopped, sodden, panting, and exhausted, onto slippery grass.

Anna aided Hermione as they collapsed, coughing and shuddering. While Harry staggered to his feet, drew out his wand, and started casting the usual protective spells around them.

When he had finished, he joined them. It was the first time that she had seen them properly since escaping from the vault. All three of her friends, in addition to her, had angry red burns all over their faces and arms, and their clothing was singed away in places. They were wincing as Anna dabbed essence of dittany onto her's and their many injuries. Anna saw Hermione hand Harry the bottle, then pulled out four bottles of pumpkin juice she had brought from Shell Cottage and clean, dry robes for all of them. Gratefully, they changed and then gulped down the juice.

"Well, on the upside," said Ron finally, who was sitting watching the skin on his hands regrow, "we got the Horcrux. On the downside-"

"-no sword," said Harry through gritted teeth, as he dripped dittany through the singed hole in his jeans onto the angry burn beneath.

"No sword," repeated Ron. "That double-crossing little scab..."

Anna sighed as Harry pulled the Horcrux from the pocket of the wet jacket he had just taken off and set it down on the grass in front of them. Glinting in the sun, it drew their eyes as they swigged their bottles of juice.

"At least we can't wear it this time, that'd look a bit weird hanging around our necks," said Ron, wiping his mouth on the back of his hand.

Hermione and Anna looked across the lake to the far bank where the dragon was still drinking.

"What'll happen to it, do you think?" she asked, "Will it be alright?"

"Of course it will, Herms," Anna smiled placing an arm around her best friend reassuringly.

"You two sound like Hagrid," said Ron, "It's a dragon, girls, it can look after itself. It's us we need to worry about."

"What do you mean?"

"Well I don't know how to break this to you," said Ron, "but I think they might have noticed we broke into Gringotts."

All four of them started to laugh, and once started, it was difficult to stop. Anna's ribs ached, she felt lightheaded with hunger, but she lay back on the grass beneath the reddening sky and laughed until her throat was raw.

"What are we going to do, though?" said Hermione finally, hiccuping herself back to seriousness. "He'll know, won't he? You-Know-Who will know we know about his Horcruxes!"

"Maybe they'll be too scared to tell him!" said Ron hopefully, "Maybe they'll cover up-"

The sky, the smell of the lake water, the sound of Ron's voice were extinguished. Pain cleaved the pit of Anna's stomach like a sword stroke.

_Anna's Vision_

_He was standing in a dimly lit room, and a semicircle of wizards faced his, and on the floor at his feet knelt a small, quaking figure._

_"What did you say to me?" said a high and cold voice that could only be Voldemort's own. Anna could feel his fury and fear burning inside him. The one thing that he had dreaded but it could not be true, he could not see how...  
The goblin was trembling, unable to meet the red eyes high above his..._  
________________________________________

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Ah the suspense! Can you take it? Full speed ahead we go than! With Love, Starry**


	107. Haunted Hogsmeade

CHAPTER ONE HUNDRED-SEVEN  
Haunted Hogsmeade

_"Say it again!" murmured Voldemort. "Say it again!"_

_"M-my Lord," stammered the goblin, its black eyes wide with terror, "m-my Lord... we t-tried to st-stop them... Im-impostors, my Lord... broke -broke into the into the Lestranges' vault..."_

_"Impostors? What impostors? I thought Gringotts had ways of revealing impostors? Who were they?"_

_"It was... it was... the P-Potter b-boy and the t-three accomplices..."_

_"And they took?" he said, his voice rising, a terrible fear gripping him, "Tell me! What did they take?"_

_"A... a s-small golden c-cup m-my Lord..."_

_The scream of rage, of denial left him as if it were a stranger's. He was crazed, frenzied, it could not be true, it was impossible, nobody had known. How was it possible that the boy could have discovered his secret?  
The Elder Wand slashed through the air and green light erupted through the room; the kneeling goblin rolled over dead; the watching wizards scattered before him, terrified. Bellatrix and Lucius Malfoy threw others behind them in their race for the door, and again and again his wand fell, and those who were left were slain, all of them, for bringing him this news, for hearing about the golden cup - Alone amongst the dead he stomped up and down, and they passed before him in vision: his treasures, his safeguards, his anchors to immortality the diary was destroyed and the cup was stolen. What if, what if, the boy knew about the others? Could he know, had he already acted, had he traced more of them? Was Dumbledore at the root of this? Dumbledore, who had always suspected him; Dumbledore, dead on his orders; Dumbledore, whose wand was his now, yet who reached out from the ignominy of death through the boy, the boy -_

_End of Anna's Vision_

Her eyes flew open as she wrenched herself back to the present. Harry was lying on the bank of the lake in the setting sun behind her, gingerly Anna stood up and joined Ron and Hermione who were looking down at him. Judging by his twitches and rubbing of his scar, Anna knew he'd seen what she saw if not more though his excursion into Voldemort's mind. Anna helped him as he struggled up, shivering, and they both unconsciously looked up at the cup lying innocently in the grass before them, and the lake, deep blue shot with gold in the falling sun.

"He knows." Harry announced to them. "He knows and he's going to check where the others are, and the last one," he was already on his feet, "it's at Hogwarts. I knew it. I knew it."

"What?"

Ron was gaping at him; Hermione sat up, looking worried.

"But what did you see? How do you know?"

"It's true I saw him too, he killed the Goblins who told him..." Anna said softly but without sympathy.

"You must of saw what I saw than," Harry said to her. "I saw him find out about the cup, I-I was in his head, he's" Anna remembered the killings in her own vision. "He’s seriously angry, and scared too, he can't understand how we knew, and now he's going to check the others are safe, the ring first. He thinks the Hogwarts one is safest, because Snape's there, because it'll be so hard not to be seen getting in. I think he'll check that one last, but he could still be there within hours-"

"Did you see where in Hogwarts it is?" asked Ron, now scrambling to his feet too. "Any of you?" he added looking expectantly at Anna, who could do nothing but shake her head.

"No, he was concentrating on warning Snape, he didn't think about exactly where it is-" Harry began before he was cut off quite suddenly.

"Wait, wait!" cried Hermione as Ron caught up to the Horcrux and Harry pulled out the Invisibility Cloak again. "We can't just go, we haven't got a plan, and we need to-"

"No Herms," Anna said. "Every second we wait we are losing time...Lets end this war..."

"Anna's right, we need to get going," said Harry firmly. He and Anna shared a look that knew they were on the same page in hoping to sleep, looking forward to getting into the new tent, but that was impossible now, "Can you imagine what he's going to do once he realizes the ring and the locket are gone? What if he moves the Hogwarts Horcrux, decides it isn't safe enough?"

"But how are we going to get in?"

"We'll go to Hogsmeade," said Harry, "and try to work something out once we see what the protection around the schools like. Get under the Cloak, Anna and Hermione, I want to stick together this time."

"But we don't really fit-"

"It'll be dark, no one's going to notice our feet."  
The flapping of enormous wings echoed across the black water. The dragon had drunk its fill and risen into the air. They paused in their preparations to watch it climb higher and higher, now black against the rapidly darkening sky, until it vanished over a nearby mountain. Then Anna linked arms with Hermione and they walked forward to take their place between the other two, Harry pulled the Cloak down as far as it would go, and together they turned on the spot into the crushing darkness.

When Anna's feet touched the road she saw the achingly familiar Hogsmeade High Street: dark shop fronts, and the mist line of black mountains beyond the village and the curve in the road ahead that led off toward Hogwarts, and light spilling from the windows of the Three Broomsticks, and then, even as she relaxed her grip upon Harry's and Hermione's arms, it happened.

The air was rent by a scream that sounded like Voldemort's when he had realized the cup had been stolen: It tore at every nerve in Anna's body, and she knew that their appearance had caused it.

Even as Anna looked at the other three, alarmed beneath the Cloak, the door of the Three Broomsticks burst open and a dozen cloaked and hooded Death Eaters dashed into the streets, their wands aloft.

Anna watched as Harry seized Ron's wrist as he raised his wand; there were too many of them to run. Even attempting it would have give away their position. One of the Death Eaters raised his wand, and the scream stopped, still echoing around the distant mountains.

"Accio Cloak!" roared one of the Death Eaters Anna and Harry both seized his folds, but it made no attempt to escape. The Summoning Charm had not worked on it.

"Not under your wrapper, then, Potter?" yelled the Death Eater who had tried the charm and then to his fellows. "Spread now. He's here."

Six of the Death Eaters ran toward them: Anna, Harry, Ron and Hermione backed as quickly as possible down the nearest side street, and the Death Eaters missed them by inches. They waited in the darkness, listening to the footsteps running up and down, beams of light flying along the street from the Death Eaters' searching wands.

"Let's just leave!" Hermione whispered. "Disapparate now!"

"We can't that's all they'd need to know where we are!" Anna whispered back at her.

"I think that's a great idea, Hermione," said Ron, but before Anna could reply, a Death Eater shouted, "We know you are here, Potter, and there's no getting away! We'll find you!"

"They were ready for us," whispered Harry. "They set up that spell to tell them we'd come. I reckon they've done something to keep us here, trap us-"

"What about dementors?" called another Death Eater. "Let'em have free rein, they'd find him quick enough!"

"The Dark Lord wants Potter dead by no hands but his-"

" 'an dementors won't kill him! The Dark Lord wants Potter's life, not his soul. He'll be easier to kill if he's been kissed first!"

There were noises of agreement. Dread filled Harry: To repel dementors they would have to produce Patronuses which would give them away immediately.

"We're going to have to try to Disapparate, Harry!" Hermione whispered.

"We c-can't!" Anna whispered back, but as she said it, Anna felt the unnatural cold being spread over the street. Light was sucked from the environment right up to the stars, which vanished. In the pitch blackness, Anna took hold of Harry and Hermione's arms and together, they turned on the spot.

The air through which they needed to move, seemed to have become solid: They could not Disapparate; the Death Eaters had cast their charms well. The cold was biting deeper and deeper into Anna's flesh. She, Harry, Ron and Hermione retreated down the side street, groping their way along the wall trying not to make a sound. Then, around the corner, gliding noiselessly, came dementors, ten or more of them, visible because they were of a denser darkness than their surroundings, with their black cloaks and their scabbed and rotting hands. Could they sense fear in the vicinity?

Anna was sure of it: They seemed to be coming more quickly now, taking those dragging, rattling breaths Anna detested nothing more than tasting despair in the air, closing in - She and Harry raised their wands: Neither of her friends would or could suffer the Dementor's Kiss if she had anything to say about it, whatever happened afterward she'd face with Harry proudly. It was of Harry, Ron and Hermione...the smell of Draco's cologne and the feel of his lips on her's fiercely, that she thought as she whispered, in unison with Harry, "Expecto Patronum!"

The silver stag burst from Harry's wand and curiously-instead of a tiger which had been Anna's patronus since her third year when she'd practiced with him-a silver fox erupted from her own they both charged: The Dementors scattered and there was a triumphant yell from somewhere out of sight

"It's him, down there, down there, I saw his Patronus, and it was a stag…and a fox? Whos patronus was that?!"

"Not the girl Darcy's, hers is a tiger!"

The Dementors have retreated, the stars were popping out again and the footsteps of the Death Eaters were becoming louder; but before Anna in her panic could decide what to do, there was a grinding of bolts nearby, a door opened on the left-side of the narrow street, and a rough voice said: "Potter, Darcy, in here, quick!"

She obeyed without hesitation, the four of them hurried through the open doorway.

"Upstairs, keep the Cloak on, keep quiet!" muttered a tall figure, passing them on his way into the street and slammed the door behind him.

Anna had had no idea where they were, but now she saw, by the stuttering light of a single candle, the grubby, sawdust bar of the Hog's Head Inn. They ran behind the counter and through a second doorway, which led to a trickery wooden staircase, which they climbed as fast as they could. The stairs opened into a sitting room with a durable carpet and a small fireplace, above which hung a single large oil painting of a familiar looking blonde girl who gazed out at the room with a kind of a vacant sweetness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: So my fan friends what are your thoughts on Anna's change in Patronus? It is definitely a clue of who her foxy friend is (i.e. some of you who figured it out earlier were probably like, 'I knew it!') Well we're full speed up to Hogwarts where Anna will see her love again ;-) Thank you so much to all of you who have kept reading, please feel free to drop a line and review, I love them and they make me smile so much! With Love, Starry**


	108. The Last of The Dumbledores

CHAPTER ONE HUNDRED-EIGHT  
The Last of The Dumbledores

Shouts reached from the streets below. Still wearing the Invisibility Cloak on, they hurried toward the grimy window and looked down. Their savior, whom Anna now recognized as the Hog's Head's barman, was the only person not wearing a hood.

"So what?" he was bellowing into one of the hooded faces. "So what? You send dementors down my street, I'll send a Patronus back at'em! I'm not having'em near me, I've told you that. I'm not having it!"

"That wasn't your Patronus," said a Death Eater. "That was a stag. It was Potter's!"

"Stag!" roared the barman, and he pulled out a wand. "Stag! You idiot- Expecto Patronum!"

Something huge and horned erupted from the wand. Head down, it charged toward the High Street, and out of sight.

"That's not what I saw" said the Death Eater, though was less certainly "Curfew's been broken, you heard the noise," one of his companions told the barman. "Someone was out on the streets against regulations..."

"If I want to put my cat out, I will, and be damned to your curfew!"

"You set off the Caterwauling Charm?"

"What if I did? Going to cart me off to Azkaban? Kill me for sticking my nose out my own front door? Do it, then, if you want to! But I hope for your sakes you haven't pressed your little Dark Marks, and summoned him. He's not going to like being called here, for me and my old cat, is he, now?"

"Don't worry about us." said one of the Death Eaters, "worry about yourself, breaking curfew!"

"And where will you lot traffic potions and poisons when my pub's closed down? What will happen to your little sidelines then?"

"Are you threatening?"

"I keep my mouth shut, it's why you come here, isn't it?"

"I still say I saw a stag Patronus!" shouted the first Death Eater.

"Stag?" roared the barman. "It's a goat, idiot!"

"All right, we made a mistake," said the second Death Eater. "Break curfew again and we won't be so lenient!"

The Death Eaters strode back towards the High Street. Hermione moaned with relief, and Anna smiled for the first time since they arrived as they wove out from under the Cloak, and sat down on a wobble-legged chair. Harry drew the curtains then pulled the Cloak off himself and Ron. They could hear the barman down below, rebolting the door of the bar, and then climbing the stairs.

Anna's attention was caught by something on the mantelpiece: a small, rectangular mirror, propped on top of it, right beneath the portrait of the girl.

The barman entered the room.

"You bloody fools," he said gruffly, looking from one to the other of them. "What were you thinking, coming here?"

"Thank you," said Harry. "You can't thank you enough. You saved our lives!"

The barman grunted. Anna and Harry approached him looking up into the face: trying to see past the long, stringy, wire-gray hair beard. He wore spectacles. Behind the dirty lenses, the eyes were a piercing, brilliant blue.

"It's your eye I've been seeing in the mirror."

"What mirror?" Anna asked, before realization hit her. "Sirius'?"

There was a silence in the room as Anna watched Harry and the barman looked at each other. It was than Anna noticed a map, indentical her's that Dumbledore left her and it made sense...

"You were watching over me, giving me clues through this map," she said with shaky hands pulling out the map and showing it.

"And you sent Dobby!" Harry exclaimed

The barman looked at each of them nodded, he seemed to also be looking around for the elf.

"Thought he'd be with you. Where've you left him?"

"He's dead," said Harry, "Bellatrix Lestrange killed him."

The barman face was impassive. After a few moments he said, "I'm sorry to hear it, I liked that elf."

He turned away, lightning lamps with prods of his wand, not looking at any of them.

"Your Dumbledore's brother aren't you...that's how you had the map!" Anna said matter-of-factly.

"You're Aberforth," said Harry to the man's back.

He neither confirmed nor denied it, but bent to light the fire.

"How did you get this?" Harry asked, walking across to Sirius's mirror, the twin of the one he had broken nearly two years before.

"Bought it from Dung 'bout a year ago," said Aberforth. "Albus told me what it was. Been trying to keep an eye out for you...and I suppose, Anastasia, that you'll ask how I got the map that my brilliant brother left you?"

"Well, yes actually that would make sense, see, I thought the map...was enchanted."

"It is, my wonderful brother used to communicate with that no good friend of his!" replied Aberforth.

"So..." Anna began unbelievingly.

"So it was me tellin' the Davies boy and you where to go!" he said impatiently. "Speaking of which...where he is?"

"Bellatrix murdered him too..." Anna said sadly, poketing the map.

"What a waste of a young life," he said gruffly. "a pity really..."

Ron gasped.

"The silver doe," he said excitedly, "Was that you too?"

"What are you talking about?" asked Aberforth.

"Someone sent a doe Patronus to us!"

"Brains like that, you could be a Death Eater, son. Haven't I just prove my Patronus is a goat?"

Anna laughed so hard her sides ached as she cried, "want me to summon up some ice for that burn, Carrot top?"

"Oh," said Ron, "Yeah... well, I'm hungry!" he added defensively as his stomach gave an enormous rumble.

"I got food," said Aberforth, and he sloped out of the room, reappearing moments later with a large loaf of bread, some cheese, and a pewter jug of mead, which he set upon a small table in front of the fire.  
Ravenous, they ate and drank, and for a while there was sound of chewing.

"Right then," said Aberforth when they had eaten their fill and Anna, Harry and Ron sat slumped dozily in their chairs. "We need to think of the best way to get you out of here. Can't be done by night, you heard what happens if anyone moves outdoors during darkness: Caterwauling Charm's set off, they'll be onto you like bowtruckles on doxy eggs. I don't reckon I'll be able to pass of a stag as a goat a second time. Wait for daybreak when curfew lifts, then you can put your Cloak back on and set out on foot. Get right out of Hogsmeade, up into the mountains, and you'll be able to Disapparate there. Might see Hagrid. He's been hiding in a cave up there with Grawp ever since they tried to arrest him."

"We're not leaving," said Harry. "We need to get into Hogwarts."

"Immediately," Anna said reinforcingly.

"Don't be stupid, kids," said Aberforth.

"We've got to," said Harry.

"Because, with all do respect Mr. Dumbledore, we can't stand by any longer and let people die for us!" Anna said galiantly.

"What you've got to do," said Aberforth, leaning forward, "is to get as far from here as from here as you can."

"You don't understand. There isn't much time. We've got to get into the castle. Dumbledore-I mean, your brother-wanted us!" Harry added.

The firelight made the grimy lenses of Aberforth's glasses momentarily opaque, a bright flat white, and Anna wondered if Harry remembered the blind eyes of the giant spider, Aragog.

"My brother Albus wanted a lot of things," said Aberforth, "and people had a habit of getting hurt while he was carrying out his grand plans. You kids get away from this school and out of the country if you can. Forget my brother and his clever schemes. He's gone where none of this can hurt him, and you don't owe him anything."

"We owe it to his legacy!" Anna said passionately, reminding herself eerily of Bellatrix, in her crusade.

"You don't understand." said Harry again.

"Oh, don't I?" said Aberforth quietly. "You don't think I understood my own brother? Think you know Albus better than I did?"

"He really didn't mean that Mr. Dumbledore!" Anna said rather defensively, nudging Harry hard in the arm.

"I didn't mean that," said Harry, rubbing his arm and shooting Anna a sympathetic look. "It's... he left Anna and I a job."

"Did he now?" said Aberforth. "Nice job, I hope? Pleasant? Easy? Sort of thing you'd expect an unqualified witch an' wizard kids to be able to do without overstretching themselves?"

Ron gave a rather grim laugh. Hermione was looking strained.

"I-it's not easy, no," said Harry. "But I've got to-"

"It's important to follow through," Anna said resolutely.

"Got to? Important to follow through? Why? He's dead, isn't he?" said Aberforth roughly. "Let it go, you two, before you follow him! Save yourself!"

"We can't."

"Why not?"

"I- " Harry clearly felt as overwhelmed as Anna did; she could not explain, so she listened as Harry took the offensive instead. "But you're fighting too, you're in the Order of the Phoenix-"

"I was," said Aberforth, now addressing Harry. "The Order of the Phoenix is finished. You-Know-Who's won, it's over, and anyone who's pretending different's kidding themselves. It'll never be safe for you here, Potter, he wants you too badly. So go abroad, go into hiding, save yourself. Best take these three with you." He jerked a thumb at Anna, Ron and Hermione.

"They'll be in danger long as they live now everyone knows they've been working with you."

"I'm not leaving anywhere," Anna said bravely.

"We can't leave," said Harry. "Anna and I've got a job"

"Give it to someone else!"

"I can't. It's got to be me, and her, Dumbledore explained it all-"

"Yes," said Anna. "it was important that we do it, and tell nobody about it!"

"Oh, is that so? And did he tell you everything, was he honest with you both?"

Anna wanted with all her heart to say "Yes," but somehow the simple word would not rise to her's nor Harry's lips, Aberforth seemed to know what they were thinking.  
"I knew my brother, Darcy, Potter. He learned secrecy at our mother's knee. Secrets and lies, that's how we grew up, and Albus... he was a natural."

The old man's eyes traveled to the painting of the girl over the mantelpiece. It was, now Anna looked around properly, the only picture in the room. There was no photograph of Albus Dumbledore, nor of anyone else.

"Mr. Dumbledore" said Hermione rather timidly. "Is that your sister? Ariana?"

"Yes." said Aberforth tersely. "Been reading Rita Skeeter, have you, missy?"

Even by the rosy light of the fire it was clear that Hermione had turned red.

"I saw her, you know, in a vision..." Anna began meekly trying to spare Hermione. "Told Hermione about it..."

"Elphias Doge mentioned her to us," said Harry, covering for them further.

"That old berk," muttered Aberforth, taking another swig of mead. "Thought the sun shone out of my brother's every ocrifice, he did. Well, so did plenty of people, you four included, by the looks of it."

Anna kept quiet. She did not want to express the doubts and uncertainties about Dumbledore that had riddled her for months now. She had made her choice while she watched on as Rolf dug Roger's grave, she had decided to continue along the winding, dangerous path indicated for her by Albus Dumbledore, to accept that she could not go with Harry, Ron and Hermione, that she had not been told everything that she wanted to know, but simply to trust. She had no desire to doubt again; she did not want to hear anything that would deflect she or Harry from their purposes. She and Harry met Aberforth's gaze, which was so strikingly like his brothers': The bright blue eyes gave the same impression that they were X-raying the object of their scrutiny, and Anna thought that Aberforth knew what she was thinking and despised him for it.

"Professor Dumbledore cared about Anna and Harry, very much," said Hermione in a low voice.

"Did he now?" said Aberforth. "Funny thing how many of the people my brother cared about very much ended up in a worse state than if he'd left 'em well alone."


	109. A Worse State

CHAPTER ONE HUNDRED-NINE  
A Worse State

"What do you mean?" asked Hermione breathlessly.

"Never you mind," said Aberforth.

"But that's a really serious thing to say!" said Hermione.

"Of course it is Herms, he's talking about his sister!" Anna said finally.

Aberforth glared at them: His lips moved as if he were chewing the words he was holding back. Then he burst into speech.

"When my sister was six years old, she was attacked, by three Muggle boys. They'd seen her doing magic, spying through the back garden hedge: She was a kid, she couldn't control it, no witch or wizard can at that age. What they saw, scared them, I expect. They forced their way through the hedge, and when she couldn't show them the trick, they got a bit carried away trying to stop the little freak doing it."

Anna listened intently, Hermione's eyes were huge in the firelight; Ron looked slightly sick, Harry looked intrigued. Aberforth stood up, tall as Albus, and suddenly terrible in his anger and the intensity of his pain.

"It destroyed her, what they did: She was never right again. She wouldn't use magic, but she couldn't get rid of it; it turned inward and drove her mad, it exploded out of her when she couldn't control it, and at times she was strange and dangerous. But mostly she was sweet and scared and harmless."

"And my father went after the bastards that did it," said Aberforth, "and attacked them. And they locked him up in Azkaban for it. He never said why he'd done it, because the Ministry had known what Ariana had become, she'd have been locked up in St. Mungo's for good. They'd have seen her as a serious threat to the International Statute of Secrecy, unbalanced like she was, with magic exploding out of her at moments when she couldn't keep it in any longer."

"We had to keep her safe and quiet. We moved house, put it about she was ill, and my mother looked after her, and tried to keep her calm and happy."

"I was her favorite," he said, and as he said it, a grubby schoolboy seemed to look out through Aberforth's wrinkles and wrangled beard. "Not Albus, he was always up in his bedroom when he was home, reading his books and counting his prizes, keeping up with his correspondence with the most notable magical names of the day,"

Aberforth succored. "He didn't want to be bothered with her. She liked me best. I could get her to eat when she wouldn't do it for my mother, I could calm her down, when she was in one of her rages, and when she was quiet, she used to help me feed the goats."  
"Then, when she was fourteen... See, I wasn't there." said Aberforth. "If I'd been there, I could have calmed her down. She had one of her rages, and my mother wasn't as young as she was, and... it was an accident. Ariana couldn't control it. But my mother was killed."

Anna felt a horrible mixture of pity and repulsion; she did not want to hear any more, but Aberforth kept talking, and Anna wondered how long it had been since he had spoken about this; whether, in fact, he had ever spoken about it.

"So that put paid to Albus's trip round the world with little Doge. The pair of 'em came home for my mother's funeral and then Doge went off on his own, and Albus settled down as head of the family. Ha!" Aberforth spat into the fire.  
"I'd have looked after her, I told him so, I didn't care about school, I'd have stayed home and done it.

He told me I had to finish my education and he'd take over from my mother. Bit of a comedown for Mr. Brilliant, there's no prizes for looking after your half-mad sister, stopping her blowing up the house every other day. But he did all right for a few weeks... till he came." he said staring Anna down. "he had your same mischievous, reckless behavior..." he said

And now a positively dangerous look crept over Aberforth's face.

"Grindelwald...Anna here's Great Grandfather, oh yes-I know all about it! He came and at last, my brother had an equal to talk to someone just as bright and talented he was. And looking after Ariana took a backseat then, while they were hatching all their plans for a new Wizarding order and looking for Hallows, and whatever else it was they were so interested in. Grand plans for the benefit of all Wizardkind, and if one young girl neglected, what did that matter, when Albus was working for the greater good?"  
"But after a few weeks of it, I'd had enough, I had. It was nearly time for me to go back to Hogwarts, so I told 'em, both of 'em, face-to-face, like I am to you, now," and Aberforth looked downward Harry and Anna, and it took a little imagination to see him as a teenager, wiry and angry, confronting his elder brother and her Great Grandfather. "I told him, you'd better give it up now. You can't move her, she's in no fit state, you can't take her with you, wherever it is you're planning to go, when you're making your clever speeches, trying to whip yourselves up a following. He didn't like that." said Aberforth, and his eyes were briefly occluded by the fireflight on the lenses of his glasses: They turned white and blind again. "Grindelwald, your Great Grandfather, didn't like that at all. He got angry. He told me what a stupid little boy I was, trying to stand in the way of him and my brilliant brother... Didn't I understand, my poor sister wouldn't have to be hidden once they'd changed the world, and led the wizards out of hiding, and taught the Muggles their place?"

"And there was an argument... and I pulled my wand, and he pulled out his, and I had the Cruciatus Curse used on me by my brother's best friend and Albus was trying to stop him, and then all three of us were dueling, and the flashing lights and the bangs set her off, she couldn't stand it- "

The color was draining from Aberforth's face as though he had suffered a mortal wound.

"-and I think she wanted to help, but she didn't really know what she was doing, and I don't know which of us did it, it could have been any of us and she was dead."

His voice broke on the last word and he dropped down into the nearest chair. Hermione's face was wet with tears, Harry looked stunned and Ron was almost as pale as Aberforth. Anna felt repulsed: She wished she had not heard it, or seen it in the cave, wished she could wash her mind clean of it.

"I'm so... I'm so sorry," Hermione whispered.

"Gone," croaked Aberforth. "Gone forever."

He wiped his nose on hiss cuff and cleared his throat.

" 'Course, Grindelwald scarpered. He had a bit of a track record already, back in his own country, and he didn't want Ariana set to his account too. And Albus was free, wasn't he? Free of the burden of his sister, free to become the greatest wizard of the-"

"You didn't do it, you or Albus..." Anna said tears streaming down her face. "he told me...Grindlewald, I mean-Great Poppy, he did it and it was the one death he was truly sorry for..."

"Grindlewald sorry? Haha!" spat Aberforth.

"Yes," said Anna sincerely. "truly sorry..."

"I see..." he said, clearly unsure how to respond to that. "Albus said he showed remorse alone in his hell prison he built...well he bloody well should!" he belted.

"He was never free either," said Harry.

"I beg your pardon?" said Aberforth.

"Never," said Harry. "The night that your brother died, he drank a potion that drove him out of his mind. He started screaming, pleading with someone who wasn't there. 'Don't hurt them, please... hurt me instead.' "

Anna joined Ron and Hermione in staring at Harry. He had never gone into details about what had happened on the island on the lake.

The events that had taken place after he and Dumbledore had returned to Hogwarts had eclipsed it so thoroughly, and Anna's heart broke remembering that night in the Astronomy Tower...so many things had happened in that tower. It was the center of all crucial events in her life...where she saw Draco so broken and lost...that specific meeting in the tower had haunted her always...

"He thought he was back there with you and Grindelwald, I know he did," said Harry, remembering Dumbledore whispering, pleading.

"He thought he was watching Grindelwald hurting you and Ariana... It was torture to him, if you'd seen him then, you wouldn't say he was free."

Aberforth seemed lost in contemplation of his own knotted and veined hands. After a long pause he said. "How can you be sure, Potter, that my brother wasn't more interested in the greater good than in you? How can you be sure you aren't dispensable, just like my little sister?"

A shard of ice seemed to pierce Anna's heart.

"I don't believe it. Dumbledore loved Harry, and Anna" said Hermione.

"Why didn't he tell them to hide, then?" shot back Aberforth. "Why didn't he say to them, 'Take care of yourself, here's how to survive'?"

"Because," said Harry before Hermione could answer, "sometimes you've got to think about more than your own safety! Sometimes you've got to think about the greater good! This is war!"

"You're seventeen, boy!"

"I'm of age, and I'm going to keep fighting even if you've given up!"

"Oh Harry," Anna whispered, eyes wide feeling Harry had gone too far, she looked sympathetically to Aberforth.

"Who says I've given up?"

"The Order of the Phoenix is finished," Harry repeated, "You-Know-Who's won, it's over, and anyone who's pretending different's kidding themselves."

"I don't say I like it, but it's the truth!"

"No, it isn't." said Harry. "Your brother knew how to finish You-Know-Who and he passed the knowledge on to me. I'm going to keep going until I succeed or I die. Don't think I don't know how this might end. I've known it for years."  
He waited for Aberforth to jeer or to argue, but he did not. He merely moved.

"We need to get into Hogwarts," said Harry again. "If you can't help us, we'll wait till daybreak, leave you in peace, and try to find a way in ourselves. If you can help us well, now would be a great time to mention it."

Aberforth remained fixed in his chair, gazing from Anna to Harry with the eyes, that were so extraordinarily like his brother's. At last he cleared his throat, got to his feet, walked around the little table, and approached the portrait of Ariana.  
"You know what to do," he said.

She smiled, turned, and walked away, not as people in portraits usually did, one of the sides of their frames, but along what seemed to be a long tunnel painted behind her. They watched her slight figure retreating until finally she was swallowed by the darkness.

"Er-what?" began Ron.

"There's only one way in now," said Aberforth. "You must know they've got all the old secret passageways covered at both ends, dementors all around the boundary walls, regular patrols inside the school from what my sources tell me. The place has never been so heavily guarded.

"Brilliant!" Anna said in awe, unaware of this passage.

"How you expect to do anything once you get inside it, with Snape in charge and the Carrows as his deputies... well, that's your lookout, isn't it? You say you're prepared to die."

"But what...?" said Hermione, frowning at Ariana's picture.

A tiny white dot reappeared at the end of the painted tunnel, and now Ariana was walking back toward them, growing bigger and bigger as she came. But there was somebody else with her now, someone taller than she was, who was limping along, looking excited. His hair was longer than Anna had ever seen. He appeared and torn. Larger and larger the two figures grew, until only their heads and shoulders filled the portrait.

Then the whole thing swang forward on the wall like a little door, and the entrance to a real tunnel was revealed. And out of it, his hair overgrown, his face cut, his robes ripped, clambered the real Neville Longbottom, who gave a roar of delight, leapt down from the mantelpiece and yelled.

"I knew you'd come! I knew it, Harry!"


	110. D.A. Headquarters

CHAPTER ONE HUNDRED AND TEN  
D.A. Headquarters

Neville-what the-how?"

But Neville had spotted Anna, Ron and Hermione, and with yells of delight was hugging them too. The longer Anna looked at Neville, the worse he appeared: One of his eyes was swollen yellow and purple, there were gouge marks on his face, and his general air of unkemptness suggested that he had been living enough. Nevertheless, his battered visage shone with happiness as he let go of her and said again, "I knew you'd come! Kept telling Seamus it was a matter of time!"

"Neville, what's happened to you?"

"What? This?" Neville dismissed his injuries with a shake of the head. "This is nothing, Seamus is worse. You'll see. Shall we get going then? Oh," he turned to Aberforth, "Ab, there might be a couple more people to the way."

"Couple more?" repeated Aberforth ominously. "What d'you mean, a couple more, Longbottom? There's a curfew and a Camwaulding Charm on the whole village!"

"I know, that's why they'll be Apparating directly into the bar," said Neville. "Just send them down the passage when they get here, will you? Thanks a lot."

Neville held out his hand to Anna and Hermione and helped them both to climb up onto the mantelpiece and into the tunnel; Ron followed, then Neville. Anna could hear Harry address Aberforth as she chambered up onto the mantelpiece and through the hole behind Ariana's portrait. There were smooth stone steps on the other side: It looked as though the passageway had been there for years. Brass lamps hung from the walls and the earthy floor was worn and smooth; as they walked, their shadows rippled, fanlike, across the wall.

"How long's this been here?" Ron asked as they set off. "It isn't on the Marauder's Map, is it Harry? I thought there were only seven passages in and out of school?"

"There's more than that mate," Anna chuckled. "So what have they got going on?"

"They sealed off all of those before the start of the year," said Neville. "There's no chance of getting through any of them now, not with the curses over the entrances and Death Eaters and dementors waiting at the exits." He started walking backward, beaming, drinking them in. "Never mind that stuff ... Is it true? Did you break into Gringotts? Did you escape on a dragon? It's everywhere, everyone's talking about it, Terry Boot got beaten up by Carrow for yelling about it in the Great Hall at dinner!"

"Yeah, it's true," said Harry.

Neville laughed gleefully.

"What did you do with the dragon?"

"Released it into the wild," said Ron. "Hermione and Anna were all for keeping it as a pet"

"Don't exaggerate, Ron-"

"Ah fuck off Fireball," Anna retorted sticking her tongue out.

"But what have you been doing? People have been saying you've just been on the run, Harry, but I don't think so. I think you've been up to something."

"You're right," said Harry, "but tell us about Hogwarts, Neville, we haven't heard anything."

"It's been ... Well, it's not really like Hogwarts anymore," said Neville, the smile fading from his face as he spoke. "Do you know about the Carrows?"

"Those two Death Eaters who teach here?"

"They do more than teach," said Neville. "They're in charge of all discipline. They like punishment, the Carrows."

"Like Umbridge?"

"Nah, they make her look tame. The other teachers are all supposed to refer us to the Carrows if we do anything wrong. They don't, though, if they can avoid it. You can tell they all hate them as much as we do."

"Amycus, the bloke, he teaches what used to be Defense Against the Dark Arts, except now it's just the Dark Arts. We're supposed to practice the Cruciatus Curse on people who've earned detentions-"

"What?"

Anna, Harry, Ron, and Hermione's united voices echoed up and down the passage.

"Yeah," said Neville. "That's how I got this one," he pointed at a particularly deep gash in his cheek, "I refused to do it. Some people are into it, though; Crabbe and Goyle love it. First time they've ever been top in anything, I expect."

"Alecto, Amycus's sister, teaches Muggle Studies, which is compulsory for everyone. We've all got to listen to her explain how Muggles are like animals, stupid and dirty, and how they drive wizards into hiding by being vicious toward them, and how the natural order is being reestablished. I got this one," he indicated another slash to his face, "for asking her how much Muggle blood she and her brother have got."

"Blimey, Neville," said Ron, "there's a time and a place for getting a smart mouth."

"I think it was very brave of him," Anna said snidely. "Plus, I can heal all that..." she added.

"You didn't see her either, Ron," said Neville. "You wouldn't have stood it either. The thing is, it helps when people stand up to them, it gives everyone hope. I used to notice that when you did it, Anna and Harry."

"But they've used you as a knife sharpener," said Ron, winding slightly as they passed a lamp and Neville's injuries were thrown into even greater relief.  
Neville shrugged.

"Doesn't matter. They don't want to spill too much pure blood, so they'll torture us a bit if we're mouthy but they won't actually kill us."

Anna did not know what was worse, the things that Neville was saying or the matter-of-fact tone in which he said them.

"The only people in real danger are the ones whose friends and relatives on the outside are giving trouble. They get taken hostage. Old Xeno Lovegood was getting a bit too outspoken in The Quibbler, so that turncoat Freddie Martin dragged Luna off the train on the way back for Christmas."

"Freddie did that?!" Anna said horrified and Neville nodded.

"Neville, she's all right, we've seen her-"

"Yeah, I know, she managed to get a message to me."

From his pocket he pulled a golden coin, and Anna recognized it as one of the fake Galleons that Dumbledore's Army had used to send one another messages.

"These have been great," said Neville, beaming at Hermione. "The Carrows never rumbled how we were communicating, it drove them mad. We used to sneak out at night and put graffiti on the walls: Dumbledore's Army, Still Recruiting, stuff like that. Snape hated it."

"You used to?" said Harry, Anna was glad she wasn't the only one who had noticed the past tense.

"Well, it got more difficult as time went on." said Neville. "We lost Luna at Christmas, and Ginny never came back after Easter, and the three of us were sort of the leaders. The Carrows seemed to know I was behind a lot of it, so they started coming down on me hard, and then Michael Corner went and got caught releasing a first-year they'd chained up, and they tortured him pretty badly. That scared people off."

"No...Michael..." Anna whispered horrified.

"No kidding," muttered Ron, as the passage began to slope upward.

"Yeah, well, I couldn't ask people to go through what Michael did, so we dropped those kinds of stunts. But we were still fighting, doing underground stuff, right up until a couple of weeks ago. That's when they decided there was only one way to stop me, I suppose, and they went for Gran."

"They what?" said Anna, Harry, Ron, and Hermione together.

"Yeah," said Neville, panting a little now, because the passage was climbing so steeply, "well, you can see their thinking. It had worked really well, kidnapping kids to force their relatives to behave. I s'pose it was only a matter of time before they did it the other way around. Thing was," he faced them, and Anna was astonished to see that he was grinning, "they bit off a bit more than they could chew with Gran. Little old witch living alone, they probably thought they didn't need to send anyone particularly powerful. Anyway," 

Neville laughed, "Dawlish is still in St. Mungo's and Gran's on the run. She sent me a letter," he clapped a hand to the breast pocket of his robes, "telling me she was proud of me, that I'm my parents' son, and to keep it up."

Anna felt tears of pride come to her eyes and she embraced Neville once more, "I am so very proud of you too," she whispered before releasing him with a smile.

"Cool," said Ron.

"Thanks, Ann. Yea," said Neville happily. "Only thing was, once they realized they had no hold over me, they decided Hogwarts could do without me after all. I don't know whether they were planning to kill me or send me to Azkaban, either way, I knew it was time to disappear."

"But," said Ron, looking thoroughly confused, "aren't- aren't we heading straight back for Hogwarts?"

"'Course," said Neville. "You'll see. We're here."


	111. Back to the Ravenclaw Commons

CHAPTER ONE HUNDRED AND ELEVEN  
Back to the Ravenclaw Commons

They turned a corner and there ahead of them was the end of the passage. Another short flight of steps led to a door just like the one hidden behind Ariana's portrait. Neville pushed it open and climbed through. As Anna followed, he heard Neville call out for unseen people:

"Look who it is! Didn't I tell you?"

Anna watched with pride as she and Harry emerged into the room behind the passage, there were several screams and yells: "HARRY!"

"It's Potter, it's POTTER!"

"Anna!"

"Ron!"

"Hermione!"

She had a confused impression of colored hangings, of lamps and many faces. The next moment, she, Harry, Ron, and Hermione were engulfed, hugged, pounded on the back, their hair ruffled, their hands shaken, by what seemed to be more than twenty people. They might have just won a Quidditch final.

"Okay, okay, calm down!" Neville called, and as the crowd backed away, Anna was able to take in their surroundings.

She did not recognize the dorm at all. It was enormous, and looked rather like the interior of a particularly sumptuous tree house, or perhaps a gigantic ship's cabin. Multicolored hammocks were strung from the ceiling and from the balcony that ran around the dark wood-paneled and windowless walls, which were covered in bright tapestry hangings. Anna saw the gold Gryffindor lion, emblazoned on scarlet; the black badger of Hufflepuff, set against yellow; and the bronze eagle of Ravenclaw, on blue. The silver and green of Slytherin alone were absent. There were bulging bookcases, a few broomsticks propped against the walls, and in the corner, a large wood-cased wireless.

"Where are we?"

"Room of Requirement, of course!" said Neville. "Surpassed itself, hasn't it? The Carrows were chasing me, and I knew I had just one chance for a hideout: I managed to get through the door and this is what I found! Well, it wasn't exactly like this when I arrived, it was a load smaller, there was only one hammock and just Gryffindor hangings. But it's expanded as more and more of the D.A. have arrived."

"And the Carrows can't get in?" asked Harry, as Anna looked around for the door.

"No," said Seamus Finnigan, whom Anna had not recognized until he spoke: Seamus's face was bruised and puffy. "It's a proper hideout, as long as one of us stays in here, they can't get at us, the door won't open. It's all down to Neville. He really gets this room. You've got to ask for exactly what you need like, 'I don't want any Carrow supporters to be able to get in' and it'll do it for you! You've just got to make sure you close the loopholes. Neville's the man!"

"It's quite straightforward, really," said Neville modestly. "I'd been in here about a day and a half, and getting really hungry, and wishing I could get something to eat, and that's when the passage to Hog's Head opened up. I went through it and met Aberforth. He's been providing us with food, because for some reason, that's the one thing the room doesn't really do."

"Yeah, well, food's one of the five exceptions to Gamp's Law of Elemental Transfiguration," said Ron to general astonishment.

"So we've been hiding out here for nearly two weeks," said Seamus, "and it just makes more hammocks every time we need room, and it even sprouted a pretty good bathroom once girls started turning up "

"-and thought they'd quite like to wash, yes," supplied Lavender Brown, whom Anna had not noticed until that point. Now that she looked around properly, she recognized many familiar faces. Both Patil twins were there, as were Terry Boot, Ernie Macmillan, Anthony Goldstein, and Michael Corner.

"Tell us what you've been up to, though," said Ernie. "There've been so many rumors, we've been trying to keep up with you on Potterwatch." He pointed at the wireless. "You didn't break into Gringotts?"

"They did!" said Neville. "And the dragon's true too!"

There was a smattering of applause and a few whoops; Anna and Ron joined hands and took a bow like that had just performed a successful play.

"What were you after?" asked Seamus eagerly.

Before any of them could parry the question with one of their own, Anna rushed to Harry's side as he turned his back hastily on their friends' curious and delighted faces, "Harry?" Anna called as he stood, swaying, in the Room of Requirement, sweat pouring from his face, Ron rushed to her aid helping her hold him up.

"Are you all right, Harry?" Neville was saying. "What to sit down? I expect you're tired, aren't-?"

"No," said Harry. He looked at She, Ron and Hermione, as if trying to tell them without words . Anna shifted uncomfortably as the feeling of time running out fast hit her.

"We need to get going," he said, and Anna hoped that her expression of understanding would suffice the words she lacked.

"What are we going to do, then, Harry?" asked Seamus. "What's the plan?"

"Plan?" repeated Harry. Anna coughed nervously, unaware there was an actual 'plan' and she was pretty sure Harry didn't have one that included the others anyway. "Well, there's something we, Anna, Ron, Hermione, and I need to do, and then we'll get out of here."  
Nobody was laughing or whooping anymore. Neville looked confused.

"What d'you mean, 'get out of here'?"

"We haven't come back to stay," said Harry, Anna noticed he was rubbing his scar again. "There's something important we need to do-"

"What is it?"

"I-I can't tell you."

There was a ripple of muttering at this: Neville's brows contracted.

"Why can't you tell us? It's something to do with fighting You-Know-Who, right?"

"Well, yeah-"

"Then we'll help you."

The other members of Dumbledore's Army were nodding, some enthusiastically, others solemnly. A couple of them rose from their chairs to demonstrate their willingness for immediate action.

"You don't understand," Harry tried. "We-we can't tell you. We've got to do it alone."

"Why?" asked Neville.

"Because ..."he said trailing off before starting again. "Dumbledore left the four of us a job," he said carefully, "and we weren't supposed to tell-I mean, he wanted us to do it, just the four of us."

"Harry, surely we can tell them" Anna said softly and the throughout the room she heard murmurs of agreement.

"We're his army," said Neville. "Dumbledore's Army. We were all in it together, we've been keeping it going while you four have been off on your own-"

"It hasn't exactly been a picnic, mate," said Ron.

"Ron!" Anna said horrified at his insensitivity.

"I never said it had, but I don't see why you can't trust us. Everyone in this room's been fighting and they've been driven in here because the Carrows were hunting them down. Everyone in here's proven they're loyal to Dumbledore...loyal to you." said Neville

"Look," Harry began, but the tunnel door had just opened behind them.

"We got your message, Neville! Hello you four, I thought you must be here!"

It was Luna and Dean. Seamus gave a great roar of delight and ran to hug his best friend.

"Hi, everyone!" said Luna happily. "Oh, it's great to be back!"

"Loony!" Anna shrieked happily as she gave Luna the most bone crushing hug imaginable.

"Easy Nutters," Luna chuckled, patting her on the back mid hug. "you might crack me up more than I already am!"

"Impossible!" Anna smiled sincerely.

"Luna," said Harry distractedly, "what are you doing here? How did you-?"

"I sent for her," said Neville, holding up the fake Galleon. "I promised her and Ginny that if Anna or you turned up I'd let them know. We all thought that if you came back, it would mean revolution. That we were going to overthrow Snape and the Carrows."

"Of course that's what it means," said Luna brightly. "Isn't it, Harry? We're going to fight them out of Hogwarts?"

"Listen," said Harry in a tone that was sure to let down their supporters, "I'm sorry, but that's not what we came back for. There's something we've got to do, and then-"

"You're going to leave us in this mess?" demanded Michael Corner.

"Of course, we're not!" Anna cried. "Harry-Ron-tell them we're not!"

"No!" said Ron. "What we're doing will benefit everyone in the end, it's all about trying to get rid of You-Know-Who-"

"Then let us help!" said Neville angrily. "We want to be a part of it!"

There was another noise behind them, and Anna turned to see Ginny now climbing through the hole in the wall, closely followed by Fred, George, and Lee Jordan. Ginny gave Harry a radiant smile which Anna noticed made faint blush creep into his cheeks.

"Aberforth's getting a bit annoyed," said Fred, raising his hand in answer to several cries of greeting. "He wants a kip, and his bar's turned into a railway station."

Anna's mouth fell open. Right behind Lee Jordan came Cedric's old girlfriend, Cho Chang. She smiled at Harry and Anna.

"I got the message," she said, holding up her own fake Galleon as she walked over to Anna and for the first time ever, embraced her like a sister.

Anna's body felt rigid at first than relaxed in her embrace, "He would be so proud of you," she whispered, tears shining in her eyes and Anna realized she meant Cedric. Without another word she let go and sat beside Michael.

"So what's the plan, Harry?" said George.

"There isn't one," said Harry, Anna was still disoriented by the sudden appearance of all these people, that it hadn't occurred to her how overwhelmed Harry must feel.

"Just going to make it up as we go along, are we? My favorite kind," said Fred.

"You've got to stop this!" Harry told Neville. "What did you call them all back for? This is insane-"

"We're fighting, aren't we?" said Dean, taking out his fake Galleon. "The message said Harry was back, and we were going to fight! I'll have to get a wand, though- "

"You haven't got a wand-?" began Seamus.

Anna and Ron turned suddenly to Harry.

"We can't just leave them to do this alone..." Anna said.

"Yeah, why can't they help?" Ron added.

"What?" Harry looked perplexed.

"They can help." He dropped his voice and said, so that none of them could hear but She and Hermione, who stood between them, "We don't know where it is. We've got to find it fast. We don't have to tell them it's a Horcrux."

Harry looked from Anna to Ron to Hermione, who murmured, "I think Ron's right. We don't even know what we're looking for, we need them." And when Harry looked unconvinced, "You don't have to do everything alone, Harry."  
Anna placed a comforting arm on Harry's shoulder and nodded ...

"All right," he said quietly to she, Ron and Hermione. "Okay," he called to the room at large, and all noise ceased: Fred and George, who had been cracking jokes for the benefit of those nearest, fell silent, and all of the looked alert, excited.

"There's something we need to find," Harry said. "Something-something that'll help us overthrow You-Know-Who. It's here at Hogwarts, but we don't know where. It might have belonged to Ravenclaw. Has anyone heard of an object like that? Has anyone come across something with her eagle on it, for instance?"

He looked hopefully toward Anna and her group of Ravenclaws, to Padma, Michael, Terry, and Cho, but it was Luna who answered, perched on the arm of Ginny's chair.

"Well, there's her lost diadem. I told you about it, remember, Harry? The lost diadem of Ravenclaw? Daddy's trying to duplicate it."

"Yeah, but the lost diadem," said Michael Corner, rolling his eyes, "is lost, Luna. That's sort of the point."

"Oh fuck off Corner!" Anna said rolling her own eyes.

"When was it lost?" asked Harry.

"Centuries ago, they say," said Cho. "Professor Flitwick says the diadem vanished with Ravenclaw herself. People have looked, but," she appealed to her fellow Ravenclaws. "Nobody's ever found a trace of it, have they?"

They all shook their heads, except Anna who struggled to remember her dream...

"Sorry, but what is a diadem?" asked Ron.

"It's a kind of crown," said Terry Boot. "Ravenclaw's was supposed to have magical properties, enhance the wisdom of the wearer."

"Yes, Daddy's Wrackspurt siphons-"

But Harry cut across Luna.

"And none of you have ever seen anything that looks like it?"

They all shook their heads again. Harry, Ron and Hermione looked to Anna who's lip was bitten in deep thought before Cho spoke again.

"If you'd like to see what the diadem's supposed to look like, I could take you up to our common room and show you, Harry. Ravenclaw's wearing it in her statue."

"He's on the move," he said quietly to she, Ron and Hermione. He glanced at Cho and then back at them. "Listen, I know it's not much of a lead, but I'm going to go look at this statue, at least find out what the diadem looks like. Anna, you can take me to see the diadem can't you? Ron and Hermione you stay here keep, you know the other one safe."

Cho had got to her feet, but Ginny said rather fiercely, "No, Anna and Luna will take Harry, won't you, ladies?"

"Oooh, yes, I'd like to," said Luna happily, as Cho sat down again, looking disappointed.

"Come on Looney, let's show him what we know..." Anna grinned, linking arms with Luna.

"How do we get out?" Harry asked Neville.

"Over here."

He led Anna, Harry and Luna to a corner, where a small cupboard opened onto a steep staircase. "It comes out somewhere different every day, so they've never been able to find it," he said. "Only trouble is, we never know exactly where we're going to end up when we go out. Be careful, Harry, Anna, they're always patrolling the corridors at night."

"No problem," said Harry. "See you in a bit."

"Thanks so much mate!" Anna winked.

She, Harry and Luna hurried up the staircase, which was long, lit by torches, and turned corners in unexpected places. At last they reached what appeared to be solid wall.

"Get under here," Harry told Anna and Luna, pulling out the Invisibility Cloak and throwing it over both of them. He gave the wall a little push.

It melted away at his touch and they slipped outside. Anna and Harry both glanced back and saw that it had resealed itself at once. They were standing in a dark corridor. Harry pulled she and Luna back into the shadows, fumbled in the pouch around his neck, and took out the Marauder's Map. Holding it close to his nose he searched, and seemed to have located their dots at last.

"We're up on the fifth floor," he whispered, Anna looked on to see Filch moving away from them, a corridor ahead. "Come on, this way."  
They crept off.

Anna had prowled the castle at night many times before, but never had her heart hammered that fast, never had so much depended on their safe passage through the place. Through squares of moonlight upon the floor, past suits of armor whose helmets creaked at the sound of their soft footsteps, around corners beyond which who knew what lurked. Anna, Harry and Luna walked, checking the Marauder's Map whenever light permitted, twice pausing to allow a ghost to pass without drawing attention to themselves. Anna expected to encounter an obstacle at any moment; her worst fear was Peeves, and she strained her ears with every step to hear the first, telltale signs of the poltergeist's approach.

"This way, Harry," breathed Luna, plucking his sleeve as Anna lead them toward the familiar spiral staircase.

They climbed until they reacher the door with the bronze knocker in the shape an eagle.

Anna nodded to Luna, who reached out a pale hand, which looked eerie floating in midair, unconnected to arm or body. She knocked once, and in the silence it sounded to Anna like a cannon blast. At once the beak of the eagle opened, and the voice said, "Which came first, the phoenix or the flame?"

"Hmm ... What do you think, Harry, Anna?" said Luna, looking thoughtful.

"What? Isn't there a password?"

"No mate, you've got to answer a question," said Anna.

"What if you get it wrong?" Harry asked.

"Well, you have to wait for somebody who gets it right," said Luna. "That way you learn, you see?"

"Yeah ... Trouble is, we can't really afford to wait for anyone else, Luna."

"No, I see what you mean," said Luna seriously. "Well then, I think the answer is that a circle has no beginning."

"Well reasoned," said the voice, and the door swung open.

The deserted Ravenclaw common room was just as Anna remembered it...the tables, chairs, and bookcases neatly in place, and in the niche opposite the door, Anna nudged Harry and pointed to the tall statue of white marble of Rowena Ravenclaw.  
The statue stood beside the door that led to the dormitories above. Harry strode right up to the marble woman, and she seemed to look back at him with a quizzical half smile on her face, beautiful yet slightly intimidating. A delicate-looking circlet had been reproduced in marble on top of her head. It was not unlike the tiara Fleur had worn at her wedding. There were tiny words etched into it. Anna pointed to them as Harry stepped out from under the Cloak and climbed up onto Ravenclaw's plinth to read them.  
"'Wit beyond measure is man's greatest treasure.'" Anna told him, "Ravenclaw's favorite saying..."

"Which makes you pretty skint, witless," said a cackling voice.

Anna and Harry whirled around, slipped off the plinth, and landed on the floor at the same time. The sloping-shouldered figure of Alecto Carrow was standing before them, and even as Anna and Harry raised their own wands, she pressed a stubby forefinger to the skull and snake branded on her forearm.


	112. Running with a Marked Man

CHAPTER ONE HUNDRED AND TWELVE   
Running with a Marked Man

The moment her finger touched the Mark, Luna and Anna pulled their wands and fired a stunning spell at the unsuspecting Alecto Carrows. A few seconds later Harry had raised his wand, but the witch had already fallen; she hit the ground so hard that the glass in the bookcases tinkled.

"I've never Stunned anyone except in our D.A. lessons," said Luna, sounding mildly interested. "That was noisier than I though it would be."

"You did brilliant Luna," Anna reassured her, admiring their team effort handiwork.

As expected, the ceiling had begun to tremble Scurrying, echoing footsteps were growing louder from behind the door leading to the dormitories. She and Luna's spell had woken Ravenclaws sleeping above.

"Anna, Luna, where are you? I need to get under the Cloak!"

Anna heard Harry's footsteps as he hurried to their side and let the Cloak fall back over them as the door opened and a stream of Ravenclaws, all in their nightclothes, flooded into the common room. There were gasps and cries of surprise as they saw Alecto lying there unconscious. Slowly they shuffled in around her, a savage beast that might wake at any moment and attack them. Then one brave little first-year darted up to her and prodded her backside with his big toe.

"I think she might be dead!" he shouted with delight.

"Oh look," whispered Luna happily, as the Ravenclaws crowded in around Alecto. "They're pleased!"

"Of course they are! I am too!" Anna grinned.

"Yeah... great..."

Harry closed his eyes, and Anna meant to ask him what he had seen when there was a rap on the common room door and every Ravenclaw froze. From the other side, Anna heard the soft, musical voice that issued from the eagle door knocker: "Where do Vanished objects go?"

"I dunno, do I? Shut it!" snarled an uncouth voice that Anna knew was that of the Carrow brother , Amycus, "Alecto? Alecto? Are you there? Have you got him? Open the door!"

The Ravenclaws were whispering amongst themselves, terrified. Then without warning, there came a series of loud bangs, as though somebody was firing a gun into the door.

"ALECTO! If he comes, and we haven't got Potter-d'you want to go the same way as the Malfoys? ANSWER ME!" Amycus bellowed, shaking the door for all he was worth, but still it did not open. The Ravenclaws were all backing away, and some of the most frightened began scampering back up the staircase to their beds. Then, just as Anna was wondering whether she ought not to blast open the door and Stun Amycus before the Death Eater could do anything else, a second, familiar voice rang out beyond the door.

"May I ask what you are doing, Professor Carrow?"

"Trying- to get-through this damned-door!" shouted Amycus. "Go and get Flitwick! Get him to open it, now!"

"But isn't your sister in there" asked Professor McGonagall. "Didn't Professor Flitwick let her in earlier this evening, at your urgent request? Perhaps she could open the door for you? Then you needn't wake up half the castle."

"She ain't answering, you old besom! You open it! Darn! Do it, now!"

"Certainly, if you wish it," said Professor McGonagall, with awful coldness, There was a genteel tap of the knocker and the musical voice asked again.

"Where do Vanished objects go?"

"Into non being, which is to say, everything," replied Professor McGonagall.

"Nicely phrased," replied the eagle door knocker, and the door swung open.

The few Ravenclaws who had remained behind sprinted for the stairs as Amycus burst over the threshold, brandishing his wand. Hunched like his sister, he had a pallid, doughy face and tiny eyes, which fell at once on Alecto, sprawled motionless on the floor. He let out a yell of fury and fear.

"What've they done, the little whelps?" he screamed. "I'll Cruciate the lot of 'em till they tell me who did it and what's the Dark Lord going to say?" he shrieked, standing over his sister and smacking himself on the forehead with his fist, "We haven't got him, and they've gone and killed her!"

"She's only Stunned," said Professor McGonagall impatiently, who had stooped down to examine Alecto. "She'll be perfectly all right."

"No she bludgering well won't!" bellowed Amycus. "Not after the Dark Lord gets hold of her! She's gone and sent for him, I felt me Mark burn, and he thinks we've got Potter!"

"'Got Potter'?" said Professor McGonagall sharply, "What do you mean, 'got Potter'?"

"He told us Potter might try and get inside Ravenclaw Tower, and to send for him if we caught him!"

"Why would Harry Potter try to get inside Ravenclaw Tower! Potter belongs in my House!"

Beneath the disbelief and anger, Anna heard a little strain of pride in her voice and affection for Minerva McGonagall.

"We was told he might come in here!" said Carrow. "I dunno why, do I?"

Professor McGonagall stood up and her beady eyes swept the room. Twice they passed right over the place where Anna,Harry and Luna stood.

"We can push it off on the kids," said Amycus, his pig like face suddenly crafty. "Yeah, that's what we'll do. We'll say Alecto was ambushed by the kids, them kids up there" he looked up at the starry ceiling toward the dormitories. "and we'll say they forced her to press her Mark, and that's why he got a false alarm... He can punish them. Couple of kids more or less, what's the difference?"

"Only the difference between truth and lie, courage and cowardice," said Professor McGonagall, who had turned pale, "a difference, in short, which you and your sister seem unable to appreciate. But let me make one thing very clear. You are not going to pass off your many ineptitudes on the students of Hogwarts. I shall not permit it."

"Excuse me?"

Amycus moved forward until he was offensively close to Professor McGonagall, his face within inches of hers. She refused to back away, but looked down at him as if he were something disgusting she had found stuck to the lavatory seat.

"It's not a case of what you'll permit, Minerva McGonagall. Your time's over. It's us what's in charge here now, and you'll back me up or you'll pay the price."  
And he spat in her face.

"NOOO!" Anna shouted as Harry pulled the Cloak off himself, raised his wand, and said, "You shouldn't have done that."

As Amycus spun around, Harry shouted, "Crucio!"

The Death Eater was lifted off his feet. He writhed through the air like a drowning man, thrashing and howling in pain, and then, with a crunch and a shattering of glass, he smashed into the front of a bookcase and crumpled, insensible, to the floor.

"I see what Bellatrix meant," said Harry, as Anna looked on in wonder, "you need to really mean it."

"Potter!" whispered Professor McGonagall, clutching her heart. "Potter-you're here! What? How?" She struggled to pull herself together. "Potter, that was foolish!"

"He spat at you," said Harry.

"Potter, I-that was very gallant of you but don't you realize?"

"Yeah, I do," Harry assured her. Somehow Anna felt it safe to take off the cloak. "Professor McGonagall, Voldemort's on the way."

"Oh, are we allowed to say the name now?" asked Luna with an air of interest, pulling the Invisibility Cloak off of her and Anna. The appearance of her and Luna seemed to overwhelm Professor McGonagall, who staggered backward and fell into a nearby chair, clutching at the neck of her old tartan dressing gown.

"Well might as well say his name...he's going to try to murder you anyway," Anna said gently.

"True Anna, I don't think it makes any difference what we call him," Harry told Luna. "He already knows where I am."

"You must flee," whispered Professor McGonagall, "Now Potter and Darcy, as quickly as you both can!"

"We can't," said Harry, gesturing to himself and Luna, "There's something we need to do. Professor, so you know where the diadem of Ravenclaw is?"

"The d-diadem of Ravenclaw? Of course not hasn't it been lost for centuries?" She sat up a little straighter "Potter, it was madness, utter madness, for you to enter this castle-"

"I had to," said Harry. "Professor, there's something hidden here that I'm supposed to find, and it could be the diadem if I could just speak to Professor Flitwick"

There was a sound of movement, of clinking glass. Amycus was coming round. Before Anna, Harry or Luna could act, Professor McGonagall rose to her feet, pointed her wand at the groggy Death Eater, and said, "Imperio."  
Amycus got up, walked over to his sister, picked up her wand, then shuffled obediently to Professor McGonagall and handed it over along with his own. Then he lay down on the floor beside Alecto. Professor McGonagall waved her wand again, and a length of shimmering silver rope appeared out of thin air and snaked around the Carrows, binding them tightly together.

"Potter, Darcy" said Professor McGonagall, turning to face them again with superb indifference to the Carrows' predicament. "if He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named does indeed know that you are here-"  
As she said it, Harry, clutched she and Luna's shoulders in silent agony Anna assumed was caused by his scar.

"Potter, are you all right." said Professor McGonagall.

"Time's running out, Voldemort's getting nearer, Professor, I'm acting on Dumbledore's orders, I must find what he wanted me to find! But we've got to get the students out while I'm searching the castle-It's me Voldemort wants, but he won't care about killing a few more or less, not now" said Harry urgently and Anna nodded solemnly.

"You're acting on Dumbledore's orders?" she repeated with a look of dawning wonder. Then she drew herself up to her fullest height. "We shall secure the school against He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named while you search for this this object."

"Is that possible?"

"I think so," said Professor McGonagall dryly, "we teachers are rather good at magic, you know. I am sure we will be able to hold him off for a while if we all put our best efforts into it. Of course, something will have to be done about Professor Snape"

"Let me-"

"-and if Hogwarts is about to enter a state of siege, with the Dark Lord at the gates, it would indeed be advisable to take as many innocent people out of the way as possible. With the Floo Network under observation, and Apparition impossible within the grounds."

"There's a way," said Anna quickly, and she and Harry explained about the passageway leading into the Hog's Head.

"Darcy, Potter, we're talking about hundreds of students-"

"I know, Professor, but if Voldemort and the Death Eaters are concentrating on the school boundaries they won't be interested in anyone who's Disapparating out of Hog's Head." Harry explained.

"There's something in that," she agreed. She pointed her wand at the Carrows, and a silver net fell upon their bound bodies, tied itself around them, and hoisted them into the air, where they dangled beneath the blue-and-gold ceiling like two large, ugly sea creatures. "Come. We must alert the other Heads of House. You'd better put that Cloak back on."

She marched toward the door, and as she did so she raised her wand. From the tip burst three silver cats with spectacle markings around their eyes. The Patronuses ran sleekly ahead, filling the spiral staircase with silvery light, as Professor McGonagall, Anna, Harry, and Luna hurried back down.

Along the corridors they raced, and one by one the Patronuses left them. Professor McGonagall's tartan dressing gown rustled over the floor, and Anna,Harry and Luna jogged behind her under the Cloak.

They had descended two more floors when another set of quiet footfalls joined their's as Professor McGonagall too seemed to become aware of their company. She halted, raised her wand ready to duel, and said, "Who's there?"  
"It is I," said a low voice.

From behind a suit of armor stepped Severus Snape.

Mixed feelings bottled up inside Anna. She had forgotten the details of Snape's appearance in the magnitude of his crimes, forgotten how his greasy black hair hung in curtains around his thin face, how his black eyes had a dead, cold look. He was not wearing nightclothes, but was dressed in his usual black cloak, and he too was holding his wand ready for a fight.

"Where are the Carrows?" he asked quietly.

"Wherever you told them to be, I expect, Severus," said Professor McGonagall.

Snape stepped nearer, and his eyes flitted over Professor McGonagall into the air around her, as if he knew that they was there. Anna and Harry held their wands up too, ready to attack.

"I was under the impression," said Snape, "That Alecto had apprehended an intruder."

"Really?" said Professor McGonagall. "And what gave you that impression?"

Snape mad a slight flexing movement of his left arm, where the Dark Mark was branded into his skin.

"Oh, but naturally," said Professor McGonagall. "You Death Eaters have your own private means of communication, I forgot."

Snape pretended not to have heard her. His eyes were still probing the air all about her, and he was moving gradually closer, with an air of hardly noticing what he was doing.

"I did not know that it was your night to patrol the corridors Minerva."

"You have some objection?"

"I wonder what could have brought you out of our bed at this late hour?"

"I thought I heard a disturbance," said Professor McGonagall.

"Really? But all seems calm."

Snape looked into her eyes.

"Have you seen Harry Potter, Minerva? Because if you have. I must insist-"

Professor McGonagall moved faster than Anna could have believed. Her wand slashed through the air and for a split second Anna thought that Snape must crumple, unconscious, but the swiftness of his Shield Charm was such that McGonagall was thrown off balance. She brandished her wand at a touch on the wall and it flew out of its bracket. Anna, about to stop Harry from cursing Snape, was forced with Harry to pull Luna out of the way of the descending flames, which became a ring of fire that filled the corridor and flew like a lasso at Snape-Then it was no longer fire, but a great black serpent that McGonagall blasted to smoke, which re-formed and solidified in seconds to become a swarm of pursuing daggers. Snape avoided them only by forcing the suit of armor in front of him, and with echoing clangs the daggers sank, one after another, into its breast.

"Minerva!" said a squeaky voice, and looking behind Harry, who was still shielding she and Luna from flying spells, Anna saw Professors Flitwick and Sprout sprinting up the corridor toward them in their nightclothes, with the enormous Professor Slughorn panting along at the rear.

"No!" squealed Flitwick, raising his wand. "You'll do no more murder at Hogwarts!"

Flitwick's spell hit the suit of armor behind which Snape had taken shelter. With a clatter it came to life. Snape struggled free of the crushing arms and sent it flying back toward his attackers. Anna, Harry and Luna had to dive sideways to avoid it as it smashed into the wall and shattered. When Anna looked up again, Snape was in full flight, McGonagall, Flitwick, and Sprout all thundering after him. He hurtled through a classroom door and, moments later, Anna heard McGonagall cry, "Coward! COWARD!"


	113. Piertotum Locomator

CHAPTER ONE HUNDRED AND THIRTEEN

Piertotum Locomator

"What's happened, what's happened?" asked Luna.

Anna and Harry dragged her to her feet and they raced along the corridor, trailing the Invisibility Cloak behind them, into the deserted classroom where Professors McGonagall, Flitwick, and Sprout were standing at a smashed window.

"He jumped," said Professor McGonagall as Anna, Harry and Luna ran into the room.

"You mean he's dead?" Harry sprinted to the window,

"No, he flies in case you didn't catch that" Anna said rolling her eyes, ignoring Flitwick's and Sprout's yells of shock at their sudden appearance.

"No, he's not dead," said McGonagall bitterly. "Unlike Dumbledore, he was still carrying a wand... and he seems to have learned a few tricks from his master."

With a tingle of horror, Anna and Harry saw in the distance a huge, bat-like shape flying through the darkness toward the perimeter wall.  
There were heavy footfalls behind them, and a great deal of puffing. Slughorn had just caught up.

"Harry! Anna!" he panted, massaging his immense chest beneath his emerald-green silk pajamas. "My dear boy and girl... what a surprise...Minerva, do please explain...Severus...what...?"

"Our headmaster is taking a short break," said Professor McGonagall, pointing at the Snape-shaped hole in the window.

"Professor!" Harry shouted his hand on his forehead, and suddenly Anna saw it too...

_Anna's Vision  
With Inferi-filled lake sliding beneath him, Anna saw a ghostly green boat bump into the underground shore, and Voldemort leapt from it with murder in his heart..._

_End Anna's Vision_

"Professor, we've got to barricade the school, he's coming now!" Harry shouted.

"It's true, we're running out of time..." Anna added seriously.

"Very well. He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named is coming," she told the other teachers. Sprout and Flitwick gasped. Slughorn let out a low groan. "Potter and Darcy have work to do in the castle on Dumbledore's orders. We need to put in place every protection of which we are capable while she and Potter does what they need to do."

"You realize , of course, that nothing we do will be able to keep out You-Know-Who indefinitely?" squeaked Flitwick.

"But we can hold him up." said Professor Sprout.

"Thank you, Pomona," said Professor McGonagall, and between the two witches there passed a look of grim understanding. "I suggest we establish basic protection around the place, then gather our students and meet in the Great Hall. Most must be evacuated, though if any of those who are over age wish to stay and fight, I think they ought to be given the chance."

"Agreed," said Professor Sprout, already hurrying toward the door. "I shall meet you in the Great Hall in twenty minutes with my House." And as she jogged out of sight, they could hear her muttering, "Tentacula, Devil's Snare. And Snargaluff pods...yes, I'd like to see the Death Eaters fighting those."

"I can act from here," said Flitwick, and although he could barely see out of it, he pointed his wand through the smashed window and started muttering incantations of great complexity. Anna heard a weird rushing noise, as though Flitwick had unleashed the power of the wind into the grounds.

"Professor," Harry said, approaching the little Charms master. "Professor, I'm sorry to interrupt, but this is important. Have you got any idea where the diadem of Ravenclaw is?"

"-Protego Horribillis- the diadem of Ravenclaw?" squeaked Flitwick. "A little extra wisdom never goes amiss, Potter, but I hardly think it would be much use in this situation!"

"Please Professor we need to find it!" Anna said pleadingly. "He only meant, was it ever here? Do you know where it is? Have you ever seen it?"

"Seen it! Nobody has seen it in living memory! Long since lost, my dear."

Anna looked and Harry and the look he gave her was mirrored to her own of desperate disappointment and panic. What, then, was the Horcrux?

"We shall meet you and your Ravenclaws in the Great Hall, Filius!" said Professor McGonagall, beckoning to Anna, Harry and Luna to follow her.

They had just reached the door when Slughorn rumbled into speech.

"My word," he puffed, pale and sweaty, his walrus mustache aquiver. "What a to-do! I'm not at all sure whether this is wise, Minerva. He is bound to find a way in, you know, and anyone who has tried to delay him will be in the most grievous peril"

"I shall expect you and the Slytherins in the Great Hall in twenty minutes also." said Professor McGonagall. "If you wish to leave with your students, we shall not stop you. But if any of you attempt to sabotage our resistance or take up arms against us within this castle, then, Horace, we duel to kill."

"Minerva!" he said, aghast.

"The time has come for Slytherin House to decide upon its loyalties," interrupted Professor McGonagall. "Go and wake your students, Horace."

Anna did not stay to watch Slughorn splutter. She, Harry and Luna stayed after Professor McGonagall, who had taken up a position in the middle of the corridor and raised her wand.

"Piertotum-oh, for heaven's sake, Filch, not now-"

The aged caretaker had just come hobbling into view, shouting "Students out of bed! Students in the corridors!"

"They're supposed to be you blithering idiot!" shouted McGonagall. "Now go and do something constructive! Find Peeves!"

"P-Peeves?" stammered Filch as though he had never heard the name before.

"Yes, Peeves, you fool, Peeves! Haven't you been complaining about him for a quarter of a century? Go and fetch him, at once."

Filch evidently thought Professor McGonagall had taken leave of her senses, but hobbled away, hunch-shouldered, muttering under his breath.

"And now-Piertotum Locomator!" cried Professor McGonagall. And all along the corridor the statues and suits of armor jumped down from their plinths, and from the echoing crashes from the floors above and below, Anna knew that their fellows throughout the castle had done the same.

"Hogwarts is threatened!" shouted Professor McGonagall. "Man the boundaries, protect us, do your duty to our school!"

Clattering and yelling, the horde of moving statues stampeded past Anna and Harry, some of them smaller, others larger than life. There were animals too, and the clanking suits of armor brandished swords and spiked balls on chains.

"Now, Potter," said McGonagall. "you, Miss Darcy and Miss Lovegood had better return to your friends and bring them to the Great Hall... I shall rouse the other Gryffindors."

They parted at the top of the next staircase, Anna, Harry and Luna turning back toward the concealed entrance to the Room of Requirement. As they ran, they met crowds of students, most wearing traveling cloaks over their pajamas, being shepherded down to the Great Hall by teachers and prefects.

"That was Potter and Darcy!"

"Harry Potter!"

"Don't forget Anna Darcy!" Anna heard a first year girl shout bravely above her classmates. "I want to be like her when I grow up!"

Anna and Harry did not look back again, and at last they reached the entrance to the Room of Requirement, Harry leaned against the enchanted wall, which opened to admit them, and she, Harry and Luna sped back down the steep staircase.

"Wh-?"

As the room came into view, both Anna and Harry slipped down a few stairs in shock. It was packed, far more crowded than when she had last been in there. Kingsley and Lupin were looking up at them, as were Oliver Wood, Katie Bell, Angelina Johnson and Alicia Spinnet, Bill and Fleur, and Mr. and Mrs. Weasley.

"Harry, what's happening?" said Lupin, meeting them at the foot of the stairs. "Ah, hello Anna!"

"Hi Remus," Anna smiled hugging him tightly. "Glad your here..."

"Voldemort's on his way, they're barricading the school-Snape's run for it-What are you doing here? How did you know?"

"We sent messages to the rest of Dumbledore's Army," Fred explained. "You couldn't expect everyone to miss the fun, Harry, and the D.A. let the Order of the Phoenix know, and it all kind of snowballed."

"Well done," said Anna hugging Fred and George, the pride she felt for her friends unsurpassed.

"What first, Harry?" called George. "What's going on?"

"They're evacuating the younger kids and everyone's meeting in the Great Hall to get organized," Harry said. "We're fighting."

There was a great roar and a surge toward the stairs, she and Harry were pressed backs against he wall as they ran past them, the mingled members of the Order of the Phoenix, Dumbledore's Army, and Gryffindor's old Quidditch team, all with their wands drawn, heading up into the main castle.

"Come on, Luna, Anna," Dean called as he passed, holding out his free hand, Luna took it, but not before grabbing Anna's wrist, despite her wand still in hand, and dragging her too as they followed him back up the stairs.  
They enchanted ceiling of the Great Hall was dark and scattered with stars, and below it the four long House tables were lined with disheveled students, some in traveling cloaks, others in dressing gowns. Here and there shone the pearly white figures of the school ghosts. Every eye, living and dead was fixed upon Professor McGonagall, who was speaking from the raised platform at the top of the Hall. Behind her stood the remaining teaches, including the palomino centaur, Firenze, and the members of the Order of the Phoenix who had arrived to fight.

"...evacuation will be overseen by Mr. Filch and Madame Pomfrey. Prefects, when I give the word, you will organize your House and take your charges in orderly fashion to the evacuation point."

Many of the students looked petrified. However, as Anna skirted the walls between Luna and Dean, scanning the Gryffindor table for Ron and Hermione, Ernie Macmillan stood up at the Hufflepuff table and shouted; "And what if we want to stay and fight?"  
There was a smattering of applause.

"If you are of age, you may stay." said Professor McGonagall.

"What about our things?" called a girl at the Ravenclaw table. "Our trunks, our owls?"

"We have no time to collect possessions." said Professor McGonagall. "The important thing is to get you out of here safely."

"Where's Professor Snape?" shouted a girl from the Slytherin table.

"He has, to use the common phrase, done a bunk." replied Professor McGonagall and a great cheer erupted from the Gryffindors, Hufflepuffs, and Ravenclaws.

Harry moved up the Hall alongside the Gryffindor table, still looking for Ron and Hermione. As he passed, faces turned in his direction, and a great deal of whispering broke out in his wake.

"We have already placed protection around the castle," Professor McGonagall was saying, "but it is unlikely to hold for very long unless we reinforce it. I must ask you, therefore, to move quickly and calmly, and do as your prefects- "

But her final words were drowned as a different voice echoed throughout the Hall. It was high, cold, and clear. There was no telling from where it came. It seemed to issue from the walls themselves. Like the monster it had once commanded, it might have lain dormant there for centuries.

"I know that you are preparing to fight." There were screams amongst the students, some of whom clutched each other, looking around in terror for the source of the sound. "Your efforts are futile. You cannot fight me. I do not want to kill you. I have great respect for the teachers of Hogwarts. I do not want to spill magical blood."

There was silence in the Hall now, the kind of silence that presses against the eardrums, that seems too huge to be contained by walls.

"Give me Harry Potter," said Voldemort's voice, "and they shall not be harmed. Give me Harry Potter and I shall leave the school untouched. Give me Harry Potter and you will be rewarded."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Next couple chapters you will have to bear with me... Anna will have a show down with an old friend, meet someone mysterious, and of course see her love in glimpses. There's a lot of chaos as you know so it'll be a while but totally worth the wait I promise! With Love, Starry**


	114. Forever and Always

CHAPTER ONE HUNDRED AND FOURTEEN  
Forever and Always

"You have until midnight."

The silence swallowed them all again. Every head turned, every eye in the place seemed to have found Harry, who stood a little ways behind her, holding him forever in the glare of thousands of invisible beams. Then a figure rose from the Slytherin table and Anna recognized Pansy Parkinson as she raised a shaking arm and screamed, "But he's there! Potter's there. Someone grab him!"

"You'll have to get through us first Parkinson," Anna bellowed stepping forward to face her and there was a massive movement around her. The Gryffindors in front of him had risen and stood facing the Slytherins. Then then the Hufflepuffs stood, and almost at the same moment, the Ravenclaws, all of them with their backs to Harry, all of them looking toward Pansy instead, and Anna, awestruck and overwhelmed, saw wands emerging everywhere, pulled from beneath cloaks and from under sleeves to protect her friend as she was. "What's the matter Pans? Forgot to put your flee collar on this morning?" she added with contempt

"Thank you, Miss Parkinson." said Professor McGonagall in a clipped voice. "You will leave the Hall first with Mr. Filch. If the rest of your House could follow."

Anna heard the grinding of the benches and then the sound of the Slytherins trooping out on the other side of the Hall, except for Dominic Moon who ran towards her looking extremely beat up.

"Dom!"

"Anna!"

They embraced each other very tightly, unable to believe they were actually hugging one another.

"You look like hell mate, how ya feelin?" Anna asked.

"Never better," he grinned in reply. "Ready for this?"

"Of course," Anna said softly, "You?"

"Oh yeah...finally get my revenge..." Dominic said rather objectively.

"Good luck," Anna smiled as they hugged one last time.

"You too," he said as he darted off into the crowd of dismissing Ravenclaws.

Slowly the four tables emptied. The Slytherin table was completely deserted, but a number of older Ravenclaws remained seated while their fellows filed out; even more Hufflepuffs stayed behind, and half of Gryffindor remained in their seats, necessitating Professor McGonagall's descent from the teachers' platform to chivvy the underage on their way.

"Absolutely not, Creevey, go! And you, Peakes!"

_Anna's Flashback_

_Anna's Vision_

_Where did you hide the diadem, Helena?" The boy spoke melodically, watching the ghost lady's eyes blink a few times before holding his steady gaze. She was flustered; the boy looked pleased._

_"A-a forest, in Albania. In the hollow of a tree. I knew him a too pride-filled man to look in such a dismal place." But the rest of her words seemed like background noise to his expectant ears. He clearly knew. He knew where the lost diadem of Rowena Ravenclaw was located. Nothing else in the world mattered. Not only could he successfully make a Horcrux out of the crown…but he would be the first to touch the long lost artifact of Hogwarts history and return it to Hogwarts. That was all the knowledge he needed bestowed upon him.  
Helena was watching the handsome, dark haired youth, obviously wondering if she had spoken too much. He leaned back slightly, and raised a hand to trace the back of his hand against her chillingly freezing cheek. Her opaque cheeks grew white as snow. "You didn't deserve to die the way you did, Helena. I can tell you that." She smiled radiantly once more. He leaned back all the way, and took her hand back. He had no more reason to be with her, but he clearly couldn't seem flippant about departing._

_End of Anna's vision  
End of Anna's Flashback_

"Sounds like a job for us." called Fred, indicating himself and George, and Kingsley nodded his approval.

"All right, leaders up here and we'll divide up the troops!"

Suddenly an epiphany hit Anna, Helena Ravenclaw was the Gray Lady whom stolen the diadem from her Mother. It was she Anna dreamed about that horrible terrible dream and she had a hunch of where the diadem was the only problem was it was being occupied at the moment...   
Anna took a deep breath before darting out of the Great Hall; she made her way down the cold, dark corridors in search of Hermione and Ron. Her hands started to get clammy and she was so scared that she almost missed the stairs. She stormed down them, moving across the castle like a whirlwind. When she had found the great staircase it wasn't her friends she saw but Draco. Anna was scared to see him off before the fighting began, so petrified to be alone, and she didn't know why. She was also determined not to cry. Absolutely not.

Her feet hit the cold stone and she knew she had to go down there. So, vigilantly, Anna made her way down. Draco's figure stood in the middle of the hall, watching the students and prefects whiz past him. He was wearing his black Death Eater robes and Anna thought that if she ran now she wouldn't have to face the truth but she did. Her feet made no sound as she came up behind him.

"Draco?"

Draco spun around and started down at her. "Anna! Where are you going?"

"I'm sorry, Draco. I can't tell you that but...incase I don't make it...I wanted to see you one last time."

His hand shot out and gripped her arm gently yet tightly. "Please, Anna, don't say that."

"I'm being realistic," Anna said as she closed her eyes, feeling the tears behind them. She swallowed, and it hurt because her throat was so parched.

"You're going to die an old lady warm in your bed...not here tonight..."

Anna shook her head, and felt Draco's hand go slack on her arm. She knew that he now thought that she didn't think she would survive the final battle. She wanted to tell him how much she had faith that they'd both survive but her throat wouldn't allow words to come out.

Draco's hand fell away to his side and Anna slowly opened her eyes. Draco was just standing there, his eyes hollow, emotionless as if he wasn't even human. Slowly, oh so slowly, tears appeared in his grey eyes, making them seem bluer than Anna had ever seen them before. Her hand came out and she took Draco's hand to her lips and kissed his palm.

"Anna . . . ?"

"I don't-" Anna's voice cracked and she tried again. "I don't want to lose you tonight, please be safe."

"Why do you think one of us is going to die tonight? Did you have a vision?" Draco asked frantic and Anna shook her head. "Than I don't understand Anna."

Anna held his hands in both of hers, squeezing tightly, trying to make the trembling of them stop. "I did not have a vision...but Bellatrix killed Roger and I didn't foresee it..."

"You mean he's dead?" Draco looked repulsed.

"Yes, I couldn't save him." Anna sobbed.

Draco nodded and took a step back. "You can't save everybody, love...but please be safe, okay?"

Anna felt the tears spill down her cheeks as she turned and watched Draco kiss her forehead and step away from her.

"Wait," she cried and Draco did. "That's it?" she whispered, her heart thumping so hard she thought it'd just right out of her chest

Draco shrugged. "Is there anything else on your mind? They'll be looking for me soon and if they see me with you than you;re in danger..."

"Of course there is! Do you think I want to fight, wondering if one of my friends will kill you? Do you think that I won't care that your fighting up against people I respect and look up to? You've got to be crazy. You're worth every danger they could throw at me! You think I don't love you even that much to not give a flying fuck what they try to do me? What's up with that? Do you love me at all? Enough to say it in case this is the last time we see one another..."

Draco's jaw clenched tight and Anna suddenly let out a stressful sigh, her body wanted to flop down and play dead. Nothing could hurt her then. "How could you even ask that? Of course I love you, so much I don't want to endanger you more than you already are. I can't believe you asked me that. After all I told you, showed you, you still thought that?" He scowled at her and turned his back again, not bothering for a goodbye.

"What do you mean? You weren't there, Draco," Anna bawled angrily. "You didn't know what I went though..."

"I never left you," Draco said, his voice sounded so uncharacteristically broken, his back still turned to her. "I was the fox you kept seeing...I kept you safe, and I sent you Rolf just incase something happened Roger...I brought him to Bellatrix as a set up to hunt you down but really to protect you because the Snatchers heard of his extensive knowledge of forrests and expert dueling skills...I did it all for you..."

"Y-your an Animagus?" Anna said flabberghasted. "But how-how did you know where I was?"

"That necklace I gave you does more than look pretty on your neck...it told me where you were..." He turned and showed Anna his wrist with a similar emerald and sapphire watch. "as long as I'm wearing this watch, I will know where you are and I will be there..."

"I never knew..." she said softly.

"Well now you do," he said, his voice still tinged with hurt.

"Thank you...I love you," Anna whispered, it was almost reticent. Draco looked at her as if he wasn't sure if he heard her or if he was imagining things.

Slowly, silently, but surely he turned around. "What?"

Tears swept down her cheek as she looked at the floor. "Thank you, I love you Draco."

Draco swept her into his arms and hugged her so tight, she might have snapped in half. But Anna didn't care. She felt the tenderness and ardour Draco was giving her for what could be the very last time. She wondered when she would see him again and she knew that it might be a long time, his family's large role in the second war couldn't go uninvestigated but in her heart, she didn't want to acknowledge it.

"I love you so much," Draco breathed, his face was buried in her neck. "I will love forever, my love."

Anna nodded even though Draco couldn't see her and started to weep. "Me too."

Draco lifted his face and kissed her slowly, solemnly, sombrely. He leaned back and then tucked her into his body, her face going into his neck this time. Her tears went straight to his soul, her love straight to his heart.  
"Forever and always," he whispered.

Repentantly, Draco backed away, Anna's hoarse wails slowly disappearing as they fell on deaf ears of the crowd passing though. Anna watched him as he disappeared amongst the anxious crowd, his head hung low.

"Darcy! Potter is looking for you and the other two..."

Aberforth Dumbledore stood blocking the corridor ahead, his wand held ready.

"Where'd he go?"

"Back that way, just got done telling him I've had hundreds of kids thundering through my pub, and he says they are evacuating!"

"They are," Anna said, "Voldemort's- "

"I know! I know, he told me" Aberforth said frustratedly.

"Listen though," said Aberforth. "I'm not as dense as I seem, what were you doing with that Malfoy boy? I don't suppose you know how dangerous he is to be involved with..."

"I am well aware," said Anna, "and your brother knew about it."

Aberforth grunted and tore away in the opposite direction.

Your brother knew about it... Well, it was the truth, Anna thought as she ran on again: Dumbledore, who had mentioned something about another dark wizard who loved a light witch, would never have judged her...  
And then she skidded around a final corner and with a yell of mingled relief and fury she saw them: Harry, with Ron and Hermione; who their arms full of large, curved, dirty yellow objects, Ron with a broomstick under his arms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: A little Anna and Draco angst, he finally admits he was the fox, isn't that sweet? He'll return next chapter for diadem fiasco. Hope you all love it so far! Thanks for any and all future reviews they are appreciated! With Love, Starry**


	115. The Lost Diadem of Ravenclaw

CHAPTER ONE HUNDRED AND FIFTEEN  
The Lost Diadem of Ravenclaw

"Where the hell have you been?" Harry shouted.

"Talking with Aberforth," Anna answered and he nodded.

"Chamber of Secrets," said Ron.

"Chamber-what?" said Harry, coming to an unsteady halt before them.

"It was Ron, all Ron's idea!" said Hermione breathlessly. "Wasn't it absolutely brilliant? There we were, after we left, and I said to Ron, even if we find the other one, how are we going to get rid of it? We still hadn't got rid of the cup! And then he thought of it! The basilisk!"

"What the-?"

"Something to get rid of Horcruxes," said Ron simply.

Anna's eyes dropped to the objects clutched in Ron and Hermione's arms: great curved fangs; torn, he now realized, from the skull of a dead basilisk.

"But how did you get in there?" Harry asked, staring from the fangs to Ron. "You need to speak Parseltongue!"

"He did!" whispered Hermione. "Show them, Ron!"

Ron made a horrible strangled hissing noise.

"It's what you did to open the locket," he told Harry apologetically. "I had to have a few goes to get it right, but," he shrugged modestly, "we got there in the end."

"He was amazing!" said Hermione. "Amazing!"

"So..." Harry was struggling to keep up. "So..."

"So we're another Horcrux down," said Ron, and from under his jacket he pulled the mangled remains of Hufflepuff's cup. "Hermione stabbed it. Thought she should. She hasn't had the pleasure yet."

"Genius!" yelled Harry.

"Well done you two," Anna said smiling sadly.

"It was nothing," said Ron, though he looked delighted with himself. "So what's new with you two?"

Anna listened as Harry said it, there was an explosion from overhead: All three of them looked up as dust fell from the ceiling and they heard a distant scream.

"I know what the diadem looks like, and I know where it is," said Harry, talking fast. "He hid it exactly where I had my old Potions book, where everyone's been hiding stuff for centuries. He thought he was the only one to find it. Come on."

As the walls trembled again, he led she, Ron and Hermione back through the concealed entrance and down the staircase into the Room of Requirement. It was empty except for three women: Ginny, Tonks and an elderly witch wearing a moth-eaten hat, whom Anna recognized immediately as Neville's grandmother.

"Ah, Potter, Darcy," she said crisply as if she had been waiting for him. "You can tell us what's going on."

"Is everyone okay?" said Ginny and Tonks together.

"'S far as we know," said Harry. "Are there still people in the passage to the Hog's Head?"

Anna knew that the room would not be able to transform while there were still users inside it.

"I was the last to come through," said Mrs. Longbottom. "I sealed it, I think it unwise to leave it open now Aberforth has left his pub. Have you seen my grandson?"

"He's fighting," said Harry.

"Naturally," said the old lady proudly. "Excuse me, I must go and assist him." and with surprising speed she trotted off toward the stone steps.  
Anna and Harry looked at Tonks.

"I thought you were supposed to be with Teddy at your mother's?" Anna said in shock.

"I couldn't stand not knowing," Tonks looked anguished. "She'll look after him- have you seen Remus?"

"He was planning to lead a group of fighters into the grounds," Harry answered and without another word, Tonks sped off.

"Ginny," said Harry, "I'm sorry, but we need you to leave too. Just for a bit. Then you can come back in." Ginny looked simply delighted to leave her sanctuary.

"And then you can come back in!" he shouted after her as she ran up the steps after Tonks. "You've got to come back in!"

"Hang on a moment!" said Ron sharply. "We've forgotten someone!"

"Who?" asked Hermione.

"The house-elves, they'll all be down in the kitchen, won't they?"

"You mean we ought to get them fighting?" asked Harry.

"Ron we couldn't possibly-" Anna began but Ron shook his head profusely.

"No," said Ron seriously, "I mean we should tell them to get out. We don't want anymore Dobbies, do we? We can't order them to die for us- "

There was a clatter as the basilisk fangs cascaded out of Hermione's arms. Running at Ron, she flung them around his neck and kissed him full on the mouth. Ron threw away the fangs and broomstick he was holding and responded with such enthusiasm that he lifted Hermione off her feet.

"Is this the moment?" Harry asked weakly, and when nothing happened except that Ron and Hermione gripped each other still more firmly and swayed on the spot, he raised his voice. "Oi! There's a war going on here!"

"Oh Harry, let 'em go...this is good for them..." Anna said smiling as she watched them locked in a fierce embrace. "Okay! Okay! When the wars over get a room!"

Ron and Hermione broke apart, their arms still around each other.

"I know, mates," said Ron, who looked as though he had recently been hit on the back of the head with a Bludger, "so it's now or never, isn't it?"

"Never mind that, what about the Horcrux?" Harry shouted. "D'you think you could just-just hold it in until we've got the diadem?"

"Yeah-right-sorry," said Ron, and he and Hermione set about gathering up fangs, both pink in the face.

It was clear, as the four of them stepped back into the corridor upstairs, that in the minutes that they had spent in the Room of Requirement the situation within the castle had deteriorated severely: The walls and ceiling were shaking worse than ever; dust filled the air, and through the nearest window, Anna saw bursts of green and red light so close to the foot of the castle that she knew the Death Eaters must be very near to entering the place. Looking down, Anna saw Grawp the giant meandering past, swinging what looked like a stone gargoyle torn from the roof and roaring his displeasure.

"Let's hope he steps on some of them!" said Ron as more screams echoed from close by.

"As long as it's not any of our lot!" said a voice: Anna, and Harry turned and saw Ginny and Tonks, both with their wands drawn at the next window, which was missing several panes. Even as they watched, Ginny sent a well-aimed jinx into a crowd of fighters below.

"Good girl!" roared a figure running through the dust toward them, and Anna saw Aberforth again, his gray hair flying as he led a small group of students past. "They look like they might be breaching the north battlements, they've brought giants of their own."

"Have you seen Remus?" Tonks called after him.

"He was dueling Dolohov," shouted Aberforth, "haven't seen him since!"

"Tonks," said Ginny, "Tonks, I'm sure he's okay-"

But Tonks had run off into the dust after Aberforth.

Ginny turned, helpless, to Anna, Harry, Ron, and Hermione.

"They'll be all right," said Harry, though Anna knew they were empty words. "Ginny, we'll be back in a moment, just keep out of the way, keep safe come on!" he said to she, Ron and Hermione, and they ran back to the stretch of wall beyond which the Room of Requirement was waiting to do the bidding of the next entrant.

The furor of the battle died the moment they crossed the threshold and closed the door behind them: All was silent. They were in a place the size of a cathedral with the appearance of a city, its towering walls built of objects hidden by thousands of long-gone students.

"And he never realized anyone could get in?" said Ron, his voice echoing in the silence.

"He thought he was the only one," said Harry. "Too bad for him I've had to hide stuff in my time... this way," he added. "I think it's down here..."

They sped off up adjacent aisles; Anna stayed close to Harry and she could hear the others' footsteps echoing through the towering piles of junk, of bottles, hats, crates, chairs, books, weapons, broomsticks, bats...

"Somewhere near here," Harry muttered to Anna. "Somewhere... somewhere..."

"Questions where mate..." Anna sighed puzzled.

Deeper and deeper into the labyrinth she went with Harry, looking for objects she recognized from her one previous trip into the room. Her breath was loud in her ears, and then her very soul seemed to shiver. There it was, right ahead, the blistered old cupboard in which Harry had hidden his old Potions book, and on top of it, the pockmarked stone warlock wearing a dusty old wig and what looked like an ancient discolored tiara.

"Harry here! I've got it! Shit, it's fucking gorgeous!" Anna called completely in awe of it.

"Well done 'Stacia!" Harry exclaimed in his excitement, hugging her tightly. "Genius!"

Anna helped him reach it, he had already stretched out his hand, though he remained few feet away, when a voice behind him said, "Hold it, Potter."

They skidded to a halt and turned around. Crabbe and Goyle were standing behind them, shoulder to shoulder, wands pointing right at Anna and Harry. Through the small space between their jeering faces her heart sank when she saw Draco...

"That's my wand you're holding, Potter," said Draco, pointing his own through the gap between Crabbe and Goyle.

"Sure it's not just the wand he's holding, pretty sure he's holding your girlie too!" Goyle chuckled.

"Not anymore," panted Harry, Anna was glad he ignored Goyle's comment, as he tightened his grip on the hawthorn wand. "Winners, keepers, Malfoy. Who's lent you theirs?"

"My mother," said Draco.

Harry laughed, and Anna glared at him for doing so, there was nothing very humorous about the situation. She could not hear Ron or Hermione anymore. They seemed to have run out of earshot, searching for the diadem.

"So how come you three aren't with Voldemort?" asked Harry.

"We're gonna be rewarded," said Crabbe. His voice was surprisingly soft for such an enormous person: Anna had hardly ever heard him speak before. Crabbe was speaking like a small child promised a large bag of sweets. "We 'ung back, Potter. We decided not to go. Decided to bring you to 'im."

"Good plan," said Harry in mock admiration. Anna's eyes darted around helplessly, she could not believe that they were this close, and were ironically to be thwarted by Draco, Crabbe, and Goyle. Harry began edging slowly backward toward the place where the Horcrux sat lopsided upon the bust and Anna followed his lead. If they could just get their hands on it before the fight broke out...

"So how did you get in here?" he asked, trying to distract them.

"I virtually lived in the Room of Hidden Things all last year," said Draco, his voice brittle. "I know how to get in."

"We was hiding in the corridor outside," grunted Goyle. "We can do Disslusion Charms now! And then," his face split into a gormless grin, "you turned up right in front of us and said you was looking for a die-dum! What's a die-dum?"

"Harry? Anna?" Ron's voice echoed suddenly from the other side of the wall to Harry's right. "Are you talking to someone?"

With a whiplike movement, Crabbe pointed his wand at the fifty foot mountain of old furniture, of broken trunks, of old books and robes and unidentifiable junk, and shouted, "Descendo!"

The wall began to totter, then the top third crumbled into the aisle next door where Ron stood.

"Stop it!" Anna shrieked, lunging at Crabbe but Harry held her back.

"Ron!" Harry bellowed, as somewhere out of sight Hermione screamed, and Anna heard innumerable objects crashing to the floor on the other side of the destabilized wall: Selflessly Anna broke his grip and turned pointed her wand at the rampart, cried, "Finite!" and it steadied.

"No!" shouted Draco, staying Crabbe's arm as the latter made to repeat his spell. "If you wreck the room you might bury this diadem thing!"

"What's that matter?" said Crabbe, tugging himself free. "It's Potter the Dark Lord wants, who cares about a die-dum?"

"Potter came in here to get it," said Draco with ill-disguised impatience at the slow-wittedness of his colleagues. "so that must mean-"

"'Must mean'?" Crabbe turned on Draco with undisguised ferocity. "Who cares what you think? I don't take your orders no more, Draco. You an' your dad are finished."

"Harry?" shouted Ron again, from the other side of the junk wad. "What's going on?"

"Harry?" mimicked Crabbe. "What's going oh-no, Potter! Crucio!"

Harry had lunged for the tiara; Crabbe's curse missed him but hit Anna square in the chest, pain like no other seared through her but stopped as quick as it came, Draco had stopped him; the diadem soared upward and then dropped out of sight in the mass of objects on which the bust had rested.

"STOP!" Draco shouted at Crabbe, his voice echoing through the enormous room. "The Dark Lord wants them both alive-"

"So? I'm not killing him, am I?" yelled Crabbe, throwing off Draco's restraining arm. "But if I can, I will, the Dark Lord wants him dead anyway, what's the diff ? Oh I see whatcha bitchin' about I hit your girlfriend, didn't I? Your precious little princess who I caught you jerkin off to since third year-"

"SHUT UP!" Draco screamed, mortified and angry.

A jet of scarlet light shot past Harry and Anna by inches: Hermione had run around the corner behind him and sent a Stunning Spell straight at Crabbe's head. It only missed because Draco pulled him out of the way.

"It's that Mudblood! Avada Kedavra!"

Anna saw Hermione dive aside, and her fury that Crabbe had aimed to kill wiped all else from her mind. She and Harry shot a Stunning Spell at Crabbe, who lurched out of the way, knocking Draco's wand out of his hand; it rolled out of sight beneath a mountain of broken furniture and bones.

"Don't kill them! DON'T KILL THEM!" Draco yelled at Crabbe and Goyle, who were both aiming at Harry and Anna: Their split second's hesitation was all Anna and Harry needed.


	116. Torn From the Seams

CHAPTER ONE HUNDRED-SIXTEEN  
Torn From the Seams

"Expelliarmus!"

Goyle's wand flew out of his hand and disappeared into the bulwark of objects beside him; Goyle leapt foolishly on the spot, trying to retrieve it; Draco jumped out of range of Hermione's second Stunning Spell which Anna deflected, and Ron, appearing suddenly at the end of the aisle, shot a full Body-Bind Curse at Crabbe, which narrowly missed.

Crabbe wheeled around and screamed, "Avada Kedavra!" again. Ron leapt out of sight to avoid the jet of green light. The wand-less Draco cowered behind a three-legged wardrobe as Hermione charged toward them, hitting Goyle with a Stunning Spell as she came.

"It's somewhere here!" Harry yelled at Anna, pointing at the pile of junk into which the old tiara had fallen. "Look for it while I go and help R- "

"FUCK!" Anna screamed.

"HARRY!" Hermione screamed.

A roaring, billowing noise came suddenly and she turned to see both Ron and Crabbe running as hard as they could up the aisle toward them.

"Like it hot, scum?" roared Crabbe as he ran.

But he seemed to have no control over what he had done. Flames of abnormal size were pursuing them, licking up the sides of the junk bulwarks, which were crumbling to soot at their touch.

"Aguamenti!" Anna and Harry bawled, but the jets of water that soared from the tips of their wands evaporated in the air.

"RUN!"

Draco grabbed the Stunned Goyle and dragged him along; Crabbe outstripped all of them, now looking terrified; Anna, Harry, Ron, and Hermione pelted along in their wake, and the fire pursued them. It was not normal fire; Crabbe had used a curse of which Anna had no knowledge. As they turned a corner the flames chased them as though they were alive, sentient, intent upon killing them. Now the fire was mutating, forming a gigantic pack of fiery beasts: Flaming serpents, chimaeras, and dragons rose and fell and rose again, and the detritus of centuries on which they were feeding was thrown up into the air into their fanged mouths, tossed high on clawed feet, before being consumed by the inferno.

Draco, Crabbe, and Goyle had vanished from view: Anna, Harry, Ron and Hermione stopped dead; the fiery monsters were circling them, drawing closer and closer, claws and horns and tails lashed, and the heat was solid as a wall around them.

"What can we do?" Hermione screamed over the deafening roars of the fire. "What can we do?"

"Here!"

Harry seized a pair of heavy-looking broomsticks from the nearest pile of junk and threw one to Ron, who pulled Hermione onto it behind him and one to Anna. Anna swung her leg over the second broom with Harry and, with hard kicks to the ground, they soared up in the air, missing by feet the horned beak of a flaming raptor that snapped its jaws at them. The smoke and heat were becoming overwhelming: Below them the cursed fire was consuming the contraband of generations of hunted students, the guilty outcomes of a thousand banned experiments, the secrets of the countless souls who had sought refuge in the room. Anna searched but could not see a trace of Draco, Crabbe, or Goyle anywhere. Harry swooped as low as they dared over the marauding monsters of flame to try to find them, but there was nothing but fire: She couldn't let Draco die...they eventually deserved a happy ending...

"Harry, Anna, let's get out, let's get out!" bellowed Ron, though it was impossible to see where the door was through the black smoke.

And then Anna heard a thin, piteous human scream from amidst the terrible commotion, the thunder of devouring flame.

"It's- too dangerous!" Ron yelled, but Anna and Harry wheeled in the air. Harry was quite fortunate his glasses were giving his eyes some small protection from the smoke, together they raked the firestorm below, seeking a sign of life, a limb or a face that was not yet charred like wood...

And she saw them: Draco with his arms around the unconscious Goyle, the pair of them perched on a fragile tower of charred desks, and Harry dived.

Draco saw them coming and raised one arm, but even as Anna grasped it she knew at once that it was no good. Goyle was too heavy and Draco's hand, which looked covered in sweat, slid instantly out of hers.

"IF WE DIE FOR THEM, I'LL KILL YOU, HARRY!" roared Ron's voice, and, as a great flaming chimaera bore down upon them, he and Hermione dragged Goyle onto their broom and rose, rolling and pitching, into the air once more as Malfoy clambered up behind Harry and Anna.  
"The door, get to the door, the door!" Anna heard Draco scream in Harry's ear, and Harry sped up, following Ron, Hermione, and Goyle through the billowing black smoke, hardly able to breathe: and all around them the last few objects unburned by the devouring flames were flung into the air, as the creatures of the cursed fire cast them high in celebration: cups and shields, a sparkling necklace, and an old, discolored tiara...

"What are you doing, what are you doing, the door's that way!" screamed Draco, but Harry made a hairpin swerve and dived. The diadem seemed to fall in slow motion, turning and glittering as it dropped toward the maw of a yawning serpent, and then Harry had it, caught it around his wrist and Anna breathed relief.

Harry swerved again as the serpent lunged at him; he soared upward and straight toward the place where, he prayed, the door stood open; Ron, Hermione and Goyle had vanished; Draco was screaming and shielding Anna so tightly it hurt. Then, through the smoke, Anna hoped Harry saw a rectangular patch on the wall and steered the broom at it, and moments later clean air filled her lungs and they collided with the wall in the corridor beyond.

Draco fell off the broom and lay facedown, gasping, coughing, and retching, Anna rushed to his side to rub his back as he did so. Harry rolled over and sat up: The door to the Room of Requirement had vanished, and Ron and Hermione sat panting on the floor beside Goyle, who was still unconscious.

"C-Crabbe," choked Draco as soon as he could speak. "C-Crabbe..."

"I'm sorry," Anna said even though she wasn't.

"He's dead," said Ron harshly.

There was silence, apart from panting and coughing. Then a number of huge bangs shook the castle, and a great cavalcade of transparent figures galloped past on horses, their heads screaming with bloodlust under their arms. Harry staggered to his feet when the Headless Hunt had passed and Anna looked around: The battle was still going on all around her. She could hear more scream than those of the retreating ghosts. Panic flared within her.

"Where's Ginny?" Harry said sharply. "She was here. She was supposed to be going back into the Room of Requirement."

"Blimey, d'you reckon it'll still work after that fire?" asked Ron, but he too got to his feet, rubbing his chest and looking left and right. "Shall we split up and look?”

"No," said Hermione, getting to her feet too. Malfoy and Goyle remained slumped hopelessly on the corridor floor; neither of them had wands. "Let's stick together. I say we go-Harry, what's that on your arm?"

"What? Oh yeah-"

Anna stood up from her spot next to Draco and watched as Harry pulled the diadem from her wrist and held it up. It was still hot, blackened with soot, but as she looked at it closely she was just able to make out the tiny words etched upon it; WIT BEYOND MEASURE IS MAN'S GREATEST TREASURE.

A bloodlike substance, dark and tarry, seemed to be leaking from the diadem. Suddenly Anna watched the thing vibrate violently, then break apart in Harry's hands, and as it did so, she thought she heard the faintest, most distant scream of pain, echoing not from the grounds or the castle, but from the thing that had just fragmented in his fingers.

"It must have been Fiendfyre!" whimpered Hermione, her eyes on the broken piece.

"Sorry?"

"Fiendfyre... cursed fire it's one of the substances that destroy Horcruxes, but I would never, ever have dared use it, it's so dangerous how did Crabbe know how to-?"

"Must've learned from the Carrows," said Harry grimly.

"Shame he wasn't concentrating when they mentioned how to stop it, really," said Ron, whose hair, like Anna's and Hermione's, was singed, and whose face was blackened. "If he hadn't tried to kill us all, I'd be quite sorry he was dead."

"But don't you realize?" whispered Hermione. "This means, if we can just get the snake-"

But she broke off as yells and shouts and the unmistakable noises of dueling filled the corridor. Anna looked around and her heart seemed to fail: Death Eaters had penetrated Hogwarts. Fred and Percy had just backed into view, both of them dueling masked and hooded men.

Anna, Harry, Ron, and Hermione ran forward to help: Jets of light flew in every direction and the man dueling Percy backed off, fast: Then his hood slipped and they saw a high forehead and streaked hair...

"Hello, Minister!" bellowed Percy, sending a neat jinx straight at Thicknesse, who dropped his wand and clawed at the front of his robes, apparently in awful discomfort. "Did I mention I'm resigning?"

"You're joking, Perce!" shouted Fred as the Death Eater he was battling collapsed under the weight of three separate Stunning Spells. Thicknesse had fallen to the ground with tiny spikes erupting all over him; he seemed to be turning into some form of sea urchin. Fred looked at Percy with glee.

"You actually are joking, Perce... I don't think I've heard you joke since you were - "

The air exploded. They had been grouped together, Anna, Harry, Ron, Hermione, Fred, and Percy, the two Death Eaters at their feet, one Stunned, the other Transfigured; and in that fragment of a moment, when danger seemed temporarily at bay, the world was ripped apart, Anna felt herself flying through the air, and all she could do was hold as tightly as possible to that thin stick of wood that was her one and only weapon, and shield her head in her arms: She heard the screams and yells of her companions without a hope of knowing what had happened to them-

And then the world resolved itself into pain and semidarkness: She was half buried in the wreckage of a corridor that had been subjected to a terrible attack. Cold air told her that the side of the castle had been blown away, and hot stickiness on her forehead told her that she was bleeding copiously. Then she heard a terrible cry that pulled at her insides, that expressed agony of a kind neither flame nor curse could cause, and she stood up, swaying, more frightened than she had been that day, more frightened, perhaps, than she had been in her life...

And Harry and Hermione got to their feet in the wreckage, and three redheaded men were grouped on the ground where the wall had blasted apart. Anna numbly felt Harry grab she and Hermione's hands as they staggered and stumbled over stone and wood.

"No-no-no!" someone was shouting. "No! Fred! No!" And Percy was shaking his brother, and Ron was kneeling beside them, and Fred's eyes stared without seeing, the ghost of his last laugh still etched upon his face.

The world had ended, so why had the battle not ceased, the castle fallen silent in horror, and every combatant laid down their arms? Anna's mind was in free fall, spinning out of control, unable to grasp the impossibility, because Fred Weasley, her date to Yule Ball, to which she could still remember what she wore, could not be dead, the evidence of all her senses must be lying. And then a body fell past the hole blown into the side of the school and curses flew in at them from the darkness, hitting the wall behind their heads.

"Get down!" Harry shouted, as more curses flew through the night: He and Ron had both grabbed she and Hermione and pulled them to the floor, but Percy lay across Fred's body, shielding it from further harm, and when Anna heard Harry shouted "Percy, come on, we've got to move!" he shook his head.

"Percy!" Harry saw tear tracks streaking the grime coating Ron's face as he seized his elder brother's shoulders and pulled, but Percy would not budge. "Percy, you can't do anything for him! We're going to-"

Hermione screamed, and Anna, turning her attention away from Harry and Percy, did not need to ask why. A monstrous spider the size of a small car was trying to climb through the huge hole in the wall. one of Aragog's descendants had joined the fight.  
Anna, Ron and Harry shouted together; their spells collided and the monster was blown backward, its legs jerking horribly, and vanished into the darkness.

"It brought friends!" Harry called to them, Anna glanced over the edge of the castle through the hole in the wall the curses had blasted. More giant spiders were climbing the side of the building, liberated from the Forbidden Forest, into which the Death Eaters must have penetrated. She assisted Harry as he fired Stunning Spells down upon them, knocking the lead monster into its fellows, so that they rolled back down the building and out of sight. Then more curses came soaring over Anna's head, so close she felt the force of them blow her long dirty hair.


	117. Twice Saved

CHAPTER ONE HUNDRED-SEVENTEEN  
Twice Saved

"Let's move, NOW!"

Anna and Hermione ahead of Harry and Ron, who stooped to seize Fred's body under the armpit. Percy, realizing what they were trying to do, stopped clinging to the body and helped: together, crouching low to avoid the curses flying at them from the grounds, they hauled Fred out of the way.

"Here," said Harry, and they placed him in a niche where a suit of armor had stood earlier.

"Oh Fred," Anna moaned she could not bear to look at Fred a second longer than she had to it reminded her too much of Roger, and after making sure that the body was well-hidden, she and Harry took off after Ron and Hermione. Draco and Goyle had vanished but at the end of the corridor, which was now full of dust and falling masonry, glass long gone from windows, she saw many people running backward and forward, whether friends or foes she could not tell. Rounding the corner, Percy let out a bull-like roar: "ROOKWOOD!" and sprinted off in the direction of a tall man, who was pursuing a couple of students. "Harry, Anna in here!" Hermione screamed.

She had pulled Ron behind a tapestry. They seemed to be wrestling together, and for one mad second Anna and Harry both shared a look that thought thought that they were embracing again; then she saw that Hermione was trying to restrain Ron, to stop him running after Percy.

"Listen to me-LISTEN RON!"

"I wanna help I wanna kill Death Eaters!"

His face was contorted, smeared with dust and smoke, and he was shaking with rage and grief.

"Ron, we're the only ones who can end it! Please Ron we need the snake, we've got to kill the snake!" said Hermione.

But Anna knew how Ron felt: She too wanted to fight, to punish them, the people who had killed Fred, and she wanted to find Draco again, and above all make sure, make quite sure, that he was not but she could not permit that idea to form in her mind. "We will fight!" Hermione said. "We'll have to, to reach the snake! But let's not lose sight now of what we're supposed to be d-doing! We're the only ones who can end it!"

She, like Anna,was crying too, and she wiped her face on her torn and singed sleeve as she spoke, but she took great heaving breaths to calm herself as, still keeping a tight hold on Ron, she turned to Harry.

"You need to find out where Voldemort is, because he'll have the snake with him, won't he? Do it, Harry look inside him! Or Anna, clear your mind!"

_Anna's Vision_

_Voldemort was standing in the middle of a desolate but strangely familiar room, with peeling paper on the walls and all the windows boarded up except for one. The sounds of the assault on the castle were muffled and distant. The single unblocked window revealed distant bursts of light where the castle stood, but inside the room was dark except for a solitary oil lamp._

_He was rolling his wand between his fingers, watching it, his thoughts on the room in the castle, the secret room only he had ever found, the room, like the chamber, that you had to be clever and cunning and inquisitive to discover...He was confident that the boy would not find the diadem...although Dumbledore's puppet had come much farther than he ever expected...too far..._

_"My Lord," said a voice, desperate and cracked. He turned: there was Lucius Malfoy sitting in the darkest corner, ragged and still bearing the marks of the punishment he had received after the boy's last escape. One of his eyes remained closed and puffy. "My Lord...please...my son..."_

_"If your son is dead, Lucius, it is not my fault. He did not come and join me, like the rest of the Slytherins. Perhaps he has decided to befriend his little girlfriend's beloved best friend Harry Potter?"_

_"No-never," whispered Malfoy. "You must hope not."_

_"You know, I can see into his mind, Lucius," Voldemort said. "He is wrapped quite tightly around the girl's fingers...he has been for quite some time...he joined me only the the threat of his secret being outted...such weakness needs to be eliminated..."_

_"My Lord, I-I assure you," whispered Malfoy. "Draco's loyalties are to you-"_

_"Such lies, Lucius..."_

_"Aren't-aren't you afraid, my Lord that Potter might die at another hand but yours?" asked Lucius, his voice shaking. "Wouldn't it be...forgive me...more prudent to call off this battle, enter the castle, and seek him y-yourself?"_

_"Do not pretend Lucius. You wish the battle to cease so that you can discover what has happened to your son. And I do not need to seek Potter. Before the night is out, Potter will have come to find me."_

_Voldemort dropped his gaze once more to the wand in his fingers. It troubled him...he remembered Snape begging him to spare Lily's life just as Draco had begged he and Bellatrix to spare Anna's life. This supposed 'love' was something he could not understand and those things that troubled Lord Voldemort needed to be rearranged..."Go and fetch Snape."_

_"Snape, m-my Lord?"_

_"Snape. Now. I need him. There is a service I require from him. Go."_

_Frightened, stumbling a little through the gloom, Lucius left the room. Vodlemort continued to stand there, twirling the wand between his fingers, staring at it._

_"It is the only way, Nagini," he whispered, and he looked around, and there was the great thick snake, now suspended in midair, twisting gracefully within the enchanted, protected space he had made for her, a starry, transparent sphere somewhere between a glittering cage and a tank._

_End Anna's Vision_

With a gasp, Anna gasped like she'd been underwater, opened her eyes at the same moment her ears were assaulted with the screeches and cries, the smashes and bangs of battle.

"He's in the Shrieking Shack. The snake's with him, it's got some sort of magical protection around it. He's just sent Lucius Malfoy to find Snape." Harry said and Anna nodded.

"You saw it too?" Ron asked.

"Yeah," Anna said panting softly.

"Voldemort's sitting in the shrieking Shack?" said Hermione, outraged. "He's not -he's not even FIGHTING?"

"He doesn't think he needs to fight," said Harry. "He thinks I'm going to go to him."

"But why?"

"He knows I'm after Horcruxes he's keeping Nagini close beside him obviously I'm going to have to go to him to get near the thing"

"Right," said Ron, squaring his shoulders. "So you can't go, that's what he wants, what he's expecting. You stay here and look after Hermione, and Anna and I'll go and get it" Harry cut across Ron.  
"You three stay here, I'll go under the Cloak and I'll be back as soon as I-"

"No," said Hermione,, "it makes much more sense if Anna and I take the Cloak and-"

"Don't even think about it," Ron snarled at her before Hermione could get farther than she yelled "Ron, Anna and I are just as capable-"The tapestry at the top of the staircase on which they stood was ripped open.

"POTTER!"

Two masked Death Eaters stood there, but even before their wands were fully raised, Anna and Hermione shouted "Glisseo!"

The stairs beneath their feet flattened into a chute and them, Harry, and Ron hurtled down it, unable to control their speed but so fast that the Death Eaters' Stunning Spells flew far over their heads. They shot through the concealing tapestry at the bottom and spun onto the floor, hitting the opposite wall.

"Duro!" cried Anna and Hermione, pointing their wands at the tapestry, and there were two loud, sickening crunches as the tapestry turned to stone and the Death Eaters pursuing them crumpled against it.

"Get back!" shouted Ron, and he, Anna, Harry, and Hermione hurled themselves against a door as a herd of galloping desks thundered past, shepherded by a sprinting Professor McGonagall. She appeared not to notice them. Her hair had come down and there was a gash on her cheek. As she turned the corner, they heard her scream,

"CHARGE!"

"Harry, you get the Cloak on," said Hermione. "Never mind us-"

But he threw it over all four of them; large though they were he doubted anyone would see their disembodied feet through the dust that clogged the air, the falling stone, the shimmer of spells. they ran down the next staircase and found themselves in a corridor full of duelers. The portraits on either side of the fighters were crammed with figures screaming advice and encouragement, while Death Eaters, both masked and unmasked, dueled students and teachers. Dean had won himself a wand, for he was face-to-face with Dolohov, Parvati with Travers. Anna, Harry, Ron and Hermione raised their wands at once, ready to strike, but the duelers were weaving and darting so much that there was a strong likelihood of hurting on of their own side if they cast curses. Even as they stood braced, looking for the opportunity to act, there came a great "Wheeeeee!" and looking up, Anna saw Peeves zooming over them, dropping Snargaluff pods down onto the Death Eaters, whose heads were suddenly engulfed in wriggling green tubers like fat worms.

"Brilliant Peeves!" Anna grinned wiping a fake tear from her eye. "That's my poltergeist! They grow up so fast!"

"ARGH!"

A fistful of tubers had hit the Cloak over Ron's head; the damp green roots were suspended improbably in midair as Ron tried to shake them loose.

"Someone's invisible there!" shouted a masked Death Eater, pointing.

Dean made the most of the Death Eater's momentary distraction, knocking him out with a stunning Spell; Dolohov attempted to retaliate, and Parvati shot a Body Bind Curse at him. 

"LET'S GO!" Harry yelled, and she, followed him, Ron, and Hermione gathering the Cloak tightly around themselves and pelting, heads down, through the midst of the fighters, slipping a little in pools of Snargaluff juice, toward the top of the marble staircase into the entrance hall.

"I'm Draco Malfoy, I'm Draco, I'm on your side!" Draco was on the upper landing, pleading with another masked Death Eater. Harry and Anna stunned the Death Eater as they passed. Draco looked around, beaming, for his savior, and Ron punched him from under the Cloak.

"RON! WHAT WAS THAT FOR?"

Draco fell backward on top of the Death Eater, his mouth bleeding, utterly bemused.

"And that's the second time we've saved your life tonight, you two-faced bastard!" Ron yelled and Anna pinched him under his armpit as hard she could.

"OWW ANN!" Ron bellowed. "What was that for?!"

"You sound just as much like a bastard for gloating! God, stop gloating," Anna said rolling her eyes. "And care more!"

There were more duelers all over the stairs and in the hall. Death Eaters everywhere Anna looked: Yaxley, close to the front doors, in combat with Flitwick, a masked Death Eater dueling Kingsley right beside them. Students ran in every direction; some carrying or dragging injured friends. Anna directed a Stunning Spell toward the masked Death Eater; it missed but nearly hit Padma, who had been assisting Neville in brandishing armfuls of Venomous Tentacula, which looped itself happily around the nearest Death Eater and began reeling him in.

Anna,Harry, Ron, and Hermione sped won the marble staircase: glass shattered on the left, and the Slytherin hourglass that had recorded House points spilled its emeralds everywhere, so that people slipped and staggered as they ran. Two bodies fell from the balcony overhead as they reached the ground a gray blur that Anna took for an animal sped four-legged across the hall to sink its teeth into one of the fallen.

"NO!" shrieked Hermione, and with a deafening blast from her wand, Fenrir Greyback was thrown backward from the feebly struggling body of Lavender Brown. He hit the marble banisters and struggled to return to his feet. Then, with a bright white flash and a crack, a crystal ball fell on top of his head, and he crumpled to the ground and did not move.

"I have more!" shrieked Professor Trelawney from over the banisters. "More for any who want them! Here-" And with a move like a tennis serve, she heaved another enormous crystal sphere from her bag, waved her wand through the air, and caused the ball to speed across the hall and smash through a window. At the same moment, the heavy wooden front doors burst open, and more of the gigantic spiders forced their way into the front hall.


	118. V is for Vengeance

CHAPTER ONE HUNDRED AND EIGHTEEN  
V is for Vengeance 

Screams of terror rent the air: the fighters scattered, Death Eaters and Hogwartians alike, and red and green jets of light flew into the midst of the oncoming monsters, which shuddered and reared, more terrifying than ever.

"How do we get out?" yelled Ron over all the screaming, but before either Anna, Harry or Hermione could answer they were bowled aside; Hagrid had come thundering down the stairs, brandishing his flowery pink umbrella.

"Don't hurt 'em, don't hurt 'em!" he yelled.

"HAGRID, NO!"

Anna seemed to forgot everything else: Anna sprinted out from under the cloak after Harry, running bent double to avoid the curses illuminating the whole hall.

"HAGRID, COME BACK!"

But she was not even halfway to Harry or Hagrid when she saw it happen: Hagrid vanished amongst the spiders, and with a great scurrying, a foul swarming movement, they retreated under the onslaught of spells, Hagrid buried in their midst.

"HAGRID!"

Anna heard someone calling her own name, whether friend or foe she did not care: She was springing down the front steps after Harry into the dark grounds, and the spiders were swarming away with their prey, and she could see nothing of Hagrid at all.

"HAGRID!"

She thought she could make out an enormous arm waving from the midst of the spider swarm, but as Anna followed Harry make chase after them, her way was impeded by a Death Eater.

"Well, Well, Well, where you off to in such a hurry, Darcy?" the Death Eater lowered his hood and Anna saw Freddie standing in front of her. He ripped out his wand straight away and pointed it at her, "Let's dance sweetheart," he said with a conceited smirk on his face. "Prepared to join Roger?" he chuckled.

Anna glared back him and pointed her wand in his face as tears filled her eyes, "How do you know what happened to Roger?" she said accusingly.

"Oh your boyfriend didn't tell you, Darcy? Bellatrix didn't stab Roger..." he laughed menachially. "I did"

"You?" Anna breathed unable to believe it.

"I aided your wonderful Aunt in trying to losen his tongue when the Cruciatus Curse wasn't working...I was the one who kiddnapped Luna and I will be the one who kills you" he said laughing madly.

"You unimaginable bastard..." Anna whispered eyes wide in shock and disgust.

Freddie raised his wand and jet of green light streaked at Anna, who turned and used her invisibility charm, ducking it by inches. Next second, she had reappeared behind Freddie and waved her wand towards the statues in courtyard and they sprang to life. The statue of the Merlin ran at another Death Eater who'd been watching the duel and decided to join, they screamed and sent spells streaming uselessly off its chest, before it dived at whoever it was, pinning them to the floor. Meanwhile, the unicorn galloped at Freddie, who used his own invisibility charm and vanished before reappearing beside the the courtyard entrance.

Anna advanced on Freddie and the marble cupid cantered around them both.

"So why is it you became a death eater, huh?" said Anna calmly. "What can he give you that's worth more than love and friendship- '

"Power, honor and a world without Mudbloods, halfbreeds and halfbloods!' spat Freddie. He sent another killing curse at Anna but missed, instead hitting the column, which burst into flame.

Anna flicked her own wand: the force of the spell that emanated from it was such that she felt her hair stand on end as it passed and this time Freddie was forced to conjure a shining silver shield out of thin air to deflect it. The spell, whatever it was, caused no visible damage to the shield, though a deep, gong-like note reverberated from it - an oddly chilling sound.

"Learned some spells from your Mudblood Best Friend, and Dumbledore?' called Freddie, his eyes narrowed over the top of the shield.

"Nice observation Martin, although, we both know that Voldemort taught you and Bellatrix everything he knows, right Freddie?" Anna said calmly, despite her heart pounding with fear she wouldn't show, as she continued to walk towards Freddie as though she had not a fear in the world, as though nothing had happened to interrupt her stroll up open cathedral syle walls. "What else has your master taught you? "

"Magic more advanced than you could ever imagine, Darcy!' snarled Freddie. "I learn quickly..."

"You are quite wrong," said Anna, still closing in upon Freddie and speaking as lightly as though they were discussing the matter over drinks. Inside, Anna felt scared to walk along, undefended, shieldless; but she would do what she needed to for Roger. "Because good always conquers evil-"

Another jet of green light flew from behind the silver shield. This time it was the statue of Hufflepuff, the strode in front of Anna, that took the blast and shattered into a hundred pieces, but before the fragments had even hit the floor, Anna had drawn back her wand and waved it as though brandishing a whip. A long thin flame flew from the tip; it wrapped itself around Freddie, shield and all.

For a moment, it seemed Anna had won, but then the fiery rope became a serpent, which relinquished its hold on Freddie at once and turned, hissing furiously, to face Anna.

Freddie vanished; the snake reared from the floor, ready to strike - '

There was a burst of hurricane force air that blasted in midair above just as Freddie reappeared, standing on the platform where so recently the five statues had stood.

"Look out!" Anna heard Luna yell.

But even as she shouted, another jet of green light flew at Anna from Freddie's wand and the snake struck - '

This time Athena, Anna's owl, swooped down in front of Anna, opened his beak wide and swallowed the jet of green light whole: she fell to the ground, dead. At the same moment, Anna brandished her wand in one long, fluid movement - the snake, which had been an instant from sinking its fangs into her, flew high into the air and vanished in a wisp of dark smoke; and the dirt and deadened leaves from the trees rose up and covered Freddie like a cocoon of Earth.

For a few seconds Freddie was visible only as a dark, crumpled, faceless figure, and indistinct upon the plinth, clearly struggling to throw off the suffocating mass - '

Then he was charmed invisible once more and the dirt and leaves fell with a crash back into the ground.

There was no sign of Freddie as the air around them had frozen: Anna's breath caught and solidified in her chest. Shapes moved out in the darkness, swirling figures of concentrated blackness, moving in a great wave towards the castles, their faces hooded and their breath rattling...

"HARRY, COME ON!" Anna heard Hermione scream.

Ron and Hermione closed in beside Harry as the sounds of fighting behind them grew suddenly muted, deadened, because a silence only dementors could bring was falling thickly through the night. A hundred dementors were advancing, gliding toward them, sucking their way closer to Harry, Ron and Hermione, which was like a promise of a feast.

Anna rushed towards them with Luna, Dean and Seamus joining out of nowhere rushing ahead of her.

"EXPECTO PATRONUM!" The tree of them bellowed as a a silver hare, a boar, and ferret flew over Ron, Harry and Hermione's head.

Anna thought of her happy memory...Draco holding her, kissing her, telling her he loves her...

"EXPECTO PATRONUM!"

There was a silver spark, then a wavering light, and then, with the greatest effort it had ever cost her the fox burst from the end of Anna's wand. It prowled forward, with Harry's stag and now the dementors scattered in earnest, and immediately the night was mild again, but the sounds of the surrounding battle were loud in his ears.

Anna began sprinting to her friends when...

"REDUCTO!" a voice screamed and before she even had time to react Anna was thrown violently back into a cloud of red and blue sparks. Freddie had returned his smirk vanishing.

"IMPEDIMENTA!" Anna yelled from the ground and his movements suddenly slowed down before he was able to shout another spell. "STUPEFY!" Anna yelled, but since she was still on the ground her aim was off and the spell whizzed right past his head without hitting him. By this time Anna's spell had worn off on him and he had raised his own wand again.

"STUPEFY!" he yelled at her and the jet of red light came shooting towards her.

"PROTEGO!" Anna shouted and a shield appeared in front of her bouncing the spell right back toward him, but he was able to move out of the way just in time.

"Ah- a worthy competitor Darcy my lass! Not that I didn't expect it from you" he smirked.

"Enough talk Freddie... I want to be back at Aunt Rosalie's by breakfast" Anna chortled.

"Over my dead body" he hissed.

"I don't have any problem with that mate... PETRIFICUS TOTALUS!" she screamed suddenly, but again he was able to evade getting hit.

"CRUCIO!" Freddie hissed and that same agonizing pain shot through her making her fall down to the ground trembling. "It is over now kiddies" Freddie hissed and then he opened his mouth to yell another spell, but Anna reacted too quickly for him...  
"SILENCIO!" Anna shouted through her pain as he made a swishing motion like a blade with his wand and no words came out.

The spell, whatever it was, felt like a sword had slashed across Anna's stomach. It took all she had not to scream out in pain when the spell hit her; she looked up at Freddie's smiling face through her tears and never had she felt so determined to get revenge on someone in her entire life.

"EXPELLIARMUS!" Anna screamed with all the strength she had left and Freddie's wand shot out of his hand and right into hers.

As winded as she was she felt adrenaline push her forward,"You gonna kill me?" Freddie sneered and she felt like laughing. He had been so tough before, but now he was vulnerable looking.

Anna stood up and yelled, "Petrificus Totalus" immobilizing Freddie there in the middle of the dark grounds.

"The Whomping willow," Anna heard Harry say, "go!" Somehow she walled up all up the pain her body felt and sprinted after her friends.

She sprinted, half-believing she could outdistance death itself, ignoring the jets of light flying in the darkness all around her, the pain in her stomach, the sound of the lake crashing like the sea, and the creaking of the Forbidden Forest though the night was windless; through grounds that seemed themselves to have risen in rebellion, she ran faster than she had ever moved in her life, and it was she who saw the great tree after Harry, the Willow that protected the secret at its roots with whiplike, slashing branches. Panting and gasping, Anna slowed down, skirting the willow's swiping branches, peering through the darkness toward its tick trunk, trying to see the single knot in the bark of the old tree that would paralyze it. Ron and Hermione caught up, Hermione so out of breath that she could not speak.

"How-how're we going to get in?" panted Ron. "I can see the place if we just had Crookshanks again-"

"Crookshanks?" wheezed Hermione, bent double, clutching her chest. "Are you a wizard, or what?"

"Oh right, yeah.."

Ron looked around, then directed his wand at a twig on the ground and said "Winguardium Leviosa!" The twig flew up from the ground, spun through the air as if caught by a gust of wind, then zoomed directly at the trunk through the Willow's ominously swaying branches. It jabbed at a place near the roots, and at once, the writhing tree became still. "Perfect!" panted Hermione. "Wait."

"Anna are you okay?" she asked noticing Anna clutching her stomach.

"Fine, just go we haven't much time..." Anna answered, wiping the tears from her eyes.

For one teetering second, while the crashes and booms of the battle filled the air, Harry hesitated and gave Anna an imploring look. Anna straightened up, the only way forward was to kill the snake, and the snake was where Voldemort was, and Voldemort was at the end of this tunnel...

"Harry, we're coming, just get in there!" said Ron, pushing him forward. "Anna, you next..."

Seconds after Harry, Anna wriggled into the earthy passage hidden in the tree's roots.

It was a much tighter squeeze than it had been the last time they had entered it. The tunnel was low-ceilinged: they had had to double up to move through it nearly four years previously; now there was nothing for it but to crawl. Anna stayed close behind Harry, her wand illuminated, expecting at any moment to meet barriers, but none came. They moved in silence, Anna's gaze fixed upon the swinging beam of the wand held in her fist. At last, the tunnel began to slope upward and Anna saw a sliver of light ahead. Hermione tugged at her ankle.

"The Cloak!" she whispered. "Tell Harry to put the Cloak on!"


	119. Pain; the Only Thing That's Real

CHAPTER ONE HUNDRED AND NINETEEN

Pain; the Only Thing That's Real 

Anna groped behind her and Hermione forced the bundle of slippery cloth into her free hand with she passed forward to Harry with difficulty as her stomach seared with pain. She watched as he dragged it over himself and her, they both murmured, "Nox," extinguishing their wandlight, and continued on their hands and knees, as silently as possible, all his senses straining, expecting every second to be discovered, to hear a cold clear voice, see a flash of green light.

And then Anna heard voices coming from the room directly ahead of them, only slightly muffled by the fact that the opening at the end of the tunnel had been blocked up by what looked like an old crate. Hardly daring to breathe, Anna and Harry edged right up to the opening and peered through a tiny gap left between crate and wall.

The room beyond was dimly lit, but they could see Nagini, swirling and coiling like a serpent underwater, safe in her enchanted, starry sphere, which floated unsupported in midair. They could see the edge of a table, and a long-fingered white hand toying with a wand.

Then Snape spoke, and Anna's heart lurched: Snape was inches away from where he crouched, hidden.

"...my Lord, their resistance is crumbling-"

"-and it is doing so without your help," said Voldemort in his high, clear voice. "Skilled wizard though you are, Severus, I do not think you will make much difference now. We are almost there...almost."

"Let me find the boy. Let me bring you Potter. I know I can find him, my Lord. Please."

Snape strode past the gap, and Anna cutched Harry in silent pain, she drew back a little, keeping her eyes fixed upon Nagini, wondering whether there was any spell that might penetrate the protection surrounding her, but she could not think of anything. One failed attempt, and she would give away their position...

Voldemort stood up. Anna could see him now, see the red eyes, the flattened, serpentine face, the pallor of him gleaming slightly in the semidarkness.

"I have a problem, Severus," said Voldemort softly.

"My Lord?" said Snape.

Voldemort raised the Elder Wand, holding it as delicately and precisely as a conductor's baton.

"Why doesn't it work for me, Severus?"

In the silence Anna imagined she could hear the snake hissing slightly as it coiled and uncoiled or was it Voldemort's sibilant sigh lingering on the air? Either way she focused on it to ease her pain.

"My-my lord?" said Snape blankly. "I do not understand. You-you have performed extraordinary magic with that wand."

"No," said Voldemort. "I have performed my usual magic. I am extraordinary, but this wand...no. It has not revealed the wonders it has promised. I feel no difference between this wand and the one I procured from Ollivander all those years ago."

Voldemort's tone was musing, calm, but Anna could not relax as her stomach had continued to throb and pulse: Pain was building into her sides and lower back, she felt as though the sword was slowly slashing through her stomach and towards her spinal cord and she could feel her knees buckling.

"No difference," said Voldemort again.

Snape did not speak. Anna could not see his face. She wondered whether Snape sensed danger, was trying to find the right words to reassure his master.

Voldemort started to move around the room: Anna lost sight of him for seconds as he prowled, speaking in that same measured voice, while the pain festered in Anna.

"I have thought long and hard, Severus...do you know why I have called you back from battle?"

And for a moment Anna saw Snape's profile. His eyes were fixed upon the coiling snake in its enchanted cage.

"No, my Lord, but I beg you will let me return. Let me find Potter."

"You sound like Lucius. Neither of you understands Potter as I do. He does not need finding. Potter will come to me. I knew his weakness you see, his one great flaw. He will hate watching the others struck down around him, knowing that it is for him that it happens.   
He will want to stop it at any cost. He will come."

"But my Lord, he might be killed accidentally by someone other than yourself-"

"My instructions to the Death Eaters have been perfectly clear. Capture Potter. Kill his friends the more, the better but do not kill him."

"But it is of you that I wished to speak, Severus, not Harry Potter. You have been very valuable to me. Very valuable."

"My Lord knows I seek only to serve him. But let me go and find the boy, my Lord. Let me bring him to you. I know I can-"

"I have told you, no!" said Voldemort, and Anna caught the glint of red in his eyes as he turned again, and the swishing of his cloak was like the slithering of a snake. "My concern at the moment, Severus, is what will happen when I finally meet the boy!"  
"My Lord, there can be no question, surely?"

"-but there is a question, Severus. There is."

Voldemort halted, and Anna could see him plainly again though her tear stung eyes as she slid the Elder Wand through his white fingers, staring at Snape.

"Why did both the wands I have used fail when directed at Harry Potter?"

"I- I cannot answer that, my Lord."

"Can't you?"

The stab of rage felt like a spike driven through Anna rib cage: she forced her own fist into her mouth to stop herself from crying out in pain. She closed her eyes, and leaned on Harry for support.

"My wand of yew did everything of which I asked it, Severus, except to kill Harry Potter. Twice it failed. Ollivander told me under torture of the twin cores, told me to take another's wand. I did so, but Lucius's wand shattered upon meeting Potter's."  
"I-I have no explanation, my Lord."

Snape was not looking at Voldemort now. His dark eyes were still fixed upon the coiling serpent in its protective sphere.

"I sought a third wand, Severus. the Elder Wand, the Wand of Destiny, the Deathstick. I took it from its previous master. I took it from the grave of Albus Dumbledore."

And now Snape looked at Voldemort, and Snape's face was like a death mask. it was marble white and so still that when he spoke, it was a shock to see that anyone lived behind the blank eyes.

"My Lord-let me go to the boy-"

"The Elder Wand cannot serve me properly, Severus, because I am not its true master. The Elder Wand belongs to the wizard who killed its last owner. You killed Albus Dumbledore. While you live, Severus, the Elder Wand cannot truly be mine."

"All this long night when I am on the brink of victory, I have sat here," said Voldemort, his voice barely louder than a whisper, "wondering, wondering, why the Elder Wand refuses to be what it ought to be, refuses to perform as legend says it must perform for its rightful owner...and I think I have the answer."

Snape did not speak.

"Perhaps you already know it? You are a clever man, after all, Severus. You have been a good and faithful servant, and I regret what must happen."

"My Lord!" Snape protested, raising his wand.

"It cannot be any other way," said Voldemort. "I must master the wand, Severus. Master the wand, and I master Potter at last."

And Voldemort swiped the air with the Elder Wand. It did nothing to Snape, who for a split second seemed to think he had been reprieved: but then Voldemort's intention became clear. The snake's cage was rolling through the air, and before Snape could do anything more than yell, it had encased him, head and shoulders, and Voldemort spoke something in Parseltongue.

There was a terrible scream. Anna saw Snape's face losing the little color it had left; it whitened as his black eyes widened, as the snake's fangs pierced his neck, as he failed to push the enchanted cage off himself, as his knees gave way and he fell to the floor.

"I regret it," said Voldemort coldly.

He turned away; there was no sadness in him, no remorse. It was time to leave this shack and take charge, with a wand that would now do his full bidding. He pointed it at the starry cage holding the snake, which drifted upward, off Snape, who fell sideways onto the floor, blood gushing from the wounds in his neck. Voldemort swept from the room without a backward glance, and the great serpent floated after him in its huge protective sphere.

Anna breathed ragid as she noticed she'd drawn blood biting down on her knuckles in an effort not to shout out. Now she was looking, behind Harry through the tiny crack between crate and wall, watching a foot in a black boot trembling on the floor.

"Harry!" breathed Hermione behind her, but Harry had already pointed his wand at the crate. It lifted an inch into the air and drifted sideways silently. As quietly as he could, he pulled himself up into the room.

Anna tried to follow suit but she could not stand, she cried out in pain.

"Anna?" Hermione cried, helping her into the room and kneeling beside her. "Ron!" she called and within seconds she looked up at Ron's concerned freckled face.

"Oh my God! Anna your so pale..."

"Yeah, too bad I can't do that damn Healing spell on myself huh?" Anna laughed, but immediately stopped when it felt like her abdomen was about to split open where Freddie's curse had hit her.

"Oh god, you really are hurt" Hermione whispered frantically. "Here let me take a look" she said lifting up her best friend's shirt, Anna winced at little at the touch of her cold hands against her wounded body. Hermione's wide eyed gasp suddenly made Anna curious enough to look down to see a long, purple slash across her stomach that stretched nearly across her waist.

"Bloody hell that is a nasty little curse they got there" Anna said ogling at the deformity on her stomach.

"Merlin, let me conjuer you some water" she said waving her wand and summoning a flask with water in it as Ron just stared in shock.

"We are not letting you walk anymore," Hermione stated firmly as she ladled some water into Anna mouth. She didn't protest, because at his point she highly doubted that she would be able to walk anyways. Her stomach was burning more and more with every passing second and her head had begun to spin; she wasn't sure how much longer she could last without help of some sort.

"This is bad Hermione," Anna heard Ron whisper to her as they placed her down mere feet from Snape.

"I know it is, she is so pale. She looks like she's dead and that cut- Merlin that cut" she muttered. "I never read of anything like it!"

"Could be a dangerous curse," Ron responded, " Dad said the Auror's were researching something called the Dark Blade Curse developed by Death Eaters...I'm pretty sure if that's it and we don't get her help soon, I don't even want to think about what could happen to her..." Ron finished in a shaky voice.

"You don't mean she could-" Hermione began, but she wasn't even able to finish her sentence.

Ron nodded, "She could _die_ ".

"We cannot tell Harry," she whispered back looking over at Harry knelt over Snape's body.

"Well I am not dead yet mates" Anna called over to them in the strongest voice that she could muster up, but it still came out strained and scratchy. Both Ron and Hermione jumped in surprise at her words, they obviously had thought she couldn't hear their conversation.

Anna heard a terrible rasping, gurgling noise issued from Snape's throat, as Hermione left her side to rush to Harry with the empty flask Anna drank out of, thrusting it into his hands.

"Come on Anna, let's get you out of here" Ron said firmly picking her up into his arms, "We are not going to let you die," he repeated this time more to himself than to her.

"I know you won't" Anna whispered back resting her head on his chest, desperately wishing for the pain to stop.

Anna had almost dozed off in her agony, until quite suddenly a high, cold voice spoke so close to them that she jumped in Ron's arms, thinking that Voldemort had reentered the room.

Voldemort's voice reverberated from the walls and floor, and Anna realized that he was talking to Hogwarts and to all the surrounding area, that the residents of Hogsmeade and all those still fighting in the castle would hear him as clearly as if he stood beside them, his breath on the back of their necks, a deathblow away.

"You have fought," said the high, cold voice, "valiantly. Lord Voldemort knows how to value bravery."

"Yet you have sustained heavy losses. If you continue to resist me, you will all die, one by one. I do not wish this to happen. Every drop of magical blood spilled is a loss and a waste."

"Lord Voldemort is merciful. I command my forces to retreat immediately."

"You have one hour. Dispose of your dead with dignity. Treat your injured."

"I speak now, Harry Potter, directly to you. You have permitted your friends to die for you rather than face me yourself. I shall wait for one hour in the Forbidden Forest. If, at the end of that hour, you have not come to me, have not given yourself up, then battle recommences. This time, I shall enter the fray myself, Harry Potter, and I shall find you, and I shall punish every last man, woman, and child who has tried to conceal you from me. One hour."  
Both Anna cried out in agony, looking to Ron and Hermione, both of which shook their heads frantically, looking at Harry.

"Don't listen to him," said Ron.

"It'll be all right," said Hermione wildly. "Let's-let's get back to the castle, if he's gone to the forest we'll need to think of a new plan "

From Ron's arms Anna glanced at Snape's body, then allowed herself to be hurried back to the tunnel entrance. Ron dragged her though behind Hermione as gingerly as he could since space was limited.

They crawled back through the tunnel, none of them talking, and Anna wondered whether Harry, Ron and Hermione could still hear Voldemort ringing in their heads as she could.  
Small bundles seemed to litter the lawn at the front of the castle. It could only be an hour or so from dawn, yet it was pitch-black. The three of them, Ron carrying Anna, hurried toward the stone steps. A lone dog, the size of a small boat, lay abandoned in front of them. There was no other sign of Grawp or of his attacker.

The castle was unnaturally silent. There were no flashes of light now, no bangs or screams or shouts. The flagstones of the deserted entrance hall were stained with blood. Emeralds were still scattered all over the floor, along with pieces of marble and splintered wood. Part of the banisters had been blown away.

"Where is everyone?" whispered Hermione.

Ron led the way to the Great Hall, Anna could feel her eyes closing to the sound of his heartbeat but fought to stay awake.

The House tables were gone and the room was crowded. The survivors stood in groups, their arms around each other's necks. The injured were being treated upon the raised platform by Madam Pomfrey and a group of helpers. Firenze was amongst the injured; his flank poured blood and he shook where he lay, unable to stand.

The dead lay in a row in the middle of the Hall. Anna could not see Fred's body, because his family surrounded him. George was kneeling at his head; Mrs. Weasley was lying across Fred's chest, her body shaking. Mr. Weasley stroking her hair while tears cascaded down his cheeks.

Without a word to Harry, Ron carried Anna and Hermione walked towards the Weasleys. Anna saw Hermione approach Ginny, whose face was swollen and blotchy, and hug her. Ron, placed Anna down beside Fred and joined Bill, Fleur, and Percy, who flung an arm around Ron's shoulders. As Ginny and Hermione moved closer to the rest of the family, Anna had a clear view of the bodies lying on the other side of Fred. Remus and Tonks, pale and still and peaceful-looking, apparently asleep beneath the dark, enchanted ceiling...before her vision blurred and the world shut off for a while...


	120. The Prince's Truth

CHAPTER ONE HUNDRED AND TWENTY  
The Prince's Truth

"She's dying..." Anna dreamed she heard Madame Pomfrey's voice say with sincere sympathy. "I am going to try to get up to the hospital wing...and find a curse delayer...give her this for now..."

"Miss Darcy?" called a voice.

Anna awoke from her slumber reluctantly opening her eyes to see what had stopped her peaceful rest and beside her saw-no longer Fred-but Firenze. The injured Centaur looked across from her with pity.

She gasped a little when she felt a warm hand press up against her cheek. Anna forced her eyes open to see the centaur's gray eyes bearing down into hers. Firenze whispered something under his breath and brought his hand down to rest them upon the spot on Anna's chest where her heart was located. "You are dying" he stated knowingly, "There is dark magic working its way through you that has yet to reach you heart, but it won't be much longer now. I found this bezoar in Slughorn's office, " he told Anna firmly, handing her a flask that looked very old. "You must take this to ease your pain...it will ease the pain until Madame Pomfrey comes back with an antidote to slow the dark magic I am told" he said to her; before laying back down and drifting off into uneasy slumber.

Anna unplugged the flask and drank the silvery clear substance, she felt a little of her strength return to her, but Anna still felt the darkness begin to close in around her... time was running out.

_Anna's Vision_

_"Legilimens!" Snape mouthed wordlessly as Bellatrix made to retort to Bathilda, a psychedelic transparent wave came out of his wand and linked them..._

_Suddenly he was Bellatrix, the night was cold and rainy, two children dressed in church choir attire waved down pedestrians in the rather busy square and shop windows already had brightly colored leaves up on display, all the gaudy Muggle decorations were distasteful to say the very least...and she strode along, with a sense of purpose and arrogance and self pride that she always knew on these occasions...she alone would remain faithful to the Dark Lord...she alone knew he would rise again and hold her in such esteem...she felt triumphant, yes...she had waited for this moment, she had hoped for it..._

_"Excuse me Ma'am would you like to come hear the choir perform some Christmas Carols in the the square?"_

_She saw the small girl's smile falter as she ran near enough to see beneath the hood of the clock, saw the fear cloud her pained face as Bellatrix glared at her and began to breathe rapidly: how dare this Muggle speak to her?! The child screamed and ran away...beneath her robe she fingered the handle of her wand...One simple movement and the child would never reach her Mother...tempting as it was it was unnecessary, quite unnecessary...however she reasoned if she seen another Muggle child attempt to speak to her she would kill it instantaneously._

_So along a new and darker street she moved, and now her destination was in sight at last, she shook with anger as she recognized the Potter house, the Fidelius Charm broken days ago, a little brat that destroyed her Master. She hated kids...to its left sat the house she set out for, and though they did not know it yet, her brother in law and sister in law were about to pay the ultimate price for being double agents to the Dark Lord, they would suffer!_

_Yes, Rabastan Lestrange had aided Regulus Black (her cousin) in taking something of importance to the Dark Lord. Regulus was dead and the Dark Lord was destroyed before Rabastan and his blood trading wife could get what was coming to them. She stalked toward the gate...although they did not know it yet...she was like a lioness hunting pray making less noise than the deadened leaves slithering across the pavement and she drew level with the dark hedge and steered over it..._

_They had not drawn the curtains; she saw them quite clearly sitting in their little sitting room, Rabastan making puffs of pink smoke and bubbles erupt from his wand of the amusement of his small daughter in her pink nightgown. Anna was smiling and laughing trying to pop the bubbles with her small finger and squinting her eyes shut when they landed too close to her face..._

_A door opened and a rather exhausted and grief stricken Diana entered, saying words Bellatrix could not hear but assumed could be attributed to the fact that her Mudblood best friend and next door neighbor was dead. Her long, platinum blonde hair with golden hues in that light shined radiantly falling over her face. Now, Rabastan scooped up Anna and kissed her gently on the forehead and handed her Diana. Kissing his wife passionately, tilted her chin up and whispered something rather soothingly to her, because she smiled and kissed him back with equal passion. Looking down rather lovingly at their daughter, the couple stood close as though somehow they sensed this would be their very last family moment together._

_Rodolphus would be there any minute to handle his brother, that's when Bella would strike... Diana most certainly was her fish to fry...When Diana left the room Rabastan threw his wand down upon the sofa and stretched, yawning..._

_"Bella, is that you?" a familiar voice behind her asked. Bellatrix turned to see her husband standing next to her._

_"What took you so long?!" She snapped digging her long blood red fingernails into his arms causing him to wince slightly._

_"I got detained at this Muggle's house with Yaxley," Rodolphus responded rather lazily. "So I'll head in first, cast a silencing charm on the house so Diana doesn't suspect anything...lure my brother into the kitchen, and finish him off...depending on how long that takes as soon as he's dead I'll give you the signal..."_

_"Fine," she spoke rather impatiently. "Although I can't understand why we don't just go in-"_

_"Because you don't want their bloody neighbors in this Muggle hovel to realize there's been an attack! I'll leave the door ajar once he's finished off..." Rodolphus said rather angrily._

_Bellatrix said nothing and Rodolphus took her silence as agreement, she hid patiently as her husband knocked on the door and was immediately invited inside by his unsuspecting brother. 'The fool' Bellatrix thought with malice as she watched Rabastan head through the door beside the sitting room (which lead to their modest kitchen) and Rodolphus turn towards the window and wordlessly close the curtains. It was a while, but with great excitement in the pit of her stomach she watched as a bright green light lit vaguely through the the cracks in the curtains, faded and the door was left ajar..._

_The gate creaked when she opened it, so she blew it off it's hinges, Diana Lestrange did not hear. Her hand pulled out the wand beneath her cloak and pointed it at the ajar door, which burst open..._

_She was over the threshold as Rodolphus came sprinting into the hallway carrying his lifeless brother's dead body of his one shoulder and dragging the dead body of their house elf along the floor behind him._

_"How'd it go?" Bellatrix said smiling._

_"He didn't even have his wand on him, it was too easy" said Rodolphus convincingly._

_Diana happened to pass by the landing of the stairs with a soft mint green blanket when she looked down and saw them. Her eyes grew wide with realization when she saw her brother in law carrying her husband and house elf dead. Bellatrix could hear her screaming now, crying hysterically, and her running footsteps echoing down the hall of the upper floor._

_Bellatrix smiled cruelly like a cat that ate a canary, as she climbed the steps she listened with faint amusement at Diana's attempts to barricade herself in...brilliant Diana had no wand upon her either...how caught off guard they were...had they really thought that they could fool her? The Dark Lord's Most Loyal Servant into thinking that they did not betray him? Did they think the Dark Lord, had he not been destroyed at the Potters, wouldn't find out also? Or that weapons could be discarded at any moment..._

_She could hear Diana singing as she got closer down the hall, "...I'd hungry I'd go black and blue...I'd go crawling down the avenue...no there's nothing that I wouldn't do, to make you feel my love..."_

_She forced Anna's nursery door open, cast aside the chair and boxes hastily piled against it, with one lazy wave of her wand...(her Master had taught her well) and there stood the talented Diana Lestange, wandless and holding her daughter in her arms. At the sight of Bellatrix she dropped Anna into the green crib behind her and threw her arms wide, as if this would help, as if in shielding her from sight of her crazed sister-in-law she hoped to be chosen instead..._

_"Bellatrix! What is going on?! Why did Rodolphus kill Rabastan?!"_

_"Because Diana darling, when a blood traitor pops up in your family tree some pruning is in order, don't you think?"_

_"Your a monster!" Diana bellowed, tears flowing freely down her cheeks._

_"Crucio!" Bellatrix screamed, her wand pointed directly at her Sister-In-Law, she could see the unbearable pain etched into Diana's face, but yet she would not scream. Stubborn bitch...although she supported her pain wrecked body against the crib her arms still laid wide across shielding her daughter from any harm._

_"Move!" Bellatrix shrieked aiming the curse again at Diana who found it harder not to scream this time, she bit down on her lip so hard that blood flowed freely from it._

_"Please...not Anastasia! Bellatrix she's just a baby, she doesn't understand!" Diana pleaded her voice hoarse from screaming and crying._

_"Well it's the same with house elf breeding isn't it Diana? If there's something wrong with the bitch they'll be something wrong with the elf!" Bellatrix laughed sadistically._

_"Bella...please! Not Anastasia too! Please have mercy...not my baby girl! Have mercy...Not Anna! Not Anna! Please I'll do anything!"_

_"You needn't worry Di, you won't be alive to find out!" Bellatrix smiled as she lifted her wand..._

_"Avada Kedavra!"_

_The green light flashed around the room and she fell like a marionette whose strings were cut. Anna did not cry all this time. She stood and looked on with intrigue as to why her Mommy and Auntie Bella had been yelling at each other. She looked straight up into her Aunt's face with a kind of bright interest, perhaps thinking it was a game she had played making more pretty lights and her mother would pop up any moment laughing._

_She pointed her wand directly at Anna..._

_"Bella dear, I saw a Muggle drive by rather suspiciously," Rodolphus said. "Quick let's put the bodies in their bedroom and get rid of any witnesses."_

_Anna did not see what Bellatrix did she only felt herself being torn from her memories and back to Snape which she remembered seeing after what seemed like an eternity he looked down at Bellatrix, "you disgust me, every drop of magical blood spilt is a waste Bellatrix!"_

_"Blood traitors are more useful six feet under!" She spat._

_"Is-Diana?" Bathilda gaped horrified._

_"Yes, she's dead." Snape said coolly as he turned his wand on Rodolphus. "Legilimens!"_

_Suddenly he was Rodolphus, entering the house, and casting a non verbal silencing spell, before drawing the curtains and following his brother wordlessly into the kitchen. Rabastan looked so worn and nervous, Rodolphus knew why...  
Once taking the seat he was offered he studied his brother, "How's my niece doing?" He asked._

_"She's fine. I think she could use a good night sleep...Di is convinced she's a Seer, she seems to sense things before they happen...she's been kind of clingy to us," Rabastan said, subconsciously scratching the back of his head. He looked down at his feet, Rodolphus knew he was trying to keep his mind off of his treachery._

_"You are fortunate the Dark Lord's dead, brother." Rodolphus said, grabbing Rabastan by the wrist, "Now go check on Diana, I'll have one of your elves fetch us some dragon hide tea..."_

_"Sounds good," Rabastan said, smiling warily._

_Rodolphus waited til his brother's footsteps were going up the stairs before he conjured up two cups of tea. Craftily he emptied a vile into one, and waited til the footsteps returned and Rabastan came back down. In a sheer stroke of luck, Rabastan announced Diana would be down soon, and sat down to drink his tea. Mid small talk and just seconds later Rabastan collapsed in his chair._

_Rodolphus grinned at his own cleverness, he could not bring himself to kill his own kin, like his wife could, the Dark Lord was dead after all. So he had brewed a drought of the living dead, to fool Bellatrix until he could convince her Rabastan was rehabilitated.  
The house elf appeared, shrieking at the sight of his master appearing dead in the chair and Rodolphus acted quickly, "Avada Kedevra!" and in an instand green light filled the room and the elf fell to the floor dead. Rounding on his brother once more he pointed his wand at Rabastan's head and whispered, "You have no wife or daughter...none of this ever existed...you never betrayed the Dark Lord...you are loyal to him...Obliviate!"_

_Satisfied with his work he picked up his brother and the house elf walked into living room, he could hear his sister-in-law shout, "Be right down, darling!"_

_He opened the front door on a crack, sympathy filled him for a moment but all he cared for was Bellatrix, he could not...would not disappoint her...he pushed the door ajar and heard the crashing of gate..._

_End of Anna's Vision_


	121. Rabastan

CHAPTER ONE HUNDRED AND TWENTY-ONE  
Rabastan

Finally, the truth. Forcing her eyes open and taking in the Great Hall where she had ate everyday thinking her parents were both dead, Anna understood at last that she was not an orphan. Yet as she laid there the pain taking over her body, she realized just how deprived she'd been of a Father. Along the way, she never questioned that Rabastan hadn't died out loud, part of her wondered, perhaps wished though. Surely if he had survived, he wouldn't have not wanted to be involved with his daughter's life. Although the memory charm must have been strong...

She felt her heart pounding fiercely in her chest. How strange that in her dread of impending death, it pumped all the harder, valiantly keeping her alive. But it would stop, and soon. Its beats were numbered. How many would there be time for, as she rose with difficulty and walked, surprisingly unnoticed, out of the Great Hall and into the castle for the last time? She could not would not die in the Great Hall without trying to seek out her Father...

Terror washed over her as she laid down on the floor, with that funeral drum pounding inside her. Would the pain increase before she died? All those times she had thought that it was about to happen and escaped, she had never really thought of the thing itself: Her will to live had always been so much stronger than her fear of death. Yet it did not occur to her now to try to escape, to outrun this curse, she lifted her shirt to see that nearly her entire stomach was purple. It was over, she knew it, and all that was left was the thing itself: dying. At least she'd said goodbye to Draco...

Slowly, very slowly, she walked on, clinging to the wall for support, as she did so she felt more alive and more aware of her own living body than ever before. Why had she never appreciated what a miracle she was, brain and nerve and bounding heart? It would all be gone... or at least, she would be gone from it. Her breath came slow, labored and deep, her mouth and throat were completely dry, but so were her weary eyes.

_Anna's Vision_

_Anna knew Harry could feel his wand against his chest, but he made no attempt to draw it. He knew that the snake was too well protected, knew that if he managed to point the wand at Nagini, fifty curses would hit him first. And still, Voldemort and Harry looked at each other, and now Voldemort tilted his head a little to the side, considering the boy standing before him, and a singularly mirthless smile curled the lipless mouth._

_"Harry Potter," he said very softly. His voice might have been part of the spitting fire. "The Boy Who Lived."_

_None of the Death Eaters moved. They were waiting: Everything was waiting. Hagrid was struggling, and Bellatrix was panting, and Harry stood still as Voldemort had raised his wand. His head was still tilted to one side, like a curious child, wondering what would happen if he proceeded. Harry looked back into the red eyes, and wanted it to happen now, quickly, while he could still stand, before he lost control, before he betrayed fear...  
He saw the mouth move and a flash of green light, and everything was gone..._

_End of Anna's Vision_

"NOOO!" she wailed hoarsely, as she forced herself to move...to stop him from sacrificing himself. They both could not die like this, determination through her unbarable pain took over. Adrenaline drove her with every struggling step she took.

She slipped out of the castle unnoticed, not without seeing Colin Creevey, with glassy unseeing eyes and felt a shiver as she fought to get across the grounds. Panting, every breath labored...she could see Hagrid's hut loomed out of the darkness. There were no lights, no sound of Fang scrabbling at the door, his bark booming in welcome. All those visits to Hagrid, and the gleam of the copper kettle on the fire, and rock cakes and giant grubs, and his great bearded face, and Ron vomiting slugs, and she and Hermione helping him save Norbert...

She moved on, and now she reached the edge of the forest, and she stopped and waited her breath becoming rattled like a dementor's...any moment now she was to die, she felt it...

A swarm of dementors were gliding amongst the trees; she could feel their chill, and she was not sure she would be able to pass safely through it. She had not strength left for a Patronus. She could no longer control her own trembling. It was not, after all, so easy to die. Every second she breathed, the smell of the grass, the cool air on her face, was so precious: To think that people had years and years, time to waste, so much time it dragged, and she was clinging to each second. At the same time she thought that she would not be able to go on, and knew that she must. The long game was ended, the Snitch had been caught, it was time to leave the air...

There was a rustle and whisper of, "I am about to die." and Anna knew who the voice belonged to...

"Harry!" she yelled but it sounded more like a rasp as he was already moving forward into the forest talking to that which she could not see...

And she set of after him, like she always swore as a best friend she would, she was dying anyway, she would die saving Harry if she needed to, she alone would sacrifice her life for his, just as her Mother had done for her. The dementors' chill did not overcome her; she passed through it with thoughts of entering a white light and seeing her Mother, with her long blonde hair flying behind her to embrace her daughter, she would hopefully look amongst the Death Eaters and see those green eyes so identical to her own, and they would watch her parish without knowing they'd helped create her.

The warm thought of seeing her Mother again acted like a Patronus to her, and she listened as she marched through the old trees ,following Harry's invisible footfalls, that grew closely together, their branches tangled, their roots gnarled and twisted underfoot. Anna clutched Athena's Cloak tightly around her in the darkness, traveling deeper and deeper into the forest, with no idea where Harry was going or exactly where Voldemort was, but sure that she would find them. Beside her, an old scent from her earliest memory lingered in the air, she associated with love and warmth. Her Mother was just beyond where her eyes could see, the feeling of her invisible presence was her courage, and in addition to Harry the reason she was able to keep putting one foot in front of the other. They would be reunited soon and though disappointment ached in her heart that she would be gone from the world which Draco would still belong to, she was comforted by her promised reunion with her Mother...

Her pain wrecked body and mind felt oddly disconnected now, her pain sensory was shutting down now. Her limbs working without conscious instruction, as if she were passenger, not driver, in the body she was about to leave. The feeling of death, which Anna felt to be beckoning her through the forest were much more real to her now than the living back at the castle: Draco, Ron, Hermione, Luna, and all the others were the ones who felt like ghosts as she stumbled and slipped toward the end of her life, after Harry and towards Voldemort...

A thud and a whisper: Some other living creature had stirred close by. Anna's hearing had not failed her, she heard Harry stop under the Cloak. She peered around, listening, and stopped too

"Someone there," came a rough whisper close at hand. "He's got an Invisibility Cloak. Could it be-?"

Anna pulled the hood over herself and hid behind an even bigger tree as two figures emerged from behind another nearby tree: Their wands flared, and Anna saw Yaxley and Dolohov peering into the darkness, directly at the place where Anna believed Harry stood, apparently they could not see anything either.

"Definitely heard something," said Yaxley. "Animal, d'you reckon?"

"That head case Hagrid kept a whole bunch of stuff in here," said Dolohov, glancing over his shoulder.

Yaxley looked down at his watch.

"Time's nearly up. Porter's had his hour. He's not coming."

"Better go back," said Yaxley. "Find out what the plan is now."

He and Dolohov turned and walked deeper into the forest. Anna heard Harry's footfalls follow them so she went to far enough behind so he would not know what she planned on doing with her final moments on Earth, knowing that they would lead them exactly where they wanted to go.

They had traveled on mere minutes when Anna saw light ahead, and Yaxley and Dolohov stepped out into a clearing that Anna knew had been the place where the monstrous Aragog had once lived. The remnants of his vast web were there still, but the swarms of descendants he had spawned had been driven out by the Death Eaters, to fight for their cause.

A fire burned in the middle of the clearing, and its flickering light fell over a crowd of completely silent, watchful Death Eaters. Some of them were still masked and hooded; others showed their faces. Two giants sat on the outskirts of the group, casting massive shadows over the scene, their faces cruel, rough-hewn like rock. Anna saw Fenrir, skulking, chewing his long nails; the great blond Rowle was dabbing at his bleeding lip. With a sinking feeling in her stomach she saw Lucius Malfoy, who looked defeated and terrified, and Narcissa, whose eyes were sunken and full of apprehension.

Every eye was fixed upon Voldemort, who stood with his head bowed, and his white hands folded over the Elder Wand in front of him. He might have been praying, or else counting silently in his mind, and Anna, standing still behind a great big tree, thought absurdly of a child counting in a game of hide-and-seek. Behind his head, still swirling and coiling, the great snake Nagini floated in her glittering, charmed cage, like a monstrous halo.  
When Dolohov and Yaxley rejoined the circle, Voldemort looked up.

"No sign of him, my Lord," said Dolohov.

Voldemort's expression did not change. The red eyes seemed to burn in the firelight. Slowly he drew the Elder Wand between his long fingers.

"My Lord "

Bellatrix had spoken: She sat closest to Voldemort, disheveled, her face a little bloody but otherwise unharmed.

Voldemort raised his hand to silence her, and she did not speak another word, but eyed him in worshipful fascination.

"I thought he would come," said Voldemort in his high, clear voice, his eyes on the leaping flames. "I expected him to come."

Nobody spoke. They seemed as scared as Anna, whose heart was now throwing itself against her ribs as though determined to escape the body she was about to cast aside. Her hands were sweating as finally saw Harry materialize, tuck the Invisibility Cloak beneath his robes, with his wand. She followed behind him, mentally preparing herself to do what she needed to...

"I was, it seems... mistaken," said Voldemort.

"You weren't."

Harry said it as loudly as he could, with all the force he could muster: He did not afraid to die which Anna admired in all her Gryffindor friends. She watched the Resurrection Stone slipped from between his fingers, as he stepped forward into the firelight.  
The illusion was gone as soon as it had come. The giants roared as the Death Eaters rose together, and there were many cries, gasps, even laughter. Voldemort had frozen where he stood, but his red eyes had found Harry, and he stared as Harry moved toward him, with nothing but the fire between them.

Before she could a voice yelled: "HARRY! NO!"

Anna and Harry both turned: Hagrid was bound and trussed, tied to a tree nearby. His massive body shook the branches overhead as he struggled, desperate.

"NO! NO! HARRY, WHAT'RE YEH-?"

"QUIET!" shouted Rowle, and with a flick of his wand, Hagrid was silenced.

Bellatrix, who had leapt to her feet, was looking eagerly from Voldemort to Harry, her breast heaving. The only things that moved were the flames and the snake, coiling and uncoiling in the glittering cage behind Voldemort's head.

Anna could feel her wand in her pocket, but she made no attempt to draw it. She knew that the snake was too well protected, knew that if she managed to point the wand at Nagini, fifty curses would hit her first. And still, Anna watched as Voldemort and Harry looked at each other, and now Voldemort tilted his head a little to the side, considering the boy standing before him, and a singularly mirthless smile curled the lipless mouth.

"Harry Potter," he said very softly. His voice might have been part of the spitting fire. "The Boy Who Lived."

None of the Death Eaters moved. They were waiting: Everything was waiting. Hagrid was struggling, and Bellatrix was panting, and Anna thought inexplicably of Draco, and his beautiful smile, and the feel of his lips on hers...

Anna ran forward into the campsite as Voldemort had raised his wand. His head was still tilted to one side, like a curious child, wondering what would happen if he proceeded. Anna could hear the Death Eaters roar and shriek with laughter as she watched Harry looked back into the red eyes, she wanted it to happen now, quickly, while she could still stand, before she lost control, before she betrayed fear...she made to jump in front of the curse as Voldemort's mouth moved... but a familiar set of hands grabbed her, pulling her out of harms way...the green light hit Harry square in the chest...she had failed.

With the last strength she could muster she looked up into the aged, but familiar face of her Father. For a moment in time the world seemed to stop spinning as he looked at her with those identical green eyes and suddenly tears ran down them as he spoke, voice working hard with emotion, "Anastasia...my daughter...alive" he said quietly, more to himself than to her and Anna nodded before giving into the darkness that closed in around her.

"Daddy," she whispered as she felt herself slipping away. "I love you..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Awww! Anna see's her Dad, next chapter we'll venture into limbo where Anna will be reunited with her deceased relatives and make a choice about whether or not she wishes to go back.


	122. At The Astronomy Tower

CHAPTER ONE HUNDRED AND TWENTY-TWO  
At The Astronomy Tower

Anna lay facedown, listening to the silence. She was perfectly alone. Nobody was watching. Nobody else was there. She was not perfectly sure that she was there herself.  
A long time later, or maybe no time at all, it came to her that she must exist, must be more than disembodied thought, because she was lying, definitely lying, on some surface. Therefore she had a sense of touch, andthe thing against which she lay existed too.  
Almost as soon as she had reached this conclusion, Anna became conscious that she was naked. Convinced as she was of her total solitude, this did not concern her, but it did intrigue her slightly. She wondered whether, as she could feel, she would be able to see. In opening them, she discovered that she had eyes.

She lay in a bright mist, though it was not like mist she had ever experienced before. Her surroundings were not hidden by cloudy vapor; rather the cloudy vapor had not yet formed into surroundings. The floor on which she lay seemed to be white, neither warm nor cold, but simply there, a flat, blank something on which to be.  
She sat up and looked at her blemish free stomach, body appeared unscathed. She touched her face.

She could hear footfalls of people coming, talking excitedly from the distance and for the first time, she wished she were clothed.  
Barely had the wish formed in her head than robes appeared a short distance away. They were teal, her favorite color, she took them and pulled them on. They were soft, clean, and warm. It was extraordinary how they had appeared just like that, the moment she had wanted them...

She stood up, looking around. Was she in some great Astronomy Tower? The longer she looked, the more there was to see. A great endless sky stretched from high above her and sunlight bathed her. Perhaps it was the Astronomy Tower and all she'd experienced was just a dream. All was hushed and still, except for those excitedly talking people and footfalls coming from somewhere close by in the mist...

"Draco?" she called stupidly.

"Hermione?"

"Ron?"

"No Annabella." a voice whispered, amusedly.

She spun around. Cedric Diggory and Roger Davies were walking towards her, sprightly and upright, Cedric wearing sweeping robes of gold and Roger wearing sweeping robes of navy blue.

"Anna!" Roger grinned spread his arms wide, and his stomach where he'd been stabbed was undamaged. "We are so very proud of you!"

"I knew you could do it," Cedric smiled brightly, his arms also wide open.

Anna was unsure who to hug first so she embraced them both, her best friend and cousin, so surrounded by their warmth and love she never wanted to leave, "I've missed you..both of you...I-" the words died on her lips but Roger and Cedric seemed to know exactly what she wanted to say cause they both hugged her tighter.

"We've missed you, Anna," Roger answered. "Although we didn't count on seeing you this soon..."

"Come on Annabella, Aunt Di wants to see you," Cedric said, offering out his hand for her to hold. Stunned, Anna took his hand followed as he and Roger strode away from the towers edge, leading her to a set of stairs that Anna had not previously noticed, set some distance up these stairs that lead towards a blinding light Anna could hear the footfalls of someone's long descent. Cedric sat down in one of the seats that appeared out of thin air, and Anna and Roger fell into the others, she found herself staring at Cedric and Roger's faces unable to stop.

Down the stairs she sauntered, bathed in light, warmth and radiating love. Diana Lestrange was even more gorgeous than photographs suggested, her waist length blonde hair trailing behind her, her bright blue eyes fixed upon Anna and a playful smile on her face.  
"You've been so brave!" she warmly.

Anna felt herself melt into her Mother's arms, and as she embraced her tightly.

"My beautiful, brave, baby girl," her Mother said, drinking in Anna's appearance as though she could never get tired of gazing upon her. "You look so much like me...although you have your Father's eyes and hair and..." she trailed off, to stare again.  
"But you're dead," said Anna. "all of you..."

"Oh yes," said her Mother matter-of-factly, while Cedric and Roger nodded amusedly.

"Then... I'm dead too?" Anna asked.

"Why Anastasia," said Diana, smiling still more broadly. "Just barely, your body clings to life in St. Mungo's as we speak..so I'm inclined to think not."

"But the Final Battle? It's going on right now!" said Anna frantically, "Daddy, I saw him..."

They looked at each other, her Mother still beaming.

"Yes, you broke a very powerful memory charm by helping him to know who we were!" she said happily.

"But I didn't realize-"

"Family always finds one another, no matter how powerful a memory charm can be, a parent can never forget their love for their child," Diana explained. "Even when Bellatrix tortured your friend Neville's parents...Alice remembers Neville...deep down hence the gum wrappers she gives him...love sustains all..."

"I don't understand, I am not alive right now and I've made no difference at all-" Anna began. "I was dying! The Dark Blade Curse it went to my heart and Harry-"

"Is very much alive, because Voldemort in his arrogance unintentionally made Harry a horocrux..." said her Mother.

"So wait he needed to die?" asked Anna.

"Precisely," replied Diana. "but your last act of attempted self sacrifice, coupled with your Father's memory of you at that precise moment-"

"Stopped the curse from reaching my heart," Anna said in sudden realization.

"Dark magic does not work correctly on a body that could love," said Cedric carefully. "The love which filled your heart has sustained your body much longer than the curse was supposed to take..."

"But I'm not alive right now-"

"You are alive right now," Roger corrected Anna. "I think we can agree that you are not dead"

"Although, of course," Diana added, as if fearing Roger had been discourteous, "We do not minimize your sufferings, which I am sure were severe."

"I feel great at the moment, though," said Anna to her Mother, looking down at her clean, unblemished stomach again, she turned to Cedric. "Where are we, exactly?"

"Well, I was going to ask you that," said Cedric, looking around. "Where would you say that we are?"

Until Cedric had asked, Anna had not known. Now, however, she found that she had an answer ready to give.

"It looks," she said slowly, "like the Astronomy Tower at Hogwarts except bigger and shiny..."

"The Astronomy Tower!" Diana was chuckling immoderately. "Good gracious, really?"

"Well, where do you think we are?" asked Anna, a little defensively.

"My dear Anastasia, I have no idea."

"That night they came and attacked us...why were they able to find us?" she asked.

"because your Father and I put more faith in his family than they deserved, although Rodolphus spared your Father's life, he deprived him of knowing his daughter out of spite towards me." Diana answered.

"I do not understand there was so much mystery," Anna said confused.

"I met your Father at Hogwarts as a young girl, I was a Ravenclaw who hung out with the likes of the Marauders and Lily Evans...Mary MacDonald...and Dad, was in Slytherin and came from a line of Dark Witches and Wizards..." Diana explained.

"I do not understand what this has to do-"

"I think you understand quite well," Diana continued. "We began our relationship in the secrecy of night, in the Astronomy Tower, and we fell in love despite your Father being a Death Eater. He was not a monster, he was just a boy forced down a path he didn't want. We married immediately after Hogwarts when I found out I was pregnant..."

"You? I-"

"My sisters were furious with me and disowned me, and so I turned to Bellatrix for a sisterly figure," she said shooting an apologetic glace at Cedric. "We settled in Godric's Hallow, close to Aunt Bathilda...and my friends, the Potters, they adored you...we were so very happy...but not everyone was happy..."

"Your Father and Regulus were having doubts about being Death Eaters...they saw Voldemort's lack of humanity first hand and secretly sought to destroy him...after Regulus died the cat was out of the bag...we were next on the assination list...after Lily and James...but when they killed the Potters Voldemort got destroyed by Harry surviving. So we thought we were in the clear..." Diana shook her head.

"But you weren't," Anna said sadly, frowning.

"We weren't," Diana smiled sadly. "Bellatrix and Rodolphus, after all I'd done to break up their family...pulling Daddy away from the family business wanted me and you dead, so that Daddy could be what he was destined to be..."

"They never intended on killing Daddy?" Anna asked incrediously.

"No they didn't," her Mother replied. "Rodolphus convinced Voldemort, Lord knows how he did it, that Regulus had Imperiused his brother and that I had ensnared him with a love potion after a one night stand that resulted in you. He believed him, despite the lies, I think because Voldemort didn't understand love. He gave them permission to assinate me and you...wipe his memories and carry on...but there was a flaw in the plan..."

"After your Father was administered Drought of the Living Dead, wiped of his memories and I was murdered...Severus, your Godfather, saved you...neither Bellatrix or Rodolphus banked on that.." she finished.

Anna was silent for a very long time, compemplating everything she'd heard and realization of what would happen next settled gradually over Anna in the long minutes, like softly falling snow. She sat with her head rested on her Mother's shoulder and Cedric on her other side, wrapped an arm around her, while Roger looked amused by her over-analyzing.

"I've got to go back, haven't I?"

"That is up to you." Roger said softly. "We support whatever you chose..."

"I've got a choice?"

"Oh yes," Diana smiled at her. "We are in the Astronomy Tower, dearest? Well than I think that if you decided not to go back, you would be able to take these stairs with me to see everyone else who've missed you so."

"And where would it take me?"

"On to be judged," said Cedric simply. He and Roger stood and walking over to the staircase which light radiated down. "It is not your time yet Stasia," he smiled.

Anna looked to her Mother who shook her head, "No, that's why we've come...to encourage you to go back and to tell you your time is not yet up..."

"So I must go back..."

"I think," said Diana, "that if you choose to return, there is a chance to redeem your Father and build the relationship our family deserved. Your place is beside Draco, so that others don't scorn him. But I know this, Anastasia, that when your work on Earth is done...I will be right here waiting for you...I love you my little flower..."

Anna's Mother embraced her one last time, kissing her softly on her cheek, before.

"Death cannot destroy love, always remember that, daughter. We say only good-bye for now."

Anna nodded and sighed. Leaving this place would not be nearly as hard as walking while hit with the Dark Blade curse had been, but it was warm and light and peaceful here, and she knew that she was heading back to pain and the fear of more loss. She smiled, her Mother did the same, and they looked for a long moment into each other's faces.

"Do me one last thing," said Anna, "Could you sing to me?"

Diana Lestrange beamed at her, and her voice sounded loud and strong in Anna's ears even though the bright mist was descending again, obscuring her figure.

"When the rain is blowing in your face, and the whole world is on your case, I could offer you a warm embrace, to make you feel my love..."


	123. Rabastan's Remorse

CHAPTER ONE HUNDRED AND TWENTY-THREE  
Rabastan's Remorse

Rabastan Lestrange sat outside his daughter's hospital room in one of the plush waiting room armchairs. His eyes darted up and down the hall for any sign of movement as he wrung his hands nervously together. On either side of him were flanked Azkaban guards who watched his every move but this was not a dangerous man no longer, this was a concerned Father, who'd been without his daughter for much too long.  
He looked at the clock on the wall, it had been nearly two hours since the healer had gone into the room Anna had been brought to and he had still not emerged yet.

'What could be taking so long?' he thought anxiously, as he stood up from the chair no longer able to keep still. The guards moved to sit him back down but his glare told them they need not worry about him running. He began to pace back and forth over the white tile floor, all the while attempting to convince himself that Anna was not dead. 'She can't be dead, she was never even struck by a fatal spell,' he told himself, but then the image and memory of her cold, limp body in his arms came back to his mind...

_Flashback_

_Rabastan watched as the girl ran forward into the campsite as Voldemort had raised his wand. His head was still tilted to one side, like a curious child, wondering what would happen if he proceeded._

_He could hear the Death Eaters roar and shriek with laughter as they watched girl lock eyes on Harry, she was laying down her own life for her friend...she made to jump in front of the curse as Voldemort's mouth moved... but than memories long thought gone like a dam, broke and came rushing over him. He moved instantly and pulled Anastasia out of harms way...just as the green light hit Harry square in the chest...he had succeeded, his daughter was safe._

_She and Diana could be twins, identical except for deliberate mistakes. Like his ,her own hair was a deep raven's wing black, and her skin had a warmth to it also not unfamiliar to his own. However, the most extraordinary feature that the world seemed to stop as he looked at her was those identical green eyes and suddenly he could not stop the tears that ran down them as he spoke, voice working hard with emotion, "Anastasia...my daughter...alive" he said quietly, more to himself than to her and she nodded before giving into the darkness that closed in around her._

_"Daddy," she whispered as her eyes began to lull shut. "I love you..."_

_"I love you too Pedal," he whispered back and with that her eyes closed and Rabastan was only remotely aware of what was going on around him._

_In all the excitement of Narcissa Malfoy announcing that Harry Potter was indeed dead, everyone seemed to forget about Anastasia, except for her Father who clutched her tightly to himself. She was cold, he noted, as he pressed his fingers to her neck, searching desperately for a pulse. Deep relief washed over him when he finally found one, but it was slow... much too slow for his liking._

_Rabastan looked down into her face, she was deathly white and her lips were turning purple. She looked as if she had been left out in the freezing cold overnight. Something was definitely wrong. He wrapped her quickly up into his cloak and followed his fellow Death Eaters as they marched through the woods. The giant, Hagrid, which carried the lifeless body of Harry Potter, wailed as Rabastan walked far behind the rest of them._

_"My little flower, I'm so sorry," He said as grasped her tightly to his own body and snuck away from the group of mingled Death Eaters and Rebels once they reached the castle, grateful for everyone being absorbed in Harry he wove through the crowd of faces either jeering with delight or shocked in disbelief._

_He ran, not slowing his pace until he reached Slughorn's empty office. He sprinted to the fireplace, grabbed a pinch of floo powder, and stepped into the flames to arrive at St. Mungo's hospital seconds later. He did not care who won, he did not even wish to confront Rodolphus until his daughter was safe.  
End of Flashback_

"YOU!" Phoebe Darcy's hysterical voice shrieked as she interrupted his thoughts. "I THOUGHT YOU WERE DEAD YOU TRAITOR!" she was upon him in seconds, hitting every inch of him that she could reach before the guards pulled her off of him.

"Hello to you too, Phoebe," Rabastan said, smirking at his Sister-In-Law's enraged face.

"Don't 'hello Phoebe' me you asshole!" Phoebe shot back vehemently.

"Well fine than," Rabastan said not wanting to get into his feelings with his sister in law of all people. He surveyed her for the first time, very similar in appearance to Diana. Time had treated very well, although her hair and clothes were disheveled and her usually bright blue eyes were red and bloodshot.

"Explain yourself now, you have three minutes before I curse the ever living shit out of you!" Phoebe bellowed drawing her wand and pointing it at the two guards also, "Take a walk both of you lugs!" she ordered and both men shrugged and walked off leaving Rabastan and Phoebe alone.

"I must admit I'm shocked to see you and not Diana here Phoebe," Rabastan answered her.

"You know damn well why Diana isn't here! Don't you dare speak of her like that!" Phoebe said with fire in her eyes.

"No Phoebe, I don't!" Rabastan fired back at her, getting more agitated by the second. "I just realized roughly 48 hours ago that the last 17 years of my entire life was a lie! That I have a daughter who I was cheated out of raising because of my brother! A daughter Phoebe! Could you imagine that? I have a daughter! Who got hit with a newly invented Dark spell called the Dark Blade Curse and who could die right now! I know I have a wife, her Mother, who I last remember putting our daughter to bed when my brother dropped in! So NO I DO NOT KNOW WHAT HAPPENED TO DIANA AND I'M HOPING YOU CAN TELL ME..." he broke off and flopped back into the chair, his face in his hands. "Please?" he begged.

Phoebe searched his eyes for sincerity and found it because she broke her gaze and looked away, clasping her hand to her mouth. Her eyes swimming with tears and her bottom lip trembling.

"Phoebe...what happened that night?" Rabastan said, patting the chair next to him, offering her to sit.

"I-I'm sorry," Phoebe said, after a few moments of uncertainty she sat down beside him. "Diana's dead..."she began.

Rabastan listened as Phoebe told him everything she knew about that night allowing every piece of the puzzle to fall into place. It took all he had not to break down and cry as she told him of Severus bringing Anastasia to Rosalie and Amos' house, of Diana's funeral and of how Phoebe had felt so sorry for how she'd treated he and her sister that she raised his daughter alone, without financial help from nobody, working three jobs to support them. When she finished, Rabastan felt his eyes watering and he clutched his sister in law in a very tight embrace.

Her body was rigid at first but than relaxed after a moment or two, "Thank you, for raising her for me...I owe you."

"It was my greatest achievement in life..." Phoebe answered squeezing his shoulder in comfort.

"I brought her here," Rabastan admitted after a few moments in silence. "The healer went in over two bloody hours ago and still nothing. The worst part is that I have no idea what happened! She got hit with that curse and then she just collapsed in my arms and said 'Daddy I love you' and I just felt so accepted and than she closed her eyes and now-!" he was shouting by this point. He wasn't really angry, just overwhelmed.

"Shh..." Phoebe hushed calmly, placing her hand gently on his back. "I am sure she will be okay, she's a fighter that one," she comforted. "She has been through anything and everything during her short life."

"She has been through more than any girl her age should," Rabastan agreed, "I just hope this isn't the thing that finally does her in." At this breaking point his eyes began to cloud over and a single tear dripped down his cheek.

"What's wrong? Is she alive? Please say she is alive!" Dominic Moon came sprinting down the hall looking like hell with slashes across his face and his shirt in rags. The greater part of the other members of the Order had been admitted into the hospital, even as just a precaution, but Dominic had managed to evade the healers.

"We don't know, dear," Phoebe told him, quietly. She dropped her hand from Rabastan's shoulder and pulled the young boy into a tight hug. Rabastan sighed and dropped his head into his hands.

"No... She just can't be, you know," Dominic murmured, not even able to say the words. His stormy eyes were filled with trepidation. All three of them looked up rapidly, however, when the door to the hospital room swung open and a healer stepped out into the hall.

"Are you two Anastasia Darcy's parents?"

Phoebe shook her head and spoke, "I'm her Aunt, and he's her Father..." she said referring to Rabastan.

"I am afraid we've got some bad news..."

Rabastan stood, and Phoebe leaned on him for support as she too stared at the Healer through glistened eyes.

"Is she?" Phoebe couldn't bring herself to say it as she pulled a handkerchief from her purse and pressed it to her trembling mouth.

"No, Ms. Darcy, your niece is in a stabilized comatose...she may wake up tomorrow...she may never wake up...if she does wake up there's a chance parts of her short term memory may be gone...the only other known wizard to survive this particular curse needed to have bits of his memory triggered." the Healer explained. "I've done all that I could...It's now up to fate to decide..."

"There's nothing else you could do?" said Rabastan desperately but the Healer shook his head. "what do you mean-" he began desperately but Phoebe cut him off sharply.

"Can we go in and see her?" she said sadly, and the Healer nodded.

"I am so sorry Mr. Lestrange, Ms. Darcy, but yes you may" the Healer said softly before turning down the hallway and taking his leave.

Phoebe walked into the sunlit room and up her niece's hospital bed. Rabastan followed her, pausing at her bed. Anna's normally cheerful bright face was now pale as parchment. Her spring green eyes were closed and her hair which was normally frizzy in the morning was limp and lifeless. Rabastan sat in the chair beside her bed, and clasped his daughter's hand gently.

"You are my sunshine, my only sunshine," he sang softly. "you make me happy, when skies are grey...you'll never know Pedal, how much I love you, so please don't take my sunshine away..."

"Mr. Lestrange," the guards were back. "It's time to go back to Azkaban and plan for your trial..."

Phoebe wordlessly nodded as Rabastan stood and embraced her, "take care of her Phoebe...if she wakes up...could you?"

"I will tell her that you love her," Phoebe answered softly as Rabastan allowed himself to be lead out by the guards and Phoebe fell into his vacant seat...waiting for a miracle.


	124. Wide Awake

CHAPTER ONE HUNDRED AND TWENTY FOUR  
Wide Awake

It was warm wherever Anna was with soft blankets were wrapped closely around her small, frail body and a large number of fluffy pillows supported her head. When she finally won the battle between her and her eyelids, which just did not seem to want to open, she gasped at the sight of the white walls around her.

 _'Am I dead? Am I back in Heaven?'_ she thought curiously to herself, as her eyesight slowly came back into focus. Anna speedily came to the realization that she was neither dead nor in Heaven, she was in one of the hospital rooms of St. Mungo's. She remembered the look of the room very well as she had spent a long stint in one after being attacked by her Godmother once in the Department of Mysteries.

Slowly Anna tried to prop herself up by the use of her elbows, but she was far too weak to move. She managed to lift up one of her arms and was shocked to see how skinny she had become. Anna's wrist had become so small that she easily touch her pinky to her thumb when she wrapped her hand around it. With some reluctance Anna lifted up the blanket and down at her body, she was disgusted that she could see every one of her ribs.

"What happened to me?" Anna's voice was croaky and strained when she spoke out loud, as if it had been a long time since her vocal chords had been put to work.

"Oh my! You're finally awake! That family of yours has been worried sick about you!" a young healer came walking into the room. She had curly red hair cut at her chin, a mess of freckles over her nose, frank blue eyes, and a cheery smile seemingly pasted permanently on her face.

"Who are you? Family? Where?" Anna responded with a number of questions, as she attempted to run her fingers through her jet black hair, but it was tangled terribly.

"Your Aunt, a blonde who insists the 'Nargles' in this room is the reason you aren't waking up, Harry Potter, a group of redheads, and others, they've been visiting your bedside for years!" she replied, "Are you surprised dear? Your quite famous..."

"You- you mean the Weasley's too?" Anna asked, "Wait- did you say years?" she added in shock, as the words hit her.

"Oh yes dear, you've been out for three years now I think. See, your comatose stabilized after your Healing procedure, it is a miracle you are even awake!" she exclaimed.

"Coma? Are you serious?" Anna said in shock, thinking this all must be some sort of sick dream.

"Oh darling, you really must have some food! You are rail thin!" the girl said, disregarding the question. With a wave of her wand a silver food cart came flying into the room with various trays of food on top of it. "Here you are dear, does a turkey sandwich and chips sound good to you?"

Just as she asked this question a sharp hunger pain shot through Anna's stomach.

"Amazing," Anna replied honestly, grabbing at the tray in front of her greedily. Without any hesitation at all she stuffed half the sandwich into her mouth, barely even bothering to chew it. But Anna stopped eating suddenly when she caught sight of a newspaper sitting on the chair beside her bed.

_3 YEARS LATER: 4 Young Heroes:  
Where are they now since the fall of Lord Voldemort?  
Rosalind Rhodes filling in for Rita Skeeter (who is on vacation this week)  
May 2nd 2001_

"What the?" she literally threw the tray off her lap and picked up the paper to read the article that followed...

_It is hard to believe that just three years ago, one of the top Aurors in the nation, Harry Potter defeated the Dark Lord Voldemort. The road to peace was not a smooth one but the three friends say there friendship has only gotten stronger through the years that have passed since the war ended._

_Hermione Jean Granger and Ronald Bilius Weasley are also employees under Minister of Magic Kingsley Shacklebolt. Mr. Weasley works with Mr. Potter in Magical Law Enforcement, putting behind bars known Death Eaters including: Fredrick Martin, Thaddeus Nott, Vincent Crabbe Sr., Gregory Goyle, The Lestrange brothers and Nero Yaxley. While Ms. Granger is working her way up the ranks in the Department of Regulation for Magical Creatures having made a significant stance in the battle of House Elf Rights with an organization she calls S.P.E.W. There is one hero, however, that often goes unnoticed. Anastasia Darcy, the rebellious member of the 'fab four' and daughter of Rabastan Lestrange (serving 30 years for his crimes with the Death Eaters including the torture of Frank and Alice Longbottom with his brother and sister-in-law) and Diana Darcy Lestrange. She was hit with a rare form of Dark Magic called the Dark Blade Curse, which affects it's victims in a way that kills them slowly. While the curse was stopped and Ms. Darcy did not perish, she lays in a stable comatose at St. Mungo's Hospital that Healers there say looks grim._

_Nobody was available for comment on Ms. Darcy's condition as it seems to be a touchy subject with all who knew her. Witches and Wizards who heard of her heroic stance to attempt to lay down her life for her best friend's have left flowers, balloons and even charmed cards wishing Ms. Darcy a speedy recovery. However we must not forget the fallen..._

"We won," Anna whispered, "Harry killed Voldemort," as euphoric happiness flowed into her heart. The mission the Order had been working toward since before she was born had finally been accomplished and peace could finally be brought to the Wizarding World. Tears of joy poured from her bright green eyes and onto the page, smudging the black ink words as they did. But then an abrupt realization caused her heart to nearly stop in her chest.

"Draco Malfoy!" Anna shouted, making the healer drop the clipboard she had been holding in surprise. "Is he alive?"

"Who was that dear?" she inquired, coming closer.

"Malfoy, Draco Malfoy," Anna responded firmly, "Is he alive?" the last thing she could remember was their final moment in the busy hall.

"Anna! Anna you are awake! It's a miracle!" Aunt Phoebe cried, making the healer's response to her inquiry inaudible to her. She pulled her niece into a tight hug that cut of her breathing and made Anna worry about whether her fragile bones would crack under the pressure. When she let go she planted a large kiss on her forehead and beamed down at her with tears in her sparkly blue eyes. "Oh darling, we have all been so worried about you. They didn't think you were going to wake up! Oh but you did! You are so skinny... I will tell Harry to stop by Molly's and bring you some more food!"

Anna only nodded, "Aunt Phoebe... Draco," she said quietly, afraid of the answer she would receive if she dared to ask the question.

"Draco?" she asked, "Darling, are you referring to the Malfoy boy?" her voice trembling.

"Yes, is he-alive?" Anna asked hopefully and Phoebe nodded yes in response.

"Oh thank God!" she exclaimed, clutching her heart like she was about to pass out.

"How's Harry? Hermione? Dominic? Luna? Ron? Ginny?" names starting blurting out her lips uncontrollably.

"All fine," Aunt Phoebe said, a flicker of relief crossing her features. "we've waited so long hoping you'd wake up."

Anna nodded slowly, trying to take everything in. Her heart dropped at the three years that have passed since she was awake and aware, "What about- my erm- my father?" she said unsurely. The last vision of him catching her, and locking eyes with her swam back into her mind. She knew he had been the one to save her.

"Your father? Rabastan? He is in Azkaban I'm afraid, dear," she replied, "Has 28 years left on his sentence," she said.

"I figured as much," Anna sighed, her heart dropping a little at the news. Aunt Phoebe gave her a curious look, but she never responded thankfully.

"Darling, you look troubled, why haven't you finished eating?" Aunt Phoebe quizzed her, though her voice was gentle and un-accusing, Anna sensed her Aunt knew something other than swallowing the truth that she'd been comatose for the last three years.

"I want to see Draco, Aunt Phoebe, could you grab me a quill and parchment? I'm certain he'll be-"

"You might want to lay back down, Anna," Aunt Phoebe told her, a tinge of regret was evident which Anna did not miss in her voice. "We need to talk..."

"I don't understand, Aunt Phoebe-" Anna began but her Aunt's slight turn of her head and hand up in silence stopped her.

"After Voldemort was defeated, Hermione came and brewed me an antidote, she explained to me what you'd done and why, she also explained to me that before Harry had defeated him, that you vanished from the battle. Well it wasn't long after I got a message from St. Mungo's that a convicted Death Eater brought you in to be treated for this rare deadly curse. That Death Eater ended up being your Father, but I digress. Dominic Moon told me of your late night dalliances with the Malfoy boy, seems he noticed Draco disappearing often and went to investigate only to find him in the Astronomy Tower with you! It shocked me to say the least! He's been under investigation...house arrest these last three years but you'll be pleased to know he was cleared..." she added rather haughtily when mentioning he was cleared.

"Aunt Phoebe, I can explain I-" Anna began but her Aunt silenced her again.

"He's cleared and moved to France darling! For an arranged marriage! He's met someone else...I'm terribly sorry." she finished, and Anna found in her eyes what looked like regret flickering in their depths but it vanished so quickly she thought she'd imagined it.

"I think…I think that I ate too fast," Anna lied, trusting her Aunt not to notice that she hadn't eaten much of her sandwich. "I think I'd better go back to bed. Will you tell the others I'm awake and that I'll see them all tomorrow? I just need today to..." she thought 'grieve' was the proper word for how much she missed Draco. "adjust"

"Understandable, dear."

Anna barely waited for her Aunt to leave her room. The hospital wasn't what had upset her, but her stomach was truly churning. Draco wasn't coming! Was it possible that he had truly thought she would never wake up? If he had, what accounted for him allowing his parents to arrange a marriage to someone?

It was possible that Lucius and Narcissa Malfoy had arranged a marriage for their son, and Draco being the gentleman he was wanting to protect Anna's reputation went along with it to 'free' her of this. An internal voice that sounded worryingly like Hermione lectured as Anna tossed and turned in her bed. She tried to listen as she yanked her window curtains closed, but tears were already pricking at her eyes. But he said he'd love her forever and always. She reminded herself. He had said surely he would always love her, right? Except he had moved on, and wouldn't be coming back.

Anna tried to imagine his fiancé, what she was like .

Bitter tears were already flowing down Anna's cheeks, but they fell harder as her imagination embroidered the tale. She was probably tall and curvy, with long blonde hair and white even teeth. Easy in the company of other but not deemed a 'blood traitor', Anna reasoned she'd probably read about their baby in birth announcements within the next year. Getting all broken up over a guy was foreign to Anna as she had never gotten left before.

Anna turned her watery gaze to the necklace, still on her neck looking obscenely expensive, but not seem to glitter as bright. It occurred to Anna that the necklace was all she had left of Draco now and although she would keep it for always, she should probably take it off now. With shaky hands she unclasped it from her neck and put it down on her nightstand.

Anna knew in her heart something wasn't right and something didn't add up but she was much to upset to care. She could not expect Draco not to move on, suppose she never did wake up? But she wept inconsolably all the same. She dismissed dinner that evening, and was still lying in her bed when the Head of The Healers came to bring her other presents from fans and friends, and to inform her that she was being cleared to leave the next day.

After Anna was informed, she was left alone again. She had lost track of time, but the clock beside the bed read that it was after nine o'clock. She supposed she should eat, but she still wasn't hungry yet. Instead she packed what little of her things were with her, then climbed into her bed. She knew it was crazy. Draco hadn't held her in his arms for three years but she could still smell his cologne in her memory so clearly it was as if he were standing right there with her, gazing into her eyes and holding her hand. He seemed everywhere around her- but he wasn't. He wasn't even close.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I know this chapter probably confused a lot of you but there's a purpose for it I assure you. I'm transitioning away from the book and into my own storyline so I had to put a couple more bumps in the road of Anna and Draco before they reunite (go ahead throw your imaginary tomatoes at me, lol). The next chapter will pick up three years AFTER this one when Anna's woken up from her coma. Her friends will be not such constant figures in each chapter from this point forward because I feel that they should focus on Anna and Draco as well as their families. That's not to say Anna's friends are completely going to disappear, but they are all adults with lives of their own and people get busy so we will see them again eventually but not as constant as it had been before. That's all I can say right now. Hope you enjoyed! With Love, Starry**  
> A/N: This chapter will be from mostly Draco's point of view and will explain everything that's happened since the war ended so you won't be confused by what happened. Enjoy! With Love, Starry**


	125. An Empire of His Own

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Timeline for help:  
> Chapters 122-123: May 1998  
> Chapter 124: October 2001  
> Chapter 125-onward (unless specified): 2004

CHAPTER ONE HUNDRED AND TWENTY-FIVE  
An Empire of his own

The barman, a short, stocky man in his late sixties filled the shot glass to the rim with the amber liquid.

Draco occupied the stool farthest from the entrance and therefore farthest from all the socializing idiots. He looked around at the regulars: a woman dressed in clothes way too tight for her clear age of 55, pawing at the younger gentlemen to buy her drinks; a true cougar she was, there was also the slumped over drunkard in the corner, summoning the barman with a flick of his forefinger. Among the regulars were the overexcited newly-turned 17 year olds trying their first drop of hard liquor, along with the 20-somethings looking at the younger crowd with a look of superiority and clear incomparability.

At the tender age of 23, Draco Malfoy found no reason to join in feeling dominant with the other 20-somethings. He had tried living a life of feeling superior and advanced that had led him nowhere. Well, in all reality, it led him to a life of understated humility and a hint of modesty. Although he was not old, he felt old enough to be lonely. He hadn't dated since he'd been back here, hadn't met anyone who remotely interested him, it was his own fault, he knew. There was something that kept a distance between him and any woman who started to get close,something he wasn't sure he could change even if he tried. And sometimes, in the moments before sleep, he wondered if he was destined to be alone for ever.

Draco sat in the same barstool every Friday night for the last six years, unwittingly allowing his gaze to fall on the young couple canoodling in the same cozy booth they did every week. Sometimes the man will catch him gazing at them, and lift his glass in friendly gesture, other times he'll be so wrapped in conversation with his beloved he wouldn't notice it. Draco had been in love once, that he knew for sure. Once and only once, and a long time ago. Though he had wanted and planned to at one time, he had never married. Anna Darcy had changed him forever. Perfect love did that to a person, and this had been perfect.

_Flashback  
"I love you so much," Draco breathed, his face was buried in her neck. "I will love forever, my love."_

_Anna nodded even though Draco couldn't see her and started to weep. "Me too."_

_Draco lifted his face and kissed her slowly, solemnly, sombrely. He leaned back and then tucked her into his body, her face going into his neck this time. Her tears went straight to his soul, her love straight to his heart._

_"Forever and always," he whispered._

_Repentantly, Draco backed away, Anna's hoarse wails slowly disappearing as they fell on deaf ears of the crowd passing though. Anna watched him as he disappeared amongst the anxious crowd, his head hung low._

_End Flashback_

Draco sighed as the barman placed the shot glass in front of him. Wrapping his fingers around the warm glass, he lifted it up and tilted the contents quickly into his mouth, reveling in the numbing sensation at the first contact and then the burning sensation as the liquid slinked down his throat.

He remembered talking to his Mother about Anna after the war had ended, and she had laughed. Then she'd made two predictions: first that they were deeply in love, and second that it wouldn't work out.  
Narcissa Malfoy ended up being right on both counts. Most of their relationship she had to sneak out at night whenever they wanted to meet up with each other in the Astronomy Tower. Her friends and family didn't like him-he was from a different class, with a family too immersed in the Dark Arts to see past, and her Aunt would never approve if her niece became serious with someone like him. "For what it's worth Draco, I like the real you much better" she'd say with a sparkle in her eyes. He thought the promises they made would come to be after the war ended but the events of the war particularly in Anna's unfortunate situation changed everything.

He placed the empty glass back down on the counter and shook his head when the barman offered to pour another shot. One was enough and Draco never drank to the point of being inebriated. That was beneath him and while he did still have an air of arrogance about him, old habits do die hard.

Freddie Martin's use of the Dark Blade curse on Anna was highly publicized through the last six years, it rendered her into a comatose for three long years while he and his family were being investigated by Minister Shacklebolt and the Ministry of Magic. By early September of 1999, thanks to his Mother's testimony of having played the role of lying to Voldemort to spare Harry's life, the Malfoys were acquitted. But with reemergence into society came the scorns and whispers about them. Draco remembered clearly the day he left house arrest after the trial, he went to St. Mungo's to see Anna but instead he was met with appointed Ministry Aurors, _"Mr. Potter requests that nobody visits Miss. Darcy unless specified, now get out of here trash," the one Auror said. Frustrated beyond belief Draco furiously addressed the two men._

 _"I'm not quite sure you understand who I am, I am Draco Malfoy, Miss. Darcy is my girlfriend and given my Father has given a substantial amount of money to this place I demand you let me in!"_ But they did nothing but laugh and tell him the Malfoy name meant nothing anymore. For that reason he never tried visiting again, but he did write her everyday for the next two years, hoping that when she woke up, she would see them but the letters he wrote were always owled back.

He decided to leave England, after three years of Anna in the coma to help get her off his mind, and also because the stigmatism of being a Malfoy made earning a living in almost any small wizarding town impossible. He went first to Albania and worked at a Snitch factory for six months before he was laid off, then moved to France because he'd heard there was an opening for a Curse Breaker.

He found a job in Curse Breaking, in a wizarding village of Magiemagnifique, in the South of France at the bank called Gobelinspointer. He didn't love his job but worked hard. Not only did it help him keep his mind off Anna during the day, but it was something he felt he had to do. To prove to the world he was not this rich little boy who got handed everything.

He continued to think about Anna at night. He wrote to her once a month but never received a reply. Eventually he wrote one final letter and forced himself to accept the fact that the time they'd spent with one another, alone in the tower, was the only thing they'd ever share.

Still, though, she stayed with him. Last year, exactly two years after the last letter, he had Blaise Zambini look up Phoebe Darcy's address in the hope of finding Anna. He went to her house in Godric's Hallow, discovered that she had moved and, after talking to some neighbors, finally flooed her Aunt's new office. The girl who's head popped into his fireplace was new, but she poked around the personnel files and explained that Ms. Phoebe Darcy had gone as an English Ministry delegate to Germany. She also explained that her secretary had been left in charge at England's Ministry of Magic and that no forwarding address was listed for she nor the Office of the German Ministry of Magic. That was the first and last time he ever looked for her.

For the next two years Draco worked for the Goblins as their Curse Break and eventually their personal accountant. So pleased with his work, they suggested he open his own company. So he did, Draco put all his energy into his own financing company which he called Dragon Scorpio Enterprises. He started off budgeting for the goblins at the bank, than word spread and he received the accounts of the Ireland, Bulgarian and England Quidditch teams. As the year dragged on, the company grew and he mastered the business and was running the entire operation, brokering the deals and managing a staff of thirty. The company had become the largest accounting firm in Europe.

During that last three years he dated a few different women. He became serious with one, a publicist from the Bulgarian Quidditch team with deep blue eyes and silky chestnut hair named Christiana. Although they dated for a year and had some good times together, he never came to feel the same way about her as he did about Anna. She was a few years older than he was, and it was she who taught him even newer ways to please a woman, the places to touch and kiss, the things to whisper.

Towards the end of their relationship she'd told him once, "I wish I could give you what you're looking for, but I don't know what it is. There's a part of you that you keep closed off from everyone, including me. It's as if your' mind is on someone else. It's like you keep waiting for her to pop out of thin air to take you away from all this. . ." A month later she visited him at work and told him she'd met someone else. He understood. They parted as friends, and two weeks ago he received owl post from her saying she was married to a man named Red Corsica . He hadn't heard from her since and he was fine with that.

Yes, Draco built this empire from scratch and yet at the end of the day he didn't have Anna sharing it with him.


	126. An Image to Maintain

CHAPTER ONE HUNDRED AND TWENTY-SIX  
An Image To Maintain

_'Best decision I've ever made,'_ Anna reflected as she wiped a glass with a clean rag.

She had worked at Hogs Head Pub for Aberforth Dumbledore ever since her Aunt went to work as a foreign diplomat for Ministry of Magic, to Germany practically. Her Aunt, but more particularly her Father who wrote her three times a week from his cell in Azkaban, had wanted her to go into some sort of work at the Ministry – maybe even become an Wizarding Lawyer, but Anna knew she wasn't cut out for Germany or a job like they had wanted for her. She was the sort of person who was happy staying where she was, living a simple life. She'd had plenty of adventure over the last 23 years of her life that she was content here in Hogsmeade. The biggest excitement she got was when the men had drunk too many Firewhiskys and became a little overly friendly, but a well-aimed jinx did the trick. The pub had become a home to her, Aberforth like a Father figure, and she liked it very much.

Yes, Anna was as happy with her lot in life as she could be. She got to do the job she loved, meet lots of people, and got to hear little snippets of interesting information from people, both strangers and acquaintances. Nobody paid much attention to her when she strolled over to a table to deliver an order, or collect up a few empty glasses. In fact, most of them didn't even bother to stop talking, which bode well for Anna. A lot of it was just mindless, idle gossip, but there was the occasion when she heard something really worth listening to. The tidbits she heard from her patrons were probably a lot more accurate than what the Daily Prophet reported.

In fact, Anna had first heard Draco's name a while before the Prophet reported it. Daphne Greengrass was a frequent visitor to her pub, coming down from the Ministry once every couple months to survey the school as she was one of the Governors.  
At the very end of this particular month Daphne came in, offering Anna a warm smile with Blaise Zambini and Theodore Nott, the three friends sat down and put their heads together in feverish chatter, which was not unusual . Anna hadn't deliberately eavesdropped; her ears had been trained over the years to perk up only when she heard something that could directly affect her or the wizarding community. She had walked over to their table to give them their drinks, and had caught a snatch of their conversation. Nott had been talking louder than he should have, and sounded scandalized by the words that came out of his own mouth.

"So you hear Malfoy's got his own business now, Daph?"

"I did, the wealthiest wizard in Great Britain and still unmarried –" Daphne began but was cut off by Zambini.

"Shame Christiana and him didn't work out she was a lovely girl,"

At this, Anna had stopped abruptly. Daphne nudged him hard in the ribs, and Zambini quickly closed his mouth. Anna had raised one eyebrow, but all three had remained silent, staring down at the table. Anna decided not to act as if anything was out of the ordinary.

"Two Firewhiskies –"

"Oh that's me," Nott spoke up and Zambini raised a hand indicating he was the second order.

"And one Butterbeer."

"Thanks," said Daphne with a smile. Zambini and Nott muttered their thanks under their breath, as they took their drinks without looking at her.

As Anna made her way back to the bar, she mused over the few words she had caught of their conversation. If Draco wasn't married – was Christiana the girl her Aunt had heard he was betrothed to? It hardly seemed possible, but…  
Anna did not doubt Draco's former friends' word. After all, who would know more about his doings than them? If Draco were to keep in touch with anyone, it was obvious that he would immediately seek out his fellow Slytherins. If Daphne said he wasn't married, then it was most likely that it was true.

Anna was not the type of woman to get into a flap. However, as she began to pour more drinks, she began to wonder what had happened and found her mind unwittingly travel back to their school days...

_Flashback_

_Wrapping her arms around his neck she forcefully slipped her tongue into Draco's mouth to caress his. His expert hands roamed her defined curves, his fingers wrapping themselves around her rear. He gently lifted her up and her legs instinctively wrapped around his waist. Pinning her against the wall, Draco began kissing her neck. With suave subtlety he pressed his groin between her legs and sucked the tender skin of her collarbone. She felt his hot breath on her ear and heard his husky voice whisper._

_"I can make us forget it all…" He bit her earlobe gently._

_End Flashback_

"Fuck!" the drinks she'd been pouring were overflowing now as she realized perhaps she wasn't as over him as she thought. She'd spent the last three years trying to get him out of her head and yet he haunted her. With a collective shudder, Anna headed back out with another tray of drinks. She didn't want to dwell on it now. That was than and this was now and she would not breakdown and cry right now, as she often did when the bar closed down because right now she had customers to serve.

"Miss. Darcy!"

"Hi Miss. Darcy!"

"We're back! Did you miss us?"

"Billy of course she missed us we're her favorite customers!"

"Hey Beautiful!"

Anna found a warm distraction in the group of third year regulars that entered the bar and clambered up onto the stools, smiling at her. The two boys were twins; both tall and stocky gingers with hazel eyes gleaming as they smiled up at her. Billy and Jim Stubbs always brought a crowd with them because they were funny and likable.  
Accompanied by the boys was Trent Parker, who was of average height, gangly with dark hair and a Puddlemere United Quidditch cap; Rita Cummings a pretty little petite blonde who never said more to Anna than hello and goodbye but seemed to have a permanent smile on her face, Carolyn Petra who was also petite but with chestnut color hair and glasses, and Jules O'Connell the ladies man of the group who wore a leather jacket, had platinum blond hair usually slicked back and addressed Anna as 'beautiful' whenever he ordered something. The 13 year olds sometimes brought a slew of other students but generally came alone on Hogsmeade trips to visit her.

"What can I get for you ladies and gents today?" Anna smiled as she finished cleaning up the mess she made just seconds earlier.

"4 Butterbeers, 2 Cherry Syrups and a Firewhiskey beautiful," Jules winked slicking his hair back with a comb as he ordered for everyone.

"Alright, 5 Butterbeers and 2 Cherry Syrups coming right up," Anna grinned pulling out her wand and summoning the order for them.

"Oh no Firewhiskey left? I suppose a Butterbeer will have to do than... " Jules insisted but Anna shook her and smiled as she served them their drinks.

"Sorry there Keeper Casanova," she said. "Come back in four years for that..."

The group let out and 'ooooh' as Anna winked at them before she turned to see Aberforth shaking his head and folding his arms at her.

"Your making my pub go soft with all these giddy little school boys coming in to see you!" he grumbled but there was a hint of an undertoned amusement in his voice.

"Oh stop Abe! Business is booming and we are giving The Three Broomsticks a run for their Galleons!" Anna laughed.

"Why else you think I've put up with that incessant racket you play here for these 'teen night' things you do" he replied, coming behind the bar and wiping the counter.

"It keeps the kids out of Minerva's hair twice a month!" Anna challenged him, grinning still as she waved her wand to summon the empty glasses sitting on the tables.

"Peeves tells us he misses you, you know, he wants you to visit the castle sometime soon..." Rita said conversationally interrupting what would of been Aberforth's rebuttal.

"He tells us stories about you Anna," Jules said smiling but it was wiped from his face because no sooner had her name slipped from his mouth, Aberforth became furious.

"HEY!" he bellowed causing the entire group of Third Years to jump, he leaned on the bar glaring at each of them. "THAT'S MISS. DARCY TO YOU, YOU LITTLE RODENT!"

"Sorry sir, sorry 'Miss. Darcy'," Jules said sighing, looking down at his Butterbeer.

"Oh don't mind Dumbledore, O'Connell, he just needs a nap!" Anna said smiling as the boy perked up a little at her words.

"Darcy, you do realize I could fire you right now, right?" Aberforth challenged evenly.

"But you won't" Anna smiled, coming up behind him and giving him a brief hug which caught him off guard causing the children to laugh. "Cause you love me, I'm the daughter you never had!"

"Yeah, Yeah-Oh for Christ sakes! Go take the afternoon off you've worked nearly 12 hours straight, I will not be held responsible for any slacking you might do without enough sleep!" he said taking the glasses she was drying from her hands.

"I've slept for three whole years in case you forgot Abe!" Anna quipped, moving to take the glass back. She winked at the kids who continued to watch the interaction amusedly.

"Yes but I'm your boss not a Goddamn House Elf Driver! Now get gone with you, so I can actually run his bar how I'd like to!" Aberforth said trying not to smile.

"But Abe-" Anna began in a sing-song voice but he cut her off.

"Now scat and take these little rugrats with you!" he yelled, giving their observers a stern look before they emptied their wallets and darted out the door within seconds. Once they were gone, he looked around at the remaining adults, and smiled. "There we go, now go on Anna or they'll come back in," he said shoeing her out from behind the bar.

"Oh fine, but just admit it's nice that this pub has lost it's gloomy reputation," she said hanging her apron up on the hook and grabbing her traveling cloak instead.

"Alright fine, you stubborn hippogriff, but don't expect me to admit it," he said gruffly but smiling all the same. "I got an image to maintain..."

"Aww you do care!" she called as she fastened on her cloak in a hurry and flew out the door before he could reply.

"Miss Darcy?"

The group of Third Years were waiting by the entrance in with their Honeydukes bags opened.

"Ah here you go kiddies! Now don't do anything I would do at 13 with these," she said in a Aberforth worthy stern impression.

"Thank You!"

"Thank You!"

Satisfied with their appreciation, Anna pulled some puking pastilles, insta-swamps, dungbombs and U-Kno-Poo's from her bag, and dispersed them amongst her loyal customers.

"Now you use these on Filch only and you didn't get these from me, deal?" she said seriously and the kids nodded in earnest. "Now off you go than!" she laughed and watched them head back off into the crowds of kids at the Quidditch shop.

She walked the short distance to her house along the road that lead just outside of Hogsmeade. Relief washed over her when she reached her cozy cape cod home that resembled a gingerbread house with gorgeous blue and white trimmings. Her flying Ford Mustang imported from the States sat in her quint little driveway and her dog was in the window, barking as he'd just seen her round the bend.

She had built a wonderful life for herself, adjusting to the three years that had passed in a coma like she'd never endured them, seeing her friends twice a month when she could and was even seeing the new judge on the council of magical law rather frequently. Although she had no reason to complain, lately she had felt lonely and detached. For Christmas, Dimitri had got her a ring which sparkled brightly in the sunlight as she turned the key and entered her home. She was barely through the door as she watched her one hundred and thirty-three pound Chocolate lab came charging at her.

Coco eagerly licked her hand, her tail waging back and forth. She knew not to jump up on people. She nudged her hip with her immense nuzzle.

"Hey, baby." Anna breathed in deep as she bent down and hugged the huge massive dog. Coco licked her cheek as if she could feel her anguish. "Mama, needs a drink."

Anna kissed her mutt and let her follow her to the kitchen. She poured herself a glass of wine and went to the bedroom.

She considered the ring again, it was big ruby that sat like a rock on her hand. That was all a girl could wish for. A great lover who adored her with a great life he could offer her. It wasn't an engagement ring, oh heavens no! He was just eager to prove to her that he was serious about her, Anna, however, was hesitant. First of all, the ring was gorgeous but not her. The ring Draco got her was a magnificent snake ring with lapis diamond on a small silver band. The lapis had a brilliant blue with violent or greenish tints. The ring his way of showing his love but-

The telephone, which was Hermione's preferred method to contact Anna and her idea to install, rang and Anna was jerked from her thoughts.

She reached for it and answered with a tired, "hello."

"Hey, chérie. How are you?"

Anna inwardly sighed hoping it was Hermione but was disappointed to hear it was Dimitri. Regardless of this inner aggravation she answered with a sweet, "Good. How are you Dimitri?"

"I'm okay. I was just wondering if you wanted to go out tonight. We could go get some food and then go back to my place."

Another night that would have sounded good but not tonight. Anna was too flustered to go with him. "I'd love to, Dimitri, but I can't tonight. I'm exhausted and I just want to sleep."

"Oh," Anna could hear Dimitri's disappointment but he forced his tone to a lighter mood. "I could come by your place and give you a backrub?" he suggested. But the suggestion wasn't only about the backrub, Dimitri had tried and failed to get Anna into bed with him for the last year they were seeing each other, but Anna always kept him at bay saying she wanted to wait till she was married.

She sighed. "That's nice of you, Dimitri, but busy night at the bar all I want to do is sleep."

"Anytime, my love. I guess I'll talk at you later, Anna."

"Okay." Anna silently sighed as he gave up.

"I love you."

Anna almost cringed. Why was she being so rude to him? He only wanted to help.

"Bye, Dimitri," Anna whispered and put the phone in the cradle. She sniffed as a sharp tight pain came across her chest and tears started to flood her eyes.

She stripped her clothes off, let the tub fill up with hot water and soon after that sunk into it, sipping her wine. The hot water was soothing but even though relaxed, Anna was rigid inside. Her insides were tied in knots and her head pounded.  
Aphrodite, Anna's snowy white owl, swooped down and dropped a letter on the bathroom floor beside the tub. Desperate for a distraction, Anna put down her wine glass, and tore open her mail.

_Greetings Anna!_  
_I am writing to tell you Rolf and I have come back from the States from studying the Frantouis Mobulious, it was a lovely experience! Actually we are in France, Rolf wanted to visit his Grandfather and I would love to meet up with you for a ladies night. Tomorrow night...say around 7 at Georgic's Pub in Magiemagnifique (Rolf says it's a real cozy pub quite popular)? The nargles aren't bad here, hope you come!_  
_Love,_  
_Luna_

Anna picked her wand up from the edge of the tub and summoned a quill and parchment. Aberfoth would be glad for her to take a vacation, in fact he'd welcome it, because in his words she's running from something and throwing it into her work. Perhaps she should take a week for herself plus she really did miss Luna. Making her decision she quilled a quick reply.

_Luna,_  
_So glad you and Rolf had a great trip! I am kept on my toes by the bar but I think Abe will be glad to get rid of me for a week. Perhaps leaving England for a breath of fresh air would be nice. I will see you tomorrow night at Georgic's...7 pm._  
_Lot's of Love,_  
_Anna_

She sent the letter to a patiently waiting Aphrodite and sighed, today was Draco's birthday and though she knew she oughtn't be thinking of him ever since she overheard Daphne talking of his failed relationship he popped back into her mind like a bad knut.  
Giving into her sorrow and pain, Anna put her wine down and wept. She cried like she had many nights for the last three years she'd spent without Draco and let all over her emotions spill out.  
Coco came into the bathroom and put her head on the side of the tub, her nose rubbing her face.

Anna stopped and leaned over to stroke her head. "Yeah, I love you, too, girl." Anna rubbed her face with her hands and took in a deep breath. "Okay, I'm done now. No need to worry." Coco knew that wasn't true because she let out a small whimper.

"No, I'm done, Coco." She smiled reassuringly at the dog and pulled the plug from the tub. "I am going to France tomorrow...and I am going to have fun!" she promised herself with conviction.

Anna got out and went straight to her bed, the towel wrapped around her.

She dried off, pulled on her Ireland Quidditch night gown and then pulled the covers back to her bed. She crawled in and Coco licked her hand. Anna smiled at her and rubbed her head. "Night, baby girl."


	127. Reunited

CHAPTER ONE HUNDRED TWENTY-SEVEN  
Reunited

 _' Luna was late...'_ Anna thought as she occupied the barstool second farthest from the entrance. She sat with one leg crossed over the other and eyed the people of the pub with scrutiny: there a woman dressed in clothes way too tight for her clear age of 55, pawing at the younger gentlemen to buy her drinks; by the looks of it she seemed like a regular most definitely a cougar who's ex-husband was a womanizer, there was also the slumped over drunkard in the corner, summoning the barman with a flick of his forefinger.

Among the attendees were the overexcited newly-turned 17 year olds trying their first drop of hard liquor, along with the 20-somethings looking at the younger crowd with a look of superiority and clear incomparability. As a barmaid herself, Anna recognized all these types at Hogshead.

"Can I get you something dearie?" the barman asked. He was a short, stocky man in his sixties that seemed aware of her critiques and observations of his pub.

"A goblet of diet goblin ale please," Anna said softly with a smile. She worked at these sort of places and seen enough drunks to last her a lifetime.

"Goblin Ale?" a voice to the right of her drawled in a way so hauntingly familiar way that sent a shiver down her spine.

Anna turned to look at the man who had interrupted her survey of the pub.

She was met with the sight of a bored-looking man, around her age, watching her with a pale, flaxen eyebrow raised. His hair had the same shade of pale blond as his perfectly shaped eyebrow. Her breath caught in her throat when she realized how eerily like Draco this man looked. He even had the same shade of eyes of him, they were silver, no…they were molten silver. Yep, that was it. Molten silver irises stared at her in inquisition.

"Are you speaking to me?" she asked in the same soft voice she had used earlier.

"Yes. No one else around here seems to have ordered goblin ale," he said resting his chin on his fist.

"Is it a crime to order goblin ale in a pub?" she asked, removing her eyes from the Draco look-a-like a moment to accept the goblin ale from the barman.

"No, not a crime, but very odd. I mean, why not just order a warm glass of milk while you're at it?" he asked. Anna huffed under her breath, he certainly had a touch of Draco's arrogance.

He was having a hard time taking his eyes away from her. She could feel his eyes on her even before she turned back to look at him.

Meanwhile Draco was captivated by this woman who resembled his Anna so much that he could not stop staring, how strange was it that her eyes were a gulf of the exact shade of jade, or that the way she carried herself was like an ancient memory from his past. If he had not been sure Anna Darcy had gone with her Aunt to somewhere in Germany he'd of thought it was her sitting before him.

"Well, I'm not a very big fan of warm milk, so it would be pretty dim-witted of me to order it," she said, taking a slow swig of her juice. "Do you have any specific motive for patronizing my choice of drink and making me feel juvenile for ordering it?"  
Her face held a look of playful teasing, which made her deep green eyes shine brighter.

"No reason, just a bit curious," Draco said slowly. Maybe it was the one shot of firewhiskey, but for some reason, this woman even sounded like Anna. _'Yep'_ he thought, _'I should probably lay off the booze'_

"Well, curiosity killed the dragon, now didn't it?" she asked, quoting a popular Wizarding proverb.

Draco laughed, despite himself. "How ironic."

"What's ironic?" she asked.

"My given name is Latin for dragon," he said.

"Oh I suppose your going to tell me your names Draco too?" she said with a hint of mirth and a smile.

"It is" he said.

"Ironic indeed," she said simply, leaving the phrase to float in the air around them. She stared at him differently now, like she was wondering if he was someone she knew.  
They sat in an acknowledged silence, simply staring.

Draco was itching to get the Anna look-a-like woman to speak again. Her voice was very soft, yet familiar, could it be her? _'No,'_ Draco reasoned it was definitely the Firewhiskey.

"So why did you come to a pub to order goblin ale? My curiosity has not been sated," Draco said, breaking the silence between them.

A ghost of a smile played at her dark pink lips. "Where else would I go?"

"Any place that sells food and drink serves goblin ale. You could have gone to a café, any restaurant…wherever you buy your groceries."

"You make a good point," she said contemplatively. "I was suppose to meet my best friend here, who's reasonably late and I guess I enjoy watching people at the pub. Especially when they make complete fools of themselves as they slowly drink their way to liver failure."

Draco chuckled. "We have potions and spells to prevent liver failure…so that really is not a very good observation."

"Ah, but those potions and spells can be just as damaging as the alcohol, so in all fairness, I believe I made a very good observation," she replied, taking another sip of her conversation-starting goblin ale.

"So like you like to watch people at pubs?"

"I'm a barmaid, I watch people at pubs quite often."

"I suppose you meeting a friend is the reason I've never seen you in this pub before, then?"

"So that would make you a regular?" she asked, placing her own chin on her fist.

"Basically."

She smiled at him. "Well, yes, I suppose something must of come up for her, although I think it's odd for her not to send an owl. So I people watched although so far, all I've observed is you interrupting my observations."

"I just couldn't sit back and not know why you were sitting in a pub and not know why you weren't drinking."

"I serve all sorts of drunks day after day so when I'm off from work I usually avoid these places.."

"So why haven't you cleared out already?"

"Well, this may sound silly but you remind me of someone I knew," she said uneasily. Her voice held a slight quaver as she spoke.

Draco stared at the young woman. "Well, then that's good…I think."

"It is good," she said with a smile. "You remind me a lot of him...even with the name and all..."

Draco nodded. His eyes focused on her hand as it rose towards her hair to pull it away from her face. Her hair fell down to her shoulders in luscious onyx waves, that made her bright green eyes stand out all the more. He wondered what it would be like to run his fingers through those dark locks. That was definitely the firewhiskey. Usually, he didn't think that way until the second round of shots.

"You know, you do look very familiar," Draco said after awhile.

She looked at him, as if assessing him. "I'm Anna" she said.

"Anna," he repeated, savoring each letter as it rolled off his tongue.

Than it seemed to hit them both and they each scooted down one seat to face each other.

"Draco Malfoy?" Anna asked in disbelief as she stared and he nodded to answered her question.

"Anna Darcy?" he gasped, looking equally shocked as Anna swallowed hard and nodded.

Neither one had said anything hadn't said anything, and suddenly she felt guilty about not knowing sooner, it was him, and it made it harder. She had thought that she would know what to say. But she didn't. Everything that came into her head seemed inappropriate, somehow lacking.

As she stared at him, she noticed how little he'd changed since she'd last seen him. _'He looked good,'_ she thought. With his shirt tucked loosely into his pants, she could see the same broad shoulders she remembered, tapering down to narrow hips and a flat stomach. In this light his hair was a little thinner than she remembered, but he looked the same as he had when she'd known him last.

She took a deep breath and smiled. "Hello, Draco. It's good to see you again."

He looked at her with amazement in his eyes. Then, after shaking his head slightly, he slowly began to smile. "You too," he stammered. He brought his hand back to his chin, and she noticed he hadn't shaved. "It's really you, isn't it? I can't believe it.."

She heard the shock in his voice as he spoke, and surprising her it all came together-being here, seeing him. She felt something twitch inside, something deep and old, something that made her dizzy for just a second. She caught herself fighting for control. She hadn't expected this to happen, didn't want it to happen. She was seeing someone now. She hadn't come here for this. Yet.

Yet the feeling went on despite herself, and for a brief moment she felt sixteen again with their meetings in the tower. She felt as though she hadn't in years, as if all her dreams could still come true. She felt as though she'd finally come home.  
Without another word they came together, as if it were the most natural thing in the world, and he put his arms around her, drawing her close. They held each other tightly; both of them letting the six total years of separation dissolve.

They stayed like that for a long time before she finally pulled back to look at him. He did look the same but there was a new edge to him; he seemed less innocent, more cautious, and yet the way he was holding her made her realize how much she'd missed him.  
Her eyes brimmed with tears as they finally released each other. She laughed nervously while wiping the corners of her eyes.

"Are you okay?" he asked, a thousand other questions on his face.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to cry." she whispered still in awe.

"It's okay," he said, smiling. "I still can't believe it's you. Who were you meeting here?"

"Believe it or not, Luna," she chuckled despite herself. "This is Gregorio's isn't it?" she quizzed.

"Nope, this is Rosenbound's Pub," he said. "Gregorio's is two shops down..."

"Oh no!" Anna wailed miserably putting her face in her hands. "Poor Luna probably thinks I stood her up!"

"I'm sure she'll understand," Draco answered his tone soothing.

She stepped back, trying to compose herself, wiping away the last of her tears. "I'm sure she will too, ugh, she'll probably laugh hysterically when she see's me."

Draco smiled broadly. "I'm glad you came to the wrong bar." He leaned back. "You look gorgeous. You're even prettier now than you were then."  
She felt the blood in her face. Just like six years ago.

"Thank you. You look great, too." And he did, no doubt about it.

"So what brings you and Luna to France?"

His questions brought her back to the present, making her realize what could happen if she wasn't careful. _'Don't let this get out of hand'_ , she told herself; _the longer it goes on, the harder it's going to be._ And she didn't want it to get any harder.

"Well after the war she and Rolf became naturalists," Anna explained to him. "So they travel all over the world, I haven't seen Luna in over a year so we were supposed to meet at Gregorio's"

"How's your Aunt?" he asked still enthralled he was actually talking to her.

"Good she's working in Germany now as a foreign affairs diplomat she's really happy out there," she said, watching Draco take in every word she uttered.

"So you're living in Germany now?"

"No, I'm still in England, not far from Hogsmeade."

"I thought you went with her," Draco said thoughtfully.

"Yes, well…I did for two weeks but than I came back." she said flustered. _'How did he know this?'_

"So, you've been in England all this time?" Draco asked, unable to resist the question that he had been so desperate to know.

"Well yes," she said, looking him straight in the eye, unsure why he seemed so shocked that she never left the country.

Draco nodded slowly, watching her watch him.

It was a long moment before she said. "I'm seeing someone."

He looked down when she said it, suddenly feeling just a bit weaker. So that was it.

"That's nice," he finally said, wondering how convincing he sounded. "Who's the lucky guy?"

"Dimitri ."

"Dimitri?"

"Romanoff," Anna answered with a sadness in her voice. "He's Judge on the Ministry Council..."

He nodded. The Romanoffs were one of the most powerful and influential families in the Wizarding World. Ministry money. The death of Dimitri Romanoff Senior had made the front page of the Daily Prophet.  
"I've heard of him. His father has quite a reputation."

She nodded her head. "yes, his Dad was a Judge after Crouch died."

"With his name, he must be busy."

"He is. He works a lot."

He thought he heard something in her tone, and the next question came automatically. "Does he treat you well?"

She didn't answer right away, as if she were considering the question for the first time. Then: "Yes. He's a good man, Draco. You'd like him."

Her voice was distant when she answered, or at least he thought it was. Draco wondered if it was just his mind playing tricks on him.

The barman chose that moment to clear his throat, breaking the concentrated stare between the two.

"The pub closes in 15 minutes," he said gruffly.

Draco and Anna nodded.

She opened her money bag to pay for her drink and as she handed the barman the sickles, he waved the money away, shaking his head.

"The gentleman took care of your bill," he said, pointing to Draco.

She feigned the look of a determined feminist, but couldn't hold back a polite smile. "Thank you."

"So, how long are you staying?" Draco said, standing up from his barstool and walking towards hers.

"I don't know. Not long. Maybe until tomorrow or the next day" standing up from her own barstool.

"I'm glad you went to the wrong bar. It's good to see you again. You were the best friend I ever had, Anna. I'd still like to be friends, even if you are seeing someone, and even if it is just for a couple of days. How about we just kind of get to know each other again?"

She thought about it, and decided that since he knew about her seeing someone, it would probably be all right. Or at least not wrong.

"Good. How about dinner next Friday night? I know a place in Hogsmeade that makes great food."

She smiled slightly and nodded. "I'd like that. Where?"

"La Cafe de Monde...at 7 PM...Do you mind?"

Anna pursed her lips in thought, counting her steps as they walked side-by-side down the cold street.

"I've never been there, sounds perfect,"

Draco nodded and they walked in silence, "Is your boyfriend here with you?" he asked.

She shook her head. "No, he's still in London."

Draco raised his eyebrows. "Does he know you're here?"

She shook her head again and answered slowly. "No. I told him I was going to be working 12 hour shifts for the next few days. I didn't feel like sitting though another lecture on how the French Ministry justice system failed their society."

Draco was a little surprised. It was one thing to come and visit a friend, but it was an entirely different matter to hide the truth from her boyfriend.

The cobblestones were bumpy beneath their feet as they walked. He asked: "Anna, do you love him?"

She answered automatically. "Yes, I love him."

The words hurt. But again he thought he heard something in her tone, as if she were saying it to convince herself. He stopped and gently took her shoulders in his hands, making her face him. The moonlight reflected in her eyes as he spoke.  
"If you're happy, Anna, and you love him. I won't try to tempt you away from him. But if there's a part of you that isn't sure, then don't be with him."

Her answer came almost too quickly. "I'm happy."

He stared for a second, wondering if he believed her. Then he nodded and they began to walk again. He said: "I'm not making this easy for you, am I?"

She smiled a little. "It's okay. I really can't blame you."

"I'm sorry anyway."

"Don't be. There's no reason to be sorry. I'm the one who should be apologizing. Maybe I should have written."

Anna stopped in front of a white cobblestoned building a few blocks away from Draco's penthouse.

"Well this is Luna's place," she said, walking up the steps to the entrance. "I live just outside of Hogsmeade...18 Merlin Avenue...I get off work at 5:30"

"Sounds good so I'll pick you up next Friday at 6:45?" he asked, memorizing address she gave him.

Anna hesitated but then smiled and nodded. "Sounds good."

Draco nodded and held out his hand.

Anna smiled at his outstretched hand and slowly held hers out as well, wrapping her hand around his comparatively larger one and shaking it. Draco stopped the shake and lifted her hand to his lips, kissing the back of it.

"Until next Friday Anna," he said and turned around before she had a chance to blush at his outgoing action.

He apparated away right as she waved goodbye with the newly Draco-baptized hand. A small part in the back of her mind blared a warning siren, alerting her rationale that she had a boyfriend.. But she doubted that that would make any difference…  
Until next Friday indeed…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Once Again Here's The Timeline for help:  
> Chapters 122-123: May 1998  
> Chapter 124: October 2001  
> Chapter 125-onward: 2004  
> Scorpius is listed as being born in 2006 so it doesn't interfere with the JK Rowling timeline. Hope this helped!  
> With Love,  
> Starry**


	128. Narcissa's Advice

CHAPTER ONE HUNDRED AND TWENTY-EIGHT  
Narcissa's Advice

Draco looked up from his book as the fireplace in his living room roared to life in green flames. A moment later, his mother's elegant form gracefully strode out of the hearth and into his living room. Not a single fleck of dust touched her.  
He stood up from the couch and kissed his mother on the cheek in greeting.

"I was wondering when you would snap and come visit," he said with a knowing smirk.

Narcissa raised an eyebrow. "Well, I wouldn't have to come visit if my only son would get his lazy body in gear and come visit his parents everyday like he promised."

"Surely everyday is a bit much, mum," he said. "Besides, you know I work 10 hour days and whatever free time I manage to have, I spend it catching up on sleep." He left out the part of going to the pub and downing a shot of firewhiskey before retiring for the night.  
Narcissa took the seat next to her son. "I still don't understand why you even work at all. You have more money in your vault from your inheritances than most countries have as their national budget."

"I told you that I don't want to use money that has been accumulated from centuries of Dark Magic," Draco said coolly, perusing the book in his hand casually.

"You and I both know that is not true. The Malfoy and Black families never earned a penny from dark dealings. All that money has been earned through hard work and very intelligent investing."

"Ok, I'll save it for a rainy day," he said casually.

Narcissa rolled her eyes. "Now what have you been up to, dear?"

"Since your last visit of the day before yesterday? Oh, you know, the usual: traveled the world, wrote a novel, apparated to the moon."

"By God, you are the most insufferable boy," Narcissa huffed. "It was a simple question."

"Mum, you fuss way too much over me. It's as if I never left the manor."

Narcissa sighed. "Would you please just indulge me and then scoff at me later, love."

Draco put his book down and put his arm around his mother. "Well, I had a meeting at work today which lasted for what seemed to be a millennium. I almost fell asleep after the fifth presentation on budgetary limitations for the new curricula at Hogwarts."

"If you dislike your job so much, why don't you just quit?" Narcissa asked.

"I don't dislike my job at all. In fact, I really do love it. Running my own business is one of the best things to happen to me. I could live a happier life without the meetings, but since I'm the boss, I really can't do without them."

"Well, whatever stirs your cauldron, dear," Narcissa reassured. "So, have you been seeing Desdemona at work?"

"Desdemona?" Draco asked.

"You know, that girl we met at your office holiday party."

"Yes, I've seen her around. Why are you asking about her?" Draco wondered, knowing exactly why his mother was asking about her.

"Well she seems like such a nice girl and she's very pretty. Your father said she looks a bit like me when I was younger."

Draco suppressed a groan. "Yeah, mum, that's exactly what I'm looking for in a girl, one who looks like my mother. There's nothing psychologically wrong with that at all."

Narcissa shook her head. "Have I mentioned how insufferable you are?"

"You might have," Draco said with a smile.

"Well, are you going to ask her out or not?" Narcissa asked impatiently.

"No, mother. She's really, truly not my type."

"Blonde hair, blue eyes, nice body. She's everyone's type," Narcissa persisted.

"Not mine," Draco said with a tired sigh. "Don't worry about my love-life, mother, I'm perfectly capable of handling it on my own."

"Well, your father and I aren't getting any younger and we would like to see some grandchildren grace the lonely manor. So I say go out and find a girl to give us those grandchildren," Narcissa said.

It was Draco's turn to roll his eyes. "I'll have you know that I am going out with a girl tonight."

Narcissa perked up. "Really? Who is she? Is it that Parkinson girl, because I swear I cannot stand her or her mother and their pretentious-"

"No, it's not, nor would or will it ever be," Draco interrupted. "It's Anna Darcy."

"Potter's friend?"

"Yes."

"Where did you bump into her?"

"The bar last night."

"Oh, that's nice."

"Yeah."

"What's she been up to these last three years that she couldn't respond to one measly letter you sent her?"

"Mother," Draco replied with a sternly. "We're just going to dinner, relax."

Narcissa smiled. "Oh right, well, I better be off to let you get ready for this big date with your Anna." Draco rolled his eyes as she said 'your Anna' with a playfully teasing tone. "Now, Draco, remember to be a gentleman and if you invite her to your place after this first date and she says no, then she's a good, solid girl who you should pursue. If she says yes, then she's a wanton hussy who you shouldn't bother with anymore."

Draco rolled his eyes once again. "Yeah, I'll keep that in mind. Now hurry back to father before he sends a search party out. You know he doesn't like to be left alone for long periods of time."

"Azkaban will do that to a person," Narcissa said pointedly. "Promise to update me on how your date goes, love. I'll be expecting a visit from you tomorrow."

"Don't expect too much," Draco mumbled under his breath.

"What was that, dear?" she asked, walking over to the hearth.

"Nothing, mum. Just have a safe floo."

"Yes, because it can be so dangerous," Narcissa said sardonically. "Do try and clean up your place dear, it's getting a bit dusty."

"Yeah, I'll get right on that. Goodbye, mother."

"Au revoir," she called out before disappearing into the green flames, as he turned back to his original activity of reading and checking the clock every few minutes...

..ooOOoo..

It was nearing 5:30 and Anna cursed as she stubbed her toe against the coffee table in her living room. "Muggle Fucking table and its stupid, bloody, pointy edges," she exclaimed as she hopped about on one foot.

She had let Coco out so she didn't jump on Draco when he arrived and no sooner had the dog ran out the doorbell rang and she'd gotten up to answer the door. That's when the table had interrupted her trek. She managed to pull herself together before opening the door to the extremely handsome man on the other side.

"You made it," she said breathlessly as she surveyed him in the light. The dim lights of the pub had clearly not displayed how handsome he still was.

"Of course I did," he said as he ogled her. The same fact occurred to him. The dim lights of the pub had clearly not displayed how even more beautiful, if possible, she'd grown. "Sorry I'm early..."

"It's alright, please come in," she said, opening the door wider for him. She glanced at his classy attire. He had worn a black button-up shirt with khaki pants under a black traveling cloak. She wondered if he would ever notice that he probably had more of a fashion sense than she did.

He walked in slowly and turned around to hand her a single white rose.

"Oh, thank you, that's very kind of you," she said, taking the flower from his hand and smelling it.

He smiled in reply and continued to watch her as she turned to find a vase for the single rose.

She looked breathtaking in a dark purple cocktail dress that blended perfectly with her sun kissed skin. Her hair had been pulled back to reveal a slender neck and straight, smooth shoulders.  
He never wanted so badly to ravish her, the woman of his dreams and love of his life who stood before him in the flesh after six long years.

She turned towards the kitchen, and saw his profile. For a second he looked like a young man of seventeen again, and it made her pause a split second before going on. _'Damn,'_ she thought, _'get a hold of yourself. Remember that you're dating someone now...but you can always break up with Dimitri...'_

He was standing by the counter; whistling as he took in her modest home.

"It's unbelievable, Anna. You had this place built?"

She looked up from the vase where she put the rose. "Yes, I wanted to be close to Hogwarts."

"I never realized how quiet it is out here"

She laughed. "Well it is quiet, when Harry, Ron or Hermione aren't dropping by...Neville's the new Herbology teacher too so he drops by for supper here and there. But I work 12 hour days so...I don't always get to eat a good meal."

"Why'd you work so hard?"

 _Ghosts,_ she wanted to say, but didn't.

"I suppose... I just wanted to feel productive after being in a coma for three years. Do you want anything to drink before we head to dinner?"

"What do you have?"  
"Not much, really. Elf made wine, Goblin Ale, tea, coffee."

"Wine sounds good."

She smiled and pulled out her wand before summoning a bottle of wine.

"It'll be just a second," she said, gesturing to the kitchen table. "Take a seat," she instructed.

"No, allow me, hun." he pulled out a chair for her and lead her over to the table to sit.

He waved his wand and conjured two goblets of wine and handed one to her. She smiled and took a sip.

Draco joined her at the kitchen table, and she moved to make room for him. She could smell him as he sat right next to her-clean, familiar, distinctive-and felt his arm brush against her as he leaned over and poured himself another goblet of wine.

Draco took a swig of the wine and looked at the moving pictures on the wall of she and her friends. He paused for a moment and stared at Anna, watching her sip the wine. As he did that, he wondered again the sheer luck that she'd gone to the wrong bar and bumped into him, especially now that she had a boyfriend. _'A boyfriend yes...but not a fiancé or husband'_ said a voice in his head. None of this made much sense to him. But then Anna had always been surprising.

He smiled, remembering the way she had been. Fiery, spontaneous, passionate-as he imagined most pranksters to be. And she was definitely that. He imagined her owning her own Joke shop, he wondered if she ever considered it.  
Anna's dog was barking outside, and Draco realized he had been staring at the photo of her, Luna and Rolf for a long time. He looked away quickly and noticed she'd been watching him watch her photos amusedly.

"How's the wine?" he asked, seeing she was nearly finished.

"Good. I'm almost done here. Anything else before dinner?"

"I have some Hogwart's Elf made bread with fresh tomatoes and mozzarella if you'd like," she added as she rose to summon their goblets, holding them under the tap, then dropping them in the soapy water of sink while she washed them. Draco stood up and came over to watch her.

"Leave them, Anna" he instructed softly.

"No. Nearly done," she said, demonstrating.

He smiled. "I never pegged you as a neat freak Miss. Darcy."

"People do grow up," Anna chucked with amusement. "Although I do shock myself sometimes too."

He leaned against the counter, standing close to her, as she laughed at his comment.

"You want to sit on the porch for a few minutes? We still got a half-hour before our reservations" he said kindly.

"Sure," she said.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I wanted to give Narcissa a softer personality she reserves just for her family, I also wanted her to be supportive of her son's feelings. I just get that vibe off of her so that's how I wrote her. Next chapter Anna and Draco will talk...that's all I'm at liberty to say right now! With Love, Starry**


	129. You Don't Know What It Means To Me

CHAPTER ONE HUNDRED AND TWENTY-NINE  
You Don't Know What It Means To Me

Draco couldn't take his eyes off of her as together they went to the front porch. She put on the light as they went outside, and he sat in the older rocker, offering the newer one to her, which she took graciously.

"You sit out here often?" he asked her curiously.

"Yeah. Nearly every night...it's a habit now." she said serenely.

"I can see why," he said as he looked around. "I'm surprised your allowed to build here these days?"

"Actually, if you look right out over that hillside, all lit up there's Hogwarts."

"How can you... I mean..."

"Aberforth Dumbledore called in some favors and got me a permit to build on here...so I could see the castle at night..."

He laughed under his breath. "I always imagined you doing something close to the school."

They both sat quietly for a moment, thinking back again. Anna took a deep breath and stared at the magnificent castle in the short distance above the Hogsmeade. She pointed to one of the tiny tall towers.

"Do you see that tower, the tallest one right over there?"

He nodded, and she went on: "The Astronomy Tower, and my Aunt looked like she'd seen a ghost when I woke up in St. Mungo's looking for you, asking about you. I can still picture her on the chair beside my bed staring straight ahead. I swear, she looked as if a family member had died. That was the first and only time she entertained even a mention of you...I think she knew how serious I was about you deep down, she told me about you getting cleared and running off to France with your family for an arranged marriage and-"

"What?!" he cut her off sharply at stared at her in genuine disbelief. "Who told you I was betrothed?! "

"My Aunt, I cried myself to sleep that night, and she came back in early in the morning to have a long talk with me before my friends showed up..." Anna trailed off.

"What did she say to you?" he said, feeling his temper rise as he asked her as calmly as he could what had happened.

Anna drew a deep, shuttering breath, "Well for starters she made me tell the whole story, apparently Dominic accidentally let slip about our...meetings in the tower. She said to me, `I'm sure you think that I don't understand what you're going through, but I do. It's just that sometimes our future is dictated by what we are, as opposed to what we want.' I remember being really hurt when she said that."

"She said that to you?" Draco said, Anna noticed his voice rising slightly. "She didn't even give me a chance to see how much I love you?"

"You were engaged, Draco! I couldn't blame you for moving on!" Anna said not understanding his anger towards her Aunt.

"Anna I was never engaged, I'm sorry to say this, but your Aunt lied to you..." he explained.

"No she wouldn't..." Anna said but her eyes were wide as they searched his for truth. "Are you sure? Honestly Draco you could tell me about Christiana!"

He paled and she smiled knowingly at him, "my job entertains idle gossip..." she said.

"There's not much to tell...we dated for two years but I never proposed to her" Draco said honestly.

"Why not?" Anna asked despite herself, feeling foolish asking after the question slipped from her mouth.

"I didn't love her," he said simply with a shrug. "I can't believe your Aunt said that I mean I figured she wouldn't like me but-"

"It wasn't that, I don't think she didn't like you... I don't think she thought you didn't deserve me." Anna said as though something had clicked and made sense.

"There's not much difference." he said bitterly.

"I know. Maybe that's why my Aunt and I always seem to have a distance between us when we talk now" she said with down casting eyes.

"How do you feel about it now that you know?" he was curious.

"I think that was wrong, it isn't fair. It was a terrible thing for a girl to learn, that reputation and what side of the war your family was on is more important than feelings."

Draco said nothing.

"I've thought about you every day since I woke up," she said.

"You have?"

"Why wouldn't you think so?" She seemed genuinely surprised.

"You never answered my letters."

"You wrote?"

"Dozens of letters. I wrote to you for two years without receiving a single reply."

She slowly shook her head before lowering her eyes. "I didn't know.. ." she said finally, quietly, and he knew it must have been her Aunt checking the Owl Post, removing the letters without her knowledge. It was what he had always suspected, and he watched as Anna came to the same realization. "Oh God...Merlin's beard...she took them...all"

Draco remained silent and Anna got up and started pacing back and forth.

"Anna, what's on your mind?" he said finally, staring at her.

"It was wrong of her to do that, Draco, and I'm so sorry she did... but try to understand. Once the war ended, she probably thought it would be easier for me to just let it go than to get scorned for dating a convicted Death Eater. She never understood how much you meant to me, and, to be honest. I don't even know if she ever loved anyone the way I loved you. In her mind, she was just trying to protect my feelings, and she probably thought the best way to do that was to hide the letters you sent."

"That wasn't her decision to make," he said quietly.

"I know."

"Would it have made a difference even if you'd got them?"

"Of course. I always wondered what you were up to."

"No, I mean with us. Do you think we would have made it'?"

It took a moment for her to answer. "I don't know, Draco. I really don't, and you don't either. We're not the same people we were then. We've grown up, we're not the same kids who went running off to that tower at night. Both of us."

She paused. He didn't respond, and in the silence she looked towards the glittering Hogwarts castle. She went on. "But yes, Draco , I think we would have. At least, I'd like to think we would have."

He nodded, looked down, then turned away. "What's Dimitri like?"

She hesitated, not expecting the question. Bringing up Dimitri's name brought slight feelings of guilt to the surface, and for a moment she didn't know how to answer. .

"Dimitri's handsome, charming and successful, voted best smile in Witch Weekly two months in a row. He's kind to me, he makes me laugh, and I know he loves me in his own way." She collected her thoughts. "But there's always going to be something missing in our relationship."

She surprised herself with her answer but knew it was true nonetheless. And she also knew by looking at him that Draco had suspected the answer in advance when he asked, "Why?"

She shrugged and her voice was barely above a whisper. "I guess he never measured up to you."

Draco thought about what she had said, thought about the relationships he'd had since he'd last seen her.

"How about you'?" she asked. "Did you ever think about us?"

"All the time. I still do."

"Are you seeing anyone now?" she needed to know.

"No," he answered, shaking his head. "It's about time I'd say"

She nodded her head, and Draco rose from his seat, thinking about Anna and the love that was missing from both their lives.

Anna, too, was thinking. About Draco, about herself, about a lot of things. For a moment she wished that she hadn't met Dimitri at all, but then quickly cursed herself. It was normal to feel this way. Her first real love, she'd never been with anyone in his absence, she kept her body and heart out of reach of everyone that came close-how could she expect to forget him when he was the only one she let in?

Yet she couldn't help but wonder was it normal for her insides to twitch whenever he came near? Was it normal to confess things she could never tell anyone else? Was it normal to run into him by chance being at the wrong bar? Was it coincidence or fate?

"It's got to be," she finally whispered to herself as she looked to the evening sky, "there's nothing normal about any of this."

Draco came out at that moment and she smiled at him, glad he'd come back so she didn't have to think about it any more.

"So, are you ready to go?" she asked, grabbing a cloak from the closet near the door.

"Yep, now do you prefer Apparition or walking there? It's not too far. Only a few minutes walk from here."

"Uh, how about we apparate there and then walk back afterwards?" she asked.

"Sounds good to me," he said. "Side-along Apparition alright with you?" he asked as she walked towards the backdoor and allowed Coco in. The dog pounced on him and licked his face like he was an old friend.

"Coco go lay down girl," Anna said and the dog jumped on the sofa and let out a huff. She chuckled as she locked the door behind her and led the way towards the driveway.

"If I didn't know any better, I'd think you were looking for an excuse to get closer, Mr. Malfoy," she commented with a flirty grin as they reached the end of the driveway.

"Ah, but I think you do know better," Draco replied with a grin of his own to which she laughed.

The appartation took only seconds, they arrived at the trendy café, which had opened in Hogsmeade the previous month, right on time for their reservation.

Anna couldn't stop smiling. She could tell that the female clientele were shooting envious glares in her direction and she couldn't help but smirk back.

"How great of you to join us here at Café de Monde, Monsieur Malfoy," the maitre'd greeted them.

"Is something wrong, Anna?" Draco asked, as they walked towards the private booth at the back of the restaurant.

Anna shook her head. "No, it's just...I've never been here before...it's gorgeous," she smiled wide.

Draco smiled softly. "Not as gorgeous as you are..."

The waiter walked by at that moment. "Ah, Monsieur Malfoy, can I tempt you with our Caubernet Sauvignon this evening?"

Draco shook his head. "No thank you, garcon. Anything non-alcoholic will be fine."

He raised an eyebrow and bowed subtly. "Of course, monsieur. Right away."

Anna smiled when he had left. "Thank you. You're too sweet for words."

"I figured we drank plenty at your place. Now back to you, finally. Just start talking and if I get bored, I'll stop you," Draco said with a charming smile.

"That better be a joke, monsieur," she said, "Gosh, where to start?"

Draco laughed. "Ok, where are you a barmaid?"

"Hog's Head."

"Hog's Head Pub…as in Aberforth Dumbledore's place.?" Draco asked.

"Yeah, ever been in there?" Anna asked.

"Not in ages, but I do their financial and budgetary accounts," Draco said with a smile.

"So that means you work for Dragon Scorpio Enterprise," Anna said, realization dawning on her.

"Yeah, I own it," Draco said. "The 'dragon' kind of gives it away."

"Goodness, what a small world. I didn't know you did our accounting."

"So you work with Dumbledore?"

"Yeah, after the war ended Hog's Head became a historical site of sorts because that's how Order members entered to get to the castle."

"So you help him run the place?" Draco explained.

"Basically, I've kind of re-vamped the image of it, host Hogwarts teen nights every other Friday and in Abe's words 'made the place go soft'."

"So you guys give the Three Broomsticks a run for their galleons?"

"Well, yeah, I guess you could say that."

"Have you always wanted to work for Aberforth's bar?" Draco asked.

Anna's gaze shifted from Draco's eyes to the table. "Uh well, not really. Aberforth offered me the job two years ago when I was 21 and I took it."

"What did you originally want to do?"

Anna's hands fidgeted with the napkin on the table, an action that didn't go unnoticed by Draco. "Own my own joke shop actually…but, do tell, how long have you owned Dragon Scorpio?"

Draco knew he had stumbled upon something interesting, but he wasn't going to push his luck. "I've owned it since I was 20, so for about three years now."  
"Do you like your work?" Anna asked.

"I actually do. My mum thinks I'm completely crazy for working so much and for taking an interest in a subject she calls hideously boring."

Anna laughed. "I was never good with numbers. But I can run a business with my charm" she winked.

"You always were a people person," Draco said with a laugh.

Slowly the ice began to crack and they started to talk, making up for lost time. Draco talked about leaving England, about working as a Curse Breaker and managing the Goblin's finances. He spoke fondly of Goblins and touched on the war a little, and told her how scorned he was after his trial. Anna talked about going to back to Hogwarts to take her N.E.W.T.S, living in Germany for two weeks before coming back home, and not getting opening her own joke shop because Zonko wasn't retiring quite yet. She talked about her friends working for the Ministry, Aberforth and Hog's Head Pub and the charities she was involved with. Neither of them brought up anybody they had dated since they'd last seen each other. Even Dimitri was ignored, and though both of them noticed the omission, neither mentioned it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: The chapter titles of this one and next comes from the Queen song 'Love of My Life'. A quick little fun fact about myself, one of my all-time favorite celebrity crushes was Freddie Mercury. I simply love him.  
> Okay, now that I've cleared that up, I'd also like to thank you for you reading this so far. Next chapter things start to heat up a little bit and there's a lot of pent up sexual tension between Anna and Draco, so stay tuned!  
> With Love, Starry**


	130. Back Home To Me

CHAPTER ONE HUNDRED AND THIRTY  
Back Home To Me

As they sat in their secluded booth, Anna tried to remember the last time she and Dimitri had talked this way. Although he listened well and they seldom argued, he was not the type of man to talk like this. Like her father, who sat in Azkaban as they spoke, he wasn't comfortable sharing feelings. She'd tried to explain that she needed to be closer to him, but it had never seemed to make a difference.  
Sitting here now, she realized what she'd been missing.

"I've missed you..." Draco said quite suddenly. She gave him a skeptical look, and he explained. "Do you remember right before the battle began what I said to you?"

_Anna's Flashback  
"I love you so much," Draco breathed, his face was buried in her neck. "I will love forever, my love."_

_Anna nodded even though Draco couldn't see her and started to weep. "Me too."_

_Draco lifted his face and kissed her slowly, solemnly, sombrely. He leaned back and then tucked her into his body, her face going into his neck this time. Her tears went straight to his soul, her love straight to his heart._

_"Forever and always," he whispered._

_End of Anna's Flashback._

"Forever and always..." she gasped, clutching her heart and staring at him like it was some kind of a dream.

"Forever and always...I'll never go back on that promise," he said and Anna was so touched. The words were spoken with such sincerity that she knew he wasn't saying it just to be nice. He truly loved her than, still did, and always would. For some reason that meant more to her than she expected. She stared at him, in awe of his loyalty that was worthy of a Gryffindor. She reached over and touched his hand,hesitantly, gently, amazed that after all these years had he'd still somehow known exactly what she'd needed to hear. When their eyes locked, she once again realized just how much she missed him.

And for just a fleeting moment, a tiny wisp of time that hung in the air like the stars above the Astronomy Tower, she knew her keeping Dimitri at bay was her way of keeping that promise too. It happened without either of them being conscious of it, they began to regain the intimacy, the bond of familiarity, they had once shared.

Neither could deny the extremely strong sexual overtones between them. Anna sat through the meal mentally chastising herself for letting her thoughts stray from his words to what was hidden beneath his robes. Draco wasn't chastising himself for conjuring up very naughty images of his Anna sitting across from him. If she got worked up over words and intellectual conversation, he couldn't even begin to fantasize about their intimate moments in the Astronomy tower, even though no sex was involved than he couldn't help but wonder what she was like at an uninhibited stage...in the nude...in his bed...against the wall...on the floor...any surface...

He watched her plump lips move as she talked, taking in every word and remembering what those lips had felt like against his own lips. He caught sight of her nails drumming against the table when she spoke of her work and he couldn't stop himself from imagining what those nails could feel like against his back in the throes of passion.

Anna wasn't having much luck either a sexual energy that hadn't been awoken since their tower days that was flowing between them at the private booth of Café de Monde. She watched his long, rough fingers close around the glass of water and remembered with an inner shiver what those fingers felt like caressing her body. She watched his silver eyes as they lit up when he talked about the great Quidditch World Cup seats he got thanks to his business dealings with the teams and wondered if they darkened with lust as he sated his sexual needs.

Both of them were extremely hot, bothered, and uncomfortable by the end of the meal and they both knew that they would be dealing with pent-up sexual frustration that came from their history as lovers. They had dinner, both pleased with the meal, neither talking much now. Draco looked at clock on the wall of the Cafe and saw that it was getting late.

The stars were out in full, the crickets a little quieter by the time they paid and walked out into the night. He had enjoyed talking to Anna and wondered what she'd thought about his life, hoping it would somehow make a difference, if it could.

"Dinner was delicious," she smiled as Draco watched her from the corner of his eye. _'God, she's beautiful,'_ he thought. And inside he ached.  
For something had happened during dinner. Quite simply, he had confirmation that he had never stopped loving her. He knew that now as they stood outside the cafe and looked at each other as though they were each an illusion that would disappear or this were a dream which they'd each wake up from and be alone again. He knew he was truly in love with the grown up Anna, not just her mischievous teenage memory. But then he had never really stopped, and this, he realized, was his destiny.

"Thank you for indulging me the pleasure of taking you out." he said, his voice softer now.

"No, Thank you." she said, "For such a wonderful night."

Draco glanced up at the stars, their twinkling lights reminding him of their meetings in the tower, and he felt almost empty inside. This was a night he wanted never to end. How should he tell her? What could he say that would make her dump Dimitri'?  
He didn't know. And thus the decision was made to say nothing. And he realized then that he had failed.

They walked with arms linked and moved in quiet rhythm.

"Talk to me," she finally said, her voice sensual. Or was his mind playing tricks'?

"What should I say?"

"Talk like you did to me under the stars in the Astronomy Tower."

And he did, reminiscing to her what he thought the first time she entered the tower to the last time he saw her face and how it broke his heart to see her cry as he went to go find Crabbe and Goyle, because their memories felt so familiar and connected now.  
She rested her head against his shoulder as they walked, trusting him to guide them as she closed her eyes. It wasn't just the stars in the sky that shone extra bright or his voice filled with love in recollection of his fondest memories of their time together that did it. It was all of it, the whole greater than the sum of the parts. She didn't try to break it down, didn't want to, because it wasn't meant to be listened to that way. Memories, she thought, weren't reminisced to be analyzed: they were meant to cherish without reason, to cling to without understanding.

They took their time walking to her home, drifting in their thoughts. The compulsion that had driven her to accept his dinner invitation was gone now-she was glad of this-but she worried about the feelings that had taken its place, the stirrings that had begun to sift and swirl in her pores like a shot of Felix Felicis. She'd tried to deny them, hide from them, but now she realized that she didn't want them to stop.

Dimitri could not evoke these feelings in her. He never had and probably never would. Maybe that was why she had never been to bed with him. She had always used the excuse that she wanted to wait until marriage. He took it well, usually, and she sometimes wondered how hurt he would be if he ever found out about Draco and how she almost surrendered herself to him in the tower once before.

But there was something else that made her want to wait, and it had to do with Dimitri himself. He was driven in his work, and it always came first. For him there was no time for reminiscing and evenings out to dinner. She knew this was why he was successful, and part of her respected him for that. But she also sensed it wasn't enough. She wanted something more. Passion and romance, perhaps, or quiet conversations in candlelit rooms, or perhaps something as simple as not being second.

Draco, too, was sifting through his thoughts. As he walked, he remembered the thousands of empty nights he had spent since they'd last seen each other. Seeing her again brought all those feelings to the surface, and he found it impossible to press them back down. He knew then he wanted to make love to her and to have her love in return. It was what he needed most in the world. But he also realized it could never be. Now that she was in a relationship with another man.

Anna knew by his silence that he was thinking about her and found that she reveled in it. She thought about their conversation at dinner and wondered about loneliness. For some reason she couldn't picture him reminiscing to someone else or even sharing his dreams with another woman. He didn't seem the type. Either that, or she didn't want to believe it. When they reached the mailbox, she ran her hands through her hair, closing her eyes as she did so.

"Are you tired?" he asked, finally breaking free from his thoughts.

"A little. I should really going in a couple of minutes."

"I know." he said, nodding, his tone neutral.

She didn't walk up her driveway right a way. Instead she took the evening in. Moon higher now, temperature dropping.

She looked at Draco. A scar was visible on the side of his face that hadn't been there before. She wondered if it had happened during the war. He hadn't mentioned it and she hadn't asked, mostly because she didn't want to imagine him being hurt.

"I should go," she finally said, readjusting her cloak and crossing her arms afterwards to ward off the chill. For some reason, as she stood there, she was reminded of standing on the Astronomy Tower, waiting for a kiss.

"I had a great time tonight," he said, "thank you for going to the wrong bar."

"I did, too," she answered.

He summoned his courage. "Can I see you tomorrow?"

A simple question. She knew what the answer should be. "I don't think we should," was all she had to say, and it would end right here and now. But for a second the demon of choice confronted her, teased her, challenged her. Why couldn't she say it? As she looked in his eyes to find the answer she needed, she saw the man she'd fallen in love with seven years ago, and suddenly it all came clear...  
"I'd like that." she amended, smiling from ear to ear.

Draco stood next to her as she paused by the door to her house, Coco barking relentlessly in the window.

"I hope so," Draco said.

Was he leaning closer? Or was the porch getting smaller? Did he always have those long dark blond eyelashes framing those metallic eyes?

Anna's thought process was slowly edging towards insanity.

"I shouldn't do this," she said in almost a whisper. She didn't need to really speak very loudly, seeing as how she was practically talking right into his mouth. She could count those eyelashes now. "I'll feel like I did in the library, when I was with Harry..."

Draco laughed at the memory, "look me in the eyes and tell me you love Dimitri and I won't kiss you right now..."

Anna pursed her lips in thought, she didn't love Dimitri, deep down she knew it. She wouldn't be here with Draco wanting so desperately to kiss him once again. "I want to break up with him properly...I-"

Draco wondered as to why he didn't just grab her and savor her fleshy lips in a smorgasbord of blissful proportions. Since when was he such a friggin' gentleman?  
To hell with it.

Lips met lips in a hard press, quickly parting to taste each other. She tasted familiarly good…damn good. He tasted even better. He pulled her closer to him, hands clasped on her lower back, bringing her flush against his chest. By God, the man had a hard chest. She could have broken rocks against it had she had rocks…or enough cerebral capacity to try.

She was warm. Very warm. He groaned into her mouth at having her full breasts pressed up against him. The groan brought Anna back to conscious being. She forlornly pulled away from him, lingering on his lips for one more second and giving a chaste kiss at the last moment. No, she wasn't desperate. She was mental. Her lips were pink, her cheeks were pink. Draco wanted to find other pink areas on her body…ok back to some control.

"You've always had that effect on me Draco…" Anna muttered under her breath, leaning on the doorframe for support. "Only you can tempt me into a kiss and not feel guilty about it..."

Draco smiled, showing his perfect teeth…should teeth even be that perfect? Magic must have been involved. Humans weren't created that perfect.

"I'll floo you, ok?" he said softly, bringing his hand to cup her cheek, stroking it with his thumb tenderly.

"Uh-huh," she said dazedly. Twenty-three years of speaking English, 'uh-huh' had been the most articulate thing she could come up with. Her teachers and Father would have been so proud.  
The loss of warmth from his hand leaving her cheek quickly left her feeling cold, but her spirits lifted when the perfection of man in front of her gave her a kiss goodbye on that same cheek.

"Goodnight, Anna," he said, lips lingering near her ear.

"Night, Draco," she said, proud of herself for forming a phrase.

Anna watched him walk away, a bit disheartened that his black cloak covered up what could have been a good view. She closed her eyes, licked her lips and stepped into her house after the single most defining night of her life.


	131. Floo Calls Unanswered

CHAPTER ONE HUNDRED AND THIRTY-ONE  
Floo Calls Unanswered

Dimitri stared down at the fireplace grate in his office. He had Flooed at seven, then at eight-thirty, and now he checked his watch again. Nine forty-five.  
_'Where was she?'_

He knew she was where she had said she would be because he had spoken to her at Hog's Head Pub. _'Yes, she had checked in and he had last seen her around six. Going to dinner,'_ he thought. No, he hadn't seen her since.

Dimitri shook his head and leaned back in his chair. He was the last one in the office as usual. That was normal with an ongoing trial, even if the trial was going well. Magical Law was his passion, and the late hours alone gave him the opportunity to catch up on his work without interruption. Most of his success came from hard work. He had always paid attention to details, especially when he'd begun as a judge. Little things, obscure things, and it had become a habit now.  
And now a little detail bothered him.

Not about the case. That was fine. It was something else. Something about Anna. But damn, he couldn't put his finger on it. Some time after her call, maybe an hour or so, something clicked in his mind. The little detail. Detail. . . . Something insignificant? Something important?  
Think. . .. Damn, what was it?  
His mind clicked. Something. . . something. . . something said?  
Something had been said? Yes, that was it. But what was it? Had Anna said anything over Floo? That had been when it started, and he ran through the conversation again. What had she said? Her visit with Luna was good; she had checked in, gone to dinner. Came back the next morning. That's about all.

He thought about her then. He loved her, he was sure of that. Not only was she beautiful and charming, but she'd become his source of stability and best friend as well. After a hard day at work, she was the first person he would Floo or call on the muggle device her best friend insisted she have. She would listen to him, laugh at the right moments, and had a sixth sense about what he needed to hear. He knew he should spend more time with her. But working for the Ministry made limiting his hours impossible. She'd always understood, but still he cursed himself for not making the time. Once he plucked up the courage to ask her to marry him he'd shorten his hours, he promised himself. He'd have his secretary check his schedule to make sure he wasn't overextending himself.  
Checking in?

And his mind clicked another notch. Check . . . checking...checking in? He looked to the ceiling. Checking in where? Yes, that was it. He closed his eyes and thought for a second. Where had she gone then, then? C'mon, don't fail now. Think, damn it, think.  
Magiemagnifique. The thought popped into his head. Yes. Magiemagnifique. That was it. The little detail, or part of it. What else, though? Magiemagnifique, he thought again, and knew the name. Knew the town a little, mainly from the traveling he done as a boy. Stopped there a few times on the way to the coast. Nothing special. He and Anna had never been there together.  
But Anna had heard of it before.  
And the rack tightened its grip, another part coming together.  
Anna, Luna, Magiemagnifique. . . and . . . something at a party. A comment in passing. From Anna's Aunt. What had she said?

Dimitri paled then, remembering. Remembering what Anna's Aunt had said two months ago. It was something about Anna being in love one time with a young man named Draco Malfoy while at Hogwarts. Called it puppy love. So what, he had thought when he'd heard it, and had turned to smile at Anna. But she hadn't smiled. She was angry. And then Dimitri guessed that she had loved that person far more deeply than her aunt had suggested. Maybe more deeply than she loved him.  
And now she was there in that town, where he had read three years ago that the same man had opened a business. Interesting. Dimitri brought his palms together, as though he were praying, resting his fingertips against his lips. Coincidence? Could be nothing. Could be exactly what she said. Could it be that Luna was the sole reason for her visit. Possible. Even probable.

Yet . . . what if? Dimitri considered the other possibility, and for the first time in a long while he became frightened. What if she's run into him?

He made up his mind then that he would do anything it took to keep her. She was everything he'd always needed, and he'd never find another quite like her.  
So, with trembling hands, he threw Floo powder into the fireplace for the fourth and last time that evening.

And again there was no answer...

..ooOOoo..

"Ma'am, that young lady brought us Dragon Schnapps when we asked for Firewhiskey," an elderly wizard complained. Anna inwardly groaned, it wasn't that, Sammi Bones, Susan's cousin hadn't tried she just got nervous and hence mixed up orders quite frequently.  
Anna was exhausted and glad her shift was almost over, as she served the last table of the midday rush another round of Firewhiskey for the third time because Sammi had accidentally brought them Dragon Schnapps and now Anna was trying to do damage control.  
The fireplace in the pub came to life in green flames.

"Hello, Hog's Head pub, Miss. Bones here," the crisp, solid tone of Sammi's voice called into the flames. "Just a second! Annie! Anna you got a Floo call!"

Anna looked up. "Be right there, Sammi."

The flames changed back to their normal color as Samara scuttled away, and then instantly turned back into the floo green colors.

Anna went back to mixing drinks. "This is Anna Darcy speaking."

"And this is Draco Malfoy speaking," the voice from the fireplace said.

Anna lifted her head up quickly, a smile on her lips as she saw his handsome face in the green flames. "Hello, Draco. How are you today?"

"Great, now that I've seen you," Draco said.

Anna withheld a silly girlish sigh and smiled. "That's very sweet, Draco. Thank you. While I am excited to see you, I have to ask, how did you get my work floo?"

"From the financial records I do for this pub," Draco's head said.

"Are you at work right now?" she asked.

"Yes, I'm about to take the afternoon off and was wondering if you'd like to join me. I've been thinking about you constantly since last night and I just need to see you again," Draco said in one breath.

Anna smiled. "I'd love to, my shift ends in ten minutes. Why don't you come through the floo while I finish up one thing and then we can go."

She tried to ignore the wave of heat that overwhelmed her when she saw his tall and well-built body come out of the fireplace. She quickly served the gentlemen their final round and put away the clean goblets as he strode to the bar top.  
He leaned close to her and kissed her cheek, reminding her of how wonderful his lips felt against her skin.

"Ready to go?" he asked, dressed in a business suit instead of wizarding robes. They looked quite dashing on him, Anna admitted modestly to herself.  
She nodded her head and took a hold of his hand as she let him lead her out from behind the bar.

They passed by Sam. "Sammi, I'm leaving early. Floo Abe if we get swamped, he'll kill me if I accumulate anymore hours than I already have," Anna said.

Draco couldn't help but feel a certain pride and attraction at how efficient and confident she was at running Dumbledore's pub. Who knew that a working woman would turn a Malfoy on so much?

"This is Draco Malfoy," she introduced. "And Draco, this is Sammi Bones, Susan's cousin, my co-worker."

Draco shook hands with the timid young woman. She was pale with honey brown eyes and chestnut brown hair.

"Malfoy did you say?" Sammi asked looking at him with scrutiny and quirked an eyebrow.

"Yes, Mr. Malfoy and I are old friends," Anna said, a hard edge coming into her voice. "I'll see you tomorrow Sammi, try to relax and not cause a riot while I'm gone. Come on, Draco."

Draco nodded goodbye to the younger barmaid and followed Anna to the door.

When they were out of pub, both eye and earshot of the girl, Anna threw her arms around his neck and hugged him tight. Draco almost groaned at how warm her body was against his and how her breath tickled his neck.

"I'm sorry about her. She really is so sweet, but her tongue works faster than her brain," Anna said, speaking softly in his ear.

Draco smiled. "It's ok Anna, I told you I'm used to it, and she was harmless compared to others."

"I always loved the way you said my name," she said as she pulled back and looked at him, not removing her arms from around his neck.

"Anna?" he asked, looking into her bright green eyes and trying not to get lost in the mystery behind them.

She nodded and surprised both herself and him by leaning up and giving him a soft kiss on the cheek again this time breaking only when she heard a throat being cleared.

"Well, well, your actually leaving work on time?" Aberforth asked, looking up from the Daily Prophet.

"Hello, Abe. Yeah, I'm out for the day," she said politely. "Aberforth, you remember Draco Malfoy, don't you? Draco, this is Aberforth, my boss."

"Hello sir, nice to meet you," Draco said, extending his hand.

"I remember you!" the man said gruffly, shaking it.

"Aberforth is Professor Dumbledore's brother. He's owned Hog's head for ages," Anna explained.

"Since before you were a sparkle in your Mother's eye!" Aberforth grumbled. "Hope you keep her busy the rest of the day, Malfoy. That woman's made my pub go all soft."

Anna chuckled. "Abe, must we go through this again?"

"Yeah, yeah, well take the rest of the weekend off, would you? I don't want to see your perky little face till Monday...I'll call Potter on you, I will, have him put you on house arrest!"  
Draco forced a polite smile onto his face. He liked this man, but didn't like any conversation that mentioned his former school rival.

"Well I'm going to go make sure that new girl isn't screwing anything up, she doesn't know what she's doing...messing up orders and shit," he said as he walked towards the entrance of Hog's Head Pub. "I'll see you later, Anastasia. Nice to see you again, Mr. Malfoy."  
They said goodbye to him and Anna turned to Draco the minute the door had closed again. "I've got a surprise for you," he smiled and she felt 17 again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Next chapter Anna gets her surprise, that Draco's got some tricks up his sleeve to get his lady back. Go, Draco, Go! Stay Tuned! With Love, Starry**


	132. Return To The Tower

CHAPTER ONE HUNDRED AND THIRTY-TWO  
Return to the Tower

She smiled at him and held both of his hands in hers. "So what's my surprise?" she asked, a shy smile lingering on her lips.

Draco laughed and drew her closer, keeping his hands clasped in hers. "You'll see."

Anna's laugh filled the space like a song. Draco reveled in its soft and appealing tones. "So I'll see, huh?" She teased.

He chuckled lightly, looked up at the clouds forming, and then paused. "Anna, I've got some bad news. I was going to take you someplace, but with those clouds coming in I'm not sure we should go."

"Its not raining yet...How far is it?"

"Not too far."

"And I've never been there before?"

"Not when it was like this."

She thought for a second while she looked around. When she spoke, her voice was determined. "Then we'll go. I don't care if it rains."

"Are you sure?"

"Absolutely."

He looked at the clouds again, noting their approach. "Then we'd better go now," he said, he took off his Slytherin scarf and wrapped it around her. "You'll need this…" he smiled cryptically

She nodded, and allowed him take her arm and pick up a pebble from the road. Holding it in his left hand he let go Anna's arm to pull out his wand with his right and waved it wordlessly over the stone. She was beside him, a little closer than yesterday, amazed as the pebble transfigured into a Nimbus 2007.

"What exactly is this place?"

"You'll see."

"You're not even going to give me a hint?"

"Well," he said, "do you remember when we said goodbye before Dumbledore died?"

"I thought about it this morning. I remember it made me cry?'

"What you're going to see today makes what you saw then seem ordinary?

"I guess I should feel special."

He led her towards the broom before responding. "You are special," he finally said, and the way he said it made her wonder if he wanted to add something else but he didn't and she smiled as she felt the wind in her face and noticed it had picked up since the morning.

"Can I do anything?"

"No, just get on."

He helped her onto the broom backwards before climbing on forwards himself, she felt electricity rush through her as his arms brushed against her hips and he rested his hands on the handle which was so close to her backside. Looking into his eyes she held on to this torso as they pushed off into the air.

"I think the secret will be safe with you on this way..." he said as he gracefully as they soared though midair. She was thankful to be facing him on the front of the broom her arms around him because the wind picked up and was now at her back. Draco had said something about missing the view when he started to fly forward, but she'd shaken her head, saying she would be surprised.

And it was true. She could see them flying away from Hogsmeade in front of her, but most of all she wanted to watch Draco. It was him she'd wanted to see, not the view. His shirt, she came to notice, was unbuttoned at the top, and she could see his chest muscles flex with every naviagation of the broom. His sleeves were rolled up too, and she could see the well-developed muscles in his arms.

'Always Athletic,' she thought. There's something perpetually athletic about him.

Something natural, as if being in the air on this broom were beyond his control, part of a gene passed on to him from some obscure hereditary pool.

She couldn't think of anyone else who remotely resembled him. He was complicated, almost contradictory in so many ways, yet simple, a strangely erotic combination. On the surface he was an arrogant rich boy, misunderstood, and he probably saw himself in those terms. Yet there was so much more to him. Perhaps it was his true nature that he shared with nobody but her, his kind heart that made him different, or perhaps it was his unconditional devotion to her through the years. Either way, he seemed to be more sensitive than he let on, always a mystery that everyone thought they knew but no body really did, and that was what had first attracted her to him.

"What are you thinking?"

She felt her insides jump just a bit as Draco's voice brought her back to the present. She realized she hadn't said much since they'd started, and she appreciated the silence he had allowed her. He'd always been considerate like that.

"Good things," she answered quietly, and she saw in his eyes that he knew she was thinking about him. She liked the fact that he knew it, and she hoped he had been thinking about her as well.  
She understood then that something was stirring within her, as it had so many years ago. Watching his body move made her feel it. And as their eyes met for a second, she felt the heat in her neck and breasts, and she flushed, looking up at the clouds before he noticed.

"How much further?" she asked.

"Another half-mile or so. Not any more than that."

A pause. Then she said: "Tell me, Draco, what do you remember the most from the nights we spent together in the tower?"

"All of it."

"Anything in particular?"

"No," he said.

"You don't remember?"

He answered quietly. "No, it's not that. It's not what you're thinking. I was serious when I said `all of it.' I can remember every moment we were together, and in each of them there was something wonderful. I can't pick any one time that meant more than any other. The every moment was perfect, the kind of relationship everyone should have. How could I pick one moment over another? People often describe love as an emotion that we can't control, one that overwhelms logic and common sense. That's what it was like for me. I didn't plan on falling in love with you, and I doubt if you planned on falling in love with me. But once we met, it was clear that neither of us could control what was happening to us. We fell in love, despite our differences, and once we did, something rare and beautiful was created. For me, love like that has happened only once, and that's why every minute we spent together has been seared in my memory. I'll never forget a single moment of it."

Anna stared at him. No one had ever said anything like that to her before. Ever. She didn't know what to say and stayed silent, her face hot.

"I'm sorry if I made you feel uncomfortable, Anna. I didn't mean to. Our meetings in the tower have stayed with me and probably always will. I know it can't be the same between us, but that doesn't change the way I felt about you then."

"It didn't make me uncomfortable. Draco... It's just that I don't ever hear things like that. What you said was beautiful. It takes a real man to talk the way you do...and like I said, I've never met anyone quite like you."

Peaceful silence descended on them. A birds cried somewhere in the distance. They moved rhythmically, the broom rising and falling ever so slightly. The breeze had stopped, and the clouds grew blacker as the broom moved onwards.  
Anna noticed it all, every sound, every thought. Her senses had come alive, invigorating her, and she felt strangely satisfied that she'd come, pleased that Draco had turned into the type of man she'd thought he would, pleased that she would live forever with that knowledge. She had seen too many men in the past few years destroyed by second war, or time, or even money. It took strength to hold on to inner passion, and Draco had done that.  
She knew she wasn't being completely fair this last week. She liked Dimitri for some reasons. He was a good man, who with him there would be no surprises, and `there was comfort in knowing what the future would bring. And though she wouldn't describe what she felt for him as love she was content with what they had. While theirs was not a passionate relationship, she had convinced herself long ago that this wasn't necessary for fulfillment. 'Passion' Aunt Phoebe said. 'Would fade in time and things like companionship and compatibility would take its place.' She and Dimitri had this, and she had assumed this was all she needed.

But now, as she watched Draco flying, she questioned this assumption. He exuded sexuality in everything he did, everything he was, and she caught herself thinking about him in a way that a woman with a boyfriend who loved her dearly shouldn't. She tried not to stare, but the easy way he moved his body made it hard to keep her eyes from him for long.

"Here we are," Draco said as he guided the broom downwards.

Anna looked around, not seeing anything, with the quickly descending fog."Where is it?"

"Here," he said again, pointing the broom at lights which blared though the almost completely obscuring fog.

He guided the broom even lower, and Anna could still not see in front of her.

"Close your eyes," he whispered, and Anna did, bringing her hands to her face leaning against his chest for support. She felt the movement of the broom as he propelled it forwards, landing on something solid and familiar. He lifted her up into his arms and set her  
down gently. "Now open..."

When Anna opened her eyes they stood in the circular room at the very top of the Astronomy tower, surrounded by fog it made everything but them and the tower invisible. It was nearly pitch black from the clouds although it was only the afternoon, but Draco quickly lit his wand so she could see around her. The dark gray storm clouds looming over the Hogwarts castle were filled with rain which threatened to pour from them at any second. A cool, summer wind was rushing through the glassless openings in the walls that encircled the room and blew her wavy, ebony tresses gently in front of her face.

Draco wrapped his arms around Anna's waist and rested his hands softly on her lower back pulling her close to him, so they could hear each other over the noise of the thunder echoing in the distance. "So what do you think?" he asked, resting his forehead on hers.  
"Oh. Draco," she finally said softly, "it's beautiful like this..."

He smiled at her awe, "I love you Anna Darcy, with all my heart and I will never love another like I love you," he promised, placing his arms around her waist again.

"I know that we were so young, but I just- I just can't shake this feeling that this is right," Anna sighed.

"I feel the same," he said quietly and soon after the rain began to fall, a light sprinkle at first, then gradually harder. Lightning . . . a pause . . . then thunder again. A little louder now. Maybe six or seven miles away. More rain as Draco helped Anna onto the broom, got on himself and kicked off the ground. Shielding her body with his as he anchored the broom against the fierce wind and rain, his muscles tightening with every maneuver.

Thicker drops now, falling hard. Draco flying... getting wet...cursing to himself ... losing to Mother Nature.

Anna watched the rain fall diagonally from the sky as it rode on westerly winds that whistled over the Forbidden Forrest. The sky darkened a little more. She leaned her head back for a moment to let it hit her face. She ran her hands through her hair, feeling its wetness. It felt wonderful, she felt wonderful. Even through the rain she could hear him breathing hard, and the sound aroused her sexually in a way she hadn't felt in years.

A cloud burst directly above them and the rain began to come down harder than she'd ever seen it. Anna looked upwards and laughed, giving up any attempt at keeping dry, making Draco feel better. Even though she'd made the decision to come, he doubted that she'd expected to be caught in a storm like this.

They reached Anna's driveway a couple of minutes later, and Draco lowered the broom close enough for Anna to step out. He helped her off, then got off himself and dragged the broom onto the porch.  
As he was leaning the broom against her house, he looked up at Anna and stopped breathing for just a second. She was incredibly beautiful as she waited, watching him. She didn't try to keep dry or hide herself, and he could see the outline of her breasts as they pressed through the fabric of the dress that clung tightly to her body. He quickly turned away, embarrassed. When he finished and stood, Anna took his hands in hers, surprising him. Despite the downpour, they didn't rush towards the house, and Anna imagined what it would be like to spend the night with him.

Anna felt the warmth in his hands and wondered what it would be like to have them touch her body again, lingering slowly across her skin. Just thinking about it made her take a deep breath. She realized then that something had changed. And although she couldn't pinpoint the exact time-yesterday after dinner, or this afternoon on the broom, or in the astronomy tower, or maybe even now as they walked holding hands-she knew for sure that Draco was not just her first love...he was her once in a lifetime love.  
________________________________________

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Yay! An epiphany for Anna! I always imagined Draco very sensual and sensitive with the woman he loved so I hope you’re enjoying the sexual tones in the writing I've included. Not that I've been notified about any comments but please keep in mind if you do to review in the most tasteful possible. If anyone is using profanity and shouting at me their review will not even be posted. So please keep it mature, I know the characters and the outcome and I don't think it will disappoint in the end. With Love, Starry**


	133. Forever Yours Faithfully

CHAPTER ONE HUNDRED AND THIRTY-THREE  
Forever Yours Faithfully

There was no uneasiness between them as they reached the door and went inside, pausing in the hall, clothes dripping.

"Where's Coco?" Draco noticed the dog didn't come in and greet them.

"She's probably hiding in the guest bedroom, she hates thunderstorms," Anna said softly.

"I see," he said gently.

"I'll be down in a moment," she said after a few seconds of silence. "I want to change into something more comfortable, if that's okay?"

"Of course," Draco smiled as he slipped off his shoes.

"Make yourself at home," She said before she thanked him with a smile and went upstairs, feeling his eyes on her as she walked. She entered her bedroom and closed the door, then set a pair of flannel pajamas on her bed and peeled everything off. Naked, she went to her closet and found a hanger, put her dress, bra and panties on it, and then went to hang it in the bathroom so it wouldn't drip on the hardwood floor. She felt a secret thrill at being naked with him just downstairs.

She didn't want to shower after being in the rain. She liked the soft feeling on her skin. She slipped on her clothes before looking at herself in the mirror. She looked cozy, purposely leaving the two top buttons undone showing a peek of her cleavage. She pulled the sleeves up almost to the elbows, went to the chest of drawers and slipped on some socks, then went to the bathroom to find her hairbrush.

She brushed her wet hair just enough to get out the tangles, letting it rest on her shoulders. Looking in the mirror, she considered charming her hair back and adding more mascara. Her eyes still had a little of what she'd put on earlier, and she touched up with a flannel, doing the best she could.

When she was finished, she checked herself in the mirror, feeling pretty despite everything, and went back downstairs.

Draco was in the living room wand pointed at the fireplace, bringing it to life. He didn't see her come in, and she watched him as he worked. He had changed his clothes as well and looked good: his shoulders broad, wet platinum hair hanging just over his collar.  
Anna leaned against the doorjamb, one leg crossed over the other, and continued to watch him. Watching the flames, even and steady captivated her. He turned caught a glimpse of her out of the corner of his eye. He looked up quickly.

Even in baggy clothes she looked beautiful. After a moment he shyly tucked away his wand.

"Oh…sorry I figured I'd get a fire going...I didn't hear you come in." he said, trying to sound casual. "How long have you been standing there?"

"A couple of minutes."

Draco brushed his hands on his pants.

"Can I get you some tea?" she said pointing to the kitchen.

"No, I'm fine thanks," he said politely. Small talk, anything to keep his mind clear. But damn, the way she looked...

She thought for a second. "Do you want anything stronger, or is it too early to drink?"

He smiled. "I'll have some dragon schnapps if you've got it?"

"I do." she smiled

She started towards the kitchen, wand in hand to summon it, but Draco stood up, and intercepted, "Anna go relax, you've fixed people drinks all day, I'll get it" and Anna nodded as watched him run his hand through his wet hair as he disappeared.

"Accio, Dragon Schnapps!" she heard him call from the kitchen and she felt like she could get used to this. It was different more mature than their secret meetings in the tower.

Thunder boomed loudly and another downpour started. Anna could hear the roaring of the rain on the roof, could hear the snapping of lop as the flickering flames lit the room. She took a quilt from the sofa and sat on the rug in front of the fire. Crossing her legs,  
she adjusted the quilt until she was comfortable and watched the dancing flames. Draco came back, saw what she had done, and went to sit beside her. He put down two goblets and poured some dragon schnapps into each of them. Outside, the sky grew darker. 

Thunder again. Loud. The storm in full fury, winds whipping the rain in circles.

"It's quite a storm," Draco said as he watched the drops flow in sheer curtains on the windows. He and Anna were close now, though not touching, and Draco watched her chest rise slightly with every breath, imagining the feel of her body once again before fighting back the thought.

"I like it," she said, taking a sip. "I've always liked thunderstorms. Even as a young girl."

"Why?" Saying anything, keeping his balance.

"I don't know. They just always seemed romantic to me."

She was quiet for a moment, and Draco watched the fire flicker in her jade eyes. Then she said, "Do you remember after I broke up with Harry and I had that vision of you and your mission...how you kissed me against the East tower?"

"Of course."

"I used to think about it all the time after I woke up from my coma. I always thought about how you looked that night. It was the way I remembered you."

"Have I changed much?"

She took another sip of dragon schnapps, feeling it warm her. She touched his hand as she answered.

"Not really. Not in the things that I remember. You're older, of course, with more life behind you, but you've still got the same gleam in your eye. You still guarded about who you show the real you to. And you've still got a gentleness that not even the war could take away."

He thought about what she'd said and felt her hand lingering on his, her thumb tracing slow circles.

"Anna, you asked me earlier what I remembered most about our meetings in the tower. What do you remember?"

_Anna's Flashback_

_"What if this war takes us from one another? We aren't guaranteed tomorrow in this war, babe, we're only guaranteed tonight. If I do die, tonight, tomorrow, next year, know that even in spirit I will always be right beside you. So for what it's worth I want to make every moment count." And with that he pulled her back into the kiss and she gave in._

_Wrapping her arms around his neck she forcefully slipped her tongue into Draco's mouth to caress his. His expert hands roamed her defined curves, his fingers wrapping themselves around her rear. He gently lifted her up and her legs instinctively wrapped around his waist. Pinning her against the wall, Draco began kissing her neck. With suave subtlety he pressed his groin between her legs and sucked the tender skin of her collarbone. She felt his hot breath on her ear and heard his husky voice whisper._

_"I can make us forget it all…" He bit her earlobe gently._

_Draco slowly put her down into a standing position and tightly pressed his body against hers in an effort to create friction and pressure on his bulging pants. Anna realized what he was doing but didn't stop him. She had never felt anything like what he was making her feel then and there. She loved him, fully and completely. She wanted to give herself to him and forget everything, if just for a while. For once she didn't want to be the one that always worries; that always has to worry about visions and who's going to be safe all of the time. She wanted something for herself—Draco saw that in her and knew it was what she needed. And for that reason, she didn't stop him._

_Anna leaned her head against the cold, stone wall and breathed in ragged gasps as Draco ground his body against hers. His hands slithered down her neck and found her heaving chest. Though he couldn't find the words to admit it vocally, he was pleasantly surprised by how well she fit into his hands. She wasn't too small, and wasn't too big. She felt… perfect. His wet tongue licked her neck in a primal way and he blew air gently on the same spot. She shuddered at the strange concoction of hot and cold, wet and dry. His mouth found her ear again as he pressed himself hard against her crotch and ground upwards on her._

_"Do you really want to stop all this?" He mumbled as he fondled her sensitive breasts. She couldn't find her voice. Her eyes were closed, body splayed against the Astronomy Tower wall. Her body was alive, dancing with fire. Somehow, she managed to find his lips with her own and initiated the most intense kiss of her life up to that point. Her hands slid down his chest towards his pants. It was a moment before he realized that she was trying to unbuckle his belt. It was another moment before he could stop her._

_"We can't do this." A look of hurt crossed her innocent features. He moved removed his hands form her chest to re buckle his pants._

_"All right…" She said with a shaky voice. She felt like a idiot. He looked up from his pants and caught the look in her watery eyes._

_"Anna…"_

_"What?" She looked away, seeming interested in the sparkling stars that shone so bright. She bit her lip to keep it from quivering. He gave her an apologetic look._

_"What?" She asked again shrugging._

_"It's not you. If that's what you are thinking." He said watching her honestly. She watched him out of the corner of her eye._

_"Whatever, it's not a big deal."_

_"It is if you think you did something wrong. Trust me, you didn't." Anna managed to force her eyes to look at him. They were close, both breathing loudly. He looked away as he carefully formed his words into a sentence, licking his lips before speaking.  
"I had to stop… because if I didn't stop there, I wouldn't have be able to stop at all. And I know that you don't want it to happen that way. Here. Now. Like this. I'm not good at the whole stopping thing. But they are coming soon, you need to head down to Hagrid's Hut while you still can" She watched him silently. He gasped in pain as he clutched his dark mark. "They're calling me-ah fuck!"_

_End of Anna's Flashback_

It was a while before she answered. "I remember us almost making love the night Dumbledore died. That's what I remember most. You stopped because you didn't think I deserved to lose it like that."

Draco took a drink of Dragon Schapps, remembering, bringing back the old feelings.

She went on. "I remember just wanting to give myself to you freely, but at the same time you were right to stop us. Although part of me would always wish we had shared that."

"Me too."

"You wanted it too, even with all that was on your mind that night?"

Draco nodded without speaking, and she smiled at his honesty.

She squeezed his hand, let go, and moved closer. She put her hand through his arm, cradling it, and rested her head on his shoulder. He could smell her, soft like the rain, warm. She spoke quietly. "Do you remember how jealous you got when Dominic took me to the dance?"

"Of course. I didn't want anyone but me to be touching you..."

"I know. You could never hide anything. Your eyes always gave you away. You have the most wonderful eyes I'd ever seen." She lifted her head from his shoulder and looked directly at him. When she spoke, her voice was barely above a whisper. "I loved you more during that time than I ever loved anyone."

Draco looked about ready to speak when the flames in the fire turned green...

"Shit! Hide!" Anna shrieked, thinking for a split second it would be Dimitri as Draco jumped up and hid out of sight just as the face of Bill Weasley popped through.

"Anna?" Bill looked amused by the sight of Anna's horribly shocked face. "Am I interrupting something...?"

"Oh…me? No," Anna smiled with a failed air of nonchalance, as she held up her Dragon Schnapps in mock toast. "Enjoying a nice evening off...to what do I owe this late night Flooing?"

"Fleur's Father is at St. Mungo's...he had something Muggles call a heart attack..." he said urgently.

"Oh, Bill, I'm so sorry..." Anna gasped, her playful romantic mood replaced with concern for her friends. "Is there anything I can do?"

"Fleur and I are heading there now...my parents are already at the hospital...Ron and Hermione both are asleep have work early like 1 AM to 1 PM...Harry and Ginny are in Bulgaria for Ginny's Quidditch match and Luna's in France with Rolf...are you off tomorrow so you could take Victorie?" Bill asked sounding desperate.

"Of course, Bill!" Anna said sincerely. "Bring her right over! Please tell Fleur to give her family my love and prayers..."

"I will, thank you Anna," Bill smiled tiredly. "I'll be over with Vicky, in fifteen minutes..."

The flames dissolved back and Draco climbed out from behind Anna's sofa.

"I'm guessing that's my cue to go, Weasel's-" Draco corrected himself under Anna's stern glance. "Weasley isn't exactly someone I want to sit and chat with."

"Yeah, unfortunately, it's probably best," Anna said biting down on her lower lip. "I feel bad kicking you out..."

Draco finally looked up at her. "No it's for the best...he probably wouldn't want to leave his child here knowing I was here cause let's face it, when you've worked for Him you’re a piece of shit..."

"Draco that's not-" Anna began but Draco cut her off gently, the pad of his thumb running over her bottom lip.

"The guilt just never goes away, Anna. I did so many awful things… and I said so many hurtful things. I just, I just wish that it had been different."

Anna could see his emotions displayed vividly through his eyes. He had that characteristic about him, with his molten silver eyes; it was easy to read his mood and exactly what he was feeling.

"Oh, Draco. It's in the past and you were just a kid. We all have things in our pasts that we're not proud of. That's what makes us human," Anna said, putting her hand on top of his.

He smiled as her small hand warmed his larger one. "Let's change the subject, because frankly, my past is not a favorite topic of mine."

Anna laughed. "Yeah, same here."

"Weasel-I mean-Weasley should be here soon," Draco said sadly, looking down at fireplace.

"I've had fun today," Anna said, standing up after Draco waved his wand and cleared their goblets and dragon schnapps for the living room.

"Me too," Draco said, as they walked towards the door, Draco held her hand. "Can I count on seeing you again?"

Anna nodded, finding it hard to form words as he rubbed his thumb across the back of her hand. "Soon, I hope."

Draco smiled and Anna opened the door for him to exit. "Expect a floo from me, then."

"I will," Anna said and kissed his cheek before he walked away, leaving her aching for more of him. Damn, how he had that carnal effect on her body and mind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Oh boy, you will be sure to crack up when something comes up with Anna and Draco gets Victorie for a few hours. So how will he do? Stay tuned! With Love, Starry**


	134. Victorie 1; Draco; None

ONE HUNDRED AND THIRTY-FOUR  
Victorie 1; Draco; None  


On Sunday morning, Draco picked up some floo powder and was about to throw it in the fireplace to call Anna, when a very loud and hasty knock sounded at his door.  
He put the floo powder back and went to his door, wondering if his mother had gone crazy yet because he hadn't seen her in; count them, four whole days.

He was mildly surprised to find Anna standing outside his door, holding a toddler, a baby bag and looking highly frazzled.

"Oh thank goodness, you're home," she said, looking near tears.

"Anna, I was just about to floo you, come in," Draco said, holding the door open and taking the heavy bag from her. "How'd you know where I live?"

Anna stood near the couch and put what Draco assumed was a friend's daughter down on the couch to sit.

"I just checked our account records and then our business directory," Anna said, pulling her hair away from her face.

"Are you going to introduce me to your little friend?" Draco asked, pointing to the girl on the couch.

"Oh, this is Victorie, Bill and Fleur's daughter. Say, 'hi,' Vicky," Anna said, talking to the toddler.

Victorie Weasley stayed quiet, staring at Draco with the biggest brown eyes he had ever seen. She was wearing a denim overalls dress over a pair of white onesies. She had fair skin like Fleur, but she had the same red hair and brown eyes as Bill. Her hair was pulled into two, short, curly pigtails.

To put it bluntly, she was cute for a little Weasley but Draco attributed this to her mother's Veela heritage.

"She's so cute," Draco said.

Anna forced a smile. "Oh, Draco, I have the biggest favor to ask of you."

"What is it?" Draco asked, watching the two-year old stare him down eerily.

"Ok, so I'm supposed to watch Victorie for two nights because Bill and Fleur are at St. Mungo's because of Fleur's dad. Well, they left last night and an accident has happened down at the pub. Sammi was stunned and memory wiped and we got our liquor cabinets broken into they think it was a student sneaking about but I got to get down there…"

"Anna, take a breath, its ok," Draco said, walking over to her and wrapping her in his arms.

Her body was tense and she was shaking a bit.

"You need me to watch the kid?" he asked, rubbing her back and receiving an intense stare from the child in question.

"Please," she whispered. "I don't know how long I'll be gone and I can't bring her with me because it's just too much of a hassle toting around a two and a half-year old around a crime scene which they have yet to clean up because the Aurors need to interview everyone and I can't take her here."

"I'll watch her, no problem," Draco said, looking towards the extremely small person. She probably came up to his knee, how hard could watching her be?

"Thank you so much, Draco. I really, really am so sorry to come unannounced, but all my friends have been out of town, I couldn't really find anyone to watch Victorie. I owe you so much."

Draco smiled. "It's not a problem. She looks perfectly manageable."

"Looks can be deceiving," Anna mumbled under her breath.

"Huh?" Draco asked.

"Nothing," Anna said. "I have everything you could possibly need in her baby bag. Nappies, extra clothes, her binky, her favorite couldron crackers, a few toys, and a few other things I don't really remember but that you will probably find use for later."

Draco tried not to blink stupidly. "Um, she still wears nappies?"

"She just two and a half years old. They've started potty-training her, but she's still really not ready for that, so she hasn't quite mastered that."

"Does she talk?" Draco asked, starting to worry about his new assignment.

"Yes, but sometimes she doesn't make much sense, so you have to use your best deciphering skills to figure out what she wants. But usually, she's pretty precise about what she needs."

Draco nodded and turned to look at the child. "Is there anything else I need to know?"

Anna shook her head. "She can eat anything and she usually will, so watch out for that. Oh, and she likes to wash her hands in the toilet, so keep an eye on her."

Draco started laughing. "She washes her hands in the toilet?"

"Well, there was this muggle kid's show Hermione lets her watch while she and Ron babysit…they sang a song about washing hands and since she can't reach the sink, she just goes for the most accessible water source, which is the toilet."

"Wow, she may be more trouble than I thought," Draco said, assessing the girl's mischievous smile.

Anna bit her lip. "I can always take her along with me if she's too much."

Draco shook his head. "No, I can handle it. We'll be fine, won't we, squirt?"

Victorie smiled but didn't say anything.

Anna let out a breath. "I still don't know how to thank you, Draco."

"Again, not a problem, Anna. Don't worry about it," Draco said.

Anna smiled and kissed his cheek. "Ok, Victorie, you be a good girl for Draco. If I hear you've been misbehaving, then you will get into trouble with daddy and mummy and Na-Na."

Victorie cocked her head to one side and smiled a toothy grin.

"If she's any trouble, Draco, just put her in the corner, facing the wall for two minutes," Anna said, picking up Victorie.

Draco rubbed the back of his neck. "Um, ok."

Anna held Victorie out to Draco. "You can take her out and just basically go about your regular day, just take the baby bag and you'll be fine."

Draco held out his arms for the girl, who surprisingly went to him and hugged him around the neck.

"I'm not going to lie, Anna, but I haven't been around kids since I was one myself. But I promise, she'll be fine and I won't let anything happen to her."

Anna looked relieved and smiled. "Thank you so much, Draco. You have no idea how much this means to me. I'll be back hopefully by nightfall, so I'll see you then."

Draco nodded and held open the door for her with one arm and kept a firm hold on the little girl in his other. "Say bye to Anna," Draco said.

"Bye Na-Na!" Victorie screamed, making Draco wince since she was so close to his eardrum.

"Bye Vicky, please be good!" Anna said and walked briskly down the hall and out of sight.

Draco closed the front door and looked at the kid in his arms. She looked back at him with interest.

"So… squirt, what are we going to do?"

Victorie stared at him as a response.

"Ok, so you're one of those selective speakers who speaks at random times. Good to know," Draco said and walked over to the couch, sitting down and setting Victorie in his lap to face him.

"Where Na-Na going?" she asked him.

"Oh, Na-Na went to work she'll be back soon," Draco said.

"What'th your name?" Victorie asked.

"Draco," he responded. The kid sure had a short memory span.

"Drake," Victorie repeated.

"Close enough," Draco said resignedly.

"Potty," Victorie said with a scheming smile.

"Now does that mean you want to go potty or that you want to go wash your hands in the toilet?"

Victorie gave him a blank stare. "Potty is clean, Drake."

"Yeah, ok..." Draco said. "What else would you like to do?"

"Merlin Monsta," she said suddenly.

"Huh?"

"Merlin Monsta," she repeated.

"What's a Merlin Monsta?" Draco asked, watching her little fingers play with the buttons on his shirt.

"Merlin!" she said with vehemence. "Please!"

"Um... squirt, I don't know what Merlin Monsta means," Draco tried to reason.

He knew he was in trouble when she looked up at him with tears swimming under her lashes and her lower lip slowly jutting out into the saddest, most adorable pout he had ever seen.

"Oh, don't cry, please," Draco pleaded.

"Merlin!" Victorie said her eyelashes becoming saturated with tears.

"Can you tell me what Merlin Monsta means? I swear whatever it is, you can have it. Just don't cry."

"Merlin Monsta is on the Ray Dee O," she said with sniffle.

"You mean a radio?" Draco asked. "What station?"

Victorie burst into tears and buried her face on the front of Draco's shirt. "Ok, this has officially started off very badly."

A knock at the door was heard over Victorie's muffled sobs and screams. Draco picked her up and held her to his chest, where she refused to move and walked towards the door, hoping it was Anna with an explanation of what a Merlin Monsta on the radio was.

He opened the door to find his colleague and friend, Blaise Zabini, standing outside the door with a bemused expression. Blaise had worked for Draco ever since the start of Dragon Scorpio Enterprises and had become a very close friend with the former Slytherin.

"I thought I heard a baby crying," Blaise said, walking in and shrugging his cloak off his shoulders. "Thanks for telling me you had a kid. I thought I knew you so well before."

Draco scowled at his friend's smirk. "She's not mine," he yelled over the screams.

"Obviously, the kid looks like a Weasley" Blaise said. "Why is she screaming?"

"She wants a Merlin Monsta and a radio and I have no idea what she's talking about," Draco replied. He tried bouncing Victorie around, but her screams just grew louder.

"Why don't you distract her with something else?" Blaise suggested.

Draco shook his head. "She's somehow attached her self to my shirt and she has an incredible grip. This kid could bend steel if she wanted. OW!" Draco yelped. "She bit me!"

Blaise doubled over in laughter. "I like her already."

Draco frowned and finally managed to pull her away from him, holding her at arm's length, he saw her pout at him and sniffle.

"Merlin Monsta," she said again.

"I'm sorry, squirt, but until you tell me what a Merlin Monsta is, you're not going to get it," Draco said.

Victorie glowered at him. "Merlin, now."

"You can keep saying it, but it's not going to just appear," Draco said.

"Please?" she asked.

Her hopeful expression damn nearly broke his heart. "Oh God, Blaise, do you have any idea what a Merlin is?"

Blaise shook his head and grabbed a Butterbeer out of the pantry. "Do I look like a kid person? Wait, you never told me who this kid is."

"Oh, she's Bill and Fleur Weasley's daughter, Anna asked me to look after her while she went to work for damage control," Draco said distractedly.

"Anna? As in Anna Darcy? The girl who's name you said while you were fucking Pansy after Yule Ball and we had to hear her cry for days?" Blaise asked, propping his feet up on the kitchen table and taking a sip from the bottle.

"Yeah, there's been an accident at her job, so I'm in charge of the squirt today...and can you please not curse in front of her?"

Blaise chuckled. "Good luck with that, mate."

"I think she's planning something, Blaise," Draco said, watching Victorie blink rapidly and stare at him with a look he couldn't quite put his finger on. "She has this evil look about her. You have to tell me what a Merlin Monsta is."

"Cam we get ithe cream?" Victorie asked sweetly.

Draco stared back at her. "You want ice cream?"

"Yeth," she nodded.

"Um, ok. But it's only 10 in the morning. It's a bit early for ice cream," he explained.

"Drake, we have to listen Merlin Monsta," Victorie said.

"Watch Merlin? Merlin is something you watch?" Draco asked.

He could hear Blaise laughing.

"Yeth, on the Ray dee Oh," she said.

"Ray dee oh? OH! There must be a station on WWN that's a kid's program," Draco recollected. "Ok, so since I don't know what station it's on, it looks like we can't watch this Merlin thing."

"Why don't you put her down and let her walk around. She looks like she should get rid of some of that pent up energy," Blaise suggested.

Draco contemplated the advice. "Ok, squirt, here you go, walk around."

He put her down and was surprised when she latched onto his leg. "No, Drake. Up!"

Draco picked her back up and she buried her face in his neck.

"Wow, she has you wrapped around her finger, mate," Blaise mused.

Draco nodded and sat down next to Blaise. "Just like Anna"

Blaise laughed. "So have you shagged Anna yet?"

"Not in front of the kid, Blaise, she picks up things," Draco said.

"So that's a no," Blaise sniggered.

Draco rolled his eyes. "We're rekindling our romance I'm not going to jump into bed with her."

"So?" Blaise asked. "You've dreamed about rocking her world since you discovered your first B-O-N-E-R"

"Blaise!" Draco said loudly.

"What?! I spelt it! And after you watch your nemesis' niece for her I'd think of some ways she could repay you..."

"I'm not going to screw this one up," Draco said. "I love her."

Blaise looked at Draco as if he had grown another head. "So if you really love her, here's my advice: F-U-C-K her."

"You're such a sensitive bloke," Draco replied with a laugh, but then he stopped. "I think she fell asleep."

Blaise looked at the girl who had her face buried in Draco's neck. "Yep, she looks out for the count. Put her down and then let's go out."

Draco raised an eyebrow. "Blaise, make sure never to have kids and remind me never to let you babysit mine."

"What? She's just sleeping; she'll be fine by herself. I wanted to show you this new place in Diagon Alley that just opened. It sells naughty women's things, lingerie and the sort."

"With every word you utter, I just lose more and more respect for you," Draco said with a grin.

"Whatever," Blaise said with a shrug. "So are you going to come with me or not?"

"I have to watch her," Draco whispered, not wanting to wake Victorie up.

"Then just bring her," Blaise said obviously.

"I'm not taking her to a lingerie store," Draco countered.

"You are getting so boring," Blaise whined. "Fine, we'll just walk around Diagon Alley, get the kid some ice cream when she wakes up and we can show her off."

"Show her off?" Draco asked.

"Babies are total bird magnets. The ladies will be flocking towards us in packs," Blaise said.

"You've lost your mind, Blaise. All those years of living in the dungeons might have addled your brain a bit," Draco replied.

"Let's just go please, because I have to be back at my flat by six tonight," Blaise said, standing up.

"What do you have tonight?" Draco asked, standing up and picking up the baby bag Anna had left.

"Big date," Blaise said cockily. "I am so going to score tonight."

Draco shook his head as the two of them, plus a sleeping toddler, and a baby bag left Draco's penthouse.

..ooOOoo..

"I want thtrawberry and cholocate and banilla and bludger banana and dwagon dingleberry," Victorie told Draco as they stood at the counter at Florean Fortescue's.

"How about you pick just one, squirt," Draco said. "I don't want to have to deal with you throwing up on me."

"Ummmmmm, dwagon dingleberry," Victorie said and then put her head on his shoulder.

"Oh my goodness, she is the cutest thing!" a female voice behind Draco and Blaise sounded.

Blaise gave Draco a smirk that clearly said: 'I told you so.'

They turned to find a bleached-blonde woman wearing tight pink robes that shamelessly showed off her magically enhanced figure.

"What's your name, cutie-pie?" she asked the little girl in Draco's arm.

"Blaise," Blaise said and stuck out his hand.

The blonde woman let out a high-pitched giggle. "You're so silly," she said flirtatiously, although she didn't remove her eyes from Draco.

Draco held on to Victorie tighter, almost as a shield.

"Is she yours?" she asked, her intent perfectly clear.

Blaise shook his head, taking it upon himself to act as skank ambassador. "We're just babysitting."

"Oh, how interesting," she said with a wide smile. "So would I be lucky enough to assume you're single?"

"Yes, you would," Blaise said, using his most charming smile at the same time that Draco said, "No, you wouldn't."

"Don't listen to my friend here, we're both single," Blaise corrected.

"No," Draco said. "I have a girlfriend."

"She's just come back into your life after six years, three of which she spent in a coma, mate. You've gone on two dates... She's not your girlfriend," Blaise said.

Draco would have argued but he realized he didn't really know if he could call Anna his girlfriend or not. They had only been on two dates, she was seeing someone that she didn't love and they'd never discussed their situation.

"DRAKE! Ithe Cream, NOW!" Victorie squealed. She had noticed that her ice cream endeavor was being postponed due to the blonde witch.

Draco silently thanked the toddler and turned away from Blaise and the blonde woman. He grabbed the ice cream cone and handed it to Victorie and left the ice cream shop quickly, not bothering to wait for Blaise.

The minute he stepped outside, he ran into two people who would have made Hermione Granger and Ron Weasley seem like a fun encounter.

"Draco! Dear, what a pleasant surprise!" Narcissa exclaimed, walking arm-in-arm with Lucius.

"Hello, mum, dad," Draco said.

"I don't recall you having any children, Draco," Lucius said, a blond eyebrow quirked.

"Oh, Lucius don't be thick. She's obviously not his. Looks nothing like him," Narcissa said.

"Mum's right, this is Victorie, Anna's friend Bill's daughter," Draco said.

"Anna Darcy? This must be the oldest Weasley's daughter...Bill you say?" Narcissa asked, a small smile on her face.

"Yes, Anna's had an emergency at Hog's Head and so I'm watching the squirt," Draco said.

"Well your squirt, as you call her, has found a new use for her ice cream and it doesn't involve eating it," Lucius mentioned.

Draco looked down to his arms to find Victorie spreading the ice cream on her overalls dress and sticking her fingers into her hair.

"Lovely," Draco said with a sigh.

"Draco, she is the most adorable child I have ever seen," Narcissa said. "When are you going to give me some grandchildren to spoil?"

"Hmm, let me clean her up and then I'll go work on getting you those grandkids," Draco said sardonically, pulling his wand out to vanish the mess.

"Can I hold her?" Narcissa asked, holding her hands out to the little girl.

Victorie immediately put her hands out to be held, as if she was glad to be getting away from Draco.

"Oh, Draco, I'll just die if you don't get married soon," Narcissa said, cooing to the little girl in her arms.

Lucius rolled his eyes and shook his head. "Put me out of my misery, son, and do what your mother asks. And soon."

Draco nodded his head dully, like he usually did when his parents gave him the 'get married' speech. "I should get going, I don't want Anna to worry if she goes to my place and I'm not there."

"Have you fed Victorie anything besides the ice cream today?" Narcissa asked, knowing her son better than anyone.

"Um… not really," Draco said.

Narcissa sighed, but her smile betrayed her excitement. "Well, I'm coming with you to make sure this little angel gets fed and changed and played with. Isn't that right, sweetheart?" Narcissa said in a sugary tone.

Draco and Lucius both rolled their eyes, but Draco actually felt grateful that his mother would help him. Especially when she mentioned changing.

"Let me just tell Blaise that I'm leaving and then we can go," Draco said.

Narcissa was too busy playing with Victorie to answer, so Draco bid his father goodbye and walked back into the ice cream shop, where Blaise was still talking to the blonde bimbo.

"I'm leaving, Blaise, I'll see you at work on Monday," Draco said, purposely ignoring the blonde.

"Bye, mate," Blaise said distractedly.

Draco took one last disgusted look at the pair of them and left the shop, finding his mother and Victorie in the same spot he left them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Victorie gave him a run for his money, I got the whole washing hands in toliet idea from my niece who decided to try that after watching a Barney episode about washing hands. Next chapter Narcissa steps in and helps poor Draco out! With Love, Starry**


	135. Anna's Decision

CHAPTER ONE HUNDRED AND THIRTY-FIVE  
Anna's Decision

"No, you cannot use a wand to change her diaper, Draco. Magic and babies never, ever mix. I shouldn't have let you clean her up with your wand before, but the ice cream was getting everywhere," Narcissa explained as the both of them stood in Draco's bathroom, staring down at Victorie who was looking back at them with a bored look.

"So I have to do it the muggle way?" Draco asked, a horrified look on his face.

"I had to do it the muggle way with you," Narcissa countered. "I pride myself on never getting you a nanny or letting the house-elves take care of you. I was a very good mum," she said haughtily.

"That's great mum, but it doesn't get the kid's diaper clean," Draco said, running his hand through his hair.

"Oh, fine, I'll do it, again," Narcissa said exasperatedly.

Draco squeezed his mother and kissed her cheek. "You're the best, mum."

"Yes, I know. Now get out. Victorie and I do not need you. Right, darling?" she asked, tickling Victorie.

Draco sped out of the bathroom and plopped himself onto the couch.

It had been a very long day. Even with his mother's help, Victorie still ran him around his flat, making him chase her from room to room and twice ending up washing her hands in the toilet when he turned his back for the slightest second.  
He had played every game imaginable with her, even sung a few songs and recited a few nursery rhymes, making his mother swear not to tell another living soul.

The knock at the door broke Draco's relaxation. He opened it to find Anna on the other side, a smile on her face and a tired expression clearly written across it.

"Hey, Anna," he greeted, stepping aside to let her enter.

"Hello, Draco, how did everything go?" she asked.

"It went… ok, I guess," he replied, stealing a quick kiss on the cheek from her.

"Draco, dear, who's at the door… oh," Narcissa stood at the entrance of the living room, holding Victorie. "So this is Rabastan's daughter, Anastasia."

Anna nodded dumbly. "Er yes….I am, you must be Mrs. Malfoy"

Narcissa smiled and walked towards them. "I can see how much my son has spoken of me through the years. Not very much, obviously."

Anna laughed nervously, "I'm sorry, I didn't expect to be actually meeting you looking like I just walked out of a homeless shelter. I've been running back and forth to check on Bill and Fleur and than back to Hog's Head all day."

"Oh don't be silly, dear. I can see why Draco has absolutely besotted with you through the years…you have your Father's eyes"

"Mum..." Draco warned. "None of that now."

Narcissa smirked.

"I see that you and Victorie are getting along," Anna pointed out. "Usually, the minute she sees me, she starts squealing my name and running towards me."

"Let me just say, that she is the most wonderful little child I've ever had the pleasure to meet. She's just a doll," Narcissa gushed. "I've been telling Draco to hurry up and get me some of my own grand—"

"Mum! Really…" Draco pleaded.

"Oh, my Aunt is the exact same way," Anna admitted. "Ever since my Bill and Fleur had Victorie, my Aunt, Mrs. Weasley, and Andromed-well everyone has been on my case."

"And they're absolutely right," Narcissa said. "You two aren't getting any younger…"

"Ok, Mum. Thanks for all the help today, I think I hear dad through the floo," Draco insisted.

Narcissa chuckled and handed Victorie over to Anna, but not before giving the little girl one last kiss and hug. "I can see when I'm not wanted. It was nice seeing you, Anna. I hope to see you again, soon."

Anna nodded. "Same, Mrs. Malfoy. And I do thank you for any help you gave Draco with Victorie."

"Not a problem, dear, and I pray that I will get to see the little angel again."

Narcissa bid them both farewell and left through the floo, saying one last time that Draco needed to get his bum in gear and get her some grandchildren.

"Na-Na, Drake is take me to ithe cream, today," Victorie chatted happily to Anna.

"He did? Well isn't that nice of him. Did you thank him?" she asked.

"Thankth, Drake," Victorie said, with an innocent smile.

Draco smiled back. "It was fun, Anna, I really kind of had fun with her today."

"Yeah? That's great! I was so afraid I would come back and find that she had mutinied against you in some sort of toddler rebellion and you would have vowed to never want to see me again," Anna said with a laugh.

"Your imagination is a bit off," Draco replied. "But I do have a question before you leave."

"What is it?" Anna asked, picking up Victorie's baby bag and walking with Draco towards the door.

"What are we?" he asked seriously, leaning against the door.

Anna furrowed her brows. "That's a very vague question, Draco."

"I mean, what are we relationship wise? Are we back together?"

"Oh," Anna bit her lip. "Well I thought so. Although I haven't been able to break the news to Dimitri. Why? Did you get propositioned today?" she asked jokingly.

"Well I was asked if I was single and my friend told me that I was but I told him I had a girlfriend."

Anna smiled. "And who is this girlfriend? Do I know her?"

Draco grinned back. "Yeah, she's pretty much the most gorgeous girl on the planet besides this little squirt over here."

Anna felt her cheeks warm up. If she was still blushing at this stage, then she really had to work on some things when it came to Draco Malfoy.

"I'll have to meet her one of these days," Anna replied.

"You're breaking up with Dimitri than?" Draco asked seriously.

"Yeah, I'm hoping he stops by tonight so I can tell him," she said biting her bottom lip in thought.

Draco laughed. "Can I see you tomorrow, then?"

"I'll still be babysitting tomorrow, but Bill and Fleur come back tomorrow night, so at around 7 pm I'll be free."

"Then tomorrow at 7, I'll meet you at your house," Draco said.

Anna felt the proverbial butterflies swimming around in her stomach. "Ok."

Draco leaned over and kissed her cheek.

"No kith Na-Na," Victorie said, pushing his face away with her sticky little hand. "Only kith me."

Draco and Anna laughed. Draco kissed Victorie on her chubby cheek and smiled when she giggled as if being tickled.

"You know, you're really great with kids, Draco," Anna said.

Draco shook his head. "Only because I'm not in charge anymore. Oh, and don't tell my Mother."

With a smile, Anna said her goodbye, giving him one last peck on the cheek, much to Victorie's disapproval, and left him standing by his door, feeling happier than he had felt in a long time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ________________________________________  
> A/N: Yes she's dumping Dimitri next chapter, so stay tuned and see how that goes down!


	136. Dimitri's Departure

CHAPTER ONE HUNDRED AND THIRTY-SIX  
Dimitri's Departure

Dimitri had Flooed Anna just after she put Victorie to bed and was checked in on by an anxious Bill and Fleur. He told her they needed to talk and there was something very important he needed to ask her. Anna agreed to meet him early the next morning and even had a break up speech planned out and rehearsed in her bathroom mirror.

With Dimitri in her kitchen now, and the soft snores of Victorie coming from the living room her whole rehearsed speech went out the window when he suggested going first. Anna expected him to quiz her about being so distant over the last few weeks but it was he who apologized for neglecting her and to add to her further shock when he spoke again she wasn't ready for what was about to come next.

"Anna I've been doing a lot of thinking about us..." Dimitri said in almost a whisper.

"Oh have you now?" Anna laughed in reply.

He smiled that charming smile of his, "You're the most beautiful girl in the world...but it's not just your face... it's you Anna. You have the most beautiful soul in the world" he continued. Anna blushed red and mumbled something inaudible making him chuckle.

"Don't say anything just yet, I have something to ask you" he said standing up and then kneeling in front of her. He slipped the ring he had given her off her right hand ring finger and held it in his hands. "Anna Diana Darcy... will you marry me?" he whispered.

Anna's heart stopped and her mind was racing with a million different thoughts. How could she possibly be ready for a future, with someone who didn't even know her past? Let alone her favorite color...

"What's my favorite color?" she asked bluntly disregarding his proposal.

He chuckled, "Anna that hardly has anything-"

She was serious though, "Answer me and I'll answer you."

"Fine lilac," he said and she shook her head.

"Sweet pea?" he questioned and she looked up at him determined.

"No, its teal," Anna said.

"So...what say you dear?" he asked eyebrow raised.

"What's my real name?" she asked miserably.

"Anna Diana Darcy, of course," he said clearly confused by her questions.

"Wrong, Anastasia Bellatrix Lestrange," she answered slowly.

"What are you getting at Ann, what's the meaning of this?" he was frustrated now.

'"I'm sorry Dimitri, I just can't marry you" Anna replied to his question after a long moment of silence.

"Why not Anna? Don't you love me?" he asked looking extremely hurt.

Anna didn't respond right away, but instead looked away from his brown eyes and out the kitchen window into the silver lined clouds. Silvery, silver like Draco's eyes...

"I'm so sorry Dimitri" was all she could manage to say as a tear rolled down her cheek.

"So… you don't love me" Dimitri sighed, his eyes glistening slightly with tears threatening to break free.

"No...I think it is best that we break up, Dimitri, you deserve someone who can love you more than I can…" Anna said softly, noticing it felt bittersweet to finally have said it.

Dimitri didn't say anything at first, but just nodded. Tears began to pour down his face and he knelt in front of her once more.

"Keep this, in case you ever change your mind… I will be waiting." he whispered slipping the ring back on to her finger before walking out the door and Anna knew it was forever...

..ooOOoo..

Around this time in France, Draco watched his employees present another client's case to him, citing bankruptcy and irreconcilable negotiations on mergers. Dragon Scorpio Enterprise took care of most of the Wizarding world's finances, including Hogwarts, most stores in Diagon Alley and Hogsmeade, and Draco's favorite: Hog's Head Pub, where Anna worked.

"And finally, we have agreed to settle the business's previous incomes and profits from the past five fiscal years," Blaise concluded.

Draco nodded his head in agreement and gestured for his subordinates to take seats as he stood up to address them.

"Good work, team," he started. "Next week, we're meeting with some Ministry officials to go over covering individual basis financial advising. They want to make it so that Ministry workers have the option of using Dragon Scorpio Enterprises to help them get out of debt, control and organize their spending more wisely, and to invest correctly in different stocks and bonds."

Before Draco could continue, Daphne Greengrass, a former Slytherin and the company's secretary poked her head into the boardroom. "Mister Malfoy, I'm sorry to interrupt, but your one o' clock appointment is here," she said.

"Thank you, Daphne, I'll be right there," he replied, trying to remember who it was he was meeting.

"Ok, Blaise, wrap up this meeting and go over the minutes with Carlos. Report back to me before you leave today," Draco said, leaving the room and approaching his office.

He almost tripped over his own feet when he found Anna sitting on his desk, her legs crossed and her smile playful.

"Anna! What a pleasant surprise," Draco exclaimed, walking towards his desk as he shut the door behind him.

"I thought it would be nice to repay the visit you gave me from a while back," Anna said, standing up from the desk and meeting Draco halfway with a peck on the cheek.

"I've missed you," he said, hugging her to his chest.

She smiled and felt all melty and gooey at his words. "I've missed you more," she said with a laugh. "But it's only been a week since you last saw me. Victorie has been talking about you nonstop since then."

"Seems she has similar tastes in men as her Na-Na," he teased.

Anna rolled her eyes and took a seat on his desk again. "I was wondering when I would be able to see you again, because I've been completely swamped at work and I know you've been busy."

"How did you know I've been busy?" he asked, sitting next to her on his desk. He would have liked to do more than just sit with her on that desk.

Anna blushed a bit as she held his hand, "I might have flooed your office once or twice… or nine times...I dumped Dimitri" she said softly.

Draco laughed and put his arm around her shoulders. "You did?! That just about makes me the happiest bloke around here," he whispered, kissing her cheek.

"What? Me stalking you like a complete weirdo or me dumping Dimitri?" Anna laughed.

"Both!" Draco laughed again and couldn't help himself from kissing her smack-dab on those plump pink lips of hers.

"God, you taste good," he said after pulling away and leaving her flustered and blinking rapidly.

Anna smiled and licked her lips, feeling exciting things happen to her nether regions. Just being around Draco, her body lusted after him like a dog in heat.

"I was thinking about making dinner for you," she said. "Tonight, since its Friday. You want to come over?"

"I'd love to," Draco said, unable to wipe that stupid smile off of his face.

"Ok, good," Anna breathed. "I was afraid you'd say no."

"Why on earth would I say no?" he asked, stroking her cheeks with his thumb.

"That's just the 'psycho Ravenclaw' voices in my head, ignore it," she teased.

He laughed and brought her lips to his again. She rubbed her lips on his seductively, teasing him by keeping them closed and then snaking her tongue out to touch his lips.

"Now boss, do all your appointments get this treatment?" Blaise asked from the door, leaning against the frame and smirking at the two of them.

Anna practically shot to her feet, smoothing down her clothes and aiming her gaze to the floor. Her cheeks flamed with color and Draco wanted to cast an unforgivable on Blaise for making her uncomfortable.

"Ever heard of knocking, Zabini?" Draco asked, standing up from the desk and inviting Blaise into the room.

"I've heard of it, but I'm not a fan," Blaise laughed. "Are you ever going to introduce me to your lady friend, or am I going to have to do it myself?"

Draco rolled his eyes. "You remember Anna Darcy from school don't you Blaise? Anna incase you've had the pleasure of forgetting this is my most annoying employee, Blaise Zabini. Blaise, Anna Darcy."

Blaise picked up her hand and gave it a kiss, causing Draco to roll his eyes again. "A pleasure to see you again, Anna. Oh, and Draco's lying, I'm also his bestest friend, not just his most annoying employee."

Anna smiled. "Bestest? Have you been hanging around with friend’s daughter? She uses similar vernacular," Anna said, a playful smile on her face.

"I've met Victorie and I must say she's as cute as a button," Blaise commented.

Draco snorted. "Did you realize this after you refused to hold her or before you allowed her to wash her hands in the toilet while I was looking for her bottle?"

Blaise smothered a laugh with a cough and gave his most charming smile to Anna who was raising her eyebrows in merriment.

"Now is there a reason you've interrupted my appointment?" Draco asked.

Blaise suppressed a snort at Draco's choice of words. "Daphne just informed me that our mothers have invited us to dinner on Saturday at the Manor. Your parents want to meet my new step-father, number 8, I think, and they want you and me to attend."

Draco groaned and slumped into his chair like a child who hadn't gotten his way. "I'd rather serve the Dark Lord again," he mumbled.

Anna shot him a scandalized look and shook her head.

"Did they say if we could bring guests?" Draco asked, resigned to his fate of attending dinner with his parents.

"I'm not sure, it's your old house, so it's not like they're going to turn you away if you bring Anna," Blaise guessed. "I wouldn't bring a guest if my life depended on it… my mother would think I was finally settling down. This comes from the woman who goes through husbands like a drunk goes through liquor."

Anna and Draco both laughed at Blaise heartily.

"So do you want to go, Anna?" Draco asked.

"Dinner at your parent's house?" Anna asked, gnawing her bottom lip with her teeth. "Umm… ok, I guess that would be alright."

"Don't be nervous about it," Blaise assured. "The Malfoys' barks are far, far worse than their bites. Mrs. Malfoy is the sweetest lady when you get to know her."

"I've met her before," Anna said. "And she is lovely, but you don't think it would make them uncomfortable having me over?"

"Not at all but if you're not ready to meet them, Anna, then I'm not going to force you, frankly, I'd give up my inheritance not to show up to this, but if I go, I'd like to show you off."

Anna smiled. "Ok, I'll go."

"Thank the heavens, because now they won't bother me about girls," Draco sighed with relief.

"Oh, they'll still do it, except now you've dragged poor Anna into it," Blaise laughed.

"I'm sure it won't be that bad," Anna said. "In fact, I think it'll be fun."

Blaise and Draco exchanged looks. "Sure… fun."

Anna laughed and looked down at her watch. "Oh, but I've got to run, I promised Abe I'd work for a little bit till Sammi comes in. I'll see you two tomorrow, and Draco, I'll see you tonight. 8 o' clock, okay?"

Draco nodded and kissed her once more before watching her leave his office towards the communal floo in the hallway.

Blaise looked at is friend and shook his head. "I'd say you’re in too deep but you've drowned in her ocean years ago."

"Huh?" Draco asked, turning back to his office.

"You, my friend, are deeply in love. L-o-v-e. Love," Blaise sang.

"I'm pretty sure hell will freeze over when you’re in love, Zabini. Maybe you should get back to work and sort out you're love life," Draco said, pushing his friend out of his office.

Blaise laughed as he was unkindly pushed out of the door by Draco, who was clearly in denial.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ________________________________________  
> A/N: Some of you may have notice the absence of Anna's friends, they've kind of taken a background until Draco and Anna are settled in their relationship (plus they kind of sort of have their own thing going on right now) Next chapter Anna has dinner with Draco parents so stay tuned. With Love, Starry**


	137. Visions Revisited

CHAPTER ONE HUNDRED THIRTY-SEVEN  
Visions Revisited

"I simply cannot eat another bite," Draco lounged back in his chair, rubbing his stomach. "That was amazing, Anna… you're a great cook."

Anna smiled so sweetly that it made his stomach feel empty again. Lately he'd been noticing the little things she did affected him so much more than before. They'd only been back together for a month, but it seemed like they were so much more than just a regular old couple. Or maybe it was that he wanted more.

Whoa. That thought had never… ever… entered his mind before. He had never loved a girl as much as he always had Anna. She made him laugh, she made him smile… she made him forget about his troublesome past. She had an ancient hold on him since boyhood, when he'd gone home after his second year from Hogwarts and announced he'd found his future wife. It wasn't until his Father asked about her name and blood status that had he wondered if he actually could pursue her.

"I'm really glad you liked it, Draco," she said, picking up his plate and taking it to the kitchen.

He followed her and leaned against the counter as she washed the dishes the muggle way.

"I never think magic cleans dishes as well as hands do," she explained.

Draco nodded as his thoughts strayed again. All he had been doing for the past few weeks was letting his thoughts stray... mostly to Anna. He thought about her when he was at work, when he was at home. At any given moment, he was usually thinking about her.

"So about tomorrow night," Anna interrupted his thoughts. "What should I wear?"

"Preferably… nothing," Draco teased. Anna laughed and blew soap suds at him.

"Can you imagine me showing up at your parents' house wearing nothing?" Anna asked.

Draco's eyes raked over what Anna was wearing. She always dressed so professionally with pencil skirts that fell just below the knee, leaving oh so much to his naughty imagination. Tonight she had opted for a denim skirt that went to her knee, putting Draco in a quandary. He wanted her to show off her irresistible thighs, but then again, he wouldn't want her to go out in public like that.  
Was he becoming protective? Lord have mercy… he was turning domestic. It was on the tip of his tongue to tell her that she should hike up her skirt more, but only for him. However, he kept his mouth shut, knowing that women probably didn't like being told what to wear by men.

"Did I tell you that you look stunning tonight?" he chose to say.

Anna dried her hands on a towel and approached Draco predatorily. "Did I tell you that you look handsome tonight?" she quipped.

Draco smiled and brought her into his arms, taking in her flowery scent that caused most of his brain processes to run into each other in a traffic jam of cognitive proportions.

While they'd taken part in kissing that made their eyes water, yes…sex did not even come up. He wondered why they had waited so long.

"Draco, I think we should clear something up," Anna said softly, nuzzling her face into his neck. Yeah, she really shouldn't be doing that if she wanted his undivided attention.

He gently nudged her away before she could feel the affect she was having on his nether regions. "Yeah?" he asked.

"I'm sure you're wondering," she started, biting that luscious lower lip of hers. "Why we haven't um, had sex yet."

"Do you think that's all it would be between us?" Draco asked, unable to believe those words were coming out of his mouth. Who was the female in this relationship? "Just sex?"

Anna shook her head dazedly. "No, it wouldn't, Draco, that's what I'm trying to say. I'm a little nervous, you see because...well, I've never been with a man before...that night in the astronomy tower when we almost made love, you were the only one I let...touch me"

Draco raised an eyebrow at her. She sure was being honest.

"Ok, so now I sound like a complete prude talking like that, but I just wanted to get it off of my chest. You do understand what I'm telling you, don't you?"

"You're a virgin…?" he asked trying to hide the elation in his voice as she nodded. "Anna, you don't sound like a prude at all," he reassured her, pulling her back into his arms.

She just felt right and familiar in his arms….

"I'd ask you to stay the night, but I don't want you to get your hopes up," Anna said, muffled against his chest.

"Get my hopes up? You mean we wouldn't have a slumber party, tell ghost stories, braid each other's hair, and paint our toenails?" Draco asked, keeping a straight face.

Her laugh made his heart race. Gracious, she could get him all wound up without even trying… little did he know that he was doing just the same to her.

Leaning into his embrace, Anna wiped at her eyes, which had grown wet with all her laughter. His arms surrounded her and it felt so good to be with him, relying on his strength to feel him here again. She forgot everything and everyone else when he held her.  
But she felt so wonderful when he held her and caressed her skin with the lightest of touches, sending all the heat of her body towards a central point she wouldn't mention in front of others.

"We could just talk, I could make some tea," she said. "I feel silly admitting this, but I just don't want you to leave yet."

Draco smiled against her hair. It smelled like… perfection… if that had a smell. "I don't want to leave either. Put the kettle on and I'll meet you in the living room."

She watched him walk into the living room, secretly thanking anything that would listen that Draco had removed his cloak and she could watch his body behind in that suit that hugged him so deliciously.

Anna walked to the refrigerator and stuck her head in the freezer to cool her racy thoughts down. Damn that man and his gargantuan sexual appeal.

She decided to use her wand to boil the water faster and make the Green Tea tea using loose leaves. She carried the two mugs into her living room to find Draco standing in front of her TV watching with wide eyes.

"What on earth is that, Anna?" he asked, pointing to the screen.

Anna held in a laugh as she watched Draco's horrified face.

"Television, Hermione introduced me to it when I was on bed rest...after my coma," she said.

"Muggles watch this?" he asked with worry. "Those women are stuck in a glass box and they can't get out… shit, Anna… this is what nightmares are made of."

Anna laughed again, diverting Draco's attention from the television. "That's just 'I Love Lucy'."

"You love who?"

Anna nodded and placed the mugs of tea on the coffee table. "An old muggle television show Hermione got me into…called 'I love Lucy'...its about this wife who gets into so much mischief and ends up needing her husband to bail her out in one way or another."

"Good God, is that woman shoving chocolate balls into her her mouth?" Draco asked, flopping down onto the leather couch near Anna.

Anna nodded and scooted closer to Draco on the couch, resting her head on his shoulder. "Yes...it's quite funny, plus Hermione likes to put on the Muggle news when she's here so if it makes my friends feel more at home than it stays"

"This is pretty funny," Draco mused, watching the chocolates shoot out the machine faster than before. The character, Lucy, was jamming them in her mouth, in her hat and in her clothes. He found himself letting out a hearty laugh with Anna while snaking his arm around her shoulders.

Anna couldn't think of a time she felt more comfortable.

"See Muggle things can be funny," Anna said simply.

_Anna's Vision_

_“Malfoy, Scorpius!" Professor McGonagall called, lowering her parchment and glancing down at the remaining first-years. Scorpius curled the corner of his mouth as he turned. He climbed the steps and sat jauntily on the stool, one leg kicked out in front of him. The Hat threw his face into shadow as Professor McGonagall lowered it. As the hat sat on his head whispers suddenly broke out like little hissing fires all over the hall._

_“Oh look it’s the Death Eater’s kid.”_

_“Don’t look into his eyes he’ll steal your soul.”_

_The last thing Scorpius saw before the hat dropped over his eyes was the hall full of people craning to get a good look at him. Next second he was looking at the black inside of the hat. He waited._

_“Hmm,” said a small voice in his ear. “Difficult. Very difficult. Plenty of creativity, I see. Quite a bit of Gryffindor courage. Very clever, a quick learner. There’s talent, oh my goodness, yes and a nice thirst to prove yourself, now that’s interesting! So where shall I put you?”  
Scorpius gripped the edges of the stool and thought, 'Not Gryffindor, not Gryffindor.' _

_“Not Gryffindor, eh?” said the small voice. “Not to worry, dear boy I was thinking either Slytherin or Ravenclaw, BUT alas I know just where you belong… SLYTHERIN!”_

_Scorpius heard the hat shout the last word to the whole hall. He took off the hat, expecting this, he nodded and half smiled before he walked shakily toward the Slytherin table. He was so relieved to have been chosen and not put in Gryffindor or Hufflepuff, he hardly noticed that he was getting a loud booming cheer from the Slytherin. Scorpius sat down opposite Brendan Bulstrode, who smirked at him, and clapped his back but his eyes were focused on his friend, Albus and wondering if they would get to continue their friendship from separate Houses._

_He could see the High Table properly now. At the end opposite him sat Hagrid, who seemed to be staring right at him, he gave a small smile and Scorpius grinned back. And there, in the center of the High Table, in a large gold chair, sat Minerva McGonagall . She was a tall, stern looking witch with salt and pepper hair. She too, seemed eager to get a good look at Scorpius and regarded his appearance coolly until that his she noticed his eyes, which, perhaps it was Scorpius’ imagination, caused her expression to soften just a little._

_“Potter, Albus!”_

_Scorpius watched his friend make his way to the stage, sit upon the stool and put on the hat. This time the Hat seemed to take longer almost like it too was confused. After a few moments of painful deliberation the hat shouted to the hall, “SLYTHERIN_

_End of Anna's Vision_

"Anna?" Draco frowned as he cleared his throat and his next words surprised her. "What did you see?"

Anna released a shaky breath. How long could she keep him in the dark? "It's been my first vision since the accident...side effects of my medicine had blocked it, but I guess now that I'm off of it they've come back..."

"It's alright, tell me what you saw..." he pressed gently rubbing circles in her lower back.

"I can't tell you...not tonight, Draco. Please?" she said with considerable strain in her voice.

He nodded against her and kissed the top of her head. "Fine, another subject. You pick."

"Well," Anna smiled at him gently. "I heard a rumor some years ago...I wanted to know if it was true."

"Yeah? Who said it?" Draco asked, running a finger down her arms and making it hard for her to remember what she was talking about.

"Hermione overheard it from Millicent Bullstrode," Anna said.

"What could mud-Granger possibly know about me?" he said.

Anna looked at him with her bright green eyes. "That night of Yule Ball you shagged Pansy Parkinson."

"And?" he asked, a hint of exasperation taking over his voice.

Anna put her hand to his cheek and leaned over to kiss his other cheek. "They said, you said my name while you did the deed with her in your common room," she said with a jesting smile.

Draco relaxed under her soft touch. "Oh that..," he replied.

Anna gaped at this. "It's true?!"

"It is," Draco laughed. "She didn't talk to me for months!"

"I can hear her now!" Anna chuckled.

"Anna?! Potter's Pet?!" he mimicked and Anna was crying from laughing so hard.

"That explains why she truly hated me...aside from being in the Golden Trio"

"You were golden all on your own babe" he winked and she smiled softly at him.

Something about his laugh and smile made her want to grab his face and kiss his lips until they were chapped…

Which was precisely what she did.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: First glimpse at Scoripus, what did you think?! Next chapter, Anna meets the Malfoys on a more formal basis...stay tuned! With love, Starry**


	138. Meet The Malfoys

CHAPTER ONE HUNDRED AND THIRTY-EIGHT  
Meet The Malfoys

Saturday evening found Anna looking around the massive dining room of Malfoy Manor as she was given a brief tour by Narcissa and Lucius all the while Draco kept a firm grip on her hand, keeping her from completely hyperventilating.

She knew that the Dark Lord had once used this very house as a hideout towards the end of the war. But that wasn't the thing that scared her… she was excitably nervous that she would screw up in front of Draco's parents.

She wiped her sweaty palm against the light green cocktail dress she had bought on a whim. It strapless and fell down to her knees, hugging her curves modestly.

At the door, Narcissa had embraced her immediately, since they had already met once. They were practically family, according to Narcissa, of course.

Lucius pretty much epitomized the meaning of aristocratic gentleman. His charming smile and superb manners were not what Anna had remembered from Voldemort's old crony.

They ushered the young couple into the dining room where Anna spotted Blaise sitting next to an extremely dolled up, but beautiful woman and a man who seemed to be half her age sitting on the other side of her.  
Introductions were thrown around quickly and before she knew it, she was sitting in between Draco and Narcissa, facing Blaise and his clearly dysfunctional family, eating the most delicious meal she had ever tasted.

"So, Anna, Draco tells us you work at Hog's Head Pub," Lucius started as he made polite conversation.

Anna nodded and dabbed at her mouth with the napkin in her lap. "Yes, I've made it more appealing to a younger crowd..the Hogwarts teenagers."

"Oh, a working woman?" Blaise's mother, Delores, said. She used a tone that assured Anna that it was not good to be a working woman.

Anna smiled politely, but she knew deep down that she could never fit in with the likes of the extravagantly wealthy purebloods.

Narcissa raised a perfectly shaped eyebrow. "What's wrong with being a working woman, Delores?"

The auburn-haired woman waved a hand in the air. "Nothing, nothing. I'm old-fashioned, darling. Don't pay me any mind. I've always been an advocate for a woman taking care of her household."  
Blaise rolled his eyes so that only Draco, Anna and Narcissa saw his action. Anna and Draco suppressed laughs.

"Would you make her quit her job, Draco?" Delores' young husband asked. He seemed very arrogant and perfect for a woman like Blaise's mother.

Draco cleared his throat and stilled his hand which was moving a fork around on his plate. "I beg your pardon?"  
"Would you make Miss Darcy quit her job to take care of the household?" he asked again.

Anna would have laughed out loud, if it were appropriate but it wasn't appropriate.

"I wouldn't ever force her to do anything she didn't want to do. She has a mind of her own and can make decisions better than any man I've ever met," he said solidly.

Anna wanted to pounce on him right there and then and lay the biggest kiss on him that she could manage. Good thing she had a bit of self-control.

A house-elf walked around and poured each of them a glass of wine. Which Anna drank a little too quickly for a young lady.

"Draco," Blaise started to say, a mischievous gleam in his eyes. "You must tell my mother how handy you are with a nappy and baby bottle."

Draco narrowed his eyes at his best friend, but quickly replaced it with a half-smile.

Blaise recounted their adventure in babysitting Victorie, using his good-natured humor and wit. He ended on the note where they found Victorie washing her hands in the toilet and using a cup she found to pour the water out onto the floor.

"That reminds me, Draco," Narcissa said after laughing for a good whole minute. "When will I get to see that precious girl again? Or better yet, when am I going to see my own grandch-"

"Mum," Draco warned.

Narcissa raised both of her eyebrows in mirth. "Oh, come now, Draco. We all know you and Anna are made for each other."

Draco groaned and placed his face in his hands. He didn't want to scare Anna off, but his mother's matchmaking prowess was an event unable to be reigned in. Anna swallowed the lump in her throat as the conversation turned towards a point where she really did not want to go. And for reasons no one would understand.

"Your father and I were married within a month of courtship," Narcissa rambled. "Any idiot can see that you two can't keep your eyes off of each other, even Blaise can see it."

Blaise laughed at the insult and winked at Draco. Anna's cheeks were beyond pink and her heart was racing, hoping that the conversation wouldn't go towards the dreaded, dreaded subject.  
Another groan. Draco removed his face from his hands and glowered at his mother. "So, anyways, what's this I hear about you and father going on a cruise around the Mediterranean?"

"Don't go changing the subject," Delores said from the other side of the table. "I wish Blaise would finally settle down with a girl and continue the Zabini line."

Blaise snorted very ungraciously. "Just one girl, mum? How boring. But then again, you can't expect me to settle with just one girl when you're my role model."

Delores shook her head at her son and rolled her eyes in the same manner that he did.

"Back to what I was saying," Narcissa said, her pastel blue eyes becoming brighter as she talked more and more about the subject dear to her heart… grandkids.

"Mum, I really don't think this is appropriate dinner conversation. Displaying my relationship with Anna around like this. You're making her uncomfortable," he said, his frustration slowly ebbing into his tone.

Narcissa turned to Anna. "Am I making you uncomfortable, dear?"

Narcissa was so sweet that Anna just shook her head.

"See?" Narcissa said, a smug look on her face.

Draco sighed and rubbed his forehead with his hand.

"Now, Draco, don't be so difficult. I just want to see you settled down and happy. You're getting older and I don't want you to wait forever to have kids," Narcissa said.

Draco thought about the different ramifications for the things he wanted to do: suicide, homicide, just to name a few. With another drawn out sigh, he gave in. "Ok, Mum. Whatever you say."

"I'm serious, Draco. Oh, just forget it, it's pointless talking to you," Narcissa said. "Anna, dear, what about you?"

Anna folded her hands in her lap, avoiding eye contact with anybody but the empty plate in front of her. "What about me?"

"Do you understand what I'm trying to explain? You and Draco remind me so much of Lucius and myself that it's pretty much idiocy not to mention your future with him. I just have that mother's intuition where I know you two are in it for the long-run."  
Anna nodded and thanked the heavens that the conversation steered clear of Narcissa's favorite subject… grandkids.

Lucius cleared his throat, sounding so much like Draco. "Narcissa, pet, I think they get the point."

Narcissa huffed and shut her mouth. Lucius had the ability to command anyone and anything in the politest way possible.

"Where did you two meet?" Delores asked, having enjoyed the conversation she was watching. It was better than her stories.

"I met Anna at Hogwarts," Draco clarified.

"Her best friends are..." Blaise said with a smirk.

"Blaise," Draco said in a warning tone.

"Hermione Granger, Ron Weasley, Harry Potter and Luna Lovegood," Blaise finished.

"Oh a right little hero," Delores said with a grin. "Do tell, was it hard for you being in a coma for three years to adjust?"

"Well of course Ms. Zambini," Anna said politely. "but I managed just fine given the circumstances. It isn't the tarot cards we're dealt that define us, it's how we play them."

"Well said!" Narcissa gushed at Anna's words before sipping her wine some more.

"Interesting indeed, Anna, Blaise told me how good you are with children. Do you like being around them?" Anna nodded and her stomach clenched at the direction the conversation was reverting back to. Damn it all.  
"I take care of some of my friends' children when their parents are busy and I've always liked children, so Victorie is such a blessing to have around," Anna said.

"Do you plan to have children?" Delores asked.

Draco could practically feel the air in the room change. Anna had tensed in her seat, her breathing changing rhythm and her blinking becoming extremely rapid. He placed a comforting hand on her thigh beneath the table that didn't seem to calm her.

Anna swallowed the lump in her throat and seemed to make a decision the way her eyes kept shifting around. "Um, no. I don't plan to have children."

Draco was surprised by this revelation, but didn't show it. Hell, he was shocked. _She didn't plan on having kids?_

Delores and Narcissa showed their shock quite clearly.

Delores sputtered, "But, why ever not?"

Draco instantly wished he had never brought Anna to his parents' house for dinner. He looked over at Blaise who also seemed to notice the tears stinging the back of her eyes and her shaky hands.

Anna took a steadying breath. "If you'll excuse me," she said and before Draco could stop her, she jumped out of her seat and practically ran out of the room.

Lucius shook his head and stared angrily at his guests. "Are you lot happy now? You drove the poor girl near tears bringing up things that shouldn't have been discussed. Draco, excuse yourself and go after her. Bring her back so these two hens can apologize."

Narcissa and Delores had the decency to feel utter guilt at what had just happened.

Draco glared at his and Blaise's mother, standing up quickly and leaving the dining room.

He searched the entire bottom floor, looking for Anna and quietly calling her name. He ran into one of the house-elves who said they saw the pretty young woman lock herself in the bathroom on the second floor.  
Well, she certainly didn't mean to run away… but she had wanted to get as far away from the dining room as possible without actually leaving, Draco assumed.

He walked up the grand flight of stairs towards the second landing and approached the bathroom that the house-elf had mentioned. He knocked on the door and heard a sniff from inside; a tight grip on his heart followed that sound. "Anna?"

He heard another sniff and then the sink turn on with a steady flow of water.

"Anna, please open up," he said through the door. His voice held such gentleness that Anna almost started crying again.

Instead, she wiped her face on a towel and fanned her face, as if that was going to hide the effects of her sobs. She opened the door to find Draco staring at her with the upmost concern and then the damn waterworks came again.

She stepped into his arms and cried into his chest. He rubbed her back and whispered soft reassurances in her ear, all the while kissing her cheeks and the top of her head.

"I'm sorry, Draco," she said once she had stopped crying and stood in his embrace.

"You have nothing to be sorry for," he said firmly. "Those two had no right digging into our business and I'm so sorry I brought you here today. I had a feeling they were going to do something like this."

"Everyone must think I'm some sort of nutter, running off like that," she admitted. "I don't know what came over me."

But she did know…

"Forget them," he said bitterly. He leaned back and tipped her head up with his finger hooked under her chin.

Her jade eyes were rimmed in red and stood shiny against her features. Her eyelashes had spiked from the moisture and it broke his heart. He leaned down and kissed her softly on her pouty lips.

"Let's get out of here," he said quietly against her mouth.

Anna shook her head. "I can't just leave, Draco. We'll say goodbye to everyone first and then we can go."

He had to hand it to her. She was made of some pretty strong stuff if she wanted to face everyone again after what had happened. He held her close to him as they walked back to the dining room.

Upon their arrival, Narcissa hugged Anna, apologizing profusely for being so insensitive and for making her feel uncomfortable. Delores apologized too, minus the hug.

"Thank you for dinner," Anna said quietly. "It was so nice meeting all of you."

"Sorry to leave so early, but something came up," Draco lied. "I'll floo you later in the week, mum."

And with that, Anna and Draco left the manor and walked out to the Apparition point. 

Outside of Anna's door to her house, Draco ran a finger down her cheek and looked into the depths of her eyes which held so much sadness and so much mystery, that he didn't even know what to say. There were a million questions running through his head, primarily, what had prompted her reaction back at the manor and what she meant by saying she didn't plan to have kids. She seemed to have noticed the inquisitiveness in his eyes, so she looked away from him and stared past his shoulder. Leaning up on her toes, she kissed his lips and mumbled a lame goodnight, claiming exhaustion.

He nodded in agreement and watched her walk into her house, wondering to himself when he was going to finally going to learn the truth.

What had changed to make her not want children? They had discussed it all the time after all in the tower. What changed?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: How's that for a bombshell? I'll give you a clue it's not that she doesn't want kids, the accident has a lot to do with it but she'll continue to have visions of Scorpius and Draco will find out, our heroine is just a little nervous. With love, Starry**


	139. Aunt Phoebe's Modest Proposal

CHAPTER ONE HUNDRED AND THIRTY-NINE  
Aunt Phoebe's Modest Proposal

Draco opened his eyes to the canopy of his bed and groaned with his usual aversion to mornings. He cursed the sun that was streaming through the curtains and heating up the room.

A sudden beeping warned Draco that someone was calling him through the floo in the living room. He groaned again and got out of bed. He hated being awakened on a Sunday morning when he didn't have work. He found a shirt he had tossed on the dresser and put it on, leaving his boxers to take care of his bottom portion.

As he walked through his living room, he rubbed at his eyes, maneuvering around the furniture as to not stub his toe on any pointy corners. That would definitely make his morning less than wonderful.  
Blaise's head was looking bored in the flames as Draco approached and sat down on the nearest chair to the fireplace.

"Morning, sunshine!" Blaise sang before laughing at Draco's scowl.

"What do you want Zabini?" Draco asked as he rested his head on his hand.

"You, me, strip club, two hours," Blaise said.

Draco narrowed his eyes. "You woke me up so that you could go to a strip club?" he practically growled.

Blaise laughed so hard he had to wipe at his eyes. "Ah, mate… I was kidding. I do love to tease you when you're in your lovely morning mood."

"You're a real laugh-riot, Blaise," Draco replied. "Now what did you really want?"

"I thought you'd like to know that I was at the office today finishing up some paperwork that I forgot about and I got an interesting owl. It seems that our contract with the Ministry of Magic... is set to expire this week."

"Ok, tell one of the interns to renew the contract," Draco said simply. "I don't see why I had to be woken up to be told this."

"If you'd let me finish…" Blaise said snidely. "The company is looking around for a new investor for stock in their accounts in case there's a better deal out there somewhere."

Draco's grogginess disappeared instantly. "They want a cheaper service?"

"Draco, we have to do something. If the Ministry stops investing what going to stop the others from pulling out also? It's a domino effect, see? If we lose them, we lose others," Blaise said.

Draco ran a hand over his face. "Ok, let me get dressed and I'll be at the office in a few minutes. We can discuss it more when I get there."

Blaise nodded and his head disappeared from the flames, leaving Draco to grumble a string of choice curse words all the way back to his room...  
..ooOOoo..

An hour later, he found himself at his office face to face with Blaise, who looked relieved at his presence.

"Now, I've contacted their representative and they said that they would be happy to schedule a time to meet with us," Blaise said as Draco looked through his files.

"I don't see why they're even thinking of switching to another financial company. We give them our best deal because they give us most of our business. No other company we work for gets their rates. Even Hogwarts pays a pretty sickle."

"You'd think because you're doing the Chief Foreign Ambassador to the Ministry's niece, they'd stay with our company," Blaise commented.

Draco shot Blaise a nasty look. "Shut up, Zabini."

Blaise's face contorted into a mask of shock. "Oh, Draco, don't tell me you haven't slept with her yet. It's been a month!"

"It's frankly none of your bloody business what I've done with Anna," Draco said.

"Are you having problems rising to the occasion?" Blaise asked, a smirk skimming his lips.

"I'm going to fire you," Draco said. "I swear to Jesus, Merlin, Buddha and Muhammed, I'm going to fire you right now."

Blaise laughed and shook his head. "So, you must still be going with that whole 'My long lost love has returned to me so I don't want to rush her into sex because I want to build a future with her' route?"

"To get you off of my back, yes, that's exactly what I'm doing," Draco said with a huff.

"I forgot to ask you," Blaise said. "About Anna… what happened at the dinner party that got her so upset?"

Draco put the papers he was looking at down and stared at Blaise. "I really don't know," he said.

"You haven't talked to her?" Blaise asked as he flicked through the folders in front of him.

"Well, it was just last night, so I haven't had much opportunity to talk to her," Draco replied. "I was going to floo her tonight; see if she wanted to come over."

"How serious are you about her?" Blaise asked.

"Why do you ask?"

"Well, she said she wasn't planning on having any kids… you have to carry on the Malfoy line somehow and if you're serious about her, then that might be a problem," Blaise answered.

"I still haven't talked to her about anything, so maybe when we talk we can figure all of this out," Draco vaguely replied.

"You didn't answer my question," Blaise said.

Draco sighed and went back to blindly looking through the papers. "Yeah, I'm serious about her. If I wasn't serious, would I have written her everyday for the last three years that's she's been awake from her coma? Spent years trying to defy all the obstacles that came between us? Gone through a month of celibacy?"

Blaise laughed and nodded. "Then I wish you all the best in figuring all of this out. You two look good together."

Draco smiled wanly and went back to the tedious work of seeing how they could convince their biggest client to stay on board.  
Near noontime, Daphne knocked on Draco's office door.

"Daphne, what are you doing here on a Sunday?" Draco asked, inviting her in.

"I had a few loose ends to tie up organizing your schedules this week, so I thought I'd get them finished today," she replied, taking a seat next Blaise.

"Well, as you can see, we have a bit of an emergency," Draco replied, taking a seat at his desk. "The Ministry of Magic is thinking about leaving our services."

"About that, I just got a floo from them saying that they will meet with you this evening if it's no problem. They said they know that it's a bit unorthodox to meet on a Sunday, but they are busy all next week and wanted to get this settled as quickly as possible."

Draco nodded. "What time will they meet with us?"

"Four in the afternoon," Daphne replied, taking out her quill and pad of parchment. "You will be meeting with the Minister, Kingsley Shacklebolt, and his ambassador, Phoebe Darcy, who is also in charge of finances as well as foreign relations."  
Draco stifled a groan. Great, he would be meeting with the Minister and former Order member and Anna's aunt . How peachy.

"I have set it up for you and Blaise to meet at Hog's Head Pub," Daphne finished, jotting things down on her handy pad of parchment.

"Thank you, Daphne," Draco said. "Can I expect you there to take notes?"

Daphne nodded. "Am I being paid overtime?"

Draco smiled. He just loved his fellow Slytherins. "If we can keep their company, I'll give you a bonus."

Daphne gave him her best ten-watt grin. "Wonderful, I'll start on the paperwork."

When four o' clock arrived, Draco, Blaise and Daphne found themselves at Hog's Head Pub. One of the ministry secretaries had led them inside to a quiet table in the back and told them that Minister Shacklebolt and Ms. Darcy would be with them shortly.  
Kingsley Shacklebolt and his ambassador, Phoebe Darcy walked into the meeting room, carrying with them rolls of parchment and each smiling softly.

Minister Shacklebolt looked the same. He was a tall black wizard with broad shoulders and a shiny bald head. Despite his cleaned up Ministry approved attire he still wore the single gold hoop earring he was known for.

"Mr. Malfoy, Mr. Zabini, thank you for coming on such short notice," Kingsley said in a slow, deep voice as he extended his hand to the both of them.

"Minister, it's nice to see you again," Draco replied politely. "I know we've only met once in passing when we first signed our contract, but it is always a pleasure to see you."

"I'm sure it is, son," The Minister replied, a sparkle gleaming in his eyes. "And please, call me Kingsley. You know my chief ambassador Ms. Phoebe Darcy ."

They all shook hands with Anna's aunt, who bore a striking resemblance to her niece.

Once seated, Minister Shacklebolt began speaking. "Now, this is quite a serious matter, since money is involved and I just want to tell you, Mr. Malfoy, that I have appreciated your prompt, precise, and wonderful services these past few years."

It sounded like a horrible break-up speech.

"I know you're a good businessman and your company is one of the most efficient I have ever worked with," he continued. "Now, I have been Minister of Magic for six years and I…"

"Abe!"

The door of the pub opened and closed loudly which interrupted him. He exchanged a smile with Anna's Aunt and cleared his throat. "Ah Anastasia," he called out.

Anna came over to the table and offered a wan smile at the Minister.

"Have you seen Abe? I've cashed this week's revenue into Gringott's and I came to give him the-" she stopped noticing her Aunt, Draco, Blaise and Daphne sitting there.

Draco knew he was headed towards the deep end because the way she looked always turned him into a blubbering school boy.

"Excuse me for the interruption," she said silkily, without really meaning it. "I wasn't aware that there was a meeting scheduled here today...one that was so important that my Aunt had returned to the country"

The Minister hid a grin behind his hand while Phoebe jumped up from her chair so quickly it would be unforgivable to think it was one fire.

"Anastasia dear!" Phoebe squealed running towards her niece and embracing her, "Oh I've missed you so much! We have so much catching up to do, since I'm back in town for the month!" Phoebe pulled out of the hug to exam her niece, "My dear! You're skin and bones again, do you eat anymore? I warned Aberforth about working you down to a nub"

"Phoebe, why don't we let Anastasia sit in on this one?" Kingsley suggested as Anna glared at her aunt in defiance. "That way once we've adjourned you two can spend time together."

"Sorry Stasia, I thought I sent you an owl a few days ago..." Phoebe explained.

Anna lifted an eyebrow. "Nope, I didn't receive any notes regarding your return. Is there any specific reason that I wasn't informed?"

Phoebe squeezed her shoulders and took her own seat again. "A slip of my memory. Now, back to what the Minister was saying… Mr. Malfoy, I think it would be prudent if you explain to us why you want to keep our company's business."

Draco glanced at Anna, who looked promptly annoyed, but she gave him an encouraging smile when her eyes met his.

He went through his prepared speech that he and Blaise came up with that morning.

Anna watched as Draco stood up and presented his points in a very official manner, looking very professional in his business robes. She caught her Aunt and the Minister watching her as Draco was speaking and she threw them both an exasperated stare.

"Furthermore, I know that Dragon Scorpio Enterprises is ahead of all the other financiers in efficiency, product quality, and emergency budgetary assistance," Draco concluded as he sat back down and folded his hands on top of the table.  
Kingsley nodded his head slowly. "You make an extremely convincing argument, Mr. Malfoy...and you got style...I like that."

Phoebe cleared her throat in a way worthy of Delores Umbridge and shared a glance with her boss. "Draco, would you be so kind as to tell us why you give our company a special discount compared to all of your other clients?"

"It's because you're the largest company we work for. Hogwarts should be the first, but since the bulk of their accounts rest at Gringott's, we let the goblins do half of their accounts," Draco replied.

"It has nothing to do with the fact that for the last month you've been sneaking around with my niece ?" Phoebe asked.

"Aunt Phoebe!" Anna gasped. "I just knew you had an ulterior motive in all this. Draco, you do not have answer this question."

Draco smiled. "It's quite alright, Anna. In fact, the answer is no. I do believe you have been receiving the same price for our services since the day we signed our contract two years ago. I've only been back together with Anna for a month."

"And what are your intentions with Anastasia that caused a full grown Judge of the council to come into my office in Germany CRYING because my niece turned down his marriage proposal?" Phoebe asked.

"Oh my god," Anna groaned into her hands.

Blaise held his side as he stifled his laughter unsuccessfully.

Draco cleared his throat and rubbed at his forehead. "Um, well..."

"Minister, please stop her, really, this is not appropriate business conversation," Anna said.

"You are absolutely right, Stasia, you have quite a bit to explain," Phoebe exclaimed. "Draco, tomorrow night I am taking a much deserved evening off, the Minister and I would love it if you two would join us for dinner."

Anna gave Draco a look that clearly said the fiery pits of hell were a much better option than dining at her Aunt's house.

"That sounds like a wonderful idea," Draco replied, not one to insult his Anna's aunt.

"Splendid," the Minister said. "Now, I believe we have a contract to renew."

Daphne produced the contract and quills for Draco and Kingsley to sign.

Draco turned to the Minister and cleared his throat. "You weren't really planning to leave our company, were you?"

Kingsley and Phoebe smiled. "You're a smart lad, Mr. Malfoy, and you're correct. Dragon Scorpio Enterprises is the best thing to happen to the Ministry in years. I just thought Phoebe would take ages for her to muster up the courage to ask Anastasia bring you around."

Draco smiled at Anna who rolled her eyes. "I look forward to that dinner tomorrow night."

"As do we," Kingsley said jovially. "Now, I believe I have some paperwork to catch up on. If you'll all excuse me."

They watched him go and soon everyone dispersed, Blaise smirking and chuckling with Daphne. Draco mused about how close those two seemed to be getting. His matchmaking skills were shit well, mostly nonexistent, but he would sit back and watch to see if Daphne would finally be the one to reign Blaise in.

Phoebe left the room after being scolded by Anna about her scheming ways, laughing all the while.

Draco leaned back in his chair as Anna watched the door close behind everybody, leaving the two of them in an empty pub she turned to face him and smiled softly.

"You have no idea what you're up against come tomorrow," Anna sighed.

"I do believe we've had a similar conversation about dinner at my parent's house. Just like you said, she can't be that bad," Draco spoke, itching to jump over the table and kiss her Cupid's-bow lips.

"This is the woman who's kept us apart for six years...the reason I didn't wake up to you at my beside, she doesn't deserve to be impressed by you."

"I'm going and I'm looking forward to proving her wrong, besides I'm here now and nobody could ever take us away from each other, okay?" Anna nodded as Draco grabbed her hands and pulled her into his lap. Her eyes shined with unshed tears which he kissed away. "Tell me, Anna… how would you like to spend the rest of the day with me?"

Anna leaned down and kissed his lips softly. "I'd love to."


	140. Dreams Built With Two Hands

CHAPTER ONE HUNDRED AND FORTY  
Dreams Built With Two Hands

"Why'd you have to bring that up again," Draco groaned as Anna wiped away her tears of laughter. "That's got to be my most embarrassing moment."

"You totally deserved it though," Anna laughed as they reminisced. "I can still see Ron's face in amazement _'Draco Malfoy the amazing bouncing ferret'_."

They had taken Anna's old Quidditch broom out for a joy ride, and spent the entire afternoon in the air talking. After they had left Hog's Head Anna made a comment to Draco about wishing she could fly again, at her suggestion they promptly ate a quick lunch of  
peanut butter and jelly sandwiches at Anna's home and took off on the very broom Draco had purchased her while they were at school.

"If it makes you feel any better, Draco, I've always wanted a pet ferret," she giggled wind in hair blowing into her face.

"Okay, we're here..." he announced suddenly, landing the broom and getting off. Anna was about to ask him what he meant but she felt him cover her eyes with her hands to block her sight.

"And where is here Mr. Malfoy, huh?" Anna asked following his lead as he helped her off the broom, and laughed at her temporary blindness thanks to him.

"Here is Chateau du Malfoy." He said motioning, uncovering her eyes and pointing towards a stunning manor. Her body went rigid.

"Wait. What? Where are we?" She asked trying to sound more impressed than confused.

"First thing I bought myself from my parents after I had the business for the year...my parents have been on my case about selling the penthouse, and I will one day but I took you here because now that your back, I never want to be a second without you, I want this to be our home...where we can live and maybe..." He said matter-of-factly and almost said have children but thought better of it. "Be the first one we see in the morning and the last one we see at night."

"Aww, aren't you sweet," Anna chuckled, kissing him lightly on the cheek, and walking up to the massive iron gate.

Draco pulled out a set of keys from his pocket and found the one that fit into the lock. He swung the gate open and motioned for Anna to go past the gate and he locked it behind them. The lawns were well manicured despite the fact that Draco didn't hardly stay at this manor. Obviously they had some house-elf help to keep the place looking well kept. Anna could imagine Hermione's scandalized look at the thought of the house-elves working so hard for nothing.

She hesitantly followed Draco as he walked up the gravel drive towards the main entrance. He once more pulled out a key to open the door and held it open for Anna. Her senses were on full alert as she glanced at the door. Her hand instinctively went to her wand in her pocket and she prepared herself for anything. She walked into the entrance and immediately was surprised.

She expected aristocratic gloom and cold stone walls. What she saw was bright minty-green walls with a massive chandelier tossing flashes of light around the foyer. A door that she presumed to be the cloak room was closed to the left and a large tapestry hung on the wall to the right depicting a battle of some kind.

"Want the tour?" Draco asked nudging her gently with a smile. It was then that Anna realized her mouth hung gaping with awe of the magnificent home. Her hand abandoned her wand as she nodded and followed her handsome Draco.

"Well this is the Foyer, obviously. Cloak room to the right. And we go down the hallway ahead to continue." He said in an overly proper tour guide voice. He continued to show her the sitting room, the family room (complete with a Malfoy family tapestry like the Black's in Grimmauld Place), a variety of spare rooms and washroom. A cigar room, a dining room, the kitchens (which he immediately regretted after she saw the house elves and went off laughing hysterically about Hermione's free-the-elves tangent) and the private library was next, then the inside pool followed by the outside pool, stables (Anna shrieked with joy at the prospect of going riding), a private Quidditch pitch, personal gym, and finally came to a door.

"And this… is my room...although I warn you it hadn't changed much since I was 15," He said as he opened it and walked in. She followed and was in awe.

His four poster king bed was covered in black sheets with a fluffy down black comforter. The room was a polished gray marble: the floors, the walls. The ceiling was bewitched similarly to the Great Hall's ceiling at Hogwarts to look like the night sky. His dresser, desk, and armoire were polished black. Even a comfy looking black loveseat sat beside by a fire place.

"This place is beautiful." She said for the hundredth time that day.

"I knew you would love it." He responded wrapping his arms around her from behind and nuzzling his face into her neck. After a few moments he lifted her up into his arms and carried her to the loveseat so her head laid in his lap. "Now, I've always been curious what was growing up with Aunt Phoebe like?" Draco said.

Anna smiled and tried not to think about how close Draco's rather large package was to her head. His smirk told her he was thinking the same thing.

His fingers tangled in her waves of dark hair and as he wrestled his family ring out of her hair, she started speaking.

"Well, Aunt Phoebe is my mom's little sister, she was sixteen when I was born, so I suppose that's what made us pretty close. She's a bit ditzy but she's very smart and on the ball when it comes to work. It's like she's got a split personality, my Aunt in total business mode is as stern as McGonagall, but when she's not I think she prefers not to use her head if that makes sense. She took me in right out of Hogwarts after my Mom died and Dad...well, you know. She sort of became like a Mom to me. Giving me advice, tucking me in, teaching me how to fly, looking out for me and putting her nose where it doesn't always belong..."

"She still seems to do that," Draco mentioned bitterly, and Anna knew he was referring to the letters he wrote that she never recieved.

"Oh, yes, especially when it comes to devilishly handsome men, like yourself, who date me," Anna said.

"Sate my curiosity and tell me how many men trying wooing you in my absence," Draco asked, curling his finger around a stray lock of her hair.

"Is that jealousy I suspect?" Anna asked with a coy smile.

"Malfoys don't get jealous," Draco replied with a smirk. "But if they did, maybe I would be."

Anna laughed and grabbed the hand that wasn't playing in her hair and brought it to her lips. "Well, there isn't much to be jealous of. I had one boyfriend since I woke up from my coma. And that was Dimitri. You know me Draco, it took three years for me to go to Madame Puttifoot's my fifth year with Roger..."

"Really? Just one? But… but… you're wonderful," Draco said incredulously. "What's wrong with men these days?"

Anna felt heat rush to her cheeks. "You're too sweet, Draco," she smiled.

He shook his head. "Well, it doesn't matter because I'm here and I'm never going anywhere without you by my side."

Anna had to resist the urge to swoon like an idiot. "Ok, Draco your turn. How many girls since my coma?"

Draco picked up two strands of her hair and tried braiding them, but ended up making a knot. "Honestly, Anna, I only had one serious girlfriend and that was Christiana...other than that I've had some Firewhiskey induced mistakes... "

"Oh really? You player, you," she teased him.

"I'm nothing compared to Blaise," Draco laughed.

"Yeah? How many for Blaise, then?" Anna asked.

"Fourteen during Hogwarts and he's lost count since graduation," Draco recalled and Anna laughed.

"How serious were you with Dimitri to have him crying in Aunt Phoebe's office?" Draco asked, caressing her cheek with his thumb.

"I think it was more serious to him than it was to me," she said uncomfortably.

"I take it you smashed his heart into a million pieces when you told him?" he asked.

Anna nodded. "I guess I thought he'd take it better than that."

"Well, you're a hard girl to get over, love," Draco responded, "I never did get over you," he smiled and kissed her lightly on the forehead.

Anna's cheeks turned a little pink at his comment, "I never got over you either, you know that right?" she asked.

"I know now," he replied.

Anna smiled and sat up, leaving Draco's lap and cuddling into his side. "Why are you so good to me?"

He laughed as he kissed the top of her hair, which was mussed from his fingers. "Because you're the best thing to ever happen to me, Anna."

Anna withheld a gushy sigh and cuddled even closer to his body heat. Draco pulled her onto his lap and as he did suddenly she felt as though she had when they were up in the tower moments from Dumbledore's death. Staring into each other's eyes, Anna breathed deep as he reached behind her neck and pulled her lips to his.

He gently slipped his tongue into her mouth and was greeted pleasantly. She kissed back with more fervor than intended. She was just so worked up over their conversation that she clung to him in this embrace never wanting it to end.  
She knew the six years since the war had ended had past but now that he returned she yearned to spend the rest of her life making up for those years. Things became so different once she and her friends stepped into the real world, hardly being able to see each other, it made her long for his companionship and made her sure this was one thing she never wanted to fade. She knew he felt the same, and perhaps regretted not fighting harder to see her after she woke, but for what it was worth it intensified their passion and seared it into their hearts and brains for a lifetime. So she kissed him back hard, her hands pulling at his neck to bring him closer.

Draco was surprised, but definitely did not object when she broke the kiss to turn her body and straddle his legs. He looked her over briefly before smirking and kissing her again, this time with a heightened level of passion. He nipped at her tongue and she pressed herself against his chest.

"You like it rough then, eh?" He teased before kissing her again and he could practically feel her blush. He wrapped his arms around and pulled her flush against his chest, his palms roaming her back. Anna shifted herself in his lap and he instinctually pressed his hips upwards into hers. His hands found her hips and pulled her downwards onto his groin. He broke the kiss and groaned quietly as he ground his hips up against her again. She immediately felt his arousal against her core, despite his suit, the friction almost blinding to her.

"Do you wanna lay down?" He whispered, referring to the bed, rubbing her hips with his thumbs. Anna swallowed loudly and nodded nervously. She stood up and he looked down at his groin before looking back to her. She couldn't help but stare innocently as he stood up and had an obvious hard on.

"Don't act like you aren't responsible for that…" Draco teased before smacking her rear gently and grabbing her hand.

She laughed against his lips as he closed the door and pressed her against it. She bit her lip and smiled sweetly at him, though he could see her green eyes were dark with lust. He kissed her hard and pressed the whole length of his body against her. She pushed off the door and he backed them up to the edge of his bed. She eyed the bed nervously as Draco hopped up onto it.

"Relax, we don't have to do anything you don't want to…" he reassured before grabbing her hand and pulling her onto the bed next to him. Immediately, Draco was over her, resting his weight on his elbows. He kissed her and felt her hands gently touch either side of his ribcage. He shivered lightly and pressed his groin into hers. Draco felt her fingers gently curl into the fabric of his shirt and begin to pull it upward. He kneeled to let her pull it over his head and she tossed it aside. She gently ran her fingers down his chest and down his stomach as she studied him curiously. He smirked down at her.

"What?" She asked finally amused by his smirk.

"I think it's only fair you lose your top as well." Her eyes sparkled with the familiar mirth and mischief they had in her youth before she pulled her top off and tossed it aside.

For the first time since before the war ended, he got to see what he had only seen in his most sensual dreams of her. Granted, she still had a bra on, but that would surely change shortly. She looked up at him, feeling completely natural. He leaned down and kissed her sweetly. The warmth of his bare skin against hers made all of her nerves jump to life.

"You're beautiful." He whispered into her ear before kissing down her neck. Anna just closed her eyes and absorbed all of the feelings she could. The unexpected warmth of his skin. The slight wetness from his tongue flicking across her collarbone. The obvious want he was feeling for her pressing into her thigh. She blushed a little at this and smiled to herself. She gasped a little when she felt his fingertips glide along the top edge of her bra, pressing softly into the bare skin above it.

His eyes stayed glued to her as he gently slide the strap off her shoulder before moving to pull the bra cup away from her body. He saw her smile, in anticipation, he supposed and his eyes darkened slightly at the thought.

The cool air hit her bare breast quickly and she felt goose bumps form along her skin. He lowered his mouth to her breast and she sucked in a sharp breath when she felt his tongue on her nipple. She arched up into him and he smirked with satisfaction. He flicked his tongue across her again before covered her nipple completely with his mouth. He could feel her grind her thighs one against the other before she pushed her hips upward into his. In a sudden movement, she reached behind her back, unclasped the bra, and threw it off the bed. He flashed a smirk before kissing her neck roughly.

"Anastasia Darcy…I don't think I've wanted anyone as much as I want you." He mumbled into her ear as he ground his hips into hers. She let her eyes close and sucked in a breath.

"I could say the same for you, you stud." Was her whispered reply. He ground into her again.

"Well I've never had any complaints," He teased and she giggled, clearly distracted by their friction. He moved his mouth back to her neck and sucked violently as her hands found his hips and pulled them down onto hers. She could feel his muscles flexing under her fingertips and was incredibly turned on by it. She would never have called him particularly muscular until she felt the way his skin rippled with each strong thrust. She kissed his shoulder distractedly and gasped as all of the feelings he was giving her.

"Do you want to keep going or just stay at this level?" He breathed into her ear. It took all of her self control to answer.

"We probably shouldn't do more…" She mumbled.

"Probably not…" He responded letting his hand trail down her side.

"Definitely not…" She breathed. His hand slid between their hips. She bit her lip, eyes still closed.

"Of course not…" He whispered before slipping his hand up the hem of her skirt. His finger tips gently caressed the soft skin above her underwear before slipping under them. He heard her swallow loudly but she made no effort to stop him. So he kept going. He gently slid his middle finger into her folds, letting his palm rest on her pubic bone. He shifted so his weight was on his side, next to her. He gently ran his finger tip across her slit, circling her clit gently. Her hand flew to his bicep and squeezed and she sucked in a breath. Initially, Draco expected her to stop him, but she apparently just needed something to hold onto.

"Don't forget to breathe…" He whispered as his finger continued to circle. She nodded and breathed deeply. She opened her eyes and looked up at him confused when she felt his hand suddenly leave her underwear but her answer was given quickly when she felt his hands attempt to pull the rest of her skirt and underwear down. She lifted her hips and he pulled them down quickly and she kicked them off. His hand rested back on her thigh and he squeezed gently before kissing her mouth gently. She closed her eyes into the kiss and relaxed some before his hand slide back between her legs.

"Just relax and enjoy this…" He suggested and she nodded. He gently slipped his middle finger into her with little resistance now due to her wetness. He could feel her tightness as he gently slipped a second finger in. He slid them in and out slowly, letting her get used to the feeling. Her hands gripped his bicep tightly again and he took this as a good sign. He watched her face intently as his fingers curled inside her. She bit her lip and squeezed her eyes tightly. He could tell she was holding her breath.

"Baby, relax… You're supposed to enjoy it." He reminded before kissing her collarbone gently.

"Don't be embarrassed of anything." He whispered in her ear before curling his fingers inside her again. This time she sucked in a deep breath and he felt her hips press against his hand.

"There's a good girl…" He coached quietly before continuing the motion. Before long she was making small cries in the back of her throat and he increased the pace, using his thumb to rub her clit simultaneously.

"Oh my god…" She whimpered biting her lip. She dug her nails into his arm and he reveled in her pleasure. He could feel her body was ready to climax so he continued at a feverish pace. With a loud cry she came suddenly, her muscles flexing around his fingers. He wiped his hand on his shirt briefly before running his palm across her stomach soothingly as she breathed deeply. He smiled down at her as her eyes finally fluttered open.

"What?" She asked self consciously.

"Nothing. You were brilliant."

"Me? You were the one actually doing something. You were brilliant. My goodness Draco. That was… Wow." He smirked at her, pleased with himself and the results of his expertise.

"Do you want to clean up?" he asked as she lay before him awkwardly.

"Yes please…" He got up and she grabbed her underwear and bra put on before quickly heading into the bathroom.

He lay back on his bed and sighed with a content smile on his face. When she exited the bathroom, he went in and she heard the shower come on as she drifted into sleep. She felt Draco climb in bed behind her and cuddle up against her, with his arm over her waist. This was all she wanted from life. This was perfection. With a smile she was out like a light.


	141. Aunt Phoebe's Confession

CHAPTER ONE HUNDRED FORTY-ONE  
Aunt Phoebe's Confession

Anna awoke with a slight ache in her neck. She hugged her pillow tighter, but after a few seconds of consciousness, she realized her pillow had arms and was harder than usual. She opened her eyes to find Draco sleeping beside her on the couch in his bedroom.  
She rubbed her eyes free from sleep debris and tried to wriggle out of Draco's grasp, but he tightened his hold on her involuntarily. She grinned at his unconscious protectiveness and rested her head on his shoulder.

The clock on the wall read that it was almost noon. Anna and Draco had spent all night talking, than there was the foreplay, she thought, cheeks flushing pink and she must have fallen asleep. She turned her head to look at him, something that lines of girls would probably pay to do, something that she'd never seen him do.

As he slept, his face lay beneath a mask of serenity and peace. His eyebrow wasn't raised in its usual sarcastic manner and his lips weren't contorted into a smirk or a smug grin.  
Her eyes raked over his Patrician features, the features of European royalty… ancient Roman statues thrived to achieve the look that Draco had been born with. His bright blond hair was riddled with bed-head in that instant. He kept it cut short, but long enough that she could run her fingers through it if she chose to.

His eyes twitched in the typical stage of rapid eye movement that meant he was returning to the world of the living. His eyelids fluttered open and he turned his head to find Anna watching him.

"You're still here," he said in that gravelly morning voice, sending desirous tremors up her spine.

"I tried to get up, but you wouldn't let go," she smiled. "Good morning, by the way."

"Morning," he mumbled as he closed his eyes again.

"I'm guessing you're not a morning person," she whispered.

He shook his head, his eyes still closed. "Don't tell me you're a morning person."

Anna laughed quietly. "I'm not a morning person, but its noon… so I think my body knows that it's the afternoon."

He smiled and opened his eyes again. "Shit, we have dinner at your Aunt's house tonight, don't we?"

"Unfortunately," Anna sighed.

"It's going to be at six o' clock?" Draco asked, helping Anna up and stretching out his neck and back.

"Yep. Which means I should get home and shower and dressed and I'll be back here at five-thirty," Anna said hurriedly.

Draco smiled at her rambling tendency. "Are you nervous, love?"

She bit her lower lip as she pulled her hair into a hair-tie, since it was still mussed from the night before. "Draco, Aunt Phoebe is the one responsible for me thinking you were married...she probably burned all your letters and now you are probably going to be as charming as possible when it is she who should be gravely trying to impress you...I should just call the whole thing off-!"

Draco laughed and brought Anna into his arms. "We'll be fine, plus we're adults now she can't pull us away from each other now."

Anna groaned into his chest and wrapped her arms around his waist. "I can only warn you so many times."

"Everything will be fine. Now let me just change clothes and I'll apparate you back to your place," he said...

..ooOOoo..

By the time Draco was just buttoning his final button on his favorite dark green dress shirt he heard the knock at the door. He wiped his khakis free of any dust and left his bedroom to answer the door.  
Anna stood on the other side looking nervous and wearing a dark green summer dress that hugged her body and flowed towards her knees elegantly.

"Look at that, we match!" Anna grinned when he opened the door.

Draco swallowed the lump in his throat and blinked before realizing that she had said something. Her smooth sun-kissed skin had distracted him. She always looked so beautiful, but she just radiated sensuality at that moment. The Slytherin color of her dress wasn't bad either.

"Wow he cleans up nice folks," Anna teased with a wink.

Draco reached out and held her face in his hands before crushing his lips to hers. A month of pent-up sexual frustration in her presence was making itself known using his mouth. Tongues, lips and breath mingled together as Anna wrapped her arms around his neck and buried her fingers into his hair, returning the kiss with fervor.

He pulled back, breathing heavily, matching Anna's breath tempo. She licked her lips and looked up at him with dilated pupils and wide eyes. Her irises were so dark they matched her dress, so uninhibited at that moment.  
Her hand cupped his cheek and she brought her lips to his again, kissing him softly, more tenderly than the previous kiss. She rubbed her body against his, clearly in charge this time. Not that he had a problem with it.

She pulled away with reluctance and ran her index finger across his lips, outlining them with her nail. He looked into her eyes and saw the most passionate and raw desire he had ever seen.

"Are you trying to make us late?" she asked with one of her sculpted eyebrows raised.

"I wasn't doing anything," Draco smirked. "I just kissed you hello."

"That was not a kiss hello. That was a 'let's go ravish each other until we can't walk,' kiss" Anna replied with a husky laugh. Her libido still hadn't settled.

"You're just so gorgeous, Anna," he whispered as he kissed her cheek.

Anna turned his head with her fingers and kissed his lips. "This isn't over," she whispered against his lips. "Now let's focus on the mortification of you wanting us to be graced with Aunt Phoebe's presence and when that's over, I want to pick up where we left off."

"Are you sure?" Draco asked his eyes slightly widened.

She smiled seductively, and whispered in the breathiest tone she could muster, "I've never been so sure in my whole life..."

He smiled against her lips and kissed her one last time before grabbing his cloak, wand and leaving his home. Inwardly groaning as he watched her sashay in front of him, while throwing intense glances back in his direction, this would be a long dinner...

..ooOOoo..

Anna hesitated before knocking on the large oak door of her Aunt's England house in the suburban area of Manchester, where she sought out her fresh new start.

She turned to look at Draco, who was watching her with a smile. His presence was enough to calm her nerves and bring about a surge of confidence.

The door opened and Minister Shacklebolt, beamed out at them, "Ah Anastasia, Draco, come in! Phoebe is just in the kitchen finishing up..."

Anna allowed the Minister of Magic to kiss her hand and shake Draco's following him down the hallway and into the kitchen where Aunt Phoebe sat in blue dress suit and hair piled neatly to the top of her head. She had dinner on the table, she smiled tersely at her niece and took a sip of her wine as Kingsley joined her at the table.

Anna winced slightly when she noticed the way her Aunt was staring at her and Draco, obviously making assumptions in her head.

"Hello, Aunt Phoebe," Anna greeted cordially.

"Hello Anastasia, so glad you could make it." Phoebe nodded curtly.

The two took their seats across Aunt Phoebe and Minister Shacklebolt. "So how are you, Aunt Phoebs?" Anna said, trying to diffuse the tension.

"I am well darling, how are you?" Phoebe responded.

"I'm very happy," Anna replied coolly with as much defiance she can muster. Phoebe eyed her critically, and though Anna tried to hide it, Draco saw a pain cross her features for the tiniest moment. He gave her hand a reassuring squeeze from under the table. She looked at him tenderly, before giving him a small smile.

"I am glad to hear that," Aunt Phoebe smiled, pulled her wand from her robes and waved it over their plates, immediately a nice sirloin steak and mashed potatoes appeared on them.

"Smells delicious," Draco commented politely and Phoebe smiled coldly to him.

"Why thank you, Mister Malfoy," she said in a false polite voice. "Although surely you have meals like this often at the Manor..."

"Not home cooked like this," Draco replied evenly, raising his wine glass to her.

After they began their meal, an uncomfortable silence descended upon the four. Anna was trying to find common ground between her Aunt and Boyfriend while Phoebe did her best to ignore Draco. The Minister chatted politely about business with Draco, who was resisting the urge to tell Phoebe off for causing his girlfriend pain.

"So, how are your parents since they managed to avoid Azkaban yet again for the crimes they committed?" Phoebe said pouring herself yet another glass of wine as she directed the question to Draco, who looked back at her, quite unsure of what to say. "All because Narcissa Malfoy was a turn coat last second does not mean they should be spared for all the horrors committed at your home during that time...right Draco?"

Anna stared at Phoebe, horrified and livid. She seemed to be waiting to judge Draco according to what his answer would be- as if being a part of a dark family made you dark as well. The Minister noticed the look on Anna's face and promptly excused himself.

"Phoebe, this was delightful but I have to go meet the Muggle Prime Minister" he said, sensing an argument about to errupt. "Good Evening Anastasia, Mr. Malfoy"

Anna didn't respond as she faced her Aunt, but Draco beat her to responding.

"With all do respect Ms. Darcy, my parents aren't here to defend themselves, it would be unwise to talk about them without them being here. However, they are very well. The horrors committed in my home aren't anything we are proud of, but the Ministry didn't exactly off us any help did they? If I recall they were completely overtaken during the final war..."

If the situation was any less tense, Anna would have burst out laughing at the look on Aunt Phoebe's face at Draco's statement. But the seriousness on Draco's face would have made anyone who knew him see that he was determined to defend Anna's pride, to show that he was just as deserving of her as her Aunt felt Dimitri was. The contempt on her aunt's face made Draco regret even saying anything. He looked at Anna, unsure and apologetic. But Anna was too busy glaring daggers at Aunt Phoebe to notice- she knew she was trying to embarrass Draco, to show that Dimitri would of been the better man for her.

Anna turned to Draco, and almost cried. His face showed none of his usual arrogance, instead he was looking rather resigned. He seemed to be struggling to control his temper and Anna was heartbroken to see him like that. All his life he had been the subject of ridicule or humiliation (except maybe from Harry, Ron, Hermione and her). He was the one who held his head up high, and have a retort. The Draco she was seeing didn't look anything like her Draco at all. He looked defeated and helpless, making Anna detest her aunt even more.

"So what if he did some things he regrets?" Anna burst out, startling everyone. "Most of us do, none of us are perfect, and I think you forget sometimes who my Father was!"

Phoebe didn't seem to be fazed by Anna's remark; instead she turned to Draco again. "You ran into Anastasia at a bar that she was supposed to meet Luna at?" she asked, looking almost like she was enjoying the situation.

"Yes," Draco answered, facing Phoebe with fierce determination blazing in his grey eyes. "In fact she barely recognized me..."

"Oh? And why do you think that is?"

"I don't know," Draco admitted. "Maybe because the woman who is supposed to love her like a daughter told her that the love of her life was betrothed to someone else..."

Phoebe looked like she swallowed a lemon when Draco uttered the word "betrothed".

Draco smirked as the look on Phoebe's face suggested she found this comment offensive.

"You think I do not love my niece?" Phoebe demanded of Draco, who was clenching his fists underneath the table.

"If the cloak fits" Draco said between his teeth.

"Do you honestly think I would believe a word you say?"

"That depends on you," Draco retorted, unable to take it anymore. "I told you the truth, but it's up to you whether you believe it or not. I'm not forcing you. All I ask is that you keep Anna out of this."

"Draco, love-" Anna began, taking his hand in hers.

"Go ahead and say what you want about me, but please, keep Anna out of it," Draco repeated. "Cause I, unlike you, do love her and want her to be happy, which is why I'm sitting here putting up with you and your pretentious attitude..."

"Do you see the way he's shouting at me?!" Phoebe shrieked, glaring at her niece. "I knew it! You are just like your parents, you think just saying 'sorry' makes everything better! Sorry may have worked for them the first war but the second leaves no excuses! My friend  
Charity was MURDERED in cold blood at your house Mr. Malfoy!"

"Aunt Phoebe now you've gone too far-"

"No! You are just like your Mother, Anastasia! You think Dark Wizards can be redeemed! Well Mr. Malfoy may never try to turn you but his family may very well try to poison you at the next family dinner! Your Mother laid down her life for someone who supposedly loved her! She turned her back on ALL of us who knew exactly what your father was and came from! She ended up dead! And when I took you I swore it would end, you would be raised right and marry a nice Ministry man, an Order member or Auror, and what do you do?! You get involved with a DEATH EATER and prove to me how ungrateful you are!"

"Ungrateful?! HOW DARE YOU!" Anna growled. Finally annoyed beyond belief as she stormed up from her chair and unleashed three years worth of anger at her Aunt. "Is this what this is about?! Me being like my Mother?! Well what about you Aunt Phoebe, you sound just as prejudice as the rest of them! You lied to me when I woke up and I trusted you like an idiot! I love Draco more than anything in this world! I always have and I always will! I would rather live in a cardboard box in front of the Leaky Cauldron with him than in a lavish home with a man you love! Draco is not a Dark Wizard, maybe if you'd talked to him for five minutes without ridicule you'd see why I want to spend the rest of my life with him!"

Phoebe continued to glare at her niece before rising from her chair and placing her hands on her hips, "Get out! GO ON! This is what you chose than go be happy don't let me stand in your way!"

"This is what it's about isn't it?" Anna said deathly calm making her all the more threatening. "You know you talk about people never changing, but your a hypocrite, driving me out like you did your own sister, you claimed you felt so sorry for casting her away and that's why you took me but it was all an act wasn't it? You took me so you could mold me into you! You never did love me did you, just like you never loved her cause if you did you wouldn't stand in the way of me being happy and you certainly wouldn't disown me for it! Goodbye Aunt Phoebe!"

Anna turned on her heel, grabbing Draco's hand to leave when she heard a muffled sob.

"Wait...please...I'm so sorry..."

Anna glared at how pathetic her Aunt looked, tears glistening down her cheeks, "I do love you Anastasia...please, just let me explain...everything...you too Draco sit down I'll be back in a jiffy..."

"We don't have to do this Draco," Anna said as Draco lead her back to the table and pulled out a chair for her and him. "We can leave and never see this bitch again," she was seething but Draco shook his head and she obliged to his wishes and sat back down. Arms and legs folded.

"No," Draco said gently. "I want her to explain to us why she did this..."

"I knew you two would find each other again one day," Phoebe said to her niece as the three of them sat around the coffee table in the living room.

"How could you be so sure?"

"You're my niece. One day when you raise kids of your own, you'll know the answer." She smiled, but her manner was stiff, and Draco imagined how difficult this must be for her. "When Dimitri came in and told me that you rejected his proposal and confessed to not  
loving him...I snapped, I knew Draco had something to do with this..."

"What about Daddy?"

Phoebe shook her head, "No, I didn't tell your father or anyone else about it. Nor did I tell anyone I was having you two for dinner but the Minister."

"Why did you have us?" Anna asked.

"I invited you because I had to see it for myself," her Aunt said, "which I'm sure is the same reason you came. Am I right?"

Anna nodded.

Phoebe turned to Draco. "I am sorry I did not give you a chance to be there when Anastasia woke up, I didn't want her to be criticized for dating a Death Eater...to go from a hero to socially shunned. I love her so much I didn't want her to go down the same road as her Mother, I thought in erasing you from her life I would never lose her she could never pick you over me like her Mother chose Rabastan. Can you understand that?"

He shook his head as he answered. "No, not really. It wasn't fair to me, and it wasn't fair to Anna. Otherwise we could of been married by now, maybe even had a baby...the war is over we shouldn't have to hide our love like we did as teenagers cause we might step on society's feet."

She watched him as he answered, but she said nothing. Anna, sensing an argument, cut in. "What do you mean when you say you had to invite us and see for yourself? Don't you trust my judgement?"

Phoebe turned back to her niece. "This has nothing to do with trust...this has everything to do with seeing just how deeply you love one another, which is deep enough for you to walk out on me...which I'd understand if you never want to talk to me again...I was wrong Anna so very wrong..." she looked at Draco, who had been sitting with his head down, listening carefully. As if on cue, he returned her gaze, nodded and left the room.

When he was gone, Phoebe whispered, "Do you love him?"

"Yes, I do," Anna answered softly, "more than anything."

"Did you love Dimitri?"

"No, Aunt Phoebe, he didn't make me feel the way Draco does...that's why I couldn't be with him..."

"No one will ever do that," her Aunt said, and she grabbed Anna's hand. "I am sorry I stood in the way of you being happy, Anna, it is my biggest regret in life. I cannot take back what I said and did to keep you and Draco apart but I can offer you my most sincere  
apologies and word that I will stand behind you always, and if that means accepting Draco, I'm willing to learn. I want you to know, though, that I love you. And I always will. I know that doesn't help, but it's all I can do."

She stood up, went into a kitchen cupboard and pulled out a bundle of letters held together with string, the envelopes old and slightly yellowed.

"These are the letters that Draco wrote to you. I never threw them away, and they haven't been opened. I know I shouldn't have kept them from you, and I'm sorry for that. But I was just trying to protect you. I didn't realize..."

Anna took them and ran her hand over them, shocked.

"Why haven't you told anyone about what that Martin kid's spell did to you?" Phoebe asked, not one to skirt around a subject.

Anna knew Aunt Phoebe was talking about the Dark Blade Curse and about what it did.

"Luna and you know, because you two were at the hospital when the Healers told me." Anna said, her chest feeling tight with emotion. "But I can't tell Draco just yet...it would break his heart."

Phoebe pulled her niece into a hug, stroking her hair like she did when Anna was a little girl. "Stasia, you must forgive yourself for what happened. Even though none of it was your fault, I can see that you blame yourself. Before you can get over this, you must stop blaming yourself."

"I don't want to hurt Draco, Aunt Phoebs. I l-love him too much," Anna said, tears gathering in her eyes. "He's the sweetest, kindest, most wonderful man and he treats me with so much respect and so much tenderness, I just feel so unworthy."

"That is rediculous!" Phoebe admonished. "Absurd! You are worthy of any man, Anna. That bastard Freddie ruined your life with the cowardice spell!"

Anna sat back and wiped at her eyes, wanting to get rid of any evidence that she had been crying.

"Does Draco know where the curse hit you, and as a result you cannot have children?" Phoebe asked softly.

Anna shrugged. "He doesn't know that I can't but I said that I wasn't planning on having kids."

"Does he know about the effects of the Dark Blade curse?"

Anna shook her head violently. "No. I… I can't tell him."

"You must," Phoebe said.

"I'm so ashamed, Aunt Phoebe," Anna said in a whisper.

Aunt Phoebe nodded slowly. "Ok, 'Stasia, it's ok. I know you need to think about this long and hard before you make any decisions, but Draco will understand. I see now just how preconceived my assumptions were...anyone could see if he comes from a background  
of insecurity, with which he covered with arrogance. His life essence was very easy to read."

Anna rubbed at her arms glancing out the window where she caught a glimpse of Draco feeding the doves. "I just need to think about it all," she said more to herself than anyone else. "Please don't tell my Dad about what happened. He just thinks it rendered me comatose for three years. He don't know about my infertility."

Aunt Phoebe nodded. "I'll leave that to you, Anastasia. But you know you must tell him as well. He loves you and will support you in anything, just like I will from now on."

Anna smiled and her Aunt patted her lap, "You should go, Anna. You've got a good man, who loves and respects you...I will Floo you when I come home from Germany"

Anna nodded her head, "Thank you."

Phoebe nodded and watched her niece for a moment, marveling at her courage. Finally she stood, went around the table, leaned over and kissed Anna on the cheek. She could see understanding shining in her niece's eyes as Anna embraced her.

They stood together for another minute, just holding each other.

"Thanks for clearing everything up," Anna said, "I love you."

"I love you too."

As her aunt made her way out of the living room, Anna thought that she heard her whisper, 

"Always follow your heart," but she couldn't be sure.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I redeemed Aunt Phoebe, my goal wasn't to make her hated just jaded...now that there's peace between love and family Draco and Anna will progress in their relationship and take a big step in two chapters! Stay Tuned! With Love, Starry**


	142. Sexual Healing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's where my 'Explict' rating comes into play from here on out ;-)

CHAPTER ONE HUNDRED AND FORTY-TWO  
Sexual Healing

After a brief pleasant conversation, discussing German politics they said their goodnights, Anna was able to persuade her Aunt into her and Draco leaving, but not without five more apologies from her to Draco and making them promise they'd return.  
Anna decided to apparate to Hogsmeade at night and walk, as Anna claimed, to burn off the millions calories that her Aunt's cooking inflicted upon them.

A light breeze nipped at their skin as they walked through the village, causing Anna to shiver and rub her arms to generate warmth. Draco put an arm around her and pulled her close to his body heat, creating more warmth than she could have ever conjured up herself.

"Are you alright?" Draco asked.

"Me?" she asked.

"Yeah, you seem deep in thought, what's on your mind?"

Anna nodded. "She gave me your letters, unopened and kept them stocked away all these years," she mused.

"Yeah?" Draco laughed.

"Yeah," Anna said biting her bottom lip.

"So, you would have walked away from her for me?" Draco asked with a sly grin.

Anna smiled at him and nodded. Draco was not going to push his luck.

"It's getting cold," Anna shivered, despite Draco's arms around her. "Come to my place and I can make you some hot cocoa."

Draco could think of other ways they could heat up. They involved no hot cocoa, but a lot of nakedness.

He followed her through the village, the moon acting as their only light source. As he walked beside her, he kissed her neck and cheek, she smelt of: Mandarin, Honey Suckle, and Pink Jasmine all mixed together so unique to her. She sighed into his embrace, inwardly thankful that the Village was deserted.

Somehow, they made it to her house in between stolen kisses against the siding of her house and the front porch, with much groping on Draco's part. Their one-month abstinence seemed to be meeting its end.

"You looked so gorgeous tonight, Anna," Draco whispered against her lips as they lay on her couch in a very comprising, but clothed, position. He lay between her legs, nestled very comfortably against her body, his lips hovering over hers.

"Thank you, my love," she responded huskily. "You always look like a hot-stud, so my complimenting you could get pretty old."

He laughed and the vibrations between them upped the sexual atmosphere by at least three hundred percent. Anna's breath grew quicker as she felt Draco's evident attraction to her through the thickness of his khakis and the thinness of her dress.

"Thank you for being so patient with me, Draco," Anna said softly, bringing her fingers to his hair and brushing it away from his eyes. "I… I… I'm sorry."

Draco's eyebrow lifted slightly. "Why are you sorry? For making me wait? Hell, Anna, I'm a big boy and I can be patient."

She kissed him again, her body taking over her conscience. She knew she shouldn't be going this far… that she should do the noble thing and stop what they were about to do. But her body was not complying. If her body were a separate entity, it would have rolled   
its eyes at her and shook its head in defiance.

Unspoken awareness traveled between them. They weren't going to stop this time. Tonight, it was just about his body, her body and the intense sensuality they provided each other.

His lips sought hers, hard, unyielding and needy.

Anna brought her hands to his chest and nudged him slightly. At first, Draco thought she was pushing him away, but he soon found out she wanted to move off the couch and into her bed.

He followed her dazedly as she led him to her bedroom. It smelled just like her: intoxicating.

She bent down to pull off her high heels and gave Draco a wonderful view. He toed off his own shoes, lust hazing his eyes and mind.

Her shoes were off, his shoes were off and then her lips were on his. She kissed him with a voracious yearning. Her roaming hands, inching towards the buttons of his shirt made his internal moan audible.

He busied his hands with the lace ties in the back of her dress. How on earth had she tied the blasted things? None of that mattered though as Anna arched into his body, pressing her soft chest to his hard one. She pulled back from his lips and he stared into her heavy-lidded gaze, one filled with so much passion and desire, he had to pull her back to him or he would have fallen.

"I've missed you so much," he whispered in a tone laced with blinding arousal.

"I've missed you too baby," she smirked against his lips, cupping his erection in her hand.

He moaned at her hand-to-manhood grope. "You keep that up and I won't be able to last, 'Stasia."

She smiled at the nickname of the endearment he used. "We can't have that, now, can we?" she said innocently, licking her lips in apprehension and trailing her fingers to the button of his khakis.

He stopped her with his own smirk and walked her backwards towards the bed. She laughed breathily as he pushed her to laying position. He pulled the dress off of her, finally, and stood perusing her body with unadulterated approval.

Her sun kissed skin shined with her natural beauty. Her breasts looked good enough to eat, round and just the right size: able to fit in his hands. His eyes trailed lower to the black panties she wore.

His gaze stopped though, right above the hem of her underwear where a straight, dark purple scar rested. How had he not noticed it before? The scar lay above her pubic bone and when she caught where his attention lay, she squirmed on the bed.

"What happened?" he asked curiously.

Anna blinked for several second. "J-just roughhousing from when I was younger. Nothing serious."

He nodded, but something deep inside him told him that she wasn't being honest. He hated to think of her as lying to him, but maybe she was ashamed at whatever had caused those scars. He didn't know, but the dying flames in her eyes caused him to spur into action.

"You're so beautiful, Anna," he said quietly.

She smiled at him and summoned him with a finger. "It's not fair that I'm half naked and you have got all of your clothes on."

As he reached to unbutton the rest of his shirt, Anna's nimble fingers stopped him and took over the job. She gave him fleeting kisses with every button she unbuttoned.

In a stumble of random sequence, his shirt was finally gone and Anna was kissing his smooth chest with lips so hot he groaned with the fire she left in her path. The little siren that she was managed to rid him of his pants and her hand had found his throbbing   
length.

"I meant it, Anna… I will not last," he groaned into her mouth.

She released him with a wily grin, a seductive gleam in her eye.

"I've wanted this for so long," he whispered seductively in her ear, biting gently her earlobe.

"Me too, love," she whispered back, shivering with pleasure.

He grinned back at her. "You’re gonna love it, now lie on the bed so I can ogle you some more."

She laughed at him and did as was told.

His eyes swept over her body, arousing her to the fullest extent and making her want… need him more than ever. Again, she crooked her finger at him and lured him to her on the bed.

He smiled at her and knelt before her on the bed, his hard body flush against hers. He kissed her neck softly, smelling her sweet scent and tasting her. She ran her hands down his back slowly, bringing him closer to her body.

"You're so beautiful." Draco groaned as the moonlight kissed her skin. His hands roamed heavily over her body as if he was marking a claim. "You were always beautiful." He said, so earnest and tender that she thought her heart would break, and then it did when he   
whispered, "And you will always, always be mine."

"Draco." His name was all she could manage, and even that caused her voice to break. Her fingers trailed his body so lovingly for these few stolen moments, there was nothing to keep them apart.

It felt so right to be pressed against him, stomach to stomach, limbs twined so tightly that Anna couldn't tell her own body's beginning or end. Every prominence of muscle, every downy wisp of his hair and silky slope of his skin felt so much like heaven that he must have been taken out of a dream.

"Are you sure you’re ready?" He whispered, finally pulling away, and she did as she was told.

"Yes," she whispered. She hadn't understood how things would work, but as soon as she looked him- long and hard and ready in between her legs- she felt a shiver in her womb. Need clawed through her core. She knew, by instinct alone, what she wanted him to do. 

He felt so right: Although this was her first time she felt this was natural in a way that she couldn't explain- as if she had always known that it would be him and that it was meant to happen this way.

Anna knew that she should have been afraid. The girls in her dorm years ago always said the the first time was meant to hurt, but wrapped in a bubble of warmth and love, she couldn't think of pain, only of completion, and how she wanted to join with Draco in every possible way.

She felt her stomach leap with anticipation when he nudged her thighs apart and took her. It was uncomfortable, but Anna wouldn't call it pain. She felt tight and stretched and full. She wondered if she was hurting him- the expression on his face was so intense. She almost asked him, but when he slowly eased back again the hiss that issued from his lips sounded nothing like a man distressed.

Her body's resistance lessened with each gentle stroke and the discomfort began to fade. It was replaced with an electric friction, a sizzling jolt of pleasure that built and grew with every plunge.

"Anna." He said her name, again and again until the syllables lost their shape. It didn't have a meaning anymore, only a sound puffed out with each uneven breath.

She would have answered if she could, but she was caught too tightly in the grip of unexpected rapture to force her lips into words. It was just as well. They were much better employed against his own: licking, sucking, biting, moving over as much skin as she could   
reach as the frantic rhythm between them grew.

Anna had the strangest sensation that she was cresting a hill. Each time their bodies crashed together it felt stronger and harder until the tension was becoming too great to bear. She knew that she was about to break, to shatter so completely that she could never be remade whole and she was finally frightened, but she didn't want him to stop. "I can't." she whimpered.

But she did, as she writhed in blissful agony, groaning his name as she came apart in his arms. He followed soon after her, finding pure ecstasy as he pushed into her one final time.

Panting for breath as they came down from their sexual high, Draco slowly eased off of her to prevent crushing her with his weight. Her cheeks hinted the boldest red and her eyes shimmered with pure adoration.

She brought her lips to his as he settled next to her and brought her to his side. She kissed him deeply, thoroughly, entirely.

"Thank you." She whispered, when she finally found her voice.

She was met with an amused laugh.

"Thank you?" He whispered gently, amusement shining in his eyes.

Anna smiled and nodded, "I wanted it to be you."

"Me too," Draco admitted, kissing her again. "I love you Anna,"

"I love you too Draco," she smiled before drifting off into the first peaceful sleep she'd had in years...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ________________________________________  
> A/N: They've finally made love! Now that they've done it, what did you think? Did it exceed your expectations of a powerful affirmation of their love? Next chapter they decided to take things to the next level! Stay tuned! With Love, Starry**


	143. The Letters

CHAPTER ONE HUNDRED AND FORTY-THREE  
The Letters

Anna awoke once more to something other than the pillow she usually hugged to sleep. Draco's body was a much more pleasant sleeping partner than the cotton-fluff she had purchased on clearance.  
Her muscles ached from the rigorous workout she had exerted on them. After her first time, they had taken a short nap and awoke to a marathon of lovemaking. She had never been brought to climax so many times before. Draco was a sex wizard.

She felt her lips curl in a sleepy, sated smile at the thought and realized that the man of her musings was currently awake and kissing her exposed shoulder as she lay facing away from him.  
She turned her head to face him and he smiled down at her.

"You're cute in the morning," he said gruffly, before swiftly kissing her lips and getting out of the bed.

"Where are you going?" Anna asked hesitantly.

"I've got to piss like no other," he said as his tight butt disappeared from her view.

Anna laughed into her pillow and reached over to the bedside table to grab her wand. She placed a mouth-cleansing charm on her teeth, tongue and lips. Laughing to herself at how lazy she was to walk all the way to the bathroom and brush.  
Her bones felt liquefied after her monumental night in Draco's arms. She wondered if he felt the same way.

Draco stood in the doorway to the bathroom brushing his teeth, too bad his boxers were back on.

"Is that my toothbrush?" Anna asked.

Draco shook his head and walked back into the bathroom. He came back out a minute later. "I transfigured the empty tissue box into a toothbrush. I'm a genius, right?"

"Brilliant, love, absolutely brilliant," Anna cooed.

Draco laughed and fell back into the bed next to her, bringing her into his arms. He pressed his lips to hers and kissed her deep. "Ah, minty," he sighed.

It was Anna's turn to laugh. "You always taste good, Draco."

"You always were a wonderful asset to my ego, Anna," he whispered, taking her earlobe between his teeth.

Anna moaned softly as Draco's warm hands slipped under the sheet and across her body. The man was insatiable… and he was all hers.

She turned in his arms and captured his lips with hers, exploring his mouth slowly and strongly. He was all she would ever need. She never wanted to kiss another mouth.

"I think I'll keep you," she chuckled between kisses as he pushed into her once more and almost lost his mind.

Thanks to their practice, this time Anna, matched him move for move, thrust for thrust, kiss for kiss. Her little mewls of pleasure and sighs drove him over the edge. He snaked his hand down between them, using his hand to find her most sensitive spot.  
She writhed again and again in blissful agony, groaning his name as she came apart in his arms over and over. He followed soon after her, sweaty and satisfied.

As they lay in bed afterwards, breathing heavily, Draco turned to Anna and stroked her hair out of her eyes, looking deep into them.

"Move in with me," he blurted out.

Anna stared at him with wide eyes. "W-what?"

Draco shook his head. "That's an example of my mouth working before my brain," he groaned.

She remained speechless. "You want me to live with you?"

Draco sighed and rested his head against her covered chest. "I like waking up next to you, Anna, I like going to bed with you… I went 6 years without seeing you and I want to see you everyday."

Anna smiled softly.

"Look, you don't have to answer right away, but the offer stands," he said.

She reached out her hand to move the stray strands of blond from his face. "This is a big decision," she said quietly.

"I know, so if you want, just forget I asked," he explained. "I don't want you to say yes in order to not hurt my feelings. I can handle rejection."

"No, you can't. Nobody can. It's the worst feeling," Anna said understandingly. "Can I think about it?"

Draco nodded. "Take all the time you need."

He couldn't help it; it did hurt a tiny bit that she hadn't accepted immediately. But he wasn't going to dwell on it. Too bad Anna noticed.

"Oh, Draco… don't get upset. I just don't want to make any mistakes when it comes to you. I want us to do this right," she murmured.

He picked up her hand and kissed the palm. "I'm not upset, Anna."

"Would I have to sell my house?" Anna asked cautiously.

Draco sighed and got out of the bed.

"Draco, wait. Please, I don't want you mad at me," Anna pleaded. "It's just sudden."

Draco turned to look at her as he put his shirt on. "Sudden? Anna I love you..."

"Could we keep this place as a summer home?" she asked. Curiosity shone brightly in her eyes.

Draco sat down on the edge of the bed and held her chin in his hand. "Yes we could, if you really wanted to keep the house, we'll use my Manor as a summer home and I'll move out of the penthouse, no pressure. Think about what I offered you and give me an   
answer when you're ready. Come on, get dressed and let's go get breakfast."

Anna nodded slowly and sat up before he had a chance to get up. She brought his face to her lips and kissed him softly.

"I love you too...and I want you to move in with me," she said against his lips.

She felt his smile against her lips and she gasped when he picked her up and kissed her deeply. Before they knew it, they ended up back in her bed, sweaty, naked and pleasured.

..ooOOoo..

_Anna's Vision_

_"I'm moving in with Anna," Draco said._

_Lucius and Narcissa smiled secretly at each other. "Are you really?" Lucius asked._

_Draco nodded._

_"Well, I'm happy for you, my love. That's wonderful news," Narcissa said. "Although, this living-in-sin business…"_

_"Mum, really. I'm going to ask her soon, just relax. We're taking this one step at a time and rushing into things would just be disastrous," Draco said._

_"Your father and I were married after only one month of dating," Narcissa said. "There's nothing wrong with knowing what you want and going after it."_

_"I know," Draco replied. "I just want it to be perfect, I don't want to overwhelm her..."_

_"Did you ever find out what upset her so much when she was over here for dinner?" Lucius asked._

_Draco shook his head. "We haven't brought it up and I don't feel like asking her now. I think once I'm moved in I'll probably be able to get her to speak about it."_

_"Well, as I said before, dear, I'm really happy that you're happy. I wish you the best of luck," Narcissa said, patting his hand._

_Luck… as if he'd need it._

_End Anna's Vision_

Anna came out of her vision to the sound starlings chirping in the trees around her. The clouds had begun to break up now, and Anna could see blue in between patches of white as she rocked back in forth in her chair. It was going to be a beautiful day.  
It was the kind of day she couldn't wait to spend with Draco when he got home from lunch with his parents. As she was thinking about him, she remembered the letters her aunt had given her and reached for them beside her. She untied the package and found the first letter he had written her. She began to open it, then stopped because she could imagine what was in it. Something simple, no doubt-things he'd gone through, memories of their meetings in the tower, perhaps some questions. Instead she reached for the last letter, the one on the bottom of the stack. The goodbye letter. This one interested her far more. How had he said it? How would she have said it?

The envelope was thin. One, maybe two pages. Whatever he had written wasn't too long. She turned it over and checked the back. No name, just a street address in the South of France. She held her breath as she used her fingernail to pry it open.  
Unfolding it, she saw it was dated March 2001. Three years without a reply.

She straightened the page and began to read.

_Anna My Love,_

_I don't know what to say any more except that I couldn't sleep last night because I knew that it is over between us. It is a different feeling for me, one that I never expected. Looking back, I suppose it couldn't have ended another way.  
You and I were different. We came from different worlds, and yet you were the one who took a chance on me in that tower three years ago and taught me the value of love. You showed me what it was like to care for another, and I am a better man because of it. I don't want you ever to forget that. _

_I am not bitter because of what has happened. On the contrary I am secure in knowing that what we had was real, and I am happy we were able to come together for even a short time. Nobody will ever be able to take your place, I will never love anyone how I love you. For this reason I have decided not to settle down with anyone else, I don't expect you to say the same. And if, in some distant place in the future, we see each other in your new life, I will smile at you with joy, and remember how we spent our nights in the tower learning from each other and growing in love. And maybe, for a brief moment, you'll feel it too, and you'll smile back and savor the memories we will always share.  
I love you, Anna, forever & always.  
Draco_

Anna could hear a faint pop in the driveway, and wiped the tears from her eyes as the slightly blurred figure of Luna hummed her way up to the house.

"Loony Toons!" Anna exclaimed hugging her best friend tightly.

"Hey Nutters, just checking on you to see if your alive," Luna smiled breaking their embrace.

"How's Rolf?" Anna asked curiously as she tucked the letters under her chair and ushered Luna inside and into the kitchen.

"We are both well," Luna grinned conversationally. "He met Father last night, we went Wackspurt hunting and he caught a Nargle!"

Anna knew Rolf was simply humoring Luna and her Father but found the gesture extremely endearing, "That's great Luna, glad he and your Dad are hitting it off!"

Rolf and Luna had met about six years ago and got together based on the fact of their mutual mourning for Anna's comatose. They originally became friends providing a shoulder to lean on but quickly fell in love when they realized how much they had in common. Anna was amazed at how they could, live and work together all the time and not want space during their free time. They were essentially inseparable which Anna found both sweet and humbling.

With these warm thoughts in her head, Anna flew into hostess mode, drawing her wand and waving it over Luna and the pantry. Instantaneously her traveling cloak unfastened and hung itself on the cloak wrack and a bottle of home brewed Butterbeer poured itself into a goblet and onto the table in front of where Luna sat.

"Thanks Anna," she smiled taking a swig of the Butterbeer and taking a sweeping glance her best friend’s home. "Oh dear! I do believe your infested Sevgibug Anna! They'll all over the place!"

Anna rolled her eyes and smile, "Tell me about it, Lune"

Luna perked up even more so and turned a apple shade of red, "Well you see the Sevgibug only comes about when your in love after you've, you know, done it." she said matter-of-factly.

"Are you implying that I'm in love?" Anna said bemused as she fell into the chair beside Luna and placed a hand under her chin as she stared at her.

"Yes, and I'm also implying in order for the Sevigibug to make itself known that you've had sex..." Luna said in her usual dream-like tone. "Which reminds me…whatever happened with Draco? He really loved you, you know!"

Anna took deep breath and relayed what's happened to Luna since being reunited with him that night at the bar. Luna made for an intrigued audience and when Anna finally finished her tale she looked even more shocked than her usual look of vague surprise.

"You asked him to move in with you?" She gasped joyfully.

Anna bit her bottom lip and nodded softly.

"Oh my! Anna that's great!" Luna got up from her chair and embraced Anna once more. "I knew he was your Wrackspurt!"

"My Wrackspurt?" Anna asked amusedly, raising an eyebrow in question.

"Yes, when Wrackspurts mate they mate for life!" Luna explained with a small chuckle.

'My Wrackspurt indeed,' Anna chuckled to herself as she summoned herself a glass of Butterbeer for herself and began some more much needed girl talk with her Best Friend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ________________________________________  
> A/N: Luna returned, woo-hoo! Next chapter Anna's Aunt meets Draco's parents and maybe she'll really see just how wrong assumptions are. Hope you enjoyed so far! With Love, Starry**


	144. Of Darcys and Malfoys

CHAPTER ONE HUNDRED AND FORTY-FOUR  
Of Darcys and Malfoys

Strong arms wrapped around her waist from behind as she stood watching Hogsmeade from the living room window. Anna leaned her head against Draco's chest and gave a tired sigh. "I'm absolutely beat."

"You've haven't stopped helping me move for six whole days. I got tired just watching you," he murmured in her ear.

"Oh, poor baby," she pouted playfully. "Would you like a massage to relieve all that fatigue?"

He laughed against her neck. "A massage sounds nice… but that would lead to me shagging your brains out and you're too tired for that."

"How selfless you are, love'," she chuckled. "But, you're right; we have guests coming any minute now. It is no time to start shagging."

"Oh, that's right… your Aunt, Rolf and Luna are coming over," Draco remembered. "I'm actually looking forward to seeing her now that she's accepting us."

Anna laughed. "Don't forget, your parents, too."

"My parents, too?! What?" he asked.

"They owled us this morning saying they were coming for a visit. I left the letter on top of the Daily Prophet for you to read," she answered. "I'm guessing you missed the note."

"Hell yeah, I missed the note. Shit, they're all going to be here?" he asked with a note of panic in his voice.

Anna cupped his cheek in her hand as she turned to face him. "Yes, but what are you worried about?"

"Nothing, I just know that this night is going to be anything but normal," Draco laughed. "It should make for an interesting evening."

The sound of a knock at the door interrupted what was going to be a smoldering kiss. Dejected, they both went to open the door to find Aunt Phoebe standing there frowning at them.

"Aunt Phoebs!" Anna hugged her Aunt and ushered her inside.

Draco bussed Phoebe on the cheek in greeting. "How are you, Ms. Darcy?"

She smiled at him slyly. "I am well, and please call me Aunt Phoebe, after all I put you though the least you can do is feel comfortable enough not to call me 'Ms. Darcy'. You’re making my Anastasia happy?"

"I try," he replied.

"Where are Rolf and Luna?" Anna asked, leading Aunt Phoebe into the living room before she had a chance to perform non verbal Occumency on them.

"Oh dear! Am I early?" Aunt Phoebe replied.

"Just a little but it's quite alright," Anna reassured her.

"I'm mad at you, Anastasia," Aunt Phoebe said suddenly. "You too, Draco."

"Mad? Why, what did we do now?" Anna asked, looking between Draco and her Aunt.

"You live together and you are not married! It looks bad to society, turning down a marriage proposal from a judge and living with a finance tycoon without a ring!" Aunt Phoebe explained.

"It's not bad, Aunt Phoebs, times have changed" Anna replied. "A lot of people these days live together without being married."

"Your Father or Uncle Amos did not live with your Mother or Aunt Rosalie until they had rings on their fingers," Aunt Phoebe complained.

Draco and Anna shared a covert smile. Thankfully, the doorbell sounded, so they escaped the evil glare directed at them from the old fashioned woman muttering under her breath about how much the wizarding culture has changed.

They opened the door to an extremely loud squeal and giggles. Victorie launched herself at Draco's legs and attempted to climb until he bent down and picked her up. He looked at Anna with a questioning glance.  
Anna looked back at him with a shrug. She turned to Bill and Fleur. "Not that you're not welcome, but what are you doing here?"

"ne vous inquiétez pas, An'a!" Fleur exclaimed. "while we did not...se mettre d'accord. We 'ar not 'ere to juge you, non! We 'ar 'ere to soutenir you…right Bill?" Bill was glaring at Draco when Fleur elbowed him hard and cleared her throat.

"Er-right...Phoebe said Malfoy and you have apparently been an item for some time and he was moving in today, so we came to give you two a good luck present," Bill said, handing over a gift-wrapped box. "Did we come at a bad time?"

"Not at all," Draco said, his face getting covered in wet kisses by Victorie. "In fact, Phoebe's in the living room and Luna and Rolf plus my parents will be here soon."

"Zee 'est of zee Malfoy's are coming?" Fleur asked with a gleeful smile. "'Ow interesting, oui!"

"Technically, not in-laws," Anna corrected, kissing Victorie on the head. "But yes, they are all going to be here… and now you're here, and Aunt Phoebs, of course."

"We're taking bets on who embarrasses us first," Draco smiled. "I've got twenty sickles on my parents."

"Put me down for twenty-five on my Rolf and Luna," Bill said. "And thirty on Phoebe."

The four of them laughed, along with Victorie who had no idea of what they were talking about. Before they had a chance to take any more bets, the doorbell rang once again. Anna led her friend and his family into the living room and Draco opened the door to his  
parents.

Dressed like the aristocrats they were, they made Draco's casual attire seem hobo-esque. He kissed his mother on the cheek and shook hands with his father.

"Is that a child I hear?" Narcissa asked, her maternal instincts kicking in.

"Victorie is here," Draco said and before he knew it, his mother had disappeared from view. Draco looked at his father in exasperation. "Bill Weasley, his wife, and her Aunt are here. More friends are on their way."

Lucius smothered a laugh at his son's behalf. "I'm sure it will be an enlightening evening."

Draco led his father into the living room and introduced everyone. Victorie was immediately enthralled by Lucius's cane. She stared at it with wide eyes and her chubby legs carried her closer to the intimidating man until she was at his knees as he sat next to Narcissa.

"Cam I play with your thtick?" she asked.

Bill avoided eye contact with them uncomfortably, he said something and received a slap from his wife and friend. "She's your daughter," they frowned.

"It was too easy to pass up," he defended himself.

Lucius looked at the adorable child and smiled. "Yes, but you must be very careful, or you could hurt someone with it."

He removed the wand from the top of the cane and handed the rest of it to the toddler.

Victorie stared at it in amazement, running her small hands over the engravings all over the fine, dark wood. "There's a thnake on it!" she said excitedly. "Thnakes are yucky!"

Narcissa sat staring at the girl with a huge smile. She looked up at her son. "Oh, Draco, you must…"

"Mum, seriously, not tonight," he said.

Narcissa sighed exaggeratedly but quickly smiled again when the toddler turned to her. "Are you Drake's mama?"

"Yes, darling, I am," she replied.

"Oh," she turned to Lucius. "You are Drake's daddy?"

Lucius nodded.

"I love Drake," Victorie said matter-of-factly. "I love you, Drake's mama and Drake's daddy."

Draco groaned when Narcissa dabbed at her eyes and gave him a meaningful stare. He had a feeling she was going to spontaneously combust if he didn't produce a grandchild for her by the end of the night.

"Lucius Malfoy," Phoebe said quietly from her chair, her hand on her chin.

They all turned to the Ministry business woman as she stared at Draco's father.

"Yes?" Lucius answered.

"You visited my Great Grandmother, as a young child once before she passed," she said. "She wrote in her journal about you among all of clients..."

Lucius bowed his head slightly. "Athena read my fortune as a boy and told me I was to be married and have a baby boy. I remember her as well."

"Small world," Phoebe smiled. "She also told you that you would lead a broken life, but that you will know the right thing at the end."

Lucius nodded. "I did, bless her soul."

As Victorie started whacking the coffee table with Lucius's cane, the doorbell rang for the final time that night.

Even more introductions were made for Luna and Rolf, after which Anna had handed out juice, coffee and tea. Soon enough everyone was relaxed and talking as if they had known each other for years.

"Now, you would not believe what I encountered when I went to visit the Minister of Magic's home the other week," Phoebe started to say. "Now, I usually wouldn't be seen with the likes of that horrible wife of his, but ever since I became the head of my department, I  
somehow was obligated to befriend the hag."

"She is a horrible woman," Narcissa agreed. "I've never met a more horrid gossip."

"Precisely," Phoebe said. "Now, she was giving me a tour of their newly remodeled home and she apparently thought that I would be interested in her master bedroom. Turns out, and I kid you not, she has a stripper pole installed! I nearly cried from sheer embarrassment."

"To tell you the truth, a stripper pole is a very tasteful bedroom addition," Narcissa said with a slight smile.

Draco looked between his parents who were both smiling. "You're kidding. Please tell me you're kidding."

"Your mother is a very talented dancer," Lucius said with his face completely serious.

"Oh, dear God," Draco groaned. Anna patted his hand in comfort.

"Vous savez, Bill and I were pensée of 'aving one installed," Fleur, added.

"Really?!" Rolf and Anna both exclaimed. "Damn."

"What?" Bill turned to his friends. He and Fleur then turned back to the elder Malfoys. "How's it working out for you?"

The rest of the room's occupants sat speechless as they listened to the horribly mortifying conversation.

"Wonderfully," Narcissa beamed. "Not that we really needed anything to spice up…"

"Ok, stop," Draco said. "I am officially grossed out and this conversation must end."

"Hush, Draco," Narcissa scolded. She turned to Phoebe and Fleur. "You know, Phoebe dear it's lovely exercise too! I could give you ladies the name of the man who installed our pole. He was very kind and even offered to install a sex bench…"

"I'm not joking. Stop this conversation," Draco sputtered. "I don't want to hear anything related to sex or nakedness or benches or poles."

The older adults smiled innocently at them.

"Sex is natural," Phoebe exclaimed from her chair. She had accepted the name from Narcissa and looked at her with bemusement. "Stop being prudes."

"Oh Anna isn't prude," Luna said vaguely with a large grin on her face. The entire room stared at the girl who had barely spoken the whole time.

Rolf let out a bark-like laugh, "Luna now's not the time love!"

"Anna and Draco are far from prudes, Rolf, they are surrounded by Wrackspurts!" Luna explained.

It was than Lucius made the horrible mistake of asking what 'wrackspurts' were, which launched Luna into her reverent discussion. When she concluded all eyes were fixed on her perplexed. "And that's how you know if someone is having a healthy sexual  
relationship!"

"Oh really?" Aunt Phoebe said seriously, eyeing her niece and her boyfriend. "Is that so?"

"Well you said sex is natural! If sex is natural than you should have no problem with Draco and me living together," Anna argued.

"That's different," Aunt Phoebe grumbled. "You two should get married."

"I agree," Narcissa chimed in.

"There's a surprise," Draco rolled his eyes.

"Well, it's getting pretty late and Victorie has a play-date tomorrow," Bill said, saving his friend and Draco from any further embarrassment. "It was nice to see you," he said to Draco's parents.

They all bid adieu to Bill, Fleur and Victorie, who started crying in sleepy crankiness. Rolf and Luna muttered something about needing to get home and check for Nargles in their basement soon after. Leaving them alone with Draco's parents and Aunt Phoebe, Anna  
and Draco sought to steer the conversation away from anything embarrassing.

"Oh, goodness, Anastasia, I almost forgot," Phoebe started to say. "They released the name of the convict who escaped from Azkaban this morning."

"Someone escaped?" Anna said in shock.

"Is that still possible?" Lucius said thoughtfully, and Anna thought she could see him shiver at the memory of the place.

"Yes, this convict was Freddie Martin I'm afraid, they found his dying Mother in his cell, they suspect the Polyjuice Potion was involved..." Phoebe said seriously.

"Like the Crouchs?" Narcissa gasped horrified and Phoebe nodded curtly.

"Afraid so," she replied. "Harry's put all his forces out to get him...but until than be mindful..."

Draco felt Anna stiffen beside him. Surprisingly, she seemed to have a control on her emotions since she relaxed instantly. "When?"

"This morning dear," Phoebe said. "I'm sure Draco will take great care of you though."

Anna looked at Draco with a smile. "He will."

"Freddie was a horrible bastard," Aunt Phoebe said from her chair.

"Yes, he was Aunt Phoebs," Anna agreed.

Lucius and Narcissa seemed to be confused, so Anna quickly explained. "Freddie is the one who cast the Dark Blade Curse on me. Rendered me comatose for three years after the war. I woke up three years ago," she said vaguely.

"I'm sorry to hear that," Lucius said kindly.

"That's horrible, my goodness! I remember reading about that in the Daily Prophet!" Narcissa said.

"All you Malfoy men are flatterers," Phoebe said with a laugh.

Lucius and Draco smiled coyly as Narcissa rolled her eyes.

After much more teasing and idle conversation, Draco's parents and Aunt Phoebe finally left, leaving Draco and Anna exhausted.

They snuggled into bed a few hours later and as Anna felt her eyelids droop, she heard Draco's voice next to her. "Tell me about what he did to you"

Anna sighed and turned her head away from him. "There's not much to say," she said.

"He was your friend though wasn't he?" he asked quietly.

"Once upon a time, I liked to believe he was but he wasn't really," she replied.

"What do you mean by that?"

"It happened during the final battle, I went after Harry, Hermione and Ron, He came after me and we dueled...evenly matched I'd say, people actually stopped and watched...I pretty much had him beat but-" Anna said.

Draco could hear Anna's shaky voice. "Listen, babe, you don't have to tell me right now."

Anna nodded and turned to kiss him softly. She cuddled closer into his arms and he soon heard her breathing even out and grow deeper. He kissed her hair and soon followed her into a deep slumber.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fleur French Translations:  
> Vous savez - You know  
> "ne vous inquiétez pas, An'a!" Fleur exclaimed. "while we did not...se mettre d'accord. We 'ar not 'ere to juge you, non! We 'ar 'ere to soutenir you…right Bill?" Bill was glaring at Draco when Fleur elbowed him hard and cleared her throat.- "Do not worry Anna," exclaimed Fleur. " "while didn't... come to an agreement. We ' ar not ' era to judge you, no! We ' ar ' era to support you... right Bill?-"Bill was glaring at Draco when Fleur elbowed him hard and cleared her throat." (the agreement being how they feel about Anna with Draco)


	145. We're All Haunted Here

CHAPTER ONE HUNDRED AND FORTY-FIVE

We're All Haunted Here

_Flames surrounded him as he breathed in the heavy smoke. His eyes watered from the heat and the stinging stench of the dense, fiery fog around him. He could hear the screams coming from a gruff voice… a voice he recognized: Vincent Crabbe.  
In an instant he was back at the Malfoy Manor, sitting at the table with the Dark Lord sitting at the head. He swallowed back the bile he felt rise in his throat as he watched the woman hanging over the table, pleading with Severus Snape to help her. He was unable to watch and kept diverting his gaze to anything but the vision of the woman.  
But her pleading and screams were harder to ignore. He had never felt more terrified in his entire life.  
He saw the flash of green light that ended the woman's life and he saw her body crash to the table. He fell out of his chair and landed on his backside.  
He screamed in frustration, in fear… he heard his name._

"Draco…"

"No!" he yelled. He tried to close his eyes but the image of the woman's body being devoured by Nagini was burned into his retinas. He cried out in disgust and again, in fear. He was so scared, so fucking scared! Why was he here?

"Draco, please…"

"I don't want to watch!" he pleaded. "Stop!"

"Draco, wake up!"

Draco shot up in bed, panting, cold sweat all over his body, making his t-shirt stick to his torso. A single light from the lamp on Anna's side of the bed showed him that he was not at the Manor… not at Hogwarts. He was at home.  
He was at home… and Anna was looking at him with the utmost panic and concern.

"My God, Draco; are you ok?" she asked, searching his face.

He pressed the heels of his hands to his eyes, trying to take away the images that still hovered there. He tried to control his breathing, but it was as if he could still smell the smoke… the burning flesh…

He immediately jumped out of the bed and headed for the bathroom where he emptied the contents of his stomach. He was glad to see that Anna hadn't followed him. He cleaned up after himself and cleansed his mouth. When he walked back into the bedroom he didn't find her there.

A few seconds passed before she walked in to the bedroom with a mug in her hand. He sat on the edge of the bed and barely noticed as she sat down next to him and forced the mug into his hands.

He took a small sip of the strong tea infused with what appeared to be brandy.

Anna tentatively reached out and placed her hand on his shoulder, rubbing it slowly. "Do you have nightmares about the War often?"

Draco remained silent. He had been having nightmares on occasion from the minute he had been assigned to kill Dumbledore… seven agonizing years.

"It hurts me to see you so tortured by your memories, Draco," Anna said tensely. "You were murmuring, thrashing about and screaming."

She sniffed and brought her hands to her eyes. She took a few deep breaths and turned to look at him as he stared at the mug in his hands. He seemed immobilized, unable to talk or do anything but stare at the mug.

"I'm guessing you don't wish to speak of it," she said quietly.

Draco said nothing.

He watched Anna take the mug from his hands and place it on the bedside table next to him. She pushed him back on the bed and brought the covers around him and then moved to her side of the bed, turned off the lamp and got into bed next to him.

She laid her arm across his stomach and rested her head on his shoulder. She stroked his cheek softly, tempting him back to sleep… but he knew that he wouldn't be able to sleep. It was nearly four in the morning and the next day was a Monday, so he would just stay awake until he had to get ready for work.

He heard Anna's breathing even out again and he tightened his hold on her. His mind was still on a strange track, repeating the images from the terror he had seen in his sleep state...

He didn't know how, but he found himself waking many hours later with the sun streaming through the drapes of his bedroom. He looked at the clock on the wall and was surprised to see it was almost noon.  
When he reached out his hand to Anna, he found her gone from the bed.

He tried to remember what day it was and with a groan, realized it was a Monday… he was late for work. Very, very late.

He got up from the bed and before he could enter the bathroom for a quick shower, Anna stepped into the room dressed in jeans and blouse, dressed for the day. He smiled at her and she smiled strangely back at him.

"I can't believe I overslept," he said as he tugged his shirt over his head.

"I owled Blaise and told him you wouldn't make it today and I owled Abe and told him I wouldn't make it either," Anna said, picking up Draco's shirt from where he tossed it on the bed.

Draco leaned against the doorframe. "Why are we playing hooky?"

She looked at him carefully. "I would think after the rough night you had, you would need the extra sleep and the day off."

"Rough night? What are you talking about?" he asked, perplexed.

"You don't remember what happened last night?" she asked slowly.

"I remember our parents coming over and then talking to you about Freddie and then falling asleep," he answered.

"You had a nightmare last night," she said. "It was awful and... you don't remember it?"

"I had a nightmare? Did I wake you?"

"You really don't remember," she said, mostly to herself.

"I always forget what I dream about, a lot of people do, Anna," Draco said, worried at the confused look on her face.

"This wasn't a normal dream, Draco. You were yelling and shaking and… you woke up and then threw up," she tried to explain.

In an instant, the entire night assaulted his memory and he had to close his eyes to try and block it. The fire, the Manor, the Dark Lord, the dead woman, the screams…  
He rubbed at his face and shook his head, as if to clear the images, which refused to leave.

"I think you repressed it," Anna mumbled.

"No, I remember," he said slowly.

"I'm sorry, Draco. Do you want a Dreamless Sleep Draught? I brought some extra vials from Aunt Phoebe," Anna said.

Draco shook his head. "I'm going to shower."

She watched him walk into the bathroom and felt her heart constrict with sympathy and concern for him. She waited for him to finish showering, busying herself with making him something to eat.

He walked into the kitchen a few minutes later, his damp hair dark and ruffled from a quick towel-dry. He gave her a quick kiss and sat at the table quietly, folding his hands in front of him.

Anna sat across from him and set his food before him.

He looked up at her. "Did you give me brandy last night?"

"Yes, I put it in your tea."

"That's alcohol," he said.

"I know, I found it in one of my cabinets and it's supposed to soothe your nerves," she replied.

Draco nodded and picked at the food in front of him.

"It was the Requirement Room, wasn't it? With the Fiend Fire" Anna asked cautiously.

He looked at her with hesitancy. "How did you know?"

"You said Crabbe while you were sleeping," she said, twisting the salt shaker on the table. "Are you alright?"

"Yes," he said simply.

"You sure?"

"You could say that," he said.

"What does that mean?"

"Whatever you want it to mean," he said, growing a bit peeved at the conversation.

Anna noted the irritation in his tone and stayed silent. Leaving his meal untouched, Draco got up from the table and left the kitchen. She decided not to follow him, knowing that it would be better to leave him be until he was ready to talk to her...

..ooOOoo..

Draco stood on the porch of his and Anna's home, leaning against the wooden railing as he watched Hogwarts students rummaging around Hogsmeade. His mind was a jumble of things he didn't want to think about and things he needed to think about.  
It had been several hours since he had left Anna in the kitchen, coming out to the porch and watching the sun move in the sky ever so slowly. He had heard her rustling around in the kitchen and the living room, which led out to the porch. He felt a hint of remorse for being rude to her. She had made sure he was comfortable and feeling well and he had given her a horrible attitude.

He heard the glass door behind him open and glanced sideways as Anna leaned against the wooden railing next to him, looking down at the Hogsmeade.

Her hair blew in the wind, fluttering the dark waves away from her face. She had a small smile on her face as she watched the village, her elbow touching his on the railing.

He couldn't help but reach his hand out and entwine his fingers with hers. She looked over at him briefly and her smile grew when he brought her hand up to his lips.

"I was doing the laundry and happened upon something quite funny," she said quietly.

"What was that?" he asked.

"You have eight pairs of black, silk boxers. Couldn't you pick any brighter colors?" she asked with a small laugh.

"I have a pair of smiley-face boxers that Blaise gave me for my eighteenth birthday, but I have never worn them," he replied.

Her laugh was infectious. "Oh, God. I must see these boxers. You will model them for me, won't you?"

He saw her infectious smile and felt his groin tighten. She was his beautiful angel. "I'm not sure… what would you model for me?"

"Well, it's only fair if you picked what I modeled, since I picked for you," she said after she thought for a moment.

"Ok, then, I pick… your birthday suit," he said shamelessly.

"Is it sad that I knew without a doubt that you were going to say that?" she said.

"Quite sad," he laughed. He wrapped an arm around her shoulders. "Anna, I want to apolo…"

She quieted him by pressing her lips to his and kissing him tenderly. She pulled back and ran her finger down his nose. "I know, Draco. Come on; let's go get some dinner and we can talk."

He knew then that she understood him and didn't pity him… and that's why he loved her and always would.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ________________________________________  
> A/N: Anna and Draco are starting to deal with their past and learn to lean on each other. The next coming chapters are crucial in highlighting this bond. With Love, Starry**


	146. Anna's Anxiety

CHAPTER ONE HUNDRED AND FORTY-SIX   
Anna's Anxiety

Office meetings must have been created by the devil himself. No one should have to suffer through them. Boring couldn't even begin to describe them, as necessary as they were.

Draco struggled to keep his eyes open as an employee explained how they had received a new contract from a new stationery store that had opened in Hogsmeade.

"Mr. Malfoy, you still have to decide who gets to work with this client," an eager, rookie employee said.

Draco nodded and chose the enthusiastic accountant and another experienced financier to work on the new accounts. The whole meeting took an hour and Draco wanted to just sit in his office until it was time to go home.

Blaise followed him into his office and sat across from him at the desk.

"So, tell me why you keep moping around here," Blaise said with a small smile. "I thought you were happy you moved in with Anna. It's been a month living together, right?"

Draco nodded. "One month and it's going great."

"You're hiding something from me."

Draco sighed and ran his hand through his hair. "Remember when I told you about the night I had finished moving in and had that nightmare?" He waited for Blaise to nod. "Well, she really took care of me and I appreciated it and she just knew because she was there what happened."

"She's way too good for you, mate," Blaise laughed.

"Exactly!" Draco said. "It's been bloody fantastic living with her these past few weeks and I've been keeping something from her."

Blaise's eyes widened and he leaned forward in his chair. "What?"

"I've bought a ring, but I haven't told her."

"What?" Blaise asked again.

"I'm going to propose to her in the tower next month for our anniversary," he said.

"You’re finally taking the plunge? Well, that was obvious from the beginning," Blaise snorted.

"See, the problem is that I can't do it yet because she still hasn't told me this important thing that I should probably know. She hasn't told me why she used to talk about wanting kids and now she's chosen not to have children. Am I being selfish in wanting to know these things before I ask her?"

Blaise stayed quiet for a moment, thinking. "Frankly, Draco, I think you have every right to want to know everything that happened to her. That's the point of a relationship, right? So, if she's holding back, then maybe you have to just push harder."

Draco shrugged. "Ok, I'll talk to her sooner or later. I just don't want to push her because she didn't do that to me when I clearly needed to tell somebody about those damn nightmares."

"Those will go away," Blaise added. "I think once something positive in your life happens, those dreams will eventually fade."

Draco thanked his friend for the small chat and kept his advice in mind.

..ooOOoo..

A few hours later found Draco and Anna lounging in front of the TV as she proceeded to explain the significance of Lucy and Ethel's friendship in the 'I Love Lucy' program. Draco wasn't getting it, so they moved on to lying on the couch and talking about nothing in particular.

"Did you find it hard to adjust waking up after three years? Were there any lasting complications?" Draco asked.

Anna raised an eyebrow. "Some days I did, yes. But yeah there were a few complications...like dealing with the fact my friends had careers and I needed to find one too when I still felt like I was in my 7th year."

"Three years is a long time," he said.

She shrugged and Draco saw the instant guard that went up in her eyes. He let out an irritated sigh and got up from the couch. "I'm going to sleep," he muttered.

"Fine," she replied, grabbing a book and ignoring him as he walked into the room.

For some reason, he'd had enough. He loved her and wanted more. He couldn't just idly stand by and let her keep things hidden, bottled up when he wanted to know everything that happened to her in the last six years.  
He stalked into the bathroom and did his necessities before going to the sink to wash his hands. He found no soap and his irritation went up one more notch. It was just one of those times when the little things were starting to accumulate.  
He looked under the cabinet for some extra soap but didn't find any.  
"Anna? Where is the extra soap?" he yelled from the bathroom.

"In the linen closet on the top shelf!" she yelled back.

He went over to the anteroom of the bathroom and looked in the linen closet. He found the soap and picked it up. He almost closed the door to the linen closet when something caught his eye.

It was hidden in the back and it was a small, bright red bottle. He picked it up and recognized it as a prescription phial. He read the information inscribed on the bottom: prescribed to Anastasia Diana Darcy; Anti-depressive potion to be taken once a day.

_Anti-depressants?_

He looked closer and saw that the medicine was expired… had been expired for a while.

His temper reached a peak he did not understand. He clenched the bottle in his hand and walked to the living room and stopped before Anna on the couch.

She looked up from her book and sat up, wary of his mood.

He opened his hand and dangled the bottle in front of her. "Explain," he said softly, anger infused in his tone.

She looked at the bottle in his hands and then looked at him. "Where did you find that?"

"Doesn't matter. Tell me why you have anti-depressants."

"It's an old prescription," she said quietly. "I don't take them now. I haven't taken them in over two years."

"Why did you used to take them?" he asked.

"Because… because I was, because I… um," she stammered, wetting her lips. "I don't… I don't take them anymore, Draco."

"I know you don't," he said firmly. "But you used to and now tell me why you did. What drove you to the point that you had to take them?"

She looked up at him with wide eyes and shook her head.

"Tell me!" he yelled, his temper ranging out of his control.

"I can't!" she screamed, her eyes filling with unshed tears.

"Why?" he spat back. "I'm so sick of this, Anna! God, just tell me what the hell went on in your life while we were apart so I can understand you! Tell me what has happened so that I can help you get over it, because you clearly are not over it!"  
She stood up from the couch and shook her head again.

"You don't understand!" she said. "I can't tell you. I'm too ashamed and I will not let you look at me the way I look at myself each and every day… with shame and pity!"

"Why the fuck would I pity you? Why would I be ashamed of you? You don't even trust me to have full faith in you and to support you no matter what!" he shouted. "I ask you questions about why you changed your tune in not wanting kids… questions about your friend Freddie, questions about why you have that purple scar on your waist. You think I don't notice? I see you naked almost every day and yet you keep me in the dark about things that I think I have a right to know about!"  
He gawked at her for several seconds as she slid down against the wall, and sobbed with pent up grief.

"Please, I promise I'll tell you everything, but not tonight," she whimpered.

He couldn't believe her words… he couldn't believe his ears.

"Anna?" he asked.

She wiped her eyes and blinked up at him.

"Did he-?" he asked, completely flabbergasted.

She shook her head slowly. Her eyes were filled with tears and her eyelashes spiked with the wetness.

"That spell, The Dark Blade curse, he almost killed you didn't?" Draco asked, realization dawning on him. "Freddie almost killed you and now he's broken out of Azkaban..."

Anna stayed silent but shook her head violently.

"You’re afraid of him!" Draco said. "Don't deny it!"

"I can't, Draco. Please, don't talk about it. Don't make me talk about it," she pleaded. "Please!"

"Anna, you have to talk about it. Tell me what he did to you," he said, stepping towards her.

She shook her head again and stepped closer to the wall.

"I can't believe you don't trust me with this, Anna," he said. "After all these years don't trust me at all."

She looked up at him, startled. "That's not true! I do trust you."

"No, you don't," he said. He couldn't believe what he was about to say. "I'm giving you one more chance, Anna. Either tell me, or I'm staying at my parents' until you do. I'm tired of this game we play where our conversation revolves around the superficial and any   
mention of anything that makes you uncomfortable must be forgotten."

She looked at him through glassy eyes. "I'm sorry, Draco… I, I c-can't."

"You've made your choice then," he said bitterly. "I'll stay at the Manor until your ready to talk."

And with that, he left her standing alone in their home. She sank to the floor and brought her hands up to her face, unfeeling, numb, and empty. She had no tears. She was in shock… in some sort of limbo.

He was really gone until she told him what The Dark Blade curse had done to ruin her life. The gnawing pain inside of her was proof enough...she needed to collect her thoughts before she told him she couldn't have children or needed the anti-depression potion because this information had come when Bill and Fleur found out they were having Victorie.

With a deep breath she reasoned a walk would do her some good and when she was ready she would Floo him and tell him everything and with these thoughts and a quick flick of her wand to summon her traveling cloak she left her home to wander Hogsmeade.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ________________________________________  
> A/N: Next chapter Anna comes clean and Draco saves the day, until than stay tuned! With Love, Starry**


	147. Return of Freddie Martin

Chapter 147- Return of Freddie Martin

It was 2 AM when Anna finally unlocked the door of her flat, stepping inside and fumbling around for the light switch. Her mood was resolved after having spent all evening deciding how to tell Draco she was confident he was accept her news.

She heard her dog whimpering in corner, bound by invisible ropes, and was barely able to react as a hand clamped over her mouth and she was jerked into the room, a hard body behind her.

A familiar smell hit her senses as her eyes adjusted to the dark and as she tried to control the rapid beating of her heart. The hand over her mouth was rough and the body behind her was tall. She felt a stabbing of anxiety in her chest.

Tears gathered in her eyes as her assailant bent his head to her ear and whispered in an eerie tone. "My dear friend Anna… how kind of you to join me."

She was spun around to face the man she had recognized by voice alone.

"Freddie…" she whispered hoarsely, before she was knocked to the ground, the whole world spiraling into darkness.  
..ooOOoo..

It was after midnight when Narcissa was roused from sleep by a house-elf.

"Mistress Narcissa!" the house-elf whispered loudly. "Master Draco is here. He told us not to wake you, but he doesn't seem himself, ma'am."

Narcissa blinked at the wide-eyed house-elf. "Draco is here? What time is it?"

"Nearly one in the morning, Mistress," he said. "I'm sorry for waking you, but we are most worried about the young Master."

Narcissa nodded and got out of the bed, leaving a lightly-snoring Lucius asleep. She pulled on her silk dressing gown and followed the house-elf out of the bedchamber. Once she came upon Draco's old room, she knocked lightly and thanked the house-elf quietly.

There was no response to her knocking, so she opened the door slightly and poked her head in.

Draco stood near the window, his back facing her. His shoulders and back were tense underneath the white shirt he wore.

"Draco, dear?" she said quietly, closing the door behind her and walking into the room.

He didn't turn around or say anything.

"Whatever's the matter?" she asked, coming to stand next to him at the window. She was a tall woman, but he still stood a head or two above her.

She looked into his face and saw unbridled fury flashing in his eyes. Desperate pain clung to his features and she was startled by the sight of grief written clearly across his face.

"What's happened? Why are you here, love?" she asked softly.

"Can I stay here for the night?" he asked tersely.

"Of course you can, Draco. You are always welcome here," she said worriedly. "But answer me this; why can you not stay at your home?"

"Anna's not opening up to me about her accident," he said simply.

"Oh, dear," she sighed, bringing her fingers to her mouth. "What happened?"

"We've decided to sleep on it, till she's ready to talk." he said, his grey irises turning so dark, they almost looked black.

"So you had an argument about it?" she asked.

"Yes."

"Well I think your right in that you two just need to sleep on it, give yourselves a bit of space to calm down. Arguments can always be settled," Narcissa urged.

"I know," he replied. "Thank you for your concern, mother, but I do not wish to discuss my our problem with you. Now, if you please, I'd like to sleep. Thank you, for letting me stay here."

He turned from the window and lay down on the bed. Narcissa shook her head in disbelief and left the room, used to her stubborn son's ways...

..ooOOoo..

By the time Draco woke, he felt refreshed, and Flooed their home, as the hour approached one o' clock, to receive no answer. He paced in front of the fireplace, wondering what was taking Anna so long to respond. She had never been late for things and if she was ever late, she always flooed or owled him to keep him from waiting up.

He checked the clock and his watch once more before grabbing his cloak and apparating to their home. Maybe she had forgotten or maybe she had overslept. Either way, he was worried.

He left his key on the table he realized as he knocked on the door to their home but received no reply again. He knocked again, louder this time, in case she was sleeping and didn't hear him. Still, he received no reply.

He ran his fingers through his hair and then left her building to apparate to her Aunt's house. If she wasn't at their home, maybe she would be with her Aunt Phoebe. He knocked on the door and hoped that his chase was finished. He just wanted to see her. Was that too much to ask?

Anna's Aunt opened the door and grinned widely when she saw Draco. "Draco! my word, what are you doing here?"

"I was wondering if Anna was here. I was just at house but I forgot the key and she's got anti apparation charms so I couldn't get in and she wasn't home, so I thought maybe she would be here."

Phoebe's blonde eyebrows furrowed in thought. "No, Anna hasn't been around here this morning. If she isn't at her flat then maybe she's babysitting for Bill. She can't be at work since it's a Saturday and I know she never likes to go in on Saturdays."

"Yeah, I didn't think she'd be at work either. But, thank you. I'll check Bill's place. Give my regards to everyone," he said over his shoulder as he walked back to the Apparition point.

"Goodbye, Draco!" Phoebe called after him, a smile on her face as she shook her head slowly. Her niece and that boy were still so in love with each other that it became humorous to watch them...

..ooOOoo..

When Draco reached Bill's house, he took a deep breath and knocked on the door, praying that Anna was there. He was really starting to worry. If Anna wasn't at Bill's, he had no idea what he would do.  
After a few moments of waiting, he heard the telltale sound of Victorie's squeal and giggle as Fleur opened the door.

"DRAKE!" Victorie screamed, launching herself at Draco's legs. "You came to my houthe!"

"What a charmant surprise, Draco," Fleur smiled. "s'il vous plaît, come in."

"Actually, I don't really want to take up a lot of your time, Fleur. I just need to know if you've seen Anna this morning."

"An'a stay see ah? Non, I haven't seen her and she 'asn't been here. Did you check 'er Tante's house? She usually visits 'er on Saturdays."

"I just came from there," he sighed, leaning down to pick up Victorie, who had started to climb up his legs. "I think she was probably sleeping when I came home, got locked out. So, I think I'll go back and check."

"Alright, then. Eet iz really good to see you, again, Draco. I think you made the right choice in deciding to rekindle your romance. The two of you don't know it, but you really 'ar vrai aime ...or as you Engleesh people zay 'soulmates'"

He gave her a patient smile and finally let her pry Victorie from his arms.

"Maman je veux Drake pour rester!" she cried.

"Non! Arrêtez maintenant Victorie, Draco a besoin d'aller voir Annie maintenant! Tais-toi petit, ils vont nous voir bientôt!" Fleur soothed and for a moment Draco was stunned at how fluent the young girl was in her mother's native tongue.

After he promised that he would visit again, lest Victorie start sobbing, he quickly walked back to the apparition point and apparated straight to her home.

He climbed the stairs two at a time and eventually reached her door, saying a silent plea for her to be home. He knocked loudly three times and held his breath…

..ooOOoo..

Anna groaned as Freddie's fingers probed at the bruise on her head.

"You'll live," he said with a snide smile.

She started to say something when she realized there was a scarf around her mouth, a scarf she recognized as her own. Freddie must have silenced her while she had been unconscious. Her arms were tied behind her back and her ankles were bound together as she lay on her bed. She decided to glare at him instead.

"I see you've missed me, my friend," he said, his smile growing even more evil by the second. "Well, let me tell you something, I have not missed you. In fact, I have hated you for the past six years. Hated you and wanted you to suffer for what you did to me."

He untied the scarf from around her mouth and pulled out a pistol he had tucked in the waistband of his pants. His once familiar friendly face was now horribly repulsive for Anna; she couldn't look at him directly without feeling a stab of uneasiness.  
He pointed the gun at her temple, warning her without saying a word that if she screamed, he would end her life.

"Where's your wand, Freddie?" she asked with a scratchy voice. "How did you come across that?"

He scowled at her and pushed the pistol harder against her temple. "They took that away from me when they arrested me. I managed to overpower a muggle Auror or police officer when I apparated to London following my prision break."

"How did you escape prison?" she asked, her head throbbing and her heart beating erratically against her ribcage.

"None of your fucking business Darcy," he sneered. "The first thing on my list was to come and check up on you."

"How kind of you," she said dryly. "What do you want, Freddie? Why can't you leave me alone? Didn't you torture me enough when you cast the Dark Blade Curse on me?"

"Torture you? I never did such a thing," he replied. "I wanted to kill you."

"You did not kill me though, Freddie. I survived!" she spit out.

"You lost three years of your life…be grateful I haven't killed you yet"

"I lost more than three years of my life, your curse made me infertile you bastard!"

"That was just a bonus, you not being able to be a Mommy, why? Did Annie want to be a Mommy? Who are you boning now darlin-"

Freddie suddenly stopped speaking when they heard the knocking at the front door.

Anna's eyes widened as she glanced at the clock on her bedroom wall. Draco had come back to check on her.

"That's the second time someone has come knocking," Freddie whispered. "Expecting someone, Anastasia?"

She realized that Draco must have come earlier while she was unconscious. She shook her head in answer to Freddie's question. She didn't want to drag Draco into this.

"Who's at the door, my friend? Who wants to see you so bad that they are interrupting us? Do you have a boyfriend?"

"It's no one. It's probably my neighbor. She always has tea with me Saturday afternoons. Ignore it," she said quickly.

"You always were a horrible liar," he smirked. "Who's at the door, Anastasia?"

"No one," she repeated.

He shook his head at her and left the room. She felt tears well in her eyes. She was so confused, scared, and her head would not stop throbbing where it had hit the floor and where Freddie had struck her.

When he walked back in to the room, his smile was as snide as ever. "Why Draco Malfoy is at the door and he doesn't look too happy… ah, there he goes knocking again. I think you should tell him that he needs to go away."

"I won't say anything," she said stubbornly. "Let him think I'm not here."

"I don't want him sniffing around here looking for you. This is between best friends," he whispered viciously. "Find a way to get rid of him. You better not ask him for help and you better not warn him that I am here. If that happens, I will shoot him dead. Do you understand?"

She nodded quickly, her hands shaking as he untied them. She thought back to where she had left her wand and wanted to cry when she realized she had left it on the back patio. She had nothing to use against Freddie and now she would have to face Draco.

Freddie picked her up roughly and led her to the front door with the pistol pressing into her back as a warning to her to take care of the situation.

When she opened the door and saw Draco's beautiful, worried face she wanted to leap into his arms and find the safety she knew she'd find there. But, that was impossible.

"Anna! God almighty, where the hell have you been?" Draco asked with a sigh, running his hand through his hair. "Why didn't you answer the door the first time I came by? I nearly lost my mind with … why do you look like that? Where did you get that bruise on your  
cheek?"

Anna shrugged and gave him a cold stare she didn't mean. "I just tripped."

"Are you ready to talk about it? I promise whatever it is I will stand by you baby,"

She felt the pistol press harder into her back. She put her hand up to stop Draco from coming in to their home. "I'm not ready yet," she said. "I'd like it if you left."

He narrowed his eyes at her in confusion. "What's going on, Anna? You don't look okay, and I don't believe for one second that you tripped."

"I thought over some things last night, and I decided that I'm not ready to talk and need some more time to …"

"Quit with the bullshit, Anna, and tell me what's going on. You look pale and, with your skin tone, that's not a good thing."

"I just don't want to see you yet. Go away," she said through clenched teeth. Why didn't he understand that their lives were at stake? Why couldn't he just listen to her?

"If you don't tell me what's going on, I'm going to… what was that?"

She stiffened as she felt the pistol dig deeper. "It was nothing. Don't worry about it, Draco."

"Stop telling me not to worry," he nearly yelled. "I saw something move behind you. Who's there?"

"No one… Draco, NO!" she screamed as he pushed past her with his wand pulled out.

The sound of the gunshot took the breath from Anna's lungs as she was pushed to the floor. _'Please don't be dead, please don't be dead, please don't be dead,'_ she thought as she pushed herself to a standing position and prayed for Draco's life.

Draco was still standing as he faced Freddie, his wand in front of him and Freddie's pistol lying on the floor. "What? Why did he have one of those guns?"

"You bitch," Freddie spat, holding his wrist where Anna had pushed back against him and twisted it as she fell to the floor.

"Stun him, Draco!" she warned, scrambling towards the gun.

She screamed as Freddie dove behind her and pushed her in front of him.

"Coward!" Draco snarled.

He was thankful when Anna kicked the gun away; having it disappear gave them the advantage. What didn't give them the advantage was the knife that appeared in Freddie's hand and that was now held against Anna's neck as he held her from behind.

"Freddie Martin," Draco spat.

Freddie smiled at Draco. "Draco Malfoy," he said. "So your fucking Anna now, huh?"

"That is none of your business, you mongrel. Let go of her, or I'll kill you," Draco scowled. "I am not above using an unforgivable curse."

"The minute the spell leaves your mouth, I will slit her throat, so take care, Draco" Freddie said slowly. "Now, put your wand down slowly."

"No," Draco replied.

Before she knew what was happening, Anna saw a streak of blue light emerge from Draco's wand and she felt Freddie fall behind her, nicking her cheek with the knife as he fell to the floor. Suddenly, she was in Draco's arms, her breath faltering as she felt her vision blur with tears, her cheek sting with the new cut and her head throb with the old pain.

"Oh, Anna, what did he do to you?" Draco breathed against her hair. His hands shook as he held her tighter to him, as he kissed the top of her head.

"I can't believe you used a silent spell," she murmured into his chest. "I didn't even think of it... Draco, I'm so sorry. I'm so sorry, please forgive me."

"Shh, Anna, it's okay. None of this was your fault," he said. "Come, we have to floo Potter and the Aurors and get him out of here."

Anna tentatively eased away from Draco's arms and hugged herself as she watched him tie up the unconscious madman. She walked over to the floo and flooed the Ministry, asking for Harry to send some men to arrest Freddie for breaking out of Azkaban, attempted homicide, and assault.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translations (conversation between Fleur and Victorie):  
> "Mama I want Drake to stay!-" she cried. "  
> "No! Now stop Victorie, Draco needs to go see Annie now! Hush child, they're going to see us soon!" Fleur soothed and for a moment Draco was stunned at how fluent the young girl was in her mother's native tongue.
> 
> _______________________________________  
> A/N: How's that for a cliffhanger? Next chapter Anna tells Draco and he surprises her by asking he something very important ;-) *hint*hint* That's all I'm at liberty to say! With Love, Starry**


	148. These Are My Confessions

CHAPTER ONE HUNDRED AND FORTY-EIGHT  
These Are My Confessions

Harry's emerald green eyes watched Anna as he came out of her bedroom and saw her sitting on the couch, dazed, looking blankly at the off television like she survived a war. He wanted to comfort her, but he wasn't sure how to anymore, she was his best friend but these last three years have made her a stranger to him. Her job at the pub was demanding and when they spoke she always had a distant tone to voice, like something or rather someone was missing. Harry thought he knew who deep down but refused to acknowledge it.

Harry had had a feeling that something had been going on between his best friend/ex girlfriend and his bitter rival. While she could go toe to toe with Malfoy on verbal spars, once he'd gone she'd always chalk up his behavior to immaturity and ignorance. After the war, Dominic Moon let slip that Anna had been seeing Draco secretly at night in the Astronomy Tower, and suddenly Anna being up the night of Dumbledore's death made sense to him. Although Harry initially thought it was Dumbledore's mission for her, aimed to find out anything Malfoy may be willing to let slip, he came to see that was not the case at all. During her coma, Harry often sat with her, spoke out loud to her though she was asleep, "why him?" he wondered aloud.

Not because of lingering feelings, no, he had been in a relationship with Ginny for the last six years. While was hurt by the realization that chances were he was dumped for Malfoy, he, in turn chalked it up to her nature. Anna never went with the flow and broke rules, he tried expressing that to her Aunt when Phoebe was distraught by the news. So the golden trio sat down with her to devise a way to protect Anna from being associated with the disgraced family so that her own name wasn't tarnished. That, in contributing to the fact this was Malfoy, he helped stifle their relationship, which as an adult (now head of the Auror) seemed so juvenile and wrong. After-all, if it hadn't been for Malfoy, Anna would of been surely dead tonight, Harry shuttered at that thought.

He looked from the kitchen where Malfoy was going over the details with his team of Aurors to Anna who still sat like a statue, lost in thought. Draco Malfoy truly loved her, he realized, and she loved him too. They were in love, and as long as he treated her right, shouldn't Harry be happy too?

"Harry..." a rasped weak voice, and emerald eyes met jade eyes, as Harry saw her manage a small smile. "Your...thinking...your thoughts are so loud, you know that?"

"So is this why you've been avoiding my Floos?" Harry smiled knowingly as he gestured towards the kitchen where Draco was speaking with the Aurors.  
"  
I'm sorry Harry I-" Anna began but Harry cut her off.

"No Anna, I'm sorry, I should have trusted your judgement," his eyes shined with unsaid approval and Harry sat down beside her on the couch and put a comforting hand on her shoulder.

Anna sighed with relief as she tilted her head to rest her cheek on his hand, "It's okay, Harry," she whispered though she wondered if he'd heard it.

"Mr. Potter, all the evidence is collected, we should get back to the Department," a tall, asian looking auror commented.

"Yes, thank you, Ling," Harry said giving Anna's shoulder a gentle squeeze and rising from the couch to face his employee. "You and Kelner can wait at the Apparation point...I'd like to speak to the witness alone,"

The men left and Harry went into the kitchen, "Er-Malfoy, a word please?" Anna heard him say before their voices turned hushed and inscrutable.

Anna wasn't sure how long they were in there talking as she nursed the now cold mug of tea between her hands, and wiping at the tears forming in her eyes with the top of her sleeze as she stared at her dog absentmindedly. When Draco returned she handed him the cup of tea she had made for him and looked back down at the den table as he sat down next to her on the couch. He took out his wand and waved it over both their cups, heating them up before before speaking.

"Did you clean up that cut?" he asked, taking a sip of his tea.

She nodded and pressed her hand to her mouth to prevent a choking sob from escaping.

"Anna," Draco sighed and brought her into his arms.

"I'm so weak, Draco. I'm so weak and I can't believe I didn't kill him when I had the chance. He was lying there on the ground and I spared his life, Draco. He took three years of my life from me and I never thought that decision to spare him would come back to haunt me…"

"Stop, Anna. Finish your tea and then grab some clothes because we're staying at our manor in France tonight. I'm not letting you out of my sight again," he said, rubbing her back and easing away from her.

She nodded quietly and they finished their tea in silence. Draco had owled Phoebe, Bill and Fleur telling them to pass on the message to the others that he had found Anna and that everything was okay. He knew Anna wouldn't like her family and friends worrying over her excessively.

When they reached the spacious manor, Draco waited for Anna to change into some clothes that weren't covered in blood. He sat in his living room and felt his heartbeat speed up when she walked into the room in some sweatpants and a large t-shirt she had   
borrowed from him that she had never returned. Even at her most casual, she looked stunning to him.

She took a seat next to him on the couch and smiled wanly at him. "You never told me, Draco… what did Harry want to talk about with you in the kitchen?"

"You're serious? You almost died today and you want to know what Potter said to me?"

"Did he say anything about us?"

"Yes, he did," he answered curtly.

"Did he accept it?"

"Does it matter to you if he did or not?"

"Yes," she replied softly. "It does."

"Why?" he wondered aloud.

"Because I want to be able to have Harry and Ginny over for dinner without having to dwell on the past. I'm so proud of the person you've become and I just want to show you off to everyone that this is who I'm in love with," she admitted. "If you'll listen, I'm ready to tell you what happened that night. I don't know why it was so hard before, but I want to tell you everything that has led to this point in time. I want you to know me inside and out and I want you to be the only one who knows everything..."  
Draco nodded silently and reached his hand out to her, weaving his fingers with hers. She smiled at the gesture and took a deep breath before beginning her story.

_Anna's Flashback_

_"Well, Well, Well, where you off to in such a hurry, Darcy?" the Death Eater lowered his hood and Anna saw Freddie standing in front of her. He ripped out his wand straight away and pointed it at her, "Let's dance sweetheart," he said with a conceited smirk on his face. "Prepared to join Roger?" he chuckled._

_Anna glared back him and pointed her wand in his face as tears filled her eyes, "How do you know what happened to Roger?" she said accusingly._

_"Oh your boyfriend didn't tell you Darcy? Bellatrix didn't stab Roger..." he laughed menachially. "I did"_

_"You?" Anna breathed unable to believe it._

_"I aided your wonderful Aunt in trying to losen his tongue when the Cruciatus Curse wasn't working...I was the one who kiddnapped Luna and I will be the one who kills you" he said laughing madly._

_"You unimaginable bastard..." Anna whispered eyes wide in shock and disgust._

_Freddie raised his wand and jet of green light streaked at Anna, who turned and used her invisibility charm, ducking it by inches. Next second, she had reappeared behind Freddie and waved her wand towards the statues in courtyard and they sprang to life. The  
statue of the Merlin ran at another Death Eater who'd been watching the duel and decided to join, they screamed and sent spells streaming uselessly off its chest, before it dived at whoever it was, pinning them to the floor. Meanwhile, the unicorn galloped at Freddie,   
who used his own invisibility charm and vanished before reappearing beside the the courtyard entrance._

_Anna advanced on Freddie and the marble cupid cantered around them both._

_"So why is it you became a death eater, huh?" said Anna calmly. "What can he give you that's worth more than love and friendship- '_

_"Power, honor and a world without Mudbloods, halfbreeds and halfbloods!' spat Freddie. He sent another killing curse at Anna but missed, instead hitting the column, which burst into flame._

_Anna flicked her own wand: the force of the spell that emanated from it was such that she felt her hair stand on end as it passed and this time Freddie was forced to conjure a shining silver shield out of thin air to deflect it. The spell, whatever it was, caused no visible damage to the shield, though a deep, gong-like note reverberated from it - an oddly chilling sound._

_"Learned some spells from your Mudblood Best Friend, and Dumbledore?' called Freddie, his eyes narrowed over the top of the shield._

_"Nice observation Martin, although, we both know that Voldemort taught you and Bellatrix everything he knows, right Freddie?" Anna said calmly, despite her heart pounding with fear she wouldn't show as she continued to walk towards Freddie as though she had not a fear in the world, as though nothing had happened to interrupt her stroll up open cathedral syle walls. "What else has your master taught you? "_

_"Magic more advanced than you could ever imagine, Darcy!' snarled Freddie. "I learn quickly..."_

_"You are quite wrong," said Anna, still closing in upon Freddie and speaking as lightly as though they were discussing the matter over drinks. Inside, Anna felt scared to walk along, undefended, shieldless; but she would do what she needed to for Roger. "Because  
good always conquers evil-"_

_Another jet of green light flew from behind the silver shield. This time it was the statue of Hufflepuff, the strode in front of Anna, that took the blast and shattered into a hundred pieces, but before the fragments had even hit the floor, Anna had drawn back her wand and waved it as though brandishing a whip. A long thin flame flew from the tip; it wrapped itself around Freddie, shield and all.  
For a moment, it seemed Anna had won, but then the fiery rope became a serpent, which relinquished its hold on Freddie at once and turned, hissing furiously, to face Anna._

_Freddie vanished; the snake reared from the floor, ready to strike - '_

_There was a burst of hurricane force air that blasted in midair above just as Freddie reappeared, standing on the platform where so recently the five statues had stood._

_"Look out!" Anna heard Luna yell._

_But even as she shouted, another jet of green light flew at Anna from Freddie's wand and the snake struck - '_

_This time Athena, Anna's owl, swooped down in front of Anna, opened his beak wide and swallowed the jet of green light whole: she fell to the ground, dead. At the same moment, Anna brandished her wand in one long, fluid movement - the snake, which had been  
an instant from sinking its fangs into her, flew high into the air and vanished in a wisp of dark smoke; and the dirt and deadened leaves from the trees rose up and covered Freddie like a cocoon of Earth._

_For a few seconds Freddie was visible only as a dark, crumpled, faceless figure, and indistinct upon the plinth, clearly struggling to throw off the suffocating mass - '  
Then he was charmed invisible once more and the dirt and leaves fell with a crash back into the ground._

_There was no sign of Freddie as the air around them had frozen: Anna's breath caught and solidified in her chest. Shapes moved out in the darkness, swirling figures of concentrated blackness, moving in a great wave towards the castles, their faces hooded and their breath rattling..._

_"HARRY, COME ON!" Anna heard Hermione scream._

_Ron and Hermione closed in beside Harry as the sounds of fighting behind them grew suddenly muted, deadened, because a silence only dementors could bring was falling thickly through the night. A hundred dementors were advancing, gliding toward them, sucking their way closer to Harry, Ron and Hermione, which was like a promise of a feast._

_Anna rushed towards them with Luna, Dean and Seamus joining out of nowhere rushing ahead of her._

_"EXPECTO PATRONUM!" The tree of them bellowed as a a silver hare, a boar, and ferret flew over Ron, Harry and Hermione's head._

_Anna thought of her happy memory...Draco holding her, kissing her, telling her he loves her..._

_"EXPECTO PATRONUM!"_

_There was a silver spark, then a wavering light, and then, with the greatest effort it had ever cost her the fox burst from the end of Anna's wand. It prowled forward, with Harry's stag and now the dementors scattered in earnest, and immediately the night was mild again, but the sounds of the surrounding battle were loud in her ears._

_End Anna's Flashback_

"What a bastard," Draco said quietly. "I should have killed him when I had the chance."

Anna smiled at him and squeezed his hand. "After he killed Athena and vanished I thought I won...but it turns out he only knew the same charm that I knew to make myself temporarily invisible...he was waiting for me to be distracted..."

At this point, Anna's eyes filled with tears and she stiffened at her place beside Draco.

He brought her into his arms, wrapping them around her waist and placing his chin on top of her head. She gasped with a sob and buried her face into his neck. "I didn't even hear him cast the spell...I only saw where it hit me…"

Draco's body went completely still and his arms tightened around her.

_Anna's Flashback_

_Anna began sprinting to her friends when..._

_"REDUCTO!" a voice screamed and before she even had time to react Anna was thrown violently back into a cloud of red and blue sparks. Freddie had returned his smirk vanishing._

_"IMPEDIMENTA!" Anna yelled from the ground and his movements suddenly slowed down before he was able to shout another spell. "STUPEFY!" Anna yelled, but since she was still on the ground her aim was off and the spell whizzed right past his head without hitting him. By this time Anna's spell had worn off on him and he had raised his own wand again._

_"STUPEFY!" he yelled at her and the jet of red light came shooting towards her._

_"PROTEGO!" Anna shouted and a shield appeared in front of her bouncing the spell right back toward him, but he was able to move out of the way just in time._

_"Ah- a worthy competitor Darcy my lass! Not that I didn't expect it from you" he smirked._

_"Enough talk Freddie... I want to be back at Aunt Rosalie's by breakfast" Anna chortled._

_"Over my dead body" he hissed._

_"I don't have any problem with that mate... PETRIFICUS TOTALUS!" she screamed suddenly, but again he was able to evade getting hit._

_"CRUCIO!" Freddie hissed and that same agonizing pain shot through her making her fall down to the ground trembling. "It is over now kiddies" Freddie hissed and then he opened his mouth to yell another spell, but Anna reacted too quickly for him..._

_"SILENCIO!" Anna shouted through her pain as he made a swishing motion like a blade with his wand and no words came out.  
The spell, whatever it was, felt like a sword had slashed across Anna's stomach. It took all she had not to scream out in pain when the spell hit her; she looked up at Freddie's smiling face through her tears and never had she felt so determined to get revenge on someone in her entire life._

_"EXPELLIARMUS!" Anna screamed with all the strength she had left and Freddie's wand shot out of his hand and right into hers._

_As winded as she was she felt adrenaline push her forward,"You gonna kill me?" Freddie sneered and she felt like laughing. He had been so tough before, but now he was vulnerable looking._

_Anna stood up and yelled, "Petrificus Totalus" immobilizing Freddie there in the middle of the dark grounds._

_End of Flashback_

She let out a shuddering breath and hugged Draco closer, his presence soothing as she retold the story for the first time.

"My dad left the battle and took me to St. Mungo's. The healer worked on me for three hours and told them it would be a miracle if I ever woke up. I think I did die for a bit...my Mom, she sent me back here for you. After I woke up three years later, before I was released they ran some tests...and that's when Dr. Minks told me..." she sobbed even harder. Shuttering before composing herself enough to tell him the heart breaking truth. "I found out that I would never be able to have kids. The curse was a hybrid it acted like a knife and had torn through my uterus and one of my fallopian tubes...I needed the antidepressants because Fleur had just found out she was pregnant with Victorie and I had to accept that I would never be able to be a Mommy,"

With that final confession, the sobs began anew and Draco held the only woman he ever loved against his body with renewed vigor and affection. He kissed her temple and murmured words of comfort against her cheek as he felt the pain she had held in for three years.

He held her until he heard her cries die down and her breathing even out against his neck. He smiled softly as he realized she had tired herself out from crying and from going through such an ordeal all in one day. Sweeping her up into his arms, he carried her up to stairs and tucked her into their large king sized bed, kissing her softly before settling at his desk to do some paperwork.

When Anna awoke, she had a moment of confusion as to her whereabouts. She was in a bed, that was for certain. But there was someone sleeping next to her. She squinted her eyes and sighed with relief that Draco was next to her and not Freddie jeering down at her as he sliced her stomach with that curse, as she had been dreaming about.

She burrowed closer to Draco and fell asleep again against the man who she had never stopped loving and who she would never stop loving. She vowed to herself that in the morning, she was going to prove to him that their happiness together should go on despite her failure to ever have children.

She just hoped that he didn't want to have kids as much as she did. She had come to terms with the fact that she would never hold her own baby in her arms. It still hurt when she saw women with children or when she even saw her own friends' kids, but there were worse things in life. If she had Draco by her side, then all the bad things wouldn't seem so bad.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Ah poor Anna, it'll make her appreciate Scorpius all the more when she has him! Next chapter we'll see Draco plan a beautiful surprise for her! ;-)


	149. A Very Modest Proposal

CHAPTER ONE HUNDRED AND FORTY-NINE  
A Very Modest Proposal

"Draco dear you've barely touched your lunch," Narcissa observed as she watched him pick at his beef barley soup the next day.

"Perhaps he's not hungry Cissy," Lucius said with a slight roll of his eyes earning him a stern glance from his wife.

"I know my son Lucius," Narcissa challenged evenly. "Now Draco, out with it love? Are you and Anna having problems?"

"No...not at all, I plan on asking Anna to marry me," Draco told his parents.

Lucius and Narcissa smiled secretly at each other. "Your sure she's the one son?" Lucius asked.

Draco nodded.

"Oh Draco," Narcissa squealed rising from her seat with tears in her eyes and squeezing her son "Oh I must Floo Phoebe! We have a wedding to plan and showers! Yes! There must be showers!…"

"Mum, really. I didn't even ask her yet, I just wanted your permission to give her the ring," Draco said.

"Of course you have my permission," Narcissa said. "There's nothing wrong with knowing what you want and going after it."

"We're in a good place," Draco replied. "I just hope she says yes..."

"She loves you...why wouldn't she say yes?" Lucius asked.

Draco shook his head. "I don't know I'm just nervous I guess..." He didn't want to mention he was worried Anna would say no because she couldn't give him the heir he needed. Not that that mattered to Draco, there was no other woman in the world he'd rather spend  
the rest of his life with other than Anna but she felt inadequate like less of a woman because of it and he felt helpless to show her carrying on the family name didn't mean that much, she was the only woman he'd give his last name to anyway.

"Did you ask Phoebe?" Lucius asked curiously.

"I will," Draco responded.

"Well, as I said before, dear, I'm really happy that you're happy. I wish you the best of luck," Narcissa said, patting his hand.

Luck...Narcissa always wished him luck but this time Draco really felt like he needed it.

..ooOOoo..

A week later, Draco's knees are crammed together way too tight in the cart at Gringotts. His Mother, much to his dismay, let the cat out of the bag when she ran into Anna's Aunt at the Ministry. Although irritated at first, he was glad he was spared the ordeal of asking the woman for her niece's hand. She Flooed him and took the news very well giving him her blessing and wishing him luck. So here he was, the goblin driving the cart, Tapnok, snickered as he purposely jolted the car, causing his knees to knock the metal sides and a wince to grace his chiseled features.

"We are almost at Vault 847, Mr Malfoy" said Tapnok.

"About time," Draco muttered, rubbing his bruised knees. He had no doubt they will be purple for hours.

Prying each limb out of the tiny side car, he scrabbled for the platform next to his vault. Pressing the key hurriedly into the goblin's long fingered hand, he cursed the carts at Gringotts to the high heavens. After what seems like an age and several failed attempts at opening the vault (He could hear the goblin laughing at his impatience) he got the door open, grateful the goblin had the decency to wait at the door and not come in.

Draco walked past the many treasures his parents, grandparents; ancestors had collected over the years. Pieces of crystal and emerald jewellery hung on busts labelled for certain members of the family. One particularly exquisite piece had "Draco's wife" written in cursive hand writing on it. He smiled, imagining it around Anna's neck. The green would look lovely against her dark hair and match her eyes. A small leather box lay on the mahogany table. This one was labelled "The Malfoy Engagement Ring".

Each Malfoy woman was allowed to wear it for 10 years, before it was sent back to the vault to wait for the next generation. Although at that point, Draco would buy her one of her very own. Opening the box, he fingered the delicate white gold ring, with a cluster of emeralds surrounded diamonds. Pocketing the ring, he walked out of the vault and decided against taking another death ride on the super-squeezy Gringotts cart. He walked instead.

Anna waited outside Gringotts looking nothing short of exquisite. Her sun kissed skin was glowing. Her bosom was plump and tempting, and she was wearing immaculately cut green-silk robes that brought out the colour of her eyes.

"Right on time!" He winked, kissing her hand and linking her arm with his." You look stunning!"

"Yeah it's a miracle really, Aunt Phoebe showed up and insisted I change a million times before my date with you," Anna laughed.

"Did she?" Draco asked amused and Anna nodded rolling her eyes.

"Where are we going?" Anna asked, a few minutes later stopping in on the sidewalk. Draco glared at a wizard walking past who had paused to gawk at the stunning girl.

"The Glass Slipper." He said, feeling a little of his confidence return as her eyes widened with excitement.

"Oh, Draco! Isn't that a bit...I mean...you don't have to- its only me." She let go of his arm and studied him trying to read his thoughts via Occulmency, the slight frown told him he'd kept her out well enough.

"All the more reason to spoil you." He smiled as he cut her off crisply, holding out his elbow so that she could twine her little hands around it and permit him to lead her through the street once more. He swallowed a smug smile as he thought of how amazing this  
proposal would be at wizarding London's most exclusive bistro.

..ooOOoo..

Most of the posh establishments were crowded together at the far end of Diagon Alley, so it wasn't a long walk before they reached their destination. They were early, but Draco had planned for this.

"Would you like to have a drink before we sit down?" He asked, helping her off with her cloak and leading her into the plush, stately interior of the restaurant.

Anna tilted her head in answer. Draco was amused by the uncommonly understated and elegant gesture.

"Mr. Malfoy!" The Maitre d', a trim, graying wizard hurried forward. "And this must be Miss Darcy?" He said, looking rather impressed. He snapped his fingers and a pair of elves appeared to remove their cloaks, but Draco waived them away.

He nodded proudly, letting his hand rest on the small of Anna's back to hold her close while he spoke with the other man. "I know we're rather early, Bernard." He said easily. "I thought perhaps we sit on the terrace until our table is ready."

Of course, Draco knew that, if their table wasn't ready, Bernard would be conjuring a new one and evicting whatever couple had overstayed their welcome from the previous booking. He had arranged this plan the day before, requesting that the porch be reserved for his personal use. Nevertheless, the maitre d' played along with the pretence and, nodded his head solemnly. "Naturally, sir. Everything has been arranged as you requested. Shall I send out the bottle you sent over?"

" A bottle? Draco? What in the world-" Anna began but Draco gave her an amused smile behind the finger which rested on his lips.

"Sir?" Bernard asked and Draco nodded his head, then brushed past the man and up a small flight of steps to a secluded balcony. Anna was still holding his arm, trailing slightly behind him, so that he had to turn his head when they first stepped outside.

The look of rapture on her face made his stomach somersault and he was reassured that his choice to bring her here had been the right one. Although the restaurant was on a busy street which, in itself, was sandwiched in the heart of London, light blocking wards had been cast so that there was a clear and perfect view of the sky. It had only just turned dark, but the stars overhead were so bright and numerous that it looked a though someone had scattered diamonds on a black-velvet cloth.

"Oooh." Anna exhaled excitedly, rushing to the railing and craning her neck. She didn't spare a glance for the charming, rose-filled courtyard below. "Oh Draco! It's amazing."

"Surely you've seen it before?" He walked forward until he was standing beside her.

"No. Never." Anna answered plainly. Draco had to smile that, "I never ate anywhere so fancy before though Aunt Phoebe makes a great restaurant style steak and potatoes"

"Well, I'm pleased you like it." He whispered against her neck. Anna stood suddenly straighter, as if a chill had run along her spine. Draco initially smiled at this reaction, but the look faded when her shivering continued. "You're cold." He couldn't fathom why the  
Slipper, which had taken so much care to secure this view, wouldn't also have the foresight to cast a warming charm. Nevertheless, it did present certain opportunities.

"Shall we go inside?" He asked in what he hoped was a discouraging tone. When she didn't reply, he moved closer, spreading his own cloak so that it covered her shoulders too. "At least let me share my cloak."

In a heartbeat, Draco's body temperature went from freezing to boiling. Anna's back was pressed into his front and every place that their skin connected was like a point of fire. He swallowed and tried to think of something distracting to say, but all he could think about was how close she was. Oh the things they would do when they got home...Draco couldn't wait.

"Your planning something aren't you?" Anna said amused. "You look nervous? Your acting all 'Malfoyish' "

Draco was grateful when they were interrupted by the appearance of the waiter. He was followed by a pair of elves porting a heavy silver champagne stand. They placed it near the railing, conjured a pair of cushioned seats, and then left the wizard to deal with the wine.

With proper ceremony, he popped the cork, offered a glass to Draco to inspect, filled two flutes with the bubbly liquid, and then made a graceful exit when Draco nodded his approval.

Draco offered one of the glasses to his date. "Would you care for some champagne?"

"Yes, please." Anna answered eagerly, she sipped slowly at the drink.

Draco smiled knowingly. "I'll order something sweeter for dinner." He promised.

"No, it's lovely!" Anna protested. As though she felt the need to prove her sentiment, she took a long swallow that emptied half of the glass.

Draco felt he ought to tell her to go slower, but couldn't think of a tactful way to make the suggestion- she was trying so hard to appear refined for him!- he decided to let the matter pass. He drained his own flute, and then refilled the glasses.

"Your table is ready, Miss, Sir..." Bernard said, rushing forward almost immediately and starting to usher them back into the restaurant proper. He led them along a hushed passageway, up a flight of stairs to a table on a broad landing in front of a window that must  
have been just above where they were standing before. Through the sparkling glass, the view of the sky was almost as spectacular as it had been outside.

Draco brushed away the menus. "Tell Louis to make something special." He said brusquely, "And see that we aren't interrupted again."

Bernard nodded and scuttled away, leaving the two young people alone. An elf had carried the champagne inside, and Draco topped of their glasses, emptying the bottle.

Anna sipped thoughtfully. "I wish you were there when I woke up." She said at last, breaking the long silence that had settled between them.

" Things happen for a reason," Draco said. "I'll never be without you again if I have my way..."

She laughed. The captivating sound took some of the edge off his nervousness, "I'd like that a lot ." She said. "I know we've just reconnected but-"

"None sense." Draco said with surprising passion. "We belong together." He added softly.

He had meant to say that later when he was proposing. He made a note to go more slowly with the wine. Luckily, a glance to Anna showed that she either hadn't noticed, or hadn't minded the remark. She was staring out the window, looking at the stars again. The faint flicker of the candle on their table sparkled in her deep green eyes.

"Anna, these last few months have been really the best of my life and-" Draco began but was cut off abruptly by the sound of music below which caught her attention. "Oh! They're dancing!" She said, craning her neck to look over the railing.

"Yes." Draco said, "You know, you do owe me a dance since the Halloween Ball..."

She smiled and arched an eyebrow as if surprised by the offer.

"Well, may I have this dance?" Draco asked.

The grin on her face faded to a serious look as she studied him "Of course!" She said with surprising force. Grabbing his hand, she led him back down to the ground floor.

Draco hadn't gone so far as to plan the music. However, just as if he had, the music switched to a slow, sultry tune almost as soon as he and Anna reached the bottom of the stairs. They took a position like the other couples: hands clasped, bodies flush, and began to whirl around the room.

Draco was impressed, although this was the first time they danced together it felt natural, Anna was as light and skilful on her feet as any partner he'd ever had. Although his attention never drifted from his companion, he could sense the other dancers around them making room, or pausing to simply watch the graceful pair.

There was a smattering of polite applause when they were through, and the couples cleared the floor as the music shifted into a more up-tempo song.

"I believe the waiter has brought our hors d'oeuvres." Draco said, reluctant to leave.

Anna nodded and they returned to the table.

Their places had been set with a glass of white wine and a lovely little pillow of pastry stuffed with a mushroom and chicken filling. They were relatively quiet as they ate and drank. He figured he'd try again.

"Anna, love-" he began again but once more was cut off by Anna's observation of her wine.

"This reminds me of the wine we drank at Bill and Fleur's wedding, tastes French." Anna mused as she sampled a swallow and savoured it thoughtfully.

"Were you scared when the Death Eaters showed up?" Draco asked, tasting it himself.

"Of course." Anna nodded. "The Burrow was like a second home to me, to see it attacked was very frightening"

"I'll never allow you to be frightened again." Draco confirmed.

"Awe! Draco that's sweet!."

"It's true...suppose we were to go away on a vacation, where would you want to go?"

"More than almost anything..." Anna continued thoughtfully to drink her wine. Almost as soon as her glass was empty, an elf appeared to fill it up. Her cheeks were growing pinker, and her smile larger, but it didn't occur to Draco to complain. "I want to see the entire world!" She announced brightly.

"The entire world?" Draco said, smiling at her.

"Well, all of the nice parts." She corrected, smiling a little lopsided grin that Draco hadn't noticed before but was certain he would dream about that night. "Australia and Argentina and America and Antigua and..."

She faltered for a moment, blinking in confusion as if she'd lost her place but laughed when Draco quipped: "And those are just the A's!"

They continued discussing travel for a while. Then their plates and glasses were removed and replaced with bowls of soup and goblets of shiraz.

Anna took a bite of her soup, declared it delicious, and then concentrated on her wine. She must have noticed Draco's amused look because she giggled and announced, "Boy this knocks you on your ass."

It was on the tip of his tongue to propose to her, he reached in his pocket and could feel the box, but the next words out of her mouth stunned him so completely that he was physically incapable of speech. "You know, I know I'm not supposed to be able to have kids but I've seen one..."

Draco felt his heart thud almost to a stop. He wasn't quite certain how to respond. He was pleased that she had dreamed of being a mother but unless it were a vision-

"A boy, he's so handsome, just like his daddy." She whispered, and must have been on her knees on the chair because she seemed to be crawling across the table toward him. "You know, all the ladies are staring at you too..."

Draco felt obliged to mention that the ladies weren't actually staring at him. They were, in fact, glaring at Anna who, in her current position, was treating the male patronage of the restaurant to a generous view of her décolletage.

"Er...thank you, Anna." He said, moving his wine glass at the last possible moment before she would have knocked it over.

"They're jealous." She whispered in a voice loud enough to be heard throughout the restaurant. "They know that you are going to take me to bed."

Draco choked on his soup and, sputtering, was disturbed to find that his wine was the only liquid available to wash it down.

"You could, you know." She giggled. He didn't know how it had happened, but she was suddenly sitting in his lap. "I'm not very hungry...let's blow this joint." She slid her fingers down his shirt. "I'd rather be at our tower...alone with you."

"I...er..." Draco's chest felt tight. His trousers felt tight. He had no idea how he was going to get out of this situation. Feeling rather desperate, he pushed her back into her seat. With what he hoped was a subtle flick of his wand, he turned her wine into water.  
Unfortunately, his efforts were wasted, as Anna simply reached around him and took his glass.

"This tastes like grape juice." She said in a giggly tone.

"That's because it's made from grapes," Draco explained.

"I know that silly." Anna said. She tilted her head, smiling goofily at his lips. "You're silly."

"And you're drunk." Draco saw no further need to tiptoe around the truth. Their server arrived with their meals but he could see they would remain uneaten. He instructed the elf to take them back to the kitchen and wrap them to go.

"Don't look so frowny!" Anna said, pouting. He wished she looked less delectable that way. "You should smile."

"Why?" He whined.

"I love your smile." Her hands reached forward, plucking at the corners of his mouth and tugging them upwards. "It makes me feel..."

He held his breath, hoping for a breakthrough. "What?"

"Butterflies."

"Butterflies?" he asked stroking her cheek and forgetting to stop her when she took another sip of wine. She took a long drink, and then used maddening care to lap the dregs from the corners of her lips. Draco watched uncomfortably as her pink velvet tongue  
flicked over her skin.

"I know I can't give you a son." She said in a disgusted tone. "but I love you more than anything." She was crawling over the table again, staring at him intensely with her emerald green eyes.

"So I won't have an heir? There are worse things in life..." He countered slowly.

"Oh really?." She tilted her head thoughtfully, "What would that be?"

Draco squirmed. This was not how he imagined popping the question to Anna, but perhaps when they arrived home after a sobriety charm. "We should go, Anna" Draco said, standing up abruptly, very grateful for the loose lines of his robes.  
He hurried forward and took her arm, guiding her steadily down the stairs. "Do you have a portkey, sir?" Bernard was hovering anxiously near the doorway. Draco shook his head. They'd have to floo, which was a risk itself with Anna so lashed, or spend the night in his family's flat ( which was Abraxas Malfoy's from his bachelor days) in London.

Considering his options, Draco finally decided that the latter would be best. The dog would be let out by Aberforth and would hardly miss them, and he didn't want to take Anna out in this state.

"No." He said at last. "We're going to stay in the Malfoy family flat."

"Very well, Sir. Do you require transportation for the...er...young lady?"

"Please."

He wrapped Anna in her cloak as Bernard signalled the elves. A few moments later, a covered rickshaw appeared at the door.

"Oooh!" Anna said, clapping her hands in excitement. "It's like China. Are the elves Chinese?"

"No, Anna." Draco said patiently. He slipped Bernard a handful of galleons in payment of their meal and to hopefully secure their welcome should they choose to grace the restaurant again. Nodding to the older man, he helped load Anna into the contraption.

As soon as they were inside and he had told the address to the team of elves pulling the cart, he turned to Anna. Her arms were tucked around his elbow and her head had fallen heavily against his chest.

"Sleepy?" he asked hopefully.

"Not yet." Anna answered in a teasing tone that made his stomach flip flop.

It didn't take long before they stopped at the Leaky Cauldron. He alighted, and then handed Anna down, catching her as she almost fell. She smiled up at him, touching his face with her delicate fingers.

"Are we home?" She asked.

"No, we're heading toward the Malfoy family flat." He informed her. "In muggle London at the Ritz hotel...so you can sleep it off."

Her smile broadened. "Oh you liked my idea, huh?!" She giggled.

Draco lacked the patience to correct her. What he expected to be the perfect evening, dinner and the astronomy tower to propose had ultimately failed because of Anna's drunken state. He felt guilty, because he'd taken her somewhere fancy where she felt she needed to be refined, hence the over drinking. Instead, he focused on helping her inside the foyer, despite the strange looks from the Muggles and then to the lifts that took them up to his top floor loft.

No Malfoy had entered the flat in 40 years so it had an air of disuse. He was glad to see, at least, that the elves had kept things up. Anna nodded appreciatively as she looked around. "Very nice." She commented, flopping onto a white plush sofa. Reaching around her, Draco removed her cloak, and then knelt to take her shoes. "I'll bet you brought a lot of girls up here...while we weren't together" She babbled.

"Not me, although father said its rumored my grandfather had an affair with the Muggle Princess Margaret in this flat for years..."

Anna let out a low whistle as she took in the information,"No shit...really?" She said awestruck.

Draco laughed, glad to see her acting more like herself, he took Anna's arm and hefted her to her feet.

"Time for bed, my queen"

Anna was past the ability to walk on her own. She leaned heavily on Draco for support as they wove down the hallway to the bedrooms of the flat. Draco stopped at his parents' master suite, ushered Anna inside, and made her stop beside the bed.

He undressed her, trying not to get turned on by Anna in her drunken state.

At last she was stripped down to her bra and panties, and he summoned one of his shirts from the other room. "Lie down, love." He coaxed when she was finally dressed.

She was obedient at first, but abruptly sat up. "I don't feel so good." She moaned.

"Do you-?"

But he didn't have the sentence completed before she vomited onto the sheets.

Draco grimaced and looked away. Finding the bellpull, he summoned an elf to clean up the mess and change the bed, and then led Anna to the en suite in his adjoining room.

Steering her toward the sink, he assessed the damage. She'd been sick down the front of the shirt and had ruined her bra as well. There was nothing to do but remove the offending garments and replace them with something else. He carefully stripped away the  
damp clothes, cast a refreshing charm on her mouth and then wetted a cloth and dragged it across her skin.

In light of how badly the evening had gone, it seemed cruelly perfect that the part of her body she'd soiled happened to be the middle of her chest. It was pure torture trying not to notice the creamy swells that he was cleaning, or to ignore the rose-tipped nipples beading into pebbled knots beneath the touch of his hand.

He was hard again. Given that he had shucked his robes at the door of the flat, his condition was fairly obvious. He hoped that Anna was too drunk to notice, and not think him perverse for wanting her so bad when she clearly wasn't in the right frame of mind. She certainly wasn't making things any easier by the way she draped across his arms or laid her hand lightly against the fingers wielding the cloth.

"What did you mean when you said there a worse things in life by not being able to have a baby?" She asked quietly and very near his ear. "What could be worse than telling your parents the woman your in love with is defective."

"Your not defective...I'd rather live a life with no kids than a life without my Anna Darcy" He answered truthfully.

She was staring past him now, looking thoughtfully into the mirror. "Really?" She said.

"Yes." He replied.

Anna's brow furrowed and she looked up into his face, but he was looking down, and their noses bumped. His first reaction was to be a gentleman, but he had waited too long for this affirmation, to tell her no matter what he would always pick her and love her.  
Anna's hands had already shot around his neck and were dragging him against her lips.

'Not like this' Draco admonished himself as Anna pulled him flush against her skin. He could feel the heavy curves of her bosom pressing hot and soft into his shirt and her fingers skittering beneath the fabric.

"Anna your drunk, I don't want to take advantage." he panted, but didn't make any real attempt to stop. His fingers rooted into her hair, pulling the raven locks out of their pins. He was torn between the emotions of a man who wanted to make love to his girlfriend and the gentleman who loved her too much to ravish her in her drunken state.

"Are you going to make me your wife one day?" She whispered against his ear. Draco swallowed hard and he nodded his head under her intense gaze. He bit his lip to suppress a moan as she rolled her hips into his. "I'll make you happy...always" She said as if this was an achievement to extol. "I can give you this...whenever you want.."

"Oh yeah?"

A soft whimper was her only response. Draco knew what he had to do. He knew that this couldn't go any further, but he felt physically incapable to stop. His fingers were coursing over her body, refusing to obey his commands. She won't thank you for this! His mind was screaming. She's drunk! She wont think highly of you doing this! But his heart was countering, just as loudly, that they were in love so therefore there was no harm or foul in giving his woman what she desired most of all.

"I need you." Anna puffed into his ear. If possible, she pressed herself even closer. He felt as if he were inside her already, melded on some level that he couldn't explain.

He couldn't fight it. It might be wrong, but he had been wrong before. He'd be wrong again. It was a mistake that he wanted to make. Groaning aloud as the last of his restraint was broken, Draco walked her backwards into the other room- his newly cleaned up parents' suite.

Until they entered the hushed chamber, their caresses had been frantic and unrestrained. Now, however, he stilled her hands. He cupped her chin. Then, with aching tenderness, he brought his lips to hers; kissing her with a gentle passion that expressed, better than his words ever could, his wish that he had proposed. When they finally broke apart, he led her to the bed. Gathering her body in his arms, he draped her onto the mattress, kissing every inch of her skin as he arranged her limbs and finally stripped the knickers away.

His legs were shaking so badly that he could barely stand again when he dragged himself away, to dig through the pocket of his own rumpled clothes. He held the diamond in his hand, he would ask her and than after she accepted they would make love. His body felt like a spring that had been wound too tight. The slightest further provocation would break him completely. It physically hurt to look at Anna when he came back to bed and saw her sprawled beneath him, he hid the ring behind his back as he moved towards her.

He crawled carefully over her, lowering himself until his flat, rippled stomach was lying on her own. She felt familiarly good, like sinking into a warm, soft pillow and he was nearly sick with anticipation of taking her once more. Still, he wanted to propose before he entered her. She was drunk, but it was still possible for her to know what she was doing. He had to propose tonight.

"Anastasia Diana Darcy, being with you has been the greatest gift life has given me, there is no life without your love and devotion. There is no end to my love for you, even when we were apart your love sustained me..." He said gently forcing himself to hold his body a little apart as he flashed her the beautiful ring. "I plan to be by your side always, to make you smile, laugh and to hold you when you cry and be the one you wake up next to everyday. I guess what I'm trying to say is...Anna, will you make me the happiest man in the world and marry me?"

Draco groaned when she didn't answer straight away. He had to hear her say "Yes, Draco." He needed to know her answer so the night wasn't a complete failure. "Anna, dear?" but she still didn't speak.

It was than Draco's heart froze in his chest. She had fallen fast asleep. So much for his perfect proposal, he thought half amused as he got up with the ring, kissed her lips softly as she slept and tucked her in.


	150. The Not So Surprise Engagement Party

CHAPTER ONE HUNDRED AND FIFTY  
The Not So Surprise Engagement Party

The pub was noisy and crowded by the time Anna pushed through the front doors. She took a deep, cool breath while she shook the rain off her pink rain boots. The pegs near the front of the door were laden with hats and coats from the pub's current occupants, and as Anna threw on her apron and her eyes turned to the tables and booths filling the crowded room.

"Anastasia!" Aberforth called to her from behind the bar. Anna smiled to herself and made her way to it through the crowd.

"Abe!" She echoed, as she assisted Dumbledore's brother in summoning several drafted butterbeers and five shots of firewhiskey to the inhabitants. She smiled at him.

"Didn't know if I'd see you in here today after your hot date." He said gruffly sending a heavy glass full of bubbling green liquid to a bald man at the end of the bar.

"And not come to work? How could I!" She asked in mock horror, raising her eyebrows at him. He scoffed and made a disbelieving face.

"I thought you'd be spending the day with your ah-Mister Malfoy." He lowered his voice an octave and watched her smile grow.

"And miss this?" She laughed and pointed with her chin towards a back booth behind him where Ginny and Harry entered and settled. "I live for Saturday rushes!" She laughed.

"They've been in twice this week looking for you. Been keeping my eye on 'em for you." He told her conspiratorially. Anna looked ahead in time to see her best friend plant an enthusiastic kiss on a red-headed girl.

"Kissing? In your pub?!" Anna said in mock shock."Abe you've gone soft!"

"Not a close enough eye, I'd say." He grumbled. "I'm not soft, either Anastasia!"

"You do your best." She sighed. "Now for someone who wants me off with my Draco, you clearly needed my help to call me in didn't you?" She whispered conspiritorily, leaning across the bar.

"Brilliantly observation, I didn't need ya either-just figured you'd like to work..." He said.

Anna nodded and smiled at him. She straightened, pulled out her wand and summoned two steaming glasses of butterbeer at Harry and Ginny.

"Aww! Come on, Abe! You don't think I know that by now?" She teased, flicking a damp cloth at him. He scowled at her. It's true that Abe had called her in dozens of times when Hogshead was swamped.

"You’re a reliable barmaid." He told her, grumbling when she threw back her head and laughed before she turned to the back booth containing Harry and Ginny.

Thankfully the two had stopped kissing, so she could speak to them properly. For now. As she squeezed and sauntered past the other patrons in the over-stuffed bar and settled down at the table in front of Harry and Ginny.

She whistled,"Oh someone needs to get laid," she said cheerily.

Ginny scowled at her and Harry had the grace to look sheepish.

"Harry tells me you and Draco are pretty serious" Ginny said and Anna nodded curtly, watching her reaction.

"You’re okay with this?" Anna said gently, raising an eyebrow.

"Of course I am, Anna we are your friends, never feel ashamed to tell us these things," she said gently. "He’s with you isn't he? Some good is bound to rub off on him sooner or later" she reasoned.

"Which reminds me-how was dinner last night?" Harry asked."Congratulations, by the way!"

"Um thanks? It was really nice until I got so wasted I don't remember even going to bed," Anna winked as Harry and Ginny laughed heartily.

"How's NEWT training?" Anna asked her. She rolled her eyes and Harry smirked into his own butterbeer.

"It's horrid! Like OWLs all over again but ten times worse. You can't even believe. I've got about three feet of essays every day, not to mention about a hundred pages of reading. I should have just done what you two did and skipped straight to training." She   
grumbled. Harry rubbed her back consolingly.

"Well, it's not like you want to be an Auror anyways." Anna said. "Have you heard any more from Gwenog?"

The three talked for a few more moments about Ginny's possible Quidditch career before Aberforth yelled for Anna to get back to work.

"Darcy lets go!" He barked and with a final farewell, she bounded up to take care of what seemed to be endless amount of orders.

Meanwhile Draco awoke to a headache the pounding at him and Anna's front door didn't help either.

He got out of bed and slowly made his way to the door, remembering to throw on a shirt before answering. He opened it to find Phoebe Darcy smiling up at him.

"Uh, Aunt Phoebe, come in," he said, blinking slowly, making sure he was awake.

"Good morning to you, too, Draco," the woman said, walking into him and Anna's home as brisk as usual.

"Let me just go change and I'll be right back," he said.

"No, it's ok. Your jammies do not offend me," she smiled.

He looked down at the plain shirt and sweats he had on. He shrugged because his head still hurt and he didn't feel like arguing. "Please, make yourself comfortable. Let me grab you some tea."

"I'm fine, Draco, so sit yourself down here next to me and let me talk to you," she ordered, grabbing his arm and yanking him to sit next to her. She turned to face him and stared at him for several seconds. "Yes, yes. I know, dear, it hurts."

He sighed and looked away from her wise eyes. "Yes, my head is throbbing."

"Hmm, did you ask her?" she mumbled, reaching into her purse and bringing out a small bottle of powder.

He eyed the bottle warily and looked back at her as she unscrewed the cap and dipped her finger into contents. He stayed still as she stroked her finger across his forehead and then smiled at him.

He was amazed to find the throbbing pain in his head disappearing. "Some Gypsy pain reliever?" he asked.

"Yes," she said. "You are lucky you know me."

Draco laughed softly and nodded. "I am very lucky."

Phoebe hesitated for a moment and then sighed. "Draco, please, tell me. Did you ask Anna last night?"

"I wanted to," he told her, placing his hand on top of hers to quell her worry.

"But you didn't… I have been reading you and it is not pretty," she admitted, patting his hand.

He gave her a sheepish smile. "Did Anna tell you that she got wasted and passed out before we got through dinner last night?"

"Ah, so that is why you did not?" she said, nodding slowly. "I wondered why the both of you had no newly engaged sensations. But, I also caught strong happiness. You going to ask her tonight?"

"Yes, after she gets home from work," he said, not about to tell the woman that he almost ravished her niece after asking her in his parents hotel room only to realize she'd fallen asleep.

"You must not be nervous," she said as she shook her head.

"I think, Phoebe, that Anna is beating herself up again in her not being able to have a baby" he said, not quite believing he was admitting his worst fears aloud. "She obviously doesn't think she's good enough for me or something stupid like that and frankly, I wanted to propose last night to show her how committed I am to her and us...I just wish she'd truly believe me.."

"Your days with the Death Eaters, they eat at you, don't they?" Phoebe asked.

Draco wasn't expecting that question. He stiffened and turned away from the woman. She laid a smooth hand on his cheek and turned him back to face her.

"You don't have to feel shame with me, I was wrong about you," she said quietly, her eyes warm with the empathy and understanding he had not always received for her. "You feel regret for those days."

He nodded and closed his eyes, leaning his head back against the couch.

"Even though you supported your father and his ways, you feel that by the end of it, you didn't want to be a part of it anymore. You were scared, ashamed, and just ready to get away from it all," she said softly. "Anna saved you, you needed her...and she needed you...and I did not understand it, a foolish woman's mistake..."

At his silence, Phoebe wrapped her arms around him and brought him to her in the most motherly embrace she could muster. "I do not think you are a bad man... You have proved yourself to be a very good man. You changed into a better person and the regret you feel is the markings of a man who is ready to be someone he couldn't be as a child."

Draco sighed and nodded against her. "I regret so many things. It's just my luck that my conscience decided to show up now. Back then… I never even cared, not until I realized how much danger Anna, my family and I were in."

"These nightmares you have, describe them," she said.

"How did you know about those?"

"Anna may be a Seer but my sisters and I were all trained by our Grandmother in gypsy magic...therefore I know more than I appear," she replied with a small laugh. "To think they call me ditzy Phoebe of Glenn!"

He sighed again. "They're just awful memories. When I have them, it feels like I'm back there again and they just feel so real. I can smell the smoke from the fire, smell the burning flesh… I can hear the womans' and childrens' screams so vividly. I can feel… I can feel   
how terrified I was of them killing Anna."

"You were just a boy," Phoebe said tenderly. "Just a young boy who shouldn't have witnessed those things."

"Well, it happened and I can't do anything about it now," he told her.

"If you face your past, then the nightmares will go away. Repressing it, avoiding it will only bring you more pain. I tell Anna that over and over and she does not listen to me."

"How do I face it? I don't want the nightmares and I know Anna worries about me," he admitted.

"You face it by taking away some of the guilt," Phoebe told him, stroking his fine-silk hair away from his face, her light as a feather touch cool to her touch. He had never been close with any of his Aunts, but Phoebe fit the role perfectly.

"How do I take away the guilt?"

"How many people did you harm during the war?" she asked.

"Four many five...I didn't do much during the war, I was incapacitated most of the time," he replied. "But before the war, I was ruthless."

"Ruthless? You were a wayward, evil young man?" she asked with a laugh.

"I hated a lot of people. In fact, I still hate them," he said. "I don't think I can ever stop hating them."

"Why?"

"I don't know," he shrugged. "I'm just so used to hating them… and there are three in particular that I can't stand above all. They are so… righteous and goody-goody and annoyingly saint-like."

Phoebe chuckled under her breath. "Harry, Ron and Hermione, huh? Well Draco, hate is an emotion that leads to self-destruction. When you hate others you'll come to hate yourself."

"Those three were not the reason I hate myself. There were plenty of other reasons for that," he said.

"Narcissa, said that you owe Harry Potter a life debt."

Draco groaned. "I'd rather forget."

"It must be awful to owe someone you hate your life," she said. "But he is a good person, no? As much as you hate him, he is still flesh and blood and human… it matters not that he is born with half-muggleborn blood."

"I don't hate him because of his blood," he sighed. "I hate him because… because, I just hate him. He's so disgustingly perfect, he dated Anna when I thought I'd lost her forever, and yes, I hate the fact that I owe him my life."

"You can face your past by thanking him," Phoebe said. "Thank him for saving your life and then the guilt can start to recede."

"Thank him?" Draco asked with a hint of disgust.

Their conversation was interrupted, however, when a knock at the door sounded.

Draco got up to answer the door, expecting Blaise to be there to check on him after not popping into the office on Saturday.

Luna greeted him with a warm smile when he opened the door. He had to suppress a groan.

"Good morning, Draco," she said quietly. "I just came to congratulate you and Anna on your engagement."

Draco leaned against the door, knowing his manners were quite rude in not inviting her in… but Phoebe was inside! How would he explain everything?

"Let her in!" Phoebe called from the living room. She must have read the girl's emotions.

Draco opened the door wider and gestured for Luna to come in. She hesitated a moment, giving him a curious look and stepped inside. She noticed Anna's Aunt sitting on the couch, legs crossed, smirking slightly.

"Luna, you remember Anna's Aunt Phoebe. Phoebe, Luna Lovegood," he said, wishing this was already over.

"Of course, hi Phoebe" Luna said politely, accepting Aunt Phoebe's embrace.

"Hello Luna," Phoebe replied, sneaking a glance at Draco and barely concealing a smile. "You are here to see Anna and congratulate her?"

Luna nodded slowly.

"Well it seems we are the only ones who know Anna's engaged," Phoebe said. "The poor dear has no idea."

Draco sank into a chair, rubbing his face. This was beyond awful. God was finally giving him his comeuppance for his actions as a youth.

"Are you going to ask her tonight Draco?" Luna asked, taking a seat on the couch.

"He better," Phoebe said with a small chuckle. "Otherwise she'll find out from one of us."

Draco felt a strange feeling inside his chest, knowing that Anna could find out from one of her friends no doubt even his mother might pop in at her at work. He didn't know when Anna's family and friends had made such an impact on him. "I'm asking her right after work tonight...last night was an epic fail."

Luna nodded in understanding. "Well, good luck tonight, Draco…"

"Do you two plan on selling this cottage?" Phoebe asked, not looking up from her purse.

"Um, I don't believe you should, it seems so homey" Luna said, looking to Draco for clarification.

Draco shot Phoebe an exasperated glance. "We are going to keep this place and use my manor in the south of France as a holiday home."

"Oh! That's so lovely really!" Luna said vaguely.

He nodded, "Yes, Anna and I like it here."

"I do too," Luna told Phoebe. "I don't think I could ever imagine Anna living somewhere else."

He sighed and knew that things couldn't possibly get any worse.

But they could.

Another knock at the door sounded and Phoebe let out a laugh, shaking her head in mirth.

Draco stood up and walked to the door, wondering what the deal was with all these Saturday morning visitors. His breath left his body when he found Anna standing on the other side, fumbling for her keys in her jeans and blue blouse. Blue… it reminded him of the previous night, how soft she was in his arms… how good she smelled, how light her voice became when he kissed her and although he'd made love to her often his desire for her never seemed to be sated.  
She looked at him and took a breath. "Hi, Handsome...I've only got a half hour lunch the bar is swamped, Sam called out sick so it's just me and Abe and-"

"Love-" he said, finding his voice.

"Listen I came home to say I'm really sorry I got stupid drunk last night at dinner, honestly I feel like there was something you wanted to tell me and I totally passed on you and please, let me make it up to you...I'll make us a nice dinner and borrow one of Hermione's muggle movies and I promise no drinking, I'm all yours sober.."

Draco had never seen her so flustered, so nervous. Her eyes kept darting around, looking anywhere but at him.

"You just had to get yourself plastered, huh, dear?" Phoebe's voice came again from the living room. She seemed to be enjoying herself.

Anna's eyes widened as she looked at Draco. "What is my Aunt doing here?"

Draco smiled softly. "Yes. She's made it her duty to pop in and check on us."

She laughed quietly, making Draco's heart beat wildly against his chest. "That sounds like Aunt Phoebe...well I'll whip up some grilled cheese sandwiches," she said pulling her wand from her robes.

He hesitated a moment, remembering their other visitor. "Um, actually. I should warn you. Luna is also here."

Anna hid her stunned expression quite well. "My best friend and my Aunt are alone in that room? Have you lost your mind?" she whispered with a smile.

"Better yet, they could make each other disappear," Draco muttered under his breath.

Anna shook her head at him and laughed, smacking his arm softly. "Let's go make sure they're both in one piece."

Draco followed after her, wondering to himself why he didn't just propose to her right than and there. It was pure torture to be around her, laughing, talking, touching… all the while knowing that he still hadn't asked her.

"Hello Luna!" Anna grinned and Luna stood up and embraced her. Draco watched carefully to make sure Luna didn't slip up, thankfully she didn't.

"Well, suppose I'll make us some grilled cheese before heading back to work," Anna said happily as she disappeared into the kitchen, Draco close behind her.

Draco's strong arms wrapped around her waist from behind as she stood brandishing her wand in the air whipping up the sandwiches. Anna leaned her head against Draco's chest and gave a tired sigh. "I'm absolutely beat...Sam needs to get over this muggle virus she's got."

"You've haven't had a proper day off all week. I got tired just watching you," he murmured in her ear.

"Oh, poor baby," she pouted playfully. "Would you like a massage to relieve all that fatigue?"

He laughed against her neck. "A massage sounds nice… but that would lead to me shagging your brains out and you're too tired for that."

"How selfless you are, love," she chuckled. "But, you're right; we have guests here now. It is no time to start shagging."

"Oh, that's right...," Draco remembered. "Mmmm those smell good."

Anna laughed. "Yeah I made extras, while Aunt Phoebe is a wonderful cook she's usually so busy at the ministry to eat I figured..."

"You're a good niece," he said warmly. "And friend...and girlfriend..."

Anna cupped his cheek in her hand as she turned to face him. "Yes, but what are you worried about? I sensed something on your mind last night and I feel like your hiding something from me-"

"It's nothing bad, I just got a surprise for you this evening that's all," Draco laughed. "It should make for an interesting evening."

The sound of multiple Floos at once interrupted what was going to be a smoldering kiss. Dejected, they both went into living room, sandwiches in hand to see not only Aunt Phoebe and Luna; but Harry, Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Draco's parents, Rolf, Aunt Rosalie and Uncle Amos. Roger's parents stood smiling with tears in her eyes, Aberforth, Sam (with lots of food hovering beside her in mid air) Blaise and Daphne, Astoria and Dominic too.

Anna was about to ask Draco what this was about but he, Anna's Aunt and Luna paled when Narcissa Malfoy whipped out her wand and wrote in the air in elegant script:

_"Congratulations on your Engagement Anastasia and Draco!"_

The cheers and tears of joy came from the crowd while Anna stood there wide eyed like she was in a dream, people were hugging her one after another but she couldn't speak.

"Stop!" Anna looked for the source of whoever shouted and found her aunt scowling at Narcissa Malfoy. "He didn't do it last night..." She said.

There was a silent "ooooh" of disappointments, but it all made sense to sense to Anna now.

Tears filled her eyes as she turned to find Draco down on one knee, she allowed him to take her hand and hold it tight. Suddenly it was like they were the only ones left in the room as he pulled open the box which held the white gold ring, with a cluster of emeralds surrounded diamonds.

"Oh Draco," she whispered gazing at the ring.

Draco laughed nervously,"Anastasia Diana Darcy, being with you has been the greatest gift life has given me, there is no life without your love and devotion. There is no end to my love for you, even when we were apart your love sustained me. I will be by your side always, to make you smile, laugh and to hold you when you cry and be the one you wake up next to everyday. I guess what I'm trying to say is...Anna, will you make me the happiest man in the world and marry me?"

"YES!" Anna shrieked, tears of joy her streaming down her face as she launched herself into Draco's arms and gave him the most passionate kiss she could muster she could hear the cheers and applause in the background but it didn't matter, all that mattered was her and Draco.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Awww he proposed and she said yes! Stay tuned there's only ten more chapters left, I began this story in 2012 and completed it in 2014 originally before it was taken off Fanfiction.net for being too racy for their site (jerks). Anyway, I've been actively working on the sequel 'What It Means To Be Malfoy' and will begin posting that once I've finished uploading this full story cause the sequel won't make sense if you don't real all of this. I digress though, cause even though I finished this story three years ago, you're still on THIS story. Anyway, expect Anna to have more visions of her future son that give her hope for the future!   
> With Love, Starry**


	151. Some Kind of Beautiful Dream

CHAPTER ONE HUNDRED AND FIFTY-ONE  
Some Kind of Beautiful Dream

Draco stood on the porch, leaning against the railing as he watched wizards and witches apparate just beyond Hogsmeade and pass along their street towards the town. The smile, since Anna accepted his proposal, had not left his face but the arrival of more family and friends were overwhelming and need to escape for some air became a necessity.

It had been several minutes since he had left Anna in the living room surrounding by hoards of her friends ogling over her ring, coming out to the porch and watching the sun move in the sky ever so slowly. He had heard her chatting excitedly around in the kitchen and the living room, which led out to the porch. He felt a hint of remorse for proposing to her in front of everyone and not having a more low key celebration. She had made sure he was comfortable since the move and he had given her a horribly unromantic proposal.

He heard the front door behind him open and glanced sideways as Anna leaned against the porch next to him, looking down at the street.

Her hair blew in the wind, fluttering the dark waves away from her face. She had a bright smile on her face as she watched the street, her elbow touching his on the railing.  
He couldn't help but reach his hand out and entwine his fingers with hers. She looked over at him briefly and her smile grew even wider when he brought her hand up to his lips.

"Funny how this day turned out," she said quietly.

"Oh yeah?" he asked.

"Yes, I come home for a quick lunch break and I get a room full of everyone I love and a proposal from the love of my life" she said with a small laugh.

"I was going to surprise you, make you a nice dinner...ask you and ravish you senseless until you passed out," he replied.

Her laugh was infectious. "Oh, God. How romantic!"

He saw her seductive smile and felt his groin tighten. She was his little sex kitten. "You'd love it..." He told her cockily.

"Well, it's only fair if you refresh my memory after everyone leaves," she said after she thought for a moment.

"Ok, then, let's clear them out now so I can," he said shamelessly.

"Is it sad that I knew without a doubt that you were going to say that?" she said.

"Quite sad," he laughed. He wrapped an arm around her shoulders. "Anna, I want to apolo…"

She quieted him by pressing her lips to his and kissing him tenderly. She pulled back and ran her finger down his nose. "I know, Draco. Come on; let's go entertain our guests so we can celebrate properly." Draco watched Anna wink at him over her shoulder and  
sashay back into the party. The way she moved made him want to take her right than and there but now was not the time but God was it hard.

The rest of the party went by in whirlwind, after much more congratulating, hugs, cooing over her ring, and idle conversation, the family and friends finally left, leaving Draco and Anna exhausted.

They snuggled into bed a few hours later and as Anna felt her eyelids droop, she heard Draco's voice next to her. "Were you surprised?"

Anna chuckled and turned her head away from him. "Very much so," she said, yawning.

"I'm sorry it wasn't lower key, and you had to find out that way," Draco said softly running his fingers through her long tresses.

"It was perfect" she replied.

"Really?"

"Draco Malfoy the fact that you asked me to be your wife after everything we've been though and everything I told you about myself is a blessing. That you love me so unconditionally more than I could have ever dreamed," Anna said.

Draco smiled against her hair. "Nothing you confess could make me love you less, there's no other woman in the world for me."

Anna smiled, "same here love, there's no other man for me but you" she whispered and turned to kiss him softly. She cuddled closer into his arms and he kissed her hair before soon following her into a deep slumber.

_Anna's Vision_

_Scorpius was never sure why his Mother said not to wonder, it wasn’t like he could get lost as he could see the large futuristic looking space-needle looming behind Gringott’s bank, his Father’s building, and felt such a rush of pride and excitement. Visiting his Father at work on Fridays was always one of Scorpius’ favorite things to do. He and his Mother would come to Diagon Alley, visit Florean Fortescues’ Ice Cream Shoppe for a sundae and then visit Father for his last hour at work. After which, they’d go to dinner and walk around Quaid’s Quidditch Quiche and look at racing brooms. So wrapped up in his thoughts he hadn’t noticed the rather burly boy which ran up behind him and shoved him hard to the ground._

_He fell forward with such force, he could feel his knees and chin scape against the cobblestones and laughter ringing through the air. He could see the blood dripping down his chin and he knew his knees were bleeding too, tears of embarrassment and pain stung in his eyes. He looked up and saw his attacker, the rather burly boy had curly light brown hair and dark eyes which regarded him with great distain he also watched as many witches and wizards rushed by pretending not to notice the blond boy on the ground…_

_“You’re a Malfoy aren’t you?” the boy said with venom._

_“W-What’s it to you?” Scorpius answered trying to respond with as much defiance as he could muster, he was also trying to get up but the boy shoved him back on the ground._

_“Stay on the ground where you belong filth,” he said kicking him sharply in the stomach._

_“Filth?” Scorpius repeated as he nursed his now throbbing stomach, he felt like he wanted to curl into a ball and cry or throw up…why didn’t he listen to his Mother and stay close to her?_

_“Your Father killed my Uncle,” the burly boy said spitting on him. “And your Grandad killed mine, Malfoy, and no matter how much money or accounts your Daddy dearest manages he’ll always be a murderer, like your Grandad and you will be too!”_

_“I’m not going to kill anybody, and neither did my-” Scorpius began but the burly boy kicked him again and his pain doubled._

_“Your Dad?” the burly boy sneered. “He is so! Did you know he Imperiused one of the most powerful witches in the Order, not to mention Harry Potter’s best friend into marrying him so he can make society think he’s changed?!”_

_End of Anna's vision_

Anna was in a cold sweat, that was the second time she'd dreamed about a boy, the spitting image of Draco with her distinct eyes. Scorpius Malfoy, what a beautiful name, what a beautiful dream that had she not known she could not get pregnant she would have taken as a vision. It seemed so vivid though, much like her visions but it couldn't be.

"Leave him alone!" Anna cried eyes still closed, afraid that if she'd open them she'd never remember him, longing to touch the face of the son in her dreams she would never have, beside her Draco stirred.

"Anna!" Draco said groggily waking up to hearing his fiancée crying. Flicking the lights on and pulling Anna close to him, "Anna! Anna! Come on Anna, you've got to wake up." Tears leaked out from Anna's eyes as she was still crying and Draco just couldn't wake her up.

"Come on Anna! Love, wake up! Love, wake up!"

Anna's eyes finally snapped open, "Draco!" She cried, sobbing into his chest and Draco just tried to soothe her, he had no idea what was wrong with her and what had happened but he knew she'd tell him as soon as she could find the words.

"What did you see love?" Draco asked as Anna continued to cry into his shoulder five minutes later.

"It was horrible," Anna muffled into his wet chest from her tears.

"Come on, I need to know what's wrong. You'll feel better once you tell me."

Anna sat up and nodded as Draco wiped her tears away from her porcelain face. "It was horrible."

"Your vision?"

"I don't know if it was a vision or a dream," Anna sniffled. "He was so cruel to him..."

"Who? Tell me what you saw Anna."

"Okay," Anna said cuddling up closer to Draco so she could lay back into his arms. "It was a boy in Diagon Alley and he being pushed by this horrible bullying..."

"I’m sure it’s just stress and worrying about us having children, but love it doesn’t matter to me as long as I have you and-!"

"No."

"What?"

Anna sat up and looked at Draco with a full smile and of course he was happy to see her smiling but he was confused at the reason. "Oh Draco, he was the most handsome boy I've ever seen."

"Okay?"

"He looked just like you," Draco felt butterflies swarming in his stomach as Anna was describing this boy. "He had your face, He had your mannerisms, your platinum blond hair, but he had my eyes! He was gorgeous."

"What?" Draco blinked.

"Huh?" Anna asked hurt, "You don't think he sounds beautiful?"

"Of course, but who is this boy?"

Anna bit her bottom lip, "I think he was ours."

Anna saw a smile creep upon Draco's face, "We have a son? Wow, that's incredible Anna!"

"I know."

"He must have been a total stud if he had my looks and your amazing eyes."

Anna rolled her eyes, "You're so arrogant…"

"But?"

"But I love you."

Anna laid back on Draco's chest, "It's really weird."

"What?"

"You saw our son…"

"Well, I'm not sure," Anna said honestly. "It was a lot like a vision but it can't be, I can't have kids remember?"

"Aww come on Anna, you said he looked just like me and he had your eyes. How much of a coincidence is that?"

"It was so horrible though."

"Why?"

"Because he got beat up for being a Malfoy. she said sadly. “He wondered off alone without me and came across some oaf of a man-child and our baby was alone!"

"Did you happen to get his name?"

"Scorpius."

"Scorpius Malfoy" Draco repeated silkily.

"This boy pushed him you say, were you there?"

"No, like I said, I think he’d wandered off, it was from his perspective"

"And you saw him bullying our son?"

Anna nodded, "Yes, he was crying, I wanted to burst in there and hold him the boy said awful things to him and bloodied him up real good"

"What happen to him?"

"I don't know, I woke up."

Draco pulled Anna close to him, "I'm sorry love. I promise you that if we ever have a son I will protect him and you, no matter what."

"I know you would"

"We need to get back to sleep though love," Draco said looking at his watch on his bedside table.

"Okay," Anna said as she cuddled up to Draco's warm body and drifted off into a peaceful slumber.

A/N: your first glimpse of Scorpius, what did you think? Next chapter Anna starts planning her wedding! With Love, Starry**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Another glimpse of Scorpius, what did you think? Next chapter Anna starts planning her wedding! With Love, Starry**


	152. Wedding Planning

CHAPTER ONE HUNDRED AND FIFTY-TWO  
Wedding Planning

Three O'Clock in the afternoon found Anna pouring over Bridal Witch Magazine. After Daphne implored the help of Blaise to create a fake emergency at work so Draco could leave; she, Ginny, Luna and Hermione flooed over to Anna's place, promptly dragged her out of bed, barely allowed her time to shower before showing her magazine after magazine of bridal gowns.  
Ever since Draco's announcement on his planned engagement to Anna, Daphne had thrown herself into planning, even though the fateful not so surprise engagement party was just the night before, she took it upon herself to begin immediately. Anna grew rather fond of the Slytherin girl's company though brief in the recent months and even decided to give her a place in her bridal party, much to Daphne's delight.

"Oh! This is it! This is the one!" Anna screamed and began dancing around she Draco's living room.

"Where!" Hermione yelled as she bolted from the armchair to see the gown Anna had finally settled on.

"Here!" Anna said as Hermione, Luna, Ginny and Daphne gathered around Anna to see the gown.

The gown was a jewel encrusted corset bodice with metallic accents, asymmetrical horsehair grand tiered ballgown skirt and chapel train. It was pure white and metallic .

"Wow!" Daphne gasped.

"That is you Anna!" Hermione agreed.

"It's wonderful!" Ginny the fashion queen approved.

"What magazine is this from?" Luna asked serenely.

"Bridal Witch." Anna replied.

"Awesome!" Ginny gasped, "I heard they just opened a store in Hogsmede! We can reserve your dress then and store it at my house so Draco won't see it."

"Why not my house?" Daphne asked outraged.

"Because Blaise is Malfoy-I mean Draco's best friend and Merlin knows Blaise can't keep a secret."

"Gin has a point," Hermione spoke up.

"Yeah," Luna nodded. "I'm so excited to be your Matron-of-Honor Anna!"

"When did this happen?" Hermione looked from Anna to Luna scandalized.

"Fifth Year," Anna said softly her eyes watering at the sentimental memory.

_Anna's Flashback_

_BY ORDER OF THE MINISTRY OF MAGIC  
Dolores Jane Umbridge (High Inquisitor) has replaced  
Albus Dumbledore as Head of Hogwarts School of  
Witchcraft and Wizardry._

_The above is in accordance with Educational Decree Number Twenty-eight._

_Signed: Cornelius Oswald Fudge, Minister for Magic_

_The notices had gone up all around the school overnight, but they did not explain how every single person within the castle seemed to know that Dumbledore had overcome two Aurors, the High Inquisitor, the Minister for Magic and his Junior Assistant to escape. No matter where Anna went within the castle, the sole topic of conversation was Dumbledore's flight, and though some of the details may have gone awry in the retelling (Anna overheard one second-year girl assuring another that Fudge was now lying in St. Mungo's with a pumpkin for a head) it was surprising how accurate the rest of their information was. Everybody knew, for instance, that Anna, Harry and Marietta were the only students to have witnessed the scene in Dumbledore's office and, as Marietta was now in the hospital wing, Anna and Harry found themselves besieged with requests to give a first-hand account._

_'They can't keep him away forever,' said Luna, after meeting up by the lake to hear Anna's story. 'They couldn't keep him away in your second year...my first and they won't be able to this time.'_

_"well while I was dung bombing Filch's office" Anna dropped her voice conspiratorially, so that Luna had to lean closer to her to hear "- Umbridge tried to get back into his office last night I guess after they'd searched the castle and grounds for him. Couldn't get past the gargoyle. The Head's office has sealed itself against her." Anna smirked. "Apparently, she had a right little tantrum."_

_"Really?" Luna said in her dreamlike manner. "I would of never thought she'd go that far"_

_'Oh I would, I expect she really fancied herself sitting up there in the Head's office,' said Anna viciously, as they gathered their things and walked up through the courtyard. 'Lording it over all the other teachers, the stupid puffed-up, power-crazy old-'_

_'Now, do you really want to finish that sentence, Anna?'_

_Draco Malfoy had slid out from behind a tree, closely followed by Crabbe and Goyle. His pale, pointed face was alight with malice._

_'Afraid I'm going to have to dock a few points from Ravenclaw,' he drawled._

_'Your funny Malfoy, its only teachers who can dock points from houses,' said Luna at once._

_'Yeah, don't you have someone else to agitate?' snarled Anna._

_'I know prefects can't dock points, Loony Lovegood,' sneered Maltby. Crabbe and Goyle sniggered. 'But members of the Inquisitorial Squad-'_

_'The what?' said Anna snorted._

_'The Inquisitorial Squad, Anna,' said Malfoy, pointing towards a tiny silver 'I' on his robes just beneath his prefect's badge. 'A select group of students who are supportive of the Ministry of Magic, hand-picked by Professor Umbridge. Anyway, members of the Inquisitorial Squad do have the power to dock points ... so, Anna, I'll have five from you for being rude about our new Headmistress. Lovegood, five for contradicting me. Five because I don't like your stupid necklace-'_

_'Oh fuck off Malfoy!' Anna bellowed furious._

_'Tut tut Anna, your language is inappropriate so I'll have another five for that. Oh yeah, I forgot, you're friends with Potter, Weasel King and Mudblood Granger so ten off for that.'_

_Anna pulled out her wand, but Luna pushed it away, whispering, 'Anna no!'_

_'Wise move, Lovegood,' breathed Malfoy. 'New Head, new times ... be good now, Anna ...Loony ...'_

_Laughing heartily, he strode away with Crabbe and Goyle._

_'He was just trying to get a rise out of you Anna,' said Luna, looking serene. 'He can't be allowed to dock points ... that would be ridiculous ... it would completely undermine the prefect system.'_

_But Anna had turned automatically towards the giant hour-glasses set in niches along the wall behind them, which recorded the house-points. Gryffindor and Ravenclaw had been neck and neck in the lead that morning. Even as they watched, stones flew upwards, reducing the amounts in the lower bulbs. In fact, the only glass that seemed unchanged was the emerald-filled one of Slytherin._

_'UGH That Mugglefucker!' Anna shrieked rounding on Luna. 'Why couldn't you just let me hex him?!'_

_'I'm sorry Anna,' Luna said sadly, patting her friend on the shoulder. "Because your my best friend and Malfoy is so not worth it"_

_'I guess,' Anna said sourly as she and Luna headed back towards the Ravenclaw tower._

_'Plus he wouldn't of fought back because-' Luna began but Anna cut her off sharply._

_'Because what? He's a low life, pansy ass, Mama's-'_

_'He's sweet on you!' Luna stated matter of factly._

_'Sweet on me?!' Anna shrieked causing several passing third year Hufflepuffs to jump. 'Luna you've really lost it!'_

_'I haven't, he's sweet on you, he always calls you by your first name' Luna said. 'I think he wants to be with you deep down'_

_'Alright tell you what, if I end up with Malfoy you can be the maid of honor!' Anna said rolling her eyes._

_End Anna's Flashback_

" Luna you sly cat!" Ginny laughed at the end of the story.

"She WAS right though," Daphne agreed sincerely. "Draco definitely always had a thing for Anna...of course he did have a reputation to keep."

Hermione frowned and struggled at the memory but smiled when her eyes found Anna and her enthusiasm.

"So have you picked out our dresses yet?" Luna asked.

"Oh yeah, didn't I tell you guys?"

"No! You didn't!" Hermione said throwing a pillow at her best friend.

"What does it look like!" Ginny the fashion queen squealed.

"Hang on," Anna said trying to find the magazine that she'd found it in. "Here's the magazine."

"David's Bridal?" Daphne asked, "I've never heard of them."

"I wouldn't expect you to," Hermione said watching Anna flip through the pages. "It's a Muggle shop by my parents house."

"Oh."

"Yes, Hermione brought it from her parents' dentist office! Here it is," Anna said holding the magazine's out to her friends.

"Great! It's not ugly!" Daphne squealed.

"Hey! I've got great taste!" Anna defended.

"Of course you do," Luna agreed. "My goodness Anna, it's great!"

"It's teal!" Ginny smiled.

"Well all of you are paler than I am and you all look good in teal, so I thought why not?"

All the girls nodded, and gazed at the gorgeous gowns that they'd be wearing. The gown was a roman looking one, very slender and on the back was a row of ten white rosettes with a little flowing train coming from underneath the rosettes to the bottom of the dress, which was at the feet.

"So when do we go get our gowns?" Daphne asked excited to be able to wear such a beautiful dress.

"How about tomorrow after I get off work?" Anna asked.

"When is the group dinner?" Luna questioned randomly.

"Huh?" Anna asked stupidly.

"Duh Anna!" Ginny said rolling her eyes, "Tomorrow night Ron is doing a group dinner to celebrate he and Hermione's anniversary."

"Uh…"

"Oh no!" Hermione gasped, "I thought I told you! Don't tell me I forgot!"

"You did..." Anna said biting her lip, uncomfortably.

"Oh just say it! He wasn't exactly happy about having to extend the invite to Malfoy was-" Luna began earning a nudge and glare from Hermione and Ginny.

"Don't be ridiculous Luna, Ron can be civil for a few hours!" Hermione said taking Anna's hands in hers. " Plus, I think tomorrow nights the night!" She squealed.

"You saw it?!" Anna shrieked scandalized.

Hermione blushed, "in his sock drawer"

Anna was about to reply when the fireplace glowed green from the next room, and Draco's voice could be heard.

"Daphne!" He boomed.

Daphne politely excused herself to speak to her boss while Hermione and Ginny paled considerably.

"We should go," Ginny said solemnly. "No offense, but I don't think your fiancé will think to kindly of us being here when he gets home."

"It's fine, you guys, really-" Anna began but Hermione gently waved her off mid-sentence.

"Anna, no offense but seeing him at dinner with you would probably be best...we shouldn't overwhelm him or us for that matter" Hermione said reasonably.

Anna thought about Draco and how he likes to be given time to adjust to the situation and agreed.

"He's coming back" Daphne announced, seeming a bit proud of herself. "Turns out the emergency I made up, actually happened so he suspects nothing! I should go though...he wants the paperwork regarding it on his desk tomorrow..."

At Daphne's announcement Anna bid farewell to her friends, and walked them out the apparation point giving each girl a tight squeeze thanking them for their help. When she got back in she collapsed on her couch, and took a deep breath stroking her dog's head subconsciously wondering how she was going to tell about tomorrow night's dinner.


	153. Weasleys and Malfoys Don't Mix

CHAPTER ONE HUNDRED FIFTY-THREE  
Weasleys and Malfoys Don't Mix

"Must we attend this dinner, love?" Draco asked quietly, as they arrived a block away from the restaurant.

Anna rolled her eyes trying to ignore the distaste in his voice. "Of course we have to Draco, they are my friends," Anna replied seriously. She knew Draco was not looking forward to this ever since she told him last night, but Harry, Hermione and Ron were after all, her best friends, and Draco was her fiancé. Anna was determined for the night to go well, and for her fiancé and friends to finally put to bed an age old grudge.

"How did they start dating again?" Draco asked.

"Final battle, Ron finally plucked up the courage to tell Hermione how he felt, ."

"And they've pick Madame Puttifoot's because?" he asked as they neared the overly cheesy restaurant.

Anna hesitated. "According to Ginny, after I went into my coma they had their first coffee date here."

Draco sneered at the restaurant and gripped Anna's hand possessively, "how romantic" he drawled sarcastically.

Anna smiled back at Draco. "Ron is a sweet guy, he means well. But he's also one gene short of being certifiably dense. I bet you everything I own that he wants to grill you about your intentions with me. He has that big brother protective syndrome especially after Freddie nearly killing me… uh. So yeah, do try to be on your best behavior."

Draco's gentle caress on the small of her back told her he would oblige to her wishes and as they entered the restaurant Anna was feeling anxious for everyone to arrive and see her new and improved Draco Malfoy.

"Reservations?" The hostess asked.

"Yes, I believe they are under 'Weasley'" Anna said flashing her best smile.

"Yes, your the first to arrive, Mr. And Mrs. Weas-" the hostess began but Draco cut her off.

"We're the Malfoys" Draco answered rather silkily. "Now, if you could direct my wife and I to the table and tell the Weasleys we've arrived that would be lovely."

"Of course, Mr and Mrs Malfoy, right this way," the waitress replied leading them to the large table nearest the back.

For the rest of the hour, Anna and Draco talked wedding with a few side comments on their crazy families. In truth, they were having a very good time until the two people they were waiting for walked into the restaurant.

"Oh god," Draco mumbled under his breath as he caught sight of past acquaintances he would have rather never seen again.

Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger stood at the entrance of the restaurant, holding hands and looking like nothing short of newlyweds.

He hadn't seen any of the Golden Trio besides Harry since the engagement party that he tried to repress unsuccessfully. He especially tried to forget that he owed them his life, but his pride was too fragile to admit that out loud.

"Who are you looking at?" Anna asked.

Draco looked back to her and sighed. "Oh, just Weasel King and Granger arrived."

"Oh my God, your nervous," Anna said teased him.

"Well we weren't what you would call friends. In fact … we pretty much hated each other," Draco said, taking a sip of his water and pretending that the two new occupants of the restaurant did not exist.

"The war is over, love" Anna said bemused. "You aren't the git you were back than,"

Draco thought about what she said for a moment. "I know wasn't the most amiable person when I was younger. But those two… well they were possibly the most annoying humans I've ever come across."

Anna bit back a laugh. "Oh stop."

"I just don't want to deal with all of that any more. I guess you can say it's all in the past," Draco said slowly, as if saying it all for the first time.

"So I shouldn't expect you to put it behind you with them now, right?"

Draco smiled. "That will never happen. I accept that you are friends with them but they are your friends not mine...I'm only doing this for you love."

Anna grinned understandingly. "So what was so bad about us in school?" She asked amusedly.

She was looking in their direction as they spoke with the hostess on the other side of the restaurant. They were speaking softly to each other and the Ron kept shooting obvious looks towards Draco.

"They all thought they were better than the rest of us."

Anna's jaw dropped, "They did not...you were just a prat."

Draco rolled his eyes. "Oh they did to."

"Awww were you jealous?" Anna asked, with an eyebrow quirked.

Draco avoided her gaze. "Why would I be jealous of the dream team."

Anna rolled her eyes. "You were," she brought her tone very low, "jealous."

Draco fiddled with the lemon wedge that was attached to his cup. "Sorry not gonna happen babe."

Anna nodded. "What did you hate about me before sixth year?."

Draco had the decency to feel his face flush, "nothing, you were perfect"

"Really?" Anna grinned as Draco picked up her hand and gently kissed it.

"Have I ever held back what I wanted to say?" He smirked quirking an eyebrow as Anna laughed.

"No, you were quite a git."

"Yeah, I guess looking back on it, that was another reason why I couldn't stand them, they got to see you all the time and all I could do was watch you" Draco said with a sigh. "Sometimes when I think about my schooldays, I remember what a complete idiot I was, you know?"

_Anna's Flashback_

_Anna was in disbelief as she read Hagrid's letter to Hermione, "I can't believe this!" She bellowed outraged. "What a right prick!"_

_"Malfoy's dad's frightened the Committee into it," said Hermione, wiping her eyes. "You know what he's like. They're a bunch of doddery old fools, and they were scared. There'll be an appeal, though, there always is. Only I can't see any hope...Nothing will have changed."_

_"Yeah, it will," said Ron fiercely. "You won't have to do all the work alone this time, Hermione. I'll help."_

_"Oh, Ron!"_

_Hermione flung her arms around Ron's neck and broke down completely. Ron, looking quite terrified, patted her very awkwardly on the top of the head. Finally, Hermione drew away._

_"Ron, I'm really, really sorry about Scabbers..." she sobbed._

_"Oh - well - he was old," said Ron, looking thoroughly relieved that she had let go of him. "And he was a bit useless. You never know, Mum and Dad might get me an owl now."_

_The safety measures imposed on the students since Black's second break-in made it impossible for Anna, Harry, Ron, and Hermione to go and visit Hagrid in the evenings. Their only chance of talking to him was during Care of Magical Creatures lessons._

_He seemed numb with shock at the verdict._

_"S'all my fault. Got all tongue-tied. They was all sittin' there in black robes an' I kep' droppin' me notes and forgettin' all them dates yeh looked up fer me, Hermione. An' then Lucius Malfoy stood up an' said his bit, and the Committee jus' did exac'ly what he  
told 'em..." _

_"I'll get 'em back for you Hagrid," Anna said gently, fighting back tears. "I'll-I'll-I'll sneak into Aunt Phoebe's office via floo and swamp their offices!"_

_"There's still the appeal!" said Ron fiercely. "Don't give up yet, we're working on it!"_

_They were walking back up to the castle with the rest of the class. Ahead they could see Malfoy, who was walking with Crabbe and Goyle, and kept looking back, laughing derisively._

_"S'no good, Ron," said Hagrid sadly as they reached the castle steps. "Anna don't get yerself in trouble...not worth it that Committee's in Lucius Malfoy's pocket. I'm jus' gonna make sure the rest o' Beaky's time is the happiest he's ever had. I owe him that..."_

_"Hagrid there, there!" Anna said as Hagrid enveloped her in a bone crushing hug._

_"Yer got a good heart Anna," he sobbed. "Remind me of Lily Potter, you do! 'O course she didn't cause half the mischief you do"_

_Hagrid turned around and hurried back toward his cabin, his face buried in his handkerchief._

_"Look at him blubber!"_

_Malfoy, Crabbe, and Goyle had been standing just inside the castle doors, listening._

_"Have you ever seen anything quite as pathetic?" said Malfoy. "And he's supposed to be our teacher!"_

_Anna hurried to join her friends as Harry and Ron both made furious moves toward Malfoy, but Hermione got there first - SMACK!_

_Anna looked stunned and amused as she watched as her best friend had slapped Malfoy across the face with all the strength she could muster. Malfoy staggered. Anna, Harry, Ron, Crabbe, and Goyle stood flabbergasted as Hermione raised her hand again._

_"Don't you dare call Hagrid pathetic, you foul - you evil -"_

_"Hermione!" said Ron weakly, and he tried to grab her hand as she swung it back._

_"Get off, Ron!"_

_Hermione pulled out her wand. Malfoy stepped backward. Crabbe and Goyle looked at him for instructions, thoroughly bewildered._

_"C'mon." Malfoy muttered, and in a moment, all three of them had disappeared into the passageway to the dungeons._

_"Hermione!" Ron said again, sounding both stunned and impressed._

_"Harry, you'd better beat him in the Quidditch final!" Hermione said shrilly. "You just better had, because I can't stand it if Slytherin wins!"_

_"Anna where are you going?!" Harry screamed but Anna wasn't listening, blood rushed in her ears as she tore after Malfoy through the passageway and nearly tackled him to the ground before he, Crabbe and Goyle could enter._

_On top of him now, she punched every inch of him she could reach, the tears pouring down her face. "Fight back you coward!" She shrieked pissed that Malfoy wasn't hitting her back or that Crabbe and Goyle were watching her stunned._

_"Killing an innocent animal! You unimaginable prick!" She spat venomously sinking her fist into his flesh over and over. He laid their not fighting back which irked Anna even more. "Why won't you defend yourself, you great prat!"_

_She looked up to see Crabbe and Goyle gone, it was just her and Malfoy on the floor of the passageway. His eyes flickered with an emotion Anna couldn't read that resembled hurt, but it was gone in an instant as he roughly pushed her off of him and stared into her emerald green eyes that were so like the ones he hated on Potter._

_"Because your right," he sneered and stormed off to the dungeons, leaving her right where he left her on the cold stone floor._

_End of Anna's Flashback_

Anna smiled nervously. "Yeah, we were all a bunch of idiots."

"Anna! There you are!" Hermione nearly shouted as she half dragged Ron to the table where Anna and Draco were sitting.

No sooner did Anna rise from her seat Hermione ambushed her in the fiercest hug imaginable. "Jeez, Herms!" Anna chuckled and Hermione blushed fiercely as she flashed Anna her left hand. On her ring finger was a very modest but very sparkly diamond ring, Anna gasped,"Hermione Jean! When did this happen?!" Anna gasped.

"Just before we showed up," Hermione said grinning ear to ear. "Guess we got two weddings to plan now!"

Anna embraced Ron and Hermione both very tightly, "Carrot top you sly dog" she winked. " best wishes, sincerely" she said seriously.

Ron laughed and thanked her before meeting Draco's gaze, his expression quite suddenly shifted from excited to uncertain.

Draco cleared his throat and offered out his hand to Ron at Anna's gentle nod of encouragement. Ron himself looked at Hermione for reassurance before accepting it. The hand shake was tense and forced at best, even to the stranger it was obvious these two men were merely being polite and certainly weren't old and dear friends.

"Malfoy," said Ron politely letting go of Draco's hand quickly as if it had contagious warts on it.

"Weasley," Draco replied curtly equally glad to be rid of their forced greeting. "Congratulations on your engagement." He added awkwardly.

"Thank you, Mal-Draco," Hermione said offering a smile that made her look almost seasick.

"Yes, same to you I suppose." Ron said in his most forced polite tone which sounded quite rude.

"Where's Potter and She Weasel?" asked Draco bluntly.

Anna cleared her throat loudly and gave her fiancé a sharp meaningful look that told him to stop, Hermione's eyes darted from her, to Draco to Ron rather uncomfortably before speaking

"Ginny's got a game tonight and Harry is attending," was Hermione's simple answer.

"What about Luna?" Inquired Anna frowning at the thought of the only man to chat at over dinner for Draco was Ron.

"Her and Rolf had a work related breakthrough in Milan...she wanted me to tell you she'd be back next week." Hermione said softly.

An awkward silence ensured. Clearly at Anna and Draco's party there were enough guests to keep both couples busy, but here, alone, the tensions were brought to full light. Anna's stomach lurched at this thought as Draco was looking at Ron with a cold look in his eyes, equally if looks could kill Draco would be dead by Ron's stare, the only chatter that occurred at the table was between Anna and Hermione as they discussed wedding venues.

"...That's why I'd want it at a muggle venue, less publicity," Hermione finished.

"Understandable," said Anna. "But Draco and I are looking at The Glass Slipper or renting out the Great Hall as a venue, right love?" She smiled in Draco's direction and he seemed to be trying to offer one in return but it looked more like smirk.

While Anna and Hermione moved on to the topic of heels or flats for a wedding dress the men remained silent only speaking when prompted by their soon to be spouse. The silence was only broken when the petite waitress returned.

"Anything I can get you?" she asked, once again. Once they had given their orders, Ron turned to Draco.

"So how do you plan on making this wedding between you and Anna happen?" he asked. "Your Father got enough to budget it?"

"Ron!" Hermione looked both embarrassed and horrified while Anna looked both hurt and livid.

"Excuse me?" Draco asked, offended at the rude and offensive comment. "I'll have you know, Anna and I plan on paying for our own wedding"

Ron looked about to reply but Hermione's sharp nudge in the ribs stopped him, instead he spoke candidly of his own job while Anna ordered herself a glass of wine.

"After Harry took over head of the Auror department he made me assistant chief…" he continued on, but Draco wasn't listening. He was thinking of how he'd give his left leg to not be at dinner with Ron and Hermione. Draco vaguely wondered if the Ron and   
Hermione ever had a child (Merlin help the poor kid) how awkward it would look with Ron's red hair and Hermione's buck teeth.

"Draco," Anna hissed and poked him sharply in the side.

"Huh? What?" he asked.

"I asked what type of work you do," Ron said, annoyed. He was drumming his fingers across the table top. Draco wondered what type of look would creep across Ron's face when he heard Draco was in charge of the Ministry's finances.

"Well…I budget accounts," Draco replied.

Ron nearly choked on his water, coughing profusely. Anna looked at her fiancé with pride, while Hermione stifled a chuckle. Draco looked smug at Ron's reaction and perked up at this, a smirk gracing his handsome face, but not for long.

"What company you work for Gringotts? You working for the goblins?" Ron asked in obvious disbelief of what Draco had just told him.

"Ron!" Hermione gasped, she didn't like Draco Malfoy, but she clearly wanted to make a good impression.

Draco clenched his fists. How dare someone like Ron assume a Malfoy would work for goblins! Anna looked at him with concern and took his hand.

"Actually I do," Draco replied coldly as the food arrived, but no one took noticed of it. "My company runs the finances of Gringotts, St. Mungo's, Hogwarts, most international Quidditch teams including England and Ireland and yes your job the Ministry of Magic...so I guess you can say the goblins rely on me a great deal." He looked smug at Ron's shocked and flustered face.

"Your company runs the Ministry Finances?" Ron asked, confused. His freckled face contored itself into a look of confusion.

"How about this food?" Hermione put in feebly.

"I think it's grand," Anna answered, just as feebly.

"Perhaps you heard of my company?" Draco answered, ignoring the pleading looks from his fiancé.

"Now just wait a bloody minute," Ron said angrily. "You flee the country like a rat after the war, come back and are suddenly richer than God and Merlin? All those dark dealings made you a fortune I bet!"

"I occurred not an ounce of my wealth from Dark dealings, Weaselby I can assure you." Draco said, his voice rising in volume.

"Draco Lucius Malfoy!" Anna angrily reprimanded her fiancé at his use of his childhood nicknames for her friends . Then in a lower tone she added; "Ron doesn't know you own Dragon Scorpio Enterprises."

"Stace, stay out of this," Draco said harshly. "Perhaps, Weasley, you've heard of Dragon Scorpio Enterprises? I happen to own that."

"Dragon Scorpio Enterprises? That's the biggest accounting firm in Europe-how? You?" Ron said in a rather flustered tone.

"As you see, some of us did manage to take the second chance given to us by the Minister and make an honest living," smirked Draco pulling out his business card and tossing it out for Ron to see. Anna too, looked since she had never seen his business card, it was simple and professional looking:

**Draco L. Malfoy  
Accountant, Business Administrator and Founder of Dragon Scorpio Enterprises  
Dragon Scorpio Enterprises Space Needle  
Diagon Alley, London**

"So, this is what your doing since you and your parents managed to avoid Azkaban again isn't it?" Ron said taking a bite of his dinner as he glanced down at the card than back up at Draco, who looked back at him, furious. "Personally, I think the minister was too kind to turncoat blokes like yourself. Suppose another Dark Witch or Wizard shows up, six galleons on you being a right little hero and signing up."

Anna stared at Ron, insulted and livid. He seemed to be taunting Draco based off his past- as if being a part of a dark family made you dark as well. Hermione noticed the look on Anna's face and promptly squeezed Ron's arm in a way a mother would in silent warning if her child was getting out of hand.

"Ronald Bilius Weasley" she said ,sensing an argument about to errupt. "Not here, please-"

Anna didn't respond as she faced Ron and Hermione, but Draco beat her to responding.

"Listen Weasley, you leave my parents out of this! Don't even get me started on your self righteous lot! I'm not proud of what happened at my home but I did what I had to do to survive..."

"You did didn't you," Ron said angrily grabbing Hermione's right arm and throwing it down on the table. Anna shuttered at the scar which still could be read: "mudblood" on it. "You watched this happen to her, like a fucking coward! You could of made a amends at anytime but no! Your bloody aunt did this Malfoy! You watched her too, I bet you enjoyed every moment behind the biggest bully on the playground."

"Ron, stop!" Hermione yanked her arm back, tears stung her eyes as she addressed him.

"No! You can't expect me just to accept him, Hermione, after all he's done!" Ron shouted, rising from his chair. "Anna might have forgotten but I didn't!"

"Ron you are being childish!" Anna shouted and Hermione nodded in agreement.

"Both of you, please!" Hermione pleaded.

"You think I enjoyed being a Death Eater?!" Draco shouted, also rising from his chair. " You think I'm so heartless that I actually loved watching the light leave a six year old girl's eyes?! You think your so brave, but didn't you run away too? Your just so high and mighty   
Weasley! So saintly and self righteous! I didn't know what I was getting into, did they tell you that at the ministry?! You can't just turn in your two weeks fucking notice for Him! They were going to KILL Anna," he said lowering his voice to a dangerous tone.

"Anna would of rather died than be still breathing because you killed some Muggleborn children!" Ron bellowed back. "You made a deal with him, service to save her skin didn't you? You wanted to bed her for years, what's a couple of innocent lives to get what you wanted-"

"Weasley I'm warning you!" Draco gritted, watching Anna's pale furious face as her fists clenched up with anger.

"Gentlemen! Please behave yourselves!" Madame Puttifoot pleaded as she neared the two shouting men.

"Draco, sit down!" Anna yelled angrily.

"Anna, do shut up," Ron retorted. "You're just as bad, after all he did to us, to your best friends, to be marrying this prat. Hate to say it but I think the coma made you mental ."

Anna lasped into an angry silence. She felt a strong urge to blast Ron with a Binding hex and leave him there to die. Draco's face was so livid that even the people three tables away backed up from him. Hermione stood up in between them, and Ron was watching Draco with a loathing look.

"I'd watch my tone if I were you," Draco yelled loudly. "Anna is a million times better of a person than you'll ever hope to be! She's beautiful, smart, strong, sarcastic, and independent! She takes crap from you and the rest of her judge mental, shallow friends and doesn't complain a single bit! Anna is the most amazing woman in the universe! Your fiancé on the other hand-"

"Don't you breathe a word about my fiancé," Ron yelled, going purple in the face.

"She's nothing but a filthy little-"

Hermione gasped and Anna reached an arm around her gently,"Draco. Sit. Down. Now," Anna said through gritted teeth as she eased Hermione back into her seat.

"No. Anna, these people are gits and need to be shown just how bloody awful they are." Draco was one second away from pulling out his wand.

"THAT'S IT!" Ron yelled, face now a violent shade of purple.

"Gentlemen! Please!" Madame Puttifoot pleaded. She clearly had had a long day and all she wanted to do was fall asleep in her flat upstairs.

"HERMIONE WE'RE LEAVING! CLEARLY ANNA'S LOYALTIES AND VALUES HAVE CHANGED!" Ron shouted over the manger. He looked at Anna deep into her eyes and stared down at her, angry and disappointed. "I'm sorry Anna, but it's either us or Malfoy, you can't have both!"

"Ron, please, he's really changed! If you just tried-" Anna tried feebly.

"Us or him," Ron said again, Hermione looked from Ron to Anna, pleadingly.

"Ronald please don't make her chose-"

"If she's your best friend Hermione you won't have to worry," Ron said coldly. "Go on Anna, tell us who's more important, your best friends or your ex Death Eater boyfriend."

"Ronald!" Hermione was crying now, as she tried pulling him back to the table. "Just-try-to-"

"No!" Anna was livid now she waltzed up to Ron and slapped him hard across the face, behind her she could hear Draco stifle a chuckle as the smack caused the restaurant to stop and stare. "How dare you call yourself my best friend Ron! How dare you call yourself and make me pick! Obviously, I'm going to pick Draco, because he unlike you would never make me chose between you two and him! And I love him Ron! I'm so fucking happy! Why can't you be happy for me?!"

"Because Hippogriffs do not change their hooves," said Ron. "You've chosen your way, now we've chosen ours, come on Hermione!"

Hermione sent Anna a pleading, apologetic looked before she grabbed her purse and followed her angry fiancé out the door. Draco looked at Anna's devastated looking face and smacked the glass pepper shaker off the table in his frustration causing it shattered all across the ground. Anna watched both with anger and sadness as her best friend walked out the door with Ron, knowing nothing would be the same again between them. Suddenly she began to sob, it hitting her like wrecking ball against solid concrete. Draco immediately stopped swearing at Ron and Hermione and pulled Anna close to him, aware that the whole restaurant was watching them, but at the moment he didn't care.

"I- I tried so- so h-hard!" Anna sobbed into Draco's chest. "How-how could they make me chose like that? How-how c-could he be so cold and j-judgemental?"

Draco stroked his lover's gorgeous dark raven hair as she sobbed.

"Stasia, Stasia, shh," he whispered softly. "It'll be fine. I promise. They'll probably be Flooing you an apology by tomorrow evening and I'll make Ron see I've really changed, if it really means that much to you."

"R-really?" Anna asked, voice wavering. "You don't have to that was so dick what they-"

"I will." Draco smiled at his fiancé as he shushed her once more.

But Draco Malfoy had no intention of ever doing anything for that self righteous prat Weasley and Granger. He hoped his children never had to be acquainted with someone as holier than thou as the Weasleys.

"I was a fool to think Ron would be able to look past the actual past," Anna said as Draco helped her out of her seat and paid the bill. "I guess it's still true what they say, Weasleys and Malfoys don't mix."

"I'm sorry love," Draco said sincerely and when Anna looked into his eyes she knew, at least for her sake, he was.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Ron's a dick, I'm aware, but this chapter was necessary as I see ex Death Eaters really shunned by society after the ending of the final battle. It will affect the future generations too in my sequel. I feel like Ron could never really accept Draco and vice versa in fact I don't really see them being friends, Harry obviously cares more about Anna's feelings than Ron who's tactless and Hermione while she feels bad will stand by her man. I think this chapter was important also cause it sets us up for the next chapter in which Anna and Draco to decide they are going to elope. That's all I'm at liberty to discuss right now I'm afraid. I'd also like to thank all my fan friends I would be nowhere without readers like you, so thanks! With love, Starry**


	154. Draco's Solution and Anna's Answer

CHAPTER ONE HUNDRED FIFTY-FOUR  
Draco's Solution and Anna's Answer

It had been one week since the dinner disaster at Madame Puttifoot's and everyone at Hog's Head Pub had heard about it. She could hear her patrons whispering when she went to get their drinks, and caught bits of their conversations "yes that's right, her fiancé called Hermione Granger the 'M' word and she defended him!" "Well I heard Ron decked that Malfoy bloke!" The chatter was so common Aberforth had sent her home to clear her head.

Ten to six in the evening found Anna sitting on the couch of her living room, her arms wrapped around herself protectively. She didn't move from her position, just stared into open space, trying to keep herself together. Ron hadn't understood; he hadn't even given Draco the chance to prove he was different. Hermione was apologetic, but she loved Ron like Anna loved Draco, and so she left with him. As for Harry and Ginny…well, she was too crushed and apprehensive of their reaction to the 'Madame Puttifoot's incident' as Draco coined it to even approach them. Life was in shambles for Anastasia Darcy. She had been on top of the world, had everything she could wish for, and now here she was, sitting in her living room, with an open pamphlet of wedding venues on the coffee table and frantically trying to pull herself together before he came back. The pride that so marked her as a Lestrange was screaming at her to pull herself together, and she could not silence the nasty little voice that was calling her a fool.

The crack in the distance told her Draco had apparated home, and sure enough her dog's whines and door opening could be heard. She heard Draco pausing in the doorway to pet her, and hang up his cloak before walking into the living room.

Anna immediately straightened her face into a smile. But it didn't fool him; he knew something was wrong the moment he glanced at her face. Immediately, his cheerful face changed into one of concern.

"Stace?" The concern in his voice, the underlying sympathy cut her like a blade. She turned her face away, struggling to keep her calm appearance, though her heart was thrumming inside her chest and her stomach was churning. A creak and a dip in the couch alerted her to Draco's position beside her.

"What's wrong, Stacia?" His eyes scanned her face, searching for an entrance to her soul. She took a second to compose her voice, to double check that she would not burst out into shameful tears.

"Nothing, love. How was work today?" Anna turned to him and attempted a tiny smile, but it came out as a grimace at best. She waited in silence as he scrutinized her face and tensed involuntarily as she sensed his hesitation.

"Oh lovely, meetings, meetings and more meetings. Have you been able to talk to Weasel King and Granger, yet?" His voice was soft, gentle. He only wanted to help her through her pain, but his sympathy was like salt to a raw, open wound. Her heart tightened and sank as she thought how easy she must be to read and manipulate if he could have guessed what was wrong in one go; she really must be a fool.

"No. No, I have not talked to my friends because… because they will not even acknowledge me anymore and…" she broke off as a sob shook through her. She turned her head away from him, trying to hide the salty liquid trickling out from the corners of her eyes. But she knew he could hear her, and she knew that he knew she was crying, making her all the more humiliated. There was a heat and a hurt scorching through her body; she dug her nails into her thighs to keep from screaming.

"I don't know!" She burst out. "I don't know anything anymore. I'm out a bridesmaid, possibly two because I'm sure Ginny won't come now that Ron lied to Harry and said you called Hermione a mud-Muggleborn! They've finally realized you're here to stay and they can't accept that! I just want someone to be here for me and understand!"

"You have me."

Anna gave a harsh, bitter laugh.

"Oh, is that so? Did you tell Blaise and Daphne about our little dinner disaster with the Weasleys?"

"I would never do that to you, Stasia." His voice was so low, so thick with emotion that she cast a glance at his face. Upon seeing the obvious hurt sketched onto his face, Anna instantly regretted her hurtful words. Her chest tightened as she choked back another sob; here she was dying on the inside and she was cutting the one person who had not walked away.

The tears ran down her cheeks, and she didn't even bother trying to hide her sobs as she lifted herself off the couch. It all just hurt so much! She was stuck in a limbo between two worlds, and the more she hurt either party, the more she hurt herself.

"I'm s-so sor-sorry Draco. I shouldn't h-have said t-that." She kept her back turned to him, her head hanging low. She didn't know what to do. Could she just curl up in a corner and die, be swallowed up by the shadows and the earth?  
Was that even possible?

"You can yell all you want, but I'm not going anywhere, you'll always have me, Anna, always ."

His comment struck her so much that she turned around to face him. He cringed at her tear-soaked face, but answered the question he could read off her face.

"You asked me if I told Blaise and Daphne but I didn't, I don't need them and you don't need Saint Potter and the dream team. I've said it since we were sixteen and I'll say it again, I'll be by your side with you forever."  
His answer dazed her. She said nothing, just cast her eyes to his feet.

"Fuck them, Anna, fuck them. If they loved you they would accept your choice, you don't need them love."

"How can you say that, I have this huge wedding to plan and no friends to invite now! How-"

"Elope with me." Draco said cutting her off simply.

Anna went completely rigid as every muscle in her body went rigid. Her mind went into overdrive, and it was suddenly as if the wall around her heart collapsed, releasing all the hidden emotions. Now, freed from the confines from the back of her mind, they overwhelmed her.

She was afraid. She didn't know what would happen and she couldn't think straight, which meant that she couldn't logically weigh up the pro's and con's of his solution. She felt vulnerable, off guard, and she hated it.  
Anna swallowed, fighting the urge to flee, take a walk around Hogsmeade and think about how angry his parents and her aunt would be for being excluded. She also wanted to say yes; she wanted to rush into their room, pack a bag and go. But fear held her back.   
She wanted so bad to just tell him yes, to prove that all that mattered was their commitment to one another.

She didn't realize that he had crept up next to her until she felt his arms slipping around her waist, holding her close to his chest. She closed her eyes, breathing in his scent, as he nuzzled her hair. The warmth of his body, the beat of his pulse, the smell of him calmed her, soothing her reeling mind.

"You don't need to answer right now. But just think about it, okay?"

Anna took a shuddering breath. She didn't want to leave it for later. She didn't want to give herself more time to think, because a part of her still wanted to plan the lavish wedding she'd been planning. She gave a shuddering breath before gently pushing him away, just enough to see his face.

To her friends, this was the face of just another so called 'reformed' Dark Wizard. But to her, Draco was everything.

"Yes." She whispered simply. Her voice trembled slightly, an effect of tears and apprehension. His silver eyes peered into her green ones, and his brow pinched together with puzzlement.

"Yes?"

One more shaky breath as she pushed the fears, the anxiety, to the back of her mind. It was time to move forward. It was time to live her life. She gave a small, shaky smile, but her voice was clearer, louder, as she repeated into his sweet, honest face:  
"Yes, lets elope"

"Really?" Draco said grinning, lifting her up off the ground into his arms and spinning her around. Anna just nodded, laughed though tears of relief and joy and kissed him deeply with all the passion she could muster. "Go get changed, I'll take care of everything!" He told her excitedly.

Anna did as she was told, she wasted no time in showering quickly, rushing into their room shutting, locking the door and amidst butterflies in her stomach shifting through her closet. It was the apparation crack in the distance that told her that Draco had left to prepare for their wedding. It was only after she'd got ready that she allowed herself to sink down onto their bed. Her hair was nice, her dress was gorgeous, her whole appearance was totally stunning. She was excited but suddenly very lonely, Draco had probably gone to grab Blaise to serve as a witness. She could feel a dull ache in her heart, a sharp, tight pain in her chest that she had nobody, Daphne would probably have to represent her.

There was a light knock on the door and Anna looked down at her hands, which were folded nicely in her lap.

"Can I come in?" A familiar voice inquired. It was vague, dream like and comforting.

Anna's heart leapt with joy as she strode across her bedroom and opened the door to find an exhausted looking but smiling Luna Lovegood. She was dressed in a simple yellow cocktail gown that had feathers like peacocks acting as a small train. Her blonde hair was up in a neat pile on top of her head and she hugged Anna fiercely.

Anna whispered, "you came, how did you know?"

Luna held her tightly, "Draco Flooed Rolf and I, he couldn't come but I would not miss it,"

"And neither would I,"

Anna looked behind Luna to find Dominic Moon standing in her bedroom doorway, he looked a little unprepared in his jeans and t shirt but proud none the less. With that Anna cried, she couldn't help it, the tears fell like a broken damn as Luna and Dominic held her. She was ready to become Anastasia Diana Malfoy, with her two truest friends by her side.

"We'll always be right here for you," Luna promised as the three broke apart from their embrace.

"Thank you," she replied nervously, squeezing their hands tightly. "How do I look?"

"Anna you look positively gorgeous! You know I wouldn't lie to you and let you walk out there looking like a troll!" Luna exclaimed, slapping her upside the head playfully.

"Ouch! Don't go beating up the bride on her wedding night!" Anna snapped jokingly, as she compulsively fixed the spot of her hair where Luna had hit. She let out a long sigh and turned back to the mirror she had been standing in front of for nearly ten minutes straight.

Luna and Dominic kept insisting that she looked marvelous, but Anna just wanted everything to be perfect. She ran her fingers gently over her soft, raven hair that was falling gracefully over her bare shoulders in loose ringlets.  
Instead of a long veil Anna had transfigured a tissue very small one that ended at her shoulders. It fell from a sparkling, diamond tiara transfigured from an Australian Crystal Cedric had given her for good luck before her first Quidditch match that held up half her hair. She also decided to only wear a single, white gold necklace and a pair of simple diamond earrings because Anna didn't want anything to take away from her beautiful dress. It was a strapless, off-white vintage, lace dress embroidered with small pearls that hugged her body tightly at the bodice and slowly loosened up around her hips. It had a short, but elegant train behind it that added to its overall affect.

"Are you ready, Anna? Draco wants us in there in ten minutes," Dominic informed her.

"I- I think I am ready," Anna replied, wringing her hands together in anticipation. "Mates, I am getting married tonight," she said barely above a whisper, as if she were in complete disbelief, "I am going to Anna Malfoy. Can you even believe this? Who would of thought?"

_Anna's Flashback_

_Double Potions was always a horrible experience, but these days it was nothing short of torture. Being shut in a dungeon for an hour and a half with Snape and the Slytherins, all of whom seemed determined to punish poor Harry as much as possible for daring to become school champion, was about the most unpleasant thing Anna could imagine. He had already struggled through one Friday's worth, with she and Hermione sitting next to him intoning "ignore them, ignore them, ignore them" under her breath, and she couldn't see why today should be any different._

_When she, Harry, and Hermione arrived at Snape's dungeon after lunch, they found the Slytherins waiting outside, each and every one of them wearing a large badge on the front of his or her robes. For one wild moment Anna thought they were S.P.E.W. badges - then she saw that they all bore the same message, in luminous red letters that burnt brightly in the dimly lit underground passage:_

_**SUPPORT CEDRIC DIGGORY-  
THE REAL HOGWARTS CHAMPION!** _

_"Like them, Potter?" said Malfoy loudly to Harry as they approached. "And this isn't all they do - look!"_

_He pressed his badge into his chest, and the message upon it vanished, to be replaced by another one, which glowed green:_

_**POTTER STINKS!** _

_The Slytherins howled with laughter. Each of them pressed their badges too, until the message POTTER STINKS was shining brightly all around Harry. Anna scowled as she saw the red heat rise in Harry's face and neck._

_"Oh very funny," Hermione said sarcastically to Pansy Parkinson and her gang of Slytherin girls, who were laughing harder than anyone, "really witty."_

_"Yeah, Malfoy, get a muzzle for Pugsy Parkinson over here!" Anna spat darkly._

_Ron was standing against the wall with Dean and Seamus. He wasn't laughing, but he wasn't sticking up for Harry either._

_"Want one, Granger?" said Malfoy, holding out a badge to Hermione. "I've got loads. But don't touch my hand, now. I've just washed it, you see; don't want a Mudblood sliming it up."_

_Some of the anger Anna had been feeling for days and days seemed to burst through a dam in her chest. She and Harry had reached for their wands before she'd thought what she was doing. People all around them scrambled out of the way, backing down the corridor._

_"Leave them ALONE!" Anna bellowed, pushing herself up on her tip toes to face Malfoy. "You bullying jerk off!"_

_"I will if you take one, Anna" said Malfoy holding up the badge. "Go on wear this and I'll leave them alone."_

_"I wouldn't wear that badge if it were the choice between that or walking alone in the forbidden Forrest!" She said with disgust._

_For a second he looked hurt but it faded at Hermione's voice._

_Harry!" Hermione said warningly._

_"Go on, then, Potter," Malfoy said quietly, drawing out his own wand. "Moody's not here to look after you now - do it, if you've got the guts -"_

_For a split second, they looked into each other's eyes, then, at exactly the same time, both acted._

_"STOP IT!" Anna bellowed but both guys ignored her._

_"Funnunculus!" Harry yelled._

_"Densaugeo!" screamed Malfoy._

_Jets of light shot from both wands, hit each other in midair, and ricocheted off at angles Anna ducked- Harry's hit Goyle in the face, and Malfoy's hit Hermione. Goyle bellowed and put his hands to his nose, where great ugly boils were springing up - Hermione, whimpering in panic, was clutching her mouth._

_"Hermione!"_

_Ron had hurried forward to see what was wrong with her; Anna turned and saw Ron dragging Hermione's hand away from her face. It wasn't a pretty sight. Hermione's front teeth - already larger than average - were now growing at an alarming rate; she was looking more and more like a beaver as her teeth elongated, past her bottom lip, toward her chin - panic-stricken, she felt them and let out a terrified cry._

_"And what is all this noise about?" said a soft, deadly voice._

_Snape had arrived. The Slytherins clamored to give their explanations; Snape pointed a long yellow finger at Malfoy and said, "Explain."_

_"Potter attacked me, sir -"_

_"We attacked each other at the same time!" Harry shouted._

_"- and he hit Goyle - look -"_

_Snape examined Goyle, whose face now resembled something that would have been at home in a book on poisonous fungi._

_"Hospital wing, Goyle," Snape said calmly._

_"Malfoy got Hermione!" Ron said. "Look!"_

_He forced Hermione to show Snape her teeth - she was doing her best to hide them with her hands, though this was difficult as they had now grown down past her collar. Pansy Parkinson and the other Slytherin girls were doubled up with silent giggles, pointing at Hermione from behind Snape's back._

_Snape looked coldly at Hermione, then said, "I see no difference."_

_Hermione let out a whimper; her eyes filled with tears, she turned on her heel and ran, ran all the way up the corridor and out of sight._

_Anna turned to Malfoy and looked at him with all the disdain she could muster, "You foul little bastard! You make me SICK!"_

_The Slytherins 'ooooooed' as she turned on her heel and sped off after Hermione, not looking back._

_End of Flashback_

Luna, grinned from ear to ear. "Oh, I am so happy for you, Anna," she said sincerely, "Give me a hug before I start crying you twit!" she laughed, fanning herself as tears welled up in her large, blue eyes.

"Oh Luna!" Anna exclaimed, throwing her arms around her and starting to cry a little herself. She scolded herself mentally for already crying and the ceremony hadn't even started yet.

"Merlin, girls are strange," Anna heard a voice chuckling, and she broke away from her best friend to see Draco's best man, Blaise, with Dominic wearing identical amused looked.

Blaise was dressed up in sharp looking suits with silk emerald ties looking calm.

"Wow Anna, you look fantastic," Blaise said in awe, taking her hand in his and spinning her around. "Draco is going to bloody pass out when he sees you," he laughed goodheartedly, before hugging her tightly.

"Well let's hope he makes it through our vows," Anna responded, with a bright smile that hadn't left her face since Draco proposed eloping.

Blaise chuckled, "Mmm... wouldn't be good if he just collapsed on the edge of the Astronomy Tower?" he teased.

"Are you trying to freak me out?" She exclaimed, slapping him on the arm.

"Oh don't listen to him, everything will be just fine. Good luck tonight, Anna. Not that you need it or anything," Dominic grinned, pulling her into a side hug.

"Yeah, good luck," Blaise repeated, pulling her into a warm hug himself. He placed a friendly kiss on her cheek and smiled. "I have never seen Draco so happy, he really loves you Anna," he assured her kindly, "And he's a very lucky man."

"Thanks Blaise," Anna responded, feeling a great deal more relaxed at his reassuring words.

"Your chariot awaits my dear," Dominic said bowing as her offered her his arm. "Shall we?" He asked.

"Yes, let's go." She smiled, accepting it. Blaise lead the way with Anna and Dominic close at his heels, Luna trailing behind holding Anna's train, humming the Hogwarts School Anthem. Anna couldn't help but chuckle at this, glad Luna and her off beat humming were right there beside her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: next chapter is a steamy one as Anna and Draco finally take the plunge. Did you love my changes with the eloping, hate them? Drop me a comment and tell me what you think! With Love, Starry**


	155. A Godric's Hallow Wedding

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a heads up if you're atheist or agnostic, I was born and raised Roman Catholic so there's some religious themes in the wedding ceremony, I won't apologize for it though I'm very proud of my faith and wanted to infuse elements of my own wedding and beliefs into this chapter. Thank you for your anticipated maturity regarding this matter :-)

CHAPTER ONE HUNDRED AND FIFTY-FIVE  
A Godric's Hallow Wedding

Blaise's imported flying BMW was very comfortable ride in but Anna nerves were alive and jumping. Dominic was handing the bride her third flute glass of champagne when Luna squealed as she looked out the window, "oh I see it!" She said.

"We're here!" Blaise announced as she felt the car descend in the darkness and Luna grip her hand tightly.

Her heart beating in her throat, Anna knew in an instant where she was as Luna helped her out of the car. Arm in arm with Dominic and Blaise she was lead down a cobblestone lane under a dark blue sky, in which the night's first stars were already glimmering brightly. They had taken her to Godric's Hallow, where she had spent the first year of her life before her Mother was murdered, and it looked much different in the summer. Cottages stood on either side of the narrow road, lights twinkling in their windows, while children could be heard in their backyards laughing and splashing. A short way ahead of them, a glow of golden streetlights indicated the center of the village.

"All these mosquitos!" Luna whispered, dropping Anna's train for a moment to slap her legs. "Why didn't we think of bug spray? Oooo! "

Dominic rolled his eyes, "I don't know, maybe because they're eloping?" He said as Luna picked Anna's train back up and carried on.

Anna did not say a word, nor did she care about the Mosquitos she only cared about finding Draco and at last being able to be called his wife.

"Let's find Draco," said Anna, gripping Blaise and Dominic's arms tightly, "where did he say he'd be Blaise?"

"You'll see," Blaise smiled cryptically as they made their way forward unhampered, the humid air hitting their faces as they passed more cottages. Anna gazed at the front doors, their roofs, and their front porches, wondering whether her parents had been friends with any of these people if she had played with their children, knowing deep inside that it was impossible, that he had been little more than a year old when she had left this place forever. She carried on, the sadness and joy this village brought her so overwhelming as the little lane along which they were walking curved to the left and indicated they were getting closer to the heart of the village, a small square, was revealed to them.

Strung all around with white lights, there was what looked like a war memorial in the middle. There were several shops, a post office, a pub, and a little church whose stained-glass windows were glowing jewel-bright across the square.  
Villagers were crisscrossing in front of them, their figures briefly illuminated by streetlamps. They heard a snatch of laughter and pop music as the pub door opened and closed; then they heard a march being start up inside the little church.

"Close your eyes," Blaise instructed Anna and she did without hesitation. Eyes closed, they walked a short distance before she could hear the music of the church getting closer, it was a wedding march. Doors can be heard opening and Dominic's breath in her ear could be heard.

"Welcome to your happily ever after, Princess," Dominic whispered and Anna opened her eyes gasping, eyes filling with tears of joy as she took in the scene before her.

Two Azkaban guards stood close by an aged but proud looking man with salt and pepper hair and Anna's identically bright green eyes. He was wearing his Azkaban prison uniform and Anna had to blink to prove he wouldn't disappear.

"You-I-how?" Anna cried, choked up at the sight of Rabastan Lestrange before her.

"Theodore Nott works at Azkaban, Draco flooed him and asked permission for your Dad to give you away. Naturally, he said yes..." Blaise smiled with a wink.

"This is the happiest night of my life," Anna replied, glancing down at her feet, overcome with emotion even before her wedding began .

"You look so like your Mother," Rabastan said, embracing his daughter and hugging her fiercely. He pulled back after a few moments, wiping away Anna's tears with one hand as he handed Anna her flowers with the other. "She had this very bouquet when we eloped...they were from your grandmother's garden, we stopped there on the way..."

"Lilies of the valley, oh Daddy!" She smiled holding them tightly.

"I love you Princess," he said gently, tucking a piece of hair behind her ear, his eyes tearing up. " I wish I could of been there to watch you grow and now I have to give you away...it's not fair, I wish I had more-time."

"I love you too Daddy," Anna said, her own eyes starting to water again. "Please don't cry."

"Its happy tears," Rabastan reassured her with a watery smile.

Daphne walked up to them, and after kissing Anna's cheek,wrapped a comforting arm around her shoulder. "We'll see you outside Ann," she said to Anna before she escorted Luna, Blaise out of the room.

"I'm so happy for you and Draco." Dominic said as he kissed her other cheek and gave her a quick hug before he followed the two women and Blaise out..

"Ready daughter?" Rabastan said, a proud smile on his face.

"Yes Father," Anna replied, smiling.

"Nervous?"

Anna immediately shook her head. Then, she changed her mind and slowly nodded. "I've never been this nervous in my entire life," she admitted. "I've wanted this for so long, but I just... I'm just very nervous."

"I was so nervous when your mother and I got married," Rabastan told her, a reminiscing smile on his face. "I thought for sure something bad was going to happen, and of course it-"

Anna held up a hand, halting his story. "Dad, please. I'm nervous enough as it is."

Rabastan smiled. "Of course." He held out an arm. "Shall we?"

Anna placed her hand on his arm, and Rabastan smiled down at her. "You look beautiful," he said. He bent down and kissed her cheek. "I'm very happy for you. That Draco is a fine young man."

"Yes he is." Anna smiled and took a deep breath, facing the door. "Now, let's get me married."

A sense of jittery anticipation had filled the warm church, both Dominic and Blaise stood up at the front of the alter, both wearing a handsome set of dress robes, with larger white roses in their buttonholes; Dominic wolf-whistled and there was an outbreak of giggling from Luna and Daphne. Then they fell silent as music swelled from the stain glass windows.

Anna could hear a collective sigh issued from her friends as she and her Dad came walking up the aisle, she felt like she was gliding, her Father was beaming.

Draco was dressed in a debonair black and white tuxedo, with a small red rosebud tucked into his jacket pocket. His platinum hair fell handsomely into his sparkling grey eyes, and Anna felt her cheeks warm as his eyes never left her's; he eyed her hungrily. When Anna and her Father reached the alter there was broad grin on his handsome face and Anna's heart skipped a beat as she looked up at him, straight in the eyes. Rabastan stopped walking and halted in front of the altar in front of her, he leaned down and kissed Anna on the cheek before removing his arm from his daughter's and placing her hand in Draco's before taking his seat.

"You look breathtaking," Draco whispered breathlessly as he stared at her.

"As do you, love," Anna winked back at him with a chuckle.

"Ladies and Gentleman," said a slightly singsong voice, and with a slight shock, Anna saw the same small, tufty-hired wizard who had presided at Bill and Fleur's wedding, now standing in front of she and Draco. "We are gathered here today to celebrate the union of Anastasia Bellatrix Lestrange and Draco Lucius Malfoy in the sacrament of marriage. Before we begin, who gives this woman to this man?"

"Her mother and I," Rabastan told him, rising from his seat than sitting again.

"Very well," said the tufty haired wizard smiling. "Grant, we pray, almighty God, that these your servants, now to be joined by the Sacrament of Matrimony, may grow in the faith they profess and enrich your Church with faithful offspring. Through our Lord Jesus Christ, your Son, who lives and reigns with you in the unity of the Holy Spirit, one God, for ever and ever."

Daphne rose nervously from her seat and reached the podium, pulling out her wand and pointed to her throat, she spoke loud and clear,"First Reading from St. Paul to the Corinthians. Love is patient, Love is kind. Love does not insist on it's own way. Love bares all things, believes all things and endures all things. Love never fails. The word of The Lord."

"Thanks be to God" the church echoed.

Anna felt herself lost in Draco's eyes, anxious and barely registering the second reading being read by Dominic and than it was time.

" I will now read a reading from the holy Gospel according to Matthew 19:3-6. Some Pharisees approached Jesus, and tested him, saying, "Is it lawful for a man to divorce his wife for any cause whatever?" He said in reply, "Have you not read that from the beginning the Creator made them male and female and said, For this reason a man shall leave his father and mother and be joined to his wife, and the two shall become one flesh? So they are no longer two, but one flesh. Therefore, what God has joined together, man must not separate." The Gospel of the Lord." The wizard said.

"According to you oh Lord" the chapel occupants replied.

"My dear friends, you have come together in this church so that the Lord may seal and strengthen your love in the presence of the Church's minister and this community. Christ abundantly blesses this love. He has already consecrated you in baptism and now he enriches and strengthens you by a special sacrament so that you may assume the duties of marriage in mutual and lasting fidelity. And so, in the presence of the Church, I ask you to state your intentions." The tufty haired wizard spoke. " Anastasia and Draco, have you come here freely and without reservation to give yourselves to each other in marriage?"

"Yes," Anna and Draco echoed smiling serenely at each other.

"Will you love and honor each other as man and wife for the rest of your lives?" He asked.

"Yes," Draco and Anna repeated firmly.

"Will you accept children lovingly from God and bring them up according to the law of Christ, his Church and our wizarding world?" He asked.

"Yes," Draco and Anna repeated yet again.

"Since it is your intention to enter into marriage, join your right hands, and declare your consent before God and his Church" said the tufty haired wizard as Anna and Draco joined hands. "Draco, do you take Anastasia to be your wife? Do you promise to be true to her in good times and in bad, in sickness and in health, to love her and honor her all the days of your life?"

"I do!" Draco grinned squeezing Anna's hands gently.

"Anastasia, do you take Draco to be your husband? Do you promise to be true to him in good times and in bad, in sickness and in health, to love him and honor him all the days of your life?" The tufty haired wizard asked.

"I do," Anna said giving Draco a watery smile as she clutched his hands tighter, her heart pounding anxiously against her rib cage.

"You have declared your consent before the Church. May the Lord in his goodness strengthen your consent and fill you both with his blessings. What God has joined, men must not divide." The tufty haired wizard declared.

"Amen" the church echoed.

"The groom wanted to say a few words to his lovely bride," the tufty haired wizard announced. "Ready Draco?"

Draco nodded at him, before turning back to face Anna again. He grasped her hands tightly in his as tears began to gloss over his molten silver eyes. "Seven years ago I never would have imagined that I would be standing here right now with you. I thought I knew what I was doing but looking back on it I didn't have the slightest clue what a long, tough road was ahead. It wasn't until we met in the tower and you gave me someone to talk to, to be myself with that I realized I had a choice. I have done things in my short life that I am not proud of but the thought of being reunited with you got me through the horrors of war and gave my heart a safe place to rest. You were the one who gave me the strength to stand up for myself and my love for you influenced my entire family to switch sides. You do not see me as a Death Eater...a monster like society does. You have this way about you, Anna, that you can see the good in anyone even when they do not see it themselves. Your love transformed me into a man that was worthy of being loved and worthy of letting go of the past and embracing the future, and for that I will always be eternally grateful to you, my love. It was an old black magic that enchanted me to the point where nothing but your face and bright eyes occupied my dreams, even as school children, it's love. I will always remain loyal to you until the day I die," by this point unshed tears glistened in his eyes which prompted Anna's to start falling, everything he was saying was so beautiful. "We have been through so much together; sickness, health, good times, bad times, and I thank God everyday that you are still here with me today about to become my wife. I've told you this before and I will tell this again, I love you with all my heart Anastasia Diana Bellatrix Lestrange Darcy and I will always love you. That is my promise to you."

Anna gulped at the end of his speech and tried desperately to get a handle on her voice, but she crying. "Th-thank you," she choked out; gripping his hands tighter to signal how much his words meant her.

"Draco, you were my first," Anna finally spoke, "You were my first love... You were the first and the only person to make my heart skip a beat every time that I laid eyes upon you. I remember the days when we would meet in the Astronomy Tower and stare up into the stars just talking about life, love, and pain. We fell in love in that tower, you promised me forever in that tower, and the times we spent there alone together were some of the best days of my life and days I will certainly never forget as long as I live. You are the most amazing man I have ever met. You complete me like no one else could and in my heart I do believe that you are my soul mate, my one perfect match. When I'm with you I feel whole and there is no better feeling in the entire world. Thank you for making my life complete and know that I will love you forever, no matter what may come our way," Anna finished, a small sob escaping her lips as she did. Draco beamed with love and warmth down on her.

The man smiled, "Lovely," he whispered. "Now for the rings," he said, and Blaise and Luna appeared at both of their sides to hand them each the wedding bands.

They had chosen simple, white gold bands with an engraving of a single star on the outside. On the inside, however, it read _'A.D. & D.M. Our Love, Our Tower'_ in a flowing script. Anna took the ring daintily between her fingers and slipped it gently on to Draco's ring finger, "Draco, take this ring as a sign of my love and fidelity. In the name of the Father, and of the Son, and of the Holy Spirit."

Draco took Anna's ring and slipped it onto her finger, "Anastasia take this ring as a sign of my love and fidelity. In the name of the Father, and of the Son, and of the Holy Spirit" Anna glanced down on the shimmering piece of silver on her finger and joy flowed through her.

"Draco, Anna..." the tufty haired wizard began, "I now pronounce you bonded for life as husband and wife, you may kiss the bride," he announced, jovially and before Anna knew it Draco had swept her into his arms.

He leaned down slowly and placed a soft, gentle kiss upon her lips. Anna kissed back, allowing all the passion and bliss that she was feeling to radiate from her. That moment in Draco's arms, his lips against hers...their very first kiss as husband and wife, was the most truly perfect moment of Anna's entire life. She released as they looked deeply into each other's eyes, so much had happened to them two over the past seven years, but in the end together their love had made it through it all...

The tufty-haired wizard waved his hand high over their heads and a shower of silver stars fell upon them, spiraling around their now entwined figures. The floating balloons overhead burst. Birds of paradise and tiny silver bells flew and floated out of them, adding their songs and chimes to the church.

"Ladies and gentlemen!" called the tufty-haired wizard. "If you would please stand up!"

Rabastan, Blaise, Luna, Dominic and Daphne rose from their seats as Anna and Draco joined arms and strode proudly down the aisle.

Draco pulled Anna swiftly to him at the end of the aisle and his mouth came promptly down on hers. Cheers broke in the small crowd of six people and Draco lifted her head, a smile now on his gorgeous lips.

"I love you," he whispered.

"I love you too," she laughed.

"What's so funny?" Draco asked amusement written on his own face.

"I'm really glad we eloped!" Anna replied with a wink.

"My thoughts exactly," Draco smirked as he sealed his words with another kiss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: So what did you think of Anna and Draco's wedding? I tried to make it as intimate as possible without over doing it! As always thanks for your wonderful support! With Love, Starry**


	156. You Make Loving Fun

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So you thought I forgot a smutty chapter, eh? Fear not! If the previous chapters weren't dirty enough to get this deleted from Fanfiction.net then this chapter certainly did it in. Enjoy! ;-)

CHAPTER ONE HUNDRED AND FIFTY-SIX  
You Make Loving Fun

The Floo back to Anna and Draco's "summer home" the Château left Anna slightly queasy, so the couple opted for Draco's imported flying Lexus to go out for a late dinner. The house elf held open the door when they arrived and Draco helped Anna out. Draco removed her coat for her once they were inside the beautiful French restaurant. He handed the coat to the doorman who took it off to what Anna supposed was a cloak room. They had a magnificent dinner as they talked about their nuptials, ate, drank wine and just soaked in the romantic atmosphere. More than that, Anna relished the fact that they were out for the first time as husband and wife. After eating but before dessert arrived Draco surprised her yet again.

"How do you feel about a first dance Mrs. Malfoy?" He asked with a sincere look.

"Of course?" She answered blushing at her new name, Anastasia Malfoy sounded so regal and elegant she could never tire of it. He led her to the dance floor where a few other couples moved, lost in their own worlds. And then Anna and Draco had their first dance as a married couple. In a romantic French restaurant, wearing the most breathtaking gown she'd ever owned let alone wore and in public. It couldn't have been better in anyway.

"Draco." She said slowly as she rested her head on his shoulder. Her mouth felt dry and her stomach tightened.

"Hm?" He responded to let her know he heard her.

"I love you so much," She said. "This has been the most perfect night...thank you'"

"I love you too Anna." He replied. "Thank you for making me the happiest man alive by being my wife,"

"You’re the only man who could tame me into being a wife," she winked playfully, before she closed her eyes and just swayed with him to the euphonious music.

At the end of the song they returned to the table and fed each other their dessert causing other couples to gaze on enviously. After they ate and Draco paid the bill – though he politely refused to tell her the price – they got her coat and went out into the humid night.

"It's raining." She said looking up at the dark sky as small rain drops drifted down.

"Hm. So it is. I was going to offer a brief walk before returning but now that it's raining…" He said slightly let down that his plans were going askew.

"What? You can't walk in the rain?" She teased playfully and began walking, leaving him standing alone. And once more he was impressed with her. Most women he knew would have cringed at the thought of strolling through the rain. Granted, most women couldn't hold a light to Anna. He caught up with her and took her hand in his own.

"Thank you again Draco. This really is the best thing anyone has ever done for me." He just shrugged in response and she nudged him gently.

"What's up? You seem out of it." She asked as they walked.

"Nothing. Just thinking." He responded vaguely.

"Care to share?" She pried gently.

"Just imagining the look on your friends' face if they were visiting Grimmauld Place and looked at the tapestry." He said, laughing.

"Yeah?" She said tentatively. Anna wanted to know what had caused him to bring that up so suddenly. Was he afraid of her friends lashing out at her? Did he just say it out of curiosity? She chewed her bottom lip as she thought and they walked in silence, both lost in   
their own minds. She forced the topic out of her mind as she looked around herself. The sidewalk was lined with shops, which she and Draco continued to look at all of the window displays until Anna finally had to surrender to the idea that her feet were hurting in her heels.

"Come on. Let's get back home and I'll make sure to give you a good body rub" He said with a smirk and a raised eyebrow. She hardly noticed his hand grab her rear confidently. She was still hung up on what he had said. He called the Chateau 'home'. In a mutual way. In was her's too now! Which blew her mind since she grew up very simply with Aunt Phoebe.

"You okay?" He asked his brow furrowing with concern at her lack of response.

"What? Yes I am fine. I just don't want to leave! I want to stay in this day and moment here forever!" She said in a child-like way that made him smile.

"Come along." He said leading her back towards the car.

Upon their arrival to the Chateau, Draco and Anna changed out of their wedding attire and into more comfortable clothes. They sat in the study- in quite possibly the most comfortable chairs Anna had ever sat in- with a fire roaring and glasses of champagne to toast to themselves after their rainy walk and talked.

Anna, flicked her wand cleaning their glasses, and looked up to see Draco and her heart went wild. His shirt was off and placed on the chair neatly.

"Do you want a bath?" he asked. Anna shook her head. "Tired?" Again, she shook her head. "Another glass of champagne perhaps?" Another shake. "Is there anything you want?" he asked.

"Yes," came Anna's husky reply. "I want you."

In an instant the distance between them vanished and she kissed him. Her lips danced lithe kisses down his jawline, before she met his earlobe, on which she sucked into her mouth and nibbled on gently. Her lips then brushed against silky wisps of white-blonde hair before his ear. "Make love to me...make love to me as your wife" she whispered. No, it wasn't a whisper, it was a moan.

She felt Draco immediately go hard as he bit his lip gently, getting shivers at the way she moaned so longingly into his ear. It caused him to think... very splendid thoughts. He slid his finger beneath the strap of her top, grinning as he spotted her skin tremble with anticipation. Softly, he removed the top. He did this slowly, too, kissing the new inches of her stomach that was exposed as he pulled her shirt up. As soon as it was fully removed, he pulled himself over her, kissing right between her breasts. She tilted her head back, her breasts rising as she arched her back, encouraging him to taste her.

He needed no encouragement. He slid his tongue up one of her breasts, suckling gently on her hard nipples, his other hand grasping Anna's other breast, pinching her nipple playfully between his index finger and thumb.  
He grew steadily harder as he heard her long, purring moans, her hands running through his hair every minute or so, her body shivering all over, filled to the brim with pleasure, delight.

"Draco... stop... you're gonna make me... ohh... please...!" Anna gasped, as she suddenly felt Draco's fingers slide down her draw string pants, past her thong, three fingers plunging into her. She moaned as he pumped her hard, and fast, feeding his first movements through his long fingers.

He explored her insides for the millionth time but the first as her husband, wanting to make her climax as much times as he possibly could. He warily entered another finger. Hearing her soft groans, he could tell she was loving it.  
He soon felt her body go slightly rigid, and she came, her legs trembling as he slid his fingers from her very wet opening, his lips kissing the insides of her thighs.

With help from one another, they stripped their clothing, with teeth, nails, fingers, hands. It drove Draco crazy when she surprised him by undoing his slacks with her teeth only. He almost came in the soft material of his boxers. But he held it in, tilting his head back.

Now, he lay down beneath her, a flaxen eyebrow raised as Anna took a new initiative by straddling his hips, his hard-on right before her, ready to be swallowed up into her, "well, well, someone wants to try out top spot?" He said huskily.

"I learned from the best," she winked at him and revealed at her newfound nature as a tease, taking her time with suckling at his own nipples, biting playfully, getting a strangled groan from Draco.

"That hurt…" he whimpered.

"Sorry, husband love," she teased, laughing softly as she kissed his nipples. "All better..."

Draco laughed. His eyes were still gentle, soft, exploring her body before he positioned her over him, "That a girl," he coached.

"Make love to me, Draco. Now…" she moaned, her hands intertwined with his, as Draco shifted his hips before he thrust into her.

She exploded into a gentle fit of fresh moans, her eyes never tearing away from their gaze. She waited until they found their familiar rhythm. He thrust into her, long and gentle, staying put for a moment before pulling back out and thrusting into her again. He loved the way her breasts bounced, when she pushed her body against his.

Anna found marriage made their love making even more passionate and new, she couldn't help it as they locked eyes every other minute, she'd lean over and kiss his beautiful lips. He was hers forever, her husband, she loved it.

When her eyes weren't lost in his, they traveled lower, her fingers tracing his pelvis, softly brushing over hardly visible silvery blonde pubic hairs. They were there, but if not acquiring their slight sheen in the firelight, they were hardly noticeable.  
She moaned softly as he quickened the pace, just as she finished running her hands up and down her chest. His skin, in the firelight, made him glow more than usual, exaggerated by the soft orange light.

She leant forwards once again, Draco arching his back to slide into her, harder. His eyes fixated on hers, the way the light created shadows, dancing across her face, the fire reflected in her eyes. He moaned into her mouth, as they kissed, lips locked, tongues snaking against each other slowly, their bodies trembling, shivering with pleasure as they were united as one with every thrust of his hips.

Draco grasped her hand tightly, starting to shift to another rhythm. He wanted to climax soon, and he was almost there. He wanted both of them to release at the same time, share the experience.

Anna tightly returned her grip on his hand, leaning back up as she allowed herself to rock into the harder, faster rhythm. Her moans soon returned to their heightened tone, heavy and long. Untwining her fingers out of his, she ran her hands along the muscles of his creamy abdomen, sliding up to his collarbone, she raked her fingernails lightly down, causing Draco to shudder.

Anna knew he was about to bust as she felt her body respond, going slightly rigid again. "I love you, Mrs. Malfoy." he whispered, as they both climaxed at the same time, spilling himself fully inside her as she trembled beneath the firelight, and then cradled into one another.

Anna allowed him to slide out of her, his eyes gentle as she slid beside him. "I love you, too, Mr. Malfoy," she grinned, and pulled her naked form close to him, while Draco waved his wand allowing a silky sheet to appear over them to encase them together, legs and   
arms, hands and fingers, entwined with each other. Draco never remembered feeling as complete as he watched her grow silent, her sparkling jade eyes closing slowly, she fell asleep.

Kissing her, he lay his head on the pillow, taking himself into the realm of dreams by listening to her soft breaths of slumber and wondering how her friends could turn their backs on someone so amazing and wonderful as his wife.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So there you have it, I think I delivered by giving the consummation it's own chapter, don't you think? Only 4 more chapters to go! Enjoy! With love, Starry**


	157. Under The Weather

CHAPTER ONE HUNDRED AND FIFTY-SEVEN  
Under The Weather

" Ma'am, can I get a goblet of elf made wine and two Butterbeers to go for my kids," a fail wispy looking witch ordered. On any usual day, Anna would be whipping around the bar taking up the three tables orders at once. Not today.  
Truth be told, Anna felt unusually exhausted since she and Draco arrived home from their honeymoon holiday in France at the chateau a month ago and was glad her shift was almost over. Happily, she thought she'd served the last table of the afternoon until this witch came in and sat down. Since Aberforth learned she was married (claiming the rock was so big the centaurs could probably see it in their star gazing) he put Anna on mornings and Sammi on evenings so she could "be a proper wife and such," he grumbled.

Anna shuffled behind the bar, with the oddest feeling in her stomach that she were on a downward shifting broom. Swooping in a seasick manner, Anna did her best to ignore the nausea she felt today. What's the matter with her? Was it something she had eaten? Were one of the customers sick and passed the germ on to Anna herself?

Anna flicked her wand and began mixing the drinks, another flick of her wand and they were ready, but for some reason today, as she levitated the drinks over to the wispy witch the scent of Butterbeer made her stomach even more queasy.

"Two-two Butter-Butterbeers," Anna said so overcome with nausea that she had to lean on the bar for support. "And a-goblet of-"

Anna didn't finished her sentence as she wretched helplessly into the trash can under the bar. The entire pub stopped buzzing, watching her with a mixture of amusement and disgust. When Anna lifted her head, Aberforth stood over her looking stern but handing her a wash cloth to wipe her mouth.

"I'm so sorry Abe," she began looking flustered, but Aberforth held up a hand to silence her.

"Go home, get some rest and don't come in till your better," he said gruffly with a hint of a smile. "Can't have my best employee barfing around my bar, you'll scare customers."

Any other day, Anna would of had a witty come back for why Aberforth shouldn't send her home but today was the exception. The old man gave her a comforting hug when everyone had gone back to drinking, and helped Anna put on her cloak on. She pushed the heavy entrance door open and allowed the breeze of an unusually cold summer day hit her face. With about four hours to spare till Draco got home, Anna walked the village of Hogsmeade for about an hour without a bout of violent vomiting, she was beginning to think a little fresh air was all she needed- until she passed the three broomsticks.

Two third years came racing out of The Three Broomsticks and promptly spilt their Butterbeers onto a rather stocky wizard in his 40's. The smell permeated into the air and hit Anna with the force of a rouge bludger. She found herself running, hands clasped over her mouth, towards the nearest thrash can to vomit. It was only after she threw up bile, as her stomach was empty, that she decided to go home.

Coco, curiously, did not try to jump on Anna as she shuffled in and laid down on the couch, flicking her wand to transfigure an empty tissue box into a trash bin. She lulled herself off to a semi peaceful sleep until the knock on her door startled her awake again.

"Annie!" The familiar voice of Dominic Moon entered into her foyer. "You home?"

"I'm in here..." Anna called weakly from the couch, the sudden lurch of her body upright caused her stomach to churn as Dominic's footfalls into the living room where she lay signaled his arrival.

"Holy shit, you look like you'd seen a goul!" He'd remarked letting out a low whistle.

"I'm sick, probably some muggle virus is all..." Anna answered waving off her ailment.

"So France made ya that sick?" Dominic questioned and Anna smiled queasily.

"Draco and I are going on an extended holiday around Christmas," Anna answered. "We thought that would give people more-more-" the cologne Dominic was wearing-(which he'd always worn)-made her stomach lurch and than she dove for the bin, vomiting up bile once more.

Dominic grimaced as he handed her tissues to wipe her mouth, "You got a virus alright, either that or you're pregnant"

Anna took the tissues, wiping her mouth, "Good God Dominic, I can't be pregnant, that would be impossible," she said rolling her eyes.

"I wouldn't say impossible, babe," Dominic retorted. "You and Draco are sexually active I presume?"

"Of course we are!" Anna snapped. " I-it's not that- it's the Dark Blade Curse Dom...the healers said I can't have children..."

"Alright, I still think that might be it, you've never gotten a stomach virus in all the years I've known you..." Dominic added skeptically.

"I'm sure I'll be better by tomorrow," Anna smiled, settling back down. "Now, don't keep Astoria waiting, I'm going to get some rest..."

"Alright," Dominic conceded. "But if you aren't better by Friday, it's Monday today, I'd go see a healer and have em run some tests." He added leaving the room.

"Yes Father," Anna teased but the shut of her front door signaled Dominic had already left.

She laid down, before her head hit the couch she had fallen asleep, totally unaware that a few miles away in The Leaky Cauldron her very condition was the topic of conversation...

..ooOOoo..

"For God's sake Zabini can you just order?" Draco said in a frustratedly amused tone. Blaise was like a girl when it came to ordering what brand of firewhiskey he wanted.

" I'll have what my mate here's having," Blaise said before handing the menu back to the waitress and turning back to Draco. "Oh relax, Anna will be fine without you for another two hours,"

"You didn't give me much choice. I was very happy to go home after that drawn out meeting before you forced me under wand-point to come with you and have a drink."

"Daphne said it was time I spent time with my mates, she wants her space and plus you can use a break from Anna."

Draco sneered at his friend. "Yes, because getting drunk with my mate is much more important than my wife's health"

Blaise frowned,"She's sick?"

Draco took a deep breath, "I Flooed her work, Abe said he sent her home sick and when I tried Flooing home she didn't answer...she's been weird these past few days..."

"Define weird..."

"I'm still thinking about firing you for making me discuss this with you..."

"It's all for your own good. What's going on?."

"Anna's been very tired...sleeping all the time...last night she was dry heaving...and she been-" Draco started to say. He rubbed at his face when he realized he was about to tell Blaise that Anna never left work early so he was concerned.  
God, it had been a two weeks and it killed him to see her so drained. There were so many little things that would set her off into a fit of gags and dry heaves and he would instantly begin holding her hair back or rubbing her back while she got sick.

"I'm sure she's just got a muggle virus," Blaise assured him.

"I don't know mate, I hated muggle studies but I know viruses don't last more than a day."

"You better just let it pass, Draco. I mean it…women are strange species, we aren't meant to understand them..in fact I don't trust nothing that bleeds for seven days and don't die.."

Draco remained silent for a moment and stabbed the napkin with his fork. "You're sick, I'm telling Daphne. I just wish I knew what to do to help her."

Blaise sighed and rubbed his chin. "Tired...sick...drained...You remember my secretary Susan?"

"Yes, what does this have to do with my problem?" Draco asked skeptically.

"She felt exactly like that...you know before she got it..." Blaise said his tone changing from fond to as if Susan had caught a horrible disease.

"Again what does this have to do with Anna, your secretary who quit because she was-?" Draco asked… he had almost said pregnant. Anna couldn't be pregnant though, she'd made it very clear her healer told her she couldn't have children.

"Maybe she's pregnant mate," Blaise offered.

Although Blaise's idea seemed far fetched, Draco wondered if ,by some wondrous grace of God, Anna had conceived. They weren't exactly cautious, Anna not being able to get pregnant had made the use of protection spells unnecessary. Than again they had never used protection of any sort throughout their relationship, he swallowed hard.

"She can't be pregnant...her healer-" Draco responded weakly while Blaise shook his head.

"My Grandad was a Healer mate, it's definitely not impossible..." Blaise said. "You remember that party at my mansion where Daphne's Grandmum got pissed drunk, don't you? 'I wasn't supposed to get pregnant they said! Five spoiled children later!' " he finished doing a very good impression of Daphne's grandmother.

A pin could of dropped and he would of heard it, because Draco Malfoy, nearly aged 24, for the first time in his life had no retort. Instead, he felt his stomach flip flop as he considered for the first time, what kind of Father would he be if Anna was pregnant? He thought of everything he'd done during the war, the choices he made and suddenly felt overwhelmed...how could he make decisions for a helpless little life if he hadn't made the right choices himself? The thought of making a baby with Anna always made him feel warm inside but now as the possibility was upon him being considered he felt scared.

"She can't be," he conceded loudly, trying to convince himself that the pieces didn't add up and finished the Dragon Whiskey (Blaise ordered for him while he was lost in his thoughts) in two gulps.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Poor Draco, what do you think? Is Anna pregnant? We'll find out next chapter! With Love, Starry**


	158. Arms Wide Open

CHAPTER ONE HUNDRED AND FIFTY-EIGHT  
Arms Wide Open

Monday morning had come and after another morning of feeling weak and nauseated, Aberforth took the liberty to send her straight to St. Mungo's after a particularly strong dizzy spell. It was nearly 12 noon as Anna found herself shuffling through the busy London crowd towards a large, old-fashioned, red-brick department store called Purge & Dowse Ltd. The place had a shabby, miserable air; the window displays consisted of a few chipped dummies with their wigs askew, standing at random and modelling fashions at least ten years out of date. Large signs on all the dusty doors read: 'Closed for Refurbishment'. Anna almost always distinctly heard women gossiping with plastic shopping bags say to each other as they passed, 'It's never open, that place . . .' 'Oh I know! Quite odd that it's never been sold!"

"Here goes nothing," said Anna, walking towards a window displaying nothing but a particularly ugly female dummy. Its false eyelashes were hanging off and it was modelling a green nylon pinafore dress.

Anna leaned close to the glass, looking up at the very ugly dummy, her breath steaming up the glass. 'Hello,' she said, 'I'm Anastasia Malfoy, I'm here to see Healer Minkus.' Not a second later, the dummy gave a tiny nod and beckoned with its jointed finger, and nobody seemed to notice as she stepped into glass and vanished. Refreshing, on a summer day it always felt like a sheet of cool water, emerging quite warm and dry on the other side.

Anna stood in a crowded reception area where rows of witches and wizards sat upon rickety wooden chairs, some looking perfectly normal and perusing out-of-date copies of Witch Weekly, others sporting gruesome disfigurements such as elephant trunks or extra hands sticking out of their chests. The room was scarcely less quiet than the street outside, for many of the patients were making very peculiar noises: a sweaty-faced witch in the centre of the front row, who was fanning herself vigorously with a copy of the Daily Prophet, kept letting off a high-pitched whistle as steam came pouring out of her mouth; a grubby-looking warlock in the corner clanged like a bell every time he moved and, with each clang, his head vibrated horribly so that he had to seize himself by the ears to hold it steady.

Witches and wizards in lime-green robes were walking up and down the rows, asking questions and making notes on clipboards, Anna hated it here. It reminded her of all the years she spent in a coma here. If Abe hadn't told Anna she couldn't come back to work without a note she probably would of tried sleeping this off. She was awfully tired lately, and when she wasn't she was having odd cravings or throwing up over certain scents.  
Anna steadily walked up to the queue in front of a plump blonde witch seated at a desk marked Enquiries. The wall behind her was covered in notices and posters saying things like:

 **A CLEAN CAULDRON KEEPS POTIONS FROM BECOMING POISONS** and **ANTIDOTES ARE ANTI-DON'TS UNLESS APPROVED BY A QUALIFIED HEALER.** There was also a large portrait of a witch with long silver ringlets which was   
labelled:  
 _Dilys Derwent  
St Mungo's Healer 1722-1741  
Headmistress of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry  
1741-1768_

Dilys was eyeing Anna's stomach strangely as though seeing her illness; when Anna caught her eye she gave a tiny wink, walked sideways out of her portrait and vanished.

Meanwhile, at the front of the queue, a young wizard was performing an odd on-the-spot jig and trying, in between yelps of pain, to explain his predicament to the witch behind the desk.  
"It's these - ouch - shoes my brother gave me - ow - they re eating my - OUCH - feet - look at them, there must be some kind of - AARGH - jinx on them and I can't - AAAAARGH - get them off." He hopped from one foot to the other as though dancing on hot coals.  
"The shoes don't prevent you reading, do they?" said the blonde witch, irritably pointing at a large sign to the left of her desk. "You want Spell Damage, fourth floor. Just like it says on the floor guide. Next!"

As the wizard hobbled and pranced sideways out of the way, Anna moved forward a few steps and re-read the floor guide:

**ARTIFACT ACCIDENTS... Gound floor  
Cauldron explosion, wand backfiring, broom  
crashes, etc.  
CREATURE-INDUCED INJURIES... First floor  
Bites, stings, burns, embedded spines, etc.  
MAGICAL BUGS... Second floor  
Contagious maladies, e.g. dragon pox,  
vanishing sickness, scrofungulus, etc.  
POTION AND PLANT POISONING... Third floor  
Rashes, regurgitation, uncontrollable  
giggling, etc.  
SPELL DAMAGE... Fourth floor  
Unliftable jinxes, hexes, incorrectly  
applied charms, etc.  
VISITORS' TEAROOM / HOSPITAL SHOP... Fifth floor  
IF YOU ARE UNSURE WHERE TO GO, INCAPABLE OF NORMAL SPEECH OR UNABLE TO REMEMBER WHY YOU ARE HERE, OUR WELCOMEWITCH WILL BE PLEASED TO HELP.**

A stooped wizard with a hearing trumpet had shuffled to the front of the queue now. "I'm here to see Angora Abode!" he wheezed.

"Ward forty-nine, but I'm afraid you're wasting your time," said the witch dismissively. "She's completely addled, you know - still thinks she's a muggle house cat. Next!"

A harassed-looking witch was holding his small son tightly by the ankle while he flapped around her head using the immensely large, feathery wings that had sprouted right out through the back his trousers.

"Fourth floor," said the witch, in a bored voice, without asking, and the woman disappeared through the double doors beside the desk, holding her son like an oddly shaped balloon. 'Next!'  
Anna moved forward to the desk.

"Hello," she said, 'my name is Anastasia Malfoy I have a 12:15 appointment with Healer Minkus for- ?'

" Healer Minkus?" said the witch, running her finger down a long list in front of her. "Yes, second floor, second door on the right, he'll be right with you."

"Thank you," said Anna.

She hastily walked through the double doors and along the narrow corridor beyond, which was lined with more portraits of famous Healers and lit by crystal bubbles full of candles that floated up on the ceiling, looking like giant soapsuds. More witches and wizards in lime-green robes walked in and out of the doors she passed; a foul-smelling yellow gas wafted into the passageway as they passed one door, and every now and then they heard distant wailing. She climbed two flights of stairs and entered the Magical Bugs corridor, where the second door on the right bore the words: _Contagious maladies, e.g. dragon pox, vanishing sickness, scrofungulus, etc._ Underneath this was a card in a brass holder on which had been handwritten: _Healer-in-Charge: Socrates Minkus. Trainee Healer: Magenta Stromboli._

The ward was small and rather dingy, as the only window was narrow and set high in the wall facing the door. Most of the light came from more shining crystal bubbles clustered in the middle of the ceiling. The walls were of panelled oak and there was a portrait of a rather serene-looking witch on the wall, captioned: Nera Augustus, 1614-1701, Found the cure to Vanishing Sickness

Anna was please to see Dr. Minkus in the room waiting for her when she entered. He looked up as she walked towards him and, seeing who it was, beamed.

"Ah! Mrs. Malfoy! Congratulations on your wedding!" He laughed and Anna politely thanked him and shook his hand. "Abe says you've been feeling a little under the weather and he wants a healer's note to determine you cannot 'contaminate his pub' " He said seriously.

"Sounds about up to par, I'm sure it's nothing..." Anna reasoned out-loud. "But I figured it wouldn't hurt to get checked out..."

"Right you are, so what's been going on?"

"Well, it started about two weeks ago and progressively got worse," Anna explained as she laid down on the patient bed for Dr. Minkus. "Nausea, dizziness, I've been so exhausted which is odd cause I get at least 7 hours of sleep each night..."

"Mmhmm," Dr. Minkus listened as he lifted Anna's shirt and waved his wand over her abdomen. " well no magical bugs are showing up so that's good-"

"And my friend Dominic seems to think I'm pregnant-which is impossible because of the Dark Blade curse-" Anna began and Dr. Minkus shook his head.

"Impossible? I think not, unlikely, yes," he answered as he handed her a goblet of putrid orange liquid. "Drink this, within 5 minutes you should have to use the loo, collect it in the cup and leave it for my assistant, within 20 minutes we shall know what is ailing you.."

After making sure Anna drained the cup of every last drop of the potion which tasted like Muggle Cough Syrup, Dr. Minkus left the room and shut the door behind him. Like clockwork, Anna headed off into the loo, collected what she needed to into the cup and sealed it. Dr. Minkus' assistant, a short squat wizard, smiled awkwardly at her as he took her sample and left her to her thoughts.

It would be 20 minutes. 20 long minutes before she would know what was going on within her body. She expected it to drag on and it did.

Anna wringing her hands, all the while determined to make at least a dent in the white tiled floor. The whole room was white. Damn the color white. Was it even a color at all? No, it wasn't. White was just the result of an object reflecting all other light, leaving nothing else behind. Now that she thought about it, white was a particularly lonely color, pushing everything away, determined to be on its own. It was completely alone on the spectrum, just as she was in this wretched room, waiting for the healer to return.  
It wasn't her fault she was alone. It was all Draco, Dominic and Abe's fault. They had insisted she go get checked out, although Draco probably would of wanted to come with her she didn't want him losing a vacation day for something as silly as a virus. Dominic mentioning she could be pregnant stuck in her head, because as unlikely as it seemed she realized she was much to distracted with being ill to notice she was late. About two weeks late, which never happened. Anna tried not to get her hopes up as she sat in this blatantly white room, waiting and waiting for Healer Minkus to come back. Just as she was thinking this, there was a brief knock and the door swung open.

"Mrs. Malfoy, sit down, if you will."

Anna sat on the bed as Healer Minkus cleared his throat and smiled,

"I'm not quite sure how this happened, the chances after the damages of the Dark Blade were 0.01%..." He began.

"Am I-?" Anna began but her breath caught her in throat preventing her from speaking.

"Yes, I'm very happy to inform you that you are with child. I believe that congratulations are in order, and ..."

As healer Minkus said this, Anna's eyes got wide and her face lit up. A smile slowly spread across her face, and she could feel a wave of warmth, love, and happiness crash through her body. A mother. She was going to be a mother. She noticed Healer Minkus was still talking, and began to pay attention again.

". . . Because this is such a rare occurrence you will need to make regular appointments every two weeks for checking up on the progress of your baby. At twelve weeks, the sex of the baby can be found out, if you wish. I advise you to make an appointment as you leave today for sometime next week. We can, at that time, make a more in-depth assessment as to your health right now and what you need to do to stay healthy and keep the baby healthy. For now, here are these informative pamphlets, and no apparating or flooing anywhere, excepting emergencies."

Anna nodded, thanked her healer kindly, and walked out. She could barely contain her excitement; she was going to be a mother! At that very moment, a new life was taking shape inside of her. She felt on top of the world, like nothing could come between her and this baby, or between her and Draco. Draco. Oh God, how was she going to tell him?

The journey home was a blissful blur, she fed the dog, put on an old record which played calming jazz music throughout the modest Malfoy home, originating from the kitchen. The sweet smell of tomato sauce floated through the house, filling it with warmth and comfort. Anna felt so filled with joy she thought she might humming along to the soft romantic tune stirring strawberries, raspberries, blueberries, sugar, and lemon juice together in a large glass bowl. She had pasta on the stove, garlic bread in the oven, and was making fruit salad with cannoli cream. She had always loved Italian food, and felt it would be appropriate for such an occasion as this night. Draco had a meeting with the Indian Quidditch Team Manager for a 4 year deal and was due home in about 45 minutes, giving her just enough time to finish preparing.

While the fruit and cannoli cream were sitting, she swept around the dining room cleaning up. A few incantations and charms did the trick, as the table was wiped clean and adorned with candles and the lights in the room were dimmed, now giving off a soft glow. After a few more flicks of her wand, deep sage napkins were set in place, followed by glass plates and polished silverware. She smiled. Yes, that should do it.

Returning back to the kitchen, she found that the pasta was almost ready and it was time to take the garlic bread out of the oven. She waved her wand and summoned the fresh bread to a basket and covered it with a heavy towel to keep them warm, then went to check on the dessert. She was so preoccupied with making everything perfect that she didn't hear the pop that meant her husband was home.

Draco was immediately enveloped in the scent of his wife's wonderful cooking.

'What a thing to come home to,' he sighed to himself.

He smiled a content and appreciative smile, which slowly turned into the famous Draco Malfoy Smirk. He slowly crept into the kitchen, knowing she probably hadn't heard him come home. It was nice to see her up and running again, he thought as spied her in front of the open fridge, he quietly tiptoed closer to her so that he was standing right behind her.

Anna was just admiring how well her dessert was coming out when two strong arms suddenly wrapped themselves around her waist. She shrieked in surprise and her scrumptious bowl of fruit began its tumble to the ground. Draco grabbed Anna's wand from its place on the counter and quickly saved the bowl and fruit from almost certain ruin. Anna turned around.

"Draco!" she breathed, "You scared the shit out of me! You could have broken the bowl! You almost ruined the fruit! I've spent hours getting this ready, and you - "

She was cut off as Draco swooped down and kissed her. She tensed, then quickly relaxed into the kiss. His hands were framing her face and she lifted her arms to run her fingers through his silky locks. She moaned when she felt his tongue run against her bottom lip, and quickly opened her mouth to allow him access. She melted against him when his hands crept up her back underneath her shirt. He pulled away, rubbing her lower back.

"I'm glad your feeling better, love. Now, what were you going to say?" he asked with a wink.

"Oh, piss off Malfoy," was her reply and she grabbed the back of his neck, pulling his lips to hers. After another moment of intense kissing, she pulled back. "Now. You go and wait in the dining room, and I'll summon the food in. It's almost ready."

Draco let go of her and went over to the stove, checking what was on it.

"Mmmm… you went Italian tonight. What's the occasion?"

"I'll tell you after dinner. Now skat!"

Draco quickly dodged out of the kitchen and into the dining room, as Anna was brandishing her wand threateningly at him. He knew better than to tease or argue with Anna when she had a wand in her hand. He raised an eyebrow when he noticed the romantic setting of the dining room.

'Must be something big…' he thought, as he sat down at the head of the table.

The last time they had shared such a romantic dinner had been a month ago when they were in France. He wondered what she had to say to him.

His thoughts were interrupted by Anna entering the dining room, summoning garlic bread, pasta, along with a bottle of wine and two wine glasses with a simple flick of her wand. She sat down next to Draco, who kissed her on the cheek and placed his napkin on his lap.

"Thanks Stasia, this looks great."

She smiled at him, "Your welcome."

She took his plate and served him some pasta while he poured the wine. After both plates and glasses had been filled, Draco questioned his wife as to what she had to tell him.

"I told you, after dinner. Eat first. I slaved over it, so you had better enjoy it."

Draco complied and began to eat, noticing that Anna didn't touch the wine, which in turn caused him to raise an eyebrow. The meal went by slowly and enjoyably as Anna listened warmly to his tale about meeting the Indian Quidditch team manger and sealing a six figure deal that would ensure their business relationship for the next six years.

After dinner, Anna went into the kitchen to retrieve the cannoli cream topped fruit salad, served in two small dessert bowls.

"Okay, now I have to know. You never make dessert. We never even have dessert." Draco laughed wondering what had gotten into his wife. They hardly had any kind of sweets around the home. Since entering into her twenties, Anna insisted she could not eat like she could as a teenager that every time she looked at something sweet, she gained 5 pounds on each hip. So to avoid disappointment she only bought or made dessert when they had company, or when she desperately needed chocolate.

In response to his question Anna just smiled secretively.

"You're hiding something, Anastasia Diana Malfoy, and I am determined to know what it is. Now tell me, or suffer dire consequences."

Anna smirked, "Dire consequences, Draco? And just what would those dire consequences be?"

"Not the point, dear. Now, love, kindly tell me what's on your mind so we can get to this lovely dessert."

Anna suddenly looked worried and hesitant to tell Draco. She didn't really know how to tell him and was worried with how he would react, it was probably much sooner than they planned, even if they did want children. It was also a miracle that pregnancy even occurred in the first place which is why she dragged it out so long. Draco noticed the tension in her face, and his expression changed from playful to worrisome immediately.

"Anna? Is everything ok?"

Anna nodded, suddenly unable to find her voice. She was so nervous.

"You haven't been feeling well lately, does it have to do with that?"

Anna nodded again. Draco's eyes widened, he grabbed her hands in his.

"Are you ok? Is it serious? Stasia, what's wrong? You're scaring me."

Anna closed her eyes, then opened them again, staring into her husband's worried grey eyes. Seeing the love reflected in them for her gave her reassurance that he would be happy with what she was about to reveal to him. She smiled and placed her hand on his cheek, her other hand gripped his tightly.

"Draco. Remember our wedding night, how we ended the night celebrating upstairs?"

Draco nodded slowly.

"Draco, Dr. Minkus isn't sure how the chances were 0.01% with the Dark Blade Curse damage but I'm pregnant."

Draco's eyes got even wider. He found that he couldn't breathe as well as he should be able to, and his heart started racing at an unbelievable speed. All the thoughts that came to his mind during his dinner with Blaise the night before came flooding back. Him, Draco Lucius Malfoy, a Father. All these months of coming to terms he and Anna would never be able to raise a family and yet the last week and half of her bouts of illness made perfect sense. He couldn't even believe his ears, he was waiting for Anna to wake him up from a blissful dream.

"Darling?" Anna questioned tentatively rousing him from his thoughts.

"You're… what?"

"I'm pregnant, Draco."

Anna bit her bottom lip as Draco just stared at her for a moment.

". . .Draco please say something " Anna said softly.

Without a reply, Draco suddenly crushed Anna to him, gathering her onto his lap, holding her more tightly then he had ever held her before. He buried his face in her neck, breathing in her scent. Anna let out a huge breath she didn't realize she was holding and hugged him back, feeling a huge wave of relief sweep over her. After a few minutes, Draco pulled his head back but still held tight to his wife.

He moved a strand of her hair behind her ears with one hand and started stroking the side or her face, gazing into her eyes.

"I love you so much, Anastasia. So much."

He leaned down and pressed his lips firmly to hers. He had never felt so in love with her before. His child, their child, was growing inside of her. He was going to be a father. He pulled back and looked down, slowly bringing a shaking hand to her abdomen.

"I love you," he whispered, referring both to his unborn child and his wife. He glanced up at Anna.

"When did you find out?"

"Just today. Dominic suspected it ever since I started to get sick, I didn't think it was possibly but I just went to St. Mungo's this afternoon. I have my first pre-natal care appointment next Tuesday. If you can get out of work, I would like you to come with me."  
Draco rose up, bringing Anna with him and holding her to him again.

"I want to be there. I'll call out of work, it's no problem."

She smiled and kissed him.

"I love you," she whispered.

"I love you too. Oh my God. . . I'm going to be a dad. We're going to be parents Anna. Parents."

She giggled, "Yes, we are. Are you happy?"

"I've never been more so in my life." He told her seriously.

"Good. I'm happy too."

They held each other in silence for a few moments more.

"So... um... do you want the dessert now?"

Draco laughed. "Sure love."

Sitting back down, they finished off the dessert together. Anna sat curled up on Draco's lap, and Draco used a spoon to feed both himself and Anna the connoli fruit salad. Soon, only small traces of the cannoli cream were left over in the bowls. Draco smiled deviously, scraping the spoon against the bowl so it gathered up as much cream as possible. Anna narrowed her eyes at him.

"I know that look, Draco Malfoy, and I don't like it at all."

Draco simply smirked, bringing her head down to his, kissing her passionately. As they were kissing, he brought the spoon towards them.

"Hey Stacia." he murmured against her lips.

"What?" she murmured back.

"Love you." He said, then pulled back, promptly wiping the cream covered spoon on the tip of her nose.

"Draco Lucius Malfoy!"

He started laughing and leaned forward to lick it off. His mouth, of its own accord, of course, then traveled down her jaw line to her neck. He began placing kisses up and down her neck, stopping at her pulse point and lightly sucking, swirling his tongue on the spot.  
Anna gasped, "Draco..."

He pulled back, "I love you," he whispered before capturing her lips in his.

Dessert all but forgotten, Draco closed his eyes and held her tighter to him. She leaned her head up and kissed his lips softly, nipping his lower lip with her teeth and opening his mouth up to explore. She swallowed his groan and felt his hands move lower down her back towards her backside and than suddenly he stopped, he lifted her shirt and stared at her stomach in utter disbelief that a baby, their baby was growing inside of her. He touched her abdomen in soft feathery touches, as if trying to caress their child and let them know how much he loved them.

"What's wrong Draco?" Anna asked him amusedly as he looked down at her stomach and back into her eyes.

His eyebrows furrowed in worry, "But what about the baby? I mean I'm not exactly average sized I don't want to hurt our-"

Anna smiled gently and kissed his cheek reveling in his masculine innocence and naïveté. "Draco, relax, you can make love to me whenever you want its completely healthy and and perfectly safe."

The corners of his lips lifted slightly in a smile that she loved so dearly.

He deepened the kiss, slanting his mouth over hers and pushing his blatant arousal into her heat. She moaned throatily and pulled away from his lips, garnering the fresh air that she sought.

She squealed momentarily when she was caught off-guard as Draco lifted her up off her the chair and against the kitchen the wall. She wrapped her legs around his waist and wrapped her arms around his neck, kissing his forehead and cheeks.  
She noticed they weren't moving from the kitchen.

"Why aren't we going to bed?" she asked, voice heavy with lust and longing.

"This is a special occasion," he said with a grin. "I want to celebrate in the most unconventional way possible."

Anna laughed huskily and refrained from squealing again as with a flick of his wand he cleared the table and laid her on it.

"I'm guessing unconventional means right here on the very table we eat on every night ?" she asked with a slight chuckle.

"Scared?" he asked, leaning over her and inching her jeans off of her lithe frame.

"No," she responded, meeting his stare and licking her lips, which were entirely too dry for having been kissed but seconds ago. "What if someone sees us?" She said referring to the dining room windows which showed off the view of Hogwarts castle.

"Who? Our dog who lives here?" he asked, latching his fingers into the waistband of her lace pink panties. "She's out back running off dinner and we're having some more dessert."

Anna's breathing increased as Draco stared hungrily at her half-naked form. He lifted one of her legs up to his mouth and kissed a trail from her ankle to behind her knee. He licked the back of her knee and blew a cold stream of air, making her moan low in her throat.

Her fingers gripped the edge of the table, turning her knuckles white. His lips left a path of burning pleasure in their wake as he moved closer to her damp core.

"Draco, please," she said in tone barely above a whisper.

Anna covered her mouth with one hand as she muffled a scream when she felt his tongue against her warm folds. He held her in place with his hands on her hips, holding her down on the table. She squirmed though with the intense bliss he was evoking with that tongue of his.

He feasted on her as though she were splurge from a diet. Her intoxicating scent drove him to the brink of madness, where he constantly claimed he was. He couldn't get enough of her taste, her smell, couldn't get enough of her. He could tell she was nearing completion, so with the nip of his teeth against her concentrated bud of nerves, he had her calling out his name in climactic urgency.

As she moaned out his name in her orgasm, he swiftly undid his pants and freed his straining erection from the cloth prison. In one dexterous move, he sheathed himself inside of her and almost came to his climax at the intense heat and contraction of her walls around him.  
He leaned over her on the table and kissed her slowly, languorously, reveling in the fact that she could taste herself on his lips. She urged him to move by bucking up her hips against him.

He tortured her at first, with slow, laborious strokes, making her moan and scowl at him for going so slow. The nails scaling down his arm and back urged him to speed up his pace.

He obliged to her harsh whim and upped his tempo, pounding into her with a force he didn't know he had. Her back arched up towards him. The thought that they were still half-dressed made a small stop in his mind, but quickly disappeared as Anna called out his name once more and he could feel her womanhood squeeze him in its climax.

Anna brought him to his own completion and he gutturally whispered her name as he came hard. They sat panting for air, sweat clinging to their bodies, making their shirts stick to their bodies.  
Draco kissed Anna's lips, whispering words into her ear, "I love you so much, thank you for giving me this precious gift." He said his finger tips grazing her stomach again.

Anna smiled, "I love you too," she said breathlessly. "And thank you, my love, I couldn't have made this joy to our lives without you."

He pulled out of her and brought his boxers and pants back up, zipping them up as Anna put on her own missing articles of clothing.

Fully dressed, Anna wrapped her arms around his waist in a squeezing hug. "How can we ever have guests over to eat on this table again?"

Draco laughed and flicked his wand, cleaning it . "There, all clean, and it's not like we made a mess. We're very clean lovers."

Anna chuckled against his chest. "Promise me something?"

Draco nodded and kissed the top of Anna head.

"Anything love," Draco said seriously .

Anna frowned. "Can we keep this between us, Draco. I would like to wait till the end of my first trimester."

Draco smiled as he let the dog in. "Of course love, although I'm not understanding why..."

"If I miscarry I don't want anyone to feel bad for me," Anna said weakly, rubbing her stomach.

"Oh well then, that settles it," Draco said. "Although I can't promise my Mother won't put vertiserum in our tea if she has a hunch we're hiding something from her and Dad."

Anna swatted his backside with her hand playfully. "You better not let the dragon out of the cave or I won't be repaying you for your, mmmm, delightful table manners," she said wantonly.

Draco smirked as he headed towards the hallway. "You sure know how to shut a man up."

"Oh, I know plenty of ways," she said, grabbing his face and bringing his lips to hers in a scorching, lip-chapping kiss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Hello lovelies! I gave you a nice long sexy chapter…you’re welcome! With Love, Starry**


	159. 11 Years Later

CHAPTER ONE HUNDRED AND FIFTY-NINE  
11 Years Later

"Arthur Weasley was among the rarest and most honorable of men," Kingsley said in his calm, measured voice. "With those whom he loved, he was faultlessly gentle, loyal, and wise. With those who deserved his ire, he was fair, unflagging, and when necessary, fierce. Few who grew up with him would ever have guessed that this soft-spoken, even comical man would someday face the greatest enemies of his time. And yet he did, firmly, and with the kind of quiet courage that comes only from loving well, and being well- loved."

Anna Malfoy sat fidgeting with her handkerchief in the last row, between her now 11 year old only son, Scorpius and her husband Draco.

She stared furiously at Kingsley's face as he spoke, concentrating on the words, trying very hard not to look at the shiny wooden box behind the big man. The lid was open, and beyond the heads of many mourners a snowy white, cushioned interior could be seen. Next to Anna, Scorpius yawned and leaned against her shoulder. Draco sat ramrod straight, his face blank and pale. When Luna Lovegood-Scamander had Flooed the Malfoy house to tell her Arthur Weasley had died Anna wasn't sure whether or not it was appropriate to go, after-all she hadn't spoken to Hermione, Ron, Harry or Ginny since after she became engaged to Draco. Although the former best friends had chosen to go their separate ways, Anna, who'd spent so much much time with the Weasleys thought it appropriate to put their differences aside and go pay her respects to them. A lot of people did as the tiny church at Ottery St. Catchpole was packed and hot.

Scorpius, noticing her fidgeting placed his hand on hers and smirked warmly at her. Anna returned his sentiment. Her miracle child born eleven years ago, had brought so much joy to she and Draco's lives. Although it was overwhelming getting pregnant so soon after being married, the young couple took it in stride. Finally, after nine long months on April 19th 2006 their beautiful, healthy and perfect baby boy was born. Anna never got pregnant again, although she tried, she was grateful for her son and never complained. 

Scorpius was a carbon copy of Draco at eleven; pale, pointed face, tall, thin frame and platinum blonde hair. His hands, ears and even his scowl when he didn't get his way was Draco's the only difference was his eyes, if anyone ever questioned Anna's involvement in giving birth to her son all they'd have to do is look at his bright, jade eyes that mirrored her own. His personality though, was enough like Anna's that she expected she'd be hearing from a fair share of professors when he began Hogwarts in September. Scorpius was every inch a Mommy's boy, he hated seeing Anna even the slightest bit upset, a rebel yet perfectly respectful, she and Draco reasoned they lucked out.

"During Arthur's lifetime," Kingsley went on and Anna snapped out of her thoughts, "he saw both great and horrible things. In his family, he witnessed the purest of delights, and more importantly, was the sort of man who knew how to enjoy them. He also faced the most terrible of trials and endured the greatest sacrifices. And yet his heart was pure enough to not become embittered by them. Hatred had no foothold in this man. Viciousness knew him not. Corruption could not bend him."

Anna, adjusted her red knee length pencil skirt and white button down shirt, taking in the scenery aware of the many family members and friends who'd travelled from far and wide to be present. With a small, stifled sob Anna hoped she'd leave this kind of legacy behind when her time was up. She'd seen Hagrid come in, and even now he could hear the half-giant blowing his nose in the row behind her. Luna and Rolf were sitting directly in front of her, hands clasped, listening to what Kingsley said. Neville Longbottom was present as well as Anna's Aunt Rosalie and Uncle Amos, who lived nearby in the village. A surprising number of Mr. Weasley's co-workers from the Ministry had also come, most straight from London.

Directly in front a row of kids, who judging by the backs of their heads Anna assumed were Harry, Ron and Hermione's, sat like statues. Her heart broke to see as Molly's shoulders shook, but she made no sound to Anna who was all the way in the back. Next to his mother, Bill put his arm around her. His eyes glistened. He frowned very slightly as Kingsley went on.

"There are men who devote their lives to fairness, who study, and campaign, and lead charges. There are men who seek power and influence, who arise to positions of great authority and make momentous decisions. And there are men who devote their lives to training for war, whose skills with the wand and the sword are legendary, who are the first into battle and the last to retreat. Arthur Weasley was not any of these men. He was better. His benevolence had no root in guilt. His position was not born of pride. And his fight was not for the sake of glory. In his steadfast heart, he was effortlessly what most of us try to be by sheer willpower. He was a man without guile. A man of duty and loyalty. A man with the strength of right, and love. But mostly, Arthur Weasley... was a father... and a husband... and a friend."

For the first time, Kingsley lowered his eyes. He pressed his lips together, and then removed his glasses. Still looking down at the small podium before him, he concluded: "Arthur Weasley was the best of his kind. And we shall miss him."

In the silence that followed, Anna allowed the flow of silent tears to fall down her cheeks. It was so surreal. Draco, clearly noticing her crying, switched places with their son in the pew and wrapped his arms around her. It was as if someone turned on a faucet, she buried her head in her husband's chest and sobbed earnestly.

"Mummy?"

Anna lifted her head off Draco's chest, and gave her young son a watery smile, "yes Pumpkin?"

"Are you alright?" Scorpius asked, his green eyes filled with concern. Anna wanted to answer him but she was engulfed in another wave of sobs.

"Your Mother will be alright, Scop, she knew the Weasleys well as a young girl, so she's upset." Draco said gently rubbing Anna's back in relaxing, lazy circles.

"I see," Scorpius reasoned, he pulled on the hem of Anna's skirt. "Mummy please don't cry, I hate seeing you cry."

Although Anna wanted to tell him it would be okay, she simply couldn't amidst her grief stricken body. She did not know how long she stood there clinging to her husband and son but when she'd finally shed her last tears and looked up the church was empty.

..ooOOoo..

"Should we go offer our sympathies to them?" She wondered as they got into their jet black flying Mercedes.

"I suppose it's only right," Draco responded as her revved up the engine and headed towards the burrow.

"He's asleep," Anna commented, after their silent five minute journey to The Weasley family matriarch's home came to a close. She leaned into the backseat and brushed some loose strands of silky blonde hair from her son's face. "We shouldn't wake him up," she reasoned.

"We'll make it quick than," Draco replied and Anna nodded. Heartbeat racing, as she got out of their car and charmed it locked behind them.

The Burrow hadn't changed much in the seventeen years it had been since Anna had seen it. The yard was filled with guests stopping in for refreshments after the service, as Draco and Anna approached hand in hand she noticed the same group of kids from the front row talking animatedly and louder as they grew closer.

"Yeah," the strawberry blond boy chimed in, "and I hear their dormitories have hot and cold running dragon's blood." The boy who looked identical to Harry suddenly stood and skulked away from the table as the others watched. The girl who looked like Hermione with bright red hair glanced aside at the boy who spoke, one eyebrow raised.

"What?" he said defensively. "It was the best thing I could think of. Hot and cold running... you know, they say Slytherin families hunt dragons." He rolled his eyes. "Never mind, it's probably over your head."

"It's unwise to believe everything you hear," Draco said startling them. The boy who spoke had also looked similar to Harry but with red tones in his brown hair and brown eyes.

Draco smiled tightly. "Please forgive the interruption. I was about to ask if this was the correct home, but I see the evidence right here in front of me. I cannot but assume I am speaking to Harry Potter's son, yes?"

The boy nodded, looking back and forth between Draco and Anna, "My name is James," he said staring at Anna. "You look familiar..."

"Yes, I am Anna, I was good friends with your Dad in school," Anna smiled warmly down at her former best friend's son.

"Perhaps," Draco went on, "you'd be kind enough to direct me to your father, James. My name is—"

"Anna? Draco?"

Anna watched as Ginny approached them slowly. She looked at them with a mixture of disbelief and caution.

"Ginny," Draco said. There was a long, uncomfortable pause, and then Anna spoke.

"We're very sorry for your loss, Gin." She tried to smile, but it was a rather strained attempt. "Does Harry know you're...," Ginny asked, still looking from her to Draco.

"I think he does now," Draco said, raising his chin slightly and glancing past Ginny.

Harry stepped next to his wife and looked them up and down.

"It's good to see you, Draco and Anna, you too, wow you look great."

Anna thanked him and Draco nodded slowly, not quite making eye contact with Harry. "Yes, it has been quite a long time. When we heard about Mr. Weasley's passing, I thought it would be... appropriate... for us to offer our condolences."

Harry studied Draco and Anna for a long moment, and then gave a polite smile

"Thank you, Anna, Draco. Ginny and I appreciate it. We really do. How's your son?"

Draco put an arm around Anna's waist . "He's good, sleeping in the car actually."

Anna stared at Harry and Ginny for a long moment before Ginny reached out and hugged her tightly, in that instant the wall of separation dissolved as the two women sobbed into each other's shoulders.

Ginny held Anna at arms length, brightened and said, "thank you for being here,"

"Are you kidding I couldn't miss this" Anna replied giving Ginny a watery smile.

"So how are things at Dragon Scorpio Enterprises, Draco?" Harry asked, Ginny at his side making no effort to lead the couple into the throng gathered near the house. "It's always amazed me how you built that company up. We'd of have had a good laugh back in our school days if someone had told us you'd end up a big wheel at the wizarding bank of England."

"Back in our school days," Draco said quietly, still not looking directly at Harry, "we'd have had a good laugh if someone had told us we'd someday stand in the same yard without pointing wands at each other."

Harry's smile faded. "Yes," he admitted in a lower voice. "There is that."

There was a long pause. Anna could hear the babble of subdued voices closer to the house and the twittering of birds in the orchard. She glanced over toward Hermione's daughter who was watching her with rapt interest. She raised her eyebrows and shook her head minutely.

"You know," Draco said in a different tone of voice, laughing a little humorlessly, "to tell you the truth, there isn't a single thing about the way life looks today that I would have predicted during our last years at Hogwarts."

Harry's smile had gone entirely. He stood and watched Draco, his eyes unreadable.

"Sweetheart, I think we've overstayed our welcome-" Anna began, clutching his arm gently but Draco stayed put.

"No, wait Anna...We are all taught things, growing up," Draco went on. "And rarely do we have the sheer audacity to question them. We grow to take the shape of whatever our families define for us. The weight of generations of belief presses down, and makes us in their image. And most of the time that is a good thing." Draco finally looked Harry in the eye, and for the first time since his arrival, the sneer was gone from his face. "Most of the time, it really is a good thing, Harry. But sometimes we grow up, time passes, and long, long after any hope of rejecting those defining beliefs, we look back. And we wonder."

Anna looked from Draco to Harry. His face was still unreadable. After a long moment, Harry glanced back toward the house and sighed.

"Look, Draco, whatever you have to say, whatever you think needs to happen here..."

Draco shook his head. "Nothing needs to happen here. I didn't come here to ask your forgiveness, Harry. That ship has sailed when you rejected Anastasia and turned your back on her as a friend for being involved with me. We came to say we're sorry for your loss and despite what you may think, I know Arthur Weasley was a strong man. He was an honorable man. My father wouldn't tend to agree with me, but it's like I said. We get older. Some of us look back, and wonder."

Harry nodded slightly. "Thank you, Draco."

Draco took a step closer to Harry. "There was one other reason I came today though. I think I should admit to you. I came over to prove something to myself."

Harry didn't blink. "What were you hoping to prove?"

Draco smiled a little, not taking his eyes from Harry's. "I wanted to prove to myself that I could come and speak to you. And more importantly, that you'd hear me."

Draco extended his right hand. Without looking down, Harry slowly shook it. Anna (and by the looks of it Ginny too) could hardly believe what she was seeing, knowing the history of these two men. It was hardly a tearful reconciliation, and Anna had the distinct impression that if Draco knew anyone other than Ginny in the Weasley family could see it, he'd never have done it. But it was amazing, nonetheless. The handshake was over in seconds, and less than five minutes later, both Draco and Anna had left, conjuring up a blanket for the sound asleep Scorpius who had no clue what his Father just did and how shocking it was to her.

"That was very noble what you did back there," Anna said after they took off into the air, she clasped Draco's hand.

"I did it for you," Draco responded gently, rubbing imaginary circles on her hand with his thumb. "Even when we were kids I'd do anything for you to feel at ease."

"Oh Draco-" Anna began, her eyes watering slightly but he kept speaking.

"I may owe Potter a life debt but I owe you a soul debt, my love," he said softly. "You saved me, and made me into the man I never knew I could be...I love you and need you more than the air I breathe."

"Oh Draco, I love you too, so very much," Anna replied as she curled herself under his arm and felt his lips pressing gently to the top of her head.

"Do you ever miss them?" He asked quite suddenly, and it took Anna a minute to register that he meant her former friends.  
"I used to a little at first, but as the years go by some people are just made to stay in your memories and some people are made to grow old with you. I'm reminded everyday of what a tender, loving and devoted Father and Husband you are and I know that I made the right choice. I'd pick you every time..."

"I'd pick you every time too, my love, but that was good to hear," Draco grinned.

"I wouldn't change one second of our life together," smiled Anna contently nuzzling his chest and breathing in the smell of his cologne.

They weren't perfect, Anna thought as she gazed at the clouds that passed them by and the orange sun setting in the west, but nobody was perfect. She and Draco proved time and time again that their profound love story overcame all obstacles that stood in their way. Constantly changing and evolving, Anna reasoned she wouldn't change one thing about their journey to this moment. Her son peacefully sleeping in the backseat, cozy underneath her loving husband's arm she felt at peace. Even the image of that handshake, somehow both daring and vulnerable, stuck in Anna's mind for the rest of the drive back to their French Manor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Hello Lovelies! Next Chapter will be the FINAL Chapter of 'Meetings in Tower' I would like to thank each and every one of you for your (anticipated) positive reviews, support and encouragement. Thank you, goodnight, I love you all. With Love, Starry**


	160. The Epilogue

CHAPTER ONE HUNDRED AND SIXTY  
The Epilogue

"Mummy! Daddy! The train leaves in five minutes!"

Autumn seemed to arrive suddenly that year. The morning of the first of September was crisp as an apple, five minutes to ten found Anna and Draco Malfoy arriving at the Platform. Anna smiled warmly recollecting her memories at this very place, Platform Nine and Three Quarters had not changed a bit since her last visit. All along the edge of the platform, mothers, like Anna, were teary eyed as they waved their children off for the year, younger children staring longingly at the train, 1st years looking so excited yet unquestionably terrified (some dressed in their school robes and some in normal attire) and everyone carrying heavy trunks laden with clothes, spell books and quills onto the train. The Hogwarts Express was a calming, reassuring sight for Anna as she turned to Draco and caught him taking in the scenery also. It brushed away the apprehension she felt for her son being a Malfoy, which made Anna worry for weeks how her son's peers would treat him, in an instant.  
Anna watched on lovingly as her husband took their son's hand; instinctively growing closer to see what words he had to impart on him before he left their care of eleven years.

"You know," Draco said as they paused by the wall. "Scorpius, as a child every year, seeing the gleaming ruby train was like going home, you know you are always welcome home for the holidays but if you wanted to stay I'd understand it. Granddad told me my very first day of school that 'Proper pure blood boys didn't run around the garden chasing gnomes'. Hogwarts was a relief, somewhere where I could be in charge, where I could be the one who told others what to do, and let the other children know how easy they had it. Grandad and Grandmum we're frighten of Voldemort, you see, so people when they look at your name they might be frightened of you too."

"I know, Dad," Scorpius answered with a tone of great maturity for a kid his age. "Mummy said just to be myself and keep my chin up, and if all else fails pull a prank on Filch than everyone will love me." He added with a mischievous smirk.  
Draco shot Anna an amused look as she threw her hands up feigning innocence.

"I said no such thing!" Anna grinned as she and her son shake a secret wink.

Anna followed her husband through the wall, hurrying Scorpius along too.

"You got the instant swamp, puking pastries, and You-No-Poo's?" Anna whispered to her son once her husband was out of ear shot.

"Of course, Mum," Scorpius smiled as Anna ruffled his hair affectionately. "And I promise to find Peeves in the morning and tell him you said hi."

Anna felt tears of joy welling up in her eyes, "That's my boy, I'm so proud of you Scorpius Hyperion."

It was always so amusing to Anna that although he was nearly identical to his father in looks, it was her mischievous and outgoing personality Scorpius had inherited. 'That boy is the male version of you' Aunt Phoebe would chuckle after babysitting Scorpius and he'd hide her things while she was in the Loo. He also inherited both his parents Quidditch skills and though he hoped to follow in his father's footsteps and become a Slytherin Seeker, Anna hoped he would be the Ravenclaw Chaser.  
As the small family walked towards the train, with Scorpius' trunk floating along behind, they approached a couple with three children. On further inspection, Anna realized it was Cho Chang and her husband, a confused looking man taking everything in. She notcied her husband's face visibly pale, as it did every time they ran into old schoolmates.

"Darcy. Good to see you. How are you?" Cho smiled, in what Anna thought to be a polite attempt at civility.

"Good thanks, Chang. This must be your husband, we're pleased to meet you. Are any of your children starting this year?

"Yes, Leigh Lin our eldest is starting this year. This must be your son then?" Cho asked, looking at the young blonde boy next to Draco, who could only nod curtly.

"Yes this is my son, Scorpius, and you remember my husband, Draco, Draco Malfoy." Anna said proudly.

"Sounds familiar, how do you do Draco. I'm Cho Tozzi, formerly Chang. Ah and this is my husband Bill he's an accountant. Bill this is Anna and her husband Draco, I went to school with them."

"Pleasure to meet you Bill." Anna smiled and Draco nodded curtly at her side.

" A pleasure Mr. And Mrs. Malfoy. Well then, we best be going, shouldn't we love ? Nice to meet you both." The Tozzis hurried away to the train, loading on the little girl's trunk.

Draco relaxed as they hurried away. Even though the Order publically supported him, and kept him from Azkaban, most of its members still disliked him. They were the odd few, such as Hermione, Harry and Neville who were civil in public with them but since Anna's marriage to Draco but the relationship between them all were tense at best.

At that moment, the smoke billowed, leaving more of the platform uncovered for she and Draco's view. Towards the center of the train, stood Harry himself, Ginny and their children also. Beside the Potter family were Hermione and Ron with their children too. If she remembered correctly, one of Hermione and Ron's kids was going to be in the same year as Scorpius, along with Ginny and Harry's son-Albus. She smiled wistfully, at the thought that they'd all be friends, like she and their parents had been but that was long ago.  
Anna noticed Ron look up, and saw him staring over. He spoke to Hermione, Harry and Ginny. They turned, observing her, Draco and their family. They nodded, and Hermione even seemed to smile at them. Anna sent back a polite smile and a small wave while Draco nodded back, acknowledging the civility they all kept up.

He turned to Scorpius and smiled. "You see them over there Scorp? That group by the third door down. Do you know who they are?" Anna looked at him quizzically, wondering why her husband would be singling out her former friends' kids but he brushed her off with a nod.

"Where? Oh, not – hang on! That's the Golden Trio!" Scorpius exclaimed.

"Yes, it is. Now those children getting on the train - be good to them."

"But Dad, they'll probably be in Gryffindor! I won't be playing in the Quidditch team, going 'Of course not Potter, you just take that Snitch even though I could totally beat you to it. I'm being nice like my dad tells me to be'. Not going to happen Dad."  
Draco chuckled and placed a loving arm around Anna's waist, holding her close to him.

"Well obviously. But don't hate them. They're just people, even if they are Gryffindors." Draco said wisely.

"We love you," Anna said through glassy eyes as leaned forward to hug her son as tightly as possible. "Write to us when you get settled in! I want to hear alllllll about you making Ravenclaw." She added with a wink.

Scorpius laughed at his Mother before looking towards the train, "Alright Mum and Dad. Look, I'd better get on the train, it leaves in a minute or two. Love you Mum, Love you Dad. See you at Christmas!"

And with that Anna leaned on Draco for comfort as she watched their only son hop onto the train, and wave out the window as it pulled away along the crowded platform.

"I won't let hate ruin him, Anna. Hate leads to suffering."

Anna smiled sadly, she and Draco both looked down at his left forearm, as Draco pulled up the sleeve, a stark reminder of hate ruining and destroying lives and families. His horrible Dark Mark sat staring at them both, his pale skin accentuating the black tattoo. Anna felt closure know that she and her husband had survived the Second War but mostly relief that it had not burnt him in 19 years. All was well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Hello Lovelies! I would like to sincerely thank you all for reading, following, favoring, reviewing and supporting this story. You all mean so much to me and hope you enjoyed the final product. With Love, Starry**


End file.
